high school dxd Ninja
by MaxSteel777
Summary: Con un destino escrito a seguir, poseedor de un gran poder desde su nacimiento y dos criaturas capaces de cambiar el equilibrio del mundo selladas en su interior. Abandonado en la soledad desde niño, reconocidos por pocos y odiados por muchos, bendecidos por Dioses y entrenado por el Dragón de las llamas. Capaz de cambiar el equilibrio del mundo. Esta es la historia de Corey.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana de la habitación dándole en la cara a un chico de pelo-azul de 16 o 17 años para que se despertara.

Desde la cocina una chica de pelo marrón de 13 años llamada Mikan lo estaba llamando y junto a ella estaba una niña de aparentemente 4 años con el pelo verde y una flor en la cabeza.

Mikan: "Hermano, despierta, que llegaremos tarde al colegio". Dijo un poco molesta con las manos en la cadera, con la niña imitándola.

El chico siguió dormido, hasta que algo o alguien lo despertó.

?: "Corey despierta, que Mikan se está molestando". Dijo una chica con una voz suave y seductora.

El chico llamado Corey se despertó y se sorprendió cuando sintió que alguien estaba encima de él.

Corey: "¿¡Momo que haces aquí!?". Dijo este asustado.

La chica llamada Momo parecía de 15 años y era de pelo rosado y ojos violeta con un cuerpo bien formado, y solo llevaba una camisa blanca y parecía que no tenía otra vestimenta).

Momo: "Despertándote". Dijo esta tranquilamente. "¿Pasa algo malo?".

Corey: "Si, por lo menos puedes pedirme permiso para dormir conmigo". Dijo con una voz seria. "Ahora vete a tu cuarto a cambiarte para ir al colegio". Luego la puerta del cuarto se empezó a abrir revelando a una chica peli rosa.

?: "¡Corey despiértate que Mikan te está llamando!". Dijo en un tono enojada una chica de alrededor 15 años, que se detuvo al ver la posición en la que estaba Corey y Momo. "Corey ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi hermana?". Dijo furiosa.

Corey: "¿Eh?, Espera Nana ella estaba aquí cuando desperté". Dijo este asustado, pero Nana no lo escucho e iba a golpearlo, pero este lo esquivo y detuvo el avance de Nana desde atrás para que no se golpeara con la cama de este. "Nana, recuerda que soy más rápido". Dijo sosteniendo a esta con una mano. "Baja y dile a Mikan que ahora voy". Dijo calmado.

Nana: "Esta bien". Dijo un poco asustada.

Después salieron ambas chicas, dejando a Corey solo para cambiarse.

Corey: "Oye Happy, despierta tío". Dijo a un gato azul del tamaño de una cabeza que parecía tener un bolso color verde en la espalda estaba en una parte de la cama.

Happy: "Solo 5 minutos más, Corey". Dijo este medio dormido el gato azul.

Corey: "Vale, despídete del pescado de la cocina". Dijo para que se despertara.

Happy: "Ya estoy despierto". Dijo con mucha energía.

 **P.D.V de Corey.**

Hola, ya que la historia trata de mí, debo presentarme(n/a: hice esto para conocer un poco al personaje), me llamo Corey Riffin Namikaze Uzumaki, tengo 16 años, mis padres eran Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, mi hermana es Mikan Riffin Namikaze Uzumaki, también tuve a un dragón como cuidador o maestro llamado Ingeel durante mi infancia que me enseñó a usar la magia y me cuido como a un hijo durante mis vacaciones. Soy un adolescente de tamaño promedio, musculatura normal, pelo azul desordenado (n/a: como el de Naruto), ojos marrones. Soy un hibrido mitad dragón/mitad ninja de la aldea de la hoja(n/a: para aclarar algo, solo tiene la habilidad Dragon Slayer de Natsu), un buen espadachín, soy un mago de fuego y rayo, también soy miembro de un gremio famoso llamado Fairy Tail, el jinchuriki de la bestia con cola o biju más fuerte, el kyubi o Kurama, muchos dicen que es un monstruo, pero para mí es un gran amigo, aunque gruñón; pero Mikan no sabe nada al respeto de esto último. Ahora vivo con mi hermana Mikan, mi mejor amigo Happy y cuatro chicas llamadas Momo, Nana, Yami y Asia, y una niña de 3 años cuyo nombre es Celine. A Asia la conocí en Roma, cuando yo estaba viajando por el mundo con Happy, a las otras las conoció Mikan durante mi viaje. Llegue de mí viaje con Asia hace como un mes y todos nos llevemos bien incluso con unos viejos amigos míos que no los veía desde que me fui hace un año (n/a: todavía falta otras características pero mejor lo voy poniendo mientras avanza la historia).

 **P.D.V normal.**

Corey iba bajando las escaleras con la ropa del colegio más una bufanda de cuadros blancos con Happy colgado en el hombro de este y llego a la cocina y ahí estaba Mikan, Asia, Yami, Nana, Momo y Celine con la ropa del colegio para chicas(n/a: excepto Celine), se sentó en la silla de la mesa.

Corey: "Perdón por la tardanza chicas".

Happy: "Aye".

Asia: "No tranquilo Corey". Dijo con nerviosismo. Era una chica rubia de pelo largo hasta la cintura y ojos verde, y parecía tener 15 años.

Yami: "Trata de comprarte un reloj despertador, Corey Riffin". Dijo esta con una voz seria. Era una chica de 15 años de pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura y ojos rojos.

Mikan: "No te preocupes por eso, hermano".

Nana y Momo movieron la cabeza en señal de que no se preocupara, la primera era igual que su hermana solo que con el pecho plano.

Después de desayunar, el grupo se fue al colegio, en el camino se encontraron con los demás compañeros que eran Kon, Kin y Laney en una esquina de la calle.

Corey: "Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?". Dijo este feliz de ver a sus amigos con Celine cargada en la cabeza.

Kon: "Hola, bro. Cuánto tiempo ¿no?". Dijo este feliz. Este era un chico de 16 años, gordo, pero no tanto, con pelo negro y una cinta roja en la cabeza, con ojos negro.

Corey: "Apenas nos vimos la última vez ayer, Kon".

Kon: "Lo sé, pero me gusta exagerar".

Laney: "Déjalo Cor, tú sabe cómo es él". Era una chica de 15 años, pelirroja con el pelo hasta los hombros y ojos verdes.

Corey: "Si, lo se Lans. Oigan ¿Qué tal si nos vamos todos juntos al colegio?". Dijo este feliz y todos asistieron.

Laney: "Me sorprende que este colegio te dejen usar la bufanda ¿no, Corey?". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Corey: "Si es genial".

Luego llegaron a la puerta del colegio.

Corey: "Bueno, nos vemos al hora del descanso, hermana". Dijo despidiéndose de su hermana.

Mikan: "Okey". Dijo mientras se alegaba de los chicos.

Corey: "Bueno chicos tengo que dejar a Celine y a Happy con la doctora del colegio, nos vemos en la entrada del salón". Dijo mientras se alegaba del grupo con los dos mencionados.

Los demás: "Vale".

En un salón de clase, una chica de pelo rojo carmesí que parecía estar en su adolescencia con la piel clara, ojos azul-verdoso, veía por la ventana al grupo, pero especialmente miraba a Corey y a Asia, luego alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

?: "Presidenta, ¿Está todo bien?".

La chica de pelo carmesí voltio su cabeza a un lado para ver a una joven con figura rolliza, que parece estar en la misma edad que ella, con un cabello largo y negro y ojos violeta. Su pelo está atado a una larga cola de caballo, llegando hasta el fondo de sus piernas con dos antenas que salen de la parte superior e inclina hacia atrás, con una cinta naranja para poder mantenerla en su lugar.

La chica de pelo carmesí: "Oh Akeno. Sí, todo está bien. Es solamente que… no sé porque… pero de alguna manera, alguien me llamo la atención".

La muchacha de pelo largo negro de nombre Akeno dijo con un tono divertido: "Ara ara, que alguien llamo la atención de la presidenta, debe ser alguien muy especial".

La chica de pelo carmesí dijo con una cara de descontento: "Extraño… vamos a tener que mantener un ojo sobre ellos…"

 **Fin de capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **(EN EL SALON DE SEGUNDO AÑO).**

Se escuchaban susurros de que habría 8 nuevos estudiantes.

Prof.: "Chicos, hoy llegaran 8 nuevos estudiantes". Al terminar de decir esto se escucharon silbatos, aplausos, etc. "Por favor pasen y preséntese". Luego entraron y se presentaron.

Corey: "Hola, me llamo Corey Riffin, me gusta cocinar, y pasar tiempo con mis amigos, espero llevarme bien con ustedes". Dijo feliz, luego con sus oídos súper desarrollados de dragón, oyó que varias chicas estaban diciendo que él era lindo, y muchos de los chicos se rieron de él por decir que le gusta cocinar, pero también le lazaron mala cara por atraer la atención de las chicas.

Laney: "Yo me llamo Laney Penn, espero llevarme bien con ustedes". Dijo feliz.

Kon: "Yo me llamo Kon y él es mi hermano Kin". Dijo presentándose a sí mismo y a su hermano. Este último era lo opuesto de Kon, era flaco, con lentes y ojos negros.

Asia: "Y-yo me llamo Asia Argeno, p-por favor, cuiden de mi". Dijo con nerviosismo.

Yami: "Me llamo Yami, un placer conocerlos". Dijo neutra.

Nana: "Yo me llamo Nana, un placer". Dijo feliz.

Momo: "Yo me llamo Momo, un placer". Dijo feliz.

La mayor parte o todos los chicos del salón pusieron cara de bobos cuando se estuvieron presentando las chicas, como si estuviesen pensando en cosas sucia, las demás chicas decidieron proteger a las nuevas chicas de los chicos, o tratar de hacerlo.

Prof.: "Bueno, es un placer conocerlos, pueden sentarse en los asientos vacíos de la esquina de la ventana". Todos asistieron y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

 **(HORA DEL DESCANSO).**

Bombardearon de preguntas a los nuevos.

"Corey, ¿Eres de por aquí?". Dijo una chica, este negó con la cabeza.

"Corey, ¿Por qué usas la bufanda?, ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?". Dijo otra chica.

Corey: "No, claro que no tengo fiebre, es solo que es algo muy preciado para mí". Dijo mientras que con su mano derecha agarraba la bufanda.

"¿Nos hemos visto antes?, me pareces familiar, pero no me acuerdo de dónde". Dijo una chica linda de pelo y ojos marrones, con la piel clara.

Corey: "Bueno cuando te acuerdes me lo dices ¿Vale?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Asia me gusta tu cabello, ¿Es natural?". Pregunto una chica.

"Momo eres muy bonita". Dijo un chico.

"Yami, ¿Saldrías conmigo?". Pregunto un chico.

Asia: "G-gracias, y si es natural". Dijo feliz.

Momo: "Gracias". Dijo feliz.

Yami: "Ni lo pienses, pervertido". Dijo algo molesta.

Corey estaba feliz de que todos se llevaran bien, pero un chico hizo la pregunta del millón.

"Nana, Momo, Asia, Yami ¿En dónde viven?". Corey se puso nervioso cuando hicieron esa pregunta.

Asia: "E-to, ahorita vivimos con Corey". Asia tenía que apretar el botón rojo, los demás estaban absorbiendo la información que Asia les había dado, en ese tiempo Corey lo aprovecho para salir del salón en silencio, cosa que para él es muy fácil ya que es un ninja.

Después de que los chicos terminaran de absorber la información que les dio Asia, se voltearon a con furia y celos a ver a Corey, pero cuando se voltearon, este no estaba en su asiento.

Chicos: "¿¡Eh, donde esta?!". Preguntaron confusos.

Yami: "Salió mientras absorbían la información, cosa que es fácil para él". Dijo neutra mientras comía el almuerzo.

Chico 1: "Vamos a por él, chicos". Dijo furioso y los demás asistieron y se fueron. Dejando a Asia confundida y a las demás chicas con Kin y Kon.

Asia: "¿Corey hizo algo malo?". Dijo dudosa. (n/a: que inocente es esta chica).

Chica 1: "No hizo nada, es solo que los chicos están celosos de él por vivir con ustedes". Luego de eso se dio cuenta que Kin y Kon no estaban persiguiendo a Corey. "Y ¿Por qué ustedes no están persiguiendo a Corey?". Les pregunto a los hermanos.

Kon: "Es que nosotros somos buenos amigos de Corey, además él nos da un poquito de miedo".

 **(EN LA HORA DE LA SALIDA).**

Corey estaba en la entrada del colegio con Happy y Celine esperando sus amigos y a su hermana. Luego escucho una voz en su mente.

?: `Compañero, ¿Le tienes miedo a un grupo de simples chicos?, me das pena´. Dijo la voz en forma de burla.

Corey: `Cállate, Kurama, no quiero matarlos por accidente con mi fuerza´. Dijo furioso en su mente por el comentario de su compañero biju.

Kurama: `Vale, lo siento, cambiando de tema ¿sentiste esas presencias que sobresalen?´.

Corey: `Si lo sentí desde que llegue, son demonio, ahora que recuerdo no se mucho sobre ellos, ¿Me lo explicas?, aunque incluso están en el colegio 13 de esos demonios ´. Dijo un poco furioso.

Kurama: `Seguro, déjame explicarte, aunque no creo que sea necesario, tú ya lo sabes, solo quieres sacar conversación´. Dijo furioso. `También debes tener cuidado con los ángeles caídos´.

Corey: `Bueno, me atrapaste, aunque no tengo tanta preocupación porque puedo luchar con ellos con mi fuerza, además te tengo a ti y a los otros dos, pero me preocupan mis amigos y mi hermana´.

Kurama: ` ¡No te confíes!, 3 de esos 13 demonios son de clase alta´.

Corey: `Ya lo se, yo solo puedo con uno de ellos, cálmate ¿Si?, además hay un ángel caído en el árbol a mi izquierda, bueno hablamos después Kurama´.

Kurama: `Ok, hasta luego´.

Corey: "Oye, sé que estas escondida en el árbol, por favor sal de ahí". Dijo con voz seria.

La chica se sorprendió y pensó `imposible, ¿Cómo supo que me escondía aquí?´. La chica salió del árbol y tiene un uniforme de otro colegio (n/a: ustedes imagínenselo) y pregunto.

Chica: "¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?". Pregunto esta.

Corey: "Digamos que es instinto". Dijo este calmado

Happy: "Claro que no, fue por…". Fue golpeado con una mano de Corey, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Chica: "E-to, ¿¡QUIERES SER MI NOVIO!?". Dijo esta y sorprendió a todos, muchas de las chicas de los alrededores comentaron cosas como "¡Noooo! Corey fue tomado". Y cosas como esas.

Corey: "Oye, no tenías que gritarlo, ahora estamos llamando mucho la atención".

Happy: "Tú le guuuuustas". Dijo en tono de broma con dos de sus patas tapándose la boca.

Corey: "¿Qué clase de broma es esta Happy?". Luego algo o alguien los interrumpió.

Chico: "¿¡POR QUE COREY SIEMPRE TIENE LAS COSAS BUENAS!?". Dijo furioso un chico de 17 o 18 años, cosa que a Corey le puso molesto y puso a Celine en el suelo.

Chico 2: "Araya, cálmate no hagas nada de que puedas arrepentirte luego". Le advirtió su amigo.

El chico llamado Araya se dispuso a golpear a Corey, todos los demás se asustaron, incluso el ángel caído, pero Corey se mantuvo calmado con las manos en los bolsillos, cosa que enfureció más a Araya, y cuando iba a golpearlo, Corey solo movió la cabeza para esquivar el golpe, luego se acercó a este y puso su mano más cercano en la barbilla de este y su pie más cercano detrás de los de Araya y lo empujo por la barbilla y lo tumbo. Fue tan rápido e impresionante lo que paso que algunas chicas se desmayaron por la acción de su nuevo príncipe.

Happy: "3, 2, 1 vencido, ganador Corey". Dijo como si fuese el juez.

Corey: "Odio a las personas que dicen que las damas son cosas, así que discúlpate con ella". Dijo con un tono molesto.

Araya solo se paró y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a Corey llorando diciendo: "L-lo siento".

Corey luego dirigió su mirada al ángel caído que seguía sorprendida por lo que hizo el chico peli-azul.

Corey: "Oye tu chica, ¿Por dónde iba?, así, lo siento pero ya tengo novia".

Á c: "¿Eh? No lo sabía". Dijo un poco decepcionada.

Corey: "Pero podemos ser amigos ¿Qué te parece?".

Á c: "Ok, podemos ser amigos". Dijo con mucha alegría.

Luego una chica se acercó a la entrada y parecía que buscaba algo o a alguien. Luego se acercó a Corey.

Chica: "¿Tú eres Corey Riffin?". Pregunto seria, Corey solo asistió con la cabeza. "Eh pues, gracias por dale su merecido a Araya, ya que era el bravucón del colegio, mi nombre es Yui Kotegama, de segundo, soy miembro del grupo de delegada del colegio, mucho gusto". Dijo presentándose.

Corey: "Eh, de nada y también es un gusto conocerte". Luego fijo su mirada al ángel caído. "¿Me disculpas un momento Yui?". Esta solo asistió. "oye chica, ¿Cómo te llamas?". Le pregunto al ángel caído.

Yuuma: "Me llamo Yuuma". Dijo nerviosa.

Corey: "Ok, un gusto conocerte Yunma". Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego sonó el timbre de la salida.

Corey: "Bueno, me voy, adiós". Salió corriendo para su casa cargando a Celine y a Happy le crecieron alas y se fue volando detrás de Corey. `O esa chica es muy buena actriz o en serio se sorprendió cuando vencí a ese tal bravucón´. Dijo para sus adentros.

Happy: "Eh, amigo ¿No olvidamos algo?".

En mitad de camino, este dejo de correr.

Corey: "Cierto, siento que se me olvida algo". Dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

Happy: "¡Olvidamos a las chicas!". Dijo este alarmado.

Corey: "Es cierto, vamos Happy". Dijo saliendo corriendo en dirección al colegio.

En la puerta del colegio estaban las chicas.

Asia: "Corey". Dijo con unas gotas de lágrimas en los ojos.

Mikan: "¿Dónde está mi hermano?". Dijo furiosa. "Espero que tenga una buena excusa para dejarnos".

Momo: "Seguro que sí, debe tener una buena excusa". Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Mikan.

Nana: "Seguro se fue con una chica linda". Dijo molesta.

Yami: "No se supone que ya tiene novia". Dijo seria.

 **Fin de capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **(HABITACION DE ASIA – CASA DE COREY).**

Corey trata de recompensar a las chicas por dejarlas en salida. Ya había recompensado a Mikan, Momo, Nana y a Yami, solo le faltaba Asia. Corey se encontraba sentado en seiza mientras que ella estaba sentada en su cama con su piyama haciendo pucheros, con lágrimas en los ojos y enojada con Corey por haberla olvidado en la puerta de la escuela.

Corey: `Es difícil no reírse de ella con su expresión facial actual, no puedo ponerme serio si su cara sigue así de enojada´. Dijo en su mente, mientras trataba de no reírse de la cara de Asia.

Kurama: `Vamos amigos se serio, debes hacerte responsable de tus acciones´.

Corey: `Ya lo sé Kurama´. Dijo en su mente. "Vamos Asia, debe haber algo que deba hacer para recompensarte".

Asia estaba pensando en una forma para que Corey lo recompensara.

Asia: "Hay una cosa que puedes hacer". Dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Corey: "Lo que sea".

Asia: "¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?". Dijo cubriéndose las mejillas (n/a: no lo mal entienda).

Corey: "Solo quieres que te mime un poco ¿No? jajajaja". Dijo en tono de broma. "Vale, está bien, puedes dormir conmigo hoy".

A Asia se le ilumino la cara cuando uno de sus sueños se hizo realidad.

 **(HABITACIÓN DE COREY – MAS TARDE).**

Corey estaba en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza pensando el por qué la ángel caído se acercó tanto a él y de porque si era territorio de los demonios por que no la atacaron.

Corey: `Tal vez, los demonios no atacaron al ángel caído para no malgastar sangre innecesaria para no causar otra guerra´. Dijo para sus adentros.

Kurama: `Sea cual sea la razón debes tener cuidado ¿Vale?´. Dijo a su jinchuriki.

Corey: `Si ok. A veces eres como mi mama´. Dijo en forma de broma.

Kurama: `Deja de compárame con Kushina´. Dijo molesto por el comentario de su jinchuriki.

Corey: `Vale, vale, clámate solo estoy bromeando´. Dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas con su biju.

Luego Corey empezó a sentir algo sobre su pecho y era Asia que tenía un brazo sombre el pecho de este y parecía que quería acurrucarse más a Corey.

Asia dormida: "Co-rey, Co-rey". Decía mientras dormía, cosa que sorprendió a Corey.

Corey: `Valla, me está llamando dormida´. Dijo este sonriendo. Y después de eso Corey se quedó dormido.

 **(AL DIA SIGUIENTE-EN LA ESCUELA-HORA DEL DESCANSO).**

Asia se encontraba tarareando con mucha felicidad

Chica: "Eh, Asia parece que te encuentras de muy buen humor, ¿Me dices que paso?". Le pregunto a Asia una chica linda de pelo y ojos marrones, con la piel clara.

Asia: "E-to, no creo que pueda decirlo Risa". Dijo nerviosa con las manos en las mejillas.

Risa: "Oh, Asia ¿No te has enterado?". Le pregunto a esta con una sonrisa.

Asia: "¿De qué?".

Risa: "De que hay una regla que dice que no puedes guardar secretos con tus amigos". Dijo para tratar de saber qué era lo que tenía a Asia tan animada. Asia se sorprendió porque no sabía que existía una regla así, pero Corey se puso nervioso.

Corey: `Nunca supe que existía una regla así de tonta´.

Asia: "¿Esos en verdad existe?". Le pregunto a los demás, que asistieron porque querían saber por qué tanta felicidad.

Asia: "Es que ayer dormí con Corey". Dijo cubriéndose su cara sonrojada.

Todas las personas, incluso Corey escupieron lo que habían comido o tomado, luego los chicos se pusieron a mirar a Corey con furia y celos, y las chicas pusieron caras de alegría con estrellas en los ojos.

Corey: "Eh, chicos es solo un mal entendido, puedo explicarlo". Dijo asustado. `Y estas chicas que están pensando´.

Risa: "Eh, Asia no sabía que tenías a Corey tan mimado". Dijo para que los chicos sintieran más furia y celos hacia Corey.

Corey: "Risa, no eches más leña al fuego". Dijo mientras salía corriendo del salón con una pandilla de chicos persiguiéndolo.

Lo que se quedaron en el salón, excepto Asia, se rieron a carcajadas.

 **(EN EL PATIO).**

Corey ya se habría liberado de los chicos que lo perseguían y se puso a recorrer el patio, luego se encontró con un edificio de madera que parecía una escuela abandonada.

Corey: `Valla, este lugar sí que es grande incluso hay otra escuela aquí´. Dijo sorprendido.

Kurama: `Corey, alerta, ciento que hay dos demonios aquí´. Le dijo a su jinchuriki.

Corey. `Tranquilo, ¿conque es aquí donde se reúnen?, no está mal´.

Luego se fijó en una persona que estaba en la ventana de la vieja escuela, y esa persona era una chica muy hermosa de 16 o 17 años con el pelo largo rojo carmesí.

Corey: `Guau, que linda es esa chica, pero no tanto como mi novia´. Dijo viendo a la chica.

Kurama: `Eso dilo por ti, compañero, esta chica es mucho más linda que tu novia´. Dijo criticando a Corey.

La chica de la ventana se dio cuenta que la estaban observando y miro a Corey, luego se hizo a un lado de la ventana.

Corey: `Valla, no sabía que los demonios eran tímidos´. Dijo en su mente y se voltio para ir al colegio, pero…

?: "Oye, espera". Dijo una voz.

Corey se voltio a ver quién lo había llamado y era la chica que estaba en la puerta de la anrigua escuela sujetando el marco de la puerta, luego se acerco a Corey.

Corey: `¿Qué querrá esta chica?´. "Hola, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?". Dijo este iniciar la conversación.

Chica: "Me llamo Rías Gremori, de tercero y presidenta del Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto".

Corey: "Yo me llamo Corey Riffin, de segundo, un placer conocerla Gremori-sempai". Dijo con una sonrisa. `Tiene el mismo apellido que mi novia, tal vez sean hermanas, pero ella nunca me contó que tenía una hermana mayor´.

Rías: "¿Te importa que te llame por tu nombre?, y por favor llámame por mi nombre". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Corey: "No me importa, Rías-sempai".

Rías: "No solo Rías". Dijo corrigiéndole.

Corey: "Ah ok". Dijo con una sonrisa.

?: "¿Presidenta?, ¿Por qué está hablando fuera de la escuela del club?". Dijo una voz de chica.

"!?". Tanto Corey como Rías se voltearon a ver de quien pertenecía la voz y era una chica rolliza con una sonrisa en la cara que parecía de la misma edad que Rías y tenía un pelo muy largo de color negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello estaba atado a una cinta naranja formando una cola de caballo.

Rías: "Oh, Akeno, eres tú, no es nada solo estaba hablando con Corey". Le dijo con calma a Akeno.

Akeno tenía una ceja levantada y siguió caminado hacia Rías y observo a un joven chico peli azul. `Este era el chico que la Presidenta tenía un ojo ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?´. Pensó.

Akeno saludo a Corey con una sonrisa y una elegante reverencia: "Encantada de concerté, me llamo Akeno Himejima, de tercero y vice-presidenta del Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto".

Corey se inclinó en respuesta y decidió presentarse a su nueva sempai: "Yo me llamo Corey Riffin, de segundo, aun soy nuevo así que por favor enséñeme bien, Himejima-sempai".

Akeno: "Ara-ara, un Kōhai (n/a: en español es júnior) muy educado. Pero puedes solo llamarme Akeno, yo no necesito formalidades, ¿Te importa que te llame Corey?

Corey: "Esta bien Akeno". Dijo con una sonrisa. `¿Qué es esta sensación?, siento una presencia de demonio y ángel caído, ¿Serás un hibrido como yo, Akeno?´. Dijo en su mente.

?: "Presidenta ya llegamos". Dijo una voz suave.

Corey se voltio para ver de quien era la voz y vio a un joven apuesto con el pelo color rubio y corto, con ojos grises que llamaba a Rías. Junto al joven rubio estaba una chica de alrededor de 15 años, con el pelo blanco y ojos avellana.

Rías: "Yuuto, Koneko, ¿Ya terminaron de comer?".

Los nombrados asistieron y notaron a Corey y decidieron presentarse.

Yuuto: "Hola, me llamo Kiba Yuuto, de segundo, es un placer conocer al segundo príncipe del colegio". Dijo con una sonrisa de príncipe azul.

Corey: `Ese nombre de Kiba me recuerda a un amigo´. Pensó recordando a alguien.

Koneko: "Koneko Tojo…, primero…, un placer". Dijo sin mostrar emoción.

Corey: "Yo me llamo Corey Riffin, de segundo, un placer". Dijo con una sonrisa. `Supongo que ellos deben ser parte de su nobleza… solamente cuenta con 4 de ellos en total, ¿eh?´. Pensó en su mente. "Es bueno conocer al original príncipe de este colegio, aunque ese título solamente me ha causado problemas hasta el momento".

Al terminar eso, Koneko dijo algo que sorprendió a todos.

Koneko: "¿Corey-sempai que eres?"

Corey: "¿ósea cómo?". Pregunto este.

Rías, Akeno y Kiba cambiaron sus expresiones de relajadas a confusas. Entonces Rías pregunto: "Koneko, ¿A qué te refieres con que eres?". Pregunto confusa.

Koneko: "No lo sé explicar, pero se siente diferente a los demás". Dijo seria.

Rías: `¿A los demás, se refiere a los humanos?´. Pensó dentro de su mente. "Gracias Koneko, aprendimos algo nuevo hoy".

Koneko solo asistió con la cabeza. Luego de este alguien estaba llegando corriendo.

Asia: "Corey, ¿Cómo estás?". Gritaba mientras corría en dirección a Corey.

Corey: "¿¡Asia, ¿Qué haces aquí!?". Dijo. `No es el mejor momento´. Pensó.

Asia: "Yo y los demás solo queríamos ver como estabas". Dijo sin saber en qué se encontraba Corey.

Corey: `¿Cómo que los demás?´.

Luego aparecieron Laney, Kin, Kon, Momo, Nana, Yami, Mikan con Celine en los brazos y Happy volando a su lado.

Rías: "Lo siento Corey, pero tengo que hacer esto, ¡Yuuto!". Dijo con un tono de culpa.

Después de que Rías le diera la orden a Yuuto, este invoco un círculo mágico en el suelo en que aparición una espada europea y la saca de su vaina(n/a. no sé cómo se llama eso), y va en dirección a Asia a gran velocidad.

Corey: "¡NO, espera!". Dijo este gritando. `Maldición´.

Yuuto no le hizo caso a Corey y siguió su camino a Asia y empezó a balancear la espada hacia arriba para luego bajarla en dirección a Asia.

Cuando la espada estaba por golpear a Asia, esta cerro los ojos fuertes y también los que la acompañaban y cuando la espada bajo se oyó un sonido, lo más raro es que el sonido no era de una espada cortando algo, sino de una espada detenida con otra. Luego Asia y los demás iban abriendo los ojos lentamente y observaron a Corey, Yami y Laney enfrente. Corey y Laney con una espada cada uno. Corey con una espada larga negra, y Laney con un estoque blanco (n/a: las espadas de Kirito y Asuna de SAO), y Yami estaba detrás de ellos con la mano derecha transformado en una espada protegiendo a Asia.

Corey: "Señora Rías, por favor no me intente hacerme enojar y también debe saber con quién se mete". Dijo con un tono frío y enojado.

Laney: "Eso es verdad hermana, no deberías metete con Corey o mis amigos". Dijo igual de molesta, pero lo que más sorprendió fue que Laney llamo a Rías hermana (n/a: todos excepto Corey que ya lo suponía por el apellido).

Kon, Kin, Mikan: "¿¡Laney tiene una hermana!?". Dijeron con sorpresa.

Momo: "Tranquilos chicos, tal vez Corey nos va a explicar todo más tarde". Dijo para tranquilizar a los demás.

Después de eso Corey dejo fluir una energía en su espada y rompió la espada de Kiba con mucha facilidad, luego envaino su espada en la vaina de su espalda y luego esta desapareció en una luz azul y lo mismo pasó con Laney pero esta no iba en la espalda sino en la cadera.

Rías: "Solo quería conocer un poco de lo que eras capaz". Dijo con tono de miedo.

Corey: "Rías, ¿No sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato?". Dijo con una voz fría.

Rías: "L-lo siento". Dijo con una voz de miedo e inclino la cabeza para pedir perdón (n/a: es un saludo japonés), los demás del Club siguieron el ejemplo de su presidenta.

Corey: "¿Eh?, no por favor levanten la cabeza, solo me hicieron verme como tipo malo aquí, dejemos eso atrás, ¿Vale?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego todo cambio de un ambiente frío a uno de risa y tranquilidad.

Kiba: "Tengo una pregunta Corey". Dijo con un tono de duda.

Corey: "Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras soy un libro abierto". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kiba: "¿Cómo es que eres tan rápido?".

Corey: "Practico mucho mi velocidad". Dijo tranquilo. `Pero no hubiese llegado a tiempo sin la ayuda del jutsu de mi padre´. Pensó este. "Por cierto Lans, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una hermana mayor?". Dijo curioso a su novia.

Laney: "Bueno, eso no es de su incumbencia, Cor". Dijo un tanto furiosa y cruzándose de brazos.

Corey: "Vale, ok, no te enojes, que así no te ves tan linda". Dijo un poco asustado.

Laney: "Solo por eso te perdono". Dijo ya calmada.

Kiba: "Me puedes decir cómo se llaman tus padres Corey, claro si no te importa". Dijo curioso.

Corey: "¿A que vino esa pregunta?".

Kiba: "Solo es para preguntar".

Corey: "Lo siento, pero no quiero decirte quien es mi padre o mi madre". Dijo este un tanto furioso.

Mikan: "Pero yo sí puedo decirlo, mi padre se llama…". Fue interrumpida.

Corey: "Lo siento, pero no somos tan buenos amigos como para decir quiénes son nuestros padres". Dijo mientras le tapaba la boca de su hermana con la mano.

Mikan: "Hermano, nunca me has respondido por qué nuestros padres no han vuelto de su viaje, ya llevo 11 años y medio que no los veo". Dijo molesta, cuando se logró quitar la mano de su hermano.

Corey cambio su expresión de felicidad a una triste, pero Mikan no se dio cuente. Luego Corey le dijo con la mano izquierda que se acercara y Mikan lo hizo, luego Corey con los dos primeros dedos de su mano le golpeo suave la frente de Mikan.

Corey: "Lo siento, hermanita, será en otro momento". Dijo con un tono triste.

Mikan; "Siempre me haces lo mismo que toco el tema de mamá y papá, me pegas en la frente y me dices "será en otro momento"". Dijo molesta mientras se sobaba la frente.

Corey: "Tengo mis razones".

Kiba: "Oye, ¿De dónde sacaste esa espada de hace un momento?, oí que solo la tiene el Gran Espadachín Negro".

Corey: "No tengo porque decirte eso, es broma, me la encontré por ahí".

Kiba: "A ok, lo entiendo". Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

Luego sonó el timbre para el fin del recreo.

Corey: "Bueno parece que dejaremos esto para después. Adiós Rías, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba".

Los demás: "Adiós".

Rías: 'Corey, ¿Acaso tú?

 **(CASA DE COREY-SALA).**

Momo: "Corey, ¿Nos puedes explicar que fue lo que pasó?". Dijo confusa con Kon, Kin, Nana, Yami, Laney y Asia, Happy y Celine estaban viendo la televisión.

Corey: "¿Que parte quieres que te explique?". Dijo mientras hacia la tarea.

Momo: "La parte de, ¿Cómo eres capaz de sacar una espada de la nada?, ¿La razón por la que Mikan no ha visto a sus padres desde hace 11 años y medio?". Dijo con curiosidad.

Corey: "Ok, tengo una habilidad que me deja sacar una o más espadas de la nada, mi papá me hizo prometer que no le dijera a Mikan que ellos murieron hace 11 años y medio, ¿Feliz?". Dijo respondiendo cada pregunta de Momo.

Kin, Kon, Asia: "¿Y qué paso para que murieran?". Preguntaron al unicoro.

Corey: "Vale, se los contare, hace 11 años y medio, cuando yo tenía 5 años y Mikan 1 año y medio vivíamos en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja o Konoha, en el País del Fuego, yo estaba en la Academia Ninja, mientras que Mikan estaba en casa con mamá, pero hay algo que no saben de mi mamá, ¿Ustedes conocen al Biju Kyubi?". Los demás asistieron ante esta pregunta. "Buena mi mamá era su jinchuriki antes que yo". Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos antes esta revelación.

Kon: "Debió ser muy duro para ti cuando te volviste su jinchuriki, ¿No?".

Corey: "Un poco, pero ese no es el caso, la razón por la que murieron es que el sello que contenía al Kyubi o Kurama se debilitó de alguna manera, liberando una noche". Dijo contando la historia.

Kon: "Perdón por interrumpir, pero no se supone que cuando un jinchuriki se le quita su Biju muere inmediatamente ¿No?".

Corey: "Si es cierto, pero si eres uno del clan Uzumaki puedes resistir unos momentos, sigamos con la historia ¿Si?". Todos asistieron. "Muy bien, cuando se liberó, empezó a destruir la aldea, mi mamá, Mikan y yo estuvimos en un refugio, mientras que mi papá luchaba contra el Kyubi, de algún modo el Kyubi llego al refugio y nos empezó a atacar, mi papá selló una mitad del Kyubi en sí mismo y la otra mitad en mí, porque tenía la confianza de que podría controlarlo y así es como me convertí en su jinchuriki y también la muerte de mis padres".

Cuando término de contar la historia todos los presentes pusieron caras tristes incluso Yami.

Kon: "¿Y es por eso que te fuiste?".

Corey: "No me quede, pero mi papá me dijo que mandará a Mikan con una Tía del extranjero y lo hice, pero me quede para limpiar su nombre y que la gente me reconociera, no como el hijo del cuarto Hokage, ni de la reencarnación del Kyubi, sino como quien soy yo de verdad, el jinchuriki del Kurama y el mejor Hokage y también el mejor Dragón Slayer". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Bueno descansemos, Mikan llegara pronto con la comida, recuerden no se lo digan". Dijo terminando de hacer la tarea.

Kon: "¿Cómo puedes contarnos una historia y hacer la tarea al mismo tiempo?" Dijo con un tono de broma y vacilación.

Corey: "¿En serio?". Dijo con una ceja levantada.

Nana: 'Yo pensé que era una familia porque siempre están felices, pero viendo todo lo que le ha pasado, Corey trata de ayudar a su familia, aun cuando ya han muerto'. Pensó está con tristeza.

Mikan: "Hermano, chicos, ya vine con la comida". Dijo entrando en la casa.

Corey: "Bienvenida hermanita, que te parece si te ayudo en la cocina".

Mikan: "Vale, ¿Por qué no?". Dijo con alegría.

 **(DESPUÉS DE COMER-HABITACIÓN DE COREY).**

Tog, tog, tog.

Nana: "Corey, ¿puede pasar?". Dijo desde afuera.

Corey: "Claro, ¿Por qué no?".

Esta paso y cerró la puerta de tras de ella y se sentó en la cama de este.

Nana: "¿Por qué siempre estas feliz, incluso sabiendo que tus padres murieron a una edad muy temprana?". Dijo con un tono triste.

Corey: "Porque ellos murieron para protegerme a mí y a mi hermana, además mientras los lleve en el corazón, ellos nunca murieron". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Nana: "Pero si Mikan lo descubre...". Fue interrumpida.

Corey: "Si lo descubre, le diré que se lo prometí a papá, y ella sabe yo no rompo mis promesas". Dijo con un tono de preocupación. "Deberías irte a dormir o llegaremos tarde al colegio". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Nana: "Pero yo todavía tengo dudas".

Corey: "Todo a su tiempo Nana, ahora solo debemos descansar". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Nana: "Ah ok, nos vemos". Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama de este y se dirigía a la puerta. "Sabes eres muy sabio para ser joven". Dijo en tono de broma.

Corey: "Gracias, lo sé".

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **(DÍA SIGUIENTE‐EN LA PUERTA DE LA ESCUELA).**

Corey y sus amigos habían llegado temprano a la escuela se encontraron con Rías y Akeno en la entrada.

Rías: "Hola Corey, chicos". Saludo con elegancia.

Akeno: "Hola buenos días". Saludo con su típica sonrisa.

Corey: "Hola Rías, Akeno".

Laney: "Hola hermana, Akeno".

Los demás: "Buenos días, Rías‐sempai, Akeno‐sempai". Dijeron al unicoro.

Rías: "Por favor, no sean tan formales, sólo llámeme Rías".

Akeno: "Y a mi solo Akeno".

Corey: "Deben tener una buena excusa para esperarnos solo a nosotros". Dijo calmado con las manos en los bolsillos.

Rías: "Valla, me sorprendes Corey, veo que mi Hermana tomo una buena decisión en hacerte su novio". Después de que lo dijo Laney se puso roja como su cabello. "En la hora del descanso mandare a un mensajero a buscarlos, ¿Vale?". Todos asistieron.

Los alumnos que estaban en los alrededores, se sorprendieron al ver a los onee-samas del colegio(n/a: También puede ser las dos grandes damas del colegio), hablando con los nuevos como si fuese normal. Y algunos dijeron en voz baja cosas como: "¿Por qué Corey y esos dos tipos están hablando con ellas como si nada?" (Chicos), "Corey se ha vuelto muy popular incluso Rías onee‐sama y Akeno onee‐sama le hablan, ¡Kyaaa!". (Chicas).

Corey: "Valla que chillonas". Dijo algo molesto y cubriendose sus oídos.

 **(EN EL SALÓN).**

Corey esta sentado en su asiento viendo a través de la ventana pensando.

Prof: "Señor Corey, por favor dígame la respuesta del...". Fue interrumpido.

Corey: "162,89 dólares". Dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana. "Y perdón por la interrupción sensei.

Los demás estudiantes se sorprendieron por la velocidad de respuesta de Corey.

Prof: "Correcto, y no importa mientras siga así". Dijo el profesor.

 **(EN EL DESAYUNO).**

Chica: "Valla Corey, si que eres rápido en matemáticas, ni siquiera termino de dar la explicación el sensei". Dijo alabando a Corey una chica de pelo marrón oscuro con dos coletas y ojos marrón claro y un par de gafas.

Corey: "Gracias Mío" dijo con una sonrisa.

?: "Corey, Asia, Momo, Nana, Yami, Laney, Kin, Kon". Todos los nombrados voltearon a ver quién los había llamado y era Kiba.

Kon: "Kiba, ¿Qué pasa viejo?".

Kiba: "La presidenta quieres verlos".

Kon, Kin, Momo, Nana: "¿Presidenta?".

Corey: "Se refiere a Rías". Dijo aclarando la duda de los demás.

Mío: "¿Cómo conocen a Rías onee-sama?". Dijo con duda.

Corey: "Después de que perdiera a los chicos ayer, me la encontré por ahí". Dijo este con tranquilidad.

Kiba: "¿Nos vamos ya?".

Corey: "Claro".

 **(EN EL EDIFICIO DEL CLUB DE LA INVESTIGACION DE LO OCULTO).**

Corey y sus amigos, con Mikan, Celine y Happy, iban caminando por el edificio de la vieja escuela.

Corey: `Valla, este edificio está muy bien mantenido´. Dijo en su mente.

Kiba: "Corey, ¿Qué te parece el edificio?". Dijo este.

Corey: "Valla, está más limpio que mi cuarto cuando llegue de mi viaje". Dijo en tono de broma.

Mikan: "No pongas tu cuarto en este, hermano". Dijo algo molesta.

?: "Valla es el nuevo príncipe de la academia Kuoh". Dijo una voz de chica.

Todos, excepto Kiba, buscaban de dónde provenía la voz.

Corey: `¿De dónde provine esa voz?, no siento ninguna presencia´. Dijo en su mente, en posición de combate.

Kiba: "Tranquilo Corey, es solo una amiga, muéstrate Oshizu". Dijo mientras calmaba a Corey.

Luego una hermosa chica fantasma de pelo largo azul y ojos azules llevaba una yukata japonesa blanca (la cual termina en una cola en vez de llevar a los pies) con la cinta que la amarra de color azul y con una tirita amarilla en esta.

Oshizu: "Lo siento si los asuste". Dijo disculpándose.

Corey: "No tranquila, no puedo creer que seas un fantasma, es ¡Asombroso!". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Laney: "Dilo por ti, a mí me da miedo". Dijo escondiéndose detrás de Corey.

Kiba: "Tranquila no te hará nada". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Oshizu: "Yo me llamo Oshizu, y vivo en esta escuela desde hace 200 años". Dijo presentándose.

Corey silbo y dijo: "200 años, este colegio debe tener un montón de historia". Dijo impresionado. "Oh, perdón déjeme presentarme me llamo…". Fue interrumpido.

Oshizu: "Se quiénes son Corey-sama, Rías-sama me contó que vendrían". Dijo sabiendo con quien estaba hablando.

Corey: "Ah ok, y por cierto solo llámame Corey, tu no necesitas ponerme honorofijos, además soy más joven que usted".

Oshizu: "¿Seguro?". Pregunto y Corey asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno sigamos". Luego siguieron hasta una habitación donde estaba decorado con dos sofás, una mesa en el centro de estas, un escritorio y una parte parecía que estaba diseñado para actuar como ducha, hay también un círculo que tenía el símbolo del Clan Gremori, y ahí se encontraba Koneko sentada en el sofá comiendo tadiyaki, a Akeno bebiendo té elegantemente, luego Kiba se sentó en uno de los sofás.

Corey: `¿Hay una ducha aquí?, guau, eso es ridículo´. Pensó. "Eh, ¿Dónde está Rías?, pensé que ella quería hablar conmigo". Dijo al notar que Rías no estaba.

Akeno: "Ella está en la ducha". Dijo de lo más tranquilo con su sonrisa habitual.

Rías: "Ahorita salgo, chicos". Dijo desde la ducha.

Corey: "Mejor que los chicos y yo esperemos afuera, hasta que esté lista". Dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Rías: "Ok". Dijo de acuerdo con Corey.

Corey: "Chicos". Los varones, que solo eran él, Kin, Kon, Kiba y Happy salieron de la habitación. Unos momentos después le dijeron que pasaran, en ese momento Rías se encontraba vestida con el uniforme del colegio, sentada el escritorio.

Rías: "Bueno Corey, dime: ¿Quién eres?". Dijo para intentar conocerlo mejor.

Corey: "Soy Corey Riffin Namikaze Uzumaki Dragneel (n/a: no lo puse al principio porque no quise), soy un hibrido mitad dragón/mitad ninja, un Dragón Slayer de Fuego de tercera generación, también un ninja nivel Jonin, el espadachín negro, y la reencarnación del Rikudo Sennin y de su hijo menor Asura". Dijo y todos se asombraron, excepto Kon, Kin, Happy, Laney, Yami, Nana, Momo, Asia y Mikan ya lo sabían, pero Oshizu puso una cara de odio en la parte del jinchuriki, cosa que Corey noto y pregunto: "Oye Oshizu ¿Qué pasa?".

Oshizu: "Hace 200 años un jinchuriki ataco este sitio destruyéndolo todo, por lo menos no destruyo este colegio, cuando termino todo, me fije que yo era la única sobreviviente". Dijo triste.

Corey: "Oh lo siento, ¿Estas segura que era un jinchuriki?, y si lo era, ¿Cuántas colas tenía el Biju?, claro si no te importa". Dijo con curiosidad.

Oshizu: "Estoy muy segura que era un jinchuriki y la bestia tenía tres colas".

Corey: `Conque Isobu ataco por aquí´. Pensó mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

Kurama: `Compañero cambiemos, hay algo que quiero contarles´. Le dijo a su jinchuriki.

Corey: `Ok´. Dijo de acuerdo con su biju. "Chicos, el que va a hablar ahora es Kurama". Los demás no entendieron lo que dijo.

Luego Corey cerró los ojos y luego aparecieron tres líneas en cada mejilla como si fuesen bigotes y luego abrió los ojos y habían cambiado de ojos marrones a ojos rojos como la sangre con la pupila en línea como los gatos. Todos se sorprendieron por esto hasta que hablo.

Kurama: "Yo no soy Corey, soy Kurama, el biju en su interior, solo hicimos un cambio". Dijo explicando lo sucedido.

Rías: "Espera, ¿Se pude hacer eso?". Pregunto con sorpresa.

Kurama: "Claro, solo hicimos el cambio porque quiero explicarles algo". Dijo para decir porque había cambiado con Corey.

Rías: "Muy bien, adelante". Dijo y Kurama asintió.

Kurama: "Hace un tiempo, a nosotros los Bijus nos usaban normalmente como armas de destrucción, solo ponían a un jinchuriki que liberara a su bestia sin importa que este nos dominaran, solo para destruir algo ". Dijo y todos asistieron en señal de que entendían. "Después se repartieron los Bijus entre las 5 Grandes Naciones Ninjas o entre algunos países pequeños para ayudar a la fuerza militar…". Fue interrumpido.

Rías: "¿Y tú punto es?". Pregunto para ir directo al grano.

Kurama: "Solo veían a los Bijus como armas y las personas que se hacían sus jinchuriki conocían muy bien de lo que era la soledad y el odio de las demás personas".

Lo que dijo hizo que todos en la sala pusieran una cara triste.

Mikan: "¿Quieres decir que mi hermano ha pasado por la soledad desde pequeño?". Pregunto a Kurama y este asistió con la cabeza.

Kurama: "Corey conoce la soledad muy bien, bueno me voy, les dejo a Corey para responder todas sus preguntas". Luego cerró los ojos y desaparecieron los bigotes y cuando abrió los ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Corey: "Bueno, ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?". Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Rías hablo.

Rías: "Corey, Asia, ¿Quieren formar parte de mi nobleza?"los mencionados se miraron entre sí y sonrieron como si ya supieran que decir y dijeron.

Corey, Asia: "Claro". Dijeron al unicoro.

Mikan, Nana, Momo, Kin, Kon: "¿Como que nobleza?". Dijeron juntos.

Corey: "Ah, cierto ustedes todavía no saben sobre los demonios". Dijo con clama.

Mikan: ¿Demonios?, ¿Como en las películas?, ¿No se supone que los demonios sean feos?, sin ofender". Dijo y Rías movió la cabeza en señal de que no se preocupara. Y su hermano se río.

Corey: "Algo así, pero sin la apariencia fea, buenos Rías, ¿Cuales son las piezas a elegir?". Después de esto Rías metió su mano en su bolsillo y mostró unas piezas de ajedrez y eran: 1 Obispo, 1 Caballo o Caballero, 8 Peones y 1 Torre.

Corey: "Muy bien, para Asia la pieza del Obispo y para mi creo que las 6 piezas de peón". Dijo, cosa que sorprendió a Rías, no por la parte de la pieza de Asia, sino por las piezas del peón.

Primero se empezó con Asia, pusieron la pieza del Obispo enfrente de ella y esta empezó a brillar y a envolver a Asia, mientras que Rías cantaba un ritual, luego a la luz empezó a desvanecer y la pieza ya no estaba, lo que significa que la reencarnación de demonio de Asia estaba completa.

Asia: "¿Ya esta?, Gracias a adiós, ahhhh...". Sintió un dolor de cabeza. "¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?"

Corey: "Ah, lo olvidé Asia era una ex-monja, ya no podrás orar a Dios. Asía, lo siento". Dijo con un tono de culpa.

Asia: "No importa mientras pueda estar contigo". Dijo con un tono determinado y un ligero rubor ligero en sus mejillas.

Corey: "Esta bien, bueno sigamos Rías". Esta asistió con la cabeza e hizo lo mismo que con Asia, pero en este caso eran 6 piezas del peón, luego una luz empezó a envolverlo y luego se fue desvaneciendo y no había ninguna pieza de peón, lo que significaba que la reencarnación de demonio de Corey estaba completa.

Akeno: "Ara ara, debes de ser muy fuerte para absorber las 6 piezas al mismo tiempo". Dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras se lamía el dedo, cosa que provoco un escalofrío a Kin y a Kon.

Koneko: "...Fuerte". Dijo neutra.

Kiba solo mantuvo su sonrisa de príncipe azul.

Mikan: "Valla, hermano eres increíble". Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo desde el hombro de Mikan.

Corey: "Gracias". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kon: "Eh, disculpe Rías, ¿Nosotros podemos ser demonios también?. Dijo señalando a los demás y a él mismo.

Rías: "Lo siento Kon, no se puede". Dijo con un tono de culpa.

Kon: "¿Y por que ellos sí?" Dijo señalando a Corey y a Asia.

Rías: "Porque ellos tienen algo especial". Dijo y Kon puso una cara triste. "Eso no significa que no puedan ser parte del Club". Después de que dijo esto Kon y los acompañantes se pusieron felices. "Corey, tengo una pregunta".

Corey: "Dime". Dijo despreocupado.

Rías: "¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por tu Biju?". Dijo con un tono de preocupación u este negó con la cabeza.

Corey: "Yo tengo el control total sobre él, además nos llevamos muy bien". Dijo tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Rías: "Ok, entonces antes de dar la bienvenida correctamente, ¿No sabes que Sacred Gear tienes?".

Corey: "En realidad si tengo el conocimiento de mi Sacred Gear, y tengo dos por cierto y son el Boosted Gear y el Yin Yang Gear". Dijo cruzados de brazos.

Rías: "¿El Boosted Gear?, ¿El longuinos con la capacidad de vencer a un Dios?, ¿Y el Yin Yang Gear, que es el Sacred Gear que contiene el alma del Rikudo Sennin?". Dijo sin creer lo que le dijo.

Corey: "Bueno digamos que el espíritu del Boosted Gear normalmente duerme y solo se despierta si lo empleo o cuando quiere decirme algo importante". Dijo mientras invocaba el Boosted Gear en su antebrazo izquierdo, era un guante rojo escarlata y tenía joya verde ubicada en el centro de la mano, también tenía unos detalles en amarillo. "Y el del Yin Yang Gear solo habla sí entreno". Dijo invocando el Yin Yang Gear en su antebrazo derecho, era un guante mitad blanco como la nieve y mitad negro como la oscuridad, con una joya en centro de la mano mitad negro y blanco.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Corey tenía múltiples Sacred Gear y dos muy poderosos.

Rías: "¿Cómo es que obtuviste dos Sacred Gear muy poderosos?". Dijo sin cree lo que Corey les dijo.

Corey: "Pues no tengo ni la menor idea solo se que el Boosted Gear multiplica mi poder cada 10 segundos, mientras que el Yin Yang Gear me da acceso a los poderes del Rikudo Sennin". Dijo explicando sus dos Sacred Gear, mientras que regresaba sus manos a la normalidad..

Akeno: "¿Estas seguro que no necesitas otra pieza de peón?". Pregunta con un tono de preocupación.

Corey: "No lo creo solo debo acostumbrame a este nuevo poder". Dijo mientras se miraba las manos. "Bueno, déjeme presentarme de nuevo: Soy Corey Riffin, un híbrido mitad Ninja/Dragón/Demonio, peón de Rías Gremori, un placer conocerlo". Dijo mientras que inclinaba la cabeza.

Asia: "Yo soy Asia Argeno, Obispo de Rías Gremori, por favor cuiden de mi". Dijo presentándose con nerviosismo.

Kon: "Eh, ¿Nosotros también nos presentamos?". Dijo con duda.

Corey: "Claro viejo, ¿Acaso no pertenecen al Club?". Dijo en tono de broma.

Kon: "Creo que tienes razón". Dijo riendo.

Rías: "Por cierto Corey, ¿Que tipo de magia usas?". Dijo con curiosidad.

Corey: "Como ya lo dije, uso magia Dragón Slayer de fuego, pero también de los otros tipos de Dragón Slayer". Dijo este respondiendo.

Rías: "¿Cómo puedes usar otros tipos de magia de Dragón Slayer?". Dijo sorprendida.

Corey: "Es gracias a un artefacto llamado Grimorio de los Dragones, que me permite usar los distintos poderes de Dagon Slayer". Dijo explicado.

Rías: "Eres una caja de sorpresas". Dijo sorprendida.

Corey: "Ya lo se".

Rías: "Por cierto, si eres un Dragón Slayer de fuego, ¿Puedes mostrarnos que clase de fuego usas?". Dijo un poco emocionada

Corey: "Seguro". Luego levanto su mano derecha y se prendió en llamas. "También tengo el fuego negro de la Diosa Amaterasu y el fuego azul del Dios Hades". Luego de la misma mano aparecieron una llama negra y una llama azul, cosa que sorprendió a los miembros del Club.

Rías: "Bueno, desde este momento ustedes son los miembros de Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto, y se deben referir a mi como Presidenta, ¿Vale?".

Todos: "Entendido". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

 **(EN EL SALÓN DE CLASE).**

Los chicos del salón rodearon a Corey, Kin y a Kon.

Chico 1: "¿Cómo es que ustedes que son nuevos se unieron al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto?". Pregunto esté con furia y celos.

Kin: "¿Y?, ¿Estas celoso?". Dijo tratando de molestar más a sus compañeros.

Kon: "yo creo que debe ser os muy guapos, ¿No hermanó?". Dijo esté a su hermano.

Corey: "¡Kin, Kon, ya basta. Estoy harta de sus tonterías, no quieren que les cierre la boca!, ¿O si?". Dijo con un tono serio y frío, cosa que asusto los demás estudiantes.

Kin, Kon: "¡L-lo sentimos!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo asustados.

Corey: "Y Saruyama, Endo, se que ustedes son el dúo pervertido, si siguen esparciendo rumores como "Que estoy saliendo con Rías o Akeno", les daré un viaje gratuito al hospital". Dijo con aún más furia que antes y con un aura oscura al alrededor, asustando mucho más a los demás estudiantes y más a los mencionados, incluso parece que se hicieron en los pantalones por el miedo.

Laney: "Oye Cor, ¿Por qué no te clamas un un poquito?, aunque es cierto ustedes no se metan en donde no les incumbe". Dijo un molesta y tratando de tranquilizar a su novio.

Corey se tranquilizó haciendo que el aura oscura de su alrededor desapareciera, tranquilizando a sus compañeros.

Saruyama: 'Será mejor no molestarlo de nuevo'. Pensó este asustado de lo que dijo Corey.

Los chicos seguían asustados por lo que sucedió hace pocos momentos, luego sacaron sus celulares y empezaron a escribir, en cambio las chicas se interesaron más en su nuevo príncipe.

 **(EN LA NOCHE-HABITACIÓN DE COREY).**

Corey se encontraba acostado con el uniforme del colegio en la cama y Happy estaba a un lado de él, parecía que estuviese reposando, luego su teléfono empezó a soñar, en eso se acrece a donde estaba y contesta.

Corey: "Hola, ¿Con quién hablo?". Dijo contestando el teléfono.

Laney: _"Hola Cor, soy Laney, quiero decirte algo"._

Corey: "Déjame adivinar, eres un demonio, ¿Verdad?". Dijo con un tono vacilante.

Laney: _"¿C-como lo supiste?"._ Dijo con sorpresa.

Corey: "Lans, soy un Ninja sensor, así que se quien es demonio, ángel o ángel caído con solo acercarme". Dijo informando a Laney de su habilidad sensorial.

Laney: _"Valla, en ese caso..."._ Fue interrumpida.

Corey: "En serio, ¿Solo para eso me llamas?, bueno como sea, ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?".

Laney: _"¿Eh?, no, ¿por qué?"._ Pregunto dudosa _._

Corey: "¿Qué tal, sí mañana tenemos una cita ya que es sábado?". Dijo esté con alegría.

Laney: _"¿Eh, en serio?, ¿No es una de tus bromas?"._ Dijo sin creer de lo que acababa de decir Corey.

Corey: "Lans, ¿Por qué bromearía con algo como eso?". Dijo algo molesto por el comentario de su novia.

Laney: _"Creo que tienes razón, bueno, ¿Cuando y dónde nos vemos mañana?"._ Dijo de acuerdo con la cita.

Corey: "Bien, mañana a las 12:30 en la entrada del centro comercial, ¿Qué te parece?".

Laney: _"Si no está mal, nos vemos mañana, adiós"._ Dijo con alegría en su voz.

Corey: "Vale, nos vemos adiós". Dijo colgando el teléfono y poniéndolo en el escritorio su cuarto, luego se quitó la bufanda y salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

 **(EN EL BAÑO).**

Cuando estaba en el baño, se empezó a quitar la camisa, dejando a descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo bien musculoso, pero sin exagerar, y en su abdominal tenía una especie de marca en espiral con unos sellos alrededor (n/a: el justu de sellado del cuarto Hokage, ósea el padre de Corey, Minato) y una marca en forma de hada color rojo fuego debajo de su hombro derecho (n/a: es la marca del gremio de Fairy Tail), luego se empezó a quitar los pantalones hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de él, agarrándole la muñeca.

Corey: "Asia, ¿Que haces aquí?". Dijo con un sonrojo demasiado pesado, al notar que Asia no tenía nada puesto.

Asia: "Es que alguien me dijo que hay una regla, que dos personas se pueden bañar juntos para fortalecer la relación". Dijo con un pequeño rubor en su mejilla.

Corey: 'Que yo sepa no hay ninguna regla como esa'. Pensó sin voltear a mirar a Asia. "Eh Asia, ¿quien te dijo eso?". Dijo tratando de saber quien le dijo semejante estupidez a Asia.

Asia: "Fueron Risa y Mío".

Corey: 'Esas dos pervertidas dado ideas erróneas a Asia'. Pensó mientras recordaba a las dos chicas mencionadas. "Eh, Asia creó que esa regla solo sirve con personas del mismo sexo, en al revés". Dijo dándose vuelta para mirar a Asia a la cara sin mirar sus partes íntimas. "¿Por qué no le pides a las demás chicas que se bañen contigo?".

Asia: "Eh, esta bien". Dijo con una cara decepcionada y luego la cambio a una cara de perrito.

Corey: "Esta bien, puedes bañarte conmigo, pero sólo esta vez, y no le digas a nadie, no quiero que piensen que soy un pervertido, ¿Vale?". Dijo sonrojado a medida, mientras que Asia ponía una cara llena de felicidad.

Después de eso Corey se fue a dormir.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capitulo 5.**

 **(DIA SIGUIENTE-ENTRADA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL).**

Corey se encontraba reposando en un poste cercano a la entrada y estaba usando una camisa negra debajo de una chaqueta con capucha negra abierta en el pecho, con su bufanda blanca, pantalones negros con tenis negro con detalles rojos, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Parecía que estaba esperando a alguien porque tenia los ojos cerrados, luego apareció una chica pelirroja acercandoce a él.

Lans (n/a: voy a reducir el tamaño de los nombres de Corey y Laney a sus apodos que son: Cor y Lans): "¡Cor, lo siento por la tardanza!". Dijo disculpandoce y usaba una camisa magas largas color rojo con de detalles amarillos, pantalones verdes, zapatos negros con un bolso verde.

Cor: "No te preocupes, también acabo de llegar, bueno ¿Nos vamos?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lans: "Si". Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

En toda la tarde estuvieron en tiendas de ropa, salas de videojuegos, cafeterías, entre otros sitios del centro comercial.

 **(MÁS TARDE-EN EL ATARDECER).**

Lans: "¡Valla, esta fue la mejor cita que he tenido contigo!". Dijo muy feliz mientras que estaba agarrando el brazo izquierdo de Cor.

Cor: "Me alegro, pero solo hemos hecho com citas como novios, ¿Sabes?". Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que en su mano derecha tenia unas cuantas bolsas de compras.

Lans: "Por favor, no me lo recuerdes". Dijo cambiando su expresión a una triste. "Bueno, ¿A dónde tienes pensado llevarme ahora?, eh Cor". Dijo curiosa.

Cor: "Si te lo dijera no seria secreto, ¿No?". Dijo con su sonrisa. "Vamos corre, ahí que apresurarnos". Dijo de repente y empezando a correr sosteniendo a Lans de la mano.

Lans: "E-espera; Cor". Dijo empezando a correr con Cor.

Luego llegaron a un muelle que tenia una perfecta vista al atardecer con la playa en él. Luego se sentaron en una banca que esta cerca de hay. El sonido de las olas de la playa, mas la vista del atardecer, eran demasiado tranquilizante.

Cor: "Si quieres puedes poner tu cabeza en mi hombro y así tu descansas, ¿Que te parece?".

Lans: "Me parece bien". Dijo feliz mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Cor.

Lans, Cor: 'No creo que halla algo que pueda arruinar este momento'. Pensaron al mismo tiempo. Así estuvieron por un par de minutos incluso se oscureció.

Cor: "Oye, ¿Que te parece ir a un sitio de la feria?".

Lans: "Me parece mala idea, considerando tú problema con los vehículos". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Cor: "Por favor no me lo recuerdes que me mareo". Dijo con esa sombra azul estiló anime con su mano derecha tapándola la boca.

Lans: "Aveces eres patético". Dijo con una mano en su cara.

Luego algo los interrumpió, y fue la llamada de alguien que Cor ya conocía.

Yuuma: "Hola, Corey, que coincidencia, ¿No?". Dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo al dúo.

Cor: "Oh, hola Yuuma, es verdad una coincidencia". Dijo con una sonrisa y parándose de la banca.

Lans: "Oh, Cor, no me has presentado a tu nueva amiga". Dijo con un tono molesta y celosa agarrándole el brazo izquierdo de Cor. 'Este sentimiento, ¿Acaso ella es un ángel caído?'. Pensó.

Cor: "Oh si lo olvidaba, Laney, ella es Yuuma, Yuuma, ella es Laney, mi novia". Dijo feliz presentando a cada una.

Yuuma: "Oh, es un placer, La-ne-y". Dijo molesta. '¿Corey es un demonio?, no esperaba que se convirtiera en un demonio'. Pensó molesta.

Corey notó una gran tensión entre las chicas, luego se le ocurrió una idea. "¿Qué tal si pasamos el rato juntos chicas, y así nos conocemos mejor?". Las dos chicas lo miraron extraño, pero fueron interrumpidos de nuevo.

?: "¡Esto es demasiado asqueroso, hasta me dan ganas de vomitar todo lo que había comido!, ¿Como puede ser que el jefe me halla pedido vigilar a dos demonios de mierda y a una asquerosa caída?". Dijo una voz desconocida en los alrededores.

Yuuma y Laney se sorprendieron y empezaron a buscar de donde provenía la voz pero Corey se mantuvo en clama mirando a un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos . Del árbol que estaba mirando Corey apareció un hombre de aparentemente 20 años y vestía una camisa y pantalón blanco con toques dorados y una capa del mismo color, con una cara de locura total.

?: "Oye mocoso demonio de mierda, ¿Como te llamas?". Le dijo a Corey.

Cor: "Para saber el nombre de tu enemigo, debes presentarte primero". Dijo como si esto fuese normal.

Freed: "Me llamo Freed, el exorcista más guapo del planeta". Dijo presentándose aún con cara de locura total.

Cor: "Define "guapo", para mi eres un idiota. Dijo quitando la vista del tipo.

Freed: "Cállate, demonio de mierda, y no me respondiste mi pregunta, sabes que, mejor no me lo digas para mi vas a estar muerto dentro de poco". Dijo mientras sacaba una pistola y una espada de luz de su capa.

Yuuma: "¿Tú qué haces aquí?". Dijo asustada.

Freed: "Oh se me olvidaba esa chica morena de tu derecha no es lo que dice ser". Dijo a punto de rebelar algo.

Yuuma: "No cállate, no lo digas". Dijo gritando con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lans: '¿Por qué no quiere que rebele que es una ángel caído'. Se dijo a sí misma en su mente viendo a Yuuma. "Corey cuidado con las armas, esas cosas pueden matar demonios". Dijo en susurro advirtiéndole a Corey de las armas.

Cor: "Entendido". Dijo entendiendo lo que dijo su novia, pero aún estado calmado.

Kurama: 'Me muero de ganas de saber con que lo le vas a ganar a este idiota'. Dijo muy animado de lo que va a pasar.

?: 'Si yo también'. Dijo una voz nueva igual de animada.

Cor: '¿Ya te despertaste Ddraig?'. Dijo en su mente al reconocer la voz nueva.

Ddraig: 'Si, oye empieza de una vez, que el tío raro se está molestando'.

Cor: 'Sino les molesta usare mis poderes de Dragón Slayer'.

Freed: "Oigan, ¿Qué están susurrando?, bueno como sea esa chica morena es...". Tratando de decir lo que era Yuuma.

Yuuma: "¡No cállate, no lo digas!". Dijo tratando de hacer que no lo dijera, pero estaba haciendo lo opuesto.

Lans: "Oye Yuuma, cállate tú, lo estas tentando a decirlo cada vez que le dices que no". Le susurro a Yuuma pero esta no la escucho.

Freed: "¡Esa chica morena es una ángel caída!". Dijo revelando la identidad de Yuuma y haciendo cayera sobre sus pies abrazandose a sí misma para no llorar pero no cirbio de mucho. "Oigan ustedes demonios de mierda, ¿Que harán con su enemiga caída?, ¿La dejaren tirada?..." Fue interrumpido.

Cor: "Cállate, oír tu voz me molesta". Dijo no interesado en la pelea. "Ah, y por cierto yo ya sabía que era un ángel caído desde que la conocí". Dijo aclarando que ya sabía quien era ella.

Freed: "Bueno basta de cháchara a luchar". Dijo apuntando la pistola a Corey.

Cuando Freed iba a apretar el gatillo Corey desapareció de la vista de Freed y este se sorprendió y empezó a buscarlo y Corey apareció detrás de este con su mano derecha cubierta de fuego.

Corey: "Karyū no Tekken". Dijo mientras le daba el puñetazo de fuego en la barbilla y lo mando a volar muy lejos, como al otro lado de la ciudad.

Lans: "Y la voto". Dijo un poco feliz y calmada. "Oye Cor, ¿Que hacemos con ella?" Dijo señalando a Yuuma.

Cor: "Ya te lo diré, pero antes, Presidenta, Akeno y Yami salgan de ese árbol por favor". Dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Luego de un árbol aparecieron Rías, Akeno y Yami.

Yami : "Les dije que nos descubriría". Dijo neutra con un traje gótico (n/a: el mismo que usa en su respectiva serie).

Akeno: "Ara ara, valla que combate más rápido". Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Rías: "¿Cómo supiste que estábamos escondidas?". Le pregunto a Rías.

Cor: "Por dos formas: la Primera soy un Ninja sensor y segundo por su olor". Dijo explicando.

Las chicas excepto Laney que ya lo sabía se ruborizaron mucho en la parte de olor.

Rías: "¿Como que olor?". Pregunto aún roja.

Cor: "Los Dragón Slayer tienen un sentido del olfato mejorado, es unas de las cosas que no dije". Dijo rascándose la nuca, luego noto que Yuuma temblaba por la presencia de Rías. "Uh Presidenta ¿Que le parece si terminamos nuestra conversación el Lunes?". Dijo calmado.

Rías: "Bueno el lunes terminaremos nuestra conversación, y una cosa ten cuidado con quien te juntas". Dijo molesta la última parte viendo a Yuuma, y esta se asusto.

Cor: "Tranquila, si me crea problemas la elimino". Dijo clamado. "La llevare a casa, sino es problema, ¿Quieres Lans, puedes irte con tu hermana y hablamos el lunes?".

Lans: "Adivinare, tratas de fortalecer la relación demonio ángel caído, ¿Verdad?". Dijo cruzandoze de brazos esperando la respuesta de su novio, este solo sonrió en señal de que era eso. "Como lo pensé".

Rías: "¿Cómo puedes pensar en hacer algo como eso?". Pregunto con enfado.

Cor: "Tramquilisece, yo me ocupo de todo". Dijo calmando a Rías. "Bueno nos vemos el lunes, y por cierto Yami, ¿Puedes venir conmigo?". Le dijo a la rubia gótica y esta asistió.

Luego Rías formo un círculo mágico en sus pies para la teletrasportación para tres, luego Laney se acercó a su hermana y le sacó los pulgares en señal de estar lista para irse y luego desaparecieron en una luz roja que las envolvió.

Cor: "Bueno, ya se fueron, oye Yuuma, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte así?". Le pregunto a la ángel caído.

Yuuma se intentó parar pero no pudo. "Se me han dormido las piernas". Dijo con un sonrojo de vergüenza.

Cor: "Ni modo". Dijo mientras se le acercaba y se agachaba mientras le daba la espalda a Yuuma.

Yuuma se sonrojó cuando entendió porque hizo eso. "¿No me digas que me llevarás a cuestas?".

Cor: "Si". Dijo como si nada. "¿O quieres que te lleve como los casados?". Dijo con tono de broma.

Yuuma; "No, mejor a cuestas". Dijo sonrojada. 'Aunque no me importa que me lleves como los casados'. Pensó esta, mientras se montaba en la espalda de Corey.

Cor: "Oye por cierto, ¿Donde vives?". Pregunto, ya parándose cargando a Yuuma en la espalda.

Yuuma: "En la única iglesia que hay por aquí". Dijo sonrojada.

Cor: "Vale, queda un poco lejos, mejor vayamos corriendo Yami, sostente bien Yuuma". Dijo empezando a correr.

 **(EN LA IGLESIA).**

Luego de unos minutos corriendo por la ciudad (n/a: ojo, Corey y Yami son muy rápidos), llegaron a la iglesia.

Cor: `Este citio me da mala espina´. Pensó para sus adentros.

Kurama: `Lo tienes merecido´. Le contesto este criticándolo.

Cor: `Cállate, tío´. Le dijo molesto a su biju. "Parece que no hay nadie".

Yuuma: "Creo que mejor me dejes aquí, ya me traiste, gracias". Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Cor: "Vale, vámonos Yami". Dijo mientras bajaba a Yuuma de su espalda y se ponía a caminar en dirección contraria.

Pero cuando se alejaron de Yuuma, unas lanzas de luz atacaron al dúo, haciendo una gran pantalla de humo, y Yuuma se sorprendió por esto.

Yuuma: "¿Qué diablos hicieron Mitelt, Calawana, Donnasiege?". Pregunto al aire, luego aparecieron tres personas.

Mitelt: "Creo que te salvábamos de esos demonios". Dijo una niña de piel clara con el pelo rubio en forma de dos coletas, con ojos azules, lleva un vestido estilo Gothic Lolita (lolita gótica), que consistía en vestido negro con detalles blancos, con un moño en la parte de delante de la cintura con un moño en el cuello que tiene incrustada una joya verde, también calcetines blancos hasta los muslos y zapatos negros, y un lazo con forma de moño en el cabello de color negro.

Calawana: "Yo también creo eso". Dijo una mujer de piel clara, alta y de grandes pechos con el pelo largo, de color azul marino que oscurecía su ojo derecho y ojos marrones, con un atuendo que consistía en un abrigo violeta con la parte superior abierta en su pecho, dando vista a sus senos y escote, una minifalda a juego y zapatos de tacón negros.

Donnasiege: "¿No entiendo, por que te ayudaron esos demonios, sabiendo que son nuestros enemigos, Raynare?". Dijo un hombre con piel clara, alto, un sombrero negro y un traje negro con gris.

Cor: "Porque sabia que no podrían con nosotros". Dijo este sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol cercanos a la explosión, con Yami a un lado de él, sorprendiendo a los ángeles caídos. "Conque Raynare, ese debe ser tu verdadero nombre Yuuma". Dijo bajando del árbol.

Donnasiege: "¿Cómo esquivasteis esas lanzas de luz, demonio?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Cor: "Primero: tengo un nombre, segundo: necesitaran mas que eso para matarnos, y tercero: no tengo intención de matarlos". Dijo calmado.

Calawana: "¿Cómo sabremos que eso es verdad?".

Yami: "Entonces, no nos abríamos tomados la molestia de traerla de vuelta". Dijo señalando a Raynare.

Cor: "Cierto".

Mitelt: "Entonces, ¿Quiénes son ustedes demonios?". Pregunto.

Calawana: "¡MITELT!". Le grito a la loli.

Mitelt: "Tranquila, por lo menos debemos saber quienes son". Dijo a su amiga. "Ademas ese chico es muy guapo, me daría pena matarlo sin tener una cita con él". Le susurro a su amiga.

Cor: "Oye Mitelt, te he oído, además ya tengo novia". Dijo calmado.

Mitelt: "¡Qué oído mas fino!". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Y para responder tu pregunta, me llamo Corey Riffin, y ella Yami". Dijo presentado a Yami y a si mismo.

Donnasiege: "¿Corey?, creo que he oído ese nombre antes". Dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla. "Bufanda blanca a cuadro, pelo azul, ah ya recuerdo, tu eres ese tal Corey Dragneel un mago de Fairy Tail ¿No?".

Calawana: "No lo creo, su apellido es distinto". Le corrigió a su amigo.

Cor: "En realidad, si soy ese mismo, solo que Dragneel es uno de mis apellidos". Dijo aclarando la duda.

Mitelt: "Bueno, aclarado eso, ¿De que nobleza son ustedes?". Pregunto.

Cor: "De la nobleza Gremori, bueno yo, ella todavía es humana". Dijo señalando a Yami en la ultima parte.

Yami: "En realidad, me convertí en demonio".

Cor: "En serio, ¿Cuándo?". Pregunto asombrado.

Yami: "Esta mañana, mientras estabas en tu cita". Dijo respondiendo .

Cor: "A ok, cool, como sea, nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta pero fue detenido.

Reynare: "Oye espera, me tienes que explicar todo".

Cor: "Creo que me voy a tardar, adelantate Yami". Le dijo y esta asistió y se fue. "Ahora, ¿Qué quieres que te explique?".

Raynare: "¿Quién eres?".

Cor: "Vale, soy Corey Riffin Uzumaki Namikaze Dragneel, soy mitad dragón/ninja/demonio, soy un mago Dragón Slayer de Fuego de Fairy Tail, y ninja de la aldea de la hoja, ¿Ya?". Dijo respondiendo la pregunta de esta, pero no completa.

Mitelt: "¡¿Un Dragón Slayer?!, nunca había visto uno en persona, esto es genial". Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

Corey: "Bueno, creo que es todo, mejor me voy antes de que mi hermana me llame". Dijo dándose vuelta y saliendo corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Donnasiege: "¿Creen que nos este guardando secretos?". Pregunto a las demás.

Raynare, Mitelt, Calawana: "Si". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

 **Karyū no Tekken: es Puño de Hirro del Dragon del Fuego.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capitulo 6.**

 **(LUNES-EN EL CLUB DE LA INVESTIGACION DE LO OCULTO-DESPUES DE CLASE).**

Cor: "Vale, ¿Qué quieren saber de los Dragón Slayer?". Pregunto al grupo, sentado en el sofá y al lado derecho estaba Koneko comiendo un plato de tadiyaki con Yami parada atrás de esta, y Laney al lado izquierdo de Corey.

Rías: "Sus habilidades, tipos, entre otras cosas". Le aclaro sentada en el escritorio.

Cor: "Ok, es una derivación de las enseñanzas directas de un verdadero Dragón sobre los humanos. Cada Dragón Slayer posee un elemento específico que controla, con dicho elemento, el usuario puede ser capaz de manipularlo, crearlo y adecuar su cuerpo respecto al elemento que posea. Para ellos es posible ingerir su elemento como una forma de restaurar energías y salud. Pero es imposible para ellos comer del elemento creado por él mismo, es decir, para ingerirlo, debe haber una fuente externa. Debido a su control elemental, los ataques del mismo elemento no afectará el cuerpo del usuario; existen tres tipos de Dragón Slayer, la primera son los Dragón Slayer de primera generación: Son los humanos que han recibido las enseñanzas directas de un dragón, adaptando su magia y habilidades a las de él; los de segunda generación: son los que no han recibido las enseñanzas directas de un Dragón, si no que se les ha implantado una Lacrima de Dragón. Esto quiere decir que se les incorpora la magia de un Dragón en sus cuerpos, para aprender sobre su uso y la forma de emplearlo; los de tercera generación: Son aquellos que aprendieron su magia directamente de un dragón, y ademas, cuentan con una Lacrima del mismo Dragón en su cuerpo, causando un aumento de la magia Dragón Slayer; tienen un olfato y oído mejorado, también tienen un modo final que se llama Dragón Force: que es la técnica definitiva de la Magia Dragón Slayer, cuando se accede a esta forma se adquieren unas características del dragón, como las escamas y unos colmillos mas prominentes, a veces incluso sus manos se convierten en las garras de un dragón". Dijo explicando la magia de Dragón Slayer (n/a: Explique todo eso para los que no conozcan las habilidades de un Dragón Slayer).

Rías: "Valla eso es increíble, ¿Y quien te enseño la magia y como hiciste para ser un Dragón Slayer de tercera generación?".

Cor: "El dragón que me enseño la magia fue Igneel y me convertí en un Dragón Slayer de tercera generación cuando conseguí una lacrima de Dragón Slayer de fuego hace poco".

Akeno: "Ara ara, y tu manejas todo eso ¿No?" Sentada en el sofá al frente de Corey.

Cor: "Si aunque me fue muy difícil llegar a este nivel". Dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su mano izquierda.

Rías: "Incluso fuiste capas de aprender magia God Slayer de fuego, ¿No?". Dijo asombrada (n/a: es la magia del fuego negro de Amaterasu y el fuego azul de Hades).

Cor: "Si aunque también tengo también el poder de todos los Dragón Slayer, gracias a un artefacto llamado Grimorio de los Dragones".

Rías: "O sea que eres un Dragón Slayer de múltiple elementos, ¡es impresionante!". Dijo asombrada. "Eso también quiere decir que usas magia God Slayer de otros elementos, ¿No?".

Cor: "Si algo así, solo logre aprender la Magia God Slayer de Rayo, que son el Rayo Negro del Dios Susano y el Rayo Dorado de Zeus".

Akeno: "Y ¿Como hiciste para conseguirse las magias God Slayer?". Pregunto curiosa.

Lans: "Créeme, te sorprenderás por su respuesta".

Cor: "Solo fui a donde se suponen que aparecen y les pregunte si me podrían enseñar su magia, y ya". Dijo con clama,sorprendiendo a los demás, excepto Yami, Kon, Kin, Laney, Momo Nana, Mikan y Happy que ya lo sabían.

Mikan: "Esa misma es la reacción que pusimos nosotros cuando nos lo dijo". Dijo con Celine jugando con un teléfono táctil, en las brazos de Mikan, parada detrás de Corey.

Cor: "Aunque el Dios Hades fue muy testarudo conmigo, yo solo le pedí que me enseñara su magia, y luego me vi envuelto en una pelea con él y casi destruyo parte del sitio donde luchábamos". Dijo con un tono un poco molesto.

Rías: "Había oído que Hades peleo contra un Mortal que lo venció destruyendo su altar y varias sitios a su alrededor, ¿Acaso ese eras tú?". Dijo incrédula.

Happy: "Aye, esa es la huella de que Corey estuvo ahí". Dijo feliz sentado en el regazo de Lans.

Cor: "Oye, Happy recuerda que los magos de Fairy Tail son expertos en demolición".

Rías: "Oye Corey, volviendo al tema de Hades, ¿Como hiciste para vencerlo?".

Cor: "Al principio iba perdiendo porque gaste todo mi poder incluso mi Chakra en pocos minutos, lo bueno es que había mucho fuego por los alrededores así que...". Hizo una pausa dramática. "Simplemente me comí el fuego". Dijo como si fuese normal, sorprendiendo a todos.

Rías: "¿Cómo que te comiste el fuego?". Dijo sin creerlo.

Cor: 'Algo me dice que no presto atención en mi explicación de Dragón Slayer'. Se dijo para sí mismo.

Kurama: 'Tu crees'. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Cor: "Soy un Dragón Slayer de Fuego, así que puedo comer fuego y recuperar mis fuerza".

Rías: "Oh, lo olvide". Dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una de sus manos.

Cor: "Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que se de los Dragón Slayer".

Rías: "Y, ¿De tus habilidades de ninja?". Dijo con curiosidad.

Cor: "Creo que es mucho". Dijo al ver la insistencia de su ama.

Rías: "Bueno está bien, por cierto Corey, ¿puedes hacer un trabajo en lugar de Kiba? Ya qué le pidieron dos clientes al mismo tiempo". Dijo en modo de súplica.

Cor: "No hay problema". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kiba: "Gracias, Corey, te lo encargo". Dijo con su típica sonrisa de príncipe azul.

Corey solo levanto el dedo pulgar hacia Kiba.

Rías: "Bueno, como es tu primera vez en esto te lo voy a explicar, Akeno". Dijo mientras le daba órdenes a Akeno. "Bueno lo que hacemos es repartir unos volantes con este sello por la ciudad". Dijo mientras le mostraba un papel con el círculo mágico de los Gremori y tenía escrito algo (Te cumpliremos un deseo). "Luego cuando alguien nos llamar por estos volantes vamos y le cumplimos su deseo y hacemos un contrato con ellos, mientras más contrató tenga un demonio, más fuerte es". Dijo explicando como funciona.

Cor: "Vale, ya lo capte". Dijo chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha.

Rías: "Vale, entonces ve en donde esta Akeno y serás teletrasportado al lugar del cliente". Dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraba Akeno, que estaba rodeada de un círculo mágico.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo mientras cambiaba de lugar con Akeno.

Rías: "Ahora serás teletrasportado al lugar del cliente, suerte". Dijo con una mano levantada y moviéndola como si se despidiera.

Después de eso una luz empezó a envolver a Corey, haciendo que este cerrase los ojos, y cuando los abrió ya no estaba en el salón del Club, sino en un cuarto de una casa con varios postes pegados en la pared y unas luces apagadas.

Cor: 'Que linda, casa'. Dijo en su mente.

Luego una chica linda con lentes, se asomó por la entra del cuarto.

Chica: "Tú no eres Kiba, ¿donde está?". Dijo está con timidez.

Cor: "Lo siento, Kiba no está disponible porque tenía otro cliente que atender, así que vine en su lugar, bueno, me llamo Corey Riffin, ¿Cuál será el deseo que tendré que cumplirle, mi señora?". Dijo con mucha cortesía e inclinandose como los mayordomos, la chica se sonrojó mucho en la parte de "mi señora".

Chica: "¿Podrías enseñarme a cocinar sushi?". Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Cor: "Con mucho gusto". Dijo con mucha educación.

Después de enseñar a cocinar y conseguir el contrato de la chica, Corey volvió al salón del Club ya un poco cansado.

Lans: "¿Cómo te fue?". Dijo jugando con Celine.

Cor: "Fue agotador, pero lo logre, eso es bueno". Dijo mientras se tiraba a uno de los sofás boca abajo.

Mikan: "¿Quieres un baso de agua?". Dijo con un baso de agua en la mano.

Cor: "No gracias hermana". Dijo ya recuperado y sentándose en el sofá.

Akeno: "Presidenta, tenemos una noticia del Archiduque".

Rías: "¿Archiduque?".

Akeno asistió con la cabeza y mostró una expresión sería. "Hemos recibido información de que hay un demonio callejero por esta cuidad".

Cor: "Cuando se dice demonio callejero, ¿Son aquellos demonios que dejaron a sus amos?". Pregunto a Rías.

Rías asistió con la cabeza. "No solo eso, sino que también son los que traicionan o matan a sus amos, ellos escogieron usar su poder para su propio beneficio y causar destrucción en distintos lugares, también atacan y matan a los humanos, si se encuentra a uno el maestro u otros demonios calificados eliminan al demonio callejero. Esas es la ley de los demonios".

Cor: "Bueno no es tan diferente a la Ley de los Ninja, como sea hora de cazar algunos demonios callejeros". Dijo mientras chocaba el puño derecho contra la palma de la mano izquierda, produciendo algo de fuego entre sus brazos.

Mikan: "Creo que mejor nos vamos, Kin, Kon, Nana, Momo, Celine, ¿Happy tu vienes con nosotros?".

Happy: "Aye, no tengo nada que hacer aquí". Dijo encogido de hombros.

 **(FUERA DE UN EDIFICIO ABANDONADO)**.

Ellos fueron teletransportados desde el el salón del club. Corey le había pedido a Asia que que se fuera a casa con Mikan y los demás, ya que era muy peligroso, pero ella se negó diciendo que ahora era un demonio y formaba parte de la nobleza del Clan Gremori, Corey tenía en cuenta que ella usa magia de apoyo y defensiva, pero aún así no se quitaba la preocupación así que le dijo que no se alegará de Rías, Yami o de él.

Cor: 'Valla ser un demonio ayuda mucho a la visión nocturna'. Dijo en su mente cuando noto que podía ver claramente en la oscuridad.

Kurama: 'Ahora podrás combatir mejor en la noche'. Comento en la mente de este.

Cor, Koneko: "Huele a sangre". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron entre sí, y Koneko estaba cubriendo con su nariz con parte de su uniforme. Corey le sonrió mientras hacia el signo de La Paz con los dedos, esta solo entrecerró los ojos y se alejó.

Cor: 'De todas las chicas, esta es la más sería que he visto'. Dijo en su mente.

Ddraig: '¿Me necesitas a mi o a Kurama?'. Dijo Ddraig en la mente de Corey.

Cor: 'Solo es un demonio callejero, creo que mejor lo guardo para después'. Dijo respondiendo a Ddraig.

Ddraig: 'Vale entonces nos vemos luego'. Dijo mientras se ponía a dormir en la mente de Corey.

Al entré al edificio, Rías hablo.

Rías: "Corey, Asia, Yami esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que observen como son las batallas entre demonios, solo hoy concentrese y observen como luchamos, ¿Vale?. También explicare algunos rasgos que tienen los siervos.

Corey: "Esta bien, pero si pasa algo me meto en la lucha". Dijo un tanto molesto por no poder participar en el combate.

Yami: "Te meterás en el momento justo, tú siempre lo haces". Dijo con la cara neutra.

Cor: "Oye gracias, creo".

Mientras tanto algo se acercó a ellos...

?: "Me huele algo desagradable, pero al mismo tiempo huelo dulce, ¿Es dulce? O ¿Es amargo?". Dijo una voz baja que venía de debajo de la tierra.

Rías: "Demonio callejero Vaizor. Estamos aquí para eliminarte".

?: "Ketaketaketaketa-".

La risa anormal hace eco alrededor de los demonios.

De repente una mujer de grandes pechos en topless aparece entre las sombras, pero su cuerpo estaba flotando.

Cor: "¿Qué hace una mujer desnuda aquí?". Dijo al aire luego, algo le tapo los ojos a Corey, y era Yami con un rubor en sus mejillas, estaba tapando los ojos de este con su cabello. "Oye, tía gótica, ¿Que pasa?". Dijo con un tono de español de España.

Luego...

PASO *.

Una pisada pesada se escucho, seguido de un cuerpos de bestia gigantesco.

El demonio callejero era horrible. Mientras que la parte superior era de un cuerpo de una mujer, la parte de abajo era de un monstruo. Y el tamaño del monstruo era como de 6 metros de alto.

Cor: 'Así que esto es un demonio callejero'. Pensó cuando se logró quitar el pelo de Yami de los ojos y se sentaba en el piso en posición de indio con los brazos cruzados.

Rías: "Dejar a a su maestro y arrastrando todo a su alrededor definitivamente conduces a ser eliminado por tu conducta. En nombre del Duque Gremori, con mucho gusto te eliminaremos". Dijo en voz alta al demonio callejero.

Monstruo: "¡Pequeña mocosa engreída!, ¡Voy a rasgar ese cuerpo tuyo y colorearlo del mismo color de tu cabello!". Dijo molesta.

Rías solo río y empezó a dar órdenes a sus sirvientes.

Rías: "¡Yuuto!".

Kiba: "¡Si!". Respondió.

En ese instante Kiba desapareció de su posición. Corrió hacia el monstruo a una gran velocidad, pero Corey y Yami lo podían ver claramente.

Cor: 'Es rápido, pero no lo suficiente'. Pensó viendo a Kiba.

Rías: "Yuuto es un caballero, su rasgo es la velocidad, los que se convierten en caballeros aumenta su velocidad y la última arma de Yuuto son las espadas".

Kiba se movía de aquí para allá para esquivar al monstruo, luego se detuvo de repente, sosteniendo su espada europea. Sacándola de su vaina.

Luego desapareció de nuevo, y lo siguiente que se escucho fue...

Monstruo: "¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!". Gritaba de dolor, sus brazos fueron cortados de su torso, la sangre brotaba de sus heridas.

Koneko luego comenzó a caminar hacia el monstruo herido.

Rías: "La siguiente es Koneko, ella es una torre, el rasgo de una torre es...". Fue interrumpida.

Monstruo: "¡Maaaalditooooooo seeeeeeaaaaaaaas!". Luego la sección inferior del monstruo comenzó a abrirse formando una gran boca con grandes dientes.

CHOMP *.

El monstruo se comió a Koneko, sin embargo Rías se mantuvo en clama, al igual que Corey y Yami.

Rías: "El rasgo de una torre es que proporciona una fuerza absoluta y una alta defensa, es imposible herir a Koneko con una mordida como esa".

La boca del monstruo se empozo a abrir, mejor dicho fue forzada a abrirse, dentro de la boca estaba Koneko con parte de su uniforme un poco lleno de baba.

Koneko: "Vuela...". Dijo mientras abría la boca del demonio callejero y le proporcionó un golpe en la sección inferior del demonio callejero.

BANG *.

El monstruo voló hacia atrás con la sección inferior de su boca y dientes destruidos.

Cor: "Nada mal". Dijo viendo volar al monstruo.

Rías: "Por último, Akeno".

Akeno: "Hai, presidenta, ¿Que debo hacer?, ufufufufuf". Dijo idénticas sonreía y caminaba hacia el monstruo que estaba en el suelo.

De repente, una de las manos cortadas del demonio callejero cerca de Rías, Corey, Asia y Yami, se arrastraba lentamente hacia Rías, sin que esta se diera cuenta de eso.

Cuando se balanceo hacia Rías, Corey se dio cuenta de eso.

Cor: "¡Karyū no Hōkō!". Dijo mientras exhalaba de su boca una gran cantidad de llamas hacia la mano que estaba casi tocando a Rías, de que si Corey no hubiese reaccionado, ella estaría muerta, después de que la mano se convirtiera en cenizas dijo con una sonrisa. "De nada, Presidenta".

Rías: "G-gracias Corey". Dijo dándoles las gracias a Corey, mientras al mismo tiempo ponía una cara de decepción. Ella estaba enojada consigo misma, ¿Como pudo bajar la guardia?.

Akeno: "Ara ara, no es agradable que usted ataque a nuestro Rey, ¡Tienes que ser castigado!". Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa sádica, y en su mano se formó un círculo mágica dorado mientras señalaba al cielo.

¡FLASH! *.

En un instante después, el cielo comenzó a brillar y a formase relámpagos.

Monstruo: "¡Gagagagaga!". Se estaba electrificando violentamente.

Cor: 'Conque Akeno usa magia de relámpagos'. Pensó mientras se fijaba en la magia de Akeno.

Rías: "Akeno es la reina, es la que porta la segunda pieza más importante y fuerte, después de mi, ella es la inmejorable vicepresidenta de nuestro Club que tiene todos los riesgos de un peón, alfil, caballero y torre".

Akeno: "Ara ara, parece que todavía te quedan fuerzas". Dijo mientras se lamía los labios mientras sigue con mirada sádica.

¡FLASH! *.

Otro rayo cayo y golpeo al demonio callejero.

Monstruo: "¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!".

Corey se estremeció cuando vio a Akeno seguir atacando al monstruo. Incluso sintió un poco de pena por el demonio callejero... Solamente un poco.

Rías: "Akeno destaca en ataque de poderes demoniacos, ella podría utilizar elementos naturales de los relámpagos, el hielo y el fuego, y sobre todo ella es una sádica".

Corey, Asia y Yami tenían gotas en la cabeza al escuchar la declaración de Rías sobre Akeno.

Rías: "Tranquilos, ella por lo general es muy amable, pero una vez que comienza la batalla, no se detiene hasta que se halla calmado". Esa declaración hizo que Corey, Asia y Yami temblaran un poco.

Yami, Asia, Cor: 'Ella da miedo'.

Rías: "Bueno Akeno, ya es suficiente". Dijo para detener a Akeno.

Akeno: "¿Qué?, todavía no he tenido suficiente". Dijo con un tono de decepción.

Rías: "¿Tienes unas últimas palabras demonio callejero Vaizor?". Le pregunto al demonio callejero que estaba echando humo.

Demonio callejero: "Solo mátame".

Rías: "Vale, jaque mate". Dijo mientras en la palma de su mano aparecía una gigantesca masa carmesí se disparó hacia el demonio y era tan grande que cubrió el cuerpo entero de este, y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Cor: 'Conque ese es el poder de la destrucción, es increíble'. Pensó mientras mientras miraba la magia de Rías.

Rías suspiro después de confirmar que el demonio callejero estaba muerto.

Rías: "Bueno, todo el mundo buen trabajo". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Corey se paró y se empezó a estirar ya que estibo sentado todo este tiempo.

Luego se fueron a sus hogares.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

 **Karyū no Hōkō: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada viernes.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto. Se me olvidó mencionar algo, la personalidad de Corey es casi igual que la de Natsu y Naruto, solo que un poco más maduro e inteligente, pero si infantil.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capitulo 7.**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro con el demonio callejero, Corey les contaba los del club, las cosas que hacia cuando estaba en misiones ninjas o en misiones de magos, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que le contaba, especialmente Rías como una fan de Japón , aveces en los fines de semana Corey, Asia, Yami, Mikan, Nana, Momo, Happy y Celine se reunían con Raynare y los otros, además la visita es gratis. Raynare y sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos cuando se enteraron de Asia. Pero ser un demonio significaba que cada vez tendría sensaciones dolorosas cada vez que que se acerca a la iglesia, pero no se podría evitar, especialmente Asia que aveces inconscientemente rezaba y recibía un dolor de cabeza, haciendo que todos los presentes o se riesen de ella o tenían gotas de sudor en su cabeza, por lo menos Corey y Yami no eran muy creyentes de eso. Si Asia, aunque fuese ahora un demonio, estaba feliz de venir a la iglesia, así que Corey aguantaba lo que hacia falta. Rías le advertía sobre sus amigos ángeles caídos, pero este le decía que eran amigos, y si se atrevían hacerle dañó los mataría sin ningún remordimiento, haciendo que los ángeles caídos se asustasen de él.

De vez en cuando Corey y Mikan hacían unos almuerzos extra para Koneko, ya que se comió parte de la comida de este la primera vez que se reunieron. Parecía que Koneko le había cogido el gusto a la comida de Corey y de Mikan, y ponía ojos de estrella cada vez que ellos le entregaban uno de sus almuerzos que ellos mismo preparan, pero algo que sorprendió a Corey es una pregunta que Koneko le formulo, que era que si se estaba juntando con Saruyama y Endo del dúo pervertido, le respondió que si, y también le preguntó que si era parte del dúo, él le dijo no muy clamado, Koneko empezó a dudar de él, hasta que Laney la convenció de que él no era un pervertido.

Aveces Corey y los chicos se reunían con Kiba en el recreo, para almorzar sus comidas juntos y compartían charlas y risas, y varias chicas tenían los ojos montados en ellos, también ayudaba algunas veces a Yui con los libros o la limpieza de los salones, y ella le decia unas normas del colegio, también ayudaba a la doctora Mikado con algunas cosas pesadas, quien era la que cuidaba a Happy y a Celine en las horas de clase.

Akeno le encantaba hacerle bromas a Corey, aunque a este no le afectaban tanto las bromas. Aunque Corey tenía problemas para diferenciar a Akeno de su modo Gran dama y su modo Sádico, a Corey, Akeno le recordaba a una persona de su Villa que también tenía un lado Sádico, y le dijo que ellas sin ninguna duda se llevarían muy bien, haciendo que Akeno le dijera que quería conocerla, Corey se asusto un poco al imaginarse eso.

Rías comenzó a mostrar afecto por Corey, queriendo reclamar a este, diciendo que Corey era solamente de ella, haciendo que Laney se enojara, sin embargo Corey no le prestaba tanta atención fingiendo que no escuchaba o el tonto, aunque al principio creyó que ella le estaba tomando el pelo a Laney, ya que son hermanas.

Rías quedo sorprendida por la actuación de Corey en sus servicios con los contratos, teniendo muy buenas opiniones. Se había formado un montón de contratos para él, la mayor parte eran de mujeres ricas, los adolescentes le pedían que fuese como su tutor privado, ya que este era bueno en sus estudios, aunque no lo crean, en cuanto a las amas de casa, él tenía que cocinar para ellas o ayudarlas con la limpieza de la casa.

Rías le dijo a Corey de aspirar a convertirse en el peón más fuerte, ya que él tenía el potencial para hacerlo, y Corey le prometio cumplir ese objetivo y él ya tenía sus propios objetivos que quería cumplir, esta inclinó la cabeza y le preguntó cuales eran esos objetivos, pero este le dijo que era un secreto, Rías puso una mala cara con las mejillas un poco infladas.

 **(EN EL CLUB DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE LO OCULTO).**

Todo el mundo estaba reunido en el salón del Club.

Rías: "Por cierto Corey, Asia, Yami, ¿Saben lo que es un familiar?". Pregunto a los nuevos miembros de su nobleza.

Cor: "¿Familiar? Creo que son seres o monstruos que son mágicamente unidos a los demonios como siervo o aliado, ¿no?". Dijo dando su opinión de un familiar.

Rías: "Si, así es". Dijo asistiendo a la explicación de Corey.

Cor: 'Es bastante parecido a los contractos que hacemos los ninjas con los animales'.

Kurama: 'Eso me recuerda que tu tienes un contrato con una especie'.

Cor: 'Cállate, tío'.

Rías alzo su mano y de la palma de su mano apareció una especie de murciélago rojo.

Rías: "Este es mi familiar".

Akeno: "Este es el mío". Entonces un Oni pequeño apareció en el suelo y salto hasta el hombro de Akeno.

Koneko: "Este es Shiro". Dijo mientras abrazaba a una gatita blanca.

Kiba: "Este es el mío". Dijo mientras aparecía un pequeño pájaro en su hombro

Happy: "Te deben gustar mucho los gatos, Koneko". Dijo mientras veía a Koneko.

Rías: "Los familiares son criaturas que se convierten en las manos y en los pies de los demonios, también son de utilidad para el trabajo de los demonios, normalmente la entrega de folletos son trabajo de nuestros familiares". Dijo explicando lo que era un familiar. "Aunque también es trabajo de los nuevos demonios la entrega de folletos".

Cor: 'Ya veo, los familiares también se encargan de realizar trabajos, es un poco igual que la magia de mago celestial'. Pensó este mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Happy: "Se parece un poco a la magia de una amiga de nuestro gremio, ¿No, Corey, Asia?". Dijo dando su opinión a Corey, estos solo asistieron.

Rías: "Pero desde que ustedes se unieron a nosotros se encuentra el cerca del día en que el maestro de los familiares está disponible, por eso pensé que ustedes tres podrían un familiar".

Cor: "Vamos a conseguir unos familiares increíbles, Yami Asia". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Asía: "Hai, Corey". Dijo muy animada.

Yami solo asistió con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **TOC, TOC, TOC *.**

Todos: "?". Todos el mundo estaba mirando la puerta al escuchar los toques de la puerta .

Cor: "Son 8 demonios, y también esta Oshizu". Dijo para sí mismo, pero los demás lo escucharon.

Rías: 'Los sentidos de Corey son muy agudos, bueno siendo un Shinobi y mago siempre debe estar alerta'. Pensó esta mientras miraba a Corey. "Adelante". Les dijo a los invitados.

La puerta del club se empezó a abrir, y tal y como había dicho Corey había un total de 8 estudiantes, eran 7 estudiantes mujeres y solamente 1 estudiante varón en el Grupo y con Oshizu incluida

Rías: "Ah, Sona, es bueno verte, ¿Qué trae por aquí?". Dijo saludando a una joven mujer en su adolescencia con gafas y una figura delgada, tenía un pelo corto negro y ojos violeta, también estaba usando el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

Sona: "También es bueno verte, Rías". Saludando a Rías.

Corey mira a Rías y le pregunta. "¿Eh? Presidenta, podría ser...".

Antes de que Rías pudiese responderle a Corey, el estudiante masculino con el pelo rubio y ojos grises, estaba usando el uniforme de la academia sin chaqueta y con las mangas arremangadas interrumpio.

Chico: "Rías-Sempai, ¿No le habías mencionado nada de nosotros a él antes?".

Sona: "Esta bien Saji, no es como si pudiéramos reunirnos en lugares públicos, como nos gusta". Dijo mientras que da una pequeña sonrisa.

Rías: "Corey, ella es Sona Sitri, ella es otro demonio de clase alta al igual que yo, ella también es la heredera del Clan Sitri, es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil , y está en el curso de tercero". Dijo mientras introducía a Sona a Corey.

Cor: "Con que Shitori Souna es un alias, ¿Eh?". Dijo en voz alta mientras que colocaba su mano derecha debajo de su barbilla.

Sona: "Eso es correcto". Dijo al escuchar lo que dijo Corey.

Cor: "Oh, ¿Donde están mis modales?, me llamo Corey Riffin, estudiante de Segundo año, peón de Rías Gremori, espero llevarme bien con ustedes". Dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia Sona.

Asia: "Ano, m-mi nombre es A-Asia Argento, estoy en el mismo año que Corey, soy el obispo de Rías Gremori. Estoy viviendo con Corey actualmente, ¡Por favor cuiden de mi!". Dijo mientras se presentaba a Sona y se inclinaba hacia Sona.

Kon: "Yo soy Kon y el es mi hermano Kin, estamos en el mismo año que de Corey". Dijo presentándose a él y a su hermano inclinandose hacia Sona.

Yami: "Soy Yami, mismo año que Corey, peón de Rías Gremori". Dijo sería e inclinandose hacia Sona.

Lans: "Yo soy la hermana menor de Rías, Laney Penn, estoy en el mismo año de Cor". Dijo inclinandose hacia Sona.

Nana: "Yo soy Nana y ella es mi hermana Momo, estamos en el mismo año de Corey". Dijo presentándose a ella y a su hermana, inclinandose hacia Sona.

Mikan: "Yo soy Mikan Riffin, la hermana menor de Corey, primer año, y ella es Celine". Dijo presentándose a ella y a Celine, inclinandose hacia Sona con Celine imitándola.

Happy: "Yo soy Happy, es un placer conocerlas". Dijo con una sonrisa e inclinandose hacia Sona.

Sona se inclinó en respuesta a ellos. "Valla Rías, parece que tus siervos tienen buenos modales, yo vine para presentar a mis nuevos siervos".

Rías se sintió orgullosa de cómo sus siervos fueron elogiados, especialmente por Corey.

Sona: "Saji, también preséntate". Le dijo o más bien ordeno a Saji.

Saji: "Hai, Kaichou, soy Saji Genshiro,estudiante de segundo año, también secretario del consejo estudiantil y peón de Sona Sitri". Dijo presentándose mientras se inclinaba.

Después de Saji, el resto del título nobiliario de Sona comenzó a presentarse.

En primer lugar, se trataba de una mujer joven con gafas azules semi-cuadradas y pelo largó que se extendía hasta el final de sus rodillas con un flequillo dividido. "Yo soy Tsubaki Shinra, estudiante de tercero, vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, reina de Sona Kaichou".

Entonces, una chica delgada con el pelo largó castaño que terminan en dos trenzas cortas a juego con sus ojos, llevaba un cinta azul. "Me llamo Reya Kusaka, estudiante de segundo, encantado de conocerlos". Dijo con una voz suave y baja.

Al lado de esta estaba una mujer con pelo blanco y ojos azules verdosos. "Yo soy Momo Hanakai, estudiante de segundo, obispo de Sona, espero que nos llevemos bien".

Una chica con pelo largo hasta los hombros, el pelo de color marrón rojizo y ojos marrones, su cabello cuenta con un flequillo y un solo mechón de pelo que sobresale de la parte superior. "Hola, yo soy el caballero de Kaichou, me llamo Tomoe Meguri, estudiante de segundo año, espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien". Dijo alegre.

Una chica alta con el pelo azul largo hasta los hombros y ojos azules. "Hola yo soy Tsubasa Yura, segundo año, torre de Kaichou, un placer". Dijo educadamente.

Luego una chica pequeña con el castaño con dos coletas ojos verdes. "Yo soy Rukuko Nimura, primer año, peón, un placer". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Corey dio un paso hacia delante y extendió su mano derecha para poder estrecharla con la mano de Saji.

Cor: "Así que eres también un peón, eh, bueno como otro peón masculino, es un placer conocerte, espero que seamos buenos amigos". Con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo... Saji aparto la mirada de Corey y doblo su mano.

Saji: "¡Hmm!, yo no quiero que me comparen con el famoso Playboy de la Academia Kuoh, solamente porque seamos las mismas piezas y años". Dijo con ligero tono de arrogancia.

Cor no se inmuto pero retiro la mano y dio un paso atrás.

Sona: "¡Saji!". Grito enojada asiendo que Saji se estremeciera. "¿¡Cómo te a decirle eso!?, ¡Riffin solo estaba tratando de ser amable!, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a avergonzarlo así!?". Dijo regañando a este. "Lo siento Riffin, mi peón no es muy disciplinado". Dijo mientras se disculpaba con Corey.

Corey: "No importa, es muy común que me pase algo como esto". Dijo con la misma sonrisa de siempre. 'Aunque me recuerda a un amigo de mi gremio'. Pensó recordando a alguien de Fairy Tail.

Sona: "¡Saji, discúlpate con Riffin en este instante!". Le ordeno a su peón.

Saji se rehusó al principio, pero al final obedeció.

Saji: "Por favor, perdóname con por mi rudeza". Dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Cor: "Como ya lo he dicho no hay problema". Dijo alzando una mano.

Asia: "Por favor llevese bien conmigo también, Saji". Dijo entrando en la conversación tratando de reducir la incomodidad del ambiente.

Saji acaba de saltar sencillamente hacia Asia sujetando la mano de ella agitandola de arriba a abajo con fuerza. "Si es con Asia entonces podemos llevarnos bien". Dijo con una cara de pervertido.

A todos los presentes le salió una gota de sudor mientras miraban la cara de Saji. Hasta qué Corey se hartó de eso y agarro a Asia de la cintura con la mano izquierda jalándola un poco para atrás, mientras que con la mano derecha agarraba la mano derecha de Saji.

Cor: "Hagamos un trato quieres tío, no toques a ninguna chica con cara de pervertido, y yo no te quemo las manos". Dijo empezando a crear fuego en la mano que sostenía la mano de Saji.

Saji: "Hay quema, quema, quema". Dijo mientras se soltaba de la mano de Corey con su mano en llamas. "¿Cómo que pervertido?, maldito Playboy". Dijo con furia.

Cor: " ¿Por qué no le preguntas Sitri-sama?, debo suponer que vio tu cara de pervertido también". Dijo riéndose.

Saji empezó a sudar frío al oír eso. Luego miro para atrás de él y vio a Sona con una mirada de "lo discutiremos después", pero algunos del consejo estudiantil seguía aún sorprendidos cuando Corey encendió su mano en llamas sin que le pasará nada.

Happy: "Oye rubio oxigenado, un consejo, si haces enojar a Corey, él limpiara el piso con tu cara". Dijo con un tono sombrío en la última parte y se río de forma malévola.

Mikan: "Oye Happy, no digas eso, que les darás pesadillas al pobre de Saji". Dijo en tono de broma siguiéndole el juego a Happy con una sonrisa malévola.

Cor: "Ya paren si, que bromas como esas no van, Jajaja ". Dijo riendo.

Mikan, Happy: "Aye, sir". Dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo un saludo militar.

Saji: "¡Oye, Playboy!, ¡Solamente porque eres un peón no significa que estamos en el mismo nivel!, ¡Yo tome cuatro piezas de peón!, ¿Cuantas piezas tomaste tu?". Dijo con orgullo.

Corey se limitó a ver a Saji, no quería avergonzar a Sona más de lo que lo estaba haciendo Saji. Luego miro a Rías para que le dijera que decirlo o no, esta solo asistió con la cabeza en señal de que le dijera.

Cor: 'Parece que le gusta presumir la Presidenta'. Dijo esté en su mente.

Ddraig: 'Oye, compañero, dentro de ese niñito puedo sentir el poder de Vitra'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: 'Con razón consumió cuatro piezas de peón'. Dijo asumiendo la información de Ddraig. 'Por cierto Ddraig estas más despierto de lo normal, ¿pasa algo?'.

Ddraig: 'No te importa'. Dijo molesto y durmiéndose de nuevo.

Saji: "¿Qué pasa maldito Playboy, te comieron la lengua?, sabía que ibas admitiría que eras menor que yo". Dijo riendo.

Cor: "Yo tome seis piezas de peón". Dijo con una cara sería.

""?"". Sona al igual que su nobleza se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Corey.

A Saji casi se le caía la boca al escuchar la respuesta Corey, él lo superaba por mucho.

Saji: "¿¡S-Seis!?, ¿¡Quien eres!?". Grito mientras señala a Corey.

Sona: "Rías, ¿Quien es Riffin?". Le dijo a Rías con sorpresa.

Rías sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia Corey y lo abrazo por detrás, haciendo que Laney sintiera celos.

Rías: "Si tuviera que decir quien es Corey tendría que decir varios apodos". Dijo con una sonrisa, lo que sorprendió a Sona. "El primer apodo sería el Sekiryuutei, el portador del Boosted Gear". Dijo con alegría y orgullo, Sona estaba conmocionada por la respuesta. "El segundo apodo sería el portador del Yin Yang Gear". Dijo con más alegría y orgullo que antes, Sona estaba más conmocionada que antes. "El tercero sería ser el jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko, el Biju más fuerte". Dijo con más orgullo y alegría que antes, Sona estaba más conmocionada que antes. "Otro apodo sería ser la reencarnación del hijo del Rikudo Sennin y también un mago de fuego de Fairy Tail, Salamander". Dijo con mucha alegría y orgullo.

""?"". Sona quedo bastante sorprendida por la información de Corey. "Impresionante tener a alguien como él en su título nobiliario, de seguro eres realmente afortunada Rías, tengo que admitir nunca pensé conocer a un jinchuriki y menos a la reencarnación del hijo del Rikudo Sennin, pero mucho menos conocer al Salamander de Fairy Tail, ¿Podemos ver tu marca del Gremio?". Pregunto a Corey un poco celosa de su mejor amiga Rías por tener a alguien como Corey en su nobleza

Cor: "Claro, no hay ningún problema, Presidenta, ¿Me podría soltar un momento?".

Rías soltó a Corey del abrazo, este empezó a el lado derecho de la chaqueta del colegio, y subiendo la manga del brazo rebelando la marca en forma de hada color rojo fuego, todos los del consejo estudiantil se sorprendieron, luego se acomodó el uniforme.

Saji: "¡Imposible!, tenemos a uno de los miembros del gremio más destructivos del reino de Fiore". Dijo alarmado.

Cor: "Tranquilo, tratare de no destruir mucho". Dijo intentando clamarlo. "Además no soy el único miembro de ese gremio en este colegio, también esta Happy y Asia". Dijo señalando a Happy y a Asia.

Saji: "¿Ese pequeño minino y Asia son miembros de ese gremio?".

Cor, Happy: "Aye". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Happy mostraba que movía a un lado el bolso que tenía en la espalda y mostraba su marca del gremio que era de color verde.

Sona: "Ustedes tienen mucha suerte de tener a Rías como su maestra, los Gremori tratan a sus siervos como su familia".

Corey asistió con la cabeza ante ese dato.

Sona: "Una cosa Rías, ¿Por qué están tus familiares aquí en el salón?". Pregunto al darse cuenta que los familiares estaban ahí.

Rías: "Oh, yo estaba a punto de llevar a Corey, Asia y a Yami al bosque de los familiares a conocer al Maestro de los Familiares". Dijo respondiendo, abrazando a Corey de nuevo.

Sona: "¿En serio?, yo tenía planeado hacer lo mismo". Dijo abriendo los ojos por la declaración de Rías.

Rías fruición el ceño: "El único problema es que el Maestro de los Familiares solamente se reúne con título nobiliario cada mes, he estado esperando esto desde que Corey, Asia y Yami se unieron al club".

Sona: "Cierto... Uno tendría que esperar otro mes, ¿Supongo qué no me darás la oportunidad de ir primero, no es cierto?".

Rías: "¿Qué te parece si hacemos un juego justo?, el que gane tendrá el derecho de reunirse con el Maestro, ¿Que dices?" Dijo desafiante mientras se soltaba de Corey.

Sona: "Oh, ¿Acaso esto es un desafío, Rías?". Dijo igual de desafiante.

Rías: "Claro que lo es, vamos a resolver esto como estudiante de secundaria". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(EN LA PISTA DE TENIS).**

Chica: "¡Kyaaa- es Sona Onee-sama!". Dijo gritando.

Chico: "¡U – Uwaaaaaa! ¡Akeno Onee-sama! ¡Eres tan hermosa como siempre!". Dijo gritando.

Chico: "!R-Rías Onee-sama! ¡Por favor salga conmigo!". Dijo gritando y ¿Se acaba de confesar?.

Chica: "¡Tsubaki Onee-sama! ¡Kyaaa-¡". Dijo gritando.

La gente empezó a reunirse alrededor de una de las pistas de tenis, con el anuncio de que las cuatro chicas más populares de la Academia Kuoh, todos se reunieron tan rápido como lo supieron. Corey se estaba cubriendo sus oídos de dragón para intentar disminuir el ruido de los estudiantes ya que son algo sensibles. Los demás del club estaban de pie a los lados de Corey, con Happy sobre so hombre, y Celine estaba en los brazos de Mikan, todos ellos estaban mirando a Corey intentando soportar el ruido, hasta que Kon les dio unos audífonos y este los tomo y se lo puso.

Rías: "Aquí voy, Sona". Dijo mientras sostenía una pelota de tenis y estaba lista para reanudar el partido.

Sona: "Adelante Rías". Dijo mientras esperaba el, lanzamiento de Rías.

El partido comenzó como los lados estaban furiosamente tratando de conseguir un punto, ya habían pasado 10 minutos de haber empezado y ambos equipos estaban empatados 15-15.

?: "¡Kaichou! ¡Usted puede ganar!".

Los miembros del C.I.O (n/a: si no les importa, voy a abreviarlo escribiendo solo las iniciales del nombre del club) levantaron la vista a la valla de la pista y era Saji que estaba encima de la valla gritando y agitando una gran bandera, los miembros del C.I.O tenían una gota de sudor cayendo por sus cabezas, excepto Happy, Celine, Koneko y Yami, los dos primeros estaban sonriendo y las dos últimas mostraban una expresión neutra.

El partido entre Rías y Akeno contra Sona y Tsubaki se hacía cada vez más intenso, hasta que Sona decidió cambiar las cosas.

Sona: "¡Toma esto! ¡Estilo Shitori Spin-Ball!". Dijo o grito golpeado la pelota liberando un poco de poder demoniaco en ella.

Rías: "¡Qué ingenua! ¡Yo sola puedo contrarrestarlo con el estilo Gremori!". Dijo a punto de golpear la pelota, pero la pelota cambio en el último momento.

Reya: "¡15-30!". Dijo como el árbitro la puntuación.

Cor, y los demás: "!?". Abrieron los ojos al ver y volvieron a ver a Kiba y a Koneko.

Cor: "No es que me importe, pero ¿Ella cabrá de usar un poco de su poder demoniaco, no?". Dijo a Kiba apurando a Sona mientras veía a Kiba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Kiba también tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza y una sonrisa forzada. "Conque tu también lo notaste, ¿Eh?".

Koneko se mantenía firme sin cambiar su expresión. "Creo que podrían llamar mucho la atención de seguir así...".

Cor, Kon, Kin: "Tú crees". Dijeron al mismo tiempo con sarcasmo.

Saji: "¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡DE VERDAD ES IMPRESIONANTE KAICHOUUUUUUUU-¡". Dijo vitoreando a Sona.

Nana: "¿Y que pasará con los estudiantes que presenciaron eso?". Preguntado un poco preocupada.

De repente un chico aplaudió.

Chico 1:"¡Genial, una bola mágica!".

Chico 2: "¡Eso es genial!".

Chico 3: "¡Increíble!".

Corey y sus amigos se quedaron en blanco por las actitudes de los demás estudiantes, excepto Happy y Celine que veían el partido apoyando a Rías y a Akeno.

Kiba: "Creyeron que era una bola mágica".

Cor: "Creo que tiene sentido, ya que puede hay magos muy famosos". Dijo y todos asistieron.

Kurama: 'Oye compañero, ¿no crees que pega una muy buena brisa en donde la mocosa de Rías?'. Le dijo en la mente de Corey con un tono pervertido.

Cor: '¿Uh?, ¿Que quieres decir con eso?'. Le pregunto a su Biju.

Ddraig: 'Mira la minifalda de Rías'. Le dijo esté con el mismo tono pervertido.

Corey hizo lo que Ddraig le dijo y vio la minifalda de Rías y vio una parte de las bragas de Rías.

Cor: 'Dejen sus estupideces de pervertidas para después, ¿Quieren?'. Dijo clamado criticado el lado pervertido de dos de sus espíritus.

Rías: "Como era de esperarse de mi rival. ¡Pero voy a ganar el juego!". Dijo en tono desafiante.

Sona: "¡Yo también pienso ir con todo, Rías!". Dijo con el mismo tono desafiante que Rías.

Parece que el calor aumentó en medida en la lucha entre ambos demonios...

 **(EN EL CLUB DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE LO OCULTO).**

Koneko: "Al final, el partido término en empate...". Dijo sosteniendo dos rasqueteas con la maya rotas.

Kon: "No me quiero imaginar que pasaría, si Corey hubiese competido, ya que su magia es muy destructora". Dijo con temor.

Kiba: "Al final decidieron una batalla de equipos en otro lugar con menos gente. Parece que la Presidenta y Kaichou esta discutiendo el tipo de deporte que tendremos".

Entonces Rías y Akeno entraron a la habitación.

Rías: "Hemos decidido a hacer un partido de balón prisionero o quemados (n/a: llámelo como quieran). El partido será mañana en la noche en el gimnasio de la Academia Kuoh".

Cor: "Los miembros que participarán serán los que son demonios, ¿No?". Pregunto a Rías, que esta solo asistió con la cabeza. "Excepto Lans, ¿No?". Dijo, y Rías volvía a asistir con la cabeza.

 **(EN LA CASA DE COREY-EN LA SALA-HORA DE LA CENA).**

Mikan: "Oye hermano, ¿Crees ganaras lo de quemados de mañana?". Dijo a su hermano.

Cor: "Hermanita, ¿Acaso no tienes confianza en tu hermano, en Asia o en Yami?". Dijo mientras comía un tazón de Ramen.

Mikan: "Si, pero...". Fue interrumpida.

Cor: "Entonces cálmate, no pasará nada malo". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Además es un juego inofensivo, no creo que alguien salga herido".

 **(DÍA SIGUIENTE-EN LA TARDE-GIMNACIO DE LA ACADEMIA).**

Los miembros demonios del C.I.O se encontraban calentando. Antes de que comenzara el partido. Las chicas llevaban una camiseta blanca con detalles en azul marino, con el emblema de la Academia Kuoh bordado en la parte frontal izquierda de la camisa con uno shorts azul marino. Kiba llevaba un chandal gris y blanco con detalles negros. Rías llevaba un chandal rosa y rojo con detalles blancos. Corey llevaba un chandal negro con detalles dorados y su bufanda blanca.

Cor: "No jugaba al balón prisionero desde que era pequeño en mi Villa". Dijo mientras se estiraba con la ayuda de Koneko y Yami. '¿Me pregunto como estará el emo?'. Pensó al recordar los días de su niñez.

Rías: "Como el objetivo del encuentro es encontrar a un ganador, un juego con reglas simples es mejor, ¿No creen?". Dijo mientras lanzaba la pelota a Kiba.

Kiba: "Me sorprende que Asia y Yami entendieran las reglas de este juego con facilidad".

Cor: "Bueno, Yami no me sorprende, ella siempre tiene un libro en su cara en el tiempo libre". Dijo con riendo.

Mientras que Corey se encontraba estirando con Koneko y Yami, Asia tenia dificultades con los estiramientos, Akeno decidió ayudarla empujando su espalda.

Asia: "¡Ya no puedo más!". Dijo teniendo dificultades para seguir estirando, pero se quejaba de una manera un poco erótica.

Akeno: "Esfuérzate un poco más, ¿Vale?". Dijo mientras la ayudaba en el entrenamiento.

Asia: "H-Hai". Dijo con los ojos un poco llorosos, tratando de seguir con el entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, cada vez que lo intentaba soltaba un quejido algo erótico, Corey no le presto mucha atención a eso, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió en la cabeza.

Kurama: 'Oye, Corey, ¿En qué estás pesando al oír los quejidos de Asia, no será que eres un pervertido en el fondo?'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey, tratando de burlarse de él.

Cor: 'Si tratas de burlarte de mi, no lo lograrás con eso'. Dijo clamado.

Ddraig: 'Venga, se un poco honesto contigo mismo, de seguro estas imaginando cosas con esos quejidos'. Dijo apoyando a Kurama para molestar a Corey.

Cor: '¿Pueden dejar eso para después?, estoy concentrándome en no quemar las manos de Koneko y de Yami'. Dijo con un tono molesto.

Koneko: "Sempai, ¿Usted esta pensando en cosas eróticas?". Dijo mientras observaba a Corey.

Cor: "¿A qué viene esa pregunta?". Dijo con un tono clamado. "Además, ¿Pondrían venir un momento todos?". Dijo mientras se paraba.

Todos los demonios del club se reunieron alrededor de Corey, este empezó a repartir unas vendas negras a cada uno de los miembros, la vendas tenían las palabras Club Oculto cosido en ella con un hilo rojo fuego.

Cor: "Mi hermana los hizo anoche con la ayuda de Happy y de Nana, con la esperanza de levantar los ánimos de todos". Dijo el porque de las cintas.

Asia: "Mikan se esforzó mucho, se quedo despierta casi toda la noche". Dijo informándole a los demás.

Cor: "Jajaja, ella siempre se esfuerza en animar a los demás, sacó la idea de mi banda Ninja que tengo en mi cuarto". Dijo riendo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Rías: "Cuando terminemos le daremos la gracias a Mikan, Happy y a Nana por su esfuerzo".

Cor: "No creo que sea necesario". Dijo riendo y calmado con los ojos cerrados.

Rías: "¿Por qué lo dices?". Dijo elevando una ceja viendo a Corey.

Corey no dijo nada, pero miro a una de las ventanas abiertas del gimnacio y vio unas orejas de gato azules, los demás vieron en su dirección y vieron lo mismo que Corey y en su mente le salió la imagen de Happy.

Rías: "Ya entendí, bueno vamos ganar por ellos". Dijo mientras se ponían las cintas en la cabeza.

Los demás solo la imitaron y se pusieron las cintas en su cabeza, pero algo le había llamado la atención a Rías de Corey desde que se conocieron.

Rías: "Ne, Corey ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?".

Cor: "Claro, ¿Que cosa Presidenta?".

Rías: "¿Por qué siempre usas esa bufanda?". Dijo señalando la bufanda.

Cor: "Ah, era por eso". Dijo mientras se empezaba a quitar la bufanda rebelando una marca de un corte en el lado derecho del cuello. "Una parte es por esta marca que me la hice hace unos cuantos años atrás, y la otra es porque es un regalo de Igneel, que me dio un día de mis cumpleaños". Dijo mientras se la volvía a poner.

Rías: "¿Corey, que te paso en las manos?". Dijo viendo las manos de Corey que tenía unas pequeñas vendas.

Corey solo puso sus manos en los bolsillos. "Solo me corté un poco ayudando a Mikan con las cintas, y luego la acosté en su cama, ya que se durmió en la mesa y fue lo mismo con Nana y Happy, no es nada grave". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rías función el ceño al escuchar eso, pero luego mostró una cara muy emocional y camino hacia Corey, luego lo abrazo delante de todos. Todo el mundo, incluso Corey, estaba en shock por la acción de Rías.

Cor: "¿Eh, Presidenta? ¡Todos nos están mirando!". Dijo saliendo del shock.

Rías no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazo con más fuerzas, como si ella no quisiera dejarlo ir. Luego hablo con un tono muy emocional.

Rías: "Muchas gracias, mi lindo Corey...por favor...quédate conmigo para siempre". Corey se percató que Rías tenía un tono de voz un poco vacilante.

Akeno: 'Rías...Acaso tu...'. Pensó cuando vio la reacción de Rías.

Cor: "Por supuesto que me quedare a su lado Presidenta, después de todo soy su siervo y su amigo". Dijo tratando de animar a Rías, que estaba contenta pero también decepcionada después de oír eso, entonces ella decidió dejarlo ir.

?: "Perdona por la tardanza".

Todo el mundo miro hacia la fuente de esa voz. Era Sona y su nobleza. Luego Rías regresó a su modo Presidenta habitual y sonrió.

Rías: "Vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas Sona". Dijo con un tono decidido.

Corey: "¡Estoy que ardo!". Dijo en susurro, solo audible para los que estaban cerca de él.

 **(POR LA NOCHE EN EL GIMNACIO; EL PARTIDO YA COMENZÓ).**

Cor: 'Prácticamente es como de niño, solo tengo que coger la pelota y no dejar que la pelota me toque, en términos de números estamos en desventajas por una persona. Por lo menos esa persona sobrante de la nobleza de Sitri-Sama esta actuando como árbitro'. Pensó este analizando la situación con los brazos cruzados mientras esquivaba la pelota que enviaron a él.

Actualmente, Tsubasa tenía el balón y se dirigió hacia Koneko y lanzo la pelota con mucha fuerza, mucha fuerza.

Koneko se dobló un poco para esquivar el balón, sin embargo, el balón arranco parte de su camisa.

Cor: 'Ohe, ¿Es broma, uso su poder de torre?". Pensó esté al ver lo sucedido.

Se escucho un silbato. "Koneko fuera". Dijo el árbitro.

Cor: "Maldita sea". Murmuro.

El juego continuaba, Rías y Akeno hicieron la mayor parte del ataque, Corey estaba esquivando o pasando los balones a Rías, Akeno, Koneko o a Yami, porque él no preferiría tirar el balón a una chica, Asia estaba corriendo y esquivando en la mayor parte del juego, Kiba lanzaba el balón intentando eliminar a los demás. El simple juego de pelotas se convirtió en una zona de guerra ya que ambas partes estaba usando poderes demoniacos.

Árbitro: "Esta es la última ronda del partido". Dijo al grupo.

Solamente estaban Rías, Akeno, Sona, Saji, Corey y Tsubaki en la última ronda del partido.

Saji: 'Maldito Riffin, por tu culpa fui castigado por Kaichou'. Pensó mientras se preparaba para lanzar a Corey un balón, mientras este estaba de espalda a Saji. "¡HEY PLAYBOY! ¡Atrapa esto!". Dijo gritando mientras lanzaba el balón tan fuerte como pudo.

Corey lo volteo la cabeza MUY, PERO MUY CABREADO al escuchar el comentario de Saji. La pelota volaba con fuerza hacia Corey.

Rías, Kiba, Asia, Akeno, Koneko: "¡Corey/Corey-Sempai!". Gritaron al ver la pelota que volaba hacia a Corey con una alta velocidad.

Corey solo término de dar la vuelta a su cuerpo, ocultando sus ojos con su pelo azulado, luego levanta la mano derecha en la trayectoria del balón y se produjo una pequeña ráfaga de viento cuando Corey detuvo el tiro de Saji.

Saji: "!?". Sorprendido por como Corey detuvo el lanzamiento como si nada.

De pronto dentro del gimnacio se empezó a sentir un calor extremó, y notaron que el calor provenía de Corey que estaba expulsando humo de su cuerpo.

Cor: "Oye, rubio, ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?". Dijo furioso. "Te voy a acabar por decirme Playboy". Dijo mientras se ponía en posición de lanzamiento en ese momento todo el cuerpo de Corey se encendió en llamas concentrándolo en el balón y cuando lo lanzo, el balón desaparición de la vista y un momento se oyó un estruendo en donde estaba Saji y era que el balón fue tan rápido que le pego en el abdominal a Saji mandándolo hacia la pared con un hueco en donde el balón le pego y estaba echando humo y Saji estaba inconsciente . Todos en el gimnacio estaba sorprendidos, excepto Yami, por la fuerza del tiro, hasta que Corey se calmó.

Árbitro: "Sa-Saji fuera". Dijo temblando.

Cor: "Oh, creo que me pase". Dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara.

Sona: "Nos rendimos, si él nos da con eso, quedaríamos como Saji". Dijo alzando las manos y con los ojos cerrados con Tsubaki a un lado imitándola.

Rías: "Bien ganamos". Dijo feliz por la victoria.

 **(EN EL CLUB DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE LO OCULTO).**

Todos: "¡Kampaiiii (n/a: Salud)-!". Los actuales miembros del club estaban celebrando su victoria sobre el consejo estudiantil.

Rías: "Todos lo hicieron muy bien en el partido, estoy orgullosa de ustedes". Dijo elogiando a sus siervos.

Kiba: "Pero fue todo gracias a Corey con ese tiro". Dijo alabando a Corey.

Cor: "¿Tu crees?". Dijo rascándose la mejilla. "Yo creo que fue todo gracias a la Presidenta".

Akeno: "Ara ara, que modesto eres Corey". Dijo bromeado con Corey y riéndose al mismo tiempo.

Mikan: "No creo que tengas que ser tan modesto hermano". Dijo con broma.

Cor: "Lo dice la que se quedo dormida alrededor de un montón de agujas". Dijo burlándose de su hermana que sólo se quedo callada.

Rías: "Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, es el momento en que Corey, Asia y Yami consigan sus familiares". Dijo hablando con su nobleza. "Vamos todos hacia el Bosque de los Familiares".

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada viernes.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capitulo 8.**

 **(EN EL BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES).**

Los miembros demonios del Club se teletrasportarón a un bosque desconocido a través del círculo mágico. Todos llegaron sanos y salvos al bosque, Asia se encontraba junto a Yami y Corey agarrándole una de las mangas de la camisa a Corey.

Cor: 'Este bosque de seguro es demasiado denso'. Pensó viendo a su alrededor y tomando una respiración profunda. "Hahhhhhhhh-". Dijo soltando su aliento lentamente, el aire le en el Bosque de los Familiares le recordaba a su Villa.

De repente...

Un hombre joven que llevaba ropa áspera, que estaba apunto de presentarse apareció de entré los arbustos cercanos, pero fue interrumpido por los reflejos de Corey que tenía la espada negra apurando en su garganta del sujeto.

Cor: "¿Quién eres?". Dijo con un tono frío.

Rías: "¡Corey, está bien! ¡Él es quien te ayudara a ti, a Yami y a Asia para poder obtener vuestros familiares!". Dijo entrado en pánico al ver que Corey amenazaba al maestro de los Familiares.

Cor: "¿Eh?". Dijo levantando una ceja. "¡Oh! ¡Perdón, perdón, reflejos!". Dijo riendo retirando la espada de la garganta del mientras se disculpaba y la ponía en la vaina que estaba en su espalda y le limpiaba el polvo que tenía en la camisa el hombre.

Hombre: "¡Esta bien chaval, seguramente tienes unos reflejos que matan!". Dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a Corey felicitándole. "¡Mi nombre es Satooji de Madara Town, soy un demonio en entrenamiento, mi objetivo es convertirme en el Maestro de los Familiares!". Dijo presentándose animadamente.

Kurama: '¡Valla nombré para una ciudad, no me agrada de por sí!'. Dijo molesto por el nombre de la ciudad. 'Déjame destruir esa ciudad, ¿Vale?'.

Cor: 'Piérdete, además ese hombre lo terminamos matando en la guerra Ninja, ¿Recuerdas?'.

Ddraig: 'Eso es verdad Kurama, no odies ese nombré ¿Quieres?'. Dijo compartiendo su opinión con Kurama.

Cor: 'Ddraig, ¿Desde cuándo no duermes?'.

Ddraig: 'Eso que te importa'. Dijo sin ganas de responder la pregunta.

Dejando eso de lado.

Rías: "Satooji, te he traído a los que te hable". Dijo introduciendo a Corey, Yami y a Asia.

Satooji: "¡Oh, un joven con un aura de experiencia y buenos reflejos, y dos hermosas chicas rubias, eh! ¡Muy bien! ¡Hoy hay una hermosa luna llena! ¡Mientras yo este con ustedes cualquier familiar será atrapado!". Dijo con un tono de confianza.

Cor: "Por favor, estamos a su cuidado". Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Satooji: "¡Me agrada este joven! ¡De seguro Gremori le enseño bien!". Dijo elogiando a Corey de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de familiar quieren? ¿Uno fuerte? ¿Uno rápido? ¿Uno venenoso? ¿Uno lindo?". Dijo los tipos de familiar.

Asia: "Este, yo quiero un familiar lindo, por favor". Dijo tímidamente.

Yami: "Yo igual". Dijo neutra.

Satooji: "No hay problema". Dijo colocando su pulgar hacia arriba y hablando felizmente.

Corey no le importaba lo de los familiares, pero le interesaba un familiar fuerte, luego puso una de sus manos en su barbilla.

Satooji: "Y tu muchacho, ¿Qué familiar te interesa?".

Corey abrió los ojos cuando noto que le hablaba Satooji.

Satooji: "¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal uno de los Cinco Reyes Dragones? ¡El Dragón Caos Karma, Tiamat! ¡Es un Dragón Legendario! ¡Se dice que su fuerza es igual a un Maou (Dios de los demonios)! ¡Es también el único Dragón femenino entre los Reyes Dragones! ¡Aún nadie la ha convertido como su familiar!". Dijo dando su opinión a Corey.

Cor: "No lo creo, mi magia es para asesinar dragones, no sería buena idea hacer eso, además ya tengo un dragón conmigo, no creo poder vivir tranquilo si consigo otro, pero gracias por su opinión".

Ddraig: "A que vino ese comentario, compañero". Dijo una voz enojada por el comentario de Corey, proveniente de la mano izquierda de este, sorprendiendo a los demás, excepto a Asia y a Yami.

Cor: "Lo que oíste tío, que contigo es suficiente". Dijo como si nada.

Ddraig: "Pero serás... Veo que le sacaste la arrogancia de Igneel". Dijo comparándolo con Igneel.

Rías: "¿Esa es la voz de Ddraig? ¿El emperador dragón rojo?". Dijo sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

Cor: "Si". Dijo asistiendo con la cabeza.

Todos los demonios del club y Satooji se sorprendieron más antes esta declaración.

Satooji: "¡Chaval! ¿¡Acaso eres el Sekiryuutei!?". Dijo sorprendido por ese hecho, Corey solo asistió.

Cor: "¿Podría recomendarme otro familiar, Satooji?".

Satooji: "Bueno, hay otro pero...". Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla, parecía algo preocupado.

Corey: "¿Qué pasa Satooji?".

Satooji: "Existe un hada de combate llamada la Reina Intocable". Dijo explicando al familiar, haciendo que algunos de los demonios estuviesen sorprendidos, excepto Corey, Asia y Yami estuviesen confundidos.

Cor: "¿Hada de combate?". Pregunto un poco confundido por lo que escuchaba, como si nunca hubiera escuchado ese tipo de hada.

Satooji: "Son unas hadas especiales que se especializan en combate cercano, con armas y magia, son del mismo tamaño que un humano. La Reina Intocable es un hada que mucha gente a intentado hacerla su familiar pero han perdido el combate contra ella". Dijo explicando sobre el familiar.

Corey estaba pensando en sí hacerla su familiar o no.

Cor: "Por favor muéstreme el camino hacia esa hada de combate".

Satooji: "¿Eh?, ¿En serio vas a ir? Bueno creo que te conviene". Dijo mientras empezaba a liderar el equipo.

Cor: "Un momento, necesito ponerme una ropa más cómoda". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y aparecía un círculo mágico en sus pies que fue subiendo hasta su cabeza, cambiando su ropa a una camisa y pantalón negro, con unos zapatos negros, un abrigo negro abierta (n/a: es la ropa de Kirito en la serie de SAO), su bufanda blanca y la espada negra en su espalda. "Ahora si estoy listo". Dijo mientras abría los ojos y mostraba una sonrisa.

 **(AFUERA DE UN BOSQUE OSCURO).**

Satooji: "Ahí vive la Reina Intocable". Dijo en susurro, solo audible para los que estaban cerca de él.

Actualmente todos están escondidos en unos matorrales que estaban cerca del Bosque oscuro.

Cor: "¿Por qué susurramos y nos escondemos?". Dijo susurrándole a Satooji.

Satooji: "Bueno, es que por mucho que me agrades, yo no quiero morir antes de poder conseguir mi objetivo, lo siento". Dijo mientras tenía una gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente por el miedo.

Rías: "Así que Corey, ¿Qué harás?". Dijo mientras estaba escondida a un lado de Corey.

Cor: "Lo que vine a hacer". Dijo mientras salía de los arbustos y se ponía en dirección al Bosque oscuro. Los demás estaban un poco preocupados por Corey, especialmente Rías y Asia.

 **(EN EL BOSQUE OSCURO).**

Corey caminaba dentro del bosque con una mirada cautelosa y alerta con todos sus sentidos.

Cor: "Hola, ¿Hay alguien?, ¡Busco a la Reina Intocable!". Grito en el bosque, sabía perfectamente que alguien estaba en los alrededores, gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales y a su olfato de Dragón, entonces de un árbol aparecieron unos cuchillos que fueron lanzados en dirección a Corey, este rápidamente tomó la espada negra que tenía en la espalda y se puso a bloquear todos los cuchillos y poniéndola otra vez en su lugar cuando término de bloquear los cuchillos.

?: "¡Valla eres bueno, ¿Quién eres al atreverte a entrar en mi bosque y molestarme?". Dijo una voz fémina enojada, pero parecía que estaba en la misma edad que Corey.

Cor: "Me llamo Corey Riffin, un híbrido mitad Demonio/Dragón/Ninja". Dijo inclinándose hacia dónde provenía la voz mostrando algo de respeto (n/a: cosa que no hace muy seguido).

Hada: "Oh, nunca vi a un Ninja ser reencarnado como un demonio, ¿Qué diablos quieres?". Dijo desde entré los sombras.

Cor: "Yo quisiera que fueses mi familiar, además quiero resolver esto sin...". Dijo intentando decir una frase pero fue interrumpido por la risa de la hada.

Hada: "¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¿Quieres que me convierta en tu familiar? ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme tu familiar?". Dijo burlándose de Corey.

Corey: "Bueno, soy un Dragón Slayer, un miembro del gremio Fairy Tail, un jinchuriki, la reencarnación de uno de los hijos del Rikudo Sennin, y el Sekiryuutei". Dijo explicando parte de su potencial. 'Guardare lo del Yin Yang Gear para lo peor, si tengo que luchar'. Pensó.

?: 'Buena idea, eso le dará una sorpresa'. Dijo una voz nueva en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Gracias Hagomoro'. Dijo reconociendo la voz que le acababa de hablar como el espirito de su guante derecho.

El silencio se apodero unos momentos del Bosque oscuro, como si a la hada de combate se quedará sorprendida por lo que escucho de Corey.

Cor: "Por el silencio, diría que te quedaste sin palabras". Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hada: "Si lo que acabas de decir es verdad, vamos a tener una batalla para ver su puedo ser tu familiar". Dijo aún escondida.

Cor: "Vale me agrada la idea, ¡Estoy que ardo!". Dijo mientras chocaba su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda. "Pero, ¿Por qué no te muestras y empezamos a pelear, eh? No te criticare por tu aspecto, si es por eso que te ocultas".

Entonces se escuchó un ruido cerca de su posición como si alguien pisara el suelo, y desde entré las sombras salió una joven rubia de la misma edad de Corey, con ojos azules, con un cuerpo voluminoso y con un traje de batalla un poco revelador.

Cor: "Una cosa, eres muy linda". Dijo elogiando a la Hada, haciendo que esta se sonrojase por eso.

Hada: "¡Ni creas que por eso te lo pondré fácil en la batalla!". Dijo hablando con un poco de vergüenza por las palabras de Corey.

Cor: "Antes de todo, dime tu nombre, me gustaría saberlo si es posible". Dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea con la mano derecha sujetando la espada negra de su espalda e invocando el Boosted Gear en su mano izquierda.

Hada: "Me llamo Satellizer L. Bridget". Dijo dando su nombre y poniéndose en posición de batalla, convocando en un círculo mágico una espada doble filo (n/a: La misma que la de su serie Freezing) con una mirada de guerra.

Entonces Satellizer salió dispara hacia Corey a una gran velocidad para proporcionarle un corte a Corey, este intento moverse hacia atrás, pero ella lo alcanzo y lo corto, o eso creyó, luego Corey se convirtió en humo y apareció un tronco cortado por la mitad, sorprendiendo a Satellizer por esto.

Cor: "No pensé que eso fuese suficiente para distraer a la Reina Intocable". Dijo en tono de broma apoyado desde una rama de un árbol cercano con una sonrisa.

Satellizer: "Lo admito, no me lo esperaba, eso debe ser un muy buen truco para atacar de sorpresa". Dijo mientras se volvía a poner en posición de batalla.

Entonces Corey comenzó a ser unos sellos de manos para hacer unos de sus jutsus.

Cor: "Estilo de rayo: Jutsu pantera negra". Dijo mientras que en su mano izquierda salían rayos negros que al ir en dirección en Satellizer se convirtió en una pantera y le dio de lleno a Satellizer, que no le dio tiempo de esquivar el ataque, haciendo que se quedara paralizada por el ataque. 'Es ahora o nunca'. Dijo esté en su mente mientras se dirigía para terminar esta batalla con su espada.

Sin embargo, Satellizer bloqueo la espada de Corey con su espada, ya que parecía que la electricidad ya no le afectaba, luego Corey se dio cuenta de que alado de Satellizer había un cuchillo clavado en el suelo haciendo que la electricidad pasase al suelo.

Kurama: 'Parece que esta mocosa es muy lista, Corey ten cuidado y no bajes la guardia, sí quieres que esta mocosa se convierta en tu familiar'. Dijo compartiendo su opinión con Corey.

Ddraig: 'Él tiene razón, no la deben llamar Reina Intocable por nada'. Dijo compartiendo también su opinión.

Cor: 'Tranquilos yo me ocupo de todo'. Dijo respondiendo ambos comentarios de Ddraig y Kurama.

Luego de que la electricidad desapareciera, Satellizer agarro el cuchillo para cortar a Corey, pero este entró en el modo control de Kurama en un momento, moviéndose de un salto hacia una rama de un árbol y desactivándolo en el mismo instante, sorprendiendo a Satellizer.

Satellizer: "¿Cómo llegaste hasta allá tan rápido?". Pregunto sorprendida por eso, al no ver cuando Corey se movió.

Cor: "Solo te diré que domino a mi Biju". Dijo mientras volvía a desaparecer de la vista de Satellizer y apareciendo detrás de ella con su mano izquierda cubierta de fuego. "Karyū no Tekken". Dijo mientras intentaban insertar el golpe, pero fue bloqueada por la espada de Satellizer, pero el impacto hizo que retrocediera unos pasos.

Satellizer: "Eso me hubiese dolido". Dijo con un tono de peligro. 'Veo que usa magia Dragón Slayer de Fuego, así que no le atacare con fuego'. Dijo en su mente.

Cor: 'Creo que le cabreé de más". Dijo en su mente.

Satellizer: "¿Acaso no te enseñaron buenos modales? ¿No se supone que es de mala educación golpear a una chica?". Dijo con un tono más de peligro que antes.

Cor: "Cuando eres un Ninja y un mago, no importa si eres hombre o mujer, solo cuenta luchar para defenderte a ti o a tus compañeros". Dijo una cara sería.

Satellizer se sorprendió por la cara de determinación de Corey y ella tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por la cara de este.

Satellizer: "Lo tengo que admitid, es la primera vez que conozco a un hombre con una gran determinación como la tuya, pero eso no te servirá en si no tienes la fuerza para vencerme". Dijo con una sonrisa, parecía que le gustaba su batalla con Corey.

Cor: 'Ahora parece que va a ir en serio, bueno, la contrarrestare con mi poder'. Pensó, atento a los movimientos de Satellizer.

Entonces se empezó una gran batallas de espadas entre Corey y Satellizer, cada vez que chocaban sus espadas se producían chispas y tenían una sonrisa en su rostro como si estuvieran disfrutando de la batalla.

Cor: 'Creo que mejor usó el Senjutsu del Rikudo Sennin'. Dijo entrando en modo Senjutsu del Rikudo Sennin creando unas esferas negras flotantes en la espalda de este (n/a: su apariencia es igual que la de Naruto en la serie, solo que con una capa) y guardando la espada en su vaina.

Satellizer: "¿Qué es eso?". Dijo sorprendida viendo la apariencia de Corey.

Cor: "Yo luchare en serio, espero que tú también". Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que en su mano derecha se creaba una esfera de chakra que no giraba a un lado en especial, luego desapareció de la vista de Satellizer, y apareció detrás de esta. "Rasengan". Dijo el nombre de su técnica, pero Satellizer esquivo a tiempo el ataque, haciendo que la técnica golpease a un árbol cercano y destruyéndolo con parte de lo que estaba atrás de este árbol.

Satellizer: "Vale no me contendré". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego Corey empezó a levantar vuelo creyendo que podría atacar con más calma, sin embargo, unas alas empezaron a emerger de la espalda de Satellizer, y empezó a dirigirse a Corey a gran velocidad, entonces Corey empezó a aspirar airé.

Cor: "Karyū no Hōkō". Dijo mientras exhalaba una gran bola de fuego de su boca en dirección a Satellizer.

Satellizer intentó esquivar el ataque, pero la bola de fuego era demasiado extensa, haciendo que esta se quemase un poco.

Cor: 'Será mejor que valla a un lugar con menos árboles o luchar en el aire, para no destruir este sitio y para que mis técnicas tengan más efecto'. Dijo saliendo volando a un sitio con menos árboles.

Satellizer lo seguía a gran velocidad, ambos estaban dado una buena pelea en el cielo, Corey atacando con fuego, su espada y chakra, mientras que Satellizer usaba su espada y magia.

 **(AFUERA DEL BOSQUE OSCURO).**

Todos los miembros del club y Satooji estaban sorprendidos cuando vieron a Corey y a Satellizer luchando en el aire.

Satooji: "Esa es la Reina Intocable, es la primera vez que la veo luchar fuera del Bosque". Dijo sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

Luego Corey se empezó a alejar del lugar, con Satellizer persiguiéndolo.

Rías: "¡Tenemos que ir a dónde se dirige Corey!". Dijo mientras extendía sus alas de demonio.

Asia: "Yo todavía no se volar". Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Yami: "Yo te llevo". Dijo mientras extendía las alas de demonio y transformaba parte de su cabello en una mano sujetando a Asia de la cintura.

Todos los miembros demonios del club salieron volando en dirección en donde Corey se encontraba luchando con Satellizer.

Satooji: "¡HEY! ¡Espérenme, yo también quiero ver la pelea". Dijo saliendo a correr.

 **(EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES-UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS).**

En alguna parte del bosque se escuchó un ruido de algo o alguien cayendo contra el suelo realizando un gran cráter en el suelo.

Cor: "Eso dolió un poco". Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el polvo y se estiraba el cuello haciendo que este crujiese un poco y se estiraba la espalda y los brazos. "No se qué me hubiera pasado si no hubiera convertido parte de este suelo en arena". Dijo mientras se seguía estirando. "Creo que moriré si sigo alargando mi batalla, ya he usado mucho mi chakra, será mejor que lo guarde para recuperarme después". Dijo escupiendo una parte de sangre que tenía en la boca y desactivando su modo Senjutsu del Rikudo Sennin, cuando se desactivo este modo se vio que su ropa estaba algo destrozada, la capa y su camisa ya no estaban, rebelando su musculoso cuerpo con el sello en su abdomen y la marca de Fairy Tail en su brazo derecho, su pantalón estaban un poco destrozado, pero su bufanda se encontraba en prefecto estado, luego alzo la vista al aire y vio a Satellizer con varios rasguños en el cuerpo. Luego cerró los ojos para concentrase y luego abrió los ojos con determinación. 'Ddraig necesito hacer "eso" '. Dijo a su espirito dragón.

Ddraig: 'Muy bien, ya reuní el poder suficiente para hacer "eso" '. Dijo de acuerdo con Corey.

 **{EXPLOSIÓN}.** Dijo la joya del Boosted Gear.

Después de eso Corey sintió una gran cantidad de energía en recorrer su cuerpo. Satellizer ya había descendido en ese momento, con parte de su vestimenta destruida, con varios cortes y sangrando, se sorprendió al sentir que el poder de Corey crecer repentinamente.

Satellizer: "¿Qué es lo que planeas?". Le pregunto con una mirada de asombro a Corey.

Cor: "Ahora lo veras, ¡Modo Dios Dragón de Fuego Eléctrico!". Grito la última parte, haciendo que apareciera un aura de fuego de tres colores distintos, que eran rojos, azules y negros, con dos rayos color dorado y negro bailando alrededor de él. "Es hora de mostrar el poder para matar a dioses Dragones y defender lo que más quiero". Dijo mientras salía disparado en dirección a Satellizer dándole un golpe con su mano izquierda cubierta por las llamas y los rayos. "Puño de Hierro del Dios Dragón de Fuego Eléctrico". Dijo golpeando en el estómago de Satellizer haciendo que esta gritase de dolor. "Y Garras del Dios Dragón de Fuego Eléctrico". Dijo golpeando la cabeza de esta con su pierna derecha cubierta de fuego y rayos.

Satellizer: "¡Ahora verás el poder del hada de combate más fuerte de todas!". Dijo con furia, al recuperarse del golpe y alejándose de Corey de un salto.

Cor: "Eso espero". Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras ponía su mano derecha enfrente y con sus llamas formaba la palabra "Come on" (Vamos), provocando mucho más a la hada de combate.

Satellizer: "Como te atreves". Dijo con mucha furia, creando un círculo mágico con una gran cantidad de energía que luego disparó en dirección a Corey.

Cor: "Rugido del Dios Dragón de Fuego Eléctrico". Dijo mientras exhalaba una gran bola de fuego y rayos.

Los ataques chocaron y produjeron una gran explosión, después de la explosión se vio que Corey y Satellizer estaban en sus límites.

Satellizer, Cor: 'Use todo mi poder en ese ataque'. Pensaron al mismo tiempo jadeando.

Cor: "¿Aún quieres pelear?". Dijo con una sonrisa pero jadeando.

Satellizer: "Por supuesto, no perderé contra ti". Dijo en el mismo estado que Corey.

Cor: "Muy bien, yo tampoco perderé contra ti, la palabra "rendir" no está en mi diccionario". Dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

Luego Satellizer empezó a levantar vuelo con su espada en mano fue creando una esfera parecida al Rasengan, luego fue descendiendo en dirección a Corey a una gran velocidad para golpearlo con la técnica, pero Corey no se quedó atrás y preparo algo.

Cor: "Fuego de los Dioses Dragones en mi mano derecha, Rayos de los Dioses Dragones en mi mano izquierda, si los junto creo la ¡Llama Destellante del Dios Dragón de Fuego Eléctrico!". Dijo mientras que juntaba sus manos sobre su cabeza creando una bola gigante de fuego eléctrico, luego apunto con sus manos a Satellizer lazando la bola de fuego eléctrica chocando con la técnica de Satellizer, produciendo otra gran explosión.

Luego de que desapareciera la explosión, se encontraba un cráter que se formó por la explosión, en ese cráter se encontraba Corey tirado entre algunos escombros, con unos cuantos rasguños y cortes poco profundas y sangrando un poco.

Cor: "Ya ni siquiera puedo mover un dedo". Dijo agotado. "Oye, Kurama empieza a curarme las heridas más graves y así Asia me curar de las menores y el dolor de mi cuerpo cuando llegue". Dijo a su Biju, luego de algunas de sus heridas empezó a salir humo y se empezaron a curar, dejando solo algunos rasguños. "Me pregunto, ¿Cómo estará Satellizer?". Dijo hablando al aire con los ojos cerrados.

Satellizer: "Yo estoy bien, además eres muy fuerte mago de Fairy Tail, ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien me dio una gran pelea como esta". Dijo cerca de donde se encontraba Corey.

Cor: "¿Eh? Gracias". Dijo abriendo sus ojos al oír la voz clamada de Satellizer, ella le había elogiado por la batalla. Él intentaba mirar a sus alrededores con el cuerpo muy adolorido, girando solamente su cuello y ojos, tratando de encontrar a Satellizer con la mirada.

Luego su visión fue bloqueada por un par de grandes pechos. Corey se sorprendió a ver que tenía a Satellizer delante de él, con la ropa un poco destruida, ella estaba con un pecho y parte del otro al descubierto, también tenía sus piernas al descubierto y su pelo rubio suelto con algunos rasguños y cortes poco profundos en su cuerpo. Corey solo cerro sus ojos lentamente al verla, con un ligero suspiro. Satellizer sonrió al ver la reacción de Corey.

Satellizer: "¿Qué pasa chico malo, nunca habías visto a una chica desnudas antes?". Dijo burlándose de Corey con una sonrisa.

Cor: "No es eso, es solo que quiero descansar, pero siendo honesto ¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa?". Dijo con calma.

Satellizer: "Si quieres que me ponga algo de ropa, tendrás que renunciar a que me convierta en tu familiar". Dijo con un tono un poco serio.

Corey pensó en discutir eso, pero él no era de las personas que obligan a alguien hacer algo que esa persona no quiera solo porque él quiere, entonces hablo en un tono un poco triste. "Vale, sino quieres ser mi familiar, no te obligare". Dijo sonriendo solo un poco.

Corey se sentía un poco triste por no conseguir hacer a Satellizer su familiar, aún se encontraba entre los escombros, así que se dispuso a descansar para recuperar un poco de su energías, mientras al mismo tiempo estaba a la espera de su maestro y sus compañeros para que llegarán hasta donde él estaba.

 **BESO EN LA FRENTE *.**

Corey abrió los ojos cuando sintió que alguien le dio un beso en la frente. Miro solamente para encontrar a Satellizer que tenía su ropa regenerada, sin embargo sus heridas no estaban curadas del todo, luego saco a Corey de los escombros, se sentó en posición de seiza y puso la cabeza de este en su regazo.

Corey miro a Satellizer y levanto una ceja. "¿Por qué sigues aquí? No eres mi familiar, eres libre de irte". Dijo con curiosidad.

Satellizer tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo su orgullo se hizo cargo de todo. "Soy un hada de combate, yo hago lo que se me da la gana". Dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, Corey solo río por eso.

Rías, Asia, Akeno, Kiba, Yami, Koneko: "¡Corey/Corey-sempai!".

Satooji: "¡Chaval!".

Tanto Corey como Satellizer miraron hacia arriba para ver a Rías, Akeno, Yami llevando a Asia con su cabello, Koneko, Kiba y a Satooji descendiendo al cráter para ayudarlo.

Asia: "Corey, ¡Sanaré tus heridas inmediatamente!". Dijo corriendo hacia Corey, después de que Yami la dejase en el suelo y comenzando a curar sus heridas con su Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing.

Rías camino hacia ellos y le pregunto a Corey. "Corey, ¿Quién es ella?".

Cor: "Oh, ¿Te refieres a ella?". Dijo señalando con la mirado a Satellizer, ya que no podía mover su cuerpo todavía, Rías asistió con la cabeza. "Ella es Satellizer L. Bridget, la hada de combate". Dijo presentando a Satellizer.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por el hecho de que la hada de combate tuviera un aspecto tan juvenil cerca de su edad.

Satellizer cerró los ojos, parecía que estaba pensando en algo en su mente por un momento. Después dirigió su mirada a Corey.

Satellizer: "Mago de Fairy Tail, yo me convertiré en tu familiar". Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Cor: "¿En serio?". Dijo sorprendido, Satellizer solo asistió con la cabeza. "¡Genial!". Dijo victorioso.

Después del tratamiento que le dio Asia a sus heridas, Corey se levantó débilmente con la ayuda de Yami y Satellizer, empezó a realizar un hechizo para realizar el contrato de familiar. Un círculo mágico de color rojo se formó debajo los pies de Satellizer, entonces el círculo mágico empezó a desaparecer, lo que significaba que el contrato con el familiar estaba completo.

Satooji: "¡De verdad eres fuerte chaval, para hacer a la Reina Intocable tu familiar". Dijo elogiado a Corey, colocando su mano en el hombro derecho del chico.

Cor: "Por cierto Satellizer, ¿Por qué estabas en el Bosque Oscuro?". Le pregunta a su familiar.

Satellizer cuando escucho la pregunta, se le formó una cara de tristeza. Ella permanencia en silencio y parecía que iba a llorar.

Cor: "Oye, no falta que me lo digas sino quieres, perdón por haberte empujado a esto". Dijo disculpándose con Satellizer por llevarla tener esa expresión.

Satellizer soltó un suspiro triste. "En este bosque murieron mis padres". Dijo con un tono de tristeza.

Todos cambiaron a una expresión de tristeza al escuchar esa declaración.

Satellizer: "Mis padres murieron para protegerme de un demonio que intentó hacerme su familiar a la fuerza, ellos lucharon con el demonio y murieron, así que decidí que decidí hacerme fuerte ~". Dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero fue interrumpida porque Corey le dio un abrazo de compresión.

Cor: "Por favor, ya es suficiente". Dijo con un tono de entendimiento. "Yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era niño, yo también estaba profundamente triste, pero como aún tenía a mi hermana y a alguien que me trataba como un hijo, decidí hacerme el fuerte, pero aún me duele la pérdida de mis padres". Dijo con un tono de compresión recordando su vida en la Villa con sus padres biológicos; todos los demás, a excepción de Asia y Yami que ya lo sabían, se sorprendieron al escuchar por lo de Corey. "Por eso entiendo tu dolor y me hace feliz que seas mi familiar, así yo puedo salvarte de tu dolor". Dijo mientras le daba a una sonrisa triste y Satellizer correspondió el abrazo de este con lágrimas en los ojos. "Puedes llorar cuando quieres, yo siempre estaré para abrazarte y ayudarte con ese dolor". Dijo mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

Parece que todo el mundo tenía una lágrima en los ojos al escuchar algo de la vida de Corey y de Satellizer, Rías estaba sobretodo sorprendida por la vida de Corey.

Luego Rías se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y miro a Asia y a Yami. "Bueno, vamos a buscar a unos familiares para Asia y Yami". Todos asistieron, y Corey se separó de Satellizer, pero se apoyó en ella, ya que todavía no estaba al 100% de su fuerza.

Cor: "¿Uh?". Dijo viendo hacia un árbol a su derecha.

Satellizer: "¿Qué pasa Corey-sama?". Pregunto a su nuevo amo, con el brazo izquierdo de Corey en su cuello, con su mano izquierda sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo de este y su mano brazo derecho detrás de este agarrándolo de la cintura.

Cor: "No es nada, solo fue mi imaginación". Dijo con una sonrisa volteando a verla a la cara. '¿Qué era eso?'. Pensó.

 **(DE VUELTA EN EL BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES).**

Satooji: "¡Oh, mirad eso! ¡Es un Sprite Dragón!". Dijo gritando mientras que apuntaba a un pequeño dragón azul que estaba en sentado en una rama.

Cor: "¿Sprite Dragón?". Dijo con una cara de curiosidad, caminando ya con normalidad, aún sin una camisa, pero aun con su bufanda.

Satooji: "Si, el Sprite Dragón, al igual que su nombre indica es un dragón que utiliza un rayo de color azul". Dijo asistiendo a la pregunta de Corey y explicando la habilidad del Sprite Dragón.

Al parecer el dragón se fue volando a las profundidades del Bosque, Satooji sugirió que sería el familiar perfecto para Asia.

Satooji: "Al parecer todavía es un bebé, si lo quieres hacer tu familiar, ahora es el mejor momento, no se sería capaz de capturarlo cuando sea un dragón adulto, no es tan fuerte como uno de los Reyes Dragones, pero sin duda estará en las primeros niveles de los dragones". Dijo explicando.

Un dragón con escamas azules-púrpuras de un tamaño a un águila del mundo humano, estaba descansando en la rama de un árbol.

Rías: "Sprite Dragón, es mi primera vez que veo a uno con mis propios ojos, sus escamas son hermosas al igual que un diamante azul-púrpura". Dijo mientras lo miraba muy conmovida.

Cor: 'A de ser muy raro este dragón para ser la primera vez que la Presidenta ve uno'. Dijo en su mente.

Entonces...

Asia: "¡Kyaaaa!". Grito.

Un limo pegajoso verde estaba atacando a Asia.

Rías: "¿¡Esto es!?". Gritando también siendo atacada por otro limo pegajoso.

Corey miro a su alrededor y todos las chicas estaban siendo atacadas por estos limos verdes.

Los limos verdes estaban cayendo desde el cielo o los árboles.

Cor: '¿Están cayendo de los árboles?'. Pensó. "¿Estas cosas son venenosas?". Pregunto con un tono un poco preocupado, pero lo que paso no se lo esperaba.

Asia: "Mi ropa se está derritiendo". Grito cuando el limo comenzó a derretirse con la ropa de todas las demás. Todos los uniformes de las chicas se estaban fundiendo o derritiendo dejando a la vista su ropa interior.

Cor: "¿Eh, pero que?". Dijo veía como se derretía en la ropa de Asia y se dispuso a destruir a los limos que podía con su fuego, tratando de no lastimar a las chicas, pero el ataque de los limos no paraba y empezaron a destruir la ropa interior.

Luego Koneko le dio un golpe en el estómago Kiba, cubriendose sus partes íntimas.

Koneko: "Por favor no mire, Kiba-sempai".

Kiba: "Perdón por eso, Koneko". Dijo mientras se paraba y se frotaba la parte donde le dio un golpe.

Entonces apareció una especie de tentáculos apareció desde un árbol atrapando a las chicas de la cintura.

Asia: "¡Nooooo!". Grito porque uno de los tentáculos se envolvió alrededor de su pierna y empezó a arrestarla hacia arriba, se entró en la ropa rasgada y comenzó a moverse.

Rías y las otras chicas estaban teniendo en sus partes íntimas unos tentáculos que se enredabas.

Cor: "Oye, Satooji, ¿Qué son estas cosas, y por qué solo ataca a las chicas?". Dijo mientras destruía algunos limos con fuego y cortando algunos tentáculos con una espada reluciente (n/a: es la chokuto de Sasuke).

Satooji: "Tranquilo estas cosas son inofensivas, no tienen un nombre, pero el limo solo se funde en la ropa de las chicas y los tentáculos solo van a las secciones de las chicas, de vez en cuando trabajan juntos". Dijo con una hemorragia nasal.

Después de unos momentos tantos los limos y tentáculos de Rías y Akeno se volvieron cenizas, Koneko se puso a repartir puñetazos y tumbándolos como moscas, Yami los cortabas con su cabellos transformado en espadas con una cara molesta, Corey aún seguía destruyendo los limos y tentáculos con fuego o cortándolos, cuando ya había terminado de atacar a una parte de los limos y tentáculos e iba a ayudar a Asia hasta que un rayo azul lo detuvo.

Corey alzo la vista y vio que el Sprite Dragón estaba en el volando y que de su boca salía un rayo azul.

Sin advertencia alguna, el pequeño dragón se puso a lanzar rayos en todas direcciones.

Satooji: "El Sprite Dragón solamente daña a quienes considera su enemigo, por lo tanto, debió de creer que los limos y los tentáculos eran sus enemigos". Dijo estaba un poco electrificado por los rayos.

El primero en recibir una descarga eléctrica fue Kiba y se levantó un poco en chamuscado, Corey por su parte no le afectaba en nada, mejor dicho tenía en su mano izquierda una bola de electricidad azul que fue hecha por los rayos del dragón, luego que se lo llevaba a la boca y se comía los rayos como si nada.

Mientras Corey comía los rayos se voltio a ver a Asia y vio que los tentáculos y los limos se convirtieron en cenizas.

Rías: "Al parecer hizo el favor de eliminar los tentáculos y limos que atacaban a Asia…". Fue interrumpida.

Cor: "Si y también me dio de comer unos rayos muy buenos". Dijo mientras seguía comiendo los rayos que tenía en su mano izquierda, los demás lo miraron con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Rías: "El dragón debe ser varón, he oído que los dragones masculinos tienen gustos por mujeres de otra razas". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dragón bebe.

Yami: "Eso explica varias cosas". Dijo neutra viendo a Corey.

Cor: "¿A qué te refieres?". Le pregunto cuando ella lo vio mientras dijecia eso.

Yami: "Nada y deja de mirarme, odió a los pervertidos". Dijo un poco molesta cubriendose sus partes íntimas, pero sonrojada un poco.

Cor: "Bueno, de seguro el dragón es honesto con su sentimientos y sabe expresarlos". Dijo mientras terminaba de comerse los rayos de su mano.

Asia: "¿Puedo hacer este dragón mi familiar?". Dijo mientras tenía al Sprite Dragón en sus brazos.

Satooji: "Yo escuche que el Sprite Dragón se habré a las personas de corazón puro, para mi este dragón está muy apegado a esta chica". Dijo con un tono de sabiduría.

Cor: "Tiene sentido, Asia tiene buena afinidad con los dragones". Dijo al aire sin preocupación de que lo escucharán. "Además, Asia solía ser una monja, es por eso que tiene un corazón puro".

Después de eso Asia empezó a hacer el hechizo de contrato de los familiares con el dragón, formando un círculo verde en los pies del dragón, luego el círculo empezó a desvanecer indicando que el contrato estaba completo, luego de que el contrato terminara el dragón salió volando en dirección y se puso a jugar con ella.

Asia: "Jajajaja, Raicor, me haces cosquillas".

Cor: "¿Raicor?". Pregunto mientras caminaba en dirección a Asia.

Asia: "Es que quería usar el rayo y tu nombre, ¿Estás de acuerdo?". Dijo con timidez.

Cor: "Un poco, pero quedaría mejor con mi apodo Natsu, formado así Raisu". Dijo cruzandoze de brazos y dando un mejor nombre al dragón.

Asia: "A es verdad, gracias Corey, entonces se llamará Raisu". Dijo muy alegre.

Cor: "Bueno Raisu, como compañeros dragones masculinos espeso que nos llevemos bien". Dijo intentado acariciar al dragón pero en su lugar recibió una descarga de electricidad de parte del dragón. "Bueno lo intente". Dijo comiéndose otra vez los rayos de su cuerpo.

Rías: "Corey, ¿Cómo es que no te dañan los rayos y como es que tienes otra espada?". Pregunto con sorpresa.

Cor: "Presidenta, recuerde que soy un Dragón Slayer de varios elementos, además me han golpeado con rayos peores que ese, y me gustan coleccionar espada para mis batallas, por si alguna se rompe". Dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de Rías, luego miro de reojo a unos arbustos. "Oye, el que esta hay escondido, sal por favor no te haremos daño". Dijo mientras se volteaba a ver los arbustos dejando su espada clavada en el suelo, sorprendiendo a los demás.

De ahí apareció una niña pequeña con toques de elfo en sus orejas, sus ojos son color marrón con el cabello negro, usaba un vestido blanco con algunos bordes rojos y azul. Llevaba en las manos una rama pequeña en frente de ella como una espada pero estaba temblando, cosa que le hizo sacar una risita a Corey.

Cor: "Tranquila no te haremos daño, lo juro". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en indio para estar a la altura de la niña. "¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?".

Niña: "Yo me llamo Haruna, soy una elfo del bosque". Dijo con voz temblorosa, presentándose.

Cor: "Que lindo es tu nombre, yo me llamo Corey, un placer, por cierto, ¿no deberías estar con tus padres?". Dijo con una sonrisa para no asustar a la niña.

Haruna: "Yo no tengo padres". Dijo con un tono triste casi a punto de llorar.

Cor: "Oye, no llores, ¿Qué te parece ser el familiar de uno de mis amigos?". Dijo tratando de hacer que Haruna no llorada. "Supongo que no tienes un lugar en donde llamar hogar, ¿No?, si te vienes con nosotros, creo que con nosotros esta bien, ¿Verdad?". Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja extendiendo su mano derecha hacia ella, haciendo que Haruna parara de llorar y empezando a caminar a paso lento hacia Corey.

Haruna: "Pero tú ya tienes un familiar". Dijo viendo a Satellizer.

Cor: "Yo sí, pero todavía queda una persona aquí que no tiene su familiar". Dijo viendo a Yami de reojo.

Yami: "Esa persona soy yo, me llamo Yami, espero que nos llevemos bien". Dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa acercándose y agachándose a un lado de Corey.

Haruna empezó a correr en dirección hacia ellos abrazándolos por los cuellos, llorando de felicidad, Corey y Yami se miraron sorprendidos, pero luego correspondieron el abrazo, los demás que estaba atrás soltaron unas lágrimas al ver la escena.

Cor: "Oye Haruna, ¿Qué tipo de poder eres capaz de hacer?". Pregunto para cambiar el tema, mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo.

Haruna: "Yo tengo el poder Psicología". Dijo respondiendo la pregunta de Corey con una sonrisa.

Cor: "¿Algo así como poder ver los recuerdos de los demás?". Dijo con duda, Haruna solo asistió.

Haruna: "Mira". Dijo mientras con su mano derecha tocaba la frente de Corey y desprendía una luz blanca envolviendo a todos los miembros del club, sus familiares y a Satooji a un sitio blanco.

Cor: "¿Qué es este lugar Haruna?". Pregunto viendo a su alrededor.

Haruna: "Piensa en un recuerdo bonito, Por fa". Dijo casi con la misma sonrisa que Corey le mostro.

Corey: "Muy bien". Dijo cerrando sus ojos y los abrió tiempo después.

Luego apareció un pequeño bosque, dos personas y un gato, uno era un niño peli azul con una bufanda en el cuello y una traje azul con naranja, con un pequeño gato azul en sus brazos, los dos estaban con los ojos cerrados y esperando a que la otra persona le dijera que abriera los ojos, la otra persona tenía el pelo largo negro atado con una cola en punta, una cicatriz en la nariz, ojos negros y piel clara, llevaba el traje ninja típico de Konoha, con el chaleco tatico, sandiales y una herida en su espalda, tenía una cinta negra en la mano.

Cor: "No me lo puedo creer". Dijo sorprendido por la escena.

Rías: "¿Qué es esto Corey?". Pregunto viendo la escena.

Cor: "Esto es cuando me convertí en ninja". Dijo respondiendo la pregunta sin apartar la vista de las personas.

Los demás se sorprendieron al oír la respuesta.

Cor (niño): "¿¡Cuánto tiempo más debemos estar así, Iruka-sensei!?". Dijo quejándose por tener los ojos cerrados.

Iruka: "Vale, ahora si, abre los ojos Corey". Dijo al niño que abría los ojos lentamente con su gato imitándole quedando sorprendido. "Felicidades te has graduado, y para celebrar que tal si vamos a comer Ichiraku Ramen". Dijo con una sonrisa.

El pequeño Corey empezó a llorar de alegría igual que su gato, porque se graduó y tenía la bando ninja en su cabeza.

Cor, Happy: "Si, genial, usted es el mejor". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se lanzaban a abrazar a Iruka tumbándolo al suelo.

Iruka: "E, oigan cuidado, aun me duele la espalda". Dijo quejándose ya que cayó sobre la herida.

Los dos no le hicieron caso, solo lo abrazaban y desaparecían volviendo al bosque de los familiares.

Los todos tenían una sonrisa al ver la escena, especialmente Corey que tenía unas lágrimas en la cara.

Rías: "¿Con que fue así como te convertiste en ninja?". Le dijo a Corey, este solo asistió con la cabeza.

Haruna: "Oye, Onii-chan (Hermano mayor), que recuerdo tan hermoso". Dijo abrazando a Corey.

Cor: "¿Onii-chan?". Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que tenía en la cara.

Haruna: "¿Puedo llamarte así, no?". Pregunto viendo a Corey, creyendo que no le gustaba como lo había llamado.

Cor: "Si, está bien, yo seré tu Onii-chan y Yami tu Onee-chan (Hermana mayor), ¿No?". Dijo viendo a Yami que asistió con la cabeza.

Haruna: "¡Sí!". Grito abrazando de nuevo a los dos.

Después de eso Yami hizo el hacer el hechizo de contrato de los familiares con Haruna, formando un círculo verde en los pies de esta, luego el círculo empezó a desvanecer indicando que el contrato estaba completo. Luego se fueron al club.

 **(DE VUELTA EN EL SALON DEL CLUB DE LO OCULTO).**

Rías: "Muy bien vamos a celebrar, ya que tanto Corey, Asia y Yami consiguieron a sus familiares". Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos, luego chasqueo los dedos y apareció una torta de la nada. "Yo personalmente hice esta torta". Dijo con algo de orgullo mientras cortaba la torta.

Cor: "Oh, Presidenta, voy a salir un momento pero estaré de vuelta rápidamente". Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, con su camisa puesta por petición de Mikan.

Rías: "Esta bien, pero regresa rápido, realmente quiero que pruebes mi torta".

Cor: "Vale, no me tardo". Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Afuera de la escuela, en una rama había un águila parecida al pájaro fénix, que estaba viendo cada movimiento de Rías. Sus ojos brillaron por unos segundos.

?: "Hehehehe, disfruta de tu vida mientras puedas Rías". Dijo un misterioso hombre que estaba sentado en una silla en una habitación oscura rodeado de 15 mujeres que se echaron a reír por lo que estaban viendo.

?: "Oye, ¿Sabes que es de mala educación espiar a alguien sin su autorización?". Dijo una voz nueva que sorprendió al hombre.

El pájaro extendió rápidamente sus alas y huir de ahí, pero algo lo agarro el cuerpo completo, y era Corey que lo atrapo con su brazo derecho transformado en Kurama.

Cor: "Ni pienses que huiras tan fácil pajarraco, ¿Qué hare contigo?, tal vez te use como comida". Dijo mientras abría la boca para intentar comerse al pájaro.

El hombre misterioso entro en pánico al oír eso ya que estaba a punto de ser comida para Corey, rápidamente retira a su familiar, soltándolo del agarre de Corey.

Cor: `Un familiar… ¿Quién será su portador, para controlarlo de esa manera?, pero ¿Por qué observaba los movimientos de la Presidenta?, hay tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas´. Pensó este mientras entrecerraba los ojos y volvía a la normalidad su brazo derecho. `No sé por qué, pero algo malo se aproxima´.

Kurama: `Debemos prepararnos para lo que se avecina´. Dijo compartiendo su opinión.

Ddraig: `Ese familiar de mala espina, compañero´. Dijo compartiendo su opinión.

Hagomoro: `Solo debemos ser pacientes, todo se resolverá a su tiempo´. Dijo compartiendo su opinión también.

Cor: `Hagomoro tiene razón debemos esperar esta que pase´. Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba al club y se unía a la fiesta con sus compañeros sin decir lo que paso hace unos momentos.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias si lo leyeron.**

 **Tecnicas no conosidas:**

 **Modo Dios Dragón de Fuego Electrico: Combina tanto su poder Dragón Slayer de fuego y rayo con su poder de God Slayer de fuego y rayo, haciendo sus ataques mas peligrosos.**

 **Modo Senjutsu del Rikudo Sennin.**

 **La Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad** **:** **La Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad se emplea para fines ofensivos, defensivos y/o complementarios. Mediante la Manipulacion de la Froma el usuario puede manipular las esferas a su voluntad y transformarlas en lo que desee, siempre que se emplee el poder del Senjustu del Rikudo Sennin aparecieran detras del usuario.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada viernes.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 9.**

 **(EN LA IGLESIA ABANDONADA-DOMINGO).**

Ha pasado ya casi tres semanas desde que Corey, Asia y Yami obtuvieron a sus familiares. Actualmente Corey se encontraba sentado en un banco de la iglesia con los ojos cerrados. Asia, Mikan, Happy, Celine Momo, Nana, Mitelt y Haruna estaban jugando con Raisu, Yami se encontraba leyendo un libro, Donnasiege estaba tendido en el suelo inconsciente, fue electrificado tan pronto como intentó tocar a Raisu, quedando negro y echando humo. Raynare y Calawana se encontraban actualmente afuera de la iglesia.

Satellizer: "Valla que eres un demonio extraño, Corey-sama. Es la primera vez que veo a un demonio convivir con ángeles caídos". Dijo con un tono divertido.

Corey abrió los ojos solamente para observar la cara de Satellizer cerca del suyo.

Corey se cayó hacia atrás porque lo tomo de sorpresa.

Cor: "Oye Satellizer, podrías por lo menos avisarme antes de sorprenderme y tratar de no salir cada vez que quieras". Dijo con un tono cansado, mientras aún seguía en el suelo.

Desde qué Satellizer se había convertido familiar Corey, su vida era ¿Más viva?. Satellizer aparecía frente a él con Momo, cuando este se estaba baña o aveces se colaba con Momo a su cama mientras este dormía. Aveces conversaban sobre los amigos que Corey hizo en el gremio o en su Villa. Satellizer le dijo a Corey que cuando oyó que existía un gremio de magos que se relacionaba con las hadas siempre quiso ir a verlo, y este le dijo que eso lo vera muy pronto.

Satellizer: "Oh, vamos Corey-sama, no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respeto". Dijo burlándose de Corey mientras se sentaba en el banco que estaba este. Llevaba actualmente una camisa de color roja suave, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y unas botas vaqueras.

Corey se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa. "Conque no puedo hacer nada al respecto, eh". Dijo teniendo una lluvia de ideas para parar las bromas de Satellizer y de Momo. "Supongo que tienes razón, no se me ocurre nada". Dijo soltando un suspiro de pérdida.

Raynare: "Hemos vuelto, oh Corey estas aquí". Dijo con con mucha alegría.

Corey se voltio a ver la entrada de la puerta vio a Raynare entra por la entrada seguida de Calawana.

Ellas caminaron en dirección de Corey hasta que se pararon cuando se dieron cuenta de una presencia que estaba sentado en el banco.

Se pusieron a mirar a la joven por un momento, entonces Raynare decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Raynare: "Corey, ¿Quien es ella?". Dijo señalando a Satellizer.

Cor: "Oh, ella es Satellizer la hada de combate, mi familiar". Dijo presentando a Satellizer a los ángeles caídos.

El silencio se hizo en la iglesia por un momento.

Ángeles caídos: "¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhh!?". Dijeron todos los ángeles caídos, incluso Donnasiege que ya se había recuperado y escuchado lo que Corey dijo.

Raynare: "¡¿Te refieres a la famosa hada de combate, Satellizer L. Bridget?! ¿Ella es tu familiar?". Dijo tartamudeando.

Cor: "Si". Dijo tranquilo.

Satellizer: "Un placer, ángeles caídos". Dijo despreocupadamente.

Los ángeles caídos estaban temblando por la presencia del hada del combate en su base, los demás solo se rieron de sus expresiones.

Corey voltio a mirar a Satellizer con una cara sería al recordar algo que le molestaba.

Cor: "Oye, Satellizer, hay algo que necesito preguntarte desde hace unas semanas". Dijo a su familiar.

Satellizer luego dirigí su atención a su amo.

Satellizer: "¿Qué pasa Corey-sama?".

Cor: "¿Es posible ver a través de los ojos de los familiares a distancia?".

Satellizer se sorprendió por la pregunta que hizo Corey.

Satellizer: "Es posible, ¿Por qué la pregunta?". Dijo confundida.

Corey miro a su alrededor y decidió ir a otro lugar.

Cor: "Vamos a discutir eso afuera". Dijo mientras tomaba la muñeca de Satellizer y caminaba hacia las puertas de la iglesia. "Raynare, te dejo a cargo de los demás por unos momentos".

Raynare: "Esta bien". Dijo confusa.

 **(AFUERA DE LA IGLESIA).**

Corey miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

Cor: "Hace tres semanas, cuando regresamos del bosque de los familiares, y que la presidenta horneo el pastel y celebramos con los demás..". Fue interrumpido.

Satellizer: "Bueno eso lo recuerdo, pero, ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con la pregunta anterior?". Dijo confusa.

Cor: "Déjame continuar, encontré a un pájaro rojo, yo diría que era el ave fénix, que se encontraba en unas de las ramas del árbol que está en la ventana de las afueras del club, estaba observando a los movimientos de la Presidenta, logre atraparlo, pero al parecer desapareció en una bola de fuego, supongo que su invocador le pidió que volviese". Dijo explicando lo sucedido.

Satellizer frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba lo que Corey le contaba.

Cor: "Estoy también preocupado por la Presidenta, ella a estado actuando raro últimamente, sonríe menos y se la pasa más tiempo viendo la ventana. No me gusta ver a una chica con la cara triste..." Dijo murmurando la última parte, pero Satellizer lo escucho.

Ella camina hacia Corey y le dio un cálido abrazo con una sonrisa.

Satellizer: "Eres muy amable con todos los que te rodean Corey-sama, le tiene un gran respeto a las mujeres, también cuida de las personas que le son importantes". Dijo con un tono emocional.

Cor: "Gracias". Respondió.

Satellizer: "Se me olvidaba, ¿Podemos hacer un combate tú y yo?". Dijo soltando a Corey del abrazo con una sonrisa, con sus manos en su cadera.

Cor: "Quisiera tener la pelea, pero por ahora no quisiera destruir nada, tú debes saber que los magos de Fairy Tail son expertos en destruir cosas, yo principalmente soy el que más destruye en las peleas, sí usamos todo nuestro poder destruiríamos estos sitios fácilmente". Dijo encogiendose de hombros y con un tono cansado.

Satellizer: "Es verdad". Dijo estando de acuerdo y teniendo una sonrisa n su rostro.

Cor: "Mejor regresamos, antes de que alguien venga y nos pregunte que estábamos haciendo". Sugirió y Satellizer asistió con la cabeza.

 **(EN LA HABITACIÓN DE COREY-11:30 pm).**

Corey se encontraba ahora acostado en su cama, aún seguía pensando sobre el ave fénix.

Cor: 'Oigan, chicos, ¿Creen que la Presidenta sea el objetivo de alguien? Según creo yo eso cuenta como acoso o asecho a alguien, ¿No?'. Dijo en su mente, para no molestar a Happy que dormía con unos audífonos que impiden el sonido, en una cama pequeña al lado de la cama de Corey.

Kurama: 'Eso es obvio incluso para un tonto, si alguien observa a escondidas a alguien y esa persona no es consiente de eso, esa persona es un acosador, esto ya me da muy mala espina". Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Ddraig: 'En eso tiene razón Kurama, si alguien observa a alguien, sin que nadie se de cuenta, esa persona es un acosador'. Dijo compartiendo su opinión.

Hagomoro: 'Entonces Corey, ¿Piensas que lo de Satellizer sea cierto?, porque si lo es, tú...'. Dijo tratando de decir algo.

Corey se dio cuenta de que cometió un error. 'Mierda, si lo de Satellizer es verdad, el maestro de ese pájaro...¿Me vio?'. Pensó en un tono de decepción a sí mismo y levantado la parte superior de su cuerpo quedando sentado.

Hagomoro: 'Siempre te he dicho que pienses antes de actuar, pero tú nunca me escuchas'. Dijo regañando a Corey.

Cor: 'Oye, ¿Y yo como habría sabido en ese momento que se puede ver a través de los familiares? si lo hubiese sabido en ese momento lo habría destruido al instante'. Dijo defendiendoce.

De repente el suelo de la habitación de Corey empezó a brillar. La luz provenía de un círculo mágico con un símbolo que a Corey le parecía muy familiar el círculo mágico que se formó en el suelo, era el símbolo del Clan Gremori.

El círculo mágico hizo un resplandor más grande que el anterior causando que Corey se cubriera los ojos con su mano derecha, cuando la luz se apagó, este retiro su mano para poder ver a una persona familiar delante de él.

Cor: "¿Presidenta? ¿Qué hace en mi cuarto?". Dijo levantando una ceja.

Rías tenía en su cara una expresión triste, preocupada y desesperada. Pero lo que sorprendió a Corey fue lo siguiente.

Rías: "Corey, hazme el amor". Dijo con un tono desesperado.

Cor: "¿Qué?". Dijo sorprendido, pero no ruborizado.

Rías: "Quiero que tomes mi virginidad, inmediatamente". Dijo con un tono lleno de desesperación.

Cor: "Pero, ¿Por que?". Dijo con un tono de que no entendía la situación y entrando un poco en pánico.

Rías: "Por favor Corey. He pensados diferentes tipos de métodos, pero esta es la única manera que queda en este momento". Dijo pareciendo que quería huir de una situación.

Cor: "¿A qué se refiere con lo que es la única manera? ¡Por favor, deténgase!". Dijo suplicándole a su amo. Quería escapar de esa situación, pero él tenía curiosidad de saber por que ella estaba haciendo esto.

Rías se quitó la camisa y el sujetador, no estaba escuchando a lo que le decía Corey. Dejándose sólo sus bragas, ella camino hacia él y se metió en su cama.

Rías: "Pensé en pedírselo a Yuuto, pero supongo que él no lo haría, no es más que un caballero después de todo. Por eso vine a ti...". Dijo mientras empezó a cortar distancia entre Corey y ella.

Cor: "Oiga, yo no puedo hacerlo". Dijo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse clamado.

Rías apretó los dientes al escuchar eso, luego se desesperó y empezó a gritar. "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?!". Dijo con un tono alto y soltando una lágrima.

Cuando Corey vio la lágrima en la cara de Rías, apretó los puños con fuerza.

Cor: "¡No! ¡Usted es hermosa! ¡Realmente lo eres! ¡Pero, esto está mal! Usted no esta actuando como la verdadera Presidenta! ¡La verdadera Presidenta siempre sonríe y se centra en las tareas! ¿Qué le esta pasando? Desde qué retrasamos del bosque de los familiares se ha comportado muy rara, ¡Sonríe menos! ¡También parece que esta muy distante! ¿Qué le paso?". Dijo con una cara sería, tratando de que Rías no hiciera algo tonto.

Corey tenía una mirada sería y hablaba en un tono alto, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de esta. Los ojos de Rías se agrandaron por las palabras que le dijo Corey, haciendo que sus lágrimas llegarán a sus mejillas, luego Corey agarro su manta y se la puso a Rías.

Cor: "Espere aquí un momento". Dijo mientras salía de su habitación.

Miro a su alrededor y suspiro de alivio cuando supo que nadie estaba despierto. Luego fue a la cocina a prepara una taza de chocolate caliente para Rías, luego fue a su habitación, pero paró antes de entrar a su habitación.

Cor: "Momo, sal de ahí". Dijo viendo unas de las puertas del corredor y ahí estaba Momo con solo una camisa blanca que la cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, con una cara algo molesta.

Momo: "Conque "Hacer el amor", ¿Eh?". Dijo en un tono un poco molesta, viendo la puerta de la habitación de Corey.

Cor: "Si quieres dormir conmigo, adelante, pero espera a que la Presidenta se valla y que quede entre nosotros lo que ella diga, por favor". Dijo mientras que esta asentía, se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación de este y se sentaba a un lado de esta. "Gracias por entender, Momo". Dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto.

Al entrar a su habitación y ver a Rías aun que estaba aún sentada en la cama con la manta cubriéndola, viendo como dormía Happy.

Cor: "Tenga, creo que esto la hará sentir mejor". Dijo mientras le entregaba la taza de chocolate calientes Rías.

Rías: "Gracias". Dijo sonrojada, mientras aceptaba la taza de chocolate caliente. "Es delicioso". Dijo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa al tomar un sorbo.

Corey se sentó en el suelo en posición de indio viendo a su maestro, estaba pensando en las palabra adecuadas para decirle a su ama.

Cor: "Eh, Presidenta, ¿Usted quiere hablar sobre eso?, sino quiere hablar de eso, no le obligare a decirlo". Dijo tratando de no presionar mucho a Rías.

Rías volvió a sonreír y miro hacia abajo. "Eres realmente una persona muy amable Corey, perdón pero lo que hice ahorita".

Cor: "No hay problema". Dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Rías luego soltó un suspiro de cansancio y empezó a hablar con Corey.

Rías: "Yo estoy comprometida". Dijo hablando de mala gana.

Corey y Momo abrieron los ojos al escuchar eso. Esa noticia les tomo por sorpresa, Corey decidió seguir callado y escuchar a su amo. Momo se aguantó las ganas de entrar en la habitación de Corey y formar un escándalo.

Rías: "El nombre del hombre es Raiser Phenex". Dijo el nombre del tipo con el que esta comprometida con cierto desagrado, como si fuese un tabú para ella. "Es el tercer hijo del Clan Phenex, que se calificó como el Duke del Clan Gremori, su Clan tiene el mismo poder que la legendaria criatura, el Pájaro de la Inmortalidad, el Phoenix". Dijo explicando los rasgos de del clan del hombre. "Mis padres lo pusieron como mi matrimonio para conservar el linaje de puro de los demonios...". Dijo mostraba una sonrisa triste.

Cor: 'Phenex, ellos deben de tener un Phoenix como familiar, supongo que ese hombre debe ser el que asecha a la Presidenta con su familiar'. Dedujo en su mente con lo que dijo Rías.

Rías: "Nunca he querido casarme con ese hombre...". Dijo apretando con una ligera fuerza la taza y los dientes.

Cor: "Pero Presidenta, ¿Por qué se niega a lo del matrimonio? ¿Qué hace que no le guste ese hombre?". Dijo con duda.

Rías: "Es que soy un Gremori". Dijo mostrando una cara triste. "Desde que nací ese título siempre me persigue a cualquier lugar que voy". Dijo con una expresión triste.

Cor: 'Ya veo, ella es de las personas que por su apellido, llevan en la espalda una gran carga, creo que es parecido en el caso de Hinata o de Lucy'. Pensó al recordar a unas amigas con el mismo problema.

Rías: "Todo el mundo de la Sociedad de los Demonios, siempre me miran coma la Rías de los Gremori, no como Rías, esa es la razón por la que vine al mundo humano, aquí me ven como Rías, no como Rías de los Gremori, es por eso que me gusta mi vida en el mundo humano". Dijo mientras explicaba un monto de cosas. "Quiero estar con alguien que me ame como Rías, sin lo del Gremori, eso es lo que quiero, pero ese hombre, es lo mismo que los demás, solo me mira como Rías de los Gremori y me ama como tal, simplemente lo odio". Dijo con un rostro triste.

Rías se encontraba temblando, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ella estaba llorando, era la primera vez que ella lloraba delante de alguien, se sentía abrumada. Corey escucho todo el tiempo, luego se puso de pie y se puso a cortar distancia entre él y Rías.

Rías: "¿Corey?". Dijo con una voz un poco inestable.

Corey estaba tranquilo, cuando estuvo cerca de ella se puso a su nivel, luego puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de Rías, ella se ruborizo porque la cara de Corey se estaba acercando, sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió la frente de Corey juntarse con la suya, también se ruborizo cuando sintió el calor de Corey, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Cor: "A mi me gusta Rías como Rías, no como Rías de los Gremori. Yo he conocido gente y he vivido eso que estas viviendo ahora mismo, que no te miren como eres, sino por lo que lo de tu apellido o por el título que llevas, desde que me convertir en el jinchuriki de Kurama siempre me miraban como la reencarnación de la bestia o la bestia en sí, eso me ponía muy triste, y uno de mis sueños siempre fue ser reconocido como soy en realidad y luego de mucho esfuerzo logre que me vieran como soy en realidad, y eso me puso muy feliz, también a varios de mis amigos que sufren este mismo problema, lo resolvimos todos juntos y ahora lo miran como son en realidad. Así que si lo todos apoyamos en esto creo que lo podríamos solucionar. Además, yo soy tu peón, yo siempre te apoyare en cada decisión que tomes, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos y seguidores de alguien, ¿No?, lo apoyan en todo lo que se pueda". Dijo diciendo unos de sus sueños cumplidos.

Los ojos de Rías se abrieron al oír que Corey cargaba casi la misma carga que ella. Sus lágrimas fluían de sus ojos aún más que antes, luego abrazo a Corey firmemente, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, elevando un poco los celos de Momo, que estaba aún afuera oyendo lo que decían.

Rías: "Gracias... Mi lindo Corey... Gracias por estar aquí...". Dijo con un tono de felicidad.

Cor: "Calma, siempre estaré para usted y los demás, Rías... Así que no llores más. Tiene que haber una forma en la que yo pueda ayudar, sin recurrir a esto. Voy a encontrar esa manera, es un promesa". Dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo y acariciaba la cabeza de esta suavemente. Permanecieron así durante unos minutos. "¿Ya se encuentra mejor Presidenta?". Dijo aún manteniendo el abrazo.

Rías: "Si. *Risa*". Dijo mientras se soltaba a Corey y ella río.

Cor: "¿Qué paso?". Dijo mientras reajustaba la manta que cubría a Rías.

Rías: "Es que me llamaste Rías, justo ahora... Corey me llamo Rías". Dijo mientras repetía la situación en su cabeza.

Cor: "Oh, ¿En serio?, creo que me deje llevar". Dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Rías: "Oye, para la próxima vez, me puedes llamar me seguido por mi nombre, ¿Vale?". Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cor: "¿En serio, puedo hacer eso?". Dijo un poco dudoso, esta asistió con aún con una sonrisa. "¿Qué tal si la llamo por su nombre cuando estemos fuera del colegio?". Dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla, esta asistió con la cabeza con fuerza y abrazándolo de nuevo por eso. 'Por lo menos está de vuelta a la normalidad'. Dijo en su mente viendo a Rías sonreír.

Sin previó aviso, el piso de la habitación de Corey comenzó a brillar de nuevo revelando otro círculo mágico. Rías miraba con cierto disgusto ese círculo mágico.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado alrededor de los veinte o más, con un traje de mucama o sirvienta, apareció del círculo mágico, luego dio un paso y hablo después de ver a Corey y a Rías.

Sirvienta: "¿Estas tratando de romper el acuerdo, realizando tal acto?". Dijo un poco enojada.

Cor: '¿Se refiere a lo del amor?'. Dijo en su mente levantando una de sus cejas.

Rías: "Si no voy tan lejos, mi padre y mi Onii-sama no me escucharan, ¿No lo crees?". Dijo contrarrestando el comentario de la sirvienta.

Sirvienta: "Tanto Sirzechs-sama como el maestro se pondrán triste al escuchar que intento dar su pureza a una persona tan humilde como él". Dijo viendo a Corey con molestia.

Al escuchar ese comentario Rías se molesto mucho. "¡¿Cómo te atreves llamar humilde a mi siervo?! ¡Él estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesitaba! ¡Incluso siendo tú, Grayfia! ¡Además, mi pureza es mía y solamente mía! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que se lo de a alguien que yo reconocí?!". Dijo enojada por el comentario de la sirvienta, identificada como Grayfia.

Corey solo puso una mano en el hombro de Arias para que se calmara y mostró una sonrisa,lo que significaba que no le importaba ser llamado humilde, pero muy dentro de su ser, su orgullo fue herido.

Rías solo suspiro mientras se clamaba, la sirvienta Grayfia se sorprendió cuando vio que Corey podía calmar a Rías tan fácilmente, entonces ella se agachó para agarrar el sostén de Rías que se encontraba en el suelo.

Grayfia: "De todos modos, no debe mostrar su piel tan imprudentemente a un hombre, siendo la heredera del Clan Gremori, más aún estando comprometida". Dijo mientras le ponía el sostén a Rías, mientras que Corey cerraba los ojos, para no mirar a Rías.

Rías: "Hemos terminado". Dijo a Corey.

Cor: "Aún debe ponerse su camisa o por lo menos cubrase con la manta". Dijo aún sin abrir los ojos.

Rías recogió la manta y se cubrió con ella. "Listo, ya puedes mirar".

Corey abrió los ojos mirando. Grayfia mira un momento a Corey para luego presentarse.

Grayfia: "Hola, un placer, me llamo Grayfia y soy la sirvienta encargada de la casa de los Gremori". Dijo presentándose e inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo.

Corey se inclinó en respuesta y decidió presentarse también. "Me llamo Corey Riffin, Peón de Rías-sama, un placer conocerla". Dijo presentándose.

Grayfia se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Corey. "¿Corey? ¿El dragón emperador rojo?".

Rías decidió cambiar el tema. "De eso hablaremos luego, Grayfia. Vamos a mi habitación a discutir sobre lo que tienes que decir, ¿Akeno y mi hermana pueden asistir a la reunión?". Dijo mientras recogía su ropa y la envuelve alrededor de su mano cubriendo la parte frontal.

Grayfia: "¿La Sacerdotisa del Trueno y la Destello Veloz? Yo no veo por que no. Después de todo, un demonio de clase alta siempre debe estar junto a su reina y la otra por ser su hermana". Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Rías.

Rías: "Muy bien, Corey...".

Corey voltio la cabeza al escuchar a Rías llamarlo. Los ojos de Corey se abrieron cuando sintió algo cálido en sus labios. Tanto Grayfia como Corey y Momo abrieron sus ojos, al ver a Rías besando a Corey en los labios, desatando muchos los celos de Momo.

Cor: "¡Mhmmmmmm!". Dijo empezando a entrar en pánico. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? La criada que sirve a la casa de los Gremori estaba enfrente.

Rías se separó con un rubor en sus mejillas. "Ese fue mi primer beso... Es algo que una chica atesora en Japón, ¿Verdad?". Dijo nerviosamente.

Actualmente Corey estaba paralizado por la sorpresa y Momo hacia su mayor esfuerzo para no entrar por la puerta.

Cor: "Un momento, ¿Ese fue su primer beso?,Diablos, ¿Qué he echo?". Dijo mientras entraba aún más en pánico y hacia unos gestos cómicos.

Rías se río de la acción de este. "Piensa en ellos como recompensa para darte las gracias, por estar cuando estaba mal". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Corey un poco ya calmado. "¿Eh? No hay problema". Dijo mientras sonreía con timidez, viendo a Grayfia. 'Creo que si le cuenta a Lans lo de ahorita, ella me matara'. Pensó en su mente, mientras se imaginaba lo que le haría Laney si se enteraba.

Grayfia se mantuvo firme, con una mirada complicada de expresar, ya que acaba de presenciar a su Ojou-sama (Señora) besar a su siervo, en los labios.

Rías: "Te veo mañana, Corey". Dijo sonriendo cálidamente mientras se teletrasportaba con Grayfia.

Cor: "Ok... ese beso no me lo esperaba, creo que no podré dormir hoy". Dijo mientras se tocaba los labios.

Momo: "Yo quería robarte el primer beso, no es justo". Dijo molesta, entrando a la habitación de Corey.

Cor: "Este no es mi primer beso, Momo". Dijo tratando de calmarla.

Kurama: 'A mi me parece que te gusto ese beso'. Dijo con un tono divertido.

Ddraig: 'Ya empezó la atracción de los dragones'. Dijo con el mismo tono que Kurama.

Cor: '¡Ya cállense!'. Dijo cansado de sus bromas.

 **(DÍA SIGUIENTE-SALÓN DE SEGUNDO AÑO-RECREO).**

Corey se encontraba bostezando en su asiento mientras miraba por la ventana, estuvo en lo cierto, no pudo dormir por culpa del beso, por lo menos su cansancio no era tan notable. Por lo menos podía descansar un poco en las hora del descanso.

Kiba: "Chicos". Dijo desde la entrada llamando a los integrantes del club de lo oculto, con Mikan, Happy y Celine acompañándolo.

Mikan: "Mueve el trasero, hermano, ya tendrás tiempo para descansar". Dijo con un tono apurado, algunos chicos se rieron por como Mikan hablaba con Corey.

Cor: "Si, si, mamá". Dijo en tono de broma para que esta se molestara un poco.

Celine salió corriendo en dirección a Corey, solo para saltar y que Corey la atrapase para cárgala. Muchas chicas del salón hicieron un suspiro de ternura al ver la escena, Yui, Mío y Risa junto a otras dos chicas se acercaron a Corey y compañía.

Yui: "Oye Corey, ¿De quién es esa niña?". Dijo señalando a Celine con un ligero rubor.

Cor: "Celine es solo una niña que cuido para estar un poco distraído en la casa". Dijo contestando lo mejor posible, para que no lo malinterpretaran.

Yui: "O sea, ¿Qué la cuidas como una hija?". Dijo con un mayor rubor que antes.

Cor: "Si, supongo". Dijo parándose de su asiento y dirijiendose a la puerta, cargando a Celine, provocando que muchas chicas suspirarán de amor.

Risa: "Oye Asia, ¿Algo le pasa a Corey?". Dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Mío: "Si, párese que él no tiene el mismo ánimo de siempre". Dijo igual.

Las otras dos acompañantes asistieron, una de ellas era una chica con el pelo marrón, con dos colas de caballo de cada lado que va más allá de los hombros, cada una sostenida con una cinta roja, en su cara tenía dos flequillos largos que van más allá de los hombros también. La otra era una chica con el pelo melocotón que le llegaba hasta los hombros y llevaba un dilema azul.

Asia sólo negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa forzada. "Yo creo que está un poco cansado ya que tubo que cocinar la comida temprano, y también dijo que tubo una mala noche de sueño, así que no se preocupen chicas".

Kon: "Asia venga, que no tenemos todo el día". Dijo desde la puerta.

Kin: "Mi hermano tiene razón Asia, debemos apurarnos". Dijo estando de acuerdo con su hermano.

Asía: "¡Hai, ya voy!"Dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía por la puerta.

 **(EN LA ENTRADA DE LA VIEJA ESCUELA).**

Corey y los demás iban caminado en dirección a la entrada de la vieja, hasta que Kiba se percató de algo deteniéndose.

Kiba: "Para mi... De notar algo como esto hasta ahorra". Dijo con un tono de fallo.

Cor: "No me digas que lo acabas de notar ahorita". Dijo tomado la perilla de la puerta seguido de los demás que estaban confundidos, excepto Yami que sabía a que se refería.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón, Kiba mostró una expresión sería mientras entrecerraba los ojos, Corey solo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, ignorando la gravedad de Kiba.

En la sala del club se encontraba Rías, Akeno, Laney, Oshizu, Koneko y Grayfia.

Rías y Laney tenían una cara de desagrado, pero se le ilumino cuando vieron a Corey. Akeno sonreía como siempre pero se sentía un aura fría a su alrededor. Koneko estaba sentada en una silla en una esquina mirando hacia el suelo, tratando de no involucrase con los demás como sea posible.

Corey no se sorprendió cuando vio a Grayfia, él ya sabía que estaba ahí desde que comenzó el recreo. Pero él empezó a sudar por como lo miraba Grayfia, bueno sí haz besado en los labios a la heredera del Clan Gremori..., pero en su defensa ella lo beso, él es más una víctima. Luego Grayfia aparto la mirada de Corey y la dirigió a Rías.

Grayfia: "Ojou-sama, ¿Quiere que le explique la situación a los demás?". Le pregunto a Rías, esta solo levanto ala mano en señal de que no era necesario.

Cuando Rías estuvo apunto de explicar algo, Corey se dio la vuelta viendo al suelo, todos los demás notaron eso y veían en la misma dirección de Corey.

Cor: "Alguien viene". Dijo con una voz sería, poniéndose en alerta.

Todos los demás se sorprendieron, incluso Grayfia, de que Corey fuese capaz de sentir a alguien antes de que el círculo mágico apareciese.

Luego un círculo mágico naranja rojizo apareció comenzando a brillar, en el centro del círculo se encontraba el emblema del Clan Phoenix.

Cor: "Es el Clan Phenex". Dijo viendo el círculo.

Esta declaración hace que todos lo miren con sorpresa, excepto Laney y Rías, ya que esta última le dio la información. Y algunas chicas del grupo que acababan de llegar se pusieron atrás de Corey.

Luego unas llamas empezaron a salir del círculo mágico, elevando un poco la temperatura del lugar, pero a Corey no le afecta eso, luego una silueta de un hombre apareció entre las llamas, las llamas empezaron a desaparecer.

Hombre: "¿Me pregunto cuanto tiempo a pasado desde mi última visita al mundo humano?". Dijo haciéndose esa pregunta a sí mismo. Era un hombre de casi veinte años, con el pelo rubio cortó, ojos azul oscuro, llevaba un traje rojo, pero no tenía la corbata y la camisa estaba abierta hasta el pecho, dándole una pinta de chico malo. Él miro a su alrededor y se fijó en Rías y sonrío, pero no se dio cuenta que hay estaba el chico que atrapo a su familiar. "Mi encantadora Rías, he venido por ti".

Tanto Corey como Rías y Laney entrecerraron sus ojos.

Hombre: "Ahora ven Rías, vamos a echar un vistazo a la ceremonia, desde que anunciaron la fecha de ceremonia, tenemos que ir y comprobarlo". Dijo mientras agarraba la muñeca de Rías y empezó a tirar de ella.

Rías: "¡Sueltame, Raiser!". Dijo con un una voz profunda y muy molesta.

Cor: 'Con que este es Raiser Phenex'. Dijo aún teniendo su ojo entrecerrado.

Rías intentaba soltarse del agarre de Raiser que le estaba sujetando muy fuerte. Corey decidió entrometerse entre Rías y Raiser.

Cor: "Señor, amablemente le pido que suelte a mi amo, ya que le está haciendo daño, o quiere resolverlo de la manera difícil". Dijo sujetando la muñeca de Raiser con mucha fuerza.

Algunos de los que estaban ahí, eso incluye a Grayfia, tenían el corazón parado por lo que pasaba.

Raiser: "¡¿Qué te crees que eres, tú maldito?! ¡Para tocar a un demonio de clase alta!". Dijo molesto pero se detuvo al observar mejor a Corey. 'Este es el de la otra vez'. Dijo en su mente rápidamente soltando el agarre de Rías, para soltárse del agarre de Corey. "¡¿Tú?!". Dijo señalando a Corey.

Rías: "¿Se conoces?". Dijo mientras se ponía alado de Corey.

Raiser: "Nunca lo he visto". Dijo mirando hacia otro lado y se sacudía la mano.

Corey solo río de la negación de Raiser pero se mantuvo en silencio. Entonces Grayfia decidió presentar a Raiser, sin saber que dos de los del grupo ya sabían quien era(Corey y Momo).

Grayfia: "Bueno, Riffin, el es...". Fue interrumpida.

Cor: "Perdón Grayfia, pero yo se quien es". Dijo sin dejar terminar a Grayfia.

Momo: "Raiser Phenex, ¿Verdad?". Dijo completando la frase de Corey, sorprendiendo a Rías.

Rías: "¿Tú como te enteraste, Momo?". Dijo sorprendida.

Momo: "Yo escuche la conversación que tuvieron, Presidenta". Dijo con una sonrisa y esta se puso un poco molesta.

Tanto Raiser como Grayfia agradaron sus ojos es pues de escuchar a Corey y Momo, pero decidieron mantenerse callados.

Luego de un momento Rías se sentó en el sofá mientras que Raiser se sentaba junto a ella, puso una de sus mano en el hombro de ella y sacudía la mano que Corey le agarró con repugnancia, pero no lo le demostibava en lo absoluto, él solamente le la tocaba el pelo o los hombros.

Varias veces Corey, quiso golpear a ese hombre, por acosar a su maestro por un acosador de clase alta. Por un lado, Corey admiraba a Rías por no estallar aún.

Raiser: "El te de la reina de Rías, en verdad es delicioso". Dijo elogiando a Akeno.

Akeno: "Muchas gracias". Dijo con su sonrisa, pero se notaba un poco molesta, pero Raiser parece muy tonto como para no notarlo.

La vena de la cabeza de Rías estallo ya que no podía sopórtalo más, se levantó de su asiento y le grito a Raiser.

Rías: "¡Ya basta, Raiser! ¡Ya lo he dicho y lo volveré a decir! ¡No me casare contigo!". Grito decidida.

Raiser: "Ya lo he escuchado antes, pero Rías, ¿Que vas a hacer al respeto?, creo que debes tener en cuenta que la situación de tu hogar es grave". Dijo sonriendo con un tono de confianza. "Los demonios reencarnados, se están expandiendo en términos de fuerza, pero ¿Qué habría de nosotros?, Los demonios de clase alta podremos perder nuestro lugar, también hay nobles de edad, que se están acercando, porque los demonios reencarnados son muy poderosos, bueno eso está bien también, pero los demonios de la nueva generación también son importantes para nuestro futuro, ¿Ya que no podemos dejar que los demonios de sangre pura nos extingamos, no?, nosotros dos fuimos elegidos para mantener a los demonios de sangre pura. Mi casa es segura gracias a mis dos hermanos mayores, pero en tu casa solo está tu hermano, tú y tu hermanita, pero tu hermano salió de casa, entonces solamente estas tú y tu hermanita". Dijo con mucho orgullo. "Ademas, tanto tu padre como tu hermano tienen miedo de que su casa se extinga. Además de que hemos perdido muchos demonios de sangre pura en la última guerra, la única forma de que se mantengan los demonios de sangre pura es uniéndose a otros clanes y producir hijos de sangre pura". Dijo explicando varias cosas, y algunos de los que estaban ahí, entendieron la situación de los demonios. "Rías, te lo recordare de nuevo, eres la futura heredera del Clan Gremori, si tú no tomas un marido, la Cámara Gremori desaparecerá, ¿Acaso estas tratando de extinguir a tu familia, que se a mantenido por mucho tiempo?, por causo de la guerra pasada, no ahí ni la mitad de las casa de los demonios que fueron reconocidos como los "72 pilares", este matrimonio tiene el futuro de los demonios en la cuerda floja". Dijo con mucho orgullo.

Corey que había escuchado cada detalle de la conversación, iba comparándola con lo que ya tenía de su mundo Ninja.

Cor: 'A de ser como el Clan Hyūga, que tienen miedo de que su raza o clan se extinga, por eso tienen dos tipos de linaje, entonces los demonios reencarnados son las ramas secundarias y los demonios de sangre pura son las ramas principales, ¿Eh?'. Dijo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermana.

Mikan: "Oye, yo no entiendo nada de lo que hablan, ¿Me lo puedes explicar?". Dijo en susurro.

Cor: "Claro, es como cuando hay animales en peligros de extinción y solamente quedan dos de esa misma especie y los juntas para que tengan un hijo y su especie sobreviva, ¿Entendiste?". Dijo explicando también en susurro.

Mikan: "No del todo".

Cor: "Vale, es como nosotros dos, para mantener la sangre de los Uzumaki y Namikaze, tu o yo debemos casarnos y tener un hijo, para que nuestro clanes no desaparezcan".

Mikan: "Ah ya entendí, gracias".

Cor: "Que bueno". Dijo poniendo atención otra vez a Raiser y a Rías.

Raiser: "En resumen, los demonios de sangre pura temen de que el número de los demonios reencarnados aumente, y que lo de los demonios de sangre pura permanezca igual o disminuye, si no recuerdo mal, de los "72 pilares" solo quedan 32. Estamos en un estado muy malo". Fue interrumpido.

Rías: "¡No voy a dejar que mi casa se extinga! ¡Yo estoy dispuesta a tomar un marido!". Declaro en voz alta, mientras que mira rápidamente a Corey. Sin embargo, este no se dio cuenta de eso ya que estaba procesando la información, pero Grayfia, Laney, Momo y Yami si cataron la acción de Rías.

Raiser: "¡Cómo me lo esperaba! Entonces vamos a ir...". Dijo terminado de beber el te y sonreía victorioso, pero fue interrumpido.

Rías: "¡Pero nunca me casare contigo! ¡Yo me casare con quien yo quiera! ¡Incluso los demonios de las antiguas casa tienen derecho a elegir con quién se casaran!". Dijo con una mirada de decisión pura.

Algunos de los presentes sonrieron por la respuesta de Rías, sin embargo Raiser por otro lado puso una expresión desagradable, se levantó de su asiento.

Raiser: "Ya debes saberlo Rías, yo también soy un demonio de clase alta que lleva el título de su Casa en la espalda, no permitiré que ese nombré sea manchado. Yo no quiero estar ni cerca de este pequeño edificio del mundo humano. ¡Yo soy un orgulloso Phenex que es la semejanza del fuego y del viento, no obstante el fuego y el viento de este mundo es muy sucio. Para mi, alguien de clase alta para visitar este lugar tan repugnante...yo simplemente no lo soporto". Dijo perdiendo la paciencia, mientras en que en su cuerpo aparecían llamas, mostrando una cara de pocos amigos, también desprendía una gran intención de matar y hostilidad que hace que algunos de la nobleza de Rías se pusieran en guardia o temblarán de miedo y se escondía detrás de alguien o algo, a excepción de Corey y Grayfia. "Te llevare al inframundo, Rías, incluso si tengo que quemar a cada uno de tus siervos y a tu hermana". Dijo seriamente.

Rías: "¡Ni te atrevas a amenazar a mis siervos!". Grito elevando su poder demoniaco.

Pero Raiser ignoro completamente a Rías, formando en su mano derecha una bola de fuego, luego llevo su mano en dirección al grupo, luego disparo la bola de fuego lo suficientemente grande como para eliminar a todos los de la nobleza de Rías, Grayfia iba a interrumpir, pero algo la detuvo... Ese algo era Corey que dio un paso adelante, poniéndose delante de todos. Todos el mundo estaba en shock (n/a: excepto Laney, Yami, Happy Mikan) al ver a Corey dar un paso a la bola de fuego, olvidando por completo lo que él es capaz de hacer. Incluso Raiser abrió los ojos por la acción de Corey. La mayor parte entendieron mal la situación creyendo que estaba protegiendo a los otros.

Raiser: "Parece que uno tiene ganas de morir". Dijo riendo.

En ese segundo la bola choco con Corey, pero no exploto, cosa que le extrañó a todos, hasta que Happy les acordó algo muy importante.

Happy: "Tranquillos, recuerden que a Corey no le afecta el fuego". Dijo con muy contento.

Luego de eso la bola de fuego de Raiser empezó a disminuir de tamaño, todo el mundo se sorprendió al oír lo que dijo Happy, y más cuando vieron que el fuego se encogía por culpa de Corey, que se estaba comiendo la bola de fuego.

Corey después de comerse la bola de fuego puso una cara de decepción. "Que fuego tan asqueroso, jamás pensé en comer un fuego tan repugnante como este, y pensar que eres la semejanza del fuego y el viento". Dijo muy decepcionado. "Pero gracias por la comida". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Raiser: "¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves hacerme esa falta de respeto? ¿Sabes con quien estas hablando? ¡Responde siervo humilde!". Dijo furioso por el comentario de Corey.

Cor: "Si quieres mi respeto olvídalo, yo respeto alguien me de la gana, pero yo no soy un acosador como usted, Raiser". Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Después de ese comentario la habitación se quedo en silencio, todos abrieron los ojos como platos al oír que Raiser era un acosador.

Raiser: "¿Quien es el acosador aquí? ¡Tú, un demonio de clase baja debe saber cuando callar!". Dijo negándolo y furioso con Corey.

Cor: "¿O qué me harás? Ya vistes que el fuego no me daña". Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Rías: "Corey ¿A qué te refieres de que Raiser es un acosador?". Pregunto a Corey, ignorando a Raiser.

Cor: "Hace unas tres semanas, cuando volvimos del Bosque de los Familiares, vi a una gallina en la rama del árbol de la ventana y después de un tiempo descubrí que era un familiar que la estaba vigilándola Presidenta". Dijo mientras señalaba el árbol, y tendía el anzuelo a Raiser llamando a su familiar gallina.

Raiser: "No es una gallina, ¡Es un aves fénix!". Dijo sin pensar, cayendo en el anzuelo de Corey. Luego de saber lo que hizo se tapó la boca.

Rías sin pensarlo envuelve su manos en su cuerpo y mira a Raiser con disgusto, ahora mismo todos miraban con disgusto, excepto Corey que lo miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Yami: "Estúpido pervertido". Dijo con un tono de molestia y disgusto.

Cor: "No me digas". Dijo con sarcasmo.

Raiser: "¡No estaba acechando! ¡Se llama observación!". Dijo afirmando que lo que dijo Corey era verdad.

Cor: "Si, pero sin que esa persona lo supiese". Dijo agregando con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

Happy: "Que no se te los humos a la cabeza, Corey". Dijo intentado desanimar a Corey.

Cor: "Silencio". Dijo un poco furioso.

Grayfia: "Bueno, el Señor Gremori, Sirzechs-sama y los miembros de la Cámara de los Phenex sabían que algo así iba a pasar, por lo que decidieron un último recurso". Dijo explicando.

Rías: "¿Cómo que último recurso?". Dijo levantando una ceja.

Grayfia: "Ojou-sama, si quiere dar su opinión, ¿Por que no mejor resolverlo mediante el Rating Game contra Raiser?".

Rías se sorprende por la opinión de Grayfia.

Cor: "Rating Game ¿De dónde me suena?". Dijo para sí mismo en murmuro.

Kiba: "El Rating Game es un juego que lo hacen los demonios con su nobleza y compiten en batallas con sus siervos". Dijo al oír a Corey.

Cor: "A es verdad, es un juego que se necesita estrategia y fuerza como en el ajedrez de verdad, ¿No?". Dijo a Kiba recordando el juego golpeando su mano derecha suavemente con la palma de su mano izquierda.

Rías cerró los ojos para meditar sombre si realizar el Rating Game contra Raiser, hasta que tomó una decisión abrió los ojos.

Rías: "Grayfia, acepto la oferta, resolvamos la oferta en el Rating Game". Dijo con una mirada decidida.

Grayfia: "¿Y usted Raiser-sama? ¿Aceptara la participación al Rating Game?". Dijo viendo a Raiser.

Raiser solo cierra los ojos y empieza a reír de forma orgullosa. "Sí Rías acepta, no me importa. To ya soy un demonio maduro y he participado en el Rating Game oficial y también gane la mayor parte de estos, pero más aún, ¿Enserio quieres competir contra mi, Rías?, Tú nunca haz jugado en el Rating Game oficial, así que no tienes experiencia en esto, tus posibilidades son muy bajas". Dijo de manera arrogante y orgulloso.

Cor: 'Si supiera de lo que soy capaz'. Dijo en su mente.

Grayfia: "Yo seré la encargada del combate con Raiser-sama, ¿Esta bien Ojou-sama?". Dijo dando su opinión, Rías solo asistió con la cabeza. "Bueno, voy a informar a ambas familiares de la decisión". Dijo mientras se formaba un círculo mágico y se teletrasportaba.

Cuando Grayfia se fue del salón, Raiser miro a Rías y a sus siervos, para luego sonreír.

Raiser: "Rías, no me digas que esos son tus siervos". Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Rías: "¿Qué pasa con mis siervos?". Dijo con enfado.

Raiser empezó a reír. "Este partido será muy fácil, porque solamente tienes 6 siervos ya que los demás son humanos, ¿Todavía quieres participar en el Rating Game?, solamente tu reina y el peón de ahí pueden luchar a la par con mis lindos siervos". Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, luego chasqueo los dedos, que logró que apareciera un círculo mágico detrás de él, que de ahí aparecieron 15 mujeres. "Lo ves Rías. Estas son mis lindos siervos". Dijo con orgullo.

Cor: 'Un total de 15, ¿Eh?... No le veo lo interesante'. Dijo en su mente analizando los siervos de Raiser. "Oye acosador". Dijo burlándose de Raiser.

Raiser frunce el ceño cuando escucho el apodo de Corey. "¡No me llames acosador demonio de clase baja! ¡Eso no es la manera de tratar a un demonio de clase alta como yo! Rías, ¿acaso no le enseñaste modales?". Dijo a Rías furioso.

Rías solo voltio la cara. "Eso no me importa". Dijo con desinterés,

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Qué tal pollo frito?". Dijo cambiando el apodo de Raiser, seguido de un silencio total.

Happy: "Ya se que tal pescado tonto o pervertido acosador". Dijo uniéndose a Corey, para molestar a Raiser.

Cor: "Si Happy, buena idea". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y así Corey y Happy se pusieron a ponerle apodos relacionados con lo de acosador, fuego y otras cosas.

Rías se estaba esforzando para evitar reírse cubriendose la boca con ambas manos, a los demás le resultaba difícil no reirse de los apodos de Raiser, pero este estaba furioso porque lo estaban avergonzando enfrente de sus siervos, él en serio quería matar a Corey y a Happy.

"¡¿Cómo se atreven?!". Dijo una de las chicas del grupo de Raiser.

"¡¿Acaso no tienen modales?!". Dijo otra.

"¡Ellos deben ser castigados!". Declaro otra.

Raiser: "¡Mira, encargate!". Dijo dándole una orden a aún de sus siervos.

Luego una chica con el pelo azul y los ojos de color marrón claro, con un peinado con coletas, pero en vez de dos tiene cuatro, con dos apuntando hacia arriba y la dos restantes apuntando hacia abajo, con un flequillo que está dividido atreves de su frente en la parte frontal de su rostro, y también con un flequillo que enmarca su cara, con un traje Haori blanco con un Obi rojo, y lleva un happi como abrigo de color rojo, con bandas en los antebrazos y en las canillas y en los pies lleva un par de zori, también llevaba un bō. Se dirigió a Corey a gran velocidad, apuntando con el bō a este, pero este ni se inmuto, sólo se quedo parado.

Luego cuando Mira iba a encestar el golpe Corey solo puso su mano derecha al frente para detener el bō y lo que pasó fue que el bō se destruyo apenas choco con la mano de Corey.

Cor: "Por favor, señorita, no queda enfadar a este dragón, ¿verdad?". Dijo con una cara sería, olvidado por completo su broma con Happy.

Mira solo retrocedió unos pasos atrás temblado, luego Corey dirigió su mirada a Raiser que estaba sorprendido por lo que paso.

Cor: "Oye, pollo frito, necesitas más poder si deseas vencerme". Dijo con un tono desafiante y riendo por la expresión de Raiser.

Raiser solo hizo un ruido con la lengua, y voltio a mirar a Rías. "Hagamos el partido en 10 días". Dijo a Rías.

Rías: "¿Me estas dando tiempo para entrenar?". Dijo molesta.

Raiser: "¿Estas en contra?. Los Rating Game no son tan simples como para ganarse solo con sentimientos, si no puedes usar el poder al máximo de tus siervos, perderás inmediatamente, eso lo he visto un sin fin de veces, sin importar la fuerza o el poder". Dijo con experiencia.

Rías no se quejo, sólo se quedo oyendo lo que Raiser decía, luego Raiser dirige su mano al piso y aparece un círculo mágico.

Raiser: "Nos vemos en 10 días, en ese tiempo deberías de mejorar a tus siervos". Dijo empezando a desaparecer, luego miro a Corey. "Peón de Rías, no seas una desgracia, tu golpe es el golpe de Rías".

Corey solo se puso a meditar lo que dijo Raiser, hasta que este desaparecían, diciendo.

Raiser: "Rías, la próxima vez que nos veamos era en el Rating Game". Dijo mientras desaparecía junto a sus siervos.

Cor: "Bueno tendremos que entrenar hasta la muerte, si queremos ganarle a ese tipo". Dijo tratando de animar a los demás, cosa que logró.

Todos: "¡Si!". Dijeron los demás al unicoro.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada viernes.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 10.**

 **(EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE UNA ZONA MONTAÑOSA).**

El clima en las zonas montañosas era agradable y refrescante para Corey, todo el entorno estaba completamente rodeado de árboles y también se podía oír a los pájaros cantar, a Corey le hacia recordar mucho a los bosques de su Villa y cuando estaba entrenando con Ingeel, en cuanto a las vistas de las montañas, le parecía increíble. Ahora se encontraba con un equipaje muy grande y con Happy y Satellizer que estaba cargando a Celine.

Cor, Happy: "¡Woooohoooooo!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo alegremente en la cima de un camino de las montañas. Habían estado muy emocionados desde la mañana cuando llegaron al club y le dijeron que todos las actividades eran suspendidas para realizar un entrenamiento en las montañas, también dijeron que todos empacarán cuanto antes para aprovechar al máximo estos 10 días.

"¡Woooohoooooo!". Se escucho el eco producido por los gritos de ambos en las montañas.

Asia: "Chicos, esperenos, por favor".

Corey y Happy voltearon para poder ver a Asia con equipaje liguero jadeando mientras que estaba a lado de las demás chicas que se encontraban bien, pero jadeaban ligeramente, también se encontraban Kin y Kon con unos equipajes de menor tamaño que el de Corey, pero estos estaba muy cansados. Ellos estaban tratando de ponerse al día con los otros tres (n/a: Celine no cuenta, porque la están cargando, y Happy puede volar), pero solo Yami y Laney son capaces de seguirle el ritmo a estos tres. Corey, Happy y Satellizer decidieron defender la montaña esta estar y al estar cerca de ellas.

Cor: "¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Necesitan ayuda?". Dijo hablando con todos a la vez.

Rías: "Corey, ***JADEO*** ¿Cómo es que tu ***JADEO*** que llevas un equipaje mayor ***JADEO*** puedes andar como si nada ***JADEO*** enfrente de nosotras?". Pregunto mientras tomaba algo de aire.

Cor: "Este equipaje no es nada comparado con los que he cargado en mis misiones de ninja y de magos". Dijo con mucho orgullo.

Rías: "Oye Corey, quiero pregunta te algo desde hace un tiempo y es ¿Quien fue el que te entreno desde pequeño?". Dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Corey solo mostró una sonrisa. "Yo tuve muchos maestros desde pequeño, uno de ellos fue Igneel, otro fue Iruka-sensei, y muchos más".

Rías: "Ese Iruka, ¿Era el del recuerdo?". Dijo con duda, Corey solo asistió con la cabeza.

Kiba: "Presidenta estamos aquí". Dijo mientras se cercaba con un equipaje del mismo tamaño que el de Corey desde la parte de inferior de la montaña.

Corey y Happy abrieron los ojos al ver a Koneko, ya que esta llevaba un equipaje dos o tres veces mayor que el de Corey y Kiba.

Cor: " ***SILBIDO DE ASOMBRO***. Oye Happy, Koneko es la representación perfecta del dicho, "Las cosas grandes vienen en empaques pequeños"". Dijo compartiendo su opinión con Happy, este solo asistió. "Bueno, ¡Vamos todos hacer una carrera! ¡El primero en llegar a la cima de la montaña gana! 1,2,3 ¡Ya!". Dijo saliendo corriendo a la cima seguido de Happy, Satellizer, Yami, Laney, Kiba, Momo, Nana y Koneko.

Mikan: "¡Hermano, eso es trampa!". Dijo corriendo en dirección a Corey.

Asia: "¡Por favor, Esperenos!". Dijo empezando a correr.

Akeno: "Ara, ara de seguro tiene mucha energía". Dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba con Rías, Kin y Kon.

 **(EN LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA).**

Al llegar a la cima encontraron una mansión de madera junto a un estanque, algunos se pusieron a descansar por la carrera que le hizo Corey, mientras que Happy y Celine jugaban cerca del estaque.

Rías: "Esta mansión pertenece a la Cámara de los Gremori". Dijo mientras se colocaba junto a Corey que estaba perfectamente.

Se pusieron a caminar en dirección a la casa de madera, a Corey le parecía muy agradable el aroma de la madera. Luego fueron a la sala de estar para estar para poner las cosas y las chicas fueron a cambiarse para ponerse una ropa más cómoda para moverse.

Cor: "Creo que nosotros también debemos cambiarnos a una ropa más cómoda". Dijo a Kin, a Kon y a Kiba mientras iba a una habitación de la primera plata.

Kiba: "No miren". Dijo de repente en tono de broma.

Cor: "Si, si, como digas, viejo". Dijo sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la broma de Kiba.

Kon: "Oigan imaginense, sí las chicas de nuestro colegio los vieran en esta situación, eso causaría un gran alboroto". Dijo compartiendo su opinión.

Kin: "Kon tiene razón, ya es malo de los rumores acerca de ustedes sean pareja, esta consiguiendo que ustedes sean muy populares". Dijo compartiendo su opinión.

Corey y Kiba se le iba cayendo una gota de sudor al imaginarse eso. Corey y sus amigos se cambiaron en una habitación vacía que tenía cama y equipo de uso diario, pero sin televisión, eso desanimo mucho a Kin y a Kon. Después de que salieron de la habitación todos ya estaba listo reunido en la sala. Rías llevaba la misma ropa que cuando peleo con el consejo estudiantil, las demás chicas, excepto Satellizer, llevaban la ropa de deporte del colegio, Kiba llevaba la misma ropa que cuando peleo con el consejo estudiantil, Kin y Kon tenían la misma ropa que Kiba solo que la de Kin era azul y la de Kon marrón, Corey en cambio llevaba chaleco negro sin manga abierta en el centro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón de color blanco con unos tenis negros y su fiel bufanda (n/a: Es la ropa de Natsu). Muchas chicas se sonrojaron porque Corey dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, el centro de su cuerpo tonificado y la marca de su gremio en su brazo derecho.

Rías: "Bueno, entonces vamos a empezar el entrenamiento afuera". Dijo a sus siervos, aún sonrojada.

Cor: "Bien vamos, ¡Estoy que ardo!". Dijo mientras golpea la palma de su mano izquierda.

 **(AFUERA DE LA MANSIÓN).**

 **Primera sección entrenamiento: con Kiba: Entrenamiento de espada.**

Se escuchaba choques de espadas de madera. Corey y Kiba iban entrenado con una batallas de espada.

Asia: "¡Ánimo, Corey!". Dijo animando a Corey, desde un árbol donde se encontraban los demás.

Corey parecía tener la ventaja en espadas se refiere y solo sostenía la espada con su mano derecha, Kiba en cambio sostenía la espada con ambas manos pero estaba perdiendo contra Corey.

Lans: "Oye hermana, voy con Yami y Satellizer a ayudar a Kiba, ya que Corey no se lo está tomando enserio". Dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba una espada de madera, Yami y Satellizer también agarraron una espada de madera cada una.

Rías: "Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que no esta peleando enserio?". Dijo a su hermana levantando una ceja.

Lans: "Yo he peleado contra él con espada, si se lo estuviese tomando enserio, usaría dos espadas en vez de una". Dijo acercándose a los dos chicos. "Oye Kiba te vamos a ayudar contra Corey, ¿Vale?". Dijo mientras aparecía a gran velocidad detrás de Corey.

Kiba: "Muy bien".

Después de una lucha de 30 minutos, Kiba había llegado a su límite mientras que Corey aún luchaba a la par con Laney, Yami y Satellizer al mismo tiempo, después de 10 minutos pararon para descansar y Kiba aún seguía cansado.

Cor: "Oye, Kiba". Dijo mientras lanzaba una botella de agua a Kiba.

Kiba se puso a bebe un poco del agua. "Gracias Corey, no pensé que el Espadachín negro fuese tan fuerte". Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Cor: "Bueno, solo diré que fue difícil llegar hasta donde estoy". Dijo con una sonrisa, luego lo cambio a una sería. "Kiba, se que el puesto de caballero ofrece una velocidad extra, que es perfecta para ti, pero tienes dos debilidades, una de ellas es tu baja resistencia, no sirve ser rápido, si te cansas muy rápido y la otra sería la defensa, uno podría atacar atacarte por las piernas y tu defensa estaría rota". Dijo con un tono analítico.

Kiba frunció el ceño al oír eso. "Bueno es normal por ser un caballero, nuestra defensa es muy baja".

Cor: "Se puede usar armadura pero reducirías tu velocidad, aunque depende del tipo de armadura, oye Lans, ¿Crees que ella esté libre estos días?". Pregunto a su novia.

Lans: "¿Qué planeas Cor?". Dijo con curiosidad.

Cor: "Ella podría hacer una armadura ligera para Kiba, ¿No crees?".

Lans: "Si podría ser, pero primero la llamaré para ver si esta libré". Dijo alejandose del grupo para llamar a alguien.

Cor: "Bueno solo espero que este libré". Dijo para sí mismo pero los demás lo oyeron. "Como sea, porcia las moscas, entrenemos la resistencia Kiba". Dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Kiba: "Entendido, pero ¿Cómo?".

Cor: "Fácil, ¡Asia ven un momento!". Dijo mientras llamaba a Asia.

Asia se le acercó dudosa. "¿Qué pasa, Corey?".

Cor: "¿Puedes usar la magia de Gravedad para el entrenamiento de Kiba?". Dijo aún sin responder la pregunta de Kiba.

Asia: "Hai, pero ¿Qué tan fuerte quiere el campo gravitacional?".

Cor: "Creo que dos veces más que la de la Tierra". Dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Asia: "Muy bien". Dijo empezando a conjurar un hechizo luego se creo un círculo mágico debajo de Corey y de Kiba.

Kurama: 'Que bueno que Asia pudo aprender otro tipos de magias y tomara la pieza del obispo ya que mejoro sus poderes' . Dijo compartiendo su opinión de Asia, en la mente de Corey.

Ddraig: 'Esa es nuestra Asia, siempre sorprendiéndonos, al igual que compañero'. Dijo también compartiendo su opinión.

Cor: 'Oye Ddraig, ¿Por qué estás mas despierto que de costumbre?'. Dijo despreocupado.

Ddraig: 'Es solo que ya no tengo tanto sueño'. Dijo respondiendo la pregunta de Corey.

Cor: 'Ok'.

Kiba: "Corey, ¿Qué pa-?". No pudo terminar la frase porque sintió que algo lo atraía más hacia la tierra, pero noto que a Corey no le afectaba el cambio de gravedad.

Cor: "Esto es un campo gravitacional, nos servirá para poder aumentar nuestra velocidad y resistencia, la que esta ahora mismo es dos veces mayor al de la Tierra, es un buen comienzo para que te acostumbres a la gravedad aumentada". Dijo mientras agarraba un par de espada de madera y con una apuntaba a Kiba. "Muy bien Kiba, a seguir la pelea". Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

Kiba: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras se paraba y volvía a atacar a Corey, esta vez solo le ayudaba Yami.

 **Segunda sección de entrenamiento: con Koneko: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo.**

Corey se encontraba luchando con Koneko en un combate. Koneko intentaba darle patadas y golpes, pero Corey solo lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad moviéndose de un lado a otro. Luego unos de los árboles que estaban cerca se rompió por un golpe de Koneko que fallo al intentar golpear a Corey.

Cor: " ***SILBIDO***. No me gustaría estar en la lista negra de Koneko". Dijo distrayendo se viendo el árbol destruido.

Koneko tomó esa distracción como ventaja y le proporciono un golpe en el estómago.

Koneko: "Sempai baja mucho la guardia". Dijo de manera neutra.

Cor: "Si lo se... No pude evitarlo". Dijo mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

Corey noto que Koneko sonrió ligeramente.

Cor: '¿Ella acaba de sonreír?'. Dijo para sí mismo en su mente, pero luego sacudió su cabeza para estar de forma analítico. "Bueno Koneko, como eres una torre tienes una fuerza y defensa absoluta, pero el problema es que tienes una muy baja velocidad". Dijo explicando sus defectos, Koneko solo asistió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con él. "Yo puedo ayudarte para mejorar tus sentidos, ya que Asia y Yami están ayudando a Kiba con la velocidad, y yo no se ninguna magia aparte de las de Dragón Slayer y God Slayer y claro mis técnica Ninja... Pero creo que tengo una forma para aumentar tu velocidad y tus sentidos del olfato y oído". Dijo explicando en como ayudarla.

Koneko: "¿Cómo?". Dijo con los ojos abiertos cuando escucho lo que dijo Corey.

Cor: "Fácil, con tu velocidad, podemos usar pesas de entrenamiento muy pesadas, y con tus sentidos, podremos ponerte una venda o algo que te impida ver para así depender de tus otros sentidos". Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cinta y un pergamino. "Toma aún no te pongas la cinta, primero te mostrare lo que quiero decir". Dijo mientras le entregaba la cinta y el pergamino. "Ven con todo, por favor". Dijo mientras se cubría los ojos con su bufanda.

Koneko al principio dudo un poco, pero luego le hizo caso. Ella se lanzó hacia él intentando golpearlo, pero Corey solo se hizo a un lado, luego hacia el otro lado o se inclinaba. Esquivando los golpes y patadas de Koneko.

Cor: "Ahora, ¿Entendiste a los que me refería?". Dijo sonreía y ponía su bufanda en su lugar.

Koneko: "...Increíble". Dijo con sorpresa, después de tomar suficiente aire.

Cor: "Nací con unos sentidos mejoras, luego fui entrenando como Ninja y también como mago, pero el como y cuando usarlo depende de mi. Siempre entrenaba duro, normalmente hasta quedar inconsciente". Dijo mientras recordaba parte de su pasado.

Koneko: "¿Cuanto tiempo se debe necesita para llagar a tus sentidos actuales?".

Cor: "Depende, creo que un par de años o meses".

Koneko frunció el ceño cuando se enteró de cuanto tiempo le tomo a Corey en tener sus sentidos actuales, ella apretó los puños y estaba frustrada. "Eso es demasiado tiempo y solo tenemos 10 Días". Luego abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió que alguien le estaba frotando la cabeza suavemente, le gustaba mucho...era tranquilizadora, luego levanto la vista y vio a Corey sonriendo cálidamente.

Cor: "Tranquila Koneko, me tomó mucho tiempo porque no era un buen prodigio y tenía poco talento. Aunque estaba dotado, no sabía como usarlos al principio, la razón por la que esté en este estado es porque trabaje muy duro para conseguir lo que quería y la voluntad de no rendirse que me enseño mi Villa y mi Gremio". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Koneko. "Ademas tu tienes talento, estoy seguro que llegarás a mi nivel en poco tiempo". Dijo elogiando a Koneko.

Koneko se sonrojó cuando escucho el comentario de Corey y luego bajo la cabeza para que Corey no viese el rubor de sus mejillas. "Usted es muy amable, Corey-Sempai". Dijo en susurro para sí misma, olvidando que Corey tiene buen oído.

Cor: "Muchas gracias, Koneko, pero solo digo lo que pienso". Dijo sonriendo por el halago de su Kōhai.

Koneko se sonrojó más cuando supo que Corey la escucho, así que opto por darle un puñetazo en el estómago pero más fuerte que el anterior.

Corey después del golpe. "No otra vez". Dijo mientras se sienta en el suelo sobándole el estómago.

Koneko: "Baja mucho su guardia, Sempai". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "Si ya lo se". Dijo mientras se acuesta en el suelo.

Koneko luego se dio la vuelta, pero ella sonrió sin que este la viera.

 **Tercera sección de entrenamiento: con Akeno: Magia**.

Actualmente, Akeno le estaba enseñando en como usar magia a Kin, Kon, Yami (Sus poderes no son magia, ojo), Mikan, Nana y Momo, que eran los que no sabían usar la magia. Corey, Happy, Asia y Laney se encontraban ahí ayudando un poco a entender a los demás.

Akeno: "La magia es la encarnación física del espíritu, cuando el espirito físico de un organismo se conecta con la corriente espiritual de la naturaleza, el espíritu forma la magia como producto de la conexión". Dijo explicando algunos rasgos de la magia, solo Yami, Mikan, Nana y Momo entendían. "Se necesita de una enorme concentración y habilidad mental para usar la magia".

Kon, Kin: "No entiendo". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Akeno: "¿Eh?". Dijo sorprendida. "¿Cómo? Y eso qué lo explique lo más sencillo que pude". Dijo decepcionada.

Corey solo se puso a reír ganándosela la mirada de todos. "Lo siento Akeno, no me río de ti, me río de ellos, parece que sus mentes no alcanza esa "complejidad" aún". Dijo burlándose de los hermanos. "Bueno poniéndose serio, yo lo explicare ahora para que ustedes dos lo entiendan, la magia se puede utilizar cuando tu cuerpo y espíritu están en equilibrio, para ustedes, sería como si quisieran combinar perfectamente un helado de chocolate y vainilla". Dijo de la manera más simple y estúpida que pudo, para los hermanos.

Kon, Kin: "Oh ya entendimos". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Akeno se sorprendió por como hizo que entendieran. "¿Cómo hiciste?". Dijo con sorpresa a Corey.

Cor: "Con ellos es mejor explicarlo como si se lo dijeras a un niño de 5 años". Dijo como si fuese muy obvio.

Akeno: "Podrías enseñarme más cosas así". Dijo de forma seductora, apartando un poco la parte de su camisa del cuello mostrando unos de sus hombros, ganado los celos de algunas chicas, excepto de Yami y Mikan.

Cor: "Creo eso de pende de lo que quieras que te enseñe". Dijo siguiéndole el juego a Akeno.

Lans: "Oye deja el juego para cuando seas mayor Corey". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo ya terminando la bromada con Akeno.

 **Cuarta sección de entrenamiento: con Rías: entrenamiento de resistencia.**

Rías: "¡Hey, Corey!, ¡Sigue adelante!".

Cor: "¡Aye, Sir!". Dijo al estilo de Happy.

Ahora mismo Corey se encontraba subiendo una montaña empinada con una ropa enorme atada con una cuerda en la espalda, con Rías sentada en la en la roca. Rías se le dio la orden de repetir la carrera por la montaña.

Cor: "Rías, es mejor que se agarré y se siente bien, voy a aumentar la velocidad".

Rías: "¿Eh? ¡Kyaaaaa!". Grito mientras que Corey empezaba a correr la montaña, mientras que ella se agarraba de la roca para no caerse.

Cor: "Nunca he escuchado sus gritos Rías, diría que son lindos". Dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Rías: "¡Oye, Corey! ¡Ve más lento!". Dijo intentando que Corey fuera más lento, pero no lo logro, solo se podía sostener para no caerse de la roca.

Desde la lejanía se podía ver a Laney riendo por lo que su hermana esta pasando.

Rías: "Ahora, el siguiente ejercicio es el entrenamiento muscular, vamos a comenzar con flexiones". Dijo mientras estaba haciendo pucheros. Ahora se encontraba enojada con Corey por subir y bajar por la montaña corriendo.

Cor: 'Creo que se linda si esta enojada'. Dijo en su mente mientras se ponía en posición de flexiones.

Luego Rías coloco una piedra en la espada de Corey sin piedad, luego se sienta encima de la piedra. "Ahora haz 200 flexiones, empieza". Dijo dándole una orden a Corey.

Cor: 'Supongo que sigue enojada, mejor no digo nada y así no cavo mi tumba'. Dijo en su mente. "¡Aye, Sir!". Dijo mientras empezaba a realizar las flexiones, y se ganaba una sonrisa de Rías por su determinación.

 **(POR LA NOCHE-EN EL COMEDOR).**

Rías: "Vaya que buena comida, Corey". Dijo alabando a Corey

Asia: "Es tan delicioso como siempre que cocinas". Dijo alabando a Corey también.

Akeno: "Ara, ara, es muy delicioso, en verdad". Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kiba: "Vaya, no sabía que eras muy buen cocinero Corey". Dijo sorprendido por la cocina de Corey.

Koneko: "... Delicioso... Como siempre".

Yami: "Es verdad que es muy buen cocinero".

Satellizer: "No tengo palabras para expresar lo sabrosa que es esta comida".

Lans: "No solo eres buen luchador, sino que también eres bueno cocinando". Dijo alabando a su novio.

Happy: "¡Aye, Sir". Dijo de acuerdo con todos mientras tenía un pescado en la boca.

Todos esteraban alabando la cocina de Corey, ya que él se ofreció para cocinar ya que no había cocinado en un tiempo, pero le ayudaron Asia, Akeno, Mikan y Momo.

Cor: "Gracias, pero no solo las merezco yo, también deberían agradecerle a Akeno, Asia, Momo y a Mikan me ayudaron". Dijo tratando de compartir el mérito y los elogios a las mencionadas.

Momo: "Venga, no seas tan modesto Corey, nosotras solo hicimos lo que nos dijiste". Dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía una mano en la mejilla.

Mikan: "Odio admitirlo, pero Momo tiene razón hermano, tu mereces toda o mayor parte de los elogios". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rías: "Bueno, ¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento con todos Corey?". Dijo queriendo saber como le fue con su nobleza.

Corey dejo los palillos a un lado, y les dio una sonrisa. "Si seguimos con este ritmo estos 10 días, podría garantizar que le ganaríamos a ese Raiser sin mucho esfuerzo". Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Rías solo río y asistió con la cabeza. "También gracias por ayudar a Kiba y a Koneko con sus entrenamiento".

Cor: "No es nada, solo hago lo que puedo en ayudar, además yo debería agradecerle a usted y a Akeno".

Rías: "¿Por qué?". Dijo doblando la cabeza.

Cor: "A usted por ayudarme con los entrenamientos y a Akeno por ayudarme a enseñarle magia a mi hermana y los demás". Dijo explicando.

Mikan: "Oh es verdad, tu querías enseñarnos el como usar magia desde que llegaste de tu viaje, ¿No hermano?".

Cor: "Si es verdad".

Rías asistió en compresión, luego se le ocurrió una idea. "Vamos a tomar un baño a aire libre". Dijo a Corey.

Cor: "¿Aquí ahí un baño al aire libre?, no lo sabía". Dijo al aire.

Rías: "Si deseas darnos las gracias, ¿Por qué no tomas un baño con nosotras?". Dijo sugiriéndole a Corey y haciendo que algunas chicas se sonrojaron a medida y Momo tenia los ojos brillando como una estrella.

Cor: "Eso sería bueno, pero...". Dijo despreocupado pero fue interrumpido.

Rías: "Akeno, ¿Qué te parece?". Dijo mientras sonreía y miraba a Akeno.

Akeno: "Ara ara, quisiera que Corey me lavara la espalda". Dijo mostrando su lado S y se lamía el dedo.

Asia: "¡Entonces, yo también quiero bañarme con Corey!". Dijo gritando.

Rías: "Koneko, ¿Te importa?". Dijo viendo a Koneko.

Koneko: "...No me importa en lo absoluto...". Dijo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Rías: "¿Y ustedes?". Dijo viendo a las sobrantes.

Mikan: "Eso no me importa, no es como sí fuese la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos". Dijo despreocupada.

Yami: "Si Mikan esta de acuerdo, entonces yo también, pero si veo que hace algo pervertido, lo mato". Dijo con un ligero rubor.

Momo: "¡A mi no me importa!". Dijo gritando emocionada. 'Tal vez pueda avanzar más en mi plan'. Dijo en su mente.

Nana: "Solo le dejare que me lave la espalda". Dijo con un rubor a medida.

Satellizer: "A mi me agrada la idea". Dijo con una sonrisa. "También parece que a Celine y a Haruna no le importa". Dijo viendo a Celine y a Haruna emocionada.

Lans: "Por mi vale". Dijo elevando los hombros.

Kon, Kin: "Menuda suerte tienes Corey". Dijeron en coro.

Kiba: "Eres un hombre afortunado, ¿No crees Corey?". Dijo pareciendo que disfrutaba el espectáculo.

Happy: "No se lo diré a nadie del colegio o del Gremio cuando regresemos allá". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: '¿Por qué será que no le creo?'. Dijo en su mente después de oír el comentario de Happy.

Rías: "Bueno esta decidido, vamos a disfrutar nuestro baño con Corey". Dijo con alegría, mientras que agarraba el brazo derecho de Corey.

Akeno: "Ufufufufufu, un baño con Corey". Dijo mientras agarraba el brazo izquierdo de Corey.

Ambas arrastraba a Corey hacia el baño al aire libre y las demás lo iban siguiendo. Kiba, Kon, happy y Kin veían con una sonrisa el como se iban arrastrando a Corey.

Cor: "¡HEY, esperen! Yo puedo caminar solo". Dijo quejándose.

Ddraig: 'Es mejor disfrutar el baño'. Dijo con un tono pervertido a Corey.

 **(EN EL BAÑO).**

Ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía una piscina de poco profundidad y unos bañadores para lavarse a un lado, algunas chicas ya estaban en la piscina

Rías: "Me sorprende que te lo tomas muy bien esto, Corey". Dijo mientras que miraba a Corey que se encontraba lavando la espalda de Mikan.

Cor: "¿Y por que me debería preocupar por bañarme con unas chicas". Dijo despreocupado, mientras que Laney empezaba a lavaba la espalda, él usaba una toallas para cubrirse su parte, era un despreocupado, pero no era idiota.

Lans: "Es que algunos chicos como Saruyama se la pasaría, eh, tu sabes, ¿no?". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Cor: "Oh, ya entendí".

Mikan: "Pero, ¿Qué harás con Happy?, conociéndolo le dirá a todo el colegio y a tu Gremio sobre esto". Dijo algo preocupada.

Cor: "Tranquila, haré un trato que ni él se atreverá a rechazarlo". Dijo con orgullo.

Mikan: "¿Ese trato incluye pescado?". Pregunto a su hermano, este solo asistió con la cabeza. "Entonces esta bien". Dijo riendo.

Cor: "Aunque en el Gremio puedo decir que fue que perdí una apuesta y me creerán".

Satellizer: "¿Tanta confianza se tienen en ese Gremio?". Dijo curiosa.

Cor: "Claro, todos en el Gremio nos tratamos como una familia, eso hace a Fairy Tail muy fuerte". Dijo explicando algo importante de Fairy Tail.

Asia: "Es verdad, según se, todos en Fairy Tail, no importa su título, de dónde venga o su pasado, se cuidan entre ellos, ellos se tratan a todos como un igual, ninguno menor o mayor que otro, es como una verdadera familia". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rías: "He tenido una pregunta contigo Asia, si eres parte de Fairy Tail, ¿Dónde esta tu marca?". Dijo con curiosidad.

Asia sólo se da la vuelta quedando de espalda a Rías y apartaba a un lado su cabello, mostrando la marca de Gremio de color azul, por debajo del cuello. "Quise que mi marca no fuese fácil de ver por eso decidí que debiera ir por aquí". Dijo explicando el porque se encontraba la marca ahí.

Rías: "A claro, la puedes ocultar con tu largo cabello o con tu ropa". Dijo entendiendo. "Y tú Corey, ¿Por que debajo de tu hombro?".

Cor: "Yo decidí debajo de mi hombro porque al contrario de Asia, no me molesta mostrar de que gremio soy, además cuando estoy por halla, normalmente usó la misma vestimenta que use hoy en el entrenamiento".

Akeno: "Me dan ganas de visitar ese Gremio, me parece muy bueno". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Bueno en Navidad iremos a verlos, porque tengo según mi hermana darán vacaciones en la escuela". Dijo lo que tenía planeado.

Luego a Rías, Satellizer. Akeno y a Koneko le brillaron los ojos.

Rías: "Eso sería estupendo". Dijo emocionada.

( **DESPUÉS DEL BAÑO-HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS).**

Cor: "Oye Happy, ¿Quieres hacer un trato?". Le dijo a su amigo felino.

Happy: "¿Qué tipo de trato?". Dijo año una sonrisa.

Cor: "Si le dices a los del colegio lo que pasó hoy, no comerás pescado por un mes". Dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora. 'Happy nunca se arriesgaría a perder con algo como esto'. Dijo en su mente.

Happy: "¡UN MES SIN PESCADO, ESO ES PASARSE!, pero si yo no digo nada, ¿no me quitas los pescado no?". Dijo con duda, Corey solo asistió a la pregunta. "Bien hecho, no se lo diré a nadie del colegio". Dijo extendiendo la mano o pata en su caso, para sellar el trato, y Corey también hizo lo mismo, sellando el trato.

Cor: 'Listo ahora se que Happy no dirá ni Pío'. Dijo en su mente.

 **(DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS).**

Todo el mundo estaba mostrando progreso, Kiba se adaptó a la gravedad aumentada, Koneko logro mejorar sus sentidos, Mikan mostraba una gran habilidad con la magia de fuego, al igual que su hermano, Nana y Momo eran buenas en la magia de invocación, Nana con los animales y Momo con las plantas, Kon mostró la magia que le permita transformar partes de su cuerpo en los de un animal o persona para adoptar en batalla, Corey dijo que esa magia se llama Take over y que él no sabe mucho de esa magia, pero también dijo que conoce a tres magos que son experto en esa magia y que son de Fairy Tail, cosa que hizo que Kon se pusiera a saltar de alegría; en cambio Kin obtuvo la magia que le permite convertir la información en datos mágicos para el almacenamiento, lo que le permite tener acceso a la información previamente almacenada y que también puede compartirla por la mente de sus compañeros, Corey dijo que esa magia se llamaba Archivo y que era prefecto para Kin, pero también dijo que el no conocía mucho esa magia; Yami en su lugar mostró la habilidad de manipular la magia de viento, que, según Corey, puede vencer o hacer más fuerte a la magia de fuego, cosa que a Yami le pareció bueno, por si luchaba con Corey en una batalla de equipos. Corey como era de esperarse, era el que más resultado mostraba, pero Rías seguía obligándolo hacer aún ejercicio físicos.

Ahora todos estaban sentados en la sala, al parecer, Rías quería probar el conocimiento de Corey sobre los conocimiento de los demonios, ángeles caído y ángeles.

Rías: "Corey ¿Quienes son los mayores enemigos ahora de los demonios?".

Cor: "Los ángeles y ángeles caídos". Dijo sentado en una silla con un libro en la cara y las manos detrás de su cabeza, mostrando lo aburrido que esta.

Rías: "Correcto, ¿Cuál es el nombre de los ángeles de más alto rango?".

Cor: "Son los Seraphim, sólo son 4 integrantes que son: Michael, Gabriel, Uriel y Raphael". Dijo sin cambiar de actitud.

Rías: "Muy bien, ahora, ¿Cueles son los nombres de los jefes de los ángeles caído?".

Cor: "El grupo principal se llaman: Grigori, tienen de gobernante a Azazel, con Shemhaza, como vice-comandante, el resto de los líderes de los ángeles caídos son Asmaros, Sahariel, Penemue, Tamiel y Kokabiel". Dijo aún sin cambiar de actitud.

Rías: "Correcto, ¿Cuál es el nombre de los Yondai Mauo-sama?".

Cor: "Son Lucifer-sama, Belcebú-sama, Leviathan-sama y Asmodeus-sama". Dijo aún sin cambiar de actitud.

Rías: "¿Sabías que Leviathan-sama es la única mujer entre los Yondai Mauo-sama?". Dijo revelando algo interesante.

Corey cambio de actitud de aburrimiento a una de asombro. "¿Qué en serio? ¡Yo no lo sabía! Ella en serio debe ser muy fuerte para que llegara a ser miembro de los Yondai Mauo-sama". Realmente sorprendido.

Happy: "También debe dar mucho miedo, oye Corey, ¿Quien crees que gane en una pelea entre Leviathan contra Erza?". Dijo recordando a una amiga de su gremio.

Cor: "Quien sabe, tu saber que Erza es una de las magas más fuerte de Fairy Tail". Dijo también recordando a su amiga del gremio.

Entre esa discusión Asia se paró de su asiento y se puso delante de todos. " ***TOS*** , bueno Corey, voy a explicar sobre la base de los exorcistas". Dijo a punto de explicar cosas de la iglesia.

Cor, Happy: "¡Aye, Asia-sensei!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa y una pose de saludo militar y haciendo que Asia se ruborizara por eso.

Asia: "Existen dos tipos de Exorcistas, el primer tipo son los que el padre va a leer la sección del libro y usa el agua bendita para eliminar a los demonios, el segundo tipo es donde recibe la protección divina de los ángeles caídos o de Dios". Dijo explicando los tipos de exorcistas.

Rías continuo por Asia. "Así es y el segundo tipo de Exorcistas es el más peligroso para los demonios, hemos luchado contra ellos durante detrás de escena. Ellos vienen a destruirnos con el poder de la luz recibida de los ángeles caídos y con sus cuerpos físicos entrenados a límite, yo creo que tu ya peleaste con unos de ellos, Corey".

Cor: "¿Eh?, ¿Hablas del tío en la playa?". Dijo con la cabeza inclinada, Rías solo asistió con la cabeza.

Asia: "¡¿Fuiste atacado?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!". Dijo entrando en pánico con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cor: "Yo no contaría a ese tipo como Exorcistas, no con su boca vulgar. No tienes que preocuparte, ni siquiera tubo tiempo de atacarme, si quieres le preguntas a Lans que estuvo ahí". Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Asia.

Asia decidió decidir con la explicación. "Los demonios no pueden tocar el agua bendita o las cruces, si lo hacen recibirán daño muy severo ". Dijo agarrando con sumo cuidado el agua bendita.

Lans: "Eso es verdad". Dijo de acuerdo con Asia.

Cor: "Yo si puedo tocarlo". Dijo mientras sonreía.

Todo el mundo quedo quedo en Shock en la declaración de Corey.

Rías: "¿C-como?".

Corey invocó el Boosted Gear en su mano y se acercaba a Asia tomando la cruz que estaba a un lado de ella con la mano del Boosted Gear sin sufrir daño, sorprendiendo a todos. "Este brazo no es mi brazo, es el brazo del espirito del Boosted Gear, así que los objetos santos no funcionan con este brazo". Dijo explicando el porque puede tocar la cruz.

Rías: "Eso quiere decir que tu brazo es el de un dragón, pero según tengo entendido solo se puede hacer eso si sacrificas tu brazo, lo que quiere decir que tú...". fue interrumpida.

Cor: "Si vendí este brazo, pero tenía una razón para hacerlo". Dijo concordando con Rías.

Ddraig: "Oye compañero, ya que estas en esto, voy a decir algo que tal vez te interese". Dijo desde el guante haciendo que brillará la joya cada vez que hablaba.

Cor: "Vale, dime".

Ddraig: "Que con tu magia Dragón Slayer cuando la usas, puedes tocar los objetos santos sin sufrir daños". Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Cor: "¿En enserio? ¿Cómo?".

Ddraig: "Es fácil para usar tu magia necesitas transformar una parte de tu cuerpo en la de un dragón para expulsar sus ataques". Dijo explicando.

Cor: "Bien si ese es el caso, vamos a ver si es verdad". Dijo encendiendo su mano derecha en llamas.

Rías: "Espera Corey, estas arriesgando tu brazo si lo que dijo Ddraig no es verdad". Dijo esaltada.

Cor: "Rías, se que Ddraig no miente porque el no lo diría si no fuese verdad". Dijo hablando con una mirada sería.

Luego Corey lanzo la cruz a su mano derecha que la atrapo y no le paso nada, ganando un suspiro de alivio de todos.

Cor: "Supongo que era verdad, será mejor guardarlo". Dijo mientras lo volvía a poner en su mano izquierda y la ponía en un estuche. "Bueno todo esta aclarado, entonces puedo tocar los objetos santos con mi magia Dragón Slayer, ¿Eh?". Dijo hablando con sigo mismo en la última parte.

Lans: "Bueno eso suena a una ventaja contra los Exorcistas". Dijo viendo lo que ocurrió.

Luego cayo la noche y se fueron a dormir.

 **(AL DÍA SIGUIENTE).**

Ahora se encontraban afuera haciendo un combate de Corey vs Kiba.

Rías: "Invoca tu Boosted Gear, Corey". Dijo dándole una orden a Corey.

Cor: "Eh, vale". Dijo invocando el Boosted Gear.

Rías: "Ahora quiero que aumentes tu poder como cuando luchasteis con Satellizer".

 **(DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS).**

Cor: "Listo, ¡Ahora!". Dijo mientras que la joya producía una luz verde.

 **{EXPLOCIÓN}.** Dijo la joya.

Cor: "Muy bien estoy listo, ¡Modo Dios Dragón de Fuego Eléctrico!". Dijo mientras que un aura de fuego de tres colores (n/a: rojo, azul y negro), con dos rayos de distintos colores (n/a: dorado y negro), bailando salvajemente alrededor de Corey.

Rías: "¿Puedes usar tu ataque más fuerte de ese modo?".

Cor: "Muy bien, Kiba aparta". Dijo preparando y Kiba hizo lo que dijo. "¡Rugido del Dios Dragón de Fuego Eléctrico!". Dijo mientras exhalaba una bola de fuego cubierta de rayos y el ataque fue dirigido a una montaña que se encontraba en medio. Y cuando la técnica toco la montaña produjo una gran explosión que hizo que la montaña desapareciera de la fas de la Tierra, dejando a todos, incluso a Satellizer, sorprendidos.

Koneko: "La montaña...". Dijo sorprendida.

Rías: "... Desapareció". Dijo completando la frase de Koneko.

Satellizer: "¿Cómo es que esa técnica es más fuerte que cuando peleamos?". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Fácil, es porque este modo produce una gran tensión en mi cuerpo, y siempre lo gasto de una y término desplomado, si no tuviera la ayuda de Ddraig no podría usar este modo, y si lo uso trato de acabar con el enemigo de un golpe, en nuestra batalla trate de usar una pequeña parte en el choque, para no terminar desplomado de golpe". Dijo explicando mientras caía sin fuerzas al suelo, todos fueron a su ayuda.

Happy: "Este modo es un arma de doble filo, te haces increibkemente fuerte, pero al no estar acostrumbrado se gasta de una, pero según la Diosa Amaterasu, Corey podrá usar este modo con normalidad si logra obtener un poder parecido a 10 de los 12 Dioses Olímpicos". Dijo explicando el uso correcto del modo de Corey.

Lans: "Eso si que es poder, pero si ella dijo que es posible, Cor seguro lo lograra, además, ¿No habías dicho que recibió un entrenamiento de uno de esos Dioses?".

Happy: "Aye, pero le fue muy difícil soportar el entrenamiento de Zeus y más la lucha contra Hades, por lo menos Amaterasu y Susano le dieron un entrenamiento un poco suave". Dijo un poco decepcionado.

Cor: "Bueno, solo necesito entrenar para eso". Dijo cansado en el suelo.

Después de un tiempo se siguió con el entrenamiento del día.

 **(SALTO DE TIEMPO: NOVENO DÍA EN LA NOCHE).**

La cosas fueron mejorando mejor de lo que Corey pensaba, Kiba logró aumentar mejorar su velocidad y resistencia gracias a Laney, Satellizer y a Yami, incluso él logro adatarse al campo de gravitacional 4x de la gravedad de la Tierra. También los sentidos de Koneko aumentaron bastante, no al nivel de Corey, pero sostenible. Yami dominó la magia de viento convirtiendo en casi una maestra con esta magia gracias a unos consejos de Corey ya que el domina los jutsus de elemento viento. Los demás lograron mejorar gracias a unos pequeños consejo que Corey le daba.

Ahora mismo Corey no podía dormir y se puso a entrenar en un lugar apartado de la mansión para no despertar a los demás, luego Corey se encontraba entrenando en su modo Kurama contra cuarto clones de sombras que hizo para entrenar mejor, los clon se colocaron en cada esquina del Corey original formando un cuadrado y cada clon hacia un rugido de dragón dé distinto elemento.

Clon 1 de Cor: "¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!". Dijo exhalando una gola de fuego.

Clon 2 de Cor: "¡Rugido del Dragón de Hierro!". Dijo exhalando una bola de hierro.

Clon 3 de Cor: "¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo!". Dijo exhalando una bola de aire.

Clon 4 de Cor: "¡Rugido del Dragón del Rayo!". Dijo exhalando una bola de rayo.

El Corey original se mantuvo en su posición hasta que los cuatro ataques estaban muy cerca de él, moviéndose a una gran velocidad a un lado, haciendo que los ataques chocaran entre sí produciendo una explosión normal, luego de que pasó la explosión no se encontraba el Corey original luego se fijaron que una bola oscura se dirigía a cada uno pero no tuvieron suficiente tiempo para reaccionar y esas bolas explotaron destruyendo a cada clon, luego de un momento el Corey original apareció de calle do del suelo, como si todo ese tiempo se encontraba en el cielo.

Corey exhalaba lentamente, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, se encontraba peleando con los clones durante un tiempo.

Kurama: 'Has mejorado en el uso de este modo, hasta el punto de crear una Bijudama en muy poco tiempo y lanzarla a un lugar en específico, eso no está mal'. Dijo elogiando a Corey.

Ddraig: 'Parece que haz mejorado a un ritmo muy acelerado, ya no pareces el mismo de antes". Dijo elogiando a Corey.

Cor: "Si yo he mejorado mucho, ¿Cómo estará hielito?". Dijo recordando a alguien de su gremio. Luego Corey se acostó en el suelo viendo el cielo despejado hasta cerrar los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

?: "¿Corey?".

Corey abrió los ojos cuando escucho que lo llamo su amo, él se sentó rápidamente y se gira a ver a su amo, que estaba detrás de él, y no se encontraba lejos sino que estaba en un pabellón que estaba cerca, ella llevaba una bata roja y un par de lentes, con un libro en la mano.

Cor: '¿Cuanto lleva hay? No me di cuenta'. Dijo en su mente.

Luego Rías se sentó a un lado de Corey, viendo al cielo, hubo un gran silencio incómodo, hasta que Corey decidió romperé el silencio.

Cor: "Eh, Rías ¿Tienes mala vista?". Dijo viendo a Rías.

Rías: "¿Eh, Esto? No, es solo algo que utilizo para concentrarme, esto muestra lo mucho que he estado en el mundo humano". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "¿Y el libro?". Dijo mientras señalaba el libro.

Rías: "Solo es una investigación sobre el Phoenix y el clan Phenex". Dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Y bueno, ¿Alguna debilidad o algo?".

Rías: "No muchas". Dijo con un tono de tristeza.

Cor: "Bueno puede decirme todo lo que sepa". Dijo con un tono de relajación.

Rías: "Básicamente, hace mucho tiempo el ave Phoenix, era considerado por los humanos como el ave de la vida, luego fue convertida en una leyenda en muchos países, que sus lágrimas curar cualquier herida y si se bebe su sangre obtienes la juventud eterna, el clan Phenex es solamente un nombre para el Phoenix en la parte de los demonios, la razón es porque tienen la misma habilidad que la bestia mística, la inmortalidad". Dijo explicando sobre el ave Phoenix y el clan Phenex.

Cor: "Entonces no importa que tan rápido o fuerte ataquemos se curará enseguida, ¿Eh?, eso será un rollo". Dijo compartiendo su opinión.

Rías: "Si, y sus llamas no nos dan posibilidad de atacarle, pero por lo menos a ti no te hacen daño, eres clava para la victoria en el Rating Game".

Cor: "Oiga Rías, ¿Cuantos a sido el récord de Raiser en el Rating Game?".

Rías abrí inmediatamente el libro que tenía en busca de información. "A tenido 8 victorias y 2 derrotas, compitió 10 veces y gano 8, perdió 2 a propósito como bondad a una de las casas vecinas. En realidad gano todos sus partidos". Dijo un poco desanimada.

Cor: "Bueno no está mal". Dijo mientras alababa a su enemigo.

Rías: "Odio decirlo, pero estoy desacuerdo con eso". Dijo decayendo un poco en depresión, eso hasta que Corey le dio un abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera.

Cor: "Tranquila Rías, como dije, vamos a resolver esto". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rías: "Oye, sabes me acabo de acordar de dos formas de vencerlo". Dijo mientras aceptaba el abrazo.

Cor: "Eso es música para mis oídos". Dijo con una sonrisa aún manteniendo el abrazo.

Rías: "Una de las formas es golpearlo con un poder increíble y la otra es golpéalo hasta que su mente caiga, el primer método se necesita un poder comparado a un Dios, y la otra es guardar nuestra fuerza y usarla hasta que la mente de Raiser caiga. Incluso si su cuerpo es inmortal, su mente no lo es. Su mente es su punto débil. Si queremos ganar debemos aplastarle su mente, entonces se detendrá de resucitar y caerá inconsciente. Bueno la forma más fácil sería golpearlo con un poder igual a de un Dios". Dijo explicando las debilidades de Raiser.

Cuando Corey escucho las formas de derrotar a Raiser, sonrió. "Esto será muy divertido, ¿Solo debo golpéalo con un poder igual a un Dios o golpéalo hasta que caiga inconsciente?".

Rías miro a Corey no entendiendo su pregunta. "Si, ¿Qué pasa?". Dijo sintiéndose incómoda por su pregunta.

Cor: "Rías, necesito su permiso". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rías: "¿Para qué?".

Cor: "Para luchar al estilo Fairy Tail". Dijo mientras sonreía.

Rías: "Si, puedes pelear como más te guste". Dijo aceptando la petición de Corey.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada viernes.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten. Y perdonen la demora.**

 **Capitulo 11.**

 **(HABITACION DE COREY-DÍA DEL PARTIDO).**

Corey se encontraba sentado en la cama de su habitación con los ojos cerrados meditando antes del partido, un aura roja como el fuego y otra aura azul como el mar, estaba llevando la ropa del colegio, pero no llevaba su camisa, luego abrió los ojos y los auras que lo envolvían desaparecía, luego se ponía la camisa, la chaqueta y su bufanda, ya que Rías dijo "Que todos del club deberían llevar la ropa de la academia Kuoh".

En ese momento era las 10 de la noche, y el Rating Game era a las 12 de las noche, así que tenía dos horas para preparar todo, todos los miembros demonio del club del ocultismo deberían reunirse 30 minutos antes del partido, por lo que Corey podía descansar la hora y media.

Luego oyó que la puerta de su habitación se abría, rebelando dos figuras mujeres, una era Asia con un traje de monja y Yami con su traje de gótica.

Cor: "Conque ustedes quieren combatir así, ¿Eh?". Ambas asistieron con la cabeza.

Yami: "La Presidenta dijo que podíamos usar algo con lo que nos sintamos cómodos". Dijo neutra.

Asia: "Además de que yo siendo demonio no he olvidado mis creencias". Dijo algo preocupada por su vestimenta.

Cor: "Tranquila Asia, mientras te sientas cómoda puedes ponertela". Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Asia: "¿U-umm, Corey?". Dijo con nerviosísimos.

Cor: "Dime".

Asia: "¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?".

Cor: "Si, claro".

Asia se acercó a Corey, que aún estaba sentado en la cama y esta se sienta a su lado, entonces Asia se abraza del brazo de Corey con fuerza, y Yami se sentaba a un lado de la puerta.

Cor: "Oe Asia, ¿Qué pasa?". Dijo al notar que el cuerpo de Asia temblaba por su brazo.

Asia: "No puedo dejar de temblar cuando pienso que vamos a tener una batalla que da mucho miedo, me da miedo el pensar que te sucederá después...". Dijo preocupada por el bien de Corey.

Cor: "Asia... Tú no tienes que preocuparte por mi, estaré bien, ya estoy acostumbrado a estas batallas, además como siempre voy a estar listo para lo que el futuro me prepare, solo espero cumplir mis metas, como le dije a una amiga cuando tenía 13 no pienso morir hasta cumplir con mi sueño". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Asia: "Entonces, ¿Puedo permanecer así hasta que nos vallamos?".

Cor: "Claro". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Asia: "¿También me puedo quedar contigo para siempre?".

Cor: "Claro, como te dije después de conocerte en Roma, podemos quedarnos juntos el tiempo que tú quieras". Dijo apretando suavemente la mano de Asia, con una Yami sonriente viéndola escena.

Después de un tiempo Mikan, les dijo que era la hora de irse, ahora Asia se encontraba más tranquila y sus nervios parecía que habían desaparecido también.

 **(EN LA SALA DEL CLUB-11:40 pm).**

Los otros miembros del club ya se encontraba reunidos en la habitación del club, como se había planeado. Koneko se encuentra sentada en uno de los sofás leyendo un libro y llevaba unos guantes sin dedos, Kiba tenía una armadura ligera en las partes bajas y centrales de su cuerpo, Akeno y Rías bebían té elegantemente, como se esperaba de las dos Onee-sama, Yami estaba sentada comiendo taiyaki en el sofá alado de Koneko, mientras Corey estaba sentado en posición de indio con los ojos cerrados como meditando, Mikan se encontraba viendo a Corey sentada en una silla, Celine se encontraba imitando a Corey solo que esta está sentada en las piernas de este, Happy se encontraba comiendo un pescado en la cabeza de Corey, Kin y Kon estaban jugando cartas en el piso, Laney estaba bebiendo un jugo, y Nana, Momo y Oshizu estaban viendo como jugaban Kin y Kon.

Todos estaban esperando a que el Rating Game comience, luego aparecen Sona Sitri y su reina en el salón del club. Rías se levantó de su asiento al verla.

Rías: "¿Sona? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?".

Sona: "Solo vengo a observar el Rating Game, Rías". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rías: "Ya veo, estas viendo como resulta para futuras competiciones, eso suena mucho a ti, Sona". Dijo mientras se volvía a sentar y cerraba los ojos.

10 minutos antes del partido pareció un círculo mágico en el cual apareció Grayfia.

Grayfia: "¿Todos están listos para el partido? En 10 minutos empezara el partido, los que no son parte de la nobleza de Rías-sama, por favor ir con Sona-sama". Dijo hablando con todos.

Todos todos los demonios de Rías se pusieron de pie después de confirmar la información, entonces Grayfia se puso a explicar algo.

Grayfia: "Cuando sea el momento de empezar la batalla, serán teletransportados al campo de batalla a través de un círculo mágico. La ubicación es una dimensión apartada donde se utiliza para las batallas, es un espacio desechable, así que siéntase libre de usar todo su poder". Dijo explicando sobre la dimensión de batalla.

Happy: "Esa es una buena noticia para ti Corey, ¿No?". Dijo desde la cabeza de Corey, este solo asiente con la cabeza.

Cor: "Oiga, Presidenta". Dijo llamando la atención de Rías.

Rías: "¿Qué pasa?".

Cor: "No se supone que también tiene a otro Obispo, ¿No?, ¿Donde esta esa persona?". Dijo con duda. "Según tengo entendido cuando Asia, Yami y yo nos convertimos en demonios, Asia sólo consumió una sola pieza de obispo y Yami también consumió una pieza de peón, ahora, ¿Dónde esta el otro obispo?".

Después de que Corey terminara de formular esa pregunta, todo el mundo excepto él, Happy, Yami y Asia, actuaron un poco extraño, se puso un habiente incómodo, como si Corey hubiese hecho una pregunta que no debía hacer, todos mantenían la boca cerrada.

Rías: "Desafortunadamente, el otro Obispo no puede participar. Aunque en un futuro podemos hablar de eso". Dijo sin mirar a Corey.

Cor: "Oh, si perdón por preguntar". Dijo entendiendo la situación. 'Debe ser un tema muy complicado, mejor será no preguntar por ahora'. Pensó.

Kurama: 'Sin duda, ese Obispo es complicado, a empezado a ganar mi atención, a y una cosa Corey, ¿Has notado esa habitación con bandas?". Dijo hablando con Corey.

Cor: 'Si, para mi esas bandas son sellos, el Obispo debe estar ahí, también debe ser muy fuerte para que lo tengan sellado o tal vez no sepa controlar su poderes'. Dijo hablando con Kurama.

Ddraig: 'Si es mujer, sin duda tiene todo mi interés'. Dijo con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Fuuu, sin dudo eres único tío'. Pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Entonces Grayfia decidió deshacer la atmósfera extraña. "Ambas familias estarán viendo este Rating Game ".

Cor: '¿Conque nos estarán observando? Bueno para algunas personas esto le parece divertido, como los padres de de Rías estarán viendo esto, espero que no les importé que destruya todo'. Pensó.

Grayfia: "También Lucifer Maou-sama estará viendo la batalla, no olviden". Dijo declarando que alguien importante lo estará viendo.

Cor: "Espera, unos de los Maou-sama, ¿Por qué alguien tan importante estará viéndonos?". Dijo asombrado.

Rías: "¿Onii-sama estará?, ya veo, así que también lo estará viendo Onii-sama". Dijo también sorprendida por la información.

Mikan: "Un momento Presidenta, Laney, según Raiser, dijo que su hermano mayor salió de la casa". Dijo dudosa.

Lans: "Bueno eso es verdad, pero a medias... Nuestro Onii-sama es en realidad uno de los Yondai Mauo-sama". Dijo explicando respondiendo la pregunta de Mikan.

Cor, Asia, Kin, Kon Happy, Momo, Nana: "¡¿Eh?!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendido, Yami solo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Cor: "Pero un momento, sus apellidos no son compatible, amenos...". Dijo en modo pensante, pero fue interrumpido.

Lans: "En la anterior Guerra, los Mauo-sama estaban en un estado crítico y habían fallecido hace mucho, pero no habría demonios sin Mauo-sama. Es por eso que los demonios decidieron mantener el nombre de los Mauo-sama y dejaron que los demonios con un gran poder lo heredarán. Así que los actuales Yondais Mauo-samas son los demonios de clase Suprema que son los sucesores de la primera generación de Maou que han heredado sus nombres". Dijo explicando.

Cor: "Ya veo, así que "Lucifer" y los otros son solamente un título, ¿No?". Dijo entendiendo lo que le dijo Laney.

Happy: "Debe ser como el título de los 10 magos Santos de Fiore". Dijo comparándolo.

Kiba: "Si, además si te digo la verdad, de las Tres Facciones, los demonios son los que tienen menos poder. Estamos realmente en una situación difícil, pero estamos todavía estamos a salvo gracias a que los actuales Yondais Mauo-samas tienen la misma fuerza que los antiguos". Dijo explicando la situaciones de las tres facciones.

Cor: "¿Con qué su hermano fue elegido para ser el Maou?". Le pregunto a su novia, esta solo asistió. "Y tu hermano, ¿Tiene el pelo largo rojo como el suyo?". Pregunto de nuevo a su novia.

Lans: "Eh, si, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿No me digas que conoces a Onii-sama?!". Dijo asombrada y haciendo que todos miraran a Corey.

Cor: "Creo que si, bueno no personalmente, el me dio una ropa para cubrirme después de la pelea con Hades, ya que solo que mi bufanda y parte de los pantalones". Dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Bueno ahora entiendo esto".

De repente, dos círculos mágicos uno de color amarillo y otro de color de color verde aparecieron en el suelo. Todos miraban a los círculos mágicos con una ceja levantada, pero Corey y Yami ya sabían a quienes pertenecían esos círculos mágicos.

Cor: "Ohe, Yami, ¿Qué crees que quieran?". Dijo en susurro solo audible para la rubia gótica, esta solo se encoge de hombros.

Grayfia: "¿Vosotros conocéis de a quien pertenece esos círculos mágicos, Corey-sama, Yami-sama?" Pregunto viendo a los nombrados.

Cor: "Si, son nuestros...". Dijo intentado decir quienes eran, pero lo interrumpió la luz de los círculos mágicos.

En el círculo mágico del color amarillo apareció una chica de la misma edad que Corey con una figura rolliza, con un cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, con ojos azules, actualmente llevaba una camisa blanca y una faldas color azul y unos zapatos negros; y en el otro círculo mágico aparecían una niña de aparentemente 6 años, con un vestido de cuerpo completa color rojo con toques naranjas, con ojos marrón, cabello negro, llevaba unos zapatillas negras. La mayor de las chicas parecía que buscaba a alguien luego su mirada se centró en Corey.

Satellizer: "¿Acaso no vas a esconderte?". Dijo con tono de broma.

Cor: "¿Para qué? Me encontrarías igualmente". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Sona: "Rías, ¡¿Quienes son ellas?! ¡El de la rubia está a nuestro nivel!". Dijo sorprendida.

Rías: "Etto, creo que mejor te lo dice Corey o Yami, Sona". Dijo pasando la pregunta a Corey o a Yami.

Cor: "Bueno, Presidenta Sona, vice-presidenta Tsubaki, Grayfia, la chica rubia se llama Satellizer, es mi familiar". Dijo hablando con una sonrisa forzada.

Yami: "Y la pequeña es Haruna, mi familiar". Dijo neutra.

Satellizer: "Hola, demonios, un placer". Dijo feliz.

Haruna: "Hola, ¿Cómo están?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sona, Tsubaki e incluso Grayfia abrieron los ojos ante la declaración.

Sona: "Riffin, c-cuando te refieres a Satellizer... ¿Te refieres a Satellizer, a la famosa hada de combate, que su poder es capas de enfrentar a un Mauo?". Dijo sorprendida, al parecer su forma fría se esfumo.

Tsubaki: "¡Imposible! ¿Cómo hiciste a la Reina Intocable tu familiar?". Dijo en shock.

Grayfia: "La famosa hada de combate, la Reina Intocable, se dice que es tan fuerte como un Maou, es increíble...". Dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

Satellizer: "La única". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Corey, con Haruna a un lado.

Cor: "Bueno, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, es la pregunta más importante, por lo menos para mi". Dijo preguntando a su familiar y al de Yami.

Haruna: "Nosotras vinimos a observar la lucha, ya que estuvimos con ustedes en el entrenamiento, por lo menos deberíamos poder ver como se resuelve esto". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Satellizer: "Si además, no es muy común ver al Dragón Emperador Rojo destruyendo todo a su paso". Dijo también con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Ya, ok, quédense con Mikan y los demás, ya que ellos no pueden participar". Dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza a Haruna.

Satellizer: "No hay problema". Dijo tranquila.

Haruna: "Hai, Onii-chan". Dijo mientras se dirigía hasta donde estaba Mikan, seguida de Satellizer.

Grayfia: "Bueno, es cuestión de tiempo, todo el mundo, por favor, dirijanse al circulo mágico".

Todo el mundo lo que participarán se dirigieron al círculo mágico.

Grayfia: "Además, una vez que se teletransporten, no podrán usar el círculo mágico para teletransportarse, hasta que el Rating Game se allá terminado". Explico a los miembros de la nobleza.

Cuando término de dar la explicación el círculo empezó a emitir una luz que los cubrió, mostrando que la teletransportación estaba funcionando.

Satellizer: "¡Muéstrenos una gran batalla, Corey-sama!". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Haruna: "Onii-chan, Onee-chan, chicos, buena suerte". Dijo dándoles ánimos.

Corey las miro y puso su pulgar hacia arriba antes de que fuesen teletransportados al campo de batalla.

 **(DIMENCIÓN DEL RATING GAME-BASE DE RÍAS).**

Corey abre sus ojos y mira alrededor suyo, Happy que estaba en su cabeza también abrió los ojos..

Cor: 'Un momento, creí que nos teletransportarían a nuestra base. No espera, el aire es más liviano que antes y nuestros olores no están'. Pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor, luego se dirige hacia la ventana, y nota que el cielo es distinto. 'Parece que si estamos en otra dimensión, no está mal, por un momento creí que falló la teletrasportación'. Pensó un poco impresionado.

Grayfia: "[Hola a todos, soy Grayfia, una dama de la casa Gremori y voy a ser de árbitro en el partido de Rating Game entre la casa Gremori y la casa Phenex]". Dijo desde los altavoces. "[En nombre de mi maestro, Sirzechs Lucifer, voy a mantener mi ojo en el partido. Al usar tanto la opinión de Rías-sama como de Raiser-sama, creamos una réplica de la academia Kuoh como campo de batalla, en donde Rías-sama asiste en el mundo humano]". Dijo explicando sobre el campo de batalla.

Cor: 'Si, como pensé una réplica, pero muy buena'. Pensó al oír la explicación.

Happy: "Ara, con que una réplica, es increíble lo que se puede hacer". Dijo viendo a su alrededor asombrado, aún en la cabeza de Corey.

Grayfia: "[El lugar a donde ambos equipos fueron embobados son sus bases, la base de Rías-sama es el salón del Club del Ocultismo, ubicado en el viejo edificio de la escuela, el de Raiser-sama es el salón del Consejo estudiantil ubicado en el nuevo edificio de la escuela, los peones para promoverse, deben dirigirse a la base del enemigo para ello]". Dijo explicando la situación de las bases.

Rías: "Todos deben colocarse estos transmisores en los oídos, así podemos hablar en el campo de batalla". Dijo mientras que Akeno entregaba unos transmisores tipo auricular.

Grayfia: "[Ahora es tiempo del comenzó de la batalla. Una cosa más, este partido continuara hasta el amanecer en tiempo de los humanos, por lo tanto el juego empieza ya]". Dijo mientras sonaba el timbre de la escuela, lo que significa el comienzo del partido.

Cor: "Parece que ya ha comenzado este genial, ¡Estoy que ardo!". Dijo mientras chocaba sus puños con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Happy: "¡Aye, Sir!". Dijo mientras saltaba a un lado de Corey.

Rías: "Antes que nada, debemos de eliminar a los peones de Raiser, ya que será problemático si todos pasan a Reina con la promoción". Dijo se sentaba en el sofá.

Akeno empezó a preparar té.

Cor: "Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo, sería un rollo si todos eso peones pasan a Reina". Dijo de cuerdo con Rías.

Rías: "Corey, apenas empezó el Rating Game, el Rating Game es originalmente un juego de estrategia, que no termina en poco tiempo, es más un juego de mucho tiempo, como el ajedrez real". Dijo explicando el concepto del Rating Game a Corey. "El Rating Game tiene como significado usar al máximo el campo de batalla, normalmente la base es un castillo, torre o fortaleza, también hay bosques y ríos entre las bases, la escuela es nuestro escenario ya que estudiamos aquí, Yuuto". Dijo mientras le daba una orden a Kiba.

Kiba: "Hai, Presidenta". Dijo mientras extiende un mapa en la mesa, era un mapa de la escuela y estaba dividido en cuadriculas, con alfabetos y números en los lados.

Cor: 'Conque esta dividido en cuadriculas como en un tablero de ajedrez, ¿Eh?'. Pensó mientras veía el cuadro.

Rías dibuja con un marcador rojo un círculo alrededor del antiguo edificio y el nuevo edificio, marcando la base de Raiser y la suya. "Hay un bosque cerca de nuestra base, también se debe asumir que eso es nuestro territorio, en otras palabras, todo el nuevo edificio sería territorio de Raiser. Debe ser muy posible que haya una emboscada cuando entremos en su territorio, todo el campo de la escuela es visible desde el nuevo edificio. Así qué es peligroso pasar por ahí".

Cor: "En eso tiene razón, desde la ventanas del colegio se ve toda el campo, y ya que no podemos teletransportarnos con los círculos mágicos para así ir del viejo edificio al nuevo con ello. Sólo podemos usar nuestros pies o nuestras alas, ya que Asia todavía no sabe volar mejor sería que Happy la llevara, pero seríamos objetivos fáciles". Dijo en su modo estrategia. "Entonces debemos entrar por el campo de deportes para llegar, ¿No?, estoy seguro que el pollo frito tiene a unos de sus siervos ahí".

Rías se ríe del apodo de Raiser y asiente. "Normalmente. El enemigo también sabe eso y debe posicionar a algunos de sus siervos ahí, ya que es un citio abierto se debe tener a su "Caballero" ahí, eso sería mejor que una torre, también debería poner a tres peones con él, así tendría el control total del campo de deportes".

Kiba: "Presidenta, sobre el gimnasio, cerca del antiguo edificio del colegio, ¿No deberíamos ocuparnos de ese lugar antes que todo?, si lo capturamos, entonces obtendremos una ruta hacia el nuevo edificio de la escuela. El gimnacio es un pasaje para ambos edificios, así que al mismo tiempo podemos restringir el paso del enemigo". Dijo compartiendo su opinión.

Rías solo asistió con la cabeza. "Si, yo también pienso eso, primero vamos a capturar el gimnacio, y ya que es el interior de un edificio deben tener a una Torre ahí, ya que es mejor tener fuerza de destrucción en vez de un caballo con movilidad". Dijo de acuerdo con Kiba.

Cor: 'Valla, la Presidenta es buena en liderazgo, pero no tanto como Shikamaru, pero ese tipo es muy distinto a ella'. Pensó recordando a un amigo suyo.

Rías: "Yuuto y Koneko, ustedes coloquen trampas en el bosque, tomen otro mapa y marquen los lugares en los que hallan puesto las trampas, luego haré una copia, para entregársela a todos". Dijo dándole una orden a los mencionados.

Kiba: "Hai, Presidenta".

Koneko: "Entendido". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "Un momento, llevense a Happy, el sabe como colocar trampas, ayudara mucho". Dijo mientras que Kiba y Koneko asentía con la cabeza.

Kiba: "Muy bien, vamos". Dijo a Koneko y a Happy.

Happy: "¡Aye, Sir!". Dijo extendiendo sus alas.

Koneko: "Entendido".

Entonces el trío salió de la de la habitación, con una caja de aspecto extraño y una copia del mapa.

Rías: "Bueno, todos deben estar en alerta hasta que se termine de poner las trampas, oh y Akeno".

Akeno: "¿Hai?". Dijo viendo a su ama.

Rías: "Después de que se haya finalizado la colocación de las trampas, ¿Podrías poner ilusiones y nieblas sobre el bosque y el cielo?, y por supuesto que sólo se activen con el grupo de Raiser, y así será el comenzó del partido, por eso te dejo las ilusiones y nieblas a ti". Dijo dándole una orden a su reina.

Akeno: "Entendido, Presidenta". Dijo con una sonrisa.

El plan ya ha compensado.

Cor: "Presidenta, hay algo que quiero decirle". Dijo viendo a Rías.

Rías: "Dime".

Cor: "Según tengo entendido, los Phenex tienen algo que se llama las lágrimas de Phenex que sirven para curar las heridas y el agotamiento al instante, y se permiten por lo menos usarlas dos veces por partido en el Rating Game, yo pienso que el pollo frito debe de tener una consigo ya que pertenece a su clan, y mi pregunta es ¿Ya a resolvió como luchar contra ello?". Dijo con un tono serio.

Rías muestra una cara de decepción y muerde su pulgar. "Diablos es verdad, me olvide de eso... Tch, y pensar que he preparado este juego... No logre realizar uno prefecto al olvidarme de eso". Dijo algo molesta.

Cor: "Tranquila, nosotros tenemos a Asia, que sirve como sustituto". Dijo viendo a Asia, esta se sonroja por ello. "Pero siendo realistas, ¿Si tuvieses esas lágrimas, a quién se las darías?". Dijo con su tono serio.

Rías: "Bueno, una de ellas se la daría a mi reina y el otro lo guardaría para mi... Pero Raiser es un Phenex, así que no la necesita, solo te puedo asegurar que una se la daría a su reina, pero la segunda no se a quien, tal vez a alguien importante". Dijo dando su opinión sobre como usaría las lágrimas Phenex.

Cor: "Si yo tampoco se a quién le daría la otra lágrima de Phenex, pero si me encontró con la reina del pollo frito tratare de quitarle esa lágrima antes de que la use, para que la tengamos nosotros". Dijo rebelando su plan.

Rías: "Eso espero".

Cor: "Y una cosa más, ¿Usted se acuerda cuando el pollo frito nos mostró a su Nobleza?". Pregunto a Rías, esta solo asiente con la cabeza. "Creo que una de sus obispos es su hermana".

Rías: "Espera, ¿Hablas de Ravel, no?, bueno nadie sabe como lo hizo, pero no quiero saber por que lo hizo". Dijo con cara de disgusto.

Cor: "Ya". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Rías y a Akeno. "Por favor, muéstreme sus manos". Dijo a Rías y Akeno, que lo miraron confundidas, pero obedecieron a su orden y es tendieron sus manos, este puso sus manos en las muñecas de Rías y Akeno y cuando las quito se pudo ver un Kanji que decía "Hiraishin (Dios de Trueno Volador)", después de unos minutos ese Kanji se volvió trasparente. "Listo ya esta, cuando lleguen Kiba y Koneko les pondré uno a ellos también". Dijo con un todo calmado.

Rías: "Oye Corey, ¿Qué fue eso?". Dijo señalando su muñeca donde se suponía que estaba el Kanji.

Cor: "Es una marca especial que hizo mi padre, la técnica se llama Jutsu de Dios del Trueno Volador, que es la técnica con la que mi padre se hizo famoso, la técnica trata de que pueda ir de un lugar a otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ustedes solo tienen que decir mi nombre cerca de donde los marque o que yo sienta peligro a su alrededor y yo aparece, y una cosa genial de esta marca es que no se puede quitar sin importar cuanto tiempo halla pasado o si yo he muerto". Dijo informándoles sobre la marca, cosa que sorprendió a ambas chicas. "También lo uso con mis Kunais para ir a donde yo disparé". Dijo mostrando un Kunai de mango largó y grueso y tres hojas con la del medio más largó que las otras (El Kunai de Minato). "Así podemos contrarrestar el efecto de las lágrimas del Phenex". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rías: "¿Y Asia, Yami y Happy?". Pregunto viendo a Yami y a Asia.

Cor: "Ellos ya tienen una". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Además no dejaré que alguien de este grupo salga lastimado, como el Emperador Dragón Rojo, la reencarnación del hijo menor del Rikudo Sennin, miembro de Fairy Tail y Peón de Rías Gremori, yo prometo que nadie será eliminado de este partido". Dijo con orgullo, luego de eso fue abrazado por Rías, Akeno y Asia que se no se quiso quedar atrás, tumbando a Corey al piso.

Rías: "Gracias, eres muy amable". Dijo hablando con un tono feliz.

Asia: "Corey, nos va a proteger". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Akeno: "Ara ara, Corey es tan varonil. Mi cuerpo se siente caliente cerca de él". Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Cor: "Vale, vale, por favor... Podrían pararse?... Me están dejando sin aire...". Dijo con dificulta, mientras era abrazado por las tres chicas.

Luego de que las chicas terminarán de abrazarlo, Rías le dijo con la mano que se acercara.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa presidenta?". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Rías: "Siéntate aquí". Dijo con una sonrisa, Corey solo se sentó alado de ella con duda. "Ahora coloca tu cabeza aquí". Dijo apuntando a su regazo.

Cor: "¿Eh?, muy bien". Dijo mientras obedecía y ponía su cabeza en el regazo de Rías. Asia tenía los ojos llorosos y los cachetes inflados.

Corey abrió los ojos cuando sintió una carga de poder nueva en todo su cuerpo. "¿Presidenta?".

Rías: "Acabo de desbloquear un sello en tu cuerpo, era para permitir utilizar la promoción de ahora en adelante". Dijo explicando.

Cor: "Vale, no me extraña, no necesite la promoción aún, pero ¿Por qué?".

Rías mostró una expresión triste. "Oh lo siento, al principio tenía miedo de que tu cuerpo no lo soportara y, pero ya no tengo miedo". Dijo dando una sonrisa en la parte final.

Cor: "Entendido". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero, ¿Y Yami?". Dijo aún con la cabeza en el regazo de Rías.

Rías: "Con ella no hay problema ya que solo tuvo una pieza de peón, en cambio tu tomasteis seis piezas". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Ya".

 **(AFUERA DEL CLUB).**

Cor: "Muy bien estamos listos". Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras estaba alado de Kiba, Koneko y Yami.

Yami: "Hai". Dijo neutra.

Koneko: "...Entendido". Dijo también nuestra.

Kiba: "Hagamos esto lo mejor posible". Dijo con una sonrisa y se ponía la espada en su cintura.

Rías: "[Bueno mis lindo siervos, quiero que hagan lo que diga, Corey y Koneko les encargó el gimnacio y también traten de quitar la mayor parte de siervos para que Asia, Happy y yo podamos movernos, Kiba y Yami se encargarán de una parte de los peones de Raiser que vengan por el Bosque, Akeno creo que tu debes tener suficiente experiencia como para saber cuando moverte]". Dijo a sus siervos por los auriculares.

Todos: "Muy bien". Dijeron todos.

Happy: "[Corey, demuestra lo que significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail, además de destruir todo]". Dijo en tono de broma al final.

Cor: "Jajajaja, lo haré amiguito". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Bueno vamos allá Koneko". Dijo ya serio viendo a Koneko, que solo asistió con la cabeza.

 **(LA PARTE TRASERA DEL GIMNACIO).**

Corey y Koneko se encontraban por la puerta de atrás del gimnacio, entrando por esta con mucho sigilo se acercaron al anfiteatro, con el telón arriba y las luces. Entonces Corey sintió cuatro presencias.

Cor: "Ohe, Koneko, ¿Lo notaste?". Dijo en susurro para su compañera peli-blanca que asistió con la cabeza. "4 enemigos". Dijo para sí mismo.

Chica: "Sabemos que están ahí, siervos de Rías Gremori". Dijo una joven chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros y un flequillo en forma de V, con ojos azul verdosos, con un vestido chico de color azul con detalles dorados, abierto en la parte del pecho dando una gran escote de sus pechos,mientras se encendían las luces.

Cor: "Fueee- Nos descubrieron, pero para mi es bueno ya que no me gusta mucho el sigilo". Dijo mientras salía con las manos en alto del escondite, seguido de Koneko, pero manteniendo sus manos abajo.

Chica: "Vamos a acabar con esto, Peón y Torre de Rías Gremori". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Ya, Koneko, ¿Con quién te quedas?". Dijo bajando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

Koneko: "Con la Torre, te encargo a las 3 Peones". Dijo corriendo hacia la chica del vestido chino.

Cor: "Ya, que rollo". Dijo con fastidio y empezando a caminar las tres chicas sobrantes, que eran dos gemelas de cabello verde corto, una de las chicas la tenía atada y la otra no; y Mira, quien fue a la que Corey le rompió el bō. "Cuando quieran". Dijo con tono de aburrimiento.

Gemela con el pelo atado: "Ya verás, vamos Iru". Dijo a su hermana sacando una motosierra de quien sabe donde cada una.

Iru: "Claro, Nel, vamos a cortarlo en pedacitos". Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Mira: "Yo las apoyare". Dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Cor: "Valla, si que se lo toman en serio". Dijo tratando de sonar impresionado, mientras metía su mano derecha en una bolsa que tenía en la parte de atrás de su cintura y de ahí sacó un libro. "Listo vengan si se atreven". Dijo con un tono desafiante empezando a leer el libro.

Iru, Nel, Mira: "¡Oye, ¡¿Que se supones que haces?!". Dijeron con odio al ver como se comportaba su enemigo.

Cor: "¿Quien? ¿Yo?". Dijo señalandose con su mano izquierda, asiendo que las tres peones asistieran con la cabeza. "Solo leo, me interesa que va a suceder a continuación en la historia, claro esta". Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Mira: "¿En medio de una batalla?". Dijo con odio en aumento contra Corey.

Cor: "Por supuesto, ustedes juntas nisiquiera me tocarían si luchara enserio". Dijo sin apartar su vista del libro con el título "La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz". "¿Uh? ¿Qué esperan, el amanecer?". Dijo ya algo molesto de que no atacaran.

Entonces las tres peones decidieron atacar, las primeras en acercase a Corey fueron las gemelas con una motocierra cada una y cuando iban a golpearlo Corey puso su antebrazo izquierdo en el camino, cuando las motosierras tocaron el antebrazo de Corey, estas se partieron en dos sorprendiendo a las gemelas.

Gemelas: "¿Cómo lo has hecho?". Dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidas dando unos pasos atrás.

Cor: "Fácil,...". Fue interrumpido por el grito de ataque de Mira que estaba detrás de él, cuando iba a golpearlo el puso su mano izquierda enfrente destruyendo otra vez el bō de Mira.

Mira: "Pero ¿Cómo?, reforcé este bō con hierro". Dijo sorprendida y asustada.

Cor: "Como dije fácil, yo puedo convertir una parte de mi cuerpo en el hierro más fuerte del mundo, esa es la habilidad de un Dragón Slayer de Hierro". Dijo con cara sería ya apartando su mirada del libro. "¿Koneko, ya terminastes?". Dijo viendo a Koneko con algo de su ropa rasgada, que estaba sobre la chica del vestido chino y estaba esta atada de las manos y pies, Koneko levantó el pulgar en afirmación. "Ya, entonces puedo acabar con esto". Dijo con cara sería. "¡Bastón del Dragón de Hierro!". Dijo mientras que se mano izquierda se trasformaba en un bastón que se extendía en dirección a las tres peones que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, el bastón se dividió en tres y le pego en la barriga a las tres sacándole el aire. "Listo nos vamos". Dijo mientras transformaba su mano a la normalidad y guardando el libro.

Torre de Raiser: "¡Esperen!, ¿Se van?, se supone que esta ubicación es un lugar importante". Dijo con confundida, ninguno de los dos se tomó la molestia de responder.

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta de salida, Corey noto algo de afuera, parando a Koneko poniendo una mano en el hombro de esta, confundida por la acción de Corey lo miro esperando una repuesta.

 **(AFUERA DEL GIMNACIO ).**

Corey y Koneko se encontraba saliendo del gimnacio, hasta que se pararon.

Cor: "Cuando quieras, Akeno". Dijo con una mano en el transmisor de la oreja.

Akeno: "[Hai, Corey]". Dijo con una risita. Al parecer Akeno estaba flotando sobré el gimnacio con sus alas de demonios desplegadas, con un traje de sacerdotisa blanco con toques rojos, luego levantó su mano derecha y una electricidad comenzó a brillar de en su mano. Después de eso un rayo cayo sobre el gimnacio, destruyéndolo.

Grayfia: "[1 Torre y 3 Peones de Raiser-sama se retiran"]. Dijo informando a los jugadores.

Cor: "Lo hemos hecho bien, ¿No?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Koneko: "Tiene razón". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rías: "[¿Hola?, ¿Todos me escuchan?. Akeno hizo un movimiento perfecto, con eso hemos completado la primera face del plan]". Dijo alegremente a través de los transmisores. "[Ese rayo toma tiempo recargarlo, por lo que es imposible usarlo muy seguido. Aunque el enemigo tiene aún un número mayor al de nosotros, pero tan pronto la potencia demoniaca de Akeno este cargada atacaremos, pero hasta entonces todo depende de ustedes chicos, así que por favor ir a la siguiente face]". Dijo las instrucciones.

Cor: "Entendido". Dijo con una sonrisa, luego mira a Koneko y esta asiente con la cabeza, entonces pasa lo inesperado. Se oyó una explosión en dónde se encontraba Koneko, este giró su vista a ella. "¡Koneko!". Dijo mientras iba a hueco que se había formado por la explosión, y luego la ponía entre sus brazos, ella se encontraba en estado crítico, su cuerpo producía humo y tenía mucha parte de su ropa por el suelo.

Chica: "¡Toma eso!". Dijo una voz proveniente del cielo, en eso Corey levanta su vista para encontrarse a la Reina de Raiser que bestia una ropa como mago.

Reina de Raiser: "Fufufufu, cuando buscas a una presa, el mejor momento es cuando esta consigue un logro de algo, ya que en ese momento baja su guardia y es vulnerable, para nosotros es suficiente "sacrificar" una de nuestras piezas para poder eliminar a uno de vosotros. Ustedes tienen un número reducido de miembros, eso por sí solo, es suficiente para hacer mucho daño, ¿No?, incluso si nos derrotas, no podrías derrotar a Raiser-sama. Es inútil resistirse". Dijo para luego empezar a reír.

Mientras tanto, Corey seguía viendo a la Reina de Raiser, que era uno de los tipos de persona que el más odiaba, el que ve a los demás como una herramienta.

Koneko: "Corey-sempai..., Akeno-sempai...". Dijo débilmente, ganando la mirada de Corey. "... Lo siento... Yo quería ser de más utilidad para la Presidenta y el mundo...". Dijo en un tono de derrota. Corey solo se quedo callado, luego el cuerpo de Koneko... Se espumo en una nube de humo.

Luego el silencio se apoderó del lugar en espera del anuncio, pero nunca llego, haciendo que la Reina de Raiser estuviera confundida.

Reina de Raiser: "¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde está el anuncio que indica que la torre se retira? ¿Tal vez halla un error en el programa?...No, no hay ningún error en el sistema,... Espera, su cuerpo desapareció en una cortina de humo, no por una luz, ¡Eso significa...!". Dijo para sí misma, pero ya era muy tarde.

?: "... Tiempo de vuelta". Dijo una voz familiar para la Reina, entonces la Reina se voltio para encontrarse con la persona que pensó que había eliminado, Koneko.

Pero antes de que la Reina reaccionase, sintió un fuerte impacto en la espalda que la mando caer al suelo, mientras que Koneko la mantenía empujando.

Luego una segunda presencia conocida para la Reina apareció debajo de esta, era nada menos, que Corey.

Cor: "Rugido del dragón del fuego". Dijo exhalando una bola de fuego en dirección a la Reina, que no pudo esquivarlo por culpa de Koneko, la bola de fuego le dio en el estómago, la reina después del golpe se estrello contra el suelo, pero no noto que Corey le había quitado algo que se le había caído tras el golpe y este le puso su espada negra en la garganta.

Pero claro ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que separo después de curarse un poco sus heridas, para luego enviar un pulso de energía que mando a Corey y a Koneko de regreso.

Reina de Raiser: "¡No me subestimen!". Grito con furia. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Corey solo tubo que usar una mano e impulsarse con ella hacia atrás para caer de pie, en cambio Koneko tubo que usar su alas de demonio para caer en el suelo. Cuando los dos aterrizaron, se vieron el uno al otro, y asintieron con la cabeza, luego se fueron corriendo.

Cor: "¡Akeno! Le hemos echo el mayor daño que podíamos, te la encargamos". Dijo mientras corría junto a Koneko al conjunto de árboles que estaban cerca, para luego desaparecer de la vista.

Reina de Raiser: "Tch, no puedo creer que dejara que se fueran, bueno, no importa". Dijo mientras se gloriaba en dirección de a Akeno. "Primero me encargare de ti y luego me encargare de ellos".

Akeno: "Ara ara, una afirmación audaz, ¿Pero serás capaz de hacerlo "Bomba Queen"?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Reina de Raiser: "No me gusta ese apodo debido a su mal gusto, "Sacerdotisa del Rayo", aunque voy a ser honesta, tenía la esperanza de luchar contra ti". Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

Y así comenzó una batalla de reinas.

 **(EN EL BOSQUE PEQUEÑO).**

Corey y Koneko seguían corriendo, por lo que Corey quiso iniciar conversación.

Cor: "Que bueno que no fuistes eliminada, fue una buena idea, que usará la detección de energía y también los clones de sombra y el Jutsu de transformación, ¿No lo crees?".

 **Flashback (Antes de la destrucción del gimnacio).**

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta de salida, Corey noto algo de afuera, parando a Koneko poniendo una mano en el hombro de esta, confundida por la acción de Corey lo miro esperando una repuesta.

Cor: "Un enemigo nos espera afuera, es la Reina, creo que nos atacara sí salimos, primero déjame usar unos sustitutos, ¿Vale?". Dijo viendo a Koneko, que asistió con la cabeza. "Bien, Jutsu clones de sombra". Cuando término de decir eso aparecen dos clones de Corey, y uno de ellos se transformo en un clon de Koneko. "Vale, ustedes dos van al frente, Koneko, sígueme". Dijo avanzado hacia una pared seguida de Koneko, mientras que los clones seguían el camino hacia la puerta.

Después de que los clones salieran por la puerta, los originales salían por un hueco que hizo Corey con sus llamas, y se escondieron en unos arbustos que estaban cerca.

Cor: "Muy bien, Koneko, cuando te diga, prepárate para salir volando en dirección a la Reina, trata de atacarla por la espalda y colócale esto también en la espalda, ¿Vale?". Dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha un papel con el Kanji "explosión".

Koneko: "...Entendido". Dijo mientras tomaba el papel.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Koneko: "...Si". Dijo apartando la vista de Corey. 'Yo también puedo detectar las demás presencias, pero para hacerlo tengo que usar "eso", y no lo quiero hacer, no quiero ser como ella". Pensó.

Cor: '¿A qué se referirá a "eso", o ella? Y ¿Por qué tiene duda de usarlo?'. Pensó.

Kurama: 'Gracias a que me dominasteis, ahora puedes sentir todo tipos de sentimientos negativos, y ya que la duda es un sentimiento negativo, puedes leerlo como si nada, pero ¿No deberías por lo menos decirle?'. Pregunto en la mente de Corey, también informando sobre su detención de sentimientos negativos.

Cor: 'Callate, ya lo se, lo haré cuando pueda y todo eso'. Dijo respondiendo la pregunta de Kurama.

Grayfia: "[3 peones de de Raiser-sama se retiran]". Dijo informando a los jugadores.

Cor: 'Muy bien, parece que Kiba y Yami lo han hecho bien'. Pensó a oír el comentario de Grayfia. "Vamos Koneko, debemos reunirnos con ellos". Dijo mirándola.

Koneko: "Hai". Dijo ya viendo a Corey.

 **(EN ALGÚN LUGAR ALREDEDOR DEL TERRENO DE LA ESCUELA).**

Actualmente Kiba y Yami se encontraba escondidos en una esquina, que era el punto ciego de la torre.

Cor: "¿Algún avance?". Dijo en susurro apareciendo de repente.

Kiba por instinto desvaino su espada e iba a cortar en dos a quien sea que estaba en el camino, pero se produjo un choque de espadas por parte de Kiba y Corey, que detuvo la espada de Kiba antes de que tocará a Koneko, que estaba con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, ya que estuvo en el camino de la espada de Kiba.

Cor: "Calma Kiba, somos aliados". Dijo en susurro con un poco de pánico, al ver que casi cortan en dos a Koneko.

Kiba: "Perdón, Koneko". Dijo retirando la espada, haciendo que Corey hiciera lo mismo con su espada, luego los dos pusieran en su vaina cada uno.

Cor: "Bueno Yami, ¿Cómo están las cosas?". Dijo cambiando el tema.

Yami: "Se acercan una gran cantidad de enemigos por ahí". Dijo neutra, señalando sin pasar su mano por la esquina.

Corey asintió con la cabeza antes la información, luego miro la mano de Kiba que estaba temblando. "Oye Kiba, tu mano esta temblando". Dijo un poco preocupado.

Kiba: "Con que te has dado cuenta, eh... Bueno, para ser sinceros esta es la primaria vez que participo en el Rating Game... Esto es una batalla contra demonios, incluso si es un caso especial, no cambia el hecho de que es una batalla sería... No podemos mostrar nisiquiera una ligera apertura, pero Corey ¿No te sientes nervioso?". Dijo mientras daba su opinión y le pregunta a su compañero.

Tanto Kiba como Koneko y Yami miraron a Corey, esperando la respuesta.

Cor: "Si te soy sincero muy personalidad me prohíbe sentirme nervioso, ya que veo la vida de forma simple y despreocupada, solo me preocupo de lo que pienso que es difícil, además he estado en cosas más difíciles que esto antes, y porque también en el gremio siempre me la paso en una pelea". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego Kiba y Koneko se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que decir.

Cor: "Vamos a ganar este juego, compañero, yo estaré al lado de todos para apoyarlos". Dijo mientras extendía su puño para que Kiba le chocará con el puño.

Kiba: "Gracias, Corey". Dijo chocando el puño con Corey.

Cor: "Venga, Koneko, Yami, prometo que saldremos de esta en una sola pieza". Dijo mientras trataba de hacer que las mencionada chocaran su puño también.

Yami solo extendió su cabello que se transformo en una mano que con eso choco el puño, luego Koneko también choca su puño.

Luego oyeron la voz de una mujer.

Mujer: "¡Yo soy el Caballero de Raiser Phenex-sama, Karlamine!, ¡Ya estoy aburrida tratando de esperar la estrategia de los demás!, ¡Así que, Caballero de Rías Gremori, te reto a un duelo!". Dijo la chica con una armadura y una espada de dos manos, esta se encontraba en el centro de la cancha de béisbol.

Kiba: "Bueno, parece ser mi señal". Dijo empezando a salir.

Cor: "Ohe, espera, ¿Qué haces?". Dijo parando a Kiba colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Kiba: "Desde que se presentó a sí misma, no puedo esconderme, es mi honor como caballero y espadachín, tu también debes tenerlo". Dijo con una cara sería.

Cor: "Yo si tengo honor, pero esto muy distinto, si desenfundan su espada contra mi ya los considero mis enemigos ¿Entendistes?". Dijo con una cara molesta.

Pero Kiba le pareció mejor su honor, así que se fue a donde el caballero saliendo de su escondite, luego de eso Corey hace un facepalm y hace un suspiro de decepción.

Cor: "Idiota, pudo haber caído en una trampa por su tonto honor".

Koneko: "Kiba-sempai... Idiota...". Dijo añadiendo su opinión.

Yami solo asistió con la cabeza.

Cor: "Bueno, Yami, Koneko, vamos a seguir a Kiba, por lo menos le ayudaremos se al final es una trampa". Dijo en forma de sugerencia, ambas asistieron a la sugerencia de este y los tres salieron de su escondite hasta la cancha de béisbol.

Kiba: "Yo soy el caballero de Rías Gremori, Kiba Yuuto". Dijo presentándose a la chica.

Cor: "Yo soy el peón, Corey Riffin". Dijo despreocupado.

Yami: "Yo también soy el peón, Yami". Dijo con una cara sería.

Koneko: "Koneko Tojo, torre...". Dijo con una mirada neutra.

Karlamine solo sonrió ante esto. "Valla, no sabía que aún quedaban guerreros como ustedes en el grupo Gremori, viniendo directamente desde el frente, eso es algo que una persona con cordura no haría". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: 'Créeme yo voy directamente al frente, pero yo voy a saco y destruyo lo que se me cruzeiro'. Pensó Corey aburrido.

Karlamine: "Pero me agrada la gente como ustedes. Ahora ahí que comenzar". Dijo con un sonrisa mientras saca la espada de su vaina, Kiba hizo lo mismo con su espada.

Kiba: "El partido entre caballeros, he estado esperando por esto, personalmente me encantaría tener una intensa lucha de espadas". Dijo con una sonrisa retadora y animada.

Karlamine: "Muy bien dicho caballero de Rías Gremori". Dijo mientras recortaba la distancia.

Los sonidos de las espadas golpear una y otra vez provocaba que chispas en el aire. Ellos habían compensado su batalla. Los intercambios de espadas no se podían ver ni seguir con ojos normales y no entrenados, cada uno desaparecía y aparecía debido a su alta velocidad. Pero Corey podía verlo claramente.

Cor: 'En términos de velocidad, Kiba es el ganador, parece que el entrenamiento con Lans, Yami y Satellizer sumado por al campo gravitacional rindió frutos'. Pensó mientras veía como chocaban las espadas.

?: "Ustedes parecen aburridos". Dijo una voz femenina a un lado de ellos.

Yami y Koneko abrieron los ojos y se dieron la vuelta de inmediato. Corey por su parte solo bosteza mientras se gira lentamente, cuando vieron la dirección de donde procedía la voz vieron a una chica con una máscara que cubre la mitad de su cara.

Cor: 'Con que la torre faltante, ¿Eh?'. Pensó mientras ponía su mano derecha en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Luego otra chica con un vestido chino rosa, con dos coletas en forma de torbellino, pareciendo una princesa, apareció con molestia.

Chica: "Caray esto solamente es un pelea de barro, ya que ambos piensan en espadas, espadas y más espadas. Karlamine puso una cara amarga cuando estaba siendo sacrificados los peones, ¿Acaso ella odia la estrategia de batalla de nuestro Maestro?, ademas cuando pensé encontrar a un chico lindo, resulta que también es un fanático de las espadas, eso es algo que no puedo soportarlo". Dijo algo molesta cruzada de brazos.

Cor: 'Ahora que me dio cuenta ella tiene el mismo olor que el pollo frito, tal vez su hermana, bueno que importa'. Pensó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Luego la chica mira a Corey con ojos extraños.

Chica: "Con que este es el peón de Rías Gremori que tanto adora, ¿Acaso ella no tiene gustos con los hombres?". Dijo mientras luego empezaba a decir un monto de groserías.

Corey quedo sorprendido por la boca de la chica. "Menuda boca tan vulgar para una hermosa chica, ¿No lo crees Yami?". Dijo viendo a la rubia gótica, que asistió con la cabeza.

La chica del vestido chino se ruborizo por el comentario de Corey. "¡Oye!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!". Dijo muy furiosa.

Cor: "Y ¿Por qué debería preocuparme de una hermanita que se convirtió en sirviente de su hermano?". Dijo despreocupado, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara mucho más que antes.

Yami: "¿Lo descubriste a por su olor o por su energía?". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Cor: "Por la primera". Dijo despreocupado, haciendo que la rubia del vestido chino se ruborizada mucho más.

Chica: "Oye, enserio, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así y a olerme sin permiso?! ¡Además todavía tengo soy miembro del clan de Phenex! ¡Tonto demonio de clase baja!". Dijo muy molesta y ruborizada.

Cor: "Para responderte no es mi culpa, mis sentidos están más desarrollados que un demonio, lo suficiente como para saber que eres la hermana del idiota que consideras hermano, y a todo esto, ¿Por qué estás tú en su título nobiliario y como te llamas?" Dijo cruzandoze de brazos.

La chica de la máscara: "Según Raiser-sama: "Tener a una hermana en su harem tiene un significado importante, ¿Ustedes saben lo importante que es tener un familiar cercano? Incluso hay personas que estarían celosos por tener a su hermana pequeña en su nobleza, bueno yo no tengo problema con mi hermana menor, por eso tenerla en mi grupo mola", y respondiendo tu otra pregunta ella se llama Ravel Phenex". Dijo con una expresión sería.

Corey, Yami y Koneko tenía un silencio de muerte después de escuchar el motivo.

Cor: "Como lo pensé, otro idiota...". Dijo mientras cierra los ojos.

Koneko: "... Idiota...". Dijo estando de acuerdo con Corey.

Yami: "Odio a los pervertidos, pero este tipo supera todos los pervertidos que conozco". Dijo neutra pero con el ceño fruncido.

Torre: "Bueno, ¿Con quién debo luchar ahora?". Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

Koneko: "Yo combatiré contra ella...". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "Vale, si no puedes no te sombre esfuerces, y pidenos ayuda, ¿Vale?". Dijo mientras advertía a Koneko que asentía con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a la torre de Raiser.

Luego se escucho el sonido de una espada romperse, entonces Corey mira de vuelta la lucha con Kiba, luego abrió los ojos al ver que la espada de Kiba estaba rota.

Cor: "Ara, ¿que diablos?". Dijo mientras se ponía alerta en ir, para ayudar a Kiba.

Karlamine: "Lamentablemente, tu Sacred Gear no funciona conmigo". Dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, mientras que su espada estaba en llamas.

En cambio Kiba no tenía una cara de preocupación, sino que tiene una sonrisa de confianza, haciendo que Karlamine pusiera una mueca. "Por desgracia, esto no es todo mi Sacred Gear". Dijo aún con su sonrisa de confianza.

Karlamine: "¿Qué estupideces intentas decir?, es desagradable para un caballero...". Fue interrumpida.

Kiba: "Congela". Dijo mientras que su espada se forma un poco de hielo que luego de que se acumulara se convierte en una espada. "Frente esta espada la "Borradora de llamas", todo tipo de fuego será destruido.

Cor: 'Con que creo una espada de hielo, acaso él es...". Pensó viendo aún con los brazos cruzados, viendo a Kiba.

Todos los demás a excepción de Koneko, Yami y Corey estaban sorprendidos.

Karlamine: "¡Estupideces! ¿Acaso tienes dos Sacred Gear?". Dijo con sorpresa, dijo mientras motiva su espada de fuego para que chocara con la espada de Kiba, cuando choco su espada con la de Kiba, su espada de fuego término congelandose y destruyendose al momento de chocar con la espada de Kiba.

Luego Karlamine agarro una daga que tenía en su cintura y empezó a gritar. "¡Nosotros somos los Phenex la representación del fuego y aire!, Toma, ¡Torbellino de fuego!". Dijo mientras creaba un tornado de fuego que rodea a ella y a Kiba.

La torre: "Esa tonta de Karlamine, ¿Acaso olvido que sus aliados están aquí?". Dijo mientras se cubría la cara con su brazo.

La espada de hielo de Kiba empezó a derretirse por el calor del tornado, pero Kiba aún mantenía la sonrisa en su cara.

Kiba: "Ya, tú tratas de quemarnos, pero...". Dijo mientras ponía la empuñadura, para luego decir. "Deténganse". Dijo mientras que se formable una espada con una separación en la hoja superior, esta espada estaba absorbiendo el fuego en poco segundos, luego el silencio reina en el campo. "Ha pasado tiempo desde que he usado más de dos espadas demoníacas en una pelea". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: 'Conque era verdad, había oído que alguien podía crear varios tipos de espadas demoniacas, así que el Sacred Gear de Kiba es...'. Pensó viendo atento a los movimientos de Kiba.

Karlamine: "... Múltiples Sacred Gear, ¿Acaso eres un poseedor de un Sacred Gear que toma las armas de los otros y las ases tuyas?".

Kiba negó con la cabeza a la pregunta que le hizo Karlamine. "No soy un poseedor de múltiples Sacred Gear, ni tampoco tomó los Sacred Gear de los demás, yo solamente las creo". Explico.

Cor: 'Como lo pensé, era el portador del...". Pensó.

Kiba: "Si, yo soy el portador del Sacred Gear "Sword Birth", que me permite crear cualquier tipo de espada demoniaca, esa es la verdadera capacidad de mi Sacred Gear". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el piso y debajo de Karlamine aparecían un montón de espada de diferentes tamaños y formas.

Karlamine logró esquivar las espadas. "Sin embargo, un espadachín de espada demoniaca, es una fortuna. Y yo creí tener una reunión de espadachines con unas espadas especiales". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kiba al parecer estuvo muy interesado a ese tema. "¿Así qué ahí otro aparte de mi que usa espada demoniacas?". Pregunto.

Karlamine: "No era una espada demoniaca, era una espada sagrada". Dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de Kiba.

Luego todos miran como la expresión de Kiba cambiaba. Luego un aura de ansias de matar proveniente de Kiba.

Kiba: "Dime sobre ese que usa espada sagrada". Dijo en un susurro solo para Karlamine, pero Corey lo escucho gracias a su oído.

Cor: '¿Que tienes que ver con las espadas sagradas?'. Pensó viendo las ansias de matar de Kiba al mencionar la espada sagrada.

Karlamine: "Ya que somos espadachines, hablar sería grosero, mejor sería responderte con mi espada". Dijo mientras volvía a chocar espadas con Kiba.

Cor: '¿Qué te paso, viejo?'. Pensó viendo a Kiba, luego miro a donde luchaba Koneko y vio que la torre de Raiser estaba tirada en el piso, mientras que Koneko se acercaba a ellos.

Grayfia: "[1 torre de Raiser-sama se retire]". Dijo informando.

Koneko: "Por favor, sempai ¿Aún tiene eso...?". Dijo extendiendo su mano derecha a Corey, que entendió enseguida a que se refería.

Cor: "Oh si lo tengo, toma". Dijo mientras después de buscar en su bufanda una botella pequeña de color roja.

Koneko: "Gracias...". Dijo mientras aceptaba la botella, la abría y se lo bebía.

Ravel: "Oye, ¿Cómo obtuvisteis una lágrima del Phenex?". Dijo sorprendida de la botella.

Cor: "Oh fácil, se lo quite a tu reina antes de que se diera cuenta". Dijo de los más normal. "Ah y además...". Dijo mientras se detenía y chasqueaba los dedos, luego de eso se oyó una explosión por las cancha de tenis.

Grayfia: "[La reina de Raiser-sama se retira]". Dijo informando a todos con un tono de sorpresa.

Ravel: "¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo?!". Dijo sorprendida, luego aparecieron las piezas sobrantes de Raiser también sorprendidas por lo de la reina.

Cor: "Oh, como dije fácil, después de que nuestra reina destruyera el gimnacio, nos ataco su reina pero logramos adelantarnos y atacarla por sorpresa y Koneko le puso unos de mis papeles bombas, no pensé en usarlo, pero Akeno me dijo ahorita que tenía unos problemitas con la reina así que hice lo que tenía que hacer". Explico con mucha sinceridad.

Ravel: "La "Reina de la destrucción carmesí", el "Twilight Healing", la "Sacerdotisa del rayo", el "Sword Birth", el "Boosted Gear", son nombres elegantes y dan un escalofrío tremendo solo por escucharlo, pero contra nosotros no sirve ya que somos los Phenex, esos ataques no sirven contra el ave inmortal". Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Además peón dragón, mira hacia allá". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey y señalando al nuevo edificio de la escuela.

Corey mira hacia donde apunto Ravel y vio un par de alas de fuego, otro par de alas demoníacas y otras alas blancas sosteniendo a una chica rubia, él los intensificar enseguida. "¿Qué hacen ellos hay? ¿No me digas que adivinó nuestro plan?". Dijo alarmado viendo hacia el techo del edificio.

Luego el par de alas blancas se acercaban con la chica de pelo-rubio.

Happy: "¡Corey, tenemos problemas, Raiser esta atacando a la Presidenta!". Dijo con mucha preocupación en su voz.

Cor: "¡Vale, pero deja a Asia con la Presidenta, y luego vienes a por mi!". Dijo gritando a su amigo felino.

Happy: "¡Aye!". Dijo mientras se devolvía hasta donde estaba Rías y dejaba a Asia.

Cor: "Yami, ve a buscar a Akeno y ve a ayudar a Rías, ¿Vale?". Dijo mientras Yami asentía con la cabeza y extendía sus alas de demonio y buscaba a Akeno por el campo de tenis. "Muy bien, Koneko, perdón". Dijo mientras cargaba a Koneko por la cintura, esta se ruborizo por el hecho.

Koneko: "Corey-sempai, yo puedo correr...". Dijo ruborizada.

Cor: "Lo se, pero no a la velocidad necesaria". Dijo aún corriendo.'Ddraig, necesito transferir mi poder a Kiba'. Dijo en su mente hablando con el dragón.

Ddraig: 'Muy bien, compañero'. Dijo en su mente.

Entonces Corey invoca a su Boosted Gear. "¡Kiba, activa tu Sacred Gear!". Grito a su amigo.

Kiba dejo de lado su irá para asentir con la cabeza a la proposición de su amigo, entonces clava la espada en el suelo al mismo tiempo que Corey golpeaba el suelo con su Boosted Gear, entonces el Boosted Gear emitió un sonido.

 **{TRASFE}.** Dijo la joya del Boosted Gear, después de eso, del suelo aparecieron un montón de espadas de diferentes formas y tamaños apuñalando a las peones, alfiles y caballeros que estaban hay.

Karlamine: "No me... Lo puedo... Creer". Dijo mientras una luz la envolvía y desaparecía, junto a las demás.

Grayfia: "[2 peones, 2 caballeros y 1 alfil de Raiser-sama se retiran]". Dijo informando.

Cor: "¿Cómo que un solo alfil fue retirado?". Dijo sorprendido, ya dejando a Koneko en el suelo y desactivando su Boosted Gear.

Koneko: "... Mira...". Dijo señalando encima de ellos a Ravel que tenía sus alas de fuego extendidas.

Cor: "Ya, que rollo". Dijo al molesto.

Ravel: "Tranquilo, yo simplemente soy un mero espectador en esta batalla". Dijo extendiendo sus manos al frente.

Cor: "Como quieras, Kiba, Koneko, adelantense en ir con Rías, yo los alcanzo, tengo algo que hacer primero". Dijo asiendo que ambos asistieran con la cabeza y extendieran sus alas, pero algo los interrumpió.

Yami: "Corey Riffin, ya traje a Akeno". Dijo apareciendo con Akeno alado, esta última tenía gran parte de su atuendo destruido rebelando parte de su cuerpo.

Cor: "Bien, quiero que vallan a donde Rías y le den apoyos contra Raiser, tengo que reunir energía para hacer lo que quiero hacer primero". Dijo con mucha seriedad.

Akeno: "Vale, y por cierto gracias por la ayuda extra con la reina de Raiser". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "De nada, ahora vallan y cuando lleguen dígale a Happy que no venga a por mi". Dijo señalando al techo, los demás asistieron con la cabeza y se fueron en dirección al techo del nuevo edificio de la escuela, dejando a Corey y a Ravel solos, después de que se fueran Corey se sentó en posición de indio, cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manos (n/a: como cuando Naruto quiere entrar en modo Sennin). "Si quieres atacarme Ravel, hazlo de una vez". Dijo con sus ojos cerrados, sorprendiendo a Ravel porque ella se estaba acercando sigilosamente a él.

Ravel: "¿Cómo supistes que me estaba acercando?". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Soy un Dragón Slayer por eso mis sentidos de precesión son agudos, ¿No deberías estar ayudando a tu tonto hermano?". Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Ravel: "Y ¿Por qué debería?". Dijo algo molesta. "Él puede con ustedes el solo, ustedes simplemente son escoria". Dijo con un tono de orgullo.

Cor: "Lo que tu digas, pero déjame decirte una cosa "Aquellas personas que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria"". Dijo parándose de espalda a Ravel, sorprendiendo a esta por la frase de este.

Ravel: "¿Eso quiere decir que soy peor que una escoria, por abandonar a mis amigos?". Se pregunto a si misma, estaba tan metida en eso, que no noto que Corey se le acercó.

Cor: "No lo creo, por lo menos estas apoyando a tu hermano, en todo esto". Dijo poniendo su mano derecha en la cabeza de Ravel sorprendiendo a esta, pero la mayor sorpresa que se llevo Ravel fue al ver los ojos de Corey que tenía una la iris de sus ojos naranjas, con pigmentos alado de cada ojo de color rojo-anaranjado, y sus pupilas tienen una línea horizontal mientras que estaba siendo cortado por la mitad por una línea más fina, en que está en cada ojo (n/a: como Naruto en la batalla contra Óbito convertido en el jinchuriki del diez cola).

Ravel: "¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto sorprendida viendo a Corey, pero ahora estaba ruborizada.

Cor: "Esto es solo un modo de combate que tengo, se llama Modo Sennin control de Kurama". Dijo bajando su mano de la cabeza de Ravel, mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección del edificio. "Bueno será mejor empezar el show, ¡Estoy que ardo!". Dijo mientras se ponía el manto del control de Kurama, entonces empezó a correr en dirección al edificio, pero en vez de ir volando, decidió usar correr sombre la pared.

Cuando logró llegar a la cima del edificio lanzo un puño al aire que luego se formó en una mano gigante de Chakra en dirección a sus compañeros protegiéndolos de un ataque de fuego que mandó Raiser, sorprendiendo a todos ahí, excepto a Happy que lo esperaba con una sonrisa, entonces usando la mano de Chakra se fue hasta su compañeros poniéndose de espalda a ellos con los brazos cruzados, luego volteo su media cara para mostrarle a sus compañeros a su sonrisa, calmando a sus compañero, después dirigió su mirada a Raiser, pero en ves de ser una sonrisa su cara estaba sería.

Cor: "Ahora empieza la verdadera batalla". Dijo con una voz sería y fría.

Raiser: "Muere, maldito demonio de clase baja". Dijo con furia mientras se lanzaba cubierto de fuego, en contra de Corey que sólo se mantuvo en su posición, pero antes de que Raiser tocara a Corey, apareció un pie de chakra desde el suelo rompiendo el techo pateando a Raiser en el estómago enviándolo a volar.

Cor: "¿Qué pensabas, que no te atacaría?". Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Raiser: "Cállate, maldito demonio de clase baja". Dijo con muy furia, entonces creo una gran bola de fuego y la lanzo en contra de Corey que sólo se reía de la acción de Raiser.

Cuando la bola de fuego iba a tocar a Corey este solo la absorbió, y preparo su puño, pero en vez de emitir un aura de fuego emitía un aura blanca y puro, cosa que sorprendió a sus compañeros, excepto a Happy.

Rías: "Happy, ¿Qué es eso?, siento una energía sacra viniendo de su puño". Dijo sorprendida.

Happy: "Es el poder del Dragón Slayer Blanco, Aye". Dijo con su típica sonrisa y alegría.

Cor: "Puño Sagrado del Dragón Blanco". Dijo mientras se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra Raiser y le pegaba en el estómago y lo mandaba a al suelo.

Raiser logra caer de pie, pero no logra moverse. "No me puedo... Mover". Dijo con mucha furia, luego se fija que en su estómago tenía un estigma blanco. "¿Acaso este... Estúpido estigma mágico... No me permite mover?". Pregunto a sí mismo.

 **(CON LOS DEMÁS MIEMBROS DE RÍAS).**

Kiba: "Oe, Happy, ¿Qué es ese estigma mágico en el estómago de Raiser?". Pregunto viendo a su compañero felino.

Happy: "Cuando el Puño Sagrado del Dragón Blanco, toca el enemigo, le prohíbe su libertad de movimiento". Dijo viendo la lucha de su compañero peli-azul.

Rías: "Increíble". Dijo sorprendida.

Akeno: "Pero ¿Y ese modo en el que esta?". Dijo viendo sorprendida.

Happy: "Es el modo Sennin control de Kurama, lo usa para ganar una gran fuerza y velocidad, además de que sus sentidos de detección son muy agudos". Dijo explicando con una sonrisa.

 **(DE VUELTA A LA LUCHA).**

Cor: "Muy bien, hora de acabar con esto". Dijo mientras cargaba su puño izquierdo con fuego y su puño derecho con sombras. "Combinación del Dragón de fuego sombrío". Dijo mientras empezaba a combinar golpes potentes contra Raiser con sus puños de fuego y sombras a gran velocidad, luego de unos minutos le dio una poderosa patada que lo mando a volar al bosque, luego salto al techo a donde estaban sus compañeros.

Happy: "¿Ya ganamos?". Pregunto viendo a Corey, que negó con la cabeza. "Entonces vas a hacer "Eso", ¿No?". Pregunto de nuevo mientras que este asentía con la cabeza.

Kiba: "¿Qué es lo que harás?". Pregunto con duda.

Cor: "Traten de no separarse de mi, ¿Vale?". Dijo no respondiendo la pregunta de Kiba, mientras los demás asentía con la cabeza.

Luego extiende su mano derecha al cielo, luego se empieza a formar una esfera de color negra mientras que unas esfera más pequeñas de color rojo y azul se unían a en la esfera negra, luego de la esfera negra aparecen cuatro aspas, que se van extendiendo, mientras que la esfera se vuelve grande, luego una especie de fuego negro y rojo empieza a emerger de la mano de Corey que se termina uniendo en las aspas, después de unos minutos de preparar el ataque, Corey se pone en posición de lanzamiento.

Cor: "¡Bijudama Rasen Shuriken del Dios Dragón de Fuego!". Dijo mientras lanzaba la esfera al bosque en donde creía que estaba Raiser.

Luego de que la Rasen Shuriken tocara algo, exploto provocando una gran esfera de viento y fuego comprimido que destruía a todo lo que estaba en su camino, y creaba una onda expansiva que podría arrasar con todo. Cuando la onda expansiva iba a tocar a los demonios, Corey materializo la cabeza de Kurama con su Chakra para proteger a sus compañeros, después noto como Ravel estaba en la cancha de béisbol sorprendida por el poder del peli-azul, entonces Corey creo una mano de Chakra que logró cubrir a Ravel de la onda expansiva.

 **(EN LA SALA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL).**

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza de Corey, Sona y su reina se tuvieron que parar del asiento del asombro.

Sona: "Si me toca pelear contra él cuando este serio, sería muy difícil derrotarlo". Dijo sorprendida.

Mikan: "Nunca pensé que fuera tan poderoso mi hermano". Dijo con alegría.

Lans: "Si pero se pasó mucho destruyéndolo todo". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Kon, Kin: "Si no lo destruyera no fuese de Fairy Tail ni tampoco Corey". Dijeron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

Satellizer: "Conque este es el poder del jinchuriki de nueves colas". Dijo sorprendida.

Haruna: "Claro a ser Kurama el Biju más poderoso de los nuevo claro que puede hacer eso". Decía con una sonrisa.

Satellizer: "Supongo que si".

Grayfia no dijo nada y tenía una cara sería, pero en el fondo estaba sorprendida. 'Si este es el poder de Corey, entonces Raiser-sama nunca tubo una oportunidad, desde el principio'. Pensó sorprendida viendo la pantalla.

 **(EN ALGUN SITIO DEL CIELO).**

Un hombre joven de cuerpo musculoso con el pelo largó y negro, una túnica blanca con detalles en rojos y se abría en su izquierda. "Oe, Amaterasu, ¿Lo has notado?". Dijo a la diosa sintoísta.

Amaterasu era una chica joven con el cuerpo voluminoso con el pelo idéntico a al joven, con un traje tradicional de una miko, tenía una tiara de oro en la cabeza. "Si lo note, hermano". Dijo con una voz suave y apacible.

Hombre: "¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Parece que nuestro estudiante se muestra después de estos meces!". Dijo con alergia el joven.

Amaterasu: "Es verdad, parece que se a vuelto muy fuerte, ¿No lo crees, Susano?". Dijo dándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

Susano solo siguió riendo.

 **(EN OTRO LUGAR DEL CIELO).**

Un anciano con figura musculosa se levantó de su asiento al sentir un poder inmenso. Llevaba una toga blanca y tenía una barba que le llega hasta el cuello. "¡Hohohohohoho! ¡El chaval está de vuelta y parece que se a vuelto muy fuerte!". Dijo muy alegre.

 **(EN EL REINO DE LOS MUERTOS).**

Una figura de cuerpo de únicamente huesos amplia los ojos... Claro si los tuviera, luego emitía una aura espeluznante y frunce el ceño, los Grim Reapers (n/a: Muerte) que lo rodeaban retrocedieron por la energía que emitía el hombre huesudo.

Hombre huesudo: "Conque el maldito mocoso sigue vivo, ¿Eh?... Y parece que se ha vuelto muy poderoso". Dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa espeluznante.

 **(EN UN EDIFICIO DE NOMBRE "FAIRY TAIL").**

Un pequeño hombre casi calvo a excepción de la coronilla y su espeso bigote, con varias arrugas, se encontraba bebiendo una taza de cerveza encima de una barra de bebidas, cuando siente una gran cantidad de poder, deja a un lado la taza.

Hombre: "Oye, Mira, ¿Dónde esta Lucy?". Pregunto serio viendo a una albina de cuerpo rollizo y un vestido rojo.

Mira: "Esta en una misión, pero vuelve hoy al medio día, ¿Por qué Maestro?". Dijo dudosa la albina después de terminar de limpiar una jarra de cerveza.

Maestro: "Creo que mejor sería enviarla con su amigo". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mira: "Oh, por fin, pero ¿Usted sabe donde esta?, yo solo se que está en Japón". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Maestro: "Claro que lo se, él mismo me dio su dirección". Dijo comenzado a beber de nuevo la taza de cerveza que tenía a un lado.

 **(DE VUELTA AL CAMPO DE BATALLA).**

Después de que la onda expansiva se disipara, Corey hizo desaparecer la cabeza de Kurama y desactivo su modo control de Kurama y se sentó en el suelo con un cansancio demasiado notorio.

Grayfia: "[Raiser Phenex-sama se retira, este es el fin del Rating Game, la ganadora es Rías Gremori-sama]". Dijo el último anuncio.

Cor: "Creo que me he pasado usando mis todo mi poder en ese ataque". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Bueno si no lo hiciera no sería de Fairy Tail".

Rías: "¡Corey!". Dijo mientras iba a abrazarlo con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

Asia, Happy, Akeno, Kiba, Yami, Koneko: "¡Corey/Sempai". Dijeron mientras lo rodeaban.

Cor: "Jejeje, creo que me excedí con mi fuerza". Dijo con una sonrisa, y correspondiendo el abrazo de Rías que seguía llorando en la chaqueta de Corey, luego de un tiempo Corey decidido apartar a Rías del abrazo para poder parase, luego le ofreció la mano a Rías. "Vamos Presidenta, tienes que sonreír, has ganado el Rating Game, ¡Eres libre!". Dijo con su sonrisa más radiante que tenía.

Rías: "Gracias Corey...". Dijo aceptando la oferta de Corey y dándole una recompensa por ganar.

Era un beso en los labios que sorprendió a Corey. Era el segundo beso que le daba Rías, solo que esta vez era más era más profundo.

Todos los demás los demás del club del ocultismo, Sona, Tsubaki, la Casa de los Gremori y la casa Phenex estaban sorprendidos por la acción de Rías.

Lans: "Mi hermana me la va a pagar por hacer eso". Dijo con un enojo notable.

Los únicos que se mantuvieron calmados fueron Satellizer y Grayfia. Esta última ya había presenciado esto antes. La primera estaba tranquila pero en el fondo estaba celosa.

Cor: '¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso aquí?'. Pensó mientras seguía atrapado en el beso de Rías.

Happy: "¡Se gusssstaaan!". Dijo con mucha felicidad mientras cubría su boca con sus patas delanteras.

 **(SALTO DEL TIEMPO: 2 DÍAS DESPUÉS-CASA DE COREY).**

Corey afuera de su casa viendo un montón de cajas de mudanzas que estaban en su patio delantero, en ese momento aparecieron las dos peli-rojas.

Cor: "Etto... Rías, Lans... ¿Qué es esto?". Dijo señalando a las cajas.

Lans: "Ella quiere vivir contigo a partir de hoy, yo viviré también aquí para asegurarme de que todo este bien". Dijo con calma.

Cor: "Creo que esta bien". Dijo algo dudoso.

Adentro de la casa se encontraba a las demás chicas (Las que viven con Corey) que estaban sorprendidas por la información que había recibido de Rías, que había conversando con ellas antes de salir a buscar a Corey.

Rías: "Bueno, yo y mi hermana, esperamos estar a su cuidado por este tiempo que estén aquí". Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia seguida de su hermana.

Cor: "Creo que esta casa puede soportar a más personas, dos más no son problema". Dijo respondiendo por las demás ya que seguían procesando la información.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo con toda su alegría.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada viernes.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten. Y si se cansa de esto dejelo en los comentarios.**

 **Capitulo 12.**

 **(HABITACIÓN DE COREY).**

Era de mañana y Corey aún se encontraba durmiendo en su cómoda cama. Luego de unos minutos empezó a abrir los ojos, estaba oliendo dos olores agradables, que le hace despertarse. Él quería frotarse los ojos para despertar.

Cor: '¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no puedo mover mis brazos? Es como si algo estuviese sobre ellos'. Pensó aún muy soñoliento.

Luego empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente soñoliento, para encontrar el motivo del problema. Luego se despertó sorprendido por lo que tenía enfrente de la cara.

Cor: '¡Pechos!'. Pensó mientras mantenía sus ojos en ellos. '¿De quién serán? No pueden ser de Momo, los de ella son más pequeños, no se me ocurren quienes puede ser'. Pensó tratando de averiguar de quien pertenecía esos pechos.

Luego se oyó dos voces seductoras muy familiares para Corey. Cuando levantó la vista un poco pudo notar en Rías estaba usando su brazo izquierdo como almohada y en su brazo derecho tenía a Momo también usándolo de almohada. Solo que la diferencia es que Rías estaba completamente desnuda y Momo tenía una camisa grande.

Cor: 'Kurama, Ddraig, una ayudita'. Pensó tratando de comunicarse con su Biju y Dragón de su interior.

Ddraig: '¿Qué pasa compañero?, es muy temprano'. Dijo con un tono soñoliento.

Kurama: '¿Enemigos? ¿Dónde?'. Dijo en estado de alerta.

Cor: 'Quiero decir, de que sus pechos están tocando mis brazos y sus muslos están sobre mis manos como un sándwich'. Pensó calmado.

Kurama: '¿Solo por eso?, mejor que le des un consejo tu Ddraig, yo me iré a dormir'. Dijo mientras se volvía a dormir.

Ddraig: '¡Ah! ¡E-este es el legendario sándwich de muslo! ¡Es una cosa maravillosa!". Dijo con un tono de que si viera algo muy legendario.

Cor: 'Eh, tío de escamas deja las bromas'. Pensando de que Ddraig no lo va a ayudar.

Ddraig: 'Solo te diré esto compañero, disfruta'. Dijo en tono pervertido terminado la conversación.

Rías: "¿Ara? ¿Ya te despertares?". Dijo despertándose.

Cor: "Ah... Si me acabo de despertar... No le echo nada raro". Dijo un poquito nervioso.

Momo: "Sh... Yo quiero seguir durmiendo". Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió de golpe a notar a Rías. "Rías, ¿Qué hace aquí desnuda?". Pregunto algo celosa.

Rías: "Lo siento, llegue cuando estabas dormido y Momo ya estaba aquí usando tu brazo como almohada, entonces decidí usar tu otro brazo como mi almohada de abrazos". Dijo mientras apretaba más el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Corey e ignorando la pregunta de Momo.

Cor: "Ya, entonces, ¿Por qué esta desnuda?". Pregunto ya calmado algo.

Rías: "Oh, es que la ropa me molesta, así que duermo desnuda". Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se acerca más a Corey, provocando más a Momo.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. 'Es la primera vez que veo a Momo tan celosa e incapaz, parece que esta perdiendo terreno contra Rías'. Pensó cuando recordó que Momo se mantuvo callada.

Rías: "¿Qué deberíamos hacer?, puede que sea maravilloso quedarnos así hasta que sea la hora de irnos... Tal vez hacer algo un poco travieso sería muy buena idea manera de comunicarme con mi siervo". Dijo mientras besaba a Corey en una mejilla, provocando mucho a Momo.

Desde el incidente de la nobleza de Raiser Phenex y el Rating Game, Rías comenzó a adorara mostrar más cariño a Corey. Ahora básicamente ella con su hermana, se mudaron a la casa de Corey dos días después del Rating Game, la excusa de Rías para vivir con Corey, "Es que quiere tener una relación más cercana con su siervo", en cambio Laney dijo "Que era para que no pasara nada raro", que fue más creíble para los demás. Asia a peso de ser un siervo de Rías, puso mala cara con los ojos llorosos a esto, cuando se enteró de que Rías iba a vivir bajo el mismo techo que ellos, pero no tenía más opción ya que era el amo tanto de Corey como suya. Luego Rías quiso llamar a Corey de forma más cortar para mostrar a los demás su estrecha relación, y los demás a cortaron de llamarlo de forma más corta, entonces Corey les dijo a las chicas que podían llamarlo como lo hace Laney, que era "Cor".

Cor: "Etto... Rías, soy un chico... Si dice cosas como esas...". Dijo mientras trataba de menta eres calmado.

Rías: "¿Acaso tienes ganas de atacarme?". Dijo de forma juguetona.

Cor: '¿Por qué esta haciendo esto?'. Pensó.

Rías: "Claro que podemos hacer todo lo que te guste". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Momo: "Si ese es el caso yo también quiero que Corey me ataque". Dijo mientras se agarraba al brazo derecho de Corey.

Luego empezó a sonar la puerta.

Asia: "Corey, Mikan ya a echo el almuerzo y es casi la hora de irnos al colegio, ¿Corey? ¿Aún estas dormido?". Dijo a través de la puerta.

Cor: "¡Vale! ¡Ya estoy despierto! ¡Espera en el comedor!". Dijo calmado, despertando a Happy. 'Espero que Asia no entre'. Pensó.

Rías: "Asia, espera por nosotros un poco más, tanto Corey como Momo y yo necesitamos vestirnos". Dijo a Asia a través de la puerta.

Cor: "Lo hizo a propósito, ¿verdad Rías?". Dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Luego se escucho que la puerta se abría con violencia. Era Asia quien abrió la puerta con violencia, y primero ve a Corey y luego a Momo y a Rías... Esta última no llevaba nada de ropa.

Cor: "Buenos días, Asia". Dijo lo más calmado que pudo.

Asia tenía los ojos llorosos y tenía una cara de desagrado... Rías y Momo aún estaban abrazando los brazos de Corey, entonces miran la cara de Asia.

Rías, Momo: "Oh, buenos días Asia". Dijeron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

Asía, que estaba muy enojada, sacude su cuerpo y luego pone sus manos en su ropa. "¡Yo también voy a desnudarme! ¡No quiero estar afuera de esto!". Dijo con los ojos llorosos mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa.

Cor: "¿Eh?". Dijo mientras procesaba lo que dijo Asia.

Ahora la vida de Corey se volvió más viva, si se puede decir así.

 **(EN LA COCINA).**

Todos: "Itadakimasu".

Actualmente Corey se encontraba comiendo con las demás chicas la comida que Mikan cocino.

Rías: "Valla, la comida de Mikan de verdad es muy buena". Dijo mientras comía la comida.

Mikan: "Muchas gracias, aunque no es tan buena como la que cosían mi hermano". Dijo mientras alababa la comida de su hermano.

Cor: "Lo malo es que no se me da el levantarme temprano, así que las pocas veces que pueden comer mi comida es en la noche". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Nana: "Bueno, eso es por ser un dormilón, bestia". Dijo algo molesta.

Cor: "Oye, ya llevas tiempo que no me llamas así". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rías: "Bueno, terminemos de comer o llegaremos tarde al colegio".

Todos: "Vale". Dijeron con una sonrisa.

Rías: "Ah si Cor, una cosa, ¿Podíamos después de clase, hacer la reunión del club aquí en tu casa?". Pregunto a Corey.

Cor: "Oh, si no hay problema". Dijo despreocupado.

Mikan: "Oye, no tomes la respuesta como si tu vivieras sólo, ¿Vale?". Dijo con una tenedor en la mano.

Cor: "Vale, pero que se puede hacer, ella también vive aquí". Dijo mientras alzaba las manos.

Mikan: "Bueno, supongo". Dijo ya sin más.

Después de que todos habían terminado de desayunar, fueron a sus habitaciones para preparar las cosas para ir a la academia, cuando todos estaban en la puerta listo para irse a la academia, Corey era el que cerraba la puerta.

Cor: "Bueno, es hora de irnos". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando iban de camino a la academia, Corey se para de repente al sentir algo, luego enfoco su vista al otro lado, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros, incluso de Kin y Kon que lo encontraron en el camino.

Rías: "¿Pasa algo Cor?". Pregunto preocupada.

Kon: "Ohe, viejo, ¿Ahí algo malo?". Pregunto igual que Rías.

Luego los ojos de Corey se fijaron en una cosa blanca pequeña con una nariz como un taladro que parecía estar temblando, luego la mirada de la cosa blanca se cruzó con la de Corey, parecía como si se estuvieran hablando con la mirada.

Lans: "Corey". Dijo en tono preocupante llamando la atención de su novio.

Cor: "Oh, perdón, creí ver algo pero creo que es solo mi imaginación". Dijo mientras se volteaba y seguía a sus amigos.

Lans: "Bueno no importa, ya está todo bien, ¿No?". Pregunto en un tono relajado.

Cor: "Si, no hay problema". Dijo rascándose la nuca. 'Parece que el viejo, mando a mi compañera'. Pensó mientras seguía avanzando.

 **(EN LA PUERTA DEL COLEGIO).**

Corey se encontraba en el centro con Happy en la cabeza y Celine en los brazos, al lado derecho de él caminaba Rías, mientras que en su lado izquierdo estaba Laney, y las demás chicas estaban a los lados de estas, Kin y Kon caminaban detrás de ellos.

Todos los chicos que estaban en la entrada mandaba miradas de celos a Corey. Luego Rías le dio un beso en la mejilla a Corey delante de todos. Corey abrió los ojos sorprendido por el beso repentino de Rías.

Rías: "Te veo después de clases, Cor". Dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba al colegio, después de acariciar la cabeza de Celine.

Asia y Momo se congelaron al ver lo que hizo Rías.

Chica del alrededor: "¡Woahhhhhhh! ¡Rías-onee-sama beso a Corey!". Grito sorprendida.

Chico del alrededor: "¡Maldito seas, Corey!".

Otra chica: "¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Rías-onee-sama esta saliendo con Corey!".

Corey comenzó a sudar en frío, luego miro a las demás.

Cor: "Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a clase, primero voy a dejar a Happy y a Celine con Mikado-sensei". Dijo mientras sacaba a Asia y a Momo de la congelación.

 **(EN EL SALÓN DE SEGUNDO-EN EL RECREO).**

Durante el recreo se oyó algo como si alguien estuviera golpeando una mesa. Fueron Saruyama y Endo que golpearon el escritorio de Corey.

Endo: "¡Corey! ¡¿Cuál es el significa de esto?! ¡¿Por qué Rías-onee-sama también te llama "Cor"?!". Pregunto molesto.

Otros compañeros varones también se estaban reuniendo alrededor de Corey.

Cor: "Tengo sueño tío, quiero dormí". Dijo con la cabeza en sus brazos sobre su escritorio.

Saruyama: "¿Acaso no te has enterado sobre los rumores de ti?". Pregunto furioso.

Cor: "¿Que rumores?". Pregunto sin moverse de su posición.

Saruyama: "Que dicen que tu tienes citas con las dos grandes onee-samas del colegio, que te aprovechas que vives bajo el mismo techo de chicas tan hermosas como lo es Asia, Yami, Momo, Nana y las otras, que te comes a bocados a la mascota de Koneko como la bestia que eres, y te pasas las noches con la chica es llamada Yuuma y que finges dolor solo para estar con Mikado-sensei". Dijo de lo más furiosos con los demás.

Endo: "También dicen que tienes una relación homosexual con Kiba, Kin y Kon". Dijo una furioso.

Corey solo se pudo reír de los rumores a carcajadas incluso tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Jajajajajaja, que chistes más buenos... Que he oído en mi vida". Dijo mientras trataba de no reírse.

Los chicos: "¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece tan graciosos?". Preguntaron dudosos.

Cor: "No se quien es más tonto, el que inventó el rumor o los que lo oyeron y lo creyeron". Dijo en tono de broma aún tratando de parar de reírse.

Chicos: "¡¿Cómo dices?!". Dijeron todos furiosos.

Cor: "Lo que oyeron, vamos a ser algo divertido, si quieren podemos tener una batalla de lucha libre, todos ustedes al mismo tiempo contra mi, si yo gano, ustedes dejaran de crear rumores de mi, y si ustedes ganan, Uh no se que hacer, que lo decidan las chicas". Dijo en tono retador.

Los chicos: "¿Cuándo?". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Mañana en la clase de física, veré si el maestro nos permite hacer esto". Dijo con su tono desafiante.

Los chicos: "Vale". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lans: "Uh, los que les espera". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Corey.

Los chicos se separaron para dejar pasar a Laney.

Cor: "Oh Lans, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto viendo a Laney.

Lans: "Mi hermana dice que dejo su comida contigo, le dije que yo iría, ya que conociéndola hará algo que moleste más a los demás". Dijo normal.

Cor: "Ya, aunque estoy seguro que se lo entregue, pero déjame revisar". Dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso. "Oh, aquí esta, debe ser que no me entere que no se lo entregue". Dijo sacando un bento que decía Rías. "Toma". Dijo mientras le entregaba el bento a Laney.

Lans: "Gracias, y no seas tan brusco con ellos, ¿Vale?". Dijo mientras se marcha del salón.

Cor: "No prometo nada". Dijo sin tomarle importancia.

Lans: "Oh, si una cosa". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Corey y le daba un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a la clase. "Ahora si, me voy". Dijo saliendo del salón.

Cor: "Claro, nos vemos". Dijo calmado.

Cuando salió Laney salió del salón, estuvo un momento en silencio, luego todos los hombres dirigieron sus celos y furias a Corey de nuevo.

Saruyama: "¿Por qué tanto Laney como Rías te besan en la mejilla?". Pregunto con furias y celos.

Cor: "Lans es mi novia y Rías es su hermana y quiere molestarla, eso creo". Dijo sin más.

Rías: "En eso tiene algo de razón". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Corey.

Cor: "Etto, Presidenta, ¿Pasa algo?". Dijo con su cara confundida.

Rías: "Nada, solo quise ver que hacías". Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa del escritorio de Corey.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?". Pregunto calmado.

Rías: "Se me olvidó un té, que prepare esta mañana, creo que los tienes tú". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Oh creo que lo he visto, un momento". Dijo mientras volvía a buscar en su bolso. "Oh toma, supongo que es esto". Dijo mientras le entregaba una botella a Rías.

Rías: "Gracias". Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Cor: '¿Por qué lo hacen a propósito?'. Pensó mientras que Rías se iba del salón.

 **(EN LA CASA DE COREY).**

Delante de la puerta de la casa de Corey se podría apreciar a una chica rubia de grandes atributos, con ojos marrones y llevaba puesto una camisa rosa y también una minifalda marrón, también tenía una tatuaje en forma de hada color rosado en su mano derecha y también llevaba una maleta algo grande y con un bolso en la espalda.

Chica: "Valla Corey, Happy, a pasado tiempo desde que no nos vemos y resulta que te has convertido en un demonio". Dijo mientras veía como entraba a la casa. "Oh como entro, no quiero entrar por la ventana ni romper nada, para así darle una buena impresión". Dijo un poco decepcionada. "Creo que tendré que pedirle a un amigo que me habrá la puerta". Dijo mientras sacaba algo de los bolsillos y después de un destello la puerta estaba abriera, permitiendo así entrar a la rubia.

 **(DE VUELTA AL COLEGIO).**

Cor: "¿Con que la Presidenta disfruta más de su vida en la escuela?". Pregunto.

Akeno: "Correcto, Cor". Dijo sonriente.

Corey estaba caminando con Akeno, ya que quiso salir de la tensión que tenía en su clase, en eso se encontró con Akeno recorriendo el pasillo.

Akeno: "Oye Cor, ¿Estas disfrutando de tu tiempo en la escuela últimamente?". Pregunto con una sonrisa pero con un tono algo preocupando.

Cor: "Si, aunque tengo muchos problemas con los varones, ya que están celosos de que este hablando con las grandes onee-samas del colegio". Dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Akeno: "Es increíble que vivas tan despreocupado". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Bueno, para mi es algo muy normal". Dijo con la sonrisa.

 **(EN LA CASA DE COREY).**

Ahora todos los miembros del club del ocultismo a estaban en la entrada, Corey se percató de que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, sabiendo que él la cerro con llave.

Cor: "Hay alguien adentro". Dijo alertando a su compañeros, mientras encendía su puño derecho.

Happy sacó sus alas y puso un pescado como espada, Mikan que tenía a Celine en los brazos extendió una de sus brazos para usar sus fuegos, Yami cambio su mano izquierda en una espada, Rías y Akeno concentraban su poder mágico, Kiba invocaba una de sus espadas, Koneko levantaba sus puños, Asia, Momo y Nana se escondieron detrás de Corey, Kon convirtió sus puños en unos guanteletes de acero, mientras que su hermano se escondía detrás de él.

Corey fue abriendo la puerta lenta y sigilosamente pasando a su casa con sigilo, atento a cualquier intruso, entonces con su olfato de Dragón, Corey cacto un olor familiar para el.

Cor: 'Este olor de vainilla...'. Pensó sorprendido de la persona a quien le pertenecía el olor, entonces fueron acercándose a la sala.

Chica: "Oye, Plu, ¿Crees que a ellos le valla a gustar esto?". Pregunto al aire una voz dulce.

Cor, Happy, Asia: 'Esa voz, será ella...". Prensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

?: "Plu, Plu". Dijo algo.

Entonces apago su fuego de su mano, haciendo que los demás hicieran los mismos, luego fueron avanzando hasta la sala, hay se encontraba una chica rubia de espalda a ellos y la misma cosa blanca que Corey vio está a mañana.

Cor: "Y dime, ¿Cómo has entrado por la puerta o por la ventana?". Pregunto con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica rubia se cayera al suelo del susto y luego se levantó.

Chica: "No me des esos sustos tonto". Dijo furiosa.

Cor: "Si si". Dijo respetándole importancia, sorprendiendo a los demás, excepto a Happy y a Asia.

Happy: "¡Lucy!". Dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la rubia ahora de nombre Lucy.

Lucy: "Oh, hola Happy, cuanto tiempo". Dijo mientras abrazaba al gato contra su pechos que le cubría el cuerpo entero del gato.

Asia: "Hola, Lucy, ¿Qué hace aquí?". Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Oh, el maestro me mando, dijo que ya que soy tu compañera de equipo sería genial que conociera algo de tu familiares". Explico la chica mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala.

Rías: "Ajan, Corey, ¿Podrías explicarnos quien es ella y por que te llevas tan bien con ella?". Pregunto emitiendo un aura de miedo, junto a Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Momo, Yami y Mikan.

Cor: "Etto... Chicas, ella es Lucy, una maga celestial de mi gremio". Dijo un poco asustado.

Lucy: "Y compañera de equipo de Corey y Happy, junto a Asia, claro". Dijo mientras mostraba su mano derecha.

Rías: "Oh entonces un placer". Dijo ya calmada.

 **(MINUTOS DESPUÉS).**

Todos estaban sentados en los sillones, los miembros del club estaban viendo con los ojos entrecerrados, bueno las chicas, a Lucy que tenía a Happy en su regazo.

Lucy: "Bueno, ¿Qué quieren que les explique?". Pregunto con una sonrisa forzada acariciando a Happy.

Rías: "¿Cuál es tu relación con Cor?". Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lucy: "¿Cor?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Es soy yo, es mi apodo, si quieres puedes llamarme así". Dijo mientras traía unas bandejas con galletas y otra con varias tazas de té y las dejaba en la mesa del centro y se centra en el sofá en medio de Rías y Mikan.

Lucy: "Ah, vale". Dijo aceptando la petición de Corey y agarraba una taza de té y una galleta. "Bueno mi relación con Cor no es más que de amigos y compañeros de equipo". Dijo normal.

Mikan: "¿Tanto como para entrar a casas ajenas?". Pregunto algo enojada.

Lucy: "¿Y? Corey y Happy se metían a mi casa, por la ventana". Dijo con mirando a Corey.

Cor: "Si, es era más fácil entrar por la ventana que ir a por la puerta". Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Lucy: "Bueno, Corey, Asia, una pregunta, ¿Por qué se convirtieron en demonios?". Pregunto sin más.

Cor: "Oh, ¿Cómo lo has sabido?". Pregunto fingiendo estar sorprendido.

Lucy: "En una de las misiones tuve que ayudar a un demonio, y ahí aprendí a diferenciar el poder de los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios". Explico tranquila.

Rías: "Entonces, ¿Quieres eliminarnos por eso?". Pregunto con una sonrisa malévola.

Lucy: "No, yo ni de broma puedo vencer a Corey en una pelea, y menos eliminarlo, ya que él fue quien me llevo a unirme a Fairy Tail". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Bueno, ¿Y qué te parece si te conviertes en un demonio?". Pregunto sorprendiendo a todos.

Lucy: "Si, ojalá". Dijo desanimada.

Cor: "Bueno, todavía queda una pieza de peón". Dijo tratando de elevar los ánimos a la rubia.

Lucy: "¿En serio?". Dijo ya animada.

Rías: "Bueno si te llevas tan bien con Cor, tal vez te pueda dar la pieza, pero antes ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos?". Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Vale, yo soy Lucy, no creo que mi apellido valga algo". Dijo desanimada en la última parte.

Cor: "Tranquila, Lucy, no hay problema con que digas tu apellido". Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Lucy: "Supongo, bueno me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, miembro de Fairy Tail y del equipo de Corey y Happy, espero que nos llevemos bien". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rías: "¿Con que Heartfilia, eh?, oí que eran unas de las familias más ricas de Fiore, aunque eso no es algo que importé, como sea, yo soy Rías Gremori, el amo de Corey, también estoy viviendo con él, un placer". Dijo cortésmente.

Asia: "Aunque ya me conoces, soy Asia argento, soy la obispo de Rías, también vivo con Corey". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Akeno: "Yo soy Akeno Himejima, la reina de Rías, un placer". Dijo con una elegante sonrisa.

Kiba: "Yo me llamo Kiba Yuuto, soy el caballo de Rías, un placer Lucy". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Koneko: "Koneko Tojo... Torre... Un placer". Dijo inexpresiva.

Yami: "Yo me llamo Yami, peón de Rías, también vivo con Corey". Dijo un poco inexpresiva.

Lans: "Yo me llamo Laney Penn Gremori, soy la hermana menor de Rías y también estoy viviendo con Corey". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mikan: "Me llamo Mikan Riffin, soy la hermana menor de Cor, un placer". Dijo con una sonrisa como las de su hermano.

Lucy: 'Tal vez no se parecen en apariencia, pero si en personalidad'. Pensó después de que Mikan se presentará.

Kin: "Yo soy Kin y e es mi hermano Kon, un placer". Dijo mientras presentaba a su hermano y si mismo.

Nana: "Yo soy Nana, un placer". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Momo: "Y yo soy la hermana de Nana, Momo, y también vivimos con Corey". Dijo elegantemente. 'Creo que puedo agregarla a mi plan'. Pensó.

Happy: "Y yo soy Happy, Aye". Dijo con su alegría.

Lucy: "Oye, ¿Por qué tantas chicas viven contigo?". Pregunto un poco molesta.

Cor: "Yo que se, tal vez sea porque hay muchas habitaciones". Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

?: "¿Cómo es posible, que unos de los que más pelean en Fairy Tail, viva con un pontón de chicas tan hermosas?". Pregunto una voz de chico.

Luego fijaron a la puerta de la cocina un chico apuesto de su misma edad, con el pelo naranja en forma de melena de León, llevaba un traje negro con una corbata roja y también usaba lente negros.

Cor: "Oh Loki, ¿Cómo estas?". Pregunta mientras se paraba e iba a saludad chocando la mano con la del peli-naranja.

Loki: "Hola, Natsu, bien, sigues sin responder mi pregunta". Dijo el chico.

Cor: "Como dije, que se yo". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "¡Loki! ¿Cómo salisteis del mundo celestial?". Pregunta sorprendida.

Cor: "Venga Lucy, tú sabes que Loki puede ir y venir si que te enteres". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía su brazo derecho en el hombro de Loki.

Loki: "Eso es verdad". Dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes de forma cool.

Lucy: "Como sea, ¿Cuales son las piezas a elegir?". Dijo cambiando el tema.

Rías: "Solo un peón, un caballo y un torre". Dijo informando a Lucy.

Lucy: "Escojo el peón, no soy tan buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como Corey, ni tampoco se usar espadas". Dijo un poco desanimada.

Rías: "Bien". Dijo mientras le entregaba a Lucy una pieza de peón y hacia el ritual para la reencarnación y cuando término. "Bien ahora tengo todas mi pieza de peón". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "¿Quien tomó la mayoría?, según tengo entendido solo había dos peones". Dijo dudosa.

Rías: "Fue Corey". Dijo sin más.

Lucy: "Oh no me lo esperaba". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Rías: "Bueno, vamos hacer a lo que vinimos hacer". Dijo mientras sonreía.

 **(MOMENTOS DESPUÉS).**

Rías: "Bueno tomemos un descanso". Dijo mientras todos agarraban una galletas de la mesa. "Oye Cor, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no nos muestras algo de tu pasado?". Dijo a Corey.

Cor: "Vale, oye Haruna, ¿Puedes?". Dijo viendo a Haruna que llego un momento después de la reencarnación de Lucy.

Haruna: "Hai, Onii-chan". Dijo mientras se volvía una pequeña hada y se fue a tocar la frente de Corey.

 **(EN EL SALÓN DEL RECUERDO).**

Cor: "Vale, ¿Qué quieren ver?". Pregunto a los demás.

Lucy: "Ya lo se, ¿Por qué no les muestras el gremio?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Buena idea". Dijo mientras se concentraba.

 **(Cambio de recuerdo).**

En el fondo se formó un edificio muy grande con el título de Fairy Tail, y entraron para ver a un monto de gente sentada conversando, eran los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Rías: "Parece muy calmado". Dijo viendo a la gente.

Cor: "Solo espera". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego las puertas se abrieron de golpe revelando a dos sombras grandes y una sombra pequeña con alas, eran Lucy, Corey (Con la ropa de mago) y Happy.

Lucy: "Oh, era el día que me uní al gremio". Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Cor (Del recuerdo): "¡Hemos vuelto!". Grito a todo pulmón siendo él el que abrió las puerta de golpe con una patada.

Happy (Del recuerdo): "¡Hemos vuelto!". Dijo un poco más bajó pero con la misma energía que su amigo.

Miembros: "Oh, hola Corey, Happy". Dijeron varios miembros del gremio.

Hombre: "Mira quien a vuelto, fíjate que cargarse medio pueblo...". Dijo un hombre como regañandolo pero fue interrumpido, porque el Corey del recuerdo le dio una patada que lo mando a golpear con una pared.

Cor (Del recuerdo): "¡Mira idiota, la información sobre Salamander era falsas!". Dijo muy cabreado.

Hombre: "¡Yo solo te conté los rumores que me llegaron!". Dijo este también cabreado.

Cor (Del recuerdo): "¡¿Solo eran rumores?!". Pregunto lazandose a golpear al hombre.

Hombre: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres pelea?!". Dijo mientras se entraba a pelear.

Happy: "Vamos Corey, déjalo ya". Dijo intentando calmar a Corey, pero algo le golpeo y le mando a golpear a otras personas que se pusieron a pelear.

Luego un hombre que solo iba en calzones, por lo menos eran largos, con la musculatura como Corey y la marca del gremio en el lado derecho del pecho. "¿Cómo? ¡¿Corey a vuelto?!". Dijo con una cara de furia. "Tú y yo, tenemos asuntos pendientes, Corey". Dijo mientras se iba acercando a la riña.

Luego una chica morena, alta y atlética, con el cabello y ojos marrón oscuro que estaba usando la parte de arriba de un bikini de color azul y un pantalón pirata marrón oscuro, con la insignia del gremio en el lado izquierdo del abdomen, bebiendo una taza de alcohol. "Gray, tu ropa". Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Gray: "Oh, Maldición". Dijo mientras se ponía a buscar su ropa.

Chica mientras suspiraba: "Lo vez por eso no me gustan los hombres de este lugar, no tienen nada de clase". Dijo mientras tomaba un gran barril de alcohol y se lo bebía.

Gray después de no conseguir sus ropas. "Eh, Corey, vamos a terminar lo que empezamos". Dijo mientras pateaba una mesa.

Cor (Del recuerdo): "Cuando consigas pantalones". Dijo mientras forcejaba con un hombre.

Luego aparece detrás de Lucy del recuerdo un hombre albino muy musculoso y grande que todos.

Hombre: "No puedo creer que apenas sea el medio día y ya se están quejando y llorando, como unos niñatos, si sois hombres, resuelvan las cosas con los puños". Dijo como que dando ánimos a la pelea.

Lucy (Del recuerdo): "No pongas más leña al fuego". Dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Luego el Corey y Gray del recuerdo le pegan, uno con el puño derecho y otro con el puño izquierdo. "¡Piratee!". Dijeron mientras le golpeaban y lo mandaban lejos.

Lucy: "¡Ya se lo han cargado!". Dijo sorprendida.

Loki (del recuerdo): "Pero bueno, ¿Qué desastres es esto?". Dijo, este tenía unas pintas muy distintas al que vimos antes, este usaba ropa de rebelde y su pelo era corto, y tenía a dos chicas muy pegadas a él, luego una botella en la cara, cuando ya se para esta de lado al lado del jaleo, con las dos chicas con corazones alrededor. "Voy a unirme al jaleo por ustedes". Dijo mientras las chicas le daban suerte.

Mientras que la Lucy del recuerdo se quejaba, aparece un recuerdo de Mirajane con un vestido rosado sosteniendo una bandeja con cervezas.

Lucy (Del recuerdo ): "Oye, ¿Crees que deberíamos detenerlos?". Pregunto con las gotas en la cabeza.

Mira (Del recuerdo): "Siempre están así, es mejor dejarlos". Dijo restandole importancia, luego el hombre que lanzaron Corey y Gray le pego. "¿No crees que es divertido así?". Dijo con un chichón en la cabeza.

Lucy (Del recuerdo): "¡Oh, Mirajane!". Dijo mientras que Gray le pegaba por detrás, luego se fijaron que el Corey del recuerdo tenía en su mano los calzones de Gray.

Gray: "¡Oh no, mis calzones!". Dijo con furia, mientras que la Lucy del futuro se cubre su cara para no mirarlo, luego Gray se da la vuelta para ver a Lucy y se acerca. "Señorita, ¿Me podría prestar algo de ropa?". Pregunto despreocupado, mientras que la Lucy del recuerdo le pega con un bate de quien sabe donde lo saco.

Lucy (Del recuerdo): "¡Alejate de mi!". Dijo un poco enfadada mientras que el Loki del recuerdo la cargaba al estilo princesa.

Loki: "¿Acaso estos hombres te están molestando?". Pregunto con un tono coqueto mientras que le hombre musculoso le daba un puñetazo.

Hombre: "¡Los hombres hablan con los puños!". Grito mientras recibía una patada del Corey del recurro.

Cor: "¡Que te pires!". Dijo mientras recibía un Aye de Happy.

Luego de un momento iban a empezar a pelear con magia.

Lucy (Del recuerdo): "¿Van a luchar con magia?". Dijo mientras usaba a Happy como escudó y este tenía un letrero que decía escudo.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo tranquilo.

Lucy (Del recuerdo): "Nada de "Aye"". Se quejó.

Luego apareció un gigante que paró todo el lío con su presencia, y se convertía en un hombre anciano, que luego hacia una acrobacia y se quejaba de la destrucción causad en las misiones, pero no le daba importancia, mientras le daba un consejo a su gremio y todos se ponían a gritar en aprobación.

Mientras que los del club que estaban viendo el recuerdo, tenía la cara como que no sabían que decir, mientras que Corey, Happy y Lucy reían al recordar ese día.

Rías: "Un momento, ¿Así eres tu en el gremio?". Pregunto incrédula la ama de Corey.

Cor: "Claro que soy así, solo que aquí no puedo serlo, ya que puedo destruir todo a mi paso". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mikan: "Con que eras muy peleón por haya, ¿Eh, hermano?". Pregunto con una sonrisa forzada

Cor: "Si, y aún lo soy". Dijo muy alegre.

Akeno: "Vaya quisiera conocer a Corey cuando esta halla". Dijo mientras sonría en su modo S.

Cor: "Las luchas son mayormente echas por hombres". Dijo recordando.

Happy: "Pero tú eres el que las creas la mayor parte junto a Gray". Dijo el gato como si nada.

Lucy: "Eso es verdad y Erza siempre los detiene". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yami: "¿Quien es Erza?". Pregunto curiosa.

Lucy: "Erza es la única mujer mas fuerte de Fairy Tail, y también la única mujer que puede detener a Gray y a Corey su luchan". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "¡Erza de miedo!". Declaro este.

Happy: "Solo para ti y Gray". Iruka con una sonrisa.

Rías: "Vale, ¿Podrías mostrarnos cuando eras más chico?". Pregunto para cambiar el tema.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo mientras se concentraba en un recordó pasado.

 **(Cambio de recuerdo).**

Ahora se podría ver un gran lago, todos vieron que había una camisa y pantalones en la orilla del lago, luego algo apareció del lago un gran pez que estaba sostenido por una persona de cuerpo pequeño que estaba a comparado de un cuerpo más pequeño del color azul.

Cor (Del recuerdo): "Oye Happy, con esto será suficiente, para el ero-Sennin". Dijo mientras salía del lago con el gran pez.

Happy (Del recuerdo): "Aye". Dijo mientras salía del lago junto a su compañero.

Luego se acercó un hombre con el pelo blanco largó con un traje rojo con blanco y gris. "Oye, Corey vamos a comer y luego vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento físico". Dijo mientras le sonaban las tripas.

Cor (Del recuerdo): "Vale". Dijo mientras volvían a comer.

Después de comer el pescado, entrenaron en cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **(Término el recuerdo).**

De pronto volvieron a la sala, sorprendiendo a todos, luego fijaron su vistas a la pequeña elfa que estaba acostada en el regazo de Corey, jadeando mucho.

Cor: "Ohe, Haruna ¿Estas bien?". Pregunto preocupado por la chica.

Haruna: "Si... Es solo que... No estoy acostumbrada... A esto". Dijo mientras jadeaba.

Cor: "Ya tranquila, ya has echo suficiente". Dijo mientras agarraba a la chica con delicadeza y se la daba a Yami.

Yami: "Regresa, ya esta bien". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rías: "Pequeño Corey, pequeño Corey". Dijo con los ojos brillosos recordando al Corey del último recuerdo mostrado.

Asia: "Presidenta, yo también siento ese sentimiento dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Rías con las suyas.

Rías: "Oh, ¿En enserio, Asia?, soy tan feliz". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego una foto cayo de un estante y la agarro Kiba y la vio.

Kiba: "Oye Corey, ¿Quienes son ellas?". Pregunto mostrándole la foto a los demás.

La foto era de una en la que estaba Corey en su edad actual con una sonrisa con Happy también con una sonrisa, acompañados de dos chicas que tenían una túnica blanca cada una, una era una castaña de pelo largó con dos coletas a los lados mostrando con los dedos el signo de La Paz con una sonrisa, y la otra era un peli-azul con un mecho de pelo verde, con un objeto en forma de espada envuelto en vendas, parecía sería pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Cor: "Oh, si la castaña se llamaba Irina y la peli-azul era Xenovia, me las encontré en Roma, como una semana antes de encontrar a Asia, nunca supe que tenía Xenovia envuelto en la espalda, al final nunca le pregunte". Dijo explicando.

Kiba: "Esas espadas eran las Excalibur,... "Dijo con un tono de odio.

Cor: '¿Por qué tiene tanto odio por esas espadas? Y ¿Por qué no puedo leer sus sentimientos negativos?". Pensó viendo a Kiba.

 **(MÁS TARDE).**

Cor: "Bueno Lucy, creo que esta habitación te servirá". Dijo mostrándole a Lucy una habitación vacía.

Lucy: "Si no está mal, gracias". Dijo agradecida.

Cor: "Bueno nos vemos mañana para desayunar". Dijo mientras se iba a su habitación.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada viernes.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten. Y si se cansa de esto dejelo en los comentarios.**

 **Capitulo 13.**

 **(EN LA ACADEMIA KUOH).**

Corey estaba mirando por la ventana mientras que tenía una cara de preocupación, Corey estaba preocupado por Kiba si se dejaba influenciar por el odio acabaría mal y no tendría vuelta atrás. Era igual que un amigo de su Villa.

Ddraig: 'Ohe, compañero, ¿Qué pasa? Pareces preocupado'. Pregunto en su mente a Corey.

Cor: 'Si, es por Kiba... Espero que no se deje influenciar por el odio... No es un buen sitio'. Respondió.

Kurama: 'Lo dices por tu amigo Sasuke y de ti cuando no me dominabas'. Dijo.

Cor: 'Si, por eso'.

Kurama: 'Pero al final tu me dominarme y también logramos que Sasuke se volviera de nuestro lado'.

Cor: 'Supongo que es verdad'. Dijo mientras sonreía.

Ddraig: "Además de que tu cumples tus promesas y no se vuelve loco por tener poder'.

Cor: 'Ole, tío escamado, menudo rollo'. Dijo a Ddraig en tono bromista.

Entonces el profesor del salón decidió decir un anuncio.

Prof.: "Muy bien chicos, antes de comenzar la clase, voy presentarle a una nueva estudiante, por favor pasa". Dijo mientras que Lucy pasaba por la puerta y muchos chicos le mandaban miradas pervertidas.

Lucy: "Hola, me llamo Lucy, un placer". Dijo mientras se inclinaba, llevaba la ropa del colegio para chicas y tenía un guante sin dedos negro en su mano derecha, era para ocultar que era una maga, eso fue por petición de Corey, luego se iba a sentar adelante de Corey.

Luego notaron los chicos que Corey y Lucy se llevaban muy bien, estoy les dio otro motivo para la lucha.

 **(EN LA HORA DEL RECREO).**

Corey en ese momento sacó la foto que en donde conoció a Irina y a Xenovia, una parte de él se sentía triste al saber que es un enemigo de unos amigos que hizo, y la otra parte sentía curiosidad por saber el pasado de Kiba.

Saruyama: "Oye, Corey, ¿Qué miras?". Dijo mientras se acercaba y miraba la foto.

Cor: "Ah, no es nada, son solos unas amigas que...". Dijo explicándole, pero fue interrumpido por Saruyama cuando miro la foto.

Saruyama: "¡Woah! ¡Estas chicas si que son calientes! ¡Chicos venid!". Dijo mientras llamaba a los demás chicos de la clase y quitándole la foto a Corey.

Cor: "¡HEY! ¡Dame eso!". Dijo mientras trataba de calmar a los demás.

Endo: "Corey, ¿Quienes son estas chicas tan calientes? ¿Por qué no las presentas a nosotros? ¡Tu ya tienes a Rías onee-sama, Akeno onee-sama, Asia, Momo, Lucy y otras!".

Corey estaba siendo enterrado por su compañeros de clase mientras seguían discutiendo sobre como Corey conocía a tantas chicas calientes, Corey se estaba asfixiando hasta que llego a un punto que en el que Corey se arto y se levantó de su asiento tumbando a todos su compañeros al suelo.

Endo: "Mera fuerza tiene Corey". Dijo mientras se ajustabas sus gafas. 'Si usa esta fuerza en la batalla, ganara seguro'. Pensó algo asustado.

Cor: "Ellas no están aquí, la última vez que las vi estaban en Italia". Dijo tomando aire.

Corey luego se fijó en la ventana y noto algo que le sorprendió. Luego Corey miro la foto y luego la ventana.

Cor: 'Tienes que estar de broma'. Pensó aún sorprendido.

Entonces salió corriendo del salón con un Happy muy confuso, ya que apenas llego cuando Corey salió corriendo del salón.

Saruyama: "¿Qué diablos le a pasado...?". Dijo confuso.

Endo: "¿Por qué salió disparó del salón?". Dijo también confuso.

Asía, Yami, Momo, Nana, Laney y Lucy que habían estado viendo todo el tiempo mostraron una expresión de preocupación.

Asía, Momo, Nana: 'Corey...'. Pensaron las tres.

Lans: "Oigan chicas, voy a buscar a Corey, ya vuelvo". Dijo mientras salía por la entrada.

Lucy: "Yo te acompaño". Dijo mientras salía con Lans.

Yui: "Yo también voy". Dijo mientras salía con las otras dos.

 **(EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ACADEMIA).**

Corey y Happy llegaron a la puerta, Corey con la mirada al alrededor en busca de algo o alguien.

Cor: 'Mierda, estoy seguro que las vi'. Pensó frustrado mientras se ponía a buscar con su olfato.

Happy: "Corey, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto algo preocupada.

Chica: "¿Riffin, Happy?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?". Dijo una voz femenina.

Corey y Happy se dieron a la vuelta y vieron a Sona Sitri y a su Reina Tsubaki caminando a un lado.

Cor: "Oh, hola, Kaicho y Fuku-Kaicho, nada solo buscaba algo que perdí". Dijo una mentira.

Sona frunció el ceño al oír eso. "No es agradable que mienta, Riffin, nosotras estuvimos aquí todo este tiempo y le vimos que estaba buscando a alguien".

Happy: "Cierto amigo, has estado actuando raro desde que fui al salón". Dijo con preocupación.

Cor: "Perdón Happy, pero si Kaicho estaba aquí antes, ¿Ustedes vieron a estas dos chicas?". Dijo mientras se relajaba y mostraba su foto con las chicas.

Tanto Sona como Tsubaki agradaron sus ojos al ver la imagen.

Sona: "Si, la hemos visto, pero ¿Por qué tienes una foto de ellas?". Pregunto a Corey.

Happy: "Solo son unas amigas que hicimos en nuestro viajé por el mundo". Dijo respondiendo por Corey.

Entonces Laney, Yui y Lucy llegaron hasta donde estaban el cuarteto.

Yui: "Lo siento, Kaicho, se fue de la clase". Dijo mientras se inclinaba en forma de disculpa.

Sona: "Tranquila Kotegama, no a pasado nada". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Hola, me llamo Lucy". Dijo presentándose.

Sona: "Un placer, espero que te estén tratando bien". Dijo mientras veía a Lucy.

Lans: "Oye, Cor, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al salón y luego vemos que hacemos?". Dijo a su novio con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Lo ciento, voy a ver algo". Dijo mientras salía corriendo del colegio.

Sona: "¡Espera, Riffin! ¡Todavía no se a acabado las clases!". Grito mientras veía como se iba Corey seguido de Happy, luego suspira en derrota.

Lans: "Tranquila Kaicho, yo iré con él para ver si no hace algo estúpido". Dijo mientras se iba caminando a la puerta.

Lucy: "Yo te acompaño, tal vez dos sean mejor que una". Dijo mientras se ponía al nivel de Laney.

Yui: "Entonces, yo también voy". Dijo con determinación.

Lans: "Perdón, pero Corey tiene una resistencia mayor a la de los demás, creo que Lucy y yo podemos seguirle el paso, pero tu no, nos vemos que se nos pierde". Dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección a Corey seguida de Lucy.

 **(MÁS TARDE-AFUERA DE LA CASA DE COREY).**

Después de buscar sin resultado, Corey se puso a esperar a los demás en la calle del colegio, con Happy, Lucy y Laney, estas últimas lograron seguirle el paso todo el día, cuando se encontró con su hermana y las demás chicas que viven en su casa, le dijeron que Rías iba a tardar en llegar porque tenía que hablar con Sona, ahora se encontraban en la puerta de su casa pero todavía no la había abierto.

Cor: 'Valla, es increíble el poder de la Excalibur, estoy temblando, pero eso debe ser por mi parte demonio, ya que mi parte dragón no le molesta'. Pensó mientras tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Asia: "¿Corey, pasa algo?". Dijo ya que no puede sentir energía, pero sentía peligro, al igual que los miembros demonios de que viven con Corey.

Cor: 'Será mejor enseñarle a percibir las energías'. Pensó mirándola. "No es nada". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego empezó a abrir la puerta y entraron a la sala, hay se encontró con las dos chicas que llevaban una túnica blanca con capucha y también llevaba una cruz de metal en sus pechos.

Cor: 'Valla, no han cambiado en nada, bueno no a pasado mucho'. Pensó mientras sonreía.

Una chica con el pelo castaño con dos coletas, con una sonrisa y otra con una mirada sería, con el pelo azul con un mechón verde. Corey sabía que eran lindas.

Cor: "Hola, a pasado tiempo, Irina, Xenovia, ¿Cómo han entrado, por la ventana o que?". Dijo en tono de broma.

Irina: "Me alegro de volverte a ver, Corey, y entremos por la puerta de atrás". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Mikan, creo que habrá que cerrar la puerta de atrás también". Dijo en tono de broma.

Mikan: "Supongo". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo Xenovia, veía a Corey fijamente por un tiempo.

Cor: 'Creo que sabe que soy un demonio'. Pensó mientras seguía sonriendo.

 **(EN LA HABITACIÓN DE COREY).**

Rías: "Estoy tan contenta de que todos estén bien". Dijo mientras abrazaba por los cuellos a Corey, Asia, Yami, Lucy y a su hermana.

Irina y Xenovia habían dejando la casa de Corey después de hablar 30 minutos. Irina les dijo que nació en Japón, hasta que sus padres decidieron hacer un trabajo en el extranjero. Al parecer llegaron hasta aquí, ya que por aquí era donde vivía y había visto mucho a Mikan cuando era menor. También dijo que la razón por la que fueron a Inglaterra es la causa del trabajo de sus padres. Parecía que sus padres se relacionaban con la iglesia.

Tanto Corey como los que eran demonios (Yami, Lucy, Asia, Laney) trataron de no involucrarse tanto con ellas y entonces les dejaron la mayor parte de la conversación a Mikan. En especial Asia, no quería tener contacto con alguien de la iglesia y más ahora que era un demonio, entonces Corey le dijo que esperara en su habitación y que hiciera algo que la distrajera.

Luego un tiempo después de que las dos chicas de la iglesia se fueran, llego a casa Rías y tenía una cara pálida, después se puso a revisar la seguridad de Corey, Asia, Yami, Lucy, Laney... Claro, principalmente de Corey, ahora se encontraban en el cuarto de Corey, que bueno que su cuarto tiene espació más que suficiente para ellos.

Rías: "¿Estáis heridos? Creo que sabían que acerca de que somos demonios, pero creo que no pueden ponernos una mano encima de nosotros en una residencia normal, tal vez creyeron que tu hermana no sabía que eras un demonio y no decidieron atacarte enfrente de ella". Dijo preocupada por sus siervos.

Lucy: "Tranquila Presidenta, todos estamos bien y seguros". Dijo mientras seguía siendo abrazada por Rías.

Pero Rías seguía abrazando a sus siervos demonios aún más fuerte, pero sobre todo estaba más preocupada por Corey.

Rías: "Ahh, chicos me alegro... Si les hubiera pasado algo les llegará a suceder... Después de las actividades normales del club, Sona me llamo y estaba escuchando la historia de las personas relacionadas a la iglesia entrando en la ciudad y también oí que traían espadas santas con ellos". Dijo muy preocupada.

Según Rías, cuando estaba cerca del apartamento, pudo sentir una presencia anormal y vino corriendo hasta la casa. Incluso pensó lo peor cuando entro y sintió en la casa una gran energía sagrada. Corey sentía que el corazón de Rías latía rápido.

Rías: "En serio, pensé lo peor que podría pasarle a varios de mis lindos siervos demonios y también de los no demonios. Me estaba preparando para el peor escenario, saben? No se lo que haría si todos ustedes le hubiera ocurrido algo...". Dijo con un tono de preocupación.

A pesar de que ve a alguna parte de las chicas de la casa como rivales de amor y su siervo. Todavía las consideran como sus hermanas menores. Luego de dar un suspiro de alivio y derramo una lágrima después de confirmar su seguridad, debe haber estado muy preocupado por ellos.

Cor: "Rías, sabes que soy muy fuerte, no creo que debió preocuparse demasiado...". Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que su ama los dejaba de abrazar.

Rías: "De acuerdo con Sona, que conoció a las dos de la iglesia, quieren negociar con ella y conmigo, ya que es nuestro territorio". Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que tenía la habitación, ya que Corey debes en cuando trabaja en su cuarto.

Cor: "¿Que la gente de la iglesia quiere conversar con nosotros los demonios?". Pregunto alzando una ceja.

Rías asintió a la pregunta de Corey.

Cor: 'Wow... Esto es nuevo... Según se los demonios y la gente de la iglesia son enemigos, y aparté la negociación proviene de ellos, debió pasar algo muy peligroso'. Pensó. "¿Acaso es un pacto o una solicitud?". Pregunto a su ama.

Rías: "... No estoy segura de lo que planean, pero van a venir al club mañana después de clases. Al parecer prometieron por Dios que no nos atacarían". Explico.

Lans: "¿Debemos creerles?". Pregunto a su hermana.

Rías: "Tenemos que, por lo menos en sus creencias, ya que son creyentes de dios y que están pidiendo algo a los demonios, cuando se supone que somos una presencia maligna para ellos. Tal vez estén bajo mucha presión y debe ser un gran problema. Tengo mal presentimiento de esto... De su historia, los sacerdotes que fueron enviados son asesinados". Respondió.

Cor: 'Me da un gran presentimiento pero del malo, si Charle estuviera aquí, tal vez podríamos prevenir el futuro...'. Pensó recordando a una compañera, con una expresión sería en su rostro.

Los ojos de Rías y Laney se convirtieron en unos serios. Tenían la misma expresión y también pensaban lo mismo que Corey en ese momento, luego Laney fijó su vista a la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo, y Happy ya estaba durmiendo.

Rías: "Bueno, será mejor irnos a dormir". Dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Cor: "Rías, ¿Por qué se quita la ropa?". Dijo sorprendido.

Rías: "Cor, tu sabes que no puedo dormir con ropa". Dijo como si fuese normal.

Cor: "Eso está bien, pero ¿Por qué en mi habitación?". Pregunto de nuevo.

Rías: "Oh, es que quise dormir contigo". Dijo sonriendo.

Momo: "En ese caso, yo también quiero dormir con Corey". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa.

Asia: "Yo también voy a hacerlo". Dijo también empezando a quitarse la ropa, con la cara un poco roja.

Lucy: "Yo no las entiendo, ¿Por qué hacen eso, enfrente de Corey?". Dijo pregunto sonrojada.

Rías: "¿Y tu hermanita?". Dijo ignorando a Lucy.

Lans: "Yo dormiré con Corey hoy, pero iré a buscar mi pijama". Dijo relajada mientras salía del cuarto.

Rías: "¿Mikan, Nana, Yami?". Pregunto a las nombradas.

Mikan: "No gracias, voy a dormir en mi cuarto, hasta mañana". Dijo mientras salía con Celine que dormía en sus brazos.

Yami: "Yo también dormiré en mi habitación". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Nana: "Ya que no puedo hacer nada contra Rías, Corey espero que no le hagas nada a mi hermana". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Lucy: "Entiendo que a Corey no le afecté ver a las chicas desnudas, pero no significa que tengan que dormir con él desnudas". Dijo un poco furiosa y sonrojada.

Rías: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes vergüenza de mostrar tu cuerpo a Corey?". Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Lucy: "¡Claro que no!". Dijo molesta, todavía seguía sonrojada.

Rías: "Entonces, ¿Qué esperas?". Dijo mientras trataba de influencia a Lucy para que durmiera con Corey.

Corey estaba viendo la escena desde su cama acostado, no es como si le molestara dormir con chicas desnuda, pero sin duda se divertía el como Rías trataba de hacer que Lucy durmiera con el desnuda.

Al final Lucy término durmiendo desnuda con las demás alrededor de Corey, que suerte que la cama de Corey tiene suficiente espacio y que también no le afecté el calor, porque estar con 5 chicas en la misma cama muy pegados, debe de dar un calor que flipas.

 **(EN UNA CALLE).**

Kiba se encontraba caminando sin utilizar de un paraguas debajo de la lluvia. Luego abrió los ojos al escuchar un sonido de agua muy diferente a como hace la lluvia. Luego cuando sus ojos vieron lo que provoco el sonido, puso una mirada de disgusto. Lo que vio era un sacerdote que estaba delante de él, tenía una cruz en alrededor de su cuello. Era unas de las cosas que Kiba odiaba, pero el hombre sacerdote tenía un rastro de sangre en su estómago y tose algo de sangre, y luego se desplomaba en el suelo.

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron al ver al sacerdote colapsar, estaba muerto.

Kiba: '¡Fue atacado! ¿Por quién? ¿Enemigos?'. Pensó.

Luego empezó a sentir una energía anormal y creo una espada demoniaca en un instante.

Kiba: 'Una intención de matar'. Pensó luego sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, luego de un reflejo de un metal en la lluvia, Kiba pudo ver unas chispas.

Kiba avanzo hacia el lugar donde se encontrará las intenciones de matar, hay había una persona empuñando un espada larga. Esa persona tenía la misma ropa de sacerdote que el que murió enfrente de Kiba.

Kiba: ''Otro sacerdote... Pero este es el que emite esas intenciones de matar con mucha claridad'.

Sacerdote: "Yahoooo, hola pequeño demonio". Dijo con un todo loco (todos que vieron el anime ya sabrán quien es).

Kiba estaba mirando al sacerdote que lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa repugnante. El sacerdote loco tenía el pelo blanco, era Freed Zelzan, el que Corey lo venció en un instante. Freed estaba mostrando una sonrisa repugnante que estaba haciendo enfadar a un Kiba apagado.

Kiba: "¿Quien eres tu? ¿Eres el asesino de sacerdotes? Estoy de un mal humor hoy, así que me voy". Dijo con un tono enojado, pero si se río.

Freed: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, soy Freed Zelzan. Si, yo mate a ese sacerdote de mierda. ¿Qué estas de mal humor? ¡Eso es un buen momento! ¡Maravilloso! ¡En mi caso estoy muy feliz, hasta podría soltar lágrimas, ya que voy a matar a un demonio elegante!". Dijo si se estuviese divirtiendo.

En el momento que término de hablar se lanzó contra Kiba. Kiba logró interceptar el ataque con su espada demoniaca, chocándola con la de Freed. De repente, la espada de Freed comenzó a emitir energía sagrada.

Kiba: '¡Esta luz! ¡Esta aura! ¡Este brillo!'. Pensó entendiendo lo que era. "¡Excalibur!". Dijo con rabia y odio.

Freed: "Exacto ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! Me estaba aburriendo la caza de sacerdotes, por lo que esto será un buen momento. Muy bien, me encanta este momento. Mi Excalibur y su espada demoniaca, ¿Puedes dejarme probar cual de las dos es más fuerte? ¡HAHAHAHA! Déjame disfrutar el tratar de matarte". Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

La espada que portaba Freed era una Excalibur.

Kiba: "¡Holy Eareser! ¡Esta espada oscura es la espada que consume toda la luz!". Grito.

La hoja de la espada de Kiba se va a convirtiendo en un espada negra y comienza a producir una profunda oscuridad y comenzaron a producir tentáculos y empezaron a salir disparado hacia la espada santa de Freed, en el momento en que los tentáculos entraron en contacto con la espada de Freed, se quemaron, sorprendiendo a Kiba.

Freed: "¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡No hay manera de que ese pedazo de mierda de espada demoniaca pueda vencer a mi Excalibur! ¡Idiota!". Dijo con un tono de superioridad.

Kiba: "Tch, solo estaba poniendo en prueba tu espada. Quería ver si era real o una falsa. Ahora... ¡No voy a dudar en que voy a romper tanto a ti como a la espada!". Dijo con una mirada de odio, luego empieza a chocar su espada contra la de Freed como un maniaco.

Luego Kiba recibió un corte en el hombro derecho con la espada santa y se puso a gritar de dolor.

Freed: "¡Jajajajajaja! ¿He dicho que estas espadas están echas solamente para matar demonios de mierda como tu?". Dijo con una sonrisa de loco.

Kiba: "Maldito...". Dijo mirando airadamente a Freed.

Freed: "Ja, adiós, fue divertido mientras duro...". Dijo despidiéndose de Kiba y se lanzó a cortarlo con la espada.

Pero Kiba logro esquivar el ataque, luego un círculo mágico apareció en una de las orejas de Freed que lo detuvo.

Freed: "¿Eh?". Dijo confundidos mientras que la hablaba otra voz del otro lado. "Ah, vale". Dijo mientras metía una de sus manos en su bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña bola de pin pon. "¡Parece que alguien me necesita! ¡Así que nos olemos luego!". Dijo mientras lanzaba la bola al suelo y se producía un destello cegador.

Entonces, Kiba se tubo que cubrir sus ojos con su mano, luego de que pasara el destello, no encontró rastro de Freed, entonces se fue a su casa.

 **(EN LA ACADEMIA KUOH).**

Al día siguiente, después de clases y la masacre de los chicos por parte de Corey, que los mando al hospital, en el salón del club de lo oculto.

Los miembros del grupo Gremori y Sitri, estaban reunidos en el salón del club, eso incluye a los demonios y no demonios del grupo Gremori. En el sofá se encontraban Rías y Sona, y en el sofá del enfrente se encontraban las "invitadas". Los demás estaban parados detrás de sus amas oyendo la conversación, excepto Corey, que estaba viendo la ventana, con Happy en su cabeza, pero ambos estaban oyendo la conversación,. Asia estaba nerviosa por las personas de la iglesia. Desde qué ellas llegaron, los demonios no dejaron de sentir peligro. Rías y Sona estaban con una cara sería. Pero el más peligroso era Kiba, ya que estaba viendo a las dos chicas con una cara a regañadientes, como si estuviera a punto de cortarlas en cualquier momento, ya que eran las creyentes de dios, que Kiba odiaba.

La primera en hablar fue Irina.

Irina: "Recientemente fueron robadas las espadas santas Excalibur que se mantuvieron por la Iglesia Católica, Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental". Dijo con una sonrisa explicando.

Cor: '¿Eh?, pensé que solo existía una espada Excalibur'. Dijo mientras mostraba una cara de confusión, junto a los nuevos demonios de ambos grupos. 'Tal vez debería pedirle a Reynare y a sus amigos unas manita para esto'. Pensó mientras pensaba una estrategia.

Rías: "La Excalibur no existe". Dijo cuando vio la cara de confusión de algunos de los miembros, algunos asistieron, entendiendo un poco la situación.

Sona: "Disculpen, varios de nuestros miembros son nuevos". Dijo con una cara seria.

Rías: "¿Podríamos continuar esta conversación tras explicar sobre la Excalibur?". Pregunto terminando la parte de Sona, Irina asistió a la petición y accedió a explicar.

Irina: "Cor, la espada Excalibur se rompió en la guerra hace mucho". Dijo mirando al nombrado,lo cual asistió con la cabeza.

Xenovia: "Ahora se parece a esto". Dijo mostrando una espada que estaba vendada.

Cuando la mostró todos los demonios presentes sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Todos los demonios: 'Esa espada es peligrosa'. Pensó al mismo tiempo.

Xenovia: "La espada Excalibur original se rompió en pedazos durante la guerra, los fragmentos fueron recogidos y se convirtieron en una nueva forma de alquimista, de eso fueron echas 7 espadas. Esta es una de ellas". Explicó sería. "La Excalibur que sostengo es la "Excalibur Destrucción", que pertenece a la Iglesia Católica, y como ya dije, esta es una de las 7 espadas, una se perdió en la guerra y las otras las otras 6 fueron enviadas a la Iglesia Ortodoxa, la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Católica, dos cada una". Dijo explicando.

Irina también mostró un listón que estaba atado en su brazo izquierdo. "La mía es la "Excalibur Mimic", puede cambiar su forma a lo que yo quiera, por lo que es muy útil para cuando quieres llegarlo contigo. Al igual que esta, cada Excalibur tiene una habilidad única. Esta bajó la supervisión de la Iglesia Protestante". Dijo con orgullo.

Xenovia: "Irina... No hay razón para decirles a estos demonios y sus asociados, las habilidades de la Excalibur, ¿No es así?". Dijo con un tono de regaño.

Irina: "Ara Xenovia, incluso si son demonios, debemos crear una especie de confianza con ellos en esta situación. Además, incluso si la habilidad de mi espada es revelada no producía perder contra los demonios de aquí". Dijo con un tono de confianza.

Luego Corey, pudo notar una intención de matar proveniente de Kiba, él estaba mirando a las Excalibur y a sus portadoras, con una mirada de miedo.

Cor: 'Kiba, por favor, no hagas algo estúpido'. Pensó algo preocupado por su amigo.

Rías: "... Entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver el robo de las Excalibur, con este país que esta ubicado al Este del mundo?". Pregunto con su tono serio, parece que ella no se echa atrás, incluso si hay una Excalibur frente a ella.

Xenovia: "De cada Iglesia, fueron robadas una espada de cada una, y quienes las robaron, escaparon a Japón y las trajeron a esta cuidad". Dijo explicando.

Rías pone una de sus manos en la frente y suspira. "Parece que mi territorio esta llenó de indecentes, bueno, ¿Quienes fueron los que robaron las espadas?". Pregunto.

Xenovia: "Fueron los Grigori". Respondió.

Todos abrieron los ojos al oír la respuesta.

Rías: "¿Las espadas sagradas fueron robadas por la organización de los ángeles caídos?. No hay cuestión de error, pero sin duda son los ángeles caídos para cuando se trata de robar. Para los demonios de que trabajan en la parte superior, no les importa las Excaliburs y no les dan mucho interés". Dijo dando su opinión.

Xenovia: "Sabemos quien es el principal culpable del robo de las Excaliburs, fue uno de los líderes de Grigori, Kokabiel". Dijo revelando al culpable de todo.

Sona: "Kokabiel... Uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos que sobrevivieron a las guerras anteriores...". Dijo sorprendida.

Rías: "Yo no esperaba escuchar el nombre de alguien que aparece en la Biblia". Dijo también sorprendida.

Cor: '¿Kokabiel? Esto será algo difícil, espero que lo resolvamos rápido'. Pensó.

Xenovia: "Enviamos sacerdotes a este pueblo en secreto para recuperar las Excaliburs, pero parecen que perdieron la vida". Explico. "Nuestra solicito, no... Nuestra fin es que bingo demonio se entrometa en la batalla entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos. En otras palabras, nosotras vinimos a decirles que no se entrometan con este incidente". Dijo sería.

Los ojos de Rías y Sona cambiaron después de escuchar la forma en la que hablo Xenovia.

Rías: "Esa manera de hablar, ¿Acaso es una restricción? ¿Están pensando que colaboraríamos con los ángeles caídos? ¿Crees que podríamos trabajar con ellos para hacer algo con las Excaliburs?". Dijo con un tono enojada.

Xenovia: "La sede piensa que no es imposible". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces, Rías y Sona empezaron a emitir una aura aterradora.

Cor: 'Mierda... Están enojadas, esto no va a acabar bien'. Pensó un poco aterrado por las auras que emitían Rías y Sona.

Corey entendía el por que ellas estaban enojadas, los enemigos estaban en su territorio, y luego le dicen que no interfieran.

Xenovia: "Los altos mandos no confían en los demonios ni en los ángeles caídos, ellos dijeron que "Si las escapadas sagradas eran quitadas del lado del dios, los demonios también serían felices, ¿No?", los ángeles caídos se beneficiarán de esto, por ello, no sería raro que los demonios formasen una alianza con los ángeles caídos. Es por eso que los estamos dando una advertencia, si ustedes forman una alianza con el ángel caído Kokabiel, entonces vamos a eliminarlos a todos ustedes. Incluso si son las hermanas pequeñas de los actuales Maou, por nuestro jefe". Dijo con una seriedad increíble y sin importarle la mirada de Rías y de Sona.

Rías: "Si sabes que somos las hermanas menores de un Maou, entonces debes tener contactos con gentes de arriba de la iglesia. A continuación voy a decirlo, ¡No vamos a formar una alianza con los ángeles caídos, nunca, en el nombre de la casa Gremori y la casa Sitri, ¡No vamos a hacer algo que ensucie el nombre de nuestros Maou!". Dijo con un tono severo.

La sala del club se convirtió en una situación conflictiva de ambas parte. Pero Xenovia río.

Xenovia: "Fufufufufu, la audiencia es lo suficientemente buena, yo tenía que advertirles en caso de que Kokabiel se escondía a sí mismo en la ciudad con las tres Excaliburs. Si algo llegara a suceder, sería la de ser odiado por el pelotón en la sede de la Iglesia. Bueno no vamos a pedir vuestra cooperación, si eso pasa, entonces se afectaría el equilibrio de las tres facciones. Sobre todo si es la hermana pequeña de un Maou".

Tras escuchar eso Rías y Sona se calmaron.

Sona: "¿Donde está la persona que envió la Iglesia Ortodoxa?". Pregunto.

Xenovia: "Tienen a esa persona en suspensión por ahora, están tratando de proteger a la último Excalibur, por si Irina y yo fallamos". Respondiendo la pregunto.

Cor: "¿Con qué solo ustedes dos? ¿Van a recuperar las Excaliburs de unos de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, solo con dos personas?". Pregunta con un tono normal, luego todas las miradas se fijaron en él, pero no se inmuto por las miradas.

Irina y Xenovia lo vieron con los ojos determinados.

Irina: "Si".

Xenovia: "Yo también tengo el mismo punto de Irina, pero si fuese posible, no quiero morir".

Rías: "...¿Ustedes vinieron a Japón a morir? Sus creencias son muy muy extremas...". Dijo con asombro.

Irina: "No hables mal de nuestras creencias, Rías Gremori, ¿No Xenovia?".

Xenovia: "Correcto, la Iglesia sería mejor decidió que sería mejor eliminar todas Excaliburs en lugar que estén en manos de los ángeles caídos. Nuestro mínimo objetivó es conseguir que las Excaliburs estén lejos de los ángeles caídos. Para lograr esto, esta bien que muramos. La única manera de luchar contra las Excaliburs es con Excalibur". Dijo sería.

Cor: 'Valla, sus creencias si que parecen mucho a las de los Ninjas, cumplir la misión ante todo, pero primero prefiero dar como incompleta la misión antes de que mis compañeros mueran'. Pensó.

Rías: "¿Es posible con solamente dos de ustedes?". Pregunto.

Xenovia: "Bueno, no vamos a morir en vano". Respondió.

Sona: "Pareces confiada, ¿Acaso tienen un arma secreta?". Pregunto.

Xenovia: "Tal vez, voy a dejar eso a su imaginación". Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de eso, las dos exorcistas se miraron una a la otra, ya que la conversación se detuvo. Luego Irina y Xenovia se pusieron de pie.

Xenovia: "Entonces nos despedimos ahora, vamos Irina".

Rías: "¿Así que no van a beber té? Puedo preparar una merienda para ustedes". Pregunto.

Xenovia: "Lo siento, no lo necesitamos". Dijo disculpándose con una la mano.

Irina: "Yo también lo siento, nos vemos". Dijo también disculpándose con la mano.

Ellas se disponían a salir del club. Entonces ambas miraron en una dirección y fue a Asia que se encontraba a un lado de Corey y Happy.

Cor: 'Esto no me gusta'. Pensó.

Xenovia: "Cuando te vi en el apartamento de Corey... Pensé que tal vez tu eres ¿Eres la bruja Asia Argento? Nunca pensé que te reunieras en un lugar como este". Dijo con una cara sería.

El cuerpo de Asia se estremeció después de que la llamaron bruja, algunos de los presentes estaban confusos por esto. Los ojos de Corey se estaban afilando y estaba empezando a emitir un aura de fuego que hizo que Happy se fuera a los brazos de Lucy, los dos un poco aterrados por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Irina: "¿Eres la Bruja Rumorada? Tu eres la ex-monja Santa Doncella que tiene el poder curar a los demonios y ángeles caídos, ¿Verdad?. He oído que se te envió a un lugar después de ser exiliada, pero nunca pensé que te convirtieras en un demonio". Dijo con asombro.

Asia no sabia como debía reaccionar a Irina y Xenovia.

Rías: "¡¿Es ella?". Dijo levantándose de su asiento junto a Sona, sorprendidas. Sin saber o darse cuenta de que Asia, la Alfil de Rías, tiene la capacidad de curar tanto demonios como ángeles caídos. "A-asia... ¿Eres realmente la Santa Doncella?". Pregunto.

Asia: "... Ummmmmmm... Yo... Yo...". Dijo no sabiendo que decir.

Irina: "Tranquila, no voy a decir a los altos mandos lo que vi, así que puedes estar segura, si se llegan a enterar de esto, las personas que están alrededor al rededor de la Santa Doncella Asia correrán peligro". Dijo con una sonrisa. Eso solo hace que Corey se cabree más.

Asia se sorprendió por lo dicho por Irina.

Xenovia: "Pero pensar que te hallas convertidos en un demonio, para una Santa Doncella, has caído muy bajo, respóndeme algo, ¿Aún crees en nuestro Dios". Pregunto, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes, siendo sinceros, solo a los miembros del clan Sitri.

Irina: "Xenovia, no hay manera de que ella, un demonio, aún crea en Dios". Dijo con una cara de asombro.

Xenovia: "No, puedo oler la creencia de ella, aunque podría ser una manera abstracta de decirlo, pero soy sensible a estas cosas. Hay gente que traicionas sus enseñanzas y todavía tienen toda la culpa dentro, porque no pueden olvidar las enseñanzas, puedo sentir algo similar en ella". Dijo con los ojos agudos.

Entonces Irina miro con los ojos más interesados a Asia. "¿Es cierto? Asia ¿Tu todavía crees en Dios aún si eres un demonio?". Pregunto.

Asia: "... No puedo ponerlo a un lado, yo creía en el durante toda mi vida...". Dijo con un tono triste y unas lágrimas.

Xenovia: "Si es así, entonces debes ser cortada por nosotras en este momento. Si se trata de ahora, puedo cortarte en nombre de Dios, incluso si tienes pecados, Dios te perdonara". Dijo mientras cogía su espada.

De un momento a otro, Xenovia fue expulsada de la sala del club a través de la ventana, fue lanzada con tanta que se estrelló contra el suelo y cayo en un charco de agua, luego se oyó un sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo, y se empieza a oír pasos de alguien acercándose a ella. Entonces, Xenovia mira al frente, y no se encuentra a otro mas que a un Corey muy furioso, con un aura de fuego.

Cor: "No te atrevas a tocarla". Dijo con un tono frío y furioso, a Xenovia, que le dio un escalofrío en su columna vertebral.

Rías, Asia: "¡Cor!". Gritaron al mismo tiempo desde la habitación del club.

Cor: "Si te acercas a Asia, no te perdonare, incluso siendo tu Xenovia. ¿La habías llamado bruja, no?". Dijo realmente enfadado.

Xenovia: "Si lo he hecho, ahora mismo es un ser digno de ser llamada bruja". Dijo mientras se sacudía a sí misma, grave error decir eso.

A Corey le estaba creciendo el aura de fuego que tenía, además de fuego empezó a emerger rayos amarillos (n/a: no es la magia de Zeus, es la de Dragón Slayer) y empezaban a bailar en tono crecía la furia de Corey, esto hizo que casi todos los presentes temblarán al sentir el aura de Corey, ya que desde sus perspectivas, se podía apreciar a dos dragones detrás de Corey que miraban a Xenovia con un gran odio, uno era de un rojo tan intenso como la lava, era Ddraig, y el otro era uno rojo un poco más pálido y una parte de él era amarilla, con cicatrices, era Igneel, ambos rugían en resonancia con Corey.

Cor: "¡Ni siquiera una sola persona la ayudo cuando ella lo necesitaba! ¡Los que no pueden comprender la bondad de Asia, son un montón de desgraciados! ¡También es malo, de que ninguno de ellos tratasen de convertirse en sus amigos!". Grito mientras apuntaba a Xenovia.

Xenovia: "¿Crees que la Santa Doncella necesita amigos? Lo que es importante es la caridad de los demás. Las Sagradas Doncellas se acaban cuando buscan amistad y el amor de los demás. Ellas podría haber continuado viviendo con el amor de Dios. Así Asia Argento, ¿De verdad tiene el derecho de ser una Santo Doncella desde el principio?". Replico.

Cor: "Tú... ¡Ustedes egoístamente la convirtieron en una Santo Doncella! ¡¿Ustedes la abandonaron por que era diferente a lo que buscaban?! ¡¿Qué clase de encanto hay ahí?!". Dijo con un tono de odio en aumento y su aura también estaba aumentando. 'Realmente estoy empezando a odiar a Dios... ¿Cómo puede Dios hacer algo como eso... A alguien como Asia, que es tan amable de corazón?' Pensó. "¡Ninguno de ustedes saben por lo que ella paso! ¡¿Qué Dios, que amor?! ¡Qué Dios no haga nada cuando Asia estaba en una situación difícil!". Grito.

Xenovia: "Dios la amaba, si no paso nada, es que sus creencias eran falsas o que no creía en él lo suficiente". Dijo clamada, grave error otra vez.

Cor: "¡Asia no sabía en ese momento que sanó a un demonio! ¡Fueron ustedes que deberían tomar la responsabilidad! ¡No dársela a Asia! ¡¿Cómo se pudo dejar que un demonio acercase a ella?! ¡Es a vosotros que Dios debe castigar, no a Asia!". Grito mientras sus auras seguían creciendo.

Xenovia: "¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Qué es esa bruja para ti?!". Pregunto ya cabreada, pero si lo comparas con Corey, el de ella no es nada.

Cor: "¡No vuelvas a llamar a Asia así! ¡Ella es parte de mi familiar! ¡Ellas es mi amiga y mi compañera!". Grito aumentando sus rugidos, y ponía su puño derecho en su pecho izquierdo.

Todos los demás que estaba en la vieja escuela bajaron y se pusieron detrás de cada uno (los del grupo Gremori y Sitri detrás de Corey, e Irina detrás de Xenovia).

Rías: "Oigan, ¿Alguien puede explicarme por que Cor está así?". Pregunto a su grupo.

Happy: "Aye, con mucho gusto". Dijo desde los brazos de Lucy. "Ellas insultaron a Asia, y lo hicieron delante de Corey, eso fue el peor erró que alguien puede cometer, ellas merecen mínimo la mayor parte de los huesos rotos". Dijo con una cara sombría que término también asustando a los demás.

Saji: "¿Seguro qué no eres un demonio Happy?". Pregunto desde atrás de su ama.

Happy: "No, solo soy un gato". Dijo ya con sus ánimos de siempre.

Saji: "He perdido en una lucha verbal con un gato". Dijo para sí mismo mientras se apoyaba en un árbol con un aura de depresión.

Sona: "Y ¿Estas seguro que es bueno dejarlo?". Pregunto un poco asustada.

Happy: "Aye, solo tiene que golpear algo y se desahogará". Respondió normal.

Lucy: "Pero y, ¿Ese modo?". Pregunto algo sorprendida.

Happy: "Oh si, es verdad Lucy, tu nunca vistes a Corey usar las llamas combinadas con rayos, tu sabes lo fuerte que son los ataques de fuego de Corey, entonces en este modo son diez veces más fuertes". Explico asiendo que Lucy se sorprendiera.

Irina: "Xenovia, ¿Estas bien?". Pregunto a su amiga.

Corey estaba soltando mucho poder mágico de Dragón Slayer dirigido hacia las dos exorcistas que sentía un escalofrío tremendo. A continuación Corey señala a Irina y a Xenovia.

Cor: "¡Ustedes... Ustedes son las que jamás perdonare... Por hablar mal de Asia! ¡Ustedes ni siquiera saben por todo el dolor que paso ella cuando la abandonaron...". Dijo con un tono de entendimiento del dolor de Asia. "¡Si algunos de ustedes de la Iglesia, tratan de tocarla de nueva, voy a por vosotros como mis principales enemigos!". Declaro con un tono de hacerlo enserio.

Todos, excepto Lucy y Happy, estaban en shocks por lo que Corey acaba de decir. Entonces Xenovia afilo los ojos por la declaración de Corey.

Xenovia: "¿Es una declaración para todos nosotros de la Iglesia? Hoh. Eso es algo grande que sale solo de un solo demonio, Rías Gremori, creo que no te ha educado bien". Dijo con una sonrisa y furia.

Luego una bola de fuego con rayos del tamaño de la cabeza de Xenovia, paso volando al lado de su cabeza estrellandose con un árbol destruyéndolo, y el que hizo la bola de fuego y rayo, no fue otro que Corey.

Cor: "¡No te atrevas a cambiar el tema! ¡Fuistes tu la que comenzó todo esto! ¡Si tenemos que culpar a alguien, es a ti! ¡Para mi la Iglesia no las educo bien!". Rugió mientras apuntaba a Xenovia.

Xenovia hizo un sonido con la lengua.

Irina: "Rayos... Mira en que nos metisteis Xenovia". Se quejó a su compañera.

Cor: "¡Además, si voy a atacarlos, no lo voy a ser solo, tú mandastes una petición de guerra a una miembro del gremio de Fairy Tail, y nosotros no rechazamos una guerra si lastiman a nuestros compañeros!". Dijo sorprendiendo a las dos exorcista.

Irina: "¿Eres de Fairy Tail?, esto es cada vez peor Xenovia, oí que cada miembro de ese gremio son capaces de destruir media cuidad como mínimo". Dijo asustada.

Xenovia: "Creo que se me fue de las manos". Dijo un poco temblando.

Rías: "Oye Happy, ¿Por qué Cor va a incluir a su gremio en esto?". Pregunto dudosa al minino.

Happy: "En nuestro gremio tenemos nuestra propia creencia y es "La sonrisa de uno, es la sonrisa de todos, la lágrima de uno, es la lágrimas de todos, si dañan a uno, entonces dañan a todos, y vamos a acabar con los que hacen daño a nuestra familia", y Corey es uno de los más creyentes de eso, junto a Lucy y a mi, y a muchos más". Dijo serío, demostrándole a los demás que no era broma.

Lucy: "Si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán, pero recuerden de que si empieza, van a acabar tumbados bajo la fuerzas de las hadas". Dijo sería apoyando a su amigo felino.

Todos los que lo escucharon, tragaron saliva, luego miraron a Corey, que seguía emitiendo su magia mata dragones.

Todos: "Increíble". Dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por el dato.

?: "Entonces, parece un buen momento, yo seré su oponente". Dijo una voz masculina.

Todos fijaron sus vistas a Kiba, que tenía una espada en mano, y estaba siendo envuelto por un aura de intenciones de matar saliendo de su cuerpo.

Xenovia: "¿Quien eres?". Pregunto clamada.

Kiba: "Yo soy tu sempai, aunque al parecer era un fracaso". Dijo sonriendo mientras era rodeado por un sinnúmero de espadas demoníacas.

Happy: "Continuara". Dijo rompiendo la cuarta pared.

Todos (excepto Corey, Xenovia, Kiba y Happy): "¿Eh?, a que mal". Se quejaron también rompiendo la cuarta pared.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Perdon por la tardanza.**

 **Capitulo 14.**

 **(AFUERA DEL CLUB DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN).**

Cor: "Vamos a empezar... ¡Estoy que ardo!". Dijo mientras chocaba sus puños y expulsaba un aura de fuego y rayos. Kiba se encontraba junto a Corey.

Entonces Irina y Xenovia tomaron sus mantos blancos y se lo quitaban, llevaban una ropa de batalla negra, este traje parecía un poco... Erótico. Xenovia tomó las vendas que tenía su espada revelando a su Excalibur, la Excalibur de Irina se terminó convirtiendo en una katana.

Luego oyen a un Saji muy emocionado.

Saji: "Que lindas curvas". Dijo para luego recibir un golpe de Sona.

Xenovia: "Je, me gustaría ver el poder de los siervos de Rías Gremori. Además también estoy interesada en el poder del llamado sempai". Dijo con un tono de confianza y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cor: 'Me pregunto a lo que se refiere con sempai... Luego le diré a Rías que me explique'. Pensó.

Kurama: '¿Crees que el mocoso de Kiba tiene algo que ver con la iglesia?'. Pregunto en la mente de Corey.

Cor: 'No lo se, pero el enserio tienes unas intensas intenciones de odio y matar hacia ellas'. Pensó en respuesta a Kurama. "... Kiba, yo lucho con Xenovia, te dejo a Irina".

Kiba: "Me parece bien, pero no te pongas en mi camino". Dijo fríamente.

Corey luego mira a su compañero con furia, pero luego le resta importancia, ya que estaba en combate. Mientras tanto Akeno pone una barrera para los combatientes, con esta barrera podrían luchar con mayor fuerza.

Entonces Corey dirige su mirada a Asia.

Cor: "Oye Asia, quieres que ayudes a Akeno con la barrera solo por sí acaso". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Asia: "H-Hai Cor". Dijo mientras obedecía de inmediato, levantando sus manos y conjuraba un hechizo de reforzamiento.

Xenovia: "Oh, ¿Conque la bruja puede usar otro tipo de magia?". Pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

Cor: "¡Te dije que no la llames bruja!". Dijo con furia.

Rías: "¡Tener cuidado con las Excalibur, incluso si es un partido!". Grito advirtiendo a los dos.

Cor: "¡Entendido!". Dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa salvaje. 'Creo que podría ver si mi nueva técnica funciona'. Pensó.

Kiba solo río. "Por fin... Lo que quería derrotar y destruir apareció frente a mi, estoy feliz fufufufu, había oído sobre de que estar cerca un demonio de un dragón, los poderes se reúnen, pero para mi con estas espadas tan temprano". Dijo pareciendo ansioso por luchar mientras invocaba múltiples espadas demoníacas a su alrededor.

Entonces Xenovia mira a Kiba. "... Sword Birth, eh. El poseedor de este Sacred Gear tiene la habilidad de crear cualquier espada demoniaca que se imagine en la cabeza, es el único Sacred Gear relacionado con las espadas demoníacas... Me entere de que había un sujeto que se envío a ser eliminado por el "Proyecto Espada Santa", ¿Acaso eras tú?". Pregunto aún mirando a Kiba.

Kiba se mantuvo tranquilo, pero dirigió sus intenciones de muerta a Xenovia.

Cor: '¿Que es el "Proyecto Espada Santa"?'. Pensó mientras dirigía sus miradas a Rías.

Rías mostró una expresión triste. "Te lo explico luego". Dijo a Corey.

Kurama: 'Con esa mirada, esta claro que paso algo entre el mocoso de Kiba con la iglesia'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: 'Si pero debió ser algo muy malo'. Pensó.

Ddraig: 'Esta claro que ese caballero tiene unas intensas ganas de matar y odio'. Dijo expresando su opinión.

Kiba: "Corey, cambio de opinión, me quedo con ella". Dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia Xenovia, ignorando a Irina.

Corey solo soltó un suspiro, y en un rápido movimiento se puso al frente de Kiba y le daba un fuerte puño en el estómago a este, dejándolo tumbado en el piso.

Cor: "Lo siento viejo, pero tu no estas bien del juicio en este instante. Por lo que veo estas cegado por el odio y la ira". Dijo en voz baja.

Kiba: "... Co... Rey". Dijo débilmente.

Todas las personas del grupo Gremori y Sitri estaban sorprendidas por lo que hizo Corey a Kiba, excepto Lucy, Happy, Yami y Asia.

Sona: "¿Que es lo que hizo? Esta loco". Dijo sorprendida.

Happy: "No lo esta, Corey esta siendo amable". Dijo con una mirada sería.

Saji: "¿Con quien?". Pregunto confundido.

Lucy: "Con Kiba". Respondió.

Yami: "Kiba esta muy cegado por la ira y el odio, Cor solo trata de que no le pase nada". Dijo neutra.

Sona: "Supongo que tiene sentido". Dijo ya calmada.

Rías: "Iré a buscar a Kiba". Dijo mientras se disponía a ir con Kiba.

Luego de que Rías se llevará a Kiba del camino, Corey se puso de frente a las exorcistas con una cara sería.

Cor: "Lo siento, mi compañero no está bien en su juicio en este momento, yo seré su oponente". Dijo con una sonrisa salvaje.

Irina: "¿Estas seguro que puedes con nosotras tu solito?". Pregunto mientras inclinaba la cabeza y mantenía su katana con firmeza.

Cor: "Jejeje, tranquila voy a estar bien, eres muy amable al preocuparte por un demonio, Irina". Dijo con una sonrisa y volvía a emitir su aura de fuego.

Irina: "¡Mou, Cor no digas eso, ¡La gente puede tener una idea equivocada! ¡Ahora Cor! ¡Voy a juzgaste con mi Excalibur! ¡Amén!". Dijo sonrojada al principio, pero luego empieza la batalla.

Cor: "Boosted Gear". Dijo invocando su Boosted Gear.

 ***{DRAGON BOOSTED}*.**

En la mano izquierda de Corey aparece un guantelete rojo con forma de garra con una gema verde en la mano y detalles amarillos.

Tanto Xenovia e Irina se sorprendieron a ver el Boosted Gear.

Irina: "¡¿... Uno de los Trece Longinus...?!". Dijo sorprendida.

Xenovia: "¿Ese es el Boosted Gear? Nunca pensé que Corey fuese el Sekiryuutei y menos que fuera un miembro del gremio Fairy Tail, y también se fuera a un país del Oriente". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "¡Empecemos, ahora si estoy que ardo!". Dijo con una sonrisa y hacia un sello con la mano derecha. "Jutsu de clones de sombra". Dijo mientras que a su alrededor se formaban cinco clones perfectos de Corey en cada lado.

Corey y clones de Corey: "¡Vamos!". Dijeron mientras se dirigían hacia las exorcistas.

Irina: "¿Cuál es el original?". Dijo mientras miraba a once clones tratando de ver quien es el Corey original.

Xenovia: "Irina, ¡Alejate de mi!". Dijo mientras le daba vuelta a la espada Excalibur, y dejaba la hoja de la espada en viendo al suelo.

En ese momento Irina se alejó de ella rápidamente.

Entonces Xenovia empuña la espada Excalibur Destruction, con la hoja de la espada mirando al suelo, luego la tierra tiembla y retumba, todos perdieron el equilibrio y se arrodillaron al suelo. Había una nube de polvo en los alrededores, mientras que los once clones desaparecían por la explosión y generaban una cortina de humo un poco profunda.

Irina: "¡Pfft! ¡Pfft! ¡Pfft! ¡Mou, Xenovia! ¡Estoy toda cubierta de arena! ¡Hay incluso arena dentro de mi boca! ¡Xenovia... Eres... Muy...". Dijo molesta por la acción de su compañera pero se calmó cuando vio que estaba en los brazos de Corey cargada al estilo princesa.

Cor: "Are, esa espada si que es fuerte... Oh si, por cierto, ¿Te encuentras bien Irina?". Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Irina se sonrojase por esta acción, mientras que Rías, Asia Lucy, Momo y Laney la miraban envidiosas, y Saji le enviaba miradas celosas a Corey, todos sabemos porque.

Entonces Irina se empieza a mover, bajandose de los brazos de Corey aún ruborizada. "¡Mou! ¡Cor se supone que tenemos que combatir! ¡No creas que soy menos que tu!". Dijo quejándose de Corey, mientras hacia un mojin con las mejillas.

Cor: "¿Que dices? Tú fuistes la que salió volando y caístes en mis brazos". Dijo clamado.

Irina: "¡Mou, Cor! ¡Esto es un combate, se supone que debemos combatir! ¡Amén!". Dijo con otro mojin y saltando hacia Corey con su katana.

Entonces Corey salta a una rama de un árbol, teniendo una gran vista del campo de batalla, luego mira al cráter que había hecho por la Excalibur de Xenovia.

Cor: 'No está mal, realmente la espada de Xenovia tiene un gran poder de Destrucción, pero no es nada que no halla visto'. Pensó.

Todos los miembros de ambos grupos demoniacos, estaban en shock al ver el cráter que dejo Xenovia cuando los polvos se disiparon.

Xenovia: "Esta es mi espada Excalibur, puede destruir cualquier cosa que se encuentre en su camino. No se llama "Excalibur" por nada". Dijo mientras extendía su espada a Corey.

Cor: "Ciertamente, es muy poderosa, pero no sirve si el objetivo no lo puedes tocar". Dijo en tono analítico mientras bajaba del árbol y chocaba su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda haciendo una postura. "Fire Make: Espada del Dragón de Fuego". Dijo mientras separaba las manos y se formaba en su mano derecha una espada de fuego.

Todos terminaron sorprendidos por lo que hizo Corey, excepto Happy y Asia, pero la que más estaba sorprendida era Lucy.

Lucy: "Oye, ¿Cómo lo hicistes?, se parece a la habilidad de Gray". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "¿Te gusta?, tome como basé la magia de Gray y Laki, oí que nadie había creado una magia para moldear con el elemento fuego, y fíjate, no me salió mal". Dijo mientras explicaba su técnica.

Lucy: "Eso es sorprendente, ya entiendo porque hablabas mucho con Laki antes de que te fueras". Dijo con un dedo en la mejilla.

Cor: "Si le estaba pidiendo unos consejitos, pero basta de chácharas, ah y por cierto Xenovia, mira arriba".

Xenovia hizo lo que Corey dijo y miro hacia arriba y se encontró con un clon de Corey con una esfera azul en su mano derecha mientras caía en dirección a ella. Entonces en un rápido movimiento Xenovia puso su espada para tratar de cortar la técnica del clon de Corey.

Clon de Corey: "Rasengan". Dijo mientras chocaba la esfera de su mano derecha con la espada de Xenovia y producían otra cortina de humo.

Cuando se disipó la cortina la cortina, se pudo observar a Xenovia un poco apartada del lugar de la explosión.

Xenovia: "Nunca pensé que alguien lograra igualar el poder destructivo de mi Excalibur Destruction". Dijo mientras sonreía con cansancio y salía del cráter.

Cor: "¿Que dices? Solo fue una pequeña parte de mi chakra, si lo usara todo, hubiera roto esa espada tuya sin problemas". Dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Xenovia. "Bueno, ahora empieza la batalla". Dijo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

Entonces Irina decidió hacer el primer ataque, lanzándose a Corey y luego dio un salto, en un intento de pegarle a Corey en el aire, pero Corey solo sonríe, entonces agarra la espada de Irina con el Boosted Gear, sorprendiendo a todos.

Irina: "¡¿Cómo puedes tocar una espada sagrada como esta?!". Pregunta sorprendida.

Entonces Rías recuerda algo que dijo Corey.

Rías: "Es verdad, a Corey no le afecta las cosas sagradas cuando las toca con el Boosted Gear". Exclamo sorprendida.

Cor: "Bravo, Presidenta, el poder sagrado no me puede dañar este brazo gracias a que es un brazo del espirito dragón del Boosted Gear". Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lanzaba a Irina a Xenovia, que todavía estaba sorprendida por lo que paso, que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Irina: "Perdón Xenovia". Dijo disculpándose.

Xenovia: "Eres pesada... Irina". Dijo quejándose mientras intentaba quitarse a su compañera de encima.

Irina: "Waaa, eso es cruel Xenovia". Dijo ofendida.

Corey solo se quedo quieto mientras volvía a su posición de combate con espadas.

Cor: "Venga, que me estoy aburriendo, quiero ver que tan fuerte es mi magia moldeador". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces Xenovia se lanza hacia Corey chocando su Excalibur con la espada de fuego de Corey, hubo un choque de espadas, la espada de Corey con la espada Excalibur de Xenovia, la espada de fuego parecía dura de romper, ya que no se rompió al contacto con la Excalibur.

Xenovia: "¿Cómo es que no se destruyo esa espada por el toque de la Excalibur?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "No estas tocando nada, el fuego es un elemento que no se puede agarrar, mi magia moldeadora solo hace que tenga la apariencia y fuerza de un objeto, pero sigue siendo fuego". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Irina: "No te olvides de mi Cor, ¡Amén!". Dijo mientras que estaba apunto de atacar a Corey con su espada sagrada, parecía que Corey estaba en apuro, o amenos eso parecía.

Entonces Corey hace otra espada de fuego con su otra mano y detiene la espada de Irina, sin nisiquiera voltear su mirada.

Cor: "No creas que soy de guardia baja". Dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista de las dos.

Irina: "¿Dónde esta?". Dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada a Corey, junto a Xenovia.

Cor: "Aquí estoy". Dijo desde atrás de ambas chicas, estaba parado en su mano izquierda mientras que sus piernas apuntaba a ellas. "Garra del Dragón de Fuego". Dijo mientras que de sus piernas salía fuego y se ponía a girar para atacarlas con ataques de látigos de fuego.

Irina: "Esto es malo". Dijo mientras esquivaba los ataques de Corey.

Cor: "Fire Make: Flecha del Dragón de Fuego". Dijo mientras creaba un arco de fuego en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecho una flecha de fuego y apuntaba con ellas a ambas exorcistas, luego lanza la flecha a una gran velocidad, casi dándole a las chicas. "Venga que me aburro". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Irina: "Eso estuvo cerca de tocarnos, ¡Eh, Cor! ¡¿Acaso sabias que pasaría sino esquivábamos esa flecha?!". Dijo quejándose.

Cor: "No lo se". Dijo aburrido. 'Mejor término esto'. Pensó mientras preparaba su puño derecho una masa de fuego.

Xenovia: '¿Que hará?'. Pensó viendo a Corey.

Entonces Corey se lanzó hacia las exorcistas, y llego a Xenovia..

Cor: "Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego". Dijo mientras le daba a Xenovia un puñetazo en la barriga que la mando a volar hasta estrellarse con un árbol. "Y Garras". Dijo mientras encendía su pie y le daba una patada en el estómago a Irina, mandándola a estrellarse cerca de Xenovia.

Irina: "Eso si dolió, vamos Xenovia". Dijo a su compañera mientras se ponía en posición junto a Xenovia.

Xenovia: "Vale". Dijo mientras se lanzaban hacia Corey.

Entonces Corey lanza unos de sus Kunais especiales al aire y se teletrasportaba hacia el Kunai luego hace un sello de manos y se agranda su pecho.

Cor: "Estilo de agua: Jutsu del dragón de agua". Dijo mientras que de su boca salía un gran chorro de agua que se termina convirtiendo en un dragón occidental, sorprendiendo a todos.

Sona: "¿Acaso puede usar magia de agua?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Happy: "No, eso no es magia es chakra, el puede cambiar el elemento de su chakra, como cuando usó la Rasen Shuriken en el combate de Raiser". Explico.

Irina: "¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!". Dijo mientras recibía el ataque de Corey.

Xenovia: "¡Uaaaaaaah¡". Dijo mientras recibía el ataque de Corey.

Cada miembro del consejo estudiantil como del club del ocultismo se sorprendieron, excepto Happy, al ver como Corey abrumaba a dos exorcistas fácilmente.

Cor: "Se acabó el combate". Dijo mientras veía las dos chicas. "Espero que estén bien las dos, me contuve un montón en esta batalla...". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Irina y Xenovia se recuperaron del ataque de Corey y se caminaron hasta donde dejaron sus técnicas y se las ponían, entonces Xenovia mira a Corey.

Xenovia: "Estamos bien, no te preocupes por tus oponentes". Dijo sería.

Corey las seguía mirando, pero con una cara de preocupación. "¿Cómo vais a luchar contra uno de los ángeles caídos si nisiquiera pueden conmigo si me contengo?". Pregunto a las dos.

Xenovia no sabía que decir. "... Sekiryuutei, te diré algo, piensa en ello como una recompensa, el "Vanishing Dragon" ya despertó... Van a tener un encuentro en poco tiempo". Dijo sorprendiendo a Corey.

Luego de eso, Xenovia se dio media vuelta y se iba caminando después de recorrer sus cosas.

Irina: "Espérame Xenovia, bueno, esto es como es, Cor, dime cuando quieras obtener un juicio". Dijo mientras agarraba la cruz de su cuello y guiñaba un ojo a Corey.

Luego ambas salieron de la escena.

 **(DE REGRESO AL CLUB DE LO OCULTO).**

Corey se encontraba de pie apoyado sobre la ventana que rompió anteriormente, estaba pensando sobre lo que digo Xenovia sobre el Vanishing Dragon.

Cor: 'Se despertó temprano". Pensó algo alarmado.

Ddraig: 'Tu también lo hicistes, pero en comparación con él, tú despertastes mucho más temprano que él'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: 'Es verdad, despertar el Boosted Gear a la edad de 9 años y conseguir el Balance Breaker sin sacrificios a los 14 años'. Pensó recordando cuando obtuvo su Balance Breaker.

Kurama: 'Tenias un talento innato con los dragones, bueno después de todo eres mitad dragón por tu magia'. Dijo uniéndose a la conversación.

Hagomoro: 'Además de dominar todo mi poder'. Dijo también uniéndose a la conversación.

Eso fue hasta que una voz interrumpió la conversación con sus espíritus.

?: "¡Espera, Yuuto!". Dijo una voz femenina.

Corey se da la vuelta al oír la voz de Rías, cuando levantó la vista, vio a Kiba tratando de salir y una Rías muy enojada.

Cor: "¿Que estará pasando? No me di cuanta de nada pensando sobre el Vanishing Dragon". Dijo a su hermana, que estaba cerca de él.

Mikan solo se encogió de hombros. "Yo estaba distraída con Celine". Dijo.

Rías: "No te voy a perdonar si me dejas, tú eres el Caballero del Clan Gremori, yo también estaría preocupada de que te convirtieras en un demonio exiliado. ¡Espera en este instante!". Dijo con una voz autoritaria.

Kiba: "... Tuve la oportunidad de huir de ahí gracias a mis compañeros. Es por eso que debo poner sus pensares en mis espadas demoníacas...". Dijo mientras desaparecía del club.

Rías: "Yuuto... ¿Por qué?". Dijo con un tono de tristeza.

Corey no pudo descubrirlo cuando vio la cara triste de Rías, entonces se acerca a su ama.

Cor: "... Presidenta... Se que es un mal momento... Pero por favor dígame sobre el pasado de Kiba... ¿Qué es el Proyecto Espada Santa? ¿Por qué Kiba le dijo a Xenovia y a Irina que era su sempai?". Preguntó.

Asia: "Yo también, nunca oí sobre tal cosa en la Iglesia...". Dijo uniéndose a la conversación.

Sona: "Supongo que tienen derecho a saber, ¿No lo crees, Rías?". Pregunto con una cara sería a Rías.

Rías solo soltó un suspiro cansado. "Muy bien, les diré el todo, incluso el pasado de Yuuto...". Entonces todos los presentes pusieron atención, aún se encontraban los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

Entonces empezó a contar la historia de Yuuto.

Rías: "El Proyecto Espada Santa... Fue un proyecto en donde Yuuto recibió un tratamiento artificial para adaptarse a las espadas sagradas... Espacialmente a las Excaliburs, pero... Yuuto no pudo adaptarse a las espadas santas. No solamente Yuuto, parece que todos los que recibieron el tratamiento similar, no pudieron tampoco... Y los hombres de la Iglesia tomaron una decisión... Ellos decidieron que ya que no pudieron adaptarse a las espadas santas, los trataron como productos defectuosos y se deshicieron de ellos". Explico.

Todos abrieron los ojos al oír la historia de Kiba.

Rías: "La mayoría de la gente del experimento murieron, incluyendo a Yuuto, solamente por no poder adaptarse a las espadas santas". Dijo en tono de tristeza.

Asia: "... No puede ser. No es un actor aceptable para los que sirven a Dios". Dijo comenzando a derramar lágrimas por el doloroso pasado de Kiba y el lado oscuro de la Iglesia.

Rías: "La gente de la Iglesia, nos llaman demonios, una existencia del mal, pero creo que las malas intenciones de los seres humanos son el mayor mal de este mundo". Dijo con los ojos tristes.

Cor: "Los ninjas, al también al ser seres humanos, realizaban actos inhumanos e imperdonables, solo para obtener poder solo por su codicia". Dijo con los ojos cerrados, con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes.

Entonces Rías decidió continuar la historia.

Rías: "Cuando reencarne a Yuuto en demonio, estaba maldecido por su venganza, incluso en una situación critica, debido a su talento que la estaban usando para las espadas santas desde que nació, yo quería que usara ese talento como un demonio. El talento de Yuuto con las espadas sería una pérdida si sólo la usaría en las espadas santas, pero... Ese muchacho no podía olvidarse de su venganza, las espadas santas, los que estuvieron involucrados con ellas y el pueblo de la Iglesia...". Explico a los presentes.

Corey luego vuelve a mirar a la ventana, suspirando, llamando la atención de todos.

Cor: "Valla, los dragones si que atraen a otros...". Dijo con los brazos cruzados. "Lucy, ¿Puedes pedirle a Loki que siga a Kiba desde las sombras?". Pregunto a Lucy, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

 **(EN LA CASA DE COREY).**

Ya era de noche en el momento en que Corey y los demás volvieron a sus casas. Entonces Corey dijo que se le olvidó comprar algo para la comida y se fue a una tienda, de regreso, con las cosas, se sorprendió de lo que vio cuando entro en la cocina, hay estaban Rías, Asia, Momo y Lucy con solo un delantal, nada más que eso, Rías usaba uno de color rojo y negro muy erótico pero cubriendo lo necesario, Asia, Momo y Lucy llevaban uno normal de color blanco, después de unos minutos las cuatro chicas se dieron cuanta de la presencia de Corey en la habitación.

Cor: "Oh, hola chicas, ¿Y esas pintas?". Pregunto despreocupado. 'Saruyama y Endo me odiarían por siempre si se enteran de esto'. Pensó.

Asia: "Risa y Mío me dijeron que las mujeres cuando cocinan, llevan sólo un delantal". Explico mientras se ponía en frente a Corey con un sonrojo notorio.

Cor: 'Esas dos... Decir tal cosa a Asia'. Pensó imaginando a las dos chicas.

 **(EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD).**

En una casa se podía ver a Risa y a Mío hablando felizmente, pero luego estornudan al mismo tiempo.

Risa: "Creo, que están hablando de nosotras en algún lado". Dijo mientras se rascaba la nariz.

Mío: "Yo también lo creo". Dijo también rascándose la nariz.

 **(DE VUELTA CON COREY).**

Cor: "Vale, pero ¿Y por que ustedes?". Dijo mirando a las otras tres.

Rías: "Asia hizo el primer movimiento y yo no planeo perder en esta guerra". Dijo con determinación.

Momo: "Yo tampoco, pienso perder". Dijo también determinada.

Cor: "Vale, eso me lo esperaba de ustedes, pero de ti no Lucy". Dijo mientras veía Lucy.

Lucy: "Solo lo quise hacer, no es que me gustes o algo". Dijo con un sonrojo que decía lo contrario de lo que dijo al estilo tsundere.

Cor: 'Oh, nunca vi a Lucy comportarse de modo tsundere conmigo, eso es nuevo'. Pensó riendo. "Bueno, como sea, traje las cosas que necesitaba, ahora vamos a cocinar". Dijo mientras se les daba las cosas a Asia.

Después de cocinar, comer y recibir un golpee de Nana, Corey se dispuso ir a dormir. Cuando estaba en su habitación antes de que cerrará su puerta Rías entro a su habitación.

Cor: "Etto... Rías, ¿Qué se supones que hace en mi habitación?". Dijo terminando de cerrar la puerta.

Rías ignoro la pregunta de Corey y se despojó de la ropa.

Cor: "Rías, ¿Otra vez quiere dormir conmigo?". Pregunto viendo a su ama con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rías: "Claro, desde ahora voy a dormir contigo todos los días". Dijo como si fuese normal.

Luego la puerta de la habitación de Corey se habré con violencia, era Asia, Momo y Lucy con sus pijamas cada una.

Momo: "¡Presidenta, no es justo!". Dijo algo enojada y celosa.

Lucy: "¡No puedes dormir con Cor!". Dijo regañandole.

Asia: "Entonces, yo también voy a dormir con Cor". Dijo con los ojos llorosos y se iba quitando la ropa.

Cor: "Oh, vamos Rías, póngase ropa, esto es una mala influencia para Asia". Dijo rogándole a su ama.

Rías frunció el ceño antes las palabras de Corey.

Rías: "¿Mala influencia?, eso es algo duro de decir Cor, tú sabes que yo duermo desnuda ya te lo dije la otra vez". Dijo con una voz autoritaria. "Asia, Momo, Lucy, entregueme a Cor esta noche". Dijo aún con la voz autoritaria.

Lucy, Momo, Asia: "No quiero". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Asia: "Creo que tengo el mismo derecho de ser mimada por Cor, ¡Yo también quiero dormir con Cor!". Dijo terminado de desnudarse.

Momo: "Yo también dormiré con Cor". Dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Lucy: "Yo también dormiré con Cor". Dijo sorprendiendo a Corey.

Cor: "¿Are? ¿Tu también?". Pregunto viendo a Lucy.

Rías: "Entonces vamos a ser que Cor elija". Dijo para luego mirar a Corey con los ojos que decían "Eligeme a mi".

Asia: "Cor, tú vas a dormir conmigo, ¿No?". Pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

Lucy y Momo también lo miraban con ojos que decían "Eligeme a mi".

Corey comenzó a sudar mientras analizaba su situación.

Cor: 'A ver, a la que no escoja, me guardara rencor... Esto es como mínimo una decisión difícil'. Pensó con nerviosismo.

Ddraig: 'Oye compañero, y ¿Por qué no escoges a las cuatro? Así ninguna guardara rencor contra ti'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Kurama: 'Si tiene sentido'. Dijo estando desacuerdo.

Cor: 'Viéndolo de esa manera'. Dijo considerando lo que le dijo Ddraig.

Si alguien se pregunta donde esta Happy, esta viendo la escena desde su cama que estaba a un lado que la de Corey, riendo en silencio por lo que le pasa a su amigo.

 **(MÁS TARDE).**

Actualmente, Rías, Asia, Momo y Lucy se encontraban durmiendo con Corey. Rías estaba en la derecha de este, Asia en la izquierda de este, ambas usaban los brazos de Corey como almohadas, Lucy estaba junto a Momo, usando las piernas de Corey como almohadas.

Cor: 'Valla, funciono, gracias Ddraig'. Pensó agradecido con Ddraig.

Ddraig: 'Lo vez, te dije que funcionaria, tengo años de experiencia. La mayor parte de mis antiguos portadores era como tú. Dormían con diferentes tipos de mujeres, aprendí una que otra cosa a través de los años'. Dijo con orgullo.

Cor: 'Yo no estaría orgullos de eso por eso'. Pensó.

Ddraig: 'Como sea, buenas noches, compañero'. Dijo mientras se iba a dormir.

Cor: 'Buenas noches, viejo'. Dijo también durmiéndose.

 **(EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-SÁBADO-AFUERA DE LA IGLESIA ABANDONADA).**

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Corey quería ir a la Iglesia abandonada, para hablar con sus amigos ángeles caídos, para buscar información.

?: "... Oye Cor, ¿Enserio debemos venir aquí?". Pregunto una voz que estaba en de mal humor.

Corey voltio su mirada a donde provenía la voz, para ver a Rías que se acercaba a él, ella estaba de mal humor junto a Laney y Lucy, detrás venía Sona con su Reina y Saji todos de mal humor, pero Corey no las culpaba, están delante de una Iglesia, el territorio del enemigo, les dio una sonrisa amarga.

Cor: "Perdón no es tan necesario que ustedes vengan, ¿Lo saben, no?, son demonios, venir aquí es como torturarse a sí mismos". Dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Sona: "Pero tu te encuentras bien". Dijo con un tono serio.

Cor: "Oh, eso es porque traigo a Asia y a las demás los fines de semanas, cuando me encuentro libre. Solamente para que puedan jugar con ellos o rezar, aunque ahora a Asia siempre le duele la cabeza cuando lo hace, al final me acostumbre a esto". Explico tranquilo.

Asia: "Cor... Lo siento... No me di cuenta de lo que supone venir aquí". Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Cor: "Tranquila, pienso que esto me ayuda a entrenar la mente". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Asia. "Si quieren pueden esperan afuera, solo voy a tener una conversación rápida con Reynare".

Rías: "No, esta bien, vamos". Dijo mientras rechazando la oferta, junto a Sona.

Al mismo tiempo de que ambas chicas toman la delantera, sin esperar a Corey.

?: "HAHAHAHAHAHA, que valientes son". Dijo una voz femenina.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Satellizer detrás de todos.

Asia: "¿Satellizer?". Dijo mirando a la hada.

Cor: "Oye Satellizer, ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?". Pregunto levantando una ceja.

Satellizer solo sonríe. "Solo vine a ayudar".

Saji: "Kaicho, ¿Quien es ella?". Pregunto a su ama, viendo a la chica con ojos pervertidos.

Sona: "Es la familiar de Riffin". Dijo tranquila.

Saji: "¿Que?". Pregunto sin creer.

?: "¿Corey Riffin?".

?: "¿Cor?".

Todos miraron a donde provenían las dos voces femeninas.

Cor: "Oh, Xenovia, Irina, ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?". Pregunto a las exorcistas.

Xenovia: "Vinimos a visitar la iglesia, pero la pregunta es, ¿Qué hacen demonios aquí?". Peregrino sería.

Cor: "Nosotros solo vinimos aquí para pedir un favor a unos amigos, ¿Quieren venir?". Dijo respondiendo por todos.

Irina: "¿Los demonios tienen amigos en la iglesia? ¿Cómo es posible?". Pregunto en shock.

Cor: "¿Y por que no?".

Entonces Xenovia e Irina se miran entre ellas.

Satellizer: "Corey-sama ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ellas?". Pregunto a su maestro.

Cor: "Yo que se". Dijo encongiendose de hombros.

Xenovia: "Muy bien, muéstrenos el camino, Sekiryuutei".

 **(ADENTRO DE LA IGLESIA).**

Cuatro ángeles caídos, un hada de combate, dos exorcistas, 6 humanos, 9 demonios y un gato estaban sentado una mesa (n/a: excepto Happy, Mikan y Celine, que uno estaba en la cabeza de Corey, y las otras dos estabas paradas detrás de Corey, Mikan tenía tenía a Celine en los brazos). Es algo extraño, ya que no se ve a dos demonios de clase alta visitando una iglesia, y tener al lado a un hada de combate que iguala a un Maou, junto a miembros del gremio de Fairy Tail es muy estresante.

Cor: "... Oye Reynare, necesito pedirte una ayuda". Dijo serio siendo el primero en hablar.

Reynare: "¿Q-que es lo que sucede Corey?". Pregunto un poco tensa, ya que al lado de Corey estaba Rías Gremori, la "Reina de la Destrucción Carmesí".

Cor: "Hemos oído información sobre que unos de vuestros líderes, Kokabiel, está en Japón".

Todos los ángeles caídos abrieron los ojos al oír la información.

Donnasiege: "¡¿Kokabiel-sama esta aquí?! ¡¿Por qué?!". Dijo en voz alta.

Sona: "¿Ustedes no lo sabían?". Pregunto elevando una ceja, aún no creyendose las palabras de los ángeles caídos sin saber que unos de sus líderes están aquí.

Mitelt: "A nosotros solo se nos informo que Azazel-sama iba a venir". Dijo sin pensar.

Rías: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otro de los líderes de los ángeles caídos vendrá aquí?!". Pregunto en voz alta mientras se para de su asiento.

Los ángeles caídos se pusieron rígidos al ver a Rías elevando su voz repentinamente, Corey puso rápidamente su mano en el hombro de Rías.

Cor: "Presidenta, deja que explican las cosas antes de juzgar". Dijo con un tono serio.

Happy: "Aye, además usted se ve más linda cuando esta calmada". Dijo ayudando a Corey a calmar a Rías.

Rías cumplió la petición de Corey y Happy, volviendo a su asiento.

Cor: "De todos modos, ¿Por qué Azazel viene aquí?". Pregunto a los ángeles caídos.

Calawana: "No lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que nuestra misión es ser sus guardaespaldas y esperar por más órdenes". Respondió por todos.

Corey solo asiente con la cabeza. "Ya, sobre Kokabiel, al parecer, robo tres Excaliburs y escapo a Japón, las exorcistas Xenovia e Irina, fueron enviadas para recuperar las Excaliburs". Explico.

Los ángeles caídos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

Calawana: "¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué Kokabiel-sama haría algo así?!". Pregunto perdiendo la calma.

Reynare: "¿Estáis segura que es verdad?". Pregunto viendo a Irina y Xenovia.

Xenovia: "¿Qué? ¿Crees que haríamos una broma de esto?". Pregunto sería.

Irina: "Eso es verdad, ángel caído".

Los ángeles caídos temblaban, estaban tratando de averiguar que era lo que planeaba uno de sus líderes para hacer tales cosas.

Satellizer: "Creo que tiene un apodo ideal para él, Belicista". Dijo cruzadas de brazos.

Cor: "Si lo que Satellizer dice es verdad, entonces el debe estar planeando iniciar una guerra". Dijo con una expresión sería.

Todos, menos Satellizer, miraron a Corey.

Cor: "...Una guerra...". Dijo en voz baja y temblando un poco al recordar las consecuencias y sentimientos negativos que trajo la cuarta guerra ninja.

Mientras tanto Xenovia e Irina estaban viendo a Satellizer.

Irina: "Cor, ¿Has dicho que la chica de aquí es Satellizer? ¿La Satellizer la famosa hada de combate de apodo La Reina Intocable?". Dijo con un tono de sorpresa y voz baja.

Satellizer: "Oh, Corey-sama esto nunca pasa de moda". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía las caras nerviosas de Xenovia y Irina y se alejaban de ella.

Entonces Satellizer sonríe y se arima mas hacia las exorcistas.

Satellizer: "Hola exorcistas, me llamo Satellizer L. Bridget, también conocida como la "Reina Intocable"". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Cor: "... Um… Satellizer, creo que las estas asustando". Dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver que las dos exorcistas temblaban.

Satellizer: "Corey-sama, solo estaba bromiando". Dijo mientras se alejaba de ellas.

Xenovia: "Corey Riffin, ¿Qué tan fuerte eres? Y pensar que la famosa hada de combate te escuche…". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Yo no diría que me escucha mucho…". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. "Bueno, volviendo al tema, Reynare, nesecito que me averiguen si Kokabiel esta actuando por su cuenta o no, ¿Vale?, trata de preguntárselo a Azazel cuando llega y si lo puedes hacer antes de que llege seria mejor". Dijo con una cara seria.

Sin embargo, antes de que Reynare respondiera, Xenovia respondio.

Xenovia: "Corey Riffin, ellos son ángeles caídos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes confiar en ellos confiar? Podrían mintir y proteger la espalda de su líder". Dijo con espinas en su voz.

Donnasiege: "¡¿Qué dijistes!? ¡Tu p…!". dijo pero fue interumpido porque Calawana y Mitelt le taparon la boca.

Mitelt: "¡idiota! ¡Asia esta aquí! ¡Cida tu boca!". Dijo mientras le tapaba la boca.

Reynare: "… Muy bien, voy a llamar a Azazel-sama en este momento. Ya vuelvo…". Dijo mientras se paraba del asiento y salía de la iglesia.

Cor: "… Presidenta, Satellizer. Nesecito que que sigáis a Reynare, no para espiarla, sino para protegerla, Kokabiel puede estar por aquí, que esta es una de sus bases". Dijo serio.

Tanto Rías como Satellizer asistieron y salieron.

Entonces Corey mira a Xenovia.

Cor: "En primer lugar, confio en ellos, los considero mis amigos, segundo, yo no soy de los que se sienta y ve, cuando un amigo esta en peligro y puede morir o convertice en un demonio exciliado, además de que ustedes necesitaran toda la ayuda posible, si son solamente ustedes dos, solo le darían mas Excaliburs a Kokabiel". Dijo con una expresión seria.

Las dos exorcistas no dijeron nada. Entonces Corey continuo.

Cor: "Ademas… necesito su permiso para destruir las Excaliburs". Dijo mientras sonreía, sorprendiendo a a todos, excepto a Happy y a Lucy.

Xenovia: "Tal vez no pase nada si le dejamos una espada a ustedes… claro que es si puedes…".

Cor: "Oh, claro que puedo". Dijo con una sornisa.

Xenovia: "… Pero asegúrense de que sus identidades no sean reveladas, no queremos que los altos mandos y los enemigos piense que estamos ligados con ustedes". Dijo seria.

Irina: "Pero Xenovia, ¿Estas segura?, Aunque hablemos de Cor, él es ahora un demonio, ¿Sabes?".

Xenovia: "Irina, para decir la verdad, seria realmente difícil recuperar las tres Excaliburs y luchar contra Kokabiel, solamente nosotros dos". Dijo su opinión.

Irina: "Ya lo se, pero…". Dijo no deacuerdo.

Xenovia: "Los objetivos minimos que tenemos que cumplir es destruir las Excaliburs o tomadalas de nuevo, si nuestras Excaliburs también van a ser robadas, debemos destruirlas antes de que eso pase. Incluso si utilizamos el "Ultimo recurso", hay solamente un 30% de posibilidad de que vamos a tener éxito en nuestra misión y regresar a salvo a casa". Hablando con su compañero. "Aun asi, pensamos que la taza de éxito fue lo suficientemente alta para venir a este país preparadas para poner nuestras vidas en juego, es como un auto sacrificio". Dijo con una expresión seria.

Irina: "¿Y no es lo que nosotros, los seguidores, queremos?". Pregunto.

Xenovia: "He cambiado de idea, mis creencias son flexifles, así puedo actuar de la mejor manera". Dijo relajada.

Irina: "Sabes, he pensado en ello un tiempo y dijo que tus crencias son raras". Dijo un poco molesta.

Xenovia: "No lo negare, pero creo que nuestro deber es cumplir con la mision y regresar a salvo, así poder vivir y servir mas a Dios, ¿Me equivoco?". Dijo con franqueza.

Irina: "… Tu no estas mal, pero…". Dijo pareciendo que no tenia otro comentario.

Entonces Xenovia miro a Corey.

Xenovia: "Por eso no vamos a pedir ayuda a los demonios, sino que vamos a pedir ayuda a un dragón. Los del alto mando no nos dijeron que no podíamos pedir ayuda a un dragón".

Corey da una amplia sonrisa.

Cor: "Esos es inteligente, no obtener ayuda de un demonio sino de un dragón; ¿Eh?, me guta como suena". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Xenovia: "… Nunca pensé que me encontraría al Sekiryuutei en un país como este. Incluso si se convirtió en un demonio, veo que el poder del dragón sige presente. Si es como dice la leyenda, yu podrias aumentar tu poder al de un Maou, ¿Correcto?, si ganas el poder de un Maou, entonces podrias romper las Excaliburs sin sudar. También pienso que es una obra de Dios de qu tubieramos esta reunión". Dijo con un tono de alegría.

Irina: "… Ciertamente no nos dijeron sobre pedir ayuda a un dragón… ¡Pero tu acabas de decir una tontería! ¡Tus creencias enserio son extrañas!". Dijo molesta.

Xenovia: "Extraño esta bien comigo, pero Irina vamos a tener que confiar en él, nesecitamos el poder de un dragón". Dijo seria.

Irina se callo por lo que dijo Xenovia, pero su expresión demostraba que estaba bien con Corey, en muchos sentidos, por lo menos por ahora.

Cor: "Parece que la negociación a tenido éxito, no solo voy a prestar mi poder de dragon sino mi poder de Dragon Slayer". Dijo sorprendiendo a Irina y a Xenovia.

Lucy: "Voy a llamar a nuestro amigo para la cooperación". Dijo mientras se paraba y se alejaba un poco del grupo.

Xenovia: "¿Eres un Dragon Slayer?". Pregunto ganándose un acentimiento de Corey. "Si ese es el caso, ¿Quién fue el que te enseño esa magia?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Fue Igneel el Dragón de fuego". Dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo, a las dos excorsistas, a algunos de los demonios y a los ángeles caídos. "¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto confundido.

Sona: "Riffin, ¿Acaso tu no sabes que tu padre dragón ayudo a la fracción de los demonios en la antigua guerra?". Pregutno incrédula.

Cor: "¿Enserio? Por Fiore, los únicos que saben sobre mi padre Igneel, son mi gremio, ya que se supone que los dragones se extingieron el 7 de julio de hace 7 años". Dijo despreocupado.

Xenovia: "Entonces, ¿Tampoco sabras que tu padre vencio a Kokabiel?".

Cor: "¿Enserio? Entonces yo puedo vencer a ese tipo". Dijo despreocupado. "Ah, y ¿Por qué mi padre lucharía con ese tipo?". Pregunto.

Sona: "Según las historias que oí, se hizo una lucha contra él para ganar su cooperación en la guerra, el hermano mayor de Rías, el actual Maou fue el único que logro convérselo de luchar para nuestra fracción". Explico.

Cor: "Ummm, en definitiva, el hermano de la Presidenta es fuerte, porque sengun recuerdo mis entrenamientos con mi padre Igneel era muy duro". Dijo sorprendido en la primera parte y luego calmado.

Mitelt: "¿Qué tanto?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Romprer una roca igual de grande que este edificio con solo fuerza física, es un buen ejemplo". Explico.

Satellizer: "Eso si que es un Dragón". Dijo desde atrás acompañada con Lucy, Rías y Reynare.

Mitelt: "Yo escuche que kokabiel-sama guarda mucho rencor contra Igneel y sus hijos". Dijo temblando un poco.

Cor: "No hay problema, yo podre con él".

Mikan: "Pero hermano, ¿No deberías por lo menos quitarte el sello que suprime tu poder?, ya que solo te deja usar la mitad de tu verdadero poder". Dijo soprendidendo a todos.

Sona: "Espara en el Rantig Game contra Raiser, ¿Solo uso la mitad de su poder?". Pregutno increndula.

Cor: "No use solo una fracción del 15% del poder de Kurama". Dijo calmado. "Pero supongo que tienes razón Mikan". Dijo mientras que se aparaba del asiento.

Corey se alejo un poco de la mesa mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo musculoso, todos se fijaron que alguana que otra marca de cortadura o garra estaban en su cuerpo, entonces Corey formo un sello con sus manos y aparecieron unos retangulos que rodeando todo su cuerpo y se juntaban en una cruz en su pecho, entonces las marcas brillaron y epenzaron a desaparecer dejando solo su marca de Fairy Tail y el sello de Kurama.

Todos los miebros femeninos se ruborizaron fuertemente al ver el cuerpo musculoso de Corey.

Rías: `Voy a admitilo, nunca me acostumbrare al ver el cuerpo de Corey, yo creo que eso me hace querelo mucho mas´. Pensó viendo a Corey.

Cor: "Ya estoy listo". Dijo con una sornisa mientras se volvia a poner su camisa.

Saterllizer: "Mero espectáculo, tal vez deverias quedarte medio desnudo, Corey-sama". Dijo con una sornisa burlona.

Cor: "¿Tu crees?...". Pregutno despreocupado. "Yo no soy ningún striper…".

Satellizer: "Pero a muchas le gustas sin camisa, ¿No, chicas?". Dijo brulandose de las chicas.

Cada miembro femenino voltio sus miradas para ocultar su rubor.

Satellizer: "Entonces voy a quedarme con el cuerpo de Corey-sama". Dijo mientras envolvía el brazo derecho de Corey con el suyo.

Rías: "Satellizer aléjate de mi Cor". Dijo mientras envolvía el brazo izquierdo de Corey.

Asia: "¡Cor!". Dijo con los ojos llorosos mientras se lanza sobre Corey y lo abraza del cuello haciendo que todos ellos se cayeran.

 **(MAS TARDE).**

Después de la broma de Satellizer con Corey, llego Loki con Kiba, los demás miebros del club del ocultismo y el grupo del consejo estudiantil también llegaron a la Iglesia, parece que que Rías y Sona los llamaron, entonces Corey empezó a explicar todo lo sucedido, en eso, Corey también noto que Akeno miraba a los ángeles caídos con disgusto durante la explicación.

Kiba: "… A decir verdad, me siento insatifecho cuando las portadoras de las Excaliburs, me dan el permiso para destruirlo". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Xenovia: "Esa es una forma apropiada de hablar. Si fueras un demonio callejero te habría cortado a la mitad".

Kiba y Xenovia se estaban enviando miradas de muerte.

Cor: "Hey, calmaos los dos". Dijo poniendo su mano derecha en medio de los dos.

Irina: "Con que tu guardas rencor contra la Proyecto Espada Santa". Dijo algo que no ayuda.

Kiba afilos sus ojos ante las palabras de Irina.

Kiba: "Obviamente". Dijo con una voz fría.

Irina: "Pero Kiba, gracias a que ese proyecto dio resulta, por eso se creo a las personas personas que pueden sincronizarse con las espadas santas".

Cor: "Irina, tus opiniones obtimistas no van". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Irina no entendio lo que quizo decir Corey.

Kiba: "¿Crees que es un acto de perdón el matar a todos los sujetos de prueba porque el proyecto fue cosiderado un fracaso?". Dijo mirando a Irina con los ojos llenos de odios.

Xenovia: "Ese insidente también se convirtió en uno de los peores casos de la Iglesia y la gente se sintió digustados por ese echo. La persona acargo del proyecto se dice que tiene un problema con su creencia, asi que se convirtió en un hereje, ahora esta trabajando del lado de los angeles caidos". Explico.

Kiba: "¿En el lado de los ángeles caídos? ¿Por casualidad sabes el nombre de esa persona?". Pregunto con interés.

Xenovia: "… Balba Galilei, el hombre que se llama "El Azorbispo Genocida"". Informo.

Kiba: "Entonces si voy a por lo ángeles caídos, podre llegar a él…". Dijo con interés, sus ojos mostraban otro color de determninacion.

Reynare: "… He oído hablar que ese hombre esta bajo las ordenes directas de Kokabiel-sama". Dijo con una mano en su balbilla.

Kiba mira a xenovia.

Kiba: "Entonces parece que tengo que conpartir información también, el otro dia fui atacado por un sacerdote con la Excaliburs, en ese momento, mato a un sacerdote que supongo que debía ser de su organización". Explico. "Se llamo a si mismo Freed Zelzan ¿Conoce ese nombre?". Pregunto.

Ambas exorcistas afilaron los ojos antes las palabras de Kiba.

Lans: "¿Él?". Pregunto sorprendiendo a todos.

Cor: "¿Lo conoces Lans?". Pregunto confundido.

Lans: "Es el tipo de la playa". Dijo a Corey, este solo se encogio de hombros al no recordar quien era, esta suelta un suspiro. "El tipo que se crayo mejor que tu y lo mandates a volar al otro lado de la cuidad". Dijo con un tono enojada.

Cor: "No se de quien me hablas". Dijo ganándose otro suspiro de su novia.

Lans: "Despues lo veras". Dijo rindiéndose de hacer que Corey se acordara del tipo. "Di lo que tengas que decir Xenovia".

Xenovia: "Freed Zelzan, el ex exorsita del Vaticano, el genio que se convirtió en exorcista a la edad de 13 años, tenia un pontón de logros, porque logro eliminar demonios y bestias misticas". Explico.

Irina: "Pero se fue de la mano, incluso mato a sus aliados, Freed, nunca tubo ninguna creencia en nuestro Dios desde el principio, lo único que hacia era luchar por instinito e intenciones de matar demonios, con una obsecion anormal a las peleas, era cuestión de tiempo de que se convirtiera en un exorcista callejero". Explico.

Xenovia: "Si es asi, Freed le robo la Excalibur a nuestros compeñeros seguidores, para que pagemos el precio por no cuidar de él". Dijo con odio, en eso saca un blok de notas y un bolígrafo, y anota algo en ello y se lo da a Corey. "Si pasa algo, llamar a este número". Dijo a Corey.

Cor: "Vale, ya lo tengo". Dijo mientras aceptaba el papel y se lo daba a los demás. "¿Aún tienen mi número que les di en Roma?". Pregunto.

Irina: "Si aun los tenemos". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Loki: "Sigo preguntándome, ¿Cómo es posible que unos de los mas problemáticos de Fairy Tail este rodeado de tantas chicas?". Dijo con un tono enojado.

Cor: "¿Qué, estas celoso, mujeriego?". Pregunto con un tono de broma.

Loki: "¿Cómo me llamastes, Cabeza de carbón?". Dijo insultando a Corey.

Cor: "Como oistes, tonto mujeriego". Dijo chocando su frente con la de Loki.

En eso empienza una batalla de insultos entre los dos.

Xenovia: "¿Eso es común?". Pregunto.

Lucy: "En el gremio, si siempre es así pero es con otra persona". Dijo de brazos cruzados.

Reynare: "Parece que se formo una pequeña alianza entre los demonios, ángeles caídos y la gente que sirve a Dios". Dijo con una sornisa lo que pensaba.

Rías acintio con la cabeza. "Esto no ubieze sido posible sin Cor…". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todo el mundo estaba riendo ya que estaban viendo como Corey y Loki peliaban con insultos y luego empezaban los golpes.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

 **Dejen comentarios, gracias por leer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Perdon por la tardanza, tenia problemas con la escuela.**

 **Capitulo 15.**

 **(EN ALGUNA CALLE).**

Rías: ".. .¿Realmente debemos que llevar esto?...". Dijo con un tono de voz molesto.

Sona: "Estoy de acuerdo con Rías, ¿No podemos usar otra cosa?". Dijo igual de molesta.

Actualmente, todo el mundo de la alianza habían cambiado sus ropas por una una que les haga ver como sacerdotes y monjas respectivamente, también se pusieron cruces falsas, excepto Mikan, Kin, Kon, Celine, Nana y Momo, ya que Corey les dijo que sería muy peligroso para ellos así que deben esperar a en la casa; Asia aún guardaba su ropa de monja, a lo cual Corey le dijo que se lo usara si quería.

Rías: "Me siento como si estuviera traicionando mi propia especie...". Dijo,mientras miraba su ropa.

Sona: "Yo pienso igual". Dijo también viendo su ropa.

Cor: "... Lo siento,... Presidenta, Kaicho". Dijo disculpándose con una sonrisa amarga. "Pero... Creo que... Se ven hermosas con eso". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías y Sona se sonrojaron por lo dicho.

Rías: "... Si Cor piensa así... No me importa llevar esta ropa...". Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Sona: "Supongo que no hay caso". Dijo apartando la mirada.

Akeno: "Ara, ara, yo también quiero que Corey me felicite". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lans: "No te olvides de mi". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Yo también, Cor, ¿Cómo me veo?". Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Asia: "Cor... ¿Cómo me veo...?". Pregunto con timidez.

Reynare: "S-si, yo también... ¿Cómo me veo Corey?". Dijo con timidez.

Mitelt: "¡HEY! ¡Yo también quiero que Corey me alabe!". Dijo sintiéndose excluida.

Koneko: "... Yo también...". Dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Satellizer: "¿Y yo, Corey-sama?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: 'Mierda... Creo que llame toda la atención...'. Pensó.

Corey empezó a sudar a sudar ya que las mencionadas empezaron a ponerse a su alrededor solo para recibir sus halagos.

Cor: "Todas se ven lindas con esa ropa". Dijo retrocediendo ligeramente y dándoles con las manos un gesto de "Calmaos".

Kiba: "¿Y yo, Corey?". Pregunto con una sonrisa de príncipe.

Cor: "Tío, tu no me preguntes cosas como esa". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Donnasiege, Yami, Happy, algunos del grupo Sitri y Calawana miraban con una sonrisa la escena.

 **(DE VUELTA A LA IGLESIA).**

Ya era tarde, ellos han estado caminado alrededor de la ciudad durante todo el día, Corey sugirió que se dividieran en equipos de dos o tres como máximo, en eso, Xenovia iría con Irina, Satellizer iría con Kiba, Corey le dijo a su familiar que lo vigilara; Yami y Laney iría con Asia, con eso Corey se alivió un poco ya que sabe que ellas dos son fuertes; Reynare iría con Donnasiege, mientras que Calawana iría con Mitelt, Akeno fue emparejada con Koneko, Saji iría con dos compañeras de su grupo, Sona iría con su reina, y los sobrantes de su grupo, que eran tres, irían juntos, Corey al final dijo que irá con Lucy y su maestro junto con Happy, pero este último iría escondido en la ropa de su amigo peli-azul. Aunque... Antes de que eso sucediera, había discusiones entre varias chicas, sobre quién iría con Corey, decidieron jugar piedra papel o tijeras, la cual las dos ganadoras irían con Corey, fueron Lucy y Rías, lo que provoco que las demás chicas que jugaron estuviesen insatisfechas por no estar con Corey.

Cor: "Parece que no se presentarán hoy...". Murmuro en voz alta.

Rías: "... ¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto cada día?". Pregunto algo molesta.

Happy: "Aye, o por lo menos hasta que ellos se muestren". Dijo asomando su cabeza por la parte del cuello de su amigo.

Cor: "Lo sentimos por esto, Rías...". Dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Rías soltó un pequeño suspiro. "Esta bien, no se preocupen".

Lucy: "Será mejor detenernos por ahora". Dijo acercándose a los demás. "Ah y una cosa Cor, ¿Tus sentidos mejoraron cuando te convertisteis en demonio?, los míos si". Pregunto.

Cor: "Solo mejoro mi vista en la noche, mis sentidos de la vista y olfato ya estaban a su mayor esplendor, gracias a que soy mitad dragón". Explico, ganándose un asentimiento de Lucy. "A sí, una cosa chicos, necesito que lleven esto cada vez que hagamos esto". Dijo mientras le entregaba unas pulseras con el sello de Hiraishin en el.

Rías: "Cor, ¿Ese no es el sello que usastes en el Rating Game?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Si, pero ustedes no lo necesitan, ya que tienen uno". Dijo mientras señalaba a los que participaron en el Rating Game contra Raiser. "Si se encuentran en una situación difícil pueden usar estos sello para invocarme, solo deben decir mi nombre cerca del sello". Explico a los demás.

Donnasiege: "... Muchacho, no es que me moleste, pero, ¿Estas cosas funcionan?". Pregunto dudoso de la pulsera mientras que los demás se lo ponían en la muñeca.

Cor: "Si, estoy seguro, la base del sello fue hecho por mi padre humano". Dijo con una expresión sería.

Lucy: "Entonces, vamos a dejarlo para la próxima noche, nos vemos". Dijo mientras que todos se iban a sus hogares.

 **(EN LA ACADEMIA KUOH-DIA SIGUIENTE).**

Corey se encontraba sentado en su pupitre o escritorio, como quieran llamarlo, actualmente estaba bebiendo té después de de haber comido la comidas del gran bento que Mikan le hizo, ya que por ser mitad dragón (n/a: y protagonista), debe tener un apetito muy grande. Actualmente estaba pensando en como localizar a ese tal Freed y a Kokabiel. Pero como en Japón hay un montón de gente, es inútil seguirlo por el olor.

Kurama: 'Ese ángel caído todavía no dan señales de querer aparecer, en serio se me esta agotando la paciencia y la peor parte es que no podemos seguirlo por sus sentimientos negativos'. Dijo en la mente de Corey, con un tono de molesto.

Hagomoro: 'Bueno, bueno, Kurama, es solo cuestión de tiempo de que ellos aparezcan, sólo debemos ser pacientes, recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud'. Dijo tratando de calmar al Biju.

Cor: 'En eso Hagomoro tiene razón, solo debemos esperar hasta que decidan aparecer...'. Pensó estando de acuerdo con los dos.

Endo: "... Tienes la cara muy sería últimamente, Corey". Dijo que se acomodaba las gafas, y junto a él estaba Saruyama que se acercaban al asiento de Corey, este volvió al mundo viendo al dúo pervertido.

Cor: "¿Eh? ¿En serio? Lo siento he estado pensando en algo...". Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Saruyama, Endo: "¿En serio? ¿Acaso estabas pensando en los pechos de Rías-sempai o de Akeno-sempai?". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "... Hay que ver, ¿Nos os cansáis de lo mismo? ¿Es lo que se lo pasan pensando todo el día?". Pregunto en un tono cansado. "Saben bien que sus comentarios pervertidos, me entran por un oído y salen por el otro". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ddraig: '¿Y que tiene de malo pensar siempre en pechos?'. Dijo defendiendo al dúo pervertido.

Cor: '¡A callar dragón!'. Pensó molesto por el comentario de su amigo dragón.

Endo: "Si sigues así de despreocupado, vas a morir por los admiradores de las sempais, ¿sabes?, hay muchos de ellos en la escuela". Dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Corey.

Cor: "¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a los seguidores como ustedes?, saben bien que les tomaría mucho lograr vencerme, por eso prefiero hablar". Dijo indiferente, volviendo a beber su té.

Luego se escucha un golpe de karate en la cabeza a Endo.

Endo: "¡¿Quien hizo eso?!". Pregunto dándose la vuelta para ver a Risa y a Mío, el dúo femenino pervertido.

Risa: "Caray, ustedes deben dar un descanso a Corey, ya que no hizo nada malo, bueno excepto darles una paliza, teniendo en cuenta que solo era él, contra todo este salón". Dijo riéndose al acordarse como quedaron los chicos tras la lucha.

Al parecer Endo decidió desahogar su enojo por Corey mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada.

Endo: "Lo sabemos Corey... Aparentemente enlazas tus brazos con Rías-sempai, Laney, Asia, Momo, Lucy y Yami después de sus actividades del club, ¿No? ¡¿Estas tratando de volver a casa con varias flores en tus brazos?! ¡Tu debes ser enviado a una dimensión divergente y ser destruido por un dragón!". Dijo enojado.

Cor: "¿Sabes que mi criatura preferida es el dragón?". Dijo sonriendo, enojando más a Endo.

Risa: "Jajajaja, mira como te a burlado, Endo". Dijo riendo de lo que hizo Corey. "Una cosa Corey, estamos planeando ir al karaoke y a los bolos durante el próximo fin de semana". Dijo cambiando el tema e invitando a Corey.

Mío: "También vendrán Mikan, Asia, Yami, Momo, Nana, Lucy, Laney, Koneko, Yui, Kin y Kon". Dijo sonriendo.

Risa: "Ah y también unas sempais que tal vez no conozcas". Dijo sonriendo.

Endo: "¡Uoooooooo!, ¡Todas ellas vendrán también! ¡Puedo poner mi tensión en ellas!". Dijo llorando de alegría junto a Saruyama.

Cor: "Si que son patanes, llorar solo por eso, enserio deben estar ansiosos por hablar con las chicas, bueno eso me lo esperaba ya que son los enemigos número uno de las chicas". Dijo viendo a Saruyama y a Endo.

Entonces Risa vuelve a golpear a Endo en la cabeza, por ahí aparece Lucy.

Risa: "HEY, ¿Cómo es que ustedes no reaccionaron así cuando les dije que yo y Mío iríamos?". Pregunto molesta.

Saruyama: "Fu, ustedes solamente son como extras, además ya tenemos a una persona con gafas y ese es Endo". Dijo con simpleza.

Risa: "¿Qué pasa con esa actitud, Saruyama? No nos pongas en el mismo grupo equipó el dúo pervertido, eso solamente mancharía nuestro nombre". Dijo sonriendo.

Saruyama: "¡Esta mujer! Las gafas de Endo son especiales, ya que con ellas puede calcular el pecho/cintura/cadera de las chicas, él es diferente a tu amiga". Dijo alabando a Endo.

Corey solo miraba con gotas de sudor en la cabeza. 'Creo que tal vez se me contagie lo pervertido si me quedo mucho tiempo cerca de ellos'. Pensó en tono de broma.

Pero Risa y Mío solamente rieron tras escuchar a Saruyama.

Mío: "Oh, ¿Crees que esa habilidad es solo tuya?". Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Los tres chicos se sentían algo incómodos, bueno Corey se estaba más confuso que incómodo.

En eso Mío mira hacia la entrepierna de Corey, este estaba confuso aún.

Mío: "Mmmmm, ya veo, ya veo". Dijo como analizando algo.

Cor: "Oye Mío, se puede saber que miras". Dijo despreocupado y luego mira que los otros dos se habían cubierto esa zona con sus mano.

Al ver las reacciones de los chicos, a Mío le brillaron sus gafas y estaba sonriendo.

Risa: "Fufufufu. Las gafas de Mío pueden medir el tamaño de la "cosita" de los chicos, a partir de la longitud de la circunferencia". Dijo alabando a su amiga con orgullo.

Cor: "En serio, ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a vosotros cuatro?". Pregunto ya entendió a lo que se refería con la cosita.

En eso Mío pone sus mano en los hombros de Corey con una sonrisa.

Mío: "Esta bien, su tamaño es bastante grande, si es bastante grande podría sofocar a las mujeres, pero todavía se necesita cierto tamaño para ello. Si, todas la chicas estarían definitivamente satisfechas". Dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Lucy se sonrojase mirando la entrepierna de Corey, todos saben por que.

Chica: "Oye, ¿Lo escuchasteis?, parece que la cosita de Corey es bastante grande...". Dijo casi en susurro.

Chica: "Oh mi...". Dijo otra sorprendida.

Chica: "Me pregunto si lo hizo con Rías-onee-sama o con Lucy, ¡No, no! ¡No puede ser!". Dijo otra alarmada.

Las estudiantes femeninas empezaron a hechas chismes sobre él.

Cor: "Oye, deja de decir cosas que no se deben en voz alta, me lo pudisteis haber dicho en el oído". Dijo regañando a Mío.

Pero Mío hizo caso omiso a Corey, Risa coloca sus manos en los hombros de Lucy y Asia, esta última se acercó hace poco.

Risa: "Bien por ustedes, chicas". Dijo sonriendo.

Asia: "¿Eh?". Dijo confundida.

Risa: "Caray, no se puede evitar, estoy diciendo que la cosita de Corey...". Dijo empezando a susurrarle al oído a Asia.

En eso, un lápiz pasa por al frente de la cara de Risa, haciendo que esta alejase su cara de Asia, y vio que el que lanzo el lápiz fue Corey.

Cor: "Deja de decir cosas raras a Asia". Dijo calmado.

Risa: "Vale, de todos modo, ¿Va a venir Kiba?, tratamos de de preguntarle pero no lo encontramos, Corey, ¿Podemos encargarte a Kiba a ti?". Pregunto cambiando el tema.

Cor: "Veré que podré hacer". Dijo asistiendo con la cabeza.

Endo: "¡Nooooooooo! El príncipe azul va a venir". Dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza, empezando a llorar.

Saruyama: "¡Diablos!". Dijo molesto pero más calmado que su amigo.

Cor: 'Este citio realmente es divertido, se parece mucho a mi Villa y al gremio'. Pensó riendo.

?: "Asia, serás contaminada si andas mucho con estos idiotas". Dijo una voz masculina.

Saji aparece de la nada, agarrando la mano de Asia y tratando de actuar como el tío guay mientras menospreciaba a al dúo pervertido.

Asia: "H-hola, Saji...". Dijo con una sonrisa irónica por la acción de Saji.

Cor: '... Cool... Otro pervertido a llegado... ¿Por qué se reúnen en mi escritorio?'. Pensó viendo a los chicos.

 **(EN ALGUNA CALLE DE KUOH).**

Después de que se acabará la escuela había terminado, la pequeña alianza volvieron a unirse en el parque y se pusieron de nuevo las ropas de sacerdotes y monjas para buscar a Kokabiel y a sus seguidores.

Cor: "Fu, parece que hoy tampoco hay ningún progreso". Dijo como si perdiese el interés, Rías y Lucy caminaban a sus lados.

** ¡Corey-sama! **.

Corey abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que Satellizer lo estaba llamando.

Cor: "¡Muy bien! ¡Lucy, Rías! ¡Parece que hoy tuvimos éxito! ¡Vamos!". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y agarraba las muñecas de ambas y se teletrasportaban, antes de que las nombradas reaccionasen.

 **(EN LA UBICACIÓN DE KIBA Y SATELLIZER; ANTES DE QUE COREY SE TELETRANSPORTARA).**

Kiba y Satellizer se encuentran actualmente en una fábrica abandonada, la misma en la que el grupo de Rías había eliminado al demonio callejero Vaizor. Satellizer se encontraba caminando detrás de Kiba, con sus ojos puestos en él. Ella abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo y detiene los movimientos de Kiba.

Kiba: "¿Qué pasa Satellizer?". Pregunto.

Satellizer: "Shh, trata de sentir el entorno". Dijo en voz baja.

En ese instante, Kiba pudo sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

Satellizer: '¿Esto es un sentimiento de matar? Y ¿esta dirigido a nosotros?'. Pensó.

Kiba: "¡Arriba!". Grito.

Entonces Kiba y Satellizer dirigieron sus miradas arriba y se fijaron que había un sacerdote con el pelo blanco cayendo hacia ellos con una espada de hoja larga.

Freed: "¡Algo así como una protección divina para un sacerdote y una hermosa monja!". Dijo con un tono de locura.

Kiba tomó una de sus espadas demoníacas y bloqueo el ataque de Freed.

Kiba: "¡Freed!". Grito con odio.

Freed: "... ¿Esa voz? ¿Es mi amado demonio guapo de mierda? Heeee, bueno ¡¿No se trata de una reunión rara?! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has aumentado tu habilidad con la espada? ¿Esta bien matarte ahora?". Pregunto con un tono de felicidad loca.

Kiba: "¡Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto!". Dijo molesto.

En eso Kiba logra empujar a Freed con su espada, luego Kiba corre hacia Freed, creando otra espada demoniaca.

Freed: "Chi, así que no solamente la "Holy Eareser", ya veo, tienes múltiples espadas demoníacas, ¿Acaso eres el portador del "Sword Birth"? Tu eres el culpable de tener un Sacred Gear muy raro, ¿Sabes?". Dijo con una sonrisa de locura total.

Al mismo tiempo parecía disfrutar del combate, que era lo contrario a lo que decía, este tipo es otro obsesionado por la batalla.

Freed: "Sin embargo, las espadas demoníacas no pueden tolerar un batalla contra...". Dijo mientras golpeaba con su espada contra las de Kiba y las rompía de un solo toque. "Mi Excalibur". Dijo completando la frase.

Kiba volvió a crear de nuevo espadas demoníacas.

Satellizer: 'Parece que la Excalibur es demasiado poderosa para Kiba, podría destrozar todas las espadas demoníacas con solo tocarla, tal vez debería ayudar a Kiba'. Pensó. "Kiba, ¿Necesitas ayuda?". Pregunto.

Kiba: "¡Todavía puedo seguir!". Dijo centrandose en el combate.

Freed: "¡Jajajaja! ¡La forma en la que mira mi Excalibur es de miedo! ¿Tu tal vez mantienes rencor contra ellas?, bueno, ¡Yo no se lo que paso! ¡Pero si eres cortado por esta espada no podrás evitar ser eliminado sin dejar rastros! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Vas a morir! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Vas a morir! ¡Solamente muere! ¡Muere!". Dijo con un tono de locura mientras saltaba hacia Kiba.

Kiba trato de golpearlo con las espadas y creaba alrededor de la zona, pero... La espada santa, estaba cubierta de una luz dorada mientras que rompía las espadas de Kiba de un solo golpe, Freed seguía su ataque sin momento de sobra, Freed trataba de matar a Kiba.

La espada de Freed se detuvo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue detenido por una espada de doble filo.

Freed abrió los ojos al ver que su espada santa fue detenido por otra espada que su portadora no fue otra que Satellizer. El filo de la espada de Satellizer estaba cubierta por un aura azul como que ella bloqueo la espada santa con fuerza.

Freed: "¿Quien coño eres eres, p-?". Pregunto pero fue interrumpido por una patada giratoria alta y le daba en la cabeza al sacerdote loco, y lo estrellaba contra el edificio cercano.

Kiba: "...¡Tango que usarlo ahora! ¡Sword Birth!". Dijo mientras que del suelo aparecen un montón de espadas demoníacas en dirección a Freed.

Freed hizo un sonido con la lengua, mientras se levantaba del suelo, al parecer su cabeza estaba sangrando. Luego, Freed empezó a romper las espadas demoníacas que iban hacia él.

Kiba desapareció tan pronto como encontró una apertura y utilizo sus espadas demoníacas como plataforma y se movió con libertad con su rasgo de caballero, pero Freed pudo seguir a Kiba con los ojos.

Freed: "¡Mi Excalibur es la "Excalibur Speed"! ¡En términos de velocidad, no voy a perder ante nada!". Explico, mientras que la espada de Freed comenzaba a brilla y luego Freed desaparecía de la vista de Kiba, al mismo tiempo que aparecía al frente de Kiba. "¡Es hora de acabar!". Dijo con locura.

Entonces ambas espadas demoníacas de Kiba se destrozaban.

Freed: "¡Muere!". Dijo mientras balanceaba su espada contra Kiba, pero algo le golpeo fuerte en el estómago ya que había bajado la guardia. "¡Gua!". Grito de dolor mientras vomitaba y patinar hacia atrás por el impacto del golpe.

Kiba no sabía por que, pero se expresión facial se llenó de alegría ver a una persona conocida.

Kiba: "¡Xenovia!". Dijo con alegría.

Xenovia: "Parece que llegue a tiempo...". Dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

Irina: "Yahoo, yo también estoy aquí, Kiba". Dijo mientras que ayudaba a Kiba a ponerse de pie correctamente.

?: "Hmmmmm, Sword Birth, ¿Eh? Es un Sacred Gear que puede tener un número infinitos de poderes en función del poseedor". Dijo una voz masculina desconocida.

Esa voz llamo la atención de todos los presentes, cuando miraron a quien pertenecía la voz, era un anciano que llevaba ropa de sacerdote parado allí.

Freed: "¿... Es ustedes viejo Balba?". Pregunto.

Todos se sorprendieron por la pregunta de Freed.

Kiba: "... ¡Balba Galilei!". Dijo con odio.

Balba: "Ciertamente lo soy". Dijo con normalidad. "Freed, ¿Qué estas haciendo?". Pregunto al loco sacerdote.

Freed: "¡Viejo! ¡Actualmente estoy teniendo problemas aquí! ¡Hay dos exorcistas, un demonio de mierda y una maldita monja que bloqueó mi Excalibur y me dio una patada en la cabeza! ¡Mire, mire, estoy sangrando maldita sea!". Dijo enojado.

Balba: "Hmm... Por lo que se, todavía no puedes usar la espada sagrada correctamente todavía. El resplandor de la Excalibur Speed es demasiado débil, tarta de usar el "Elemento" que te di sabiamente, estoy investigando el porque de eso, reúne el elemento santo que se esta ejecutando a través de tu cuerpo al filo de la espada, con eso deberías ser capaz de aumentar tu velocidad mucho más ". Explico a Freed.

Freed: "¡Si, si! ¡Gracias!. Dijo mientras empezaba a recopilar el aura sacra en la espada santa con color dorado.

Xenovia: "¡Yo no te voy a dejar!". Dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia Freed a gran velocidad.

Habían chispas saliendo por el choque de las dos Excaliburs.

Xenovia: "¡Freed Zelzan, Balba Galilei, rebeldes, voy a reducirlos en nombre de Dios!". Grito.

Freed: "¡No digas el nombre de Dios al que tanto odio! ¡Perra!". Dijo con un tono de enojo.

Xenovia y Freed estaban intercambiando golpes con sus espadas, en eso Freed saca algo, una pelota del tamaño de una de pin pong.

Kiba supo de inmediato lo que era. "¡Están tratando de escapar!". Grito.

Freed: "¡Viejo Balba! ¡Vamos a escapar e informemos al jefe!". Dijo a Balba.

Balba dio un suspiro. "... Vale, creo que no hay otra manera".

Freed: "¡Nos vemos! ¡Alianza entre demonios y la Iglesia!". Dijo mientras lanzaba la pelota.

Satellizer: "No en mi guardia". Dijo mientras alzaba las manos y creaba un círculo mágico en estas. Luego apareció una barrera de color azul, alrededor de todos los presentes.

Cuando la pelota de Freed toco el suelo provoco un destello que prohibía la visión.

Irina: "¡No puedo ver!". Grito tapandose la cara con su brazo derecho.

Xenovia: "Tch, la luz es muy fuerte". Se quejó.

Cuando recuperaron la vista, para la sorpresa de todos, Freed y Balba aún estaban ahí.

Freed: "¡¿Pero que?!". Dijo confundido y tratando de salir pero la barrera lo para.

Balba: "¡¿No podemos salir?!". Dijo también confundido.

Entonces Freed trata de romper la barrera con su Excalibur Speed, pero al tocar la barrera la espada rebota.

Xenovia: "¡Vamos a por ellos, Irina, Kiba!". Dijo a los dos.

Irina, Kiba: "¡Entendido!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Entonces los tres cargaron hacia Freed.

Freed: "¡Mierda! ¡Viejo! ¡Llame al jefe! ¡Necesitaremos ayuda!". Dijo molesto.

Balba: "Vale Freed, mantenlos a raya mientras llamo a Kokabiel-sama".

Freed: "¡Entendido!". Dijo mientras hacia todo lo posible de defenderse de los tres espadachines. Él tiene términos de superioridad gracias a la Excalibur Speed, ya que es incluso más rápido que la velocidad actual de chispas volaban de aquí a allá.

En eso Satellizer abre los ojos al oír un sonido de algo agritarse, entonces alza la vista y ve que la barrera se esta agrietando.

Satellizer: "¿Pero que...?". No pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpida porque su barrera se destruyo y comenzó a desmoronar.

En eso alguien va descendiendo del cielo lentamente. Era un hombre joven, con el pelo largó y negro, tiene orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos son de color rojo como la sangre, llevaba un traje negro abierta en el pecho, también llevaba cinco pares de alas negras.

Freed: "¡Jefe!". Dijo como si estuviera feliz.

Balba: "Kokabiel-sama". Dijo con clama.

Kokabiel: "Fue... Freed, Balba, ¿Que clases de problemas tenéis esta vez?". Pregunto con calma.

Freed: "La monja de mierda de allá simplemente no nos dejo salir de aquí, jefe". Explico mientras señalaba a Satellizer.

Entonces Kokabiel dirige su mirada a Satellizer.

Kokabiel: "¿Quien eres tu? Para crear una barrera tan fuerte, incluso tuve que ponerme algo serio para destruirla". Dijo con calma.

Satellizer solo se limitó a sonreír mientras veía a Kokabiel.

Satellizer: "¿Aún no puedes sentir mi poder, ángel caído? Yo soy Satellizer L. Bridget, la Reina Intocable". Dijo presentándose.

Kokabiel, Balba y Freed pierden la compostura después de que la monja se presentará a sí misma.

Freed: "¡¿La Reina Intocable?! ¡¿Qué coño estas haciendo aquí?!". Pregunto en shock.

Kokabiel: "Satellizer, la Reina intocable, ¿Qué estas haciendo en el mundo humano? Por no hablar que estas trabajando en equipo con un demonio y dos exorcista". Dijo recuperaba la compostura.

Satellizer: "Eso no te incumbe". Dijo secamente.

Kokabiel: "Freed, Balba, vayan adelantándose hacia la sede, yo me encargo de ellos". Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Freed: "¡Entendido, jefe!". Dijo mientras volvía a lanzar otra bola de luz y creaba otro destello.

Xenovia: "¡Vamos Irina!".

Irina: "¡Si!". Respondio.

Entonces ambas empezaron a correr.

Kiba: "Tch, yo no voy a deja que te escaspes, Balba Gabilei". Dijo corriendo detrás de ellas.

Satellizer: "¡Espera, Ki…". Dijo intentamdo llamar a Kiba, pero una lanza de luz fue dispara en dirección a ella, deteniéndola, y un cráter se formo por eso. "¡Kokabiel!". Grito fruciendo el ceño y girando su vista para encontrase de que el ángel caído ya no estaba en el aire, en eso, rápidamente saca la pulsera que resibio de su amo. "¡Corey-sama!". dijo llamando a su maestro.

 **(PRESENTE).**

Cor: "¡Satellizer! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! ¡¿Estas herida?!". Pregutno preocupado por su familiar al verla cerca de un cráter, Happy salía de la ropa de Corey.

Satellizer: "Estoy bien, pero lamento informarle que he perdido de vista a Kiba y a las dos exorcistas". Dijo con un tono de decepción y una expreción de frustación.

Rias: "¡¿Qué paso aquí?!". Pregunto con impaciencia.

Satellizer: "Encontramos al sacerdote loco y al azorbispo, pero Kokabiel apareció". Explico frucia el ceño.

En eso Corey se arrodilla y comienza a oflaltear el aire.

Rías: "¿Cor? ¿Qué estas haciendo?". Pregutno a su peón.

Happy: "Tal vez esta buscando el olor de Kiba con su olfato". Respondio por su amigo.

En eso Corey empieza a correr hacia el bosque.

Rías: "¡¿Cor?!".

Cor: "¡Satellizer, Lucy, Happy, quédense con la Presidenta! ¡Solamente por si vuelve Kokabiel! ¡Reunan a todos! ¡Voy a locarlizarlos a los demás!". Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Rías: "¡Es demasiado peligroso incluso para ti!". Grito pero Corey ya no se encontaba ahí, entonces ella decidio seguirlo, pero Lucy y Satellizer la detuvieron agarrando la mano de esta.

Lucy: "Él puede cuidarse solo". Dijo segura, pero con un tono de preocupación.

Satellizer: "Vamos a llamar a los demás, para reunirnos". Dijo también con calma y preocupación.

 **(Mas tarde).**

Todos, excepto los ángeles caídos, estaban reunidos en la fabrica abandoinada.

Lans: "… Ya veo… Lo entiendo… Ese idiota". Dijo con una exprecion seria. Ella estaba llevando un uniforme rojo con blanco, con su estoque blanco en la cintura (Es la ropa de Asuna cuando estaba en SAO).

Rías: "Pero, no debemos espera a que Cor venga, también nosotros debemos encontrarlos". Sugirio. "Vamos a convocar a nuestros familiares para que nos ayuden". Dijo a su siervos.

Cada miembro de la nobleza de Rías asentia con la cabeza, e invocaban a sus familiares para buscar a Kiba, Xenovia, Irina e incluso Corey.

?: "¡Chicos!". Dijo una voz femenina al grupo.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia arriba para ver a las ángeles caídos que habían llegado.

Raynare: "¡Azazel-sama nos confirmo ahora que Kokabiel-sama sinque ninguno de los demás lideres supieran!". Dijo en voz alta mientras decendian.

Calawana: "¿Dónde están los demás?". Pregunto mientras veía que faltaban cuatro personas.

Lans: "Kiba, Xenovia e Irina no están, Cor los esta rastreando a los tres". Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

En eso Rías abre muchos los ojos.

Rías: "¡Mi familiar ha encontrado a Irina! ¡Cor esta con ella!". Dijo a todos.

Todos se pusieron en alerta al escuchar eso.

Saji: "Bien, espero que están bien". Dijo con algo de alegría.

Happy: "Aye, entonces vamos". Dijo con una cara seria.

Akeno: "Para aquellos que no son del grupo Gremorio o Sitri, por favor, aferrence a alguien de nosotros para poder teletransportando". Dijo a todos mientras que un circulo mágico aparece debajo de ellos.

 **(EN UN PARQUE).**

Cor: "¡Irina!". Grito preocupado.

Había encontrado a Irina, pero ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones, estaba en los brazos de Corey y estaba herida y respiraba con dificulta.

Cor: "¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido irina?! ¡¿Dónde están Xenovia y Kiba?!". Pregunto preocupado por ella y sus otros compañeros.

Irina: "¿… Cor…?". Pregunto debilmente.

Cor: "Vamos aguanta, te prometo que saldrás de esta".

Irina se encontraba en muy mal estado, estaba cubierta de sangre y heridas por todas partes, la mayor parte de su ropa fueron rasgadas y estaba respirando con muy dificultada.

Cor: "Mierda, creo que mi magia de Dragon Slayer del Cielo puede ayudar un poco, pero necesito el Sacred Gear de Asia". Dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre una parte de las heridas de Irina y empezaba a hacer un brillo verde y empezó a curar un poco a Irina.

En eso, un murciélago rojo llego y comienza a volar alrededor de Corey, hacido que este lo notara, luego el murciélago se poso en el hombro de Corey.

Cor: "¡¿Tu?! Eres el familiar de la Presidenta, ¿No?". Dijo reconociendo al familiar y parando de usar su magia Dragon Slayer.

De repente, dos círculos mágicos se crean de repente, uno de color rojo y el otro de color blanco.

Cor: "Son los sellos mágicos de los clanes Gremori y Sitri, eso significa que…". Dijo entendiendo lo que significaba.

En eso, aparecieron los miembros demonios del club del ocultismo, los angeles caidos y los del consejo estudiantil.

Cor: "Chicos". Dijo con algo de alivio.

Rias: "¿Qué ha pasado Cor?". Pregunto a su siervo.

Cor: "No lo se, Asia, nesecito tu ayuda para curar a Irina". Dijo Asia.

Asia: "H-hai". Dijo acercándose a Irina que yacia inconciente en los brazos de Corey, y usa su Twilinght Healing para curar las heridas de Irina. "¿Quién haría algo asi?". Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Cor: "… Puedo oler el olor a sangre de Irina y también a Freed y a un ángel caído… Ese ángel caído debe ser Kokabiel… Al parecer su Excalibur tampoco esta con ella… Deben de haberla tomado después de atacarla…". Dijo con un tono lleno de odio. "¡Sal de ahí, Freed! ¡Se que estas aquí!". Dijo haciendo que los demás solo diecen un paso hacia atrás, aun sabiendo que no era con ellos.

Freed: "¿Ara? ¿Acaso puedes setirme? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un perro demoniaco?". Dijo con una sonrisa de loco mientras se rebelaba de un árbol cercano.

Cor: "¡Tú!" ¿Qué le has hecho a Irina?". Pregunto con odio.

Freed: "¿Ella? ¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Ellos han sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para seguirnos a nuestra base! ¡Asi que el jefe y yo le dimos la bienvenida! ¡Hahahahahahahaha!". Dijo como si fuera divertido.

Cor: "¡Tú!". Dijo mientras dejaba a Irina en el suelo y empezaba emanar un aura de fuego. "¡Boosted Gear!". Dijo mientras el que invocaba el Boosted Gear en su mano izquierda, pero se sorpredio cuando vio a Rías y a Sona con sus manos señalando a Freed mientras empienza a aparecer un sello magico en sus manos.

Freed: "¡Wow, wow! ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Estamos aquí para hablar!". Dijo levantando sus manos.

Rías: "¿Hablar?". Pregunto sintiéndose sospechosa.

Cor: "¡Kokabiel!". Rugio mientras miraba al cielo.

En eso, todos se dieron cuenta de que el ambiente alrededor de ellos cambio, el color del cielo era de otro color.

?: "Hehehehehe, es bueno ver a uno de los demonios que pueda detertarme tan pronto". Dijo una voz fuerte y claro.

Había algien flotando en el cielo, era un ángel caído que tenia sus alas negra estendidas, eran diez alas negras, era un hombre joven que llevaba un traje negro con accesorios detallados, era Kokabiel.

Despues, Kokabiel sonrio al ver a Rías y a Laney. "Esta es nuestra primera reunión, hijas del clan Gremori, ese pelo carmersi es hermoso, me recuerda a su hermano, el Maou carmesí que me gusta lo suficiente para hacer vomitar". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rías y Laney dieron un paso al frente y sonrieron.

Rías: "Encantada de conocerte también, uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel. Mi nombre es Rias Gremori y ella es mi hermana Laney Gremori, voy a decirte una cosa". Dijo con confianza.

Lans: "El clan Gremori son los mas cercanos y al mismo tiempo lo mas lejanos al Maou, si estas aquí para discutir de política con nosotras, entonces no sirve de nada". Dijo también con orgullo.

Freed: "¿Are? ¿Esa no es mi querida Reynare?". Dijo con en voz alta.

Tan pronto como Reynare lo escucho, trato de esconderse detrás de Corey.

Kokabil: "Hmmm, parece que tenemos traidores aquí, para ángeles caídos trabajar con los demonios y la gene de la Iglesia". Dijo con desprecio.

Reynare: "¡¿Qué quieres decir con traidores?! ¿Nosotros resibimos ordenes directas de Azazel-sama!". Respondio.

Rías ignora la conversación de los ángeles caídos.

Rías: "Entonces, ¿Cuál es el motivo por ponerse de en contacto con nosotras?". Pregutno al líder de los ángeles caídos.

Entonces Kokabiel dirigio su mirada de nuevo a Rías y a Laney.

Kokabiel: "Voy a arrasar con esta ciudad en el uso de la base, la Academia Kuoh, como punto de partida, entonces también aparecerá Sirzechs, ¿Verdad?". Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lans: "Si haces algo así, la guerra entre Dios, ángeles caído y los demonios comenzara de nuevo, ¿Sabes?". Dijo seria.

Kokabiel: "¡Hahahahahahahaha! Eso es lo que estoy deseando, pensé que Michael iba a comenzar una guerra si robaba las Excaliburs, pero lo que hizo fue enviar exorsistas y dos portadores de espadas santas. Es aburrido, estoy aburrido de verdad, es por eso que voy a arrasar la base de las hermanas de Sirzechs, ¿Ves? Parece divertido, ¿Verdad?". Dijo como si estuviera feliz.

Satellizer: "Eres un loco de las batallas". Dijo con odio.

Kokabiel: "¡Si! ¡Eso es correcto Reina Intocable! ¡Yo estoy aburrido después de la gran guerra entre las tres lados! Azazel y Shemhaza no estaban tan interesados en la próxima guerra. Luego Azazel se puso a investigar y recopilar algo aburrido sobre el Sacred Gear y comenzó a hacer algunas investigaciones raras. Algo inútil como eso no nos va a ser de utilidad… bueno es una historia diferente si se trata del Boosted Gear como la del chico de ahí, pero no es algo que se pueda consengir fácilmente". Dijo mientras miraba a Corey con una sonrisa.

Corey estaba molesto por como Kokabiel le miraba.

Reynare: "… Es verdad, Azazel-sama me pidió que te observara, esa era mi misión". Dijo en voz baja a Corey.

Cor: "No te preocupes ahora por eso, muchas personas se volvieron locos al obtener un poder como este". Dijo del mismo modo a Reynare.

Kokabiel: "De cualquier manera, voy a empezar una batalla que involucra las espadas santas, para iniciar una guerra, una escuela en la que asisten las hermanas pequeñas de Sirzechs y de Leviatan, creo que debe estar llena de poder demoniaco por lo que disfrutar el caos, también es un lugar perfecto para liberar el poder de las Excaliburs, es un buen campo de batalla". Dijo Kokabiel.

Freed: "¡Hahahahahhaha! ¿No es mi jefe lo mejor? su locura es lo mejor, así que también estoy ansionso por hacerlo, incluso si me trata de esa manera". Dijo como un loco mientras que abre su chaqueta manteniendo la Excalibur Speed en su mano, tenia dos espadas más detro de su chaqueta, también estaba la Excalibur Mimic de Irinia que tomo la forma de una cinta y la ato en su brazo. "La que sostengo es la Excalibur Speed, la de mi izquierda es la Excalibur Nightmare, la de mi derecha es la Excalibur transparence, incluso recibi la Excalibur Mimic de esa chica, también quiero la Excalibur Destruction de la otra chica, ¡Hahahahaha! Soy la primera persona en el mundo que esta en posesión de todas estas Excaliburs, ahora mismo estoy en modo hiperactivo que me permite ejercelos a todos ellos, ¿Sabes? ¡Soy invencible! ¡Soy el mas fuerte del mundo! ¡Hahahahhahahahaha!". Grito con euforia y riéndose como si fuera divertido.

Cor: "¡Callate! ¡Nisiquiera eres el portador original de todas esas espadas". Rugio al sacerdote loco.

Kokabiel: "La investigación de las espadas santas de Balba, es el verdadero negocio si muestra mucho resultado, también permitiré que Freed pueda ejercer todas las Excaliburs, gracias al elemento de Balba". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "¡¿Qué piensas hacer con las Excaliburs?!". Pregutno a Kokabiel.

Entonces Kokabiel mueve su cuerpo en dirección a la academia.

Kokabiel: "¡Jajajajaja! ¡Vamos a tener una guerra! ¡Hermanita de Sirzechs Lucifer, Rías Gremori!". Dijo, luego dirigio su mirada a Corey. "Muchacho, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, para recompenzarte por ser capaz de sentir mi presencia antes que todos, quiero saber tu nombre". Dijo aun con su sonrisa de maniaco.

Todos diregieron su miradas a Corey, este aun tenia un aura de fuego a su alrededor, de repente desaparecio de la vista de todos.

Todos abrieron muchos los ojos.

Cor: "¡Alguien como tú no necesita saber mi nombre!". Dijo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo con fuego en la cara a Kokabiel. "¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego!".

En eso, los demás miraron hacia Kokabiel, para ver como Corey le daba un golpe de fuego en la cara a Kokabiel.

Después del golpe, Kokabiel se cubre su mejilla derecha y retrocede un poco.

Kokabiel: "¡¿Cómo te atreves mocoso?!". Dijo enojado para luego levantar sus dos manos y crear una gran lanza de luz.

Mientras tanto Corey estaba reuniendo aire en su boca, mientras que en su espalda se forma la imagen de Igneel.

Cor: "¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!". Dijo mientras exalaba un bola de fuego en dirección a Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: ¡Toma esto mocoso!". Dijo mientras lanzaba la lanza de luz.

Ambas técnicas chocaron provocando una gran explosión que crea una nube de humo, cuando se dicipa el humo, Kokabiel y Freed ya no se encontraban ahí y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad.

Saji: "¿Dónde están?". Pregutno viendo a todos lados.

Cor: "¡Se fue a la academia!". Dijo mientras se mantenía volando con sus alas de demonios, apuntando a la academia.

Rías: "¡Todos vamos a la academia!". Grito.

Todos: "¡Si!/¡Aye!". Dijeron, no hace falta decir quien dijo lo ultimo.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Perdon por la tardanza, tenia problemas con la escuela.**

 **Capítulo 16.**

 **(En la academia Kuoh).**

Kokabiel estaba sentado en su trono que estaba flotando en el cielo, se encontraba frotándose la mejilla que estaba un poco hinchada por el golpe de Corey. Tenía los ojos estrechos ya que aun sentía dolor en la mejilla.

Kokabiel: "Tch, valla el mocoso ese ha tenido solo suerte de que haya bajado mi guardia… No sucederá de nuevo". Dijo para sí mismo. `¿Por qué ese mocoso me recuerda al desgraciado de Igneel?´. Pensó para sus adentros.

Entonces dirigió su mirada al campo de la escuela. En el centro del campo del campo de la escuela se encontraban cuatro espadas que estaban liberando unas luces extremas mientras flotaban en el aire. Estaba rodeada por un círculo mágico en todo el centro con un hombre viejo en el centro de este, Balba Galilei.

Kokabiel: "Balba, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para que las cuatros Excaliburs se combinen?". Pregunto al sacerdote.

Balba: "No pasara mucho tiempo, Kokabiel-sama. Tal vez no más de 10 minutos". Respondió a Kokabiel.

Luego, Kokabiel dirigió su mirada al cielo viendo que se estaba formando una barrera violeta cristalizada, era tan grande que ocupo toda la academia. Entonces, una sonrisa se hizo a medida en la cara de Kokabiel entendiendo lo que significaba.

Kokabiel: "Parece que ellos ya han llegado". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Afuera de la academia).**

Actualmente se encuentran los demonios del clan Sitri y Gremori, junto a los ángeles caídos y Satellizer.

Saji: "Rías-sempai, hemos cubierto la escuela con esta barrera, con esto no habrá daños al exterior, a menos que algo desastroso ocurra". Explico a Rías.

Sona había ordenado a su nobleza para que establezcan una barrera tan pronto llegaron a la escuela.

Sona: "Mis siervos y yo nos quedaremos aquí y mantendremos la barrera con el fin de reducir el mayor daño posible". Explico a su amiga.

Rías: "Gracias Sona, déjanos el resto a mí y a mi siervos". Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Sona: "… Rías, nuestro enemigo es uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos… Está muy por encima de nuestro nivel, no es demasiado tarde para que llames a tu Onii-sama". Dijo aconsejando a su amiga.

Rías: "También deberías llamar a tu Onee-sama". Dijo replicando mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sona: "… Mi Onee-sama… tu Onii-sama te quiere, si tú lo llamas, sin duda vendrá". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "Ya he informado a Sirzechs-sama". Dijo mientras se incorporaba a la conversación.

Rías: "¡Akeno!". Replico a su reina, en eso Akeno cambio su expresión a enojo.

Akeno: "Rías, yo sé que no quieres causar problemas a Sirzechs-sama, sucedió en tu territorio, en tu base y aconteció después de un problema de la familia, pero es una historia diferente si aparece el uno de los lideres enemigos. Es un problema que supera un nivel que puedas solucionar. En este caso vamos a pedir la fuerza prestada de un Maou". Dijo con un tono severo.

Rías parece que quería decir algo, pero respiro hondo y asistió. Luego Akeno puso su cara sonríete de costumbre después de ver la reacción de Rías.

Akeno: "Gracias por comprender, Presidenta. Sona-sama, los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama llegaran en una hora". Informo a Sona.

Sona: "Una hora… lo entiendo, en ese momento, nosotros, el consejo estudiantil, seremos lo que mantengamos la barrera en el nombre del Clan Sitri". Dijo con un tono firme.

Satellizer: "… Una hora es demasiado tiempo. Kokabiel no es muy paciente". Dijo con una voz seria.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Satellizer cuando termino de decirlo.

Raynare: "Eso es cierto… Kokabiel-sama no tiene mucha paciencia". Dijo afirmando más lo que dijo Satellizer.

Happy: "Tal vez tengan razón, pero nosotros tenemos a Corey, él podrá contra Kokabiel, Aye". Dijo con sus ánimos de siempre.

Todos miraron a Corey, este se encontraba viendo la barrera con su Boosted Gear activado, se había separado un momento del grupo para llevar a Irina a su casa para que su hermana la cuide, después de que Asia terminara de curarla.

Rías pensó un momento y tomo una decisión.

Rías: "… Cor, te permitiré combatir contra Kokabiel, pero por ahora, conserva tu energía y nos dejas a nosotros el combate con sus subordinados". Dijo dándole una orden a Corey.

Corey aparto su mirada de la barrera para ver a su ama, luego asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien pero necesitaremos una barrera más fuerte". Dijo serio.

Sona: "Cierto, esta barrera no durara mucho si Kokabiel luchara en serio". Dijo con un tono molesto. "Pero, ¿Tienes alguna barrera mejor?". Pregunto a Corey.

Cor: "Tengo uno, ya tengo los preparativos para hacerla". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Entonces te encargamos la barrera". Dijo mientras que su nobleza desactivaba la barrera y se ponían a un lado del grupo Gremori.

Cor: "Muy bien, primero "Jutsu Clones de Sombra"". Dijo haciendo un sello de mano y aparecían cuatro clones perfectos de él mismo. "Dispérsense". Dijo mientras que los cuatro clones desaparecían de la vista de todos.

Rías: "Exactamente Cor, ¿De qué trata el jutsu?". Pregunto curiosa a su peón.

Cor: "Cuando llegue, puse cuatro de mis kunais especiales en cuatro puntos cardinales de la academia, ahora tengo a los clones en cada punto, este jutsu se llama "Formación de los Cuatro Soles Rojos", y es una técnica para ninjas nivel Kage, que es el rango más alto entre los ninjas, esta técnica trata de crear una barrera para mantener a un objetivo dentro del mismo, lo logre aprender aun sin ser Kage, porque tengo el poder para hacerlo, eso es todo". Explico mientras volvía cruzarse de brazos.

Rías: "¿Tan fuerte es?". Pregunto crédula.

Cor: "¿Conocen al Juubi?". Pregunto.

Satellizer: "Según oí, es el biju de Diez colas y que el Rikudo Sennin uso el Chakra del Juubi para crear a los nueves Bijus, ¿No?". Dijo a su amo.

Cor: "Si, así es, esta barrera puede detener una de sus bijudamas sin problemas, creo que un ángel caído no le hará mucho". Dijo sonriendo. `Ya que Xenovia y Kiba está por aquí, hare una abertura a la barrera para que puedan pasar´. Pensó.

Luego apareció una gran barrera roja oscura en forma de cubo que cubrió todo el colegio.

Cor: "Listo, he terminado la barrera, también los voy a apoyar mientras no pueda luchar contra Kokabiel". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "¿Apoyar? ¿Cómo?". Pregunto dudosa mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente.

Cor: "Ddraig". Dijo mientras que la joya de su guante izquierdo empezaba a brillar.

 **{Dragon Booster Segunda Liberación}.** Dijo Ddraig desde la joya, en eso el Boosted Gear empieza a cambiar la forma, aparece un segunda joya verde al final del guante, mientras que el centro del guante aparecen dos pares de espinas doradas estallaban hacia afuera en la parte superior del guante y un par de espinas en la muñeca.

Todo el mundo, excepto Asia, Lucy, Happy y Laney; estaban sorprendidos al ver como el Boosted Gear cambio la forma.

 **{Boost}.**

Después de eso Corey sintió su poder doblarse.

Rías: "¿Cor?". Dijo caminando hacia Corey, mirando el cambio del guante de su peón.

Cor: "Lo explicare después más tarde, Presidenta, tenemos que ir, no podemos hacer espera a Kokabiel por siempre". Dijo sonriendo retadoramente.

Rías asintió con la cabeza, con eso todos se acercaron a la entrada. Corey, que iba en la cabeza del grupo, realizo unos sellos de manos e hizo que una parte de la barrera delante de él se abriera como una puerta para que los demás puedan pasar.

Cor: "Listo, vamos". Dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada del instituto, seguido del grupo Sitri, los ángeles caídos, su familiar y el grupo Gremori, sin Kiba.

 **(Adentro de la academia).**

Todos iban caminando dentro del nuevo edificio, en eso Rías y Sona decidieron decir algo a los demás.

Sona: "Hasta que Riffin haya conseguido la energía necesaria para compartir, necesitamos conseguir tiempo". Dijo con un tono serio.

Rías: "Que los peones se promocionen a Reina, así podrán luchar mejor". Dijo algo seria.

Cor: "Yo guardare la promoción para después". Dijo serio.

Rías: "Como quieras, ah sí Lucy, ya que no llevas mucho tiempo como mi siervo, tienes una restricción en la promoción, no te podrás promover a Reina". Dijo a Lucy.

Lucy: "No creo que importe, me promocionare a Obispo". Dijo seria.

Rukuko, Saji, Yami: "Promoción: Reina". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras activaban la promoción.

Lucy: "Promoción: Obispo". Dijo mientras activaba la promoción.

Rías: "Chicos, a diferencia de los Ratings Games, nuestras vidas están en peligro, pero no quiero que ninguno muera, así que quiero que salgan con vida de esto para poder seguir nuestra vida normalmente". Dijo seria.

Happy: "¡Aye, Sir!". Dijo por todos.

 **{Boost}.**

 **(En el campo de la Academia).**

 **{Boost}.**

Cuando salieron del edificio, se pudo ver a Kokabiel sonriendo al verlos entrando al campo, en eso dirigió su mirada a Rías y a Sona.

Kokabiel: "Entonces dime, Rías Gremori, ¿Va a venir Sirzechs o será Serafall?". Dijo con un tono de confianza.

En eso Rías le dio una mirada confiada a Kokabiel.

Rías: "En lugar de mi Onii-sama y Leviathan-sama, seremos nosotros-". Dijo con confianza pero fue interrumpida por Kokabiel, que levanto su mano izquierda y chasqueo los dedos, creando una gran lanza de luz, luego la lanzo en dirección al gimnasio.

Cuando la lanza de luz toco el gimnasio, provocó una gran explosión, cuando la cortina de humo se despejo, el gimnasio ya no se encontraba ahí, lo que quedaba era un gran cráter con la lanza de luz en el centro.

 **{Boost}.**

Raynare: "Imposible… El gimnasio…". Dijo con un tono de miedo.

Ella junto unos cuantos estaba mirando la destrucción que Kokabiel realizo, algunos de los presentes estaban temblando de miedo. En cambio Corey se encontraba riendo por la demostración de Kokabiel.

Ddraig: `¿Qué pasa, compañero? ¿Tienes miedo?´. Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

Cor: `En lo absoluto, esto hará que pruebe mi fuerza´. Pensó sonriendo divertido. "Estoy que ardo". Dijo en voz baja.

Kokabiel: "Aburrido… Bueno, vamos a tener un poco de diversión". Dijo con un tono aburrido, mientras volvía a chasquear los dedos.

Entonces, el suelo empezó a hacer un ruido, el suelo empezó a descrebarce, algo venia, algo grande, entonces el suelo se abrió de golpe, luego empezó a salir fuego del suelo formando un remolino. En eso, una figura enorme se arrastra hacia afuera de la grietas, mostrándose ante todos. Era una criatura de diez metros de alto, con un cuerpo grande y grueso, sus cuatro patas eran gruesas con las garras afiladas, sus ojos desprendía un brillo rojo entre oscuridad, de su boca se podía observar unos colmillos peligrosos, cada colmillo estaba cerca de otro, y salía fuego de su aliento cada vez que exhalaba, y su cola tenía una serpiente. Parecía a un perro gigantesco con tres cabezas.

 **{Boost}.**

Rías: "¡¿Cerberus?!". Dijo sorprendida y con un poco de disgusto.

Cor: "La bestia guardián de las puerta del infierno". Dijo serio, en eso, empieza a estirar sus huesos para la pelea.

Mitelt: "¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es posible que Kokabiel-sama haya invocado a un Cerberus!?". Dijo sorprendida siendo la primera vez que ve a un Cerberus, llevaba una lanza de luz rosa que la cual la sostenia con fuerza, tratando de suprimir su miedo.

Cor: "Todavía falta". Dijo viendo a la grieta.

Entonces nueve Cerberus más salieron de la grieta, un total de 10 bestias de 10 de metros de altura.

Todos los Cerberus soltaron un gruñido a la alianza.

Cor: "Tenemos que atacar, me ocupo de cinco de ellos". Dijo mientras creaba en su mano derecha una Rasen Shuriken.

Saji: "Espera Riffin, tú debes encargarte de repartir la energía". Dijo recordándole algo a Corey.

Cor: "Tranquilo, "Jutsu Clones de Sombra"". Dijo mientras creaba a cuatro clones en medio de la alianza.

Clon de Cor 1: "Así será más fácil repartir la energía". Dijo informando a todos.

Clon de Cor 2: "Asia, esto se está tornando peligroso, trata de quedarte al lado de uno de los clones, Presidenta, Satellizer o los demás". Dijo informando a Asia.

Asia: "Hai, Cor". Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

 **{Boost}.**

En eso el Corey original lanza la Rasen Shuriken hacia cinco de los Cerberus, en eso los cinco Cerberus lanzaron una bola de fuego, pero la técnica solo termino absorbiendo y adquiriendo el fuego en sus aspas, cuando esta llego a centro de los cinco Cerberus, exploto deshaciéndose de los cinco Cerberus. Kokabiel tuvo que admitir que el chico tenía fuerza.

Rías: "¡Akeno, Raynare, Sona! ¡No debemos perder ante él! ¡Todos vamos!". Dijo animada por la actuación de Corey.

 **{Boost}.**

Rías saco sus alas de demonio y voló hacia el cielo. Akeno cambio su traje de la academia a uno de sacerdotisa antes de empezar a volar junto a Raynare después de que esta última sacase sus alas de ángel caído.

En eso dos de los Cerberus lanzaron bolas de fuego hacia el trio, ellas lograron esquivar el ataque con éxito, Akeno uso una ventisca congelando el fuego, en eso, Rías y Raynare vieron esto como una oportunidad de atacar, Rías uso su poder de la destrucción mientras que Raynare usaba lanzaba una lanza de luz purpura. Las fuerzas de impacto realizado por el poder de la destrucción como el de la lanza de luz hicieron que uno de esos Cerberus perdiera el equilibrio y caía al suelo. El otro Cerberus se lanzó contra las tres chicas.

Si preguntan por los otros tres Cerberus, fueron atacados y acabados por el ataque en conjunto de la nobleza de Sona, los tres ángeles caídos y Laney.

Koneko salto alto en el aire y le da una patada vertical en la cabeza del medio del Cerberus.

 **{Boost}.**

Akeno: "¡Koneko!". Dijo avisando a la peli blanca, ella se encontraba señalando al Cerberus emitiendo su poder de relámpagos. Koneko solo obedeció y salto lejos del Cerberus.

En eso, Akeno disparo un ataque de relámpagos al Cerberus, causando que este se paralizase por un momento.

Mitelt, Calawana, Donnasiege y Satellizer ayudaban a Koneko manteniendo al Cerberus ocupado. Los miembros de la nobleza de Sona y los restantes de la nobleza de Rías estaban alrededor de Corey y sus clones, y Lucy había invocado a Loki y a Tauro.

Cor: `¿En dónde se encontraran Xenovia y Kiba?... Se están tardando…´. Pensó para sí mismo.

 **{Boost}.**

Las dos joyas del Boosted Gear comenzaron a brillar de color verdad y también aparecía un símbolo de un dragón en el centro de la primera joya.

Ddraig: `Compañero´. Dijo a aviando a Corey.

Cor: `Muy bien, gracias´. Pensó dándoles la gracias a Ddraig.

Corey tenía una sonrisa tras escuchar la sugerencia de Ddraig. Entonces el Corey original salto en dirección a Rías, Akeno y Raynare, mientras que uno de sus clones se iba a por Sona y su Reina, otro a por Laney y Lucy, otro a por Yami y Satellizer y el ultimo iba a por Loki y Tauro.

Rías, Akeno y Raynare dirigieron sus miradas al verdadero Corey que se dirigía hacia ellas, en eso, decidieron rápidamente hacia él dándole la mano.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras chocaba la mano con las chicas mientras que sus clones hacían lo mismo con los otros.

Cor y sus clones: "¡Boosted Gear Gift!". Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo transfiriendo sus poderes acumulados.

 **{Transfer}.**

Por alguna extraña razón del universo, el poder que Corey transfirió, las siguientes chicas sintieron una sensación de placer y gimieron: Rías, Akeno, Raynare, Lucy, Laney y Satellizer. Pero se podía sentir que el poder de todos a los que se le transfirió el poder de Corey había aumentado sin problema.

Rías: "… Podemos hacer esto". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Akeno y Raynare asintieron con una sonrisa a las palabras de Rías.

Rías: "¡Akeno, Raynare!". Dijo hablando con ambas.

Akeno: "¡Hai! ¡Trueno resuena!". Dijo mientras levantaba su mano al cielo y creaba un gran círculo mágico de color oro pálido, un rayo de gran tamaño golpea a uno de los Cerberus.

Raynare: "¡Toma esto!". Dijo mientras creaba una gran lanza de luz de color purpura, era más grande que la que lanzo anteriormente, entonces lo lanza contra el Cerberus.

Cuando la combinación de un rayo mejorado y una lanza de luz mejorada llego al Cerberus creo una explosión que dejo un gran cráter, luego dirigieron su atención al otro Cerberus, pero de repente, una de las cabeza del Cerberus fue cortada y desapareció y apareció una figura conocida para todos los presentes, era Xenovia.

Xenovia: "He venido a ayudar". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Llegas tarde, ¿Sabes?". Dijo en tono de broma sonriendo.

Xenovia solo se encogió de hombros y siguió cortando el torso del Cerberus. El torso del Cerberus fue dividido a la mitad después de recibir un corte fatal, había mucho humo que salía de su cuerpo, luego se empezó a convertir en polvo.

Xenovia: "El poder de una espada sagrada, estos demonios no tienen oportunidad contra ella…". Dijo con una sonrisa segura, entonces enterró la Excalibur en el pecho del Cerberus, este se desintegro al instante.

Cor: "Bien". Dijo viendo que todo los Cerberus fueron eliminados.

Todos al igual que Corey se aliviaron, ya que se encargaron de eliminar a todos los Cerberus.

Asia: "¡Kyaaaa!". Grito.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Asia, otro Cerberus estaba cargando hacia ella.

Cor: "¡Mierda! ¿Hay otro Cerberus? ¡Asia!". Dijo empezando a correr hacia el Cerberus junto a sus clones, Satellizer y Lucy se colocaron al frente de esta, listas para acabar con el Cerberus con el poder recibido de Corey.

De repente un montón de espadas demoniacas aparecieron desde el suelo y atravesaron varias partes del cuerpo del Cerberus.

?: "Parece que llegue justo a tiempo". Dijo una voz masculina.

Resulto que fue Kiba que se mostró a si mismo apareciendo delante de Asia.

Asia: "Kiba". Dijo pareciendo alegre de verlo.

Lucy: "Llegas tarde". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Satellizer: "Lo mismo pienso". Dijo con una sonrisa.

En eso, Rías lanzo la mayor parte de su poder destructivo hacia el Cerberus. Después de la explosión no quedo nada del Cerberus.

Rías: "¡Kokabiel!". Grito mientras volaba hacia Kokabiel que seguía en su trono, luego libera otra gran cantidad de poder de la destrucción hacia él. Este solo sonrió al ver que el poder de la destrucción se dirigía hacia él, entonces giro su mano a un lado…

Todo el mundo quedo sorprendido por cómo Kokabiel cambio la dirección del poder de la destrucción con mucha facilidad, dirigiendo el poder de la destrucción a la pista de tenis creando una gran explosión.

Kokabiel mostro una sonrisa maliciosa después de ver la destrucción de la cancha de tenis y que su mano estaba echando un poco de humo.

Kokabiel: "Ya veo, el poder de Rías Gremori creció gracias al Sekiryuutei, interesante, muy interesante. Kukukukuku… ¡Hahahahahaha!". Dijo mientras se echaba a reír como si fuera gracioso.

Balba: "Esta completa". Dijo con un tono de felicidad haciendo que todos lo mirasen.

Entonces, la cuatros Excaliburs se colocaron en el centro del campo de la academia y comenzaron a emitir una gran cantidad de luz, la luz divina se estaba esparciendo por todo el campo de la academia… las cuatro Excaliburs se estaban combinando lentamente entre si… las cuatro Excaliburs se estaban convirtiendo en una Excalibur.

Kokabiel: "Después de la fusión de las Espadas Sagradas, yo tomare la energía que se libere. Ese fue nuestro acuerdo". Dijo como dando un anuncio, mientras un círculo mágico empezó a crecer cubriendo todo el campo.

Rías: "¡¿Pusiste ese poder en un hechizo de destrucción?!". Dijo sorprendida viendo que el círculo mágico es cada vez mayor.

Lucy: "¡¿Estás diciendo que esta ciudad, desaparecerá?!". Dijo sorprendida.

Kurama: `Ohe Corey, ¿Qué usaras? ¿Tu poder, el de Ddraig o el mío?´. Pregunto en la mente de Corey.

Ddraig: `Me toca a mí, usaste el poder de Kurama en el Rating Game´. Dijo como un niño pequeño.

Cor: `Tal vez mas tarde Ddraig, quiero ver que tan fuerte es mi magia Dragon Slayer´. Pensó con un tono decidido.

Ddraig: `En ese caso, te seguiré mandado energía´. Dijo un poco desanimado.

Cor: `Ok´.

Balba: "Ustedes deberían salir de aquí, antes de que sea tarde, esta cuidad será arrasada dentro de veinte minutos". Dijo con un tono de calma.

En eso Raynare y sus compañeros trataron de detener a su líder, pero caían en oídos sordos.

Kokabiel: "No quiero oír a traidores sin valor". Dijo con desprecio a los de su propia especie, luego dirigió su mirada a los demás. "Si quieren que se detenga… tendrán que derrotarme, ¡¿Qué harás ahora Rías Gremori?!". Dijo sonriendo mostrando sus dientes mientras desprendía sus diez alas negras y su trono desaparecía.

Rías: "¡¿Acaso necesito responder?!". Dijo mientras salía disparada hacia él, seguida de Akeno, Satellizer, Raynare, Sona y Laney.

En eso, Rías dispara lo restante de su poder de la destrucción hacia él… sim embargo Kokabiel la detuvo con su mano derecha. Entonces Akeno disparo una corriente de rayos hacia él… pero Kokabiel lo detiene con su mano izquierda.

Luego Kokabiel combino el poder de la destrucción de Rías y el rayo de Akeno, aumentando aún más el poder demoniaco, formando una gran esfera de color carmesí negro.

Kokabiel: "Idiota". Dijo mientras lanzaba la esfera de poder demoniaco hacia Rías.

Akeno, Sona, Laney, Satellizer y Raynare se pusieron delante de ella antes de que el poder demoniaco tocara a Rías.

Akeno: "¡Presidenta!". Dijo mientras creaba un círculo mágico de protección.

Satellizer, Raynare, Sona y Laney intentaron desviar el ataque disparando cortes mágicos, lanza de luz, esferas de agua y otro poder de la destrucción, pero los ataques se rompían al contacto con la esfera, incluso para Satellizer era difícil, entonces optaron por crear círculos mágicos de protección, pero los circulo mágicos de protección se destruyeron dañando a las chicas, pero la que más daño recibió fueron Akeno, Sona y Raynare, las dos primeras porqué estaban más cerca de la esfera y la última por ser un ángel caído.

Rías: "¡Akeno, Sona, Raynare!". Dijo mientras recuperaba el vuelo.

Las tres chicas iban cayendo al suelo a gran velocidad y con una parte de la ropa destrozada, pero fueron atrapadas en el aire por Corey y Saji, el primero atrapo a Akeno y a Raynare, una con cada brazo cayendo de pie, y el último atrapo a su ama, pero Saji se usó como amortiguador dejando que Sona cayera sobre su espalda.

Las tres chicas estaban sorprendidas.

Akeno, Raynare: "¡¿Cor?!". Dijeron mientras miraban a la cara a Corey que tenía una expresión seria.

Sona: "¡¿Saji?!". Dijo también sorprendida mientras miraba a Saji que se encontraba debajo de ella.

Cor, Saji: "¿Estáis/estas bien?". Dijeron al mismo tiempo a las chicas.

Akeno: "Lo lamento". Dijo con un tono de decepción. "Nos distes de tu poder y aun así…". Dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

Raynare: "Lo siento". Dijo en el mismo tono que Akeno y también sonrojada.

Corey luego bajo a las chicas de sus brazos, Sona solamente se paró de Saji, permitiendo que este se parara, pero la chica tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

Cor: "Eso no importa, tranquilas". Dijo lanzando una de esas sonrisa de "Made in Corey", sonrojando más a las dos chicas.

Saji: "¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Kaichou?! ¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya!". Pregunto con un tono de enejo mientras que en su mano izquierda aparecía una especie de lagarto pequeño, era de color negra, estaba a punto de atacar a Kokabiel, pero Corey se puso delante deteniendo a Saji con una mano.

Cor: "Espera Saji, recuerda que Kokabiel es mi presa, yo seré el que le dé su lección". Dijo mientras sonreía de lado a Saji.

Saji: "Muy bien te lo encargo". Dijo mientras chocaba la mano con Corey.

Akeno: "Lo sabía…". Dijo llamando la atención de las otras dos chicas. "Cor es un gran hombre". Dijo sonriendo sonrojada.

En eso Rías, Satellizer y Laney descendieron de cerca de ellas. Asia se apresuró y se acercó a las tres chicas comenzando a curarlas, los miembros de la nobleza Sitri junto a los restante de la nobleza de Rías se acercaba a ellas.

Akeno: "Creo que no podremos aguantar hasta que los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama lleguen". Dijo mientras era curada por Asia.

Rías: "Tenemos que hacer algo". Dijo con algo de enojo.

Loki: "Tranquilas, si tenemos a Corey aquí, podremos ganas". Dijo sonriendo.

Tauro: "Ese chico es muuuuuuuuuuy fuerte". Dijo mientras mugía sosteniendo su hacha.

Entonces Rías dirigió su mirada a Kiba, este se encontraba caminado hacia Balba.

Rías: "¡¿Yuuto?!". Dijo sorprendida.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Kiba.

Kiba: "Balba Galilei, soy un sobreviviente del "Proyecto Espada Santa". Aunque, de hecho, me mataste. Solo pude continuar viviendo al renacer como un demonio". Dijo con calma, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de odio. "No podía morir… ¡Antes de vengar a mis compañeros!". Dijo empezando a blandir su espada.

Rías: "¡Cuidado Yuuto!". Dijo preocupada ya que Kokabiel estaba creando una lanza de luz y apuntaba a Kiba.

Kokabiel lanzo la lanza de luz, pero Corey se adelantó poniéndose delante de la lanza, sorprendiendo a todos. La lanza iba a tocar a Corey, pero él no se molestó en esquivarla, asustando a algunas chicas, pero lo que paso en después sorprendió a todos, la lanza de luz se estaba encogiendo mientras que Corey parecía como si estuviera aspirando aire, pero se estaba comiendo la lanza de luz. Luego de que Corey terminara de comer la lanza de luz, puso cara de disgusto.

Cor: "Nunca imagine que la energía de luz de un ángel caído fuera tan asquerosa". Dijo con tono de decepción.

Kokabiel: "¡Maldita rata!". Dijo furioso.

Cor: "No soy una rata, soy el hijo de Igneel, el Rey Dragón del Fuego". Dijo sonriendo, Kokabiel se sorprendió cuando dijo que era el hijo de Igneel, pero luego le creció una sonrisa psicópata.

Kokabiel: "Conque hijo de Igneel, ¿Eh?, parece que la suerte esta de mi lado, voy a disfrutar destruyendo al hijo de ese maldito dragón". Dijo con desprecio. "¡Freed!". Grito el nombre del sacerdote.

Freed: "¿Si, jefe?". Dijo apareciendo de la nada, con una mano en la oreja.

Kiba: "¡Tu otra vez!". Dijo enojado.

Kokabiel: "Este es el último acto, utiliza el poder de las cuatro Excaliburs, ¡Y destruye a todos esos demonios! Pero deja al hijo de Igneel para mí". Dijo dándole una orden a Freed.

Freed: "¡Entendido!". Dijo aceptando. "Oh, gloriosa potenciada Excalibur, espero que reposes bien en mis manos". Dijo mientras agarraba la espada y hacia como una reverencia. "Ahora, ¿Quién será el primero?". Dijo con un tono de malicia.

Balba se acercó un poco a Kiba.

Balba: "Escuche que uno de los sujetos de prueba escapo… pero nunca pensé que se convertiría en un demonio". Dijo con calma. "Estoy agradecido por tus contribuciones, gracias a ti, el experimente al fin dio éxito". Explico con algo de alegría.

Kiba: "¿Éxito?". Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Balba: "El poder de cada uno de los sujetos de prueba no era suficiente para sostener una Espada Sagrada, lo que me llevo a una solución". Explico algo sombrío. "¡Simplemente tenía que reunir el poder de todos!". Dijo sonriendo, sorprendiendo a todos, pero más a Kiba. "Entonces, encontré una manera de cristalizarlo, ¡Este cristal está hecho con el poder de los sujetos de prueba!". Dijo mostrando un pequeño cristal azul con algo brilloso dentro. "¡Y este es el último!". Dijo sonriendo.

Freed: "¡Hahahahahaha!". Se empezó a reír como un psicópata. "¡Todos los demás murieron porque sus cuerpos no pudieron soportar ese poder!". Dijo con una sonrisa, entonces empezó a blandir su espada contra Kiba que dio la esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás. "¡Eso te hace pensar que soy súper asombroso! ¡¿Verdad?!". Dijo mientras lanzaba otro ataque a Kiba.

Cor: "¡Maldito!". Dijo mientras usaba su fuego para atrapar a Kiba y alejarlo de Freed.

Entonces Xenovia se acercó al grupo.

Xenovia: "Eso…". Dijo como recordando algo. "En el momento en que fuimos bendecidas con el poder para portar una Espada Sagrada, pusieron uno de esos dentro de su cuerpo". Dijo como analizando. "¿Era para darle el poder que no tenía?". Dijo mostrando una cara seria.

Balba: "Esos hipócritas… me catalogaron como hereje, ¡Pero siguieron usando los resultados de mi investigación!". Dijo sonriendo. "SI hubiese sido Michael, ¡Probablemente habría tomado el poder de las personas sin matarlas!". Dijo empezado a reír.

Kiba: "Entonces no había necesidad de matarnos. ¡¿Por qué?!". Pregunto con odio y enojo.

Balba: "Eran simplemente materiales para esos experimentos. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer con ustedes además de desecharlos?". Dijo como si fuese obvio.

Kiba: "Creíamos que estábamos sirviendo a Dios… y soportamos un increíble dolor". Dijo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. "Aun así… tú… ¿"Materiales"? ¿"Desechables"?". Dijo con tono asustado.

Asia: "¡Que horrible!". Dijo mientras tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos los demás de la alianza estaban algo enojados y sorprendidos por eso.

Entonces Balba le lanza a Kiba el cristal.

Balba: "Tómalo si quieres. Tenemos la tecnología para producir en masa cristales aún más refinados". Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Entonces Kiba se agacha para recoger el cristal, y lo mira con ojos tristes, luego, empieza a recordar ese accidente, para empezar a apretar el cristal con cuidado.

Kiba: "Mis amigos…". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Lucy: "¡Bastardo!". Grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yami: "Iras al infierno". Dijo también con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kiba: "Balba Galilei…". Dijo llamando al hombre que se encontraba sonriendo. "¿Cuántas vidas desperdiciaste por tus experimentos y avaricia?". Pregunto con enojo, pero ocultando sus ojos por el flequillo de su cabello.

Entonces, el cristal que sostenia empezó a grilla de un color azul.

Lucy: "Son…". Dijo sorprendida.

Koneko: "¿Personas?". Dijo terminado la frase de Lucy, pero confundida.

Saji: "Eso parece…". Dijo viendo a Kiba.

Akeno: "Lo más probable, es que sea el resultado de las fuerzas que hay en esta área, y… las almas que el corazón que Yuuto libero del cristal". Dijo mirando la escena.

Kiba: "Yo... siempre… siempre me he preguntado… si yo… si merecía ser el único sobreviviente". Dijo triste mientras que se formaban personas su alrededor. "Muchos tenían sueños más grandes que yo. Muchos de ellos deseaban sobrevivir más que yo. ¿Merecía vivir en paz?". Dijo con tristeza, luego miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió cuando vio a todos las personas.

En eso, una persona pequeña de las que estaban ahí le agarro la manga de la camisa y la galo un poco llamando la atención de Kiba, este comenzó a tener lágrimas en los ojos. Luego todas las personas empezaron a cantar.

Asia: "El canto sagrado…". Murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, entonces las lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo de sus mejillas.

Mitelt: "Es hermoso…". Dijo con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

 **"No te preocupes"**

 **"Si todos estamos juntos…"**

 **"Abre tu corazón…"**

 **"Para nosotros"**

 **"No tengo miedo, aun si Dios no existe"**

 **"Aun si Dios no está observando…"**

 **"Nuestros corazones siempre serán…"**

 **"…uno".**

Kiba dijo la última parte mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, entonces todas los espíritus subieron al cielo y se convirtieron en una luz azul que brilla con Kiba en el centro.

Koneko: "Que cálido". Dijo mientras tenía los ojos cristalinos.

Saji: "¡¿Por qué!?". Dijo mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas de los ojos. "¡no puedo detener mis lágrimas!".

Ddraig: "Compañero". Dijo desde la joya llamaba a Corey, este último unas lágrimas en los ojos. "Ese Caballero ha llegado a su límite". Dijo llamando la atención de todos. "Cuando los sueños y esperanzas de un portador de Sacred Gear cambian al tal grado que tengan que ir contra el resto del mundo, la Sacred Gear excederá su límite, creando…". Explicando.

Ddraig, Cor: "… Un Balance Breaker". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Kokabiel: "¿Oh?". Dijo como sorprendido.

Kiba: "Mis compañeros no querían que me vengara por ellos. Nunca lo hicieron". Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Balba. "Pero, debo acabar con esta mal que esta frente a mí. Debo evitar… ". Dijo mientras creaba una espada y la tomaba. "… ¡Que alguien sufra el mismo destino que nosotros".

Balba: "¡Freed!". Dijo con algo de miedo.

Freed: "¡Ya voy!". Dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de Balba.

Balba: "¡Idiota!". Dijo a Kiba. "Debiste haber muerto cuando tuviste la oportunidad". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¡Kiba!". Grito llamando la atención del nombrado. "Acaba con ese idiota y su Excalibur!". Dijo dando ánimos a Kiba. "¡No dejes que las almas de tus amigos se desperdicien!".

Kiba: "Corey". Dijo sorprendido.

Rías: "Hazlo, Yuuto. Eres parte de la familia de Rías Gremori. Una Excalibur no debería ser nada contra mi Caballero". Dijo con calma pero con la misma intención que Corey.

Akeno: "¡Yuuto, puedes hacerlo!".

Koneko: "Hazlo".

Asia: "¡Kiba!". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos los miembros de la alianza estaban dando ánimos a Kiba.

Kiba: "Chicos…". Dijo sorprendido.

Freed: "¿Qué pasa con esto?". Dijo como aburrido. "¡Mi piel está comenzando a picar! ¡Oh! ¡Quiero córtalos a todos para poder sentirme mejor!". Dijo sonriendo como psicópata.

Kiba: "Me convertiré en una espada. Mis compañeros, ahora fusionados con mi alma, permítame cumplir nuestros sueños de aquellos días". Dijo mientras que su espada reunía energía tanto demoniaca como sacra. "Me convertiré en la espada de la Presidenta y mis compañeros". Dijo elevando su espada. "¡Sword Birth!". Dijo mientras que su espada combinaba ambas energías, creando una espada negra con blanco. "Contempla, Sword of Betrayal… ¡Una espada que es tanto sagrada como demoniaca!". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Rías: "¡¿Una espada sagrada y demoniaca?!". Dijo sorprendida.

Saji: "Eso es…".

Cor: "Sip, eso es el Balance Breaker". Dijo sonriendo.

Balba: "¿Una espada sacro-demoniaca? ¡Imposible! ¿Dos fuerza opuestas juntas? ¡Eso es imposible!". Dijo tratando de negarlo.

Xenovia: "Caballero de Rías Gremori, ¿Seguimos siendo aliados?". Pregunto curiosa.

Kiba: "Eso espero". Dijo calmado.

Xenovia: "Entonces, trabajemos juntos para destruir ese Excalibur". Dijo seria.

Kiba: "¿Segura?". Pregunto viendo a Xenovia confundido.

Xenovia: "Es una Espada Sagrada, pero no es sagrada. Es una espada anómala". Explico.

Kiba: "Muy bien". Dijo de acuerdo.

Entonces, Xenovia clava la hoja de su Excalibur en el suelo y estira su mano derecha al aire.

Xenovia: "Petra, Basilius, Dionysus y Mary, la Madre Sagrada… Escuchen mi voz". Dijo como redactando algo, entonces en frente de su mano derecha se distorsiono el espacio y apareció una espada de hoja azul y bordes dorados encadenada. Luego dirigió su mano al mango de la espada tomándola. "En nombre del santo que descansa en esta espada, liberare…". Dijo mientras que rompía las cadenas. "¡La Espada Sagrada, Durandal!". Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Kiba: "¡¿La Espada Sagrada…?!". Dijo sorprendido.

Saji: "¡¿Durandal?!". Completo sorprendido.

Rías: "Es una Espada Sagrada al nivel de Excalibur, la cual se dice que puede cortar todo en este mundo". Explico sorprendida.

Balba: "¡No puede ser!". Dijo sorprendido. "Mi investigación no ha producido a nadie capaz de potar la Durandal!".

Xenovia: "A diferencia de Freed e Irina, yo soy natural". Explico con una sonrisa.

Balba: "¡¿Eres tan capaz?!". Pregunto sorprendido. "¡¿Eres una genuina portadora de Espada Sagrada?!".

Xenovia: "Esta espada corta todo lo que toca. Apenas puedo controlarla, así que debo mantenerla sellada en otra dimensión". Explico.

Freed: "¡¿Eso no es impresionante?!". Dijo molesto alargando la hoja de su Excalibur con el poder de la Excalibur Mimic, pero Xenovia bloquea el ataque y destruye una parte de la hoja. "¡No esperaba esto!". Dijo sorprendido.

Xenovia: "Esa no es una Espada Sagrada completa. ¡No es rival para mi Durandal!". Dijo tratando de cortar a Freed.

Freed: "¡Maldita!". Dijo mientras desaparecía usado el poder de la Excalibur Speed y evitaba el ataque de Xenovia. "¡No quiero escuchar nada acerca de tu estúpido balance de poder!". Dijo molesto.

Kiba: "Tu intento de espada…". Dijo mientras aparecía detrás de Freed y chocaban las espadas a gran velocidad. "¡No puede romper nuestros lazos!". Dijo mientras seguía atacado a Freed, entonces la Excalibur se rompió.

Freed: "¡¿Se rompió?!". Dijo sorprendido. "¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Ese estúpido demonio me está venciendo?". Dijo molesto, pero luego apareció un corte en el hombro izquierdo hasta el estómago y caía al suelo inconsciente.

Kiba: "¿Vieron eso, compañeros? ¡Mi poder ha superado el de una Excalibur!". Dijo mientras alzaba su espada.

Balba: "¡No puedo creerlo!". Dijo viendo a Kiba. "En teoría, algo sagrado y algo demoniaco no pueden-". Dijo tratando de hallar una explicación, pero fue interrumpido ya que Kiba giro para verlo.

Kiba: "¡Balba Galilei, prepárate para morir!". Dijo con odio.

Balba: "¡Ya veo! ¡Entiendo! ¡Todo tiene sentido, si el balance entre lo sagrado y lo demoniaco esta sesgado! Así que tanto los Maou y Dios-". Dijo explicando y entendiendo, pero una lanza de luz atravesó su pecho, sorprendiendo a todos que era una de las lanza de Kokabiel, luego este se convirtió en polvo y la lanza de luz desaparecía.

Kokabiel: "Balba, fuiste muy capaz". Dijo mientras descendía con sus alas extendidas. "El hecho de que hayas llegado a esa conclusión lo prueba". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rías: "Kokabiel, ¿Qué está pasando?". Preguntó confundida.

Kokabiel: "No necesito a estos hombres para completar mi plan. Ahora dejare de observar. Hijo de Igneel". Dijo llamando a Corey.

Cor: "Dime". Dijo serio.

Kokabiel: "Maximiza el poder del Sekiryuutei y dáselo a alguien". Dijo como si dando una orden.

Corey lo miro confundido.

Rías: "¡¿Nos estas dando una oportunidad?! ¡Debes estar bromeando!". Dijo molesta.

Kokabiel solo rio. "¡Tú debes estar bromeando! ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme?". Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

Rías empezó a temblar de ira.

Cor: "Si ese es el caso, entonces luchare yo mismo contra ti, gracias a tu ataque tengo mi poder al máximo". Dijo con un aura a su alrededor, sorprendiendo a todos.

 **{Boost}.**

Kokabiel: "¿Crees que puedes derrotarme?". Pregunto con burla.

Cor: "Bueno nunca lo he probado, pero vamos a verlo". Dijo sonriendo, entonces hace un sello de mano y sus clones desaparecen. "Bien, ¡Estoy qué ardo!". Grito molestando más a Kokabiel.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 17.**

 **(En la academia Kuoh).**

Corey se encontraba sonriendo mientras era cubierto por un aura y caminaba hacia Kokabiel. Kokabiel estaba riendo por lo bajo ya que por fin se vengaría de Igneel.

Kokabiel: "Por fin puedo vengarme de Igneel. Te daré una alabanza por ser tan valiente, mocoso de Igneel. No hay muchos que se atrevan a pelear contra mi uno contra uno, y menos cara a cara". Dijo mientras empezaba a reír por la valentía de Corey.

Cor: "¿Podemos acabar ya?". Dijo sin inmutarse por las palabras de Kokabiel y empezaba a emanar un aura más fuerte que antes.

Kokabiel se sorprendió que el chico iba en serio, entonces, su sonrisa se ensancho más y siguió el ejemplo de Corey y empezó a emanar su aura.

Los demás se sorprendieron del poder que emanaban los dos.

Saji: "¡¿QQQ-qué es toda esta energía?!". Pregunto perdiendo la calma al estar frente a las dos potencias que Corey y Kokabiel emitían.

Tsubaki: "Esto… esta aura es completamente distintas como cuando se enfrentó a Raiser… pero de alguna manera se siente igual…". Dijo en voz baja con un ligero sonrojo mientras miraba a Corey.

Sona: "Si esto pasaba mientras nosotros llevábamos la barrera, la barrera se habría destruido". Dijo con un poco de temblor en sus manos.

Happy: "Así es Corey, Aye". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Loki: "Odio admitirlo pero no creo poder vencer a Corey si tiene ese poder". Dijo mientras que Tauro asentía con la cabeza.

 **(De vuelta con Corey y Kokabiel).**

Kokabiel levanta su mano y crea una espada de luz y se dirige rápidamente a Corey, pero este último paro su ataque con una espada de fuego.

Cor: "No creas que soy muy fácil de vencer, cuervo". Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Kokabiel que sostenia la espada de luz, con su mano libre y se la comía. Después empezó a inhalar aire. "¡Rugido del Dragon del Fuego!". Dijo mientras exhalaba una gran bola de fuego. Kokabiel no pudo evitar el ataque ya que Corey lo estaba agarrando una mano, así que recibió el ataque de lleno, cuando salió del humo se vio una que otra parte quemada.

Kokabiel: "Valla, tus llamas sí que son fuertes, pero…". Dijo algo adolorido, entonces, saco sus 10 alas negras que de repente se convirtieron en hojas afiladas y cargaron contra Corey.

Rías: "¡Cor!". Dijo preocupada al ver eso.

Todos, incluso Happy, se preocuparon, cuando vieron que las alas de Kokabiel se convirtieron en hojas afiladas. Ninguno se esperaba que eso pasara.

Las alas atravesaron a Corey, pero al atravesarlo no salió sangre, sino que solo lo atravesó, Corey se encontraba sonriendo. Entonces Corey desapareció convirtiéndose en sombras, sorprendiendo a Kokabiel y a los demás.

Cor: "No puedes golpear a un dragón que se convierte en sombras". Dijo mientras aparecía detrás de Kokabiel con un aura negra alrededor. Entonces toda esa energía se dirigió a su puño derecho. "¡Puño de Hierro del Dragon de las Sombras!". Dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara a Kokabiel que se dio la vuelta.

Kokabiel odiaba admitirlo pero estaba subestimando a Corey.

Kokabiel: "Valla esos golpes no me lo esperaba, parece que eres digno de ser hijo de Igneel". Dijo con odio, entonces se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió mientras dirigía una sonrisa maligna a Rías. "¡Rías Gremori! ¡Me esperaba más de ti! ¡Parece que te he sobrestimado! ¡Realmente me has decepcionado! ¡Para que tengas que mandar a tu siervo a limpiar la basura!". Grito mientras se burlaba de Rías mientras acedia al cielo.

Los ojos de Corey se abrieron al describir lo que pensaba Kokabiel. Se él realmente conoce a su ama, Rías es de las que tienen un montón de orgullo en sí misma y haría cualquier cosa para proteger su orgullo.

Cor: "Presidenta, no-". Dijo pero no reaccionó a tiempo.

Entonces Rías, molesta, realizo un círculo mágico en cada mano con gran poder de la destrucción y luego lo lanza contra Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: "Ese es el poder de un demonio de Clase Alta, Rías Gremori. Veo que eres tan talentosa como tu hermano". Dijo sonriendo, provocando más a Rías.

Rías: "¡Desaparece!". Grito mientras disparaba su poder de la destrucción.

Kokabiel solo sonríe más al ver lo que paso. Entonces pone sus manos al frente para bloquear el poder de Rías.

Kokabiel: "Excelente, hermana del Maou, ¡Hermana de Sirzechs!". Dijo mientras bloqueaba el poder de Rías.

Entonces Rías saco más energía demoniaca para tratar de vencer a Kokabiel. Kokabiel se encontraba riendo como loco mientras seguía bloqueando el ataque de Rías.

Entonces Rías se quedó sin energías y se sentaba en el suelo casi sin energías.

Lucy: "Presidenta". Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella junta a Loki y Tauro.

Luego Rías dirigió su mirada al cielo y se sorprendió cuando vio a Akeno preparando un ataque.

Akeno: "¡Relámpago!". Dijo mientras tenía su dedo de la mano derecha elevada con relámpagos a su alrededor y lo lanzaba a Kokabiel.

Kokabiel se defendió del ataque con sus alas aun sonriendo.

Kokabiel: "Te atreves a tratar de detenerme, ¿Portadora del poder de Barakiel?". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "No… ¡Me asocies con ese hombre!". Dijo furiosa mientras aumentaba el poder de su ataque.

Cor: "¿Barakiel?". Dijo confundido.

Xenovia: "Es un líder de los ángeles caídos. Controla los relámpagos, por eso su sobrenombre, "Relámpago". Explico un poco.

Lucy: "¿Relámpagos…?". Dijo confundida.

Akeno detuvo su ataque ya que no le quedaba mucho poder.

Kokabiel, entonces se empezó a reír. "En verdad te asociaste con los demonios. Tienes una familia interesante, Rías Gremori". Comento con felicidad. "El Sekiryuutei que también es hijo de unos de los dragones más importantes en la guerra, un sobreviviente de los experimentos de Espada Santa, que alcanzó el Balance Breaker, ¡Y la hija de Barakiel!". Dijo como burlándose de Rías y sus siervos.

Tanto Corey, como los miembros de la alianza abrieron los ojos por esa declaración.

Raynare: "¡¿Barakiel-sama tiene una hija?!". Dijo sorprendida.

Mitelt: "¡¿Y es Himejima!?". Dijo también sorprendida.

Calawana: "¡¿Qué paso entre ellos?!". Dijo sorprendida.

Donnasiege: "Pero, ¡¿Por qué esta en el lado de los demonios?!". Dijo sorprendido.

Los cuatros ángeles caídos estaban en shock cuando oyeron eso.

Kokabiel: "Rías Gremori… Veo que te gusta juntar basura, igual que a tu hermano". Dijo burlándose de Rías.

Rías: "No permitiré que ridiculices a mi hermano, nuestro Maou. ¡Y sobre todo, esas palabras hacia mis sirvientes deben ser castigadas con la muerte!". Dijo molesta mientras se paraba y emitía su poder demoniaco.

Entonces, Kokabiel descendió a gran velocidad al suelo cayendo de pie y ocultando sus alas.

Kokabiel: "Entonces mátame, hermana del Maou, ama del Welsh Dragon, ¡Ruin Princess de Cabello Escarlata!". Dijo retándola. "¡Estas enfrente de tu enemigo eterno! ¡Solo un cobarde dejaría pasar esta oportunidad!". Dijo mientras sonreía como psicópata.

Cor: "¡Ohe, maldito ángel caído!". Dijo con una cara molesta.

Rías: "¡¿Cor?!". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Si sigues insultando a la Presidenta y a Akeno, ¡Acabare contigo!". Dijo, sorprendiendo a Akeno.

Kokabiel creo una espada de luz en su mano derecha. "¿Estás loco?". Pregunto con ironía.

Cor: "Tal vez debe ser por ser hijo de un dragón". Dijo sonriendo. "Boosted Gear". Dijo mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo al frente.

 **{Boost}.**

Rías: "¡Detente, cor!". Dijo preocupada.

Entonces Kiba y Xenovia se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza y avanzaron hacia a Kokabiel.

Xenovia: "¡Te conseguiremos un poco de tiempo, Corey Riffin!". Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Kokabiel corriendo.

Kiba: "¡Reúne tu poder!". Dijo también avanzando hacia Kokabiel.

Koneko también paso por alado de Corey para ayudar a los espadachines.

Cor: "¡Vale!". Dijo de acuerdo.

 **{Boost}.**

Entonces Xenovia salta y ataca a Kokabiel con su Durandal desde su lado derecho, mientras que Kiba ataca por el lado izquierdo de este con su espada sacro-demoniaca, pero Kokabiel crea otra espada de luz en su mano izquierda y bloquea ambas espadas de los espadachines sin sudar.

Kokabiel: "Oh, ¿Ataques de la Espada Sagrada y la espada sacro-demoniaca? ¡Excelente!". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Te tengo". Dijo mientras trataba de darle una patada a Kokabiel desde la espalda.

Pero Kokabiel extendió sus alas y las convertía en hojas afiladas y atacaba a los tres, pero Corey logro tele transportar a Koneko antes de que el ataque le tocara.

Se podía observar que todos estaban exhaustos y jadeaban un poco, excepto Happy, Loki y Tauro, entonces estos dos últimos se miraron entre si y asintieron.

 **{Boost}.**

Loki: "Impacto Regulus". Dijo mientras concentraba una energía de luz y lanza contra Kokabiel, esta se trasforma en la cabeza de un león. Tauro mueve su hacha en dirección a Kokabiel a generando una onda de viento usando la rocas. Eso más sumado que los dos no han usado el poder que Corey les transfirió su ataque resulto ser muy potente.

Kokabiel bloqueo el ataque con sus alas, pero no espero que el ataque fuera muy potente, el ataque combinado de Loki y Tauro logro hacer que Kokabiel se moviera para atrás, dejando una parte de las alas dañadas.

Entonces Loki y Tauro le creció un aura dorada y empezaron a desvanecer.

Loki: "Disculpa Lucy, parece que gastamos mucho nuestro poder tenemos que regresar". Dijo con un tono de decepción y desaparecía.

Tauro: "Disculpe Lucy". Dijo también mientras desaparecía.

Lucy: "Ni Loki ni Tauro, pudieron con él con ese ataque". Dijo sorprendida.

 **{Boost}.**

Entonces Kokabiel se empezó a reír.

Kokabiel: "¡Hehehehehehe! No diré que este ataque me dolió, pero si no logran vencerme en los próximos 12 minutos esta ciudad se destruirá". Dijo mientras reía, entonces puso sus espadas de luz en cruz e hizo una onda de choque en dirección a Kiba y Xenovia.

Los dos espadachines bloquearon el ataque con sus espadas, pero se produjo otra onda de choque más fuerte, este logro que los demás retrocedieran un poco.

Kiba y Xenovia se encontraban jadeando fuertemente.

Xenovia: "Aun no". Dijo entre jadeos.

Kokabiel: "¿Aun no se han rendido? ¡Vamos, háganlo!". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces Kiba se levantó con dificultad.

Kiba: "¡Sword Birth!". Dijo creando 10 espadas sacro-demoniaca alrededor de Kokabiel, entonces las hojas de las espadas apuntan a Kokabiel y lo atacan.

Pero Kokabiel se defendió de esto con sus alas negras.

Kokabiel: "¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?". Pregunto aun riendo, entonces con sus alas destruye las espadas demoniacas sin problemas.

Pero Kiba se dirigió a este a gran velocidad y disponía a apuñalarlo con su espada, pero Kokabiel detiene el ataque con tres dedos. Entonces Kiba creo otra espada es su izquierda y la movía hacia la cara de Kokabiel, pero lo volvió a parar con tres dedos con la otra mano.

Kokabiel: "¡Tonto!". Dijo sonriendo.

Kiba: "¡Aun no ha terminado!". Dijo mientras creaba otra espada en su boca y cortaba la mejilla derecha de la cara de Kokabiel.

Kokabiel, entonces, se cubre la mejilla cortada, con su mano derecha.

Kokabiel: "Maldito…". Dijo mientras mostraba el corte que le salía sangre. Entonces lanza una bola de luz de gran tamaño en dirección a Kiba.

Kiba no podía esquivarla ya que estaba en el piso y estaba muy cansado, pero Xenovia logra bloquear el ataque pero le estaba costando tratando de desviarla, entonces reúne energía y logra cortar la esfera de luz a la mitad.

 **{Boost}.**

Cor: "Ya casi esta". Dijo para sí mismo.

Kokabiel: "Me sorprende que sigan peleando después de haber perdido a su Maestro". Dijo a Xenovia.

Xenovia: "¿Qué?". Dijo confundida.

Sona: "¿Qué quieres decir?". Pregunto confundida.

Xenovia: "Kokabiel, ¡¿Por qué dijiste que perdí a mi Maestro?!". Dijo exigiendo respuesta.

Kokabiel: "Oh, no se suponía que lo dijera". Dijo como disimulando.

Xenovia: "¡Responde, Kokabiel!". Dijo molesta.

Entonces Kokabiel se empezó a reír.

Kokabiel: "¡Por supuesto, casi lo olvido! ¡Estoy iniciando una guerra, así que no necesito ocultar nada!". Dijo recordando eso. "En la gran guerra, ¡no solo los cuatros Maou murieron, también Dios murió!". Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Xenovia: "N-no puede ser". Dijo sorprendida.

Rías: "Dios esta…". Dijo también sorprendida.

Satellizer: "¿…Muerto?". Dijo sorprendida.

Sona: "¡No puede ser! ¡Eso nunca ha pasado antes!". Dijo sorprendida.

Kokabiel: "La guerra acabo con todos los Maou y con muchos demonios de Clase Alta, así como muchos ángeles y ángeles caídos. Los ángeles puros no pueden reproducirse más, y hay muy pocos demonios de sangre pura". Explico.

Asia: "No… ¡No puede ser!". Dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

Kokabiel: "Las tres fracciones necesitaban de los humanos para sobrevivir. Los líderes de las tres fracciones más importantes ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, ¡Ocultaron la muerte de Dios para que los humanos, quienes creen en Dios, sobrevivieran!". Explico.

Xenovia se tumbó al suelo, parecía que sus piernas perdieron sus fuerzas, al igual que Asia.

Xenovia: "Mentiroso ¡Mentiroso!". Dijo tratando de negarlo.

Kokabiel: "Aunque eso no me importa. Lo que no puedo soportar es que después de la muerte de Dios y los Maou, ¡Decidimos que la guerra ya no era necesaria! No me jodas ¡No me jodas! ¡Nos dijeron que bajáramos los puños! ¡Habríamos ganado si la pelea continuaba! Ese maldito Azazel incluso dijo que nunca habría otra guerra. ¡Increíble!". Dijo con cara de odio.

Asia: "Si el señor no está… ¡¿Entonces de donde viene todo su amor?!". Dijo reuniendo fuerzas para levantarse y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kokabiel: "Je, Michael lo está haciendo bien. Ha tomado el rol de Dios para guiar a los ángeles y a los humanos.". Dijo tratando de romper la fe de Asia.

Xenovia: "¿El Arcángel Michael está sustituyendo a Dios? Entonces… nosotras…". Pregunto.

Kokabiel: "Mientras el sistema funcione, las oraciones, bendiciones y exorcismo deberían funcionar hasta cierto punto". Explico.

Entonces Asia cae inconsciente, parece que fue mucho para ella, pero la atrapa Koneko antes que tocara el piso.

Cor: "Asia". Dijo preocupado.

Xenovia: "No puede evitarlo. Me sorprende que yo no haya perdido la razón". Dijo con una mirada sombría.

Kokabiel: "Sin embargo, ha habido una disminución en el número de personas que creen en Dios. Con la ausencia de una entidad que mantenga el balance entre lo sagrado y lo demoniaco, las anomalías como la espada sacro-demoniaca pueden pasar. Esos dos elementos nunca pueden unirse. Terminare esta guerra como se suponía que debía terminar… ¡Y tomare sus cabezas como recuerdos!".

Akeno: "Rías…". Dijo preocupada.

Rías: "Otra vez. Otra vez me negué a renunciar a mi dignidad, y yo…". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "¡Cállate!". Dijo llamando la atención de todos. "¡Tus quejas no son motivos para destruir nuestro hogares y amigos! ¡Tal vez Dios no esté vivo, pero todos nosotros seguimos aquí y el mundo sigue girando! ¡Dijiste que Michel lo está haciendo bien, pero que no está a la altura! ¡Eso significa que debemos esperar hasta encontrar a alguien que esté a la altura del sistema!". Grito levantando los ánimos de todos.

 **{Explosión}.** Dijo la joya liberando todo el poder acumulado.

Kokabiel: "Maldito". Dijo mientras creaba una lanza de luz y la lanzaba en dirección a Corey.

Entonces, Corey salió disparado en dirección a la lanza y la destruía con su mano derecha, y con su otra mano le pegaba en la cara a Kokabiel pero con mucha más fuerza que antes, tanto que genero una onda de choque y mando a Kokabiel estrellarse contra unas rejas de la otra cancha de tenis.

Kokabiel: "¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres?". Pregunto molesto.

Cor: "Escucha, Kokabiel. Me llamo Corey Riffin, soy el Sekiryuutei, hijo del Rey Dragón de Fuego Igneel y ¡El peón de Rías Gremori!". Dijo sonriendo. "Prepárate Kokabiel, te voy a dar golpear tanto que ni podrás recordar ni nombre". Dijo desafiante.

Kokabiel: "Canalla". Dijo molesto con Corey.

Cor: "Te voy a quitar todas esas plumas tan feas". Dijo sonriendo.

Kurama: `Corey apresúrate, te quedan 5 minutos para la autodestrucción´. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: `Ok´.

Entonces Kokabiel saco sus 10 alas negras, mostrando que lucharía en serio.

Cor: "Dragon Force". Dijo mientras aparecían escamas rojas en su cara y en todo su cuerpo, claro que estas últimas no se podían ver por la ropa, y sus llamas eran de un color diferente, en vez de ser rojo ardiente, eran rojo puro y al parecer mucho más caliente.

Entonces Corey se lanzó contra Kokabiel en gran velocidad, este último se puso en guardia, pero no se esperó que Corey le lanzara un rugido de gran poder que le dio de lleno, quemándole parte de la ropa y sus alas de la espalda, además de quemaduras en la piel. Entonces después de ese ataque, sin parar, Corey uso las "Llamas Brillantes del Dragón de Fuego", lastimando más a Kokabiel.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa? Pensé que darías más pelea". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Kokabiel creo una lanza de luz gigantesca y la lanza contra Corey, pero este solo se limitó a sonreír.

Cor: "Rugido del… ¡Rey Dragón de Fuego!". Dijo exhalando una bola de fuego miles de veces mayor a las anteriores destruyendo la lanza fácilmente y lastimando a mucho a Kokabiel.

 **(Con los demás).**

Todos se encontraban tratando de soportar el inmenso calor que emanaba el ataque de Corey.

Rías: "Que calor, siento como si el sol hubiera bajado hasta aquí". Dijo mientras se cubría la cara con sus brazos.

Happy: "Así es Corey, Aye". Dijo sonriendo.

Kiba: "Ni siquiera contra Raiser mostro ese poder". Dijo también cubriendose la cara.

Lans: "Es porque Raiser no es como Kokabiel, este tipo merece que Cor use más poder, además contra Raiser, Cor uso el poder de Kurama". Explico mientras se cubría los ojos.

 **(De vuelta a la lucha).**

Cuando la bola de fuego se disolvió se pudo ver un gran agujero por donde el ataque paso, pero no se encontraba rastro de Kokabiel.

Cor: "¿En dónde se encuentra el cuervo mal mutado?". Dijo mientras miraba a los lados.

Pero luego sintió una gran intención de matar a su alrededor, entonces mira al cielo y se encontró con Kokabiel, muy lastimado, con sus dos manos arriba creando una lanza de luz muy grande, asustando a los demonios y ángeles caídos, pero no a Corey, perdiendo fuego a sus manos.

Cor: "Arte Secreto Cazador de Dragones". Dijo en susurro. "¡Loto Carmesí: Cuchilla de Llamas Explosivas!". Grito para luego girar sobre sí mismo creando una especie de tornado de fuego en dirección a Kokabiel, este último lanzo su lanza de luz.

Kokabiel: "¡Muere!". Grito mientras lanzaba la lanza de luz.

Cuando los ataques chocaron produjeron una gran explosión con humo, demostrando que tenían el mismo poder, entonces en un rápido movimiento, Corey se cubre su cuerpo con su fuego y se lanza contra Kokabiel, que este no lo vio venir por el humo de la explosión.

Cor: "¡Arte Secreto Cazador de Dragones: Loto Carmesí: Espada del Fénix!". Dijo mientras inserta un poderoso cabezazo en el pecho de Kokabiel, envolviendo a este en el fuego, entonces siguiendo el impulso otorgado por el fuego subieron hasta el final de la barrera, haciendo que Corey mandara a Kokabiel contra el suelo sujetándolo por el cuello.

Entonces usando la barrera como impulso junto a sus llamas, se lanzó contra Kokabiel usando la misma técnica solo que de forma descendente, ganando más velocidad, cuando tocaron el suelo, el sitio donde cayeron se formó un gran cráter con Corey y Kokabiel en el centro, este último estaba tendido en el suelo con una respiración débil. Corey actualmente no llevaba camisa, que se destruyó mediante la lucha, dejando ver su cuerpo musculoso bien marcado con escamas rojas cubriendo sus brazos, parte del pecho y abdominal, lo único que tenía intacto eran sus pantalones y su bufanda blanca.

Luego Corey se separa de Kokabiel y empieza a caminar en dirección a sus amigos, desactivando el Dragon Force, creyendo que Kokabiel no se levantaría de nuevo, pero este último se levantó con dificultad, a simple vista se podía ver que estaba muy dañado y enojado por ser humillado de esa manera por un demoño de clase baja, entonces creo una lanza de luz de tamaño normal, preparada para lanzarla contra Corey, que aún no notaba el ataque del caído, o eso creía él.

Kokabiel: "No perderé… ante ti… Igneel". Dijo mientras lanzaba la lanza de luz a Corey, este se da la vuelta rápidamente y destruye la lanza de luz con su Booster Gear, entonces con su mano derecha prepara una técnica de luz. Luego se lanza contra Kokabiel.

Cor: "Arte Secreto Cazador de Dragones: Nova Sagrada". Dijo golpeando su puño derecho cargado de energía sacra, creando una gran explosión de energía sacra.

Cuando la técnica se dispersó se pudo ver a un Kokabiel muy lastimado por la energía sacra, entonces el círculo mágico de autodestrucción se levantó del suelo y se dispersó, dando a entender que se acabó.

Cor: "Bien, creo que esto es todo, desactivare la barrera". Dijo haciendo un sello de manos, en las puntas donde se formaba la barrera los clones desaparecían en una explosión de humo, junto con la barrera.

Rías: "¡Cor!". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey.

Actualmente todos los demás miembros de la alianza, se encontraban descendiendo por el cráter realizado por Corey. En un rápido movimiento, Lucy, Rías, Asia, que se despertó recientemente, Akeno y Laney se le lanzaron encima abrazándolo con fuerza.

Cor: "Chicas, no puedo respirar". Dijo devolviendo el gran abrazo.

Entonces una luz blanca apareció, cuando se acercó a la pequeña alianza, se podía observar que llevaba una armadura plateada blanca, había varias joyas azules a través de la armadura, la armadura también cubría la cara, prohibiendo ver la expresión del hombre, en su espalda tenía ocho alas que desprendía un resplandor divino a la noche.

Hombre: "Fufufufufufufu, interesante". Dijo adentro de su armadura, su voz daba a entender que era un chico joven, casi por la edad de Corey.

Rías: "¡¿El Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragon?!". Grito sorprendida.

Lans: "¿Acaso el poder de Cor lo atrajo aquí?". Dijo.

Cor: `Si esta con la armadura, significa que está en el estado Balance Breaker´. Pensó viendo al Hakuryuukou.

Entonces el Hakuryuukou mando una mirada a Kokabiel, y se dirigió a este, que se encontraba tirado en el piso inconsciente, a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a todos.

Cor: `Definitivamente, su velocidad sí que será un problema´. Pensó.

Entonces, el Hakuryuukou, agarro a Kokabiel y lo puso sobre su hombro, luego miro directamente a Corey, los demás estaban tensos, ante el temor de que los dos dragones celestiales luchen uno contra el otro.

Cor: "¿Quién eres?". Dijo confuso.

Hakuryuukou: "Soy Albión. Mi Sacred Gear es "Divine Dividing", es casi lo opuesto a tu Sacred Gear, Sekiryuutei". Se presentó. "Bueno, tengo unas preguntas para ese exorcista renegado. Terminare todo esto después de que responda". Dijo mientras alzaba vuelo e iba a donde Freed y lo tomaba de la camisa. "Ah sí, ustedes ángeles caídos, deben ir e informar a la sede lo sucedido". Dijo a los caídos, que asistieron con la cabeza.

Ddraig: "¿Me ignoras, Blanco?". Dijo desde la joya del guante de Corey.

Albión: "Así que estabas vivo, Rojo". Dijeron las alas en respuestas.

Ddraig: "Este no es el mejor momento para encontrarnos".

Albión: "Esta bien. Estamos destinados a pelear entre nosotros. Cosas como estas pasan".

Ddraig: "Pero Blanco, no siento ninguna hostilidad de mi como antes".

Albión: "Rojo, tu hostilidad es increíblemente baja también".

Ddraig: "Parece que tenemos cosas más importantes que nuestra batalla".

Albión: "Así es. Deberíamos estar pasándolo bien por nosotros mismos por un tiempo. No estar peleando siempre, ¿Verdad? Nos vemos después, Ddraig".

Ddraig: "Eso parece divertido, eh. Nos vemos entonces, Albión".

Corey mira a su Boosted Gear, mientras que el Hakuryuukou mira a su Divide Dividing.

Cor: "Menuda conversación más rara tenéis". Dijo aun viendo su guante, Ddraig solo se quedó callado.

Entonces Corey dirige su mirada a Hakuryuukou.

Hakuryuukou: "Eres fuerte Sekiryuutei, dejar a Kokabiel así. Tengo ganas de enfrentarme contigo". Dijo para luego irse volando, seguido por los ángeles caídos.

Sona: "Nunca pensé que el Hakuryuukou vendría". Dijo con calma.

Rías: "Pero que se le puede hacer". Dijo alzando una mano.

Sona: "Ahora, Tsubaki, reparemos la escuela. Necesitamos terminar antes del amanecer". Dijo a su reina.

Lans: "Entonces ayudaremos". Dijo tratando de ayudar.

Sona: "No. El Consejo Estudiantil mantiene la escuela". Dijo sellando el problema.

Cor: "Perdón por destruir mucho". Dijo rascándose la cabeza con su mano derecha.

Y luego, se acercó a Kiba que se encontraba viendo a su espada Sacro-demoniaca.

Kiba: "¿Se terminó?". Dijo para sí mismo. "No. Alguien más ha tomado la investigación de ese hombre. Mi batalla no ha terminado". Dijo para sí mismo.

Cor: "Bien hecho, Kiba". Dijo llamando la atención de Kiba.

Kiba: "¿Corey?".

Cor: "¿Oh? ¿Con que esta es la espada Sacro-demoniaca? ¡Se ve bien! Se parece al símbolo Yin Yang". Dijo viendo a la espada.

Kiba: "Corey, yo-". Fue interrumpido.

Cor: "Olvidémonos de eso". Dijo extendiendo su mano derecha haciendo un pare con esta. "¿No crees que es hora de un descanso con las Espadas Sagradas y tus compañeros?". Dijo de forma de broma, entonces se empezó a estirar. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado, estoy demasiado cansado para pensar en algo".

Asia: "Kiba, Regresaras al club, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto con cierto preocupación en su voz.

Kiba: "Asia…".

Cor: `Apuesto a que Asia está sorprendida por lo de Dios. Aunque se ve bien. Todos están bien y también la ciudad. Es todo lo que necesitamos´. Dijo mientras veía a Asia y a Kiba conversando.

Rías: "Yuuto". Dijo llamando la atención del rubio.

Kiba: "¿Presidenta?".

Rías: "Gracias por regresar. "Incluso conseguiste un Balance Breaker. No podía pedir más de mi sirviente". Dijo con un tono de alegría.

Entonces, Kiba se arrodilla frente a Rías.

Kiba: "Presidenta, le di la espalda a mis compañeros de club y a ti, mi salvadora. No puedo discúlpame lo suficiente por lo que hice". Dijo con tono de culpa.

Rías: "De cualquier manera, regresaste. Es todo lo que necesito". Dijo con un tono sincero. "Atesora tus amistades".

Kiba: "Presidenta, jurare aquí una vez más. Yo, Kiba Yuuto, serviré como Caballero y sirviente de Rías Gremori, y te protegeré a ti y tus amigos hasta el final de mi vida".

Entonces, Rías pone sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Kiba y alza la mirada de este, y luego lo abraza con la cabeza de Kiba en su gusto.

Rías: "Gracias, Yuuto".

Cor: "Hey, no se puede pedir un mejor Caballero que tú, amigo". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Ahora, Yuuto".

Kiba: "¿Hai?". Pregunto confuso.

Rías: "Es hora de tu castigo". Dijo cubriendo su mano derecha con poder demoniaco y daba una sonrisa inocente, haciéndola más peligrosa. "Recibirás mil azotes".

Kiba: "¡¿Qué?!". Dijo sorprendido.

Cor: "Oh, esto me va a gustar". Dijo con tono divertido.

Kiba: "Hey, Corey…". Dijo tratando de que este ayudara.

 **(A la mañana siguiente-Salón del Club).**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón del club, entonces entra alguien que todos conocían.

Xenovia: "Hola, Sekiryuutei". Dijo llamando la atención de los demás.

Cor: "¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!". Pregunto sorprendido.

Xenovia actualmente llevaba puesta el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

Rías: "Bienvenida". Dijo con calma.

Mikan: "¿Qué está pasando, Presidenta?". Pregunto confusa.

Rías: "Es Xenovia, el nuevo Caballero de la Familia Gremori". Explico con una sonrisa.

Akeno: "Bueno, todos llévense bien, ¿De acuerdo?". Dijo sonriendo como siempre.

Lucy: "¿Caballero?".

Kon: "No me digas que-".

Entonces Xenovia saco sus alas de demonio, sorprendiendo a todos.

Asia: "¡¿Fue renacida como demonio?!". Dijo sorprendida.

Kiba: "Lo escuchamos hace unos momentos y aun tratamos de digerirlo". Dijo sosteniendo una taza de té.

Koneko: "Cierto". Dijo mientras comía una dona.

Xenovia: "Después de escuchar que Dios estaba muerto, llena de desesperación, rogué ser rencarnada". Explico.

Kin: "¿Rogaste?". Pregunto sin creerlo.

Rías: "Me alegra mucho tener un aliado que pueda usar Durandal. Ella y Yuuto ahora compensaran por un par de alas de Ángel". Explico con una sonrisa.

Happy: "Parece que lo disfrutas". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Claro que sí". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Supongo que no se puede hacer nada".

Xenovia: "Estoy en segundo año de esta academia y miembro del Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, Cor". Dijo la última parte tratando de imitar la voz de Irina, pero con su expresión seria.

Cor: "Un consejo, no hables así, con una cara tan seria". Dijo a Xenovia.

Xenovia: "Estaba tratando de imitar a Irina, pero no puedo hacerlo bien". Explico con una mano en la mejilla.

Cor: "Por cierto, ¿Estas segura de esto?". Pregunto.

Xenovia: "Ahora que Dios está muerto, mi vida está terminada. ¿Pero debí haberme aliado con los demonios, quienes solían ser mis enemigos? Ella es la hermana del Maou, ¿Pero en verdad hice lo correcto? ¡Dime, Señor!". Dijo luego de lo último recibió un dolor de cabeza.

Koneko: "Ya había visto esto".

Kin, Kon: "Es una chica bastante extraña". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Oh, y ¿Qué hay de Irina?".

Xenovia: "Regreso al cuartel. Irina tiene más fe que yo. Decirle que Dios está muerto la desbastaría. Enterarme de un secreto prohibido me ha vuelto una molestia para la Iglesia. Ahora soy una hereje". Dijo con una expresión seria.

Momo: "¿Es por eso que renaciste como demonio?". Pregunto ganándose un asentimiento de Xenovia.

Xenovia: "Además, te debo una disculpa, Asia Argento". Dijo confundiendo a Asia. "Ahora que el Señor no está, no hay nadie a quien amar, o que nos salve". Dijo para luego inclinarse en frente de Asia. "Lo lamento. Si te hace sentir mejor, siéntete libre de golpearme". Dijo aun inclinada.

Asia: "Y-yo no-".

Happy: "Oye, Corey, Lucy". Dijo llamando la atención de los dos. "No os recuerda a alguien del gremio". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor, Lucy: "Erza". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Xenovia: "Pase de ser una noble portadora de las Espadas Sagradas a una hereje que aprendió un secreto prohibido. Aún recuerdo como comenzaron inmediatamente a verme de manera diferente. Debiste haber pasado por lo mismo". Explico.

Asia: "Xenovia, ahora estoy muy feliz con mi vida. Quizás sea un demonio, pero eso ayudo a conseguir estos preciados amigos ¡estoy muy feliz!". Dijo sonriendo.

Xenovia: "Ya veo. Me gustaría pedirte un favor". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Asia: "¿Hai?".

Xenovia: "¿Podrías mostrarme la escuela en algún momento?".

Asia: "¡Hai!". Dijo feliz.

Xenovia: "Como usuaria de la Espada Sagrada Durandal, me gustaría entrenar con el usuario de la espada Sacro-demoniaco". Dijo mirando a Kiba.

Kiba: "Sera un placer". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: `No la entiendo, pero parece que es una buena persona´. Pensó para sí mismo.

Rías: "Bien, ahora que tenemos un nuevo integrante, ¡Regresemos a nuestras actividades de club!". Dijo parándose de su asiento.

Todos: "¡Hai, Presidenta!".

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Dejen comentarios, gracias por leer.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 18.**

 **(En la entrada del karaoke).**

Hoy era el día en que harían lo que habían planeado, actualmente el grupo del club de lo Oculto, se encuentran en la entrada del karaoke, esperando a los demás.

Entonces aparecen Risa, Mío, Yui, junto al dúo pervertido, y dos chicas desconocidas, una tiene los ojos morados y pelo negro hasta los hombros, claro, con cuerpo atractivo, y la otra era una chica atractiva, de pelo color verde hasta la espalda y ojos rojos.

Risa: "Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Sin problemas, igualmente nosotros llegamos ahorita". Dijo sonriendo en respuesta.

Risa: "Bueno, te presento a Kyoko Kirisaki y a Run Elsie, son de nuestra escuela y mismo grado pero son de otro salón". Presentando a las chicas.

Kyoko: "Un placer conocerte". Dijo sonriendo.

Run: "Igualmente". Dijo animada.

Cor: "Claro, un placer, oigan me parece que las vi en algún lugar". Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

Lans: "Pues claro, ellas son una ídolos que aparecen en la serie que ve Celine en la tarde". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ah, es verdad, la serie de "Mágica Kyoko"". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces, Celine, que estaba en la cabeza de Corey, se baja y se va corriendo a los pies de Kyoko elevando sus brazos.

Mikan: "Para mí, parece que quieres que la carges tú, Kyoko". Dijo viendo a Celine.

Cor: "Parece que le agradas". Dijo viendo como Kyoko carga a Celine.

Kon: "Bueno, ¿Alguien falta?". Dijo viendo que aún no entran al karaoke.

Entonces, como arte de magia, un auto negro se para enfrente del grupo, luego el conductor, que llevaba un traje de mayordomo se bajó y abrió la puerta de atrás e hizo una reverencia a una chica delgada de buen aspecto físico, tiene el pelo rubio, en forma de espirales sobre los hombros y sus ojos son amarillos oro, junto a la chica había otras dos, una con el pelo negro atado con una cola de caballo sostenido por una cola azul, la otra tiene el pelo azul oscuro, ojos morados con un par de lentes redondos, ambas con buen cuerpo.

Risa: "Oh, Tenjōin-sempai, ¿Cómo estás?". Pregunto sonriendo a la chica rubia.

Tenjōin: "Si, perdona la tardanza". Dijo se empezaba a reír algo tenebrosa. "Bueno donde esta ese chico que dicen que es el nuevo príncipe de Kuoh".

Cor: "Soy yo, me llamo Corey Riffin, soy de segundo, un placer". Dijo presentándose.

Saki: "Vale, me llamo Saki Tenjōin, de tercero, y ellas son Rin Kujō la morena y Aya Fujisaki la de pelo azul, son de mí mismo grado". Dijo presentando.

Luego de que todos se presentasen, entraron al karaoke y pagaron por una habitación para todos, actualmente el dúo pervertido estaba cantando con mucho espíritu. Asia, llevaba un traje Loli gótica que le presto Risa, y al parecer estaba disfrutando el momento moviendo maracas junto a Celine, Happy, Momo y Mikan, Koneko y Nana se encontraba comiendo pizza o helado, Risa se encontraba escogiendo una canción, junto a Mío, Kyoko y Run, Saki y sus compañeras hablando entre ellas, Laney se encuentra sentada junto a Corey bebiendo jugo, Kin y Kon se estaban preparando para cantar, Yami veía neutra al dúo pervertido, Kiba se encontraba bebiendo té elegantemente, Yui y Lucy se encontraban bebiendo jugo, Corey se encontraba tapándose los oídos, ya que sus oídos son algo sensibles, pero lo peor es que Endo y Saruyama no cantaban muy bien que se diga.

Cor: "Cuando se callaran". Dijo con un tono de enojo.

Lans: "Tranquilo, falta poco". Dijo sonriendo.

Kin: "Si, además, ¿Vas a cantar Corey?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "No lo sé, desde que me fui el año pasado no he cantado, tal vez lo haga". Dijo de forma pensativa.

Risa: "¿Sabes cantar?". Pregunto sorprendida y llamando la atención de todos excepto del dúo pervertido que estaba en su mundo y de Celine.

Mikan: "Claro que sabe cantar, ¿Ustedes saben de Grojband?". Dijo ganándose un asentimiento de los demás, excepto Kin, Kon, Happy, Laney, que lo sabían.

Yui: "Según se, ellos eran una banda de garaje de cuatro integrantes muy jóvenes que se hicieron famosos por tocar muy buenas canciones". Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

Risa: "No podías decir que visitaste a Kuoh sin saber de Grojband". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mikan: "Bueno, mi hermano, los gemelos y Laney eran los integrantes de esa banda". Dijo sonriendo.

Risa: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!". Pregunto a los cuatros mencionados que asistieron con la cabeza. "Si ese es el caso, me pueden dar su autógrafo". Dijo sacando una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo.

Kin y Kon: "Por supuesto". Dijeron turnándose para tomar el papel.

Mientras todos hablaban sobre la banda, el teléfono de Corey, retumbo dentro de su bolsillo, llamando la atención de este. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y cogió su teléfono.

Cor: `¿Hm? Es un mensaje de Rías´. Pensó mientras empezaba a ver mensaje, parecía ser que Rías y Akeno habían ido de compras juntas.

"Actualmente estamos eligiendo un traje de baño. Escogeremos el que más te guste". Decía el mensaje con un corazón al final, entonces vio las imágenes, eran Rías y Akeno, ambas llevaban unos trajes de baños, pero estaban en posiciones algo eróticas.

Cor: `Uh, se ven bien´. Pensó sin inmutarse mientras escribía una respuesta.

"Ambas se ven bien con esos trajes de baños ;)". Respondió Corey en un mensaje.

Lans: "¿Quién era?". Pregunto viendo a su novio con el teléfono en su mano.

Cor: "Solo era tu hermana, quería mi opinión sobre algo". Dijo tranquilo mientras guardaba su teléfono.

Lans: "Ya". Dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de jugo.

Cor: "Tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo". Dijo mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación.

Después de que terminara de lavarse y demás, Corey se dirigió a buscar un vaso con jugo y se encontró con Kiba, sentado cerca de la puerta de la habitación.

Cor: "¿Paso algo malo, Kiba?". Pregunto mientras se acerca e iba a la máquina de jugo que estaba cerca.

Kiba: "Si, algo así". Dijo con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Entonces, Corey opto por sentarse al lado de Kiba.

Kiba: "Creo que ya me he descansado lo suficiente". Dijo estirándose.

Cor: "Tranquilo, casanova, aún falta el juego de bolos". Dijo en tono de broma.

Kiba: "Corey, quiero agradecerte por lo de antes. Muchas gracias". Dijo en tono sincero.

Cor: "Uh, déjalo, no es necesario que lo digas, si fueras yo también lo harías. Además los demás te perdonaron, por eso no importa". Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo.

Kiba: "Corey". Dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Cor: "Ohe, me agradas, pero no de ese modo, no me vengas a llorar encima, ¿Vale?". Dijo alzando su mano en frente de Kiba.

Kiba: "Bueno, ¿Vas a ir a cantar?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Que se, hace tiempo que no canto". Dijo pensativo.

Pero entonces, aparece Happy.

Happy: "Oye Corey, vamos, ya terminaron el dúo pervertido". Dijo volando en dirección a los chicos.

Cor: "Vale, ya voy". Dijo parándose del asiento junto a Kiba.

Tan pronto como entraron, las chicas, empujaron a Corey hasta el micrófono.

Cor: "¿Quieren que cante?". Pregunto al grupo.

Saki: "Si, además no cantaras solo". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Corey mira a un lado y se encuentra a Laney sosteniendo un micrófono.

Cor: "Se te ocurrió a ti, ¿verdad?". Pregunto a su novia sabiendo la respuesta.

Lans: "Sip". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, comenzó la canción, y no fue tan malo como Corey pensaba, aún tenía su toque para el canto y su coordinación con Laney seguía como antes. Después de que termino la canción, escucharon muchos aplausos de los demás, se sorprendieron al ver a Risa y a Mío, con estrellas en los ojos, Koneko, Nana y Yami tenían un pequeño sonrojo en la cara, Lucy, Momo, Kyoko, Yui, Run, Rin y Saki, estaban muy sonrojadas, Aya, Kin, Kon, Kiba, Celine y Happy se encontraban aplaudiendo con buen carácter y el dúo pervertido se encontraban llorando de envidia. Mikan tenía una cámara y sonreía de forma algo siniestra.

Cor: "Mikan, ¿Qué haces con eso?". Pregunto neutro.

Mikan: "Nada". Mintió con un tono de broma.

Cor: "Si grabaste algo, lo borrare cuando lleguemos a casa". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrara.

Mikan: "No, esto es para el recuerdo". Protestó a su hermano y apretaba la cámara contra su pecho.

Entonces, Corey y Laney se miraron y se sonrieron. Corey sabía de qué si Rías lo veía ahora mismo le pellizcaría la mejilla.

Después de que se acabó el evento de Karaoke, se fueron a jugar bolos, el cual el ganador fue Corey, pero lo que no notaron fue que Risa también grabo la canción del dúo y lo envió a la escuela, junto a la información de que Corey, Kin, Kon y Laney eran los integrantes de Grojband, Corey se hizo más famoso entre las chicas y más odiado entre los chicos por esas cosas.

 **(En la academia Kuoh-Campo de béisbol).**

El sonido metálico de algo golpeando, y la aparición de una pelota de béisbol volando por el cielo y perdiéndose del lugar.

Actualmente todos los miembros del club del ocultismo se encontraban practicando el béisbol, ya que dentro de pocos días habrá una competencia de diferentes deportes con pelotas como el fútbol, béisbol, basquetbol y tenis, entre los clubes tanto deportivos como no deportivos, eso incluye al club del ocultismo.

El que bateo ahorita fue Corey, que mando la pelota a un viaje al mundo gratis, sorprendiendo a todos los demás estudiantes que estaban cercas.

Cor: "Ups". Dijo viendo la dirección que tomo la pelota, con una mano sobre sus ojos para bloquear el sol.

Mikan: "Creo que ganaríamos muy fácilmente si bateas con las bases llenas, hermano". Dijo desde la banca con los brazos cruzados.

Yami, Koneko: "Pienso igual". Dijeron a los mismos tiempos neutras.

Kon: "Voy a buscar una pelota para seguir el entrenamiento". Dijo mientras salía caminando de ahí.

Cor: "Entonces, iré al baño mientras tanto". Dijo sonriendo soltando el bate mientras caminaba al baño.

Después de que terminara de ir al baño, Corey se encontró rodeado de un grupo de 8 chicos, uno que otro con muchos músculos, todos rodeados con un aura de pocos amigos. Al parecer, el líder del grupo, el más musculoso y grande del mismo, se acercó a Corey peligrosamente.

Chico líder: "¿Eres Corey Riffin?". Pregunto a Corey.

Cor: "Si, ¿Pasa algo?". Pregunto calmado.

Chico líder: "¿Es cierto que Rías Gremori, Asia Argento, Momo Deviluke, Lucy Argento (n/a: Ya que Lucy y Asia se parecen algo físicamente, en esta historia, como cuartada para la escuela la puse como hermana mayor de Asia) y Laney Penn viven contigo?". Pregunto otra vez a Corey.

Cor: "¿Y?". Dijo confundido.

Chico líder: "Será mejor que tengas cuidado desde ahora en adelante". Dijo confundiendo a Corey.

Entonces al pasar al lado de Corey, le pega del hombro muy fuerte a este, pero no pensó que sería como pegarle a muro de concreto, pobre hombre, voltio un poco su mirada a Corey, y luego se fue mientras se frotaba el hombro.

Cor: "Que raro". Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y empezaba a caminar hasta que se encontró con Rin, por cierto estaba usando la ropa de kendo. "¿Paso algo malo Kujō-sempai?". Pregunto normal.

Rin: "Esos chicos". Dijo mientras veía por donde se fueron el grupo de hombres.

Cor: "Tranquila, yo estaría más preocupado por ellos que por mí". Dijo sonriendo, luego nota la vestimenta de kendo. "Veo que practicas kendo, debes de ser muy buena entonces, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo despreocupado.

Rin: "Ah, sí, soy la de mayor rango del grupo, pero eso solo lo hago para poder proteger a Saki-sama, es mi deber, ya que mi familia ha servido a la suya como guardaespaldas desde muchos años". Explico.

Cor: "Ya, bueno será mejor que me valla de nuevo a la cancha, probablemente la Presidenta me mandara a hacer ejercicios por tardar de más, fue bueno chalar contigo, Kujō-sempai". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar a la cancha de béisbol.

Después de que terminaran entrenar, y que Corey terminara de hacer los ejercicios de castigo de Rías, se fueron a sus casas. Dos días después llegó el día del tornero, Corey sentía malas bribas en el aire, ya que desde que conoció a aquellos chicos raros, había habido varios intentos de dejar en mal estado a Corey, ósea, homicidio, el cómo el peli-azul salía ileso de eso era un milagro.

Después de varias pruebas, llego el momento del enfrentamiento del Club de lo Oculto contra el grupo de chicos que amenazaron a Corey. Lo molesto es que la prueba era balón prisionero.

Líder: "¡Todos a por Riffin!". Grito/ordeno a sus compañeros.

Cor: "¡No me jodas!". Grito molesto mientras esquivaba los balones.

Una de las razones por la que solo están atacando a Corey, es que en el Grupo del Club, estaban las dos grandes Onee-samas y nadie se atrevía a lastimarlas, estaba Lucy, que según los chicos estaba en igualdad con las Onee-samas, estaba Xenovia, la nueva integrante del Club, Asia, Momo, Laney y Nana, que eran muy lindas, Koneko, Mikan y Yami eran como las mascotas, las dos primeras por ser las más jóvenes de Primero, mientras que Yami la más joven de Segundo, si llegabas a lastimar a alguna de ellas sentirás mucha culpa; no podías herir a Kiba, ya que al ser el chico más atractivo, junto con Corey, si lastimas a Kiba siendo hombre serás odiado por todas las chicas de la escuela o la mayor parte de estas, Kin y Kon estaban enfermos ese día, y Corey era el segundo chico más atractivo de la escuela, también serias odiado por las chicas si lo lastimas, pero debido a la masacre que le dio a todos los chicos de su clase él solo, mostró que tiene dureza.

Rías: "Atención, ellos son los que han intentado de hacerle daño a Cor todo este tiempo. No debemos mostrar piedad". Dijo con un tono que daba miedo. `A mi Cor no lo daña nadie´.

Corey se encontraba esquivado todos los balones que podía, pero una que esquivo se dirigía a Kiba que estaba de espalda a esta.

En un rápido movimiento, Corey se puso delante del balón, pero el problema fue que, el balón le dio en las pelotas, en donde más les duele a los hombres (me incluyo en eso), al pobre peli-azul casi se le salen los ojos, enseguida cayó al suelo mientras se sujetaba la entrepierna eso molesto algo a todas las chicas que estaban viendo el partido.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, Presidenta, parece que han intentado dejar a Cor sin descendencia". Dijo sonriendo pero con un tono escalofriante.

Momo, Lans, Lucy, Rías: "¿Cómo? ¿Han intentado dejar "eso" inútil? ¿Han amenazado con nuestra descendencia?". Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo en voz baja.

Rías: "Chicas".

Momo, Lans, Lucy: "¿Si?".

Rías: "Muerte".

Después de eso vino la masacre, literalmente, para el equipo contrario, ya que las 5 chicas junto a Xenovia, empezaron el ataque al equipo contrario y por muy raro que parezca, Koneko y Yami también atacaron al grupo, incluso varias chicas del público se unieron a disparar los balones. Sin duda alguna no fue muy inteligente darle a Corey ahí. Después de que las chicas dejaran casi medio muerto al otro equipo llevaron a Corey a la enfermería. Ahí lo atendió la doctora Mikado, que era una mujer atractiva, de pelo corto rojo oscuro, ojos verdes y piel clara, lleva una camisa rosa amarrada con un listón blanco en la cintura, pantalones azules muy cortos, medias muy largas de color azul y una bata blanca.

Mikado: "Lo bueno es que no sufrió mucho daño, solo ponte hielo para bajar el dolor". Dijo después de examinar a Corey.

Mikan: "Ya me adelante a eso". Dijo mientras le entregaba a Corey una bolsa con hielo.

Cor: "Gracias". Dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa de hielo y se la ponía en la entrepierna y soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

Después de que se recuperara del dolor, Corey siguió compitiendo, al final, el torneo termino como vencedor el Club de lo Oculto.

 **(Fin de semana-Centro comercial).**

Corey se encontraba apoyado en uno de los postes de luz, llevaba camisa roja debajo de una chaqueta negra abierta, unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros con toques rojos y obviamente su bufanda.

Cor: `¿Qué querrá Lucy para llamarme aquí?´. Pensó para sí mismo. `Y además de eso, ¿Por qué me siento muy nervioso?´.

Kurama: `Tal vez sea porque estas en una cita con la mocosa de Lucy… Un buen rato con una de tus chicas´. Dijo en la mente de Corey con un tono de broma.

Cor: `¿Cómo que una de mis chicas?´. Pregunto algo molesto.

Ddraig: `Venga compañero no negaras que las chicas de tu grupo son guapas y tienen pechos grandes… al menos casi todas´. Dijo con tono pervertido.

Cor: `Bueno, en eso tienes razón, cada una es linda a su propio estilo´. Dijo despreocupado. `Espero poder seguir con esta paz por un largo tiempo´. Pensó mientras sonreía.

Lucy: "¡Hey, Cor!". Dijo mientras corría en dirección a él, cuando Corey voltio su mirada a Lucy, se le abrieron de la sorpresa. Lucy llevaba una camisa blanca puro y una falda azul, unos guantes blancos y llevaba un sombrero grande de paja. Entonces Lucy se fija en como Corey la miraba y se sonroja por ese hecho. "Mou, no me mires tan fijamente, ¿Me veo rara?". Pregunto sonriendo nerviosamente, sacando a Corey de su trance.

Cor: "Hola, Lucy". Dijo sonriendo como siempre. "Te ves realmente linda con ese conjunto". Dijo su pulgar derecho levantado, estoy le dio gran felicidad a Lucy.

Lucy: "Gracias, tú también te vez bien con esa ropa…". Dijo sonriendo, entonces se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla a Corey.

Cor: "Ahora que lo pienso… nunca te he mostrado la ciudad Kuoh, así que se puede usar esto como una oportunidad, ¿No?". Dijo calmado mientras sonreía.

Lucy: "Si, desde que llegue, he querido conocer un poco la ciudad de Kuoh… pero como las cosas se complicaron mucho… esta vez será una oportunidad perfecta". Dijo de acuerdo con Corey.

Cor: "Bueno, solo te mostrare los lugares más importantes". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Vale". Dijo mientras entrelazaba sus brazos al brazo izquierdo de Corey, sorprendiendo a este. "Eres mi protector, así que debes necesito que estés cerca". Dijo en tono de broma.

Cor: "Ni modo". Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con Lucy, comenzando a acercarse a lo que ella quería.

Una cita.

 **(Más tarde).**

Corey y Lucy se estaban divirtiendo mucho en su momento a solas. Fueron al cine, fueron de compras y comieron. Durante la cita, las personas que los veían con asombro al ver el amor juvenil de estos dos, muchas personas decían que era una hermosa pareja.

Ahora, se encontraban caminando, Lucy entrelazando sus brazos con el de Corey. Ahora Corey planeaba ir a otro lugar, pero algo le vino a la mente.

Cor: "Oye Lucy...". Dijo en voz baja.

Lucy: "¿Qué pasa?". Dijo del mismo modo.

Cor: "¿Acaso tienes la sensación de que... Nos están observando?". Pregunto, ganándose un suspiro de la chica.

Lucy: "Esto ser muy molesto". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. "Parece que están interesados en nuestro momento a solas".

Cor: "Eso parece". Dijo mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza, no suficiente como desmotar que está mirando atrás, pero si mirar para ver lo suficiente.

Entonces, los vio detrás de un postes de luz, eran las chicas del club, excepto Mikan y Celine, incluso estaban los gemelos allí. Rías estaba envuelta por una ligera aura carmesí y haciendo ligeras grietas al postes, Akeno se encontraba riendo de la ira de Rías, pero también estaba cubierta por una ligera aura de rayos, Asia tenía los ojos llorosos al verlos juntos, Momo estaba molesta al verlos juntos, Nana por alguna extraña razón estaba molesta, Laney tenía una mirada enojada pero sonriendo con superioridad, ya que ninguna de las chicas podía quitarle el puesto de ser la novia de Corey; Koneko y Yami estaban con una mirada neutra, pero sus dedos temblaban ligeramente, Xenovia miraba normal la escena, Kiba tenía sonrisa incómoda, preguntándose como término él ahí, los hermanos tenían una sonrisa de cómplice, esos a veces se colaban en algunas citas de Corey y Laney, y solo por molestar, Happy los miraba fijamente sonriendo.

Cor: 'Realmente deben estar molestas que yo este con otra chica que no sea ellas'. Pensó divertido.

Ddraig: 'Aunque, si quieres que todas esas chicas sean felices, debes tener una cita con todas ellas'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: 'Seria algo molesto, pero se me quitaría el aburrimiento'. Pensó considerándolo. 'Pero eso sería hacer trampa con Lans'.

Kurama: 'Pero mientras ellas estén dispuestas a compartirte, no hay problema'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Si lo dices así...'. Pensó hasta que sintió que le jalaron la chaqueta y miro a Lucy.

Lucy: "¿Pasa algo malo?". Pregunto algo preocupada.

Cor: "No te preocupes, no pasa nada, solo conversación de espíritus bestiales". Dijo con tono de broma.

Lucy: "¿Ddraig y Kurama?". Pregunto ganándose un asentimiento del peli-azul. "Debe ser difícil tener voces en tu cabeza".

Cor: "Bueno, te acostumbras con el paso del tiempo". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Bueno, no importa, estamos en nuestro momento de relajación, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Vale, pero sigo sin entender por qué se esconden...". Dijo murmurando la última parte.

Lucy: "Bueno disfrutemos del momento". Dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de Corey.

Cor: "¿Uh?". Dijo algo sorprendido, mientras que Lucy tenía una sonrisa. Entonces Corey sintió una oleada de energía mágica, haciendo que Corey se pusiera azul del miedo que estaba emanando Rías, Momo, Laney, también pudiendo escuchar su nombre en el aire. Al darse cuenta de que los demás presenciaron el beso que le dio Lucy, esta podría adivinar que provoco reacciones entre el grupo. Corey solo suspira y mira a Lucy.

Cor: "¿Por qué lo hiciste?". Pregunto curioso.

Lucy: "Es para molestar a Rías y demás, deben saber que ahora estás conmigo". Dijo sonriendo. "Pero debemos ir aún lugar más tranquilos". Dijo mientras ponía los ojos de cachorritos, cosa que a Corey no se podía negar.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente, muy en el fondo sabía que enojaría mucho a Rías y a su novia, junto con una charla larga, entonces decidió mantener el momento.

Entonces decidieron correr alejándose del grupo, Corey escucho los gritos de Rías de sorpresa, pero no le importó, le gustaba de vez en cuando romper las reglas, así que decidió seguir con la petición de Lucy, agarrándola de la mano. Después de correr un tiempo, entraron por accidentalmente a un callejón sin salida, molestando a Lucy.

Lucy: "No puedo creerlo". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "Yo me encargo". Dijo mientras cargaba a Lucy de modo princesa, sonrojando mucho a esta. "Sujétate bien". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Lucy pusiera sus brazos detrás del cuello de Corey. "Bien". Dijo mientras prendía algo de fuego en sus pies y se impulsaba usando las paredes para llegar hasta el techo.

Poco después apareció el grupo, en el callejón, viendo que los dos no estaban ahí.

Rías, Momo y Laney estaban que echaban humo de la ira.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, parece que la pareja escaparon". Dijo divertida mientras hacia pequeños pucheros.

Kon: "Bueno es natural, Corey siempre logra escapar cuando lo espiamos en una de sus citas". Dijo algo perezoso.

 **(EN OTRO LUGAR).**

Corey logro cargar a Lucy hasta un lugar alegado de donde estaban los demás, era por una parte en donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, junto con la puesta de sol, que casualmente estaba pasando ahora mismo.

Cor: "Creo que este es el lugar perfecto para terminar esto". Dijo bajando a Lucy de los brazos, pero esta no le soltó el cuello.

Lucy: "Bueno, logramos escapar de los demás, y además conseguiste una buena vista, así que podemos terminar nuestro día aquí". Dijo sonriendo mientras soltaba a Corey del cuello.

Cor: "Seguramente, Rías, Laney y Momo estarán molestas conmigo y Asia tendría su cara con lágrimas". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Si... De seguro". Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Corey. Entonces Lucy decidió poner su cabeza en el hombro de Corey. "Oye". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "¿Es bueno que yo esté aquí?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Claro que sí, es divertido cuando estas con conocidos, además dudo lograras pagar tu alquiler sin mi ayuda". Dijo en tono de broma la última parte.

Lucy: "Se me dificulto pagar mi alquiler mientras no estuviste, por lo menos los demás me ayudaba en las misiones de vez en cuando". Dijo con un suspiro.

Cor: "Seguro que las misiones se hará menos difíciles si seguimos como siempre". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Corey". Dijo llamando la atención del chico, entonces acercó su rostro al de Corey y le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que Corey se sorprendiera, pero le correspondió, entonces sus lenguas empezaron una batalla de ver quien domina a quien, después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire, dejando un hilo de saliva por el beso.

Cor: "Lucy". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lucy: "Te amo, en serio, ese fue mi primer beso, tal vez seas el novio de Laney, pero no pienso renunciar aún". Dijo sonriendo, estaba realmente feliz por lo que hizo.

Cor: "Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a casa, ya va siendo hora de regresar". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Vale". Dijo mientras entrelazaba sus brazos al brazo izquierdo de Corey. "Es el deber de un caballero escoltar a la dama a su casa". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Vamos". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a casa. '¿Esta bien amar a diferentes mujeres al mismo tiempo?'. Pensó con duda.

Kurama: 'Tu, por ser un Dragon Slayer, deberías solo amar y ser fiel a una mujer'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Ddraig: 'Pero al tenerme, eso cambia ligeramente, ya que los dragones podemos tener muchas mujeres, así que tú tienes parte de ambas'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: 'Eso lo sé, pero descartando los dos motivos, respondan mi pregunta'. Pensó serio.

Ddraig: 'Dependerá de que si las chicas lo quieren'. Dijo con un tono de sinceridad.

Corey solo tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

 **(EN LA CASA DE COREY-BAÑO).**

Los dos chicos llegaron a con una sonrisa en la cara. Lo raro era que no estaban Rías, Momo ni Asia por ahí, confundiendo un poco a Corey, pero decidió pensar en eso luego, ya que quería bañarse.

Cuando Corey se encontraba abriendo la puerta del baño, hasta que se encontró con Asia y Momo en el desvistiéndose en el baño. Entonces va cerrando la puerta mientras se disculpaba, y que iba a esperar, pero apareció Rías, junto a Laney, para decir que podían tomar un baño juntos, Corey intento escaparse, pero Rías le agarró y lo metió en el cuarto del baño, pero Lucy apareció y dijo que también tomaría un baño, sin importarle que Corey estaba ahí.

Rías: "Ara, Asia tu piel es hermosa, estoy celosa". Dijo mientras lavaba la espalda de Asia.

Asia: "No es cierto, Presidenta. Su piel es blanca y suave". Dijo avergonzada.

Rías: "Ufufufuufufu, tus palabras me hacen feliz". Dijo alegremente.

Momo: "Lucy tu piel si es hermosa". Dijo lavando la espalda de Lucy.

Lucy: "Por supuesto que es así. Estamos hablando de belleza". Dijo con orgullo.

Lans: "Claro, las chicas debemos saber cómo cuidar nuestros cuerpos". Dijo sonriendo.

Corey se encontraba en la bañera mientras las chicas se encontraban hablando sin discusiones, cosa que el daba gracias, pero eso no duró mucho, ya que escucho un chapuzón en la bañera y sintió una sensación suave en su pecho, entonces dirigió su mirada al origen de eso y encontró a Rías que se encontraba sonriendo.

Rías: "Que bien se siente bañase contigo, eres muy cálido". Dijo mientras se apegaba a Corey. "Quisiera poder bañarme contigo diario".

Cor: '¿Que planea?'. Pensó.

Rías: "¿Quieres atacarme?". Dijo con voz sensual llamando la atención de las demás. "Si las demás no estuvieran aquí, puede ser que haya sido atacada... Parece que en nuestro tiempo a solas...". Dijo pero fue interrumpida debido a que Asia saltó a la bañera y apoyo su cuerpo en el lado derecho de Corey provocando a las chicas.

Asia: "¡No quiero quedarme fuera! ¡Yo también quiero entrar al baño!". Dijo haciendo que las demás la mirasen de mala cara.

Rías: "¡Vete Asia! Lo diré claramente. Este chico me pertenece, es mi familia y mi siervo, es mi Cor, ¿Entienden?". Dijo molesta.

Lucy: "Puede ser tu siervo pero es tuyo". Dijo molesta.

Rías: "Pero a Corey le gusta bañarse conmigo".

Momo: "Eso no es cierto, está claro que Cor le gusta bañarse conmigo". Dijo para luego mirar a Corey ojos de cachorritos. "¿No es cierto? Te gusta bañarte conmigo, ¿verdad?".

Rías: "Chicas, ya que ustedes son adoras por Cor. Déjenmelo en estos horarios conmigo. Me alivio con tan solo estar con él, desapareciendo mi cansancio diario". Dijo mientras se pegaba más a Corey, causando que Lucy, Momo y Laney apretaran los puños y Asia se pegaba más a Corey.

Entonces, Lucy abraza a Corey e intenta separarlo de las chicas, Corey sintió una sensación suave cerca en su espalda, eran los pechos de Lucy, ella estaba presionando sus pechos contra la espalda de Corey.

Lucy: "¡Es suficiente! ¡Definitivamente, Cor quiere…!". Dijo tratando de apartarla de las demás, pero Asia y Rías lo tenían bien aferrado, adema de que las otras dos también abrazaron a Corey.

Asia: "¡Yo también quiero ser mimada por Cor!". Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Cor: `Ya me está empezando a fastidiar que siempre peleen´.

Entonces Rías entrecerró los ojos un poco y agarro la mano izquierda de Corey y lo colocaba en su pecho.

Rías: "Chicas, ¿Acaso ustedes pueden hacer esto? La relación que tengo con Cor es tal que podemos hacer estas cosas". Dijo causando que Lucy se molestara junto a Momo y Laney, mientras que Asia tenía los ojos llorosos.

Lucy: "¡Él también ha tocado mis pechos!". Dijo molesta.

Momo: "Conmigo igual".

Cor: "Pero no son a propósito. Además Lucy, tú me golpeas siempre que pasa". Dijo defendiéndose.

Pero antes de que esas dos hicieran algo Asia toma la mano derecha de Corey y se la pone entre sus pechos.

Asia: "Cor, ¿Entre los míos, los de la Presidenta, Momo, Lucy y Laney cuales son mejores? ¡Tal vez pierda en tamaño con algunas de ellas pero no perderé en cualquier cosa!".

Luego Lucy, de lo molesta que estaba por el comentario de Corey y las ganas de no perder contra las chicas, le quito la mano derecha de Corey a Asia y la puso entre sus pechos, el cual era un poco más pequeño que el de Rías pero era igual de suaves.

Lucy: "Tal vez tus pechos sean un poco más grandes que los mismo, Rías, pero no dice que son mejores". Dijo molesta.

Corey, como buen hombre y chavo que es, se dejó hacer, ya que no le importaba mientras luego llegaran a un acuerdo, si es que es posible.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Dejen comentarios, gracias por leer.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

* * *

 **Como en muchos otros fics, voy a empezar a responder preguntas o comentarios que pueda.**

 **AidenDarkdragon: aun no planeo hacer lemon, ya que no quiero que ninguna chica tenga mas ventaja, sobre Corey, por lo menos por ahora.**

* * *

 **Harem: Rías, Laney, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Lucy, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Irina, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Mikado, Oshizu... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo o aparecieron, dejelon en los comentarios y vere que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 19.**

 **(En una habitación).**

Actualmente Corey se encontraba ateniendo a un cliente, que el cual en las ultimas semanas después de lo Kokabiel, se convirtió en el más habitual de Corey.

Hombre: "Hola, joven demonio. Disculpa por lo de hoy". Dijo con voz tranquila. Era un hombre que parece que tenía 20 años y su apariencia era algo… interesante, sus ojos son color violeta, su cabello es negro excepto la parte de adelante que es de color amarillo. De vez en cuando llevaba una yukata marrón claro, lo cual es completamente compresible, por el calor que ahí en esta temporada.

A Corey le parecía extraño, tanto porque era invocado por el cliente normalmente dentro de un pent-houses de lujo, la mayoría de las veces las peticiones no eran tan grandes o difíciles, era sobre todo pescar, comprar pan, compañero de videojuegos y otras cosas simples. Una parte de Corey le decía que algo tramaba, pero mientras no lo ataque, a Corey no le importa. Por lo general, este es uno de los clientes más típicos de Corey.

Hombre: "Joven demonio, ¿Quieres jugar un juego conmigo? Compre un juego de carrera y no tengo ningún oponente". Dijo mientras sonreía.

Cor: "No me molesta". Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el piso y cogía un control.

Entonces el hombre creo la partida.

Hombre: "Muy bien, he creado la partida. Es genial tener tantos artículos para perder el tiempo en Japón". Dijo mientras configuraba la partida. "Por cierto, soy un principiante en esto". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No hay problema". Dijo viendo el televisor.

Entonces cuando empezó la partida, Corey comenzó con ventaja, pero luego el hombre comenzó a alcanzarlo, después comenzó a ganar ventaja. Al final el ganador fue el hombre.

Hombre: "Parece que he ganado, joven demonio". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Otra ronda?". Pregunto con ganas de revancha.

Hombre: "Oh, tu espíritu de combate parece divertido, ¿Querrás hacer otra guerra? Hmm, joven demonio… no Sekiryuutei". Dijo sabiendo quien era Corey.

Cor: "¿Quién eres?". Dijo sin inmutarse, él ya sabía que ese hombre no era humano, además de que nunca se dijeron sus nombres.

Hombre: "Soy Azazel, líder de los Ángeles caídos. Encantado de conocerte Sekiryuutei, Corey Riffin". Dijo mientras se paraba y de su espalda salían 12 alas más negras que las de Kokabiel. "Es raro que no estés en guardia ni asustado".

Cor: "No lo necesito, tuviste muchas oportunidades antes y no atacaste, además de que no tienes intenciones de atacar". Dijo normal.

Azazel: "¿Y cómo lo sabes?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Mis instintos". Dijo como si fuese obvio.

Azazel: "Jajajaja". Dijo riéndose. "Supongo que queras saber por qué estoy aquí". Dijo algo serio.

Cor: "Algo así".

Azazel: "Bueno, una de las razones era para vigilar a Kokabiel por si hacia algo… y la otra era que querría ver tu Boosted Gear". Explico normal.

Cor: "Ya, supongo que enviaste a Albión para no causar problemas, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto.

Azazel: "Así es, pero si hubiera sabido que tu podías vencerlo, no lo hubiese enviado". Dijo normal.

Cor: "Ya".

Azazel: "Como sea, los líderes de los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios tendrán una conferencia acerca de este incidente". Explico.

Cor: "Oh vale". Dijo normal.

Azazel: "Ah, y por cierto este es mi compensación por detener a Kokabiel". Dijo mientras aparecía una carpeta gruesa y se la entregaba a Corey.

Cor: "Vale, no tengo ganas de abrirlo ahora, así que lo veré más tarde". Dijo guardando la carpeta en un bolsillo especial.

 **(Más tarde-En el salón del Club de lo oculto).**

Rías: "¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!". Dijo algo molesta.

Al parecer, cuando Corey volvió al salón conto lo de Azazel. Ahora mismo se encuentra usando el regazo de Rías como almohada en contra de su voluntad, pero qué más da, estamos hablando de Corey.

Rías: "¡¿El líder de los Ángeles Caídos estaba aún en mi territorio e interfirió en mis asuntos?!". Dijo molesta. "Además, incluso trato de arrebatarme a mi preciado Cor. ¡Merece morir! Había escuchado que Azazel tenía interés en los Sacred Gear. Es por que Cor tiene el Boosted Gear, que se puso en contacto con nosotros. Todo estará bien Cor, yo definitivamente te protegeré". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: "Presidenta por favor, cálmese…". Dijo tratando de calmarla. "Creo que exageras de con todo eso".

Mikan: "Presidenta, ¿Es verdad que los líderes de las tres fracciones se reunirán aquí?". Pregunto para cambiar el tema.

Rías: "Si, acaban de avisarme sobre eso. Los líderes se reunirán para discutir el futuro de sus relaciones". Respondió.

Xenovia: "Eso debe significar que las acciones de Kokabiel quebrantaron las relaciones entre los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios". Dijo como entendiendo algo.

Rías: "Aunque, si los líderes de los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos se hubieran enfrentado… las cosas habrían sido otras". Dijo con un tono serio.

Cor: "Bueno, como sea, dejemos que las cosas vallan a su ritmo". Dijo despreocupado.

Lans: "Por cierto, dijiste que Azazel te entrego algo por recompénsate por detener a Kokabiel". Dijo recordando algo.

Cor: "A sí, aquí está, no lo he visto aun, ya que me dio flojera". Dijo con un tono perezoso mientras sacaba la carpeta.

Lans: "Yo la abriré". Dijo mientras tomaba la carpeta.

Cuando Laney abrió la carpeta, se sonrojo mucho y la cerro de golpe, llamando la atención de los demás.

Cor: "Me entro curiosidad". Dijo mientras le quitaba rápidamente la carpeta a su novia y la abría, los demás se pusieron de tras o alado de él para ver lo que había.

La mayor parte de las chicas se sonrojaron mientras que algunos chicos también, bueno sin contar a Corey, ya que parecía que la carpeta estaba llena de diferentes tipos de fotografías de mujeres Ángeles Caídos… desnudas… en posiciones eróticas… también con números de contactos en cada una de las fotos.

Cor: "Oh, qué curioso". Dijo mientras cerraba la carpeta y se ponía a largase.

Momo: "¿A dónde te vas con esas fotos?". Pregunto con un aura de molestia, junto a las demás chicas.

Cor: "Azazel dijo que podía dáselo a Donnasiege si quería regresárselo". Explico mientras salía del salón del Club, calmando a las chicas.

 **(Afuera de un apartamento).**

Xenovia: "Buenos días". Dijo mientras llevaba una mochila pequeña y su ropa del colegio.

Asia: "Bueno días, Xenovia". Dijo con ánimos.

Rías: "Bueno días, Xenovia".

Mikan, Momo, Nana, Lans, Lucy: "Buenos días". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Hola". Dijo normal.

Actualmente todos llevaban sus uniformes normales de la academia, aun sabiendo que es día libre, pero al parecer tenía algo que hacer haya, además de que llevaban cosas como para la playa.

Cor: "Parece que ya te acostumbraste a vivir por aquí". Dijo sonriendo.

Xenovia: "Si. La habitación que la Presidenta me consiguió es muy buena". Explico, ella se anda quedando en un apartamento está cerca de la casa de Corey, ya que su ama, Rías, vivía en esa casa.

Rías: "Este es territorio de los demonios, así que no tienes nada que temer". Dijo sonriendo.

Mientras iban de camino al colegio Asia y Xenovia estaban hablando sobre los Kanjis.

Xenovia: "Asia, ¿Pudiste terminar la última asignación de los deberes anoche?". Pregunto.

Asia: "Si, ¿Y tú Xenovia?". Dijo curiosa.

Xenovia: "Bueno, no se algunas cosas en japonés, ¿Podrías enseñarme?". Pregunto sonriendo suavemente.

Asia: "¡Hai! Déjamelo a mí, pero el Kanji me es todavía un poco difícil… ah, Cor, ¿Cómo aprendiste los Kanjis?". Pregunto viendo en donde debiera estar Corey.

Mikan: "¿Eh, dónde está?". Pregunto buscando a su hermano.

Lucy: "Mira". Dijo señalando a un rincón en donde se encontraba Corey hecho un ovillo, con un aura desprecia y temblando.

Cor: "No… Erza ya se eso… Ya me enseñaste todos los Kanjis ayer… Aún recuerdo todo, suelta la espada y las cadenas… déjame por favor, seré bueno…". Dijo mientras que hacia un círculo en el suelo con el dedo.

Happy: "Digamos que Erza lo torturo por tres días y sus noches, sin comida ni agua, ni poder bañarse, solamente para aprender los Kanjis". Explico sonriendo.

Desde las perspectivas de los demás, sus recuerdos parecían aterradores, así que decidieron dejar el tema de lado y calmarlo.

 **(En la piscina-Academia Kuoh).**

Se podía apreciar que la piscina estaba sucia, ya que el agua está verde, con hojas de los árboles y demás basura. Actualmente están todos los miembros del club en la orilla de la piscina, excepto los gemelos ya que tenían planes familiares que atender.

Cor: "Maldición… sí que está sucio". Se quejó viendo la piscina.

Akeno: "Ufufufufuf, no ha sido limpiada desde el año pasado". Dijo riendo.

Momo: "¿Y se supone que nosotros la limpiemos?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Xenovia: "¿Por qué el Club de lo Oculto tiene que limpiar la piscina?". Pregunto curiosa, algo.

Rías: "Normalmente seria el trabajo del Consejo Estudiantil, pero ya que ellos no ayudaron con lo de Kokabiel, me ofrecí a hacerlo. A cambio, cuando la piscina este limpia, podemos entrar antes que nadie". Explico.

Cor: "Oh, viva limpiar la piscina". Dijo con un tono muy aburrido al final.

Ddraig: `¿Acaso no estas feliz? Podrás ver a todas estas chicas en trajes de baño´. Dijo con un tono pervertido.

Kurama: `Oh, es verdad, podremos deleitarnos con los trajes de baño de las chicas´. Dijo apoyando a Ddraig, con el mismo tono pervertido.

Cor: `¡Cállense!´. Pensó molesto.

Rías: "En nombre del Club de lo Oculto, hagamos que esta piscina quede más limpia que nunca". Dijo animando a sus siervos.

Todos: "Si/Aye". Como siempre, no hace falta decir quien dijo eso último.

 **(En los vestidores de los hombres).**

Corey y Kiba se encontraban cambiando a los uniformes del colegio para limpiar la piscina, entonces Kiba quiso decir algo.

Kiba: "Cor". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey. "Prometo… que si alguien viene por ti, hare lo que pueda para protegerte". Dijo con un tono serio.

Cor: "Un consejo, no digas cosas como esa así a un chico porque podrían malinterpretarlo y podían pensar que eres gay, pero no importa si se lo dices a una chica". Dijo calmado mientras se seguía cambiando.

Kiba: "Ah, vale". Dijo sonriendo de su error.

Cuando Corey estuvo a punto de salir, su mano izquierda se transformó en unas garras de dragón con escamas en su antebrazo.

Kiba: "¿Qué paso?". Dijo viendo la mano de Corey.

Cor: `Diablos, pensé que no se transformaría hasta el próximo mes´. Pensó viendo su mano izquierda. "Es un efecto secundario de convertir mi mano en la de un dragón". Explico. "Llama a Rías y a Akeno". Dijo a Kiba.

Entonces Kiba salió de la habitación, y se encontró con Rías y Akeno afuera de los vestidores.

Kiba: "¡Tenemos problemas, Presidenta! Corey…". Dijo tratando de explicar.

Rías: "¿Qué pasa con él?". Pregunto confundida.

Después de explicarle a Rías y a Akeno, sobre lo del brazo y cómo hacer que vuelva a la normalidad, se supone que debería succionar y expulsar el poder del Dragón, el problema es que la manera de hacerlo es un poco erótica, pero ni modo.

Rías: "No tenemos opción. Dejaremos que Akeno succione el poder del Dragón". Dijo cruzada de brazos.

Cor: "¡¿Estas segura?!". Pregunto algo dudoso.

Akeno: "Por supuesto. Lo que sea por mi preciado Kōhai". Dijo riendo como siempre.

Cor: "Ok, gracias". Dijo de acuerdo.

 **(En la piscina).**

Después de haber sacado el agua, ahora se encontraban limpiando el resto que quedo en el fondo, todo sin Corey y Akeno, ya que trataban de volver a la normalidad al brazo de Corey. Pero algunas chicas, estaban inseguras al dejar a Corey y a Akeno solos.

Rías: `No puedo dejar de pensar en él´. Pensó deteniéndose un momento.

 **(En el vestidor).**

Se encontraba Corey, que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de los vestidores, y Akeno, que estaba de rodillas enfrente de Corey, él tenía su mano izquierda extendida, mientras que Akeno tenía el dedo índice de la mano de Corey en su boca y lo lamia y hacia ruidos algo eróticos. No es que a Corey le molestase, solo tenía guardar la calma. Entonces, Akeno saco el dedo índice de Corey.

Akeno: "Hacer esto me recuerda a mis días como acosadora". Dijo de manera sensual con un ligero sonrojo.

Cor: "¿Acosadora?". Dijo asombrado.

Akeno: "¿Quieres tener una aventura conmigo?". Pregunto juguetonamente.

Cor: "¿Eh?".

Akeno: "No hablaré a las demás de lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Hace que tu corazón se acelere, ¿Verdad?". Dijo tratando de tentar a Corey, mientras que se iba poniendo sobre Corey. "Será nuestro pequeño secreto. Muero por saber lo que se siente ser devorada por un chico joven, alimentado por su lujuria. No me molesta que me controles, ¿Sabes?". Dijo mientras se inclinaba más sobre Corey y acercaba su cara a la de este.

Rías: "¿Qué está pasando aquí?". Pregunto molesta, apareciendo en el momento justo, junto a Laney que estaba también molesta.

Cor: "Presidenta, Lans". Dijo algo asustado.

Akeno: "Ufufufuufufu, solo estaba distrayendo al Dragón". Dijo normal.

Lans: "No me pareció así". Dijo molesta.

Rías: "¿Lo estaban haciendo, Cor?". Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cor: "¿Cómo sería una buena forma de explicarlo?". Dijo viendo que las dos pelirrojas se acercaban y les pellizcaban las mejillas, una cada una.

Lans: "¿Estabas conociendo mejor a Akeno Onee-sama?". Dijo mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de su novio sin misericordia.

Cor: "No, yo…". Dijo con dificultad.

Rías: "No me importa". Dijo mientras soltaba la mejilla de Corey junto a su hermana y se largaban azotando la puerta al salir.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, ¿Están celosas? Que adorables". Dijo divertida. "Cor…".

Cor: "¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto con sus mejillas hinchadas.

Akeno: "Es bueno que su relación este muy bien". Dijo confundiendo a Corey.

 **(Más tarde-piscina).**

Después de terminar de limpiar y cambiarse a sus trajes de baños, Akeno uso su magia de agua para llenar la piscina y los primeros en entrar fueron Happy, que tenía un flotador con verde y un traje de baño amarillo, debió ser difícil conseguir una talla tan pequeña, y Celine, que tenía un traje de baño de una pieza rosa y un flotador azul.

Rías: "¡Ahora, vamos a nadar!". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto Corey, ¿Qué te parece mi traje de baño?". Dijo mientras daba un giro, llevaba un bikini blanco con lo que se podría ver algo de su piel.

Cor: "Se ve muy bien en usted". Dijo sonriendo, llevaba un bañador negro con llamas rojas con su bufanda atada a su cintura y pecho al descubierto, Kiba llevaba solamente un traje de baño negro.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Debes haber estado desesperada por dejar que Cor te viera con eso puesto". Dijo divertida. "Por cierto, Cor, ¿Cómo me veo?". Dijo, ella llevaba un bikini de color morado y rosado, en comparación con el de Rías, este revela mucha más piel.

Cor: "Supongo que no está mal". Dijo sincero.

Rías entrecerró los ojos a verla.

Rías: "¿Estas en posición para decir eso, Akeno?". Pregunto molesta por el comentario de su reina.

Akeno: "Quién sabe". Dijo sonriendo.

Ddraig: `Pelea de gatas, me gusta´. Dijo ovacionando en la mente de Corey.

Lucy: "¿Quieren dejar de pelear?". Dijo molesta, llevaba un bikini igual que el de Rías, solo que de color azul cielo, como el pelo de Corey.

Kurama: `Que lindas curvas´. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Junto a Lucy se encontraban Asia, Momo, Nana, Yami, Mikan, Koneko, las cuales llevaban el traje de baño de la escuela, pero Koneko usaba un gorro blanco, y Laney estaba usando un el mismo traje de baño que su hermana, pero de color rojo.

Asia: "Cor, termine de cambiarme". Dijo llamando la atención de Cor.

Cor: "Te ves bien, incluso en el traje de baño del instituto". Dijo sonriendo.

Asia: "¡Estoy feliz de escuchar eso!". Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

Momo: "¿Y yo, Cor?". Dijo molesta. "Si me hubieran dicho que podíamos usar cualquier tipo de traje de baño habría ido de compras". Dijo quejándose.

Cor: "Ya, ya, tú y tu hermana se ven muy lindas". Dijo calmando a Momo y sonrojando a esta y a Nana.

Nana: "Yo no te pedí tu opinión". Dijo sonrojada.

Cor: "Da igual". Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Lans: "¿Y nosotras?". Dijo apuntándose a sí misma y a Koneko y a Yami.

Cor: "Tú te ves muy bien, y ustedes se ven tan lindas como siempre". Dijo con una sonrisa.

`Tan lindas como siempre. Tan lindas como siempre. Tan lindas como siempre´. Esas palabras hicieron eco en las cabezas de las dos chicas de inmediato. Entonces se sonrojaron un poco.

Corey sonríe al ver las reacciones de las dos chicas más neutras del grupo, le parecía lindo.

Mikan: "Falto yo, Hermano". Dijo algo molesta.

Cor: "No te preocupes, eres linda, hermanita". Dijo golpeando suavemente la cabeza de Mikan.

Satellizer: "… ¿Y yo Corey-sama?". Pregunto detrás de Corey, ella llevaba un bikini como el de Rías, solo que de color morado.

Cor: "Esta muy bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto curioso.

Satellizer: "Estoy para disfrutar de la piscina". Dijo mientras se zambullía en la piscina.

Cor: "Ni modo, por cierto, Asia, ¿Dónde está Xenovia?". Pregunto a la chica rubia.

Asia: "Tenía problemas poniéndose su traje de baño, así que me dijo que me adelantara". Explico.

Cor: "Ya".

Entonces, Rías se acercó a Corey junto a Koneko, luego Rías pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Koneko, mientras sonreía.

Rías: "Cor, tengo un favor que pedirte". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Dígame".

 **(Luego).**

Cor: "Bien, 1, 2, 1, 2". Dijo sosteniendo las manos de Koneko mientras ella pataleaba el agua con los pies, resulta que ella no sabía nadar. Ella estaba tomando respiraciones cortas y pataleando sus pies con su máximo esfuerzo.

Asia: "¡Sigue así, Koneko!". Dijo animando a Koneko desde la orilla junto a Nana, resulta que ellas tampoco sabían nadar y debían ser las siguientes.

Koneko: "Puwa… Sempai, lo siento por hacer que me ayude". Dijo con un tono de disculpa y un sonrojo en su cara.

Cor: "No te preocupes, esto también es divertido". Dijo sonriendo. Es cierto, no olvidemos decir que Corey tuvo que aprender a nadar por instinto y supervivencia, ya que Igneel apenas cabían en un lago y aun en el mar su forma de nadar es distinta a un humano, la mejor idea era que las tres chicas no tuvieran que aprender como tuvo que hacerlo él. "Ah, se acabó el terreno". Dijo pero no lo bastante rápido, ya que Koneko choco contra él, y a pesar de ser una coincidencia, se veían como si se estuvieran abrazando. "Disculpa, no me di cuenta del final". Dijo disculpándose.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai, eres increíblemente suave a pesar de tener un cuerpo tonificado". Dijo algo sonrojada.

Happy: "Cosa mía, cosa mía, Aye". Dijo mientras se acercaba nadando junto a su flotador. "Corey es duro como la roca en las luchas, sobretodo su cabeza, pero lo logre moldear en un cojín perfecto". Dijo normal.

Cor: "¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Un sastre?". Pregunto a su amigo gatuno.

Happy: "No, soy un gato". Dijo como si fuese obvio.

Cor: "Que le gusta el agua". Dijo con ironía.

Happy: "Aye, la piscina mola". Dijo elevando los brazos.

Cor: "Estamos de acuerdo". Dijo mientras chocaba las palmas con el gato, mientras Koneko asentía en aprobación. "Como sea, el caso es, Koneko, como un miembro de una familia, ayude a quien lo necesite, además siendo yo el mayor debo cuidar de lo mejor que pueda a los demás, ¿No?". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Koneko.

Koneko se quedó callada y dejo que Corey le acariciara la cabeza, aumentando el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Koneko: "… Corey-sempai, ahora le toca a Asia-sempai, ¿No?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Si es su turno". Dijo pensativo. "¿Necesitas ayuda para subir?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Koneko solo negó con la cabeza, y subió por sí sola. Entonces, Corey pone chakra en su cuerpo y se apoya en el agua y empieza a caminar sobre esta, sorprendiendo a Koneko.

Cor: "Bueno Asia, ¿Estas lista?". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Asia sonriendo.

Asia: "¡Hai! ¡Voy a estar bajo su cuidado!". Dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer estaba ansiosa en aprender a nadar.

Mikan: "Oye hermano, ¿Cómo haces eso?". Pregunto curiosa, de vez en cuando Corey le enseñaba a usar el chakra a su hermana para cuando se quede sin magia.

Cor: "Esta técnica es algo más difícil que la de caminar en los árboles, trata de enviar chakra constantemente a tus pies, ya que tienes que usar tu chakra en la planta de tu pie para repeler la superficie del agua y tienes que enviar parte de tu chakra al suelo que está debajo para mantenerte, cuando lo domines podrás caminar sobre esta sin que te des cuentas". Explico mientras ayudaba a Asia a entrar en la piscina.

Mikan: "Muy bien, gracias". Dijo mientras hacia un sello de mano y concentraba su chakra en sus pies.

Luego pone un pie sobre el agua, pero en vez de quedar sobre esta, se hunde rápidamente. Mikan salió rápidamente a la superficie.

Mikan: "Valla, pensé que lo tenía". Dijo con ligero enojo.

Cor: "Tranquila, a mí me tome como mínimo 2 días, pero supongo que para ti es mejor entrenar así, que en las agujas termales". Dijo mientras sostenia a Asia de sus manos mientras ella pataleaba.

 **(Momentos después).**

Después de haber enseñado a nadar a las dos chicas restantes y ayudar en la práctica de caminar sobre el agua, se pusieron a descansar. Koneko se encontraba tumbada sobre una toalla boca arriba con Happy a un lado de ella, ambos dormidos, Asia se encontraba dormida sobre una toalla bajo la sombra de una sombrilla, cubriendo también a Koneko, Laney, Momo, Nana, Satellizer, Yami y Mikan, con Celine, también estaban dormidas bajo la sombra de una sombrilla. Kiba se encontraba nadando bajo el agua de la piscina, Xenovia todavía no ha salido, Lucy se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Corey se encontraba bebiendo agua, los ejercicio de natación junto con las chicas lo agotaron algo pero no mucho, estaba tomando el sol, ya que al ser un Dragon Slayer de fuego el calor no le afecta en lo absoluto.

Cor: "Si que fue divertido". Dijo riendo.

Rías: "Cor…". Dijo llamando la atención del peli-azul. "¿podrías ponerme un poco de aceite?". Dijo, ella se encontraba boca abajo con la parte del bikini que cubre su pecho suelto.

Cor: "Hmm, vale". Dijo acercándose a Rías, cuando se acercó, se hecho un poco del aceite en sus manos entonces comenzó a hurtarlo en la espalda de Rías, esta comenzó a gemir cuando sintió el tacto de Corey.

Rías: "Tal vez, porque eres un Dragon Slayer de fuego pero se siente muy bien". Dijo mientras Corey seguía con la crema. "Oye, Cor". Dijo llamando la atención del peli-azul. "En mi cuerpo no hay lugar que no hayas tocado. Por alguna razón siento que mi cuerpo es controlado por ti". Dijo en tono sensual, dándose la vuelta e incorporándose a la altura del chico. "¿Quieres poner aceite en mis pechos?". Dijo con una voz sensual y juguetona.

Cor: "¿Eh?". Dijo confundido.

Ddraig: `¡Di que sí! ¡Di que sí! ¡Di que sí!´. Dijo en la mente de Corey con un tono pervertido.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Cor, ¿Podrías ponerme aceite a mí también?". Pregunto mientras tomaba a Corey por sorpresa.

Corey pudo sentir en su espalda que algo grande, suave y elástico se pegaba a su espalda, al voltear pudo ver a Akeno, que no tenía la parte de arriba de su bikini.

Cor: "¿Akeno?". Dijo confuso.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. No es justo que tu solo puedas Presidenta". Dijo como criticando a Rías mientras apretaba sus pechos contra Corey.

Rías: "¡Hey, Akeno! ¡No ha terminado de ponerme aceite!". Dijo molesta.

Para Corey parecía la misma discuta que tenía con las demás, solo que ahora era Akeno.

Akeno: "Hey, Presidenta, ¿Te molestaría si tomo a Cor?". Pregunto de manera inocente.

Rías: "¡No puedes tenerlo! ¡Es mío! ¡Nunca me lo quitaras!". Dijo molesta.

Entonces, Akeno puso su mejilla junto a la de Corey.

Akeno: "Oye, Cor, la Presidenta da miedo. Normalmente corro hasta que me canso. Solo quiero liberar lo que he construido con mi lindo Kōhai". Dijo de forma inocente para luego morder sensualmente la oreja a Corey.

Corey tenía una cara como ¿Me perdí de algo?

Akeno: "En serio, Cor es lindo. Presidenta, ¿No me darías a Cor a mí? En el futuro, cuando este sola, separada sus órdenes, quisiera llevar a este chico conmigo". Dijo sonriendo apretando más sus pechos contra la espalda de Corey.

Rías: "¡No te lo daré! ¡Este chico me pertenece! ¡Definitivamente no te lo daré!". Dijo con toda seguridad.

Akeno: "No hay chico más maravilloso y tierno que él. Entonces, está bien para mi ser amable con él de maneras ecchi, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "¡Eso está prohibido! No quiero que Cor este con otra chica aparte de mí. Bueno si se trata de las demás, no se puede evitar. Pero si tú eres su compañera, Cor se convertirá en una bestia". Dijo molesta.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Es una manera extrema de decirlo. ¿No crees que los chicos son mejores cuando son unas bestias?". Dijo juguetonamente.

Rías: "¡No te lo daré! ¡No estoy jugando!". Dijo con una ligera capa de energía carmesí en su cuerpo.

Akeno: "Por cierto, Cor". Dijo muy sensualmente en el oído, causando un escalofrío en su espalda del peli-azul. "¿Has chupado los pechos de la Presidenta?". Pregunto curiosa.

Ddraig: `Todavía no lo has hecho, ¿Verdad?´. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: `Cállate´. Pensó. "¿Eh? ¿Chupar?". Dijo confundido.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, pobre chico. Entonces, te dejare que chupes los míos". Dijo con un tono sensual.

Lucy: "Cor, no va chupar ningún pecho". Dijo con un látigo de energía y sus llaves. Había dejado de leer al sentir algo.

Akeno: "Es la primera vez que dejo que un hombre chupe mis pechos, así que no sé qué no puedo imaginar lo que pasara". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, sin que alguien se diera cuenta, algo pasó cerca de la cara de Corey y destruyo uno de los trampolines, cuando Corey se fijó de nuevo, vio que Rías tenía la mano extendida. Por no decir que un látigo se ató al pie de Akeno y la separo de Corey.

Rías: "Akeno, ¿No crees que te estas adelantado demasiado?". Dijo cabreada, entonces creo otra bola de energía de la destrucción en su mano derecha.

Lucy: "No desafíes a la Presidenta, Akeno". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Si es así como quieren arreglar las cosas, no me contendré". Dijo mientras un aura dorada con rayos la cubría.

Rías: "No te daré a Corey, Vulgar Sacerdotisa del Trueno". Dijo con un aura carmesí a su alrededor.

Akeno: "No es bueno ser tan cariñosa, Virgen Princesa Carmesí-sama". Dijo como burlándose de su ama.

Lucy: "Pero no eres tú también Virgen". Dijo confusa.

Akeno: "Ara, ya que lo mencionas, hare que Cor tome mi virginidad ahora mismo". Dijo con decisión o diversión.

Lucy, Rías: "¡No! ¡Él tomara mi virginidad!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Entonces empezó el combate, las tres chicas, bueno cuatro, Laney se despertó justo cuando Akeno menciono lo que le daría Corey su virginidad. Las cuatros chicas luchaban, Rías y Laney con su poder de la Destrucción, Akeno con su rayos y Lucy con sus látigos y llaves, y Rías y Akeno luchaban sin cubrir sus pechos.

Rías: "Akeno, ¿No se supone que odias a los hombres?". Pregunto confusa mientras lanzaba un poco de poder de la destrucción.

Akeno: "Lo dice la mujer que no estaba interesada en ellos porque "Todos son iguales"". Dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque de Rías y lanzaba sus rayos.

Kiba, que estaba aún sumergido bajo el agua, no se enteraba qué diablos está pasando arriba de su cabeza.

Corey simplemente dejo que ellas resolvieran eso por si solas, era fanático de pelear, pero esto es diferente a como lo hacia él, preferiría no entrometerse entre ellas, para no acabar mal parado.

Cor: "Diablos, eso fue aterrador". Dijo mientras se apoyaba en una pared.

Xenovia: "¿Qué haces aquí Cor? ¿Y qué todo ese ruido?". Pregunto acercándose a Corey. Ella llevaba un bikini verde oscuro, no era tan erótico, como el de las demás, pero le quedaba bien a Xenovia.

Cor: "Oh, hola, yo aconsejaría no salir aun, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?". Pregunto.

Xenovia: "Nunca antes he usado un traje de baño. Tarde mucho en ponérmelo. ¿Me veo rara?". Dijo a Corey.

Cor: "No, te vez bien, pero ¿Nunca habías usado uno? ¿Era porque pertenecías a la iglesia?". Pregunto confuso.

Xenovia: "Nunca estuve interesada en actividades recreativas como esta". Explico.

Cor: "Ya, pero igualmente tardaste mucho". Dijo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Xenovia: "Mientras me cambiaba, estaba pensando en algunas cosas". Dijo seria.

Cor: "¿Cómo cuáles?". Pregunto algo curioso.

Xenovia: "Corey Riffin, quiero pedirte un favor".

Cor: "Solo llámame Corey o Cor. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?". Dijo tratando de que Xenovia llegara al grano.

Xenovia: "Entonces Cor, quiero preguntante: ¿Harías un bebe conmigo?". Dijo seria.

Después de eso, Corey la miro sonriendo, pero era una de esa sonrisas de que cuando te dicen algo que quieres que lo repitan para ver si entendiste bien.

Cor: "¿Me lo puedes repetir?". Dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Xenovia: "Dije, ¿Qué si harías un bebe conmigo?". Repitió empujando a Corey a un cobertizo que estaba detrás de él, y cerraba la puerta para empezar a caminar hacia Corey.

Cor: "Pero ¿Por qué?". Pregunto confundido.

Xenovia: "Veras, mi propósito en la vida era servir a Dios, pero ahora que todo eso se perdió. Cuando le pregunte a la Presidenta Rías acerca de eso… me dijo "Que los demonios poseen deseos, conceden deseos, dan deseos, y buscan deseos. Sigue tus deseos". Entonces decidí que tendría una meta más femenina, un sueño: tener un hijo. Después de ver tu pelea contra Kokabiel, me di cuenta de que posees una gran fuerza. Incluso el aura de un dragón. Tales genes fuertes y especiales te hacen una pareja ideal. Ya que estamos solos, es nuestra oportunidad. Estoy segura que con la guía de Dios-". Dijo pero fue interrumpida al recibir un dolor en la cabeza al pensar en Dios. "Inconscientemente rece y recibí un dolor de cabeza. Como sea, intentémoslo". Dijo mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su bikini. "Desafortunadamente, no tengo experiencia con los hombres. Dejare que tú, me guie". Dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre Corey. "¡Duerme conmigo! Mientras me des un hijo, no cuestionare nada de lo que hagas". Dijo seria.

Rías: "Cor, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?". Dijo con los brazos cruzados, ya con la parte de Arriba de su bikini puesto.

Cor: "¿Eh?". Alcanzo a decir confundido. `Estoy perdido´. Pensó.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. No es justo, Xenovia. Yo soy quien tomara la castidad de Cor". Dijo a Xenovia.

Lucy: "¿Qué planeabas hacer?". Dijo mientras apretaba su látigo.

Asia: "¡¿Cómo pudiste?!". Pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

Momo: "Si me lo hubieras preguntado…". Dijo mientras empezaba a fantasear.

Nana: "Ya decía, de donde estarías, bestia". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lans: "Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto". Dijo mientras invocaba su estoque.

Mikan: "Hermano, no querrás montar cachos a Laney, ¿O sí?". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Xenovia: "¿Qué pasa, Cor? Hagamos bebes". Dijo sin tomar en cuenta el ambiente.

Cor: "¡No digas cosas como esas a la ligera!". Regaño.

Las chicas: "¡¿Hacer bebes?!". Dijeron todas sorprendidas.

Cor: "Esperen, ahí una explicación para esto". Dijo azul como su cabello del miedo.

Al final, Kiba ni se enteró lo que paso, ya que estuvo nadando bajo el agua todo el tiempo.

 **(Más tarde-Salón del club).**

Actualmente estaban todos, exceptos los gemelos, Corey se encontraba sentado en seiza, después de ser castigado, por las chicas.

Rías: "En serio. ¿Por qué eres así?". Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Xenovia: "Oh, no. Él solo estaba tratando de embarazarme". Dijo como si fuese normal.

Cor: "No ayudas, Xenovia". Dijo con un suspiro.

Entonces, un círculo mágico blanco apareció detrás de los chicos.

?: "Parece que se están divirtiendo". Dijo una voz en tono de broma.

Entonces, todos voltean en dirección al círculo mágico, ahí aparece un hombre que no aparenta más de 30 o menos, con el pelo rojo carmesí hasta la espalda, llevaba un traje de lujo negro, junto a el hombre se encontraba Grayfia.

Hombre: "¿Paso algo especial?". Pregunto sonriendo suavemente.

Risa, Lans: "¡¿O-Onii-sama?!". Dijeron sorprendidas.

Entonces los miembros antiguos de la nobleza de Rías (Akeno, Kiba y Koneko), se arrodillaron ante el hombre.

Cor: "Espera, dijeron "Onii-sama", lo que significa que ese hombre es… Oh". Dijo ahora entendiendo esto.

Hombre: "Oh, es verdad, algunos aun no me conocen, me llamo Sirzechs Lucifer, el hermano mayor de Rías y Laney, y el actual Maou". Dijo presentándose y sorprendiendo a los demás.

Entonces, los demás, sin incluir a Corey, a Happy, Asia y Xenovia, se arrodillaron ante el hombre, los dos primeros no lo hicieron porque no quisieron, y las dos últimas porque se quedaron sorprendidas de más.

Asia: `Este hombre es Satán Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, ¿El hermano de la presidenta?´. Pensó viendo a Sirzechs.

Mikan: "Hermano, muestra un poco de respeto aten el Maou". Dijo algo molesta.

Cor: "¿Por qué?, no es como si fuera una visita formal, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo.

Sirzechs: "Es verdad, no es una visita formal, así que no tienen que estar tensos, solo estoy aquí por asuntos personales". Dijo aun sin quitar su sonrisa, luego fijo su vista en Asia. "¿Eres Asia Argento?". Pregunto viendo a Asia.

Asia: "S-si". Dijo algo nerviosa.

Sirzechs: "Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana. He escuchado casa buenas de ti". Dijo con un tono sincero.

Asia: "¡N-No es así!". Dijo nerviosa.

Sirzechs: "Como dije antes, no tienes que estar tan tensa". Dijo riendo.

Rías: "¿Asuntos personales?". Pregunto confusa.

Xenovia: "¿Eres el Maou? Gusto en conocerte. Soy Xenovia". Dijo presentándose.

Sirzechs: "Es un placer, Xenovia. Cuando escuche que la portadora de Durandal se unió a la familia de mi hermana, apenas pude creerlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Xenovia: "Aun creo que fui atrevida al elegir de convertirme en Demonio Algunas veces, me arrepiento. En verdad, ¿Por qué me convertí en demonio? ¿Estaba desesperada? Pero no… Uh…". Dijo confundiéndose en la última parte.

Entonces Sirzechs se ríe un poco de la confusión de Xenovia.

Sirzechs: "La familia de mi hermana es muy interesante. Xenovia, espero que hagas lo mejor para apoyar a los Gremori como parte de la familia de mi hermana".

Xenovia: "No puedo traicionar las palabras de Lucifer, el legendario Maou. Hare lo mejor que pueda". Dijo como si fuese una orden.

Sirzechs: "Gracias". Dijo con un tono sincero.

Lans: "Dejando eso de lado, Onii-sama, ¿Por qué viniste?". Pregunto curiosa.

Sirzechs: "No me digas que no lo saben. El Día de las Visitas de Padres se acerca". Dijo normal.

Lans: "No me digas que…". Dijo imaginando a lo que se refería.

Sirzechs: "Me encantaría ver a mis hermanas ocupadas con sus estudios". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Grayfia, se lo dijiste tú, ¿Verdad?". Dijo algo molesta.

Grayfia: "Hai, los informes de la escuela me vienen a mí, al ser la encargada por la casa Gremori. Al ser la reina de Sirzechs-sama también, por lo tanto, también le he informado a mi señor". Dijo haciendo que Rías y Laney soltasen un suspiro.

Sirzechs: "Bueno, no se preocupen. Papá también vendrá". Informo a las dos.

Lans: "Onii-sama, eres el Maou. No deberías dejar tu trabajo por esas cosas". Dijo tratando de que su hermano cambie de opinión.

Sirzechs: "No es así. También vine por trabajo". Dijo confundiendo a sus hermanas. "Me gustaría tener la conferencia con las tres fracciones aquí, en esta academia". Explico sorprendiendo a todos.

Rías: "¡¿En la academia Kuoh?!". Dijo sorprendida.

Sirzechs: "Ah, en esta escuela parece tener una especie de suerte ligada a ella. Mis dos hermanas pequeñas, el legendario Sekiryuutei, jinchuriki de Kyubi e hijo de unos de los dragones más importantes de la antigua guerra, el usuario de la espada sacro-demoniaca, la portadora de la espada Durandal y la hermana pequeña de la Maou Serafall Leviathan se adjuntan en este lugar. También es el lugar en donde Kokabiel planeo iniciar una guerra y también el lugar en donde apareció el Hakuryuukou. Fenómenos como estos no se pueden calificar como coincidencia. Los grandes poderes se están mezclando, es como el movimiento de las olas. Creo que la persona responsable de estos movimientos es Corey Riffin, el Sekiryuutei". Explico mientras miraba a Corey. Este se estaba rascando la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Bueno, vamos a continuar en otro lugar. Hmm, sin embargo, a pesar de que he venido al mundo humano ya es de noche, ¿Estará abierto un alojamiento en este momento?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "Si ese es el caso, entonces… ¿Por qué no descansa en mi casa?". Dijo normal, asustando un poco a las dos pelirrojas.

Sirzechs: "Hmm". Dijo como pensando.

 **(Casa de Corey-Mas tarde).**

Sirzechs: "Me alegra de que mis hermanas no le estén causando problemas". Dijo a Mikan.

Actualmente se encuentran los miembros que viven con Corey en la sala, junto con Sirzechs y Grayfia, Mikan estaba cocinando unos aperitivos.

Mikan: "No vale, Rías y Laney son muy buenas chicas, incluso para ser demonios". Dijo lo último en susurro.

Rías, Lans: "Te escuche". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Bueno, bueno. ¿Le parece un poco de alcohol?". Dijo mientras trataba de cambiar el tema.

Sirzechs: "Ah, gracias". Dijo mientras extendía el vaso.

Mikan: "Hermano, pensé que tú no bebías alcohol". Dijo mientras dejaba unos aperitivos en la mesa.

Cor: "Bueno, normalmente no bebo, pero ya que soy mitad dragón, el alcohol no me afecta tanto, además, solo bebo mucho cuando celebramos una gran fiesta en el gremio". Dijo mientras se tomaba un vaso con alcohol.

Lans: "Recuerda que no debes darle alcohol a Celine". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cor: "Tranquila, no dejare que vuelva a pasar lo de aquella vez". Dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo del vaso.

Sirzechs: "¿Aquella vez?". Dijo confundido.

Cor: "Preferirá no hablar de eso". Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada.

Kurama: `Cuando me imagine al Maou, me lo imagine un poco más horripilante. Pero verlo así…´. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: `Bueno… a veces, la mente nos da unas cuantas sorpresas… pero siendo sincero me agrada mas así… es como volver un poco al gremio´. Explico en su mente.

Hagomoro: `Bueno, esta no es la primera vez que las expectativas de la gente está lejos. Esto es igual que en Fairy tail, ya que para muchos son los mejores y parecen serios, pero en realidad son muy infantiles. Es mejor esperar a conocer a esa persona en persona´. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: `Estoy de acuerdo, súper viejo´. Pensó.

Ddraig: `A todo esto, compañero, ¿Cómo se verían Rías, Laney y Lucy con esos trajes de sirvienta?´. Dijo con en la mente de Corey.

Kurama: `Buena pregunta´. Dijo apoyando a Ddraig.

Cor: `¿Eh?´. Pensó mientras empezaba a imaginar a las nombradas con los trajes. Entonces las tres chicas miran la cara pensativa de Corey. "¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!". Dijo con quejándose, ya que las tres chicas le estaban pellizcando las mejillas.

Rías, Lucy, Lans: "No nos imagines con ese traje de sirvienta". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Lo swento…". Dijo para empezar a masajearse las mejillas, mientras que Sirzechs se reía de la situación de este. `Maldita seas´. Dijo enojado con sus dos espíritus, que se encontraban riendo de este. "Por cierto Sirzechs, me dijeron que usted peleo contra mi padre Igneel hace mucho. ¿Cómo le fue?". Pregunto curioso.

Sirzechs: "Fufufu… Igneel es un dragón a toda regla, y se negaba a escuchar a alguien si no mostrara un gran poder, por eso no escucho a Kokabiel, acabo con él enseguida, por eso Kokabiel lo odiaba". Explico sonriendo, entonces empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. "Al parecer mi fuerza le impresiono. ¿Recuerdas esa marca que está cerca de su pecho? Se la hice yo". Dijo sorprendiendo a Corey. Entonces abrió su camisa, mostrando su pecho con un trio de gruesas largas e irregulares cicatrices de batalla bestiales. "A la vez que él me hacía estas. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos fue enserio". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Increíble". Dijo impresionado.

Mikan: "Increíble…". Dijo impresionada

Rías: "Hacerle eso al Maou más poderoso, aun solo jugando…". Dijo sorprendida.

 **(Luego).**

Rías: ¿Pero por qué?". Dijo asombrada, llevaba una bata de una pieza morado suave. "¿Por qué no puedo dormir con Cor?". Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Sirzechs: "Necesito hablar con él esta noche, así que, por favor préstamelo por esta noche".

Cor: `Es increíble que no le sorprenda el saber que nosotros dormimos juntos´. Pensó viendo a Sirzechs.

Entonces, Rías se lanza a abrazar a Corey, sorprendiendo un poco al peli-azul.

Rías: "¿Puedes dormir solo? ¿No importa que no esté a tu lado?". Dijo como si fuese malo. "Yo no puedo, yo tengo la enfermedad de que "Si no duermo contigo, me muero"". Dijo como exagerando y volviéndolo a abrazar como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Cor: "Bueno, solo será esta noche, un Rey debería estar preparado para lo peor". Dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Rías, calmándola un poco. `Ahora que lo pienso, Rías se ha vuelto muy apegada a mí´.

Grayfia: "Vamos, Ojou-sama". Dijo mientras llamaba la atención de Rías.

Rías: "Hai". Dijo desanimada.

Grayfia: "Que descanse". Dijo mientras jalaba de un brazo a Rías.

Cor: "Buenas noches". Dijo en respuesta.

Rías: "Buenas noches, Cor". Dijo con los ánimos muy bajos.

Cor: "Buenas noches, Rías". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Entonces, Lucy, Asia, Satellizer y Momo, aparecieron en la puerta, cada una con sus pijamas correspondiente.

Asia: "Yo también siento pena, bueno dormiré en mi cuarto". Dijo muy desanimada.

Lucy, Momo, Satellizer: "Nosotras igual". Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Cor: "Descansen, chicas". Dijo con malos ánimos.

Lucy, Satellizer, Momo y Asia: "Buenas noches". Dijeron mientras se iban a sus habitaciones.

Cor: `Me siento de lo peor…´. Pensó mientras suspiraba.

Happy: "Bueno a dormir". Dijo mientras se iba a su pequeña cama.

 **(Luego).**

Actualmente Corey y Sirzechs estaban acostados, el primero en su cama y el ultima en un futon.

Cor: "Ano… una parte de mi dice disculpa". Dijo llamando la atención de Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: "¿Por qué?". Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Cor: "Por hacer que alguien como usted, duerma en el suelo". Explico.

Sirzechs: "Probablemente debería agradecerte". Dijo confundiendo a Corey. "Después de todo, en mi mundo nadie me trata como un huésped normal. Las cosas no funcionan así, por allá. Me parece más cómodo estar aquí que en una habitación lujosa". Explico.

Cor: "Debe ser molesto vivir así". Dijo sonriendo.

Sirzechs: "Si es verdad. Además, cuando estaba en el Inframundo, Rías y Laney no eran tan animadas como ahora. Creo que es gracias a ti". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Supongo que eso es bueno". Dijo sonriendo.

Sirzechs: "Por favor cuida de ellas". Dijo a Corey.

Cor: "Por supuesto, yo me encargare de eso". Dijo sonriendo.

Sirzechs: "Gracias. Por cierto, ¿Te puedo llamar como lo hacen mis hermanas?". Pregunto mientras se centava.

Cor: "Lo siento, pero ese apodo solo lo hice para que las chicas más cercanas a mí, me llamen para abreviar mi nombre". Explico mientras se sentaba.

Sirzechs: "Ya, bueno, ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre?". Dijo sorprendiendo algo a Corey. "O si prefieres, puedes llamarme "Onii-sama"". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: `Sé muy bien sobre mi relación que tengo con Lans, pero esto me parece muy rápido´. Pensó. "Que le parece si cuando estemos en tiempo libre le llamo Nii-sama, mientras cuando estemos en algo importante le llame Sirzechs-sama". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Sirzechs: "Esta bien. Por cierto, escuche que conociste a Azazel".

Cor: "Si. Puede ser que haya estado tras mi Boosted Gear".

Sirzechs: "Azazel ciertamente tiene curiosidad por los Sacred Gear, pero a diferencia de Kokabiel, no le gusta la guerra. Después de todo, los Ángeles caídos fueron los primeros en retirarse de la Gran Guerra. Azazel iba a sentenciar a Kokabiel a una prisión eterna de hielo, pero como lo eliminaste antes, no se tuvo mucho que hacer". Dijo mientras se encogía de hombro en la última parte.

Cor: "Bueno, mientras no me ataque o algo, no me molesta, pero no seré su conejillo de indias". Dijo despreocupado.

Sirzechs: "No te preocupes. Puedo asegurar que estarás a salvo. Después de todo, no puedo perder a un Dragón Legendario. Hablando de otra cosa… oí que ya has participado en una guerra". Dijo curioso en la última parte.

Cor: "Es verdad. Participe en la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja". Dijo en respuesta.

Sirzechs: "¿Y qué te pareció la guerra?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Preferiría que no haya más guerra, la guerra solo trae dolor, odio, ira, venganza… entre otros sentimientos negativos". Dijo con una cara seria.

Sirzechs: "Es bueno saber tu opinión sobre esto". Dijo mientras se volvía a acostar. "Descansa".

Cor: "Vale, usted también, Nii-sama". Dijo mientras se acostaba.

 **(A la mañana siguiente).**

Actualmente estaban todos los miembros de la casa de Corey afuera, incluso los invitados, estaban discutiendo sobre dónde ir.

Rías: "Bueno, Laney y yo acompañaremos a Onii-sama, así que llegaremos algo más tarde". Dijo a los demás seria.

Sirzechs: "Nos vemos en la visitas de los padres, chicos". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Cuídate". Dijo mientras los veía alejarse.

Sirzechs: "Grayfia, visitemos-". Fue interrumpido.

Grayfia: "Los asuntos oficiales primero". Dijo ganando un suspiro de las dos acompañantes.

Lans, Rías: "¿Por qué tenemos que hacer este?". Dijeron al mismo tiempo para sí mismas.

 **(Luego-En entrada de la academia Kuoh).**

Actualmente se encontraban Corey y Nana caminando solos por la entada de la academia. ¿Dónde están los demás? Preguntaran. Los gemelos se quedaron dormidos, así que Happy decidió despertarlos, Xenovia también se quedó dormida, Asia, Lucy, Mikan, Yami y Momo decidieron despertarla. Entonces se encontraron con un chico joven alto guapo, con el pelo plateado oscuro, con los ojos azul oscuro. Lleva una camisa verde oscuro, con una chaqueta de cuero negra, con pantalones vaqueros vino tinto, con cadenas, chaparreras negras de cuero y lleva unos zapatos negros, este chico tenía un ambiente tranquilo. Estaba apoyado en un muro cerca de la entrada, entonces cuando vio a Corey se empezó a acercar a este, ambos se miran parados en el centro del puente de la entrada, Nana se encontraba detrás de Corey temblando un poco.

Chico: "Es una buena escuela, ¿No?". Dijo como viendo a la escuela detrás de él.

Cor: "Depende, a mí me gusta, blanco". Dijo serio, sorprendiendo a Nana.

Hakuryuukou: "¿Cómo lo has sabido?". Pregunto un poco sorprendido.

Cor: "No puedo olvidar un olor como el tuyo". Dijo sonriendo.

Hakuryuukou: "Tienes buena nariz. Bueno, yo soy Vali. El Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragon. Esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei, Corey Riffin". Dijo como si nada.

Cor: "Sé que no vienes a atacarme". Dijo serio.

Vali: "Oh, ¿Eso crees?". Dijo mientras en un rápido movimiento acortaba distancia entre Corey y él y puso su mano derecha enfrente de la cara de Corey, pero este ni se inmutó. "Me pregunto qué pasaría si intentara hacerte algo mágico". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, dos espadas se pusieron en el cuello de Vali. Eran Kiba y Xenovia que llegaron usando el poder de su pieza de Caballero. Estaban empuñando la espada sacro-demoniaca y la espada Durandal respetivamente.

Kiba: "No sé qué planeas, pero ¿No crees que tu broma ha llegado muy lejos?". Dijo con un tono frio.

Xenovia: "No puedo permitir que comiences tu enfrentamiento contra el Sekiryuutei aquí, Hakuryuukou". Dijo seria.

Lucy, Momo Asia: "Cor". Dijeron acercándose al chico junto a Mikan, Yami, Happy y los gemelos. Este solo las detuvo con su mano.

Cor: "Chicos… deténganse". Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Vali: "Sera mejor que lo escuchen… ¿No están sus manos temblando?". Dijo sonriendo con superioridad. De hecho, las manos de Kiba y Xenovia estaban temblado. "No hay forma de que me ganen, ya que no fueron capaces de vencer a alguien como Kokabiel, bueno sin incluir a Corey Riffin, ya que fue él quien lo derroto. Si no les importa los alrededores, supongo que a mi menos me importara, ¿Verdad?". Dijo haciendo que ambos caballeros quitaron sus armas del cuello de este.

Entonces, Xenovia y Kiba, se pusieron a los lados de Corey.

Vali: "Corey Riffin. En este mundo, ¿Qué rango crees que ocupas en fuerza?". Dijo a Corey.

Cor: "Eso no es algo que me interese". Dijo serio.

Vali: "Bueno, hay mucha gente fuerte en este mundo. Incluso el Maou Lucifer, está entre los diez primeros. Sin embargo, el primer lugar está decidido. Es una existencia fija". Explico. "Eres alguien especial, incluso con tus habilidades actuales puedes con alguien como Kokabiel… Rías Gremori". Dijo a Rías que estaba detrás de los chicos, junto a Laney, Akeno y Koneko.

Rías: "Hakuryuukou, ¿Qué intención tienes?". Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco. "Tu estas involucrado con los Ángeles caídos. Pareces acércate más de lo necesario…". Dijo seria.

Vali: "Los dos dragones celestiales, Welsh Dragon y Vanishing Dragon… los que se han involucrado con el dragón rojo y blanco, nunca han llevado una vida tranquila". Dijo informando. "¿Qué es lo que pasara contigo?". Dijo a Rías. Esta no respondió. "Hoy no vine a pelear. También tengo cosas que hacer". Dijo mientras se largaba del lugar.

Entonces, Rías se acerca a Corey, y le agarra de la mano, sorprendiendo al peli-azul.

Cor: `La mano de Rías… está sudando mucho´. Pensó molesto.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Dejen comentarios, gracias por leer.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: El nombre de las chicas del harem lo puse en desorden. Y si, Laney es la novia de Corey. No era necesario repetirlo, con una me basta, ¿Vale, compañero?**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Momo, Asia, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Irina, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Mikado, Oshizu... Aun en proceso. (Un poco en orden)**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelon en los comentarios y vere que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20.**

 **(Más tarde- en la enfermería).**

Actualmente, Corey se encontraba, descansando en la enfermería, necesitaba un tiempo para descansar o pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.

Cor: `Valla, esto es muy molesto, apareció Vali, se ve que será difícil derrotarlo, pero bueno ya descanse lo suficiente´. Dijo mientras se paraba de la camilla y se disponía a irse.

Mikado: "Oh, conque ya te vas". Dijo mientras que Celine jugaba con sus pechos.

Cor: "Eh, sí. Aún tengo que participar en las clases. Hablando de clases, usted va a asistir mañana como la tutora de Mikan en su clase, ¿No?". Pregunto curioso.

Mikado: "Claro, recuerda que soy su representante legal, mientras que tu Tía no pueda venir". Dijo divertida. "Oh, y por cierto recibí una llamada de tu tío Forge esta mañana, dijo que vendría a verte mañana y saber cómo te va". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Eso es genial. Hace ya como unos meses que no lo veo". Dijo sonriendo.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikado: "Bueno, y eso que había invitado a una amiga para que tomara mi lugar en tu clase, ahora resulta que tu tío iba a venir, valla problema". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cor: "Por cierto, ¿Cómo es esa "amiga" que invitaste a mi clase?". Pregunto curioso.

Mikado: "Solo te diré que se parece a Yami, Lucy y Asia, además de que debería tener el mismo olor que Yami". Dijo unas pistas, se me olvidó mencionar que Mikado sabía quién era Corey y sus amigos en realidad (Excepto la parte de que son demonios).

Cor: "Ok, nos vemos, pórtense bien, Happy, Celine". Dijo a los dos, que asistieron.

Mikado: "Por cierto, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?". Dijo curiosa.

Cor: "Depende".

Mikado: "Es que hoy llega mi amiga y como mi camioneta está en el taller no tengo con que buscarla". Dijo dando una idea a Corey.

Cor: "¿Quieres que valla a por ella?". Dijo.

Mikado: "Si, ¿Y podrías cuidármela esta noche?". Dijo sonriendo despreocupada.

Cor: "Vale, ¿Cómo a qué hora llegara a Kuoh y su nombre?". Pregunto un punto importante.

Mikado: "Es a las 7 de la noche, en el aeropuerto, se llama Tearju Lunatique". Respondió.

Cor: "Vale, iré personalmente a buscarla a esa hora". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación. `Con que ella, ¿Eh?´.

Mikado: "Gracias".

 **(En el aura de Corey).**

Cuando Corey abrió la puerta del aura, fue recibido por un golpe de ambos integrantes del dúo pervertido, pero pegarle a Corey es como pegarle a un muro de concreto.

Cor: "¿Qué hacen?". Pregunto confuso.

Entonces se acerca Momo con una cara preocupada.

Momo: "Cor, ¿Te encuentras bien?". Pregunto preocupada.

Cor: "Si no te preocupes, solo fue un cansancio repentino, creo que fue por lo de ayer". Dijo en tono de broma.

Momo: "Bueno, que bien te encuentras mejor, nos vemos". Dijo mientras se iba con unas amigas.

Cor: "Claro". Dijo mientras se sentaba en su pupitre, entonces el dúo pervertido lo rodean.

Saruyama: "Ya lo escuche Corey". Dijo algo molesto.

Endo: "Incluso la nueva estudiante Xenovia se ha unido al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto". Dijo molesto. "¡Maldición! ¡Siempre, siempre, siempre!".

Cor: "Ah, y ¿Por qué me golpearon?". Dijo desanimado.

Endo: "Era para sacar nuestra frustración". Dijo como si nada.

Cor: "¿En serio?". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Entonces, Xenovia se acerca al grupo, junto a Lucy y Momo.

Xenovia: "Cor. Pido disculpa por las cosas que dije el otro día". Dijo confundiendo al dúo pervertido, y Lucy y Momo la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, ellas tenían un mal presentimiento.

Cor: "Esta bien". Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a ella. "No importa, solo deja ese tema para después". Dijo en susurro para la chica

Xenovia: "Es que primero… debemos practicar usando esto". Dijo mientras sacaba cuatro condones. Toda la clase se quedó mirando con los ojos que se le caían de la cara. Corey tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como dos puntos pequeños. Entonces Lucy y Momo, que estaban rojas de la ira, golpearon en la cabeza de Xenovia.

Lucy, Momo: "¡¿Qué diablos haces sacando eso en medio de la clase?!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Xenovia: "¿Qué os pasa a ustedes dos?". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Lucy: "¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta del lugar y momento en el que estamos?!". Pregunto enojada.

Asia: "Xenovia, ¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto dando a entender que eso no lo conoce.

Xenovia: "Toma, Asia debes tener uno. Igual ustedes". Dijo mientras le entregaba un condón a las tres chicas. "Las relaciones sexuales no planeadas podrían lastimarnos. La relación ente un hombre y una mujer es complicada".

Risa: "¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Riffin hará algo increíble?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Asia: "Risa, ¿Qué es esto?". Pregunto confusa.

Risa: "Oh, eso es… ". Dijo mientras le explicaba que era y que hacía en la oreja de Asia.

Entonces, Asia se sonroja a medida cuando Risa termino de explicar.

Yui: "No le digas cosas innecesarias a Asia". Dijo molesta.

Risa: "Pero me pregunto si es correcto. Si duerme con Xenovia, Asia va a…". Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por Asia que le tapó la boca.

Asia: "¡Risa, detente, por favor!". Dijo algo sonrojada.

Risa: "Lucy, Momo, se los dije, ¿Verdad? Si no comienzan a moverse pronto, Riffin se convertirá en algo problemático. Hay muchos enemigos a su alrededor, ¿Saben? Si siguen perdiendo el tiempo, antes de que lo sepan él será devorado. Eso no le gustara, ¿Cierto? Un hombre con la esencia de otra mujer". Dijo mientras se quitaba las manos de Asia.

Cor: "¿Podemos dejar este tonto tema de lado?". Pregunto mientras se sentaba en su pupitre.

 **(Más tarde-Hora del recreo).**

Se encontraba a Corey caminando en dirección al edificio del Club, con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando iba llegando al edificio, se encontró con Rías, Akeno, Laney, junto a otras dos chicas, Sona y su reina Tsubaki.

Rías: "¿Ara, Cor?". Dijo viéndolo acercase.

Cor: "Oh, hola. Presidenta. Kaichou, Fuku-Kaicho". Dijo acercándose.

Rías: "¿Te encuentras mejor?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Si, nada que un poco de descanso no cure". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Escuche que te reuniste con el Hakuryuukou, ¿Verdad?". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Si, pero es más como un saludo".

Sona: "¿Saludo?". Dijo confundida.

Lans: "No sabemos la razón, pero parece que tiene algún acuerdo con los Ángeles caídos, así que… no hará cualquier cosa que este fuera de lugar". Explico.

Sona: "Pero sería algo reconfortante que no le pasara nada a la academia".

Rías: "Tienes razón". Dijo de acuerdo. "Ahora nos contemos debido a un problema serio". Dijo como si fuese el fin del mundo.

Sona: "Si, es verdad". Dijo igual. "Entonces…". Dijo mientras se iba junto a su reina.

Lans: "Nos vemos".

Cor: "Es mi imaginación o Kaichou estaba algo deprimida. ¿Acaso paso algo?". Dijo en susurro a su novia y a Akeno.

Akeno: "Esta preocupada por la visita de mañana". Respondió.

Cor: "¿Eh, Por eso? Entiendo lo de Rías y Lans, pero ¿También Kaichou?". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Entonces, Akeno agarra la mano izquierda de Corey.

Akeno: "Cor, tu brazo… parece haber sanado completamente, ¿Verdad?". Dijo con un tono seductor.

Cor: "Si. Creo que fue por la aparición de Albión". Explico.

Akeno: "Es una pena. Me hubiese gustado succionar la energía del dragón de nuevo". Dijo mientras besaba el dedo índice de Corey de manera seductora.

Rías: "¡Akeno!". Dijo con un tono enojado, junto a Laney.

Akeno: "Ara-ara… ufufufufuf". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans, Rías: "Por dios, no puedo bajar la guardia". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Akeno: "Ara-ara… yo solo me preocupaba por Cor". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En la noche-Casa de Corey-6:30 pm).**

Actualmente, Corey se encontraba cambiando de ropa para poder ir a buscar a la amiga de Mikado, cuando estaba a punto de salir las chicas lo detuvieron.

Chicas: "Cor, ¿A dónde vas?". Dijeron todas con un aura de miedo.

Cor: "Voy a salir a buscar a una amiga de Mikado-sensei, ya que me pidió el favor de hacerlo por ella". Dijo algo asustado.

Rías: "Vale, ¿Te pidió algo más?". Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cor: "Si, dijo que la cuidemos esta noche". Dijo aun temblando.

Lans: "¿No lo puede hacer ella?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Al parecer su camioneta está en el taller".

Momo: "¿Te dijo el nombre de su amiga?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Creo que era Tearju Lunatique". Dijo sorprendiendo a Yami.

Yami: "¿Tear?". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "¿La conoces?". Pregunto curioso, eb realidad estaba actuando, él ya sabía quién era.

Yami: "Digamos que sí". Dijo seria, siguiéndole el juego.

Cor: "Vale, te vienes conmigo, así podemos encontrarla más fácilmente". Dijo mientras jalaba a Yami del brazo y salía por la puerta. "Deberías estar feliz, ya que te podrás reunir con ella, después de tanto tiempo separada de ella". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Yami: "Lo estoy, pero no me espere reunir con ella tan rápido". Dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Cor: "Es verdad, esperemos que esta reunión no sea incomoda". Dijo.

Yami: "Es verdad". Dijo mientras sonreía.

Cor: "Sabes, aún recuerdo cuando te conocí, parecías una persona sin sentimientos, ahora pareces una persona normal". Dijo sonriendo nostálgico.

Yami: "Espero que todavía no le hallas dicho a tu hermana o a alguien sobre eso". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Tranquila, no les ha contado que eres un clon genético y sobre que eras una asesina". Dijo mientras sacudía su mano.

Yami: "Por cierto, gracias, por todo esto". Dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

Cor: "Nadie merece vivir como tú, además, solo te mostré un camino diferente, tú fuiste la que quiso recorrerla". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de Yami. "Bueno, apresurémonos". Dijo mientras salía corriendo seguido de Yami.

 **(Aeropuerto-7:00 pm).**

Actualmente, Corey y Yami se encontraban en la puerta donde la gente que llega desembarcaba. Entonces de entre la multitud apareció una chica de no más de 30 años, su aparecía es casi la misma que la de Lucy, solo que más adulta, y con los pechos algo más grandes que los de Rías y Akeno, con el pelo rubio largo hasta las rodillas, en la parte final está atada con una cinta roja en forma de moño, sus ojos son verdes y llevaba unas gafas. Está usando un traje negro con una falda corta del mismo color, una camisa blanca con un lazo con una gema verde en el centro. Llevaba dos maletas que parecían pesadas.

Yami: "Es ella". Dijo señalándola.

Cor: "¿Quieres venir?". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

Yami: "Voy". Dijo caminando a un lado de Corey.

Cuando se acercaron a la mujer.

Cor: "Disculpe, ¿Usted es la Sra. Tearju Lunatique?". Pregunto a la mujer, sonriendo.

Tearju: "Si, así es, ¿Cómo lo sabes?". Pregunto temblando un poco.

Cor: "Soy un estudiante de Mikado-sensei, ella no podía venir a buscarte, así que le hice el favor de hacerlo por ella". Explico.

Tearju: "Oh, qué bueno, muchas gracias". Dijo calmada.

Yami: "Tear". Dijo llamando la atención de Tearju.

Tearju: "¿Eve?". Dijo sorprendida, entonces, sus ojos se cristalizaron y empezó a llorar.

Yami: "Me alegro que te encuentres bien". Dijo algo distante.

Cor: "Vamos, esto es un gran reencuentro, dense un abrazo". Dijo mientras acercaba a Yami a Tearju.

Y como dijo Corey, cuando acerco a Yami a Tearju, esta última le abrazo con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Tearju: "Es bueno verte de nuevo". Dijo mientras soltaba lágrimas.

Corey las miraba mientras sonreía feliz.

Cor: `Es bueno ver que todo acabo bien´. Pensó viendo la escena.

Kurama: `Supongo´. Dijo en la mente.

Cor: "Bueno, vámonos, podemos charlar en el camino o en mi casa". Dijo rompiendo el momento de las chicas.

Tearju: "Vale". Dijo mientras se separaba de Yami y se limpiaba unas lágrimas. Entonces se dirige hacia sus maletas, pero Corey se adelantó.

Cor: "Yo llevare las maletas. Ustedes conversen". Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba las maletas.

Tearju: "Gracias". Dijo agradecida.

 **(En casa de Corey-Mas tarde).**

Durante el camino a la casa de Corey, Yami y Tearju, se la pasaron hablando sobre lo que paso en el tiempo que no se vieron, aunque Yami estaba muy distante, debe ser por el tiempo que paso, también discutieron los tres sobre como presentarían a Tearju, entonces decidieron presentarla como la madre de Yami. Ahora se encuentran en la entrada de la casa.

Cor: "Bueno, Yami, ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?". Dijo sonriendo, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas no podía agarra la llave.

Yami: "¿En dónde está la llave?". Pregunto viendo a Corey.

Cor: "Aquí en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta". Dijo señalando el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Entonces, Yami mete su mano en el bolsillo de Corey y saca la llave, entonces la pone en la rejilla y abre la puerta.

Cor: "Primero las damas". Dijo asiéndose a un lado, para que las dos rubias pasen primero.

Tearju: "Gracias". Dijo sonriendo.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron con los demás vivientes en la sala.

Mikan: "Oh, hola, bienvenida, hermano, Yami y Tearju". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tearju: "Hola, un placer". Dijo algo tímida.

Cor: "Bueno, yo llevare esto a la habitación de Yami, ya vuelvo". Dijo mientras iba a la habitación de Yami.

Después de presentarse, comer y conversar, se fueron a dormir, en el tiempo estaban conversando, se dieron cuenta que Tearju es muy torpe, tanto que rompió algunas cosas de la casa, menos mal que a Corey no le importo, ya que eran cosas como el marco de una foto, unos platos y vasos, cosas que se pueden remplazar.

 **(En la mañana siguiente-Aula de Corey).**

Al empezar la primera clase, los padres de los alumnos empezaron, pero entonces entro Tearju, junto a un hombre medio musculoso, con un pelo negro peinado en cresta y una barba mal afeitada, llevaba camisa negra debajo de una chaqueta marrón, ambos llevaban una cámara de video.

Tearju: "¿Esta es la clase de Cor?". Pregunto algo nerviosa.

Endo: "Ah… Corey, ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ÉL?!". Dijo molesto. "¡¿Quién es esa belleza?!". Pregunto al peli-azul.

Cor: "¿Ah? Tearju, Tío Forge, ¿Cómo están?". Dijo acercándose a los mencionados, ignorando olímpicamente a Endo.

Forge: "¿Y cómo te va, chaval?". Dijo golpeando con fuerza la espalda de Corey.

Cor: "Bien, y ¿Berto?". Pregunto curioso.

Forge: "Esta ahí". Dijo señalando la puerta.

Entonces, aparece un joven como de 19 años, tenía el pelo negro peinado hacia el lado derecho, era delgado, y atractivo para algunas chicas. Llevaba una camisa blanca con una chaqueta roja, unos pantalones negros. Llevaba unos lentes negros.

Cor: "Hola, Berto". Dijo mientras se acercaba y chocaba los puños con el chico identificado como Berto.

Berto: "Hola, Corey, ¿Cómo te va?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bien, como siempre". Dijo sonriendo.

Berto: "Tengo algo nuevo que quiero que lo pruebes, claro, después de clases". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Vale, sin problema".

Entonces, aparece un águila dorada en la ventana, pero no cualquier águila dorada, esta tiene una pierna biónica y un ojo cibernético.

Cor: "Oh, trajeron a Cohete". Dijo mientras saca algo de carne de su lonchera y abría la ventana.

Entonces, el águila dorada vuela hasta el hombro de Corey, mientras que este le daba la carne.

Nana: "Oye, Cor, ¿Por qué esa águila esta así?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Digamos que cuando encontré a Cohete, estaba muy herido, entonces se lo lleve a Berto, pero si no la reconstruía a como está ahora, no hubiera seguido con vida". Explico.

Nana: "Pobre". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Cohete.

Después de eso, empezó la clase, y el profesor empezó a repartir un ladrillo de arcilla.

Prof: "Vale, con la arcilla que les acabo de entregar, traten de moldear cualquier cosa que quieran. Un animal, una persona, una casa, lo que sea. Tienen que materializar sus expresiones y pensamientos en ella". Dijo dando las instrucciones.

Cada alumno estaba en su propio mundo intentado darle forma a la arcilla. Kon hacia una batería, Kin un teclado, Laney un bajo, entre otras cosas. Pero el único que no hacía nada era Corey, ya que no tenía algo en mente.

Cor: `¿Qué puedo hacer? Me molesta solo pensarlo´. Pensó mientras veía a la nada. `Ojala, pudiera volver a ser un concierto para anunciar que Grojband volvió, pero no dispongo de tanto tiempo libre como antes, pero pensar que podría volver a hacer eso me alegra mucho...´. Pensó.

Prof: "Joven Riffin". Dijo sacando de los pensamientos a Corey.

Cuando Corey salió de su mente, se encontró con una figura de arcilla de él mismo en si misma edad, con una guitarra electrica y un micrófono, parecía que estaba cantando, además de tener unos cuantos efectos especiales y aun lado estaba Happy bailando. El problema es que era súper realista, tanto que si le pones color, sería un Corey y Happy en miniatura en un concierto. Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso su banda, bueno, excepto Forge que tenía una sonrisa de "Ese es mi muchacho".

Prof: "¡Estupendo! ¡Nunca pensé que tuvieras mucho talento, Riffin!". Dijo sorprendido.

Cor: "Que va, mis manos se movieron solas". Dijo despreocupado.

Risa: "¿Acaso planeas hacer un concierto de rencuentro para Grojband?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Puede ser".

Saruyama: "Maldito Corey". Dijo con envidia.

Y así empezó, la quejadera sobre la gran maestría sobre esto, y empezaron una clase de subasta por la estatua. Pero Corey se negó a venderla.

 **(En el recreo).**

Actualmente, Corey le estaba mostrando a Rías la estatua que hizo en clase, estaban los miembros del club, excepto Kiba, también estaba Berto, ya que Forge se fue a hablar con Mikado.

Rías: "Esta muy bien hecha". Dijo sosteniendo la estatua.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, quien diría que podías tener ese gran manejo en el arte". Dijo sonriendo sorprendida.

Berto: "Esto no es mucho". Dijo con los brazos cruzados. "Una vez, Corey, hizo a la Mona Liza dentro de una torta, sin mencionar de que la torta estaba deliciosa". Dijo con agua en la boca al recordar el sabor, y sorprendiendo a los demás.

Cor: "Bueno aquella vez, era para un cumpleaño de un amante de esa pintura". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "Me pregunto si podrías hacer una estatua de mi la próxima vez. Si quieres reproducir mi cuerpo entero, podría quitarme la ropa para que tomaras mis medidas tocando". Dijo sonriendo, y con un tono seductor al final.

Berto: "Maldito suertudo". Dijo entre murmullo.

Cor: "Depende de…". Fue interrumpido.

Lans, Lucy, Asia, Rías, Momo: "¡No puedes!". Dijeron firmes.

Cor: "Lo sabía, ¿Y qué tal un dibujo?". Dijo.

Rías: "Tampoco". Dijo igual.

Cor: "Una en el que estén todas". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lans: "Así sí". Dijo por todas.

Berto: "Bueno, nos vemos Corey, tengo que reunirme con Forge para hablar sobre algo". Dijo mientras se separaba del grupo.

Cor: "Vale, nos vemos".

Saruyama: "¡¿Un set de fotografía de una chica mágica?!". Dijo junto a un grupo de chicos. "¡Hey! ¡Debemos empezar a tomar fotos de ella!". Dijo mientras se iba al gimnasio junto a un grupo de chicos.

Kon: "¿Una chica mágica?". Dijo confundido.

Rías: "No me digas que…". Dijo sorprendida.

Akeno: "Ara-ara…". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En el gimnasio).**

Había chicos con cámaras tomando unas fotografías a una chica joven vestida de forma extraña, haciendo poses y girando un bastón que tenía en las manos, es una chica hermosa, con el pelo negro largo atado a los lados, sus ojos son purpuras su cuerpo es como la de una niña, pero con grandes pechos.

Kon: "Eso es… ". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Kin: "¿Un cosplay de la chica mágica Milky Spiral Galaxy?". Dijo completando la frase de su hermano.

Cor: "Parece que sí". Dijo de acuerdo.

Kon: "¿Tú la viste?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Es gracias a un cliente algo raro". Dijo recordando a la persona.

Saji: "¡Hey!". Dijo llamando la atención de todos. "¡¿Qué rayos hacen en la escuela?! ¡Vamos! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!". Dijo mientras agitaba su mano.

Los hombres que estaban sacando fotos se estaban quejando.

Saji: "¡Dejen de causar problemas durante las observaciones de clases! ¡Largo!". Dijo firme.

Entonces, los hombres se quejaban mientras se iban del lugar.

Saji: "Etto… ¿Eres un familiar de algún estudiante?". Pregunto a la cual la chica respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. "Seria problemático si vas caminando con esa ropa por toda la academia". Dijo a la chica.

Entonces la chica hace unas poses extrañas, mientras decía. "Miruru miruru Spiral".

Saji: "Como dije antes…". Fue interrumpido.

Cor: "Hola, Saji. Estas ocupado, ¿Eh?". Dijo mientras se acercaba junto a los demás.

Saji: "Cállate". Dijo algo molesto.

Entonces, aparece Sona.

Sona: "¡Saji!". Dijo algo molesta. "¿Cuál es el problema?". Pregunto seria.

Saji: "Bueno, Kaichou esta persona…". Dijo tratando de explicar.

Entonces, la chica del cosplay se fijó en Sona y sonrió mucho.

Chica: "¡Oh! ¡Sona-chan, te encontré!". Dijo sorprendiendo a Sona.

Mikan: "No me digas que…". Dijo sorprendida.

Saji: "¿Una conocida de Kaichou?". Dijo confuso.

Entonces, la chica del cosplay se baja del escenario y se lanza a por Sona con los brazos abiertos.

Chica: "¡Sona-chan!". Dijo acercándose. "Sona-chan, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto cuando estaba cerca de Sona. "Tu cara esta toda roja. ¡Tú Onee-sama vino aquí para verte! ¡Me gustaría verte más feliz que eso! ¡Onee-sama! ¡So-tan! ¡Entonces nos abrazamos y tenemos un momento Yuri! ¡Con tu Onee-chan!". Dijo con muchos ánimos y sorprendía a los demás, se podía notar que Sona estaba tratando de controlarse.

Mikan: "¿Onee-sama?". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Me lo imagine". Dijo viendo la escena.

Momo: "¿Seguro que ella es la hermana mayor?". Pregunto viendo el comportamiento de la chica del cosplay.

Rías: "Ella Serafall Leviathan-sama". Dijo presentando a la chica.

Cor: "Con que uno de los cuatro Maou, y la hermana mayor de Kaichou". Dijo entendiendo quien era.

Saji: "Es la primera vez que la veo". Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Mikan: "Tranquilo, eso se nota". Dijo molestando un poco a Saji.

Serafall: "Realmente estas muy, muy feliz de ver a tu Onee-chan, ¿Cierto?". Dijo feliz.

Rías: "Serafall-sama, ha pasado tiempo". Dijo saludando a Serafall.

Serafall: "¿Eh? ¡Rías-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Has estado bien?". Dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo.

Rías: "Si, lo he estado". Respondió. "Hoy viene a observar las clases de Sona, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto.

Serafall: "¡Sí! Sona-chan fue muy cruel. ¡Nunca me lo menciono! Onee-chan se sorprendió. ¡Quise invadir al reino celestial!". Dijo.

Mikan: "Hermano, ¿Crees que lo diga en serio?". Pregunto sonriendo forzadamente.

Cor: "No te sabría decir". Respondió.

Entonces, Serafall fija su vista en Corey.

Serafall: "Rías-chan, ¿Ese es el rumoreado dragón?". Pregunto mientras señalaba a Corey.

Rías: "Hai". Respondió. "Cor, preséntate".

Cor: "Hai". Dijo despreocupado. "Mucho gusto, soy Corey Riffin, el peón de Rías Gremori-sama". Dijo mientras se inclinaba.

Serafall: "Mucho gusto, soy la Maou Serafall Leviathan". Dijo para luego hacer unas volteretas. "Pero llámame Levi-tan, ¿Si?". Dijo haciendo un guiño lindo.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Sona: "Onee-sama… soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de esta academia. ¡Aunque seas un miembro de mi familia, tu ropa y conducta son totalmente inaceptables!". Dijo seria.

Serafall: "¡No puede ser, Sona-chan! ¡Si Sona-chan dice esas cosas… Onee-chan se pondrá triste! Sabes que a tu Onee-chan le gustan las chicas mágicas, ¿Cierto?". Dijo triste.

Cor: "Si no lo dice, no me entero". Dijo con sarcasmo.

Serafall: "¡Como mi centro brillante, aniquilare a todos los ángeles y ángeles caídos!".

Sona: "Onee-sama, vuelve a tus cabales, por favor". Dijo seria. "¡Si haces brillar esa cosa, a todo este país en segundos!".

Cor: "Oye, Saji". Dijo llamando la atención del chico. "Cuando sucedió lo de Kokabiel, Kaichou no llamo a su hermana. No lo hizo porque no tienen una buena relación, ¿No?". Dijo confuso.

Akeno: "Es todo lo contrario". Respondió por Saji. "Serafall-sama adora tanto a su querida hermana menor. La situación hubiera salido de control si la hubiésemos llamado". Explico.

Saji: "Sin duda, si le hubieran dicho que un Ángel caído quería lastimar a su hermana menor, el lugar hubiera sido un frente de guerra". Explico.

Sona: "¡Cielos! ¡Ya no lo soporto!". Dijo con los ojos llorosos mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Serafall: "¡Espera, Sona-chan!". Dijo mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella.

Sona: "¡No te acerques, por favor!". Dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Mikan: "Quien diría que alguien podría quitar la seriedad de Kaichou". Dijo viendo a las dos chicas.

Saji: "Nos vemos, tengo que apoyar a Kaichou". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a las dos chicas.

Cor: "Vale, suerte". Dijo en broma.

Entonces, Laney y Rías suspiran.

Asia: "Saji parece tener problemas, ¿Verdad?". Dijo.

Rías: "No quiero decir esto, pero…". Dijo con una sonrisa algo forzosa.

Lans: "… La mayoría de los Maou son así". Dijo terminando la frase de su hermana.

Mikan: "¿Son así?". Dijo confusa.

Lans: "Digamos que… No tienen sentido de la privacidad". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "Por no decirlo de forma cruel".

 **(En el edificio central de la academia).**

Actualmente, el grupo se encuentra caminando por las instalaciones para poder encontrar a sus familiares.

Forge: "Oh, Corey". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey.

Cor: "Tío Forge". Dijo viendo a su tío, junto a Tearju, Mikado, Berto y un hombre joven pelirrojo.

Hombre: "Rías, Laney, así que vinieron, ¿Eh?". Dijo viendo a Rías y a Laney. Era un hombre con el pelo carmesí largo. Tiene los ojos azules-verdosos, tiene una barba corta. Lleva una chaqueta blanca de interior negro con bordes dorados, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros.

Lans, Rías: "¡¿Papá?!". Dijeron sorprendidas.

Mikan: "Ese es el padre de la Presidenta, es muy joven". Dijo algo sorprendida.

Sr. Gremori: "Tú eres Corey Riffin, ¿Eh?". Dijo viendo a Corey. "Soy el padre de Rías y Laney. Parece que has cuidado muy bien a mis hijas". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No hay problema". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Tío, ¿Por qué…?". Dijo tratando de entender.

Forge: "Me lo encontré en el pasillo". Dijo a su sobrina. "Este no es un buen lugar para conversar… ¿Por qué no vamos a la casa de Corey un rato?". Dijo como si la casa fuera suya.

Sr. Gremori: "¡Oh! Eso suena bien". Dijo sorprendiendo a Rías y a Laney.

Mikado: "Estoy de acuerdo". Dijo sonriendo.

Tearju solo asintió con la cabeza.

Mikan: "¡Oye, tío! Tú no vives en la casa, no digas cosas como esa". Dijo molesta. "Hermano, has algo". Dijo viendo a su hermano.

Cor: "El tío Forge es mayor que yo, lo siento, no puedo hacer nada". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Yui: "Oh, Riffin". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey.

Cuando Corey voltio a ver a la chica, la encontró junto un chico atractivo, mayor que ellos, delgado, alto, con los ojos grises, cabello marrón corto. Llevaba una camisa roja debajo de una chaqueta negra abierta, unos pantalones marrones y unos zapatos negros.

Cor: "Oh, Kotegama, ¿Cómo estás?". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Yui: "Bien, pero ¿Qué es tan genial? Para que ellos hablen muy alto". Dijo viendo a los adultos.

Cor: "Conversaciones en mi casa, supongo que quieren conocer a los demás". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Chico: "Oh, ¿Puedo ir yo?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Si, pero ¿Quién eres?". Dijo viendo al chico.

Yuu: "Me llamo Yuu Kotegama, soy el hermano mayor de Yui". Dijo presentándose.

Cor: "Oh, gusto en conocerte. Soy Corey Riffin". Dijo sonriendo.

Yui: "Si, Yui habla mucho de ti". Dijo sonrojando a su hermana.

Yui: "No hables cosas innecesarias". Dijo molesta y sonrojada.

Forge: "Bueno, nosotros los adultos nos adelantaremos". Dijo a los jóvenes. "¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unas fotos?". Dijo al padre de Rías y de Laney mientras empezaba a caminar.

Sr. Gremori: "Jajajaja. Claro". Dijo caminando al lado de Forge, seguido de Yuu, Mikado y Tearju.

Cor: "Menos mal, que es él y no mi tía". Dijo suspirado.

Mikan: "Supongo". Dijo también suspirando.

Cor: "Por cierto, Kin, Kon, no vi a sus padres, ¿Qué paso?". Dijo viendo a los gemelos.

Kin: "Mamá fue a ver a nuestra hermana menor, y papá se quedó dormido en el sofá". Explico suspirando.

Cor: "Oh, ya menos mal".

Mikan: "Pero nunca me espere que nuestro Tío Forge… hablando como si nada con el padre de la Presidenta…". Dijo algo sorprendida.

Asia: "Bueno, no sabe quién es". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Entonces, aparece Sirzechs con un traje negro, con detalles dorados.

Sirzechs: "Jajajaja. Esto está bien". Dijo mientras bajaba unas escaleras llamando la atención del grupo.

Lans: "Onii-sama".

Sirzechs: "Parece que hoy tendremos un banquete, y papá está incluido, ¿Verdad?". Dijo ganándose un suspiro de sus hermanas.

 **(Casa de Corey-Mas tarde).**

Actualmente se encontraban el grupo que viven con Corey, mas Yui y los gemelos, junto con los representantes de todos, excepto de los gemelos.

Sr. Gremori: "Esto se ve esplendido". Dijo viendo la comida que hicieron Corey, Yami y Mikan.

Sirzechs: "Se ve delicioso, ¿Verdad?". Dijo también viendo la comida.

Cor: "Bueno, ya que tenemos invitados, pusimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en la cocina". Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Forge: "¡Entonces comencemos con un "Kampai"!". Dijo elevando una copa de alcohol.

Sr. Gremori, Yuu, Forge, Sirzechs, Mikado, Tearju: "¡Kampaiiii-!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, empezaron a ver los videos que grabaron, digamos que a todas las chicas que fueron grabadas, incluso Yami, querían ser tragadas por la tierra, ya que los adultos las estaban avergonzando, a Corey no le importaba mucho eso.

Forge: "Mikan sí que te ves mona en esta toma". Dijo viendo a la pantalla.

Mikan: "Es vergonzoso". Dijo sonrojada con las manos en la cara.

Sr. Gremori: "Entonces el siguiente es el de Rías". Dijo.

Forge: "¿La has grabado una?". Dijo sonriendo.

Sr. Gremori: "Jajajaja. Es el deber de un padre ver a su hija en sus mejores momentos". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Esto es un infierno que estoy experimentando". Dijo cubriendose la cara.

Sirzechs: "Miren, por favor. Nuestra Rías-tan le responde magníficamente a su profesora". Dijo riendo.

Entonces, Rías se hartó y se levantó de la silla.

Rías: "No puedo seguir soportado esto. ¡Onii-sama, idiota!". Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Cor: "Yo voy". Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando Corey subió, se encontró con Rías en la entrada de cuarto de este, sentada con los brazos cubriendo su cara.

Cor: "Este… Rías". Dijo llamando la atención de la chica, ella no dijo nada. "¿Le gustaría entrar a mi habitación?".

Entonces, Rías se hizo a un lado para que Corey abriera la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, Rías entro y se lanzó a la cama de Corey boca abajo, mientras que Corey se sentaba en un lado de la cama, sin encender la luz del cuarto.

Cor: "Parece que mi Tío se lleva bien con tu padre". Dijo tratando de sacar conversación.

Pero Rías no respondió. Después de unos minutos Rías decidió hablar.

Rías: "Hey, Cor". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey. "¿Te alegra haberme conocido?". Pregunto sorprendiendo a Corey. "Yo si me alegro".

Cor: "Si me alegro de haberla conocido al igual que a los demás". Dijo sonriendo. "Siempre me alegro de conocer a personas nuevas, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese conocido a ti o a los demás". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, sorprendiendo a la chica.

Rías: "Cor…". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey.

Entonces, Rías le da un beso en los labios a Corey, sorprendiendo a este, se quedaron así durante un momento, pero todo ese momento se acabó, cuando, repentinamente, las luces del cuarto se prendieron, mostrando a Asia, que tenía los ojos llorosos, Momo, Lucy y Laney, con caras enojadas, en la entrada del cuarto.

Asia, Momo, Lucy: "¡Presidenta eso es injusto!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lans: "Estoy de acuerdo". Dijo molesta.

Rías: "El que mueve primero gana. Es algo que aprendí de Akeno". Dijo separándose de Corey, sonriendo ganadora.

Entonces, Momo y Asia, abrazaron a Corey por detrás.

Asia, Momo: "¡Entonces ganare si hago el siguiente movimiento!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lans: "¿Pero que dicen?". Dijo molesta.

Sirzechs: "Vaya, vaya. Pelear es malo". Dijo mientras se asomaba por la entrada del cuarto, sorprendiendo a los presentes. "Rías, tengo algo que decirte". Dijo con un tono serio.

Rías: "¿Qué cosa?". Pregunto curiosa.

Sirzechs: "¿No crees que es hora de liberar al otro arfil?". Dijo sorprendiendo a Rías.

Asia: "¿El otro arfil?". Dijo confusa.

Lucy: "¿Hay otro miembro en la familia con ese puesto?". Dijo confusa.

Cor: "¿Recuerdas la puerta con las cintas?". Dijo ganando un asentimiento de las chicas. "Supongo que es ahí donde debe estar".

Rías: "Esa persona se selló, debido a que sus habilidades eran muy peligrosas para que yo las pueda controlar con mi poder". Explico seria.

Cor: "Ya veo".

Rías: "Esa fue una decisión tuya, ¿Cierto?". Dijo curiosa.

Sirzechs: "Así es. Ya que después de estudiar tu enfrentamientos contra el Phoenix y Kokabiel cambie de parecer". Explico.

Rías: "Entonces…".

Sirzechs: "Ya tienes más miembros en tu familia, y tienen un gran potencial. Estará bien dejar que te encargues, ¿Cierto? Libéralo, Rías". Dijo como una orden al final.

Rías: "Onii-sama… No… Si se trata de una orden de del Maou Lucifer…". Dijo seria.

Happy: "Continuara". Dijo rompiendo la cuarta pared.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Dejen comentarios, gracias por leer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: me gusta que te agrade la personalidad de Corey, ademas tengo el mismo pensamiento que tu sobre los protagonista. La razon por la que las chicas sean tan audaz sabiendo lo de Corey y Laney es de quien puede casarse con este primero. Y me gusta esa proposicion, ya me habia visto ese anime con anticipación, agregar a esas dos seria una buena idea, pero debo pensar cuando poner a esas dos, no debo apresurar las apariciones ni ponerlo donde sea, pero te aseguro que si las pondre.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Momo, Asia, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Irina, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Mikado, Oshizu... Aun en proceso. (Un poco en orden)**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelon en los comentarios y vere que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21.**

 **(En el Club de lo Oculto).**

Actualmente, todos los miembros del Club de lo Oculto, junto con Oshizu, se encontraban en frente de una puerta con cintas y sellos.

Mikan: "¿Es aquí?". Pregunto viendo la puerta.

Asia: "¿Aquí hay otro alfil como yo?". Pregunto curiosa.

Rías: "El sello solo está activo hasta la media noche, así que es libre de dar unas vueltas al campus después de ese tiempo". Explico. "Pero, esa persona se rehusó a aceptar esa regla". Termino.

Kon: "Entonces, ¿Es un Hikikomori?". Pregunto confuso.

Akeno: "Pero esta persona es nuestra mejor fuente de contratos hasta ahora". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "¿En serio?". Dijo sorprendida.

Kiba: "Esta persona crea contratos a través de una computadora". Explico.

Xenovia: "Sin embargo… Para tener los poderes sellados… me pregunto qué tipo será".

Entonces, Rías extiende su mano derecha al frente, haciendo aparecer un sello mágico en la puerta para luego desvanecer, junto con las cintas de seguridad.

Koneko: "El sello ha sido removido". Informo.

Rías: "Abriré la puerta". Dijo mientras pone su mano derecha en la perilla, momento de abrir un poco la puerta, se escucha algo dentro.

?: "¡No!". Dijo una voz desde dentro.

Mikan: "¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?". Dijo confusa.

Rías: "Buen día. Me alegra saber que estas bien". Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de su grupo.

La habitación era oscura, las luces no estaban encendidas, las persianas estaban cerradas, la habitación tenía un aspecto gótico, pero al mismo tiempo de una chica, en el centro de la misma, se encontraba un ataúd que parecía estar temblando, alguien se estaba escondiendo ahí.

Alfil: "¿Qué rayos es esto?". Dijo dentro del ataúd.

Akeno: "El sello ha sido removido". Dijo mientras se acercaba al ataúd y lo abre. "Bien, ahora ven con nosotros".

Alfil: "¡No quiero! ¡Quiero estar aquí! ¡De verdad tengo miedo!". Dijo el alfil con lágrimas en los ojos, se apariencia era de una de chica del mismo año de Koneko y Mikan, con el pelo rubio corto y ojos violeta.

Kurama, Ddraig: '¡Oh! ¡Es una chica! ¡Además es una belleza rubia!'. Gritaron al mismo tiempo en la cabeza de Corey con un tono pervertido, causando un dolor de cabeza a este.

Cor: '¡No griten!'. Pensó en respuesta, entonces, olfatea al aire y descubre algo raro. "¿Un travesti?". Dijo sorprendiendo a los nuevos miembros del Club.

Rías: "Es verdad. Esta persona es un chico". Dijo confirmando lo que dijo Corey.

Kurama: 'Maldito travesti. Ya no me agrada. Déjame matarlo, Corey'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Rías: "Tiene apariencia de chica, pero… es un chico sin duda". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan, Asia, Lucy, Momo, Nana, Kin, Kon: "¡¿Eh?!". Dijeron sorprendidos.

Akeno: "A él le gusta el travestismo". Explico.

Entonces, Rías abraza por atrás al chico travesti.

Rías: "Esta persona es Gasper Vladi. Un miembro de mi familia y mi otro alfil. Es estudiante de primer año en la escuela. Anteriormente era mitad humano y vampiro". Presento sonriendo.

Mikan, Asia: "¿Vampiro?". Dijeron sorprendidas.

Cor: "Valla, eso no me lo esperaba". Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Ddraig: 'Te odio mitad vampiro travesti, rompiste mis ilusiones'. Dijo con un tono pervertido y enojado.

Cor: 'Supéralo'. Pensó en respuesta. "Por cierto, Gasper. ¿Cómo planeabas mostrarte, si siempre estas encerrado?". Pregunto curioso.

Gasper: "E-Es que vestirme de esta forma es lindo". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y un tono lindo.

Lucy: "Pero si eres un travesti es para que te vean los demás, ¿No?". Dijo curiosa.

Cor: "Como sea, Ddraig y Kurama están molestos contigo chaval, se imaginaron que había otro chica rubia en el grupo, ni modo". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Koneko: "Los sueños y pensamientos son fugases". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "Supongo que es verdad". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "Gasper… Por favor, salgamos afuera, ¿Si?". Dijo amablemente, pero cayeron en oídos sordos.

Gasper: "¡No quiero!". Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Cor: "Hey, venga, es solo un favor". Dijo mientras tomaba a Gasper de la muñeca.

Pero entonces, de los ojos de Gasper se produjo un destello, cuando desapareció el destello, Gasper se encontraba en una esquina temblando, sorprendiendo a los nuevos miembros.

Gasper: "¡No te enojes! ¡No te enojes! ¡No te enojes, por favor!". Dijo como llorando.

Asia: "Eso fue extraño". Dijo sorprendida.

Happy: "También fue genial". Dijo sorprendido

Mikan: "En un instante…". Dijo sorprendida.

Xenovia: "Algo salió de la nada, ¿No?". Dijo sorprendida.

Akeno: "El Forbidden Balor View. Es un Sacred Gear, que mejor conocido como el Ojo Malvado que detiene el tiempo". Explico riendo.

Koneko: "Cuando se altera, puede detener el tiempo momentáneamente el tiempo dentro de la zona límite de su visión". Explico con los ojos entrecerrado.

Luego se empezaron a presentar.

 **(Luego-Sala del Club).**

Akeno: "Gasper no puede controlar su poder, y por orden del Maou, Sirzechs, fue sellado". Explico.

Rías: "No solo eso, él no es consciente que la intensidad de poder está creciendo. Es posible que ya haya alcanzado el nivel de un Balance Breaker". Dijo sorprendiendo a algunos.

Cor: "Eso es genial". Dijo silbando.

Lucy: "¿Cómo fue posible que lo convirtieras en sirviente con una sola pieza?". Pregunto curiosa.

Rías: "Fue por una pieza mutada". Dijo en respuesta.

Happy: "¿Pieza mutada?".

Lans: "Es diferente a una Evil piece normal, los cuerpos que claramente necesitan más de una pieza para ser reencarnados, lo pueden hacer con menos piezas, esta puede hacer que dicho fenómeno ocurra". Explico. "Normalmente entre los demonios de clase alta, hay una posibilidad de uno entre diez de que un demonio posea una pieza. Es una irregularidad que nació cuando el sistema fue creado, es más como un error pero se quedó por ser divertido".

Cor: "Es genial". Dijo sorprendido.

Gasper: "No quiero ser el centro de atención, y no quiero hablar de eso". Dijo en una caja que se encontraba en una esquina.

Cor: "Ni modo". Dijo suspirando.

Mikan: "Oye, Gasper, no te escondas". Dijo amablemente acercándose a la caja.

Gasper: "Simplemente quiero estar en esta caja. Soy el chico de la caja, perdónenme, por favor". Dijo temblando.

Rías: "Juzgando por habilidad, tal vez después de Cor y Akeno, él le siga. A pesar de ser medio vampiro, proviene de una familia de buen linaje y posee el Sacred Gear por su parte humana. Está dotado con las habilidades de un vampiro y destaca en el uso de la magia. También posee la sangre de un vampiro especial conocido como caminante diurno, por lo que se puede mover durante el día, pero al parecer, le desagrada la luz".

Gasper: "¡Odio la luz del día! ¡Es mejor si el sol desapareciera!". Dijo desde la caja. "¡El aire y luz de afuera son un enemigo natural para mí!".

Momo: "¿Necesitara sangre?". Pregunto curiosa.

Lans: "Ya que es mitad vampiro, no tiene tanta sed de sangre. Si le damos sangre cada 10 días no habrá problema". Respondió.

Gasper: "¡Odio la sangre! ¡También el pescado! ¡El hígado también!".

Happy: "¡Odia el pescado! ¡Si el pescado es lo más rico del mundo!". Dijo molesto cómicamente.

Koneko: "Es vampiro bueno para nada". Dijo neutra.

Gasper: "¡Koneko es ruin!". Dijo triste.

Kin: "Es algo raro". Dijo sonriendo forzosamente.

Akeno: "Presidenta, ya es la hora". Dijo con un tono serio.

Rías: "Tienes razón". Dijo entendiendo. "Akeno y yo asistiremos a una reunión como miembros de la organización. Yuuto". Dijo llamando la atención del chico.

Kiba: "¿Si, Presidenta?".

Rías: "Al parecer, mi Onii-sama está interesado en saber más sobre tu Balance Breaker. Así que vendrás conmigo". Explico.

Kiba: "Entiendo". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Rías: "¿Puedo dejarlos al cuidado al cuidado de Gasper hasta que termine?". Pregunto mientras se formaba un círculo mágico detrás de ella.

Cor: "Si no habrá ningún problema". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Luego-afuera del Club).**

Gasper: "¡Nooooooooo!". Dijo mientras huía desesperadamente, ¿De quién huía? Pues nada y nada menos que de Xenovia que estaba usando a Durandal.

Xenovia: "¡Vamos, corre! ¡Si sigues manteniendo este ritmo lento, te asesinare con mi Durandal!". Dijo corriendo detrás del pobre Gasper.

Gasper: "¡No moriré si Durandal me toca!". Dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Cor: "Creo que no fue buena idea dejar a Xenovia en esto". Dijo viendo al dúo.

Mikan: "¿Tú crees?". Dijo con sarcasmo.

Lucy: "Además, de que parece una caza de vampiros, no importa como lo veas". Dijo también viendo a Gasper y a Xenovia.

Entonces, Gasper se apoya en un árbol cercano.

Gasper: "¿Por qué haces esto?". Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Xenovia: "Una mente sana procede en un cuerpo sano. Es fundamental que primero entrenemos físicamente". Dijo como excusa, mientras sonríe.

Kon: "Parece que ella se divierte". Dijo viendo a Xenovia.

Asia: "S-Si… parece que le gusta este tipo de cosas". Dijo sonriendo forzosamente.

Gasper: "¡Cielos! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo moverme ni un milímetro más de aquí!". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Koneko: "Gya-kun". Dijo llamando la atención del travesti. "Si comes ajo, te sentirás mucho mejor". Dijo como en broma, pero con su tono habitual, mientras sostenía unos ajos.

Gasper: "¡No! ¡Odio el ajo!". Dijo volviendo a correr perseguido de Koneko.

Koneko: "No hay que ser exigente". Dijo mientras perseguía a Gasper.

Asia: "Parece que, Koneko lo disfruta un poco". Dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

Cor: "Nunca vi que Koneko molestar a alguien". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces aparece Saji, que se encontraba sonriendo.

Saji: "¡Oh! Parece que están ocupados, Club de lo Oculto". Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Cor: "Hola, Taji". Dijo en broma.

Saji: "Es Saji". Dijo molesto.

Cor: "Me da igual". Dijo despreocupado.

Kin: "Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Dijo curioso.

Saji: "Me entere que el miembro Hikikomori fue liberado". Dijo respondiendo, entonces mira a Gasper que pasa por ahí. "¡¿Una belleza rubia?!". Dijo sonriendo.

Happy: "Es un travesti, Aye". Dijo sin misericordia.

Entonces, Saji se tuba al piso, mientras dice cosas como "La vida es muy cruel" y así.

Nana: "Debiste preguntar si era mujer o hombre antes de empezar a imaginar cosas". Dijo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

?: "¿Oh? ¿Con que aquí es donde juegan los demonios familiares del Maou?". Dijo un hombre desde los arbustos.

Cor: "¿Que hay de nuevo, Azazel?". Dijo saludando al tipo, sorprendiendo a los demás y haciendo que todos los miembros de la nobleza de Rías, excepto Corey, Happy y Gasper, que por cierto se escondió detrás de un árbol, se pusieran en guardia.

Azazel: "Hola, Sekiryuutei, ¿Cómo estas?". Dijo sonriendo despreocupado.

Saji: "Riffin, ¿Acaso dijiste Azazel?". Pregunto algo asustado.

Cor: "Si, el jefe de los ángeles caídos. Me invoco una que otra vez". Dijo tranquilo, provocando que Saji invocara a su Sacred Gear que era una lagartija, los demás estaban preparados para atacar por sí acaso. "Tranquilos, no tiene intenciones de atacar". Dijo tranquilizando un poco a los demás. "Por cierto, ¿Qué haces por aquí?". Dijo a Azazel.

Azazel: "Solo quise pasear un poco y vine a visitar el lugar de los demonios. Además, ¿Esta el portador de la espada sacro-demoniaca?". Dijo tranquilo.

Cor: "No, lo siento, se fue, tenía algo que hacer con el Maou". Dijo tranquilo.

Azazel: "Ya veo, con que el portador de la espada sacro-demoniaca no esta. Es una pena. ¡El vampiro de allí!". Dijo mientras señala a un árbol en donde se escondía Gasper. "El "Forbidden Balor View", un Sacred Gear que puede ser muy peligroso si el dueño no lo puede usar correctamente. ¿Ese es la "Absorption Line"?". Pregunto viendo a Saji. "Si están practicando, úsenlo en el vampiro. Conectado al vampiro y si lo invocas, absorberás el exceso de energía del Sacred Gear. También lo podrás contener cuando se salga de control". Explico.

Saji: "¿Absorber... Poder?". Dijo sorprendido viendo a su Sacred Gear.

Azazel: "¿Que? ¿No lo sabias? Esta impregnado en los poderes de Vritra, el maligno dragón negro, la prisión del Dragón, uno de los cinco Reyes Dragones. Es capaz de conectarse a alguien, dispersando o disminuyendo el poder de absorción. También se puede conectar con otra entidad por un corto periodo de tiempo". Explico.

Happy: "Increíble, Aye". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "Con que ese tipo de poder tienes, ¿Eh?". Dijo viendo a su Sacred Gear. "Eso quiere decir que si, conecto una línea con Riffin u otra entidad, la energía absorbida pasara a ellos, ¿No?".

Azazel: "Exactamente". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. "Por cierto, hay una manera más rápida para mejorar la habilidad del vampiro. Él tendría que beber la sangre del Sekiryuutei". Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Cor: "Quieres decir que con mi sangre mejorar mucho más rápido, ¿No?". Dijo para asegurarse.

Azazel: "Así es, es natural que los vampiros tomen sangre, ¿Verdad? Bueno, solo que probar lo que les dije. Nos vemos". Dijo empezando a irse.

Cor: "Eres un friki de la ciencia". Dijo cruzandoze de brazos.

Azazel: "Tal vez, pero me gusta así. Por cierto, lamentó lo de Vali. Lo hizo por sí mismo, al parecer, él no quiere superar la rivalidad entre el rojo y el blanco". Dijo parando de caminar.

Cor: "Ni modo, veré como hago para que cambie de opinión". Dijo suspirando.

Reynare: "Azazel-sama, que hace fuera de su lugar". Dijo apareciendo de entré los arbustos.

Azazel: "Que seas mi guardaespaldas no significa que me cuides todo el tiempo". Dijo cansado.

Lucy: "Tienes un mal momento, ¿No, Raynare?". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Raynare: "Si, un poco". Dijo suspirando.

Azazel: "Bueno, nos vemos". Dijo desapareciendo de hay junto a Raynare.

Xenovia: "Con que ese es el líder de los Ángeles caídos. Es un hombre difícil de entender". Dijo sería.

Mikan: "Creo que será mejor probar lo que nos dijo Azazel". Dijo viendo a su hermano.

Cor: "Si, supongo que no estaría mal". Dijo pensativo.

Lans: "¿Cómo le tienes tanta confianza?". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cor: "Él se ganó mi confianza". Dijo simplemente.

Lans: "A veces, envidio tu simpleza". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Eso es bueno". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En el gimnacio).**

Actualmente, se encuentra los miembros anteriores en la cancha de voleibol, el entrenamiento trataba de que Gasper parara el tiempo de los balón que Corey o Mikan lanzarán, pero de vez en cuando paraba el tiempo de Corey o Mikan, a lo cual el vampiro de disculpaba cada dos por tres. Saji entrenaba lo que le dijeron sobre su Sacred Gear, así que conecto una de sus líneas en la cabeza de Gasper para absorber el exceso de energía.

Cor: "Bien, vamos halla". Dijo sosteniendo un balón de voleibol.

Gasper: "Hai". Dijo con la línea de Saji sobre su cabeza.

Cor: "Bien, aquí va". Dijo mientras lanzaba el balón sin mucha fuerza, sin mucha fuerza término Corey, ¿Entendido?

Al final, Gasper pero el tiempo, pero se excedió y paro a todos, y se fue a esconder a una esquina.

Cor: "Gasper, se supone que debes detener el balón". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Mikan: "No será muy eficaz si detienes a nosotros también". Dijo riendo.

Yami: "Y por lo menos no trates de escapar". Dijo mientras arrastraba a Gasper.

Gasper: "Lo siento". Dijo triste.

Xenovia: "Este entrenamiento parece muy difícil, ¿Verdad?". Dijo viendo a los chicos.

Lucy: "Bueno, si no podemos hacer otro tipo de entrenamiento, más que este". Dijo viendo a Corey y a Gasper.

Kon: "Cada uno tiene su propio entrenamiento". Dijo también viendo a Corey y a Gasper.

Mikan: "Hermano, ¿Crees que esta usado mucha energía?". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Cor: "Tal vez, oye Saji". Dijo viendo al rubio.

Saji: "Enterado". Dijo mientras absorbía más energía con su Sacred Gear.

Lans: "Lamento hacer que hagas esto con nosotros". Dijo viendo al chico.

Saji: "No importa. Esto esta bien para logra aprender y dominar sobre este poder". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Tenemos el problema de que Gasper odia la sangre, así que es mejor de esta forma". Dijo viendo a Gasper.

Happy: "Creo que eso es mejor como último recurso". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno a seguir con el entrenamiento". Dijo lanzando de nuevo el balón, sin mucha fuerza término Corey.

Esta vez, Gasper volvió a detener el tiempo de Corey y los demás.

Gasper: "Lo siento". Dijo mientras lloraba.

Cor: "Escucha Gasper, disculparte no hará nada, así que déjalo. Estamos entrenando, fallos como estos suceden". Dijo regañandolo, mientras tomaba otro balón.

Gasper: "Pero es que...". Fui interrumpido.

Cor: "Sin peros. Es imposible que salga esto sin saber como se domina, para eso están los entrenamientos, para así poder fuerte y proteger lo que te importa". Dijo sonriendo.

Gasper: "Proteger". Dijo en susurro.

Cor: "Así es. Yo no me hago fuerte porque quiero, sino que lo hago para proteger a mis seres queridos". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mikan.

Gasper: "Corey-sempai". Dijo sorprendido.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Seguirás o lo dejaras?". Dijo sonriendo.

Gasper: "Y-Yo entrenare y me haré más fuerte". Dijo con determinación.

Cor: "Así se habla. Sigamos entrenado". Dijo volviendo a lanzar la pelota.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente, se encuentra Corey y Rías frente a la puerta para la habitación de Gasper. Resulta que después de entrenar, Rías decidió enviar a Gasper con Corey a uno de los trabajos, al final salió Morisawa, un cliente regular de Corey y Koneko, el primero va para jugar videojuegos o hablar sobre anime, mientras que Koneko va para hacerle de cosplay. El problema fue que este tipo tenía una afición con las chicas rubias, incluso no le importó que Gasper era un travesti, hizo que Gasper se sintiera incómodo, y lo para en el tiempo, por lo menos lograron obtener el contrato. Cuando regresaron al club, Gasper se encerró en su habitación a llorar, al final tuvieron que llamar a Rías para intentar calmarlo.

Rías: "Gasper, sal de ahí. Lamento haber hecho sentirte así". Dijo con un tono de culpa.

Cor: "Disculpé, Presidenta. No espere que Morisawa tuviera una afición a las rubias. Además de llamarla durante una reunión importante". Dijo disculpándose.

Rías: "No. Ustedes hicieron lo que pudieron". Dijo sería.

Gasper: "¡Tengo miedo de estar afuera!". Dijo mientras lloraba.

Rías: "Hay una razón para que Gasper este de esa forma". Dijo confundiendo a Corey.

Cor: "¿Razón?".

Rías: "El padre de Gasper era un vampiro de linaje noble, pero… su madre era humana. Los vampiros tienden a valorar más el linaje que los demonios. Debido a esto, Gasper, siendo incluso parte de la línea familiar, creció y sufrió con el mismo nivel de discriminación. Del lado humano, fue tratado como un monstruo. Y se preocupaban más por el poder de detener el tiempo, ya que él no era capaz de controlarlo. Fue temido. No, probablemente fue más odiado y despreciado. La gente le temía, ya que podía pasar algo sin que ellos lo supieran. Por supuesto, ellos no quisieron arriesgarse, así que no se acercaron". Explico.

Cor: 'Ya veo, con que él también, ¿Eh?'. Pensó tranquilo.

Rías: "Por supuesto, sabemos que Gasper no es del tipo que pueda hacer cosas malas".

Gasper: "No quiero este poder. Todos dejan de moverse. Por eso me temen, y me odian. ¡Incluso yo lo odio! ¡No quiero ver más las caras de mis amigos cuando el tiempo se detiene!". Dijo desde dentro la habitación.

Rías: "Soy un fracaso como Rey, ¿Verdad?". Dijo en voz baja algo deprimida.

Cor: "Yo me encargo, Presidenta. Hare algo al respecto". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Cor…".

Cor: "Todo estará bien. Sé un poco de cómo se siente. Además, es mi Kōhai, es mi deber cuidarlo y tratar de que todo esté bien". Dijo sonriendo.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Rías sonríe y asiente a la propuesta de Corey.

Rías: "Entonces, te lo encargo… Cor". Dijo mientras se iba usando un círculo mágico, no sin antes darle una mirada a la puerta de la habitación.

Entonces, Corey se sienta en posición de indio apoyando su espalda en la puerta.

Cor: "Gasper. Que sepas que no me moveré hasta que salgas". Dijo elevando algo la voz.

No recibió respuesta por parte de Gasper, entonces decidió mandar un mensaje avisando a las chicas, obviamente las que viven con él, que llegara más tarde de lo debido, por lo de Gasper, a la cual todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Después de un tiempo en silencio, Corey decidió entablar conversación.

Cor: "Oye Gasper, ¿Le tienes miedo a tu Sacred Gear?". Dijo mientras esperaba una respuesta del chico, la cual nunca llegó. "Yo también tengo uno. Bueno, dos, de hecho. Uno de ellos es un dragón que es conocido como uno de los más fuertes, el otro es el humano más poderoso del mundo, también soy el jinchuriki del biju más fuerte. Antes sentía miedo. Cuando lo usaba, sentía que algo en mi cambiaba lentamente. Después de un tiempo decidí que no le debía temer, sino que debía aceptarlo, para así poder hacer más fuerte". Conto para luego callarse, pero Gasper no decía nada. "Siendo yo un ninja y un mago, he enfrentado cosas que me impedían avanzar, pero como nunca me rendía, supere esos problemas". Dijo viendo su mano derecha.

Gasper: "Es posible que debido a ese poder pierdas algo importante para ti. ¿Por qué sigues avanzando sabiendo eso?". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Cor: "En una parte es porque soy un terco y un idiota, no me gusta entender cosas difíciles. La otra parte es… que no quiero ver a mis amigos y seres queridos llorar. Hace tres años creí que perdí a una buena amiga de mi gremio, pero por fortuna no fue así. Cosas como esas son las que me levante y no me rinda". Dijo sonriendo suavemente.

La puerta de se abrió dejando ver una parte de la cara de Gasper.

Gasper: "Pero yo les causare problemas. Soy tímido y débil, como dije solo le hubiese sido una molestia". Dijo triste.

Cor: "Yo no pienso que seas una molestia. Solo es que no sabes cómo usar tu poder correctamente". Dijo haciendo que Gasper abriera la puerta.

Gasper: "Sempai…". Dijo mientras abrazaba a un conejo negro de peluche.

Cor: "Si lo que dijo Azazel es cierto, puedes mejorar bebiendo mi sangre". Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Gasper.

Gasper: "Tengo miedo…". Dijo negando con la cabeza. "… De beber sangre de los vivos. Algunas veces trate de lidiar con ello, y beber un poco, pero aun no estoy asustado de mis poderes. Si en caso de que se saliera de control, yo… yo…". Dijo quitando la mirada.

Cor: "Yo antes tenía miedo de mi poder como jinchuriki, ya que a veces perdía el control de mi cuerpo y no sabía qué hacía o a quien dañaba, una vez casi mato a mi maestro por culpa de esto". Dijo sorprendiendo a Gasper. "Cuando volví en mí, me sentí culpable por eso, así que decidí que debía volverme más fuerte y no volver a perder el control". Explico. "Además, siendo sincero, te envidio por ese poder tuyo". Dijo sorprendiendo otra vez a Gasper.

Gasper: "¿Celoso?". Dijo confuso.

Cor: "Podía hacer muchas cosas, además de haber salvado la vida de unas cuantos amigos". Explico sonriendo.

El joven vampiro termino de salir y se sentó al lado de Corey.

Gasper: "Sempai, eres muy amable". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Cor: "Si, lo sé, gracias".

Gasper: "Nunca nadie me había dicho que estaba celoso de mis poderes. Es la primera vez que escucho algo así". Dijo sonriendo suavemente. "Siempre pensé que esta habilidad solo hacía que la gente me odiara". Dijo triste.

Cor: "Eso es una tontería". Dijo sorprendiendo a Gasper. "Si nos dieron estos Sacred Gear fue por una razón, lo que debemos hacer es buscarla. No podemos maldecirnos y odiarnos por eso. Trata de encontrar una meta y síguela hasta que la cumplas". Dijo sonriendo.

Kiba: "Como era de esperarse de ti, Corey". Dijo apareciendo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "¿Qué hay, Kiba?". Dijo con normalidad.

Kiba: "Es bueno ver que están charlando muy libremente con Gasper". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Si, varias personas pueden hablar conmigo, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida". Dijo como que orgulloso de sí mismo.

Cuando dirigieron su mirada a Gasper, el chico se encontraba metido en la caja sin la tapa.

Cor: "¿Qué haces ahí?". Dijo viendo a Gasper.

Gasper: "Disculpa, me siento más cómodo aquí cuando estoy hablando con alguien". Respondió. Todo está bien, no cerrare la tapa". Agrego.

Cor: "Como quieras". Dijo suspirando.

Kiba: "Pero no puedes seguir así para siempre. El sello se removió".

Gasper: "Pero…". Fue interrumpido por alguien que se acercaba.

Xenovia: "No parece ser una gran conversación, ¿Eh?". Dijo llamando la atención de los chicos.

Seguida de Xenovia, estaban las demás chicas del grupo, excepto Rías y Akeno, al parecer Mikan tenía algo escondido atrás.

Cor: "Oh, hola, ¿Qué pasa?". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "En primer lugar, pensamos que no debías encargarte de Gasper tu solo". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "Así que pensamos en algunas cosas". Dijo neutra.

Gasper: "¿Para mí?". Dijo confundido.

Koneko: "Gya-kun, eres un amigo importante". Dijo neutra.

Gasper: "Koneko". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Para eso pensamos que tal vez sería mejor que usara algo como esto". Dijo mientras extendía sus brazos y mostraba una máscara parecida a la de un zorro blanco con fuego.

Cor: "Ah, esa mascara la use para una broma hace mucho". Dijo sonriendo nostálgico.

Lans: "Si y como es algo que no usas ya, que mejor dársela a Gasper". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Si el colegio está de acuerdo, me importa poco". Dijo sincero.

Mikan: "Vale, toma Gasper, considerarlo un regalo". Dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba la máscara a Gasper.

Gasper: "Gracias". Dijo mientras se ponía la máscara. "Ah. Me siento aliviado. Se siente muy bien". Dijo como feliz.

Cor: "¿De quién fue la idea?". Pregunto curioso.

Momo: "Fue de Asia". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Oh, bien pensado Asia".

Asia: "Bueno, es que yo también me siento algo incomoda cuando estoy hablado con alguien de frente. Pero, estoy bien si hablo por teléfono. Pensé que estaría bien si no ven su rosto". Explico.

Cor: "Ya no es muy mala idea".

Happy: "Aye". Dijo animando.

 **(Al día siguiente-En un templo).**

Actualmente, se podía ver a Corey subiendo unas largas, él tenía como petición de Akeno, ir a un templo.

Cor: 'Se supone que los templos son malos para los demonios, ¿No?'. Pensó viendo la entrada del templo.

Kurama: '¿Para qué diablos te habrá invitado aquí, es mocosa de Akeno?'. Dijo curioso.

Cor: 'No lo sé, tal vez es por algo importante'. Pensó en respuesta.

Luego se figa en una sombre que está en medio de las escaleras, era Akeno, se encontraba usando un traje de sacerdotisa.

Akeno: "Bienvenido, Cor". Dijo sonriendo como siempre.

Cor: "Hola, Akeno". Dijo saludando.

Akeno: "Siento haberte llamado con tan poco tiempo de anticipación". Dijo disculpándose.

Cor: "Estaba libre de igual modo. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Rías y Lans?". Pregunto curioso.

Akeno: "Ellas vendrán después de que termine su reunión con Sirzechs-sama". Respondió mientras guiaba a Corey.

Cor: "Ya, y ¿Está bien que no estés allí? No es que dude de la fuerza de esas dos pero…". Dijo curioso.

Akeno: "Es que alguien quería verte". Explico.

Cor: "Oh". Dijo entendiendo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del templo, Corey se detuvo.

Cor: "¿Es seguro que pasemos por aquí?". Dijo señalando la entrada.

Akeno: "Ufufufu. En este lugar los demonios están bien. Está protegido por un contracto especial". Explico mientras pasaba por la entrada sin sufrir daño.

Corey solo suspiro y avanzo sin preocuparse. Cuando entro le hecho una vista al lugar. Era un templo japonés como abandonado.

Cor: "Akeno, acaso, ¿Vives aquí?". Pregunto viendo el templo.

Akeno: "Hai. El último sacerdote murió, por lo que nadie vive aquí. Rías aseguro este lugar para mí". Explico.

?: "¿Él es el Sekiryuutei?". Pregunto una voz masculina nueva.

Entonces, Corey sintió un gran poder a los alrededores.

Cor: 'Supongo que él es el "alguien" que vino de visita. Es fuerte, creo que más que Azazel'. Pensó mientras se preparaba por si las luchas.

Entonces, del cielo apareció un destello dorado segando un poco la visión de Corey y Akeno.

Visitante: "Mucho gusto… Corey Riffin, hijo de Igneel". Dijo desde el destello.

Entonces, apareció la figura de un hombre rubio atractivo, con doce alas doradas y un halo sobre su cabeza, vestía una túnica blanca, con detalles dorados.

Cor: '¿Un ángel?'. Pensó mientras veía al ángel.

Ángel: "Yo soy Miguel. El líder de los Ángeles". Dijo sorprendiendo a Corey.

Kurama: 'Esto será interesante'. Dijo en la cabeza de la Corey.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Dejen comentarios, gracias por leer.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Y feliz Navidad.**

* * *

 **Guest: Para aclararte una cosa, en esta historia, Laney es Asuna asi como Corey es Kirito. Y no se si meter a Erza en el Harem.**

 **Alber breaker: Me gusta la idea que me distes sobre como meter a Restia y a Est, pensare que ver como suene convisente.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Momo, Asia, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Irina, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Mikado, Oshizu... Aun en proceso. (Un poco en orden)**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelon en los comentarios y vere que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22.**

 **(En el templo).**

Actualmente se encontraban Corey junto a Akeno y el líder de los Ángeles, Miguel. Se encontraban sentados en frente de una mesa, Corey a un lado y Miguel del otro lado, Akeno estaba en medio de los dos sonriendo, como siempre. Akeno les dio una taza de té a los dos.

Cor: 'Con que él es el líder de los Ángeles… ¿Qué querrá para que yo esté aquí?'. Pensó mientras tomaba el té.

Entonces un dolor agudo apareció en el brazo izquierdo de Corey, haciendo que él se quejara un poco.

Cor: 'Siento que mi cuerpo es picado con agujas, pero ¿Por qué es más intenso e mi brazo izquierdo?'. Pensó viendo sus manos. 'Un momento, no es por él. Parece que es por otra cosa'. Razono.

Miguel: "La verdad es que he venido personalmente para entregarte algo". Dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba al frente.

Entonces, en el centro de los dos se formó un destello, cuando desapareció el destello apareció una espada europea con detalles morados claros y una empuñadura de oro que emitía un aura sagrada.

Miguel: "Corey Riffin". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey. "Esta es Ascalón, una Dragon Slayer, la espada sagrada hecha para matar dragones". Dijo presentando a la espada.

Cor: "¿Una espada Dragon Slayer? ¿Es como la magia Dragon Slayer?". Dijo sorprendido mientras invocando a su Boosted Gear.

Ddraig: "Si y no". Respondió desde la joya. "Los Dragon Slayer en un principio, aunque cada uno hacia lo que querían, eran quienes enfrentaban a los dragones para mantener la paz entre humanos y dragones. De vez en cuando, atacaban a los humanos que se pasaban de listo, aunque al final ellos hacían lo que querían. Las armas Dragon Slayer fueron creadas para asesinar dragones, pero estas eran usadas para el bien o para el mal. Como para la defensa de los inocentes o la obtención de poder, riqueza o la tiranía".

Cor: "Ya, nosotros usamos el poder como queramos, y ellos toman un poder ajeno que les dirige a ciertos actos. Se nota la diferencia". Dijo entendiendo.

Miguel: "En realidad, estaba pensando en entregarte esto". Dijo sorprendiendo a Corey. "Quiero que tu Boosted Gear absorba esta arma". Informo.

Cor: "Pero ¿Por qué a mí? Yo soy un Dragon Slayer". Dijo no entendiendo.

Miguel: "Se acordó que algo como la Gran Guerra no se puede volver a permitir. Como ya sabes, pequeños conflictos entre las tres fracciones siguen continuando. Si esto continua así… todos finalmente pereceremos. No… incluso hay posibilidades de que otra fracción tome una acción ofensiva. Supongo que sabes que hay otras fracciones aparte de las tres, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Si es verdad, eso lo sé. Pero, ¿Por qué a mí?". Dijo volviendo al punto.

Miguel: "Creo que es porque en la siguiente reunión será una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de para detener los conflictos entre las tres fracciones, y combinar fuerzas". Dijo sonriendo. "Esta espada es un regalo mío para la fracción del Maou. Por supuesto, también envíe un regalo a la fracción de los Ángeles caídos. También recibí la rumoreada espada sacro-demoniaca por parte del Maou, nuestra fracción está muy agradecida".

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza. 'Regalar algo es común cuando se quiera bajar la tensión entre los conflictos'. Pensó.

Miguel: "Supongo que sabrás que en aquel entonces, durante la Gran Guerra. Los dragones Rojo y Blanco arrasaron con todo el campo de batalla". Dijo.

Cor: "Y para poder detenerlos, las tres fracciones dejaron de lado la guerra y atacaron a los dos dragones, ya me lo conto Ddraig hace un tiempo". Dijo continuando la historia.

Miguel: "Para que ocurra algo parecido como en aquel entonces, me gustaría confiar mi esperanza en ti, Sekiryuutei". Explico.

Entonces, Corey cierra los ojos, como si estuviera pensando, pero todos sabemos que va a elegir.

Cor: "No veo ningún problema. Al fin y al cabo, yo y la guerra no nos agradamos". Dijo sonriendo.

Corey y Miguel se sonreían ya que se estaban entendiendo. Ninguno quería una guerra.

Miguel: "Ya que es un regalo de mi parte, incluso un demonio que porta a un dragón puede usarlo. Además de que con tu magia podría ser más fácil de manejar". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ya veo. Aceptare este regalo de amistad con gusto". Dijo sonriendo mientras extiende su Boosted Gear en dirección a la espada. 'Ddraig'. Pensó llamando la atención del dragón.

Ddraig: 'Recuerda que los Sacred Gear funcionan de acuerdo a los pensamientos del portado. Si lo deseas, entonces así será'. Dijo en la mente de Corey. 'Concentra tu voluntad en el Boosted Gear'.

Cor: 'Vale'. Dijo mientras tomaba el mango de la espada.

Ddraig: 'Ahora concéntrate en la espada sagrada'.

Entonces, una luz empezó a emergí de la espada, después de un tiempo la espada sagrada se unió con el Boosted Gear, parecía la hoja de la espada en la parte frontal de la parte de atrás de la mano izquierdo.

Cor: "Perfecto, ya está listo". Dijo sonriendo.

Miguel: "Con esto, he terminado aquí. Entonces, es hora de irme". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Eh, disculpe, tengo algo que preguntar". Dijo rápidamente.

Miguel: "Desafortunadamente no tengo tiempo para una consulta. Lo escuchare en la reunión, o después". Dijo tranquilizándolo.

Cor: "Esta bien". Dijo de acuerdo.

Miguel: "Nos vemos, Corey Riffin, hijo de Igneel". Dijo mientras extendía sus alas y producía una luz y desaparecía.

Después de que Miguel desapareciera, Corey se quedó mirando a su Boosted Gear con Ascalón y Akeno se encontraba viendo a Corey mientras sonreía.

 **(Más tarde).**

Cor: "Con que ayudaste a Miguel a guardar la espada, ¿Eh?". Dijo mientras tomaba un té que Akeno preparo.

Akeno: "Así es. Es una forma normal y de cortesía, cada vez que hay un nuevo portador de Ascalón". Dijo mientras volvía a servir té.

Cor: "Gracias". Dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo. "Etto. Akeno, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?". Dijo un poco inquieto.

Akeno: "¿Qué cosa?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Acaso eres hija de un ángel caído?". Pregunto algo serio.

Entonces, la expresión de Akeno cambio a una de tristeza.

Cor: "Supongo que eso responde mi pregunta". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Akeno: "Así es. Yo soy el producto de un Ángel caído llamado Barakiel y de una humana. Mi madre fue hija de un sacerdote del Santuario. Un día, un Ángel caído llamado Barakiel llego rendido y debilitado a la puerta, y mi madre lo ayudo. Ese caso produjo mi nacimiento". Dijo haciendo una pausa mientras se paraba y le daba la espalda a Corey, entonces, se quitó la parte de arriba del traje mostrando su espalda, para luego aparecer dos alas, una de un demonio y otra de un Ángel caído, sorprendiendo un poco a Corey. "Estas son alas sucias… La ala de un demonio y la ala de un Ángel caído. Poseo ambas". Dijo mientras tomaba el ala de ángel caído. "Detestaba mis contaminadas alas originales, y llegue con Rías para convertirme en un demonio. Pero este fue el resultado, una ala de un demonio y otra de un Ángel caído. Ufufu. Tal vez sea lo adecuado, que esta sangre contaminada corra por mis venas". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, ella sujetaba la parte de arriba del traje con sus brazos que estaban abrazándose a sí misma. Corey nunca vio ese lado de Akeno. Entonces, ella le miro con una expresión triste. "… Ya que sabes eso, Cor, ¿Qué es lo que piensas?". Pregunto viendo a Corey. "Odias a los Ángeles caídos, ¿No?, Ellos intentaron destruir esta ciudad y te estuvieron vigilando desde que llegaste. No creo que tengas pensamientos muy buenos de ellos". Dijo tratando de saber la opinión de Corey.

Corey cerró sus ojos para pensar en las palabras adecuadas y no dañar a Akeno. Después de un tiempo, que fue eterno para Akeno, Corey abrió los ojos.

Cor: "Yo no odio a los Ángeles caídos". Dijo sorprendiendo a Akeno. "Es cierto lo que has dicho sobre los Ángeles caídos, pero he aprendido a no odiar a todo una especie, solo por los actos de unos tontos. Solo odiare a quienes dañan a mis amigos y familiares". Explico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Akeno: "Pero soy una mujer despreciable". Dijo tratando de cambiar la opinión de Corey.

Cor: "Te equivocas. Para mí, tú eres tú, el que seas hija de un Ángel caído no cambiara ese hecho. Nadie decide el lugar de donde provenga". Dijo serio mientras se ponía de pie.

Después de esas palabras, Akeno se puso a llorar, molestando un poco a Corey, ya que no sabía que había hecho mal. Después de un tiempo, Akeno dejo de llorar, entonces se acercó a Corey y lo abrazo con fuerza, haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso, Akeno encima de Corey, que no se les olvide que Akeno no llevaba la parte de arriba del traje.

Cor: "¿Akeno?". Dijo sorprendido.

Akeno: "Lo he decidido". Dijo confundiendo a Corey. "Yo ya he decidido". Dijo repitiendo la frase. "¿Te gusta Laney?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Si". Dijo respondiendo.

Akeno: "Eso es un hecho, ella a veces es seria, así que como esposa legal es imposible. Hay una posibilidad de que Lucy o Rías sean las esposas legales. También esta Asia y Momo. Así que las primeras cinco posiciones no se pueden mover". Dijo en susurro confundiendo un poco a Corey.

Cor: '¿A qué se refiere con las posiciones?'. Pensó confuso.

Akeno: "Hey, Cor. No me importa si soy la sexta". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: '¿Sexta?'. Pensó confundido, entonces empezó a entender un poco de esto.

Akeno: "Me parece una buena posición. Incluso me siento más apasionada, aunque parezca trampa". Dijo mientras apretaba más el abrazo. "¿Te importa que te mime un poco más?". Pregunto sonriendo mientras hacia la técnica que nunca debió ser creada, con la cual muy pocos hombres se negarían, los ojos de cachorrito.

Cor: "Supongo que no estaría mal un poco". Dijo evitando contacto visual. 'Como odio esos malditos ojos de cachorrito'. Pensó algo molesto.

Entonces, se pararon del suelo, Akeno se sentó en seiza, mientras Corey ponía su cabeza en el regazo de esta mientras le acariciaba la cabeza del peli-azul.

Akeno: "Ufufufu. Robe uno de los privilegios de Rías, Laney y Lucy. De alguna manera, siento que hago algo prohibido. Por cierto, Cor, ¿Se siente bien?". Dijo curiosa.

Cor: "Es relajante". Dijo relajado.

Akeno: "Un, me pregunto que es, pero si esta escena es vista por la Presidenta y Laney…". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans, Rías: "¿Qué hay con nosotras?". Dijeron con los ojos entrecerrados mientras emitían un aura, que hizo que Corey se levantara de golpe asustado. Era como el aura de Erza cuando estaba molesta.

Cor: "¡Lans, Rías!". Dijo temblando del miedo ante el aura que emitían las dos chicas. 'Me van a matar'. Pensó con miedo.

Entonces, las dos pelirrojas se acercaron y pellizcaban una mejilla cada una de Corey.

Cor: "¡Ay, ay, ay, ay-!". Dijo quejándose del dolor.

Lans: "¿Qué paso con la espada?". Dijo viendo a su novio.

Cor: "Ya la tengo". Dijo aun siendo pellizcado por las mejillas.

Rías: "¿Y Miguel?". Pregunto viendo al chico.

Cor: "Se fue". Respondió.

Lans: "Entonces… No hay nada que hacer aquí. ¡Vámonos!". Dijo ordenando en la última parte mientras salía del templo seguida de su hermana.

Cor: "Vale. Nos vemos, Akeno". Dijo mientras temblaba un poco y se masajeaba sus mejillas, y empezaba a caminar.

Akeno: "Estoy celosa de las dos primeras. Ojala pudiera escalar posiciones". Murmuro mientras pensaba en formas de subir posiciones.

 **(En las escaleras del templo).**

Laney y Rías caminaban más rápido de lo normal, tal vez era porque querían salir de ahí lo más rápido. Corey estaba siguiéndoles el ritmo a las dos chicas, ninguno había dicho nada desde que salieron. Entonces, las dos pelirrojas se detienen y se giran viendo a Corey.

Rías: "Hey, Cor". Dijo llamando la atención del peli-azul.

Cor: "Dime". Dijo algo dudoso.

Rías: "Akeno… es Akeno, ¿Verdad?".

Cor: "Si, ¿Qué pasa?". Dijo confuso.

Rías: "Akeno es la vice-presidenta, pero sigue siendo Akeno, ¿Verdad?". Dijo confundiendo más a Corey.

Cor: "Si".

Rías: "¿Y yo?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Eres Rías, eso está claro". Dijo despreocupado.

Entonces, Rías se queda en silencio un momento, pensando un poco.

Rías: "Tienes razón. Yo soy la Presidenta. ¿Pero soy Rías?". Dijo con una expresión algo triste.

Cor: "Si. Los apellidos para mí no me van, solo me dicen de donde vienen. Para mi Rías es Rías, así como Lans es Lans". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Ya veo. Es bueno saber eso". Dijo sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Lans: "Por cierto, ¿De qué es ese "Primer lugar" del que hablaba Akeno?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Yo no estoy seguro". Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Lans: "Ya". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar junto a su hermana.

Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras, Rías se detuvo.

Rías: "Mañana finalmente será la reunión de las tres fracciones. Debemos hacer los preparativos finales". Explico.

Lans: "Cor, ¿Tú que harás?". Pregunto viendo a su novio.

Cor: "Regresare a la escuela. Quede con Gasper en ayudarlo con sus poderes". Explico.

Rías: "Ya veo". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. "Entonces, me voy por aquí". Dijo empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a la escuela.

Cor: "Oye, Lans, ¿Sabes que es lo que le pasa a tu Hermana?". Pregunto viendo a su novia.

Lans: "Si, un poco, pero no planeo decírtelo aun". Dijo mientras veía la dirección en donde se iba Rías.

Cor: "Me lo imagine". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Afuera del edificio del Club).**

Actualmente se encontraban Corey, Mikan, Asia y Raisu, entrenando el Sacred Gear de Gasper mientras que Laney, Lucy y Momo hacían unos aperitivos. El vampiro ha logrado parar el tiempo de un balón que estaba a medio camino de él.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras aplaudía un poco, haciendo que Gasper dejara de aplicar su energía en el balón.

Mikan: "Has mejorado mucho Gasper". Dijo viendo al vampiro.

Asia: "Ha logrado detener el balón veinte veces seguidas". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Cor: "Es un gran avance". Dijo sonriendo.

Gasper sonrió a lo dicho por Corey.

Lucy: "Cor, ¿No crees que Gasper necesita descansar?". Dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo. "Por cierto, ya está hecha la comida".

Cor: "Bien, solo tres balones más Gasper". Dijo mientras Raisu le daba un balón. "Aquí va Gasper". Dijo mientras lanzaba el balón.

Gasper: "¡Hai!". Dijo preparándose para detener el balón, pero no lo logro y el balón le pego en la cara.

Asia: "¡Gasper!". Dijo preocupada.

Gasper: "Corey-sempai, estoy cansado". Dijo tumbado en el suelo.

Cor: "Venga Gasper, solo falta dos y luego vamos a comer". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Solo piensas en la comida, ¿Verdad?". Dijo viendo al chico.

Cor: "Tal vez". Respondió con simpleza.

Entonces, Corey volvía a intentar lanzar el balón, pero Gasper se adelantó y congelo el brazo derecho de Corey. Esto provoco que Gasper empezara a llorar.

Gasper: "¡Lo siento!". Dijo llorando.

Cor: "No importa. Por lo menos son menos los lugares donde se paralizan". Dijo viendo su brazo derecho.

Mikan: "Creo que mejor descansamos y mañana antes de la escuela seguimos". Dijo viendo a su hermano.

Cor: "Supongo que estará bien". Dijo mientras enfocaba chakra en su brazo derecho y lo hacía explotar dentro del efecto, rompiendo el efecto, sorprendiendo a los demás.

Mikan: "¿Cómo hiciste eso?". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Enfoque mi chakra en mi brazo y lo hice explotar, no pensé que funcionaria, pero fíjate, si funciono". Dijo sonriendo.

Asia: "Eres increíble, Cor". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Gracias". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En una zona en construcción).**

En lo alto de un edificio en construcción, que para las personas normales no se atrevían a posarse sobre este edificio, pero estos no son personas normales, uno de ellos era Azazel, el líder de los Ángeles caídos, junto al Hakuryuukou, Vali, y a la guardaespaldas de Azazel, Raynare.

Vali: "Azazel, ¿Mañana tengo que estar en era reunión?". Dijo con un tono aburrido.

Azazel: "Claro, Vali. Eres el Hakuryuukou después de todo". Respondió viendo a la ciudad.

Vali: "Hey, Azazel. No habrá más guerras, ¿Verdad?". Dijo con el mismo tono que antes.

Azazel: "Uh. ¿Una pregunta de alguien que desprecia los Dragones Celestiales? Eres del tipo del persona que no vivirá por mucho tiempo". Dijo sonriendo.

Vali: "Lo sé. No me interesa vivir mucho. Creo que fue una pena haber nacido en esta época… donde Dios no existe. Me hubiera gustado haber sido yo quien derrotara a Dios. Yo no estoy interesado en un mundo aburrido". Dijo sin perder su tono aburrido.

 **(En la casa de Corey-Habitación de Corey).**

Cor: "Normalmente veo una a Akeno con una sonrisa... Seguramente estaba sufriendo por mucho tiempo". Dijo viendo a la nada.

Kurama: 'Seguramente'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: "Además, a veces no me agrada ser odiado por Rías y Lans, esto es una estupidez". Dijo viendo al techo. "Oh, deja de pensar, yo no soy de esos". Dijo mientras suspiraba y sentaba en su cama.

Entonces, tocan la puerta de su habitación.

Cor: "Adelante". Dijo viendo a la puerta.

Entonces, en la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Rías, con su pijama.

Cor: "¿Rías?". Dijo confundido.

Luego, Rías se apartó de la puerta mostrando a Akeno detrás de ella, estaba usando un camisón blanco, estilo karatique.

Cor: "¿Akeno? ¿Qué haces aquí?". Dijo viendo a la morena.

Rías: "La reunión término muy tarde y no pudo regresar, por lo que se quedara aquí". Explico.

Akeno: "Así es". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Rías y cerraba la puerta.

Cor: "Oh, ya veo". Dijo sonriendo. 'Parece que ya resolvieron lo que pasó hoy'. Pensó sonriendo.

Rías: "Ah, y Akeno dice que quiere pedirte disculpa por lo de hoy". Informo, confundiendo a Corey.

Akeno: "Hoy te sorprendió al decir tantas cosas, realmente lo siento". Dijo mientras se inclinaba.

Cor: "No pasa nada, al final yo fui el que inició esa conversación". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Rías: "Lo escuche". Dijo sorprendiendo a Corey. "Todo lo que te dijo Akeno y lo que le dijiste".

Cor: "Una parte de la conversación la respondí sin pensar". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Eso es típico de ti". Dijo sonriendo mientras entraba por la puerta, estaba usando una pijama roja clara.

Entonces, Akeno se sienta en la cama de Corey, al lado derecho de este.

Cor: "¿Fue algo malo lo que dije?". Pregunto confuso.

Rías: "Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, debes estar orgulloso de ello". Dijo mientras se sentaba en el lado izquierdo de Corey. "Así es como es mi Cor". Dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

Lans: "Primero, es mi Cor, hermana. Segundo, ella tiene razón hiciste algo muy amable". Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio de la habitación de Corey.

Entonces, Akeno toma a Corey del brazo derecho de Corey, mientras sonríe.

Akeno: "Ara-ara... Rías, Laney. Desde ahora también será mi Cor". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Rías toma el brazo izquierdo de Corey,

Rías: "¡Espera, Akeno! ¡No importa si nos llevamos bien, deberías contenerte algunas cosas!". Dijo algo molesta.

Akeno: "No hay que contenerse en una competencia limpia". Dijo mientras veía desafiante a Rías. "Rey, ¿Qué tipo de ideas tranquilas tienes en tu mente?".

Para decir algo interesante, Corey estaba siendo sumergido por los pechos de ambas chicas.

Cor: 'Que problema con estas peleas'. Pensó suspirando de cansancio mentalmente.

Ddraig: 'De que te molesta, estas en medio de dos pares de pechos, uno de 104 cm y otro de 99 cm, muchos chicos te matarían para estar en tu lugar'. Dijo en la mente de Corey, con un tono pervertido, diciendo las medidas de los pechos de ambas chicas (Primera medida, Akeno, segunda medida, Rías).

Cor: 'Cállate'. Dijo cansado.

Lans: "Si insisten en ir tan lejos... Entonces...". Dijo haciendo notar su presencia mientras tomaba la cabeza de Corey y la ponía en medio de sus pechos, que por cierto, ahora que lo pienso nunca los mencione, pero estos no son tan grandes como los de sus hermana, pero son un poco más grandes que los de Xenovia. "¡Yo tampoco me rendiré!". Dijo sonriendo victoriosa.

Pero, Akeno le quita la cabeza de Corey a Laney, y la pone en sus pechos.

Akeno: "Con que esas tenemos". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, empezó una lucha entre las tres, que consistía en poner la cabeza de Corey entre sus pechos, pero como sabemos todos, a Corey no le importa lo que hagan, solo espera poder dormir tranquilo esta noche.

Kurama: 'Como quisiera tener tu cuerpo ahora mismo'. Dijo en la mente de Corey, con un tono pervertido.

Ddraig: 'Yo quisiera tener esa habilidad'. Dijo también con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Cállense'. Pensó suspirando.

Ddraig: 'Yo creo que con esto tu ascenderás al cielo'. Dijo con su tono pervertido.

Entonces, el cuarteto notan la presencia de Lucy, Satellizer, Momo y Asia que estaban en la puerta, obviamente, Asia tenía los ojos lloroso, y las otras los estaban mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

Asia: "¡Con las demás, ya es injusto!". Dijo con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Cor: 'Que molesto'. Pensó suspirando.

 **(A la mañana siguiente-Habitación de Corey).**

Cuando Corey se estaba despertando, se encontró que su cabeza se encontraba usando los pechos de Akeno como almohada, al lado izquierdo de Corey se encontraba Asia usando el brazo izquierdo de este como una almohada, al lado derecho de este se encontraba Laney usando el brazo derecho de Corey también como almohada, Momo estaba en posición fetal en el pecho del peli-azul, Rías, Satellizer y Lucy estaban usando las piernas de Corey como almohadas. Y ojo todas estaban aún dormidas, pero el mayor problema es que todas, y digo todas las chicas, estaban desnudas. El muy suertudo estaba durmiendo con siete chicas hermosas en la misma cama y todas ellas estaban desnudas.

Cor: 'Esto me es incómodo, por lo menos, llegaron al acuerdo de poder dormir todas juntas conmigo'. Dijo mientras suspiraba y no le importaba que ellas estuvieran desnudas y estaban muy pegados.

 **(En la academia Kuoh-Tiempo antes de la reunión).**

Hoy era el día de la reunión de los líderes de las tres fracciones, ya habían terminado las horas de clases, la escuela estaba siendo cubría por una barrera mágica, actualmente la nobleza de Rías, tanto demonios como humanos y Satellizer, estaba en el salón del club, esperando para ir a la reunión.

Rías: "Entonces, vámonos". Dijo a su nobleza.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo por todos.

Rías: "Gasper, cuida del lugar". Dijo viendo a una caja de cartón en donde se encontraba Gasper.

Gasper: "Hai". Dijo desde la caja.

Cor: "Sería algo malo si tus poderes se activan de repente durante la reunión. Es bueno que lo entiendas". Dijo viendo a la caja.

Gasper: "Hai". Dijo mientras mostraba la parte de arriba de su cuerpo.

Lans: "Koneko se quedara contigo". Informo viendo a la peli-blanca.

Rías: "Por favor, Koneko". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Koneko: "Hai, Presidenta". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Lucy: "Gasper sé un buen chico". Dijo sonriendo.

Gasper: "Entendido, Lucy-sempai". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Cor: "Toma Gasper, te presto esto, creo que te mantendrá entretenido". Dijo mientras le entregaba un PSP. "También dejare la máscara contigo". Dijo mientras veía a la máscara que estaba a un lado de la caja del cartón.

Gasper: "¡Hai!". Dijo mientras aceptaba las cosas.

Mikan: "También te dejamos unos cuantos dulces". Dijo mientras que Koneko ponía una caja con dulces.

Cor: 'Yo creo que algunos de esos dulces son de Koneko'. Pensó viendo a los dulces. "Bueno, nos vemos". Dijo mientras salía del salón seguido de los demás, dejando en la habitación a Koneko y a Gasper.

 **(En el salón de la reunión).**

Ahora, el grupo de Rías se estaba dirigiendo a la sala de reunión.

Rías: "Con permiso". Dijo mientras entraba seguida de su grupo.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban Sirzechs, junto con Serafall, Grayfia, Sona y Tsubaki, por parte de los demonios, Miguel e Irina por parte de los Ángeles, y Azazel, Raynare, Mitelt y Vali por parte de los Ángeles caídos. Los líderes de las tres fracciones estaban sentados en una mesa de lujo.

Cuando Xenovia e Irina, cruzaron miradas la última tenía una mirada enojada a Xenovia. Corey y Vali también cruzaron miradas, pero estas miradas eran de futuros rivales.

Sirzechs: "Permítame presentarlos. Ellas son mis hermanas, y ellos son los miembros de su familia. Ellos fueron los que participaron en la lucha contra Kokabiel". Presento.

Miguel: "Muy buen trabajo. Todavía no sé cómo agradecerles". Dijo sonriendo.

Azazel: "Lamento eso. Parece que causo una molestia". Dijo despreocupado apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda.

Momo: "Que grosero…". Dijo viendo a Azazel.

Satellizer: "Estamos de acuerdo". Dijo viendo a Azazel.

Sirzechs: "Ya que estamos todos aquí… debemos comenzar la reunión". Dijo serio.

Cor: 'Valla, siento miles de energías de ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios. Creo de que si no se crea el tratado, este lugar será el campo de batalla inicial'. Pensó al sentir todos los poderes a su alrededor.

Al final, le toco a Rías contar sobre lo ocurrido en la batalla contra Kokabiel.

Rías: "Esos son todos los hechos que yo, Rías Gremori y los miembros de mi familia afirmamos en relación al incidente". Dijo seria.

Sona: "Yo, Sona Sitri, también atestigüe los hechos que ella menciona en el reporte". Dijo seria.

Sirzechs: "Les agradecemos, es todo". Dijo sonriendo.

Serafall: "Gracias, Rías-chan, Sona-chan". Dijo con sus ánimos de siempre mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

Sirzechs: "Me gustaría saber la opinión del gobernador de los Ángeles caídos, con respeto al reporte de Rías". Dijo viendo a Azazel.

Azazel: "No necesito decir nada, fue algo que Kokabiel hizo por sí mismo". Dijo despreocupado.

Miguel: "¿Dices que no tuviste nada que ver?". Pregunto dudoso.

Azazel: "Le deje hacer lo que quería hasta ver su objetivo. Aunque no pude prever que se infiltraría en la cuidad. Esta ciudad es muy interesante, incluso su música". Dijo sonriendo, viendo a los miembros de Grojband.

Sirzechs: "No nos desviemos del tema". Dijo serio.

Azazel: "Incluso permití que cuatro de mis subordinados ayudaran en la lucha contra Kokabiel. También mande al Hakuryuukou para arreglar las cosas. Pero cuando llego Kokabiel ya no estaba en condiciones". Dijo sonriendo.

Miguel: "El problema aquí son las acciones tomadas por Kokabiel. Escuche que Kokabiel se sentía insatisfecho con su general, ¿Eso es cierto?".

Azazel: "Escuche que estaba decepcionado de que la Gran Guerra quedara a medias. Ahora ya no estoy interesado en la guerra". Explico aun sin perder su sonrisa despreocupada.

Serafall: "Así que no le fue satisfactorio, ¿Verdad?". Dijo seria.

Azazel: "Parece que ustedes tienen diferentes cuestiones, ¿No?". Dijo enojando a Serafall.

Sirzechs: "Eso no importa en nada. El objetivo de la reunión es…". Fue interrumpido.

Azazel: "Hay que dejar de hablar enojados, y declaremos la paz de una vez". Dijo queriendo ir al grano. "Esta reunión fue hecha con ese fin, ¿No? Sé que eso quieren". Dijo sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Dejen comentarios, gracias por leer.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Y un muy feliz Año Nuevo.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: Primero que nada, no me acordaba la medida exacta de los pechos de Akeno, solo me acordaba que estaba entre 100 y 104, y me dio flojera buscarlo mientras estaba escribiendo, por eso puse el 104 cm.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Momo, Asia, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Est, Restia Irina, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Mikado, Oshizu... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelon en los comentarios y vere que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23.**

 **(En la sala de reunión).**

Miguel: "El Maou y Dios, que eran el centro de la Gran Guerra anterior, ya no están aquí".

Entonces, Irina, Xenovia y Asia ponen caras tristes.

Xenovia: 'Irina. Después de todo, te lo dijeron...'. Pensó preocupada por su antigua compañera.

Azazel: "Debido a eso, me gustaría escuchar a ellos dos que no están relacionadas directamente con las principales fracciones, pero pueden afectar el mundo con su poder". Dijo sonriendo. "El Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou. Me gustaría saber que opinan sobre esto".

Vali: "Por mi está bien, mientras pueda enfrentar a personas poderosas". Dijo despreocupado.

Azazel: "Incluso sin estar en guerra, hay muchos tipos poderosos ahí fuera". Dijo sonriendo. "Y bien, ¿Qué hay de ti, Sekiryuutei?". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Cor: "Para serte sincero, me gustan las luchas, pero no me agrada que los demás se metan en mis peleas, si lucho es para defender a mis amigos y familiares, pero la guerra es otra cosa, eso solo traerá sufrimiento, irá, venganza... Todos esos sentimientos negativos, pero sobre todo traerá el odio. Dudo que los líderes de las fracciones quieran que los jóvenes reciban odio por culpa de la guerra, ¿No?". Dijo con una cara sería, pero tan sería que dirías que no es el mismo Corey sonriente, sorprendiendo a los presentes por sus palabras a pesar de ser joven tiene experiencia en el campo de batalla.

Lans: "Así es como se habla". Dijo en voz baja mientras sonríe.

Azazel: "Vaya, eso suena como lo diría una persona que vivió con su propia carne una guerra". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Y lo hice, yo soy el jinchuriki de Kurama, el zorro de las nueves colas". Dijo serio, sorprendiendo más a los presentes, excepto a la parte de los demonios. "En la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, yo y un amigo jinchuriki de otra aldea, nos mandaron a una isla para mantenernos alejados, la razón era que si juntaban a las nueves bestias con colas se formaba el Juubi y así poder usar un Jutsu de dominación mundial, el problema era de que si a mí o a mi amigo nos quitaban nuestros Bijus moriríamos". Dijo sorprendiendo a todos, todas las chicas miraron a Corey con preocupación. "Bueno, a decir verdad, una vez me quitaron a mi Biju y morí, pero lo remplazaron rápidamente, ya que yo solo tenía la mitad del original, y por eso estoy aquí. La peor parte es que cuando me entere de que estábamos en Guerra, ya había pasado la mitad de la misma". Dijo suspirando.

Azazel: "¿Y por qué paso eso?". Dijo curioso.

Cor: "Fue porque me distrajeron diciendo que tenía que ir a una misión importante". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Azazel: "¿Quieres decir que no te lo dijeron?". Dijo sonriendo, a lo cual Corey asintió. "¿Por qué no querían que te enteradas?".

Cor: "Fue porque si me enteraba yo haría lo que fuera para estar ayudando a los demás". Dijo.

Azazel: "Vaya, tu maestro ninja te debió enseñar muy bien y también debería estar orgulloso por tener a alguien como tú". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Supongo que sí".

Miguel: "Bueno, tomando el tema principal, Sekiryuutei-dono. Mencionaste anteriormente que querías preguntarme algo, ¿Cierto?". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Cor: "Es verdad. Bueno mi pregunta era. ¿Por qué exiliaron a Asia?". Dijo serio, sorprendiendo a Asia. "Según se, Asia era una creyente de Dios. ¿Por qué fue exiliada?".

Lans: "Cor". Dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico.

Miguel: "Después de la muerte de Dios, todo lo que quedo fue el sistema. En otras palabras, su protección divina, la benevolencia y los milagros. Actualmente a través de mí, de algún modo es capaz de funcionar de forma limitada. Así que tuve que eliminar a todos aquellos que podrían causar un mal funcionamiento". Explico.

Cor: "¿Exiliaron a Asia por el hecho de que ella puede curar demonios y Ángeles caídos?".

Miguel: "La fe de nuestros seguidores es la fuente de nuestra fuerza. Todo lo que pueda corromperlo, debe ser eliminado, o sería imposible mantener el sistema". Explico.

Xenovia: "Por eso tuvieron que eliminar a quien accidentalmente descubrió la inexistencia de Dios". Dijo mientras daba unos pasos adelante.

Miguel: "Tienes razón. He causado un gran dolor, tanto a ti como a Asia Argento. Lo siento mucho". Dijo en tono de disculpa.

Irina se sorprendió por lo dicho por Miguel.

Irina: '¿No nos había traicionado?'. Pensó sorprendida.

Xenovia: "Por favor, no se disculpe Miguel-sama. Como alguien que fue criado por la iglesia, tenía remordimientos sobre mí decisión, pero estoy muy feliz con mi nueva vida como demonio". Dijo sonriendo un poco. "Les doy mis disculpas al pueblo de Dios que está presente".

Entonces, Asia da unos pasos adelante.

Asia: "Yo también. También soy feliz ahora. Encontré a muchas personas importantes para mí". Dijo sonriendo.

Miguel: "Me siento muy agradecido por su gran corazón".

Azazel: "Hablando de eso. Escuche que una de mis chicas engaño y casi mata a la chica de allí". Dijo viendo a Asia.

Asia se estremeció ante eso.

Cor: "Azazel, no hables como si no fuera asunto tuyo". Dijo alzando un poco la voz molesta. "Esa tal Lisare era un Ángel caído que te admiraba. Casi asesina a Asia por eso. Si yo no hubiese interrumpido, Asia posiblemente no este entre nosotros".

Azazel: "Las acciones imprudentes de mis subordinados, también son mi responsabilidad. Pero aun así, no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediar eso. Al fin y al cabo, tú mismo la eliminaste". Dijo sonriendo despreocupado.

Rías y Laney ponen sus manos en cada hombro de Corey, calmando un poco al chico. Entonces, Corey, Xenovia, Kiba y Vali, notan algo raro. En un momento, todo el mundo estaban paralizados, a excepción de Corey, que invoco su Boosted Gear; Kiba, que tenía en mano su espada sacro-demoniaca; Xenovia, que tenía a Durandal en mano; Irina, que tenía en mano su Excalibur; todas las espadas estaban emitiendo un aura santa; Rías, Laney, Grayfia y los líderes de las tres fracciones.

Lans: "¿Qué fue lo que paso?". Pregunto confusa mientras soltaba el hombro de Corey y comienza a mirar a su alrededor.

Kiba: "Esto es…". Dijo entendiendo lo que pasa.

Cor: "Si. Detuvieron el tiempo". Dijo afirmando.

Azazel: "Así es. Nosotros no fuimos afectados debido a nuestro inmenso poder". Dijo algo serio.

Vali: "Nosotros por el poder de los dragones, bueno tú por también ser un jinchuriki, y al parecer ellos están siendo protegidos por el poder de sus espadas sagradas". Dijo sonriendo algo arrógate en la parte del Biju de Corey.

Irina: "¿Qué está pasando?". Pregunto algo preocupada, pero luego aparta la mirada de Xenovia.

Rías: "Estamos bien gracias a ti, Cor". Dijo mientras soltaba el hombro de Corey.

Cor: "Si, eso es bueno". Dijo sonriendo.

Kurama: 'Corey'. Dijo en la mente del peli-azul.

Cor: 'Ya lo sé. Sentimientos de venganza e ira'. Pensó.

Entonces, se sienten unos terremotos junto a unas explosiones, luego se dirigen a la ventana para ver lo que ocurre y ven que hay un gran círculo mágico en el cual aparecen unas humanos con capas.

Cor: "Son magos, ¿No?". Dijo viendo a los humanos.

Serafall: "Cielos, que falta de modales, atacar a una chica mágica como yo". Dijo con una cara molesta.

Miguel: "Pero, ¿Qué es este poder?". Dijo viendo la ventana.

Azazel: "Probablemente es la habilidad del mitad vampiro, en su estado Balance Breaker". Dijo explicando.

Lans: "¿Gasper?". Dijo algo sorprendida.

Sirzechs: "Él es el único con esta habilidad. Probablemente, está en manos del enemigo". Dijo serio.

Rías: "Usar un miembro de mi familia como terrorista, no es algo que pasare por alto". Dijo mostrando lo molesta que estaba.

Miguel: "Los Guardias y los Escoltas… ¿Magia de teleportación? Parece que hay alguien capaz de conectar un portal dentro de esta barrera".

Grayfia: "Por otro lado, parece que actualmente somos incapaces de usar nuestra propia magia de teleportación". Informo.

Azazel: "Nos tienen".

Sirzechs: "Si. No solo han considerado la oportunidad, sino que su estrategia también incluye la manipulación de uno de los miembros de la casa Gremori".

Irina: "¿Habrá algún traidor…?". Pregunto confundida.

Sirzechs: "No podemos continuar de esta forma. Si el poder de Gasper se sigue intensificando de esta forma, incluso nosotros eventualmente caeremos…".

Cor: "Será un problema si incluso Sirzechs-sama es detenido en el tiempo". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Azazel: "En cualquier caso, si no hacemos algo con el chico mitad vampiro, no seremos capaces de hacer un contra-ataque". Dijo suspirando aburrido.

Rías: "Onii-sama". Dijo llamando la atención del pelirrojo. "Todavía hay una torre sin usar en el antiguo edificio".

Sirzechs: "Con que el Enroque, ¿Eh?".

Cor: "Ya veo, cambiar el rey por la torre, eso nos dará tiempo". Dijo como pensativo.

Sirzechs: "Pero, enviar a Rías sola es…".

Rías: "Gasper es un miembro de mi familia. Debo tomar la responsabilidad y recuperarlo". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Grayfia: "Si usamos el poder de Sirzechs, podríamos teletrasportar a otra persona". Informo.

Cor: "Entonces, iré yo. Yo la protegeré". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Sirzechs: "Muy bien. Te lo encargo". Dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Vali: "¿No sería más fácil destruir a los terroristas junto al mitad vampiro?". Pregunto sonriendo despreocupadamente.

Cor: "Vali. Atrévete y te mato". Dijo con una voz demasiado fría junto a con su mirada, asustando un poco a Vali, solo un poco.

Azazel: "Aprende a comprender la situación, Vali. Estamos tratando de hacer un pacto de paz, ¿Sabes?". Dijo como regañándolo.

Vali: "No soporto estar sin hacer nada". Dijo despreocupado.

Azazel: "Entonces, ¿Por qué no distraes a los enemigos por el momento? Cuando el Hakuryuukou salga, van a estar desorientados por un momento". Dijo despreocupado.

Vali: "Bueno, entonces". Dijo mientras desplegaba su Divide Dividing y se iban a la ventada, empezando a volar en dirección a los magos. "¡Balance Break!". Dijo mientras era rodeado por una luz blanca.

Albion: "¡Vanishing Dragon! ¡Balance Breaker!". Dijo mientras formaba la armadura de Vali.

Entonces, los magos empiezan a atacar a Vali con ataques de energía, pero todas eran bloqueadas por unos escudos mágicos que se formaban alrededor de Vali.

Vali: "Hmph". Dijo mientras creaba una bola de energía en su mano izquierda y atacaba a diferentes magos.

Lans: "Vaya, es fuerte". Dijo algo asombrada.

Xenovia: "Pero… su fuerza lleva el aroma del peligro". Dijo viendo a Vali.

Cor: "Bien, Presidenta, vamos a por Gasper". Dijo sonriendo, a lo cual Rías asintió con la cabeza.

Azazel: "Ah, espera un poco". Dijo mientras detenía a Corey y sacaba dos anillos para la mano de sus bolsillos y se lo entregaba a Corey. "Lleva esto contigo. Esos brazaletes servirán como sustitutos para el uso del Balance Breaker". Explico.

Cor: "Yo no lo necesito, yo puedo usar mi Balance Breaker, solo que no ha encontrado la circunstancia de usarlo". Explico mientras le regresaba uno de los anillos.

Azazel: "Quédatelo, úsalo como último recurso, claro si quieres. El otro debe ser usado por el mitad vampiro. Suprimirá sus poderes". Explico.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo mientras guardaba los anillos en sus bolsillos.

Después apareció un círculo mágico debajo de Corey y Rías, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, molestando un poco a Laney.

Sirzechs: "Te encargo a Rías, Corey". Dijo algo preocupado por su hermano.

Cor: "Hai". Dijo mientras desaparecía junto a Rías y eran remplazados por una Torre, la cual la agarro Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: "Tan pronto como esos dos recuperen a Gasper, iniciaremos el contra-ataque". Dijo viendo en a la pieza.

Grayfia: "Sirzechs-sama…". Dijo llamando la atención del Maou.

Sirzechs: "Este círculo mágico, ¿No me digas que…?". Dijo mientras que se formaba un círculo mágico naranja.

Del círculo mágico aparece una chica de piel bronceada, de gran altura, con un cuerpo de figura voluptuosa y su pelo era largo y castaño atado en un moño sobre su cabeza. Llevaba unas gafas moradas y un vestido con un gran escote, exponiendo parte de sus pechos, y una hendidura alta.

Mujer: "Buenas noches, actuales Maou, Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-dono". Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Serafall: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Sirzechs: "Descendiente del clan Leviathan. ¡Katerea Leviathan!". Dijo algo sorprendido y enojado.

Katerea: "¡Vengo a traer el caos y la destrucción al mundo…!". Dijo mientras elevaba un báculo que empezó a emitir una luz, que termino haciendo una explosión.

 **(En la habitación de Gasper).**

Actualmente, Corey y Rías fueron teletransportados a la entrada de la puerta de la habitación de Gasper, cuando escucharon una explosión viniendo del nuevo edificio.

Cor: "Parece que empezaron el ataque a los líderes". Dijo algo preocupado por sus amigos.

Rías: "No hay necesidad de preocuparse, tenemos una misión que cumplir". Dijo mientras era seguida de Corey.

Entonces, Rías hizo una bola del poder de la destrucción y destruyo la puerta de entrada, sorprendiendo a las magas que estaban dentro, que por cierto era cuarto.

Maga 1: "¿Qué está pasando?". Dijo sorprendida mientras se cubría del humo.

Maga 2: "¿Son demonios? ¡Imposible! ¡Sus círculos mágicos no pueden ser activados!". Dijo mientras las demás apuntaban a Koneko y a Gasper con unos cuchillos.

Gasper y Koneko estaban atrapados en un círculo mágico cada uno, la diferencia era que Koneko estaba de cabezas, mientras que Gasper estaba normal, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño.

Gasper: "Presidenta Rías… Corey-sempai". Dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Koneko: "Presidenta, Lo siento". Dijo con un tono de culpa.

Rías: "No te preocupes, me alegro que estén a salvo". Dijo aliviada.

Maga 1: "Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí". Dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

Maga 3: "No sé qué tipo de truco usaron, pero si se mueven… ". Dijo amenazado.

Maga 2: "Ese es el Sekiryuutei, ¿No?". Dijo señalando a Corey. "Es tan atractivo como nos lo dijeron, pero es una lástima, también está Rías Gremori. Primero debemos encárganos de ella y luego jugaremos con el Sekiryuutei". Dijo molestando a Rías, pero no quiso pensar en eso.

Gasper: "Presidenta, máteme por favor". Dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Corey y a Rías.

Cor: "¡Gasper, ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?!". Dijo algo molesto por el comentario del vampiro.

Gasper: "Es mejor que muera. ¡Soy un cobarde, inútil, y con este poder, he causado problemas a todos otra vez!". Dijo mientras lloraba.

Rías: "Deja de decir estupideces. ¡Ya te lo dije cuando entraste a mi familia!". Dijo mientras Gasper recordaba cuando conoció a Rías. "Eres mi sirviente, un miembro de mi familia. Nunca te abandonare". Dijo mientras sonreía un poco.

Gasper: "Presidenta… Rías…". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Maga 4: "Idiota. Debiste haber lavado el cerebro a este monstruo y haberlo convertido en tu herramienta". Dijo como criticando a Rías.

Rías: "Es una pena, yo soy una persona que tiene buen cuidado de los miembros de su familia". Dijo sonriendo con sus manos en su cadera.

Maga 1: "Tú y tu boca insolente… ¡Odio cuando ustedes, los demonios, tratan de parecer buenas personas!". Dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo de energía, pero no espero que Corey lo detuviera con su mano izquierda con mucha facilidad.

Rías: "Gasper, quiero que causes muchos problemas para mí. Te voy al regañar al respecto innumerables veces, y te consolare después. Pero nunca te abandonaría". Dijo sonriendo.

Gasper: "Presidenta… Presidenta…". Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

Cor: "¡Gasper!". Dijo llamando la atención del travesti. "¡No huyas, ni temas! Todos los miembros del club somos tus amigos, ¡Y nunca te abanderaremos!". Dijo mientras invocaba a Ascalon, le quita el aura sagrada a la misma y se cortaba una parte de su mano derecha. "¿Quieres dejar de ser todo lo que dijiste? Pues bebe mi sangre y se un hombre". Dijo mientras extendía la hoja de Ascalon, que tenía una parte de la sangre de Corey. Cuando la espada para en seco, la sangre que estaba en la hoja cae cerca de la boca de Gasper.

Gasper solo asistió con la cabeza, y uso la lengua para poder tomar lo que podía de la sangre de Corey. Entonces, sintió una oleada de energía, que produjo un destello, deteniendo el tiempo, un momento después Koneko estaba parada al lado de Rías.

Maga 2: "Desapareció". Dijo sorprendida.

Maga 3: "No, detuvo el tiempo". Dijo viendo en donde deberían estar Gasper y Koneko.

Maga 4: "¡Pero estábamos controlando su Sacred Gear!". Dijo confusa.

Entonces, aparecen unos vampiros alrededor de ellas.

Maga 1: "¡¿Se transformó en vampiro?!". Dijo mientras trataba de alejar a los vampiros.

Entonces, aparecen unas manos negras que agarran a las magas.

Maga 1: "¡No tengan miedo!". Dijo mientras destruía las manos, o eso creía ella, porque volvieron a aparecer otras más.

Maga 4: "¿Está intentando chupar nuestra sangre?". Dijo algo alarmada.

Maga 2: "¡No solo nuestra sangre, también nuestra energía!". Dijo también alarmada.

Una de las magas intento escapar, pero Koneko le da una patada que la deja inconsciente.

Cor: "Supongo que esto es parte del poder oculto de Gasper, ¿No?". Dijo viendo a Rías.

Rías: "Así es". Dijo algo sorprendida. "Se debió liberar al obtener tu sangre, Cor". Dijo sonriendo. "Pero, ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Sugerencia de Azazel, nunca pensé que fuese verdad, pero bueno, ya se acabó". Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Entonces, una maga que estaba detrás de Corey y Rías, dispara un rayo de energía pero luego se detiene a mitad de vuelo, sorprendiendo a Corey, Koneko, Rías y sobre todo a la maga.

Maga 3: "¡Se detuvo! Mi magia…". Dijo sorprendida.

Gasper: "Es inútil". Su voz sonaba de todas direcciones de la habitación. "Puedo controlar cualquier movimiento que hagas". Dijo mientras paraba el tiempo de las magas. "Corey-sempai". Dijo avisando al peli-azul.

Cor: "Yosh". Dijo mientras creaba fuego de sus manos y atacaba a las magas, dejándolas inconscientes.

 **(Luego).**

Después de que ataran a las magas y se terminara la transformación de Gasper, Corey le puso el anillo que le dio Azazel al vampiro, para controlar sus poderes.

Cor: "Con esto deberías mantener tus poderes bajo control". Dijo sonriendo.

Gasper: "Hai…". Dijo también sonriendo.

Rías: "Bien, vamos". Dijo mientras salía del viejo edificio, seguido de Corey, Koneko y Gasper, este último estaba montado en la espada de Corey, ya que al ser un Hikikomori, no debe tener mucha resistencia física.

 **(Con los demás).**

Actualmente, Kiba, Xenovia, Laney e Irina se están encargando de los magos que se acerquen a una esfera mágica de protección, que fue hecha por Sirzechs, Serafall y Miguel, al parecer Azazel estaba luchando contra Katerea en el cielo. Entonces, Rías llevo a Gasper a la esfera de protección, mientras que Corey y Koneko atacaban a los magos.

Rías: "Ya sabemos la situación. Onii-sama te encargo a Gasper". Dijo mientras dejaba a Gasper cerca de Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: "Muy bien". Dijo aceptando.

Koneko: "Aquí vienen". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "Protegeremos este lugar hasta que el portal se cierre, ¿Entendido Koneko?". Dijo mientras prendía fuego a su cuerpo.

Koneko: "Hai". Dijo mientras se ponía en guardia.

Entonces, ente Corey, Laney, Rías, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina y Kiba, estaban acabando con los magos. Gasper los estaba mirando a todos.

Gasper: "Todo es mi culpa... Si no fuese por mí...". Dijo mientras se le formaban lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Presidenta Rías, Corey-sempai!". Dijo llamando la atención de los mencionados. "Yo... Yo quiero ser un hombre como tú, sempai, y quiero estar a la altura de tus expectativas, Presidenta. Por eso... Por eso... ¡También peleare por el bien de mis amigos!". Dijo mientras se quitaba el anillo que le dio Corey.

Rías: "¡No lo hagas!". Grito preocupada. "¡Onii-sama, detén a Gasper!". Le pidió a su hermano, pero este solo se quedó mirando al vampiro con una mirada sería.

Gasper: "Porque yo... ¡Porque yo también soy un hombre!". Dijo mientras que sus ojos emitían un grillo extraño.

Rías: "¡Gasper!". Dijo preocupada.

Cuando, el destello se desvaneció, todas las personas que estaban bajo el efecto de los ojos de Gasper se anularon.

Akeno: "¡Ara-ara!". Dijo sorprendida mientras miraba alrededor junto con los demás.

Sona: "¿Qué está pasando?". Dijo viendo alrededor.

Tsubaki: "No tengo idea". Dijo confundida.

Entonces, Serafall abrazo fuertemente a su hermana.

Serafall: "¡Sona-chan, bienvenida!". Dijo con sus ánimos de siempre.

Sona: "¿O-Onee-sama?". Pregunto confundida.

Rías: "¿Entonces Gasper anulo los efectos del tiempo congelado?". Dijo sorprendida.

Grayfia: "El portal del enemigo también fue anulado". Dijo viendo al cielo, en donde un círculo mágico desaparecía.

Serafall: "Ahora estaremos al salvo por un tiempo". Dijo sonriendo.

Happy: "Yo estoy confundo, Aye". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¡Bien hecho Gasper! ¡No quisiera robarle la frase a un amigo, pero eres todo un hombre!". Dijo sonriendo.

Al final, Gasper cae inconsciente, pero Lucy lo atrapa antes de que este toque el suelo.

Lucy: "¿Alguien me lo puede explicar?". Pregunto mientras veía a los lados y dejaba que Asia curará al mitad vampiro.

Lans: "Habláremos de eso más tarde". Dijo mientras descendía y se acercaba al grupo.

Cor: "¿Por qué no mejor nos ayudan, chicos?". Dijo mientras vencía a unos cuantos magos con su fuego.

Akeno: "Hai, Cor". Dijo mientras se cambiaba a su traje de sacerdotisa.

Sona: "Tsubaki". Dijo a su reina.

Tsubaki: "Hai, Kaichou". Dijo mientras usaba una lanza con un sable al final y ambas acababan con varios magos.

Y los demás, atacaban a otros magos.

Azazel: "Creo que, ya es hora de que terminemos este juego". Dijo mientras sacaba una especie de cuchillo dorado con una joya morada.

Katerea: "¿Qué es eso?". Dijo viendo al objeto.

Azazel: "Mi hobby, es mucho más interesante que la guerra. Esta es la Down Fall Dragon Spear". Dijo mientras que la joya del cuchillo empezaba a brillar. "Un Sacred Gear creado artificialmente por mí. ¡Balance Breaker!". Dijo mientras ponía el cuchillo enfrente de su cara y un brillo dorado lo cubría.

Cor: "¿Qué es eso?". Dijo mientras veía sorprendido a Azazel, que tenía una armadura dorada, con unas joyas moradas, una lanza de luz y sus doce alas extendidas. "¿Esa es una armadura del dragón?".

Azazel: "La Armadura del Dragón Caído, Down Fall Dragon Armor". Dijo presentando a la armadura.

Cor: "Vaya, ese Cuervo sí que es un friki. Fue capaz de hacer un Balance Breaker artificialmente". Dijo riendo.

Ddraig: "Pero sabes bien que eso no es un verdadero Balance Breaker". Dijo desde la joya.

Cor: "Si lo sé, Azazel creo un Sacred Gear e hizo que se liberará el poder con una explosión forzada. Una vez que termine la batalla el Sacred Gear se destruirá, ¿No?". Dijo serio.

Hagomoro: 'Así es'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Azazel: "Entonces, ven". Dijo a Katerea mientras ponía su mano al frente.

Katerea: "¡No me subestimes!". Dijo molesta.

Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Azazel daña con la lanza a Katerea, produciéndole un corte cerca del pecho.

Katerea: "Después de la guerra de este nuevo mundo, no habrá lugar para ti". Dijo mientras transformaba sus manos en tentáculos y los enredaba en el brazo izquierdo de Azazel. "Si no puedo tomar la vida de uno de los líderes de las tres grandes fracciones, ¡Entonces con mucho gusto me sacrificare!".

Azazel: "¿Un atentado suicida? Lo siento pero eso no es suficiente ¡Este acuerdo este lejos de ser justo!". Dijo mientras se cortaba su brazo izquierdo, sorprendiendo a Katerea. "No eres nada". Dijo mientras lanzaba su lanza y atravesaba a Katerea, convirtiéndola en polvo. "Un brazo es todo lo que tienes de intercambio por tu vida". Dijo mientras desaparecía su armadura y aparecía un círculo mágico verde claro en su brazo cortado, entonces atrapa a la joya que antes estaba con el cuchillo. "Parece que todavía hay espació que mejorar. Tendrás que jugar conmigo un tiempo más, Rey Dragón Fafnir". Dijo mientras besaba la joya y luego la guardaba.

Mikan: "¿Sacrifico su brazo...? ¿Qué clase de tipo es?". Dijo sorprendida.

Rías: "En cualquier caso, solo tenemos que derrotar a las fuerzas restantes". Dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de Mikan.

Mikan: "Hai". Dijo mientras usaba su magia de fuego.

Luego de unos momentos, casi todos los magos enemigos estaban acabados y la mayor parte de la escuela estaba destruida.

Azazel: "Oh, eso es lo que yo llamo destrucción, ¿Eh?". Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

Entonces, recibe un ataque mágico por detrás de él, haciendo que caiga al suelo, cerca de Corey.

Cor: "¿Que fue eso?". Dijo mientras veía al cráter.

Azazel: "Parece que me distes un buen golpe, ¿Eh, Vali?". Dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo y salía del cráter, mirando al mencionado.

Vali: "Lo siento, Azazel. Estar de este lado me parece más divertido". Dijo mientras flotaba cerca del suelo.

Cor: "A sí que tú eras el traidor, ¿Eh?". Dijo viendo a Vali con algo de enojo, bueno para que mentir, con mucho enojo.

Azazel: "Oye Vali, quiero hacerte una pregunta". Dijo extendía sus alas y alzaba vuelo.

Vali: "¿Hm?". Dijo confundido.

Azazel: "Mi vice comandante, Shemhaza, descubrió la existencia de una organización que está reuniendo elementos peligrosos que podrían ser una amenaza para las tres fracciones. Creo que se llamaban Khaos Brigade". Dijo sonriendo despreocupado.

Sirzechs: "Khaos Brigade...". Dijo el nombre de la organización.

Serafall: "¿Reuniendo elementos peligrosos...? Solo alguien muy fuerte sería capaz de controlarlos". Dijo sorprendida.

Azazel: "Y el líder de todo eso no es más que el Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis". Dijo sorprendiendo mucho a Corey y a Ddraig.

Cor: "¿El dragón con un poder infinito? ¿La que es llamada la Diosa de los dragones?". Dijo abriendo los ojos, dando a saber a los demás que sabe sobre los dragones.

Rías: "¿Ophis? ¡No puede ser...!". Dijo sorprendida.

Mikan: "Laney, ¿Mi hermano, llamo a esa tal Ophis, dragón?". Dijo confundida.

Lans: "El infinito e inmortal. El dragón más fuerte, del que se dice que era temido hasta por el mismo Dios". Dijo tratando de mantener la compostura.

Momo: "¿Tan fuerte es?". Dijo temblando del miedo con solo pensar en esa persona.

Vali: "Es cierto que uní fuerzas con Ophis, pero a diferencia de ella, yo no tengo interés en la dominación de este mundo". Explico. "Las personas solo se unieron a nosotros porque querían hacer uso de nuestra fuerza". Dijo confundiendo a algunos de los presentes.

Azazel: "Ya veo. Y yo que pensaba que tú y Katerea habían confabulado esto, teniendo en cuenta de que ambos trataron de tomar el trono del Maou original". Dijo confundiendo a algunos de los presentes.

Serafall: "¿Trono del Maou?". Dijo confundida.

Rías: "¿Qué significa esto?". Dijo exigiendo respuesta.

Vali: "¡Me llamo Vali Lucifer!". Dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, excepto a Azazel.

Sirzechs: "¿Que ha dicho?". Dijo sorprendido.

Rías: "No puede ser". Dijo sorprendida.

Vali: "La sangre del Maou fallecido fluye por mis venas. Soy su descendiente directo, la descendencia mixta entre un demonio puro y una mujer humana". Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Lans: "¡Mientes! ¡Eso no puede ser!". Dijo tratando de negarlo.

Sirzechs: "Ya veo, con una humana... Eso explica el porque estaba en la oscuridad". Dijo entendiendo algo.

Azazel: "Aunque es un descendiente de sangre del Maou, también es mitad humano, por eso fue capaz de ser el anfitrión del Vanishing Dragon por pura coincidencia. Tu existencia es como el producto de los caprichos del destino". Dijo sonriendo.

Vali: "Creo que la palabra "milagro" fue hecha para describirme". Dijo mientras extendía cuatro pares de alas demoníacas.

Asia: "¡Sus alas...!". Dijo señalando sus alas.

Miguel: "Dios...". Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Azazel: "Él tal vez es el más poderoso Hakuryuukou entre el pasado, presente y futuro y el que jamás haya existido". Dijo como alagando a Vali.

Vali: "Corey Riffin". Dijo llamando a Corey. "¿Piensas que el destino es cruel?". Dijo confundiendo al peli-azul.

Cor: "¿A qué te refieres?". Dijo serio.

Vali: "La sangre del antiguo Maou fluye en mí, sin embargo, también tengo el poder de un dragón, uno de los más fuertes en el mundo". Dijo riendo. "Pero sin embargo, me es extraño, cuando te investigue, solo encontré que eras un estudiante normal, huérfano con una hermana menor, famoso por ser miembro de una banda de música, con notas normales, parecías un estudiante de secundaria más, pero nunca encontré que eras un jinchuriki ni Ninja, al principio pensé que no eres nada sin tu Boosted Gear, pero con lo del Biju cambie un poco mi pensar". Dijo como definiendo a Corey.

Azazel: 'Vali, no hables de más, este chico es más de lo que aparenta'. Pensó mientras trataba de aguantarse las risas.

Vali: "Aunque es aburrido. Demasiado aburrido que me hacer reír. Se supone que nuestros Sacred Gear son rivales del mismo nivel, pero nuestra diferencia de poder es más grande que la del cielo y la tierra". Dijo con arrogancia.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa con eso?". Dijo serio y muy, muy molesto.

Vali: "Oh, ¿Qué piensas de esto? Te convertiré en un vengador. Para eso, matare a tu hermana". Dijo sorprendiendo a Corey y a Mikan. "Si tu hermana es asesinada por alguien tan importante como yo, entonces, ¿No sería un giro del destino adecuado para que te vengarás de mí?". Dijo con arrogancia. "Eso hará la vida de tu hermana más dramática que esperar a envejecer y tener una muerte aburrida. Bien, haré eso". Dijo con un tono de diversión.

Asia: "¿Cómo puede decir eso?". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Mikan, ambas tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Cor: "Sabes Vali, has cavado tu tumba al meterte con mi hermanita y hacerla llorar". Dijo mientras sus ojos mostraban una gran seriedad y empezaba a avanzaba a paso lento. "Dices demasiadas estupideces, Valerita… Pelear por la eternidad, involucrar a otras mitologías solo por tu capricho de jugar a las peleas a muerte, traicionar a tus aliados, a los que te criaron… Pero por encima de todo, dices que vas a matar a mi hermana, solamente para que me concentre en derrotarte… Eso es lo último que deberías decir, Lucifer de pacotilla". Dijo mientras que el viento empezaba a soplar de manera salvaje por la energía de Corey, que estaba combinándose con la de Kurama.

Kurama: 'Vamos a matar a ese tipo. El gran Hakuryuukou vera lo que pasa cuando nos enfurecemos'. Dijo con una frialdad increíble.

Cor: "Promoción: Reina, y Balance Break". Dijo mientras era rodeado por un aura carmesí.

Ddraig "¡Welsh Dragon Over boosted! ¡Balance Breaker!". Dijo mientras formaba una armadura roja carmesí con un icono de dragón. Toda su armadura tiene una forma aguda. La joya verde que estaba en el centro de su mano, ahora se encontraba también los dos brazos, hombros, rodillas y en centro del pecho, en su cabeza hay una especie de casco en forma de dragón y dos antenas amarillas a los lados, y en la parte de atrás de la armadura hay algo como un propulsor a cohete.

Cor: "¡No dejare que mi hermana muera en manos de alguien como tú!". Dijo molesto, mientras que la armadura producía un aura carmesí y naranja.

Lans: "Es la primera vez que veo a Corey usando su Balance Breaker". Dijo mientras veía a Corey

Satellizer: "Es increíble el poder que emana". Dijo sorprendida por el poder de su amo.

Sirzechs: "Sin duda alguna, es digno de ser hijo de Igneel". Dijo sonriendo.

Mitelt, Raynare: "Wow". Dijeron viendo a Corey, ambas estaban sonrojadas.

Happy: "¡Ánimo, Corey!". Dijo saltando.

Vali: "Observa, Albión. El poder de Corey Riffin se elevó en segundos". Dijo divertido.

Albión: "Los Sacred Gear son capaces de tomar la voluntad del usuario y convertirlo en fuerza. En estos momentos, Ddraig se está alimentando de la ira que Corey siente por ti". Dijo desde las alas. "Eso es uno de los elementos de los que puede extraer energía un dragón. Es una de las verdades fundamentales".

Vali: "¿Eso quiere decir que su compatibilidad con los dragones es mayor que la mía? Esto se está volviendo interesante". Dijo divertido.

Cor: "Basta de tonterías. Pero antes de todo, ¿Qué nombre pusiste para investigarme?". Dijo mientras que el casco que cubría su cara se quitaba.

Vali: "¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Mi apellido Riffin es como mi fachada para cuando estoy con mi hermana, mi nombre completo es Corey Riffin Uzumaki Dragneel". Dijo mientras prendía fuego a sus manos (n/a: esta vez le quitare el Namikaze para no hacerlo muy largó, además de que en la serie de Naruto nunca se usó este apellido).

Vali: "Oh, con que solo usas uno de tus apellidos, eso me es interesante". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ahora vas a ver qué pasa sí amenazas a mi hermana". Dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos, sorprendiendo a Vali de la velocidad que tiene. "Aquí arriba Vali". Dijo llamando la atención del Dragón blanco.

Entonces, Corey aprecio arriba de Vali, con su mano lista para darle un puñetazo con fuego.

Cor: "¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón del Fuego!". Dijo mientras que se acercaba a Vali.

Vali logró esquivar, por poco, el puño de Corey.

Vali: "Vaya eres muy rápido, pero no lo suficiente". Dijo con superioridad.

Cor: "¡Modo Dragón de Fuego Eléctrico Sombra Blanca!". Dijo mientras era cubierto por un aura de electricidad, sombras y energía sacra, sorprendiendo a los presentes. "¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego Eléctrico Sombra Blanca!". Dijo mientras exhalaba una gran bola de fuego con sombras, cubierta por electricidad y energía sacra.

Vali: "Gracias por el poder". Dijo con un tono orgulloso.

Albión: "¡No, no lo hagas, Vali!". Dijo, pero fue tarde.

 **{Dividir}.**

De pronto el poder del ataque de Corey fue dividido a la mitad, provocando que Vali soltara una pequeña risa confiada, pero al siguiente momento, el cuerpo de Vali empezó a sentir un gran dolor.

Vali: "Arg…". Gruño mientras sentía como su cuerpo quemaba desde adentro, sentía como si unas llamas devoraban su interior, aparte también sentía como su poder se empezaba a salir de control, agrietando su armadura.

Albión: "¡Maldición, Vali, expulsa el poder que absorbiste! ¡Hazlo de una vez!". Grito con fuerza, haciendo que Vali expulsara la energía que absorbió, pero aún le quedaba unas secuelas en su cuerpo, por lo que aún se encontraba temblando un poco.

Vali: "¿Qué demonios… fue eso?". Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cor: "Es una lástima, ¿Verdad? Que tus poderes sean a base de dragón y que aparte seas un demonio". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo soy algo que es capaz de derrotar a los Dragones, yo soy su punto débil, uno de sus mayores miedos". Dijo sonriendo.

Vali, Albión: "¿Cómo…?". Preguntaron confundidos.

Cor: "Lo diré de manera que entiendas, mi poder… mi aura… mi fuego… sirve para pelear contra los dragones. Como lo acabas de ver, aun si puedes absorber mis ataques, tu cuerpo recibirá un dolor insoportable al ser un poder de dragón". Dijo sonriendo. "Yo soy un Dragon Slayer".

Albión: "¡Eso es imposible! ¡Se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo!". Grito sorprendido.

Ddraig: "¿En serio? Entonces, responde porque no pudiste absorber los poderes de mi compañero con éxito, Albión". Dijo con un tono divertido.

Cor: "Esto pasa cuando eres tan orgulloso y estúpido que no puede hacer una investiga bien hecha". Dijo sonriendo. "Esto pasa cuando hablas demás, idiota". Dijo haciendo que Vali mostrara un rostro entre asombro y furia, debido a que no había previsto eso.

Vali: 'Esta sensación de arder por dentro, sintiendo como si tu cuerpo fuera a estallar desde adentro, prefiero no sentirlo de nuevo'. Pensaba frustrado mientras se lamentaba por no haber investigado del todo a Corey. "Je, entonces, ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de aumentar tus poderes con tu Longinus? Si se supone que tienes un aura Dragon Slayer, entonces, tu deberías de sentir estas mismas consecuencias que yo".

Cor: "Eso es muy sencillo de responder, es porque… Soy la hostia". Dijo sonriendo, molestando más a Vali.

Vali: "¿Eso es todo?". Pregunto molesto.

Cor: "¿Creías que lo diría así como así? No digas estupideces, no somos amigos ni nada parecido". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ddraig: 'Sé que lo que te diré es irrelevante para ti, compañero, pero tu oponente, Vali, también parece tener un enorme poder mágico. Como mi contraparte, el Hakuryuukou toma gran parte del poder mágico que usa su habilidad y se la da a su portador, y cuanta mayor cantidad de poder mágico tenga el portador, mayor tiempo puede usar ese estado'. Explico.

Cor: 'Ya veo, entonces, debo de hacer que gaste sus reservas'. Pensó mientras se preparaba para la situación.

Kurama: 'Cuando se trata de cantidad de poder, Corey es una bestia para sacar toda la energía posible'. Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: 'Tener un contener para la magia y otro para el chakra es muy útil, ¿Sabes?'. Pensó sonriendo.

De un momento, se escuchó el sonido de un gran golpe contra algo metálico, junto con el sonido de que un objeto metálico siendo perforado, fue proveniente de Corey, que fue Vali quien le dio un gran puñetazo en el pecho del chico, atravesando la armadura de Corey.

Rías: "¡Corey!". Grito preocupada por el peli-azul, al igual que varias chicas.

Vali: "Agarrar a un Shinobi muy experimentado con la guardia baja, que gran error". Dijo con un tono orgulloso y burlón, pareciendo que tenía a Corey contra las cuerdas, eso pensaba hasta ver una pequeña sonrisa en Corey.

Cor: "Solo diré esto una vez, y espero que te quede muy claro, solo puedes golpearme, porque yo te deje hacerlo". Dijo sonriendo, mientras que su cuerpo se empezaba a volver electricidad, envolviendo a Vali, que soltaba unos gritos de dolor.

Vali: "¿Qué demonios pasa?". Pregunto mientras que en parte de su casco, había sangre saliendo por los orificios de la máscara.

Albión: "Vali, esta sensación es la misma que si se tratara de una lanza de luz, pero también hay rastros Dragon Slayer". Explico alarmado.

Vali: "¿Cómo?". Dijo sorprendido.

Cor: "Necesitas muchas más velocidad que esa para poder tomarme por sorpresa, Valerita…". Dijo mientras aparecía de nuevo enfrente de Vali. "Disfruta el viaje al suelo". Dijo sonriendo, para luego dar una patada giratoria invertida con su pierna izquierda cubierta por un aura de fuego, electricidad, sombra y luz, dirigiéndola a la cabeza de Vali. "¡Garras del Dragon de Fuego Eléctrico Sombra Blanca!". Dijo mientras le daba una poderosa patada a Vali en la cabeza, lanzándolo contra el suelo, creando una poderosa onda de viento al momento en que Vali choco contra el suelo. "¿Creen que me pase?". Pregunto para sí mismo mientras miraba a la nada, volviendo en si al empezar a oír una risa emocionada, proviniendo de donde cayó Vali. "Pues no, no me pase". Dijo mientras movía su mano, quitando todo el humo que había, mostrando a Vali, con varias partes de su armadura destruida, especialmente el casco, demostrando que tenía una sonrisa dolorida en su rostro.

Vali: "Je… Jejeje… ¡Ajajajajajaja! ¡Realmente eres interesante, Corey Riffin!". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: 'Oye, Ddraig, ¿Podrías explicarme mejor las habilidades del Hakuryuukou?'. Pensó mientras descendía al suelo, estirando un poco su cuerpo.

Ddraig: 'Reduce el poder de los oponentes, sumándolo al suyo propio, en palabras simples, Albión roba y usa la magia de otros. Aunque para ello, es necesario tocar al oponente'. Dijo para que luego Corey recordara el primer ataque que le lanzo a Vali.

Cor: 'Entonces, ¿Cómo dividió mi primer ataque?'. Pregunto confundido.

Ddraig: 'Espero lo suficiente para tocar tu ataque y luego absorberlo'. Dijo simplemente.

Cor: 'Ya, entiendo. Entonces, solo debería luchar a distancia o acercarme y hacer ataques con magia Dragon Slayer'. Dijo mientras se preparaba.

Ddraig: 'Otra cosa, Corey, sin importar que tan poderoso sea el usuario, él tiene un límite. Si el poder llega a superar la capacidad del usuario, la energía es expulsada por medio de las alas de luz que tiene en la espalda, lo cual permite que el cuerpo no se destruya por el exceso de energía y así puede luchar al máximo todo el tiempo que quiera'. Explico.

Cor: 'Ya, oye, Kurama, ¿Recuerdas eso que hicimos "Aquella vez"?'. Pensó sonriendo.

Kurama: 'Tú haces tantas idioteces que es difícil saber a cuál te refieres, pero esta vez se ha cual te refieres'. Dijo con un tono divertido.

Vali: "¡Vamos, vamos!". Dijo mientras lanzaba una gran horda de proyectiles mágicos contra Corey.

Cor: "Vamos, esfuérzate más". Dijo mientras que en la pupila de su ojo derecho se tornaba rojo con tres aspas aparecían alrededor de su iris. 'Con esto, con el Sharigan, puedo ver sus movimientos con mucha más facilidad'. Pensó sonriendo, mientras veía cada detalle de los proyectiles, esquivándolos con una facilidad ridícula. 'Como siga con esto, no me podré acercar, o eso diría…'. Pensó mientras hacia una sella de manos. "Jutsu clones de sombras". Dijo mientras creaba un montón de clones que se estrellaban contra los proyectiles, creando una nube de humo.

Vali: "Realmente eres interesante, Corey Riffin". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como los clones de Corey iban apareciendo, pero eran eliminados por Vali, que seguía lanzando balas mágicas contra ellos.

Cor: "Si que te gusta sufrir, ¿Verdad? Que masoquista, Lucifer de pacotilla". Dijo mientras aparecía detrás de Vali, agarrando las alas de Vali. "Disfruta de esta energía".

 **{Transfer}.**

Rías: "¿Está transfiriendo su poder al Hakuryuukou?". Dijo sorprendida, no entendiendo las acciones de su peón.

Cor: "Estas alas son muy geniales, lástima que tena que romperlas". Dijo mientras transfería gran parte de su magia Dragon Slayer a las alas. "Apuesto a que estas alas quieren estar de tanto poder". Dijo viendo como la armadura de Vali se empezaba a agrietar y Vali empezaba a gritar de dolor.

Albión: "¡Vali, recupera la guardia! ¡Aléjate de él, pronto!". Grito mientras que las alas se empezaban a agrietar por la energía.

Después de que las alas fueran destruidas, Corey soltó a Vali, que descendió al suelo con muchas heridas y con su armadura destrozada. Entonces escupió una parte de la sangre que tenía en su boca mientras que su armadura se empieza a regenerar con dificultad. Corey también descendió al suelo y observaba una joya de la armadura de Vali que estaba cerca de él. Entonces la agarro y la miro de cerca.

Cor: "Oye, Ddraig, ¿Qué tal la vista?". Dijo sonriendo salvajemente.

Ddraig: "Compañero me has enviado una imagen bastante peligrosa. Pero ¡Es interesante! ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por ello, compañero?". Dijo algo de acuerdo con Corey.

Kurama: 'Ddraig, ¿Con quién piensas con el que estás hablando? Corey cuenta conmigo, solo sobrevive para cumplir ese sueño tuyo'. Dijo en la mente de Corey animándolo.

Hagomoro: 'Cuenta conmigo'. Dijo apareciendo.

Cor: "Gracias Kurama, súper viejo". Dijo sonriendo.

Ddraig: "Jajajaja. Entonces cuenten conmigo trio de tercos. ¡Por el poder del brazo del legendario Sekiryuutei, vamos a sobrevivir y superar esto junto compañero! ¿Estás listo, Corey Riffin?". Dijo retadoramente a Corey.

Cor: "Vamos allá". Dijo mientras elevaba la joya con su brazo izquierdo.

Vali: "¿Que planean hacer?". Dijo confundido viendo a Corey.

Cor: "Vanishing Dragon, Vali, ¡Voy a tomar tu poder!". Dijo mientras la ponía en lugar de la joya de su guante derecho, que por cierto estaba destrozada.

Lans, Rías: "¡Cor!". Gritaron preocupadas al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, del guante derecho de Corey apareció un aura blanca, ocasionando que tanto él como sus tres espíritus gritarán de dolor, bueno, Hagomoro era el que menos gritaba.

Gasper: "¿Que está pasando?". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Cor: "¡Diablos! ¡Duele, duele, duele! ¡Pero no es nada comparado a como quedo cuando luche contra "él"!". Dijo agarrando con fuerza su mano derecha.

Vali: "¿Estas tratando de tomar mi poder?". Dijo viendo a Corey, teniendo unas cuantas secuelas de absorber la magia Dragon Slayer de Corey.

Albión: "Estas haciendo una cosa imprudente, Ddraig. Somos existencias opuestas. Eso no es más que un suicidio, ¿Acaso estas dispuesto a aniquilarte por una cosa así?".

Ddraig: "¡Albión! ¡Eres tan inflexible como siempre!". Dijo tratando de aguantar el dolor. "Durante incontables eones hemos reencarnado en diferentes huéspedes y continuamos luchando entre nosotros. ¡Es una repetición de lo mismo, una y otra vez!".

Albión: "Así es Ddraig. Ese es nuestro destino, incluso si nuestros anfitriones son diferentes, la manera en la que luchamos es la misma. Tú aumentas el poder y yo lo robo. El lado que use mejor su Sacred Gear da el golpe de gracia y termina. Así es como siempre ha sido y será siempre". Dijo firme.

Ddraig solo suelta una carcajada por lo dicho por Albión.

Ddraig: "¡Desde que conozco a este huésped he aprendido una cosa! ¡Que todo es posible con una si eres un gran idiota como él!".

Cor: "Ser un idiota está bien para mí. ¡Si no puedo ganar con talento, entonces ganare por estupidez! ¡Responde a mis sentimientos!".

Ddraig: "¡Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!". Dijo mientras el guante derecho de Corey se transformaba de rojo carmesí con joyas verdes a blanco como la nieve con joyas azules, sorprendiendo a Vali y a Albión.

Cor: "Te presento a la Dividing Gear". Dijo mientras golpeaba sus puños.

Albión: "Es imposible. ¡Esto debería ser imposible!". Dijo sorprendido.

Ddraig: "Compañero, tu esperanza de vida se ha reducido mucho. Incluso para un demonio, que viven por lo general una eternidad". Dijo a Corey.

Cor: "No te preocupes, no tengo pensado vivir por siempre, solo quiero cumplir mis dos sueños". Dijo sonriendo. "Vamos a luchar, Vali". Dijo preparado para luchar. "O es que tu cuerpo ya no puede mas".

Vali: "Interesante. Creo que es hora de que me ponga un poco serio". Dijo mientras ascendía al cielo.

Albión: "¡Half Dimensión!". Dijo mientras que Vali apunta a un grupo de árboles y los reduce a la mitad.

Sona: "¿Que está pasando?". Dijo sorprendida.

Miguel: "Esta distorsionando la dimensión. Estamos en grave peligro". Explico.

Rías: "¡Eso es absurdo!". Dijo sorprendida.

Azazel: "Claro que es absurdo... Así como todas las atribuciones de los dragones". Dijo mientras descendía cerca de Rías y las chicas. "Bueno, solo se vive una vez. ¿Por qué no mejor probamos otra cosa que es también absurda?". Dijo sonriendo. "Oye, Sekiryuutei". Dijo llamando a Corey.

Cor: "Me llamo Corey, Ddraig es el Sekiryuutei". Dijo molesto.

Azazel: "Bueno, Corey, te explicare esa habilidad de una forma que lo entiendas". Dijo con una mano en su barbilla. "Ese poder reduce todo a su alrededor a la mitad".

Cor: "¿Y?". Dijo confundido.

Azazel: "En otras palabras los pechos de las chicas se reducirán a la mitad". Dijo sonreído.

Chicas: "¡¿Eh?!". Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Bueno, eso en parte es malo, algunas de ellas se deprimirán mucho y más si es Momo que se burla con ellas de Nana". Dijo pensativo, mientras que Momo se toca sus pechos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ddraig: "Socio esa habilidad es peligrosa, tenemos que detenerla, si no los hermosos pechos de las chicas se reducirán a la mitad". Dijo con un tono serio.

Cor: "Vaya forma de preocuparse". Dijo viendo a Ddraig.

Azazel: "Eso también incluye que podría reducir tu pene". Dijo como si nada.

Cor: "Azazel, ya entendí, no trates de usar más ejemplos, pero acabare con él, ya que si no lo hago de las chicas me mataran". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno haya voy, Vali". Dijo mientras emitía una gran aura de Dragon Slayer y de chakra.

 **{Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost}.**

El poder de Corey estaba aumentando al tal grado que el suelo a su alrededor se destruía.

Sirzechs: "Esto es malo". Dijo mientras volvía a invocar la esfera de protección, junto a Serafall y Miguel.

Azazel: "Esto se está poniendo divertido". Dijo mientras ayudaba a crear la esfera de protección.

Vali: "Estas lleno de sorpresas". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Cor: "Te mostrare mi poder al completo, bueno, no tan al completo". Dijo mientras desaparecía y aparecía en frente de Vali, sorprendiendo a este.

Vali: "Diablo". Dijo mientras usaba su velocidad para esquivar y atacar desde lejos, pero Corey hizo algo interesante si se puede decir.

Cor: "Jutsu Clones del Sombra". Dijo mientras aparecían 9 clones perfectos de él mismo. "Vamos". Dijo dando una orden a sus clones, que en un momento estaban rodeando a Vali.

Vali: "Ha superado mi velocidad". Dijo sorprendido.

Entonces recibe un golpe de todos con el Dividing Gear.

 **{Divide}.**

La energía de Vali, se redujo diez veces debido al golpe de Corey con sus clones.

Cor y clones: "¡Rugido del Dragón del Fuego!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras exhalaba una gran bola de fuego con la energía de Vali, chocando con este produciendo una nube de humo.

Satellizer: "Pero que fuerza". Dijo sorprendida.

Del humo, salió disparado un destello blanco, que era Vali, logro defenderse por poco del ataque de Corey.

Cor: "Todavía no termino". Dijo mientras creaba otra Bijudama, junto con sus clones.

Cor y sus clones: "Bijudama". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras lanzaba las esferas en dirección a Vali.

Pero Vali, no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, creando una enorme esfera de energía la cual lanzo en contra de las Bijudama que se juntaron formando una Bijudama del mismo tamaño que la esfera de Vali.

Cuando ambos ataques chocaron produjeron una gran explosión. Después de que el humo se esfumara se podía ver a Corey enfrente de Vali, ambos se encontraban jadeando fuertemente.

Cor: "Rugido del Dragón Fuego Eléctrico". Dijo mientras exhalaba una bola de fuego con electricidad.

Vali: "Mierda". Dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque, siendo interceptado por los clones de Corey, que le dieron un poderoso puñetazo al mismo tiempo.

 **{Divide}.**

El poder de Vali se redujo a la mitad varias veces debido al nuevo poder de Corey, un poder que fue tomado de él.

Vali: "Jajajaja. Vaya, que emocionante se está poniendo". Dijo sonriendo mientras creaba varios proyectiles mágicos deshaciéndose de los clones. "Ahora, ¿Dónde estás?".

Cor: "Rasengan Bijudama". Dijo desde atrás de Vali, cuando este se dio la vuelta, vio a Corey con una Bijudama en su mano derecha, pero en vez de lanzarla, la iba a imparta directamente sobre Vali.

Vali logro crear un círculo de defensa pero el impacto de la Bijudama hizo que retrocediera un poco.

Cor: "Puño del Dragón de Fuego Blanco". Dijo mientras su puño izquierdo se prendía fuego con energía sacra, el puño le dio en la cara a Vali, rompiéndole el casco y mandándole a volar.

Vali: "Interesante. ¡Esto es muy interesante!". Dijo mientras se paraba.

Xenovia: "¿Cómo puede estar de pie después de eso?". Dijo sorprendida.

Vali: "Puede que sea digno de presenciar mi Overdrive Juggernaut". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Corey.

Albión: "Evalúa la situación, Vali. Hacerlo no sería una sabia decisión". Dijo desde las alas.

Vali: "Es tiempo de despertar, derrocara todo, incluso la ley de los reyes". Empezó a recitar algo.

Albión: "¡Vali!". Dijo sonando preocupado.

Vali: "Soy el dragón celestial, que codicia la infinidad y la contempla. El camino del Dragón Blanco decidirá…". Dijo ignorando a Albión, pero en la última parte fue interrumpido por que algo rompió la barrera y aterrizo enfrente de Vali.

Era un hombre joven, con el pelo negro, llevaba una armadura antigua chica que se utilizó durante el periodo de los Tres Reinos. También llevaba un bō.

Vali: "Bikou, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Dijo viendo al hombre.

Bikou: "La batalla contra algunos deidades en el norte está a punto de comenzar, así que debes volver rápido".

Vali: "¿Así que ya ha llegado el momento?". Dijo entendiendo.

Cor: "Oye, ¿Quién eres?". Dijo mientras desactivaba su modo control de Kurama.

Azazel: "Es Bikou. Un descendiente de Sun Wukong". Dijo acercándose al grupo. "En otras palabras, es descendiente del famoso mono del "Viaje al Oeste", Son Goku".

Cor: "¿Son Goku?". Dijo confundido.

Azazel: "Nunca pensé que se uniría a Khaos Brigade. El mundo es tan impredecible. No, supongo que el Dragón Blanco y Son Goku, hacen buena pareja".

Bikou: "Kakakaka. A diferencia de mi antecesor, yo vivo como me plazca". Dijo sonriendo. "Es un placer conocerte Sekiryuutei". Dijo mientras golpeaba su bō contra el piso y generaba un portal.

Vali: "Lucharemos con más intensidad la próxima vez que hagamos esto. ¡Espero que te vuelvas mucho más fuerte!". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¡No te dejare escapar!". Dijo a punto de lanzarse contra Vali, pero se desactivo su armadura de forma brusca, haciendo que cayera al suelo. "Creo que me pase, usando mi fuerza". Dijo tumbado en el piso.

Azazel: "Es verdad, además de que pudo haber sido un segundo pero liberaste mucha energía, es bueno que tu cuerpo resistiera tal poder". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Laney y Rías, pasan corriendo al lado de Azazel, pare ver a Corey. Cuando llegaron con Corey, Laney tomo la cabeza de este y la puso en sus pechos, mientras que Rías se sentaba a un lado, con una cara enojada.

Lans: "¿Estás bien?". Dijo abrazando a Corey contra su pecho.

Cor: "Si, un poco, solo necesito descansar". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar.

Después de que Corey respondiera energías, los Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y demonios ayudaron en reponer toda la destrucción hecha por el ataque terrorista.

Rías: "Los demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles caídos realizaron un trabajo en conjunto". Dijo viendo a los grupos de los mencionas fracciones reconstruyendo la destrucción.

Akeno: "Realmente formaron un tratado de paz, ¿Eh?". Dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

Sirzechs: "El asunto de Katerea es nuestra responsabilidad". Dijo serio.

Azazel: "Bueno, Vali también causo muchos problemas. Lamento el no poder haberlo impedido". Dijo sonriendo despreocupado.

Miguel: "Todo comienza ahora". Dijo hablando con Sirzechs.

Cor: "Etto… Sr. Miguel". Dijo llamando la atención del Ángel. "¿Puedo pedirle un favor?".

Miguel: "Hare lo que este en mi alcance…". Dijo con un tono sincero.

Cor: "¿Puede permitir que Asia y Xenovia oren de nuevo?". Dijo serio y sorprendiendo a las mencionadas que estaban detrás de él.

Miguel: "Asia, Xenovia". Dijo llamando a las dos chicas.

Asia, Xenovia: "¿Hai?". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Miguel: "Déjenme preguntarles algo. ¿Quieren seguir ofreciendo oraciones, aun sabiendo que Dios, ya no está con nosotros?". Pregunto serio.

Asia: "Hai. Todavía quiero ofrecer mis oraciones, aun cuando el Señor ya no está aquí ". Dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida, pero seria.

Xenovia: "Yo también. Quiero ofrecer mi gratitud al Señor, y a Miguel-sama". Dijo seria.

Entonces, Irina aparece y se pone al lado de Xenovia.

Irina: "Yo también le pido ese favor, Miguel-sama". Dijo sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

Xenovia: "Irina". Dijo sorprendida.

Irina: "Había llegado a la conclusión de que eras una traidora sin siquiera considerar lo que paso. Lo siento". Dijo a Xenovia disculpándose.

Xenovia: "No deberías disculparte". Dijo sonriendo.

Irina: "Asia, también te dije cosas terribles". Dijo también disculpándose.

Asia: "No, realmente no me importa…". Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Irina: "Realmente lo siento". Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos.

Asia: "¡No te preocupes! Y-Yo ya lo había olvidado…".

Serafall: "Un demonio que mantiene fidelidad a Dios, ¿Eh?". Dijo llamando la atención de Miguel.

Sirzechs: "Miguel-dono, ¿Deberías considerarlo como un símbolo de nuestra paz?". Dijo sonriendo.

Miguel: "Si. Supongo que no sería un problema para dos demonios el poder de orar sin hacerse daño". Dijo sonriendo.

Irina: "¡Cuan generoso!". Dijo sonriendo.

Xenovia: "Gracias Señor". Dijo sonriendo.

Irina, Asia, Xenovia: "Amen". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero las dos chicas demonios sufrieron un daño en el cerebro por eso.

Miguel: "Tengo que regresar primero a la sede y actualizare el sistema". Dijo sonriendo.

Azazel: "En cuanto a mí, me quedare aquí por un tiempo". Dijo sorprendiendo a Corey. "Te lo dije anteriormente, ¿No? Hay cosas que solo yo puedo hacer". Dijo a Corey.

Cor: "Pero, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?". Pregunto confundido.

Azazel: "Bueno, estoy cansando, así que regresare a casa". Dijo mientras que todos los Ángeles caídos se iban del lugar.

 **(Con Koneko y Gasper).**

Gasper: "Todo termino, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sentado en la grama.

Koneko: "Todo lo aterrador ya se fue, así que todo está bien". Dijo tratando de calmarlo.

Gasper: "Menos mal". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Rías se acerca al dúo.

Rías: "Gasper". Dijo llamando la atención del Vampiro.

Gasper: "Lo siento. Todo esto sucedió porque ellos fueron capaces de usarme". Dijo con tono de culpa.

Koneko: "Es mi culpa por no poder proteger a Gya-kun". Dijo también con un tono de culpa.

Gasper: "T-Te equivocas Koneko". Dijo tratando de asimilar toda la culpa.

Koneko: "Gya-kun…".

Rías: "Koneko, lo hiciste muy bien". Dijo mientras abrazaba a los dos. "Tú también Gasper, lo hiciste muy bien. Estoy más feliz por eso que cualquier otra cosa". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Yo también, estoy feliz por eso". Dijo sonriendo.

Gasper: "Presidenta Rías… Koneko…". Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

 **(Con Corey).**

Cor: "Sr. Miguel". Dijo llamando la atención del Ángel. "Gracias por escuchar mi petición".

Miguel: "Bueno, después de todo eres el Héroe de esta situación. No creo que eso sea suficiente para compensarte". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Créame, me es suficiente con eso". Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Desde lo lejos, Xenovia se encontraba mirando a Corey.

Xenovia: 'Ya veo, no es por sus poderes de dragón. Es porque es ese tipo de hombre, por eso las chicas…'. Pensó sonriendo en la última parte.

Miguel: "Debo volver al cielo y hacer un reporte completo del incidente". Dijo mientras se transformaba en luz. "También incluiré lo que aprendimos sobre Khaos Brigade. Nos vemos". Dijo mientras desaparecía, junto a los Ángeles.

Asia: "Cor". Dijo llamando la atención del peli-azul.

Cor: "Oh, ¿Qué pasa Asia?". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Asia: "¡Cor, Te amo!". Dijo mientras se abalanza a abrazarlo y luego besarlo en una mejilla.

Rías, Lans: "¡Oye, Asia!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Ufufufuufufu". Dijo sonriendo. "Asia es bastante atrevida".

Sirzechs: "Como pensé, él es un elemento importante". Dijo sonriendo.

Grayfia: "¿Importante?". Dijo confundida.

Sirzechs: "Corey Riffin, y su fuente de poder". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Bueno, nos vemos de nuevo mañana en el club". Dijo sonriendo.

Todos: "¡Hai, Presidenta!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

 **(Al día siguiente-En el club).**

Azazel: "Así que, a partir de hoy, ¡Seré el asesor oficial del Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto!". Dijo sentado en el escritorio.

Rías: "¿Qué significa esto?". Dijo molesta.

Resulta que cuando todos los miembros del Club de lo Oculto, llegaron al salón del Club, se encontraron con Sona, Tsubaki, Raynare, Mitelt y Azazel, solo que la diferencia era que las dos chicas Ángeles caídas tenían el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, mientras que Azazel estaba vestido de profesor.

Azazel: "Oh nada, se lo pedí a Sirzechs y me dijo que hablara con la hermana menor de Serafall". Explico sonriendo despreocupado.

Entonces, todos miran a Sona.

Mikan: "¿Con Kaichou?". Dijo confundida.

Sona: "Me amenazó diciendo que mi hermana vendría en su lugar si no estaba de acuerdo- No Hizo una petición muy sincera". Dijo apartando la mirada al final.

Rías: "Básicamente, ¿Nos vendiste?". Dijo sonriendo.

Kin: "¿Y ellas?". Dijo viendo a las dos chicas Ángeles caídos.

Raynare: "Bueno, nosotras dos somos los guardaespaldas de Azazel-sama, debemos mantenerle un ojo encima". Explico.

Mitelt: "Así que decidimos que nosotras también estaremos en esta academia como miembros del Club de lo Oculto. Raynare, estará en 2 año en la misma clase que Corey y yo estaré en 1 año con Mikan". Explico sonriendo.

Sona: "Bueno entonces, les dejo el resto". Dijo arreglándose los lentes para luego salir de ahí con Tsubaki.

Rías: "E-Espera, Sona". Dijo algo molesta.

Kon: "Por cierto, ¿Y ese brazo?". Pregunto viendo el brazo izquierdo de Azazel.

Azazel: "¡Ah! Es algo que hice mientras investigaba los Sacred Gear, es un brazo mecánico. Siempre quise usarlo antes". Dijo mientras que su brazo izquierdo empezaba a volar por la sala. "Sin embargo, con el fin de permanecer en esta academia, tuve que aceptar una condición de Sirzechs". Dijo mientras que su brazo mecánico volvía a su lugar.

Gasper: "¿Con una condición?". Dijo asomando su cabeza por la caja.

Azazel: "Tengo que ayudar en el desarrollo correcto de las habilidades de los Sacred Gear. En resumen, el Boosted Gear, el Sword Birth y el Forbidden Balor View. Usare todos los datos que dieron frutos en mi investigación, y los llevare a todos hacia una línea de crecimiento diferente ¿Escucharon? Desde de ahora me llamaran Azazel-sensei". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No, yo te llamare cuervo". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Azazel: "Como quieres. Bueno, eso es todo, es un gusto". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Rías: "Espera… Todavía no accedí a eso…". Dijo molesta.

Azazel: "Oh cierto, Sirzechs les dejo un mensaje". Dijo sorprendiendo a los demás.

Lans, Rías: "¡¿De Onii-sama?!". Dijeron sorprendidas.

Azazel: "Durante el tiempo que permaneció en casa del Sekiryuutei, se dio cuenta de la gran importancia del contacto frecuente con los miembros de la familia. Especialmente para ti Sekiryuutei". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Cor: "No lo pillo". Dijo confundido.

Azazel: "En nombre del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, ordeno que todas las chicas del club de la Investigación de lo Oculto a vivir con Corey Riffin. Eso dijo". Dijo sorprendiendo a los miembros.

Cor: "¿Eso incluye a Oshizu?". Dijo señalando a la mencionada que estaba a un lado.

Azazel: "Eso creo". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kin: "¿Y ellas?". Dijo señalando a las dos Ángeles caídos.

Azazel: "Por supuesto, después de todo también son mujeres". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En casa de Corey).**

Akeno: "¡Cor, Akeno ha venido para estar contigo!". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Corey.

Cor: "Akeno". Dijo sorprendido.

Xenovia: "Yo me quedare en la misma habitación que Asia". Dijo pasando de largo de Corey y Akeno con unas maletas.

Koneko: "Hola…". Dijo pasando por alado de Corey.

Asia: "¡Presidenta!". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rías: "B-Bueno, es una orden de Onii-sama, no hay nada que pueda hacer…". Dijo cruzada de brazos.

Lans: "Ya sé. Voy a pedirle a Onii-sama para renovar la casa". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Mientras no haya problemas con los vecinos, está bien por mí. Necesitaremos más habitaciones para esto". Dijo cruzada de brazos.

Bueno, después de que todas las chicas lograran instalarse en la casa de Corey. Se fueron a la academia.

 **(Con Azazel).**

Azazel: "El Blanco desea la fuerza… El Rojo desea vivir en paz… Ambos deseos son simples y puros. Incluso sin Dios… El mundo continua girando". Dijo sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios.**

* * *

 **Este es mi capitulo más largo, hasta el momento, al principio pensé dejarlo como en la serie normal, pero como quite algunas parte en la primera parte quedo muy corta, así que por eso le agregue el otro capitulo.**

 **Un aviso, los siguientes capítulos no tienen nada que ver con el orden cronológico de Highschool dxd, solo son como historias para poder dar protagonismo a las otras chicas del harem, tal vez ponga a Est y Restia, de todos modos, dejen en los comentarios por cual quieren que empiece y no pueden ser de las que siempre aparecen, osea las principales, tienen hasta el 7 de enero para votar.**


	24. Especial 1

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto.**

 **Bajare la velocidad de mi historia ya que empiezo clases, como odió las clases.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: primero lo primero, Mikan es la hermana de Corey, y muchos saben que en los Harem donde esta la hermana del prota, esta incluida en el Harem; segundo,** **no puedo poner a Shizuka Hanekura, ya que no me parece muy buena para esto; agregar a Tiffania y a Irukuku me parece genial, la primera por su personalidad y pechonalidad, y la segunda por su personalidad. Pero todavia no pienso poner a las dos, por ahora, lo hare mas adelante, ademas ya me habia visto el anime con mucha anticipación, pero hay una mujer, que ya aparecio además, que supera los pechos de Akeno y Tiffa, y son las de Tearju que miden 110 cm.**

 **AidenDrarkdragon: Me parece divertido poner a Serafall en el harem, ya que su personalidad infantil puede sacar unas risas.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Momo, Asia, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Est, Restia Irina, Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Serafall... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelon en los comentarios y vere que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 1.**

 **(En la sala del Club de lo Oculto).**

Actualmente, todos los miembros del club, eso incluye a los Ángeles caídos, se encuentran en la sala, al parecer tenían un aviso importante, ya que Rías y Akeno tenían miradas serias.

Cor: "Bueno, ¿Qué pasa para que tengan una cara tan seria?". Pregunto mientras tomaba una taza de té despreocupado.

Rías: "Digamos que, en el bosque de los familiares ahí dos Familiares especiales que son capases de hacer muchas cosas si se usan sabia mente". Dijo seria.

Kin: "Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con esos Familiares?". Pregunto confundido.

Rías: "Uno de esos Familiares es un espíritu de espada Demon Slayer, también conocida como "Demon King Killing Sacred Sword", el otro Familiar es un espíritu de una espada demoniaca de clase alta, ambos espíritus fueron sellados en un altar en el bosque de los Familiares". Explico aun con su tono serio.

Mikan: "¿Demon Slayer?". Dijo confusa.

Cor: "Es cazador de demonios, también se le puede decir como Devil Slayer, es usado para eliminar a los demonios según tengo entendido, pero no sea creado ninguna magia de ese tipo, según se, pero se ha hecho armas con ese propósito, incluso podrías clasificar a las Espadas Sagradas como Demon Slayer, ya que pueden matar demonios". Explico con los ojos cerrados.

Azazel: "Así es, no se ha oído de ninguna magia que pueda matar demonios como las de un Dragon Slayer, pero si se pudieron hacer armas con ese propósito, pero la Espíritu de la Espada Demon Slayer, nació con esa habilidad, se dice que con ella, se logró asesinar al Maou Salomón". Dijo serio.

Kiba: "Pero, ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con nosotros?". Pregunto mientras tomaba una taza de té.

Akeno: "Nos llegó una información que el poder de las espadas están aumentando a tal nivel que podrían destruir todo el Bosque de los Familiares si llegan a un límite y quieren que nosotros ayudemos". Explico con una mirada seria.

Cor: "¿Y cómo hacemos para que no pase eso?". Pregunto con seriedad.

Rías: "Normalmente, se deberían poner con un amo que los controle y demás, ya que son unos Familiares, pero están bajo un campo de fuerza muy poderoso". Explico con un suspiro.

Cor: "Pero, ¿No debería ser mejor que demonios más clasificados que no nosotros lo hagan?". Dijo confuso.

Rías: "Al parecer varios demonios más clasificados que nosotros ni siquiera pudieron pasar el campo de fuerza, entonces Satooji nos pidió hacerlo". Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Xenovia: "¿Y por qué nosotros?". Dijo confundida.

Azazel: "La respuesta es obvia, es por Corey, al ser un jinchuriki, reencarnación del hijo menor del Rikudo Sennin, el Sekiryuutei, el amo de la famosa hada de combate, y también es por ser el hijo del Rey Dragón del Fuego". Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía.

Lucy: "Supongo que eso tiene sentido, después de todo Cor también tiene maestría con las espadas". Dijo pensativa.

Cor: "¿Cuándo nos vamos?". Pregunto curioso.

Akeno: "Será hoy en la noche". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "También podemos aprovechar, ya que es luna llena, los miembros que no tengan un familiar en este grupo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Es verdad, Lucy y Xenovia no tienen familiares". Dijo pensativo.

Lucy: "Bueno si es que se puede". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kon: "Supongo que nosotros tampoco podemos ir, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto por parte de los humanos.

Rías: "Lo de la otra vez fue solamente para conseguir familiares, esta vez diferente, lo de conseguir familiares es como una misión secundaria". Dijo sonriendo.

Kin: "Genial". Dijo mientras chocaba los puños con su hermano, pero en vez de dejar el puño cerrado hicieron la seña del Rock y así chocaron los puños.

 **(Más tarde-En el bosque de los familiares).**

Actualmente, todos los miembros del club de lo oculto, estaban llegando al Bosque de los Familiares, y al parecer Corey invito a Satellizer para ayudar un poco.

Cor: "Valla, no ha cambiado mucho desde mi última visita". Dijo sonriendo.

Satellizer: "Es verdad". Dijo sonriendo.

Satooji: "Oh, hola chicos, es bueno que quiera ayudarme". Dijo apareciendo de la nada.

Rías: "No hay problema, Satooji. Bueno ¿Puedes llevarnos al altar?". Dijo sonriendo.

Satooji: "Claro, por aquí". Dijo mientras guiaba al grupo.

 **(En la entrada de un cueva).**

Actualmente, el grupo estaba en la entrada de una cueva, que parecería muy profunda y oscura.

Satooji: "Los dos espíritus están ahí adentro". Dijo señalando la entrada.

Kon: "Entonces, vamos allá". Dijo mientras avanzaba a la entrada.

Satooji: "Yo no lo haría si fuera tú". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Cuando Kon iba a entrar por la puerta, se formó un círculo mágico amarillo, haciendo que Kon sufriera una descarga eléctrica y salivara volando hacia atrás, chocando con unos árboles, Asia fue a curarle sus heridas.

Cor: "Una barrera mágica eléctrica muy compleja, ¿Eh?". Dijo viendo el círculo mágico, cruzados de brazos.

Mikan: "Es increíble, para hacer retroceder a Kon, que una vez resistió un rayo sin sufrir daños permanentes". Dijo algo sorprendida.

Cor: "El rayo de esa vez fue hecho por un Tesla, es mucho más débil que uno de estos". Dijo encogiéndose los hombros

Mikan: "Supongo que es verdad". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Oye, Cuervo, ¿Ahí una forma de pasar?". Dijo a Azazel.

Azazel: "Deja de llamarme Cuervo. Como sea, puede que un ataque potente sirva". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Rías: "Primero probemos con un ataque de Mikan". Dijo viendo a la peli marrón.

Mikan: "¡Hai!". Dijo mientras creaba bolas de fuego y las lanzaba a la entrada, cuando las bolas de fuego tocaron el círculo mágico, se regresaron a por Mikan, pero Corey se comió las bolas de fuego.

Cor: "Al parecer, se necesita de gran poder para romper eso". Dijo mientras terminaba de comerse las bolas de fuego.

Azazel: "Tu turno, Corey". Dijo viendo al chico.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo mientras encendía su mano derecha y se lanzaba a por el círculo mágico. "Puño del Dragón de Fuego". Dijo mientras golpeaba al círculo mágico, pero en vez de golpear el círculo mágico, lo atravesó como si nada, confundiendo a todos.

Lans: "¿Que paso?". Dijo sorprendida.

Rías: "Satooji, ¿A pasado algo así antes?". Dijo sorprendía.

Satooji: "No, en lo absoluto, incluso algunos otros demonios usaban ataques físicos y siempre pásalo lo mismo que le paso a su amigo gordito". Dijo sorprendido.

Cor: "Bueno, creo que me voy adelanta, ¿Vale?". Dijo mientras se ponía a caminar dentro de la cueva.

Rías: "¿Eh? Cor espera, no tomes decisiones por ti mismo". Dijo algo molesta, pero Corey ya se aventuró a la cueva.

 **(Dentro de la cueva).**

Actualmente, Corey estaba caminando dentro de la cueva, que por cierto era muy oscura, por lo menos Corey uso su fuego para iluminar un poco el lugar, aun cuando no lo necesitaba.

Cor: 'Valla, es muy raro que solo yo pueda pasar, es una gran coincidencia'. Pensó mientras seguía caminando por la cueva.

Kurama: 'Yo estoy aburrido, me llamas si hay pelea'. Dijo mientras se dormía.

Ddraig: 'Yo también, nos vemos'. Dijo mientras también se iba a dormir.

Cor: 'Como quieran'. Pensó rodando los ojos.

 **(Más profundo en la cueva).**

Cor: "Valla esta cueva sí que es profunda". Dijo mientras seguía el camino de la cueva.

Entonces, se encontró con el final de la cuerva o eso es lo que parecía, ya que había un derrumbe, como si algo hubiese explotado, tapando la entrada.

Cor: "Es increíble, un callejón sin salida, bueno si no hay salida, yo mismo creare una". Dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo a las rocas quitándolas del camino, rebelando algo parecido a un gran templo que estaba iluminado por unos minerales preciosos que estaban incrustados en las rocas, y en el centro del lugar había dos espadas clavadas en una especie de altar, una de ellas era una espada europea con lámina plateada, con unos detalles turquesa y oro, con una empuñadura de oro, en la empuñadora hay una joya turquesa y manga azul; y la otra era una espada negra con unos detalles en rojo en los bordes de la hoja. "Creo que esas espadas son los espíritus que están causando todo esto". Razono mientras se acercaba al centro.

Cuando se acercó un poco, el templo empezó a temblar.

Cor: '¿Terremoto? No, según Satellizer, eso no debería pasar aquí'. Pensó mientras se agachaba un poco.

Entonces, varias rocas se empezaron a juntar para luego formar un gigante golem de rocas.

Golem: "Yo soy el guardián de las espadas, y nadie pasara a menos que demuestres ser digno". Dijo mientras creaba una espada de piedra.

Cor: "Esto será un problema". Dijo mientras invocaba su espada negra. "Vamos". Dijo mientras se dirigía al golem.

Entonces, empezó la lucha de Corey contra el Golem, que al ser el último muy grande, era lento, por lo que Corey esquivaba sus ataques con respectiva facilidad. Para resumirlo, Corey gano fácilmente, destruyendo al Golem.

Cor: "No fue tan complicado". Dijo mientras se acercaba a las espadas, las tomabas y se ponía a ver su manejo. "Son ligeras, pero también parece tener un gran filo". Dijo tranquilo viendo las espadas, para luego sentir como algo venia.

Entonces, en frente de Corey aparece un fuego azul que se extiende hasta crear un circulo amplio, el cual se empezó a forma un torbellino del doble de tamaño de Corey. Después de unos segundos, se empezaba a apreciar una figura entre el fuego, que cuando agito una de sus manos aparto todo el torbellino de fuego, mostrando un enorme cuerpo con abultados músculos, su piel es azul oscura, su cabeza parece la de una cabra montés con sus dos cuernos curvos hacia adentro, su parte inferior está cubierto de un pelaje, con una cola en forma de serpiente. A un lado de la bestia se encontraba una enorme espada parecida a un Zanbato.

Cor: "Vaya, cuanto tiempo, Demonio de los Ojos Azules, espero que esto no sea una reunión de reencuentro". Dijo sonriendo, pero también está algo serio.

Entonces, el Demonio de los Ojos Azules soltó un gruñido de enojo.

Cor: "¿Are? ¿Me recuerdas?". Dijo bromeando. "Vamos allá, estoy que ardo". Dijo mientras se dirigía a donde el Demonio de Ojos Azules, empezando una pelea de espadas, donde ambos se encontraba a la par de habilidad. 'Sí que ha tenido una mejora en la manipulación de la espada desde la última vez que peleamos'.

Entonces, el Demonio de Ojos Azules reúne algo de aliento en su boca, para luego soltar una bola de fuego azul.

?: 'Ponme en frente de ese ataque'. Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Corey, que provino de la espada blanca.

Cor: "Muy bien, aunque no sé lo que hago". Dijo mientras ponía la espada blanca enfrente haciendo que el ataque del Demonio de Ojos Azules se evaporara al momento de tocar la espada. "Increíble…".

?: 'Di "Vorpal Blast" mientras apuntas con la espada negra al demonio'. Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Corey, diferente a la anterior.

Cor: '¿De quién es esa otra voz? ¿Qué pronuncie "Vorpal Blast"? Bueno, qué más da, no hace nada probar'. Pensó mientras señalaba con la espada negra al Demonio. "¡Vorpal Blast!". Dijo para luego ver como una energía oscura se reunía en la espada para que luego fuera dispara hacia el Demonio de Ojos Azules, haciéndolo desaparecer completamente de la parte superior del cuerpo dejando solamente sus piernas y la espada del Demonio. "Diablos, que poder, pero, ¿Acaso también uso parte de mi energía? Bueno, da igual, quisiera saber que fue esa voz que me dijo la habilidad". Dijo viendo la espada negra.

Después de recoger la espada del Demonio, y salir de la cueva, para encontrarse con Satellizer.

Satellizer: "Cor-sama, que bueno que ya ha vuelto". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Si, y tengo a las espadas que estaban ocasionando todo este problema". Dijo sonriendo.

Satellizer: "Eso es bueno, Cor-sama. Por mera curiosidad, ¿Puedo usar las espadas un momento?". Pregunto viendo a las espadas.

Cor: "Claro, toma". Dijo mientras se las entregaba.

Satellizer: "¿En serio estas son las espadas que tanto alboroto estaba provocando hace un momento? No parecen la gran cosa". Dijo después de tomar las espadas, para que luego soltar las espadas, además de que tenía un poco de humo saliendo de sus manos. "Ah… pero que dolor". Dijo quejándose.

Cor: "Cálmate, Satellizer". Dijo mientras usaba su magia de Dragon Slayer del Cielo para curar las manos de Satellizer. "Listo. Ahora, vamos con los demás. ¿Vale?". Pregunto mientras tomaba las espadas.

Cuando se encontraron con los demás del grupo, se dijeron los avances que han tenido, para revelar que Lucy logro conseguir un familiar, mientras que Xenovia, no. Al final se fueron con un buen sabor de boca la mayor parte del grupo debido a que lograron conseguir un nuevo familiar para Lucy y, detener y conseguir las nuevas espadas que tiene Corey en sus manos.

 **(Al día siguiente).**

Actualmente se puede ver, al grupo de la casa de Corey conversando sobre diversas cosas, a excepción de Corey, que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Cor: '¿Qué fueron esas voces que escuche durante la lucha con el Demonio de Ojos Azules?'. Pensaba mientras miraba detenidamente el café de la taza que tenía en sus manos. 'Si hubiera sido Ddraig, Kurama o Hagomoro los habría reconocido, además, de estas voces eran las de una mujer, pero eran diferentes entre sí'.

Mikan: "Hermano, ¿Escuchaste?". Pregunto sacando a Corey de sus pensamientos.

Cor: "¿Escuchar? ¿Sobre qué?". Pregunto confundido.

Mikan: "Que posiblemente la remodelación de la casa la realicen para antes de las vacaciones de verano". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ya veo… Eso es bueno". Dijo sonriendo, para luego tomarse el contenido de su taza y pararse de la silla. "Bueno, voy a dormir otro poco". Dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Mikan: "Vale". Dijo viendo como su hermano salía de la sala.

 **(Más tarde-En el cuarto de Corey).**

Actualmente, Corey se encontraba despertándose en su cama de la pequeña siesta que tomo, para luego notar un peso extra, además de ver como algo se movía debajo de la sabana.

Cor: "¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?". Pregunto mientras quitaba las sabanas para rebelar a una hermosa chica con el pelo blanco sedoso largo, sus ojos son de color azul con un toque de verde y una cara sin emoción, cabe resaltar que estaba completamente desnuda, a excepción de unas medias negras hasta los muslos. ¿Quién eres?". Pregunto confundido.

Est: "Est…".

Cor: "¿Est…? ¿Ese es tu nombre?". Pregunto.

Est: "Hai. Mi verdadero nombre no puede ser pronunciado tanto por los humanos como por los seres sobrenaturales, así que puedes llamarme Est". Dijo manteniendo su mirada neutra.

Cor: "Bueno, Est. Exactamente, ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en mi cama?". Pregunto confundido.

Est: "Es porque te pertenezco, Amo". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "¿Cómo que "Amo"? ¿Puedes explicarme eso?". Pregunto curioso.

Est: "Te llamo Amo porque eres mi amo". Explico vagamente. "¿O prefieres que te llame de alguna otra forma?".

Cor: "Creo que cualquier cosa es mejor que "Amo"". Dijo suspirando.

Est: "Entonces, ¿Querido hermano?" Pregunto.

Cor: "Creo… que mejor, no". Dijo negando.

Est: "¿Papá?". Pregunto de nuevo.

Cor: "Eso es algo peor, creo". Dijo volviendo a negar.

Est: "¿Onii-chan?".

Cor: "Mejor déjale ese apodo para que mi hermana lo use". Dijo negando.

Est: "Pero ese te gusto por un momento, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto ladeando la cabeza ligeramente.

Cor: "Si, no lo negare, pero es mejor que solo lo haga mi hermana o algún miembro de mi familia". Dijo suspirando. "Solo llámame Corey o Cor".

Est: "Entendido. Entonces, te llamare Cor". Dijo asintiendo.

Cor: "De todos modos, ¿Por qué solo llevas medias?". Dijo curioso.

Est: "¡¿Quieres ver mis piernas desnudas?! Eres un pervertido, Cor". Dijo sonrojada.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Por qué estas desnuda?". Pregunto.

Nana: "Cor, la comida ya… esta… lista". Dijo mientras abría la puerta, y junto a ella se encontraban Rías, Asia, Raitsu, que estaba sobre la cabeza de Asia; y Koneko, para encontrarse con la escena en frente de ellas.

Cor: "Vale. Voy en un momento". Dijo calmado.

Rías: "¡Cor, ¿Quién es ella?! ¡¿Y por qué esta desnuda?!". Pregunto molesta.

Est: "Cor, me descubrieron". Dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Corey del cuello.

Cor: "Si, ya veo. Bueno, a ver… ¿Cómo lo explico?". Dijo viendo como Rías, Koneko y Nana, lo miraban con cara de que quieren una explicación, y Asia que tenía una mirada llorosa.

Entonces, de la nada Raitsu empieza a volar para luego mandar un pequeño rayo azul a Corey, que él no se movió, ya que sabía que no le haría daño, pero lo que no se espero es que Est extendiera su brazo al rayo, extinguiéndolo. Además de hacer que Raitsu se quedara quieto en el aire, como si estuviera esperando órdenes.

Est: "Abajo, humilde espíritu dragón de electricidad". Dijo mientras se separaba de Corey. "¿Osas oponerte a la espada sagrada que mato al Maou Salomón?". Dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Cor: "¿La espada sagrada que mato al Maou Salomón? ¿La Demon Slayer?". Dijo sorprendido.

Est: "Siéntate". Dijo haciendo que Raitsu se sentara sobre la cama de Corey. "La patita". Dijo mientras que Raitsu obedecía. "Buen chico". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Asia: "¿Raitsu…?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Est…". Dijo llamando la atención de la chica. "¿Acaso eres una de las espadas que conseguí?". Pregunto curioso.

Est: "Hai, soy tu nueva familiar". Dijo desviando la mirada a Corey.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo tranquilo. "Bueno, como sea, iré a comer, además, hoy es fin de semana, por lo que más tarde aclararemos esto, ¿Vale, Est?". Dijo a la chica, que asintió con la cabeza.

 **(Más tarde-En el baño).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra en la bañera, descansando.

Cor: "Ahora, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo hacer con lo de Satellizer y Est?". Dijo para sí mismo. "Si tan solo tuviera más información sobre el contacto con familiares y espíritus contratados".

?: "Entonces, ¿Qué le parece si recibe una explicación de un verdadero Espíritu contratado?". Dijo una voz animada, mientras que Corey sentía como algo suave se presionaba a su espalda.

Cuando Corey voltio su mirada se encontró con una hermosa chica joven con el pelo largo y negro, con una tez algo pálida y con ojos morados.

Cor: "Etto… un placer conocerte, me llamo Corey, aunque me puedes llamar Cor". Dijo tranquilo.

Restia: "Me llamo Restia, un placer, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo cortésmente.

Cor: "No es necesario el "sama", ¿Sabes? Y ¿Cómo entraste?". Pregunto.

Restia: "El "sama" es importante, y entre gracias a que yo también soy uno de los espíritus que recupero ayer". Respondió tranquila.

Cor: "Así que tú eres la otra espada, junto a Est, ¿Verdad?". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Restia: "Hai, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Me podrías explicar sobre los contactos de los familiares y Espíritus contratados? Porque yo ya tengo a un familiar". Dijo confundido.

Restia: "Bueno, Cor-sama… Si el portador de un familiar es muy poderoso o tiene un espíritu en su Sacred Gear, puede tener más de un familiar". Explico tranquila. "Es por eso que el anterior Maou Salomón fue capaz de hacer un contacto con 64 espíritus contratados y familiares".

Cor: "Ya veo, entonces, con Satellizer, hice el contrato con mi poder, mientras que con ustedes, o use también mi poder o fue gracias a mi Sacred Gear, ¿Eh?". Dijo pensativo.

Est: "Así es, Cor". Dijo mientras aparecía desnuda, a excepción de las medias negras.

Cor: "¿Est?". Dijo confundido.

Restia: "Aunque nuestra manera de hacer contacto es algo diferente a las demás". Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Cor: "¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto confundido.

Restia: "Para sacar nuestro máximo potencial debemos de hacer un vínculo solido con nuestro maestro, pero para ello, el maestro debe hacernos sentir bien para que le juremos lealtad". Dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Cor: "¿Qué dices?". Dijo sorprendido, eso en verdad le tomó por sorpresa.

Restia: "Vamos, Cor-sama, solo será esta vez, ¿Vale?". Dijo poniendo una mirada de cachorro.

Cor: "Esta bien, lo hare…". Dijo suspirando.

Restia: "Hai, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo mientras hacia un círculo mágico en el suelo. "Ahora, lo único que tiene que hacer es hacernos sentir bien, Cor-sama".

Cor: "Muy bien…". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Restia y le empezaba a tocar un pecho, sacándole uno ligeros gemidos a la chica.

Restia: "Cor-sama, ¿Acaso este es la primera vez que toca el cuerpo de una mujer?". Pregunto entre unos ligeros gemidos.

Cor: "Para nada… solo estaba tomando mi tiempo". Dijo para luego empezar a tocarle uno de los glúteos de la chica, apretando con algo de fuerza, sacándole unos gemidos a la chica.

Est: "Yo también quiero". Dijo mientras se acercaba, haciendo que Corey le empezara a tocar.

Restia: "Tampoco te apresures… que es bien sabido que eres la que menos sabe… de estas cosas, está bien que esperes un poco no tienes prisa… ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos debido a que Corey le empezó a morder un pezón.

Est: "Puede que tu sepas más de esto que yo, pero eso no es excusa para que te adelantes de ese modo, déjame a Cor". Dijo entre ligeros suspiros.

Corey: "Realmente, vuestro anterior dueño, quien quiera que fuesen, ¿Tuvieron que hacer esto para el contrato espiritual?". Pregunto curioso, deteniéndose de morder el pezón de Restia, a lo que Est niega con la cabeza.

Restia: "No exactamente, Cor-sama, es un poco complicado de explicar, en parte esto se hace cuando el maestro resulta ser un hombre, algo muy poco usual incluso para espíritus de clase alta como nosotras, y también para hacer el contrato más rápidamente pues se tardaría mucho individualmente". Explico sonriendo algo lujuriosamente.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo suspirando. "Muy bien, entonces, vamos a terminar esto". Dijo haciendo que Restia soltara un fuerte gemido, debido a que le apretó con fuerza el trasero.

Restia: "Cor-sama, no juegue solo con mi trasero, mis pechos también…". Dijo sonriendo entre gemidos.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras acercaba su cara a los pechos de la chica y le mordía un pezón, mientras que con otra mano acariciaba el otro pecho.

Est: "Cor… No me dejes afuera". Dijo mientras tomaba la otra mano de Corey y se la ponía en su pecho derecho, haciendo que Corey le empezara a masajearle el pecho.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abre revelando a Mikan, Lucy, Laney, Asia y Satellizer, todas cubiertas con una toalla.

Lans: "¿Cor? ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto algo sorprendida, especialmente por la escena.

Cor: "Etto… ¿Cómo lo explico?". Pregunto.

Satellizer: "¡Cor-sama, usted no debe hacerle eso a ellas!". Dijo molesta.

Restia: "Ara, pero si es la otra familiar de Cor-sama". Dijo mirando a Satellizer. "Bueno, no importa. Cor-sama, por favor, siga. Ah sí, una cosa para ustedes, chicas, les aconsejo que no se acerquen más de lo que están, sino, habrá mucho más problemas". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Satellizer: "¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Y por qué no?!". Pregunto molesta.

Restia: "Porque no, si tu o cualquiera de las demás se acercan un poco más, esto pasara a mayores y no es que sea muy gracioso la verdad". Dijo con un tono seria.

Lans: "¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto confundida.

Satellizer: "Eso que importa. Yo quiero tomar un baño con Cor-sama". Dijo mientras se acercaba, pisando el círculo mágico del suelo, que emitió un brillo extraño, para luego desaparecer. "¿Vistes? No pasó nada". Dijo para que luego su cuerpo, junto con el de las demás chicas, empezara a calentarse, haciendo que algunas chicas se abrazaran a sí mismas. "¿Qué es lo que… es lo que nos pasa?". Se preguntó.

Restia: "Eres una tonta, al interrumpir el ritual, hicieron que el efecto del círculo mágico se convirtiera en un efecto afrodisiaco para nosotras". Dijo entre gemidos.

Lans: "¿Y cómo hacemos… para detenerlo? ¡Ah!". Pregunto entre gemidos, cabe resaltar que todas ellas soltaron su toalla.

Restia: "La única forma… de detener esto… es que Cor-sama nos haga sentir bien". Explico entre gemidos.

Cor: "Ni modo". Dijo suspirando, para luego acercarse a Laney y ponerse detrás de ella, para empezar a masajearle los pechos, haciendo que Laney soltara unos gemidos. "Veamos que sabor tienes, Lans". Dijo para luego morderle ligeramente el cuello.

Lans: "Cor… ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos. "Mi cuello… no".

Cor: "Entonces, que te parece en tus pechos". Dijo mientras le daba la vuelta a Laney, para luego empezar a chuparle el pezón derecho, mientras que jugaba con el otro pezón de Laney con su mano libre, aumentándole los gemidos a la chica. "Al parecer este lugar es tu debilidad, Lans". Dijo deteniéndose un momento para luego seguir.

Lucy: "Cor… Yo también". Dijo acercándose con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

Cor: "Voy Lucy". Dijo mientras hacía que Laney llegara al clímax y la dejaba acostada en el suelo, para luego tomar a Lucy de la cintura, y se sentaba en el piso, poniendo a Lucy sobre su cintura de frente a él, para luego llevar sus manos al trasero de Lucy, apretándolo con algo de fuerza, haciendo que la chica soltara unos fuertes gemidos.

Lucy: "Cor…". Dijo entre gemidos.

Entonces, Corey al ver los pechos de Lucy tan cerca suyo, decidió chupar uno de los pechos de la chica, aumentando en gran medida los gemidos de la chica, haciendo que ella llegara al clímax en muy poco tiempo, provocando que la chica cayera inconsciente sobre Corey, que luego la puso al lado de Laney.

Asia: "Cor… Es mi turno". Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Restia, Satellizer: "No, es mi turno". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Calma, calma. Chicas. Primero empezare por mi hermanita". Dijo mientras tomaba a Mikan, haciendo que las demás se quejaran. "Mientras más lo deseen, más tiempo me tomare con mi hermana". Dijo haciendo que las chicas se quedaran cayadas. "Ahora, lo primero sería esto". Dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre uno de los pequeños pechos de Mikan, para empezar a darle ligeros masajes, mientras que con su mano libre, recorría el cuerpo de Mikan, sacándole unos cuantos gemidos a la chica.

Mikan: "…Hermano… No debemos…". Dijo entre gemidos, tratando de mantener un poco la cordura.

Cor: "No te preocupes Mikan… Solo será esta vez". Dijo lo último en susurro en el oído de Mikan, para luego empezar a morderle ligeramente el cuello, para luego ir bajando hasta llegar a los pezones de la chica empezando a chuparlos, sacándole unos gemidos.

Mikan: "Hermano… No… Ahí no… ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos, para poco después llegar al clímax.

Cor: "Yosh, solo faltan ustedes". Dijo mientras miraba a Asia, Satellizer, Restia y Est. "Primero, iré con el dúo de rubia". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Satellizer le sacara la lengua a Restia.

Entonces, Corey toma a ambas rubias por sus pechos, pegándolas a él, para luego empezar a amasar los pechos de ambas rubias, sacándole unos gemidos a ambas chicas.

Cor: "Ahora, ¿Qué debería de hacer con ustedes dos?". Dijo sonriendo, para luego empezar a chupar el pezón de Satellizer, pero luego sintió como una de sus manos era presionada contra algo suave, haciendo que dejara de chupar el pezón de Satellizer, para ver que era Asia quien estaba presionando la mano de Corey en uno de sus pechos.

Asia: "Cor… No me dejes afuera". Dijo sonrojada.

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo mientras también le chupaba el pezón a Asia, sacándole unos fuertes gemidos. "Satellizer, quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor". Dijo deteniéndose.

Satellizer: "Hai, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Corey acuesta a Asia en el suelo, mientras que Satellizer sostiene los brazos de la chica, arriba de la cabeza de la misma, para que luego Corey empiece a lamer las axilas de Asia, sacándole unos gemidos.

Cor: "Me lo imagine Asia, sí que eres sensible en este lugar". Dijo sonriendo, para luego morderle ligeramente el cuello a Asia, haciendo que ella llegara al clímax. "Bien, ahora te toca a ti, Satellizer". Dijo mientras dejaba a Asia cerca de Laney y las demás.

Satellizer: "¡Yei, es mi turno!". Dijo sonriendo, para luego sentir como sus pechos eran agarrados por detrás, para luego empezar a ser amasados, sacándole unos gemidos.

La que tomo los pechos de Satellizer no fue otra que Restia, que tenía una mirada lujuriosa.

Restia: "Ya me harte de esperar, Cor-sama. Por eso, le ayudare para que ya sea mi turno". Dijo mientras empezaba a apretar los pechos de Satellizer con más fuerza, haciendo que la chica soltara fuertes gemidos.

Cor: "Igualmente iba a pedir algo de ayuda". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para luego acercase y empezar a darle ligeros mordiscos en el cuello de Satellizer, sacándole unos gemidos. "El afrodisiaco ese sí que es efectivo, hacer muy sensible el cuerpo de las chicas".

Satellizer: "Cor-sama… Mis pechos…". Dijo haciendo que Corey le empezara a chupar los pechos.

Después de un tiempo, Satellizer llego al clímax, debido a que aparte de Corey, también Restia y Est, que se unió un poco más tarde, le estuvieron apretando los pechos, aparte de estar masajeándole el cuerpo a la rubia. Después de que Satellizer llegara al clímax, Corey, tuvo que hacer sentir bien a Est y Restia, lográndolo en menor tiempo, pero ninguna de las dos cayo inconsciente, pero justo en ese momento, Corey se dio cuenta de que las demás chicas, se volvieron a levantar, por lo que tuvo que volver a hacer que las chicas llegaran al clímax y cayeran inconscientes, a excepción de Laney y de Est, que entraron a la bañera, junto con Corey, para terminar de bañarse, cabe resaltar que Laney estaba sentada entre las piernas de Corey (Como estaba Rías en el especial del baño de DxD New).

Lans: "Así que el círculo mágico del suelo, era usado para hacer el pacto de con Restia y Est, ¿No?". Dijo después de que le explicaran las cosas.

Cor: "Si, algo así". Dijo calmado, mientras abrazaba un poco a Laney en la cintura. "Desde la otra vez, me he dado cuenta de que si es incómodo tomar una ducha aquí cuando hay más personas".

Lans: "Supongo que tienes razón". Dijo sonriendo.

Est: "Cor, no me dejes afuera". Dijo con una mirada neutra.

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Est.

Después terminar de ducharse y hacer que las demás chicas se despertaran, todos se fueron a realizar sus quehaceres, dejando en claro de que no deben hablar de lo que pasó en el baño con nadie. Cuando llegaron Rías y Akeno, que fueron a hablar con Sona sobre lo ocurrido, para encontrarse con Restia y demás, al final se decidió que las nuevas familiares de Corey también fueran a la academia en el mismo salón que el chico, esto provoco que Satellizer también quisiera entrar a la academia junto a Corey, con la excusa de querer vigilar a Restia y a Est. Al parecer, la vida estudiantil de Corey se volvió algo molesta, ya que los chicos lo molestaban mucho porque él siempre estaba reunido con un montón de chicas hermosas.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios.**

 **Re-editado.**

* * *

 **Se que es algo corto, pero mi imaginacion no dio para mucho.**

 **Para el Proximo capitulo deben escojer entre las siguentes chicas para que sean las protagonista:** **Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu. Tienen hasta el 24 de enero.**


	25. Especial 2

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

 **Se que hoy no es 24 de enero y eso, pero es que la proxima semana tengo cosas que hacer en mi colegio, y no se si me puede tomar mucho tiempo o no, pero prefiero prevenir antes que lamentar, por eso pongo este capitulo una semana antes de lo acordado.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: Te voy a ser sincero, lo del golem, se me ocurrió porque como juego Clash of Clans, antes de crear la historia habia desbloqueado al golem y quise darle como un protagonismo en esta historia, ya que fue difícil conseguir los recursos en el juego, lo del demonio de ojos azules, fue por que quería una espada enorme y pesada para Corey; lo de Tearju no se sí aún dejarla o sacarla del harem, pero es que con su torpeza se puede hacer unas cuantas escenas de risa; obviamente dejare las personalidades de Est y Restia intactas a la de sus series, no me gusta mucho cambiar la personalidad de alguien, y ahora que me acuerdo, si tienes razón en lo del contrato, pero que más da, al final no creo que sea tan necesario; créeme o no, pero la Yui de SAO siempre me gusto, así que no veo problema con ponerla, pero sería tratada como una hija, en vez de una de las mujeres de Corey, y Takenaka Habei se parece un poco a Koneko, pero según vi es muy buena en la estrategia, además de ser muy linda, no se si ponerla en el harem o no; y no te preocupes, no me molesta, me agrada que me den algunas ideas para poder mejorar la historia y hacerla más agradable, para ustedes.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Momo, Asia, Lucy, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Est, Restia Irina, Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Serafall... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelon en los comentarios y vere que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 2.**

Actualmente Corey se encontraba tomando un té, sentado en un sofá del salón del club.

Cor: "Esto días están muy calmados y muy aburridos". Dijo mientras veía al techo. 'Es genial que Est y Restia se lleven bien con los demás, pero siempre están a mi lado, además de que al parecer Est odia que la deje fuera de la conversación'. Pensó recordando los acontecimientos.

Oshizu: "¿Pasa algo malo, Corey?". Dijo mientras aparecía de la nada.

Cor: "No es nada, por cierto ¿Nunca sales de aquí?". Pregunto algo curioso.

Oshizu: "Si, en las noches, pero quisiera salir a estas horas y hablar con los demás estudiantes, pero no puedo aparecer así como así". Dijo algo triste.

Cor: "No te pongas triste, ¿Qué pasaría si volvieras a tener un cuerpo?". Dijo cambiando algo de tema.

Oshizu: "No lo se, nunca lo pensé, pero si lo volviera a tener un cuerpo, me transferiría a este colegio y hacer otros amigos y eso". Dijo viendo la ventana.

Cor: "Lo que quería oír". Dijo mientras se paraba del sofá, confundiendo a Oshizu.

Oshizu: "¿Qué es lo que lo que querías oír?". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Mikado-sensei es una doctora distinta a los demás doctores, una vez me contaron que ella logró crear un brazo artificial para una persona y le funciono como si fuese un brazo original, estoy seguro que ella te podrá hacer un cuerpo artificial sin problemas". Dijo mientras se estiraba un poco.

Oshizu: "¿Estas seguro?". Dijo no muy segura.

Cor: "Si, y no te preocupes, ella no se asustara porque seas un fantasma, ella conoce que soy un Dragon Slayer y demás, bueno excepto la parte de que soy un demonio, pero da igual". Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros en la última parte. "Además de que la ayudarías mucho en la enfermería". Dijo sonriendo.

Oshizu: "Vale, pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos?". Pregunto algo dudosa.

Cor: "Podrías entrar en mi cuerpo, pero no lo puedes controlar, así podemos ir a la enfermería sin problemas, o podrías volverte invisible y seguirme, pero el problema de esto último es que yo tampoco te veré, así que no sabría si te apartaste o algo". Dijo en modo pensativo.

Oshizu: "Creo que sería mejor la primera idea". Dijo algo dudosa.

Cor: "Muy bien, etto... ¿Se necesita de un ritual o algo así?". Pregunto algo dudoso.

Oshizu: "No, claro que no, solo déme un momento". Dijo mientras se volvía algo invisible y entraba al cuerpo de Corey.

 **(Dentro del subconsciente de Corey).**

Actualmente Oshizu, con un cuerpo humano, se encontraba dentro de lo que se parecía una cañerías, ya que en el techo había una gran cantidad de tuberías de la cuales algunas estaban goteando agua al suelo que estaba cubierto de agua que podía llegar hasta el tobillo de una persona.

Oshizu: "¿Que es este lugar?". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor del lugar. Después de caminar un poco llego a un lugar en donde estaba acostado un gran zorro naranja dormido, lo raro de este zorro es que tenía nueve colas. '¿Este es el zorro de las nueve colas, Kurama?'. Pensó sorprendida mientras se alejaba un poco de miedo, pero chocó con algo que estaba detrás de ella, cuando volteo se encontró con Corey, por reflejo lo abraza con fuerza mientras temblaba.

Cor: "Veo que te asusto Kurama, tranquila no te hará nada, normalmente duerme mientras no haya acción". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Oshizu.

Oshizu: "¿En serio? Perdón, pensé que me atacaría si no me movía de aquí". Dijo temblando.

Cor: "Como dije, no hará nada, el es muy flojo de vez en cuando". Dijo sonriendo.

Oshizu: "Pensé que los Biju deberían estar como en una jaula o algo así mientras estén dentro de un jinchuriki". Dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de Corey.

Cor: "Si, pero eso es solo si el jinchuriki no domina al Biju, este no es mi caso". Dijo mientras apartaba un poco la mirada de Oshizu.

Oshizu: "¿Pasa algo?". Dijo dudosa.

Cor: "Es que no llevas nada puesto". Dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Oshizu.

Y era verdad, Oshizu no llevaba nada de ropa puesta.

Oshizu: "Bueno, no importa".

Cor: "¿Segura?". Dijo dudoso.

Oshizu: "Si, al final eres tu, no creo que hagas algo malo". Dijo mientras sonreía.

Cor: "Supongo". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En la realidad).**

Actualmente, Corey se estaba dirigiendo a la enfermería, para los estudiantes, él estará actuando normal, pero para los adentro, Corey se estaba concentrando mucho para que Oshizu no hiciera algo raro con su cuerpo.

Oshizu: 'Lo siento, nunca pensé que fuese muy difícil tratar de no controlar un cuerpo'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: 'No te preocupes, por alguna razón, tu eres más fácil de controlar que cuando Kurama quería controlarme'. Pensó mientras seguía caminando.

Oshizu: 'Que bueno'. Dijo con algo de alivio.

Cor: 'Bueno ya casi llegamos a la enfermería'. Pensó mientras tocaba la puerta de la enfermería.

Mikado: "Adelante". Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Cor: "Hola, Mikado-sensei". Dijo mientras entraba.

Mikado: "Oh, Corey, ¿Que pasa? Es raro que vengas a verme en estos momentos". Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de té.

Cor: "Bueno. digamos que no es por mi, pero, ¿Me podría hacer un favor?". Dijo mientras se sentaba en una camilla.

Mikado: "¿De qué trata?". Dijo curiosa.

Cor: "Necesito que haga un cuerpo artificial para una amiga". Dijo mientras se acostaba en la camilla.

Mikado: "¿Cúal amiga?". Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: 'Sal Oshizu'. Pensó.

Oshizu: 'Hai'. Dijo en la mente de Corey mientras salía del cuerpo del chico y se volvía algo transparente.

Cor: "Esa amiga". Dijo mientras señalaba a Oshizu.

Mikado: "Oh, vaya, el espíritu de una persona". Dijo sorprendida.

Oshizu: "Un placer". Dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco.

Mikado: "Sí, un placer. Bien, ¿Quieres que te haga un cuerpo artificial?". Pregunto a Oshizu, que asintió en respuesta. "Vale, me tomara como un dia hacer, pero vere que puedo hacer, ven conmigo cuando acaben las clases de hoy".

Oshizu: "Hai". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, yo me voy, aun tengo que ir a clase, bueno nos vemos mañana, cuidense, ah y no rompas nada de la casa de Mikado-sensei, Oshizu". Dijo en tono de broma al final.

Oshizu: "Hai". Dijo mientras veía a Corey irse.

 **(A la mañana siguiente-Salon de Corey).**

Actualmente, todos los alumnos del salón se encontraban hablando entre ellos, debido a que el profesor se encuentra en una reunión. Después de unos minutos apareció el profesor.

Prof: "Bueno, chicos, hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante". Dijo mientras se ponía en el escritorio. "Por favor, pasa". Dijo amablemente a una persona que se encontraba en la entrada.

Cuando esa persona entró por la puerta, muchos chicos del salón se alegraron, ¿La razón?, pues es que esa persona que entró al salón era una chica, pero no cualquier chica, era una chica hermosa de pelo azul oscuro largo, ojos azules y llevaba el uniforme de la academia, para los miembros del Club de lo Oculto se parecía mucho a su amiga Oshizu, bueno Corey sabía quién era esa persona.

Cor: 'Valla, Mikado-sensei si que hizo un buen trabajo'. Pensó sonriendo.

Chico: "Que linda es". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Saruyama: "Es hermosa". Dijo mientras echaba humo de su nariz.

Endo: "Sus medidas son 82-56-81". Dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

Kon: "Oye, Kin, ¿No tienes ese sentimiento de que se parece a Oshizu?". Dijo en voz baja a su hermano.

Kin: "Conque tú también, ¿Eh?". Respondió algo dudoso.

Prof: "Bueno, presentante, por favor". Dijo a la chica.

Chica: "Hai". Dijo nerviosa. "Me llamo Shizu Murasame. Pero pueden llamarme Oshizu". Dijo algo tímida.

Lans: '¿Oshizu? ¿Nuestra amiga Oshizu que estaba en la antigua academia?". Pensó sorprendida.

 **(Más tarde-En la enfermería).**

Actualmente estaban Rías, Akeno, Mikan, Corey, Est, Restia, Laney, Yami, Lucy, Nana, Momo y Oshizu, junto a Mikado que les estaba explicando lo de Oshizu.

Mikado: "No es exactamente como si la la hubiese revivido. Más bien, inserte el espíritu de la chica en un biodroide que hice". Explico mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

Mikan: "¿Biodroide…?". Dijo confundida.

Mikado: "Es un cuerpo artificial hecho de una materia orgánica parecida a un cuerpo humano, pero no llega a ser un robot…". Explicó sonriendo.

Oshizu: "Me pareció genial intentar ayudar a los demás sin ser un fantasma del todo, con la ayuda de Corey, acudi con Mikado-sensei y… bueno, este es el resultado". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Como era de esperar de Mikado-sensei". Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Rías: "Bueno y ¿Como te sientes con ese cuerpo, Oshizu?". Pregunto curiosa.

Oshizu: "Pues… Me siento feliz, pero el diseño de este uniforme… No me gusta mucho, que muestre tanto mis piernas". Dijo tímidamente.

Cor: "Bueno, eso es un problema menor, pero no está mal, sabia que podias hacer un cuerpo artificial, pero nunca pensé que llegara a ser increíble". Dijo hablando en la última parte con Mikado.

Mikado: "Ara-ara, me alagas Corey, pero no fue problema". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(De camino a los salones).**

Rías: "Pero, ¿Saben? Me inquieta el hecho de como pudiste entrar muy fácil a la academia". Dijo en voz alta.

Cor: "Ah, de eso me encargue yo, resulta que la Directora del colegio es una buena amiga de mi tía, así que la Directora, cuando le pedí el favor, me dijo que lo podía hacer sin problemas". Dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Mikan: "Menos mal". Dijo suspirando.

Oshizu: "Además de que Mikado-sensei tambien ayudo en eso, si te digo la verdad Mikado-sensei y la tía de Corey valen su peso en o-". Dijo pero por la última parte tropezó con su propio pie y se cae de cara contra el piso. "ro".

Rías: "¡¿Oshizu?!". Dijo preocupada.

Lans: "¿Estas bien?". Dijo también preocupada.

Oshizu: "Ajaja… Como ha pasado tanto tiempo sin tener piernas, todavía no me acostumbro a ellas". Dijo en su forma fantasma mientras se rasca la cabeza.

Mikan: "¡Oshizu tu alma está fuera de su cuerpo!". Dijo sorprendida.

Oshizu: "¿Eh? ¡Ah!". Dijo mientras se miraba las manos. "¡Oh no! De verdad estoy fuera de mi cuerpo".

Lucy: "Vuelve a tu cuerpo rápido, antes de que llegue alguien". Dijo algo alarmada.

Entonces, de la nada, aparece uno de los profesores de la clase de Corey.

Prof: "¿Que esta pasando aqui?". Dijo viendo a Lucy que estaba a un lado del cuerpo de Oshizu y el alma de esta. "¡Está muerta!". Dijo mientras su propia alma estaba saliendo de su cuerpo.

Lucy: "¡Sensei!". Dijo alarmada.

Cor: "Oye, Oshizu". Dijo señalando el alma del sensei.

Oshizu: "¡Sensei! ¡No se vaya!". Dijo mientras ponía el alma del sensei de vuelta a su cuerpo, y ella entraba de nuevo a su propio cuerpo.

Sensei: "¿Qué fue lo que acabo de ver?". Dijo mientras se sentaba y se ajustaba los lentes.

Oshizu: "Debió haber sido solo su imaginación". Dijo ya en su cuerpo.

Nana: "Eso si dio miedo… Dos fantasmas en el mismo lugar". Dijo en voz baja a su hermana.

Mikan: "¿Oh?". Dijo confundida viendo a una dirección.

Yami: "¿Que pasa Mikan?". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Mikan: "Allá hay un perrito callejero". Dijo señalando a un perro pequeño que estaba en el pasillo.

Perrito: "Guau".

Por alguna razón, Oshizu se asustó por el perro y empezó a usar un poder telequinético, rompiendo algunas ventanas y haciendo que algunos objetos empezaran a volar por el lugar.

Cor: "Esto no es bueno". Dijo mientras esquivaba unos objetos que venían volando hacia él.

Mikan: "No me digas que… ¿Son los poderes espirituales de Oshizu?". Dijo mientras también esquivaba los objetos.

Restia: "Pero, ¿Por qué Oshizu le tiene miedo a los perros?". Dijo mientras esquivaba los objetos.

Perro: "¡Guau!".

Oshizu: "¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!". Dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Akeno. "¡Noo! ¡Por favor alejate!". Dijo asustada.

De repente, los botones que estaban en la camisa de Akeno salían volando y se abrían, junto al sujetador mostrando sus pechos.

Akeno: "Ara-ara". Dijo viendo sus pechos.

Cor: "Esto no es nada bueno". Dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos con su bufanda.

Entonces, Restia y Est salen volando hasta el árbol que estaba cerca de ellos, colgandolas en las ramas..

Momo: "Nana, has algo con el perro". Dijo mientras sujetaba sus bragas porque estaban siendo jaladas por el poder de Oshizu.

Nana: "Tonto, largate de aqui". Le dijo al perro, que se fue de inmediato.

Cor: "Oye, Oshizu mira, el perrito ya se fue…". Dijo tratando de calmarla.

Ella se encontraba hecha un ovillo abrazándose a sí misma.

Rías: "Oshizu, el perro ya se fue, ya no debería haber problema". Dijo también tratando de calmarla.

Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Corey logró acercarse a Oshizu y la abrazaba por la espalda calmandola de inmediato, pero provocando algunas miradas oscuras sobre ellos.

Oshizu: "Cor".

Cor: "Ya pasó todo, Oshizu". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Oshizu.

 **(Más tarde)** **.**

Oshizu: "Lo siento mucho, chicas…". Dijo mientras que se disculpaba. "N-No Estaba en mis cabales".

Mikan: "Tranquila, no pasa nada". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Nos distes un buen sustos". Dijo con sus manos en la cadera.

Oshizu: "Siempre le he tenido miedo a los perros, la sensación de que "me puede morder" me hizo tener mucho miedo…". Dijo mientras temblaba.

Akeno: "Tranquila, es natural, ahora tienes un cuerpo de carne y hueso". Dijo sonriendo con su uniforme ya arreglado

Oshizu: "Por cierto, Cor, muchas gracias". Dijo viendo al chico, que estaba trepando el árbol para ir a por Est y Restia.

Cor: "¿A que te refieres?". Dijo confundido mientras seguía trepando, lo haria mas rapido usando sus habilidades ninja pero no se quiere arriesgar a que un estudiante normal lo descubra.

Oshizu: "Ya… había olvidado cómo se sentía cuando a uno lo abrazaba. La calidez…". Dijo la última parte en susurro. "Gracias por ayudar a calmarme". Dijo sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo. "Me siento feliz de volver a tener un cuerpo".

Cor: "No te preocupes, solo trata de mantener la cordura la próxima". Dijo sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios.**

* * *

 **Para el próximo capitulo deben escojer entre las siguientes chicas para que sean las protagonistas:** **Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Mikado, Tearju. Tienen hasta el 26 de enero.**


	26. Especial 3

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

 **Se me a olvidado una cosa, y es el tema del tiempo de la historia, esta historia se encuentra justo después de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja de la serie "Naruto" (Cosa que ya esta demostrado), se encuentra antes de los exámenes de clase S de "Fairy tail" y después del viaje a Edolas, y se encuentra en el año 2015 de tiempo del mundo.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: No creo que las chicas duren mucho con lo de Corey, bueno excepto Lans, que es la que lo lleva conociendo mas tiempo, pero Corey solo esta actuando, él tiene un gran poder de auto-control sobre su cuerpo, si te digo la verdad, Corey se comporta como Akatsuki de Hagure Yusha no Estetica, solo que Corey no hace perversiones, mas adelante se explicara el porque de ese comportamiento, lo del contrato supongo que lo hare en el proximo cap.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Lucy, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Est, Restia Irina, Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Serafall... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelon en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 3.**

 **(En un sueño de Mikan).**

Actualmente, se podía ver un parque de juego cubierto de nieve, debido a que es época de invierno, hay se podía apreciar a dos niños, un chico de 14 años con el pelo azul y una chica de 9 años con el pelo marrón, eran Corey y Mikan cuando eran más jóvenes, Corey llevaba una camisa blanca mangas largas debajo de una camisa negra sin manga junto con una chaqueta de invierno con su bufanda blanca a cuadros, un gorro naranja con una calavera blanca en el centro de la frente, pantalones marrones y botas de inviernos negras, Mikan llevaba una camisa blanca con un pantalón marrón claro, una chaqueta de invierno marrón que le quedaba grande, unos guantes blancos, una bufanda naranja, llevaba en sus orejas unos audífonos para el invierno, ambos chicos estaban juntando nieve creando un muñeco de nieve.

Cor: "Bien, terminamos". Dijo sonriendo mientras le ponía un sombrero y una zanahoria al muñeco.

Mikan: "Que bien". Dijo mientras celebraba. "Pero, hermano, ¿No crees que es algo feo?". Dijo señalando al muñeco.

Cor: "Bueno, Mikan, no todo tiene que ser perfecto". Dijo como excusa.

Mikan: "Bueno, como sea, es genial estar contigo". Dijo sonriendo.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo mientras sacaba su cabeza por la parte del sombrero del muñeco de nieve, haciendo que Corey y Mikan se rieran.

Mikan: "¡Más importante, hermano, tengamos una pelea de bolas de nieve!". Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Cor: "Vale, Happy, tu iras con Mikan, yo estaré solo". Dijo mientras tomaba distancia y juntaba nieve en su mano.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo mientras ayudaba a Mikan a juntar nieve.

Entonces, empezaron una lucha de bolas de nieve, el cual ganaron Mikan y Happy, ya que rodearon a Corey y empezaron a atacar de ambos lados.

 **(En la realidad).**

Actualmente, Mikan se encontraba acostada en el sofá, a un lado del sofá, se encontraba Corey sentado en el piso, estaba comiendo un raspado de hielo.

Cor: "Oh, ya despertaste, que bueno, ¿Quieres un poco? Es genial comer cosas frías en esta época, además de que está deliciosa". Dijo sonriendo mientras extendía la cuchara con un poco del raspado.

Asia: "¡Cor!". Dijo mientras que aparecía con un gran raspado con algo rojo encima, supongo que debe ser algo picante. "¿Quieres un poco?". Dijo ofreciendo una cuchara.

Cor: "Supongo que no está mal, además de estar con algo picante". Dijo mientras abría la boca y Asia le daba la comida. "Gracias, esta deliciosa".

Rías: "Cor, quiero que me ayudes un poco en la cocina". Dijo desde la cocina.

Cor: "Voy". Dijo mientras dejaba el raspado que él tenía en la mesa, enfrente de Mikan. "Cómetelo, no sería bueno que te desmayaras por el calor". Dijo sonriendo a Mikan y se iba a la cocina.

Mikan: "Hai". Dijo mientras suspiraba.

 **(Más tarde).**

Mikan, se encontraba limpiando las escaleras de la casa. Entonces, empieza a sonar el teléfono de la casa.

Mikan: "Hermano, el teléfono". Dijo a su hermano que al parecer no se encontraba presente.

Lans: "Yo contesto, Cor está en el techo tomando sol". Dijo mientras agarraba el teléfono.

Mikan: "Su forma de hacer las cosas es muy diferente a alguien común". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente, resulta que esta no es la primera vez que Corey hace eso, siempre lo hace en esta temporada para ponerse algo moreno, bueno según sus palabras.

Lans: "Aja… Si se encuentra aquí… denme un momento…". Dijo mientras apartaba un poco el teléfono. "Oye Lucy, ¿Puedes salir y llamar a Cor? Esta llamada es de Berto". Dijo a la rubia que estaba viendo la televisión en la sala.

Lucy: "Voy". Dijo mientras se paraba del sillón y se asomaba por la ventana. "¡Cor, tienes una llamada de Berto!". Grito al chico que estaba en el techo.

Cor: "¡Ya voy!". Dijo mientras bajaba y entraba por la ventana, tenía su pecho al descubierto, pero tenía una camisa en su mano derecha.

Lucy: "Cor, te dije que siempre entres por la puerta". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "Hai, Hai, perdona". Dijo mientras se ponía la camisa y caminaba a contestar el teléfono. "¿Que pasa Berto?... Oh, eso suena interesante… Veré que puedo hacer… Claro, nos vemos". Dijo mientras colgaba.

Lans: "¿Que quería?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Quería que probara unos inventos". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, pero tropezó con el balde de agua que estaba usando Mikan para limpiar, al final el agua le cayó de lleno a Corey, mojándolo todo. "Creo que mejor me baño, antes de volver a tomar sol". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Supongo que sí". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Hermano, ya había limpiado esa zona". Dijo algo molesta.

Cor: "Oh". Dijo mientras miraba al suelo y veía un charco de agua. "Perdona Mikan, te ayudare en esto". Dijo mientras que acercaba su mano al charco, entonces empezó a usar su magia de fuego para evaporar el agua. "Listo, termine". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Bien, vete a bañar antes de que se te quede el olor a cloro y demás". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Vale, Celine vamos, que aún no te has bañado". Dijo mientras se dirigía al baño seguido de Celine y entraban.

Lucy: "Mikan, ¿Quieres una ayuda?, si te ayudamos acabaras mas rápido". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "No, gracias, ya casi termino igualmente". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Vale".

Entonces, se escuchó una explosión proveniente del baño, haciendo que las tres chicas fueran al baño, ya que es raro que eso pase, y más si Corey estaba entrando. Cuando entraron se encontraron una gran cantidad de burbujas de jabón y a Corey cubierto la parte de abajo con la espuma, sus ojos estaban en espiral y también estaba sin ropa.

Mikan: "Hermano, ¿Qué paso?". Pregunto algo molesta.

Cor: "Sabia que no debíamos quedarnos con el experimento de Kin de las burbujas". Dijo aun tirado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

Lans: "Pero tú no eres tan tonto como para poner eso". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Fue Celine, que lo empujo por accidente a la bañera". Dijo mientras que Celine aparecía también con los ojos en espiral y desnuda, que mal que es una niña de 4 años, así no se puede apreciar el fanservice.

Mikan: "¡Mou! Traten de comportarte bien ustedes dos. Ya había limpiado el baño". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "Perdona". Dijo aun en el suelo.

Lans: "Mikan, ¿Por qué no dejas que nosotras ayudemos a Cor a limpiar el baño mientras te tomas un descanso?". Dijo sonriendo tratando de calmar a Mikan.

Mikan: "Esta bien, solo esperen a que se recupere mi hermano". Dijo mientras salía del baño.

 **(Más tarde).**

Después de que limpiaran y arreglaran el baño, Cor se tuvo que bañar con Celine, Laney y Lucy, bueno la primera no es necesario responder porque, las otras dos es para aprovechar que las únicas mujeres en la casa son ellas, junto con Mikan y Celine.

Cor: "Bueno, creo que Mikan se está enojando conmigo mucho últimamente". Dijo de manera pensativa mientras que Celine jugaba con un PSP en sus piernas.

Lucy: "Si, yo también pienso eso". Dijo mientras veía la televisión.

Lans: "Supongo que es verdad. Pero está más molesta de lo normal". Dijo cruzada de brazos.

Lucy: "¿Crees que pase por la etapa de la rebeldía?". Pregunto de forma pensativa y dudosa.

Lans: "No lo creo, eso pasa más en la edad nuestra que a la de Mikan". Dijo descartando la idea.

Cor: "Me iré a disculpar por lo de hace un momento". Dijo mientras ponía a Celine en el sofá y se dirigía al cuarto de Mikan.

 **(En el cuarto de Mikan).**

Actualmente Mikan se encontraba vistiendo, ya que se fue a bañar después de que su hermano y las chicas terminaran. Entonces repentinamente, la puerta de su cuarto se golpe mostrando a Corey, el problema es que se encontró con Mikan, que actualmente solo llevaba la ropa interior, entonces empezó a cerrar la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

Cor: "Perdona, por lo de antes y lo de ahora, no fue mi intención". Dijo mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta. '¿Por qué se me olvida a veces tocar primero?'. Pensó mientras se apoyaba en la pared de enfrente del cuarto de Mikan.

Ddraig: 'Yo disfrute de la vista aunque fue por corto tiempo'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: '¡Cállate!'. Pensó molesto.

Un tiempo después de que Corey saliera de la habitación de su hermana, esta salió con ya vestida y con una cara molesta.

Cor: "Etto…". Dijo tratando de pensar en algo.

Mikan: "Solo déjame sola, Hermano". Dijo molesta mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía de la casa.

Lucy: "¿Mikan?". Dijo mientras veía salir a la chica.

Cor: "A veces me odio". Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Lans: "Cor". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados.

Cor: "Sabes que no me gusta que me mires así". Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras. "Yo me encargo de esto, veré que hago para arreglarlo". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

Lucy: "Vamos contigo". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Yo puedo solo, además ustedes deben encargarse de Celine". Dijo mientras salía de la casa.

Lans: "Que malo". Dijo algo molesta mientras se iba a la sala.

Lucy: "¿Crees que lo resuelva?". Pregunto siguiendo a la pelirroja.

Lans: "Es Cor, seguramente hará algo". Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

 **(En una Centro Comercial).**

Actualmente se podía ver a Mikan caminando en una Zona Comercial.

Mikan: '¿Por qué estaré tan irritada?'. Pensó algo deprimida, entonces dirigió su mirada a un muñeco algo deteriorado. "Esto todavía sigue aquí". Dijo mientras se acercaba al muñeco. "Quería uno desde que era pequeña". Pensó mientras empezaba a recordar algo.

 **Flashback 2 años atrás, navidad.**

Actualmente se podía ver a Corey, Mikan y a Happy, este último estaba en la cabeza de Corey, aprovechando el calor corporal de Corey. Entonces, Mikan ve al mismo muñeco solo que este estaba más cuidado.

Mikan: "Hermano, este muñeco tiene una cara rara, pero es lindo, ¿No lo crees?". Dijo señalando al muñeco.

Cor: "Supongo que tienes razón". Dijo sonriendo

Happy: "Aye". Dijo desde la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: "¿Lo quieres?". Pregunto viendo a su hermana.

Mikan: "No te preocupes". Dijo tratando de cambiar la opinión de su hermano.

Cor: "Ya vuelvo". Dijo mientras le entregaba a Happy y entraba a la tienda.

Mikan: "¿Hermano?". Dijo confundida con Happy en los brazos.

Cor: "¡Disculpe!". Dijo al señor que atendía a la tienda.

Señor: "¿Qué pasa, Corey?". Dijo al chico, para aclarar algo, en esta etapa era cuando Corey y su banda de música se hicieron conocidos en Kuoh.

Cor: "Etto… ¿Me podría vender la mascota de la tienda que tiene enfrente?". Dijo mientras señalaba al muñeco.

Señor: "Perdona Corey, pero no está a la venta".

Cor: "¡Le daré todo mi mesada por favor!". Dijo tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

 **(Más tarde).**

Cor: "Perdona, dijo que no estaba a la venta". Dijo mientras se disculpaba con su hermana.

Mikan: "Eso lo sé. Eso fue vergonzoso, hermano". Dijo apartando la mirada de su hermano.

Corey suspiro algo decepcionando, pero entonces Mikan voltea la mirada y mostraba una sonrisa.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Mikan: 'Mi hermano intento obtener el muñeco para dármelo esa vez'. Pensó sonriendo.

 **(En otra parte de la Centro Comercial).**

Actualmente se encontraba Corey caminando con los brazos cruzados.

Cor: 'Creo que debo empezar a buscar por aquí, este es uno de los primeros lugares donde Mikan iría'. Pensó mientras empezaba a entrar al Centro Comercial, pero entonces escucho una risa de alguien conocida.

Ese alguien era Saki Tenjōin, que se encontraba usando un bikini amarillo, junto a Rin y a Aya, ambas llevaban un bikini verde cada una, y también llevaban una especie de cartel con el Kanji de "felicidades por los 10 años".

Cor: "Oh, Tenjōin-sempai". Dijo llamando la atención de las tres chicas.

Saki: "Oh, Corey Riffin, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "Busco a mi hermana, y ¿Qué hace vestida así?". Dijo despreocupado.

Saki: "¡Qué bueno que preguntes, Corey Riffin! ¡Este es el centro comercial del grupo Tenjōin! ¡Y este es el décimo aniversario de su inauguración!". Explico con orgullo.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Rin: "Saki-sama es la imagen del centro comercial, así que está aquí para una aparición en vivo". Dijo sonriendo.

Aya: "Si quieres, puedes ver las tiendas".

Cor: "Oh, ya veo, pero no gracias, ahora estoy ocupado, tal vez la próxima". Dijo mientras se alejaba del trio.

Pero entonces, las demás personas empezaron a murmurar.

Señor 1: "Ohe, ¿Ese no es Corey Riffin de Grojband?". Dijo a un hombre que estaba a su lado.

Señora 1: "¡Sí que creció mucho desde la última vez!". Dijo a una compañera.

Chica 1: "Se ha vuelto muy guapo, siento envidia de Laney". Dijo a una compañera.

Entonces todas las personas empezaron a juntarse alrededor de Corey, para preguntarle algo.

Chico 1: "Oye Corey, ¿Cómo haces para tener es cuerpo?". Dijo con algo de envidia.

Cor: "Entreno". Dijo simplemente.

Chica 2: "¿Vas a volver a tocar?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "Si, solo tengo que esperar a un concurso para competir". Dijo sonriendo.

Chica 3: "¿Tienes novia?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Si tengo. Si me disculpan tengo que buscar a mi hermana". Dijo mientras salía de la multitud.

Después de caminar un poco, el estómago de Corey rugió.

Cor: "Vaya, se me olvido comer algo antes de salir". Dijo mientras se sobaba el estómago, se dirigía al mercado y se compraba unas manzanas. Cuando salió se encontró con Yui, esta tenía unas bolsas de compras. "Hola, Kotegama, ¿Qué hay?". Dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana.

Yui: "Riffin, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Busco a mi hermana, tuvimos algunos problemas en casa, ¿La haz visto?". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Yui: "Creo que la vi hace unos momentos afuera". Dijo apuntando a un lado.

Cor: "Gracias, Kotegama". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lado donde apunto Yui. 'Espero que esto termine pronto'. Pensó mientras le daba otro mordisco a la manzana.

 **(Con Mikan).**

Mikan se encontraba sentada en un banco de tenia vista a la calle. Entonces, aparece Yami con un paquete de Taiyaki y se sienta al lado de Mikan.

Yami: "¿Quieres un poco?". Dijo mientras le ofrece uno.

Mikan: "Yami". Dijo volteando la mirada y aceptando el Taiyaki.

Yami: "Luces deprimida". Dijo mientras agarraba otro Taiyaki de la bolsa.

Mikan: "Bueno, es por…". Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada algo deprimida, entonces procedió a contarle lo que le paso.

Yami: "Entonces, ¿Estas molesta?". Pregunto mientras comía su Taiyaki.

Mikan: "Así es". Dijo desanimada. "Tuvimos algunos problemas en casa. De alguna forma, me irrite mucho. Eso no había pasado antes". Dijo mientras mordía el Taiyaki que tenía.

Yami: "Personalmente, no sé cómo se siente tener un hermano y sentía una gran soledad". Dijo neutra.

Mikan: "¿Soledad?".

Yami: "Pero Cor me mostro algo de cómo era un hermano mayor, él se preocupa por todos sin importar quienes sean". Dijo mientras le quitaba una mancha que tenía Mikan cerca de la boca. "Pero tú, todavía eres una niña, ¿No es verdad Mikan?". Dijo sonreía un poco.

Mikan: "Es verdad, aun soy una niña". Dijo mientras se reía un poco.

Yami: "Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que darle leche a unos gatitos". Dijo mientras se paraba y se iba a caminar en dirección contraria a Mikan.

Mikan: "Nos vemos".

Un tiempo después de que Yami se fue de donde estaba Mikan, Yami se detuvo en seco, quedando de lado a Corey que estaba apoyado en un poste de luz.

Cor: "Gracias por esto, te debo una". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "De nada, pero no lo hice por ti, solo lo hice porque ella y yo somos amigas". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "De todos modos, gracias". Dijo mientras se ponía a caminar hacia Mikan. "¡Oye, Mikan!". Dijo mientras llamaba la atención de su hermana.

Mikan: "Hermano".

Cor: "Al fin te encontré". Dijo mientras se sentaba en el banco.

Mikan: "¿Eh?". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Como te había dicho anteriormente, lo siento por los problemas que te he hecho pasar". Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de disculpa.

Mikan: "Bueno, te perdono, hace un tiempo habías dicho que la familias de vez en cuando se pelean, pero tienden a solucionar sus problemas rápido". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Eso es verdad". Dijo sonriendo. "Oye, ¿Qué te parece si pasamos tiempo juntos como lo hacíamos antes?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Mikan: "No veo problema". Dijo mientras se paraba junto con su hermano.

Después de eso, los dos entraron a un parque a pasar el rato junto, como hermanos. Corey había manado un mensaje a Laney y Lucy de que todo estaba bien.

Mikan: "Oye, Hermano". Dijo sonriendo con algo de malicia, mientras comía un helado.

Cor: "Dime". Dijo despreocupado.

Mikan: "¿Es bueno que te preocupes solamente de mí?".

Cor: "Ahorita estoy pasando tiempo con mi hermanita, además sé que Lucy y Lans no tienen problema con Celine".

Mikan: "Supongo que tienes razón". Dijo riendo.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente, Corey y Mikan encontraba pasando por el parque de juego, con el que Mikan recordó en la mañana.

Mikan: "Oye, detengámonos aquí". Dijo viendo al parque.

Cor: "No veo problema". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Mikan se dirigió al columpio y se empezó a columpiar, mientras que Corey se apoyaba en un poste cercano al columpio.

Mikan: "Ha pasado mucho desde que tuvimos una conversación como esta". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Así es".

Mikan: "Oye, hermano". Dijo llamando la atención del chico.

Cor: "¿Ah?". Dijo viendo a su hermana.

Mikan: "¿Tu sabes la verdad sobre nosotros, cierto?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "¿A qué te refieres?". Dijo confundido.

Mikan: "No somos hermanos de sangre. Significa nos podemos casar-". Dijo cerrando los ojos, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano que se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

Cor: "Jajajaja, no me mientas, sabes que es imposible engáñame ya que puedo sentir tu chakra y este sufre un pequeño cambio cuando uno miente, además de que te sostuve en mis brazos unas horas después de que nacieras. Eres buena en esto, hubiese picado sino supiera las dos cosas anteriores. Jajajaja". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Cierto, se me olvido que es muy difícil engañarte". Dijo riendo. "Casi hacia mi venganza por hacerme enojar".

Cor: "Casi, pero no lo lograste. Jajajaja". Dijo riendo.

Mikan: "Pero si ese fuera el caso, me pregunto qué pasaría". Dijo en susurro.

Corey había escuchado perfectamente lo que dijo Mikan, pero quiso hacerse el sordo para no molestar un poco a Mikan.

Cor: "¿Dijiste algo?". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "No es nada". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas ese día nevado hace dos años e hicimos el muñeco de nieve?".

Cor: "Si, ¿Por?". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Hay mostraste algo te tu falta de sentido, pero me gusto". Dijo sonriendo. "Además de que tuvimos una guerra de bolas de nieve".

Cor: "Es verdad, pero ustedes hicieron trampa, me atacaron por ambos lados". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Nunca dijiste las reglas". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Es verdad, además de que fue la única vez, en la que me llámate "Corey"". Dijo sonriendo,

Mikan: "Perdona, estaba enojada en ese momento". Dijo rascándose la mejilla.

Cor: "Olvídalo, tenías el porqué de hacerlo, lanza una bola de nieve más fuerte de lo normal y te di en la cara". Dijo sonriendo un poco sombría al final.

Mikan: "Ya no estoy molesta por eso, pero enserio me dolió". Dijo calmando a su hermano.

Entonces, sobre el parque de juegos, se forma un círculo mágico azul claro y empieza a caer nieve confundiendo a Mikan y a Corey.

Mikan: "¿Nieve?". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Un círculo mágico, ¿Eh?". Dijo viendo al cielo. "Mira disimuladamente a la derecha". Dijo en susurro solo audible para su hermana.

Cuando Mikan vio en la dirección que le dijo su hermano vio un pelo rojo carmesí.

Mikan: 'Muchas gracias, Laney. Ahora que me doy cuenta, mi hermano y Laney siempre me tratan de cuidar en lo mejor posible. Creo que he dado un pequeño paso para ser una adulta'. Pensó sonriendo. "Gracias por lo de hoy, hermano".

Cor: "Aprovechemos el círculo mágico para jugar un poco". Dijo mientras juntaba un poco de nieve y creaba una bola de nieve.

Mikan: "Aye". Dijo como Happy.

Así estuvieron a jugando hasta que el efecto del círculo mágico desapareció. Cuando llegaron a casa, tuvieron que responder a algunas preguntas de las demás chicas, excepto de Laney, Yami y Lucy, al final dijeron que estuvieron pasando tiempo de hermanos.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios.**

* * *

 **Para el próximo capitulo deben escojer entre las siguientes chicas para que sean las protagonistas:** **Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Mikado, Tearju. Tienen hasta el 9 de febrero.**


	27. Especial 4

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

 **Feliz Carnaval.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: lo de que "las chicas no duraran mucho" es sobre que ellas se empezaran a quejar sobre como Corey pasa olímpicamente por sus seducciones muy pronto, excepto Laney, y me agrada que te guste la personalidad de Corey, créeme fue algo difícil pensar en la personalidad perfecta** **para él; por cierto si vi el ova, me parece genial la idea de hacer eso, ya que eso es muy gracioso.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Lucy, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Est, Restia Irina, Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Serafall, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica... Aun en proceso.**

 **Que ponga el nombre de las ultimas chicas ahora no significa que aparezcan todavía, solo lo pongo antes de que se me olviden, cosa que puede ser muy probable.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelon en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 4.**

 **(En la academia Kuoh-Hora de salida).**

Yui: "Valla, hoy si fue un día problemático. Primero el Dúo pervertido vio a escondidas a las chicas de kendo mientras se cambiaban y tuve que atraparlos, luego tuve que contar los instrumentos para el club de música, entre otras cosas". Dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso. 'Por lo menos, Riffin me ayudo a hacer las cosas'. Pensó mientras se sonrojaba.

Cor: "¿Oh? ¿Te vas a casa también, Kotegama?". Dijo mientras aparecía.

Yui: "¿Riffin?". Dijo mientras lo veía.

Cor: "Por favor, no es necesario que me llames por mi apellido, llámame por mi nombre". Dijo sonriendo.

Yui: "Uh, vale. Por cierto, ¿Estas solo? ¿No deberías de estar en el club?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Hoy estoy libre, además de que tengo que hacer unas cosas en la casa". Dijo mientras se disponía a caminar a la salida.

Yui: "Ya veo".

Cor: "Ahora que me acuerdo, tú vives en la misma dirección que yo, ¿No?". Dijo mientras se detenía. "¿Qué tal si nos vamos juntos?".

Yui: "¿Uh?". Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

 **(Con Momo).**

Actualmente Momo se encontraba caminando en dirección a la casa, con una cara algo decepcionada.

Momo: "Honestamente, Nana a veces es tan despreocupada. Me dijo que tenía algo increíble que mostrarme, pero solo era algo que no me gusto. Si lo hubiera sabido desde antes, me habría ido directamente a casa con Cor. ¡Además de que las chicas regresaran tarde, así que Cor y yo podemos hacer lo que queramos y mucho más! ¡Qué maravillosa forma de pasar tiempo juntos!". Dijo feliz en la última parte mientras fantaseaba en cosas de adultos, además de que tenía un poco de saliva saliendo de su boca. "Oh no, estoy babeando…". Dijo mientras se limpiaba la saliva.

Entonces, se fijó que Corey y Yui se encontraban caminando juntos.

Momo: "¡Miren eso! ¡Una oportunidad para avanzar con mi plan Harem!". Dijo sonriendo.

Un momento, antes de seguir con esto, creo que muchos se estarán preguntando a lo que se refiere Momo. Voy a dar un pequeño Flashback que explicara algo de lo del Plan Harem (Aunque lo que vieron la serie To Love Ru ya lo sabrán).

 **Flashback. Unos días antes del campamento de entrenamiento.**

Se podía ver a Corey, que se encontraba tomando una ducha en la bañera, entonces, Momo apareció diciendo que quería lavarle la espalda, al final Corey acepto. Después de un tiempo, Momo inicio una conversación.

Momo: "Creo que no eres consiente, pero en realidad hay un montón de mujeres que están enamoradas de ti. Puedes hacer felices a todas dependiendo de cómo manejes las cosas. ¿No es algo maravilloso? Después de todo eres el portador de unos de los más poderosos dragones de la historia". Dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Corey. "No veo el problema de que un Dragón tenga muchas amantes".

Cor: "Yo… no sé si hacerlo o no, después de todo, no quiero arruinar lo que tengo con Lans y eso". Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Momo: "¡Ni siquiera tienes que pensar en ello! ¡Déjame ayudarte a armar tu propio Harem! ¡De esta forma, todas pueden ser felices!". Dijo sonriendo.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Momo: "Considerando donde vive Kotegama, eventualmente tendrán que separarse". Dijo pensativa. "¡Tengo que hacer un movimiento antes de que eso pase!". Dijo para luego ver a un hombre de baja estatura, con un traje rojo vino tinto, con unos lentes negros, con un pequeño gigote cuadrado y su pelo parecen cuernos. "O pero si es el Director de la antigua escuela de Cor". Dijo reconociendo al hombre, entonces a Momo se le ocurre una idea.

Director: "¡Encontré un gran libro en la basura! ¡Me lo llevare a mi oficina y lo disfrutare completamente!". Dijo mientras sostenía una revista de adultos.

Entonces Momo se acerca al Director por la espalda, y usa su magia para invocar a una flor rosa.

Momo: 'Usare esta flor Adrena que embriaga a cualquiera con un solo soplo'. Pensó mientras agitaba un poco la flor cerca de la nariz del Director.

 **(Con Corey y Yui).**

Ambos chicos se encontraban caminando en silencio, cómodo para Corey e incómodo para Yui. Entonces, Yui mira de reojo a Corey, pero luego lo aparta rapidamente.

Cor: "Esto me trae recuerdos…". Dijo en voz baja mientras se detenía, pero fue escuchado por la chica.

Yui: "¿A qué te refieres?". Dijo mientras se detenía junto al chico.

Cor: "Hace un tiempo, creo que hace dos años, me refugie de la lluvia en esa cosa, ahí me encontré con una chica de pelo negro muy linda". Dijo viendo a una semi-esfera con unos hoyos con lo que se pueden pasar adentro de eso; para estar claro, no se me el nombre de esa cosa.

Yui: "¿Uh? ¿En serio?". Dijo mientras se sonrojaba, resulta que la chica de la que está hablando Corey es Yui, es solo que Corey no se acuerda de ella.

Cor: "No le pregunte su nombre pero era muy agradable, creo que se parecía un poco a ti". Dijo mientras volvía a caminar.

Yui: "¿Tú crees?". Dijo sonrojándose mientras volvía a caminar. 'Tendremos que sepáranos prontos. Esto fue tan corto'. Pensó algo triste.

Director: "¡Me siento absolutamente increíble!". Grito llamando la atención de ambos chicos, cuando se los anteriores se fijaron en él, el director solo llevaba puesto unos interiores rosas y se encontraba corriendo en dirección al dúo.

Yui: "¿Por qué ese señor está desnudo?". Pregunto algo confundida.

Cor: "Oh, Director". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

Yui: "¿Lo conoces?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Si, es el Director de mi antiguo colegio, su mayor característica es que es muy pervertido". Explico sonriendo.

Yui: "¿En serio?". Dijo mientras empezaba a alejar un poco.

Cor: "Si, pero…". Dijo mientras le daba la espalda al Director, cuando el Director se acercó lo suficiente, Corey le dio un codazo en la cara que dejo K.O al Director en el suelo. "Tengo el permiso de golpearlo si se muestra así frente a mí". Dijo mientras caminaba tranquilo.

Yui: "Increíble". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Bueno sigamos". Dijo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Yui: "Vale". Dijo mientras caminaba a su lado.

Momo: "Valla, no pensé que Cor pudiera vencer de un solo golpe al director, pero yo todavía tengo un As bajo la manga". Dijo mientras se acercaba al Director y hacia aparecer una flor blanca, luego la agitaba cerca de la nariz del Director, haciendo que este se pare y persiga al dúo que se encontraba unas calles más adelante.

 **(Con Corey y Yui).**

Cor: "Valla, el Director sí que estaba raro". Dijo mientras caminaba.

Entonces, se vuelve a escuchar la voz del director.

Yui: "¿Ya se recuperó del golpe?".

Cor: "Ni modo, a correr". Dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Yui y empezaba a correr seguido de ella.

Yui: 'Oh, cierto, antes me habías salvado así'. Pensó recordando un momento en el cual Corey le salvo.

Solo daré un pequeño resumen de eso, Yui se metió en problemas con unos sujetos que casi abusan de ella, pero Corey llego y salvo a Yui, y así, no creo que alga falta decir que le paso a los tipos que trataron de abusar de Yui, bueno, Corey les dio a los hombres un viaje al hospital.

Momo: "¡Como se esperaba de Cor! Huir mientras sostiene su mano… Que romántico es eso". Dijo mientras veía la escena desde el techo de una casa, resulta que Corey también entrena a Nana y a Momo en combate Ninja y esas cosas. "Ahora ella se dirige hacia donde vive Cor". Dijo mientras invocaba una flor azul y se acercaba al Director. "Su trabajo aquí termino, Señor Director. Gracias por su ayuda". Dijo mientras agitaba la flor cerca del hombre, calmándolo. "Bueno, ahora que… Kotegama no parece muy descontenta". Dijo viendo al dúo que se encontraba corriendo.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, se formaron nubes negras y empezó a caer una gran cantidad de lluvia.

Momo: "¿Incluso el mundo me ayuda en esto? Es increíble". Dijo mientras sacaba un paragua y lo abría.

 **(Con Cor y Yui).**

Cor: "Valla, está lloviendo de la nada". Dijo mientras seguía corriendo. "Nos estamos empapando. Kotegama, mi casa está cerca. Quedémonos ahí hasta que pase la lluvia".

Yui: "¿Eh?". Dijo sorprendida. '¿En la casa de Corey? ¡Pero ahora mismo no hay nadie!'.

Entonces, entraron a la casa de Corey, muy empapados por cierto, lo suficiente como para pegar el uniforme de ambos chicos a su cuerpo, resaltando el cuerpo musculoso de Corey y el cuerpo bien desarrollado de Yui.

Cor: "Valla, rollo". Dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos. "Ya te traigo una toalla". Dijo mientras buscaba unas toallas, dejando a Yui en la entrada.

Yui: "O-Okey". Dijo nerviosa.

Cor: "¿Te gustaría tomar una ducha?". Dijo haciendo que Yui se sonrojara. "Te refriaras si no te calientas lo suficiente. Solo pon la ropa mojada en la secadora mientras te duchas". Dijo mientras le entregaba una gran toalla a Yui.

Yui: "Etto…". Dijo pensando en si hacerlo o no. "O-Okey".

 **(Más tarde-En el baño).**

Actualmente Yui se encontraba quitando su ropa mojada, en el baño de Corey.

Yui: "Incluso mi ropa interior esta mojada". Dijo mientras se quitaba el sostén. 'Nunca soñé que estaría tomando una ducha en la casa de Corey. Por no mencionar que estamos solos en la casa. Si llegase a pasar algo…'. Pensó algo nerviosa.

Cor: "Kotegama". Dijo tocando la puerta.

Yui: "¡¿Hai?!". Dijo poniéndose rígida.

Cor: "Solo puedo prestarte algo de mi ropa por ahora, lo dejare aquí, en la puerta. Póntelo hasta que las demás lleguen". Informo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Yui: "Okey".

 **(Con Corey-En la habitación de Corey).**

Actualmente, Corey, con otra prenda, se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana como seguía la lluvia, al parecer no iba a parar en un rato.

Cor: "Hombre, como llueve, le mandare un mensaje a las chicas a ver si llegaran tarde por esto". Dijo mientras le mandaba un mensaje a las chicas que viven con él. Después de un tiempo recibió un mensaje de las chicas diciendo que llegaran algo tarde por la lluvia.

 **(Con Yui).**

Yui se encontraba secando con la toalla que le dio Corey, luego abre la puerta del baño para buscar la ropa que le dejo del chico en la puerta, no sin antes revisar de que Corey no estuviera por ahí. Cuando agarro la ropa entro al baño rápidamente, luego le hecha una vista a la ropa que le dio Corey y se sorprendió.

Yui: "¡¿Esto es lo que me dio para ponerme?!". Dijo viendo la ropa.

 **(En la habitación de Corey).**

Cor: "Esta lluvia sí que es molesta". Dijo viendo la ventana.

Entonces escucha que la puerta de su habitación se abre.

Yui: "Etto… Corey". Dijo llamando la atención del chico.

Cor: "Oh, ya entraste en-". Dijo pero se detuvo al ver a Kotegama, la razon es que ella llevaba una camisa blanca que le quedaba algo grande.

Yui: "G-Gracias por… dejarme usar la ducha". Dijo algo tímida.

Cor: "Uh, ¿Por qué estas vestida así?". Dijo tranquilo.

Yui: "¿Qué quieres decir? Esto es lo que me diste para ponerme. ¿Laney y las demás aún no han vuelto?". Dijo sonrojada.

Cor: "No… Dijeron que llegaran algo más tarde debido a la lluvia". Dijo tranquilo. 'Que extraño. Estoy seguro de haberle dejado un suerte y unos pantalones'. Pensó.

Ddraig: 'A mí me gusta como está ahora'. Dijo con un tono pervertido en la mente de Corey.

Cor: 'Cállate'. Pensó algo molesto. "¿Quieres algo de beber? Iré a buscar algo para tomar". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

 **(Con Momo).**

Momo, actualmente, se encuentra en el balcón de la habitación de Corey, que por cierto tenía un pequeño techo que la cubre de la lluvia.

Momo: "Nada más que una camisa blanca es la ropa estándar para este tipo de situaciones, Cor". Dijo mientras tenia a un lado la ropa que Corey le había dado a Yui. "Lo siguiente será…". Dijo mientras sacaba un block de notas.

 **(Con Yui).**

Yui se encontraba sentada en la cama de Corey, esperando al que el chico volviera. Entonces, empieza a mirar a los lados fijándose que la habitación de Corey se encuentra muy limpia y ordenada, luego se para de la cama y va a un estante en donde Corey tiene unos cuantos libros de muchos temas, unas cuantas fotos de él y su hermana o su banda, y a un lado del estante se encuentra un estuche de guitarra. Yui se acerca al estuche de guitarra y la mira con concentración. Luego sonríe viendo la guitarra.

Entonces, Corey entra con unas tazas y una jarra.

Cor: "Lamento la espera". Dijo haciendo que Yui se pusiera rígida. "¿Pasa algo?". Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Yui: "No pasa nada". Dijo nerviosa.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo sonriendo mientras ponía la taza y la jarra en la mesa que tiene en su habitación.

Después, Yui se sienta cerca de la mesa y empieza a beber el Té que Corey le dio.

Yui: "Es agradable y cálido". Dijo después de darle un sorbo.

Cor: "Gracias". Dijo confundiendo a Yui.

Yui: "¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto confusa.

Cor: "Yo fue el que hizo el té, no todas las cosas de la casa lo hace Mikan". Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

Yui: "Ya veo".

Cor: "Como sea, las chicas se andan tomando su tiempo…". Dijo algo preocupado.

Yui: "Cierto…". Dijo de acuerdo.

Cor. "Se está poniendo oscuro también, bueno no me preocupo mucho por eso, ellas se saben defender". Dijo viendo a la ventana del barcón.

Yui: "¿De verdad?". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Cor: "Por cierto, Kotegama. ¿Está bien que solo uses eso?". Pregunto mientras se acostaba en el piso y veía el techo.

Yui: "Si… es algo refrescante". Dijo sonrojada.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo mientras se paraba, caminaba hasta el estuche de la guitarra, la agarraba y la abría rebelando una guitarra eléctrica negra con llamas rojas.

Yui: "¿Qué haces?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Ya hace tiempo que no toco y necesito practicar, ya que dentro de unas semanas se hará el concurso anual de música de la Academia Norrisville, en donde se puede participar aunque no estés en una academia". Explico mientras se sentaba en la cama y ajustaba un poco las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Yui: "¿Cómo lo sabes?".

Cor: "¿Te acuerdas del Director?". Pregunto a lo que Yui asintió. "Él es el director de la Academia Norrisville, la otra vez que mi banda y yo participamos en ese concurso lo ganamos sin problemas, al igual que los otros concursos en donde Grojband participaba". Dijo sonriendo.

Yui: "Ya veo". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Cor: "Bueno, tengo que empezar". Dijo mientras agarraba una de las uñas de guitarra del estuche de la misma y empezaba a tocar.

Para sorpresa de Yui, Corey empezó tocando a un ritmo suave y lento, como un tema algo romántico, lo raro era no lo hacía como si llevase tiempo sin tocar; no, sino que estaba tocando como si siempre hubiera tocado.

Momo: 'Valla, esto es muy bueno, Cor está usando la música a su favor, es un genio en este tipo de cosas'. Pensó viendo a través de la ventana.

Después de un tiempo, Corey termino de tocar la guitarra, cuando Corey termino de tocar, Yui se encontraba muy sonrojada.

Cor: "Creo que no estuvo mal, aunque creo que me falto algo de practica". Dijo mientras colocaba la guitarra a un lado de él.

Yui: "Para mí lo hiciste genial". Dijo dando su opinión, sonrojada.

Cor: "Gracias". Dijo sonriendo, sonrojando más a Yui.

Entonces, se apagan las luces.

Yui: "¿Un apagón?". Dijo mientras se paraba.

Cor: "Iré a revisar el fusible". Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama, pero se golpeó con la mesa y tropezó con Yui, tumbándola junto con él, por lo menos cayeron sobre la cama, pero Corey cayó sobre Yui, ambos se veían las caras, pero el problema es que la camisa que llevaba Yui se abrió revelando una parte de sus pechos. Ninguno de los movía un musculo.

Momo: '¡No! ¡La empujaste demasiado pronto, Cor! A este paso terminara mal. ¿Qué debo hacer? Tengo una flor afrodisiaco, pero su efecto dura muy poco, además de que Cor lo notara antes de que Yui lo huela…'. Pensó viendo la escena y buscaba una solución, pero se sorprendido de algo que estaba pasando en la habitación del chico.

Lo que sorprendió a Momo fue que Yui puso sus brazos detrás del cuello de Corey, que por cierto tenía su bufanda puesta, restringiendo el movimiento de Corey.

Cor: "¿Kotegama?". Dijo confuso. "No me puedo mover si estamos así…". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Yui: "Yo… No puedo soportar a la gente desvergonzada. He sido así desde que tengo memoria. Los chicos desvergonzados siempre subían las faldas de las niñas y arruinaban la atmósfera de la clase. Siempre he defendido a las chicas débiles, pero es normal que los chicos se comporten de esa manera. Y me dado cuenta de que eso no los convierten en malas personas. Si… Me prometes que no harás nada desvergonzada a otra mujer, entonces yo…". Dijo muy sonrojada mientras acercaba la cabeza de Corey a la suya, en esos momentos Corey pudo notar que el olor de Yui se volvía más intenso.

Momo: '¡P-Perfecto! ¡Ella está en llamas!'. Pensó con estrellas en los ojos. '¡No puedo creer que la serie Kotegama… con un poco de ayuda se haya atrevido a llegar tan lejos! ¡No! ¡Es una chica de verdad bajo una máscara de oficial disciplinario! ¡Debí a ver visto esto venir! Incluso podrían… ¡Incluso podrían llegar hasta el final!'. Pensó mientras pensaba en cosas de adultos, eso es por jugar muchos juegos de adultos. '¡Sigue, Kotegama! ¡Ten coraje! ¡Sigue un poco más! ¡Ve y muéstrale todo a Cor!'.

Cor: "Lo siento Kotegama, pero yo no soy como los demás, además de que lo estas malentendiendo". Dijo calmado mientras usaba su mano derecha para quitarse del agarre de Yui. "Yo no estoy muy interesado en esas cosas, esto fue solo un accidente ya que me golpee con la mesa". Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de Yui, haciendo que ella se sentara ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

Después de un tiempo en silencio Yui sonríe.

Yui: "Que tonta". Se dijo para sí misma en susurro.

Cor: "¿Uh?". Dijo confundido.

Yui: "¡Obviamente estaba bromeando! Solo te estaba probando". Dijo como excusa, pero Corey no le creyó del todo.

Cor: "¿En serio?". Dijo confundido.

Yui: "¡Por supuesto! ¡Sí que eres desengonzado!". Dijo como regañando a Corey. 'Eso estuvo cerca. ¿En que estaba pensando? Pero… por sorprendente que parezca, puede ser muy serio'. Pensó.

Cor: "Bueno, creo que mejor voy a ver el fusible". Dijo para empezar a caminar a su puerta, pero antes que abriera la puerta la luz volvió de nuevo a la habitación. "Oh, volvió la luz". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido venir de la puerta de la entrada de la casa.

Cor: "Al parecer también las chicas han llegado". Dijo mientras abría la puerta. "Kotegama, voy a pedirle a las chicas que te presten unas ropas suyas para que te sientas mas cómoda, si quieres puedes venir también". Dijo sonriendo.

Yui: "Voy". Dijo algo sonrojada.

Al final, Kotegama tuvo que pedir ropa prestada de Laney ya que era la que tenía casi las mismas medidas. Luego de que comieran y que la ropa de Yui se secara, ella se tuvo que ir a su casa, Corey la tuvo que acompañar ya que era muy oscuro y le podía pasar muchas cosas a una chica que camina solitariamente en la noche, cuando Corey termino de acompañar a Yui a su casa, regreso a la suya, cuando volvió, vio que en el dorso de su mano derecha apareció un círculo mágico y dentro de ello había otro de menor tamaño unidos entre sí por una línea creando otro círculo mágico y dentro de este había doce diamantes, seis dentro de un círculo mágico y seis fuera del círculo mágico, todas ellas eran del color verde claro; y en el dorso en la mano izquierda apareció un círculo mágico de una espada con un par de alas de ángel, este símbolo era de color morado.

Cor: "¿Qué es esto?". Pregunto a sus dos nuevas familiares una vez que las vio en la casa.

Restia: "Son nuestros símbolos de contrato". Respondió mientras veía los símbolos de las manos de Corey.

Cor: "Pero, ¿Por qué apareció ahora, si hicimos el contracto hace como unas 2 semanas?". Pregunto confundido.

Est: "Debe ser que por tu gran poder y Sacred Gear". Dijo neutra mientras batía el contenido de un tazón grande, el problema era que solamente llevaba un delantal blanco y sus medias negras hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Restia: "Es verdad, tu poder además de tus Sacred Gear, son más grande que el de alguien normal". Dijo mientras llegaba su mano derecha a su barbilla.

Cor: "Ya veo, por cierto Est, ¿Por qué siempre usas esas medias?". Pregunto cambiado el tema.

Est: "¿Quieres ver mis piernas? Cor eres un pervertido". Dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Por si no lo sabían, o es que se no lo mencione, Est, duerme y se baña siempre con Corey junto a las demás chicas (No con todas, por ahora) también desnuda (Obviamente que cuando uno se baña lo hace desnudo) pero nunca se ha quitado las medias.

Cor: "Oh, vale, eh, ¿Qué cocinas?". Dijo volviendo a cambiar el tema.

Est: "Cocino unas galletas para mañana". Dijo ya normal.

Cor: "Genial, ¿Puedo probar un poco?". Dijo sonriendo.

Restia: "No puedes". Dijo firme mientras que Est negaba con la cabeza.

Cor: "Que malas". Dijo mientras le salían lágrimas.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios.**

* * *

 **Para el próximo capitulo no haré de protagonista a una chica en especifico, pero sera algo muy divertido o así es como sale en mi cabeza, di una pequeña pista en este capitulo.**


	28. Especial 5

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Lucy, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Est, Restia Irina, Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Serafall, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelon en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 5.**

 **(En la casa de Corey).**

Actualmente estaban todas las chicas del club de lo oculto en la sala disfrutando del día libre, pero todas, excepto Mikan, se preguntaban donde se encontraba el chico peli-azul, ya que desde que se despertó se fue junto con Laney, pero lo raro era que los dos tenía un estuche para guitarra, bueno, el de Laney era el de un bajo.

Rías: "¿Para qué creen que Cor y Laney hayan salido?". Pregunto a las demás.

Akeno: "No lo sé". Respondió.

Mikan: "Seguramente, fue a buscar a los gemelos para practicar los instrumentos". Dijo mientras salía de la cocina con un jugo de naranja.

Rías: "¿Por?". Dijo curiosa.

Mikan: "Cada año la Academia Norrisville hace una competencia de música para celebra su inauguración, cuando mi hermano participo junto con Grojband los dos años pasados ganaron, así es como se hicieron famosos". Dijo sonriendo.

Est: "¿Crees que ganen esta vez?". Pregunto neutra.

Mikan: "Seria como el fin del mundo sino ganan". Dijo riendo.

Rías: "¿Tan buenos son?". Pregunto dudosa.

Mikan: "Sip". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, en realidad lo que los hace buenos son que improvisan y no repiten muchas cosas. Hubo una vez, en una competencia, que se rompieron los instrumentos por accidente y ellos mismo tuvieron que improvisar el sonido de los instrumentos, y al final ganaron". Dijo recordando.

Lucy: "Valla, que buenos son". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Pero si son una banda de garaje, ¿Dónde practican?". Dijo curiosa.

Mikan: "En nuestro garaje, pero como hacían mucho ruido, cambiaron de lugar, es un lugar secreto, ni siquiera yo sé dónde está, solo sé que es un lugar donde se pueda practicar sin que nadie te moleste". Dijo mientras volvía a tomar del jugo.

Rías: "Y ¿Cuánto falta para la competencia?". Pregunto.

Mikan: "Creo que es el sábado de esta semana". Dijo pensativa.

Rías: "Pero si falta dos días para eso". Dijo algo preocupada.

Mikan: "No importa, ellos apenas necesitan un día para practicar con los instrumentos e improvisan la música antes del concierto". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Akeno: "Parece que tenemos que esperar hasta entonces". Dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

Rías: "Por cierto, ¿Por qué son gemelos Kin y Kon? Ni siquiera se parecen". Dijo confundida.

Mikan: "Mi hermano, Laney y yo tuvimos esa conversación con ellos, pero siguieron diciendo que son gemelos". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 **(En algún lugar escondido)**.

Actualmente, Corey y su banda se encontraban en una especie de cuartel secreto muy espacioso, tenía una pista para usar de rampa para skat, unos instrumentos para hacer ejercicios, una gran pantalla de televisión, etc; también tiene una gran vista a una parte sumergida en el agua, dando a entender que están bajo el agua. Los chicos se encontraban limpiando el lugar ya que está lleno de polvo.

Cor: "Que sucio esta esto". Dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar, acelero el proceso usando los clones de sombras.

Lans: "Por lo menos, terminamos rápido". Dijo sonriendo.

Kon: "A practicar". Dijo mientras comía unas papas.

Cor: "Vale, es increíble que este sitio todavía quede en pie, después de todo lo dejamos de usar cuando me fui". Dijo sonriendo mientras agarraba su guitarra y se ponía la correa de la guitarra en el hombro izquierdo.

Lans: "Hey, fue buena idea que Berto nos hiciera un lugar donde practicar sin problemas". Dijo mientras se ponía la correa de su bajo eléctrico azul claro en el hombro derecho.

Kin: "Además de que nadie se esperaría que nosotros estuviéramos bajo de sus narices, practicando". Dijo mientras ponía un teclado eléctrico negro sombre unos soportes.

Kon: "Este sitio es lo mejor". Dijo mientras se sentaba detrás de una batería que en el bombo tenía una calavera blanca en el centro.

Cor: "Bueno, solo tenemos dos días para practicar, tengo pensado que podíamos hacer tres actos, y el primero quiero que lo hagas tu Lans, los otros me encargo yo, también tengo pensado poner algo de amor en la última canción, ahí la cantaremos juntos Lans". Dijo a su novia.

Lans: "Muy bien, ¿Tienes alguna letra?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Toma, aquí está la letra que sé que te va gustar, la primera es la que tu cantaras solo y la segunda es la que cantaremos los dos". Dijo mientras le entregaba unas hojas con una escritura.

Lans: "Vale, me las aprenderé". Dijo viendo la hoja.

Cor: "Muy bien, chicos, empezamos a tocar". Dijo con mucha energía.

Kon, Kin, Lans: "¡Aye!". Dijeron con los mismos ánimos.

 **(Salto del tiempo: Dos días después. En frente de la Academia Norrisville).**

Actualmente, todos los miembros del Club de lo oculto junto con el Consejo Estudiantil, se encontraba a enfrente de la academia (para que los hagan una idea de cómo es la academia busquen la Academia Norrisville de la serie Randy Cunningham: Ninja total, por cierto esta serie no es anime).

Cor: "Llevo tiempo sin ver la academia". Dijo sonriendo, llevaba una camisa blanca manga largas, debajo de una camisa sin mangas negra, unos pantalones cortos marrones, unos tenis negros, el mismo gorro naranja del recuerdo de Mikan, junto a su inseparable bufanda blanca, con su estuche de guitarra en la espalda.

Lans: "Tienes razón". Dijo sonriendo, llevaba una camisa verde con rayas negras verticales con las mangas amarillas, con unos pantalones rojos y unas botas negras, tenía un delineador negro en sus ojos, junto al estuche de su bajo en la espalda.

Kon: "Bueno a trabajar, necesito llevar mi batería al gimnasio". Dijo mientras empujaba un carrito con las parte de su batería, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con mangas negras con la inicial de Grojband en un fuego negro en el centro de la camisa, una cinta roja en la cabeza, pantalones azules y unos zapatos deportivos rojos.

Kin: "Voy contigo, necesito dejar mis instrumentos con los tuyos". Dijo mientras acompañaba a su hermano, llevaba una camisa negra que parece un traje de etiqueta con un moño rojo en el cuello, junto con unos pantalones azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros, llevaba en la espalda un estuche para su techado.

Lans: "Oye Cor, los gemelos tienen razón, llevemos nuestros instrumentos al gimnasio". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Buena idea, chicos nos vemos en la cafetería". Dijo sonriendo siguiendo a los gemelos junto a Laney.

Sona: "Parecen muy confiados". Dijo viendo al grupo.

Mikan: "Solo espero que no hayan tenido problema creando la letra". Dijo mientras sostenia a Celine en los brazos.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo de acuerdo.

Kiba: "¿A qué te refieres Mikan?". Pregunto curioso.

Mikan: "Antes, mi hermano no lograba hacer una buena letra para la canción pero luego consiguió hacerlo". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Happy: "Antes sus letras apestaban pero ahora son geniales". Dijo sonriendo como siempre.

Saji: "Si que eres ruin". Dijo sonriendo viendo a Happy.

Happy: "Solo digo la verdad". Dijo sonriendo.

?: "Ara, pero mira quien está aquí". Dijo una voz desconocida detrás del grupo.

Cuando todos voltearon se encontraron con Saki y sus amigas, junto a Yui, Run, Tearju, Mikado, Kyoko y el Dúo pervertido femenino y masculino. La que hablo fue Saki.

Rías: "Oh, Saki, ¿Cómo estás?". Dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

Saki: "Bien, solo vine a ver el concurso". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Al parecer no fuimos las únicas en pensar esto". Dijo algo seria.

?: "¡Sona-chan! ¡Te encontré!". Dijo una voz que Sona conocía muy bien.

Sona: "¡Onee-sama!". Dijo mientras se empezaba a sonrojar de la vergüenza que va a sufrir.

Sip, Serafall, estaba corriendo hacia Sona, cuando se acercó le dio abrazo con fuerzas a su hermana.

Sona: "Onee-sama, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Dijo después de soltarse del abrazo.

Serafall: "Me invito Azazel, me dijo que podía aprovechar para verte, Sona-chan". Explico sonriendo.

Azazel: "Pensé que sería divertido, ahora no me arrepiento de hacerlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Raynare: "Azazel-sensei, no debió haber hecho eso". Dijo seria.

Mitelt: "Yuuma tiene razón, Sensei". Dijo también seria.

Azazel: "Muy tarde". Dijo sonriendo despreocupado.

Serafall: "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el Dragón-chan?". Dijo cambiando de tema.

Yui: "¿Dragón-chan?". Dijo confundida.

Mikan: "Se refiere a mi hermano". Aclaro a Yui. "Están llevando los instrumentos al gimnasio, dijo que nos viéramos en la cafetería". Dijo respondiendo a Serafall.

Serafall: "Genial, por cierto ¿Dónde queda?". Pregunto inclinando la cabeza.

Mikan: "Por aquí". Dijo mientras guiaba al grupo.

 **(En la cafetería).**

Actualmente se encuentra el grupo comiendo en una mesa de la gran cafetería del colegio.

Yui: "Vaya, que grande es este sitio". Dijo sorprendida.

Mikan: "Si, pero no recuerdo el segundo piso, supongo que lo pusieron tiempo después de que nos cambiamos del colegio". Dijo viendo el segundo piso.

Kyoko: "¿Dónde crees que estén ellos?". Pregunto a Mikan.

Mikan: "Seguramente se encontraron con los Newmans". Dijo pensativa.

Est: "¿Newmans?". Dijo confundida.

Happy: "Es la banda rival de Grojband, además de que son como sus opuestos". Explico.

Rin: "¿Opuestos?". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Quiere decir de que si los miembros de Grojband son la mayoría hombres, en los Newmans son la mayoría mujeres". Dijo apareciendo de la nada, junto a su banda y otras cuatro personas muy parecidas a Grojband. "Por ejemplo, así". Dijo mostrando al grupo nuevo.

Chica: "Me llamo Carrie, soy la líder y vocalista de los Newmans. Soy la contraparte de Corey". Dijo presentándose, ella tiene un parecido a Corey, la diferencia es que su pelo es lizo y largo hasta la cintura, junto con los labios pintados, además de que tiene un cuerpo voluptuoso y atlético.

Chico: "Yo me llamo Larry, soy el bajista de la banda. Soy la contraparte de Laney". Dijo presentándose, él tiene un cuerpo delgado, como el de Kiba, su pelo es más corto que el de Laney.

Chica: "Yo soy Kim, soy la tecladista de la banda. Soy la contraparte de Kin". Dijo presentándose, ella tiene un parecido a Kin, pero ella tiene un cuerpo muy parecido a Nana, junto con el pelo negro es hasta la cintura.

Chica: "Yo soy Konnie, soy la baterista de la banda. Soy como la contraparte de Kon". Dijo presentándose, ella tiene un parecido con Kon, solo que ella tiene el pelo rubio y largo hasta la cintura.

Los Newmans también estaban usando la misma ropa que Grojband, solo que con algunas diferencias, Carrie en vez de usar pantalones usa una falda marrón además de que en su gorro la calavera tenía un moño rojo, Larry usaba zapatos negros en vez de botas negras, Kim usaba una camisa negra con un listón rojo en el cuello, junto a una falda azul oscuro, Konnie usaba la misma camisa que Kon solo que tenía una N en vez de la G, también usaba una falda azul y unas botas negras.

Rías: "Valla, sí que se parecen". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Solo que Grojband es mejor que los Newmans". Dijo sonriendo.

Carrie: "Cállate, tonto. Obviamente los Newmans son mejores que ustedes". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "Claro que no". Dijo molesto.

Lans: "¿Podemos sentarnos y olvidar de quien es mejor que quien?". Dijo con algo de molestia.

Cor, Carrie: "Vale". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Yui: "¿No se supone que como son bandas rivales, no deben llevarse bien?". Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: "Eso fue al principio, luego una profesora nos obligó a hacer equipo para un trabajo, ahí tuvimos que llevarnos bien, pero eso solo es mientras no estamos en un escenario o una competencia de música". Explico mientras se sentaba junto con los demás.

Larry: "Eso es verdad, hubo veces que hicimos canciones juntos". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Carrie: "Si, pero no lo hacemos muy seguido, solo en momentos en donde se requieren". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Kyoko: "¿Cuánto falta para que comience el concurso?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Empezara como a las 3, pero a los Newmans y Grojband lo habrán puesto entre el final, lo bueno es que hay muchas formas de perder el tiempo en esta academia". Dijo sonriendo.

?: "Ni que lo digas, tío". Dijo una voz desconocida detrás del grupo.

Cuando voltearon se encontraron con dos personas, dos chicos para ser más específico de la misma edad que Corey, uno de ellos era rubio con un cuerpo delgado, estaba usando una camisa amarilla con una chaqueta amarilla, unos pantalones amarillos y unos zapatos amarillos, parecía que el amarillo es su color favorito; el oro era un chico pelirrojo, gordo, su ropa era roja.

Cor: "Nico, Pedro, que ahí compañeros". Dijo mientras se paraba y saludaba al dúo.

Nico: "¿Cómo estás?". Pregunto mientras chocaba los puños con Corey.

Cor: "Bien, como siempre, es genial que hayan venido a ver". Dijo sonriendo.

Pedro: "No nos vamos a perder algo así, aun mientras nosotros vivamos en Rio de Janeiro". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "¿Qué hacen aquí?". Pregunto curiosa.

Nico "Por favor Laney, no podemos venir a disfrutar de la música". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Eso es lo que me molesta". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Run: "Oye, Mikan, ¿Quiénes son esos?". Pregunto curiosa.

Mikan: "Son unos amigos que conocimos cuando fuimos a Rio de Janeiro, Nico es muy bueno en música estilo romántica, Pedro es mas de acciones y rock, mi hermano puede trabajar muy bien con ambos". Explico sonriendo.

Happy: "Es raro que solo vengan a ver". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Tienes razón".

 **(Más tarde-En el gimnasio).**

Actualmente, se encuentra todas las personas que asistieron al concurso, para adelantar un poquito, ya había terminado el turno de los Newmans que habían cantado "Tú no eres para mí", y había logrado sacar muchos aplausos del público, ahora se encontraba preparando el escenario para recibir a Grojband, Mikan tenía una cámara para grabar a su hermano y su banda.

Entonces aparece el director, con un micrófono en la mano.

Director: "Y ahora nuestro acto final… Grojband". Dijo haciendo que todo el público aplaudiese con ganas.

Entonces, se levanta el telón mostrando a Grojband, pero en vez de estar Corey en el micrófono esta Laney.

Mikan: 'Esto se ve genial'. Pensó sonriendo.

Lans: "Chicos, ¿Están listo para la música?". Pregunto por el micrófono haciendo que el público gritara muy energético. "Lo que quería escuchar". Dijo sonriendo para luego voltear un poco la cabeza y asentir con la cabeza a los chicos para que pudieran comenzar.

Kon: "1, 2… 1, 2, 3, 4". Dijo mientras empezaba a tocar su batería, haciendo que Corey, Kin y Laney empezaran a tocar sus instrumentos.

(N/A: Un aviso, consejo o sugerencia, antes de que empiecen a leer la canción, busquen la música por YouTube, así es mejor que solo leerla sin ritmo, claro esto es solo una sugerencia, si no quieren hacerlo, no lo hagan).

 **{Nombre: "Ashita Wo Narase". Del anime: Fairy Tail Zero Opening 22}.**

 **Kuchibirukani kimi wa  
rifujin wo nageku  
konna hazujanai namida wo fuita  
kireigotoja dame sa  
mamorenaine kimi wo  
namida de nureru michi wo fumeshime  
tatakao ima wa  
daijoubu!  
kokoro wo kimetara furikaeru ne  
zutto mikatasa bokura wa kanarazu  
ima sakebe  
ima susumeyo tachidomarazuni  
matta ikeru sa  
mezawari na mayoi wo kechira saki he susume  
gyutto sono te wa nigirishimete  
kiri hirage  
takanaru kodoude ashita wo narase  
kimi no tameni tsuyoku naru  
yakusoku suruyo ¡yeah!**

Cuando se terminó la canción, el público aplaudió mucho, Rías estaba sorprendida de que su hermana fuera muy buena con la música.

Entonces Laney se acercó a donde estaba Corey en el escenario elevando su brazo, chocando la palma de la mano con la de Corey mostrando que las próximas canciones la tocara él.

Lans: "Todos tuyos, tigre". Dijo en tono de broma al final.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo mientras se acercaba al micrófono. "Vamos, Kon empieza". Dijo a su amigo que empezó a tocar.

 **{Nombre: "Believe in Myself". Del anime: Fairy Tail Opening 21}.**

 **Just Believe in Myself  
kono sekai de owannai yume  
oikake Speed up! Speed up!  
hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi  
ima, Just Believe in Myself**

Corey y sus compañeros se encontraban tocando con pasión, y el que destacaba mas del grupo era Corey que era la voz principal del grupo.

 **You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch  
What I want to hear kimi no emotion  
Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age  
How are you feeling? boku no motion  
tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara  
Are we ready? 'Play Fair…'  
Just Believe in Myself  
kono sekai de owannai yume  
oikake Speed up! Speed up!  
Just Believe in Myself  
kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda  
mirai e Speed up! Speed up!  
hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi  
ima, Just Believe in Myself**

Cuando el grupo termino de cantar la canción, el público volvió a aplaudir pero esta vez mucho más fuerte que la otra vez.

Kon: "Tío, parece que a la gente le gusto, ¿Quieres que paremos?". Dijo con un tono bromista.

Cor: "¿Desde cuándo tenemos a nuestro querido público esperando?". Respondió haciendo una pregunta.

Lans: "Tengo el otro micrófono". Dijo mientras acercaba un micro a donde estaba Corey y se ponía al lado de este.

Kin: "Vamos allá". Dijo riendo.

 **{Nombre: "Muero por ti". De: Danna Paola, Luis Lauro. Repartimiento: "Corey", 'Laney'}.**

Entonces empezaron a tocar una canción con un tono romántico, sonrojando a casi todas las chicas.

 **"Siento moviéndose mariposas dentro de mi"  
"Desde el momento en que ti vi los días pasan igual"  
"Contigo quiero estar"  
"Decirte que nadie puede separarnos"  
"Y eres tu quien me falta"  
"Tu quien recibe"  
"Todos mis besos"  
"Y no te resistes"  
"Tu quien yo noto"  
"Tú tienes todo"  
"Y quiero que sepas que siento" **

**(Coro)  
(Por qué muero por ti mientras mueres por mi  
"Enamorado"  
Me siento en un sueño teniéndote cerca yo sé  
Que así es como comenzamos  
Estoy seguro/a - que muero por ti mientras mueres por mi  
"Dándolo todo"  
Sintiéndole el ritmo no puedo esconderme de lo que  
sé que es tan real  
Me muero por ti  
Crushin, Crushin ooohh, ooohh) **

Ahora venía una pequeña tacada de música sin letra, el cuarteto estaba demostrando su grandes dotes en con los instrumentos y con la música, pero el que destacaba era Corey con su guitarra eléctrica.

Todas las chicas, excepto las de los Newmans, estaban sonrojadas, incluso Serafall, Mikado y Tearju estaban sonrojadas.

 **'He visto tantos chicos pero todos son igual'  
'No me interesan con sus juegos tan típicos'  
'Pero cuando llegarte supe que eras'  
'Que eres para mí'  
'Y solo eres tu quien me falta'  
'Tu quien recibe'  
'Todos mis besos'  
'Y no te resistes'  
'Tu quien yo noto'  
'Tú tienes todo'  
'Y quiero que sepas que siento'**

 **(Coro)**

 **"Muero por escucharte hablar"  
'Muero por juntos siempre estar'  
Es que no sé qué haría si no  
Te tengo  
Me muero por ti  
"Te quiero a ti"  
'Te quiero a ti'  
"Te quiero a ti"  
Te te te quiero a ti  
Te quiero a ti  
Yeah **

**(Coro)  
(Por qué muero por ti mientras mueres por mi  
"Enamorado"  
Me siento en un sueño teniéndote cerca yo sé  
Que así es como comenzamos  
Estoy seguro/a - que muero por ti mientras mueres por mi  
"Dándolo todo"  
Sintiendo le el ritmo no puedo esconderme de lo que sé que es tan real  
Me muero por ti  
Crushin, Crushin ooohh, ooohh, ooohh)**

Cuando termino la canción todo el público aplaudió con mayor pasión que antes, la mayoría lo hizo las chicas, aquí se demostró que Grojband puede tocar cualquier tipo de canciones.

Entonces, se bajó el telón, y el director se puso en el centro del telón.

Director: "Bueno, está más que claro de quien, el ganador del concurso es… Grojband". Dijo el nombre de los ganadores.

 **(Momentos más tarde-exactamente 2 minutos).**

Laney se aproximaba al grupo, sin los demás miembros de Grojband.

Rías: "Hey, Laney, ¿Dónde están los demás?". Dijo curiosa.

Lans: "Dijeron que me adelantara". Respondió sonriendo.

Director: "Atencion". Dijo llamando la atención del público que aún se encontraba en el gimnasio. "Me acaban de informar que habrá una canción extra, para finalizar el evento". Dijo haciendo que el público gritara de alegría. "Con ustedes, El Dúo del amor". Dijo haciendo que el telón se elevara mostrando a Corey sin su guitarra junto a Nico y los gemelos, los últimos tenían sus instrumentos.

Mikan, Lans: "Lo sabía". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Nico: "Vamos a tocar, chicos". Dijo a los gemelos.

 **{Nombre: "Como yo te quiero". De: El Potro, Yandel. Repartimiento: "Corey", 'Nico'}.**

 **"Nadie te podrá querer como yo te quiero"  
"Nadie te podrá adorar como yo te adoro"  
"Nadie te podrá querer como yo te quiero"  
"Nadie te podrá adorar como yo te adoro"**

 **"Tu amor es puro como el aire" ('oh oh oh')**  
 **"Y tan sincero como un niño" ('oh oh oh')**  
 **"El poco tiempo que te conozco" ('oh oh oh')**  
 **"Yo te he cogido mucho cariño" ('oh oh oh')**

 **'Al levantarme en la mañana'**  
 **'quiero llevarte el café'**  
 **'El desayuno en la cama, rendirme a tus pies'**  
 **'Luego tomarte de la mano y ver el atardecer'**  
 **'Acariciando tu piel mi corazón derramo'**

 **'Cuando con tus labios yo choco'**  
 **'Siento que el cielo toco'**  
 **'Y me pongo a alucinar' ('oh oh oh oh')**  
 **"Cuando con tus labios yo choco"**  
 **"Siento que el cielo toco"**  
 **"Y me pongo a alucinar" ('oh oh oh oh')**

 **"Nadie te podrá querer como yo te quiero"**  
 **"Nadie te podrá adorar como yo te adoro"**  
 **"Nadie te podrá querer como yo te quiero"**  
 **"Nadie te podrá adorar como yo te adoro"**

 **'Nadie te va a querer como yo te quiero'**  
 **'Tu eres mi lucero, me ilumina tu amor'**  
 **'Nadie te hará sonreír como yo lo hago'**  
 **'Si hay alguien le pago'**  
 **'con tal de verte feliz'**

 **"Nadie podrá vencer este cariño"**  
 **"Real como el amor de un niño"**  
 **"Te miro y el corazón se acelera con tus ojitos lindos"**  
 **"Te llevo a pasear los domingo"**  
 **"La reina de mi castillo"**  
 **"Aunque yo buscara bajo mar y tierra"**  
 **"No hay otra con ese brillo"**

 **'No existe nadie como yo que'**  
 **'Te bese como yo, que te lo haga como yo'**  
 **'No hay que te bese como yo'**  
 **'Que te lo haga como yo'**  
 **'Ay mami no hay'**

Todas las chicas, y cuando digo todas son TODAS, estaban sonrojadas por como ese escuchaba la canción, miraban más a Corey ya que era el que más pasión le ponía a la música.

 **"Nadie te podrá querer como yo te quiero"  
"Nadie te podrá adorar como yo te adoro"  
"Nadie te podrá querer como yo te quiero"  
"Nadie te podrá adorar como yo te adoro"**

 **'Cuando con tus labios yo choco'**  
 **'Siento que el cielo toco'**  
 **'Y me pongo a alucinar' ('oh oh oh oh')**  
 **"Cuando con tus labios yo choco"**  
 **"Siento que el cielo toco"**  
 **"Y me pongo a alucinar" ('oh oh oh oh')**

 **"Nadie te podrá querer como yo te quiero"**  
 **"Nadie te podrá adorar como yo te adoro"**  
 **"Nadie te podrá querer como yo te quiero"**  
 **"Nadie te podrá adorar como yo te adoro"**

 **"Nadie te va a querer como yo te quiero"**  
 **"Tú eres mi lucero, me ilumina tu amor"**  
 **"Nadie te hará sonreír como yo lo hago"**  
 **"Si hay alguien le pagó"**  
 **"con tal de verte feliz"**

 **"No existe nadie como yo que"**  
 **"Te bese como yo, que te lo haga como yo"**  
 **"No hay que te bese como yo"**  
 **"Que te lo haga como yo"**  
 **"Ay mami no hay"**

Cor: "Gracias, Academia Norrisville". Dijo con alegría mientras hacía una reverencia al público.

 **(Momentos más tarde).**

Nico: "No estuvo mal". Dijo mientras ayudaba a Kon a guardar su batería junto a Kin.

Pedro: "Si a estado de locos, ustedes haciendo esto y ellas haciendo ello, creo que cautivaron a las chicas". Dijo mientras aparecía junto al grupo.

Cor: "Si, no estuvo tan mal como pensé que sería, y mucho más esa última canción, sabía bien que sería genial para el final que cantaros algo juntos Nico". Dijo sonriendo sentado sobre un altavoz.

Nico: "Ni que lo digas". Dijo riendo.

Serafall: "Eso estuvo increíble, Cor-chan". Dijo mientras corría en dirección a Corey y lo abrazaba por el cuello, Corey estaba confundido del porque una de los Maou le estaba abrazando.

Cor: "Gracias Serafall-sama, eso creo". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano derecha.

Kon, Kin, Nico y Pedro se encontraban riendo de la situación de Corey.

Entonces, aparecen el grupo que vinieron con Corey y los chicos, Sona se encontraba avergonzadas por la acción de Serafall.

Rías: "Serafall-sama, ¿Puede soltar a mi Cor?". Pregunto algo molesta mientras que Serafall aprieta su agarre en Corey.

Serafall: "Pero Rías-chan, debes saber que amo a los músicos…". Dijo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Corey, haciendo que las siguientes se molestaran por la acción: Laney, Rías, Lucy, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Est, Restia, Mikan, Yui, Run, Kyoko, Raynare, Oshizu, Mitelt, Mikado, Tearju; las dos últimas en menor cantidad que las otras.

Saji: "Claro, como no, ¿Qué chica no va a querer a ese Playboy con lo que acaba de hacer?". Dijo molesto en susurro.

Saruyama, Endo: "Tienes razón". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Mikan: "Como siempre improvisas algo que sale genial". Dijo viendo a su hermano.

Cor: "Claro, ¿Qué mejor forma de terminar que haciéndolo con el Dúo del amor?, ¿Verdad, Nico?". Dijo sonriendo.

Nico: "Pues claro, si cuela, cuela". Dijo rápido.

Serafall: "Y por esa actuación te daré una recompensa, Cor-chan". Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, molestando más a las chicas anteriormente mencionadas.

Nico: "¿Supongo que a mí no me dará una recompensa?". Pregunto con ironía.

Serafall: "Pues nop". Dijo sacando la lengua al final.

Nico: "Me lo imagine". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kin: "A que sí". Dijo riendo.

Lans: "Por certo, Cor, ¿Cuando hicieron esa ultima canción?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Lo hice ayer, se la envié a Nico por mensaje de texto, fue muy fácil hacerla". Dijo sonriendo.

Nico: "Y mas facil fue cantarla". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Eso también". Dijo mientras empezaba a reirse.

Y así estuvo hasta que se fueron a sus casas.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios.**

* * *

 **Doble capítulo, este y el anterior, un especial muy bueno sin mencionar que solo me tomo un día entero para escribir este cap.** **Y, de nuevo, el siguiente capitulo no es una votación así que lo pondré cualquier día, en otras palabras, cuando lo termine de escribir :P.**


	29. Especial 6

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: Bueno primero lo primero, lo de Vali es que no quise humillarlo mas de lo que hizo Corey, en un futuro pondré una lucha entre ellos dos que espero que me salga lo suficientemente épico como para estar en el top de lo mas épico; lo de Lans y Cor, yo ya tenia pensado hacer un** **Flashback** **de ellos dos de como se conocieron e hicieron la banda junto a los gemelos y** **demás, lo pondré mas adelante y ahí explicare el por que Lans tiene mas vida social que su hermana; después de este capitulo pondré el OVA, ademas de que si tu tienes ansias de leerlo, yo tengo ansias de escribirlo, aunque claro, le haré unos cambios un poco a mi gusto para no hacerlo muy parecido a la serie; bueno, no me he visto ese anime, pero me pondré a ver un poco para enterarme de eso, pero vi unas imagenes de Tanarott, y ella si supera en pechonalidad a Koneko, pero debo ver un poco del anime para ver si la pongo o no en el harem, si la dejo usare tu idea para ponerla.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Lucy, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Est, Restia Irina, Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Serafall, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelon en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 6.**

 **(En la sala del Club de lo oculto).**

Actualmente se encuentra el grupo descansando en la sala del club, excepto Rías, que al parecer tenía algo que hablar con Sona. Corey se encontraba jugando Uno (No pude evitarlo, me gusta este juego) con Happy, Mikan, Nana, Momo, Kin y Kon, el cual él era quien iba ganando, los demás se encuentran viendo, leían o jugaban juegos como el Shougi, damas o ajedrez.

Mikan: "Me pregunto de que hablaran la Presidenta y Kaichou". Dijo mientras agarraba una carta del mazo.

Cor: "Seguramente de algo importante". Dijo mientras hacia una escalerita en el juego. "Uno". Dijo mostrando su única carta en mano.

Akeno: "Gasper, ¿Quieres un poco de té verde?". Pregunto a Gasper que estaba metido en la caja de cartón.

Gasper: "Hai, muchas gracias". Dijo dentro de la caja.

Cor: "Gasper, sal de la caja y bebe el té con nosotros". Dijo sin apartar la vista de sus oponentes del juego.

Gasper: "¡No saldré!". Dijo desde la caja.

Cor: "Lo intente". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rías: "Ya llegue". Dijo mientras entraba por la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Lucy: "¿Cómo le fue?". Pregunto curiosa, ella se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Rías: "Tengo que entregar el informe de las actividades del Club". Dijo algo preocupada.

Cor: "¿No la había entregado la semana pasada?". Dijo mientras tomaba dos cartas del mazo, ya que Mikan le dio un súmate dos.

Rías: "Lo que entregue era las actividades del Club rea, que era la relación entre Ovni y demonios. El que no entregue era el de informe de Demonios. Ha pasado muchas cosas que se me olvido". Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha.

Cor: "¿Y por qué la preocupación?". Dijo mientras ponía una carta.

Akeno: "La Presidenta debe alcanzar las notas de la escuela de Demonios en la Academia Kuoh para no ir a la escuela en el Inframundo". Explico con su sonrisa habitual.

Mikan: "En otras palabras, la obtención de créditos, ¿No?". Dijo mientras volvía a tomar otra carta del mazo. "Paso".

Akeno: "Así es. La Presidenta debe investigar sobre los tipos de monstruos y Youkai en Japón. Como sus siervos tenemos la libertad en ayudarla". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Y qué hay de Lans? ¿Ella no debería de hacerlo mismo o hace otra cosa?". Dijo mientras ponía la carta de cambio de sentido. "Uno".

Lans: "No hables de mi como si no estuviera aquí". Dijo mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Corey algo molesta.

Cor: "Au, perdón". Dijo algo adolorido.

Lans: "Bueno, yo tengo que hacer eso mismo, pero yo ya lo hice un tiempo antes de todo lo ocurrido, así que no tuve problemas". Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Mikan: "Ya veo". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Bueno, voy a hacer el informe para el Inframundo ahora mismo. Vamos a ir a pedirle unos consejos Kappa, que vive en el pantano a las afueras de la ciudad". Dijo con ánimos.

Cor: "No está, la última vez que fui a ver a ese tío, dijo que se iría a su ciudad natal por unos problemas familiares". Dijo mientras ponía su última carta. "Gane". Dijo sonriendo victorioso.

Rías: "Ya veo". Dijo algo desanimada. "En ese caso… hablemos con el humano que está informado sobre monstruos en la academia". Dijo con ánimos.

Mikan: "¿Ahí humanos así, en este colegio?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Lans: "Claro que si, Mikan". Respondió sonriendo.

 **(En la cancha de Tenis).**

El grupo se encontraba caminando hacia la cancha de tenis. Ahí se podía ver a las chicas dándole con la raqueta a las pelotas. Al ver que se acercaban, las chicas se sonrojaban y suspiraban enamoradas al ver a Corey y a Kiba. Lucy, Rías, Laney, Akeno, Raynare, Mitelt, Momo y Restia miraban a las chicas con miradas a muerte, aunque Akeno la ocultaba con su sonrisa, pero daban miedo, mucho miedo.

Mikan: "¿Crees que sepa que eres un demonio?". Pregunto curiosa a Rías.

Rías: "Lo más posible". Dijo sin apartar su mirada matadora de las chicas.

Entonces, se empezó a escuchar el sonido de un galope de caballo, cuando se acercó lo suficiente se podía apreciar un caballo que era montado por un caballero sin cabeza. Delante del caballero había una chica, con un cuerpo voluptuoso, con el cabello rubio.

Chica: "Oh, vaya, vaya. Rías, es muy raro verte por aquí. ¡Bienvenida!". Dijo mientras se bajaba del caballo y lo acariciaba. "Es un buen caballo, ¿No crees? Hace unos días, el Jefe del Jineta sin cabeza fue hospitalizado. Así que lo cuidare mientras este mal". Dijo con orgullo. "Este es el cuerpo del señor Smith".

Rías: "Oye, no está permitido traer monstruos al colegio". Regaño a la chica.

Chica: "Veras, como la cabeza del Señor Smith está en el hospital, su cuerpo actúa solo. La sandia toma el lugar de la cabeza. ¡Por ahora es la mascota del Club!". Dijo defendiendo al caballo.

Cor: "Espero que no cause problemas". Dijo cruzado de brazos.

Rías: "En ese caso no podemos hacer nada". Dijo residida.

Chica: "Es lo mismo que dijo Kaichou". Dijo riendo.

Mikan: "Bueno, antes de todo, ¿Quién eres tú?". Pregunto a la chica que no se había presentado desde que apareció.

Chica: "Oh, es verdad. Me llamo Abe Kiyome, de tercero, un placer". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Yo soy Cor-". Empezó a decir paro lo interrumpió Abe.

Abe: "No es necesario que se presente, ya los conozco, se han vuelto muy famosos en esta academia, y más por lo del sábado". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor. "Ya veo". Dijo sonriendo. Resulta que Risa también grabo el acto de Grojband y del dúo del amor, y lo subió a Internet, al día siguiente tubo 25 millones de reproducciones.

Abe: "Bueno, a lo importante, ¿Qué haces aquí, Rías?". Pregunto volviendo al tema principal.

Rías: "¿Puedo hacerte una entrevista sobre lo que es un domador de Bestias? También seria de mucha ayuda que me dijeras las cosas que haces con los monstruos y Youkai que has domado". Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Abe: "No quiero. No pienso hacerlo sino tengo un beneficio por ello. Estoy muy agradecida de que me hayan aceptado en esta academia, pero esto y eso es muy diferente. Además de que tú deberías tener a muchos contactos como para querer pedírmelo a mí". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Entonces, ¿No hablaras sino te beneficia?". Pregunto con calma.

Abe: "Así es. Sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que cualquier relación contigo se tornara espeluznante después. Un pacto con un demonio debe hacerse con cuidado o de lo contrario podría perder mi alma". Dijo mientras soltaba unas carcajadas.

Rías puso una cara de sorpresa ante lo dicho por Abe.

Cor: 'En eso tiene razón, se debe tener cuidado cuando haces pactos con los demonios, pero nosotros no somos de esos demonios'. Pensó mientras firmaba unas hojas blancas y se las entregaba a las chicas del club de tenis, y si, se alejó un poco del grupo para hacer eso, pero sus oídos supe desarrollados escucharon la conversación claramente.

Kurama: '¿Por qué firmas autógrafos en momentos como estos?'. Pregunto en la mente de Corey.

Cor: 'Porque quiero'. Pensó simplemente.

Rías: "En la actualidad, no hacemos las cosas de ese modo, ¿Sabes? Les puedo invitar a tomar un té o tener una cena normal, ¿Qué tal?". Dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Cor: "El té de Akeno es muy bueno, yo pagaría mucho solo lamente por una taza". Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, alabando el té de Akeno.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Gracias, Cor. Ufufufu". Dijo con una mano en su mejilla mientras se sonrojaba.

Pero entonces, Corey noto que Abe lo estaba observando como pensando en algo y luego pone una sonrisa lasciva.

Abe: "Se me ocurrió algo interesante. No es divertido de forma gratuita. Así que, ¿Qué tal esto? Tengamos un partido de tenis entre los monstruos bajo mi control y yo contra ti y el club de lo oculto y el perdedor tiene que obedecer los caprichos del ganador". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Suena interesante. Aceptamos. Si ganamos cooperaras con nosotros. ¿Qué deseas si ganas?". Pregunto mientras seguía la corriente del juego de tenis.

Entonces, Abe dirigió su mirada a Corey.

Abe: "¿Eres el famoso Dragon Gales del que se rumorea, que también es miembro de Fairy tail?". Pregunto a Corey.

Cor: "Así es, ¿Pasa algo?". Dijo confundido.

Abe: "Lo he decidido. Si gano, entonces lo tomare prestado. Un dragón como él es mejor premio. Como es un siervo de un demonio, no puedo tenerlo, pero puedo pedo pedirlo prestado por un tiempo…". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías, Lucy, Lans, Asia, Momo, Restia: "Eso nunca". Dijeron al mismo tiempo con firmeza, bueno Asia tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y Restia entrelazo sus brazos en el brazo derecho de Corey.

Cor: "Etto, en mi opinión, Rías, si no hicieras el informe, perderás la condición especial, a menos que aceptes, no hay otra manera". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Corey es mi adorable siervo. Si se trata de un deseo así, entonces no voy a dejar que lo toques". Dijo con un tono autoritario.

Lans: "Que no se te olvide que también es mi novio". Dijo a su hermana.

Abe: "Entonces no hay trato, hare como si nunca hubiéramos tenido esta conversación". Dijo mientras sonreía y se alejaba del grupo.

Rías, Lans, Lucy: "Esta bien". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras suspiraban derrotadas.

Akeno: "Si ganamos, nos ayudaras con nuestro informe. Si sales victoriosa, entonces puedes tomar a Cor prestado temporalmente". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Kin: "Con las condiciones no debería haber problema, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo.

Abe: "Entonces está decidido, solo digo que van a perder, por algo soy la capitana del club". Dijo con orgullo.

Rías: "Ya verás cómo juega un demonio de clase alta al tenis". Dijo sonriendo retadoramente.

Lans: "No pienso entregarte a Cor". Dijo con una mirada decidida.

Abe: "Estoy deseando que llegue. Ufufufufuf. Oh, y si es Corey, yo lo amare de una manera diferente". Dijo con una sonrisa. "El partido será mañana, nos vemos". Dijo mientras se iba del lugar junto con el caballo y el caballero.

Cor: "Valla rollo". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

 **(Al día siguiente).**

Actualmente se encontraba el grupo del Club de lo Oculto, con ropas de tenis, bueno excepto Corey, ya que dijo que como era el premio no era necesario que participara.

Abe: "Los felicito por no salir corriendo". Dijo con una sonrisa y un grupo de monstruos detrás de ellas.

Cor: 'Supongo que esos son los monstruos y Youkais que Abe tiene bajo su control. Sí que son un gran numero'. Pensó mientras se acostaba en el piso de lado para poder ver el partido, mientras que Celine y Happy se sentaban cerca de él.

Abe: "Habrá dos partidos individuales y dos doble. El equipo que consiga tres victorias gana. Claramente, Rías y yo vamos a participar. Los jugadores restantes serán escogidos al azar". Explico mientras traía una caja con varias pajillas que salen del agujero que tiene en la parte superior la caja. "Tomen una, los que saquen una pajilla con la punta blanca irán al partido individual, la que saque la pajilla con la punta roja ira con Rías en el partido doble y la que saque las pajillas con la punta azul irán juntas en el otro partido".

Entonces, se acercaron, Akeno y Xenovia sacaron la pajilla con la punta blanca, Lucy saco la pajilla roja, y Oshizu y Asia sacaron la pajilla azul.

Rías: "Vamos a acabarlas Lucy". Dijo con una sonrisa aterradora.

Lucy: "Vale". Dijo de la misma manera.

Ambas chicas provocaron miedo a algunos de los presentes.

Cor: 'Esto será algo divertido, aunque creo que no es muy justo que Oshizu y Asia vallan juntas, ya que Oshizu no está muy acostumbrada a su cuerpo y Asia no es buena en este tipo de deportes'. Pensó algo preocupado.

La primera en comenzar era Akeno.

Akeno: "Hare mi mejor esfuerzo". Dijo sonriendo.

Su contrincante era una arpía, que para quien no lo sepa son monstruos que tienen alas en los brazos y sus piernas son de las de un pájaro.

Akeno: "Conque una arpía, ¿Eh? Esto será divertido". Dijo en su modo S.

Al final gano Akeno que domino todo el partido, tanto que la arpía no logro hacer casi nada.

Cor: 'Bueno, eso estaba más que claro de quien iba a ganar'. Pensó mientras silbaba.

Xenovia: "Mi turno". Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cancha.

Oponente: "Encantada de que me retes". Dijo con una sonrisa, era una mujer con la parte inferior de la cintura era una serpiente.

Cor: 'Una Tribue Lamia, ¿Eh?'. Pensó viendo al monstruo.

En el partido se creyó que Xenovia ganaría, pero resulto que la mujer serpiente era buena en esto, al final Xenovia perdió.

Xenovia: "Lo siento. He sido débil". Dijo con un tono de disculpa.

Cor: "No te preocupes, esa chica era muy ágil". Dijo aun acostado.

Xenovia: "Supongo". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Asia, Oshizu, den su mejor esfuerzo". Dijo dando apoyo.

Asia, Oshizu: "¡Hai!". Dijeron muy animadas.

Los oponentes de Asia y Oshizu, eran dos mujeres, una era mitad perro mitad humano, la otra era una chica mitad mono, y como la primera es mitad perro, Oshizu se asustó al punto de usar sus poderes, pero Corey la noqueo con un golpe algo suave en la cabeza.

Cor: "Disculpen, Mikan, ¿Puedes ocupar el lugar de Oshizu?". Le pregunto a su hermana mientras cargaba a Oshizu y la ponía en una banca.

Mikan: "Hai". Dijo mientras agarraba una raqueta.

Se pensaba que ganarían Mikan y Asia, ya que Mikan era buena en el juego, pero al final ganaron las chicas monstruos, ya que la chica mono lanzo una cascara a donde Mikan y esta tropezó, así hicieron para ganar.

Abe: "Buenos antes de hacer la final, ya que ustedes dicen que hicimos trampa en el partido de ahorita, hagan un partido individual, si ganamos no pasa nada, si ganan obtienen un punto". Dijo cruzada de brazos.

Lans: "Entonces, yo seré la que participe en esta partida". Dijo mientras tomaba una raqueta.

El oponente de Laney fue la misma que la que Xenovia perdió, pero esta vez el resultado fue muy diferente, ya que Laney se movía a gran velocidad para alcanzar la pelota.

Cor: 'No por nada la llaman Destello Veloz'. Pensó sonriendo.

Rías: "Muy bien, Lucy, terminemos con esto". Dijo con una mirada decidida al igual que la otra.

Lucy: "Hai, Presidenta". Dijo con una mirada decidida.

Abe: "Bueno, estoy deseosa de ganar. Mi compañera será la mujer de las nieves. ¡Ven aquí mi adorable y pequeña mujer de la nieve!". Dijo.

Entonces apareció un gorila blanco femenino.

Gorila: "¡Hokyoooo!". Dijo mientras se golpeaba el pecho.

Abe: "Voy a presentarla. Ella es Cristie, conocida como Yeti". Dijo presentándola.

Entonces, Cristie golpea el suelo y lo empieza a congelar.

Rías: "¡Lucy, cuidado! Estos ataques son poderosos. Si te toca te convertirás en una estatua de hielo". Advirtió.

Lucy: "Entendido".

Cristie, saco una enorme raqueta, de esa que si te toca te parte a la mitad. Entonces el partido comenzó. Cristie destruyo la pelota la primera vez por exceso de fuerza. Rías usaba su poder de la Destrucción y Lucy se le ocurrió la idea de usar un poco del poder de sus espíritus celestiales por un poco periodo de tiempo. Después de un largo y agotador partido, Rías y Lucy ganaron de broma.

Abu: "Bueno, fuimos derrotadas. En fin, participare en la entrevista". Dijo suspirando.

Mikan: "Oye hermano, ¿No deberías descongelar la cancha?". Pregunto a su hermano que se encontraba acostado en el piso.

Entonces, Corey golpea el piso con la mano y destruye todo el hielo con el impacto.

Cor: "Listo". Dijo mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Entonces siente una mirada sobre él y abre los ojos y mira que todas las chicas monstruos estaban mirándolo con corazones en los ojos.

Cor: "Disculpen, pero el sentimiento no es mutuo". Dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a correr seguido de los monstruos.

Los gemelos se encontraban riendo de Corey.

Cor: "¿De qué se ríen?". Pregunto mientras aparecía detrás de los gemelos.

Kin: "No nos des esos sustos". Dijo algo asustado junto con su hermano, haciendo que los demás se rieran de ellos.

 **(En un lugar cercano** ).

En la misma hora, en un lugar no muy lejano a la Academia, se encontraba una persona sobre una farola.

Esta persona era alta, tenía un traje elegante negro con un moño blanco, tenía una máscara de payaso blanca y negro, usaba guantes blancos, tenía el pelo rubio. Su mirada se encontraba en una sola persona… Corey Riffin.

Hombre: "Disfruta de tu vida, maldito Kyubi. Porque pienso hacerte sufrir… Tu aldea te ha condenado a condenado a sufrir desde pequeño, Corey Uzumaki. Yo y mi organización nos empezaremos a movilizar. Este mundo caerá antes el poder de los ninjas y yo seré el nuevo Dios de los Shinobis y del mundo… pero primero necesito los poderes que llevas en tu interior, el poder de todos los Bijus y del Rikudo Sennin". Dijo con un tono de odio.

Al parecer las cosas se empezaran a complicar para Corey.

 **(Unos días después-En la habitación de Corey).**

Tras unos días después de la competencia de tenis, se empezaba a tomar cosas muy calmadas debido a que se hacer las vacaciones de verano. Actualmente se encuentra Corey durmiendo plácidamente disfrutando que puede despertar tarde debido a que es fin de semana, pero entonces algo lo despertó, eran 5 niñas pequeñas, que se parecían mucho a Rías, Laney, Momo, Lucy y Asia.

Cor: '¿Quiénes son ellas?'. Pensó confundido.

Niña pelirroja 1: "Cor, llévame…". Pedía al chico, era muy parecida a Rías.

Niña pelirroja 2: "A mí también…". Dijo una pelirroja muy parecida a Laney.

Niña rubia 1: "También a mí". Dijo la niña muy parecida a Lucy.

Niña rubia 2: "Uuu, llévame…". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, esta se parecía mucho a Asia.

Niña peli rosada: "También llévame…". Dijo la niña que era muy parecido a Momo

Corey se pudo fijar del parentesco, pero tenía sus dudas, entonces noto que sus olores eran los mismo que el de las chicas.

Cor: 'Son las chicas, pero ¿Por qué son pequeñas?'. Pensó.

Entonces alguien llama a la habitación de Corey.

Akeno: "Cor, Rías, Asia, Lucy, Laney, ya es muy temprano, ¿Saben?". Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación, seguida de Restia y Est.

Entonces se fijan en las cinco chicas pequeñas.

Akeno: "Ara-ara… Hay muchas niñas". Dijo mientras miraba la escena.

Cor: "Te seré sincero, no tengo idea de lo que pasa". Dijo suspirando.

Corey tenía el cabello más desordenado que normalmente lo tiene y estaba siendo tirado de los brazos por las niñas.

Akeno: "Aunque sea fin de semana, vamos a convocar a todos los miembros del Club". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras pone una mano en su mejilla.

 **(Más tarde).**

Después de que Akeno hiciera las llamadas, todos los miembros del Club, excepto los gemelos que no contestaron el teléfono, estaban reunidos en la sala. Todos se encontraban mirando a las niñas con expresiones distintas. La niña que se parece a Asia se está escondiendo detrás de Corey, la que se parece a Lucy estaba sentada en una de las piernas del chico, la que se parece a Rías estaba en la otra pierna del chico, la que se parece a Momo se encontraba agarrando al brazo derecho de Corey y la que se parece a Laney se estaba agarrando del brazo izquierdo de este. Al parecer se apegaron a Corey.

Mikan: "Se parecen mucho a Rías, Momo, Asia, Lucy y Laney". Dijo mientras miraba a las niñas.

Yami: "Es verdad". Dijo neutra.

Nana: "Si me das a elegir diría que son ellas".

Mitelt: "Que lindas son". Dijo mientras las mirabas.

Raynare: "Ciertamente se parecen".

Kiba: "Mas bien, son ellas". Dijo calmado.

Cor: "¿Hablas enserio, tío?". Pregunto.

Kiba: "Así es".

Kurama: 'Realmente es un misterio que ellas se hayan convertido en niñas'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Happy: "Díganle a la chica que se parece a Laney, que yo no soy un muñeco". Dijo desde el brazo izquierdo de Laney.

Mikan: "Nop, lo tienes por ser lindo, amigo". Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Koneko: "Creo que existe una técnica para convertice en niños". Dijo en voz baja mientras recordaba algo.

Cor: "¿Existe una técnica que hace eso?". Pregunto dudoso.

Akeno: "Si, ya que los demonios pueden cambiar su apariencia en función a su poder demoniaco". Respondió.

Mikan: "Pero Momo no tiene poder demoniaco". Dijo confundida.

Kiba: "Seguramente quedo muy cerca del lugar del hechizo". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Lo más seguro".

Akeno: "Bueno, ¿Saben sobre esas leyendas que dicen que los demonios aparecen con la forma de un anciano o un niño para esconderse?". Pregunto a los chicos, lo cuales asistieron. "Eso es cierto, los demonios pueden cambiar su aparecía cambiar su apariencia a gusto cuando alcanza cierta edad. Es normal que una mujer de mediana edad quiera tener una apariencia más joven en el mundo de los demonios. En cambio, la mayoría de los hombres tienden a tener la aparecía de su verdadera edad". Explico.

Cor: "Eso mola". Dijo sorprendido.

Oshizu: "Eso significa que Rías, Momo, Lucy, Laney y Asia se convirtieron en niñas mediante el uso de esa técnica… pero ¿Qué estaban tratando de hacer?". Pregunto confusa.

Akeno: "Aunque, ni en esos casos se deberían perder los recuerdos…". Dijo mientras pone una expresión de preocupación.

Azazel: "Esto es por el rebote de la técnica". Dijo mientras bebía té.

Cor: "¿Rebote?". Pregunto confundido.

Azazel: "Así es, cuando una persona con gran concentración de magia utiliza una técnica con la que no están familiarizados, a veces comente errores, por lo que las técnicas se vuelven contra ellos". Explico.

Mikan: Entonces, ellas usaron esa técnica. Pero, ¿Por qué no tienen recuerdos?". Pregunto confundida.

Azazel: "Parece que, debido al retroceso de la técnica, sus recuerdos fueron sellados al transformase en niñas temporalmente. Pero, una demonio como Rías y Laney no deberían cometer errores… lo más posibles, es que imaginaron algo más fuerte mientras que activaban la técnica. De todos modos, para volverlas a la normalidad tenemos que esperar un cierto tiempo o podemos hacer una poción para revertir el efecto". Dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la taza.

Entonces, Corey se sorprendió de que alguien como Rías y Laney se equivocaran en un hechizo, luego dirigió su mirada a la Mini-Rías que estaba sentada en su pierna, entonces ella inclina la cabeza con un gesto de duda.

Mini-Rías: "Tienes una cara extraña, Cor". Dijo viendo al chico.

Cor: "No te preocupes". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, provocando que la Mini-Rías se sonrojara y sonriera.

Mini-Asia: "Uuu, yo también quiero sentarme…". Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Mini-Momo, Mini-Laney: "Uuu, yo también". Dijeron al mismo tiempo con las mejillas infladas.

Corey sonrió por lo que paso.

Gasper: "Ah, las chicas son tan adorables…". Dijo tímidamente.

Cor: "¿Por qué no tratas de hacerlas sonreír, Gasper?". Pregunto al chico travesti.

Gasper se sorprendió y asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, empezó a buscar algo en su mochila, para luego sacar la máscara de Corey y se la ponía.

Cor: 'Me lo espere'. Pensó suspirando.

Gasper: "Miren Presidenta, Momo-sempai, Asia-sempai, Laney-sempai, Lucy-sempai. Esta es una máscara ninja, si te la pones, tendrás mucho más valor". Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con un tono rojizo a través de los agujeros de la máscara dado un aspecto aterrador, desde el punto de vista de un niño.

Las niñas se aferraron a Corey, temblando de miedo por el aspecto de Gasper.

Cor: "No quiero decirlo, pero sabía de este resultado". Dijo suspirando.

Gasper: "¿Por qué huyen de mí?". Pregunto confundido.

Mikan: "Es que das miedo con esa mascara". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Cor: "Te dije que esa mascara la use en una broma para asustar a unos tontos". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Mini-Asia: "… Uuu, si dio miedo". Dijo temblando detrás de Corey, con los ojos llorosos.

Mini-Momo, Mini-Lucy: "Que miedo". Dijeron temblando mientras se escondían detrás de Corey.

Mini-Lans: "¡Tengo miedo!". Dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Corey, aun sostenia a Happy.

Mini-Rías: "¡No tengo miedo! ¡Rías nunca llora!". Dijo actuando fuerte mientras se aferra al brazo izquierdo de Corey.

Cor: "Ya, ya, no se preocupen". Dijo sonriendo tranquilizando un poco a las minis.

Akeno: "Sin embargo, la Presidenta, Asia, Laney, Lucy y Momo sin duda son adorables. Tal vez podría estar bien si Cor y yo las criamos así como ahora". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Tu y yo?". Pregunto confundido.

Akeno: "Hai. Cor sería el padre y yo sería la madre. Eso nos convierte en marido y mujer". Dijo con un tono de emoción.

Cor: "¿Marido y mujer?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Entonces, su imaginación se puso a imaginar a él de adulto con Akeno como esposa y las cinco chicas como hijas junto a Celine, pero su imaginación se interrumpió por Mikan que le pellico la mejilla.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai, estaba soñando despierto". Dijo neutra.

Happy: "La imaginación de Corey no tiene límites". Dijo para luego ser estampado contra un muro por Corey.

Mikan: "Hermano, no es hora de imaginar, tenemos que volver a Laney a su estado original para que Grojband puedan tocar". Dijo mientras seguía pellizcando a su hermano por la mejilla.

Cor: "Hai-Hai. Solo deja de pellizcarme". Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Mikan: "Vale". Dijo mientras soltaba a su hermano.

Azazel: "Bueno, voy a buscar la manera de romper el hechizo. Y ustedes también busquen una forma de resolverlo. Estarían en problemas si ellas se quedan como están, ¿No? Vamos a dividirnos por el momento, llamen a los otros cuando sepan algo". Dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento.

Todos: "Entendido".

Akeno: "Voy a empezar una revisión de las huellas demoniacas de Rías y Laney. Voy a empezar por la habitación de Cor, que fue el lugar donde se activó la técnica". Dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Corey.

Kiba: "Entonces, Koneko, Raynare, Mitelt, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Restia, Est y yo buscaremos en otro lugares". Dijo sonriendo.

Restia: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras que Est asentía con la cabeza.

Satellizer: "No hay problema". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami, Koneko: "Entendido". Dijeron al mismos tiempos neutras.

Raynare: "Vale". Dijo sonriendo.

Nana: "Déjanoslo a nosotros". Dijo sonriendo.

Mitelt: "Vamos allá". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, todos comienzan a salir de la habitación, a excepción de Corey y las niñas junto a Celine, Mikan, Oshizu, Xenovia y Gasper.

Xenovia: "Como no entiendo nada sobre los poderes demoniacos, voy a entrenar con Gasper". Dijo mientras se acercaba a una caja de cartón. "Oye vampiro, sal de la caja o te corto".

Gasper: "¡Xenovia-sempai me está acosando!". Grito desde la caja.

Cor: "Vale, entonces, nosotros nos encargaremos de las chicas". Dijo viendo a Mikan y Oshizu.

Mikan: "Ah, vale". Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Oshizu: "Muy bien". Dijo algo tímida.

Por si alguien pregunta por Celine, estuvo todo el tiempo en la cabeza de Corey, jugando con el pelo del chico.

Mini-Rías: "Cor, juega conmigo". Dijo mientras jalaba el brazo izquierdo del chico.

Mini-Laney: "Conmigo también". Dijo también jalando el brazo izquierdo del chico

Mini-Lucy: "Llévame". Dijo elevando los brazos.

Mini-Asia, Mini-Momo: "A mí también". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Ya sé, ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo?". Dijo sonriendo.

Niñas: "¡Sí!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Bien, vamos. Happy cuida la casa". Dijo mientras salía de la casa con las niñas, Mikan y Oshizu a dar un paseo.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo desde el muro.

 **(En la calle de Kuoh).**

Corey, Mikan y Oshizu junto con las pequeñas se fueron a dar un paseo por la cuidad, actualmente se encuentran en el parque. Corey tenía de la mano a la Mini-Rías y Mini-Lucy, mientras que la Mini-Momo se encontraba encima del cuello del chico, Mikan tenía a Celine agarrada de la mano junto con la Mini-Asia, y Oshizu estaba agarrada de la mano de la Mini-Laney.

Entonces, Mini-Rías ve un carrito de helados y se suelta de la mano y corre hacia el carrito.

Mikan: "Espera Rías". Dijo mientras la perseguía, seguida de Corey, Oshizu y las pequeñas.

Pero la Mini-Rías no escucho y se fue corriendo hacia el carrito y entonces… se chocó con la pierna de una persona y cae al suelo por el golpe. La persona con la que choco era Yui, que se encontraba usando un pantalón azul oscuro, con una camisa roja vino tinto sin mangas y un suéter marrón claro abierta y sin mangas, junto con un bolso.

Yui: "Lo siento pequeña, ¿Estas bien?". Dijo con un tono preocupado.

Cor: "Oh, Yui, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?". Dijo sonriendo.

Yui: "Oh, Corey, Mikan, Oshizu, ¿Qué hacen aquí y por qué están rodeadas de muchas niñas?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Mi tía me mando a mis primitas para cuidarlas por hoy, ya que está ocupada, y lo siento por lo que paso con mi primita". Dijo mientras ponía su mano libre sobre la cabeza de la Mini-Rías.

Yui: "No te preocupes, por cierto se parecen mucho a Momo, Laney, Rías-sempai, Asia y Lucy". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Si, incluso tienen sus mismo nombres, pero es solo coincidencia". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Si, es verdad". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Mini-Rías: "Ne, Cor, helado". Dijo mientras apuntaba al carrito.

Cor: "Vale, vale. Vamos". Dijo mientras bajaba a la Mini-Momo del cuello y la ponía en el suelo. "¿Vienen, Lucy, Asia, Celine?". Pregunto a las otras pequeñas.

Celine: "Mao". Dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Mikan y se acercaba a Corey.

Mini-Asia: "SI, helado". Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Corey.

Mini-Lucy: "Yo también quiero helado". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Corey.

Cor: "Pues vamos". Dijo sonriendo mientras las niñas celebraban.

Yui: "¿Cómo es posible que este calmado teniendo que cuidar a todas ellas?". Pregunto algo confundida.

Mikan: "Mi hermano es así, le gusta pasar tiempo con los niños más pequeños, casi todos los niños pequeños que conocen a mi hermano, le llaman Onii-chan o parecido". Dijo mientras sonreía.

Yui: "¿En serio?".

Mikan: "Si, vamos, quiero un helado". Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Cuando Corey y las chicas se acercaron al carrito el hombre que lo atendió era un hombre bajito sin cabello y lleva una chaqueta marrón con una camisa color crema y una corbata roja, además de que lleva un pantalón gris con cinturón y botas negras.

Cor: "Hola, Barney de los helados, ¿Cómo te trata la vida?". Dijo al señor.

Barney: "Oh, Corey, cuanto tiempo". Dijo reconociendo a Corey. "¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Quiero los helados que mis pequeñas primitas quieran y también de lo que quiera Mikan, y usted ya sabe cuál es el mío". Dijo sonriendo.

Barney: "Claro, toma el tuyo". Dijo mientras le daba un helado de chocolate con lluvia de colores y de chocolate.

Cor: "Gracias". Dijo mientras tomaba el helado. "Pidan el que quieran". Dijo a las niñas.

Minis: "¡Hai!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Mikan: "Yo quiero uno de chocolate y vainilla, Barney". Dijo al hombre.

Barney: "Toma". Dijo mientras le entregaba el helado. "¿Y ustedes pequeñas? ¿De qué sabor lo quieren?". Pregunto a las niñas.

Mini-Lans: "Yo lo quiero de fresas". Dijo mientras que Barney le daba uno de fresas.

Mini-Rías: "Yo también lo quiero de fresa". Dijo mientras que recibía uno de fresas.

Mini-Asia: "Yo quiero uno de vainilla". Dijo mientras que Barney le daba uno de vainilla.

Mini-Lucy: "Yo también lo quiero de vainilla". Dijo mientras que Barney le daba uno de vainilla.

Mini-Momo: "To quiero de chocolate". Dijo mientras que Barney le da uno de chocolate.

Mikan: "Dale a Celine uno de chocolate". Dijo mientras que Barney le entregaba a Celine un helado de chocolate en un vaso.

Celine: "Mao".

Cor: "Como se dice". Dijo a las pequeñas.

Minis: "Gracias". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, excepto Celine que solo dijo "Mao".

Oshizu: "Yo quiero uno de fresa". Dijo algo tímida.

Barney: "Claro, aquí tienes". Dijo mientras le daba el helado.

Oshizu: "Gracias". Dijo sonriendo.

Barney: "Por cierto, Corey, ¿Por qué una de tus primas se parece a Laney?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Solo es coincidencia, una mera coincidencia". Dijo sonriendo.

Barney: "Amenos que Kin haya hecho un experimento de rejuvenecimiento y cayera accidentalmente en Laney, te creeré". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Créeme, Kin no está en medio de esto". Dijo sonriendo.

Yui: "Hey, Mikan, ¿Por qué Barney pregunto eso?". Pregunto en susurro.

Mikan: "Lo que pasa es que Kin, antes hacía experimentos muy tontos". Dijo en susurro.

Yui: "Ya veo". Dijo con una gota de sudor.

Cor: "¿Cuánto es lo que tengo que pagar?". Dijo mientras sacaba su billetera.

Barney: "No te preocupes, la casa invita, eso es por tu gran actuación en el concurso". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ya veo".

Entonces, se fueron a un banco, obviamente la de sentarse, Mikan, Oshizu y Yui se fueron al baño que se encontraba cerca, dejando a Corey solo con las niñas.

Mini-Asia: "Yummy". Dijo mientras se comía el helado

Mini-Rías: "Esta frio". Dijo mientras se comía el helado.

Mini-Lans, Mini-Lucy, Mini-Momo: "Delicioso". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Es verdad". Dijo de acuerdo con las niñas. "Bueno termine". Dijo mientras lanzaba a un bote de basura el papel que vino con el helado.

?: "Buen tiro, chico". Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Corey.

Corey volteo la cabeza, para encontrarse con dos mujeres de su misma edad.

Una era joven chica muy hermosa, delgada, de baja estatura con una figura corporal bien definida, de ojos color rojo carmesí, por cierto su mirada era algo seria y fría, cabello negro largo llegando hasta las piernas y lo lleva suelto con algunos mechones cayendo en su frente, y tiene la piel clara. Llevaba un vestido negro enterizo de manga sisa y minifalda que se encuentra ligada a un cinturón rojo. Este tenía el cuello alto cuello gris con rayas verticales como adorno, junto con una corbata roja, que lleva un botón en la parte del nudo.

La otra era una chica de piel clara, ojos color ámbar y de cabello rubio algo desordenado el cual se extienden hasta la mitad de su espalda y cuyas patillas llegan casi hasta sus pechos, su cuerpo tiene grandes atributos. Lleva un cinturón de hebilla redonda que sostiene los pantalones estilo Cowboy, los cuales tienen una abertura que deja entre ver su panty negra, un top negro ceñido al cuerpo que llega solo hasta la parte media de su cintura, dejando visible gran parte de su figura, en los brazos lleva dos mangas anchas conectadas a brazaletes metálicos dorados que se hacen más angosta en sus antebrazos llegando hasta otros brazaletes del mismo color en la parte de las muñecas.

La que hablo fue la chica rubia.

Cor: "Gracias". Dijo mientras se apoyaba al banco en donde estaba las niñas comiendo sus helados. "Me llamo Corey Riffin, o eso creo". Dijo en tono de broma, haciendo que la chica rubia riera por la broma.

Chica rubia: "Yo me llamo Leone, un placer". Dijo presentándose con una sonrisa.

Chica pelinegra: "Yo me llamo Akame, un placer". Dijo presentándose aun con su mirada fría.

Leone: "¿Ellas son tus hermanas?". Pregunto señalando a las pequeñas.

Cor: "No, las más grandes son mis primas, la menor es una niña que me la encontré varada en un bosque y la recogí, mi hermana menor se fue con unas amigas al baño". Respondió sonriendo.

Leone: "Ya veo, eres muy bueno al cuidar a alguien así". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "¡Hermano, Azazel-sensei me llamo diciendo que quería venos ahora!". Grito llamado la atención del chico.

Cor: "¡Ok!". Dijo a su hermana. "Bueno, espero que nos podamos ver de nuevo, hasta luego". Dijo mientras ponía a Celine sobre su cuello y las demás pequeñas lo seguían.

Leone: "Nos vemos". Dijo sonriendo.

Akame: "Hasta luego". Dijo agitando su mano derecha en despedida.

Leone: "Hey, no se parece en nada a como lo describieron". Dijo en voz baja, después de que Corey se alejara y se despidiese de Yui.

Akame: "Si, no parece como si estuviera contaminado por la maldad como nos lo dijeron". Dijo también en voz baja.

Leone: "Tiene un aura tranquila y simpática, ¿Crees que nuestro Maestro esté equivocado?". Dijo curiosa.

Akame: "Lo más posible, pero con palabras no batan para decirlo con seguridad, veremos cómo actúa en batalla". Dijo seria.

Entonces, un soplo de viento que traía hojas paso enfrente de las chicas, cuando desapareció la pantalla de hojas, las chicas no se encontraban, era como si ellas fueran… ¿Ninjas?

 **(En la casa de Corey).**

Cuando llegaron a casa, se encontraron con los miembros al completo, Azazel tenía una ropa de explorador.

Azazel: "Ya sé cómo romperlo". Dijo sonriendo. "Pero necesitamos ingredientes, por eso vendrás conmigo. Kiba, Xenovia, Gasper, Mikan, Oshizu y Nana se quedaran aquí". Dijo al grupo.

Todos: "Entendido".

Acto seguido Azazel, Akeno, Corey, Yami, Restia, Est, Satellizer y las minis se fueron transportados por un círculo mágico. Primero viajaron a una zona donde deberían encontrar la carne de un minotauro, luego ir a por un cuerno de unicornio y escamas de un dragón de fuego. El minotauro fue vencido por Yami y Satellizer, el unicornio lo noqueo Akeno, y Corey venció al dragón con un poderoso Rasengan. Cuando regresaron a la casa, crearon la porción y se fueron a la habitación de Corey. Allí las niñas se sentaron en medio de un círculo mágico y se bebieron la poción.

Cuando el círculo mágico se empezó a activar, Gasper apareció llorando, porque Xenovia lo perseguía con un jugo que según ella estaba hecho con nutrientes a base de ajo, entonces el vampiro choco con Corey, el cual cayó en el círculo. Cuando el hechizo termino se podía ver a las chicas con su apariencia normal.

Rías: "Parece que hemos vuelto a la normalidad". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Que alegría". Dijo mientras suspiraba de alivio.

Asia: "Uuu, he vuelto a la normalidad". Dijo suspirando.

Momo: "Yo también". Dijo también suspirando.

Lucy: "Eso es bueno". Dijo también suspirando.

Cor: "Menos mal que han vuelto". Dijo sonriendo.

Azazel: "¿Por qué sucedió eso?". Pregunto curioso.

Mikan: "Menudo susto nos dieron". Dijo viendo a las chicas.

Rías: "Desde hace un tiempo Asia, Lucy, Momo, Laney y yo estábamos interesados acerca de Corey cuando era niño y había un hechizo que podía convertir a una persona en niño temporalmente…". Explico.

Azazel: "Intentaron el hechizo y este reboto, ¿Eh?". Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Corey se sorprendido por lo dicho de las chicas.

Rías, Momo, Lans, Asia, Lucy: "Lo siento". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "No se preocupen". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Cor… Todavía tenemos los recuerdos durante nuestro tiempo que nos volvimos pequeñas".

Lucy: "Parecías un hermano mayor en vez de un primo". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Nos trataste con mucho cariño".

Momo: "Estuviste genial". Dijo sonriendo.

Asia: "Yo estaba muy feliz…". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Solamente hago lo que hago". Dijo sonriendo, pero entonces noto que todos a su alrededor parecía más grande. "Ahora que me fijo, ¿Por qué sois más grandes?". Pregunto confundido.

Mikan: "Lo que pasa es que ahora tu eres más pequeño". Dijo mientras se paraba a su lado.

Entonces, Azazel, se empezó a reír.

Cor: "Me lo imagine". Dijo después de ver su cuerpo reducido a cuando tenía 11 años, lo raro es que incluso a esa edad tenía el cuerpo musculoso y también era atractivo.

Happy: "Parece que la técnica si funciono correctamente". Dijo sonriendo como siempre.

Mikan: "Tienen suerte chicas". Dijo a las cinco chicas anteriores.

Rías: "¡Iyaaaaaa! ¡Cor! ¡Eres tan lindo como imagine!". Grito mientras fuertemente a Corey.

Asia: "¡Pre-Presidenta! ¡Por favor, déjenme darle un abrazo también!". Dijo con los ojos brillantes mientras se unía al abrazo.

Lucy, Momo, Lans: "Yo también quiero abrazarlo". Dijeron mientras lo abrazaban.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Entonces, yo también me uno". Dijo mientras también se unía.

Satellizer: "¡Qué lindo! ¡Yo quiero darle un abrazo!". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Corey.

Raynare: "Y-Yo también". Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Mitelt: "Yo también quiero". Dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Restia: "Yo también". Dijo avanzando.

Est: "Pienso igual". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Oshizu: "Que lindo". Dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Xenovia: "Yo también pienso que eres lindo". Dijo sonriendo.

Gasper: "Yo también pienso eso". Dijo un poco tímido.

Y así termino lo que la vida de Corey por un fin de semana era.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios.**

* * *

 **Por cierto, sip, Leone y Akame son de la serie de Akame ga kill.**


	30. Especial 7

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: Pues sip, lo lei, pero es por un motivo muy diferente a copiar lo que haga, lo que pasa es que yo no se donde puedo ver el manga de High School dxd, ya que en donde busque solo llega hasta donde Kokabiel, pero lo del tio en la farola y Leone y Akame me dio la idea de hacer un grupo como Akatsuki, para molestar un poco a Corey; no prometo decir si Tanarott estara en el harem o no. Bueno, lo de quitarle el novio inútilmente es algo por el cual reirse, aunque en la vida real, algunas hermanas molestan a sus hermanas pequeñas haciendo lo que Rías hace, y no es por nada de eso que dijiste, solo es porque Corey es Corey; si me preguntas de las chicas de dxd estoy entre Akeno y Asia. Por cierto, si sabes donde puedo conseguir los mangas de High School dxd, dejala en los comentarios (Esto ultimo va para todos), gracias.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Lucy, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Est, Restia Irina, Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Serafall, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelon en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 7.**

 **(En un parque).**

Actualmente se encuentra Asia caminando por un parque de niños. Entonces un soplo de aire que levanto la falda de Asia.

Asia: "Iyaa". Dijo mientras agarra su falda.

Pero un monstruo de barro apareció enfrente de Asia. Asia intento correr al lado contrario al monstruo, pero este disparo una luz a Asia. Cuando la luz desapareció, Asia estaba bien… o eso aparenta, ya que se abraso a sí misma y se hizo ovilla. El monstruo se iba acercando a Asia.

Rías: "Es suficiente". Dijo detrás del monstruo, haciendo que este la mirara, por cierto tenía en la boca un sujetador y unas bragas blancas. "Así que los rumores que nos dijeron son ciertos. Hay un monstruo que ataca gente en la noche, y roba su ropa interior. En nombre del Clan Gremori ¡Te destruiré!". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, aparecen Kon y Mikan y se ponen delante de Asia, Kon tenía sus brazos convertidos en grandes guantes de boxeo metálicos, para que se hagan una idea, son como lo guantes de Generador Rex, mientras que Mikan usaba su fuego.

Mikan: "¿Te encuentras bien, Asia?". Pregunto con un tono preocupado.

Asia: "Hai, pero mi interior desapareció". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kon: "Supongo que son esas". Dijo señalando las pantis y sujetador blanco.

Asia: "¡Tiene mis pantis!". Dijo mientras se apoyaba un poco sobre Mikan.

Entonces, Rías invoca un círculo mágico en su oreja.

Rías: "Acabemos con este monstruo. Todos reúnanse". Dijo al círculo.

Yami: "Entendido". Dijo en respuesta.

Koneko: "Muy bien". Dijo en respuesta.

Entonces, el monstruo disparo un rayo de luz en dirección a Rías.

Asia: "Presidenta, cuidado con ese disparo". Dijo preocupada.

Rías logra esquivar el rayo de luz dando una voltereta hacia la izquierda. Cuando el monstruo iba a volver a atacar, fue detenido por un rayo mágico que le dio de lleno y le cortó un brazo, pero también le dio a la ropa interior de Asia.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. No puedes solo irte ahora". Dijo desde el aire, junto con Lucy, Laney y Xenovia, todas se mantenía en el aire con sus alas de demonios.

Rías: "Nuestra información era correcta, el monstruo tiene como objetivo nuestra ropa interior. Todas, tengan cuidado". Dijo advirtiendo a las chicas.

Entonces, el monstruo ataca estirando su brazo sobrante hacia las chicas que se encontraban volando, pero Xenovia le corta el brazo sobrante, y un poco de ese barro cayó en la ropa interior de Asia.

Akeno: "Hagámoslo". Dijo mientras concentraba su ataque eléctrico.

Rías: "Comencemos". Dijo mientras concentraba poder de la destrucción junto a su hermana.

Asia: "Chicas, ¡Él tiene mi ropa interior favorita!". Dijo con vergüenza.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. En ese caso no podemos atacar imprudentemente". Dijo riendo, parando su ataque.

Lucy: "¿Qué hacemos?". Pregunto confundida con su látigo extendido.

Entonces, el monstruo estiro más brazos de barro, y enreda a las chicas, incluso la que están en el cielo.

Rías: "¿De nuevo?". Dijo recordando cuando fueron la primera vez con Corey al bosque de los familiares.

Kon: "¿Tentáculos?". Dijo confundido, entonces los tentáculos agarran a Asia y a Mikan, que estaban detrás de él. "Asia, Mikan".

Akeno: "Ara-ara". Dijo sonriendo enredada entre los tentáculos.

Kon: "¿Qué? ¿Soy el único que queda?". Dijo confundido.

Mikan: "Kon, has algo, sino ya sabes quién te torturara lentamente". Dijo mientras intentaba soltarse.

Kon: "No me lo recuerdes". Dijo recordando cuando le quito la comida a Corey, este le torturo tanto que no se vio a Kon por una semana.

Rías: "No hagas nada imprudente, Kon".

Kon: "Yo me ocupo, Presidenta". Dijo mientras hacía girar sus puños como un tornado. Entonces golpea al monstruo pero como es de barro solo lo atravesó mientras un poco del barro le caía en la cara. "No veo". Dijo mientras desactivaba sus puños y se ponía a quitar el barro de la cara.

Entonces el monstruo lo golpeo y mando a Kon a estrellase con los columpios.

Mikan: "Kon, recuerda que es barro, usar tu puño tornado solo lo batirá como la batidora". Dijo como si fuese obvio.

Entonces, una sombra blanca pasó por alado de Kon, era una persona que usaba una túnica blanca que cubría su cara y cuerpo, dio un salto y luego saco una cuerda cubierta con energía sacra que corta a la mitad al monstruo y liberando a las chicas.

Kon: "Valla, de un solo golpe, necesito mejorar mucho". Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Xenovia: "Esa técnica…". Dijo algo sorprendida.

?: "Así que la información era correcta después de todo". Dijo una voz femenina mientras la cuerda se enredaba en su brazo izquierdo.

Xenovia: "¡Excalibur Mimic!". Dijo sorprendida.

?: "Ha pasado tiempo. Bueno, no en realidad". Dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha y rebelaba que era Irina. "Hola, miembros del clan Gremori". Dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba sus colectas.

Xenovia: "¿Irina?". Dijo sorprendida.

Entonces, Asia tomaba un palo y se pone a buscar su ropa interior en lo que quedaba del monstruo de barro, estaba llorando, pobrecita.

Rías: "Asumo que no viniste solo para vernos de nuevo, ¿Verdad? ¿Has estado investigando a ese monstruo también?". Dijo de brazos cruzados.

Irina: "Eso es correcto. Sin embargo, mi objetivo actual es la persona que lo ha estado controlando. Es conocido como el Sabio Legendario". Explico seria.

Xenovia: "También he escuchado de él. La iglesia ha buscado al Sabio Legendario por muchos años". Dijo pensativa.

Mikan: "¿Esa es la razón por la que has estado localizarlo?". Pregunto curiosa.

Irina: "Bueno, sí, pero también vine a ver la cuidad en la que crecí". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Pero si estamos hablando de un Sabio Legendario, ¿Por qué habría de recurrir a robar ropa interior?". Dijo confundida.

Irina: "Bueno, esa es la razón por lo cual me dieron una orden de arresto contra él". Dijo sonriendo.

Kon: "Sin embargo, haz sido enviada a atrapar a un ladrón de pantis. Supongo que la iglesia no tiene mucho que hacer". Dijo en tono de broma.

Xenovia: "No, eso no puede ser verdad, ¿Cierto, Irina?". Dijo a su ex compañera.

Irina: "¿Eh? Sí". Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Rías: "Si no es verdad, ¿Entonces cuál es la verdadera razón por la que la iglesia envió a alguien de tu calibre?". Dijo curiosa y confundida.

Irina: "L-la razón es… De cualquier forma ¡Es un enemigo que tiene que ser derrotado!". Dijo como sacando una excusa. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Cor?". Pregunto buscando al peli-azul con la mirada.

Lans: "Esta con Berto, dijo que tenía que probar unos inventos o algo así". Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **(Con Corey y Berto).**

Actualmente se puede ver a Corey con Berto, ambos se encontraban jugando Mortal Kombat en PS4.

Berto: "¿Está bien, que estemos jugando, mientras que tus amigos están ocupados?". Dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Cor: "Tranqui tío, solo terminare esta partida y me voy". Dijo también sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Berto: "Muy bien". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(De nuevo en el parque).**

Entonces enfrente de Rías se forma un círculo mágico en donde aparece un holograma de Kiba.

Kiba: "Presidenta. Gasper ha encontrado rastro de magia". Informo a Rías.

Entonces, Asia logra encontrar su ropa interior, pero estaba muy sucio.

Asia: "Por fin, encontré mi ropa interior. Oh no, esta arruinada". Dijo con llanto.

Mikan: "Ya, ya Asia, no llores, cuando termine esto te acompañare a comprar otra ropa interior". Dijo tratando de reconfortarla.

 **(En un edificio abandonado).**

Kon: "Conque en este lugar…". Dijo viendo el edificio.

Actualmente se encuentra todo el grupo de Rías, sin incluir a Corey, Happy y Celine, estos últimos se quedaron en casa durmiendo; con Irina que estaba usando su traje de exorcista.

Koneko: "Esta extrañamente calmado". Dijo viendo el edificio.

Entonces, se aventuraron al interior del edificio.

Asia: "No hay nadie aquí". Dijo mientras caminaba.

Gasper: "Por aquí, esta puerta tiene un sello mágico". Dijo convertido en un vampiro.

Cuando se encontraron con la puerta que menciono Gasper, Akeno se adelantó al grupo.

Akeno: "Es esta, ¿Verdad?". Dijo mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo rompiendo el sello mágico de la puerta, haciendo que la puerta se abriera por sí misma. "Hare guardia aquí. Solo en caso de que algo aparezca después". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "De acuerdo. Asia, Kin, Lucy, Kiba, Satellizer, Restia, Est, Oshizu y Mitelt, esperen aquí también". Dijo a los demás.

Asia: "Hai". Respondió por todos.

?: "¿Entonces, yo que hago?". Dijo una voz conocida para el grupo.

Todos: "¿Cor/Corey/Sempai/Sama?". Dijeron respetivamente.

Sip, se trataba de Corey que había entrado al edificio y se encontraba sentado en un pilar cortado de forma diagonal, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Lans: "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí y por dónde entraste?". Pregunto a su novio, sorprendida.

Cor: "Acabo de llegar, y entre por la ventada". Respondió mientras se juntaba al grupo.

Rías: "Bueno, ahora estas aquí, las cosas se harán más fáciles". Dijo suspirando.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con unas escaleras que llevaban al sótano que se encontraba a oscura, pero Corey se cubrió de aura de fuego iluminando el lugar un poco, pero cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras se encontraron con una lámpara que estaba emitiendo una luz de color azul, haciendo que Corey quitara su aura.

Entonces, se fueron a una puerta que estaba abierta, se fueron asomando con cuidado, para encontrarse con un hombre de edad, que se encontraba sujetando un sujetador negro, el hombre se encontraba alrededor de un montón de cosas científicas.

Hombre: "Estos no son nuevos". Dijo mientras miraba el sujetador de distintos ángulos. "¿Por qué alguien vestiría algo tan barato?". Dijo mientras lanzaba el sujetador al suelo, para luego agarra unas pantis moradas. "Estas son hermosas". Dijo mientras las ponía en una caja que estaba a su lado.

Momo: "¿Él es el Sabio Legendario?". Dijo confundida.

Irina: "Si, no hay duda de ello". Dijo seria.

Yami: "Parece un pervertido". Dijo con odio.

Cor: "Yo le llamaría bastardo". Dijo cruzado de brazos.

Nana: "¿Qué pasa con toda esa ropa interior robada?". Pregunto algo molesta.

Raynare: "¿Solo la esta coleccionando?". Pregunto curiosa.

Lans: "Dudo que solo la esté coleccionando… Quizás la vaya a usar como ingrediente de algún tipo de magia".

Gasper: "¿Alquimia?". Pregunto aun en forma de murciélago.

Bastardo: "¡Woah! ¡Este es un par verdaderamente maravilloso!". Dijo elevando un sujetador purpura con negro.

Irina: "¡Ah! Esos son…". Dijo sonrojada.

Mikan: "¿Qué? ¿Paso algo malo?". Pregunto confundida.

Irina: "No es nada". Dijo elevando un poco la voz.

Xenovia: "¿Esos no son tuyas, Irina?". Pregunto.

Irina: "É-Él ha coleccionado mucha ropa interior, ¿A cuántas mujeres habrá avergonzado para tener tantas?". Dijo tartamudeando.

Rías: "Tienes razón. No podemos permitir que haga esto por más tiempo". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, el bastardo, mientras que cargaba la caja, se puso en el centro de un círculo mágico inscrito en el piso, para luego poner la caja en el piso y la abrió revelando un montón de ropas interiores, luego empezó a poner la ropa interior en unos cuadros en el círculo mágico.

Entonces, el grupo se acercó un poco, con Rías como líder.

Rías: "Es bastante la colección que tienes aquí, ladrón de ropa interior". Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "O debería decir, Sabio Legendario".

Bastardo: "Ya veo, así que ustedes son quienes mataron a mi monstruo ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?". Dijo calmado mientras seguía poniendo la ropa interior en los cuadros. "Quizás quieran donar su lencería para mi experimento".

Rías: "Debes estar bromeando". Dijo algo molesta. "¿Te atreves a hacer lo que quieres en la región de Rías Gremori?".

Xenovia: "Voy a darte una lección por lo que has hecho". Dijo dando un paso al frente.

Irina: "Se me han dado una orden de arresto para ti desde la iglesia. Te daré una lección con esta Excalibur ¡Amen!". Dijo mientras juntaba hombros con Xenovia que había invocado a Durandal. "Ara, esta es una buena combinación". Dijo sorprendida.

Xenovia: "Esto me recuerda los tiempos cuando luchábamos juntas". Dijo sonriendo.

Irina: "Así es". Dijo sonriendo.

Bastardo: "La espada Excalibur, ¿Eh? Guarden ese discurso sobre sus juguetes para alguien más. Solía ser un hombre de la iglesia, saben". Dijo calmado.

Lans: "¿En serio?".

Irina: "Es cierto".

Bastardo: "Cuando era joven, solía pensar que creer en Dios lo era todo. Oprimiendo mis deseos, serví a la iglesia. Pensaba que era lo mejor para tener fe y amor incondicional en Dios. Pero, un día, accidentalmente lo toque. Un objeto, tan suave y flexible. ¡Pechos! Desde ese día, mi vida cambio, me preguntaba por qué Dios prohibiría algo tan hermoso ¿Por qué razón no se permitía acariciar esos pechos? ¿Por qué nadie me conto acerca de estas maravillosas cosas antes? Y entonces, cuando ya no podía soportarlo más el dolor de todo eso… apareció el Dios de la perversión. Gracias al Dios de la perversión, empecé a experimentar. A pesar de todos los insultos y amenazas que recibí, no me detuve. Porque esta es, ¡Mi obra maestra! ¡Todo esto fue posible por lo que el Dios de la perversión me enseño!". Dijo pero cuando vio al grupo, se fijó que el mismo estaba más entretenido con una historia que estaba contando Corey sobre el Ramen. "Hey, no me ignoren". Dijo algo molesto.

Cor: "Perdona, bastardo, es que tu historia es muy tonta para que me quede escuchando". Dijo de espalda al hombre.

Kon: "Quiero Ramen". Dijo con agua en la boca.

Mikan: "Kon, aún estamos en el campo de batalla". Dijo mientras le daba una cachetada para despertarlo.

Kon: "Perdón". Dijo mientras se limpiaba su saliva.

Cor: "Tío viejo, venga, tengo muchas cosas mejores que hacer que esto". Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos.

Bastardo: "Oh, ¿En serio?". Dijo mientras extendía su mano en dirección a Koneko, en un momento toda su ropa se desgarro en pedazos dejándola solo en ropa interior, sorprendiendo al grupo.

Gasper: "¡Koneko!". Dijo preocupado.

Koneko: "Estoy bien, pero esta es una habilidad despreciable". Dijo mientras se cubría con sus manos.

Cor: "Ara, el ataque que todo hombre pervertido quisiera". Dijo mientras cubría a Koneko con su chaqueta. "Toma, cúbrete con esto".

Koneko: "Gracias". Dijo sonrojada mientras se pone la chaqueta de Corey que le quedaba grande.

Bastardo: "Esto es solo un juego de niños". Dijo mientras creaba un círculo mágico en frente de él, entonces dirigió su mirada a Rías. "La mujer pelirroja de pelo largo tiene la ropa interior de color morado". Dijo sorprendiendo a Rías, entonces dirigió su mirada a Xenovia. "Esa mujer de pelo azul, lo lleva de diferentes colores. Incluso si tienes prisa, deberías tomarte tu tiempo para combinar tu vestimenta". Dijo sonrojando a Xenovia.

Xenovia: "¿Cómo lo sabes?". Dijo confundida y sonrojada.

Bastardo: "La pequeña de pelo marrón tiene uno de color azul". Dijo viendo a Mikan. "La pelirroja de pelo corto tiene uno atrevido de color negro". Dijo viendo a Laney.

Lans: "Eso es privado". Dijo molesta y sonrojada.

Bastardo: "Las dos pelirrosas y la rubia tienen un blanco, la mujer pelinegra lo tiene de color negro". Dijo mirando a Nana, Momo, Yami y Raynare. "Y debajo del traje de la sirvienta de la iglesia". Dijo mirando a Irina, que se sonroja. "¿Qué es esto?". Dijo sorprendido, Irina se cubre su cuerpo con sus brazos. "¡Tu no llevas ropa interior puesta!". Dijo señalando a Irina.

Kon: "¿Qué?". Dijo confundido y sorprendido.

Irina: "Este traje de batalla es para ser usado sin ropa interior. Yo siempre visto ropa interior". Dijo sonrojada.

Cor: "¿Sabes que te estas contradiciendo?". Dijo en el oído de Irina.

Irina: "Cállate". Dijo muy sonrojada.

Bastardo: "No necesito tocarlas para ver su ropa interior, he adquirido la habilidad de ver a través de su ropa".

Cor: "¿Y quieres que te alabe o qué?". Dijo en tono de broma.

Azazel: "Yo pienso que sería mejor alabarle". Dijo apareciendo detrás del grupo con una mano en su barbilla.

Mikan: "Azazel-sensei". Dijo viendo al caído.

Rías: "¿Por qué estás aquí?". Pregunto curiosa y confundida.

Azazel: "Por qué ese hombre es mi objetivo también. Estaré observando hasta el final del experimento". Explico.

Rías: "No puedo creer que estés interesado en estos experimentos". Dijo dudosa.

Azazel: "Este hombre es quien está más cerca de crear la piedra filosofal". Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Lans: "¿La piedra filosofal?". Dijo sorprendida.

Azazel: "Nadie ha sido capaz de estar así de cerca de lograr crear la piedra filosofal antes. Es muy probable que vea alguna pista en su experimento. Así que no interfieran". Dijo asiendo que Corey soltase un suspiro de aburrimiento.

Cor: "Te odio cuervo, yo que quería golpearlo". Dijo con un tono aburrido.

Bastardo: "¿Han terminado de hablar?". Dijo mientas seguía poniendo la ropa interior en el círculo mágico del suelo.

Azazel: "Si, pero te advierto que no dejare que hagas daño a mis estudiantes". Dijo de brazos cruzados.

Cor: "No te hagas el chulo, podemos cuidarnos solos". Dijo con aburrimiento.

Bastardo: "Vale". Dijo mientras terminaba de poner la ropa interior en el círculo mágico, entonces empieza a recitar algo. "Pantsu, Shitsu, Scunci, Risci, Kim Soul, Spoots, Ora honto, Fup kuteeba, Kusreeb, Brujjibto, Buhimo, Bumbestu Kuo". Dijo para que luego la ropa interior se pusiera a flotar a su alrededor y luego cayeran al suelo, entonces, el hombre saca una revista.

Xenovia: "Eso… Eso es un libro de hechizos, ¿Cierto?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "No, es una revista porno". Dijo de lado la revista.

Kurama: '¿Por qué no compramos una?'. Pregunto con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Porque yo lo digo'. Pensó en respuesta.

Bastardo: "Bien". Dijo después de ver una página y la tira lejos de él, entonces la ropa interior vuelve a flotar a su alrededor. "Oh gran Dios de la perversión, solicito grácilmente que me transformes… ¡En ropa interior! En lugar de simplemente de obsesionarme con los pechos, me convertiré en algo que pueda sostenerlos todo el tiempo. Convirtiéndome en un sostén, me volveré sirviente de la perversión".

Rías: "¿El experimento del Sabio Legendario era solo convertice en lencería?". Dijo confusa.

Irina: "Correcto. Un ex seguidor de la iglesia está haciendo un experimento para convertice en lencería. Es una humillación para la iglesia". Dijo seria.

Rías: "Así que esa es la razón para la orden de arresto". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Creo que necesitare ver a un doctor después de esto, para saber si no tengo un virus de perversión por culpa de este hombre". Dijo en tono broma.

Kon: "Yo iré contigo". Dijo igual.

Pero entonces toda la ropa interior se cayó al suelo y el círculo mágico dejo de emitir una luz.

Bastardo: "¡Aun necesito un estímulo más!". Dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

Cor: "¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?". Pregunto, sorprendiendo al grupo. "¿Qué? El cuervo dijo que no podemos hacer nada hasta que el viejo termine ese experimento, solo quiero terminar esto he irme". Dijo aclarando.

Bastardo: "Necesito que me muestre sus pantis". Dijo a las chicas.

Lans: "¿Pero no tienes la habilidad de verlas desde el exterior?". Dijo con duda.

Bastardo: "En este momento estoy concentrado en la transformación, ¡No puedo usar esa habilidad!". Dijo algo molesto.

Koneko: "Entonces, las pantis de Gya-kun". Dijo mientras levantaba la falda de Gasper, pero claro es un travesti.

Gasper: "¡No!".

Bastardo: "¡Él es un hombre!". Dijo sorprendido, perdiendo el control del hechizo.

Kon: "¿Qué pasa?". Dijo confundido y alarmado.

Cor: "El hechizo esta inestable". Dijo calmado.

Entonces la ropa interior se empezó a juntar en el hombre.

Bastardo: "¡Esta fuera de control!". Dijo mientras que unas pantis le tapaban la boca y un sujetador los ojos.

Entonces se produjo una explosión, por suerte, el grupo logro salir antes de que explotara.

Asia: "¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto mientras veía el techo del edificio que iba apareciendo una enorme ropa interior voladora, obviamente era el bastardo ese.

Azazel: "Este es el resultado de alguien que no es capaz de controlar su magia". Explico calmado.

Xenovia: "Irina, será difícil arrestarlo así". Dijo a la exorcista.

Irina: "Es verdad, ahora no hay más opción que derrotarlo". Dijo seria.

Bastardo: "¿Derrotarme? ¡No me subestimen!". Dijo mientras emitía una energía que cuando toco a las chicas le quitaba la ropa, dejando a todas las chicas en ropa interior, aunque Est quedo con sus medias aun; excepto a Irina que la esquivo.

Rías: "¿Qué?". Dijo sorprendida mientras que se cubría con sus brazos lo que podía.

Xenovia: "¿Qué está pasando?". Dijo mientras se cubría con una mano, ya que la otra sostenía a Durandal.

Akeno: "Ara-ara".

Asia: "¡No!". Dijo mientras se cubría.

Koneko: "No de nuevo". Dijo neutra.

Bastardo: "Eso está bien ¡Obedézcame!". Dijo a la ropa interior de las chicas.

Entonces la ropa interior de las chicas se empezó a mover por si solos juntando a algunas chicas.

Rías: "¡Espera, mi sostén se está moviendo solo!". Dijo mientras que su sostén se juntaba junto al de Akeno y el de su hermana. "¡Espera, Akeno, Laney!".

Los sostenes de Xenovia y Koneko se juntaron con Asia en el medio, ya que esta última no tenía ropa interior. Los de Lucy y Raynare las juntaron, los de Mitelt, Yami y Mikan las juntaron, los de Momo y Nana las juntaron, las de Satellizer y Oshizu las juntaron, y las de Restia y Est las juntaron.

Lans: "Oye Akeno, ¿Qué estás haciendo?". Pregunto ya que Akeno se estaba moviendo.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Esto no esta tan mal". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Esto es bastante molesto". Dijo neutra.

Asia: "L-Lo siento". Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Xenovia: "¡Diablos! ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?". Dijo confundida.

Yami: "Lo siento Mikan, Mitelt". Dijo a las chicas.

Mikan: "Esto sé que es molesto". Dijo molesta.

Mitelt: "Lo siento".

Raynare: "Lo siento, Lucy, Oshizu".

Lucy: "Igual".

Momo: "Que mal, me toco con una niña". Dijo molestando a Nana.

Nana: "No te burles". Dijo molesta.

Satellizer, Oshizu: "Lo siento". Se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Restia: "¿Por qué de entre todas las chicas me toco contigo?". Dijo con un tono aburrido.

Est: "Tal vez para que no te sintieras mal, por tener los pechos mas que pequeños que los de la mayoría de las chicas". Dijo con cara neutra.

Ddraig: 'E-Esto es un festín para los ojos'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey con un tono pervertido.

Kurama: 'Pienso igual'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey también con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Cállense'. Pensó suspirando.

Entonces, Kiba salta con su espada sacro-demoniaca, pero un sostén sale volando en su dirección y le tapo los ojos.

Kiba: "¡Maldición! No puedo ver". Dijo mientras caía.

Gasper: "¡Yuuto-sempai!". Dijo mientras veía caer a Kiba. "Tendré que detener el tiempo". Dijo mientras se concentraba pero unas pantis le taparon los ojos. "¡No puedo detener el tiempo así!".

Koneko: "Gya-kun es inútil". Dijo neutra.

Gasper: "¡Koneko está molestándome!". Dijo mientras salía corriendo pero se chocó con un troco y cayo inconsciente.

Kiba: "¡Maldición, si tan solo pudiera ver!". Dijo como con drama.

Cor: "Kiba, no estamos en una película de drama, no actúes como si nunca volvieras a ver". Dijo sentado en un tronco.

Irina: "¡No te olvides de mí, hombre despreciable!". Dijo saltando para atacar al hombre.

Bastardo: "¡Es inútil!". Dijo algo molesto.

Irina: "¡En nombre de Dios, te castigare! ¡Amen!". Dijo mientras trataba de cortar al hombre, pero solo paso a través de él.

Bastardo: "Tu eres la que no lleva puesta ropa interior". Dijo calmado.

Irina: "Cállate". Dijo molesta.

Bastardo: "¡No interfieras!". Dijo mientras cubría con su energía a Irina, quitándole la ropa.

Irina: "¡Kya!". Dijo mientras se cubría.

Bastardo: "Oh, así que eres la chica de aquel entonces". Dijo recordando algo.

Irina: "¿Ahora lo recuerdas?". Dijo molesta y sonrojada.

Bastardo: "Tu ropa interior es la mejor de entre todas, es la base de mi magia. Deberías estar orgullosa". Dijo mientras mostraba el sostén purpura con negro.

Xenovia: "Ese es el mismo sostén que vi hace un momento". Dijo mientras señalaba el sostén. "No hay duda de ello, ¡Es el sostén favorito de Irina!".

Ddraig: 'Esa chica es buena escogiendo ropa interior'. Dijo con su tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Por favor, ya cállate'. Pensó suspirando.

Irina: "¡Así es! Nunca perdonare al hombre que me avergonzó robando mi ropa interior. Por esa razón, yo misma me ofrecí para esta misión". Explico mientras blande su espada y con la mano libre se cubre su zona. "Ahora, ¡regrésame mi sostén favorito!".

Bastardo: "Ya he absorbido toda la energía de él, así que puedes tenerlo de vuelta si lo extrañas tanto". Dijo mientras lanzaba el sostén a Irina, pero cuando toco a Irina se enredó en sus brazos.

Irina: "Oh, no". Dijo sorprendida.

Rías: "¡Lo tengo! Todas, quítense el sostén". Dijo seria.

Ddraig: "Buena idea". Dijo en voz alta con un tono pervertido desde la mano izquierda de Corey.

Yami: "Tu perversión es evidente, Ddraig". Dijo neutra.

Bastardo: "¡Demasiado ingenuo!". Dijo mientras volvía a emitir su energía, haciendo que los sostenes de las chicas se movieran y agarran sus manos como si fuesen esposas. Asia, como no tenía ropa, al principio está el porqué, fue esposada de Koneko.

Xenovia: "¿Ahora qué?". Pregunto mientras intentaba zafarse.

Lans: "Kin, Kon, Cor. Hagan algo". Dijo mientras también trataba de zafarse.

Cor: "No creo que los gemelos hagan algo". Dijo desde el árbol.

Lans: "¿Por?".

Cor: "Mira". Dijo señalando a donde estaban los gemelos, ambos se encontraban tirados en el suelo con sangre saliendo de la nariz.

Lans: "Tontos". Dijo a los gemelos. "Bueno, Cor, no te quedes disfrutando del paisaje". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "Ya, ya. Oye cuervo, ¿Ya puedo atacar?". Pregunto a Azazel.

Azazel: "Ah… Esto no tiene nada que ver con la piedra filosofal. Puedes hacer lo que quieras". Dijo a Corey mientras suspiraba.

Cor: "Por fin". Dijo mientras baja del árbol. "Ahora, bastardo sin moral, prepárate para sufrir". Dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Bastardo: "¡No te entrometas!". Dijo mientras volvía a emitir su energía, haciendo que las chicas se le lazasen a Corey.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa?". Dijo confundido.

Corey estaba siendo sepultado entre pechos de distintos tamaños, todas las chicas estaban sonrojadas.

Asia: "Cor, lo siento". Dijo entre unos gemidos

Koneko: "Él es de lo peor". Dijo refiriéndose al viejo, entre gemidos.

Akeno: "Cor, no me toques así en un lugar como este". Dijo entre gemidos

Lans: "Espera, Cor".

Cor: "Yo no estoy haciendo nada". Dijo molesto.

Xenovia: "Cor, no sabía que eras tan agresivo".

Irina: "Cor, ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Xenovia?". Pregunto molesta.

Mikan: "Lo siento, hermano".

Yami: "Perdona, Cor".

Satellizer: "Perdona, Cor-sama".

Restia: "¡Ah! Me siento genial, Cor-sama, el estar así pegados es una sensación muy excitante. ¡Ah! Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Est: "Perdona, Cor, mis pechos se están moviendo solos". Dijo entre gemidos.

Y así, siguieron algunas chicas, se disculpaban o se molestaban.

Ddraig: 'Ah, esta sensación. Deliciosa, suave y flexible ¿Acaso es lo que sería vivir en el cielo?'. Dijo con un tono pervertido en la cabeza de Corey.

Kurama: 'No creo que sea posible, recuerda que Corey es un demonio'. Dijo también con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Si van a hablar de esas cosas, no lo hagan mientras este consiente'. Pensó enojado.

Bastardo: "Ahora tengo envidia. Alguien como tú no debería llegar a ahogar su rostro en tantos pechos". Dijo mientras emitía su energía haciendo que las chicas dejaran a Corey y se pusieran en su cuerpo hecho de ropa interior.

Rías: "¡No puedo mover mi cuerpo!".

Bastardo: "Quiero envolverme alrededor de estos pechos. Quiero envolverme alrededor de estos exquisitos cuerpos". Dijo mientras absolvía a las chicas dentro de su cuerpo.

Asia: "Mi cuerpo…".

Xenovia: "Está siendo absorbido…". Dijo mientras forcejaba.

Akeno: "No puedo usar mi magia en absoluto".

Rías: "Además de que absorbió nuestra fuerza. Si esto continua…".

Irina: "No puedo salir…". Dijo con una voz algo débil mientras es absorbida.

Mikan: "Yo estoy igual…". Dijo mientras forcejaba.

Yami: "No puedo usar ni siquiera mi Trans…". Dijo con una voz algo débil mientras es absorbida.

Koneko: "Esta drenando mi fuerza…".

Así siguieron, algunas chicas decían "Socorro" o "Ayuda", pero al final, todas son absorbidas. Entonces, se sintió un aura muy temible proviniendo de Corey.

Cor: "Ahora sí que me harte". Dijo mientras señalaba el cielo que estaba nublado con nubes muy densas y relámpagos azules, entonces se formó la cabeza de un dragón de rayos azules, este rugió y se escondió en las nubes. "Prueba el Ki…". Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido debido a una explosión que surgió dentro del bastardo, liberando a las chicas. "¿Qué paso?". Dijo mientras dispersaba las nubes de tormenta.

Cuando, Corey dirigió su mirada a Est, esta se encontraba en posición fetal dándole la espalda a Corey.

Cor: "Oye, Est, ¿Pasa algo?". Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Est: "No pude anular muy bien la magia del hombre ese, ocasionando que mis medias quedara un poco expuestas". Explico con cierto tono tímido, un rasgo raro en ella.

Cor: "Entiendo". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente. 'Ahora sé que mejor no les quito sus medias'. Pensó.

Un tiempo después, con las chicas de nuevo con ropa, vinieron unos Ángeles, por petición de Irina, que encadenaron al hombre.

Irina: "Yo lo estaré escoltando a la iglesia central, así que los dejos aquí". Dijo sonriendo. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo de que no me divertía así".

Xenovia: "¿Nos volveremos a ver?". Pregunto curiosa.

Irina: "Aye, muy pronto". Dijo imitando un poco a Happy.

Entonces apareció un círculo mágico dorado que envolvió a los Ángeles, al hombre y a Irina.

Irina: "Bien, entonces. Nos vemos, miembros del clan Gremori. Cuídense". Dijo mientras era teletransportada junto a los anteriores.

Rías: "Veamos ahora, será una gran molestia regresar todo esto a sus dueñas". Dijo sonriendo señalando unas cuantas cajas con la ropa interior robada.

Lans: "Cor, trata de entregarlo lo más rápido que puedas". Dijo mientras buscaba al chico con la mirada, para luego encontrarlo caminando al lado contrario de ellos.

Cor: "Olvídalo, yo me largo, tengo sueño". Dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Rías: "¡COR, vuelve!". Grito mientras seguía veía como el chico se iba del lugar.

Cuando todos llegaron a la casa, Corey se durmió en el sofá de la sala, ya que le dio flojera subir a su cuarto.

Cor: "Oye, Max. En este capítulo te has pasado con el fanservice, nunca había sentido tanto fanservice en mi vida". Dijo rompiendo la cuarta pared.

MaxSteel777: "Calla, hombre. No es mi culpa que el Ova fuera así. Yo solo cumplo con las peticiones de los lectores". Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Cor: "Eres muy molesto. Ahora si puedes poner el fin". Dijo cruzando de brazos molesto.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Disculpen la tardanza tuve muchos problemas con el colegio, en otras palabras, mucha tarea.**

 **En el próximo capitulo empezare con la trama de High School Dxd.**

* * *

 **Re-editado.**


	31. Chapter 24

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: ¿Sabes algo interesante? Es que casi todas las chicas que me recomiendas ya he visto sus animes pertenecientes, y si, pienso poner a Sayaka como dijiste, no parece una mala idea, y Eucliwood podría ser de mucha ayuda, para molestar a las demás chicas XD, pero si dices que para ponerla debo matar a Corey con una espada, una lanza o algo así, te sugiero que no lo digas, recuerda que Corey tiene una sanación demasiado acelerada al ser un jinchuriki y que también tengo unos secreticos con el Grimorio de los Dragones; tranqui, que a mi también me pasa lo mismo cuando leo una de las historias, mi mente no se la imagina muy bien que se diga, pero bueno, no importa; es una lastima que en todas las paginas siempre llegan a donde Kokabiel, iré viendo otros fics donde estén los demás capítulos y tratare de hacerlo no tan exacto a ellos; no estaría mal que me digas las habilidades de Restia y Est; por supuesto que pondré a Mea y a Nemesis con el tiempo, tengo pensado muchas cosas por hacer, por ejemplo, el ultimo Ova de To love ru Darkness, el cuento de terror XD; por supuesto iré escribiendo mas Ovas y también me inventare algunos capítulos, solo para hacerlo mas divertido.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Lucy, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Est, Restia Irina, Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Serafall, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 24.**

 **(En un sueño).**

Actualmente, Corey se encontraba caminando en un cuidad en ruina, donde lo único que se encuentra es destrucción, cuerpos de personas, y mucha, mucha sangre derramada por todo el lugar.

Cor: "¿Dónde diablos estoy?". Dijo a si mismo mientras veía en todas las direcciones. "No recuerdo haber visto esta ciudad".

Entonces, empieza a sentir una enorme energía maligna y mucha sed de sangre.

Cor: "Esto no me gusta nada". Dijo mientras invocaba su espada negra.

Luego de buscar de dónde provenía la energía, se encontró con bestia que se ocultaba en la sombra, pero cuando Corey vio a la bestia, soltó la espada, se encontraba temblando y mucho, en sus ojos se mostraba miedo.

Cor: "¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible?". Dijo mientras se apartaba.

Entonces, la bestia estira su brazo derecho en dirección a Corey…

 **(De nuevo en la realidad).**

Corey despertó de inmediato de su sueño, su respiración estaba un poco agitada, pero se calma a ver que estaba en su cama, con las siguientes chicas a su lado: Restia, Satellizer, Laney y Rías estaban del lado derecho, Asia, Est, Lucy y Momo estaban al lado izquierdo, todas ellas estaban desnudas, Est tenía sus medias negras hasta los muslos.

Cor: '¿Qué fue eso?'. Pensó preocupado.

Kurama: '¿Estas bien, Corey?'. Pregunto soñoliento.

Cor: 'Si, solo fue un mal sueño'. Pensó en respuesta.

Kurama: 'Lo que tú digas, viejo'. Dijo mientras se volvía a dormir.

Entonces, intento levantarse pero no pudo, ya que sintió algo encima de su pecho. Entonces, las sabanas se empezaron a mover, Corey sentía algo suave. Cuando lo que estaba dentro de la sabana llego hasta un poco más arriba del pecho de Corey, este miro dentro de la sabana y vio a Akeno, desnuda y con su pelo suelto, esto último hizo que Corey admitiera que Akeno estaba atractiva.

Akeno: "Ya estoy aquí". Dijo mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de Corey.

Cor: "Buenos días, Akeno". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

Akeno: "Dime, Cor… ¿Se siente bien mi cuerpo?". Dijo con un tono seductor y pegaba su cara cerca del cuello de Corey.

Cor: "Sinceramente, no está mal". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "Eso me hace feliz… Yo también… quiero conocer más de tu cuerpo". Dijo mientras acariciaba los abdominales de Corey, este si tenía camisa solo que Akeno se la subió para hacer la acción ya mencionada.

Rías: "Akeno, ¿Cuándo has entrado?". Pregunto con un tono no de muy buenos amigos.

Lans, Lucy: "Eso es lo que quiero saber también". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Satellizer: "No se puede dormir bien debido a que ustedes no dejan de pelear". Dijo con voz cansada.

Momo: "Ya la cama está muy sobrepoblada para que otra chica venga". Dijo molesta.

Restia, Est: "Hagan un poco de silencio". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La única chica que no se despertó fue Asia.

Akeno: "Solo le estoy haciendo unas caricias matutinas a mi querido Cor. Estar sola en mi cama se siente solitario". Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre Corey y volvía a acariciar los abdominales de Corey.

Lucy: "¿Mi?". Pregunto algo molesta.

Rías: "¿Desde cuando eres la maestra de Cor?". Pregunto a Akeno.

Lans: "¿O su novia?". Dijo molesta.

Akeno: "Puede que no sea su novia o su maestra, pero soy su sempai. Después de todo, es el deber de una sempai de ser cariñosa con su Kōhai". Dijo sonriendo desafiante.

Momo: "Esa excusa no funciona". Dijo molesta.

Rías: "¿Sempai, eh? Ya veo. De eso se trata". Dijo mientras se para en la cama, junto a Akeno y las demás chicas que estaban despiertas. "Esta habitación está cerca de ser un santuario, para mí. Este es mi único lugar de curación absoluta. Con la excepción de las chicas aquí presentes, sin contarte a ti, no son bienvenidas en este lugar. Este es mi cuarto y de Cor". Dijo con un tono autoritario.

Cor: "¿Desde de cuando se ha convertido mi habitación en la tuya, Rías?". Pregunto pero fue ignorado.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Parece que la Ojou-sama tiene deseo de monopolizar, ¿No? ¿Es que acaso tienen miedo de se lo roben?". Pregunto a todas las chicas al final.

Lans: "Parece que debes discutir de nuevo con eso, hermana". Dijo molesta mientras era envuelta por un aura carmesí, junto a su hermana.

Rías: "Tienes razón". Dijo molesta.

Akeno: "Ara. Están lanzando un aura bastante agresiva para una discusión, ¿No creen?". Pregunto mientras era envuelta por un aura dorado.

Satellizer: "Parece que las cosas se está poniendo divertido". Dijo mientras emitía un aura dorada más clara que la de Akeno.

Todas las chicas despiertas presentes, se lanzaban miradas asesinas, normalmente enviadas a Akeno, y todas emitían un aura aterradora.

Cor: '¿Qué hice para merecer esto?'. Pensó suspirando con aburrimiento. 'Espero que esto no pase todos los días'.

Asia: "¿Ya es de mañana? Fuuu…". Pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos, soñolienta.

Cor: "Asia, puedes seguir durmiendo…". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Asia.

Asia: "Ah, Cor… Entonces te abrazare mientras duermo". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Corey y se volvía a dormir.

Corey suspiro aliviado, ya que es muy problemático con las chicas ya despiertas, además de que ya empezó las vacaciones de verano hace unos días.

Entonces, se escuchó el sonido de algo suave estopándose con algo, Corey alzo la vista para encontrarse con una almohada en la cara de Akeno, resulta que Rías lanzo la almohada a Akeno.

Rías: "No me gusta como ustedes tratan de tomar algo valioso para mi…". Dijo molesta.

Entonces, Akeno se quita la almohada de su cara, que aún tenía su sonrisa desafiante.

Lans: "Primero, Cor es un ser vivo, no un objeto; él tiene derecho a dar su opinión. Segundo, él es mi novio". Dijo molesta.

Akeno: "¿Por qué se niegan a compartirlo? ¡Que tacañas, Rías, Laney!". Dijo mientras lanzaba la almohada a Rías, pero esta la esquivo y le termino dando a Laney.

Lans: "Esta casa está recién renovada, así que no dejare que hagan lo que quieran". Dijo mientras lanzaba de nuevo la almohada con un poco de poder de la destrucción.

Cuando la almohada toco a Akeno, se partió en pedazos ya que Akeno le aplico un poco de poder de electricidad.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Ufufufufuf". Dijo riendo. "Sirzechs-sama dijo que debíamos vivir juntos y llevarnos bien con los demás".

Lucy: "Eso es cierto". Dijo de acuerdo.

Satellizer: "Las ordenes de un Maou son absolutas". Dijo dando su opinión.

Lans: "Esta es mi casa y de Cor. Tanto ustedes como Onii-sama se encuentran en mi camino y de Cor". Dijo molesta y con los ojos llorosos.

Cor: 'Según el informe oficial, esta casa es mía y de mi hermana'. Pensó confundido, pero entonces, se sentó en la cama, dejando a Asia con cuidado de que ella no se despierte, para luego aplaudir un poco, llamando la atención de las chicas, que empezaron una guerra de almohadas con poderes mágicos. "Bueno, bueno, chicas, ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos esto para otro momento…?". Entonces callo en cuenta de algo. "¿Eh? ¿Remodelaciones?". Dijo mientras miraba a su habitación que estaba mucho más espaciosa que antes, incluso su televisor, computadora y videojuegos son de último modelo.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de inmediato rebelando a Happy con una toalla.

Happy: "¡Corey, la casa se ha vuelto más grande, el baño parece un yacusi enorme…!". Dijo riendo, pero entonces se calla al ver a las chicas. "Disculpen la interrupción, sigan con lo suyo". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Cor: "Gato tonto". Dijo suspirando.

 **(Más tarde-En el comedor).**

Actualmente se encuentra a todos los residentes de la casa comiendo el desayuno, con ropas normales.

Mikan: "Vaya, que sorpresa". Dijo mientras ponía algunas comidas en la mesa. "En una noche la casa se transformó en una mansión de 6 pisos".

Nana: "Es increíble lo que se puede hacer con la magia". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Ni que lo digas, 6 pisos, 3 sótanos, uno de ellos puede ser usado como sala de entrenamiento, de cine, o lo que queramos; otro es una piscina cubierta que puede estar climatizada y la otra la podríamos usarla como almacén y biblioteca. También hay un jardín al aire libre en la azotea. Se puede acceder a todos ellos desde un ascensor. Ah, y también hay un enorme garaje, con un pasaje a un taller muy extenso". Explico mientras comía un poco. "Me pido el taller". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Tengo dos preguntas, Cor. Primero, ¿Para que necesitas el taller? Y ¿Cómo lograste ver todos los lugares de este edificio en 5 minutos?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Primero, puedo usar el taller como laboratorio o algo, así no tengo que ir a la casa de Kin; Segundo, clones de sombras". Respondió mientras comía.

Mikan: "Eso lo explica todo". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Lans: "Otra cosa genial es que esta casa fue construida de una manera tan dura, que se mantendrá en pie, incluso si estamos en guerra. Y la sala de entrenamiento puede soportar lo que hagamos, así que podemos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas". Dijo sonriendo.

Happy: "Espero que Corey, no lo destruya en un descuido". Dijo en broma, pero entonces sus pescados explotaron, no es necesario decir quien fue el causante de ello. "Mis pescados". Dijo llorando.

Cor: "Gato bocón". Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

 **(Más tarde-En la gran sala).**

Actualmente, se encontraba todos los miembros del club, Azazel es un profesor, así que no cuenta en lo de miembros del club; en la enorme sala. Corey se encontraba usando el regazo de Lucy como cojín, por orden de la chica, molestando a las demás.

Cor: "Es increíble que tu padre nos haya renovado la casa gratis". Dijo a Laney y a Rías.

Lans: "Solo es parte de un modelo, Papá quiere hacerla más grande". Explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Mikan: "Dile que no lo haga, ya es suficiente con esta casa". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Cor: "Solo espero que los vecinos no hayan causado problemas". Dijo cambiaba el canal de la T.V.

Rías: "Todo está bien, fue un acuerdo pacífico, así que todos salimos felices". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Laney saco unos planos de la casa y la puso en la gran mesa.

Lans: "En la primera planta están el comedor, la sala, cocina y unas habitaciones estilo japonés. En el segundo piso están las habitaciones de Cor, Asia, Lucy, Satellizer, Restia, Est, la de mi hermana y la mía". Explico.

Mikan: "Al parecer, todas esas habitaciones están conectadas a la de mi hermano. Supongo que se puede acceder a esas habitaciones desde el interior, ¿Verdad, Laney?". Dijo viendo el plano.

Lans: "Así es". Dijo sonriendo. "¿Eso te importa Cor?". Pregunto a su novio.

Cor: "No me importa, al final ya están hechas la remodelaciones". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Lans: "Tan despreocupado como siempre". Dijo riendo un poco. "Bueno, en el tercer piso están las habitaciones de Mikan, Momo, Nana, Yami y Oshizu, también tiene un estudio y una bodega. En el cuarto están las habitaciones de Akeno, Xenovia, Raynare, Koneko y Mitelt". Explico.

Entonces, Corey miro a Akeno de reojo, encontrándose con la mirada de Akeno, ella le envió una sonrisa, una que Corey noto que no era una como la de siempre sino que era una genuina. Entonces, Lucy le pega sin misericordia a Corey en el abdominal.

Cor: "Vale, ya entendí". Dijo mientras se sobaba el abdominal.

Lans: "Bueno, los piso están completamente libres. Por ahorita solo la usaremos como habitación de huéspedes". Explico. "Bueno, lo que quieran usar las habitaciones vacías, háganlo, pero no pueden tener una en el segundo piso. Al fin y al cabo, esta es la casa de Cor y de Mikan, nosotras solamente somos invitadas". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros al final.

Cor: "A sí, eso no fue lo que escuche antes". Dijo en tono de broma, ganándose otro golpe por parte de Laney.

Lans: "Y como dijo Cor antes, esta casa tiene 3 sótanos, uno que lo usaremos como campo de entrenamiento, otro es una piscina cubierta; y el ultimo es una biblioteca y almacén". Explico a los demás.

Kon: "Sí que es una gran casa". Dijo mientras se encontraba jugando PSP con Gasper y Kin.

Cor: "Vaya. Al final, mi casa se terminó convirtiendo en una residencia noble". Dijo suspirando.

Mikan: "Ni que lo digas". Dijo también suspirando.

Rías: "Bueno, ahora a discutir lo que vamos a hacer esta vacaciones". Dijo para luego beber una taza de té.

Cor: "Yo tenía pensado viajar". Dijo despreocupado.

Lans: "Bueno, tendrás que cambiar tus planes, este año nos vamos al Inframundo". Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Cor: "Sin problemas, después de todo, iba a viajar por mi cuenta". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kon: "¿Van al Inframundo?". Pregunto sorprendido apartado la mirada de la pantalla. "Oh, perdí". Dijo después de ver de nuevo la pantalla.

Rías: "Pues sí. Laney y yo volvemos a casa en estos tiempos, lo hacemos todos los años". Explico.

Lans: "Bueno, excepto la vez que me fui de vacaciones con Corey, Mikan, su prima y su abuelo Max, en un viaje en Estados Unidos". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cor: "El mejor verano de la vida". Dijo sonriendo. "Sin contar la comida del Abuelo". Dijo en broma.

Mikan: "Eso significa que, ¿Se irán y me dejaran a cargo de la limpieza de esta casa?". Pregunto algo asustada en lo último.

Lans: "No te preocupes, Mikan, también irán ustedes, al fin y al cabo, también son parte del grupo de Rías, solo que de forma indirecta". Explico.

Asia: "¿Entonces debemos ir al inframundo?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Rías: "Es correcto. Puesto a que la mayoría de los presentes son demonios sirvientes de mi familiar, es natural que tengan que acompañar a su amo. Van a venir a mi casa junto conmigo. Ahora que lo pienso, Cor, ¿Cómo fue que hiciste para entrar al Inframundo antes?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Le page al tío que navega un bote, es el que transporta a los muertos". Explico simplemente.

Rías: "¿Cómo lo hiciste?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Zeus me dio una moneda especial". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Cambiando de tema, este será la primera vez que vayan al Inframundo, ¿Cierto, Asia, Xenovia?". Pregunto a las dos ex monjas.

Asia: "¡Hai! Estoy muy nerviosa. El pensar en ir al Inframundo estando vivos. Yo pensé que iría allí cuando muriera". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Cuando vayas al Inframundo muerta, sería el fin del mundo, tu eres demasiado inocente, iras al cielo al morir, eso tenlo por seguro". Dijo riendo.

Asia: "Hai". Dijo sonriendo.

Xenovia: "Dicen que los que no sirven al Señor, van al Inframundo. Perfecto para una ex-creyente que se convirtió en demonio". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Cor: "Supongo que estaremos haciendo unos eventos mientras estemos por allá, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto a las pelirrojas.

Lans: "Tan perspectivo como despreocupado, eso nunca cambiara en ti, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto a su novio.

Cor: "¿Quién sabe?". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rías: "Cor, vayamos a una cita en el Inframundo, no he tenido una cita contigo, así que puede ser una buena oportunidad". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No lo sé". Dijo pensativo.

Lans: "Primero debes tener una cita conmigo Cor, yo soy tu novia". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Eso es verdad". Dijo aun pensativo.

Momo: "Yo también quiero tener una cita con Cor, eso es injusto".

Y así, las mismas chicas que discutieron en la mañana, empezaron a discutir sobre quien estaría en una cita con Corey.

Cor: "Por favor, tenemos mucho tiempo libre, solo organícense de forma aleatoria, así ninguna tendrá ventaja". Dijo acabando la discusión.

Akeno: "Entonces, en ese caso, voy a pasar tiempo con Cor en la habitación. Haciendo cosas que la Presidenta, Lucy, Laney, Momo, Satellizer, Restia y Est no son capaces de hacer". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que se tocaba alrededor de su pecho con su dedo.

Rías: "Lo prohíbo". Dijo molesta.

Akeno: "Me niego". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Esto es molesto". Dijo cerrando sus ojos con cansancio.

Azazel: "Yo también iré al Inframundo". Dijo apareciendo de la nada.

Cor: "Hola, cuervo". Dijo saludando.

Rías: "¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Azazel: "Ninguno noto mi presencia, bueno a excepción de Corey. Les hace falta mucho por entrenar". Dijo riendo. "Tengo cosas que hacer en el Inframundo, además, soy su sensei, es normal que este con ustedes".

Raynare: "En el caso, si hay una reunión debo vigilarlo para…". Fue interrumpida.

Azazel: "No te preocupes. Le pedí a Donnasiege y a Calawana que fueran mis guardaespaldas, tengo algo especial para ti y Mitelt". Dijo despreocupado.

Raynare: "No puedo hacer nada ya que son sus órdenes". Dijo suspirando.

Azazel: "Sera la primera vez que entre al Inframundo por la ruta de los demonios. Estoy deseoso que llegue. Dado que suelo usar la de los Ángeles caídos". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En las calles de Kuoh).**

El grupo del club del ocultismo, junto a Donnasiege y a Calawana, ya se habían puesto en marcha, el mismo se dirigían a la estación de trenes más cercana. Todos los que eran alumnos llevaban el uniforme de la academia de verano, excepto Corey que usaba la chaqueta negra cerrada. La razón es que Rías les dijo que todos deberían entran al Inframundo usando el uniforme.

Cor: 'En serio tenemos que ir al Inframundo en tren'. Pensó algo inquieto.

Kurama: 'No te preocupes, recuerdas que no te marearas tan rápido como antes gracias a uno de los poderes del Grimorio'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: 'Es verdad'. Pensó suspirando.

Entonces, Rías, Akeno y Laney entran de primeras a un elevador.

Rías: "Vendrán de primero Cor, Asia, Xenovia, Satellizer, Restia y Est, claro y Happy". Dijo sonriendo.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo por todos.

Entonces, los mencionados entraron al elevador junto con las tres chicas.

Rías: "Yuuto, Gasper, Raynare, Mitelt, Oshizu, Kin, Kon, Lucy, Mikan y Celine, vendrán después". Dijo a los mencionados, que asintieron con la cabeza. "Luego irán Koneko, Momo, Nana, Yami, Azazel-sensei y sus guardaespaldas".

Azazel: "Vale". Dijo despreocupado.

Entonces, Rías saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo de la falda y luego la puso en el panel eléctrico, haciéndolo reaccionar, haciendo que el elevador empezara a bajar, para sorpresa de Asia, mientras que Xenovia movía la cabeza un poco sorprendida. Rías, Akeno y Laney se rieron un poco de la reacción de ambas chicas.

Cor: "Un nivel oculto para los humanos, ¿Eh?". Dijo mientras se apoyaba de espalda a una pared con los brazos cruzados.

Lans: "Así es, solo los demonios y los humanos con una invitación especial pueden usar esta ruta. Aún hay muchas rutas ocultas en toda la cuidad". Explico.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Después de que llegasen al último piso, las puertas se empezaron a abrir. Entonces Rías dio la señal de que avanzaran y lo que apareció en frente era un espacio artificial parecida a una cueva. Entonces, Corey noto que estaban en una estación de trenes ya que había rieles en el suelo. El primer grupo empezó a esperar a los demás. Un tiempo después de que todos lograsen bajar, Rías tomo la palabra.

Rías: "Ahora que están todos, vamos a la plataforma de trenes". Dijo al grupo.

Entonces, el grupo empezó a caminar, Corey noto que Akeno se acercó a él y tomo su mano. Corey respondió, apretando la mano de Akeno. Entonces, Corey vio que el rostro de Akeno estaba rojo, parece demasiada feliz y sorprendida de que Corey le tomara la mano.

Luego Corey, sintió unas miradas peligrosas provenientes de Rías, de Laney, de Asia que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, de Lucy con un aura de envidia, de Satellizer, de Restia, de Oshizu que tenía las mejillas infladas, de Momo con la misma aura que Lucy, de Mitelt y de Raynare que tenía una mirada de envidia, y por muy raro que parezca (En realidad, no es verdad) de Nana, de Yami y de Mikan.

Cor: 'Este será un viaje muy largo'. Pensó suspirando.

Kurama: 'No me digas' Dijo con sarcasmo.

Entonces, un tren apareció enfrente del grupo, Corey se fijó en que el tren tenía un patrón conocido… Era el de la familia Gremori.

Lans: "Es un tren de la familia Gremori". Dijo sin dudar.

Rías: "Bueno, entremos". Dijo al ver las puertas abrirse.

 **(Más tarde-Aun en el tren).**

Kon: "Aun sigo sin entender". Dijo al aire. "Si vamos al Inframundo, ¿Por qué usamos un tren?".

Actualmente, todos los miembros se encontraban en el mismo vagón, cada uno haciendo lo que querían para pasar el tiempo, por ejemplo, Corey descansaba cerca de la ventana, Laney estaba pendiente de que Corey no hiciera algo estúpido, Koneko se encontraba mirando por la ventana, algunos jugaban cartas, etc.

Akeno: "Es tradición que los nuevos viajen por la ruta formal". Explico sonriendo.

Gasper: "Oye, Koneko. ¿No vas a comer tu comida?". Pregunto al ver que la chica no comía la comida que le preparo Corey antes de salir, y eso era extraño. Koneko no respondió a la pregunta. "¿Koneko?". Dijo llamando la atención de la Loli.

Koneko: "No pasa nada". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Aunque no lo aparenta, Corey estuvo viendo a Koneko disimuladamente.

Cor: '¿Qué te pasa Koneko?'. Pensó viendo a la Loli.

Entonces se escuchó un anuncio.

[Pronto llegaremos a la estación Sitri].

Mikan: "¿Sitri?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Akeno: "Ufufufufuf".

?: "Hola, Riffin". Dijo una voz masculina conocida para el grupo. Entonces el grupo miro a la puerta y se encontraron con Sona, Tsubaki y Saji.

Cor: "Hola, Saji, Kaichou y Fuku-Kaichou". Dijo sin abrir los ojos, los reconoció por su olor y energía.

Rías: "Hola, Sona".

Sona: "Ya que compartimos el tren de los Gremori, pasamos a saludar un poco antes de bajar". Dijo con su mirada seria.

Lans: "No necesitas preocuparte, Kaichou". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Este año no será como todos los anteriores". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Saji: "También vas a entrenar, ¿Verdad, Corey?". Pregunto al chico.

Cor: "Si se me antoja". Dijo en tono de broma.

Saji: "¿Siempre es así?". Pregunto a Mikan.

Mikan: "No, es mucho más molesto". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Xenovia: "Yo pensaba que solo acompañaríamos a la Presidenta". Dijo descolocada.

Saji: "Bueno, la próxima vez que nos veamos, seré más fuerte. Sera mejor que te prepares". Dijo con orgullo.

Cor: "Que bueno, espero que me des una buena pelea". Dijo mientras ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Sona: "Vámonos, Saji". Dijo a su peón.

Saji: "Hai. Nos vemos". Dijo al grupo.

Sona: "Hasta la próxima". Dijo a Rías mientras se daba la vuelta.

Rías: "Si. Nos vemos". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Más tarde)**.

Gasper: "Ha pasado tiempo desde que Kaichou se fue". Dijo mientras jugaba con el PSP.

Cor: "Eso quiere decir que nuestro destino está lejos". Dijo mientras descansaba en el regazo de Laney.

Lucy: "Es increíble que te marearas más tarde de lo normal, antes te mareabas solo al movimiento de un vehículo, Cor". Dijo al chico.

Cor: "Bueno, en realidad es que gracias al Grimorio de los Dragones, tengo el poder del Dragon de Energía que tiene una gran habilidad de curación, curando mi mareo de transportes por un tiempo limitado que es de 2 horas, cuando se termina ese tiempo, tengo que esperar 20 minutos para que vuelva a obtener la curación, si quiero seguir en un vehículo". Explico mientras ronroneaba un poco, ya que Laney le estaba acariciando la cabeza suavemente,

Lucy: "Oh, ya veo, eso es bueno". Dijo riendo.

Rías: "Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo, chicos, ¿Cuál territorio quieren?". Pregunto a los miembros demonios mientras mostraba un mapa con zonas rojas y verdes. "Las que están marcadas en verde son las que están permitidas, las rojas son las que ya están tomadas. Ya que son parte de mi familia pueden escoger un territorio". Explico.

Cor: "Yo quiero un donde haya mucha naturaleza". Dijo rápidamente.

Asia: "Yo uno que quede cerca de el de Cor". Dijo tímidamente.

Lucy: "Yo igual". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Xenovia: "No estaría mal un lugar con naturaleza". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "Una zona lejos de pervertidos". Dijo en tono de broma.

Rías: "Muy bien, a partir de ahora, estos son sus territorios". Informo marcando unos lugares en el mapa, la marca más grande es la de Corey, que es una zona con mucha vegetación, la de Lucy es una zona urbana que está al lado del de Corey, Yami y Xenovia tenían con vegetación pero no tanto como el de Corey, Asia tenía una zona igual que la de Yami solo que mucho más pequeño.

Entonces, se volvió a escuchar un anuncio.

"Pronto llegaremos al territorio Gremori".

Cor: "Oh, ya estamos por llegar". Dijo sonriendo viendo por la ventada sentándose normal.

Lans: "¿Ya te encuentras mejor?". Pregunto a su novio.

Cor: "Si, ya estoy bien". Dijo sonriendo. Entonces, Akeno se apoya en donde estaba sentado Corey, para intentar seducirlo, sigo sin entender por qué lo hacen.

Akeno: "Miren". Dijo viendo por la ventana.

Todos los nuevos miembros se quedaron sorprendidos ya que el territorio era muy grande.

Xenovia: "Es enorme". Dijo sorprendida.

Akeno: "Así es. Es el territorio de la familiar Gremori". Dijo riendo.

Mikan: "¿Todo eso? Ahora entiendo por qué le dio parte de su territorio a los demás". Dijo sorprendida.

Kiba: "Es del tamaño de la isla principal de Japón". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, de repente se el tren se para muy bruscamente, provocando que algunos se sujetaran a algo para no salir volando.

Xenovia: "¡Nos detuvimos!". Dijo sorprendida.

[Es una parada de emergencia].

Akeno: "Ara-ara. ¿Qué paso?". Dijo sonriendo, más aun sabiendo que tiene la cabeza de Corey entre sus pechos.

Lans: "No lo sé, pero es muy sospechoso". Dijo algo seria.

Gasper: "¿Fue un accidente?". Pregunto mientras se metía en su caja de cartón.

Entonces, aparecieron Azazel y Rías, que se fueron unos momentos antes de la parada de emergencia.

Azazel: "Personas importante se van a reunir pronto. Es una medida preventiva". Explico algo serio.

Cor: "¿Personas importantes?". Pregunto mientras empujaba suavemente a Akeno.

Azazel: "Creo que no nos moveremos por un tiempo. Echare un vistazo. Nos vemos". Dijo mientras se volvía a ir.

Rías: "Estamos planeando reunirnos con un representante de Asgard". Dijo después de soltar un suspiro.

Nana: "¿Asgard?". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Es la mitología nórdica. Recuerda que hay más que solas las tres fracciones". Explico.

Nana: "Oh, es verdad". Dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Lucy: "Presidenta, por lo que la reunión, ¿Es sobre Khaos Brigade?". Pregunto curiosa.

Rías: "Si. Es un plan en contra del terrorismo, junto con Asgard". Dijo respondiendo.

Entonces, Corey y Koneko se ponen en alerta.

Cor, Koneko: "¡Hay algo afuera!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Pero entonces, el entorno cambio en un momento, todos los miembros fueron expulsados del tren de forma que cayeron al suelo, que por cierto, no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Al caer, la peor parte se la llevaron Corey y Kon, el primero porque sirvió de amortiguador de Lucy, Mikan, Asia, Momo, Nana, Yami, Restia, Est, Satellizer, Koneko, Akeno, Xenovia, Raynare, Mitelt, Oshizu, Celine y Laney, mientras que Kon amortiguo la caída de Kin, Kiba, Happy y Gasper.

Cor: "Chicas, quítense de encima, todas juntas pesan mucho". Se quejó.

Chicas: "Lo sentimos". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando todos se empezaron a levantar, notaron que el sitio donde estaban era una zona rocosa, luego se notó que solo faltaban Rías, Azazel y sus dos guardaespaldas.

Nana: "¿Dónde estamos?". Dijo mientras se paraba.

Kiba: "¿Teletransportación forzada?". Dijo mientras se paraba.

Asia: "¿Dónde está la Presidenta?". Pregunto preocupada.

Akeno: "No la veo".

Mikan: "Tampoco esta Azazel-sensei y sus acompañantes". Dijo viendo a los lados.

Cor: "¡Silencio!". Dijo callando a los demás.

Entonces, se empieza a sentir unos temblores de que algo grande se acerca al grupo.

Xenovia: "¡Algo se acerca!". Dijo en alerta.

Entonces, un olor familiar le llego a la nariz de Corey.

Cor: '¿Igneel?'. Pensó sorprendido y confundido.

Entonces, aparece un dragón occidental de 15 metros de altura, la mayor parte de su cuerpo está cubierto por escamas purpura oscuras y la parte central de su cuerpo esta de color beige. Tiene una cabeza triangular con grandes cuernos amarrillos, sus ojos estaban emitiendo un brillo morado claro, tiene unos afilados colmillos, gruesas piernas y brazos y unas enormes alas a los lados.

Momo: "¿Un dragón?". Dijo sorprendida.

Entonces, el dragón exhala una enorme bola de fuego dirigido al grupo. Corey se puso de primero en el grupo para intentar comerse las llamas, pero entonces, sintió una sensación extraña e hizo honda de viento apartando al grupo del lugar donde impacto el ataque del dragón, esto hizo que el grupo se sorprendieran, ¿Corey, esquivando un ataque de fuego siendo un Dragon Slayer de fuego?, era la pregunta que se hacían los demás.

Cor: "Sus llamas son muy poderosas como para que pueda absorberlas, por lo menos por ahora". Dijo aclarando las dudas de los demás.

Kiba: "Bueno, parece que este dragón no está de nuestro lado". Dijo mientras invocaba su espada sacro-demoniaca.

Xenovia: "Es verdad". Dijo mientras invocaba a Durandal.

Entonces, Koneko se lanza al ataque sin recibir órdenes.

Akeno: "Koneko, no vallas…". Dijo preocupada.

Cuando iba a golpear al dragón, este le da con su cola estampándola contra un muro de roca que estaba a su lado. Koneko se encontraba sangrando en la frente por el golpe.

Gasper: "¡Koneko!". Dijo preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella.

Entonces, el dragón iba a volver a exhalar una bola de fuego, apuntando a donde estaba Koneko y Gasper.

Asia: "¡Koneko, Gasper!". Grito preocupada.

Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Corey golpeo el suelo haciendo que en la parte donde se encontraban Gasper y Koneko se formara un pilar que los elevo haciendo que el ataque del dragón golpeara la zona base del pilar.

Cor: "Escuchen, debido a que no está Rías, yo estoy al mando". Grito a los demás, que asistieron de acuerdo. "Kiba, Xenovia, Satellizer, Yami distraigan a ese dragón con ataques cercanos. Akeno, Mikan, Laney, Momo, Raynare y Mitelt ataquen a larga distancia. Mantenga una distancia entre sí para qué los rugidos no los afecte a todos. Asia ayuda a Koneko. Lucy, Kon, Nana, Happy y Kin quédense cerca de Asia y protéjanla. Oshizu y Gasper quédense cerca de ellos. Restia, Est conviértanse en espadas y vayamos a ayudar a los de ataque cercano". Ordeno serio.

Todos: "¡Hai, Cor/Corey/Sempai!". Dijeron en respuesta.

Entonces, como dijo Corey, todos se pusieron en posición. Kiba, Xenovia, que tenían sus espadas a la mano, Satellizer, que invoco su espada de doble filo, Yami, que convirtió sus manos en espadas filosas y la reforzó con su magia de viento, y Corey, que invoco a su Boosted Gear y entro en modo Kurama, junto con Restia y Est, que se convirtieron en espadas, empezaron a atacar al dragón desde distintos ángulos. Akeno, que se cambió a su traje de sacerdotisa y extendió sus alas de demonio, Laney, Raynare y Mitelt, también extendieron sus alas, Mikan y Momo, que se subieron en unas rocas, empezaron a atacar al dragón, Akeno con sus rayos, Laney con el poder de la destrucción, Raynare y Mitelt con las lanza de luz, Mikan con su magia de fuego y Momo invocaba a unas plantas que disparaba balas de cañón. Asia, Lucy, Kin, Kon, Nana, Happy y Oshizu fueron a ayudar a Koneko y a Gasper.

Aunque el escuadrón de ataque cercano atacaban con mucha fuerza, casi no le hacían daño al dragón, casi el único que lograba dañarlo era Corey, que le hacía un rasguño pequeño. Con el escuadrón de ataque lejano pasaba lo mismo, por mucho poder que pusieran en el ataque, no le hacían nada al dragón.

El dragón, cuando atacaba, normalmente atacaba a Corey con mucha más fuerza que a los demás, Corey, o esquivaba el ataque o lo desviaba con mucha dificultad, y eso que estaba siendo aumentado con el poder del Boosted Gear y el poder que tiene cuando está en modo de Kurama.

Cor: "Todos ocúltense y recarguen energías". Dijo a los chicos que se encontraba jadeando mucho. "Rugido del Dragón de la Niebla". Dijo mientras exhalaba una enorme cortina de humo haciendo que todos se ocultasen cuando cubrió al dragón.

El grupo se escondió de la siguiente manera: Corey, Satellizer, Mikan, Raynare, Yami y Laney se encontraban detrás de una enorme roca del lado derecho del dragón, claro, no se encontraban muy cerca del mismo. Kiba, Xenovia, Mitelt, Akeno y Momo en una roca al lado derecho del dragón, un poco atrás que el primer grupo. Asia, Lucy, Nana, Happy y Koneko se encontraban en una roca más atrás que las de los grupos anteriores. Kon, Oshizu y Gasper también se encontraba en una roca más atrás que los dos anteriores. Kin se encontraba un poco más lejos que los otros.

El dragón se encontraba viendo entre todas las rocas, por alguna razón, no se encontraba olfateando el aire.

Yami: "¿Por qué no nos rastrea usando su olfato? Se supone que los dragones tienen los mejores sentidos". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Es fácil, cuando use mi rugido también incluí un polvo que tapa la nariz, prohibiendo la habilidad de oler por un tiempo". Explico sonriendo.

Yami: "Ya veo".

Entonces, se escuchó un sonido en la mente de todos a excepción de Kin.

Kin: _'Chicos, ¿Me escuchan?'._ Pregunto a través de la mente de todos.

Kon: _'Hermano, ¿Cómo hiciste para estar en mi cabeza?'._ Pregunto confundido y sorprendido.

Kin: _'Estoy usando mi magia de Archivo. Corey dijo que podía trasmitir los pensamientos entre todos, haciendo más rápido la transmisión de los planes. Este es el resultado de mi entrenamiento'._ Pensó con orgullo.

Cor: _'Si, si, eres increíble'._ Pensó con sarcasmo. _'Muy bien todos, escuchen, tengo unos cuantos trucos que pueden funcionar para vencer al dragón, pero primero tenemos que distraerlo'._ Pensó. _'Lucy, invoca a Sagitario y has que sus flechas le den en la espalda, y recuerda no gritar su nombre'._ Pensó en broma al final.

Lucy: _'Muy bien'._ Pensó de acuerdo.

Cor: _'Cuando el dragón se dé la vuelta, Nana invoca a un animal que vuele y sea sigiloso, y llévame hasta lo más alto que se pueda'._

Nana: _'Ok'_.

Cor: _'Los demás, manténgalo distraído hasta que les diga que se muevan del lugar, los que no puedan atacar quédense ocultos, Gasper trata de detener el tiempo del dragón mientras Nana me eleva'._ Pensó.

Gasper: _'Hai, Corey-sempai'._ Pensó determinado.

Cor: _'Kin, ahora, crea una conexión solamente entre Koneko y yo, necesito hablar con ella un momento'._

Kin: _'Vale'._ Pensó mientras hacia lo que Corey le dijo.

Cor: _'¿Qué paso hace un momento, Koneko?'._ Pregunto suavemente.

Koneko: _'No es importante'._ Pensó algo sombría.

Cor: _'No te hagas la ruda conmigo, Koneko. No sé qué te pase, ni tampoco quiero obligarte a decirlo, pero estamos en un combate, debes tener tu mente y cuerpo aquí en batalla, sino te volverás a lastimar y nadie en este grupo quiere eso, por favor'._ Pensó serio.

Koneko: _'Muy bien, Sempai'._

Cor: _'Gracias, Koneko'._ Pensó sonriendo.

Entonces, Corey asiente con la cabeza a Laney, que le dijo a Kin que restableciera la conexión de todo el grupo.

Cor: "Bien, toma Satellizer, te será de más ayuda que tu espada". Dijo mientras le entregaba a Restia y a Est convertidas en espadas a Satellizer. "Como eres mi familiar, podrás usar a Restia y Est con mayor facilidad que los demás".

Satellizer: "Pero, Cor-sama…", Dijo preocupada, pero fue interrumpida.

Cor: "Necesito ambas manos libres para la técnica". Dijo serio.

Satellizer: "Muy bien, lo haré lo mejor posible". Dijo mientras agarraba a Restia y a Est por el mango y desinvocaba su espada de doble filo.

Cor: _'Muy bien, cuando lo diga, Lucy'._ Pensó mientras se ponía en posición de meditación y cerraba los ojos para reunir energía.

Cuando Koneko vio a Corey en esa posición se sorprendido.

Lucy: _'Yo estoy lista'._

Cor: _'Bien, tengo que reunir una gran cantidad de energía natural, dadme un momento'._ Pensó, eso hizo que Koneko se sorprendiera mucho más. Un tiempo después, alrededor de los ojos de Corey se formó un pigmento naranja, cuando abrió los ojos tenía una Iris amarilla con la pupila de en línea gruesa horizontal, más una felina en vertical. _'Muy bien, estoy listo, a mi señal'._ Pensó serio. _'Ahora, Lucy'._

Entonces, Lucy invoco a Sagitario, que lanzo sus flechas con efecto golpeando al dragón por la espalda, haciendo que este volteara dando la espalda al grupo. En eso, Nana invoca a un enorme búho y se subió, luego busco a Corey y se elevaron. Entonces, los demás comenzaron a atacar desde distintos ángulos al dragón, pero manteniéndolo en el lugar.

Cor: "Nana, suéltame". Dijo mientras hacía unas posiciones de manos.

Nana: "Suéltalo, amigo". Dijo al búho, que soltó a Corey, ya que estaba agarrado de las patas. _'Chicos, Cor va para allá'._ Informo al grupo.

Cor: "Jutsu Clones de Sombras". Dijo mientras creaba una gran cantidad de clones de sombras, entonces cada uno empezó a crear un Rasengan del tamaño de su mano.

En el suelo, el dragón, empezó a sentir que una gran energía se empezaba a acumular encima de él. Entonces, dejo que el grupo se escondieran en una zona enfrente de donde miraba el dragón por petición de Corey.

Cuando se empezó a ver a los clones de Corey, el dragón iba a exhalar fuego en dirección al ejército de Corey, pero su ataque se desvió, debido a que el grupo terrestre disparo sus ataques al suelo provocando un desequilibrio al dragón.

Entonces, el Rasengan de los clones de Corey empezó a aumentar de tamaño, creando una enorme cantidad de Rasengan de enorme tamaño.

Ejercito de Corey: "¡Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan!". Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras atacaban simultáneamente al dragón.

El impacto del ataque fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer que el dragón retrocediera demasiado. Cuando se terminó el ataque, los clones de Corey desaparecieron, excepto dos clones, más el original. Los dos clones restantes crearon una Bijudama Rasen-Shuriken cada uno, mientras que el original, que estaba en medio de los clones, empezó a reunir aire, entonces los clones lanzaron la Bijudama Rasen-Shuriken, y el Corey original exhalaba una gran bola de fuego. Las Rasen-Shuriken, al tener elemento viento, aumentaron mucho las llamas del ataque del original, lo suficiente para cubrir al dragón y dañarlo con poder de jinchuriki y Dragon Slayer.

Entonces, el Corey, original cayó cerca de su grupo, jadeando mucho, desactivando su modo de Kurama y haciendo que sus clones restantes desaparecieran. El grupo se acercó a Corey sorprendido del poder que demostró, combinando con maestría sus ataques.

Kon: "Eso fue increíble, eso fue increíble". Dijo mientras hacía como que golpeaba al aire.

Cor: "Gracias, aunque es difícil reunir la energía en un momento". Dijo sonriendo.

Pero entonces, el dragón se levantó y empezó a inhalar aire, cuando iba a exhalar, una voz conocida para el grupo lo detuvo.

Azazel: "Bien, es suficiente". Dijo parando el ataque del dragón, se encontraba en las montañas junto con Rías, y sus guardaespaldas.

Mikan: "Presidenta y… ¿Sensei?". Dijo confundida.

Después de que apareció Azazel, este le explico la razón de porque está el dragón.

Mikan: "¿Este dragón es un demonio?". Dijo confundida mientras sostenia a Celine.

Dragon: "Tiempo sin vernos, Ddraig". Dijo viendo al Boosted Gear de Corey.

Ddraig: "Ha pasado tiempo, Tannin". Dijo desde la joya.

Cor: "¿Conque ustedes se conocen, eh?". Dijo viendo a su Boosted Gear.

Azazel: "Blaze Meteor Dragon. En otras palabras, el Dragón Flameante del Meteoro, Tannin. Sus llamas son igual de calientes que el impacto de un meteoro, el único dragón capaz de rivalizarlo en términos de fuego es Igneel. Fue un Rey Dragon, se reencarno en demonio por motivos propios". Presento a los chicos.

Kiba: "¿Un dragón que se convirtió en demonio?". Dijo sorprendido.

Azazel: "Le pedí que me ayudara con su entrenamiento, especialmente el de Corey". Dijo la razón por la que Tannin estaba presente.

Xenovia: "¿Entrenamiento? ¿Vamos a entrenar?". Pregunto curiosa.

Tannin: "Por órdenes de Sirzechs-dono, hice una excepción y vine. No lo olvides, Ángel Caído". Dijo serio.

Cor: "Una pregunta, Tannin, ¿Por qué tienes el mismo olor que mi padre, Igneel?". Pregunto curioso al dragón, sorprendiendo a algunos de los miembros.

Tannin: "Igneel y yo somos hermanos de nido, como ustedes los humanos dicen "hermanos adoptivos"". Respondió sorprendiendo más al grupo.

Cor: "¿Conque eras hermano del viejo, eh? Eso responde varias preguntas". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, espero mejorar mucho bajo tu cuidado, Tío". Dijo sonriendo.

Tannin: "Eso espero cachorro, pero debo admitir que tus ataques si fueron poderosos y más los últimos, casi haces que me ponga serio". Dijo sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Azazel.

Cor: "No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, viniendo de uno adulto y millones de veces más poderosos. Pero estoy seguro que no te he hecho usar más del 0,10% de tu poder, ¿Verdad?". Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Tannin: "Diría que me hiciste usar el 0,25 % de mi poder verdadero".

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "¿Todos se encuentran bien? A excepción de Corey, que se nota que está bien". Dijo lo último con broma. "Siento haberlos engañado. Estaba en contra de eso, pero… Incluso Onii-sama estuvo de acuerdo". Explico.

Azazel: "Sus poderes no crecerán… Porque tus dudas y delicadeza son preocupantes, Rías". Dijo como criticando a Rías.

Rías: "¡Nunca he dudado!". Dijo molesta.

Azazel: "Como sea. Solo quise confirmar la cantidad de poder que pueden usar bajo presión. Gracias a eso, ya sé cómo voy a entrenarlos". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "Muy astuto para un Ángel Caído". Dijo con notable odio hacia Azazel.

Azazel: "Hare lo que sea necesario para que sean fuertes. Después de todo soy su sensei". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, bueno, calmémonos un poco". Dijo sonriendo.

Azazel: "Por cierto, Corey, muy buen trabajo tomando el mando, pensaba que se los dejarías a mando de Akeno al ser la reina, pero…". Dijo sonriendo con una mano en su barbilla.

Cor: "Bueno, en ese momento actué sin pensar". Dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Azazel: "Pero, tienes experiencia, habilidad, una gran capacidad de improvisación y también de liderazgo, todo lo requerido para un gran líder". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Gracias, cuervo". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Hermano, ¿Sabías desde el principio que era una prueba?". Pregunto a su hermano.

Cor: "Claro, desde que su olor llego a mi nariz". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Hay que ver lo reservado que eres". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Pero, aunque lo supieran de antemano no habría cambiado algo". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que algunos se deprimieran un poco.

Rías: "De todos modos, no podemos llegar a la casa todos sucios". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En las aguas termales).**

Actualmente, los chicos del grupo se encuentran en un manantial de aguas termales muy lujosa. Todos se encontraba relajando por completo, y más lo que entrenaron con Tannin, aunque no sé si decir entrenar o levantar polvo. Azazel se encontraba tarareando alguna melodía mientras se relajaba en el agua.

Azazel: "Como se esperaba de las aguas termales del Inframundo, aunque sería mejor si tuviese algo de sake". Dijo suspirando.

Happy: "Se siente tan bien que me dormiría aquí". Dijo flotando en el agua.

Cor: "Estamos de acuerdo, mi felino amigo". Dijo mientras se hundía hasta un poco más abajo del hombro.

Kin: "Esto no está mal, guardare este sitio como un sitio de descanso para cuando vuelva al Inframundo en el futuro". Dijo sonriendo.

Kon: "Agua calientica". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Corey callo en cuenta de que faltaba alguien… ese alguien era Gasper, que estaba por la entrada, así que se dirigió a él.

Cor: "Hey, Gasper, vamos. Tienes que entrar y disfrutar del manantial". Dijo mientras agarraba a Gasper y trataba de meterlo al manantial.

Gasper: "¡Kya!". Grito de manera linda, como si fuera chica.

Cor: "No hagas eso, eres un hombre, tampoco uses la toalla hasta el pecho, eso confunde". Dijo algo molesto.

Gasper: "No sabía que me mirabas con esos ojos Sempai". Dijo ganándose que Corey lo lanzara al agua. "¡Nooooo! ¡Está caliente! ¡Me derrito! ¡Sempai malo!".

Cor: "Me gusta ser malo". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "{Corey, no acoses a Gasper, ¿Vale?}". Dijo desde la planta alta, al parecer la zona para las mujeres se encuentra un piso arriba que el de los hombres.

Cor: "Ok". Dijo despreocupado.

Azazel: "Oye, Corey". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa, cuervo?". Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Azazel: "¿Haz tocado los pechos de Rías?". Pregunto mientras hacía con su mano como si apretara algo.

Cor: "No los he tocado". Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Azazel: "Ya veo, que…". Dijo un poco desilusionado, pero fue interrumpido por una voz de la mano derecha de Corey.

Ddraig: "Eso es mentira, hasta lo más profundo". Dijo desde la mano izquierda de Corey.

Algunos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Ddraig entro en la conversación, excepto Corey que suspiro cansado.

Ddraig: "Corey ha tocado los pechos de Rías Gremori, Laney Gremori, Asia Argento, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Akeno Himejima, Restia, Est, Oshizu, Satellizer y Xenovia". Dijo dando información innecesaria.

Cor: "Se ve que no se puede guardar secretos de mujeres contigo, ¿Verdad?". Dijo viendo la joya verde que estaba en su mano.

Entonces, Azazel, Kon, Kin y Donnasiege se empezaron a reír cuando escucharon la voz de Ddraig.

Azazel: "¡Jajajaja! Parece que el único sincero es tu espíritu de dragón que admitió que tocaste los pechos de las chicas antes". Dijo mientras se reía.

Happy: "Eres todo un casanova, Corey". Dijo burlándose de Corey.

Azazel: "Bueno, además de tocar los pechos, ¿Has presionado el pezón de una de ellas?". Pregunto cambiando de tema un poco.

Cor: "No lo he hecho". Dijo suspirando.

Azazel: "¿En serio? ¿No has presionado los pezones? No me refiero cuando tocas un pezón, sino cuando lo presionas. Enterrar el dedo en el pecho es la mejor parte, ¿Sabes?". Dijo con un tono de diversión.

Cor: "No necesito saber eso, ¿Sabes?". Dijo suspirando con aburrimiento.

Azazel: "Es por eso que todavía tienes mucho camino que recorrer. Los pechos de una mujer son infinitos, están llenos de infinitas posibilidades, muchas más que el poder de Ophis, ¿Sabes? Ya que estaba fascinado de ellas, me sumergí en los pechos de mujeres y caí. Pero no me arrepiento". Dijo con orgullo al final.

Cor: "Supongo que Ophis se enojaría si supiera eso". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, al grupo le llego las voces de las chicas que estaban en el segundo piso.

Akeno: "{Ara, Rías. ¿Tu busto se hizo más grande? ¿Lo puedo tocar un poco?}". Pregunto.

Rías: "{¿Tú crees? Hmm… Tu forma de tocar es muy indecente. Pero, ¿Tu sujetador no es más grande que el mío, Akeno?}". Pregunto.

Akeno: "{Mi viejo sujetador está un poco estrecho… Sin embargo, una mujer se vuelve más audaz cuando tiene a un socio a quien le gustaría mostrar su cuerpo, Rías}". Explico.

Lans: "{Supongo que eso es cierto. Pero deja de estimular mucho a esa persona}". Dijo entrando en la conversación.

Lucy: "{No creo que sirva que lo estimulen. Él, como vieron antes, no le importa estar enfrente a una chica desnuda, se lo toma muy normal}". Dijo dando su opinión.

Akeno: "{¿Crees que sea parte de su táctica}?". Pregunto a las demás.

Lans: "{¿Quieres decir que Cor se hace el asexual pero es un pervertido en el fondo?}". Pregunto a Akeno. "{Te diré que es mentira, él no tiene prevención, en lo más mínimo, lo vimos con una máquina de la verdad que hizo Berto, y Berto es muy bueno diseñando máquinas de ese tipo}".

Asia: "{Tengo envidia de lo grande que son las de ustedes…}". Dijo con un tono un poco depresivo, volviendo al tema principal.

Akeno: "{Ara-ara. Asia ¿Los tuyos no se han vuelto un poco más grande?}". Pregunto riendo.

Asia: "{¿En serio…? P-Pero si son solamente así de grandes… Creo que no podre ser capaz de llegarle a gustar}". Dijo desanimada.

Xenovia: "{Asia, escuche en una charla que se pueden hacer más grande frotándolos, ¿Te gustaría probar?". Pregunto.

Nana: "{Yo también quiero intentarlo, no quiero que Momo me siga molestando por eso}".

Asia: "¡Ah! ¡N-No! ¡Xenovia, Nana! Ah… Cor aún no me ha hecho estas cosas…}". Dijo entre gemido.

Xenovia: "{Hmm, Asia es diferente a mí y tiene una buena sensación al contacto físico. Esto puede ser lo que deleite a los hombres. Ahora te toca a ti, Nana}".

Nana: "{Ah, eso duele, no lo hagas muy fuerte, no seas tonta}". Dijo molesta.

Akeno: "{Ara-ara. Es bueno ser joven. ¿No lo crees, Rías?}". Dijo riendo. "{Por cierto, Lucy y Oshizu también tienen un gran busto}".

Lucy: "{¿Tú crees? No son tan grandes como los tuyos, pero si son grandes}". Dijo con orgullo al final.

Oshizu: "{Eh. Bueno…}". Dijo dudosa.

Momo: "{Sí que son grandes en comparación a los míos, y eso que somos del mismo año}". Dijo riendo.

Restia: "{Es verdad, sí que son grandes}". Dijo riendo.

Lucy: "{¡Ah! Espera… Restia… Detente… No lo hagas". Dijo entre gemidos.

Oshizu: "{Momo, no hagas eso… Con mis pechos}". Dijo también entre gemidos.

Momo: "{Realmente son suaves, muy suaves}". Dijo riendo. "{Pero ahora que me fijo…}".

Raynare: "{¿Pasa algo, Momo?}". Pregunto dudosa.

Momo: "{Tu también lo tienes bastantes grandes, Raynare, ¿No Restia?}". Dijo riendo.

Restia: "{Es verdad}". Dijo de acuerdo.

Raynare: "{Espera un momento… Ah… No}". Dijo entre gemidos.

Satellizer: "{Esto si es divertido, ¿No, Laney?}". Dijo riendo.

Lans: "{Espera Satellizer… No lo hagas…}". Dijo también entre gemidos.

Rías: "{Ah… Akeno, detente, saca tus manos de mis pechos… ¿Dónde aprendiste estas cosas…?}". Dijo entre gemidos.

Akeno: "{Los pechos de Rías… Que agradable sensación. Ufufufufufufu… Voy a hacer esto aquí y luego…}". Dijo riendo.

Rías: "{No… Ah. A pesar de aun él no me ha hecho este tipo de cosas… Detente… Decidí que él sería mi primera… Ah…}". Dijo entre gemidos.

Mitelt: "{Oye, Yami, ¿Tu habilidad de transformación también te permite cambiar la forma de tu cuerpo?}". Pregunto curiosa, tratando de evitar lo anterior.

Yami: "{Si, ¿Por qué?}". Dijo dudosa.

Mitelt: "{¿Puedes montarnos como serias si tuvieras las medidas de Rías-sempai?}". Pregunto.

Mikan: "{Eso sería genial. Por favor, Yami}". Dijo insistiendo.

Yami: "{Muy bien, lo hare}". Dijo aceptando.

Mikan: "{Oh, te ves genial. Estas muy linda}".

Mitelt: "{Si, es verdad. ¿Por qué no te quedas así siempre?}".

Yami: "Porque los pervertidos me molestaran más de lo que quiero}". Respondió.

Mitelt: "Ya veo".

Est: "{Yami, ¿Qué pasa si hago esto y luego esto?". Pregunto a la chica.

Yami: "{No hagas eso… No me gusta… Las cosas pervertidas}". Dijo entre gemidos.

Los chicos podían escuchar perfectamente lo que decían las chicas, a Kon y a Kin le estaba goteando sangre de la nariz.

Cor: "De seguro, es un caos completo". Dijo suspirando.

Azazel: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?". Pregunto a Corey.

Cor: "No lo creo". Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Azazel: "Eso lo dudo". Dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Corey y lo lanzaba al segundo piso.

Cor: "¡Woooaaaaaaaaaaaa-!". Dijo desde el aire, para luego caer en el segundo piso, donde se encontraban las chicas, se hundió un poco en el agua, para luego levantarse lentamente. "Maldito seas, cuervo… Te vas a enterar". Dijo molesto.

Kurama: 'Oye Corey, ¿No se te olvida algo?'. Pregunto en la mente de Corey.

Cor: '¿Qué cosa, viejo?'. Pregunto confundido.

Ddraig: 'Date la vuelta'. Dijo riendo.

Entonces, Corey empezó a darse la vuelta. Cuando termino de darse la vuelta vio a Laney, Rías, Lucy, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Est, Restia, Mikan, Raynare, Mitelt, Celine, Calawana y Oshizu, todas ellas estaban desnudas… Ni siquiera trataban de cubrir sus cuerpos, la mayor parte de ellas se sonrojaron cuando Corey se levantó, aunque a Celine no es muy importante ya que aún es muy pequeña. Además de que Yami aún estaba con sus medidas aumentadas.

Ddraig: 'Esta sin duda es una hermosa vista'. Dijo disfrutando de la vista.

Kurama: 'Estamos de acuerdo'. Dijo también disfrutando la vista.

Cor: "Disculpen, chicas. No era mi intención. El cuervo me lanzo aquí". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, dando la espalda a las chicas, y empezó a caminar al borde para caer al primer piso y golpear al cuervo, o eso es lo que piensa hacer.

Rías: "Ara. Cor, ¿Fuiste arrogado por Azazel? ¿Ya lavaste tu cuerpo correctamente?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Lans: "Cor, ¿Disfrutaste de tu vuelo?". Dijo en broma.

Akeno: "Ufufufufufufu. Cor, eres tan atrevido". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, las tres chicas se empezaron a acercar a Corey, este no se movió cuando las tres le hablaron.

Akeno: "Cor, te cogí…". Dijo mientras abraza a Corey por afrente, haciendo que este sintiera los pechos de la chica tocando su cuerpo.

Cor: "Oh, buenas". Dijo sonriendo.

Ddraig: 'Que suavidad tan mortal'. Dijo con un tono feliz.

Entonces, Corey noto otras suavidades que venía de atrás de él, se fijó que eran los pechos de Laney y de Rías, la cabezas de ambas estaban por encima del hombro del chico.

Lans, Rías: "¡Akeno! ¡Aléjate de mí Cor!". Dijeron con autoridad.

Entonces, ambas rodearon sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Corey y trataron de alejarlo de Akeno, pero ella estaba firmemente agarrada de Corey desde adelante.

Akeno: "De ninguna manera. He decidido disfrutar de las aguas termales con Cor. Ya estoy calentando nuestros cuerpos, aunque no es necesario… El cuerpo de Cor se siente bien con solamente tocarlo así". Dijo con una sonrisa placentera.

Rías: "¡Basta! ¡El cuerpo de Cor es mío! ¿Quién crees que crio a este chico? ¡Es el fruto de mi trabajo que hizo que la sensación de abrazarlo sea la mejor!". Dijo mientras hacía más fuerte su abrazo. "Mi cuerpo, de alguna manera se siente muy sensible, ¿Es debido a lo que me hizo Akeno antes o es porque estoy abrazando a Cor?".

Lans: "Hermana, Cor no es tuyo solo porque es tu siervo". Dijo mientras aumenta la fuerza de su abrazo.

Momo: "No es justo que solo ustedes tres disfruten de Cor. Yo también quiero…". Dijo mientras abraza a Corey del brazo derecho.

Restia: "Es verdad". Dijo mientras abraza a Corey del brazo izquierdo.

Lucy: "Yo también quiero…". Dijo mientras abraza a Corey del mismo brazo que Momo.

Est: "Igual…". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Corey del mismo brazo de Restia.

Satellizer: "Yo también…". Dijo mientras abraza a Corey desde el frente, Akeno le hizo un pequeño espacio.

Ddraig: 'Esto es sin duda mucho mejor que el sándwich legendario, esto está a un nivel muy superior'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Cor: 'Cierra la boca, Ddraig'. Pensó molesto.

Asia: "Uuu… Yo también quiero disfrutar de las aguas termales con Cor pero…". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Xenovia: "Como pensé, será una tarea casi imposible de arrebatar a Cor lejos de ellas. No tengo más opción que mirar desde lejos por ahora". Dijo con un tono algo analítico.

Mitelt, Raynare, Yami, Mikan, Oshizu y Nana estaban mirando la escena con una mirada envidiosa, unas más que otras. Calawana solo estaba riendo por la situación de Corey. Corey esperaba que Yami, Nana o Koneko lo insultaran, pero ninguna lo hizo. Entonces miro a Koneko, esta se encontraba con medio rostro sumergido en el agua, pero sus ojos tenían un toque sombrío.

Cor: 'Koneko…'. Pensó preocupado.

Kurama: 'Creo que esa mocosa intentara usar su poder oculto, Corey'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Solo espero que pueda lograrlo…'. Pensó.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**


	32. Chapter 25

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: Pues, las chicas si escucharon a Lans cuando dijo que Cor no era un pervertido, pero algunas tratan de saber como seria si lo fuese, pero nunca pasara, se darán cuenta de eso en unos capítulos y se empezaran a quejar;** **por cierto, no creo que haya sido necesario decir las habilidades de Arte de espada absoluta, ya que esas técnicas las puede hacer Kamito sin necesidad de usar a Restia y Est, pero no importa, veré que puedo hacer con las habilidades, ademas de que puedo ponerle habilidades de otros espadachines de otras series; no lo creo, no hay nada que supere el fanservice que en el del ova, pero algo es algo; Kin, Kon, Laney y Corey no son de un anime, son de una serie de television que vi hace un tiempo, se llama "Grojband", como la banda, pero eso es cuando ellos tenían 13; lo de Azazel, solo dire que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió, y Corey puede ser muy frió cuando quiere.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Lucy, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Est, Restia Irina, Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Serafall, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25.**

 **(En frente de una enorme mansión).**

Actualmente, todos los miembros del Club de lo Oculto, excepto Azazel y sus guardaespaldas porque tenía algo que atender, se encontraban enfrente de una enorme mansión.

Kon, Kin: "¡Sorprendente!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos, aunque no los culpo.

Xenovia: "Así que esta es la casa,…". Dijo sorprendida.

Asia, Mikan: "De la Presidenta y de Laney…". Dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidas, terminando la frase de Xenovia.

Rías, Lans: "Estamos en casa". Dijeron sonriendo, al ver que alguien abrió la puerta que fue Grayfia.

Grayfia: ""Bienvenidas a casa. Rías Ojou-sama, Laney Ojou-sama, y sus invitados". Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Entonces, todos entraron a la casa, al entrar se encontraron con tanto mayordomos como maids, hicieron una reverencia al ver a Rías y a Laney. Los miembros del club se encontraban caminando a través de una alfombra roja.

Asia: "Estoy tan nerviosa". Dijo nerviosa en voz baja.

Oshizu: "Estoy igual". Dijo de acuerdo.

Kon: "Siento que no debería estar aquí". Dijo en voz baja.

Entonces, un niño pequeño de alrededor de 13 años, con el pelo y ojos rojos, apareció corriendo en dirección a Rías y Laney.

Niño: "¡Rías-nee-sama, Laney-nee-sama! ¡Bienvenidas!". Dijo mientras abrazaba a las chicas.

Rías: "¡Estamos en casa, Milikas!". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño identificado como Milikas.

Lans: "Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Supongo, que este niño es el hijo de Sirzechs-sama, ¿Verdad?". Dijo, sorprendiendo a los nuevos miembros del grupo.

Lans: "Es verdad, es el hijo de Onii-sama, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "¿Eso quiere decir que es su sobrino?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Rías: "Vamos, saluda". Dijo a Milikas.

Milikas: "Hai". Dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo. "Soy Milikas Gremori. Encantados de conocerlos". Dijo cortésmente.

Asia: "Ay… Qué lindo". Dijo sonriendo.

Mitelt: "Es muy lindo". Dijo sonriendo.

Xenovia: "Realmente es un príncipe". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Mas bien, un príncipe rojo". Dijo en broma, mientras se acercaba al chico y se agachaba a la altura del chico. "Soy Corey Riffin. Un placer, Milikas". Dijo mientras ponía el puño, haciendo que el chico respondiera chocando el puño con Corey.

Lans: "Eres rápido entablando amistad con los niños". Dijo riendo.

Cor: "Tal vez". Dijo sonriendo.

Kin: "Pero, entonces ¿Quién es la esposa de Sirzechs-sama?". Pregunto dudoso.

Cor: "No respondas a eso, Milikas, es mejor mantenerlo para una sorpresa". Dijo riendo al niño.

Milikas: "Hai". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, la voz de Grayfia les interrumpió.

Grayfia: "Señores, pasen, por favor". Dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a una puerta que se empezó a abrir.

Milikas: "¡Rías-nee-sama y Laney-nee-sama vinieron a casa!". Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación corriendo.

?: "¿Qué es esto? ¿No sabes comportarte?". Dijo una voz femenina dentro del cuarto.

Cuando el grupo entro se encontró con una réplica de Rías, con el pelo marrón y corto hasta los hombros, como Laney, y ojos color violeta claro, llevaba un vestido. Se encuentra abrazando a Milikas.

Mikan: "Que mujer tan hermosa". Dijo sorprendida.

Lans: "Chicos, les presento a mi madre". Dijo presentado a su madre.

Cor: "¿Madre? Sí que es joven, yo pensaba que era su hermana o algo". Dijo sorprendido.

Sra. Gremori: "Ara, decir que soy una mujer joven me haces feliz". Dijo mientras sonreía y se acariciaba la mejilla con una mano.

Akeno: "Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Venerana-sama". Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia junto a los más viejos del grupo, Corey fue el primero de los nuevos miembros en hacer la reverencia junto a Lucy, Mikan y Yami, luego los demás hicieron la reverencia.

Venerana: "Es bueno que están todos bien. Es bueno conocer a los nuevos miembros". Dijo sonriendo. "Soy la madre de Rías y Laney, Venerana Gremori". Dijo presentándose. "Tú debes ser Corey Riffin, ¿Verdad?". Dijo viendo al chico.

Cor: "Hai. Supongo que lo sabe por lo de Raiser, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo.

Venerana: "Hai. Y también es porque siempre presto atención a los pretendientes de mis hijas. Después de todo, soy su madre". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Tiene sentido". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ah, y lamento todos los problemas que cause con ello". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Todos sabemos que es mentira". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Eso es verdad". Dijo riendo.

Venerana: "Ufufufufuf. Fue una buena lesión para mi marido. Escogió un prometido sin pensar en los sentimientos de su hija". Dijo viendo a Rías.

Rías: "¡Madre!". Dijo sonrojada de vergüenza.

Venerana: "Bueno, instálense en sus habitaciones. Sayaka, ¿Podrías llevar a algunos de los jóvenes a sus habitaciones?". Pregunto a una maid, que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

La maid era de una chica joven de la edad de Corey, voluptuosa, con los ojos verdes, con el cabello marrón y largo que pasa su cintura, lo lleva atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba un vestido de criada.

Sayaka: "Hai, Venerana-sama". Dijo haciendo una reverencia. "Síganme, por favor". Dijo al grupo.

Cuando Corey iba a salir, hasta que Venerana lo detuvo.

Venerana: "Corey Riffin, ¿Te importa que te llame Corey?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "En lo más mínimo". Dijo sonriendo.

Venerana: "Bueno, Corey, ten paciencia con Sayaka, no se lleva muy bien con los hombres". Dijo riendo.

Cor: "Oh, muy bien". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Más tarde).**

Después de salir de la habitación, todos se dirigieron a sus respetivas habitaciones, Sayaka se encontraba llevando actualmente a Corey, Happy, Satellizer, Restia y Est, Asia, Mikan, Celine, Yami y Xenovia alrededor del castillo. Asia, Mikan, Celine, Yami y Xenovia ya habían llegado a sus respectivas habitaciones. Todos los pasillos eran muy amplios con muchas puertas y ventanas.

Entonces, Sayaka se detiene delante de una habitación que tenía un cartel con un dragón dibujado en él.

Sayaka: "Esta es su habitación". Dijo con un enojo notable dirigido a Corey.

Cor: "Gracias". Dijo sonriendo, mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo de acuerdo desde la cabeza de Corey.

Satellizer, Restia, Est: "Gracias". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Sayaka solo hizo un ruido con la lengua cuando Corey y Happy se lo agradecieron.

Cuando Corey, término de abrir la puerta se sorprendió, junto con Happy, porque su habitación era muy amplia con todas las cosas necesarias para vivir.

Cor: "Este lugar sí que es amplio". Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

Mientras que Corey y Happy veían la habitación, Sayaka se le acercaba a paso sigiloso a Corey desde la espalda. Satellizer, Restia y Est vieron eso pero prefirieron no decir nada. Entonces, Sayaka saca de la nada una espada plateada y la dirigió a la cabeza de Corey, pero este detiene la espada usando solo tres dedos de su mano derecho, sorprendiendo a Sayaka.

Cor: "Entiendo que no te lleves bien con los hombres, pero por favor, no trates de atacar a este dragón, ¿Si?". Dijo mientras daba la vuelta a su cabeza dejando ver su lado derecho del rostro tenía tres líneas felinas en su mejilla y su ojo tenía una pupila felina con la iris roja sangre.

Cuando Sayaka vio el ojo de Corey, se asustó y dio unos pasos atrás, haciendo que Corey soltara su espada.

Sayaka: "¿Quién eres?". Dijo temblando un poco.

Cor: "Solo soy un invitado, nada más". Dijo riendo.

Entonces, Sayaka volvió a atacar a Corey, este solo se mantuvo esquivando los ataques de Sayaka, y todavía estaba dando la espalda a Sayaka en todo momento, enfureciendo a Sayaka.

Pero en realidad, Sayaka nunca volvió a atacar a Corey, ella se encuentra parada en medio del salón, sus ojos estaban dilatados como si su cuerpo estuviera bajo control.

Satellizer: "Cor-sama, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Solo la puse bajo un Genjutsu, que no es mi especialidad, pero bueno, despertara en un momento". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Sayaka y la cargaba estilo princesa y la ponía en una silla, y agarraba la espada y la ponía a un lado de la silla. "Est, ¿Puedes llamar a Lans y a Rías?". Pregunto a su familiar de pelo plateado.

Est: "Hai". Dijo mientras se iba a buscar a las pelirrojas.

Cor: "Bien, tomare una pequeña siesta, despiértenme cuando lleguen Rías y Lans"- Dijo a sus familiares restantes y a Happy.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo sonriendo.

Un tiempo después de que Corey mando a Est a buscar a Laney y a Rías, llegaron encontrándose con Corey dormido en la amplia cama como si nada, y a Sayaka en la silla. Cuando Happy las vio entrar a la habitación, despertó a Corey golpeándolo con un pescado en la cara, pero luego se ganó un puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente.

Lans: "Adivinare, ¿Sayaka te ataco y la dejaste inconsciente?". Pregunto a su novio que se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Cor: "Algo así, solo que no la deje inconsciente, está bajo un Genjutsu". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Ah, Sayaka, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?". Pregunto viendo a la chica.

Cor: "No puede oírte, Rías. No mientras este bajo el Genjutsu".

Lans: "Cor, libelara". Pidió a su novio.

Cor: "Hai". Dijo suspirando y haciendo un sello de mano.

Entonces, los ojos de Sayaka vuelven a la normalidad, cuando miro en donde estaba, tomo su espada rápidamente y se dirigió a donde Corey a gran velocidad, pero cuando iba a cortar a Corey la espada se detuvo a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Corey, no había nada en frete parando la espada, sorprendiendo a la maid. Ella se encontraba empujando con fuerza el mango de su espada, pero la espada no se movía en lo más mínimo.

Sayaka: "¿Qué me hiciste mientras estaba bajo esa ilusión?". Pregunto con enojo.

Cor: "No mucho, nada erótico. Lo que hice fue un campo magnético alrededor de tu cuerpo y el mío, por decirlo de otro modo. Tú y yo, ahora somos los mismos polos de un imán, así que no importa por donde, como o con que me ataques, tus ataques no me alcanzaran, mi cuerpo solo los repelerá". Explico calmado, como si fuese obvio.

Lans: "Eres un genio". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No es necesario remarcar lo que ya se sabe, Lans". Dijo a su novia, fingiendo ser orgulloso.

Sayaka: "No la llames por su nombre tan a la ligera". Dijo enojada.

Cor: "¿Por qué? Somos novios, después de todo". Dijo confundido.

Lans: "Sayaka, sé que le temes a los hombres, pero Cor no es como los otros, este es alguien a quien puedes confiar, y no te hará nada malo". Explico a la maid.

Sayaka: "Pero…". Dijo tratando de convencer a Laney.

Entonces, aparecen Mikan, Celine, Momo, Nana, Oshizu, Asia y Xenovia en la puerta, en el mejor momento.

Asia: "Disculpen la molestia". Dijo tímidamente mientras entraba a la habitación, junto a las demás.

Cor: "No hay molestia, Asia. ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Asia: "Mi habitación es demasiado grande para que pueda dormir sola, así que me preguntaba de que si podía compartir mi habitación contigo". Dijo a Corey.

Cor: "Supongo que para ustedes es igual, ¿Verdad?". Dijo viendo a las demás.

Mikan: "Si, siendo sincera, nunca he estado en una gran habitación para mi sola". Dijo sonriendo al forzadamente.

Oshizu: "Estoy igual". Dijo tímidamente.

Xenovia: "Todas vamos a pedir lo mismo. Claro sino te importa que durmamos en la misma habitación".

Cor: "No, tranquila, no me importa". Dijo sonriendo.

Sayaka: "¿Por qué se lo piden a ese hombre?". Pregunto no entendiendo a las chicas.

Mikan: "Lo que pasa es que mi hermano es el más indicado para estas cosas, no hará nada a alguien, claro solo si lo haces enfurecer, cosa que es muy difícil a veces". Dijo riendo.

Rías: "Muy bien, informare a Grayfia de esto, ahora vayan y traigan sus cosas. Ah, y Mikan no dejes a Momo a solas con Cor, por favor". Dijo mientras sacaba a Sayaka.

Mikan: "Hai, Presidenta". Dijo viendo a Rías.

Entonces, las chicas que vinieron se fueron a buscar sus cosas, dejando a Corey con Laney, Satellizer, Est, Restia y Happy, aunque este último aún estaba inconsciente.

Cor: "¿Qué le pasa a Sayaka, para querer matarme y eso?". Pregunto a su novia.

Lans: "Es una larga historia, Cor". Dijo desanimada.

Cor: "A mí me gustan las largas historias, y lo sabes". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Hace un tiempo, cuando Rías y yo teníamo años respectivamente…". Empezó a contar. **"** Veníamos de camino de una reunión mi madre, mi hermana y yo, nos encontramos con una chica tirada en medio del camino. Salimos del auto a verla, aun respiraba, tenía unos harapos además de que estaban mal cuidados, la trajimos a nuestra casa y la cuidamos. Un tiempo después de que se dé que recobrara la conciencia, nos contó solo a Rías, a mamá y a mí, que en su pueblo lo invadieron unos demonios malignos, dijo que mataban a los hombres y violaban a las mujeres, no importaba su edad, y luego las mataban, también dijo que su padre lo mataron en frente de sus ojos y a su madre la violaron también en frente de sus ojos, casi le pasa a ella, de no haber sido por un milagro, como lo llama ella, no pudo haber salido de allí con vida, por lo menos no la violaron, porque según dijo era una especie de demonio y ogros lo que atacaron. Desde ese tiempo, le tuvo miedo a los hombres, tanto como para no dejar que mi padre o algún hombre le diera una orden, porque pensaban que le harían cosas pervertidas. Rías y yo nos hicimos muy amigas de ella cuando éramos pequeñas, pero nos hemos estado distanciando un poco, desde que Rías tiene el mando de la Casa Gremori y yo con ganas de ver el mundo humano".

Corey, Satellizer, Resta y Est escucharon atentamente la historia de Sayaka. Corey cambio su expresión sonriente a una seria y enojada, se encontraba apretando sus puños con fuerza. Satellizer también se encontraba apretando los puños. Restia tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos. Est aún tenía su rostro neutro, pero estaba sorprendida.

Cor: "Nadie merece lo que paso ella". Dijo molesto.

Lans: "Si, es verdad. Cor trata de llevarte bien con ella, tal vez la hagas cambiar su opinión y personalidad". Dijo a su novio.

Cor: "Eso espero. No es muy fácil tratar con un trauma como el que tiene ella". Dijo viendo a la puerta.

 **(En la noche-Comedor).**

Actualmente se encuentran todo el grupo sentado alrededor de una enorme mesa de lujo, junto a los padres de Rías y Laney, y Milikas.

Lord Gremori: "Invitados de Rías y Laney, por favor siéntase como en casa". Dijo a los chicos con una sonrisa.

Entonces, el grupo empezó a comer y disfrutar de la cena, todos están comiendo de forma adecuada, y por muy raro que parezca, también lo estaba haciendo Corey. Asia, Xenovia, Kin y Kon estaban parecían tener dificultades, aunque por lo menos lo disimulaban un poco bien. Los padres de Rías y Laney estaban comiendo de forma elegante, al igual que sus hijas, Kiba, Akeno, Lucy, Milikas, Momo, Nana, Yami, Raynare, Mitelt, Oshizu, Mikan, Corey y sus familiares. Celine por extraño que parezca también estaba comiendo con educación, y eso que solo tiene 4 años. Gasper, que se encontraba en frente de Corey, estaba teniendo unas dificultades, ya que tenía los ojos llorosos.

Cor: "¿Pasa algo, Gasper?". Pregunto al medio vampiro.

Gasper: "Estoy tan nervioso por comer en un salón tan grande, que siento que no puedo comer". Dijo provocando una pequeña risa a Corey.

Entonces, Corey miro a Koneko, que no había tocado la comida o siquiera el tenedor o cuchillo. Cuando Koneko sintió la mirada de Corey encima de ella, desvió la mirada un poco sombría, según Corey.

Cor: 'Koneko…'. Pensó preocupada.

Lucy: "Oye, Corey, ¿Desde cuándo sabes comer cortésmente?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Oh, Lucy, yo si tengo modales, solo que cuando estoy en Fiore. No me dan ganas de usarlo, ya sabes, por ser parte de Fairy tail". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Y ¿Dónde aprendiste modales?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Tengo miembros de mi familia en Inglaterra, cuando fui a visitarlos me molestaron por todo el tiempo que estuve con ellos enseñándome modales". Respondió.

Lucy: "Ya veo, pero ¿Cuantos miembros tiene tu familia?". Pregunto.

Cor: "La familia Riffin es muy grande, pero están esparcidos por el mundo". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mikan: "Eso es verdad". Dijo de acuerdo.

Lord Gremori: "Por cierto, Corey Riffin". Dijo llamando la atención del peli-azul. "¿Cómo está tu Tío Forge?".

Cor: "Está muy bien, ocupado pero bien". Dijo riendo. "Por cierto, gracias por las remodelaciones de la casa". Dijo agradecido.

Lord G.: "Bueno, yo quería preparar un castillo más grande, pero…".

Cor: "¿Un castillo?". Dijo sorprendido.

Lans: "Padre, no podemos cruzar nuestras culturas con la de ellos, mucho menos a la fuerza". Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Lord G.: "Bueno, al menos déjame enviarte a 50 sirvientas…". Dijo a Corey.

Cor: "Creo que no estaría mal unas manos extra, pero eso lo dejo para mi hermanita, Mikan". Dijo cambiando la protagonización de la conversación a Mikan.

Mikan: "Bueno, creo que no me caería mal algo de ayuda. Por favor". Dijo sonriendo.

Lord G.: "Muy bien, se las enviare cuando vuelvan al mundo humano". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Muchas gracias por ello, Señor Gremori". Dijo cortésmente.

Lord G.: "Por cierto, Corey Riffin, Mikan Riffin". Dijo llamando a los Riffin. "A partir de ahora pueden llamarme "Padre"". Dijo sorprendiendo a los dos y a sus hijas.

Venerana: "Querido, te estas precipitando. Hay un orden que debe seguirse". Dijo sonriendo.

Lord G.: "Pero Corey Riffin ya es novio de Laney". Dijo confundido.

Venerana: "Si, pero…". Fue interrumpida por sus hijas.

Lans, Rías: "¡Cielos! ¡Padre, Madre!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo enojadas, para luego irse de la sala.

Cor: "¿Chicas?". Dijo confundido mirando por donde se fueron las pelirrojas.

Venerana: "Por cierto, Corey, ¿Te importaría tener unas clases sobre el Inframundo?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Eh, no lo creo, ya se me el abecedario demoniaco y todo lo demás, me lo enseño Amaterasu-sama". Dijo rascándose la mejilla.

Venerana: "Oh, ya veo. En ese caso no hay nada que pueda hacer". Dijo riendo.

 **(Más tarde-Habitación de Corey).**

Actualmente, Corey, junto con las invitadas a su habitación se encontraban acostado en la cama, Corey estaba en el centro de la misma, de su lado derecho se encontraban Mikan, Oshizu, Satellizer y Xenovia, y del lado izquierdo estaban Asia, Nana, Momo, Est y Restia, Celine y Happy se encontraban durmiendo en el pecho de Corey.

Cor: "Ne, Mikan, ¿Crees que Koneko se está comportado extraño?". Preguntó a su hermana.

Mikan: "Si, está más rara que lo normal". Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Cor: "¿Crees que Rías y Lans sepan algo?". Pregunto.

Mikan: "A lo mejor, pero creo que debemos descubrirlo con el tiempo". Dijo bostezando.

Cor: "Ahora, sé de dónde sacaste tu cerebro". Dijo en tono de broma.

Mikan: "Si, la saque del Abuelo Max". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, descansa que mañana tenemos que iniciar el entrenamiento". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Mikan: "Descansa, hermano". Dijo mientras se dormía.

 **(A la mañana siguiente-En el jardín trasero).**

Actualmente, los miembros del club se encuentran con ropa de deporte en la parte trasera de la casa, Sayaka se encontraba junto al grupo para vigilarlos, especialmente a Corey, Azazel, se encuentra con ellos para dar unas indicaciones.

Azazel: "Bien. Parece que todos están aquí". Dijo viendo al grupo. "Hice un plan de entrenamiento para 20 días humanos". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Un entrenamiento de 20 días solamente? Que aburrido". Se quejó.

Mikan: "Cállate hermano". Dijo mientras le golpeaba el brazo a Corey.

Azazel: "Bien. Antes déjeme decir algo. Hay personas que consiguen buenos resultados a corto plazo, pero también están lo que las dan a largos plazos. Ustedes son de los primeros. Primero empezare por ti, Rías". Dijo viendo a la pelirroja, que dio un paso adelante. "Desde el principio has sido un demonio de altas especificaciones en todo, incluyendo talento, capacidad física y poder mágico. Incluso si sigues viviendo como hasta ahora te convertirás en un poderoso demonio. Sigue este formulario al pie de la letra hasta el día final". Dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja.

Cuando Rías vio, se sorprendió un poco.

Rías: "Pero, este entrenamiento no parece especial". Dijo confundida.

Azazel: "Eso es correcto. Es un método de entrenamiento básico. Eso está bien para ti. Ya tienes todo, es por eso que el poder puede ser practicando con entrenamiento básico. El problema es la calidad del Rey. Con el tiempo, el Rey busca cerebro más que fuerza, supongo que debes saberlo. Incluso si tienes buenas habilidades mágicas, los demonios pueden llegar a la cima con buena cabeza e inteligencia. Aprende todo sobre los Rating Game hasta la fecha límite. Para el Rey las necesidades son el pensamiento, la agudeza mental y el juicio para superar cualquier problema. Es tu trabajo que tus siervos muestren su máximo potencial. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que hasta el juego real, no serás capaz de saber lo que pasara. Como un campo de batalla real". Explico.

Rías: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza y daba un paso atrás.

Azazel: "La siguiente es Akeno". Dijo llamando a la pelinegra.

Akeno dio un paso adelante.

Akeno: "Hai". Dijo con un estado algo sombrío.

Azazel: "Acepta tu sangre que corre por tus venas". Dijo francamente.

Akeno frunció el ceño cuando escucho eso, pero Azazel no le prestó atención.

Azazel: "Si buscas el poder de Ángel caído, así podrás usar la luz de tu trueno y crear el relámpago". Explico.

Akeno: "... Puedo hacerlo muy bien, incluso si no uso ese poder". Dijo con odio al poder.

Azazel: "No lo niegues. ¿Qué pasara sino puedes aceptarte? Al fin y al cabo, en lo único en que podemos confiar es en nuestro propio cuerpo, ¿No? Negarte a ti misma te vuelve débil. Si quieres pregúntaselo a Corey". Dijo haciendo que Corey pusiera una mirada algo sombría mientras se tocaba el estómago con una mano, sorprendiendo un poco a Akeno. "Acepta todo acerca de ti misma, incluso lo doloroso y difíciles. Tu debilidad es la tu actual. Supéralo para el día de final del entrenamiento. Si no te convertirás en una obstrucción para futuras batallas. La Sacerdotisa del Trueno debe convertice en la Sacerdotisa del Relámpago".

Akeno no dijo nada antes las últimas palabras de Azazel. Al parecer entendía que no tenía más opciones.

Azazel: "El siguiente es Kiba". Dijo viendo a Kiba.

Kiba: "Hai". Dijo mientras daba un paso adelante.

Azazel: "Perfecciona tu Balance Breaker y permanece en ese estado tanto como te sea posible. Después de eso, serás capaz de volverte lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer el entrenamiento básico. Y como no dispongo de la ayuda de Corey y Laney para las espadas, te buscare un maestro espadachín para ti". Explico al chico.

Kiba: "Hai". Dijo entendiendo mientras daba un paso atrás.

Azazel: "Xenovia. La Espada Sagrada Durandal es una espada inestable que escoge a su usuario. Necesitas usar tu poder de voluntad para manejarla perfectamente. También podrías probar usando otra Espada Sagrada". Explico a Xenovia, que asintió con la cabeza algo confundida por la última parte.

Entonces, Azazel cambia su mirada a Gasper.

Azazel: "Gasper". Dijo, haciendo que el chico travesti se pusiera nervioso. "Tus habilidades son altas. No tengas miedo. Ese es tu mayor obstáculo, para superar eso, necesitas dejar de esconderte. Lo primero será salir enfrente de la gente. Que tus movimientos son sean torpes. Solo con eso bastara".

Gasper: "Hai". Dijo con mucho espíritu.

Cor: "Ese es el espíritu Gasper". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Azazel: "Ahora, Koneko". Dijo llamando a la Loli peliblanca.

Koneko: "Hai". Dijo con espíritu.

Azazel: "No tengo nada que decir en concepto de física. Tienes todo los rasgos elementales de una Torre. Pero en el grupo hay más personas con mayor poder ofensivo que una Torre como tú". Dijo a la chica.

Koneko: "…Lo sé". Dijo con un aura un poco frustrada.

Azazel: "Lo que están en la ofensiva ahorita son Corey, Kiba, Xenovia y Yami. Corey tiene el poder de dos Sacred Gear nivel Longinus, de Kurama, sus familiares, sus técnicas ninjas, de armas y mágicas, Kiba posee armas brutales por el Balance Breaker, Xenovia tiene a la Espada Sagrada Durandal, y Yami tiene la habilidad de cambiar una parte de su cuerpo en un arma". Explico a la chica. "Te diré lo mismo que Akeno. Si no te aceptas a ti misma, no serás capaz de desarrollar tus habilidades como deseas".

Koneko no dijo nada. Al parecer su espíritu se esfumo por las palabras de Azazel. En eso Corey se acerca a Koneko y le dice en su oído, solo audible para la chica.

Cor: "No tengas prisa en liberarlo. Hazlo cuando te sientas preparada. Si te pasa algo avísame". Dijo en susurro, sorprendiendo a Koneko, pero asintió con la cabeza. Los demás estaban confundidos y curiosos con lo que le digo Corey a Koneko.

Azazel: "La siguiente es Asia". Dijo viendo a la ex monja. "El poder del Twilight Healing depende de las habilidades del usuario. Si puedes liberar el aura de todo tu cuerpo, serás capaz de curar personas a distancia". Dijo a Asia, que asintió tímidamente. "Pero el problema será que en vez de crear un aura de energía, crea un proyectil. De ese modo nos aseguramos que puedas curar solo a los aliados, aunque su efecto sería menos efectivo".

Asia: "Hai".

Azazel: "Yami". Dijo viendo a la rubia gótica. "Según Corey, tus habilidades de cambiar tu cuerpo son limitadas y tu magia de viento aún sigue en desarrollo. Lo que debes hacer es aumentar tu límite de magia en términos de ataque lejano, también trata de expandir tu imaginación, ya que al parecer puedes transformar tu cuerpo en cualquier arma a excepción de armas de fuego, trata de sacar provecho a las armas u objetos que puedas hacer".

Yami: "Hai". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces, Azazel cambia su mirada a Lucy.

Azazel: "Lucy. Eres muy buena usando tus poderes de maga celestial, pero no sabes sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero según Corey tienes una buena patada". Explico.

Cor: "Eso te lo afirmar mi espalda". Dijo en tono de broma.

Azazel: "Tendrás un entrenamiento en dos fases. La primera fase será aprender a defenderte tu sola con combates cuerpo a cuerpo. La segunda fase se trata de magia, trata de abrir dos puertas de los espíritus sin el aumentado de poder de Corey, y trata de mantenerlo por un tiempo". Dijo a Lucy.

Lucy: "Muy bien, lo haré". Dijo determinada.

Azazel: "Ahora, Nana y Momo". Dijo viendo a las dos pelirrosas. "Sus habilidades de invocación son increíbles, pero deben ser capaces de invocar a seres mucho más grandes y poderosas. Nana, trata de invocar bestias más grande que el búho que usaste". Dijo a Nana, en la cual asintió. "Momo, tu habilidades podrían lograr muchas cosas, ya que no hay muchos demonios que puedan invocar plantas. Tu objetivo es tratar de invocar a tantas especies de plantas como te sea posible y lograr controlarlas".

Momo: "Daré mi mejor esfuerzo".

Azazel: "Kin. Tu habilidad de transmitir información directamente al cerebro de tus compañeros es una gran ventaja en el campo de batalla. Trata de obtener tanta información como te sea posible. Creo que tú no sabes sobre combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto al final.

Kin: "Si se sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo y mi hermano entrenamos con Corey por una semana hace unos meses. Créeme que no fue bonito". Dijo temblando.

Azazel: "Ya veo. Bueno Kon, tu habilidad de Take Over es muy versátil. Trata de hacer un Take Over de cuerpo completo de alguna bestia o algo, pero no dejes que el instinto animal te gane al hacerlo. Corey me dijo algo malo de transformarte en un Take Over de cuerpo completo".

Kon: "Tratare de concentrarme para lograr eso". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Azazel: "Mikan". Dijo llamando a la peli-marrón. "Tu magia de fuego no son tan potentes como las de tu hermano, pero eso es por muchas razones, trata de hacer tu fuego más potente, también aprende más técnicas de combate cercano y lejano para las peleas, trata de tener algo de todo, como tu hermano".

Mikan: "Hai". Dijo determinada.

Azazel: "Laney, al igual que tu hermana, tienes buenas habilidades, con la adición de habilidad de espada. Según Corey, eres muy rápida debido a que tu espada de permite usar tu velocidad sin problema ya que es muy liviana, ya que no tengo ninguna objeción, lo que debes hacer es un entrenamiento básico". Dijo asintiendo.

Lans: "Hai".

Azazel: "Raynare y Mitelt, ustedes también entrenaran bajo mi tutela". Dijo viendo a las dos Ángeles caídas.

Raynare, Mitelt: "Nosotras también". Dijeron señalándose a sí mismas.

Azazel: "Así es. El grupo necesitara de su ayuda en algunas batallas". Dijo a las dos chicas, que asintieron, luego dirigir su mirada a Oshizu. "Oshizu, según entendí tienes la habilidad de controlar los objetos con tu mente, debes aprender a canalizarlo para dar un mejor funcionamiento y estabilizarlo en un objeto o en una parte del mismo".

Oshizu: "Hai".

Azazel: "Bien, Corey y tus familiares, denme un momento que ya llegara". Dijo mirando al cielo, confundiendo al grupo.

Entonces, el grupo empezó a escuchar un sonido de aleteo, haciendo que dirigieran su mirada al cielo. Entonces, empezó a aparecer Tannin en el cielo y luego aterrizo en el suelo enfrente del grupo.

Azazel: "Corey, tú y tus familiares entrenaran con Tannin, una razón es porque tú eres un Dragon Slayer y será mejor entrenar con un dragón de verdad, además de que tus familiares también podrán mejorar mucho".

Tannin: "Sera todo un honor entrenar al hijo de mi hermano Igneel y sus familiares". Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Azazel: "Oye, Corey, Antes de que te vayas tengo una pregunta". Dijo al chico que asintió de acuerdo. "¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerte usando el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear? Vali lo puede mantener durante un mes entero, pero ¿Y tú?".

Cor: "Yo diría que mi Balance Breaker puede mantenerse funcionando por 2 largos meses, pero si lo convino con el poder de Kurama, creo que duraría un mes entero con 2 semanas del otro mes y con el poder de Hagomoro y Kurama, diría que unas 2 semanas al máximo poder". Dijo mientras contaba con los dedos, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

Azazel: "Eso es demasiado tiempo, superas a Vali por mucho. Pero, ¿Por qué usaste una fase incompleta en tu lucha contra Vali?". Pregunto.

Cor: "No quiero revelar mis cartas de triunfo, además de que sentí que no lo necesitaba".

Laney: "Típico". Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Tannin: "Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?". Pregunto al chico.

Cor: "Claro. Estaremos bajo tu cuidado, Tío". Dijo mientras saltaba hasta el hombro derecho del dragón.

Satellizer: "Esto será algo difícil". Dijo mientras subía a la mano de Tannin que la bajo para ayudar a subir a las tres familiares de Corey.

Tannin: "Señorita Rías, ¿Puedo tomar esas montañas? Algo me dice que necesitare mucho espacio para estos chicos". Dijo mientras señalaba a unas montañas.

Rías: "Por supuesto". Dijo de acuerdo.

Cor: "Chicos, me disculpo por los temblores y ondas de viento que pueden llegar durante mi entrenamiento o por la destrucción total del mismo". Dijo al grupo.

Lans: "Sin problemas, al final del entrenamiento pondré esa montañas bajo tu mando".

Tannin: "Bueno, nos vamos". Dijo mientras salía volando hacia las montañas.

 **(En las montañas)**.

Actualmente se pueden apreciar unas montañas con un buen paisaje… o eso era hasta que una explosión de fuego destruyó una gran parte de la zona. Cuando el humo, que salió por la explosión, se dispersaba se podía ver a dos personas, una de ellas era una mujer y tenía que una espada en cada mano, y la otra persona era un hombre que estaba cubierto de una energía anaranjada y llamas en sus manos, eran Satellizer y Corey, que se encontraban luchando contra Tannin.

Satellizer: "¿Cómo perdimos de vista a alguien de su tamaño?". Pregunto mientras veía a los lados.

Cor: "Arriba". Dijo mientras exhalaba una bola de fuego hacia Tannin que estaba encima de ellos.

Tannin: "Bien hecho, Cachorro de Igneel, tienes buenos reflejos". Dijo mientras exhalaba su fuego hacia el de Corey, generando una cortina de humo. "Corey, estas demasiado lejos de los Dragon Slayer, eso sin usar el poder de Ddraig y Kurama, estas demasiado lejos del nivel más poderoso de los Dragon Slayer. Por lo que se ellos podrían estar a nivel de un Rey Dragón o incluso superarlos, pero para eso, además de entrenar, debes bañarte en sangre de dragón". Dijo a Corey cuando el humo se dispersó.

Cor: "¿En serio? Eso es genial". Dijo sonriendo.

Tannin: "Por supuesto, pero ¿Por qué no luchas con todas tus fuerzas, Cachorro de Igneel?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Digamos que primero quiero entrenar en este modo luego iré aumentando mi poder". Dijo sonriendo.

Tannin: "Muy bien. En ese caso, te obligare a usar tu modo más poderoso". Dijo mientras exhalaba una bola de fuego más fuerte que las de antes.

Cor: "Satellizer, atrás de mi". Dijo mientras materializaba la cabeza de Kurama con Satellizer dentro protegiéndolos del fuego.

Entonces, a través de la cabeza se empezó a materializar el cuerpo completo de Kurama, que se estaba parando en sus patas traseras, sorprendiendo a Tannin, ya que era casi de su mismo tamaño.

Cor: "Ahora si vamos a entrenar". Dijo mientras chocaba las palmas de sus manos y entraba en el modo Senjutsu del Rikudo Sennin. "Kurama, ¿Listo?". Dijo a la bestia.

Kurama: "Claro". Dijo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a Tannin, que lo esquivo a una velocidad demasiado irreal para su tamaño. "Te tengo". Dijo mientras creaba una Bijudama y la lanzaba a Tannin, este lo intersecto con una bola de fuego, pero el choque de estos ataques produjo una onda de viento muy poderoso junto con un terremoto.

Tannin: "Vaya, esto si es una gran batalla". Dijo sonriendo.

Kurama: "Y todavía no has visto nada". Dijo sorprendiendo a Tannin y aterrando a Satellizer, Restia y a Est.

Cor: "No se preocupen, ustedes están dentro de Kurama, así que no les pasara nada". Dijo a las chicas. "Muy bien, Kurama, Ddraig, Hagomoro". Dijo mientras invocaba el Boosted Gear y el Yin Yang Gear y en su ojo derecho se tornaba rojo oscuro y se le ponían tres aspas negras alrededor de la pupila, pero luego las aspas se extienden hasta lograr tocar a la otra aspa. (Es el Mangekyō Sharingan de Madara). "Al ataque. ¡Balance Breaker!".

Ddraig: "¡Welsh Dragon Over Boosted! ¡Balance Breaker!". Dijo mientras creaba la armadura alrededor de Corey, solo que esta vez la armadura tenía la adición de dos alas dragonicas rojas.

 **{Boost}.**

Cor: "Listo. Clones de Sombras". Dijo mientras creaba 2 clones de espalda al original.

Entonces, los clones extendieron sus manos al frente y generaron otras dos cabezas de Kurama, y luego se crearon dos pares de brazos más los que ya tenía, creando a un avatar de Kurama con 6 brazos y tres cabezas con los orbes negros volando alrededor de la espalda del avatar, pero entonces se formó una armadura samurái azul oscuro alrededor del cuerpo de Kurama, sin cubrir sus cabezas, en ambos lados de la cadera aparecieron tres espadas, esto dio un aspecto muy atemorizante.

 **{Boost}.**

Kurama: "Toma esto". Dijo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a Tannin, pero este se elevó por los aires. "¿Crees que por no tener alas, no podemos volar?". Dijo mientras se elevaba del suelo y se dirigía a Tannin.

Y así siguieron, durante dos días enteros, digamos que el lugar quedó completamente irreconocible y una llanura sin vida, ojo, y esto fue por qué Kurama quería estirar las piernas, ya que es cauto fóbico y no quería estar dentro de Corey, por un tiempo. Corey tuvo que usar su chakra y magia de tierra para crear nuevas montañas, y de agua para crear lagos y ríos. Satellizer, Restia y Est estaban sorprendidas y algo aterradas del poder al completo de Corey.

Durante, los ochos días siguientes. Corey y sus familiares apenas podían dormir, comer o demás, Tannin, los atacaba en cualquier momento. Corey normalmente usaba su magia y chakra mientras que Satellizer usaba a Restia y Est, claro que de vez en cuando, Corey las usaba para entrenar, y por petición de las chicas Corey no podía usar de nuevo su poder al completo, cosa que accedió con gusto. Actualmente Corey se encuentra luchando en su forma de "Dragon Force", mientras que Satellizer, Restia y Est descansaban, ellas no podían seguir el ritmo de Corey, bueno es comprensible si me lo preguntas, ya que Corey estaba usando 10 clones de sombras, según él, es su forma de entrenar.

Tannin: "Tienes que mejorar tu fuego Corey. Aun estas muy lejos del nivel de Igneel". Dijo mientras esquivaba un golpe en conjunto de los clones de sombras.

Cor: "¿Cómo?". Dijo entre los clones.

Tannin: "Concéntrate en tus llamas, haz que sean soles en miniatura. Con el tiempo te iras acercando a mi poder de fuego original". Explico.

Cor y sus clones: "Oh, eso es genial". Dijo mientras hacían lo que le digo Tannin.

Poco a poco, el fuego de Corey se iba volviendo más fuerte. Durante los días anteriores, Corey y Satellizer aprendían a usar ataques más poderosos usando menos energía.

Azazel: "¿Cómo les va?". Pregunto mientras aparecía de la nada junto con un montón de bentos.

La aparición de este provoco que Tannin, Satellizer, Restia, Est y Corey descansaran, claro que el último se lanzó encima a Azazel al ver los bentos. Menos mal que Azazel se apartó del camino a tiempo.

Azazel: "Nota mental. Nunca ponerse enfrente de Corey cuando tiene hambre y yo tengo la comida". Dijo suspirando.

Satellizer: "Cor-sama, déjenos algo de comida". Dijo mientras se acercaba con Restia y Est, que volvieron a su forma humana.

Cor: "Claro, tomen". Dijo mientras les daba unos cuantos bentos a las tres chicas.

Azazel: "Lo han preparado Laney, Rías, Lucy, Akeno, Asia, Mikan, Oshizu, Momo. Comételo todo, dado a que hicieron un espectáculo de chispas en la cocina. Pero, vaya que has aumentado demasiado, ya casi no parece el mismo, incluso tus músculos aumentaron". Dijo viendo a Corey. "Ustedes también, lo han hecho muy bien". Dijo mientras miraba a las chicas.

Satellizer: "Gracias". Dijo mientras se comía una bola de arroz.

Azazel: "¿Tu qué piensas Tannin?". Pregunto al dragón.

Tannin: "Van mejorando. Corey aún no tiene el poder de los antiguos Dragon Slayer, pero creo que en un futuro los superara. Sus familiares también son muy poderosas". Dijo sonriendo.

Azazel: "Me lo imagine". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Cor: "Oye, Azazel. Lo que quiso usar Vali en nuestra lucha, ¿Era la Juggernaut-Drive?". Pregunto mientras dejaba de beber un té que tenía su bento.

Azazel: "Así es. Supongo que ya sabes de que trata ese poder, ¿No?". Dijo a Corey serio.

Cor: "Claro, es el poder sellado de los dos grandes Dragones Celestiales. Se supone, que es un poder temporal que puede rivalizar con Dios, pero tiene un riesgo, que es que mientras más lo uses más energía vital le quita al usuario, además de perder el completo sentido del razonamiento". Explico serio.

Azazel: "Así es. Vali puede mantenerlo controlado por varios minutos usando su poder mágico". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Yo también soy capaz de usarlo, pero me prometí a mí mismo usarlo solo cuando tenga a un enemigo que este muy lejos de mi liga". Explico mientras se miraba una mano izquierda y apretaba el puño.

Azazel: "Ya veo". Dijo entendiendo lo que dijo Corey. "Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué piensas de Akeno?". Pregunto.

Cor: "¿En qué sentido?". Pregunto para no responder erróneamente.

Azazel: "Me refiero como mujer". Dijo aclarando.

Cor: "Es muy atractiva. Siendo sinceros, si no estuviese con Lans ahora, diría que una de las posibilidades a elegir como novia esta Akeno". Respondió mientras volvía a comer los bentos.

Azazel: "Ya veo, eso es compresible. Quiero que la cuides de ella en lugar de un amigo mío".

Cor: "¿Te refieres a su padre? ¿Barakiel?". Pregunto.

Azazel: "Así es. Barakiel, es un viejo amigo, tanto como Shemhaza. Hicimos muchas cosas estúpidas juntos hace mucho tiempo. Y antes de darme cuenta, todo el mundo a mí alrededor, ya habían llegado a tener esposas e hijos". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Si que la debes tener difícil, cuervo". Dijo mientras se burlaba de Azazel.

Azazel: "No tanto, ya tengo muchas mujeres". Dijo viendo al horizonte.

Cor: "Lo que tú digas". Dijo mientras terminaba de comer sus bentos.

Azazel: "En cualquier caso, estoy pensando en confiarte a Akeno a ti". Dijo volviendo al tema.

Cor: "Sabes cuál es mi respuesta". Dijo suspirando.

Azazel: "Tienes razón. Por alguna razón, siento que puedo confiar contigo, eres un muchacho que paso por muchas cosas para llegar a ser lo que eres, destruyendo todo lo que se cruce en tu camino… Realmente cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso de ser tu padre y maestro". Dijo sonriendo, pero Corey se tensó un poco al pensar en su padre humano y su padre dragón, pero luego se relajó. "Además de que no la discriminas por ser lo que es".

Cor: "Sufrí demasiada discriminación en mi infancia por parte de mi Villa, después de mucho esfuerzo logre que me dejaran de ver como un monstro y me empezaron a ver como soy en realidad. Además de que en Fairy tail todos somos iguales, sea cual sea su pasado". Dijo sonriendo nostálgico. Estos datos dejaron sorprendidos a Tannin, Azazel, Satellizer, Restia y Est.

Azazel: "Eres increíble. Tienes una habilidad especial que hace que las personas a tu alrededor se sientan a gusto a tu lado". Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cor: "Cállate". Dijo suspirando.

Azazel: "Bueno. Ahora el problema es Koneko". Dijo sorprendiendo a Corey y sus familiares.

Cor: "¿Qué paso con Koneko?". Pregunto preocupado.

Azazel: "Se ha derrumbado. Tiene miedo de su poder y se excedió con el entrenamiento. Asia puede curarla físicamente, pero eso es todo". Explico.

Cor: "Ya veo. Y eso que le dije que lo hiciera cuando se sienta lista". Dijo suspirando.

Azazel: "Supongo que también sabes que es malo sobre esforzarse, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto a Corey.

Cor: "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que sé que es peligroso sobre esforzase, yo era de los que no dejaban de entrenar hasta que perdieras la conciencia". Dijo algo molesto.

Azazel: "Ya veo". Dijo riendo. "Bueno, ahora debemos partir, todos. Se me pidió que los llevaran de nuevo por esta vez. Volverán al castillo Gremori. Tannin te los traeré mañana por la mañana". Dijo.

Cor: "No somos cosas, Azazel". Dijo molesto mientras le lanzaba a la cabeza una bola de papel.

Tannin: "Vale. Entonces, iré a mi territorio". Dijo mientras salía volando.

Satellizer: "Por cierto, Azazel, ¿Quién fue la que nos mandó a llamar?". Pregunto.

Azazel: "Fue la madre de Rías y Laney". Respondió.

Cor: "¿Venerana-sama?". Dijo confundido.

 **(En la mansión Gremori).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra con Venerana practicando baile, aunque al parecer no los necesitaba ya que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, sus familiares se encontraban viéndolos junto a Sayaka.

Venerana: "Vaya, eres muy bueno bailando, como dijo tu hermanita". Dijo sonriendo. "Tomemos un descanso".

Corey se sienta en una silla y se pone a beber a agua que le dio Est.

Cor: "Etto. Venerana-sama, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?". Pregunto curioso.

Venerana: "Porque quiero ver cuánto sabes de modales. Debido a que tendrás que hacer actos de presencia junto a Rías o Laney en la alta sociedad". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿A qué se refiere con lo de alta sociedad?".

Venerana: "Ups, me descuide un poco. Son cosas que pueden llegar a suceder. Dejando eso de lado, veo que llamas a Laney por un apodo muy lindo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Eso fue porque me dijo que la llamara de una manera única, así que solo acorte su nombre, pienso que ese apodo le queda bien". Dijo sonriendo.

Venerana: "Tienes razón. También veo que llamas a Rías por su nombre, incluso cuando estas en la escuela… Pero tienes que llamar a tu amo por su nombre. Por no decir que Rías es… Ups casi se me escapa algo de nuevo". Dijo mientras se tapa la boca con la mano.

Cor: "Yo llamo a Rías dependiendo de donde y con quien nos encontremos. Ella me pidió que la llamara por su nombre afuera del colegio. Además, soy un dragón, se supone que puedo hacer lo que se me antoje". Dijo cruzando de brazos.

Venerana: "Ya veo, supongo que tienes razón". Dijo riendo. "Por cierto, ¿Te gustan mis hijas?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Esa es una pregunta tonta, Venerana-sama. Claro que me gustan". Dijo en tono de broma.

Venerana: "Ya veo". Dijo sonriendo. 'Escogieron bien, chicas'. Pensó.

Cor: "Venerana-sama, ¿Puedo preguntarle sobre Koneko?". Pregunto.

Venerana: "Ella se encuentra bien. Fue solamente exceso de trabajo, por lo que debe recuperarse si descansa por un tiempo". Dijo calmando un poco a Corey.

Cor: "Eso es bueno. En realidad, estoy preocupado por ella. No ha sido la misma desde hace unas semanas". Dijo suspirando.

Venerana: "Esa chica está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para hacer frente a su propia existencia y poder en estos momentos. Es un verdadero problema. Pero ella no será capaz de avanzar sino encuentra la respuesta ella misma".

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo suspirando.

Venerana: "Ahora que lo pienso, no llevas mucho tiempo en la familia de Rías. Sí, es natural que no lo sepas. Te contare un poco". Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla aparte de la de Corey y sus familiares. "Esta es la historia de dos hermanas nekomata".

 **P.D.V. de Venerana.**

Hace mucho tiempo, había dos hermanas nekomatas. Después de perder a sus padres y su hogar, las dos siempre estaban juntas. Dependía una de la otra y vivían como podían. Un día las dos fueron tomadas por un demonio. La hermana mayor término convirtiéndose en parte de la familia del demonio y fue capaz de vivir una buena vida. Pero, después de convertice en un demonio, su poder oculto comenzó a florecer. Incapaz de controlar ese poder, mato a su maestro y desapareció, dejando a su hermana menor en el proceso. Ella se convirtió en un ser peligroso capaz de aniquilar a una fuerza de combate.

Preocupados que podía enloquecer como su hermana mayor, los demonios intentaron acabar con la hermana menor. Pero, Sirzechs la acogió, para cuidar de ella. Se la paso a Rías, para enseñarle a ser feliz y el significado de la vida. Entonces, Rías le dio un nombre…

 **Fin del P.D.V. de Venerana.**

Venerana: "El nombre de la gata menor era…". Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

Cor: "Koneko". Dijo completando la frase.

Venerana: "Así es". Dijo asistiendo con la cabeza.

Cor: "En mi gremio, muchos no tienen un pasado muy bonito que digamos. Creo que nos parecemos mucho". Dijo cruzándose de brazos. "Por cierto, ¿Cuáles son las habilidades que puede usar Koneko?". Pregunto curioso.

Venerana: "Su especie sobresale en el uso del Youjutsu, pero ellas también pueden usar el Senjutsu y el chakra". Respondió. "Ellas al principio eran un Youkai gatos. Ellas son supervivientes de la especie más fuerte de un Youkai gato". Explico.

Cor: "Ya veo. Conque también tiene puede manejar el Senjutsu y el chakra". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y luego los abría. "Bueno, no puedo hacer mucho aquí, así que me iré a donde esta Koneko, veré si podre animarla". Dijo sonriendo.

Venerana: "Muy bien. Sayaka, ¿Puedes llevar a Corey a la habitación de Koneko?". Le pregunto a la maid.

Sayaka: "Hai". Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

 **(En un pasillo del castillo).**

Actualmente, Corey y sus familiares, se encuentran siguiendo a Sayaka para poder ir a ver a Koneko. Entonces, se encuentran con dos pelirrojas muy conocidas para el grupo.

Cor: "Hola, Lans, Rías". Dijo llamando la atención del chico.

Lans, Rías: "¡Cor!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras abrazaban fuertemente a Corey.

Rías: "Tu olor sigue siendo el mismo. ¿Sabes? Me sentí sola sin ti. Creo que me acostumbre a dormir contigo. El no poder sentirte me hace sentir mal. Creo que no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti". Dijo mientras abraza más fuerte a Corey.

Lans: "Hermana, recuerda que lo estás haciendo por un bien mayor, así que tienes que soportarlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Es verdad". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rías. "Por cierto, ¿Y Koneko?". Pregunto a las dos pelirrojas que cambiaron a un semblante serio.

Rías: "Por aquí". Dijo mientras guiaba al grupo.

 **(Habitación de Koneko).**

Rías y Laney llevaron a Corey y a sus familiares a una habitación. Corey les pidió a sus familiares que lo esperaran afuera, lo cual aceptaron. Entonces, Corey, Laney, Sayaka y Rías entraron a la habitación de Koneko, y se encontraron con Akeno, que estaba a un lado de la cama, y a Koneko sentada en el centro de la cama, con orejas de gato en vez de sus orejas humanas. Esto hizo que Corey admitiera que Koneko estaba linda.

Cor: 'Supongo que usa parte de su poder para ocultar su cola y orejas, y cuando está muy cansada pierde momentáneamente su habilidad'. Pensó mientras veía a Koneko.

Akeno: "Cor, esto es…". Trataba de explicar pero fue interrumpida por Corey.

Cor: "Tranquila, ya me lo contaron de camino". Dijo sonriendo, calmando un poco a la pelinegra.

Akeno: "Ya veo". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Corey se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

Cor: "¿Cómo te encuentras?". Pregunto suave.

Koneko: "¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto algo sombría.

Cor: "¿Qué quieres decir? Es normal que venga, estoy preocupado por ti. Si no estuviera preocupado te hubiera mandado a Happy". Dijo en tono de broma. "Sabes que no debes sobre esforzarte. Lo único que haces es hacerte daño y nadie quiere que eso pase".

Koneko: "Pero aun soy débil…". Dijo apretando sus puños.

Cor: "Koneko. Yo he estado en ese mismo lugar en el que te encuentras. Mientras estés hay no podrás hacer nada". Dijo serio.

Koneko: "Yo quiero…". Dijo en susurro.

Cor: "¿Tú quieres que?". Pregunto suave.

Entonces, Koneko mira directamente a Corey, tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas.

Koneko: "Yo quiero ser fuerte. Al igual que Yuuto-sempai, Xenovia-sempai, Asia-sempai, Yami-sempai, Lucy-sempai, Akeno-sempai… y también tú, Cor-sempai. Quiero hacer mi espíritu y cuerpo fuerte. Gya-kun también se está haciendo fuerte. Yo no tengo el poder curativo de Asia-sempai, tampoco la habilidad de cambiar las parte del cuerpo de Yami-sempai… A este ritmo, voy a ser inútil. A pesar de ser una Torre, soy la más débil del grupo… Odio ser inútil…". Dijo mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

Corey escucho lo que Koneko le dijo en silencio.

Koneko: "… Pero, no quiero usar mi poder de Nekomata… Si lo uso, yo… Al igual que mi Nee-sama… No quiero eso… Absolutamente no quiero tal cosa…".

Cor: "Koneko, acércate un poco". Dijo sonriendo, confundiendo a Koneko. "Si, ven". Dijo mientras usaba su mano izquierda para llamarla que se acercara.

Entonces, Koneko se acercó, como le pidió Corey, pero con cierta duda. Cuando termino de acercase, Corey le dio un abrazo, pegando a Koneko a su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a la chica. Entonces, Corey procedió a acariciarle la cabeza suavemente a Koneko. Koneko se sonrojo cuando sintió el calor que emanaba Corey. Luego de unos segundos, empezó a corresponder el abrazo del chico, mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho del chico, haciendo que sus lágrimas se hundieran en la camisa de Corey.

Cor: "Todas las personas, cuando están tristes, necesitan de un abrazo". Dijo mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Koneko. "Escúchame bien, Koneko ¿Qué es el poder?". Pregunto a la chica, que no respondió al no entender la pregunta. "El poder solo es algo que tenemos todos, incluso un idiota, pero ¿De qué sirve el poder sino tiene un propósito?". Dijo mientras estiraba a la nada su brazo derecho y en su palma se empezó a forma una pequeña esfera de energía verde.

Koneko: "Pero, mi poder es maligno". Dijo mientras apretaba su abrazo.

Cor: "No existe un poder bueno o malo. Puedes usar un poder bueno para hacer el mal o un poder oscuro para hacer las cosas buenas. Solo como se usa el poder es como se determina a las personas. Un ejemplo de un poder bueno usado para el mal es Kokabiel, ya que usaba la energía de la luz para cosas malas, y el otro ejemplo, seria yo, ya que tengo el poder de un biju que son considerados seres malignos, pero como vez estoy usando mi poder para hacer el bien. ¿Crees que esta esfera de energía es buena con solo verla?". Pregunto mientras le mostraba de cerca la esfera, Koneko asintió a la pregunta. "Pues es verdad, esta esfera es buena, pero puedo usarlo para lastimar a alguien si así quiero". Explico mientras que hacía que la esfera que estaba en su mano fuera subiendo por la habitación hasta desaparecer. "No debes tenerle miedo a tu poder, tu dominas tu poder, no al revés. Busca tu propósito y aférrate a él". Dijo mientras volvía a acariciar la cabeza de Koneko.

Koneko: "Pero tú eres muy distinto, Cor-sempai. Tú tienes control de tus habilidades".

Cor: "¿Crees que siempre tuve control de mi poder?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Koneko: "¿Qué quiere decir?".

Cor: "Cuando tenía 13 años, mi viejo maestro, el Ero-Sennin, me pidió que usara un poco del poder de Kurama, podía mantenerme consiente de mis acciones hasta la tercera cola, cuando llegue a la cuarta cola, perdí el razonamiento. Según el Ero-Sennin, en una noche fui capaz de destruir un pueblo entero y dañar al Ero-Sennin, lastimándole un brazo, una pierna y unas cuantas costillas. En ese momento recobre mi razonamiento. Por lo menos el Ero-Sennin no murió en ese momento. Otra vez cuando perdí el razonamiento, fue que me enoje mucho y accidentalmente lastime a una amiga de mi equipo. Cuando recobre la razón, ella me mintió diciendo que fue atacada por el enemigo para que no me preocupara". Conto mientras emitía el chakra de Kurama en su mano derecha. "Cuando estábamos en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, tome la decisión de dominar mi poder en un lugar secreto, al final logre dominarlo y también logre entablar amistad con Kurama".

Todas las chicas de la habitación estaban sorprendidas, especialmente Koneko y Akeno, ambas se encontraban grabando en el fondo de sus corazones lo que decía Corey. Koneko estaba demasiado sorprendida, de que la persona de la que admira y respecta, algo que no lo admitiría en voz alta, se había sentido igual que ella en ese momento.

Cor: "Incluso en mi gremio, hubo personas como nosotros, que tenían miedo de sus poderes, pero esa será una historia para otro momento". Dijo mientras suspiraba. "Bueno, creo que te conté mucho. Si no te sientes lista para usar tu poder de Nekomata, no te preocupes, nadie te está obligando. Solo debes aceptarte a ti misma". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai". Dijo llamando la atención del chico.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa?".

Koneko: "Si no puedo liberar mi poder a tiempo… ¿Puede llevarme de entrenamiento… a donde aprendiste a usar a Kurama?". Pregunto demasiado sonrojada.

Cor: "Claro, si eso hace que te sientas cómoda para liberar tu poder, lo hare sin problemas". Respondió sonriendo.

Koneko: "Gracias…". Dijo mientras apretaba su abrazo con el chico.

Cor: "Bueno, me tengo que ir. Necesito comer algo antes de irme a entrenar. Piensa en lo que te dije Koneko…". Dijo mientras dejaba de abrazar a Koneko, no sin antes de darle un beso en la frente a la nekomata, provocando que ella se tocara la frente después de que la beso; se paraba y caminaba hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes para ver a Akeno. "Tú también Akeno, creo que tú también puedes venir conmigo a entrenar si no estás lista". Dijo sonriendo como siempre. "Bueno me voy que me está dando hambre. Oye, Sayaka, ¿Me puedes mostrar el camino a la cocina? Yo quiero servirme algo propio". Pregunto a la maid, mientras salía, esta solo suspira y salió junto al chico.

Sayaka: "Hai, Corey-sama". Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, lo que dijo sorprendió a las 4 chicas que estaban en la habitación, ya que se refirió a Corey con el sufijo de "sama", en vez de llamarlo "Hombre".

Lans: 'Está avanzando muy bien'. Pensó sonriendo.

Después de que Corey y sus familiares comieran y demás, se prepararon para el día siguiente ya que tenían que ir de nuevo con Tannin. Al día siguiente, Corey y sus familiares se fueron de nuevo a entrenar su entrenamiento, solo que esta vez, Corey usaba más clones de sombra para recupera el tiempo perdido.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**


	33. Chapter 26

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: Lo de sonic me parece una buena idea, Sonic le pratiria el trasero a los demás, pero seria mas difícil a Corey, recuerda que él tiene el Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador y cuando usa su poder con Kurama también puede moverse a la misma velocidad que Sonic (Eso creo), pero el que haria el invento seria Kin en vez de Berto, ya que los inventos Kin siempre, siempre falla o explotan en su cara, hubo una vez que hizo un sandwich con mantequilla y cuando lo iba a comer le exploto en la cara XD;** **Kirin Toudou parece una buena opción, y es verdad, para solo tener 13 años tiene la delantera muy desarrollada, Nana se molestara al saber que una chica menor que ella tiene mas pecho que ella, y creo que tampoco estaria mal que Julie Sigtuna este aqui; supongo que tienes razón sobre Venerana, pero a veces a las madres le gusta también molestar a sus hijas; y claro que leí las habilidades de Restia y Est, solo dije que los estilos de espadas se pueden usar sin Restia y Est; ¿En serio? no me di cuenta de que no te respondí a lo de eu, pero lo hago ahora, me parece bien hacerlo; y si tengo facebook, cree una pagina en donde podre responder las sugerencias un poco mas rápido a que solo tener que esperar a que publique, la pagina se llama igual que aquí; y no he dicho que me acuerdo al solo leer el nombre, sino que la busco por google y veo una imagen y me acuerdo de ese modo si la conozco o no, :D.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Lucy, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Est, Restia Irina, Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Serafall, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26.**

 **(En las montañas).**

Los días después de lo de Koneko, Corey y sus familiares se pusieron a entrenar un poco más fuerte de lo que estaban antes. De vez en cuando Corey y Satellizer luchaban con espadas, Satellizer lograba de vez en cuando atravesar la defensa de Corey, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo, ella estaba sorprendida de la gran habilidad de espada que tiene Corey.

Actualmente, Corey, sin sus clones, y sus familiares se encontraban entrenando con Tannin en su último día de entrenamiento. Corey estaba usando su modo "Dragon Force", Satellizer estaba usando a Restia y Est.

Cor: "Rugido del Rey Dragon del Fuego". Dijo mientras exhalaba una bola de fuego de mayor tamaño, calor y poder que cuando la uso con Kokabiel.

Satellizer lanzo cortes mágicos aumentando el poder del ataque de Corey.

Tannin exhalo, pero no una bola de Fuego, sino una cascada con mucho calor.

Cuando los ataques chocaron produjeron una explosión que produjo una onda de viento poderosa.

Tannin: "Si que han mejorado en tan poco tiempo. Especialmente tú, cachorro de Igneel". Dijo al grupo.

Cor: "Aun no termina el entrenamiento, Tío. Así que no nos alagues tanto". Dijo mientras se cubría con aura de fuego.

Tannin: "Tienes razón. Pero antes de que ataques tengo una pregunta". Dijo haciendo que Corey dejara de emanar su aura. "Se supone que tienes el Grimorio de los Dragones, que te permite tener todos los poderes de los Dragon Slayer, pero ¿Por qué no usas la Dragon Force de esos poderes?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Digamos que solamente tengo acceso al del Dragon Slayer de Fuego, ya que Amaterasu-sama me dio una Lacrima de Dragon Slayer de Fuego". Respondió.

Tannin: "Ya veo. Aun no tienes acceso a tus otros poderes de Dragon Force. Si, aún estas muy lejos de los antiguos Dragon Slayer". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Cor: "Me lo imagine". Dijo suspirando.

Tannin: "Bueno, a seguir". Dijo mientras exhalaba de su boca un mar de llamas, atacando desprevenido a Satellizer y a Corey, pero este último tomo la espada de Restia y la movía en frente de las llamas. Entonces, las llamas se regresaron a Tannin, golpeándolo, pero al parecer estas llamas estaban más potentes que cuando las envió, ya que en donde pego, apareció una quemadura. "Me regresaste mi ataque el doble de fuerte que cuando lo envié, ¿Eh?". Dijo mientras se tocaba la zona quemada.

Cor: "A que te gusto". Dijo con ligero orgullo. "Es una técnica de espada que me invente en mi tiempo con la espada". Dijo sonriendo y devolviéndole la espada a Satellizer.

Tannin: "Ya veo. Igualito a Igneel. Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos". Dijo viendo a donde está la casa Gremori. "¿Quieren regresar en mi espalda?".

Cor: "Mientras no te moleste, menos a mí". Dijo sonriendo, desactivando el Dragon Force.

 **(Más tarde-En el patio trasero de la casa Gremori).**

Tannin llevo a los chicos en su espalda hasta la casa Gremori. Cuando llegaron estos se bajaron de la espalda del dragón.

Cor: "Gracias por entrenarnos, Tío". Dijo mientras cargaba a Satellizer a caballito, eso fue porque la chica se quedó sin energías, al igual que Restia y Est, que desaparecieron para tomar un descanso.

Ddraig: "Perdona por molestarte, Tannin". Dijo desde la mano de Corey.

Tannin: "No digas nada, todo por la familia, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo. "Me divertí mucho. Igneel crio a un buen cachorro. Por cierto, yo también voy a la fiesta de los Maou. Llevare a mi familia y vendré aquí el día de las fiesta. Me pondré en Contacto con los Gremori más tarde".

Cor: "Ok, nos vemos el día de la fiesta, Tío". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Tannin batió sus alas y desapareció en el cielo.

Satellizer: "Parece que te llevas bien con Tannin". Dijo con una voz algo cansada.

Cor: "Claro, somos familia". Dijo sonriendo.

Satellizer: "Pero, ¿No se supone que los dragones macho no se llevan bien entre ellos?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Eso solo es si hay una chica en medio, o cuando son pequeños o adolecentes". Explico.

Satellizer: "Ya veo". Dijo mientras apretaba su agarre de Corey.

?: "Corey, Satellizer". Dijo una voz detrás de los chicos.

Cuando Corey se giró para ver de quien pertenecía la voz, se encontró con Kiba, tenía la camisa un poco destruida.

Cor: "Oh, hola Kiba". Dijo saludando.

Kiba: "Parece que has mejorado en cuerpo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Amigo, te dije que debes pensar en las palabras que digas y más si estás hablando con un hombre". Dijo un poco incómodo.

Kiba: "Que malo. Solo decía que tienes más músculos". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No digas cosas que se mal entienda". Dijo suspirando. "Se ve que tu no cambias".

Kiba: "Bueno, es porque soy de las personas que tienen problemas para sacar músculos". Dijo rascándose la nuca.

?: "Oh, Cor, Satellizer, Kiba". Dijo una voz detrás de los chicos.

Cuando el trio, bueno dúo, Satellizer se durmió en la espalda de Corey cuando llego Kiba, se encontraron con Xenovia, solo que tenía la apariencia de una momia.

Cor: "Ara, ¿Qué te paso a ti? Para que tengas esas pintas".

Xenovia: "Lo que pasa es que estaba entrenando y me lastime, así que me vende yo misma, luego me volví a lastimar y me volví a vendar. Así es como termine como estoy". Explico suspirando.

Cor: "Ahora mismo pareces una Momia". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Xenovia: "Que grosero, Cor. No tengo ninguna intención de ser preservada para siempre".

Cor: "De igual vivirás mucho". Murmuro suspirando.

?: "Cor, Kiba, Satellizer y Xenovia". Dijo otra voz.

Entonces el grupo vio a las puertas del castillo a Asia con su traje de monja.

Cor: "Oh, hola Asia". Dijo saludando con una sonrisa.

Asia: "¡C-Cor! ¡P-Por favor, vístase!". Dijo mientras señalaba las únicas ropas intactas de Corey que eran su bufanda, unos zapatos y apenas unos harapos de su pantalón que cubre solo lo necesario.

Cor: "Oh, perdón Asia, pero estoy un poco cansado como para usar mi magia para cambiar mi ropa". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

?: "Ara, al parecer todos están aquí". Dijo una voz detrás del grupo.

Cuando el grupo se dio la vuelta, vio que la persona que hablo fue Rías.

Cor: "Tadaima". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Cor… Veo que te has puesto muy robusto, ¿Verdad? Que mal que esta Satellizer atrás tuyo, sino te abrazaría". Dijo algo triste.

Cor: "Perdone, pero es que el entrenamiento fue muy duro incluso para Satellizer". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Bueno, ya que están todos. Por favor venid. Una vez que se duchen y cambien de ropa, nos reuniremos para informar los resultados del entrenamiento". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Más tarde).**

Ya todos se encontraban lavados, vestidos y con sus heridas curadas por Asia, se encontraban sentados en círculo, a excepción de Corey que estaba acostado en la cama, en la habitación de Corey, al parecer Rías y Laney no querían tener la reunión en unas de sus habitaciones. Se encontraban hablando sobre el contenido de su entrenamiento, Corey y sus familiares son los que lo tuvieron más difícil, aunque eso era algo de esperarse.

Satellizer: "¿Somos los únicos que intentaron cocinar en el entrenamiento?". Se quejó algo molesta.

Cor: "Pero aun no huimos, eso es algo bueno. Bueno, en mi caso es igual que cuando aprendí mi magia Dragon Slayer solo que más difícil". Dijo sonriendo desde la cama.

Azazel: "Además de que lograron hacerles unas heridas a Tannin". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Una de ellas desaparecerá en unos días". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Y la última se le quedara un poco marcada".

Lans: "A partir de hoy ese lugar será llamado "Montaña Riffin"". Dijo como en tono de broma.

Cor: "No, que sea mejor Dragneel". Dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

Lans: "Ok". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Azazel: "Pero es bueno que todos lograran sus objetivos. Sin duda las batallas serán increíbles". Dijo sonriendo. "Ya quiero ver nuevas maniobras o ataques inesperados es capaz de hacer un Dragon Slayer… Bueno, está bien. El informe de la reunión termina aquí . Mañana es la fiesta. Todos descanse por hoy". Dijo mientras tomaba una taza de sake.

Cor: "Por cierto, Azazel, ¿Cómo sabe tu sake?". Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa maligna, una que solo Kon, Kin, Laney y Mikan reconocieron.

Azazel: "Tiene un sabor raro, pero esta bueno". Dijo despreocupado.

Cor: "Y si te digo que eso no es sake sino que es orina de un animal".

Nana: "¿Eh? ¿Para eso me pediste que invocara a un animal?". Pregunto.

Azazel: "¿En serio?". Dijo mientras salía corriendo a labrase la boca.

Lans: "¿Eso fue por lo del baño?". Pregunto a su novia.

Cor: "La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio". Dijo un tono algo intimidante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Los miembros que estaban en la habitación le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda al escuchar a Corey.

 **(El día siguiente-En la noche).**

Al día siguiente se encontraba Corey, Kin, Kon y Happy con unos smokings. El de Corey era uno negro con camisa roja, sin corbata y con bufanda. El de Happy era azul oscuro, con una corbatica roja. El de Kin era uno negro con corbata roja. El de Kon era uno blanco con una corbata azul. El cuarteto se encontraban esperando a las chicas, Corey sabía que las chicas se tardarían en vestirse. Kiba y Gasper, fueron a hacer algún tipo de asunto. El cuarteto se encontraba jugando una partida de póker, en el cual Corey iba ganando.

Happy: "Toma he ganado". Dijo mientras ponía sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Cor: "No lo creo". Dijo sonriendo mientras ponía sus cartas.

Happy, Kin, Kon: "Ohm". Dijeron algo triste.

Cor: "Ya me aburrí, llevamos 6 partidas y todas las he ganado, además de que las chicas sí que se tardan mucho". Dijo suspirando.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo sonriendo.

?: "Hey, Riffin". Dijo una voz conocida para Corey. Entonces se voltio para encontrarse con Saji, que llevaba un smoking negro, y dos personas más que él conocía muy bien, haciendo que se sorprendiera. Uno era un hombre de pelo negro de punta, ojos azul oscuro y un cuerpo tonificado y musculoso, tenía un smoking azul oscuro y una camisa azul, sin corbata. El otro era una mujer voluptuosa que llevaba un vestido azul oscuro un poquito revelador y un corte que mostraba su pierna izquierda que tenía la marca de un hada de color azul claro.

Cor: "Gray, Juvia". Dijo mientras se paraba del sofá y veía a las dos personas.

Gray: "Hola, cabeza de carbón". Dijo saludando a Corey.

Juvia: "Hola, Natsu". Dijo sonriendo haciendo una pequeña referencia.

Cor: "Hola, ¿Cómo están?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba a los dos, sorprendiendo a Kin y Kon.

Kon: "Corey. El chico de pelo de punta ¿No es el mismo que vimos en tu memoria la otra vez?". Pregunto al peli-azul.

Cor: "Ah, es verdad. Kin, Kon. El chico pelinegro es Gray Fullbuster y la chica peli-azul es Juvia Loxar". Dijo mientras presentaba a los dos. "Son miembros de Fairy tail". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "Un placer". Dijo mientras estiraba la mano.

Kon: "Yo me llamo Kon, un placer, viejo". Dijo mientras chocaba la palma con la de Gray.

Kin: "Y yo me llamo Kin, soy el hermano de Kon". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "Valla, sí que tienes una buena vida por aquí, lejos de Fairy tail, Cabeza de Carbón". Dijo insultando a Corey.

Cor: "Cállate, nevera con patas". Dijo insultando de vuelta a Gray.

Juvia: "Gray-sama, Natsu. Juvia les pide que no peleen como siempre. Juvia les recuerda que ustedes son los protagonista de sus respectivas familias". Dijo tratando de calmar a los dos chicos, logrando sorprendentemente.

Cor: "Vale, pero, ¿Ustedes también son demonios?". Pregunto a Gray y Juvia.

Gray: "Si, somos miembros del sequito de Sona". Dijo cruzando de brazos y dejando a la vista dos alas de murciélago en su espalda y luego las esconde.

Kon: "¿Kaichou?". Dijo confundido.

Kin: "Por cierto, Saji, ¿Dónde está Kaichou?". Pregunto al rubio.

Saji: "Ah, Kaichou iba al lugar de reunión, junto con Rías-sempai, así que vinimos a acompañarla, junto a los demás del sequito". Explico.

Gray: "Actualmente, Sona y las demás chicas de nuestro grupo se fueron a reunir con Rías, y como era una reunió, algo así, como de chicas, nos dejó libres, pero ya conoces a Juvia, no se separara de mi". Dijo mientras apuntaba a Juvia, que se encontraba sonriendo. "Vagamos sin rumbo por esta enorme misión, hasta encontrarte".

Cor: "Eso me da igual, pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí y como se unieron al sequito de Kaichou?". Pregunto curioso.

Gray: "Bueno, lo que pasa es que me encontraba aburrido de no molestarte o competir contra ti, así que le pedí al viejo que me dejara venir a visitarte, Juvia se coló en mi viaje. Unos días antes de la reunión de las fracciones… En un edificio abandonado nos encontramos con el grupo de Sona luchando con un monstro raro. Cuando vimos que se le salía de control al grupo de Sona, decidimos ayudarla. Casi muero al tratar de salvar a Sona, pero me revivió usando 1 pieza de Peón y Juvia también se convirtió en demonio usando una pieza de Peón". Explico. "Lo único que diré del monstruo es que no era fuerte solo que era muy bueno esquivando y tenía un caparazón muy duro". Dijo de brazos cruzados.

Cor: "Si a mí también me toco luchar con unos monstruos raros". Dijo suspirando.

Gray: "¿El lugar sigue de pie?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Pues…". Empezó a decir mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "No creo que decir que solo quedaba una pared cuente como que no destruí nada".

Gray: "Pues no, no cuenta". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji, los estaba mirando extraño debido al final de la conversación, sabía que los de Fairy tail son muy destructivos pero nunca pensó que ellos fuesen amigables.

Cor: "Al parecer este verano será muy divertido". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "Si es verdad". Dijo también sonriendo. "Por cierto, he entrenado y mucho".

Cor: "Ni te creas mejor que yo, Gray. Yo estuve entrenando como loco". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "Si hubiera sabido que nos encontraríamos con dragones, hubiese traído a Wendy y a Gajeel". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Es verdad". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, tu ropa". Dijo señalando que el chico solo llevaba unos boxes negros.

Gray: "Diablos, ¿Dónde están?". Dijo mientras buscaba su ropa.

?: "Cor, lo sentimos por hacerte esperar". Dijo una voz detrás del grupo.

Cuando miraron, vieron a Rías, junto a los demás miembros de ambos grupos. Y si, todas las chicas de ambos grupos estaban usando vestidos occidentales de gala, a excepción de Sayaka, que estaba usando su traje de Maid. Y también Gasper estaba usado un vestido.

Cor: "Oye, Gasper, ¿Para que el vestido?". Pregunto viendo al medio vampiro.

Gasper: "Es que quería usar un vestido". Dijo tímidamente.

Gray: "¿Qué hay de malo de que una mujer use vestido?". Pregunto dudoso.

Cor, Nana, Saji, Kin, Kon: "Es un chico". Dijeron al mismo tiempo sin resentimiento.

Gray: "¿Eh? Imposible". Dijo sorprendido junto con Juvia.

Gasper: "E-Es verdad".

Gray se tiro al suelo sin reacción al saber que Gasper era un chico.

Saji después de fijar su vista en Sona, se le quedo viendo embobado.

Sona: "Saji. Saji, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto viendo al chico.

Cor: "Creo que se quedó embobado al verte, Kaichou". Dijo mientras pasaba una mano enfrente de la cara de Saji para ver si reaccionaba, pero no fue el caso. "Aunque en mi opinión es muy compresible". Dijo viendo a Sona.

Sona se sonroja un poco por lo que dijo Corey, para luego mirar a un lado. Saji recupero la conciencia cuando Corey le dio el cumplido a Sona. Pero Corey se ganó unas miradas malignas de algunas chicas.

Cor: "¿Qué? Ustedes también están hermosas". Dijo cuando sintió las miradas, sonrojando a las chicas que lo estaban mirando con ojos malignos.

Lucy: "Bueno, es un gusto verte, Gray, Juvia". Dijo viendo a los nuevos miembros del grupo de Sona.

Rías: "Sona, ¿Nos puedes presentar a los nuevos integrantes de tu sequito?". Pregunto a la chica.

Sona: "Claro". Dijo asintiendo. "El hombre es Gray Fullbuster, y la mujer es Juvia Loxar, ambos son miembros del gremio Fairy tail, al igual que Riffin". Dijo presentando a los nuevos miembros.

Gray: "Un placer". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Juvia: "Un placer". Dijo mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

Asia: "Es bueno verlos de nuevo, Gray, Juvia". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "Hola, Asia. Creo que viajar con el cabeza de carbón te ha hecho un poco más madura". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Asia.

Lucy: "Bueno, no tanto pero por lo menos es algo". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "Es verdad".

Después de un tiempo de que todos se presentasen, Gray se sorprendió en la parte en la que Laney era la novia de Corey, este nunca pensó que Corey conseguiría una novia, cosa que molesto al chico. Se empezó a escuchar de algo volando y un ligero terremoto.

Cor: "Parece que ya llegaron". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, un mayordomo se acercó al grupo.

Mayordomo: "Tannin-sama y su familia ya han llegado". Informo al grupo.

Cuando salieron al jardín, se encontraron con Tannin y 10 dragones de su mismo tamaño.

Tannin: "Hola, Corey. Como dije he venido". Dijo saludando al chico.

Cor: "Gracias, Tío". Dijo mientras caminaba.

Saji, Gray, Juvia: "¿Tío?". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, confundidos.

Cor: "Si, Tannin es el hermano de Igneel". Dijo mientras se subía de un salto al hombro de Tannin.

Dragon: "Así que este es el hijo de Igneel-sama, ¿No Tannin-sama?" Pregunto desde la derecha de Tannin.

Tannin: "Así es. Este es Corey Riffin Dragneel, mi sobrino y el actual Sekiryuutei". Dijo presentando a su sobrino a los dragones. "Él fue el que me hizo esta marca en su entrenamiento". Dijo señalando una herida en una cicatriz en su pecho.

Cor: "Todavía falta mucho para que pueda darte una verdadera pelea, claro solo con mi poder Dragon Slayer". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Tannin: "Es verdad, no olvidemos ese modo en el que estuvimos por dos días destruyendo las montañas". Dijo riendo.

Satellizer: "Por favor, no me acuerden de eso". Dijo temblando junto a Restia y Est.

Tannin: "Bueno, mientras todos suben, colocare una barrera especial. Con eso, el cabello y la ropa no se estropearan, ya que esas cosas son importantes para la mujeres".

Cor: "En eso no hay discusión". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Rías: "Gracias, Tannin-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Cor, ¿Nos hechas una manita?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "Claro". Dijo mientras levantaba su mano con su dedo índice y medio apuntando al cielo. Entonces, debajo del grupo de demonios y humanos, se formó una línea que hizo un círculo alrededor del mismo, entonces se empezó a elevar la roca, con las personas en el medio.

Cuando todos subieron a los dragones, Corey dejo la roca en el mismo lugar que donde la saco. Entonces Tannin y los dragones emprendieron vuelo. Corey se encontraba en la cabeza de su tío disfrutando de la vista.

Cor: "Ver este paisaje desde lo alto de un dragón es una experiencia indescriptible". Dijo sonriendo.

Tannin: "Jajajaja, supongo que tu no hacías esto desde hace un tiempo, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto al chico.

Cor: "Desde que desapareció Igneel, hace unos 8 años". Dijo recordando.

Tannin: "Bueno, sin contarme a mí, solo quedan como dragones activos, Ophis, Tiamat y el Gran Rojo. Los demás, están sellados o se retiraron". Dijo.

Cor: "Conque Ophis y el Gran Rojo, ¿Eh?". Dijo pensativo. "Bueno, oí que Tiamat está descansando en el bosque de los Familiares, ¿Sabes por qué?". Pregunto a si tío.

Tannin: "No lo sé, ella es más rara que un dragón femenino normal". Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Cor: "Seguramente, es para dormir". Dijo sonriendo.

Tannin: "Lo más posible".

Gray: "Oye, ojos viscos". Dijo llamando a Corey.

Cor: "¿Qué quieres, ojos rayados?". Pregunto algo molesto por el apodo.

Gray: "Oí que también cantas y tienes una banda". Dijo curioso.

Cor: "Pues es verdad". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Gray: "Y ¿Por qué no cantas en el Gremio?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Porque me da flojera".

Gray: "Me lo imagine".

Siguieron volando hasta llegar a su objetivo. Era un hotel de lujo de gran altura que estaba en un bosque al límite del territorio Gremori. Al llegar, los dragones aterrizaron y las personas que estaban bajaron de ellos.

Lans: "Gracias, Tannin-sama". Dijo al dragón.

Cor: "Cierto, gracias Tío". Dijo viendo al dragón.

Tannin: "No hay de qué". Dijo mientras salía volando dirigiéndose a otra área.

Después de que se fueron los dragones, el grupo fue llevado al hotel empleando unas limosinas lujosas. Para extrañeza de Gray y Juvia, Corey no se quejó al entrar en el vehículo como normalmente lo hacía.

Gray: "Oye, horno con patas, ¿Por qué no te estas retorciendo del mareo al estar en un transporte?". Pregunto curioso, confundiendo al grupo de Sona.

Cor: "Bueno, nevera con patas. Diría que tengo una habilidad extra para curar momentáneamente mi mareos extremos por vehículos". Dijo con ligero orgullo.

Gray: "Con que eso era, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que tu "cura" no surta efecto?". Pregunto poniendo entre comillas lo de cura con sus dedos.

Cor: "Antes de los 20 días de entrenamiento era unas 2 horas, pero ahora puedo por unas 6 horas y eso me gusta". Dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco.

Gray solo hizo un ruido con la lengua al saber el tiempo que tiene Corey sin sufrir sus mareos.

Mikan: "Por cierto, Presidenta, ¿Y Azazel-sensei?". Pregunto curiosa.

Rías: "Debería ya estar en la fiesta, junto a Onii-sama y los demás". Dijo dudosa.

Cor: "Espero que no haya problemas con la reunión de los Maou y los de Asgard". Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Lans: "Eso esperamos todos, Cor". Dijo de acuerdo.

Después de que la limosina los dejara enfrente del hotel, para luego ser guiados por el edificio.

Rías: "Parece que la reunión será en unos de los piso superiores. Hablen de manera adecuada, ¿Entendido?".

Happy: "Aye". Respondió por todos.

Al entrar a un ascensor y después de esperar a que los llevara al piso, se encontraron con una enorme y hermosa sala llena de demonios y comida.

Lans: "Primero estamos en ronda de saludos, Kin, Kon. Tendrán que espera". Dijo antes de que los gemelos salieran corriendo a por la comida.

Kon, Kin: "Ohm". Dijeron desanimados.

Gasper: "Hay demasiada gente". Dijo desde la espalda de Corey.

Cor: "Piensa que son objetos o parte de la decoración". Dijo mientras caminaba.

Entonces el grupo fijo su vista a un lugar donde se encontraban Azazel, Sirzechs y Grayfia, junto a otras personas, Corey creyó que algunos de ellos era los Maou Beelzebub y Asmodeus debido al poder que emanaban.

Kiba: "Nunca había visto a demonios de nivel Maou, reunidos en un solo lugar". Dijo viendo al grupo.

Cor: "Sin duda es una vista increíble". Dijo sonriendo.

Después de dar unos saludos, pudieron descansar. Kin, Kon y Corey comieron con modales lo que podían. Algunas mujeres del grupo se fueron a hablar con otras mujeres, Kiba estaba rodeado de mujeres, obviamente, Corey también estaba una que otra vez rodeado de algunas mujeres, mientras que Xenovia, Gasper, Asia, Happy (con un pez que saco de quien sabe dónde), Gray, Juvia, Saji, Oshizu, Mikan, Yami, Raynare, Mitelt, Satellizer, Restia, Est, Sayaka y Nana conversaban entre ellos o comían. Entonces se logró apreciar a Serafall corriendo hacia el grupo.

Serafall: "¡Bienvenida! ¡Sona-chan!". Dijo mientras corría hacia Sona.

Sona: "O-Onee-sama". Dijo sorprendida.

Rías: "Tiempo sin verla, Serafall-sama". Dijo viendo a la Maou.

Serafall: "¡Rías-chan! ¡Y parece que Cor-chan también está aquí!". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Si, estoy aquí, Serafall-sama". Dijo levantando un poco la mano.

Serafall: "Cor-chan, te dije la última vez que me llames Sera-chan". Dijo haciendo un mojin lindo.

Lans: "Cor, ¿Cuándo fue eso?". Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos hacia Corey.

Cor: "Fue después de recoger las cosas de la competencia de bandas de la otra vez". Dijo respondiendo a su novia.

Lans: "Ya veo".

Serafall: "Bueno, Cor-chan, ¿Para cuándo tendrás listo mi canción?". Pregunto acercándose más a Corey.

Cor: "Creo que por ahora no podré hacerla, no mientras este en el Inframundo, ya que no traje mi guitarra ni mi libreta". Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Serafall: "Oh, ya veo". Dijo entendiendo. "Entonces, cuando vuelvas al mundo humano, ¿Podrás hacer mi canción?". Pregunto haciendo los ojos de cachorrito.

Cor: "Hare lo mejor que pueda". Dijo apartando la mirada de Serafall, provocando algunas risas de Gray, Saji, Kin y Kon.

Un tiempo después de que Serafall hablara con Corey, los miembros de ambos grupos se fueron del salón siendo guiados por Sona.

Sona: "Vamos a esperar aquí, hasta que comience la ceremonia". Dijo desde el frente del grupo.

Rías: "Los demás demonios también están aquí".

Lans: "Espero que no pase nada malo". Dijo con un mal presentimiento.

Sona: "Si". Dijo de acuerdo.

Entonces, cuando el grupo se iba acercando a la puerta, esta salió volando debido a que algo exploto dentro, haciendo que se levantase el polvo y que el grupo se cubriera la cara, a excepción de Corey, cuando el polvo se dispersó, pudieron ver a dos bandos de demonios en ambos lados de la sala y se estaban enviando miradas a muerte, algunos tenían armas en mano y otros cargados con magia, el aire estaba cargado de una gran tensión. En uno de los lados tenían un aspecto a duendes malignos entre algunos demonios. Mientras que el otro bando tenía un aspecto de demonio común. Ambos grupo proyectaban un aura fría llenas de intenciones asesinas.

?: "Parece que quiere morir, Zephyrdor". Dijo una voz femenina.

El grupo miro a en la que dijo eso y se encontraron con una mujer demonio con una mirada fría en sus ojos, llevaba gafas y viste una túnica azul con pequeños detalles que muestra muy poca piel.

Cor: 'Oh, pero si es Seekvaira Agares. Espero que siga bien por lo de la última vez'. Pensó viendo a la chica.

Ddraig: 'A lo mejor'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Entonces, un hombre con aspecto a duende maligno con tatuajes de magia negra en su cara y tenía el pelo azul, no llevaba camisa mostrando que tenía tatuajes de magia negra en su cuerpo superior, el grupo pensó que tenía un aspecto de delincuente, empezó a hablar.

Zephyrdor: "¡Hueles a virgen! ¿Qué tiene de malo decir la verdad? ¡Desgraciada!". Dijo cruzado de brazos. "¡Te dije que me gustaría enseñarte en una habitación privada tu lugar! ¿A la gran "Onee-san" de Agares no le gusta estar sin guardias por no tener a un hombre que la proteja? Je, ¿Por eso sigues siendo una virgen? Caray, todas las mujeres de la familia del Maou apestan a vírgenes y son insoportables ¡Por eso me gustaría crear una ceremonia formal de apertura para ustedes!".

Xenovia: "¿Qué?". Pregunto confundida.

Mikan: "¿Una pelea?". Pregunto confundida.

Rías: "Como pensé". Dijo suspirando.

?: "Cuando los demonios jóvenes se juntan, pasa esto". Dijo un hombre de aspecto hermoso, con el pelo negro y ojos violetas, es alto con un cuerpo muscular, lleva un Keikogi negro, unos zapatos clásicos y un cinturón gris para cerrar su chaqueta.

Lans: "¿Sairaog?". Pregunto confundida.

Sairaog: "Me presentare después. Primero detendré esta tonta disputa". Dijo empezando a avanzar, pero fue detenido por Corey, que se adelantó.

Cor: "Yo me ocupo, viejo". Dijo mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, Rías trato de detenerlo pero el chico llamado Sairaog la detuvo. Cuando Corey, se puso en medio de ambos bandos, extendió sus manos parando a ambos. "Por favor, deténgase". Dijo con una voz calmada.

Seekvaira, al ver a Corey, el aura que la envolvía desapareció.

Seekvaira: "Muy bien, Corey Uzumaki-sama, no causare más problemas". Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Corey y se alejaba un poco, sorprendiendo a los demonios presentes.

Cor: "Gracias, Seekvaira". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, tu delincuente". Dijo cambiando su vista a Zephyrdor. "Supongo que tú eres Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, la oveja negra de la familia Glasya-Labolas".

Zephyrdor: "¿A quién llamas oveja negra? Pero, ¿Quién eres tú?". Dijo molesto, para luego cambiar a un tono algo desinteresado.

Cor: "Soy Corey Riffin Uzumaki Dragneel, unos de los peones de Rías Gremori-sama…". Presentándose pero fue interrumpido por la risa del demonio.

Zephyrdor: "¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿Un demonio de clase baja se atreve a darme una orden?! ¡Jajajaja!". Dijo riendo como loco.

Cor: "No he terminado de presentarme. También soy hijo del Rey Dragón del Fuego Igneel y sobrino de Tannin". Dijo haciendo que la risa del demonio cesase.

Zephyrdor: "No te creas muy chulo, solo porque tienes el respeto de Seekvaira". Dijo molesto.

Cor: "Yo le pediría que no me haga enojar… Esa será mi última advertencia". Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Zephyrdor: "No creas que…". Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido, debido a que Corey se movió a gran velocidad poniéndose enfrente de Zephyrdor, y le proporciono un simple codazo derecho en el centro del pecho.

Cuando Corey retiro su codo del pecho del demonio, este cayo inconsciente al piso, sorprendiendo a todo los presentes. Corey tenía una mirada seria, pero luego la cambia a una mirada sonriente.

Cor: "Oh, lo siento, por atacarte sin decir. Pero como tenías tu defensa abierta te ataque. Espero no haberte hecho mucho daño". Dijo sonriendo mientras agitaba su mano derecha.

Saji: "¿Qué fue lo que paso?". Pregunto sin saber.

Satellizer: "Cor-sama, tal vez fue en un segundo, pero cuando le pego el codazo a ese demonio, libero toda su energía en ese segundo, sacándole el aire y rompiéndole los huesos". Explico.

Sona: "¿A tal nivel manipula Riffin su energía interna?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Restia: "Si no hubiésemos entrenado con Cor-sama durante los 20 días, nunca podíamos haber sabido lo que paso". Dijo apretando un poco los puños.

Cor: "Bueno, ¿Quién eres tu Sairaog?". Pregunto mientras se limpiaba las manos del polvo.

Lans: "Cor, Sairaog es el próximo líder de la familia Bael. Además de que es nuestro primo". Dijo presentando a Sairaog.

Cor: "Un placer conocerte, Sairaog-sama". Dijo educado.

Sairaog: "Vamos, no necesitas ser tan educado, eres el novio de una de mis primas, puedes llamarme Sairaog". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Además, de que es el número 1 entre los demonios jóvenes". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Cor: "Me lo suponía por su poder". Respondió a Rías. "Espero poder luchar contra ti". Dijo sonriendo desafiante.

Gray: "Si, no te olvides de mí, amigo". Dijo mientras apoyaba su brazo derecho sobre el hombro izquierdo de Corey.

Sairaog: "Yo también espero luchar con ustedes, oí que su gremio es el más fuerte del reino de Fiore". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray, Cor: "Y así es". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lucy: "Menos mal que no se encuentran luchando". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo desde el brazo de Lucy.

Lans: "Por cierto, Cor, ¿Cómo conoces a Seekvaira Agares?". Pregunto a su novio.

Cor: "Bueno, era del tiempo cuando viaja con Lis y Silica…". Dijo empezando a contar.

 **Flashback.**

Actualmente, se puede apreciar a un grupo de tres personas, un chico y dos chicas y a una de las chicas la estaba siguiendo una especie de dragón emplumado en miniatura volando, caminando hacia un pueblo a mitad de un lugar soleado.

El chico tenía una camisa negra, un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, una bufanda blanca, una capa negra con capucha cubriendo la cara del chico y una espada colgada en su espalda, la empuñadura tiene una forma de un dragón con tres picos encima de ellas, cuyo extremo tiene forma de garra de dragón (Es la espada de Meliodas). Aunque la ropa que le cubría era muy robusta, se podía notar que tenía una musculatura desarrollada.

Ambas chicas del grupo se encontraban usando una capa cada una con capucha, tapándolas del sol, prohibiendo ver el rostro, pero la forma de su cuerpo y lo poco que deja ver la capucha la cara de ellas, da a entender que son mujeres. El dragón emplumado es que estaba detrás de la chica, que era la más pequeña del grupo, a la derecha del chico se veía un poco cansado debido a su forma de volar.

Chica de la izquierda: "Corey, ¿No deberíamos descansar? Ya estoy deshidratada y cansada". Dijo mientras se sienta en la arena.

Chica de la derecha: "Estoy igual". Dijo mientras se sienta en la arena.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Por qué insistieron en venir conmigo? Les dije que teníamos que atravesar el desierto". Dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando su rostro con el pelo azul.

Chica de la izquierda: "Pero habías dicho que encontraríamos el material más duro del universo, ¿No?". Dijo cansada mientras se quitaba su capucha revelando su rosto con el pelo rosa.

Cor: "Así es, Lisbeth. La tadenita es la materia más poderosa del universo, a tal nivel que solo puede ser cortado con su mismo material". Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Chica de la derecha: "Y ¿Cómo haremos para sacar lo suficiente de la Tadenita si solo se puede cortar con ella misma?". Pregunto mientras se quitaba su capucha, revelando su rostro marrón claro, el cual está recogido en dos coletas a los lados.

Cor: "Lo haremos con esto, Silica". Dijo mientras que mostraba un pedacito de un mineral de color verde claro. "No se confíen de su tamaño, aunque no lo crean, un pedacito de este mineral cuesta una fortuna en términos universales".

Silica: "Vaya eso es mucho para una persona". Dijo sorprendida mientras que el dragón alado se ponía en su cabeza.

Lisbeth: "Y tú quieres crear una espada con este material". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Tener una espada indestructible no sería tan mala idea, ¿No crees?". Dijo mientras guardaba el mineral en un bolsillo.

Lisbeth: "Supongo, pero ¿Estás seguro que conseguiremos los materiales por aquí?". Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: "Si, tengo un informante, pero él no se encuentra por aquí en estos momentos". Dijo mientras buscaba algo entre su ropa y luego sacaba una botella de agua y le las daba a Silica. "Deberías tomar un poco, aún falta un poco para llegar a la cuidad, igual tu Lisbeth".

Silica, Lisbeth: "Ok". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Un tiempo después de que ambas chicas recuperaran un poco de su energía, comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia la ciudad, al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue comprar unas botellas de agua para responder energías. A un lado del trio se encuentra una mujer con una mirada fría con una túnica verde que no dejaba apreciarse mucha piel, era Seekvaira, se le acercó al trio.

Seekvaira: "Disculpen, ¿Pero ustedes son nuevos por aquí?". Pregunto curiosa, aunque no se notaba.

Cor: "Si, somos como unos mercenarios errantes, pero por ahora solo buscamos un mineral parecido a este". Dijo mientras le muestra el pedazo de tadenita que tenía.

Seekvaira: "Lo he visto, pero el lugar es uno en donde es casi impenetrable, ya que está en el castillo principal, no te dejarían entrar muy fácilmente". Dijo señalando a un enorme castillo al final de la calle.

Lisbeth: "Necesitamos un poco del material, pero ¿Cómo entraremos, Corey?". Pregunto al chico.

Cor: "Ustedes no, yo sí, quédense en un hotel o algo". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el castillo.

Seekvaira: "¿Cómo pueden seguir a alguien tan despreocupado?". Pregunto a las chicas.

Silica: "En realidad, él si se preocupa por nosotras, le gusta hacer las cosas en solitario cuando son muy peligrosas para sus compañeros". Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

Lisbeth: "La única que puede hacer que cambie de opinión sobre lo que quiera hacer es su novia, que no se encuentra aquí". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, se empezaron a escuchar sonidos de explosiones viniendo del castillo.

Seekvaira: "¿Qué está pasando?". Pregunto algo alarmada.

Silica: "Solo es Corey haciendo su espectáculo". Dijo sonriendo.

Seekvaira: "¿No deberían ayudarlo?". Pregunto curiosa.

Lisbeth: "No podemos, él es millones de veces más fuerte que nosotras dos juntas, solo le seriamos un estorbo". Dijo suspirando.

Silica: "Aunque dijo que no podíamos ver qué pasaba de cerca, ¿Verdad?". Dijo viendo a donde estaba el castillo y varias explosiones.

Lisbeth: "Es verdad. Vamos a verlo un poco más de cerca". Dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el castillo, junto a Silica.

Seekvaira: "Voy con ustedes para ver que no les pase nada". Dijo mientras caminaba detrás de las chicas.

Lisbeth: "Solo quieres ver de cerca el poder de Corey, supongo que es normal". Dijo mientras aceptaba a Seekvaira.

Cuando lograron acercarse lo suficiente para mirar sin sufrir ataques de fuego cruzado, vieron que Corey se encontraba luchando con el ejército del castillo con la espada que tenía en la espalda pero esta no tenía mucho filo parecía que fue destruida antes.

Seekvaira: "Oye, ¿Qué hay con esa espada con poco filo?". Pregunto a las chicas.

Lisbeth: "Digamos que Corey tiene una gran habilidad de espada tanto que no necesita tener una espada con filo para pelear". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Entonces, un grupo de soldados empezaron a recitar hechizos, cuando lo lanzaron en dirección a Corey, este solo agito su espada enfrente del ataque y lo regreso, venciendo a la mayor parte del ejército, sorprendiendo a Seekvaira.

Seekvaira: "Pero, ¿Cómo lo hizo…?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Silica: "Los ataques que manden contra Corey, él es capaz de devolverlo el doble de fuerte". Dijo sonriendo.

Lisbeth: "El único problema es que no puede empezar un ataque, pero eso no aplica en Corey, ya que el hacer lo que quiera". Dijo sonriendo.

Seekvaira: "Sorprendente".

Un tiempo después, todos los miembros del ejército del castillo se encontraban derrotados pero vivos, al parecer Corey se contuvo.

Cor: "Bien, he terminado". Dijo mientras guardaba su espada en la funda. "Ahora el plato principal". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el castillo.

Seekvaira: "¿Por qué no mato a los guardias?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba a uno de los guardias.

Lisbeth: "Ese no es su estilo. Él es uno de los que tienen misericordia incluso con su enemigo". Dijo sonriendo.

Silica: "¿Crees que deberíamos seguirlo dentro del castillo?". Pregunto viendo al castillo.

Lisbeth: "No lo creo". Dijo sonriendo. "Esperemos".

Entonces, el castillo se hizo pedazos y un enorme pilar de energía apareció ocupando lo que antes era un enorme castillo. Cuando el pilar de energía desapareció se pudo apreciar un enorme cárter de mucha profundidad, con solamente dos cosas dentro del él, que era Corey con un corte de su hombro derecho al pecho y un enorme pieza cristalina color verde claro, esto sorprendió a Seekvaira del poder destructivo que tiene el chico.

Lisbeth: "Creo que fue buena idea no ir tras él". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Entonces, Corey, cargando el enorme pedazo de tadenita subió por el cráter hasta llegar a las cima del mismo. Cuando las chicas se le aproximaron, Silica vio con una mirada preocupada la herida de Corey.

Silica: "Corey, ¿Estas bien?". Dijo preocupada mientras se acerca a Corey.

Cor: "Tranquila, Silica. No es algo de qué preocuparse. Recuerda que tengo mi sanación rápida". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, no tienes que acercarte tanto a mí". Dijo haciendo que Silica se sonrojara y se apartara un poco.

Silica: "Ah… Eh… Lo siento…". Dijo mientras miraba a otros lados rápidamente.

Lisbeth: "Bueno, tenemos el material, pero esto es demasiado". Dijo viendo el cristal.

Cor: "Para eso tengo esto". Dijo mientras sacaba el pedazo de tadenita que tenía en su bolsillo y se ponía a cortar un pedazo del cristal. "Creo que esto es suficiente". Dijo mientras sacaba un pedazo de la mitad del tamaño de él.

Lisbeth: "Perfecto, eso es más que suficiente, pero ¿Qué harás con los sobrante? No podemos quedárnoslo". Dijo preocupada.

Cor: "Lo mandare a un lugar que pude ser de utilidad". Dijo sonriendo mientras pone su mano derecha en el enorme cristal y hace que desaparezca en un destello de luz. "Listo, ahora nos podemos ir. Ah y toma Seekvaira, has lo que quieras con el eso". Dijo mientras le daba el pedazo de material que tenía desde el principio.

Seekvaira: "¿Seguro?". Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: "Claro, espero volverte a ver muy pronto". Dijo mientras se ponía a caminar, pero se detuvo unos pasos después. "Cierto, me llamo Corey Uzumaki, ¿Y tú?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Seekvaira: "Yo soy Seekvaira Agares". Dijo presentándose.

Cor: "A pues, un placer. Ellas son Silica y Lisbeth". Dijo sonriendo.

Lisbeth: "Corey, recuerda que tenemos que irnos". Dijo empujando al chico.

Cor: "Vale, nos vemos Seekvaira". Dijo mientras se ponía a camina.

Seekvaira: "Nos vemos, Corey Uzumaki-sama". Dijo con respeto al chico.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Cor: "…Y así conseguí mi espada de Tadenita **,** mi espada más dura hasta la fecha y conocí a Seekvaira". Termino de contar.

Gray: "De la espada del 1 al 10, ¿Qué tan dura es esa espada?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Diría que 20. Es como el diamante, solo puede ser cortado por su mismo material". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Ahora tienes dos espadas indestructibles, ¿Eh? La otra vez digites que encontraste el adamantium, que cuando esta solidificado indestructible. ¿Ahora qué? Vas a buscar el orichaclum y luego el vibranium para obtener más espadas indestructibles". Dijo, pero Corey la vio con una sonrisa. "Ya lo has hecho, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto a su novia.

Cor: "Aun me falta el orichaclum. Conseguí el vibranium en Wuakanda". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "¿Berto está trabajando para conseguirte los materiales?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Si, mientras que Lisbeth, solamente me hace las espadas". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Espero que le estés pagando lo suficiente". Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Cor: "Claro que sí, no soy tan malo". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, si me disculpan debo ir a comer". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la comida.

Mientras Corey comía noto que alguien se le aproximaba por detrás, así que trago lo que tenía en la boca se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una chica rubia más joven que él, ella llevaba un vestido rosa con adornos blancos y un arco magenta en la parte delantera, y en la parte trasera tenía tres extensiones de pluma que imitan la cola de un Phoenix. Era Ravel Phenex.

Ravel: "T-Tiempo sin vernos, Sekiryuutei". Dijo saludando.

Cor: "Tú debes de ser Ravel, la hermana pequeña del tonto de Raiser, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo, recordando a la chica.

Ravel: "Es bueno que me recuerdes…". Murmuro sonriendo. "Aunque fue más memorable la destrucción que montaste".

Cor: "¿Qué va? Eso solo fue una décima de mi poder, recibo muchas demandas de destrucción al usar mis poderes". Dijo sonriendo, sorprendiendo a Ravel. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo este tu hermano?". Pregunto.

Ravel suspiro antes de responder.

Ravel: "Esta deprimido por tu culpa. Al perder contra ti y perder a Rías-sama ante ti, fue un gran shock para él. Bueno, es su culpa por creer demasiado en su talento y poder, creo que fue una buena lesión para él". Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada de Corey cada cierto tiempo.

Cor: "Como que eres muy dura con él". Dijo sonriendo. "¿No eres parte de su grupo?". Pregunto.

Ravel: "Después de eso, me enviaron convertido en sierva del grupo de mi madre. Ya que Mamá no entra en los juegos, soy una arfil libre". Respondió.

Cor: "Supongo que paso por intercambio por otra pieza, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto a lo cual la chica asintió.

Ravel: "Y también". Dijo mientras le entregaba una especie de estuche. "Esto es un símbolo de nuestra amistad".

Cor: "Si ese es el caso, lo tomare con gusto como una muestra de amistad". Dijo mientras tomaba el estuche.

Ravel: "Entonces, Sekiryuutei… ¿Puedo llamarle por su nombre?". Pregunto sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Cor: "Claro, no veo el por qué no". Dijo sonriendo, sonrojando más a la chica.

Ravel, parecía curiosamente feliz por ello, ya que tenía un brillo en los ojos. Y si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora lo está mucho más sonrojada.

Ravel: "E-Entonces, lo voy a llamar Corey-sama sin reserva". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Por favor, deja el "sama", aun trato de hacer que Satellizer y Restia me llamen sin el prefijo. Me puedes llamar Corey o Cor, como mejor prefieras". Dijo sonriendo.

Ravel: "No. El "sama" es importante, Cor-sama". Insistió, un poco avergonzada y firme.

Cor: "Pues, está bien, no puedo cambiar la opinión de alguien acostumbrada a ellos". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, apareció alguien que Corey reconoció, era Isabella, la Torre que lucho contra Koneko y perdió, en el Rating Game de Raiser contra Rías.

Isabella: "Ravel-sama. La están llamando Danna-sama". Dijo cortésmente.

Ravel: "Entiendo". Dijo suspirando. "Entonces, Cor-sama. La próxima vez que nos veamos, vamos a tomar un té". Dijo sonriendo. "Y-Y últimamente, he estado haciendo mis propias tortas ¿Te gustaría probarla?". Pregunto mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Cor: "Mientras estén ricas y no haya ningún problema". Dijo riendo suavemente.

Ravel: "B-Bueno. Tango que ir a saludar a los demás, así que me voy". Dijo mientras agarraba un poco de su vestido, hacia una reverencia y se iba, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo muy notable.

Cor: "Sigo sin entender a las mujeres". Dijo mientras le daba vueltas al estuche que le dio Ravel en su mano. "Bueno, supongo que tú también quieres hablar". Dijo a Isabella.

Isabella: "Así es. Corey Riffin".

Cor: "Si quieres hablar de la pelea, es mejor que hables con Koneko". Dijo en tono de broma.

Isabella: "No me quede a hablar de eso, sino de que le agradezco que haya aceptado la petición de Ravel-sama". Dijo sonriendo. "Disfrute de la fiesta". Dijo para hacer una reverencia e irse.

Cor: "Ni modo". Dijo mientras guardaba el estuche en un bolsillo del smoking.

Entonces, vio a Koneko salir de la sala, ella tenía una cara de concentración, claramente con la mente en otro lugar. Entonces, Corey decidió seguirla no sin antes hacer que Satellizer, Restia y Est, no lo siguieran, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Corey seguía a Koneko de cerca, tanto que era difícil decir como Koneko no notaba a Corey. Al entrar en el en el elevador, él dejo que Koneko fuera primero, luego el llamo al ascensor y pulso el botón de descender, pero no dejo que el ascensor se cerrara debido a que otra persona entro después, esa persona era Rías.

Cor: "Llegas un poquito tarde, ¿No crees?". Dijo en tono de broma.

Rías: "¿Qué paso para que este así?". Pregunto seria.

Cor: "De la nada, Koneko salió de la habitación, debió ser por la energía que apareció solo por un segundo. No quiero hacer un escándalo, por eso deje a mis familiares". Dijo mientras esperaba a que el ascensor terminara de bajar.

Rías: "Muy bien, vamos a buscarla juntas, pero ¿Por qué no sentí esa energía?". Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: "Es porque la energía solo era energía natural, solos lo que manejan Senjutsu pueden sentirla". Explico.

Rías: "Ya veo".

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, Corey se agacho en el suelo y puso el dedo índice en el piso y cerró los ojos. Un tiempo después, Corey abrió los ojos y se puso de pie.

Cor: "Listo, se dónde está, sígame". Dijo mientras guiaba a Rías.

Tras un rato avanzando por el bosque, de repente, Cor tomo el brazo de Rías y la empujo a unos arbustos. Cuando se asomaron vieron a Koneko. Ella estaba girando la cabeza sin descanso, como si buscara algo. Entonces, notaron como ella fijo su vista en algo fijo y miraron hacia esa dirección.

?: "Tiempo sin vernos". Dijo una voz femenina desconocida.

Koneko: "Como pensé". Dijo viendo a la rama de un árbol.

Era una mujer hermosa y voluptuosa de pelo negro largo, llevaba un kimono negro abierta en sus hombros, dejando a la vista una parte de sus pechos, con una faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro y una venda adornada. Se encontraba acostada en la rama a la que estaba mirando Koneko. De alguna forma se parecía a Koneko. Corey noto que también tenía el mismo olor que Koneko, además de que pudo notar que tenía unas pupilas felinas, unas orejas y cola de gato, pero en vez de tener una cola como Koneko, ella tenía dos colas.

Mujer: "Hola, Shirone". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Kuroka-Nee-sama…". Dijo seria.

Eso sorprendió un poco a Corey y a Rías.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**


	34. Chapter 27

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: Por supuesto que habrá** **Flashbacks sobre como Corey conocio a Momo, Nana y Yami; cuando vuelvan al mundo humano y pasen algunas cosas pondre el** **Flashback de como se conocieron Corey y Laney; en eso es verdad, Corey es Naruto, como es Natsu, Rito, Kirito, Issei, etc, así que Hinata debería estar enamorado de él, pero no se si ponerla o no, así que lo dejo en sus manos; por cierto, cuando me quieras decir las habilidades para ahorrarte las escrituras largas, dime la pagina o el lugar donde yo puedo verlo, eso solo es consejo, por si preguntas si me leí las habilidades.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Lucy, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Est, Restia Irina, Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Serafall, Kirin, Julie, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, dejelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27.**

 **(En un bosque).**

Actualmente se encuentran Koneko y Kuroka, la primera estaba viendo a su hermana mayor con una mirada enojada, la última se encontraba recostada de la rama de un árbol. Corey y Rías se encontraban escondidos en unos arbustos cercanos.

Kuroka: "Solo te envié un poco de mi energía y llegaste a través de él. Onee-chan está muy conmovida, nya". Dijo divertida.

Koneko: "Nee-sama, ¿Qué significa esto?". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Kuroka: "No pongas esa cara de miedo. Escuche que estaban teniendo una gran fiesta. Así que aumento un poco mi interés, nya". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En el gran salón).**

Actualmente, el grupo de Rías y Sona se encuentran buscando con la mirada a Rías y a Corey, a excepción de Satellizer, Restia, Est y Laney.

Asia: "No veo por ningún lado a Cor". Dijo preocupada.

Xenovia: "Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco veo a la Presidenta Rías". Dijo buscando a la nombrada.

Lans: "No se preocupen por ellos, pueden cuidarse solos. Debemos estar atentos".

Azazel: "Buen trabajo, Barakiel". Dijo desde la zona de los líderes, llamando la atención de Akeno.

Cuando Akeno miro pudo ver a un hombre rudo de mediana edad, con el pelo y barba negra, con una buena musculatura en todo su cuerpo. Junto a un anciano de pelo largo y barba gris, lleva un parque sobre su ojo izquierdo, y una mujer joven y hermosa con el pelo largo gris, y ojos azul claro, al parecer está en su adolescencia, ella se encontraba usando un traje de negocios gris y una falda. Luego de que vio al hombre rudo, Akeno aparto la mirada algo triste.

Azazel: "Ha pasado un tiempo, viejo del campo del norte". Dijo al anciano.

Anciano: "Ha pasado tiempo, Ángel caído malcriado". Dijo a Azazel.

Sirzechs: "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Odín-dono. Dios del Norte". Dijo con respecto.

Odín: "Sirzechs, vine en respuesta a tu invitación". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En el bosque).**

Koneko: "¿Por qué has venido?". Pregunto molesta.

Kuroka: "Vine a por ti, Shirone". Dijo sonriendo. "Tuve que huir rápidamente así que no fui capaz de llevarte conmigo la última vez".

?: "¡Oye, Kuroka!". Dijo una voz conocida para Corey.

Cor: "El monito también vino, ¿Eh?". Dijo serio en susurro.

Kuroka: "¿Qué quieres, Bikou?". Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la rama.

Bikou: "¿Vas a ignorar a las ratas que se esconden en las sombras?". Pregunto, sorprendiendo a Rías, pero no a Corey. "Con nuestro conocimiento del Senjutsu, podemos percibir fácilmente a otros por el flujo de energía…".

Cor: "No te molestes en explicarlo, Monito. Ya se sobre el Senjutsu". Dijo apareciendo junto a Rías y se ponían detrás de Koneko.

Koneko: "¡Cor-sempai! ¡Presidenta!". Dijo sorprendida.

Rías: "Kuroka, Koneko es parte de mi familia. No dejare que le pongas un dedo encima". Dijo seria.

Kuroka: "Ara, ara ¿Qué estás diciendo? Ella es mi hermana menor. No se la daré a un demonio de clase alta como tú". Dijo sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa divertida.

Cor: "Por cierto, mono, ¿Cómo está el blanquito?". Pregunto hablando de Vali.

Bikou: "Ajaja. Está bien. Aún le queda unas heridas que sanar, pero está bien. Nunca vi a alguien dejar así a Vali. Y por lo que veo, no te has hecho para nada más fuerte que la última vez".

Cor: "Que no te engañe mi energía, la estoy suprimiendo". Dijo sonriendo.

Bikou: "Oh, ya veo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, iré al grano. ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto.

Bikou: "Solo vinimos a traer a alguien". Dijo sonriendo.

Kuroka: "¿Quién es ese atractivo chico, Bikou?". Pregunto bajo la mirada furiosa de Rías.

Bikou: "Es el Sekiryuutei". Dijo sonriendo.

Kuroka: "¿En serio?". Dijo con los ojos abiertos, para luego mirar a Corey con una sonrisa. "Así que él es que dejo a Vali tan mal. Sin duda no podemos mirarle por encima del hombro, nya".

Koneko: "Nee-sama, ¿Por qué?". Pregunto.

Kuroka: "Ophis y Vali estarán felices de aceptarte. Después de todo, tienes el mismo poder que yo corriendo por tus venas". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Yo soy parte de la familia de Rías Gremori-sama". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Tampoco se olviden de mí". Dijo mientras se ponía en frente de Koneko.

Kuroka: "Me la llevare a la fuerza si es necesario. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puede detenerme?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Bikou: "Bueno, esta pelea ayudara a pasar el tiempo". Dijo sonriendo. "Ni siquiera tú, Sekiryuutei, puedes con nosotros dos al mismo tiempo".

Cor: "Eso nunca se sabe hasta intentarlo". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, Mono. ¿A qué te referías con "Traer a alguien"?". Pregunto.

Bikou: "Atrajimos a la hermana menor para matar el tiempo. Vali nos pidió que trajéramos a alguien aquí". Explico.

Kuroka: "Supongo que espera quejarse de la reunión de esta noche". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "¡Cor, Koneko! ¡Tenemos que volver pronto!". Dijo seria.

Pero entonces, se formó una barrera alrededor de todo el bosque, y apareció un poco de neblina.

Koneko: "¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Kuroka: "He creado una barrera en todo el bosque que nos rodea, nya. No solo he aprendido magia, Senjutsu y Youjutsu, también puedo controlar el espacio, pero no he tenido tiempo de aprender a controlar el tiempo, pero me basta solamente con el control del espacio". Dijo sonriendo.

Bikou: "Espero que me entretengas un poco, Sekiryuutei". Dijo mientras hacía que su bō se estirase y diera un golpe vertical, pero fue bloqueada por Corey, que la atrapo con su mano derecha sin esfuerzo.

Cor: "No tienes idea de cuánto te entretendré". Dijo sonriendo.

Kuroka: "Valiente y atractivo. Sin duda me divertirás mucho, nya". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Rías manda un poco de energía de poder de destrucción a Kuroka, pero esta solo la bloque poniendo un poco de energía al frente.

Cor: "Tengo una pregunta para ti, Kuroka". Dijo llamando la atención de la chica mientras soltaba el bō de Bikou.

Kuroka: "¿Qué cosa?". Pregunto.

Cor: "¿Qué ocultas?". Pregunto confundiendo a Kuroka.

Kuroka: "¿Nya?".

Cor: "Hay algo que no encaja en tu historia, algo me dice que solo quieres proteger a Koneko, al igual que de pequeñas, pero la pregunta para eso es ¿De que la quieres proteger?". Pregunto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. "Creo que solamente quieres que nadie le haga daño, y por eso la quieres contigo".

Kuroka: "¿Ya terminaste?". Pregunto seria.

Cor: "Creo que es correcto". Dijo sonriendo.

Kuroka: "Seréis asesinados". Dijo con una voz seria.

Cor: "Primero me tienes que matar a mí". Dijo sonriendo.

?: "Parece que fue buena idea venir". Dijo una voz en el cielo y era la de Tannin. "Semejantes auras oscuras".

Cor: "Hola, Tío". Dijo sonriendo.

Bikou: "¡Oh, Oh! ¡Mira! ¡Es un ex Rey dragón Tannin!". Dijo sonriendo.

Kuroka: "Pareces muy feliz, señor mono". Dijo divertida.

Bikou: "¡Jindou Yun!". Dijo mientras una nube se formaba en sus pies y lo llevaba volando hasta Tannin. "¡Extiéndete, Ruyi Jinbo Bang!". Dijo mientras su bō se extendía y trataba de golpear a Tannin pero este lo esquivo a una velocidad irreal para su tamaño.

Cor: 'Esos ataques son muy débiles, necesitaras más que eso para vencer al Tío'. Pensó.

Entonces, Tannin abrió sus fauces y una enorme masa de fuego salió de su boca.

Cor: 'Tannin sí que se está conteniendo. En comparación a las llamas que uso contra mí, esas son muy débiles'. Pensó.

Kurama: 'Corey, tú no eres un ser normal, por eso necesitas mucha más energía'.

Bikou: "¡Jajajaja! ¡No está mal, ex Rey Dragón!". Dijo mientras aparecía a través del fuego con un poco de su ropa y su armadura quemada.

Tannin: "¡Son Goku! ¡Que divertido!". Dijo sonriendo.

Kuroka: "Son Goku y un dragón. Bueno, eso es una pareja divertida. De todos modos, ¿Me pueden entregar a mi hermana? Si no lo hacen, los matare aquí mismo". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Yo ya te di mi respuesta". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Tannin: "Corey, encárgate de esa gata". Dijo mientras volaba.

Cor: "Yo me ocupo". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: 'El enemigo es la hermana de Koneko. No puedo luchar con ella en frente de Koneko'. Pensó preocupada.

Kuroka estaba emanando un aura de vicio más que maligna y peligrosa. Pero eso no asusto a Corey.

Koneko: "Nee-sama, iré contigo, pero, no le hagas daño a ellos". Dijo mientras avanzaba un poco.

Rías: "¡¿Pero qué dices, Koneko?!".

Koneko: "Por favor, deja que se vayan".

Rías: "¡Koneko! ¡Eres parte de mi familia! ¡No permitiré que hagas lo que quieras!". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Koneko: "No sirve de nada". Dijo temblando un poco. "Entiendo el poder de mi nee-sama más que cualquiera. Rivaliza con un demonio de clase alta. Incluso con el poder de un ex Rey Dragón no podrán con ella".

Antes de que Rías hiciera algo, Corey le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza de Koneko, haciendo que ella se acariciara la cabeza para mirar a Corey con los ojos abiertos, ya que el chico la estaba mirando entre serio y enojado.

Cor: "No se te ocurra en decir estupideces como esas de nuevo. Tú no te vas de aquí, y como se te ocurra, que sepas que iré a por ti todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que entiendas que perteneces aquí". Dijo para luego acariciarle la cabeza a Koneko.

Kuroka: "¿Y tú impedirás que me la lleve?". Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Cor: "Claro que sí. Sin importar que". Dijo sonriendo suavemente mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Koneko, haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco.

Kuroka: "Conozco el poder de Shirone mejor que tú, niño bonito". Dijo sonriendo. "Vamos, Shirone. Te entrenare para que seas una de las mejores en el Senjutsu".

Koneko: "No. No necesito un poder como ese. No necesito un poder que traiga mala suerte a otros". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Así que no quiero ir. Quiero quedarme con la Presidenta Rías y Cor-sempai, por siempre". Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

Cor: "Ya está dicho, ella no se ira contigo, Kuroka". Dijo mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Koneko.

Kuroka: "En ese caso, morid". Dijo mientras que aparecía una niebla oscura alrededor de ella y extendiéndose por el bosque.

Cor: '¿Qué es esto? ¿Es veneno? Yo no me preocuparía mucho pero y ¿Ellas?'. Pensó viendo a Koneko y a Rías. Entonces, las dos chicas caen de rodillas, al parecer les costaba respirar. 'Lo sabía'.

Kuroka: "Funciona muy bien en demonios y espíritus. Sin embargo, supongo que no afecta a los dragones, especialmente a ti, guapo". Dijo a Corey desde un árbol. "Utilice un veneno débil, por lo que sus vidas no están en peligro todavía. Los iré matando lentamente, nya". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces, Rías manda varias esferas de poder de la destrucción, pero cuando le dio a Kuroka esta se desvaneció.

Kuroka: "Es un buen ataque, pero es inútil". Dijo sonriendo. "Puedo hacer un clon de mi misma con los elementos esenciales de Genjutsu". Dijo para que luego se formasen varios clones de Kuroka. "Si no puedes leer el flujo de energía espiritual no podrás golpear-…". Pero fue interrumpida por que Corey se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia una de las Kuroka, cuando iba a golpearla, Corey paro el puño en seco pero esto provoco una onda de choque, destruyendo a todos los clones de Kuroka, y parte del bosque, dejando solamente a la Kuroka que estaba enfrente del puño de Corey, que se encontraba a un centímetro de distancia de la cara de Kuroka, ella se encontraba mirándolo con miedo en sus ojos. "¿Cómo?". Pregunto temblando.

Cor: "Los jinchuriki que dominan a sus bestias son inmunes a los Genjutsu, por muy profesional que seas". Dijo mientras retiraba el puño, se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar en dirección a Rías y Koneko. "Has llorar de nuevo a Koneko y mi puño al máximo de mi poder no se detendrá para la próxima, aunque seas una mujer o la hermana mayor de Koneko".

Kuroka: 'Ahora entiendo como venció a Vali. Se suponía que era un ser muy débil, pero estaban equivocados. Ni siquiera ha activado su Boosted Gear y ha hecho esto'. Pensó con miedo y enojo.

Cor: "No me gusta que me subestimen". Dijo sorprendiendo a Kuroka.

Kuroka: "¿Cómo supiste lo que pensaba?". Pregunto molesta.

Cor: "No tengo por qué decirlo".

Entonces, Kuroka creo un círculo mágico atrás de ella y empezó a combinar Senjutsu y magia demoniaca, para luego lanzarla contra Corey, pero este se dio la vuelta y agito su mano izquierda enfrente del ataque de Kuroka y lo devolvió, pero esta lo esquivo por poco, cuando su ataque choco con el suelo produjo una explosión algo grande.

Kuroka: "¡No seas muy engreído!". Dijo mientras volvía a mandar ataques combinando ambas energías, pero Corey las desviaba con su mano izquierda sin ninguna dificultad.

Cor: "¿Terminaste? Tengo una fiesta que asistir". Dijo calmado mientras que se arregla un poco el smoking que estaba ileso.

Kuroka: "¡Maldito mocoso!". Dijo molesta mientras saltaba para tomar más distancia pero fue atrapada por Bikou, que estaba con su ropa y armadura un poco destruida y quemada. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Aun no termino!". Dijo enojada.

Bikou: "¿Te emocionaste tanto que no lo notaste?". Dijo confundiendo a Kuroka.

Kuroka: "¿Eh?". Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. "La presencia de Loki… ¿Por qué?".

Bikou: "¿Quién sabe? Lo importante es que no tenemos tiempo para jugar". Dijo mientras se dirigía a un círculo mágico que los teletransporto a algo lugar.

Cor: "Parece que término". Dijo mientras se dirigía a las chicas. "Vamos tenemos que ver que paso en el salón". Dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a Rías y Koneko.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai". Dijo llamando la atención del chico. "Gracias". Dijo mientras lloraba un poco.

Cor: "No hay de qué. Eres parte de nuestro grupo y no dejare que alguien les haga daño". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la gata, pero ella le abrazo mientras seguía llorando.

 **(En el gran salón).**

Después de que Corey, Rías y Koneko regresaron al salón se encontraron con el mismo destruido. Entonces le pidieron a su grupo que le contara lo que paso. Resulta que cuando intentaron firmar el contrato de paz entre las tres facciones y los Asgardianos, apareció Loki como parte de Khaos Brigard, y amenazo al padre de todo con matarlo, pero fue encarcelado por el Maou Ajuka Beelzebub y fue enviado a un lugar desconocido. Actualmente se encuentran Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rías, Laney, Corey y Koneko en la sala.

Sirzechs: "Ya veo. Sus cómplices de la Khaos Brigard eran…". Dijo entendiendo.

Lans: "…Bikou y Kuroka". Dijo completando la frase.

Sirzechs: "¿Y la chica está bien?". Pregunto refiriéndose a Koneko.

Rías: "Estaba conmocionada, pero ahora está bien. Después de todo es parte de mi familia". Dijo viendo a Koneko que se encontraba sonriendo.

Sirzechs: "Parece que hice bien en entregártela. Has crecido maravillosamente como maestra de tu familia, Rías". Dijo elogiando a su hermana.

 **(En una sala de reuniones).**

Actualmente, se encuentran los cuatros Maou junto a Michael, Odín, Azazel y los guardaespaldas de Michael y Odín.

Azazel: "Parece que lo hemos logrado, por ahora". Dijo algo despreocupado.

Sirzechs: "Ajuka teletransportó a Loki y Fenrir a una tierra lejana, pero eso es solo una solución temporal". Explico.

Ajuka: "Así es, estoy seguro que atacara nuevamente". Dijo de acuerdo.

Entonces, Odín se levanta del asiento, con una mirada seria.

Odín: "Como líder de la mitología Nórdica, asumiré la responsabilidad". Dijo serio.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**

* * *

 **No, es una broma, esto es muy corto XD.**

 **(Tiempo después-En una zona remota).**

Actualmente se encuentran enfrente de una enorme pirámide de energía verde un grupo de chicos que eran: Corey, Satellizer, Restia, Est, Rías, Lans, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Lucy y Yami por parte del grupo Gremori; Sona, Gray, Tsubaki, Saji y Juvia por parte del grupo Sitri; Irina, por parte del cielo, y la chica que estaba acompañando a Odín, como parte de los nórdicos.

Entonces, la pirámide empezó a brillar.

Rías: "El Sello está a punto de romperse". Dijo seria.

Sona: "Así es". Dijo también seria.

Antes de seguir con esto, seguro que se estarán preguntando como es que llegaron a eso, así que hare un flashback explicándolo.

 **Flashback. 1 día antes.**

 **(En la casa Gremori).**

Azazel: "Para derrotar a Loki, Odín regreso al norte de Europa para recuperar el Mjolnir. Pero de acuerdo con Ajuka, quien teletransportó a Loki, puede mantenerlo encerrado po días nada más". Explico

Lans: "¡¿Solo un día?!". Dijo sorprendida.

Azazel: "Si Loki se recupera y nos ataca de nuevo, tendremos que luchar contra él".

Cor: "Y si todos los combatientes son de clase Maou van a la batalla, las posibilidades de que comience una guerra a gran escala será definitivas". Dijo cruzados de brazos.

Azazel: "Entonces veremos la llegada de lo que Loki llama Ragnarok, es decir, el caos de la guerra que la Khaos Brigard tanto quiere. Sera el comienzo del fin. Eso es lo que probablemente están buscando".

Akeno: "Estaría bien que terminaran a tiempo las modificaciones del Mjolnir, pero…". Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

Rías: "Déjame ver a Onii-sama, mejor dicho, a Sirzechs Lucifer-sama". Dijo seria.

 **(En una sala de reunión).**

Sirzechs: "¿Así que trataras de detenerlo?". Pregunto a Rías.

Ajuka: "Solo puedo enviar a 16 personas al mismo tiempo a donde esta Loki. Incluso con el resto solo podría enviar a un par de personas como máximo". Explico. "Sera una misión muy difícil".

Rías: "Estoy consciente del riesgo". Dijo seria.

Serafall: "Parece que también hay otros que quieren ser voluntarios". Dijo sonriendo, para luego mirar a una puerta que se empezó a abrir mostrando a Sona, Saji, Gray, Tsubaki y Juvia. "Como Sona-chan".

Rías: "¡Sona!". Dijo sorprendida.

Sona: "5 miembros de la familia Sitri también desean ser voluntarios". Dijo seria.

Serafall: "Ella no escucharía la razón". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para luego mirar a Sirzechs. "Bueno, el problema fue causado por nuestro descuido, y tanto Sona-chan como Rías-chan están relacionadas con un Maou, así que supongo que son las personas indicadas para el trabajo".

Azazel: "Ya tenemos a 2 personas listas para ir. No tenemos tiempo para estar reuniendo a más personas".

Rías: "¿2 personas?". Pregunto confundida.

Michael: "Si. Por nuestro lado, esta…". Dijo señalando a Irina que estaba detrás del líder de los Ángeles.

Rías: "¡Irina!". Dijo sorprendida.

Michael: "En la forma en la que está ahora, será un oponente muy importante".

Irina: "Déjenmelo a mí". Dijo sonriendo.

Guardaespaldas de Odín: "En vista que nuestro enemigo es un Dios de Asgard, yo también iré". Dijo seria.

Sirzechs: "Por favor, consigan algo de tiempo hasta que Odín-dono transfiera el Mjolnir". Dijo serio.

 **(Más tarde-En el patio de la casa Gremori).**

Rías: "Es una pena que no vayamos a estar juntos, pero estarán bien con la fuerte defensa de aquí". Dijo a Asia, Gasper, Nana, Momo, Oshizu, Mikan, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka, Happy, Kin y Kon, obviamente con Celine también.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo por todos.

Asia: "Cor, asegúrese de volver". Dijo con un tono preocupado.

Cor: "Tranquila, no te preocupes. Trata de llevarte bien con los demás demonios mientras no estoy, Asia". Dijo sonriendo.

Asia: "Hai". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Cuídate, hermano". Dijo algo preocupada.

Cor: "¿No siempre lo hago?". Dijo en broma.

Irina: "Estaremos juntas de nuevo, Xenovia". Dijo viendo a la portadora de Durandal.

Xenovia: "Si. Pero, Irina… Esto puede sonar extraño viniendo de alguien que se convirtió en demonio…".

Irina: "Quieres advertirme sobre el peligro, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, apareció la guardaespaldas de Odín, pero esta vez, estaba usando un set de armadura de Valquiria, que consiste en un pectoral blanco con detalles en dorado y azul claro y manoplas sin dedos a juego, botas, protectores de cadera y clips para el cabello en forma de alas. Ella también lleva un maillot negro debajo de su pectoral, medias negras hasta el muslo y una envoltura de tela azul pálido debajo de los protectores de la cadera, todo lo cual está revestido con cordones rosas.

Guardaespaldas de Odín: "Pido disculpa por el retraso". Dijo llamando la atención del grupo. "Vine como asistente de nuestro Gran Padre, Odín-sama. Mi nombre es Rossweisse". Dijo presentándose.

Saji: "Oye, Riffin, mira". Dijo llamando la atención del peli-azul. "Antes llevaba un traje, pero esta forma es maravillosa". Dijo con un tono pervertido.

Cor: "Deja las estupideces para luego, Saji". Dijo suspirando.

Sona: "Ya casi es hora". Dijo mientras jalaba la oreja de Saji.

Lans: "Vamos".

Azazel: "Siento dejar que vayan unos niños. Bueno, por lo menos tenemos un grupo de ataque poderoso". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Sirzechs: "Grayfia".

Grayfia: "Hai". Dijo mientras le entregaba una caja con 3 lágrimas de Fénix. "Estas son las lágrimas del Fénix. Esto es lo que pudimos recoger después del aviso".

Sirzechs: "Es una precaución, ya que su sanadora no puede ir".

Rías: "Muchas gracias". Dijo mientras guardaba la caja.

Sirzechs: "Aun así, no seas imprudente". Dijo serio.

Rías: "Hai".

Entonces, Koneko, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, agarra la manga de Corey, llamándole la atención.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai. Por favor… dame un poco de tu coraje…".

Cor: "Claro, tengo coraje de sobra, así que toma todo lo que quieras". Dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Cor. Incluso has robado el corazón de Koneko". Dijo sonriendo, sonrojando mucho a Koneko.

Cor: "¿Eh? ¿Tú crees?". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "Yo también… quiero recibir un poco de tu coraje. Creo que en este enfrentamiento necesitare usar mi otro poder y tengo miedo". Dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Corey.

Cor: "Lo mismo que Koneko". Dijo sonriendo mientras pone su mano izquierda en el hombro de Akeno.

Gray: "¿Desde cuando tienes a tantas chicas detrás de ti, cerilla?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Ni yo lo sé". Dijo sonriendo.

Satellizer: "Cor-sama". Dijo llamando la atención del chico. "Cuando llegue a la zona, por favor, invóquenos por lo menos para aumentar el tiempo". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Claro, lo haré". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, un círculo mágico verde claro se formó debajo del grupo.

Ajuka: "Entonces. Empezare con la Teletransportación". Dijo haciendo que el círculo mágico produjera un brillo teletransportando al grupo.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Saji: "Nos enfrentamos a un Dios Nórdico maligno, ¿No? Maldición. Conseguimos a un oponente muy duro después del entrenamiento". Dijo serio. "Bueno, todo esto será para hacer realidad el sueño de Kaichou".

Cor: "¿Kaichou?". Pregunto confundido.

Saji: "Ella quiere hacer una escuela de Rating Game para todos los demonios en el inframundo". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Cor: "Oh, ya veo. Supongo que tu queras seguirla, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto.

Saji: "Así es. Deseo llegar a ser el profesor de esa escuela". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "Convierte en el mejor maestro que puedas, pero primero tienes que estudiar". Dijo gastándole una broma.

Saji: "Es verdad, hare lo mejor posible". Dijo determinado.

Cor: "También necesitas hacerte fuerte para cumplir ese sueño". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Aquí viene". Dijo seria, haciendo que todo el grupo se pusiera en alerta.

Entonces, el la pirámide se elevó y empezó a brillar, después de un poderoso brillo se rompió revelando a Loki (El aspecto de este tipo se lo dejo a su elección), que estaba volando.

Loki: "¡Beelzebub! Jugando con pequeños trucos, ya veo". Dijo serio.

Rossweisse: "¡Loki-sama! ¡Mostrar tu insolencia a nuestro Gran Padre es imperdonable! ¡Debería de expresar sus opiniones de una manera adecuada!".

Loki: "Eres la valquiria al servicio de Odín. He oído que eres talentosa, pero tu poder es inferior al de un Dios". Dijo.

Rossweisse: "¿Se niega a escuchar razones?". Dijo en voz baja.

Cor: "No tiene sentido hacer que tipos como estos razonen, Rossweisse". Dijo mientras se ponía a un lado de la valquiria junto con Gray.

Loki: "Todos ustedes son muy débiles para el acto de apertura del Ragnarok". Dijo mientras unas luces aparecía en su alrededor, para luego dirigirse a una roca que estaba debajo de él, haciendo una explosión para luego aparecer un lobo gigante de color azul grisáceo con dos grandes cuernos amarillos que salen de sus hombros.

Rossweisse: "¡Fenrir!". Dijo sorprendida.

Entonces, otros rayos pasaron a ambos lados de Fenrir, haciendo aparecer a otros dos lobos de menor tamaño.

Rossweisse: "Esos son los hijos de Fenrir, Hati y Skoll". Dijo sorprendida.

Entonces, Loki señalo el cielo que estaba apareciendo una nube negra con rayos. Entonces, n rayo cayó al suelo, produciendo una explosión, pero en vez de un lobo apareció un dragón oriental gris muy largo, tanto como para rodear el campo alrededor del grupo con su cuerpo.

Rías: "¡Además de eso, uno de los 5 Reyes Dragones más grandes, Midgardsormr!". Dijo sorprendida.

Irina: "Tantos monstruos legendarios". Dijo sorprendida.

Entonces, los lobos menores se ponen a los lados del grupo.

Rossweisse: "Probablemente son imitaciones creadas a partir de sus seres bases". Dijo razonando.

Juvia: "Estamos acorralados". Dijo mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

Lans: "No se dejen intimidar". Dijo seria.

Rías: "¡Ahora, nuestro trabajo es conseguir el mayor tiempo posible!". Dijo seria.

Todos: "Hai". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Loki: "¡Lamentaran desafiar a un Dios!". Dijo mandando a atacar a las bestias.

Gray: "Rossweisse, ¿Algún consejo para luchar?". Pregunto mientras pegaba su puño derecho a su palma izquierda y empezaba a generar hielo.

Rossweisse: "Manténgase alejados de los colmillos de Fenrir y sus hijos, esos colmillos son capaces de incluso matar a un Dios".

Gray: "Entonces, si no me toca no me daña". Dijo sonriendo mientras creaba una espada en cada mano.

Cor: "Yo me ocupo de Loki". Dijo mientras entraba en su modo control de Kurama y juntaba un pequeño tornado para luego aplanase y Corey se subiera en ella, para luego salir volando en dirección a Loki.

Gray: "Muy ingenioso, crear una tabla de viento para moverse con libertada en el aire". Dijo sonriendo.

Juvia: "Al típico de Natsu". Dijo sonriendo.

Loki: "Supongo que tú eres el Sekiryuutei y Jinchuriki del Kyubi". Dijo viendo a Corey. "Creo que esto es obra del destino". Dijo mientras mandaba unos ataques a Corey.

Pero Corey destruyo los ataques con solo mover su brazo izquierdo, que tenía su Boosted Gear activado.

Cor: "Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme". Dijo sonriendo.

Pero entonces, Loki chasquea los dedos y Fenrir aparece atacando a Corey, pero este lo esquiva y le contraataca usando un puñetazo con fuego, cuando Fenrir toco el suelo, unos cortes mágicos y una onda de destrucción con energía sacra, le dieron por sorpresa. Eran Satellizer, que estaba usando a Restia y Est en su forma de espada, Xenovia, con Durandal, y Kiba con una espada sacro-demoniaca.

Kiba: "No te olvides de…" Dijo serio.

Xenovia: "Nosotros, los caballeros". Dijo completando la frase.

Satellizer: "Y los familiares de Cor-sama". Dijo seria.

Xenovia: "Vamos, Durandal". Dijo mientras mandaba una onda de destrucción de energía sacra, mientras que Satellizer enviaba cortes mágicos.

Kiba: "¡Sword Birth!". Dijo mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo y encerraba a Fenrir en una cueva ya que aparecieron un montón de espadas sacras-demoniacas.

Entonces, los ataques de Xenovia y Satellizer le impactaron adentrándolo más a la cueva.

Cor: "Kiba, Xenovia, Satellizer, os dejo a ese chucho". Dijo mientras volvía a atacar a Loki.

Todos los demás se pusieron a pelear con una de las bestias sobrantes. Koneko, Gray, Juvia y Yami estaban atacando a uno de los hijos de Fenrir; Rías, Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno y Lans tomaron a Midgardsormr; y Lucy, Irina y Rossweisse se enfrentaban al otro hijo de Fenrir.

Entonces, Akeno, manda un ataque de rayos a Midgardsormr, pero no parece hacerle mucho daño, ya que Midgardsormr ataco usando una bola de llamas, pero las chicas lo esquivan usando sus alas de demonio.

Akeno: 'Lo sabía. Mi poder no es suficiente por el momento'. Pensó algo frustrada.

Tsubaki: "Reflejare esas llamas de vuelta a ti. ¡Espejo Alice!". Dijo creando un espejo devolviendo el ataque a Midgardsormr, quemándole la cabeza.

Sona: "Sacred Gear, Espejo Alice. Cuando un ataque destruye el espejo de Tsubaki, es reflejado con el doble de poder". Explico.

Rías: "Un equipo de Counter, ¿Eh? Ya que contamos con ataques poderosas sería un problema estar en contra de mi orgullo".

Sona: "No nos contendremos, incluso si luchamos en un juego". Dijo seria.

Lans: "Entonces, te mostraremos el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento…". Dijo sonriendo creando junto a su hermana una enorme bola del poder de la destrucción que le dio en la cabeza a Midgardsormr.

Sona: "Yo también atacare". Dijo mientras atacaba creando un dragón de agua, pero Midgardsormr lo destruyo fácilmente creando una enorme capa de vapor.

Lans: "A pesar de ser una imitación barata…". Dijo cubriendose del vapor.

Sona: "Es como si fuera uno de los Reyes Dragones". Dijo mientras limpiaba sus lentes. "Debemos tener cuidado, Rías, Laney".

Rías: "No has cambiado en nada". Dijo sonriendo.

Ahorita, Lucy, Irina y Rossweisse se encuentran enfrente de uno de los hijos de Fenrir.

Rossweisse: "Aunque sean pequeños, son los hijos de Fenrir. Si te toma en sus colmillos, todo se acabó". Advirtió.

Irina: "Este será un oponente que valdrá la pena". Dijo.

Xenovia: "¡Irina! ¡No te confíes! ¡Sigues siendo una humana!". Dijo algo preocupada.

Irina: "Xenovia, mira esto. ¡Es mi nuevo yo!". Dijo aparecía un As en su mano derecha y un halo de luz sobre su cabeza, y le crecían un par de alas blancas.

Xenovia: "Esa forma…". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Parece un Ángel". Dijo mientras esquivaba un golpe de Loki.

Irina: "Se lo explicaré más tarde. ¡Sirvientes de un Dios malvado! Me convertí en un ángel reencarnado gracias a la bendición de Michael-sama. ¡Ahora acepta mi santa ira! ¡Amen!". Dijo mientras lanzaba un aro de luz y estampaba al hijo de Fenrir contra la pared de rocas.

Entonces, Rossweisse y Lucy contraatacan, la primera usando magia nórdica y la última usando el poder de Sagitario.

Rossweisse: "Parece que no tienen tanto poder defensivo como Fenrir". Dijo mientras seguía atacando.

Irina: "Yey". Dijo sonriendo.

Xenovia: "¿Un ángel reencarnado?". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Al parecer eso no cambia en nada su personalidad". Dijo sonriendo mientras aterriza cerca de Koneko, Yami, Gray y Juvia.

Gray: "Bien, ¿Nos apoyas un poco, cerilla?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Claro, y no te preocupes de Loki, está muy distraído tratando de esquivar ataques de un invento de mi primo". Dijo señalando a Loki que estaba tratando de destruir a unas plataformas flotantes que disparaba rayos de energía hacia Loki y se movían de forma consecutiva y coordinada.

Gray: "Eres molesto, ¿Sabes?". Dijo sonriendo.

Juvia: "Gray-sama, cuidado". Dijo preocupada, ya que el hijo de Fenrir se dirigía a Gray, pero un muro de fuego lo bloqueo.

Cor: "No te distraigas, tonto stripper". Dijo sonriendo mientras desactivaba el muro.

Gray: "Cállate".

Cor: "Koneko, Yami, nos ocuparemos del ataque cercano". Dijo a la peliblanca y a la rubia.

Koneko, Yami: "Hai".

Entonces, Loki logró destruir todas las plataformas de Corey para luego dirigir su mirada a donde estaba Corey.

Loki: "Parece que no eres tan débil como pensaba". Dijo algo sorprendido.

Entonces, una cuerda azul se aproximaba a Loki, pero este lo logró esquivar, y el que mando esa cuerda fue Saji que tenía su Sacred Gear activado.

Saji: "¡Con una guardia tan baja estas incitando al enemigo, Dios!". Dijo sonriendo.

Loki: "¿Alguien tan débil se atreve a mirarme a la cara?". Dijo con desprecio.

Saji: "Tu arrogancia se te regresara". Dijo sonriendo.

Loki: "No me hagas reír". Dijo mientras atacaba a Saji.

Sona: "Saji". Dijo preocupada.

Cor: "Kaichou, no se preocupe, logró esquivar el ataque". Dijo mientras golpeaba al hijo de Fenrir con su mano de Chakra.

Entonces, Koneko atacó al lobito, pero luego le crecieron una cola y orejas de gato, sorprendiendo a todos, más a Rías, Laney y Corey.

Cor: "¿Koneko?". Pregunto confundido.

Koneko: "Aceptaré este poder y lo dominare. No volveré a tener miedo de mi propio poder. No mientras este contigo, Cor-sempai". Dijo seria mientras volvía a atacar al lobito y lo mandaba a volar. "Yo...no tendré miedo". Dijo mientras concentraba una energía azul clara en su mano derecha y lo lanzaba hacia el lobito.

Cor: "Así se habla, Koneko. ¿Lo hacemos Yami?". Pregunto a la rubia.

Yami: "Hai". Dijo mientras empezaba a concentrar su magia de viento y Corey su magia de fuego, creando un tornado de fuego.

El ataque hizo que el lobito se estampara con una roca y la destruyera en el proceso.

Akeno: 'Ya veo. Koneko, veo has aceptado tu poder. También debo aceptarme a mí misma'. Pensó sería, para luego dirigir su mirada a Midgardsormr. "Soy la hija de Shuri Himejima y Barakiel". Dijo mientras extendía sus alas, pero esta vez una era la de un demonio y la otra era de un Ángel Caído. "¡Y también soy la Reina de Rías Gremori! ¡Akeno Himejima!". Dijo mientras creaba un rayo, pero esta vez le daba el toque de la Luz convirtiendo el rayo en un relámpago y esta vez sí logro hacerle mucho daño a Midgardsormr.

Rías: "Al final...Has podido avanzar, Akeno". Dijo mientras saca una lágrima de felicidad.

Entonces, uno de los hijos de Fenrir, el que luchaba contra Rossweisse, Lucy e Irina acabó muriendo, ya que le salía sangre de entre los colmillos.

Loki: "No eres tan mala para ser tan débil". Dijo a Rossweisse que apareció volando detrás de él.

Ross: "Loki-sama, por favor piense en esto. Seguro que Odín-sama lo perdonara". Dijo tratando de hacer que Loki entrara en razón.

Loki: "No podrías estar más equivocada". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. "Yo soy el que corrige sus errores".

Ross: "¡No me dejas otra opción!". Dijo mientras creaba muchos círculos mágicos nórdicos y atacaba a Loki, pero este los bloquea, pero una cuerda azul se enreda en su muñeca izquierda y la cuerda estaba atada a Saji.

Saji: "¡Te tengo!". Dijo sonriendo. "¡por el sueño de Kaichou, esto no es nada!".

Cor: "Como era de esperarse". Dijo sonriendo mientras invoca a Ascalón y atraviesa al lobito, matándolo.

Loki: "Esto no es nada". Dijo mientras creaba un círculo mágico en su muñeca tratando de romper la cuerda, pero no puede, sorprendiéndolo. "¡Imposible! ¿No se libera?". Dijo sorprendido.

Entonces, aparecen otros lagartos negros en sus pies y en su brazo sobrante, y su ojo izquierdo se transformó en de una serpiente.

Saji: "Azazel-sensei me ayudo un poco. Implantó en mí todos los Sacred Gear de Vritra". Dijo mientras cubría su cuerda azul de una llama púrpura.

Loki: "Así que estas son las llamas oscuras de Vritra". Dijo sorprendido.

Saji: "¡Incluso si eres un Dios, no podrás escapar fácilmente de la maldición de Vritra!". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "No es bueno subestimar a un demonio ambicioso, Dios malvado Loki". Dijo cruzada de brazos.

Cor: "No se puede quitar la vista de ese cuervo ni por un minuto, ¿Eh?". Dijo en broma. "Bien, ahora si me pondré serio". Dijo mientras entraba en el modo Senjutsu del Rikudo Sennin.

Loki: "¡Qué imprudente demonio dragón!". Dijo mientras emanaba más poder, logrando liberarse de la cuerda de Saji. Entonces, empezó a crear una poderosa ventisca.

Ross: "¡Loki-sama! ¡No puede!". Dijo mientras se cubría. "¡Si lo hace, no solo el Inframundo, sino que todos los mundos mitológicos se verán afectados!".

Loki: "Eso solo acelera el comienzo del Ragnarok. Para empezar, ese era mi deseo". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "¿Que está planeando hacer?". Preguntó mientras se aferraba a Corey que la estaba cubriendo del viento, junto a Rías, Yami y Koneko.

Ross: "¡Planea usar sus poderes divinos y romper el espacio!". Dijo mientras se cubría con una roca.

Entonces, una roca le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kiba haciendo que perdiera el poder sobre el muro de espadas, liberando a Fenrir.

Satellizer: "Kiba". Dijo preocupada mientras ayudaba a Kiba, junto a Xenovia a ocultarse de Fenrir.

Kiba: "Maldición". Dijo se cubría la herida.

Loki: "Serán devorados por mis hijos en el comienzo del Ragnarok. Un final apropiado para unos debiluchos". Dijo mientras creaba una lluvia de poder mágico en toda la zona.

El ataque le dio de lleno a Kiba, Satellizer y Xenovia. Saji también fue herido por la lluvia de poder mágico. Los demás crearon un escudo mágico, excepto Corey que uso una de las esferas flotantes y la hizo un escudo para cubrir a Laney, Rías, Yami y Koneko. Un tiempo después Loki paró el ataque.

Loki: "Como recompensa por sus esfuerzos, te daré el honor de ser el primero en ser sacrificado en el Ragnarok". Dijo con arrogancia. "Deberías agradecerme".

Irina: "¡Xenovia!". Dijo preocupada.

Cor: "Satellizer". Dijo apretando los puños. "Dices ser un Dios, pero eres solo un niño malcriado llorando por algo que quiere. Te enseñare que significa un "No"". Dijo mientras hacía que Restia y Est se pusieran en sus manos, no sin antes entregarle algo a Yami. "Úsalo sabiamente". Dijo haciendo que Yami asistiera con la cabeza.

Rías: "Sona, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. Por favor usa esto". Dijo mientras teletransportaba la caja con las lágrimas del Fénix.

Sona: "Muy bien, vamos Tsubaki".

Entonces, Corey, Laney y Rías, alzaron vuelo hasta el nivel de Loki. Mientras que Sona se ponía a curar a Saji con la lágrima de Fénix.

Saji: "Yo…". Dijo algo cansado.

Sona: "Estas son las lágrimas del Fénix". Explico. "Todavía no acaba la batalla, Saji".

Saji: "Hai, Kaichou". Dijo mientras se sentaba. "Protejamos nuestro sueño".

Sona: "Gracias". Dijo mientras se paraba y se iba del lugar.

Saji: "Kaichou, ¿Acaba de darme las gracias o escuche mal?". Dijo confundido y sorprendido.

Entonces, Fenrir estaba a punto de morder a Irina, pero fue detenido por Xenovia que se encontraba curada.

Irina: "¡Xenovia! Gracias a Dios". Dijo aliviada.

Xenovia: "Irina, es momento de revivir nuestro equipo".

Irina: "Si. ¡Esta vez seremos la pareja final, como demonio y Ángel!". Dijo mientras creaba una espada de luz.

Entonces, Tsubaki se puso a curar a Kiba con la lágrima del Fénix.

Kiba: "Siento la molestia, Fuku-Kaichou". Dijo mientras se sentaba.

Tsubaki: "Es una orden de Kaichou". Dijo calmada.

Kiba: "El campo de batalla se está convirtiendo en un caos ¿Qué tal si luchamos juntos?". Pregunto.

Tsubaki: "No es mala idea".

Kiba: "Me sentiré a gusto teniendo a mi espalda a la Reina de la familia Sitri". Dijo sonriendo, sonrojando a Tsubaki.

Satellizer: "Que bonita escena, creo que llorare de la ternura". Dijo en tono de broma mientras aparecía detrás de Kiba y Tsubaki, junto con Yami.

Tsubaki: "¿Cómo es posible que estés curada? Estoy segura de que no teníamos una cuarta lágrima del Fénix". Dijo sorprendida.

Yami: "Cor logró conseguir de alguna manera una lágrima de Fénix". Dijo mientras le mostraba un frasco vacío.

Satellizer: "Bueno, vamos, luego le preguntaremos a Cor-sama de dónde sacó eso". Dijo mientras invoca su espada de doble filo.

Tsubaki, Kiba, Yami: "Muy bien".

Entonces, en el cielo, Corey, Rías, Laney y Rossweisse se encontraban luchando contra Loki.

Rías: 'Hemos utilizado todas las lágrimas del Fénix. ¡Si vuelve a usar ese ataque, estaremos perdidos!'. Pensó preocupada.

Entonces, Rossweisse recibió un mensaje a través de un transmisor de su traje.

Ross: "¡Entendido!". Dijo mientras respondía. "¡Está aquí!". Dijo llamando la atención del grupo.

Entonces, un pilar de luz apareció en el campo de batalla.

Lans: "¿Qué es eso?". Preguntó mientras se acercaba a Rossweisse.

Entonces, un martillo grande con algunas inscripciones nórdicas iba bajando por el pilar de luz.

Ross: "¡El arma de Thor-sama, Dios del Trueno!". Dijo viendo al martillo. "Es el martillo todopoderoso que con un solo movimiento trae el castigo divino".

Loki: "¡¿Mjolnir?!". Dijo sorprendido y enojado.

Ross: "Esta bien". Dijo al volver a recibir un mensaje. "Odín-sama dijo que el Sekiryuutei lo puede usar sin él presente". Dijo a Corey.

Cor: "¿Yo?". Dijo confundido.

Loki: "¡Odín, maldito!". Dijo molesta a punto de ir a atacar al martillo, pero fue detenido por Saji que le enredó la pierna.

Saji: "¡No te dejaré ir!". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Cor". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Muy bien. ¡Satellizer, atrápalas!". Dijo mientras les lanzaba a Restia y Est, para luego dirigirse al martillo. "Ya lo tengo". Dijo sonriendo, pero entonces fue sorprendido por Fenrir que le mordió sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Lans, Rías: "¡Corey!". Dijeron preocupadas.

 **(En la casa Gremori).**

Actualmente se encuentran el grupo de los que no fueron a detener a Loki, entonces se escucha el sonido de algo romperse y fue un florero que se cayó de la mesa, eso hizo que algunas chicas tuvieran un mal presentimiento.

Mikan: "Tengo un mal presentimiento". Dijo viendo el florero roto, confundiendo a Gasper, Kin, Kon y a Happy.

 **(De nuevo en el campo de Batalla).**

Fenrir seguía mordiendo a Corey, pero cuando cae al suelo lo lanza a estrellarse con unas rocas, pero Kiba, Xenovia y Satellizer, lo inmovilizan. Corey tenía 3 agujeros en su cuerpo, uno en su pierna izquierda, otro en su abdominal y la última en su pecho izquierdo, un poco al lado del corazón, el ataque de Fenrir logró que Corey desactive su transformación.

Laney descendió junto a su hermana a ayudar a un Corey moribundo.

Lans: "Corey". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras alzaba un poco la cabeza de Corey.

El martillo de Thor toco suelo y se quedó quieto.

Lans: "Corey ¡Resiste! ¡Corey!". Dijo mientras lloraba.

Cor: "L-Lans… Solo me llamas… "Corey" cuando… es algo preocupante…". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lans: "No es tiempo de eso, Corey". Dijo mientras abrazaba más a Corey y tenía una de sus manos tratando de parar el sangrado de Corey, Rías también trataba de hacer lo mismo.

Cor: "N-No puedo… evitarlo… soy yo al fin y al cabo…". Dijo con más dificultad que antes.

Lans: "No mueras. Si mueres, y-yo...". Dijo para luego mirar a su hermana. "Nosotras no seremos capaces de…". Dijo mientras lloraba más fuerte.

Pero entonces, con toda la fuerza que podía, Corey llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Laney, sorprendiéndola.

Cor: "Tranquila… No soy de los… que mueren… fácilmente…". Dijo pero luego su mano cayó dejando un rastro de sangre en la mejilla de Laney, esto hizo que las dos Gremori se sorprendiesen más, ya que el cuerpo de Corey no se estaba moviendo.

Akeno: "De ninguna manera". Dijo sorprendida, al igual que los demás.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai, esta…". Dijo sorprendida, para luego voltearse con los ojos llorosos y atacar a Fenrir con la energía azul a un nivel más poderoso que la primera vez.

Akeno, también mandaba ataques más poderosos a Midgardsormr.

Akeno: "¿Cómo esta Cor?". Dijo viendo a las pelirrojas.

Lans: "Despierta, Cor. Será mejor que despiertes, Cor". Dijo mientras movía el cuerpo sin vida de Corey.

Akeno: "Rías, Laney". Dijo con tristeza para luego voltearse con lágrimas en los ojos y luego dirigirse a Fenrir.

Xenovia: "¡Malditos! ¡No te perdonare!". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras atacaba a Fenrir.

Irina: "¡Cor!". Dijo mientras mandaba un aro de luz.

Entonces, Koneko, Satellizer, Kiba, Lucy, Yami también atacaron con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces, un relámpago le dio de lleno a Fenrir, y fue Akeno quien atacó, pero tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Luego un Dragón de agua con una armadura de hielo lo ataca, los que mandaron ese ataque fueron Gray y Juvia, ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Aunque el primero nunca admitiría que extrañaría al peli-azul, pero era uno de los pocas personas a la cual llamar amigo.

Ross: "De todos lo que están aquí, solo el Sekiryuutei era capaz de usar el Mjolnir. Probablemente el espacio colapsara antes de la llegada de Odín-sama. ¿Qué hacemos?". Dijo estando a punto de llorar.

Entonces, Saji cae de rodillas al suelo.

Saji: "Riffin… No es verdad". Dijo pero luego fue lanzado contra una roca ya que aún tenía agarrado a Loki.

Loki: "El Ragnarok comenzará pronto. Parece que es el ocaso del final". Dijo mientras empezaba a emanar energía.

Lans: "Nunca te dejare morir". Dijo mientras empezaba a emanar mucha energía de la destrucción junto con su hermana.

Rías, Lans: "Dios maligno, Loki. ¿Cómo te atreves?". Dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Nuestro Cor".

Lans: "Si sigue adelante y provoca el Ragnarok…".

Rías: "Incluso si el mundo es destruido… Incluso si la última gota de mi sangre se evapora,...".

Rías, Lans: "¡Nunca te perdonaremos!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo creando una gran onda de choque de poder de la destrucción.

Sin que Laney y Rías se dieran cuanta, los dedos de la mano derecha de Corey se movieron un poco.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**


	35. Chapter 28

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: No lo se, eso lo veras ahora; Si haré el Rating Game, Corey y Gray tienen cosas que resolver; no he usado a ninguna mujer de otros animes para crear a Laney, pero no importa, es parecida a Azuna de Sao, solo que sus pechos son mas grandes y su pelo es carmesí corto, y en altura esta a la altura de las orejas de Corey; perdonarme por lo de Tanarott, pero tengo unos motivos por cual no ponerla.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Lucy, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Hinata, Est, Restia Irina, Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Serafall, Kirin, Julie, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28.**

 **(Campo de batalla).**

Actualmente se encuentran a Laney y Rías emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía del poder de la destrucción mientras sostenían el cuerpo de Corey. Todos los otros miembros del grupo se estaban cubriendose del poder emitido de las dos pelirrojas.

Loki: 'Que fuerte y apasionada voluntad. Ya veo. Así que ellas son las hermanas menores del Maou Sirzechs'. Pensó sonriendo.

Akeno: "No, Rías, Laney". Dijo viendo a las pelirrojas.

Lans: "Cor, nosotras queríamos…". Empezó a decir mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Corey.

Sona: "¡Rías, Laney! ¡No hay ninguna razón para que los tres terminen igual, chicas!". Dijo tratando de razonar con ellas mientras avanzaba pero fue detenida por el poder de ambas.

Entonces, las dos pelirrojas notaron algo que las sorprendió mucho…

Loki: "Odín, maldito. Fue muy astuto al invocar el martillo de guerra de Thor". Dijo sonriendo con superioridad. "¡Destruye ese detestable martillo con tus garras, Fenrir!". Dijo haciendo que Fenrir se parara y se dirigirá al martillo.

Kiba: "¡Que monstruo!". Dijo sorprendido.

Ross: "¡No dejen que llegue al martillo!".

Cuando Fenrir estaba a punto de tocar el martillo, un rayo de luz azul le dio de lleno a Fenrir haciendo que se alejara del martillo. Cuando todos se fijaron de quien mando ese ataque, se quedaron sorprendidos a más no poder.

El que mando el ataque no es otro que Corey, con todo su cuerpo curado, tenía en sus manos un cañón que estaba concentrando la energía de Corey en la punta del mismo (Es parecido al cañón de Claire Harvey de Hundred, solo que es azul y negro, en vez de rojo y negro).

Cor: "Damas y caballeros. Corey Riffin ha vuelto". Dijo sonriendo, alegrando a los demás.

Gray: "Ese desgraciado". Dijo suspirando aliviado.

Cor: "Toma esto, Loki". Dijo mientras enfocaba su energía en el cañón apuntando a Loki. "Boosted Atomic Canon. ¡Fuego!". Grito mientras disparaba un enorme rayo de luz azul que hizo que Loki tuviera que esquivarla.

Entonces, Fenrir se recuperó del ataque de Corey, se lanzó a por Corey, pero apareció un círculo mágico morado debajo de Fenrir y luego aparecieron unas cadenas que le atraparon todo el cuerpo dejándolo inmovilizado.

Loki: "¿Qué significa esto?". Pregunto confundido.

Ross: "¡¿Las cadenas mágicas de Gleipnir?! ¿Por qué están aquí?". Dijo sorprendida.

Kuroka: "Nosotros las trajimos". Dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Koneko: "¡Nee-sama!". Dijo sorprendida.

Kuroka: "Shirone, esa forma…". Dijo viendo a Koneko. "¿Finalmente has aceptado tu poder?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Koneko: "No seré como tú, Nee-sama". Dijo determinada.

Kuroka: "Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso". Dijo no confiando en lo que dijo. "Somos una especie hostil que no puede encontrar la paz, incluso en lo más profundo de nuestros corazones. Algún día, tú también…".

Cor: "No digas estupideces tú también, Kuroka. Si algún día le pasa eso…". Dijo mientras se señalaba con su mano derecha. "Yo hare que recobre la conciencia".

Kuroka: "Eso quiero verlo yo misma, Sekiryuutei-chi". Dijo sonriendo.

Loki: "¿Cómo se atreve un simple demonio del lejano oriente ir en mi contra?". Pregunto molesto mientras atacaba a Kuroka.

Cuando el ataque iba a impactar en Kuroka, un corte de energía sacra.

Loki: "¿Quién esta hay?". Pregunto.

Entonces, se monstro un joven apuesto con un traje elegante con una espada en su mano derecha y otra espada en su cadera.

Hombre: "Soy Arthur Pendragon del equipo de Vali". Dijo presentándose.

Cor: 'Conque el descendiente directo del Rey Arturo, ¿Eh?'. Pensó curioso.

Arthur: "Loki-sama, Fenrir se ira con nosotros". Dijo cortésmente.

Loki: "¿Qué dijiste?". Pregunto molesto.

Kuroka: "Vali quiere los colmillos que incluso pueden devorar Dioses". Dijo sonriendo.

Arthur: "Espada sagrada Collbrande". Dijo mientras apuntaba a Loki con su espada. "Incluso un Dios como usted no puede tocarla".

Loki: "¡Me engañaste, Vali Lucifer!". Dijo molesto.

Kuroka: "Fue tu culpa el haber sido engañado". Dijo sonriendo.

Arthur: "Muy bien, chicos. Tengan un buen día". Dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco.

Kuroka: "Shirone. Hoy tengo prisa, vendré por ti en otra ocasión". Dijo a su hermana.

Arthur: "Una cosa más". Dijo viendo a Corey. "Sekiryuutei-dono, espero poder luchar contra ti en un futuro en una batalla de espadas. Al igual que con ustedes, Destello Veloz, portadora de la espada sacro-demoniaca y la portadora de Durandal". Dijo viendo a Laney, Kiba y a Xenovia al final.

Cor: "Cuando quieras, tío. Será un placer ver de que esta hecho el descendiente del Rey Arturo". Dijo sonriendo.

Arthur: "Muy bien, nos vemos". Dijo mientras desaparecía junto con Kuroka y Fenrir por un círculo mágico.

Loki: "¡Maldito seas, Hakuryuukou! ¡Su objetivo desde el principio era Fenrir!". Dijo molesto.

 **{Boost}.**

Entonces, Loki cambio su vista Corey que había dejado su cañón con Laney y Rías y fue a coger el martillo con su mano izquierda.

Loki: "Respóndeme algo Sekiryuutei".

Cor: "Dilo". Dijo sonriendo.

Loki: "¿Cómo es que tu…?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Tengo muchos trucos bajo mi manga". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "¡Cor!". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Aye, sir". Dijo mientras alzaba el martillo y lo aumentaba de tamaño a uno descomunal.

 **{Transfer}.**

Loki: "No te dejare". Dijo mientras concentraba energía para atacar a Corey, pero fue detenido por un relámpago de Akeno.

Entonces, todos los otros miembros atacaron a Loki para mantenerlo distraído.

Lans: "Oye, Cor, ¿Cómo funciona esta máquina?". Pregunto mientras apuntaba a Loki, con el cañón de su novio.

Cor: "Concentra tu energía en el cañón y dispárala oprimiendo el gatillo de tu mano izquierda". Explico.

Entonces, Laney hizo lo que Corey le dijo y luego de recolectar su energía y luego lo disparaba, pero en vez de ser azul era rojo carmesí. Después de que impactase todos los ataques, Loki los miraba molesto.

Loki: "¡Maldición! ¡Maldición debiluchos!". Dijo molesto mientras alzaba vuelo, pero una cuerda azul le enredo su brazo izquierdo.

Saji: "¡No te dejare escapar!". Dijo sonriendo.

Loki: "¡Vritra!". Dijo molesto.

Cor: "Loki, nunca debes subestimar… a los jóvenes demonios". Dijo mientras golpeaba a Loki con el martillo.

Loki: "¡Maldito, Sekiryuutei! ¡Maldito seas, Odín!". Dijo mientras era sellado con el martillo.

'No me rendiré sin luchar. Te maldigo. Sufran hasta el final'. Fue algo que escucharon solamente Corey y Laney.

Cor, Lans: '¿Qué fue eso de ahora? ¿Fue solo mi imaginación?'. Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Sona se encontraba acercando a Saji, Gray y Juvia, los dos primeros se encontraban jadeando, uno más que otro.

Saji: "Se terminó". Dijo suspirando.

Gray: "Eso es bueno".

Sona: "Buen trabajo, Saji, Gray Juvia". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias".

Gray: "Sin problemas". Dijo mientras se recostaba en una roca.

Saji: "¿Eh? ¿Qué me está diciendo? ¡Pensar que me lo agradecería!". Dijo sonrojado. "Estoy un poco asustado al verla sonreír".

Entonces, detrás de Tsubaki se encontraba Midgardsormr que la iba a atacar.

Satellizer: "Fuku-Kaichou, cuidado". Dijo advirtiendo a Tsubaki que estaba de espalda a Midgardsormr.

Cuando Midgardsormr, iba a atacar a Tsubaki, un borrón naranja salvo a Tsubaki en el último momento. Ese borrón naranja era Corey en su modo control de Kurama, se encontraba cargando a Tsubaki como princesa.

Xenovia: "¡Cor!". Dijo mientras le lanzaba a Durandal.

Corey atrapo a Durandal, después de poner a Tsubaki en el suelo, y se puso a concentrar la energía sacra de la espada.

Cor: "Vamos, Durandal". Dijo mientras realizaba una onda de energía sacra mucho más poderosa que las de Xenovia. Cuando el ataque toco a Midgardsormr este se destruyó por el poder creando una onda de choque, haciendo que Corey cubriera a Tsubaki con su cuerpo. Cuando se acabó la onda de choque Corey se separó un poco de Tsubaki. "¿Se encuentra bien, Fuku-Kaichou?". Pregunto algo preocupado.

Tsubaki: "Ah, sí. Gracias". Dijo sonrojada a más no poder.

?: "Buena forma de vencer a Midgardsormr". Dijo una voz detrás del grupo.

Era Sairaog, se encontraba apoyando sobre unas rocas.

Lans: "Llegas un poco tarde, primo". Dijo suspirando.

Sairaog: "Ya lo sé. Supongo que no necesitaban refuerzos". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Así es". Dijo mientras le lanzaba de vuelta a Durandal a Xenovia.

Lans: "Cor, tu arma". Dijo señalando el cañón.

Cor: "Hai". Dijo mientras hacía que el arma desapareciera en un destello de luz.

Sairaog: "Corey Riffin, espero algún día luchar contra ti en el Rating Game por el título del demonio joven número uno". Dijo mientras estiraba su puño.

Cor: "Ni pienses que seré un oponente fácil". Dijo mientras chocaba los puños.

Sairaog: "Me gusta esa determinación en tus ojos".

Ross: "Ahora, me pregunto de adonde se llevaron a Fenrir". Dijo mientras se acervaba.

Cor: "Seguramente, Vali debe tener a un domador de bestias para controlar a Fenrir". Dijo suspirando.

Lans: "Ahora lo principal que quiero saber y seguramente todos aquí también es, Cor, ¿Cómo sobreviviste al mordisco de Fenrir?". Pregunto a Corey, ganándose las miradas de todos. "¿Por qué tu sangre se devolvió a tu cuerpo?". Esta pregunta sorprendió a todos los presentes, a excepción de Rías.

Cor: "Bueno, no estoy tan seguro, pero el Grimorio de los Dragones tiene un dragón en específico que es el Dragon de la Sangre, como su nombre lo dice, controla la sangre, a tal punto que puedes curar tus heridas con la misma, sin importar que tan peligroso haya sido el ataque, el único problema con esto, es que cuando lo uso como ofensiva necesito reponerme tomando la sangre de algún ser vivo. Pero si solo lo uso para curarme mis heridas no pasa nada. Por eso es que me cure de la herida de Fenrir". Explico. "Ya mi sanación es muy buena, con esto podría decirse que soy casi inmortal, la única forma de matarme de verdad, es que me eliminen mi cuerpo por completo y que no quede ninguna célula de mi sangre, ya que con solo eso puedo reconstruirme por completo, pero claro, eso necesita de mucha energía". Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Lans: "Ya veo". Dijo sorprendida.

Gray: "Quiero ver si es verdad". Dijo mientras creaba una espada de hielo y cortaba el brazo derecho de Corey, unos segundos después la sangre de Corey unió su brazo perdido al lugar donde fue cortado, cuando se unieron no hubo ninguna marca de que en ese lugar, esto hizo que todos se sorprendiesen. "Pues sí, es verdad". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "¿Qué hubiese pasado si eso no hubiese sido verdad? Gray". Pregunto molesta con el chico.

Gray: "Conozco a Corey, si hubiese querido, hubiera esquivado el ataque sin problemas, pero no lo hizo porque confiaba en su habilidad de curación". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cor, Lans, Lucy: "Gray, idiota". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Gray: "Cállense". Dijo molesto.

Sona: "Ahora, tengo otra pregunta". Dijo llamando la atención del grupo. "¿De dónde sacaste la cuarta lagrima del Fénix?".

Cor: "De la hermana menor del pollo frito, Ravel Phenex. Me la dio como muestra de amistad en la fiesta, esa misma noche vi que era una lágrima del Fénix, así que la guarde para un momento especial, creí que era buena idea traerla conmigo en esto momentos". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sona: "Ya veo". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

 **(En la casa Gremori).**

Actualmente se encuentran Azazel, Sirzechs, Michael y Odín hablando sobre lo que paso con Loki.

Odín: "Afortunadamente, el chico Sekiryuutei estaba presente. Se necesita de una gran cantidad de poder para controlar al Mjolnir. Eso me ahorro mucho problemas". Dijo suspirando.

Michael: "Pero Loki-dono es un Dios importante de su mundo. ¿Estará bien?". Pregunto.

Odín: "Los tiempos deben cambiar". Dijo suspirando.

 **(En la entrada de la casa Gremori).**

Actualmente, se encuentran el grupo de Rías, mas Sayaka, despidiéndose de la familia de Rías y Laney.

Rías: "Bueno, Papá, Mamá, Milikas". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Nos vamos". Dijo despidiéndose.

Milikas: "¿Ya se van a casa, Rías-nee-sama, Laney-nee-sama?". Pregunto con una mirada triste.

Rías: "Lo siento, Milikas". Dijo sonriendo.

Grayfia: "Rías-sama y Laney-sama están bastante ocupadas. Se razonable". Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Milikas.

Milikas: "Hai, Madre". Dijo sorprendiendo al grupo, excepto a Corey, Laney, Rías, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Gasper y Sayaka.

Todos: "¿Eh?".

Kon: "¿Madre?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Asia: "Entonces…".

Mikan: "La esposa de Sirzechs-sama es…". Dijo sorprendida.

Kin: "…Grayfia".

Lord G: "Bueno, chicos. Nos vemos. Ah, Corey, Mikan". Dijo llamando la atención de los nombrados. "Las sirvientas llegaran dentro de dos días, pero Sayaka le pidió a mi esposa que se adelantara". Dijo.

Cor: "Claro, gracias por todo, Padre". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Hai. Gracias". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En el tren).**

Actualmente, todos los miembros se encuentran mirando a Corey con sorpresa, porque Koneko estaba usando el regazo de Corey como almohada. Corey, se sorprendió al principio, pero luego le fue acariciando la cabeza a Koneko suavemente. Koneko se encontraba recordando lo que le dijo su hermana antes de irse.

Koneko: "Este es el lugar en donde mejor encuentro la paz". Murmuro. "Nya".

Cor: "Gatita bonita". Dijo sonriendo, sonrojando a Koneko por el cumplido.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Ufufufu. Pensar que incluso Koneko abrió su corazón a Cor. Hace unos días parecía algo difícil, ¿Verdad, Rías, Laney?". Dijo a las dos pelirrojas.

Rías: "Si, es verdad". Dijo sonriendo mientras que su hermana asentía.

Entonces, Akeno se pone a ver la ventana.

Akeno: "Oye, Rías, Laney". Dijo llamando la atención de ambas. ¿Puedo pedirle prestado a Cor por un día?".

Lans: "Oye, Akeno. Eso es algo que no se puede prestar fácilmente". Dijo algo molesta, pero luego entendió un poco el porqué. "Ya veo. Vas a contarle, ¿Verdad?".

Akeno: "Si, he llegado a aceptarlo. Algo".

Rías: "Al final, todos somos salvados por Cor". Dijo suspirando.

Akeno: "Ciertamente". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: 'Si, también yo'. Pensó suspirando.

 **(En la casa de Corey, bueno mansión-Día siguiente).**

Actualmente se puede apreciar a Xenovia, Asia, Oshizu, Nana y Momo tratando de hacer sus tareas de verano en la mesa de la sala, también esta Corey leyendo una revista de surf mientras tomaba una taza de jugo.

Xenovia: "¡Me olvide de mi enemigo final!". Dijo mientras rascaba la cabeza.

Asia: "¿Por qué en Japón tienen que dejarnos tarea durante las vacaciones?". Pregunto dudosa.

Momo: "No lo sé". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, Xenovia se acostó en el suelo derrotada.

Xenovia: "Parece que todos ya hicieron su tarea". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Ni lo pienses, los gemelos seguramente se acordaran en los últimas días de verano. Además de que aún tenemos un mes de verano, lo que significa mucho descanso". Dijo sonriendo.

Nana: "¿En serio esos dos tontos hacen las tareas así?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Si". Dijo mientras dejaba la revista en una maseta y se iba de la sala. "Voy al garaje. Si alguien me busca, díganle que estoy allá". Dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Un tiempo después apareció Akeno.

Akeno: "Chicas, ¿Han visto a Cor?". Pregunto mientras les dejaba una bandeja con unas tazas con té o jugo.

Oshizu: "Dijo que ira al garaje". Respondió.

Akeno: "Gracias. Recuerden terminar su tarea". Dijo sonriendo.

Todas: "Hai".

 **(En el garaje).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra arreglando el motor de una camioneta que compro el día anterior, cuando llego al mundo humano, junto con un auto deportivo y una moto deportiva.

Cor: "Yosh, he terminado con el motor". Dijo mientras cerraba el capo y se limpiaba las manos con una toalla.

Entonces, apareció Akeno con una bandeja con un té.

Akeno: "Cor, te traje un poco de té". Dijo mientras entraba en el garaje.

Cor: "Oh, Akeno. Si, gracias". Dijo mientras terminaba de limpiarse las manos.

Después de que Corey comiera un sándwich y tomado el té, se puso a descansar.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Pareces muy ocupado con tus nuevos vehículos". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, ahora que puedo aguantar 6 horas en un vehículo, no estaría mal aprender a conducir uno". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "Tengo un favor que pedirte, Cor". Dijo mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Corey.

Cor: "¿Qué cosa?". Pregunto.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra apoyado de una farola, esperando a Akeno, estaba usando unos converse negros con blanco, unos pantalones negros, una camisa roja, una chaqueta negra abierta en el pecho y su bufanda blanca.

Cor: "Vivimos en la misma casa, pero… ¿Para qué necesita de que este afuera?". Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Kurama: 'Tal vez sea para pedirte una cita'. Dijo burlón.

Cor: 'Cállate'. Pensó suspirando.

Akeno: "Lo siento por la tardanza". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey. "¿Te hice esperar?".

Cuando Corey fijo su vista en Akeno, se quedó sorprendido. Pues Akeno se encontraba usando un vestido de una pieza, con un collar con un corazón y llevaba el pelo suelto. Estaba vestida como cualquier chica de su edad.

Akeno: "E-Es un poco vergonzoso que me mires fijamente". Dijo sonrojada con un tono tímido. "¿Acaso luzco rara?".

Cor: "No, claro que no. Te ves hermosa. Solo que me sorprendí un poco". Dijo sonrojando más a Akeno por el cumplido. 'Parece que se está comportando como una chica de su edad y no como una Onee-sama'. Pensó.

Akeno: "Por el día de hoy serás mi novio, Cor". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Novio por un día?". Dijo confundido.

Akeno: "Bueno, Cor. ¿Qué tipos de cosas se hacen en una cita?". Pregunto curiosa. "Esta es… mi primera vez, así que…". Dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

Cor: "Muy bien. Hare lo mejor para que lo pases bien". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "Genial. Gracias, Cor". Dijo como cualquier chica de su edad.

Entonces, Corey y Akeno empezaron a caminar por la ciudad, Akeno le había agarrado el brazo izquierdo de Corey y lo enredo con los suyos. Y estuvieron en varios lugares, primero habían ido a un acuario, por petición de Akeno, luego fueron a comer unos crepes, y luego fueron a una tienda de ropas, en donde Akeno aprovecho para comprarse nueva ropa. En toda la cita, Akeno no dijo su habitual "Ara-ara" o "Ufufufu", sino que se comportó como una chica de su edad, además de que casi nunca soltó el brazo de Corey, aunque eso no le importaba a Corey. Luego de un tiempo, se encontraban caminando de regreso a la casa.

Entonces, mientras pasaban por una farola, Corey y Akeno lograron ver que las chicas, entiendan que son Oshizu, Rías, Laney, Raynare, Mitelt, Koneko, Xenovia, Yami, Asia, Lucy, Mikan, Momo, Nana, Satellizer, Restia, Est y Sayaka; que se encontraban escondiendo.

Cor: "Ni siquiera se esfuerzan en ocultarse". Dijo suspirando. 'Aunque no entiendo por qué lo hacen, saben perfectamente que no podrán engañarme'.

Akeno: "Corramos, Cor". Dijo en susurro, para luego empezar a correr tomada de la mano de Corey.

Después de unos minutos corriendo se escondieron en un callejón mientras que los demás seguían adelante.

Akeno: "Parece que lo hemos perdido". Dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba la lengua.

Entonces, Corey mira a su alrededor y se pone algo nervioso. Akeno lo mira confusa para luego mirar a su alrededor. Estaban junto al lado de algunos hoteles del amor, no apto para menores.

Cor: "Creo que sería mejor que nos vallamos de este lugar, ya que alguien se podría malinterpretar la situación". Dijo mientras trataba de salir del lugar, pero Akeno lo detuvo sujetándole la chaqueta. "¿Akeno?".

Akeno: "Esta bien". Dijo confundiendo a Corey. "Si quieres estar en lo más profundo de mi, está bien, Cor". Dijo mientras sonreía con inocencia, nada erótico.

Entonces, Akeno se acercó a Corey y acercaba su cara a la del chico. Justo cuando ya casi estaban a punto de besarse, una voz los interrumpió.

?: "Muestras de afecto al mitad del día…". Dijo llamando la atención de la pareja.

Quien apareció no era más que Odín, usando ropa casual.

Odín: "No está mal, Mocoso Sekiryuutei". Dijo sonriendo pervertido.

Cor: "¿Viejo Odín?". Dijo confundido.

Odín: "Realmente no tengo tiempo para hablar. Solo quería darte la gracias por lo que hiciste el otro día". Dijo a Corey.

Cor: "De nada".

Entonces, apareció Rossweisse, que estaba usando su traje formal.

Ross: "¡Odín-sama, así que estaba aquí!". Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Cor: "Incluso tu estas aquí, Rossweisse". Dijo algo sorprendido.

?: "Por favor, no deambulen por su cuenta". Dijo una voz grave detrás del grupo. "¡Por lo menos piensen en mí, su guía!".

Cuando Corey y Akeno se voltearon, vieron a un hombre de gran tamaño con traje. Akeno se cambió su cara al ver al hombre.

Hombre: "Akeno". Dijo confundido.

Odín: "Antes de reunirme con tu ama, quiero entregarte algo, mocoso Sekiryuutei". Dijo cambiando el tema.

Cor: "¿Qué cosa?". Pregunto.

Odín: "¿Hay algo sitio en donde se pueda probar autos?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Claro, sígame". Dijo guiando el grupo. "¿Le importa si mi ama y compañeros están?". Pregunto mientras caminaba.

Odín: "En lo más mínimo".

 **(En una pista de carreras).**

Actualmente se encuentran todo el grupo Gremori, junto con Azazel, Odín, Rossweisse y Barakiel reunido en los sitios donde se hacen los pit, digamos que el lugar es del mismo tamaño que una zona para muchos carros de carreras.

Cor: "Aquí esta lo que pidió, Viejo". Dijo señalando la pista.

Odín: "Gracias, mocoso Sekiryuutei". Dijo mientras caminaba a un pit y luego lo golpeaba suavemente. "Abre esta".

Cor: "Vale". Dijo mientras hacia lo que le dijo.

Cuando Corey termino de abrir la puerta, de garaje, se encontraron con una manta cubriendo algo.

Cor: "¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba.

Odín: "Yo no tocaría eso si fuese tu". Advirtió, pero Corey no le escucho y siguió avanzando. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente y toco la manta, salió volando por la puerta cubierto por unos rayos azules, después de que se escucharse una enorme descarga de electricidad.

Por lo menos los demás se apartaron a tiempo, algunas chicas se le acercaron a Corey preocupadas.

Cor: "¡Duele!". Dijo quejándose mientras se sentaba en el piso. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?". Pregunto mientras se limpiaba un poco.

Entonces, donde estaba la manta se encontraba una moto muy aerodinámica que emitía un aura eléctrica mucho más poderoso que los relámpagos de Akeno. Corey se le acerco pero no tanto.

Odín: "La moto supersónica, Sleipnir". Dijo llamando la atención del grupo. "La estructura y el motor están hechas de orichaclum. Tiene una potencia máxima de 16.770.000 caballos. Y su velocidad máxima, bueno, puede romper con facilidad la barrera del sonido".

Kin, Kon: "Eso es velocidad".

Cor: "Esta moto es la hostia". Dijo sorprendido.

Ross: "Sin embargo, si la moto siente que el conductor no es digno, Sleipnir le soltara una descarga como te hizo antes". Explico.

Cor: "¿La moto decide al conductor?". Pregunto confundido.

Ross: "Por decirlo de otra manera".

Odín: "Lo de ahora fue solo una advertencia de Sleipnir. Si intentas subirte de nuevo, te golpeara con todas su fuerzas". Explico.

Ross: "Que son equivalentes a 16.770 millones de caballos. Incluso con el poder del Dragon del eléctrico, estarás frito". Dijo.

Kon: "Pero seguro que Corey, con todo su potencial, estará bien". Dijo mientras le daba un golpe suave a Corey en la espalda.

Cor: "Espera un segundo, ¿Por qué tengo que arriesgar mi vida para conducir una moto?". Pregunto confundido.

Odín: "Jajajaja. Por lo menos tienes cerebro, mocoso". Dijo riendo. "Como sea, ¿Vas a volver a intentarlo?". Pregunto.

Cor: "¿Quién sabe?". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Odín: "Ríndete. Los únicos hombres que han recibido la aprobación de Sleipnir de montarla somos yo y… tu padre, Minato Namikaze, El Relámpago Amarrillo de Konoha". Dijo sorprendiendo a al grupo, pero más a Corey y a Mikan.

Mikan: "¿Nuestro padre fue capaz de montarla?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "¿Qué acabas de decir?". Pregunto serio.

Odín: "Que, aparte de mí, tu padre, Minato Namikaze fue capaz de montar a Sleipnir". Repitió sin problema.

Cor: "¿Con que mi padre logro montarlo?". Dijo algo molesto.

Ddraig: "Esto se puso interesante". Dijo desde la mano izquierda de Corey.

Cor: "Supongo que conociste a mi padre, ¿No?".

Odín: "Fue hace mucho tiempo… y al mismo tiempo no demasiado. Era un buen hombre. Bueno, Sleipnir solo deja subir a alguien de su talla o superior, yo no la necesito, estoy muy viejo para usarla como antes".

Cor: "Entonces, si mi padre pudo montarlo, yo también puedo". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la moto y concentraba un poco de chakra en sus manos. "Padre, acepto el desafío". Dijo sonriendo mientras chocaba sus puños. "Estoy que ardo".

 **(En algún lugar de la cercanías).**

Actualmente se puede apreciar a Sona y a Tsubaki que se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la pista de carreras.

Sona: "¿Qué habrá sido esa explosión de energía?". Se preguntó mientras corría.

Cuando llegaron a la pista, pudieron ver por unos segundos un objeto moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras dejaba una onda de viento poderosa.

Sona: "¿E-Ese es…?". Dijo viendo sorprendida junto a Tsubaki el objeto, que en realidad era Corey usando a Sleipnir. "¿…Corey Riffin?".

Tsubaki: "¿Una onda sónica?". Dijo viendo a Corey que le estaba dando vueltas a la pista a la velocidad del sonido. "Viene de la moto, ¿No, Kaichou?". Pregunto.

Sona: "Así es. Incluso a los mejores usuarios de viento les lleva mucho tiempo aprender a hacer eso… Estar en el mundo supersónico".

Tsubaki: "Al parecer el cuerpo de Corey Riffin está aguantándolo".

Sona: "Si, es verdad". Dijo de acuerdo.

Un tiempo después, Corey volvió a los pit, solo que, con una velocidad normal y paro enfrente del grupo.

Cor: "Eso fue increíble". Dijo sonriendo.

Odín: "Considéralo un regalo de parte de tu padre, mocoso". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Lo haré".

Entonces, Sona y Tsubaki se acercan al grupo.

Sona: "Vaya. Vinimos a investigar lo que está pasando y me encuentro con ustedes". Dijo con un tono serio.

Cor: "Por si pregunta. Pedí el lugar prestado". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "No es por eso, Riffin. Es por la explosión de energía que venía de aquí".

Cor: "Debí haber sido yo, disculpe las molestia, Kaichou".

Odín: "Si, solo probamos si el mocoso Sekiryuutei era digno de la moto. Bueno, ahora que demostraste que eres digno, puedes quedártela, incluso si te marearas en un vehículo, en Sleipnir no pasara eso, así que úsalo el tiempo que quieras".

Cor: "Oh, gracias, Viejo". Dijo agradecido. "Cuidare bien de esta moto". Dijo mientras acariciaba la moto.

Odín: "Bien, ahora si podemos ir a su casa". Dijo, luego chasquea los dedos y la moto se convierte en una pulsera blanca en el brazo derecho de Corey. "Con eso, podrás portarlo a donde quieras".

 **(En la mansión Riffin-sala).**

Actualmente se encuentran Odín, Rías, Laney y Azazel, reunidos en la sala.

Odín: "Después de lo que paso con Loki, me di cuenta que necesito fortalecer nuestras relaciones con otras fuerzas tan pronto como sea posible. En particular, no tenemos ninguna conexiones con los dioses de este país". Dijo serio.

Azazel: "Es por eso que Barakiel tuvo que ser de nuevo su guardián. Está muy familiarizado con el mundo de los humanos".

Rías: "Es verdad". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En uno de las habitaciones estilo japonés).**

Actualmente, se encuentran Barakiel, Akeno y Corey, se encontraban sentados en una mesa en seiza, bueno Corey estaba un poco apartado y estaba atrás de Akeno, era como el mal tercio, Barakiel tenía una mirada furiosa, especialmente en Corey, Akeno tenía una mirada seria.

Barakiel: "Akeno, quiero hablar contigo". Dijo molesto.

Akeno: "No te dirijas a mi tan a la ligera". Dijo con odio en sus palabras.

Cor: 'Sabia que Barakiel era el padre de Akeno, pero…'. Pensó.

Kurama: 'No es muy amable, ¿Verdad?'. Pregunto en la mente.

Barakiel: "¿Por qué te encuentras con el Sekiryuutei en secreto?". Pregunto molesto.

Akeno: "¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! ¡¿Qué derecho tienes para opinar al respecto?!". Dijo aun con odio.

Barakiel: "Yo soy tu padre…". Fue interrumpido.

Akeno: "¡Entonces, ¿Por qué no viniste en ese momento?!". Pregunto molesta. "¡Fuiste tú el que dejo morir a mi madre! ¡Es a él a quien yo necesito ahora! ¡Así que aléjate de mí vista! ¡Tú no eres mi padre!". Grito apartando la vista de Barakiel.

Entonces, Barakiel se para y se va del cuarto.

Cor: "Akeno…". Dijo tratando de cambiar el ambiente, pero Akeno lo abraza interrumpiéndolo.

Akeno: "Por favor, no digas nada. Solo déjame permanecer así un rato más". Dijo mientras se aferraba a Corey. "Por favor, Corey".

Entonces, Corey sintió algo húmedo en su hombro derecho, que era el hombro que estaba apoyada la cabeza de Akeno, así que Corey procedió a acariciarle la espalda para calmarla.

 **(En la sala).**

Actualmente, Rossweisse se encontraba ayudando a Xenovia, Asia, Oshizu, Nana y Momo con su tarea.

Ross: "Puedes derivar el teorema al hacer esto". Dijo mientras hacía unos ejemplos en una hoja, con un libro en su mano izquierda.

Asia: "Rossweisse, eres impresionante". Dijo sorprendida.

Oshizu: "Si, incluso puedes hacer la tarea del mundo humano".

Xenovia: "Inteligente, hermosa y fuerte en combate. Eres la mujer perfecta. Tengo mucho que aprender de ti".

Ross: "No, no es nada". Dijo un poco sonrojada. '¡Incluso con todos estos elogios, ¿Por qué no puedo conseguir un novio?!'. Pensó mientras fantaseaba.

Nana: "Creo que se le fueron los humos a la cabeza". Dijo en voz baja.

Momo: "Yo también lo creo".

 **(En la habitación de Corey).**

Actualmente, Corey se encontraba acostado a en su cama descansando mientras espera a que terminen de hacer la comida.

Cor: "A pesar de que Akeno dijo eso aquella vez…". Dijo recordando cuando uso su poder en el combate contra Loki. "Creo que hay cosas difíciles de aceptar". Dijo viendo su mano derecha.

Entonces, tocan a su puerta.

Cor: "¡Esta abierta!". Dijo mientras se sentaba, la que toco la puerta fue Akeno. "¿Akeno?". Dijo confundido.

Entonces, Akeno se sentó en el borde de la cama y Corey se sentó a un lado de Akeno.

Cor: "¿Quieres decirme algo?". Pregunto suave.

Akeno: "Quiera contarte acerca de mí y ese hombre, Barakiel". Dijo algo triste. "Mi madre, Shuri Himejima, fue una sacerdotisa que nació y se crio en el templo Shinto. Un día, conoció a un oficial ángel caído que fue gravemente herido de la batalla… y se enamoró. Y así fue como yo nací. Mi madre y yo fuimos rechazados por la familia Himejima, pero empezamos a vivir una vida tranquila junto a ese ángel caído. Pero esos días duraron poco tiempo. Destetaba mis alas negras y me alejaron de los demás. Eventualmente, trataron de eliminar mi existencia. Mi madre, con tal de proteger a su pequeña hija…". Se detuvo.

Cor: "¿Murió protegiéndote?". Pregunto.

Akeno solo asistió a la pregunta de Corey.

Akeno: "Después de eso huía de los cazadores todo el tiempo. Pero al final, solo era una niña. Tenía un límite. Cuando mi cuerpo y espíritu se agotaron por completo… Conocí a Rías".

Cor: "Conque así fue como se conocieron, ¿Eh?". Dijo viendo el techo.

Akeno: "Decidí contarte mi pasado y olvidarme de todo". Dijo para luego sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro. "¡Pero no puedo! No hay manera de llamarle padre al hombre que nos hiso a un lado".

Cor: "Bueno, no creo que Barakiel sea una mala persona. Tal vez estu-…" fui interrumpido.

Akeno: "¡No me importa la razón! ¡Mi madre murió a causa de ese hombre! Pero…". Dijo recordando algo. "¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé, ni yo misma!". Dijo mientras empujaba a Corey a la cama y se ponía encima de él. "Lo que dije en frente del hotel. Eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Por favor. Hazme el…". Empezó a decir mientras se desabrocha un poco el vestido, pero Corey la paro con su mano.

Cor: "No termines esa frase". Dijo con una mirada seria, sorprendiendo a Akeno. "No serás salvada aunque hagas algo como eso. Solo será un momento pero luego volverá. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero no sería bueno que pierdas tu virginidad, solo por querer olvidarte de esto".

Akeno: "Pero…". Empezó a decir.

Cor: "Nada". Dijo interrumpiendo a Akeno. "Se supone que debes perder la virginidad con la persona que amas, pero esto no es esa situación. Por favor, Akeno, entiéndelo. Seguramente Barakiel se preocupó mucho al escuchar la noticia de que tú y tu madre fueron atacadas y se dirigió al lugar tan rápido como pudo, pero no llego a tiempo para salvar a tu madre, pero logro salvarte a ti. También debe estar lamentándose por no salvar a tu madre. Después de todo, es lo que todo buen padre y hombre haría".

Akeno se tranquilizó un poco por las palabras de Corey.

Cor: "Solo darle otra oportunidad y pídele que te cuente lo que paso en realidad, luego decide si perdonarlo o no. Es lo que yo haría si estuviera una situación como la tuya". Dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Akeno se quedó un momento quieta, mientras procesaba lo que Corey le dijo. Entonces, se separa de Corey, mientras se arregla su vestido.

Akeno: "Muy bien, hare lo que dices. Cor, gracias y lo siento. Parece que no era yo la de hace un momento".

Cor: "De nada, y no te preocupes, para eso están los compañeros, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "Es verdad. Bueno, tengo que ir a preparar la cena. Es algo difícil conseguir que tu hermanita deje la cocina, Cor". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Es más difícil si está de buen humor, ya que en esos momentos se pone a crear nuevas recetas". Dijo bromeando.

Akeno: "Es verdad". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

 **(Más tarde-En la entrada de la mansión).**

Actualmente se encuentran saliendo de la mansión Odín, Azazel y Barakiel.

Azazel: "¿Ya te vas a casa?". Pregunto cruzado de brazos.

Odín: "Si, ya hable con los diversos Dioses de Japón. Incluso fui a un bar lleno de pechos con el que siempre soñé. Jojojojojo". Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida al final.

Azazel: "¡Apuesto que esa era tu principal razón para venir!". Dijo algo curioso.

Odín: "No, lo principal era entregarle a Sleipnir al mocoso Sekiryuutei, pero bueno". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Barakiel: "Odín-sama. Casi es hora".

Entonces, Akeno aparece por la puerta con un delantal y un bento en sus manos.

Barakiel: "¿Akeno?". Dijo confundido.

Entonces, Odín y Azazel se adelantaron para poder dejar a solas a Akeno y Barakiel.

Barakiel: "¿Qué es esto?". Pregunto viendo el bento.

Akeno: "Es un bento para el viaje. En este momento estoy a cargo de las tareas del hogar mientras Mikan toma un descanso".

Barakiel: "Ya veo. Lo tomare con gratitud". Dijo mientras tomaba el bento.

Entonces, Akeno hace una reverencia y entra a la casa.

 **(En la cocina).**

Actualmente, Corey y Akeno, se encontraban en la cocina. Corey fue al mismo por petición de Akeno. Entonces, Akeno abre una olla con carne y patatas.

Cor: "Conque comeremos pollo y patatas. Es genial". Dijo viendo la olla.

Akeno: "Si". Dijo sonriendo. "No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo. Por favor, ten el gusto". Dijo mientras tomaba unos palillos.

Cor: "¿Puedo?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Akeno: "Vamos, di "Ah"". Dijo mientras le ponía los palillos enfrente de la cara de Corey con una patata.

Cor: "Ah". Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras abre la boca.

Entones, Akeno se le acerca y lo besa sorprendiendo a Corey. El beso solo duro unos segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para Akeno para trasmitir lo que quería.

Cor: "Supongo que es un gracias". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "Hai". Dijo sonriendo un poco sonrojada.

 **(En un tren).**

Actualmente, se encuentra Barakiel comiendo el bento que le preparo Akeno.

Barakiel: "Esto es…". Dijo viendo el contenido.

Entonces, toma unos palillos y agarra un pedazo del bento y se lo come.

Barakiel: "¡Delicioso!". Dijo sonriendo. "Justo como el de Shuri". Dijo sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**

* * *

 **Los próximos capítulos sera especiales, así que pondrán elegir entre la siguientes chicas:** **Laney, Momo, Nana, Yami, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Kirin y Julie.** **Entiéndase** **, que con Nana, Momo y Yami, seran sus** **Flashback de como conocieron a Corey.**

 **O tambien pueden elegir a Sonic para hacer la pelea.**

 **Tienen hasta el 6 de mayo.**


	36. Especial 8

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: Lo de la moto era para darle una manita a Corey para cuando luche contra Sonic.**

 **Marcekun23: Disculpar por el error no me fije; Si me gusto su serie, asi que simplemente lo puse solo que con modificaciones; lo de la selección de personajes para el siguiente capitulo debes elegir entre los nombres de las chicas que aparecer al final del capitulo; las que están al principio solo es la información de quienes son parte del Harem de Corey; y poner a Kurumi (Date a Live) parece buena idea.**

 **Juannext: Gracias; lo de 6 de febrero es que esta pensando en algo en esa fecha XD; y Hinata ya esta en el Harem.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney, Rías, Lucy, Momo, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Nana, Yami, Satellizer, Xenovia, Ravel, Hinata, Est, Restia Irina, Mikan, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Kuroka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Serafall, Kirin, Julie, Eucliwood, Lizlet, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Mea... Aun en proceso.**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial 8.**

 **(En la Mansión Riffin-Tejado).**

Actualmente se puede apreciar a Yami con su traje de gótica recostada en una columna viendo el horizonte, que se encontraba escondiendo el sol.

Cor: "¿Pasa algo, Yami?". Dijo mientras aparecía de la nada, con su guitarra y un bloc de notas.

Yami: "No pasa nada". Dijo neutra sin mirarlo.

Cor: "Como tú digas". Dijo mientras se sentaba en el bordillo y recostaba su espalda de la columna.

Yami: "¿Qué haces?". Pregunto algo curiosa.

Cor: "La canción de Serafall, tengo que terminarla antes de que me llame y me lo recuerde". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "Ya veo".

Cor: "Que rara es la vida". Dijo llamando la atención de Yami.

Yami: "¿Qué quieres decir?". Preguntó mientras se le acercaba un poco.

Cor: "Cuando te conocí eras tan fría como el hielo, pero ahora no lo eres tanto, tienes una buena relación con mi hermana y demás personas. Incluso puedes sonreír. Ya no te refieres a ti misma como un arma de asesinato y así". Dijo mientras hacía unas notas con la guitarra.

Yami: "Supongo que es verdad". Dijo mientras sonreía un poco.

Cor: "¿Aun recuerdas como nos conocimos?". Preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos y tocaba una nota que producía melancolía.

Yami: "Si".

 **Flashback.**

Actualmente, se puede apreciar a Corey con unos pantalones blancos, con un faldón negro, chaleco negro de mangas largas con una espiral roja en la espalda, su bufanda y unos zapatos negros. Se encontraba comiendo un Taiyaki.

Cor: "Estas cosas sí que son sabrosas". Dijo mientras comía con gusto unos Taiyaki.

Entonces, se encuentra con una chica rubia, que tenía un traje gótico ajustado y ojos rojos sangre sin brillo, que estaba apoyada en una barandilla, lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Cor: '¿Quién será esa chica? Tiene con cabello largo y rubio… además de ser bonita'. Pensó mientras la apreciaba. '¿Acaso me está mirando fijamente? ¿O será que está mirando esto?'. Pensó mientras miraba su Taiyaki.

Entonces, se le acercó y le extendió la bolsa de Taiyaki que tenía en su mano.

Cor: "¿Quieres un poco?" Preguntó sonriendo.

Yami: "¿Eh?". Dijo sin entender.

Cor: "Tranquila, compre muchos". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Yami toma uno de los Taiyakis y le da un bocado. Entonces, Corey se apoya de la barandilla a un lado de Yami.

Cor: "¿A que el Taiyaki es muy bueno?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Yami: "La comida Japonés es muy rara". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y una voz sin emociones, después de tragarse el bocado que tenía en la boca.

Cor: "Bueno, así es la comida Japonesa, pero no estamos en Japón, estamos en Fiore, solo que algunas culturas de Fiore son iguales a la de Japón". Dijo mientras comía un Taiyaki cerrando los ojos.

Entonces, Yami se para y se pone enfrente de Corey y pone sus manos en los hombros de Corey.

Cor: "¿Pasa algo?". Pregunto confundido.

Yami: "Tú debes ser Corey Dragneel". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Cor: "Si, así es, soy el miembro del gremio de Fairy tail, Corey Dragneel, a veces me llaman Natsu ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?". Dijo calmado.

Yami: "He estado buscándote". Dijo mientras soltaba su mano derecha.

Cor: "¿A mí?". Pregunto confundido.

Entonces, Yami transforma su brazo derecho en una espada en la cual trata de cortar a la mitad a Corey, pero este lo esquiva dejándose caer de la barandilla.

Yami: "Alguien me pidió eliminarte". Dijo mientras se preparaba para volverlo a cortar. "No tengo nada en tu contra, pero debo hacerte desaparecer".

Cor: "Lo siento, chica, pero no será tan fácil eliminarme". Dijo sonriendo desde el suelo. "Por cierto, puedo ver tus pantis desde de aquí". Dijo en broma.

Entonces, Yami destransforma su mano y trata de cubrir sus pantis jalando un poco su falda,pero cierra los ojos al hacerlo.

Yami: "No lo veas". Dijo sonrojada mientras se cubre sus pantis, pero al abrir los ojos no encontró a Corey en su lugar. Entonces vio a una dirección y se encontró con Corey corriendo a gran velocidad. "Tramposo". Dijo algo molesta.

Entonces, ve un pedazo de papel cayendo enfrente suyo, entonces lo agarra y lee lo que tiene escrito el papel. 'Atrápame si puedes, rubia gótica, ;P'.

Entonces, Yami fue a por Corey que se encontraba corriendo por una zona cubierta por gente. Entonces, Yami aparece al frente de Corey, haciendo que este pare su carrera.

Cor: "Vaya, eres rápida, pero no lo suficiente". Dijo mientras exhalaba una bola de fuego, haciendo que Yami se cubriera pero el fuego se dispersó antes de tocarla.

Cuando Yami volvió a mirar en donde estaba Corey, este no se encontraba ahí.

Yami: "Es muy escurridizo". Dijo mientras saltaba a un techo.

Entonces, cerca de donde había estado Yami, en un muro, se encontraba una persona cubriendo su cara con un pedazo de periódico. Entonces, una parte del periódico se dejó caer mostrando a Corey con un sombrero.

Cor: "Que fácil fue distraer a esa chica". Dijo mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado y le daba el sombrero a un niño. "Quédatelo, enano".

Niño: "Gracias". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ahora, ¿Dónde diablos deje los Taiyakis?". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Pero entonces, una sombra se formó alrededor de Corey.

Cor: "¿Cómo? Si ahorita no había ni una sola nube". Dijo confundido.

Entonces, mira al cielo y se encuentra con una bola con pinchos cayendo encima de él, así que simplemente se apartó, dejando que la bola de pinchos chocará con el piso, entonces, pudo ver a Yami sobre la bola de pinchos.

Yami: "Eres más escurridizo de lo que esperaba, eso debo admitirlo". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "Es que no te cansas, me escape ya 2 veces de ti, que me impide hacerlo más veces". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yami: "Mi experiencia". Dijo mientras destransformaba su pie que lo había convertido en la bola con pinchos.

Cor: "Ni modo". Dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección opuesta a Yami.

Un tiempo después, Corey se mete a un callejón esperando a que la chica pasara de largo ya que el callejón estaba después de una curva.

Cor: "Creo que estoy a salvo". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, ahora lo que quiero saber es, ¿Qué diablos hice para mandar ser asesinado?". Entonces empezó a recordar todo lo que hizo en su vida. "Ñe, ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido que me manden a matar". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, la pared del lado derecho de Corey se rompe revelando a Yami que uso una bola de pinchos con cadenas.

Yami: "Por favor, no sigas escapando". Dijo mientras transformaba la bola con pinchos en una espada. "¿Por qué no peleas? Corey Dragneel". Preguntó mientras se le acercaba.

Cor: "No tengo ganas. Además aún tengo unas heridas de unas peleas que hice antes". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "¿Acaso no eres un demonio atroz?". Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: "Que va. Solo soy alguien que quiera vivir su vida al máximo, claro, haciendo cosas buenas y geniales". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "Bueno, no importa. Se acabó a aquí". Dijo mientras se dirigía a cortar a Corey, pero este invoca su espada negra.

Cor: "Si este es el caso, no puedo morir sin luchar, solo te diré que muchos han intentado matarme y ninguno lo ha hecho". Dijo sonriendo mientras hacía un choque de espadas.

Kurama: 'Eso es mentira'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Si, pero ella no lo sabe'. Pensó en respuesta.

Entonces, Corey empuja su espada haciendo que Yami se apartara. Pero Yami vuelve a lanzarse contra Corey, haciendo que este hiciera lo mismo. Entonces, empezó una pelea de espadas, en la cual Corey ganaba, y eso que Yami transformó su otra mano en espada.

Cor: "Eres buena, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme luchar en serio". Dijo sonriendo mientras seguía bloqueando los ataques de Yami.

Yami: 'Esto es complicado'. Pensó.

Entonces, se separaron para tomar un respiro, en el cual Yami lo necesitaba más que Corey.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cansaste ya?". Pregunto confundido.

Entonces, de la nada aparece Happy junto a una chica pelirrosa largo muy atractiva, con ojos verde esmeralda, con una figura envidiable para una chica, llevaba puesto un traje raro de robot con unas alas con forma de murciélago, que abrazan a Corey.

Happy, Chica: "Corey". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras abrazaba a Corey.

Entonces, se separan un para luego ver a la chica rubia.

Chica: "¿Quién es ella?". Pregunto señalando a Yami.

Cor: "Es una asesina, que vino a eliminarme". Dijo mientras se ponía en guardia con su espada.

Happy: "¿Pero por qué?". Pregunto dudoso.

?: "Su nombre clave es "Oscuridad Dorada". Dijo una voz llamando la atención del grupo, excepto de Corey, era Mikado.

Cor: "¿Qué sabes de ella, Mikado?". Pregunto curioso.

Mikado: "Tiene la habilidad de cambiar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en un arma, es una habilidad de transformación". Explico. "Es mejor no involucrarse con ella, pero creo que es algo tarde". Dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar. "Ah, y Corey, si llegas a tener que recurrir a tratamiento, ven a verme".

Cor: "Oh, vaya". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, Yami transforma su cabello en cabezas de dragones y ataca a Corey, pero este solo movió su espada y creó una onda de viento que hizo regresar el ataque de Yami.

Yami: "Corey Dragneel, ¿Estás listo para la verdad?". Pregunto.

Cor: "¿Cual verdad? No he hecho nada en estas últimas semanas". Dijo confundido.

Chica: "Entonces, yo seré tu oponente". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Lala, no lo hagas. Esta es mi batalla". Dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de la chica identificada como Lala.

Lala: "Tranquilo, Corey, tú me ayudaste esa vez, déjame devolverte el favor". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Esto es algo distinto a eso, Lala".

Yami: "Lala Satalin Deviluke, ¿Será mi oponente?". Pregunto reconociendo a Lala.

Lala: "Aye". Dijo imitando a Happy.

Happy: "Aye, lo hace igual que yo". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "La princesa que siempre ha vivido sobreprotegida… ¿Dices que quieres pelear conmigo?". Pregunto.

Lala: "Puede que no lo parezca, pera soy muy fuerte". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "Te hare sufrir, Princesa". Dijo mientras transformaba su mano en unas garras afiladas. "Permíteme decirte… que no voy a contenerme".

Lala: "¡No importa!". Dijo sonriendo. "¡Vamos!".

Entonces, se empieza a escuchar explosiones, eso era debido a la pelea entre Yami y Lala, Yami luchaba transformando su cuerpo en algunas armas y Lala simplemente las esquivaba. Mientras que Corey y Happy veían la lucha desde una distancia algo prudente.

Cor: "¿Quién crees que gane?". Preguntó a su felino amigo.

Happy: "La más fuerte". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Tienes razón". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, una roca que volaba le dio a Happy y mando a estrellarse contra un muro.

Cor: "Eso te debió doler, ¿No?". Pregunto a viendo a Happy.

Mientras tanto con Lala y Yami, estaban peleando en el cielo, Lala esquivaba muy bien los ataques de Yami. Entonces, Yami transforma su mano derecha en una espada e intenta cortar a Lala, pero esta lo esquiva.

Lala: "Increíble. Realmente puedes cambiar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo". Dijo sorprendida. "Bien. ¡Ahora es mi turno!". Dijo mientras sacaba un teléfono y presiona unos botones, para luego hacer aparecer una bazuca y apuntar a Yami. "¡Sticky Gooey Launcher-kun!".

Entonces, Lala dispara, pero Yami logra esquivar el disparo. Pero entonces, Lala empezó a disparar seguidamente a Yami que lo esquiva. Entonces, Yami cae en un techo.

Yami: "Eso nunca me golpeara". Dijo neutra.

Lala: "Entonces…". Dijo mientras volvía a sacar su teléfono y luego hacia aparecer una especie de garra. "¡Grabby Grabby Hand-kun! ¡Vamos!". Dijo mientras hacía que la garra persiguiera a Yami.

Entonces, cuando Yami cayó en un techo, un hombre de la calle empezó a soplar para poder ver las pantis de Yami, pero esta se tapó usando sus manos.

Hombre: "¡No! ¡No te tapes! ¡Quiero verlas! ¡Por favor, pronto!". Dijo con un tono pervertido.

Pero, entonces, Yami le manda una lluvia de puños con su cabello convertidos en puños.

Yami: "Odio a los pervertidos". Dijo sonrojada mientras se tapaba.

Lala: "¡Bajo la guardia! ¡Spinny Spinny Rope-kun!". Dijo mientras lanzaba dos cuerdas para agarrarla, lo cual logró.

Yami trataba de liberarse pero no podía ya que las cuerdas la estaban apretando.

Lala: "¡Lo logre! ¡La atrape!". Dijo feliz.

Cor: "Un consejo rubia, mientras más te esfuerces en liberarte más te apretaran esas cosas". Dijo mientras aparecía a un lado de Yami.

Entonces, Yami cae cerca de un templo y luego corta la cuerda transformando una parte de su mano izquierda en una cuchilla.

Yami: "Dijiste que era una pelea. Deja de usar esos juguetes, por favor, Princesa". Dijo neutra.

Lala: "No estoy jugando". Dijo mientras aterriza cerca de Yami, junto con Corey Happy.

Yami: "¿Por qué proteges a Corey Dragneel?". Pregunto.

Lala: "¿Por qué?". Dijo confundida.

Yami: "Él es una amenaza para ti. Está planeando tomar las riquezas de la Familia Deviluke, primero tomándote como rehén. Es un demonio atroz. Eso fue lo que me dijo mi cliente". Dijo pero luego escucho la risa de Corey. "¿Pasa algo, Corey Dragneel?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Bueno, lo que pasa es que Lala vino a mí para irse de su casa, yo no me la lleve a la fuerza, además de que me importa un bledo la fortuna y riquezas de la Familia Deviluke. Como te dije antes, solo quiero vivir mi vida como me mejor me parezca". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Yami recuerda cuando conoció a Corey antes.

Yami: "Puede ser que tengas razón. Pero… Una vez que el pedido está hecho, no importa quien sea, lo completare. Ese es… el trabajo de la Oscuridad Dorada". Dijo neutra.

Lala: "¿¡Eh!? ¡Eso no está bien!".

Yami: "Una princesa sobreprotegida nunca entendería… Lo duro que es… Estar sola en el universo". Dijo con una mirada vacía.

Cor: 'Su mirada… es como la mía de hace mucho tiempo'. Pensó.

Lala: "Supongo que es verdad… Debe ser cierto. ¡Y esa fue la razón por la que me fui del palacio para ver el mundo exterior!". Dijo sorprendiendo a Yami. "Aún hay… muchas cosas que no conozco".

Cor: "Lala…". Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Lala.

Entonces, aparece un avión interrumpiendo el combate.

?: "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Oscuridad Dorada? Tu oponente no es Lala-tan". Dijo la voz de un hombre que luego aterriza el avión y aparece un enano con ropa fina. "¡Tachan! ¡Lacospo ha llegado!". Dijo sonriendo.

Lala: "¿Lacospo?". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Lala, ¿Quién es ese enano que no parecer más grande que Happy?". Pregunto señalando a Lacospo y haciendo que este se enojara.

Lacospo: "¡Cállate, insignificante plebeyo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en la relación entre Lala-tan y yo?!". Pregunto molesto.

Cor: "¿Eh? ¿Pero quién quería tener una relación con un tonto enano?". Pregunto confundido.

Lacospo: "Oscuridad Dorada, ¡Date prisa y acaba con él!". Dijo a Yami.

Lala: "¡Lacospo! ¡Tú eres el que contrató a Yami-chan, ¿Verdad?!". Preguntó sorprendiendo a Yami y a Corey.

Lacospo: "¡Correcto! ¡Todo lo hice por ti, Lala-tan! ¡Vamos, casémonos!". Dijo con corazones en los ojos.

Lala: "De ninguna manera. Contrataste a un asesino para intentar matar a Corey, eres de lo peor". Dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y produciendo un gran shock a Lacospo.

Lacospo: "¿Lo peor…?". Dijo sorprendido.

Lala: "Exacto. ¡Nunca me casaría con alguien tan malo!".

Lacospo: "No puede ser…". Dijo para luego poner una cara molesta. "¡Oscuridad Dorada! ¡Si te hubieras librado del objetivo, esto no estaría pasando!".

Yami: "Justo a tiempo, tengo algo que preguntarte". Dijo neutra. "La información de Corey Dragneel… Parecer que está equivocada".

Lacospo: "¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?".

Yami: "Creo haberte dicho que la información… sobre el objetivo tenía que ser verdad. No me digas que intentas engañarme, ¿O sí?". Dijo neutra.

Entonces, Lacospo pone una cara que muestra que lo que dijo Yami era verdad.

Lacospo: "¡Cállate, Cállate! ¡Corey Dragneel es un malvado villano que está engañando a Lala-tan! No tengo motivos para mentirte, ¿Verdad?". Dijo agitando sus brazos.

Cor: "Yami, si es que te puedo llamar así, no confíes en sus palabras. Conozco a las personas como él, dirán lo que sea para obtener lo que quieren". Dijo serio.

Entonces, Yami se puso a mirar a Corey y a Lacospo, para ver a quién creer. Después de un tiempo, pone una mirada fría a Lacospo, asustando al enano.

Lacospo: "¿Q-Que significa esa mirada? ¡Soy tu cliente, no es así!". Dijo con algo de miedo.

Yami: "Para que cumpla la petición, debes darme información verdadera". Dijo haciendo que Lacospo se molestara.

Lacospo: "¡Si no vas a obedecerme, voy a tener que castigarte! ¡Ven, Gama-tan!". Dijo mientras aparecía debajo él una enorme rana mutante.

Cor: 'Se parecen a las ranas de Animo'. Pensó algo serio.

Lala: "Es una Rana mutante muy rara". Dijo viendo a la Rana.

Lacospo: "Oscuridad Dorada, ¿No vas a obedecerme?". Pregunto, pero Yami no le respondió. "¡Vamos, Gama-tan, enséñale!". Dijo molesto.

Entonces, la Rana escupe una baba que Yami logra esquivar, pero un poco de baba logró tocar la ropa de Yami se derritiera.

Yami: "Mi ropa…". Dijo sorprendida.

Lacospo: "Jajajajajaja. ¡La mucosidad de Gama-tan es capaz de derretir la ropa!". Dijo riendo como loco.

Cor: "Este tío sí que es raro". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lacospo: "Ahora, ¡Te dejaré completamente desnuda, Oscuridad Dorada!".

Yami: "No tolerare a una criatura tan absurda". Dijo mientras transformaba su brazo derecho en espada y se lanzaba a cortar a la Rana, pero no pudo ya que un líquido baboso cubrió a la Rana. "¡¿No pude cortarlo?!". Dijo sorprendida.

Entonces, la Rana ataca a Yami usando la lengua y le dio, logrando derretir un pedazo de la de su traje. Mientras iba cayendo, sintió que alguien la agarraba y detenía su caída, como tenía sus ojos cerrados no pudo saber quién fue. Entonces, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Corey que la estaba cargando estilo princesa.

Cor: "Vaya, esto es peligroso". Dijo mientras veía a la Rana.

Yami: "Gracias". Dijo en susurro y sonrojada.

Cor: "Tranquila, es lo que hago". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "Por cierto, ¿Dónde crees que tienes tu mano?". Pregunto haciendo que Corey notará que una de sus manos estaba tocando su pecho.

Cor: "Oh, perdona". Dijo mientras la ponía en el suelo.

Lacospo: "¡Una apertura!". Dijo mientras su Rana volvía a disparar más baba. "¡Definitivamente te desnudare!".

Entonces, Lala se pone en medio de la baba protegiendo a Yami, sorprendiendo a esta. Entonces, su ropa se empezó a derretir, así que se cubrió con sus manos lo que podía.

Lacospo: "¡Ooohh! ¡La ropa de Lala-tan!". Dijo con corazones en los ojos. ¡Una vez más, Gama-tan!". Dijo mientras que la Rana se preparaba para disparar y luego lo dispara. "¡Lala-tan, te desnudare!".

Cuando la baba iba a tocar a Lala, Corey se puso en medio de la baba.

Lacospo: "¡Oye, Mocoso!". Dijo molesto, para luego sorprenderse de lo que estaba enfrente suyo.

Resulta que la baba se derritió antes de tocar a Corey, provocando que la ropa del chico no se derritiera. Entonces, le da su chaleco a Lala, para cubrirse, mostrando su parte superior completamente tonificada y marcada. Esto sonrojo a Yami.

Cor: "Cúbrete Lala". Dijo mientras le entregaba su chaqueta.

Lala: "Hai". Dijo mientras se lo ponía.

Lacospo: "¡¿Cómo es que la baba no te derritió la ropa?!". Pregunto molesto.

Cor: "Solo me cubrí con mi magia de fuego". Dijo sonriendo. "De aquí para adelante, es mi turno". Dijo mientras cubría sus puños con fuego. "Puños del Dragon del Fuego". Dijo mientras golpeaba a la Rana y la mandaba, junto con Lacospo, a volar muy lejos de ellos. "Rugido del Dragon del Fuego". Dijo mientras exhalaba una bola de fuego que golpeó a Lacospo y a su Rana en el aire. "Sí que era débil, ni siquiera empecé a arder". Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Happy: "Corey, tu siempre estás que ardes". Dijo.

Cor: "Supongo que tienes razón". Dijo pensativo.

Yami: "Eres fuerte, Corey Dragneel". Dijo halagando a Corey.

Cor: "Soy parte de Fairy tail, todos los miembros de ese gremio tienen como mínimo la suficiente fuerza para destruir media ciudad".

Yami: "Princesa, ¿Por qué me protegiste? Siendo enemigas…". Pregunto a Lala.

Lala: "Por qué Lacospo estuvo detrás de todo esto. ¡Además de que no puedo soportar a alguien que le haga esas cosas a alguien tan lindas como tú, Yami-chan!" Dijo sorprendiendo a Yami.

Yami: "¿Linda? ¿Te refieres… a mí?". Pregunto confundida y con un tono avergonzada.

Cor: "¿Pasa lago, Yami?". Pregunto.

Yami: "No pasa nada… Solo que es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso".

Cor: "¿Qué? ¿Acasos nunca te dijeron que eres linda?". Pregunto confundido, ganándose un asentimiento de Yami. "Pues lo eres. Si vas por la calle preguntando si eres linda o no, muchas personas dirán que eres muy linda". Dijo haciendo que Yami se sonrojara. "Por cierto Lala, ¿Por qué decidiste llamarla Yami?". Pregunto.

Lala: "Bueno, es que su nombre en Japonés es "Konjiki no Yami", ¿Cierto?". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Pero Mikado dijo que era su nombre clave". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Yami: "Está bien, no importa. Al fin y al cabo, tú también me llamaste Yami".

Cor: "Eso fue por otra cosa". Dijo suspirando. "Pero como tú lo digas, te llamaré Yami, de ahora en adelante".

Yami: "Muy bien".

Cor: "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué harás ahora que supiste que Lacospo te mintió?". Pregunto.

Yami: "Una vez aceptó un trabajo, dejarlo incompleto va en contra de mis principios". Explico. "Corey Dragneel… Hasta que sepa la verdad sobre ti, me quedare contigo".

Cor: "Entonces, tratemos de llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante". Dijo mientras extendía su mano.

Entonces, Yami le da la mano.

Cor: "Pero sabes, creo que la mejor forma de conocerme es conocer a mi hermana pequeña, Mikan, se encuentra en Japón, ahorita me encuentro viajando, así que no puedo volver aun, pero siento que serás de gran ayuda, ya que mi hermana se comporta como alguien mayor para su edad, por cierto, mi nombre completo es Corey Riffin Uzumaki Dragneel, pero cuando estoy con mi hermana me conocen como Corey Riffin".

Yami: "Entonces, un placer, Corey Riffin". Dijo neutra.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Cor: "Si que fue algo loco lo de ese día". Dijo mientras escribía en el bloc.

Yami: "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la princesa Lala?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Esta con mi Tía, se encuentra haciendo inventos para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor. De vez en cuando me llama para saludar y preguntar por sus hermanas". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "Ya veo".

Cor: "Por cierto, ¿Vas a salir?". Pregunto a la chica, viendo el cielo que estaba oscuro por la noche, siendo iluminado por una hermosa luna llena.

Yami: "Creo que sí". Dijo pensativa.

Cor: "Bien, cuídate". Dijo mientras se ponía unos audífonos para escuchar música.

Entonces, Yami sale del tejado y se va a caminar a la calle. Entonces, Corey recibe una llamada de Laney, y como sus audífonos están conectados a su teléfono, decidió contestar.

Cor: "¿Pasa algo, Lans?". Preguntó mientras seguía haciendo unas notas.

Lans: _"Cor, ¿Has sabido algo de Mikan? Ya lleva un tiempo afuera"_. Preguntó a través de la otra línea.

Cor: "No sé nada de Mikan desde que se fue, pero no estoy muy preocupado, ella se sabe defender". Dijo despreocupado.

Lans: _"Pero, ¿No te hace raro que no llamara para avisar?"_. Pregunto.

Cor: "Si es algo raro". Dijo pensativo. "Esperare unos 20 minutos, si Mikan no regresa en ese tiempo, iré a buscarla, ¿Entendido?". Dijo a su novia.

Lans: _"Entendido"._ Dijo mientras colgaba.

Cor: "Mikan, ¿Qué estás haciendo?". Dijo al aire.

 **(En las calles de Kuoh).**

Yami se encontraba caminando por la calle, mientras caminaba se encontraba recordando todo lo que ha cambiado su vida desde que conoció a Corey.

Yami: '¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que conocí a Corey? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podré quedarme aquí?'. Pensó algo desanimada.

Entonces, recuerda algo que le dijo Corey hace un tiempo. _"Es mejor que hagas lo que tú quieras"_.

Yami: "¿Con que hacer lo que yo quiera?". Dijo para sí misma.

Entonces, esquiva algo que le fue lanzado y era un objeto de la calle. Cuando termino de esquivar el objeto, escucho una risa femenina.

?: "¿Así que aún puedes esquivar un ataque como ese a pesar de haber bajado la guardia, Oscuridad Dorada?". Dijo una mujer de piel oscura, pelo blanco atado en una cola de caballo a excepción de dos mechones al lado de su cara y ojos claros, lleva una ropa muy reveladora y un látigo en su mano derecha.

Yami: "¡Azenda la Tirana!". Dijo reconociendo a la mujer.

Azenda: "Así que me recuerdas, ¿Eh? Estoy contenta. Voy a disfrutar mi exigente venganza". Dijo con arrogancia.

Yami: "Recuerda que no puedes por mi poder de transformación". Dijo seria.

Azenda: "De lo que estoy orgullosa es de mi precisión, no de mi poder. Fácilmente puedo usar a un humano inconsciente como mi títere". Dijo mientras una sombra de una persona que Yami conocía bien aparecía flotando a un lado de Azenda. "¡Esta chica me ayudara! ¡Tú preciada amiga me ayudara a arrastrar tu nombre por el barro!". Dijo mientras revelaba que la persona era Mikan, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos. Esto provocó una gran sorpresa en Yami.

 **(Más tarde-En un parque).**

Actualmente, Yami se encuentra peleando contra Mikan que estaba siendo controlarla por Azenda que estaba sobre una farola.

Azenda: "Jajajajajaja. ¡Estás a la defensiva, Oscuridad Dorada!". Dijo mientras reía.

Yami: 'Azenda está usando su telequinesis para controlar a Mikan. Lo que significa que…'. Pensó mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de Mikan. Entonces se lanza contra Azenda transformando su cabello en un puño, pero esta utiliza a Mikan como escudo, provocando que Yami parara el puño a unos centímetros antes de pegarle a Mikan.

Azenda: "¿Por qué te detiene?". Dijo mientras usaba su látigo para atacar a Yami, destruyendo cada vez que la golpeaba, una parte del traje de Yami.

Entonces, en un golpe, un objeto pequeño sale volando del traje de Yami, era un accesorio que le había regalado Mikan hace unos días antes, tenía forma de Taiyaki. Yami se lanza a agarrar el accesorio y lo logra atrapar, pero es atacada sin misericordia por Azenda.

Azenda: "¿Tu pequeña amiga es valiosa para ti?". Dijo con arrogancia mientras seguía atacando a Yami. "He visto lo bien que te llevas con ella. Estoy sorprendida. La última vez que peleamos, eras como una máquina sin emociones ¿Y ahora estás jugando con amigas? No voy a estar satisfecha con solo matarte. ¡Quiero verte llorar, Oscuridad Dorada!".

Entonces, Yami se lanza contra Azenda transformando una parte de su cabello en una espada, mientras se cubre el pecho ya que su ropa no lo estaba cubriendo. Pero es detenida por un rodillazo de Mikan en el estómago, para luego recibir un codazo en la espalda y ser estampada en el suelo.

Azenda: "Que admirable. ¿Así que tu amiga es así de importante?". Dijo mientras empezaba a dirigir su ataque con el látigo a Mikan, pero Yami se puso en medio recibiendo los golpes.

Yami: 'Lamento haberte metido en esto, Mikan'. Pensó mientras aguantaba los ataques. 'Te salvaré, no importa que. Incluso si me cuesta la vida'.

Entonces, Mikan extiende la mano en dirección a Yami, mientras Azenda paraba su ataque. Yami también extendió su mano en dirección a la de Mikan. Pero justo cuando se iban a tomar de las manos, Mikan agarra la muñeca de Yami y luego le pega en la cara. Entonces, Mikan se agacha y agarra el pecho derecho de Yami, sorprendiendo a esta. Luego, Mikan acerca su rostro, sin ninguna vergüenza, al pecho de la chica y empezó a lamer el pezón de Yami.

Azenda: "Deberías verte, Oscuridad Dorada. ¿Qué se siente que tu querida amiga juegue con tu cuerpo?". Dijo sonriendo con arrogancia. "No te preocupes. Te sacare de tu miseria una vez me haya divertido". Dijo mientras sacaba una cuchilla oculta de la manga de su brazo derecho y luego lamia la punta de la hoja. "¿No les gustaría ir juntas? Al cielo, quiero decir". Dijo sorprendiendo a Yami. "He perdido mi nombre como asesina en el mundo terrenal gracias a ti, y tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma fueron devastados. Y ahora esta chica morirá por tu culpa. ¡Traes mala suerte a todo el que te rodea!". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, a Yami se le sale una lágrima al saber lo que pasara con Mikan y ella. Cuando la lágrima de Yami tocó el suelo, el viento alrededor de las tres chicas cambió brutalmente, debido que se siente una enorme aura de energía de pocos amigos. Cuando Azenda y Yami miran a dónde provenía el aura se encontraron con Corey que tenía una mirada fría.

Cor: "¿Estas llorando, Yami?". Dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo a paso lento. "Es imperdonable. En una noche con una luna tan hermosa como esta… No puedo permitir que hagas llorar a mis amigas y mucho menos usar a mi hermana como un juguete". Dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.

Azenda: "¿Crees que me estás dando miedo, mocoso de mierda?". Dijo tratando de ocultar inútilmente su miedo mientras atacaba con su látigo a Corey.

Pero Corey atrapa el látigo con su mano izquierda sin problemas.

Cor: "Tratar de mantenerme alejado es algo inútil". Dijo mientras quemaba con su magia el látigo, asustando más a Azenda.

Entonces, Mikan cayó inconsciente, pero Yami la atrapo antes de que se pegara contra el suelo.

Cor: "Al parecer, tu miedo ha provocado que pierdas tu concentración sobre mi hermana. Ahora que no está bajo tu control, puedo atacarte sin preocupación de que pongas a mi hermana como muro". Dijo mientras hacía sonar los huesos de sus nudillos.

Entonces, Azenda se lanza a por Corey tratando de cortarlo con su cuchilla pero este la esquiva con mucha facilidad. Y en un segundo, Corey le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Azenda haciendo que se estrellara con unos árboles que estaban en el camino.

Cor: "Aun necesitas mucho para tocarme". Dijo serio.

Cuando Azenda pensaba en moverse para escapar, sintió que la fuerza de su cuerpo se iba, provocando que cayera al suelo de rodillas.

Cor: "Veo que mi energía ya invadió tu sistema de movilidad". Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco.

Azenda: "¿Que has hecho?". Preguntó con una voz temblorosa.

Cor: "Cuando te golpee, mande un poco de mi energía a tu cuerpo y la transforme en electricidad, que está neutralizando los pulsos eléctricos que tu cerebro envía a tu cuerpo para moverte". Explico.

Entonces, alrededor de Corey se empezó a forma unas esferas de energías rojas.

Cor: "Te daré una oportunidad. Dime, ¿Quién te envió contra Yami?, estoy seguro que borre el rastro de Yami cuando la conocí. Pero ten en cuenta de que solo tienes 10 palabras. Si no me gusta lo que dices o siento que me mientes…". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, provocando que una de las esferas se moviera a gran velocidad y se estampara contra el suelo, haciendo un hoyo del impacto, muy cerca del cuerpo de Azenda, esto la asustó mucho. "¿Entendiste?". Dijo serio.

Durante unos minutos, Azenda no dijo nada.

Cor: "Entonces, no tienes nada que decir". Dijo mientras se preparaba para volver a chasquear los dedos, pero…

Azenda: "¡Espera! ¡Perdóname la vida, por favor! ¡Haré lo que quieras!". Dijo temblando de miedo y pidiendo clemencia.

Cor: "Malgastaste tu oportunidad, en vez de decir eso, pudiste haber dicho algo mejor. Bye-bye". Dijo mientras empezaba a mover los dedos.

Azenda: "¡Némesis! ¡Fue Némesis!". Dijo haciendo que Corey parara.

Cor: "Continua".

Azenda: "Némesis fue la que me envió las coordenadas de Oscuridad Dorada. No me he encontrado con ella directamente, pero me dijo que si venía aquí, podrá obtener mi venganza". Dijo temblando por su vida.

Cor: "Ya veo. Ahora, lo que quiero saber es, ¿Quién es Némesis?". Pregunto serio.

Azenda: "No lo sé, nadie sabe de ella. Muchos dicen que apareció de la nada". Dijo. "Entonces, ¿Me dejarás vivir?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Lo estoy pensando". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. "Por lo que siento no me estas mintiendo…". Dijo alegrando un poco a Azenda. "... Pero no es lo que quería oír". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que todas las esferas salieran disparadas contra Azenda.

 **(Más tarde).**

Yami: "Mikan". Dijo mientras llamaba a Mikan que estaba inconsciente.

Entonces, Mikan se empezó a despertar y se sentó en el suelo.

Mikan: "¿Yami?". Pregunto confundida, entonces, se fija que Yami está usando una chaqueta negra que le quedaba grande. "Esa es una de las chaquetas de mi Hermano, ¿Estas bien?". Dijo preocupada, pero Yami la abrazo, sorprendiéndola.

Yami: "Estoy bien. Con tal de que estés bien…". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Mikan.

Un tiempo después, las dos se separaron y se prepararon para irse con Corey que se encontraba apoyando su espalda con una pared.

Yami: "Gracias, Cor". Dijo mientras agarraba el accesorio que le dio Mikan.

Cor: "Que va. Solo hice lo que cualquiera haría". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "¿Qué hacemos con ella?". Pregunto viendo a Azenda que estaba intacta, pero rodeada de un montón de agujeros en el suelo y se encontraba inconsciente.

Cor: "Ya llame a alguien que puede encargarse de ella. Así que no se preocupen". Dijo calmado.

Yami: "Creo que... he intentado hacer demasiadas cosas por mi cuenta. He aprendido que cada vez que estoy en problemas, debo contar con mis amigos, en vez de hacerlo sola".

Cor: "Oye, para que están los amigos". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "Pero sigo sin poder contar contigo, Cor". Dijo desanimando un poco a Corey.

Cor: "Que mala". Dijo suspirando desanimado.

Entonces, Yami se da la vuelta, dado la espalda a Corey.

Yami: "Solo bromeaba". Dijo en susurro.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**

* * *

 **Para el próximo capítulo, podrán elegir entre la siguientes chicas:** **Laney, Momo, Nana, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Kirin y Julie.** **Entiéndase** **, que con Nana y Momo, seran sus** **Flashback de como conocieron a Corey.**

 **O tambien pueden elegir a Sonic para hacer la pelea.**

 **Tienen hasta el 17 de mayo.**

 **Ahora tengo una pregunta aparte, ¿Pongo o no a Lala en el Harem?**


	37. Especial 9

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: Bueno, es verdad, Lala no estaría mal, tenia un debate conmigo mismo para ver si la pongo o no, por eso fue la pregunta, y es verdad sobre la popularidad de Lala, pero también tendrán a Hinata, pero esta ultima tendra que esperar un poco.**

 **Marcekun23: Por cierto, para buscar tu Fic necesitaría que me dijeras mas información sobre ellas, como por ejemplo, si es en español, tiene tantas palabras, fue publicado el tal dia, tiene no se cuantos capitulos, nombre de autor, etc; ya que con solo el nombre, teniendo muchos Fic's que se parecen un poco, es algo dificil buscar uno en especifico (Ademas de que hay varios Fic's que no tienen review); pero lo de no recibir un comentario, puede ser por varias cosas, como tener mala ortografía, mala forma de redactar, comerse las palabras, entre otras formas.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, N** **ymph, Astraea** **, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel,** **Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte** **...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

 **Para aclarar una cosa, la primera Kurumi es de Date a live y la segunda Kurumi es de Shinmai no testament.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial 9.**

 **(En la mansión Riffin- Jardín).**

Actualmente, se puede encontrar a Momo y a Nana, la primera se encontraba usando una manguera para regar a las plantas, mientras que Nana se encontraba viendo el cielo nocturno (Para aclarar algo, están en el mismo día que el capítulo anterior, solo que de noche).

Momo: "Aquí tienen pequeñas, a que esta buena el agua…". Dijo sonriendo felizmente hablando con las plantas.

Nana: "Oye, Momo, ¿No te parece algo irónico?". Pregunto un poco melancólica.

Momo: "¿Por qué lo dices, Nana?". Pregunto confundida.

Nana: "Antes, vivíamos con cosas de lujos, en un enorme castillo, vestidos hermosos, carros de lujos; y ahora, vivimos como personas normales, sin lujos o cosas como esas". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Momo: "Es verdad, nada de esto pudiese ser posible si no hubiésemos conocido a Cor". Dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa un poco melancólica.

 **Flashback.**

Ahora, se puede apreciar un enorme castillo cuidadas con caballeros con armaduras plateadas y un símbolo en su pecho con forma de "As", es decir el corazón invertido. En unas de las habitaciones del castillo se encuentran tres chicas, una de ellas era una chica atractiva con el pelo largo de color rosa chicle, ojos esmeralda, con una figura perfecta; otra era una chica con el pelo corto rosa con los ojos violetas, con una buena figura, pero no tanto como la primera; y la última, era una chica que llevaba el pelo en dos coletas, no tiene una gran figura como las dos chicas anteriores; todas se encuentran usando hermosos vestidos. Entonces, por la puerta entra una maid.

Maid: "Lala-sama, Momo-sama, Nana-sama. Su padre, el Rey Gid-sama, las llama". Dijo con educación.

Lala: "Hai". Dijo con energía.

Nana: "¿Qué creen que quiera papá?". Pregunto a sus hermanas.

Momo: "No lo sé, tal vez sea información sobre el nuevo guardaespaldas que nos recomendaron". Dijo dudosa con un dedo en la mejilla.

Nana: "¿Para qué necesitamos un guardaespaldas? Si tenemos tantos caballeros protegiéndonos". Dijo algo molesta.

Momo: "Es verdad, pero ellos no tiene habilidades mágicas. Además escuche unos rumores de que nuestro guardaespaldas es muy guapo". Dijo con ligera emoción.

Lala: "Nana, Momo. Vamos que nuestro padre nos espera". Dijo con alegría.

Nana, Momo: "Hai". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

 **(En el salón del Rey).**

Actualmente se puede ver un gran salón con muchos guardias, todo decorado de manera elegante, al final del salón se encontraba dos tronos, uno era más grande que el otro, en el más grande se encontraba un hombre de muy baja estatura, con el pelo negro, con pendientes, na pulsera en el brazo izquierdo y vestido con un traje y unos pantalones y capa. Y en el otro trono se encuentra una mujer alta, con el pelo largo y rizado de color rosa, lleva un vestido blanco con escote y hombros al descubierto, también lleva un collar y un velo cubriendo su rostro y a un lado de ella se encontraba un bastón con la punta en forma de corazón.

Entonces, por la gran puerta aparecen Lala, Momo y Nana, junto con la maid que las llamo. Cuando las cuatros chicas se acercaron lo suficiente, la maid hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Hombre: "Supongo que ya saben para que las llame, ¿No?". Dijo apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha y tenía una copa con vino en su mano izquierda.

Lala: "¡Hai, Padre! ¡Nos llamaste para que conociéramos a nuestro guardaespaldas!". Dijo con gran ánimo y energía.

Mujer: "Es bueno saber que tienes muchas energías, Lala". Dijo a la chica con una sonrisa.

Lala: "Hai". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, un guardia se acerca al trono, para luego arrodillarse como un caballero en dirección a ambos tronos.

Guardia: "Gid-sama, Sephie-sama. El guardaespaldas de las princesas ha llegado". Dijo con educación.

Gid: "Bien, dejarlo pasar". Dijo dando una orden.

Guardia: "Hai, Gid-sama". Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Después de que el guardia se retirara, Nana decidió sacar a conversación algo que la tenía intrigada.

Nana: "Padre, ¿Por qué contrataste a un guardaespaldas para nosotras?". Pregunto un poco dudosa.

Gid: "Hace unos días, recibimos un ataque, pero no cualquier ataque, los atacantes tenían conocimiento de magia, por lo que casi perdemos". Respondió.

Sephie: "Este guardaespaldas, no solo es un mago, sino que es un miembro de un gremio de magos muy poderosos". Dijo sonriendo.

Momo: "Por curiosidad, ¿De qué gremio es él?". Pregunto.

Gid: "Ya lo veras". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, las puertas se empezaron a abrir revelando la sombra de una persona, cuando la persona se acercó lo suficiente se pudo apreciar a un chico entre 15 y 16 años de estatura algo alta, con el pelo azul de punta, ojos marrones, con un cuerpo tonificado, se encontraba usando una chaqueta negra cerrada con manga izquierda, unos pantalones blancos debajo de un faldón negro, unas cholas negras, una bufanda blanca, también tiene unas vendas cubriendo la mayor parte de su brazo derecho, pero dejaba al descubierto un tatuaje con forma de hada de color roja, en su espalda tenía la funda de una espada, el mango del mismo tenía la forma de un dragón, y un bolso. Al lado del chico se encontraba un gato pequeño azul que tenía su frente cubierta por una venda y un bolso verde en su espalda. Eran Corey y Happy. Las tres chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por la aparecía del chico

Gid: "¿Disfrutaste de tu viaje, Señor mago?". Dijo con algo de burla por su brazo derecho.

Cor: "Fue tranquilo, pero con unos tontos que me atacaron". Dijo sus suspirando. "Bueno, me llamo Corey Dragneel, soy un miembros de Fairy Tail y él es mi compañero Happy". Dijo presentándose a sí mismo y a Happy, pero sin mostrar mucho respeto.

Guardia: "Oye, ¿Quién te crees que eres, para tratar a Gid-sama sin mostrar respecto?". Dijo poniendo una espada en el cuello de Corey.

Gid: "Déjalo, que haga lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo fue criado por un dragón, ¿No es verdad, Joven Corey?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Hai". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, necesito irme a mi cuarto, quiero dormir un poco".

Gid: "Claro, vete a descansar, pero ten en cuenta, que tendrás que cuidar a mis tres hijas, y por cierto, recuerda que ellas tienes la manía de salir a escondidas en la noche". Dijo haciendo que las chicas lo mirasen algo molestas, bueno, Nana y momo lo miraron enojadas, Lala, solo le restó importancia.

Cor: "Entendido". Dijo mientras era guiado por una maid a su cuarto.

Cuando Corey y Happy salieron del salón, Nana se puso a discutir con su padre.

Nana: "Padre, ¿Por qué contrataste a alguien que muestra ni una pisca de respecto a ti?". Dijo algo molesta.

Gid: "Porque es de confianza. Los miembros de su gremio son de los más confiables. Pero me conforme con este chaval. Además solo estará aquí unos días". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En la habitación de Corey).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra entrando a su cuarto que no era pequeña.

Cor: "No está mal, espaciosa pero no está mal". Dijo sonriendo.

Maid: "Entonces, hasta luego. Ah, por cierto, las habitaciones de las princesas están al lado". Dijo mientras salía.

Cor: "Ok, vamos Happy, debemos dormir". Dijo a su minino amigo mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente, las tres princesas se encuentran en un enorme jardín con muchos animales y flores.

Nana: "No puedo creer que nuestro Padre contratara a un chico que muestre respecto". Dijo molesta con los brazos cruzados.

Lala: "Eso no importa Nana, Papá debe tener una buena razón para hacerlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Momo: "Nuestra hermana mayor tiene razón, Nana. Por cierto, no vistes como tiene su cuerpo es el cuerpo que muchas mujeres quisieran tocar". Dijo imaginando con una cara de felicidad como sería el cuerpo al desnudo de Corey.

Nana: "No te pongas de su lado, Momo". Dijo molesta.

Entonces, escucharon el sonido de algo explotando. Esto hizo que las tres chicas miraran al muro que tenían enfrente para encontrarse con 20 personas con un aura mágica.

Nana: "¿Estas son las personas que atacaron el otro día?". Dijo para sí misma.

Líder: "Oh, miren chicos, tenemos a las tres princesitas justo al frente, esto sí que no está mal. Vamos a divertimos con ellas". Dijo mientras tenía una gran espada en su hombro derecho.

Entonces, todos los demás hombres salen corriendo a por las tres chicas.

Nana: "Ataquen chicos". Dijo mientras les mandaba a los animales a atacar, cosa que hicieron de inmediato.

Momo: "Ustedes también". Dijo mientras hacía que algunas platas empezara a atacar a los hombres.

Líder: "No está mal, niñitas, pero no es suficiente". Dijo mientras chocaba su espada contra el suelo, provocando que las plantas y los animales se congelaran, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

Cuando los hombres iban a atacar a las chicas, un muro de fuego se puso enfrente de las chicas protegiéndolas y haciendo que los hombres se retiraran un poco.

Líder: "¡¿Quién ha sido?!". Pregunto mientras veía a los lados.

Cor: "Vaya, uno ya puede dormir un poco, ¿No?". Dijo mientras aparecía enfrente de las chicas con la funda de su espada en su espalda.

Lala: "Oh, Corey". Dijo feliz.

Hombre: "J-Jefe, ese chico, mire su hombro derecho". Dijo temblando. "Tiene el tatuaje de Fairy Tail".

Líder: "¿C-Como? Ya veo ese maldito Gid contrato a un mago para protegerlas, ¿Eh?". Dijo sorprendido. "Oye, niño que te parece hacer este trato, tu nos dejas divertirnos con esas chicas y yo te pago el triple de lo que te pagan a ti". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Uh, ¿Me pagaras el triple de 4 millones de yenes?". Pregunto curioso.

Líder: "Si, sí. No hay problema, 12 millones de yenes es una gran suma, no lo crees". Dijo sonriendo, provocando miedo algo de miedo en las chicas.

Cor: "Lo siento, pero me quedo con los 4 millones, no tengo intención de darles a estas chicas". Dijo calmando a las chicas y molestando al líder.

Líder: "Oh, Ya veo. Entonces, simplemente te matare yo mismo". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Corey. 'Según veo, debe tener un problema en su brazo derecho para tener que usar ese vendaje, además por la posición de la espada, diría que su mano dominante es la derecha, estoy en ventaja'. Pensó con superioridad viendo a Corey.

Hombre: "Jefe, No se pase, recuerde que no queremos matar a las tres chicas". Dijo algo asustado.

Líder: "Tranquilo, si me llego a pasar, nos podemos divertir con todas las sirvientas de aquí y con la esposa de Gid". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, el líder se lanza a por Corey, cuando se acercó lo suficiente dirigió su espada en dirección a Corey con un corte vertical. Cuando hizo el movimiento de corte se produjo un pilar de energía que también cubrió a las tres chicas.

Líder: "Eso fue sencillo". Dijo mientras seguía mandando energía a su espada.

Pero entonces, al líder se le formo un corte en la mejilla izquierda y su pilar de energía se destruye rebelando a Corey intacto junto a las tres chicas, pero Corey tenía su espada en mano, mostrando que esta no tenía mucho filo.

Cor: "Ese ataque no surtirá efecto en mi". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

Nana: "Vaya, que fuerte". Dijo sorprendida.

Líder: "¿Cómo?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Mi brazo derecho está en perfecto estado solo llevo la venda para hacer que se confíen". Dijo en broma.

Líder: "No te hagas el listo". Dijo furioso mientras volvía a balancear su espada contra Corey, pero este simplemente blandió su espada suavemente, entonces, se generó una onda de viento poderosa que mando a volar al líder lejos del castillo, pero dejando su espada en el suelo.

Cor: "Bien, ¿Quién sigue?". Dijo mientras apuntaba su espada al grupo.

Entonces, todos los hombres salen corriendo del lugar tan rápido que solo pasaron tres segundos después de que Corey dijo la amenaza.

Cor: "Ja, eso fue sencillo". Dijo mientras ponía su espada en la funda y tomaba la otra espada. "Me quedare con esta".

Lala: "Muchas gracias, Corey, sí que eres fuerte, venciste al líder en un parpadeo". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Corey por el cuello.

Cor: "¿Qué va? Solo hacia mi trabajo". Dijo sonriendo.

Nana: "¿Sabes? Muchos guardias hubiesen aceptado la oferta de ese hombre. ¿Por qué no la aceptaste?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Porque el dinero no es lo que necesito. Solo acepte el trabajo porque necesitaban a alguien como yo". Dijo mientras se apartaba un poco.

Gid: "Les dije que este chaval es a quien necesito". Dijo sonriendo mientras aparecía de la nada. "Bueno, Corey quiero que disfrutes de tu estancia". Dijo mientras se iba.

Cor: "Hai". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Salto de tiempo: 6 días después-En el baño).**

Durante los 6 días anteriores Corey estuvo vigilando a las tres princesas, a veces desde la distancia, otras veces desde cerca. Cuando era de noche y Momo y Nana trataban de escapar nunca lo pudieron lograr ya que Corey les aparecía en frente de ellas, haciendo que las dos regresaran a sus habitaciones. Cuando Corey vigilaba a Lala, a veces la ayudaba en unos inventos que ella hacia; cuando vigilaba a Momo, lo hacía manteniendo un poco de distancia, ya que la chica siempre le coqueteaba, pero nunca le surtía efecto; y cuando vigilaba a Nana, normalmente se quedaba recostado en el jardín donde Nana cuidaba a sus mascotas. En esos días no hubo más ataques, por lo que Corey se pudo relajar un poco. Y al parecer, Lala le estaba agarrando cariño a Corey, ya que las 3 noches anteriores, ella se había escabullido a la habitación del chico y se ponía a dormir desnuda con él.

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra usando un manantial de lujo. Tenía su bufanda en la cabeza y una toalla a un lado de él.

Cor: "No hay nada mejor que un buen manantial". Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces, empieza a escuchar unas cuantas personas entran al manantial. Entonces, dirige su mirada a la puerta para encontrarse con 5 chicas muy hermosas cubiertas por toallas y un cintillo de sirvienta en su cabeza.

Maid 1: "Por favor, déjenos lavarle su cuerpo, Cor-sama".

Cor: "No gracias, yo solo puedo lavarme". Dijo rechazándolo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Entonces, Corey empieza a escuchar como las maids entraban en el manantial, haciendo que Corey soltara un suspiro.

Cor: "Gid sí que se tomó muchas molesta para solo querer que me sienta a gusto". Dijo mientras abría los ojos para ver que las maids aún se estaban acercando. "Solo lávenme la espalda, por favor". Dijo mientras se separaba un poco de la esquina para poder dejar que las maids lavaran su cuerpo, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que 2 de las maids en vez de usar una esponja estaban usando su cuerpo, cubierto de jabón, restregándolo contra la espalda de Corey. "Oigan de esa manera no". Dijo mientras trataba de separarse, pero las 2 maids lo estaban abrazando por la espalda.

Ddraig: 'Esto si es suculento'. Dijo en la mente de Corey con una voz pervertida.

Entonces, las otras 3 maids, que tenían parte de su cuerpo cubierto de jabón, 2 de ellas se pegaron de un brazo cada una y la última al pecho de Corey, inmovilizándolo.

Kurama: 'Ahora está más suculento'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey, también con voz pervertida.

Cor: 'Cállate'. Dijo en su cabeza. "Oigan, solo dije que me lavaran la espalda". Dijo mientras trataba de hacer que las maids lo soltasen.

Maids 3: "No podemos, son órdenes de Gid-sama". Dijo mientras seguía restregando su cuerpo contra el pecho de Corey tratando de provocarlo.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que una de las maids le empezó a quitar la toalla que tenía Corey, cubriendo su entrepierna.

Cor: "Ah, ya me harte". Dijo mientras lograba soltar su brazo derecho de la maid. Entonces, acerca el rostro de la maid que tenía en su pecho, pero desvió su rostro a la oreja de la maid, para luego morderla suavemente, pero esto provocó que la chica soltara un gemido de placer por alguna razón, para luego caer al agua inconsciente, lo que provocó que las demás Maids soltasen a Corey. "Por fin, soy libre. Bien, chicas, ahora, ¿A quién debo castigar ahora?". Dijo mientras empezaba a mirar a las 4 Maids que lo miraba algo asustadas.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente, se puede apreciar a Corey disfrutando del agua mientras que a un lado de él se encontraban las 5 Maids inconscientes en el suelo.

Ddraig: 'Es increíble que con solo morder su oreja esas chicas quedaran inconscientes'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Bueno, es comprensible, soy mitad Dragón, al concentrar mi poder de dragón en mis labios y luego mandarla por la oreja de una mujer, le puede causar un gran sentimiento de placer, a tal punto que caen inconscientes'. Pensó suspirando.

Kurama: 'Es bueno ver que sabes cómo utilizar tu poder de dragón de una buena manera'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: "¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas esconderse, Momo?". Preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

De la puerta apareció Momo cubiertas por una toalla.

Momo: "Vaya, eres increíble, las dejaste inconscientes con solo morderles la oreja". Dijo viendo a las maids. "Y eso que cada una de ellas puede satisfacer a varios hombres al mismo tiempo".

Cor: "Tal vez, hombres normales, pero yo soy un dragón, nosotros no podemos compararnos con los hombres normales en estas cosas". Dijo tranquilo.

Momo: "Oí que los dragones, con solamente un roce, son capaces de producir un gran placer a las mujeres, ¿No?". Dijo mientras entraba al manantial, un poco alejada del chico.

Cor: "Es verdad, al igual que somos los amantes perfectos, pero yo ya tengo novia". Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Momo: "Entonces, su cabeza debe de estar nublada por el éxtasis". Dijo sonriendo picara.

Cor: "En realidad no. No lo hemos hecho, y aun no tengo ganas de hacerla mía".

Momo: "Oh, entonces, no estaría mal que yo sea tu primera vez, ¿No?". Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco.

Cor: "No lo creo y será mejor que me prepare". Dijo mientras se paraba, se ponía la toalla en su cintura y se disponía a irse.

Momo: "¿Por qué?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Porque huelo el olor a odio". Dijo sonriendo mientras salía del baño.

Momo: "¿Odio?". Dijo confundida.

Entonces, se escucha el sonido de una explosión, para luego sentir un temblor.

Momo: "¿Estamos bajo ataque?". Dijo para sí misma.

 **(En la puerta del castillo-En la noche).**

Ahora mismo se puede apreciar a un montón de hombre con poder mágico atacando, bueno seamos sinceros, estaban machacando a los guardias del castillo. Entonces, aparece Gid caminando hacia el grupo de hombres.

Gid: "Así que se atrevieron a aprender magia, ¿Eh?". Dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

Entonces, del grupo de hombre, aparece tres personas distintas a los demás, el del centro es un cuerpo humanoide con pelo blanco y corto, con un tono de piel oscura, además de que tiene unas líneas rojas y tiene un cuerpo muy musculoso; el del lado derecho del hombre del centro es un hombre musculoso y de gran tamaño, con la piel roja y algunas partes de negro; y el del lado izquierdo del hombre del centro es un hombre igual que musculoso que el anterior solo que más pequeño y de piel azul con negro, los tres tenían unos aspectos algo demoniaco.

Gid: "Oh, vaya, pero si son los pequeño Gild, Valga y Volga". Dijo viendo a los tres seres. "Supongo que ustedes tres debieron de ofrecerle poder por algo de su cooperación, ¿Verdad? Típico de demonios malignos". Dijo suspirando.

Gild: "Gid, por órdenes de nuestro señor, Leonhart, queremos que nos des a tus tres hijas". Dijo señalando al enano.

Gid: "¿O que harás?". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Volga: "Destruiremos tu gran castillo". Dijo amenazándolo.

Gid: "Eso quiero verlo, además de que no estoy luchando solo". Dijo mientras era rodeado por un aura oscura y a un lado de él aparecía Corey con su espada sin filo.

Cor: "Ya llegue, no pienso perderme la diversión". Dijo mientras se ponía en posición de lucha.

Gid: "¿Y qué hay de mis hijas?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Varios de mis clones las están vigilando, es bueno saber que también puedo usar mis poderes ninjas en esta misión". Dijo sonriendo.

Gid: "Recuerda que solo debemos mantenerlos distraídos por 4 minutos". Dijo al chico.

Cor: "Tranquilo". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Gild sube el brazo izquierdo para luego bajarlo en dirección a Corey y Gid, haciendo que los demás hombres se dirigieran a ellos, a excepción de Volga y Valga. Entonces, Gid chasquea los dedos mientras que Corey solo hace un corte al aire, estas acciones provocaron una gran explosión de energía, con la que se acabó con la mayor parte del grupo de hombres.

 **(En el castillo).**

Actualmente, se encuentran Nana, Momo, Lala y Sephie, junto a 4 clones de Corey que las encontraban cuidando.

Lala: "Oye, Corey, ¿Cómo es posibles de que estés en 5 lugares a la vez?". Pregunto con emoción.

Clon de Cor 1: "No solo soy un mago, sino que también soy un Ninja". Dijo sonriendo.

Sephie: "Es por esa razón por la que lo contratamos". Dijo llamando la atención de sus hijas. "Él es uno de los ninjas más poderosos en el mundo".

Entonces, Valga aparece destruyendo la gran puerta, haciendo que los clones de Corey se pusieran en guardia.

Valga: "Vengo a por las princesas". Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia las princesas.

Clon de Cor 1: "Yo no te lo permitiré". Dijo mientras se ponía enfrente del tipo.

Valga: "Conque tú eres un ninja, ¿Eh?". Dijo viendo a Corey. "Esto se pone divertido". Dijo mientras mandaba un poco de su energía demoníaca.

Entonces, el clon de Corey mueve su espada enfrente de la energía haciendo que esta se regresará contra Valga.

Clon de Cor 1: "No podrás vencerme con ataques como esos". Dijo con confianza.

Valga: "Cállate niño tonto". Dijo enojado mientras dirigía su puñetazo contra el clon, pero mandó una poderosa onda de viento, pero el clon de Corey mueve su espada, redirigiendo la onda de viento a una pared, pero esta se destruyó por el poder de la onda de viento. "Sí que tienes fuerzas para poder desviar mi ataque, pero no podrás con-…". Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido porque una lanza plateada, que el clon de Corey reconoció.

Clon de Cor 1: "¿Byakko?". Dijo reconociendo la lanza.

Clon de Cor 4: "Sephie-sama, le pido que se vaya a esconder junto con sus hijas a otro lugar del castillo". Dijo serio.

Sephie: "Muy bien, Corey". Dijo mientras salía corriendo del salón junto a sus hijas.

Clon de Cor 3: "Yo las acompaño". Dijo mientras seguía al grupo de mujeres.

Valga: "¿C-Cómo fui… derrotado tan… fácilmente?". Dijo mientras que su cuerpo se convertía en polvo.

Clon de Cor 1: "¿Qué haces aquí, Takashi?". Pregunto viendo a un chico con buenos atributos físicos, con el pelo rubio, ojos azules y una armadura plateada.

Takashi: "Lo que tú no estás haciendo". Dijo mientras agarraba la lanza plateada. "Yo matare a las tres princesas". Dijo serio.

Clon de Cor 2: "No te dejare, mi misión es ser el guardaespaldas de esas tres chicas". Dijo mientras se pone en guardia.

Takashi: "Si te atreves a ponerte en mi camino, tendré que derrotarte". Dijo mientras apuntaba su lanza a los clones de Corey.

Clon de Cor 4: "Recuerda que nunca fuiste capaz de vencerme cuando nos conocimos". Dijo serio.

Takashi: "Eso es el pasado. He estado entrenando mucho, con el objetivo de vencerte". Dijo mientras se preparaba para lanzarse contra los clones.

?: "Takashi, debes saber que no podrás derrotar a tres clones de Corey al mismo tiempo, como mínimo derrotarás a uno pero no podrás con los otras, aun si tienes a Byakko". Dijo una voz desconocida.

Clones de Cor: "¿También estas en esto, Shiba?". Preguntaron viendo a un joven que tiene el pelo castaño y atado con cintas rojas, junto con una armadura parecida a la de Takashi. Tiene sus ojos cerrados y tiene una sonrisa algo burlona en la cara.

Shiba: "Lo siento por interrumpir, Corey". Dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco.

Clon de Cor 1: "¿Qué haces aquí, Shiba? Pensé que tenías prohibido realizar misiones". Dijo mientras se pone en guardia.

Shiba: "Solo estoy como apoyo si algo se sale de control". Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

Clon de Cor 4: "Te refieres a Gid, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto curioso.

Shiba: "Hai". Respondió con tranquilidad. "Aunque como veo, creo que no podremos matar a esas princesitas. No si eres tú el que las estás cuidando".

Takashi: "Pero Shiba, Corey es un traidor, no solo está cuidando a esas princesas, sino que también ocasionó esa tragedia aquella vez". Dijo molesto.

Shiba: "Takashi, ¿Te atreves a desafiar mi decisiones?". Dijo mientras abría ligeramente sus ojos mostrando unos ojos rojos con una pupila afilada, y también emitía un aura abrumadora.

Takashi: "No es lo que quería decir". Dijo temblando un poco.

Clon de Cor 1: "Shiba, ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?". Preguntó al chico.

Shiba: "Depende". Dijo sonriendo.

Clon de Cor 2: "¿Podrías hacer como que perdiste a las princesas?". Pregunto.

Shiba: "Esa es una petición algo difícil de cumplir, Corey". Dijo pensativo. "Pero no quiero ocasionar muchos alborotos y menos a los magos de Fairy tail".

Clon de Cor 1: "Gracias, te debo una". Dijo sonriendo.

Shiba: "Por supuesto".

Clon de Cor 4: "Por lo que veo, no tienes rencor contra mí por aquel incidente".

Shiba: "Digamos que se una pequeña verdad sobre ese incidente". Dijo sonriendo.

Clon de Cor 2: "Ya veo. Es bueno saber que no todos los miembros de tu villa me odian". Dijo suspirando.

Shiba: "Bueno, nos vemos. Deberías de deshacer tus clones, por lo menos cuando luches contra Gild. Es solo un consejo". Dijo mientras se iba del lugar siendo perseguido por Takashi.

Clon de Cor 1: "Tomemos en cuenta ese consejo, desactiven el jutsu". Dijo a los otros clones.

Clones de Cor 2 y 4: "Hai". Dijeron mientras hacían una posición de manos junto al otro clon, haciendo que los 3 clones desaparecieran.

 **(En la entrada del castillo).**

Actualmente, se puede apreciar a Corey y a Gid rodeados de un montón de hombres que estaban inconscientes.

Gid: "Ok, eso fue mucho para mí". Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo algo cansado.

Cor: "No sabía que alguien como usted, tendría un límite". Dijo gastando una broma.

Gid: "Mientras tenga este cuerpo de enano no puedo ejercer todo mi poder". Dijo algo molesto.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo riendo un poco, entonces, le llegan a la mente los recuerdos de 3 de sus clones. "Gid, ¿Estarás bien sin mi ayuda?". Pregunto.

Gid: "Claro, la presencia de Valga desapareció desde hace un rato, al igual que las de esos guerreros". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Muy bien, yo me voy a hacer mi trabajo". Dijo mientras se iba a donde estaban las chicas.

 **(En una parte del bosque).**

Actualmente, se puede apreciar a las 4 chicas siendo acompañadas por un clon de Corey. Pero entonces, una onda de viento haciendo que el grupo se cubriera. Cuando el viento se detuvo se pudo apreciar a Gild que estaba enfrente del grupo.

Gild: "No escaparan con mucha facilidad". Dijo serio.

Clon de Cor: "Para llegar a las princesas, tendrás que pasar primero a por mí". Dijo mientras se pone al frente de las chicas.

Gild: "Con gusto te acabare, niño". Dijo mientras lanzaba contra el clon de Corey, pero este bloqueaba los golpes con su espada sin filo. "Sí que eres bueno usando una espada sin filo, me pregunto cómo serás usando una con filo". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Cor: "Eso es un gran cumplido de tu parte". Dijo sonriendo.

Gild: "Si, pero no puedes detenerme de este modo". Dijo mientras se movía gran velocidad apareciendo detrás del clon y lo golpea en la espalda, haciendo que desaparezca. "Supongo que el original ya viene en camino, así que me debo mover rápido". Dijo mientras empezaba a moverse en dirección a las chicas.

Sephie: "Deje a mis hijas tranquilas". Dijo mientras se ponía en frente de sus hijas.

Gild: "Oí que tienes la habilidad de calmar los conflictos con tu voz, pero no funcionara conmigo". Dijo mientras concentraba una parte de su energía en su mano derecha y la ponía en dirección de corte, asustando a las mujeres, pero justo cuando iba a cortar a Sephie, algo lo detuvo.

Ese algo fue una mano de chakra anaranjada que estaba conectada a Corey que está en modo control de Kurama.

Cor: "No permitiré que dañes a unas mujeres como ellas". Dijo serio.

Gild: "Te venceré de igual manera que lo hice con tu clon". Dijo mientras lograba liberarse del agarre y se lanzaba a darle un golpe a Corey, el cual le dio de lleno, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo y aparentemente inconsciente, ya que se desactivo el modo de Kurama. "No te hagas el chulo si eres derrotado tan fácilmente". Dijo para luego volver su mirada al grupo de mujeres.

Cuando dio un paso hacia las mujeres, su brazo derecho que fue con el que golpeó a Corey, salió volando después de que una onda de viento pequeña pasara por su brazo, por debajo del hombro.

Gild: "¿Cómo?". Dijo sorprendido, para luego ver el en dirección a Corey, que estaba de pie y con una sonrisa en la cara, con una mano estirada como si estuviera sosteniendo una espada, pero luego de una distorsión en el espacio, apareció una espada plateada con un espacio de color verde. 'Ya veo… Este niño es el portador de eso, ¿Eh?'. Pensó algo sorprendido.

Cor: "Yo no me hago el chulo, solo tomo mi distancia". Dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a activar su modo de Kurama. "Aquí voy". Dijo mientras se lanzaba contra Gild.

Gild: 'Mejor será que me vaya, no será bueno que me sorprenda de nuevo'. Pensó mientras creaba un círculo mágico en sus pies. "Nos vemos, niño". Dijo mientras desaparecía, haciendo que el corte de la espada plateada de Corey solo cortara el aire.

Cor: "Diablos, sí que se teletransporto rápido". Dijo mientras desactivaba su modo de Kurama y también hacía desaparecer su espada plateada. "¿Se encuentran bien?". Preguntó a las mujeres mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Sephie: "Hai, Corey, estamos bien, gracias a ti". Dijo mientras se relajaba un poco.

Cor: "Es bueno saberlo". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(A la mañana siguiente-En la habitación de Corey).**

Actualmente se puede ver a Corey recogiendo lo poco que tenía en su cuarto, ya que iba a ser su último día de misión.

Cor: "Yosh, con esto ya está terminado". Dijo mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

Happy: "Corey, vamos a comer, nos dijeron que podíamos antes de irnos". Dijo mientras le sonaban las tripas.

Cor: "Cierto, yo también tengo hambre". Dijo pensativo. "Bueno, vamos, apresurémonos, tal vez podamos empacar también comida para el camino". Dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía de la habitación.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo mientras seguía a Corey.

 **(Más tarde-De camino a la ciudad cercana).**

Ahora se puede ver a Corey caminando tranquilamente con 4 bolsas extras, cuando se alejó lo suficiente del castillo se puso a descansar bajo un árbol. Cuando lanzó sus bolsas al suelo, 3 de las 4 bolsas se escuchó el sonido de alguien quejarse por el golpe. Entonces, Corey y Happy decidieron ver qué tenían esas bolsas, cuando la abrieron se llevaron una gran sorpresa. La razón de la sorpresa es que las 3 princesas se encontraba en las bolsas, estaban hechas ovillo para poder caber en la bolsa, también se encontraban usando ropa de civil.

Cor: "Denme una buena razón para no regresarlas". Dijo algo serio.

Lala: "Es por esto". Dijo mientras le entregaba una carta.

Cor: "Déjame ver eso". Dijo mientras se ponía a leer la carta que decía.

 _"Por favor, Corey Dragneel. Quiero que cuides a mis hijas. Sé que estarán bien en tus manos. Por si te preguntas el porqué de esto, es que como te ibas un día después de que sufrimos un ataque, mi esposo y yo decidimos enviarlas contigo, para que las mantengas. Sentimos dejarte algo como esto en tus manos. Esto solo está entre mis hijas, mi esposo, tú y yo. Gracias por todo. Sephie Deviluke"._

Cor: "Vaya. Su madre sí que confía ciegamente en mí, para dejarme la responsabilidad de cuidarlas a ustedes tres". Dijo mientras terminaba de leer la carta.

Nana: "Bueno, después de defendernos como lo hiciste ayer, tiene sentido". Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Cor: "Bueno, ahora debo pensar el cómo mantenerlas, ya que si las dejo junto a mí, serán descubiertas fácilmente y molestaran a mi gremio por mi culpa". Dijo pensativo.

Momo: "Si ese es el caso, ¿Qué hacemos?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Ya sé, tal vez como mago no la pueda cuidar, pero que tal si las cuido como un ser humano normal". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Nana: "¿A qué te refieres?".

Cor: "Digamos que yo tengo una vida distinta, a la de mago y ninja. Verán mi nombre completo es Corey Riffin Uzumaki Dragneel". Dijo empezando a explicar.

Momo: "¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?". Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: "Pues que con mi vida como Corey Riffin solamente, soy solo un estudiante normal, miembro de una banda, que tiene una hermana pequeña". Dijo sonriendo.

Momo: "Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que si vamos con tu hermana pequeña, podemos vivir tranquilamente por un tiempo?". Preguntó pensativa.

Cor: "Así es". Dijo sonriendo.

Nana: "No suena una mala idea". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bien, denme un tiempo, para preparar los pasajes y llamar a mi hermana para que las cuide". Dijo sonriendo.

Nana: "Pero, ¿No crees que le moleste esto?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Tranquila, ella sabe lo básico del cuidado de la casa, además de que le enviaré un bono extra de mi mesada para que pueda comprar cosas con ustedes". Dijo sonriendo.

Momo: "Se ve que tienes confianza con tu hermana". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cor: "Pues si".

Lala: "Por cierto, Corey". Dijo llamando la atención del grupo. "Nunca mencionaste a tu madre o tu padre, ¿Por qué?". Pregunto de manera inocente.

Ante esta pregunta, Corey cambio su expresión sonriente a una triste.

Cor: "Digamos que no están por aquí". Dijo sonriendo algo triste.

Momo: "Mi onee-sama se disculpa por hacerte recordar algo como eso". Dijo tratando de remendar lo que arruinó su hermana.

Cor: Tranquila, esos es algo que no lo sabían". Dijo sonriendo.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Momo: "Cor, siempre nos ayudó mucho, en estos últimos meses". Dijo suspirando.

Nana: "Si, pero, ¿Cómo estarán nuestros padres?". Pregunto con un todo preocupado.

Momo: "Seguramente estén bien, deben de estar manteniendo el castillo". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Nana: "Supongo que sí. Vamos, a dentro a ver si Cor ya encontró a Mikan". Dijo mientras entraba a la mansión.

Momo: "Si, vamos". Dijo mientras seguía a su hermana.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**

* * *

 **Para el próximo capítulo, podrán elegir entre la siguientes chicas:** **Laney, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka, Mikado, Tearju, Oshizu, Kirin y Julie.**

 **O tambien pueden elegir a Sonic para hacer la pelea.**

 **Tienen hasta el 3 de Junio.**


	38. Especial 10

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Rena Ryuuguu, Claire Harvey, Hestia...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 10.**

 **(En la mansión Riffin-Primer Sótano).**

Actualmente se puede apreciar al grupo Gremori, con Yami con algunos vendajes por la lucha que tuvo la noche anterior contra Azenda, que vive en la mansión enfrente de un grupo de mujeres con trajes de sirvientas, pero el problema era que las mujeres con traje de sirvientas eran muchas.

Mikan: "¿Cómo cuantas maids llegaron?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Yo cuento como unas 49 maids". Respondió con los brazos cruzados. "Oye Lans, cuando tu padre dijo que enviaría a 50 maids, pensé que era una broma y que enviaría como unas 20 o 26 maids". Dijo a su novia.

Lans: "Creo que ese fue tu error, Cor. Mi padre no es de lo que hacen muchas bromas, como tú". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Ok, eh. ¿Qué tal si hacemos que formen una fila y le preguntamos sus nombres, especialidades y demás?". Dijo al grupo que asintió a la idea. "¡Bien, chicas formen una fila, cuando se acerquen a nosotros, nos dirán su nombre y especialidades! ¡¿Entendido?!". Grito a las maids, que hicieron una fila tan pronto como Corey termino de decir la orden.

Lans: "Bien, la primera, acérquese". Dijo a la primera maid de la fila, que es una chica como de la misma edad que Mikan con el pelo largo plateado, con dos pequeñas colas pequeñas con una trenza envuelta en cada uno y ojos grises. Tal vez tenga la misma edad que Mikan, pero su cuerpo daba a entender que estaba más dotada para su edad.

Chica: "Eh, Etto. Me llamo Kirin Toundo… Me especializo en el uso de espadas… Eh, espero hacerlo lo mejor posible…". Dijo tímidamente mientras se inclinaba, haciendo notar más su gran busto, esto provocó una gran molestia en algunas chicas de pecho plano.

Cor: "Por curiosidad, si estuvieras en una academia humana, ¿Cómo en qué grado estarías?". Pregunto con una mano en la barbilla.

Kirin: "¿Eh?... Creo que sería en el último de primaria". Dijo tímidamente y un poco sonrojada.

Cor: "Uh, ya veo. Es el mismo grado en el que estaría Mikan, claro, si es que si ella no hubiera saltado un grado". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mikan: "Acordamos que no hablaríamos de ello, hermano". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Bueno, no importa. Espero, que nos llevemos bien, Kirin". Dijo sonriendo, sonrojando a la chica.

Kirin: "H-Hai, Corey-sama". Dijo mientras volvía a hacer una reverencia.

Koneko: "¿Cómo puedes tener eso así de grande?". Pregunto neutra mientras señalaba a los pechos de Kirin, junto con Nana.

Kurama: 'Es verdad, son muy grandes para solo tener 13'. Dijo en la mente de Corey, con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Cállate'. Pensó algo aburrido.

Kirin: "¿Y-Y que quiere que haga con ello?". Pregunto muy tímida.

Nana: "No puedo creer que alguien menor que yo tenga más pecho". Dijo molesta.

Momo: "Pero es que incluso Mikan los tiene más grandes que tú, Nana". Dijo molestando a Nana.

Entonces, antes de que Nana respondiera, Corey le tapó la boca con la mano para que no hablara más.

Cor: "Ya, ya, Nana. Resuelve eso con tu hermana en otro lado, porque si no nunca terminaremos de esto". Dijo mientras quitaba su mano.

Nana: "Vale". Dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos molesta.

Koneko: "La vida es un maldito Karma". Dijo viendo a Kirin, mientras se tocaba sus pechos.

Cor: "Ya, ya, Koneko". Dijo mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

Koneko: "Hai, sempai". Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Lans: "Bueno, la siguiente". Dijo llamando a una chica joven hermosa, como una muñeca de porcelana, con los ojos rubí, pelo plateado hasta las caderas atadas con dos campanas y cintas negras, con una estructura corporal delicada, un rostro bien proporcionado, y con atributos un poco parecido a Asia, solo que de estatura más pequeña.

Chica: "Me llamo Julie Sigtuna, me especializo en combates con espadas, hare mi mejor esfuerzo". Dijo mientras hacia una breve reverencia.

Cor: "Un placer, Julie". Dijo sonriendo.

Julie: "Ja, Corey-sama". Dijo mientras volvía a hacer una reverencia.

Lucy: "Esta sí que es un poco más normal". Dijo suspirando algo aliviada.

Lans: "Si, es verdad. Bueno, la siguiente". Dijo llamando a una chica joven británica con ojos azules, con el cabello rubio largo en unas colas que llegan un poco más abajo de la cadera, con varios mechones en su frente, su traje de sirvienta es un poco diferente al de las demás, ya que es azul marino, con mangas largas con detalles en blanco y rojo, un delantal blanco con cintas rojas, una diadema con volantes en el pelo, botas de cordones, pero su traje está abierto en su pecho dando vista a su escote, que es más grande que el de Laney.

Chica: "Un placer, Corey-sama. Me llamo Lizlet L. Chesie y me especializo en la realización del té". Dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia.

Cor: "Oh, es un placer, Lizlet, espero con ansias probar su té". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco y también provoco unos instintos asesinos dirigidos hacia él.

Lans: "La siguiente". Dijo algo fría. Entonces, se acerca una mujer japonesa en sus años de adolescencia, con el pelo negro largo que se extiende hasta sus caderas con varios mechones colgando en su frente. Tiene el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo con un arco rosado que lo mantiene en su lugar.

Chica: "Un placer, me llamo Himari Noihara. Uso la espada, pero hare mi mejor por aprender en otras áreas". Dijo mientras hacia una breve reverencia.

Cor: "Por casualidad, ¿Eres una Bakeneko?". Pregunto sorprendiendo a algunos miembros del grupo y más a Koneko, Himari solo sonrió un poco al oír la pregunta del chico.

Himari: "Hai, Joven maestro, soy una demonio, pero al mismo tiempo soy un Bakeneko". Dijo mientras que en su cabeza aparecían unas orejas de gato blancas y también una cola de gato blanco al final de su espalda. "¿Qué le parece, Joven Maestro? Además de que yo lo tengo miedo de mis poderes como esa gatita de pecho plano de ahí". Dijo con un tono algo burlón mientras señalaba a Koneko, que puso una cara enojada, para luego hacer aparecer sus orejas y cola.

Koneko: "¿Qué dijiste, Senos de vaca?". Pregunto enojada.

Himari: "Lo que oíste, Gatita". Dijo sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa burlona.

Entonces, Koneko y Himari se empezaron a mirar con miradas al punto de que había chispas a su alrededor, además de que pegaron sus frentes.

Cor: "¿Las detenemos?". Pregunto a las demás chicas.

Mikan: "Creo que será lo mejor, por lo menos por ahora". Dijo viendo a las dos gatas.

Cor: "Vale, vale, Himari, Koneko, ¿Qué les parece detenerse por ahora?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba.

Koneko y Himari: "No". Dijeron al mismo tiempo sin apartar la mirada de la otra, así que Corey opto por lo más sencillo, les agarro una de las orejas de gata a cada una, lo cual provoco un sentimiento algo de placer en ambas gatas.

Cor: "He dicho que se detengan". Dijo mientras las separaba aun tomándolas de las orejas de gato.

Koneko: "Perdón, Sempai". Dijo mientras se disculpaba.

Himari: "Hai, yo también lo siento". Dijo también disculpándose.

Cor: "Bien". Dijo mientras soltaba las orejas de ambas chicas, haciendo que ambas se acariciaran su oreja de gato.

Koneko: "Sempai malo". Dijo en susurro.

Cor: "Te escuche". Dijo mientras vuelve a prestar atención al grupo de maid.

Lans: "Bien, la siguiente". Dijo llamando a lo que parecía una niña pequeña de 10 años o más con el pelo verde corto con muchos flequillos que cubren la frente y unos flequillos laterales enmarcando su cara, con ojos rojos brillantes y piel pálida, tiene una cara neutra, también parece que tiene el pelo mojado.

Chica: "Me llamo Shizuku, me especializo en magia de agua y en el orden de la casa". Dijo sin mostrar alguna expresión. "Espero ser de utilidad". Dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Cor: "También lo espero, Shizuku". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "La siguiente". Dijo viendo a una chica delgada con el pelo negro largo, que al parecer tenía heterocromia ya que su ojo derecho es azul y el izquierdo es purpura, y en vez de usar el traje tradicional de maid, llega una yukata negra que se ata con un obi rojo alrededor de su cintura, con el cual su cabello se adapta perfectamente.

Chica: "Yo me llamo Yoruka Kirihime, me especializo en ataques sigilosos, aunque también me puedo especializar en otras áreas". Dijo mientras se lamia el dedo como Akeno.

Grupo Gremori (Sin Cor y Akeno): '¡Es una sádica!'. Fue el pensamiento de todos.

Cor: "Bueno, un placer conocerte, Yoruka". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

Lans: "Esa chica me dio mala espina". Dijo temblando un poco.

Cor: "¿Tú crees?". Dijo de brazos cruzados.

Lans: "Olvidado". Dijo suspirando, haciendo que a Corey le creciera en la cabeza un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, pero esta fue hecho por fuego, así que todos notaron la duda. "La siguiente". Dijo cambiando el tema.

Entonces, se les acerca una chica joven con grandes proporciones, más que Rías en mi opinión, con el pelo negro largo un poco más debajo de la cintura atado en una cola de caballo con unos mechones a los lados de su cara, ojos verdes. Su traje hace mucho hincapié a sus pechos, cosa que molesto a muchas chicas, bueno, a excepción de Akeno, ya que al parecer sus pechos eran más grandes que la de la maid.

Chica: "Un placer me llamo Ayase. Manejo la espada y algunas magias". Dijo con una mirada seria (Para aclarar algo, ella es Seraphim de la serie del zombi ese, solo le cambie el nombre, para no confundirlo con alguien más. Ejemplo: Los líderes de los ángeles).

Cor: "Oh, al parecer también eres un vampiro, ¿O me equivoco?". Pregunto sonriendo, sorprendiendo a los demás.

Ayase: "Hai, Corey-sama. Veo que tiene unos sentidos muy desarrollados". Dijo alabando a Corey.

Cor: "No sigas que me sonrojas…". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, eso último es broma, sigue".

Lans: "No lo hagas, Ayase, sino nunca terminaremos de presentar a las demás". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ayase: "Hai, Laney-sama. Disculpe, Corey-sama". Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Cor: "No importa". Dijo agitando su mano.

Lans: "La siguiente". Dijo viendo a una mujer joven bien dotada de cabello hasta los hombros de color plateado con un solo ahoge (pelo absurdo), sus ojos son amarillos con pupilas en forma de cruz. Su pelo esta sujetado en trenzas con cintas rosas, junto con tres clips de color rosa con forma de corazón en el pelo del flequillo, tiene una sonrisa en su cara.

Chica: "Un placer, me llamo Kurata Yui, habilidades mágicas, un placer". Dijo mientras hacia una breve reverencia.

Cor: "Claro, un placer, Kurata". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "La siguiente". Dijo llamando a una chica con una apariencia de una niña de 10 o 11 años, de tez clara, con el cabello blanco largo y ojos de color morado, tenía unas pequeñas coletas negras con una cinta morada a los lados de su cabeza y unas orejas puntiagudas.

Chica: "Un placer, me llamo Maria Naruse, soy una súcubos". Dijo inclinándose ligeramente, algunas chicas le tembló un poco la columna al oír la palabra súcubo.

Cor: "Oh, una súcubo. Nunca conocí a una, y menos de cerca". Dijo sonriendo despreocupado.

Maria: "Y yo nunca he sido sirvienta de un mitad dragón". Dijo la última parte con un tono algo lascivo que las chicas notaron.

Chicas: 'No dejaremos que toque a Cor/Sempai'. Fue el pensamiento de las chicas.

Lans: "Siguiente". Dijo llamando a una chica joven con el pelo plateado largo, con los ojos azul marino, con grandes pechos, una tez clara y unas orejas puntiagudas. A diferencia de las demás maids, ella solo usaba dos tiras que cubrían un poco sus pechos y llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura, también usaba unas pantis muy seductoras, tiene una cinta negra debajo de sus pechos, también tiene unas correas en su brazo derecho, y a los lados de su cabeza, por encima de sus orejas, tiene unas alas pequeñas de murciélago.

Chica: "Un placer, me llamo Yukiko, y al igual que Maria, soy una súcubos". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Pregunta, ¿Para qué 2 súcubos?". Pregunto confundido.

Yukiko: "Se equivoca, Corey-sama, somos 3 súcubos". Dijo sonriendo, sorprendido al grupo.

Entonces, se acerca una chica un poco mayor que Maria, con el pelo rosado atado con una cola con unas alas de murciélago y varios flequillos enmarcando su cara, ojos rosados, y se encontraba usando un traje gótico algo revelador, pero como es algo plana no es muy interesante, tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Chica: "Es un placer conocerlo, Corey-sama, me llamo Ink, y como digo Yukiko, soy una súcubos". Dijo sonriendo mientras hacia una breve referencia.

Cor: "Oh, vaya, espero no tener problemas en mis sueños". Dijo en broma.

Ink: "Por favor, Corey-sama, entre las 3 súcubos que están presentes, la única que lo molestaría seria Maria". Dijo viendo disimuladamente a Maria.

Maria: "Eso es mentira". Dijo algo molesta.

Lans: "Bueno, la siguiente". Dijo llamando a una mujer joven y hermosa, con los ojos color oro, tiene el pelo corto de color rosado atado en trenzas con dos cintas negras, ella tiene un pecho bien dotado y tiene un encanto misterioso, ya que su rostro parece algo infantil, además de tener un aura misteriosa, ya que su rostro estaba neutro.

Chica: "Un placer, mi nombre es Philuffy Aingram, uso espadas cortas, hare mi mejor esfuerzo". Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Cor: "Claro, eso espero, Philuffy". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Hagamos algo más rápido, ya que hay varias cosas que hacer hoy". Dijo llamando la atención del grupo. "¿Qué tal si mejor se presentan 3 maids a la vez para así avanzar más rápido?".

Cor: "Adelante". Dijo por todos.

Lans: "Las 3 siguientes". Dijo llamando a 3 chicas, una de ellas era pequeña y un tanto infantil en la apariencia, con ojos de color avellana, y un pelo plateado atado en dos coletas. Otra Maid era una chica joven peli-azul largo, con los ojos color vino tinto oscuro con un poco de violeta. Y la última es una chica de pelo castaño claro, con los ojos castaños, y tiene una aparecía del nivel de Asia.

Chica castaña: "Me llamo Yuri Mariya, me especializo en habilidades mágicas. Espero ser de utilidad, Corey-sama". Dijo muy cortésmente mientras hacia una reverencia.

Chica peli-azul: "Me llamo Fear Kubrick, me especializo en ataques con armas". Dijo mientras hacia una breve reverencia.

Chica peliblanca: "M-Me llamo Hanbei Takenaka. U-Uso magia". Dijo tímidamente.

Cor: "Espero que nos llevemos bien, Yuri, Fear, Hanbei". Dijo sonriendo, sonrojando un poco a Hanbei.

Lans: "Siguientes". Dijo para luego se acercasen otras 3 Maids. Una de ellas era una chica joven con rasgos italianos con el cabello rubio brillante, con una figura provocativa y con una mirada de ojos azules que atraparía a cualquier hombre. La otra es una hermosa mujer delgada con rasgos italianos, con el pelo plateado y ojos de color azul claro. Y la última es una chica de gran belleza, con ojos grises, pelo anaranjado recogido detrás de la oreja y enormes pechos.

Chica de pelo rubio: "Un placer conocerlo, Corey-sama. Me llamo Erica Blandelli, y me especializo en el uso de espada y magia de acero". Dijo haciendo una breve reverencia con una voz cautivadora.

Chica de pelo plateado: "También es un placer conocerlo, Corey-sama. Me llamo Liliana Kranjcar, uso magia de viento y también tengo unas habilidades con la espada". Dijo haciendo una breve reverencia.

Chica de pelo anaranjado: "Un placer, me llamo Orihime Inoue, me especializo en magia". Dijo haciendo una breve reverencia.

Cor: "Claro, un placer". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Las siguientes". Dijo llamando a otras 3 maids. Una de ellas era una mujer joven con casi las mismas medidas que Oshizu, con el pelo corto negro hasta los hombros, con los ojos negros y con una sonrisa en su cara. La otra era una chica pequeña con algunos rasgos británicos, con el pelo largo de color rosado atado en dos coletas que llegan hasta las rodillas, con los ojos color magenta, tiene una frente grande, pero lo cubre con unos flequillos. Y la última es una chica joven con el cabello negro azabache muy largo, con unos ojos claros y una piel clara.

Chica de pelo negro corto: "Un placer conocerlo, Corey-sama. Mi nombre Siesta, me especializo en la cocina y en la limpieza de la casa, aunque también tengo algo de entrenamiento en artes marciales". Dijo sonriendo y haciendo una breve reverencia.

Chica de pelo rosado: "Me llamo Aria H. Kanzaki, me especializo en la manipulación de pistolas o espadas". Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Chica ce pelo negro largo: "Un placer, me llamo Shana, me especializo en magia de fuego y uso de espadas". Dijo haciendo una breve reverencia.

Cor: "Un placer". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Las siguientes". Dijo mientras llamaba a otras maids. Una de ellas era una chica de pelo negro corto, con ojos azules y con un cuerpo parecido al de Asia. La otra es una chica de pelo anaranjado corto, con los ojos azules. La otra es una chica joven, con el pelo verdoso corto, con los ojos verdes, con un cuerpo igual al de Asia.

Chica de pelo negro: "Un placer, me llamo Arianna Hayama Arialdi, y me especializo en casi todas las formas de mantenimiento y servicio doméstico". Dijo sonriendo y haciendo una breve reverencia.

Chica de pelo naranja: "Un placer, me llamo Rena Ryuuguu, me especializo en las tareas del hogar". Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Chica de pelo verdoso: "Un placer, me llamo Karen Jankulovski, como las demás tengo habilidades en las tareas del hogar". Dijo mientras hacia una breve reverencia.

Entonces, cuando Laney iba a llamar a otro grupo de chicas, una chica Loli de pelo rubio largo, con los ojos verdes, se adelantó para presentarse.

Chica: "Un placer, Corey-sama. Me llamo Isurugi, y me especializo en las tareas del hogar". Dijo haciendo una breve reverencia.

Cor: "Oh, un placer". Dijo sonriendo con un poco de gracia.

Y así siguieron hasta que se presentaron las 23 maids faltantes (No seguí fue por esta razón, ya no se me ocurre a quien más poner como maid, así que os lo dejo a su elección, pero solo pueden ser 23 mujeres y tienen que decirme su nombre y habilidades, o el anime de donde viene). Después de que las maids se presentaron, todos en la casa se pusieron a hacer sus cosas, excepto Corey que no tenía nada que hacer y por esa razón estaba acostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Entonces se empieza a parar del sofá y luego se dirige a su habitación. Unos minutos después, Corey sale con ropa de educación física junto a una botella de agua y una toalla. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta de la mansión, a su espalda aparecieron Sayaka, Kirin y Julie.

Sayaka: "Corey-sama, ¿Qué va a ser?". Dijo llamando la atención del chico.

Cor: "¿Hay algo malo con que entrene afuera de la casa?". Pregunto confundido.

Sayaka: "Que no debería usar sus poderes fuera del salón de entrenamiento". Respondió.

Cor: "No usare mis poderes ni nada parecido, solo quiero correr un poco". Dijo mientras abría la puerta, pero se detuvo para voltearse a ver a las chicas. "Si quieren pueden venir".

 **(Cerca de un rio).**

Actualmente se puede ver a Corey, Kirin, Julie y Sayaka, con las tres últimas con ropas de educación física, trotando cerca de un lago, y al parecer había una niebla algo densa que impidan ver el camino claramente.

Cor: "Es raro que haya demasiada niebla por este camino y más en esta época". Dijo mientras seguía trotando.

Kirin: "Creo uno se podrían perder fácilmente". Dijo mientras seguía trotando.

Sayaka y Julie: "Si/Ja, es verdad". Dijeron en acuerdo.

Cor: "Si ese es el caso, creo que mejor nos tomamos de las manos para que no nos perdamos". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Kirin: "Hai, con su permiso". Dijo con un ligero sonrojo mientras se dirigía a tomar la mano de izquierda de Corey y Julie también se dirigía a tomar la mano derecha de Corey.

Cuando las dos tomaron las manos de Corey, este se sorprendió un poco.

Cor: "Ohe, Ohe, solo era una broma". Dijo riendo un poco.

Entonces, Kirin y Julie lo suelta rápidamente, mientras hacen que todo el grupo se detenga.

Kirin: "Lo sentimos". Dijo temblando.

Cor: "No hay problema, si quieren pueden seguir tomándome de las manos, claro si es que se sienten más cómodas así". Dijo riendo.

Entonces, el cuarteto se puso en alerta a sentir una energía no humana a su alrededor.

Cor: "Ya veo, conque por eso hay demasiada niebla, para que la gente no nos viera, ¿Eh?". Dijo mientras invocaba la chokuto, mientras que Sayaka invoca su espada de plata, Kirin invoca una katana que se veía muy filosa y Julie invoca dos espadas gemelas.

Sayaka: "Esta presencia, no es humana pero tampoco es sobrenatural". Dijo viendo a los lados.

Cor: "Si no es ni humana ni sobrenatural, entonces es de otra cosa". Dijo mientras agarraba el mango de la chokuto, ya que aún la tenía puesta en la funda.

Kirin: "¿Crees que quieran atacarnos, Corey-sama?". Pregunto algo seria.

Cor: "A lo mejor". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Entonces, aparecen unas bestias pequeñas, del tamaño de un perro, rodeando al cuarteto.

Kirin: "De algún modo estas cosas son muy lindas, ¿No, Corey-sama?". Dijo viendo a las bestias.

Cor: "Solo son lindos si no eres su objetivo, Kirin". Dijo suspirando con gracias.

Entonces, una de las bestias se lanza a Corey, pero este lo logra esquivar muy fácilmente y le corta una pata, pero al córtala, esta se convierte en un líquido extraño y se volvió a unir al cuerpo de la bestia.

Cor: "Conque estas cosas están hechas a base de líquido, de esta manera no la puedes vencer con ataques simples". Dijo analítico.

Sayaka: "Entonces, ¿Cómo los vencemos?". Pregunto mientras atacaba las bestias, pero estas se regeneraban.

Cor: "Estas cosas deben tener un núcleo, si la destruimos podremos vencerlos, pero supongo que debemos de destruir todo el cuerpo para eso". Dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada y cortaba a gran velocidad a unas cuantas bestias, entonces, corta unas esferas que estaban dentro del cuerpo de las bestias, haciendo que el líquido de las bestias que corto Corey se volviesen agua. "Por ejemplo de esta forma". Dijo sonriendo mientras ponía en la funda su chokuto.

Entonces, las bestias se alejan un poco y abren sus bocas, creando una bola de fuego, para luego dispararlas, pero en vez de dispararlas al cuarteto, las bolas de fuego caen al suelo destruyendo un poco de ello, haciendo que el cuarteto perdiera el equilibrio, además de crear un agujero, que el único que se salvó de caer en él, fue Corey, pero este estaba agarrando la mano de Sayaka que al mismo tiempo estaba agarrando a Kirin y a Julie.

Cor: "¿Están bien?". Pregunto mientras clavaba su chokuto en el suelo para no caer en el agujero.

Kirin: "Hai, Corey-sama". Dijo mientras se aferraba a la mano de Sayaka.

Cor: "Bien, vayan subiendo, del ultimo al primero, así…". Fue interrumpido debido a que las bestias volvieron a lanzar otras bolas de fuego al suelo donde se encuentra Corey, haciendo que el suelo se desplomara haciéndolo caer en el agujero.

Cuando cayeron se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo al agua, por lo que cayeron en agua. Cuando Corey y Sayaka subieron a la superficie, Kirin y Julie se estaban agarrando a ellos respetivamente.

Kirin: "L-Lo siento, Corey-sama, pero no sé nadar". Dijo tímida mientras se aferraba a Corey.

Julie: "Yo también lo siento, Sayaka, pero tampoco sé nadar". Dijo mientras se aferraba a Sayaka.

Cor: "No hay problema, Kirin, Julie". Dijo sonriendo. "Pero que grande". Dijo mientras veía el lugar en donde estaban.

Pero entonces, Kirin suelta un grito lindo, la razón es que por culpa del agua su camisa, junto a la de Sayaka y Julie, hacía que se les notasen los sostenes, pero Kirin se encuentra apretando sus pechos contra el brazo de Corey.

Cor: "Espera, espera, no me refería a ti, me refería al lugar". Dijo por si Kirin lo había malinterpretado.

Sayaka: "Y hablando del lugar, ¿Dónde estamos?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Creo que es un lago subterránea". Dijo mientras veía el lugar de nuevo.

Sayaka: "Corey-sama, ¿Usted me toco el pie?". Pregunto curiosa viendo al chico.

Cor: "No he sido yo, he estado de este lado todo el tiempo". Dijo confundido.

Sayaka: "¿En serio? Bueno sentí que algo me estaba tocando el pie".

Cor: "Te he dicho que no he sido yo". Dijo mientras veía a los lados.

Entonces, aparece un enorme plesiosauro o algo parecido, ya que su cabeza tiene la forma de un dragón, y luego se lanzó a por el cuarteto, pero Corey hizo una onda de viento con el cual logro apartar al monstruo.

Kirin: "Ese dragón se parece a los que vimos arriba, ¿No?". Dijo mientras se aferraba a Corey.

Cor: "Tal vez, si ese es el caso, no podemos distráenos. Sayaka, a la columna". Dijo serio mientras nadaba junto a Sayaka a una columna de concreto.

Kirin: "¿Qué tiene pensado hacer, Corey-sama?". Dijo con un tono preocupado.

Cor: "No tenemos ventajas si estamos en el agua, es preferible estar en tierra firme". Dijo mientras seguía nadando.

Pero entonces, el dragón se volvió a lanzar contra el cuarteto.

Cor: "Sayaka". Dijo haciendo que la chica se acerara junto a Julie, cuando se terminó de acercar Corey creo una barrera usando magia.

Pero el ataque del dragón fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el cuarteto se acercara a una columna.

Cor: "Ay, ay, ay". Dijo mientras desactivaba la barrera, al ver que el dragón volvía a sumergirse.

Kirin: "¿S-Se encuentra bien?". Pregunto preocupada.

Cor: "Si, no fue nada, recibo golpes más fuertes que estos". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Sayaka: "No es favorable esta situación". Dijo mientras veía una parte del dragón por el agua.

Kirin: "Este, s-si soy un estorbo, suéltame". Dijo a Corey, sorprendiéndolo. "Si resulta herido, yo… yo…". Empezó a decir con unas lágrimas en los ojos. "No quiero que alguien más se sacrifique por alguien tan insignificante como yo".

Cor: "Tranquila, no hay de qué preocuparse". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Kirin: "Pero… pero…".

Cor: "Oye, yo estoy aquí, mientras estén conmigo no les pasara nada". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Pero…

Cor: "Ah, y no vuelvas a decir que eres insignificante. Eres una buena chica, incluso para ser un demonio". Dijo mientras le seguía acariciando la cabeza a Kirin, haciendo que Kirin se sonrojara.

Kirin: "¡De acuerdo!". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Cor: "Que bien". Dijo sonriendo.

Sayaka: "Corey-sama, creo que ya va siendo hora de que algo contra ese dragón". Dijo haciendo que Corey se pusiera serio.

Cor: "Muy bien, creo que será bueno probar este nuevo invento de Berto". Dijo mientras alzaba su mano derecha e invocaba una espada con mango blanco con una raya negra, con una hoja blanca y una raya azul pasando por el medio.

Sayaka: "¿Qué planeas hacer con esa espada? Al parecer no puede cortar nada". Dijo viendo confundida la espada.

Cor: "Eso es porque no está activada, mira". Dijo para que luego la hoja de la espada se envolviera de una energía azul, entonces, Corey mueve la espada cortando una parte de la columna que estaba detrás de ellos, creando una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que ellos se pusieran en él. "Suban". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Hai". Dijo sonriendo mientras que Corey la ayudaba a subir.

Julie: "Ja". Dijo mientras subía a la zona cortada junto a Sayaka.

Entonces, se escucha el sonido del dragón que se acercaba a ellos. Y en un rápido movimiento Corey le corta la cabeza, pero como paso con las bestias anteriores la parte cortada del dragón se volvió líquido y se volvió a unir al cuello.

Cor: "Me lo imagine". Dijo tranquilo. "Parece que podré sacar provecho de mi nueva espada". Dijo mientras ponía en frente a la espada.

Sayaka, Kirin: "¿A qué se refiere?". Preguntaron confundidas.

Cor: "Digamos que esta espada es especial, ya que absorbe mi energía y la convierte en una potente hoja capaz de cortar lo que sea". Explico para luego concentrar su energía en la espada haciendo que la hoja creciera.

Kirin: "Sorpréndete".

Cor: "Hay voy". Dijo mientras se lanzaba al dragón.

Entonces, el dragón lanza bolas de fuego, pero son cortadas por la espada de Corey. Cuando Corey se acerca lo suficiente al dragón, lo corta por la mitad, pero no solo su cabeza y cuello, sino que le corta todo el cuerpo, incluso corto una columna que estaba detrás del dragón y también lo más importante, cortó el núcleo del dragón, haciendo que el mismo se convirtiera en agua.

Cor: "Con eso bastara". Dijo mientras dejaba de mandar energía a su espada. "Bueno, me quedare a vigilar, creo que lo mejor será que ustedes se desvistan para conseguir calor". Dijo mientras se volteaba y empezaba a caminar hacia el lago.

Kirin: "H-Hai". Dijo sonrojada.

Julie: "Ja". Dijo tranquila.

Sayaka: "Muy bien solo no mire". Dijo mientras se empezaba a desvestir junto con las otras dos.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la columna.

Cuando las tres chicas se terminaron de quitar la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior, se sentaron de forma que sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados para darse calor entre ellas.

Kirin: "A-Ano, Corey-sama". Dijo llamando la atención del chico.

Cor: "Dime Kirin". Dijo mientras seguía dándoles la espalda a ellas.

Kirin: "¿Por qué no se quitó su ropa? Digo, para mantener su temperatura.

Cor: "Porque mi ropa ya está seca, además de que nunca me he resfriado, soy un Dragon Slayer de Fuego después de todo". Explico.

Sayaka: "No deberías, por lo menos, crear un poco de calor". Dijo algo seria.

Cor: "Toma". Dijo mientras lanzaba su espada engullida en magia de fuego, ya que la hoja estaba de color roja fuego, haciendo que la espada cayera cerca de las chicas creando calor extra.

Julie: "Gracias". Dijo disfrutando algo del calor.

Cor: "No hay de qué". Dijo sin mirarlas.

Cuando la ropa de las tres chicas se secó lo suficiente, estas se vistieron y usaron sus alas de demonio, junto con Corey, para volar al agujero por donde cayeron. Cuando llegaron a la casa, todas las personas de allí estaban preocupadas por ellos, pero obviamente más por Corey, este solo dijo que tuvieron unos contratiempos, calmándolas.

 **(En un laboratorio desconocido).**

Actualmente, se encuentra puede apreciar un laboratorio tecnológico, con unas cuantas cajas de pizza y maquinas, en él se encuentran el hombre misterioso de la máscara junto a una persona sentada en una silla que la cubría por completo, viendo a varios monitores que daban vista a las a la mansión Riffin, junto con algunas imágenes en donde aparece Corey junto Sayaka, Kirin y Julie luchando contra las bestias cerca del lago.

Hombre: "No puedo creer que tu invento no haya resultado exitoso". Dijo molesto con los brazos cruzados.

?: "Tranquilo, Jefe". Dijo una voz femenina y despreocupada, pero enigmática. "No me esperaba que el jinchuriki tuviera la suficiente inteligencia como para descubrir fácilmente las debilidades de mis bestias".

Hombre: "C.C. deja de sonar despreocupada, sino acabamos con el jinchuriki, podría hundir al mundo en desesperación". Dijo con un tono frio.

Entonces, se revela a la persona que estaba en el sillón era una chica joven hermosa de complexión delgada, con un cuerpo delicado, de piel blanca, con un cabello verde limón claro y ojos color amarillos.

C.C.: "Pero tengo una duda, Jefe". Dijo con un tono de duda. "Si ese chico es la reencarnación de la maldad, ¿Por qué salvo a esas demonios que estaban con él?". Pregunto confundida viendo la pantalla en donde Corey salvaba a las chicas de la caída.

Hombre: "Eso es solo para guardar las apariencias". Respondió. "Esto es lo único que necesitas saber, él es la reencarnación de la maldad y la muerte misma, y necesitamos su poder para cambiar este mundo por uno mejor".

C.C.: "Hai, Jefe". Dijo sonriendo un poco. 'Pero tengo que admitir que el chico es muy guapo, para ser la reencarnación de la maldad, Ufufufu'. Pensó viendo al chico por la pantalla.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**

* * *

 **Para el próximo capítulo, podrán elegir entre la siguientes chicas:** **Laney, Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Raynare, Mitelt, Mikado, Tearju y Oshizu.**

 **O tambien pueden elegir a Sonic para hacer la pelea.**

 **Tienen hasta el 20 de Junio.**


	39. especial 11

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **AidenDarkdragon: tengo una pregunta, ¿Acaso te gusta los haren en la cual el prota es menor que las mujeres?, no es que me queje, pero esto aun esta en horario para niños, por lo que no puedo poner lemos, por lo menos por ahora.**

 **Guest: Lo de Corey y Laney es que si están enamorados, pero como que es algo incomodo eso de que ir por ahí muy acaramelados, yo soy de los que piensan que el amor es mejor mostrarlo en privado a la persona de la que estas enamorada, ¿No lo crees?**

 **Oh g th: No creo que este mal, lo de Yoko.**

 **Skull Flame: Primero, créeme, no fue sensillo y mucho menos mantener a las chicas, pero hago todo lo posible para que concuerde y quede todo normal; aunque lo de Seraphim, le tuve que cambiar el nombre, por obvias razones (Los lideres de los angeles), ademas de que si le ponemos su apodo se le puede confundir con Serafall, ya que ella le pido a Corey que le llamara Sera; lo de que Corey es la reencarnación del mal es solo lo que el tipo ese quiere que sus seguidores pienses para tener el control de los poderes de Corey (Supongo que eso es claro), lo C.C. fue que quise a alguien inteligente; lo de Kyoko de KoreWa Zombie desu ka?, no parece una mala idea, pero creo que es mejor ponerle otro nombre, para no confundirla con la Kyoko de To love ru, sobre Lilian, no parece una mala idea, lo de Omamori Himari, Tama no parece una mala idea, pero no me aparece Kurezakura, eso me lo pondrias poner con otro nombre o darme un lugar en donde buscar? Gracias :D; lo de Calawara (Que es como la puse aqui), no parece mal. Y muchas gracias por seguir y leer mis historias, y yo te mando un abrazo psicológico desde aquí XD.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Rena Ryuuguu, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 11.**

 **(En el centro comercial).**

Actualmente se puede ver a Laney, de camino hacia la puerta principal del centro comercial, llevaba una camisa verde debajo de una chaqueta pequeña de color marrón, unos pantalones marrones y unas botas negras, llevaba un cintillo verde en su cabello.

Lans: "A ver, Cor dijo que nos viéramos por este lugar". Dijo mientras buscaba al chico con la mirada. 'Sera bueno tener una cita algo más decente, la última cita que tuve no me salió bien, ni siquiera llegue a la parte del beso'. Pensó suspirando algo desanimada.

Entonces, se encuentra con el chico al que busca, este se encontraba recostado de espalda a la pared de al lado entrada, con los ojos cerrados, llevaba una camisa roja con unas tablas de surf en la arena debajo de una chaqueta negra abierta, pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros, claro sin olvidar su bufanda blanca. Laney se acerca con una sonrisa.

Lans: "Disculpa por la tardanza, Cor. Tuve unos problemas antes de venir". Dijo pero noto que no recibió respuesta por Corey. "Hola, Cor, ¿Estas?". Pregunto al notar que Corey, no respondió. Entonces, lo toco y el chico se cayó de lado al piso, con un sonido de que estaba dormido, ya que roncaba muy poco. "Parece que llegue algo tarde". Dijo mientras le daba un piñizco en la mejilla, haciéndolo despertar.

Cor: "Ay, Ay, Ay. ¿Qué pasa con eso? Eh, y mi otra pregunta es, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza semidormido.

Lans: "Perdóname, tuve unos problemas antes de venir. Pero se ve que tu no tuviste problemas en esperarme". Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a parar a Corey.

Cor: "Disculpa, no dormí muy bien que se diga antes". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, ya de pie. "Ya sé, que te parece si vamos al CiberGame y empezamos ahí". Dijo mientras jalaba la mano de Laney hacia el CiberGame del centro comercial.

Ahí, se la pasaron jugando en los juegos de maquinitas y en los videojuegos, en la cual Corey gana la mayor parte de las veces. Entonces se encontraron con dos personas casi idénticas a ellos.

Cor: "¿Carrie, Larry? ¿Qué hacen aquí?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Carrie: "Hay por favor, Corey, ¿No se puede andar por ahí sin toparnos con tu molesta cara?". Dijo con un tono molesto.

Larry: "Calma un poco Carrie". Dijo mientras calmaba a la chica.

Lans: "Por lo menos es bueno ver que están tomándose las cosas normales". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Larry: "Si, es verdad. Oye, Corey, ¿Cuánto apuestas a que te venzo en las máquinas de baile?". Dijo mientras apuntaba a una de esas máquinas que se usan bailar que tienen esos signos en el piso.

Cor: "Yo quiero unas cuantas palomitas". Dijo sonriendo.

Carrie: "Espera Corey, ¿Tu sabes bailar ese tipo de baile?". Pregunto algo confundida.

Cor: "Aprendo rápido". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las máquinas de baile.

Larry: "Muy bien, espero que seas un buen perdedor". Dijo mientras avanza junto con Corey a la máquina.

Cuando los dos chicos se pusieron sobres un círculo cada uno. Antes de que empezara a tocar la música Corey y Larry se lanzaron una mirada retadora. Justo cuando la maquina término de decir la palabra "Bailen", empezaron a oprimir los botones del piso. Digamos que Corey empezó muy mal ya que de broma podía seguir el ritmo, en cambio Larry, lo hacía como si se conociera la canción de adelante para atrás.

Carrie: "Parece que tu noviecito perderá". Dijo a Laney sonriendo.

Lans: "Solo dale unos minutos". Dijo viendo a Corey calmada.

Entonces, de la nada, Corey empezó a moverse de igual manera que Larry, era como si estuviera copiando a Larry, ya que se movían al mismo tiempo y marcaban los signos al mismo tiempo. Esto hizo que la maquina empezara a mandar signos de manera más rápida, haciendo que Corey y Larry se movieran con más velocidad, provocando la sorpresa de los espectadores que se reunieron alrededor de ellos cuando empezó la canción.

Chico: "¿Ven cómo bailan?". Dijo sorprendido a Carrie y a Laney.

Unos minutos más tarde, Larry comenzó a mostrar signos de cansancio ya que se estaba volviendo más lento o apoyaba sus manos en la barandilla que tiene en la espalda. Unos minutos después, la canción se terminó, dando como ganador a Corey, que estaba tan calmado como si esto no fuera nada, esto provoco muchos aplausos de los espectadores. Entonces, Corey ayudo a un Larry muy cansado a bajar del escenario de la máquina, justo en ese momento se acercaron Laney y Carrie. (Para que os hagáis una idea de cómo fue esto, vean el video de Robín vence al chico bestia en baile)

Carrie: "No lo has hecho nada mal". Dijo mientras ayudaba a Larry a mantenerse de pie.

Lans: "Si, eso fue impresionante". Dijo a Corey. "Tú también lo hiciste bien Larry".

Larry: "Si… Bien… Lo que tú digas". Dijo muy cansado.

Cor: "Bueno, ¿Qué te parece Lans, si seguimos con nuestra cita?". Dijo mientras le extendía la mano a Laney.

Lans: "Si, ¿Por qué no?". Dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Corey.

Cor: "Bueno, nos vemos, Carrie, Larry. Ah y para la próxima, Larry, quiero mis palomitas". Dijo mientras jalaba a Laney afuera del CiberGame. "Bien, ahora, ¿A dónde quieres ir?". Pregunto después de salir del lugar.

Lans: "Me dio hambre. Vamos a comer". Dijo mientras señalaba a un puesto de comida.

 **(En el techo del centro comercial).**

Actualmente, se pueden apreciar a un grupo de 9 personas, y tenían su mirada fija en solo dos personas, eran Corey y Laney. Los encontraban mirando desde los techos, de manera que nadie los ve.

Chica: "Oye, Akame, Leone, ¿En serio ese niño peli-azul, es el jinchuriki del Kyubi?". Pregunto una chica joven y bien dotada, con el pelo largo marrón oscuro. Se encontraba usando una seda blanca puro, que cubre únicamente las partes más importantes de ella, las extremidades, su cara y un largo velo blanco que rodea su cuerpo.

Akame: "Si, Uzume. Ese chico es el jinchuriki del Kyubi". Dijo mientras llevaba la misma ropa que uso cuando conoció a Corey, con la adición de un protector en el lado izquierdo de su falda, junto a par de brazaletes protectores similares a un kote de kendo de color rojo que cubren sus antebrazos y la parte superior de sus manos, junto a la funda de una espada en su parte izquierda de la cadera.

Leone: "Aunque no lo parezca, parece su poder es inmenso, mucho más que cuando lo conocimos". Dijo mientras que su cabello crecía hasta llegar a la espalda junto con la aparición de unas orejas puntiagudas encima de su cabeza, y sus manos adquieren la forma de garras afiladas, y una cola.

Hombre: "Eso no importa. Solo debemos capturarlo, es un trabajo muy simple. Fwah Fwah". Dijo un hombre que tiene una armadura que cubre su cuerpo y su rostro con un casco que se parece al rostro de una mujer con los ojos cerrados y un pañuelo en su cabeza, con unos agujeros pequeños a los lados del casco. Tiene una placa de acero negro en sus hombros que se curva hacia el interior, un diseño de flores de planta en su pecho, una falda larga y negra, similar a un hakama japonés, que llega hasta el suelo y unas botas de metal. También tiene un báculo con una campana pequeña.

Chica: "No te confíes, Ruin. El jefe nos dijo que estuviéramos alerta del chico". Dijo una chica de estructura delgada, con el pelo largo de color marrón que esta amarado en una cola de caballo alta, junto con un adorno en forma de Shuriken. Un poco de su flequillo cumbre su ojo izquierdo. Lleva un traje ninja algo revelador.

Chica: "Pero, su aura no emite nada de maldad, Levy". Dijo una chica con un cuerpo esbelto y desarrollado, con grandes pechos, con un cabello castallo con unos flequillos hasta los hombres y una coleta que llega hasta la espalda, con ojos marrones. Ella un traje de color blanco con hilos rojos, acompañado de una falda corta de color rojo, medias blancas hasta los muslos y botas marrones a media pierna.

Chica: "Lo que dices, Misubi, es verdad en cierto modo, pero no podemos confiarnos por solo eso". Dijo una chica de cabello chicle largo atado en forma de dos coletas con una cinta de color lila. Sus ojos al igual que su cabello son de color rosa, contando también su vestimenta incluido sus zapatos, consta de un suerte de una sola pieza. También lleva una especie de mochila en su espalda.

Misubi: "¡Hai, Mine!". Dijo con energía.

Chica: "Oye, Mio, ¿No crees que la chica que esta con el Jinchuriki, no se parece un poco a ti?". Dijo una chica de piel pálida y ojos azules helados, tiene el cabello gris oscuro que le llega a los hombros, y tiene un cuerpo voluptuoso, tiene puesto un traje de sacerdotisa completamente blanco que estaba abierto en los hombros dando vista a su gran escote.

Mio: "A lo mejor, Yumi. Pero también siento que no solo nos parecemos en aparecía, sino que siento algo más, algo que no entiendo". Dijo una mujer joven increíblemente bella de altura media, con el pelo largo color carmesí que le llega a la cintura, como el de Laney y Rías, tiene un cuerpo voluptuoso, que casi compite con el de Rías, lleva un traje ninja que hace hincapié en sus pechos.

 **(Con Corey y Laney).**

Actualmente, Corey y Laney se encontraban comiendo una hamburguesa, especialmente Corey que estaba comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Lans: "Como que esa batalla contra Larry te dio hambre, ¿No Cor?". Pregunto viendo a su novio.

Cor: "Pues de alguna manera". Dijo sonriendo mientras seguía comiendo.

Entonces, Laney y Corey sintieron que algo raro estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Cor: "Lo mejor será nos larguemos a una zona abierta y alejada de personas". Dijo mientras empezaba a mirar a los lados con los ojos.

Laney: "Pienso igual". Dijo también mirando a los lados.

Entonces, después de dejar las bandejas en su lugar junto con la basura, salieron corriendo del centro comercial y empezaron a alejarse de los lugares donde puede haber gente, hasta llegar a una gran zona de demolición de un parque abandonado.

Lans: "En esta zona podremos usar nuestros poderes con más libertad". Dijo mientras invocaba su estoque blanco.

Cor: "Solo tu podrías luchar con más libertad, mi poder aun si lo suficiente para destruir algo sino tengo cuidado". Dijo mientras invocaba su espada negra.

Entonces, el viento sopla levanto un poco del polvo con el cual apareció un grupo de 8 personas, este caso, ya que algunas de las personas del grupo para no descubrir su identidad llevan una máscara en la cara.

Cor: "Como lo imagine, supongo que ustedes me persiguen". Dijo mientras veía al grupo.

Kurama: 'Como en los viejos tiempos'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Entonces, Corey sintió un sentimiento de estar en peligro, lo que hizo que cubriera la cabeza con su espada, y que bueno que lo hizo, ya que la espada detuvo la una bala de energía que venía de un lugar más atrás del grupo.

Cor: "Con que tienen a una francotiradora, ¿Eh?". Dijo mientras veía la bala. 'Esta es una bala de chakra, es impresionante a lo que llego el uso del chakra'. Pensó algo sorprendido.

Lans: "Cor, creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es encárganos de esa francotiradora, ¿No lo crees tú?". Dijo a su novio.

Cor: "Si estoy de acuerdo, pero el problema no es la francotiradora". Dijo serio.

Lans: "¿Ah, no?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "El verdadero problema es la espada que lleva esa chica con la máscara de zorro". Dijo mientras señalaba a Akame. "Si te toca esa espada, aunque sea un rose, considérate muerto".

Akame: "Si que debes tener un gran conocimiento para reconocer mi espada solo con mirarla". Dijo mientras se ponía en posición de combate de espada.

Cor: "Y ustedes deben aprender a ocultar mejor su presencia, Akame, Leone". Dijo reconociendo a dos del grupo.

Leone: "¿Cómo nos descubriste?". Dijo mientras se quitaba su máscara, junto a Akame.

Cor: "Digamos que su olor y su energía es inconfundible". Dijo con orgullo.

Akame: "Es verdad, tu además de ser un jinchuriki también eres un Dragon Slayer, tiene sentido que nos descubrieras por eso". Dijo con un tono calmado.

Cor: "Que mal que seamos enemigos, ya que nos podríamos haber llevado bien". Dijo suspirando algo desanimado. "Por cierto, ¿Esta es su amiga francotiradora?". Dijo mientras creaba un agujero en el espacio donde metió la mano y cuando la saco, también saco a Mine, atada con una soga por los brazos junto con una soga en la boa para que no hablara.

Leone: "¿Pero cómo lo hizo?". Dijo sorprendida mientras miraba a una dirección donde debería estar su compañera.

Cor: "Solo porque está lejos, no significa que yo no pueda verla". Dijo sonriendo calmado. "Además, todo este parque está cubierto de mi Hiraishin, por lo que no hay lugar en este parque en el cual puedan esconderse de mi". Dijo sorprendiendo al grupo de ninjas.

Lans: "¿Qué? ¿Acaso creyeron que corríamos a cualquier lugar amplio? Cor, anticipo de que si alguien planeaba atacarlo, preparo algunos lugares en donde podremos luchar sin preocuparnos de dañar a los demás". Explico sorprendiendo de nuevo al grupo.

Cor: "Esta cuidad es importante para mí, por eso prefiero que no me obliguen a usar mis poderes". Dijo sonriendo.

Mio: "¡Cállate!". Dijo molesta mientras mandaba una bola de energía parecida a las de Laney y Rías, esto sorprendió en gran medida a Corey y a Laney.

Cor, Lans: 'Eso es… ¡¿Poder de la Destrucción?!'. Pensaron sorprendido.

Entonces, Laney toca el hombro derecho de Corey, y este se mueve a una dirección distinta al del poder de la destrucción, salvando también a la chica pelirrosa, que se encontraba inconsciente.

Cor: "Oye, cuidado a donde apuntas, también pudiste haber matado a tu compañera". Dijo algo molesto.

Lans: "Menos mal que usaste tu Hiraishin, Cor". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Iré a dejar a esta chica en un lugar donde no quede en el fuego cruzado". Dijo mientras desaparecía junto con la chica.

Lans: "Oye, ¿Qué haces?". Dijo al ver que su novio desapareció.

Leone: "Toma esto". Dijo mientras aparecía detrás de Laney y parecía que quería darle un puñetazo.

Por suerte Laney logro esquivar el golpe, pero este provoco un gran cráter donde Leone.

Lans: "Que poder, si me toca, no sé qué pueda pasarme". Dijo algo sorprendida.

Akame: "No te distraigas". Dijo mientras aparecía detrás de Laney dispuesta a cortarla por la mitad, pero Laney pone su estoque en medio parando el ataque. "Sí que eres buena en esto". Dijo con un tono neutro.

Mio: "Toma". Dijo mientras lanzaba otra bola de Poder de la Destrucción.

Lans: "Ese truco de nuevo". Dijo al ver que Akame y Leone se alejaron de ella. "Lamento decirte que eso no funciona conmigo". Dijo mientras contrarrestaba la bola de Poder de la Destrucción usando su propio Poder de la Destrucción.

Mio: "¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que esta técnica era únicamente mía". Dijo sorprendida.

Lans: "Pues piensa de nuevo, esa técnica no es solo tuya". Dijo mientras era cubierta por el aura de Poder de la Destrucción.

Cor: "Tranquila, Lans. No es momento de matarlos". Dijo mientras aparecía de espaldas a Laney.

Lans: "Menos mal". Dijo suspirando. "¿Dónde está la chica?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "En la casa. Le puse un sello especial para que no usara su chakra. Además de que la puse bajo la vigilancia de Ayase y Kirin".

Lans: "Bueno, ¿Estás listo para reconstruir nuestro viejo equipo?". Pregunto sonriendo mientras se ponía al mismo nivel que Corey y luego se ponía en posición de combate con su estoque.

Cor: "Pensé que nunca lo pedirías". Dijo mientras se ponía en posición de combate pegando su espalda a la espalda de Laney. "Tu proteges mi espalda, así que yo me ocupare de proteger la tuya". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "¿No es siempre así?". Pregunto con gracia.

Cor, Lans: "Ataquen cunado quieran". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ruin: "Si que tienen confianza de que nos vencerán". Dijo con orgullo.

Cor: "Entonces, ven".

Leone: "Muy bien, ahí vamos". Dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista junto a los demás.

Lans: "Cor". Dijo con un tono preocupado.

Cor: "Calma". Dijo tranquilo.

Entonces, atrás del dúo apareció Leone para atacarlos, pero Corey detuvo el golpe de Leone con su mano izquierda que era la que estaba desocupada. Esto sorprendió a Leone.

Leone: "Pero, ¿Cómo? Te pegue con el poder suficiente para destruir un muro". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "¿Solo para destruir un muro? Eso no será suficiente, como mínimo necesitaras el poder para destruir una cuidad, por lo menos para hacerme un rasguño". Dijo sonriendo.

Akame: "En ese caso". Dijo mientras aparecía de la nada preparada para cortar a Corey, pero fue detenida por la espada de Laney.

Laney: "Hágame un favor, ¿Si? No se olviden de mi". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Yumi: "En ese caso, considéralo hecho". Dijo mientras aparecía de la nada junto con un abanico de papel en cada mano y luego se empezó a acumular hielo a su alrededor.

De un momento a otro la zona donde estaban parados Corey y Laney se congelo, congelando a los dos.

Leone: "Oye, Yumi, ten más cuidado la próxima, casi nos congelas a mí y a Akame". Dijo molesta, resulta que se alejaron justo a tiempo.

Yumi: "No es para tanto. De hecho, me hubiese gustado que también te congelaras". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Leone: "¡Oye!". Dijo molesta.

Uzume: "No se distraigan". Dijo mientras aparecía.

Leone: "¿Por qué no? Quiero decir ya lo…". Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

La razón por la que Leone se callo es que se escuchó el sonido de algo romperse, ese algo es el cubo de hielo en donde estaban Corey y Laney, se estaba empezando a agrietar.

Yumi: "Es increíble el poder que el jinchuriki emana". Dijo sorprendida.

Akame: "Solo está expulsando su energía para agrietar el hielo, pero, ¿Por qué no lo rompe?". Pregunto curiosa.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Corey y Laney se deslizaron a través del hielo, hasta aparecer en la parte superior del cubo de hielo, el único problema es que Laney se encontraba temblando por el frio.

Lans: "Tengo… frio, tengo… mucho… frio". Dijo mientras se abrazaba para generarse calor.

Cor: "Toma". Dijo mientras le daba su chaqueta.

Laney: "Gracias…". Dijo mientras se la ponía. "¿Por qué tu ropa siempre es más caliente… incluso después de quitártela?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Debe ser porque esa chaqueta es térmica". Dijo mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

Laney: "¿Por qué te compras algo térmico si tú eres un Dragon de Fuego?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Bueno es que me gusta este tipo de ropa". Dijo suspirando.

Laney: "Me retirare por el momento". Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco.

Cor: "Como quieras". Dijo mientras saltaba al suelo para aterrizar en frente del grupo de ninjas. "Bien, les agradecería que no atacaran a Lans mientras se toma un descanso". Dijo mientras se pone en posición de combate.

Ruin: "¿O qué?". Pregunto desafiante.

Cor: "Digamos que no lo querrás saber". Dijo mientras su aura lo envuelve de manera muy salvaje.

Ruin: "Vaya, tu aura es atemorizante, pero no podrás vencerme a mí". Dijo mientras desaparecía junto al grupo como una distinción en el espacio, creando alrededor de Corey un enorme prado con mucha vegetación.

Cor: 'Ese tipo acaso… ¿Usa Genjutsu?'. Pensó viendo a los lados. 'Kurama'.

Kurama: 'Ok, toma'. Dijo mientras le daba en la cabeza al Corey en el mundo interno de este.

Cor: 'Auch'. Pensó.

Entonces, el espacio alrededor de Corey vuelve a la normalidad. Luego unos Kunais salieron volando en dirección a Corey, pero antes de que le llegaran a Corey se detuvieron en el aire, para luego caer al piso sin resistencia.

Misubi: "Toma". Dijo mientras aparecía detrás de Corey, junto con Leone, preparadas para darle un golpe recubierto con chakra.

Cor: "Pero se puede saber que rayos intentan hacer". Dijo tranquilo, y de un momento a otro Corey se encontraba detrás de ambas chicas. "Quédense quietas". Dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la parte de atrás del cuello haciendo que ambas chicas cayeran al piso de rodillas.

Leone: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo mover mi cuerpo?". Dijo esforzándose.

Cor: "No pueden mover sus cuerpos porque bloquee los pulsos eléctricos que manda su cerebro al mismo. No se preocupen solo durara unos minutos". Explico tranquilo. "Bueno, a ver dónde se oculta ese tipo de la máscara rara". Dijo mientras empezaba a buscar a Ruin.

Ruin: "¿Me buscabas? Pues aquí me tienes". Dijo mientras aparecía detrás de Corey dispuesto a golpearlo.

En un movimiento rápido, Corey balancea la espada para cortar a Ruin, pero lo detiene porque alguien tomo el lugar de Ruin, ese alguien era Laney que estaba sorprendida por estar en medio del combate, y mucho más al ver que la espada de Corey estaba a un centímetro de cortarla.

Cor: "¿Un jutsu de… Sustitución?". Dijo sorprendido y confundido.

Ruin: "¿Qué pasa? Pensé que dijiste que no tocáramos a esa chica, porque si no me gustaría saber que pasaría Fwah Fwah". Dijo riendo.

Cor: "Desgraciado". Dijo en murmuro con mucho enfado.

Mio: "Toma esto". Dijo mientras mandaba una bola de Poder de la Destrucción.

Cor: "Magia desaparece". Dijo mientras señalaba con su mano libre a la bola de la Destrucción, que se extinguió en el momento, esto sorprendió a todos, incluso a Laney.

Laney: '¿Acaso logro dominar el poder de su magia de anulación?'. Pensó sorprendida.

Cor: "Aparece Astil Codex". Dijo mientras que en su mano izquierda aparece un libro pequeño de color gris, delimitada con cadenas que llegan se enredan en su antebrazo. "Conexión al tema de Superbia". Dijo mientras que una energía cambiaba su ropa a una camisa con cuello mandarín negro, con una chaqueta negra con mangas largas, pantalones oscuros y zapatos, con un pareo blanco. "Necesitare un poco de ayuda, Sora". Dijo al acercar el libro.

Sora: "Hai, Master". Dijo desde el libro, que luego le empezó a aparecer una luz para que luego que una pequeña mujer joven con el pelo gris largo, con un lazo negro en la parte de superior de la cabeza. Su atuendo consiste en una camiseta negra sin tirantes con rayas blancas conectadas a un collar negro con un anillo de metal, una mini falda roja con pañuelos blancos, medias negras y zapatos marrones. Además de tener unas mangas negras separadas en sus brazos unidas con unas bandas de color blanco. "¿Qué necesita, Master?". Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Cor: "Lans y tu ataquen a distancia, por favor, déjenme el ataque cercano a mí". Dijo mientras que en su mano izquierda se formaba una marca amarilla, junto que con su aura toma la forma de un dragón oriental azul.

Lans: "Como te conozco tan bien como para ser tu novia, creo que mejor me quedo en la retaguardia". Dijo suspirando. "Pero, creo que será una buena idea probar este nuevo truco". Dijo mientras que era rodeado por un aura eléctrica azul, esto sorprendió a Corey.

Cor: "Un momento, esa aura, se parece a las de la los ataques de luz de los ángeles y ángeles caídos". Dijo sorprendido.

Lans: "Es un poder extraño que empezó a salir durante el entrenamiento durante las vacaciones, lo domine al poco tiempo, incluso lo puedo combinar con mi Poder de la Destrucción, pero es un gasto considerable de energía, por lo que no lo puedo usar muy seguido". Explico rápido.

Cor: "Entonces, acabemos con estos tipos". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans, Sora: "¡Hai!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ruin: "¿Qué acabaran con nosotros? Eso es un muy buen chiste Fwah Fwah". Dijo riendo.

Yumi: "Ruin, no te confíes". Dijo seria.

Uzume: "No importa, Yumi, ya sabes cómo es Ruin". Dijo con gracia.

Akame: "Ataquen". Dijo mientras se movía hacia el trio.

Entonces, Yumi crea un dragón oriental de hielo gigante con el cual ataca al grupo, pero Corey mueve su espada hacia el dragón, haciendo que su dragón se dirija al otro. Eso se acercaba a ser una batalla entre dragones, en el cual el más poderoso gana. Cuando ambos dragones chocaron, y se pensaba que el dragón de Yumi tendría más oportunidad, ya que es más grande que el de Corey, pero al final el dragón de hielo de Yumi se destruyó en pedazos, unos momentos después de que chocaron.

Yumi: "Pero, ¿Cómo? Hice que el hielo fuese 20 veces más poderoso que uno normal". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "¿Y eso que? Yo destruí uno como de 30 veces más fuerte". Dijo calmado. "Por cierto, la chica del velo, no crees que ya deberías atacarme, ¿No?". Dijo viendo a Uzume.

Lans: "Cor, el piso. Ahí personas escondidas". Dijo mientras destruía a algunos pedazos de hielo con su poder de relámpagos, junto con Sora.

Cor: "Entendido". Dijo mientras que con su mano izquierda golpeaba el suelo en donde se partió en pedazos, rebelando a Ruin, a Mio y a Levy. "Tomen esto". Dijo mientras concentraba algo de energía en su espada y la mandaba contra ellos creando una onda de destrucción en dirección a ellos, pero lo lograron esquivar.

Ruin: "Ya me harte de este mocoso". Dijo molesto.

Akame: "Espera Ruin, recuerda que no puedes usar Genjutsu contra un jinchuriki que domina a su bestia". Dijo con algo de preocupación.

Ruin: "Por eso no lo usare en él, sino en ellas". Dijo mientras concentraba su poder en las chicas detrás de Corey.

Entonces, los ojos de Sora y Laney se volvieron sin brillo y empezaron a atacar a Corey.

Cor: "Esperen, chicas". Dijo mientras esquivaba los ataques sin problema. 'Al parecer el tipo es bueno en este tipo de cosas'. Pensó mientras bloqueaba algunos ataques de las chicas.

Pero, entonces, los ojos de Laney volvieron a tener brillo y dejo de atacar a Corey, sorprendiendo a Ruin.

Lans: "Toma esto idiota". Dijo al ver a Ruin, le lanzo con mucha furia un ataque combinado de Poder de la Destrucción y su Poder de electricidad.

Por suerte para Ruin, lo logró esquivar, pero cuando el ataque golpeo el suelo se creó un inmensa explosión.

Cor: "Creo que mejor no te hago enfadar si me vas lanzas ese ataque". Dijo con broma mientras bloqueaba un golpe de Sora. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo te liberaste del Genjutsu?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Lans: "Digamos que mi nuevo poder, también me permite controlar las pulsaciones eléctricas de mi cerebro, así pude dispersar el Genjutsu". Dijo con orgullo.

Cor: "Eso es como cuando Kurama concentra su poder en mi para dispersar el Genjutsu". Dijo sorprendido. "Bueno, creo que puedo mantener una pelea con estos tipos al mismo tiempo que me defiendo de Sora".

Unos minutos después, por sorprendente que parezca, Corey y Laney aún seguían luchando a la par contra el grupo de ninjas que aparecieron, sumado más Sora, que aún está bajo el control del Genjutsu. Corey y Laney se separaron, con el cual Akame, Yumi, Sora, Levy, atacaban a Corey, mientras que Mio, Uzume, Ruin atacaban a Laney.

Cor: "Esto no me es difícil, ni siquiera me esfuerzo". Dijo mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques de las chicas. "Ahora que lo pienso, si debo ser muy popular entre las mujeres ninjas, ya que estoy siendo atacado por unas de ellas, además de que son muy hermosas". Dijo con una pisca de broma, haciendo sonrojar a Akame, Yumi y Levy. 'Las tengo'. Pensó sonriendo mientras usaba el Hiraishin y golpeaba la parte de atrás del cuello de esas chicas haciendo que cayeran de rodillas. "Debo admitirlo son fuertes, pero aún les falta mucho si quieren capturarme, por cierto, Akame, no lo haces nada mal con la espada, creo que eres incluso más fuerte que Kiba y Xenovia". Dijo sonriendo, para luego agacharse y esquivar una patada de Sora. "Terminemos esto". Dijo mientras golpeaba con un dedo suavemente la frente de Sora, haciendo que el brillo de sus ojos volviera.

Sora: "¿Master? Pero, ¿Qué paso? Pensé que luchaba contra ese tipo raro con la máscara". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y buscaba a Ruin.

Cor: "No te preocupes por eso". Dijo agitando la mano. "Bueno, vamos a ayudar a Lans". Dijo mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Laney, junto con Sora.

Cuando Corey y Sora llegaron se encontraron con que Mio y Uzume se encontraban jadeando mucho mientras que Ruin no se encontraba jadeando nada.

Mio: "Oye, Ruin, ¿Por qué no nos ayudas un poco?". Pregunto algo molesta.

Ruin: "Déjame en paz yo solo quiero al mocoso". Dijo con rabia.

Cor: "¿Conque solo quieres pelear conmigo, no?". Dijo apareciendo detrás de Ruin. "Pues, toma". Dijo mientras le dirigía una patada a la cara a Ruin, pero este hace que su báculo golpee el suelo haciendo que la campana del mismo suene, haciendo que Sora se pusiera enfrente de la patada de nuevo con los ojos sin brillo. "¿Cómo?". Dijo mientras ponía el filo de su espada en el piso y lo usaba como apoyo para hacer que su patada pasara por encima de la cabeza de Sora. "Sora, regresa al Grimorio". Dijo mientras que Sora desaparecía en un destello de luz y de nuevo aparecía el libro en la mano de Corey. "Con esto me asegurare de que no la uses como escudo". Dijo mientras se dirigía a golpear a Ruin con su puño izquierdo cargado de energía formando el mismo dragón oriental que uso para vencer al dragón de Yumi.

Pero justo en el momento en que Corey iba a golpear a Ruin, este desaparece y aparece Laney de nuevo en medio del golpe, por suerte, Corey desvió el puño un poco a la izquierda, logrando no golpear a Laney, pero el poder del puño hizo que el área detrás de Laney se despedazada.

Lans: "Menos mal que sabes cambiar la dirección de tus golpes en el último minuto". Dijo temblando un poco.

Cor: "Maldito, ¿Qué pretendes usando solo Genjutsu y el Jutsu de Sustitución?". Dijo con furia viendo a donde estaba su novia anteriormente para encontrarse con Ruin.

Ruin: "¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de lastimarla? Esa chica demonio no es más que una existencia innecesaria, al igual que tú, jinchuriki, ambos son una abominación de la naturaleza, un pecado, por decirlo de manera más clara. ¡Y mi deber es eliminar a los pecados como ustedes!". Dijo mientras se disponía a golpear al dúo con su báculo, pero esto lo esquivaron.

Cor: "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?". Pregunto con furia, mucha furia. "Yo no decidir ser el jinchuriki de Kurama, pero me alegro de serlo".

Ruin: "Fwah Fwah Fwah Fwah. Me das risa, mocoso. Prepárate, porque este será tu ultimo día consiente". Dijo mientras golpea la palma de su mano libre contra el suelo creando un sello en el suelo.

Cor: "Ese es…". Dijo reconociendo el jutsu.

Ruin: "¡Jutsu de Invocación!". Dijo para que luego una enorme nube de humo apareciera, cuando se dispersó el humo, se pudo apreciar un montón de insectos gigantes aparecieron sobrevolando a Ruin. "Ataquen mis mascotas". Dijo al grupo de insectos mientras señalaba a Corey y a Laney con su báculo.

Entonces, los insectos empezaron a atacar a Corey y a Laney formando un tornado alrededor de ellos, hiriéndolos. Corey y Laney trataron durante varios minutos tratando de matar a todos los insectos, pero eran demasiados. Al final terminaron con un montón de heridas y cayeron al piso. Esto provoco que Ruin, desactivara la invocación de los insectos y se empezara a acercar al dúo.

Ruin: "Estos dos tontos". Dijo mientras pateaba a Laney en el estómago y la mandaba a volar, esto provoco que Laney gritara por el dolor. "Al parecer tú sigues despierta. Tienes una resistencia increíble, pero es inútil". Dijo con superioridad. "Aunque no lo parezca soy un enemigo a tener a cuenta". Dijo para luego dar otra patada al estómago de Laney, haciendo que ella volviera a gritar de dolor.

Mio: "Ruin, déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver". Dijo con un tono enojado.

Ruin: "¿O qué? Aunque esta chica no tenga nada que ver, estaba con el jinchuriki, además de ser la hermana menor del Maou más fuerte. Creo que no estaría mal molestar a los demonios de mierda". Dijo mientras golpeaba a Laney con la parte inferior de su báculo, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor por cada golpe.

Lans: "¡AAAAAAAAHHH!". Gritaba cada vez que la golpeaban.

Mio: "Ruin, te dije que la dejaras en paz". Dijo mientras expulsaba su aura del Poder de la Destrucción.

Ruin: "¡Cállate, Mio!". Dijo con enojo. "No olvides que tú también eres un maldito demonio, solo porque eres la mano derecha del Jefe no significa nada. Además, sabes que no puedes vencerme, no mientras tenga la campana en mi báculo".

Lans: "Conque… tu poder… del Genjutsu… viene de la campana, ¿Eh?". Dijo débilmente mientras se ponía de pie, como podía.

Ruin: "¡Cállate, tonta!". Dijo mientras golpeaba con la punta superior, donde estaba la campana, en la cara de Laney, provocando que ella saliera volando por el aire y cayera un poco alejada de ellos.

Laney: "Caíste,… tonto…". Dijo como si tuviera algo en la boca, luego escupió la campana del báculo de Ruin, y luego cayó inconsciente.

Ruin: "¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Me hiciste enojar!". Dijo mientras se dirigía a golpear con su puño derecho a Laney, pero algo lo detuvo antes de que la tocara y ese algo era Corey que le sujetaba la mano de Ruin con su mano izquierda, mientras que a todas sus heridas le salían un poco de humo para que luego se curase como si nada, además de que la ropa de Corey también se reconstruyo.

Cor: "No maldito, tú me hiciste enojar". Dijo para luego golpear con gran fuerza a Ruin mandándolo a volar varios metros atrás hasta chocar contra unos pilares de acero, logrando doblarlos; luego se agacha y agarra la mano izquierda de Laney gentilmente mientras acariciaba con su mano libre, la mejilla derecha de Laney suave y delicadamente. "Ahí, Lans, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?". Dijo en susurro.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Laney se empezó a cubrir de una energía roja, cuando se terminó de cubrir el cuerpo de Laney por la energía roja, las heridas se empezaron a curar a una velocidad asombrosa.

Mio: 'Acaso… ¿Ese es el chakra de la bestia?'. Pensó sorprendida. 'Y si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué se esfuerza en curar a la chica?'.

Cuando, las heridas de Laney sanaron el chakra rojo desapareció del cuerpo de Laney, en ese momento, Corey soltó la mano de Laney y la dejo descansar. La razón, pues justo en ese momento Ruin se paró de los pilares como si nada y estaba emitiendo un aura de furia.

Ruin: "¡Tu, maldito niño!". Dijo para luego encontrarse con Corey que estaba enfrente de él. "¡Te destruiré!". Dijo preparándose para golpear a Corey, pero este ataca antes golpeando el abdominal de Ruin, destruyendo toda la zona golpeada, dejando la piel de Ruin expuesta, y todo eso de un solo golpe, esto sorprendió a todos los que se encontraban mirando. "¿Cómo es posible que penetraras mi armadura de un solo golpe?". Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la zona golpeada, pero luego se pone recto y su piel se empieza a oscurecer y los músculos de los abdominales se empiezan a remarcar mucho más. "No importa, esa armadura es solo una membrana, mi verdadera armadura es mi piel, más fuerte que el acero". Dijo para luego expulsar una gran cantidad de chakra. "Ahora, ¿Qué piensas hacer, jinchuriki maldito…?". Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Corey que le dio un Super puñetazo con la mano izquierda, atravesando incluso la piel endurecida de Ruin y dejándole una abolladura de tal magnitud que se piensa que destruyo la columna de Ruin. Entonces, de los agujeros de su máscara empieza a salir grandes chorros de sangre.

Cor: "¿Aun vas preguntar?". Dijo mientras que en sus ojos se mostraba unos ojos rojos como la sangre con una pupila felina y en sus mejillas tenía tres líneas en cada una, como bigotes. "Has lastimado a alguien muy importante para mí, y este es tu castigo". Dijo mientras retiraba su puño izquierdo, haciendo que Ruin cayera al piso derrotado. "Para mí, tu eres el verdadero pecado".

Mio: '¿Cuánto poder tiene este chico? Creo que lo mejor ahora sería huir'. Pensó sorprendida por como acabo Corey con Ruin.

Pero, entonces, de un momento a otro, Corey apareció enfrente de Mio, asustando un poco a la chica.

Cor: "No te preocupes, yo no lastimo a las mujeres, mucho menos si sabe que va a perder". Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Les aconsejo que por lo menos se valla de esta ciudad, a menos que quieras respuestas". Dijo sorprendiendo a Mio.

Mio: "¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo preguntas?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Al ser el jinchuriki de Kurama, al controlarlo puedo sentirlas emociones negativos de las personas a mi alrededor. Tú tienes dudas, dudas de saber quién eres, o de dónde vienes, y como dijo aquel idiota, tú no solo eres una ninja sino que eres un demonio. Ven conmigo, y tal vez puedas responder algunas preguntas". Dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Entonces, Mio va extendiendo su mano suavemente hacia la mano de Corey, pero entonces, hubo una explosión cerca de los dos, por suerte Corey logro cubrir a Mio de la explosión.

?: "Sabía que era una mala idea que solo unas basuras como ustedes se encargaran de un monstruo como él". Dijo una voz monótona y masculina.

Cuando todos mirando en dirección donde provenía la voz se encontraron con una persona de estatura baja y constitución delgada, junto a una piel totalmente blanca, que le da un aspecto frágil. Con un pelo negro corto y desordenado, con un mechón que cae por su frente, tiene unos grandes ojos verdes profundos y carentes totalmente de brillo, junto con unas pequeñas pupilas felinas, de sus ojos salen una línea en cada una de color verde como lagrimas que surcan su rostro y tiene un gesto indolente e inexpresivo en su cara. Lleva una chaqueta, que deja a la vista su cuello, en donde se encuentra un agujero, y un hakama blanco junto con una franja y un calzado de color negro, tiene una especie de casco blanco en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Mio: "Oye, Ulquiorra, ¿A quién le dices basuras?". Pregunto molesta mientras se quitaba a un poco a Corey.

Ulquiorra: "El jefe estará molesto, por unos traidores como ustedes. Creo que lo mejor será matarlos a todos con este ataque". Dijo mientras concentraba una enorme cantidad de energía en su mano derecha que la levanto y se empezó a formar una enorme esfera de energía negra. "Mueran todos". Dijo mientras lanzaba la esfera a todo el grupo incluso a sus aliados.

Cuando la esfera estaba por tocar al grupo, desapareció a gran velocidad.

Ulquiorra: "Vaya, eres muy bueno, incluso me atrevo a decir que tiene el mismo poder que el mío". Dijo viendo que Corey estaba parado detrás de él . "¿A dónde enviste mi ataque?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Lo envié al Océano, un ataque de esa magnitud destruiría todo en esta ciudad". Dijo sonriendo calmado.

Ulquiorra: "Ya veo, si ese es el caso me largo". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la nada, y luego chasquear los dedos, para que apareciera una distorsión en el espacio.

Cor: 'Conque fue con eso por cómo llegaron sin atravesar mi barrera'. Pensó analítico.

Ulquiorra: "Nos vemos". Dijo mientras que la distorsión se cerraba.

Cor: "Bueno, ni modo tendré que mandar a los demás ninjas a mi casa". Dijo suspirando.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente, Corey se encontraba cargando a Laney a caballito. Se encontraban pasando por el parque y se estaba oscureciendo.

Cor: "Que problema, ¿Por qué ahora todas nuestras citas salen con problemas o no logramos terminarlas?". Dijo quejándose de los problemas que tuvo en ese día. 'Además, esa tal Mio, no solo tiene el mismo ataque que Rías y Laney, sino que también su aura y olor, ¿Por qué será eso?'. Pensó.

Lans: "Tienes razón. Es molesto que solo cuando tenemos una cita de novios nos interrumpen". Dijo desde la espalda de Corey. "Por cierto, ¿Te acuerdas el cómo nos conocimos?". Pregunto curiosa y melancólica.

Cor: "Como olvidarme de eso". Dijo también melancólico.

 **Flashback.**

Actualmente, se puede encontrar a un grupo de chicos de 14 años, se encontraban golpeando a una chica de 13 años, pelirroja corto, que se encontraba cubriendo su cabeza, esa niña era Laney.

Lans: "Oigan déjenme en paz". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Chica 1: "¿Por qué? Eres la rara del salón". Dijo riendo.

Chico 2: "Si, es verdad, eres rara, a pesar de tener 12, pareces una niña de 10. Jajajaja". Dijo riendo.

Chico 3: "Además de que pareces más un chico". Dijo riendo también.

Entonces, una piedra le dio en la cabeza a cada uno de los chicos. Cuando los chicos, vieron en dirección a donde se encontraron a un chico peli-azul, ese era Corey cuando tenía 13.

Cor: "¿Qué diablos le hacen a una mujer?". Pregunto con una mirada enojada.

Chico 1: "Chico, ¿Te perdiste?". Pregunto con desinterés.

Cor: "Cállate, idiota. Solo diré que dejen a esa chica en paz". Dijo serio.

Chico 3: "¿O qué?". Dijo sonriendo confiado.

Cor: "O los acabare". Dijo mientras que se lanzaba a golpear a los chicos.

Después de que Corey les diera una paliza a esos chicos, que se fueron llorando a por sus madres, se acercó a la chica.

Cor: "Oye, chica, ¿Te encuentras bien?". Pregunto sonriendo mientras le extiende la mano.

Lans: "Ah, sí gracias". Dijo mientras recibía ayuda. "Me llamo Laney, Laney Penn". Dijo presentándose después de limpiarse un poco su ropa.

Cor: "Y yo me llamo Corey Riffin". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "¿Riffin? ¿No estas familiarizado con Trina Riffin, Verdad?". Pregunto con algo de miedo.

Cor: "¿Qué? ¿Hablas de mi molesta prima? No te preocupes, yo no soy como ella". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Eso se nota". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, ¿Seamos amigos, quieres?". Pregunto directo.

Lans: "¿En serio?". Pregunto sorprendida. "No te parece que soy rara".

Cor: "Nah, conozco a personas más raras que tú, y yo estoy incluido en eso". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Ya veo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Por cierto, creo que mañana empezare a estudiar en la Academia primeria Norrisville, espero verte mañana". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "¿Cómo supiste que estudiaba en esa academia?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Porque lo dice esa chaqueta que llevas". Dijo viendo un sello de la academia.

Lans: "Ya veo". Dijo riendo un poco.

Cor: "¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar a comer?". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Si".

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Cor: "Sí que es una rara forma de conocer a alguien, pero para mí fue suficiente". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Es verdad, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que terminaríamos así?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, pero tú te enamoraste en ese mismo instante de mi". Dijo bromeando.

Lans: "Cállate, fue tu culpa por aparecer de manera muy genial". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "No pude evitarlo, el héroe siempre debe hacer una entrada triunfal, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Bájame un momento". Pidió.

Cor: "Oh, vale". Dijo mientras bajaba a Laney, entonces, Laney le da la vuelta a Corey y le da un beso en los labios y después se separan.

Lans: "Listo, hace tiempo que quería hacer eso". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ya veo, entonces déjame terminar esto mejor". Dijo mientras volvía a besar a Laney pero más profundamente, y después de unos momentos se separó. "Con eso, creo que aguantaras tiempo sin besarme". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Lans: "Cállate, no me hagas esas bromas". Dijo mientras golpeaba el pecho del chico.

Cor: "Ay, ay, ay. Cálmate solo era una broma". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, vámonos a casa".

Lans: "Si, es verdad". Dijo mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de Corey y se iban a la casa.

Cor: 'Espero que esas chicas me den información'. Pensó calmado.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**

* * *

 **Para el próximo capítulo, podrán elegir entre la siguientes chicas:** **Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Raynare, Mitelt, Mikado, Tearju y Oshizu.**

 **O tambien pueden elegir a Sonic para hacer la pelea.**

 **Tienen hasta el 3 de Julio.**


	40. Especial 12

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **cinos dark slaye: Lo siento, se me paso el tiempo; y no te preocupes por ese momento intimo de Shirone con Corey (Si es que te importa), para las proxima aumentare la velocidad de la publicación.**

 **GDS. DragonGodSlayer: Gracias, eso me hace feliz :D; Erza y Sona no estan en el harem, por eso sus nombres no estan en la lista; lo de las maids, no estan mal lo las gemelas Ram y Rem (Conozco la serie, mas no lo he visto), Index tampoco esta mal, pero Mikoto digamos que sus poderes ya se los puse a otra persona (Laney), lo de Eco yo también la veo como como un familiar mas que una Maid, pero tampoco esta mal.**

 **Desmond mills 2.0 y Guest: Creo que ustedes entendieron mal lo de Raynare y Mitelt en el capitulo de la reunión de las tres fracciones, XD.**

 **Kyuubi0009: Naegleria Nebiros de** **Kore wa zombie desu ka, no esta mal, tampoco S** **eta Miyuki de Seikon no Qwarser.**

 **Alber breaker: Gracias, muchas gracias XD; y por supuesto que lloverá sangre, es Ulquiorra XD.**

 **Kamijou Killer: lo de Celine suena tentador, pero lo dejo a votación; y lo de la otra chica, se a quien te refieres, es una de las chicas que alber me reconmendo una vez, estoy seguro que dije que no.**

 **Skull Flame: Pero hay muchas formas de conocerse mucho mas interesante que la que puse, créeme; en serio es difícil lograr que todas entren, y el como ponerlas también es** **difícil; me veré otra vez los últimos capítulos Omamori Himari para ver si la encuentro; lo de la escritura, aprendo en el camino, si ves al principio de mi historia, se nota lo malo que era mi escritura, incluso yo me sorprendo por mi gran destreza que llevo ahora XD; sobre las lista de las mujeres empezare de menor a mayor: Akame ga Kill: Esdeath no la veo como alguien que se ponga en un harem; High School DxD: Primero Katerea Leviathan ya esta muerta, murio tratando de matar al cuervo ese (Azazel), y Jeanne, no lo se, ella es malvada, hay veces que la maldad no cambia; Sekirei: A mi como que esas chicas no sirven para el harem; Date a Live: Las gemelas Yamai me gustan como son así que son aceptadas, Mayuri también entra, y las otras no lo se, no me decido, ahi una que otra que son malvadas.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Rena Ryuuguu, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae, Index Librorum, Ram, Rem, Rito Tukimi, Liliruca Arde, Mira Yurizaki, Koji (Kon de Tokio Raven), Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, Mayuri, Tohka, Krul, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangū, Eiha,Fremy Speeddraw** **...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 12.**

 **(En la mansión Riffin-En una habitación especial).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra de pie en frente de una celda en donde estaban el grupo de ninja mujeres que le atacaron hace unos dos días. Una que otra mujer se encontraba en posición algo provocativa, pero Corey no se inmutaba por eso.

Cor: "Y bueno, ¿Vais a hablar?". Pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Leone: "¿De qué quieres que hablemos, guapo?". Dijo mientras trataba de seducir a Corey.

Cor: "¿Del por qué están aquí?". Pregunto.

Mine: "No había conocido a ningún hombre que soportara los enormes atributos de Leone". Dijo sonriendo sorprendida.

Cor: "Eso no funcionara, por lo menos no en mi". Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Leone: "Hay que mal". Dijo mientras se acostaba en el suelo.

Akame: "Preferirá que me torturaran los demonios, ya que al fin y al cabo, lastimamos a la hermana de la Maou y a uno de los peones de uno de los miembros del Clan Gremori". Dijo preparada para las torturas.

Cor: "Digamos, que logre convencer a nuestro buen Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, para que dejara esto en mis manos". Dijo con algo de orgullo.

Yumi: "¿Cómo lo lograste en tan solo dos días?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Le dije que como ustedes son ninjas, solos los ninjas pueden encargase de esto, en este caso, solo yo y mi hermana podemos interrogarlas". Dijo sonriendo. "Aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Mio". Dijo viendo a la pelirroja.

Mio: "Lo entiendo, tiene sentido, después de todo tengo aura demoniaca". Dijo mientras se veía la mano derecha.

Uzume: "Oye, jinchuriki, ¿Por qué no nos torturas? Después de todo quieres respuesta, ¿No?".

Cor: "Así es, pero sé que ustedes no dirán ni una sola palabra mientras las torturan, así que, ¿Para que esforzarse?". Dijo suspirando. "Además, me gusta más la idea de hacerme amigo de las personas".

Mine: "¿Qué sentido tiene hacerse amigo de tus enemigos?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: ""El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", por lo visto ese tal Ulquiorra las considera traidoras, creo que el mejor sitio a donde pueden estar a salvo es conmigo". Dijo con un tono serio.

Mio: "¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "¿Qué quieres decir?". Pregunto confundido.

Uzume: "De que te comportas de una manera amable con todas nosotras aun siendo nuestro enemigo, y también pusiste a esa niñita de pelo blanco que se comporta de manera amable también, junto con esa mujer seria".

Cor: "¿Hablas de Ayase y Kirin? Pensé que si dejaba solamente a Kirin la atacarían y la atarían, ya que es muy inocente, así que puse a alguien seria para ayudarla". Dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Uzume: "Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué tratas de que seamos amigos?". Pregunto.

Cor: "En realidad, no me gusta obligar a alguien a decir algo que no quiere, por eso pienso de que debería hacerme amigo de ustedes, aunque no me digan que lo que planean hacer con Kurama, no me importa, esperare a que su jefe actué". Explico mientras se encogía de hombros.

Yumi: "Entonces, déjanos en paz". Dijo algo fría.

Cor: "Si que haces honor a tu habilidad de congelar". Dijo suspirando.

Leone: "Dime una cosa, ¿Qué diablos es esta habitación? ¿Por qué no podemos usar nuestro chakra?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Toda la habitación está hecha de un materia especial que hace que todas las personas dentro de la misma, no tengan poderes mágicos ni de chakra, convirtiéndolos en simples personas comunes". Explico tranquilo. "Para serles sincero, esta habitación no fue hecha para alguien como ustedes". Explico sorprendiendo a las ninjas.

Misubi: "Entonces, ¿Para quién fue hecha esta habitación?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Para mí, por si perdía el control sobre mi cuerpo". Dijo mientras se veía su mano izquierda. "Lo bueno, es que no la he usado para ese propósito".

Uzume: "Entonces, vete. Como te dijo Yumi, déjanos en paz". Dijo tratando de hacer que Corey se fuera.

Cor: "Ok, pero antes de eso, me tengo que llevar a Mio". Dijo calmado mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Mio: "¿Para qué?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Digamos que los actuales líderes del Clan Gremori están interesados en que alguien con las características de usar el Poder de la Destrucción del Clan Bael, además tener el cabello carmesí de los Gremori". Explico. "Por favor, ven conmigo, además yo estaré presente, si algo llegara a pasar todas las responsabilidades caerán sobre mí, después de todos modos".

Mio: "Ya veo, si ese es el caso iré". Dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta de la celda.

Entonces, Corey abre la puerta de la celda permitiendo a Mio salir, para luego cerrar la puerta de la misma.

Cor: "Una cosa antes de salir, Mio". Dijo deteniendo a Mio, mientras le entregaba un brazalete. "Por varios motivos, te pido amablemente que te pongas este brazalete". Dijo mientras le entrega el brazalete. "Tiene el mismo material que esta habitación, por lo que no podrás usar tus poderes".

Mio: "Entiendo". Dijo mientras se ponía el brazalete.

Cor: "Bien, sígueme". Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

 **(En la sala).**

Cor: "Aquí está la chica, Venerana-sama". Dijo mientras aparecía en la sala, seguido de Mio.

Actualmente, se encuentran los padres de Rías y Laney, y ellas mismas, junto con Sirzechs, junto con Maria. Cuando Mio apareció en la sala, Rías se sorprendió por el increíble parecido que tiene Mio con ella.

Venerana: "Muchas gracias, Cor". Dijo sonriendo.

Sr. Gremori: "Conque esta es la chica que tiene el Poder de la Destrucción, ¿Eh?". Dijo viendo a la chica,

Cor: "Hai, Sr. Gremori".

Sr. Gremori: "Ahora, pequeña, ¿Te importaría presentarte?". Pregunto calmado.

Mio: "Me llamo Mio". Dijo sorprendiendo a los padres de Rías y Laney, junto con Sirzechs y a Maria. "Nunca supe mi apellido".

Cor: '¿Qué pasa con esas reacciones?'. Pensó viendo a los mencionados.

Sirzechs: "¿Cuántos años tienes?". Pregunto.

Mio: "Tengo 15 años". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Etto, Sirzechs-sama, tengo una pregunta". Dijo levantando la mano levemente.

Sirzechs: "Adelante". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cor: "Acaso, ustedes ¿Están diciendo que Mio es como una hermana perdida para Laney y Rías?". Pregunto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Sr Gremori: "¿Lo describiste tan solo con la información que acabo de decir?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Cor: "Claro, además de que también su olor y su energía se parecen a las de todos ustedes, pero especialmente su energía se parece más al de Laney". Dijo cruzando los brazos. "Normalmente, cuando una energía se parece más al de alguien en específico, siendo sui familia, es que estos son hermanos de nacimiento".

Lans: "Con nacimiento, ¿Te refieres a que…?". Empezó a preguntar.

Cor: "Me refiero a que tú y Mio, sois hermanas gemelas". Dijo sorprendiendo especialmente a Laney y a Mio.

Mio: "Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser… eso posible?". Dijo sin creerlo.

Lans: "Oye, madre, ¿Eso, lo que dijo Cor, es verdad?". Pregunto a su madre, que estaba calmada.

Venerana: "Lo que dijo Cor, es cierto". Dijo sorprendiendo a Laney, Mio y Rías.

Rías: "Pero si ese es el caso, ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Por qué ella no estuvo con nosotros?". Pregunto mientras señalaba a Mio.

Cor: "Solo puede haber una explicación para esto". Dijo llamando la atención de todos. "Que secuestraron a Mio, cuando apenas era una bebe, dejando solamente a Lans, ¿O me equivoco, Venerana-sama?".

Venerana: "Por supuesto que no te equivocas, Cor". Dijo sorprendiendo a Rías, Mio y a Laney. "Tu nombre completo es Mio Gremori". Dijo sorprendiendo a Mio.

Cor: "Tiene sentido". Dijo suspirando.

Mio: "Pero, ¿Cómo…?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Maria: "Permítame contarles". Dijo con una mirada algo triste.

Cor: "Muy bien, cuéntanos, Maria". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

Maria: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras empezaba a contar.

 **Flashback.**

Actualmente, podemos ver a Maria, junto con una cama para bebe. En la misma se encuentra un letrero con los siguientes nombres "Laney y Mio Gremori". Maria estaba jugando con alguien que estaba en la cama, eran dos bebes, ambas tenían un pequeño pelo carmesí, una tenía los ojos verde claro y la otra los tenia de color violeta, eran Laney y Mio.

Maria: "Laney-sama y Mio-sama son tan bonitas, se parecen a Rías-sama cuando era pequeña. Jejeje". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de ambas chicas.

Entonces, entre Venerana por la puerta.

Venerana: "Por favor, Maria, no gastes mucha energía, recuerda que tienes otros deberes que hacer". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "Hai, Venerana-sama". Dijo mientras salía.

 **(En la noche).**

Actualmente, se encuentra Maria durmiendo cerca de la cama. Entonces, el sonido de algo rompiendo la ventana resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo que Maria se despertara.

Maria: "¿Qué fue eso?". Pregunto mientras empezaba a mirar a los lados, para encontrarse con una sombra humanoide que estaba sostenia a la bebe de Mio. "¡Mio-sama!". Dijo mientras se preparaba a golpear a la sombra.

Pero entonces, la sombra desapareció de la vista de Maria y apareció en la ventana con los vidrios rotos.

Maria: "Espera…". Dijo mientras se aproximaba a la ventana, pero la sombra volvió a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. "¡Nooooo!". Grito al aire.

(Me disculpa por esto si quedo muy forzada. Digamos que es la primera vez que me invento una historia triste de secuestro, además de que creo que no lo pensé bien. Acepto sugerencias para mejorar, muchas gracias).

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Mio: "Entonces, ¿Yo soy la familia del Clan Gremori?". Dijo sorprendida.

Lans: "¿Así que ella y yo somos hermanas gemelas?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Mas bien, son morochas, fíjate, Mio se parece más a Rías que a ti".

Ddraig: 'Y no solo en apariencia, sino con el pecho'. Dijo con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Cállate'. Pensó suspirando. "Bueno, supongo que la sombra humanoide es el jefe Ninja". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Mio: "Si, ese es el caso, Laney disculparme, por herirte y eso". Dijo mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos.

Lans: "No te preocupes, no sabías sobre esto en esos momentos". Dijo sonriendo. "De no ser por Corey, creo que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido".

Cor: "Por mucho que odio hacer esto, Mio, ¿Sabes cómo se llama el Jefe?". Pregunto.

Mio: "Normalmente, los demás lo demás lo llaman Jefe, pero el único que debería saber su nombre es Ulquiorra". Dijo pensativa.

Cor: "Ya veo, ese tipo, ¿Eh?". Dijo pensativo. 'Kurama…'.

Kurama: 'No hables, ya se lo que quieres decir, no puedo detectar a ese desgraciado'.

Cor: 'Me lo imagine, creo que ahora tengo que averiguar lo que significa ese agujero que tiene ese tipo'. Pensó. "Bueno, por ahora, lo que debes hacer, Mio, es recuperar el tiempo perdido, y para eso, no me necesitan, ni tampoco de esto". Dijo mientras le quitaba el brazalete, sorprendiendo a Mio.

Mio: "¿Por qué me lo quitas?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "¿Qué? Eres parte de la familia de mi novia, tengo que ser considerado, además tu mirada me dice que no me atacaras". Dijo mientras hacía girar el brazalete en su dedo índice. "Por cierto, cuando quieras, libera a tus amigas". Dijo sorprendiendo de nuevo a Mio.

Mio: "¿Por qué las dejaras libres así como así? ¿No piensas que ellas te pueden atacar?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Por eso tú lo harás, si ven que tú las liberas, empezaran a confiar en mi". Dijo mientras disponía a irse del lugar.

Mio: "En serio, me contaron todo lo contrario a lo que eres realmente. Ahora me siento culpable de haberte atacado". Dijo suspirando con desanimo.

Cor: "Tranquila, tu Jefe debe ser alguien que me odie, pero me gustaría saber la razón de eso. Además, no es que como si fuese la primera vez que me atacan sin conocerme". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, me voy". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

 **(En el centro comercial).**

Actualmente, se encuentran Raynare y Mitelt caminando en una especie de evento especial ya que hay muchas tiendas y demás, pero son para góticos, ya que la mayor parte del lugar esta puesta de negro y vestimentas oscuras. Al parecer Mitelt lo estaba disfrutando, ya que tiene estrellas en los ojos mientras entraba en las tiendas.

Raynare: "Oye, Mitelt, espérame". Dijo mientras seguía a la rubia.

Mitelt: "Pero, es que esto solo estará por hoy, tengo que aprovechar". Dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Raynare: "Que lo estés disfrutando está bien, pero recuerda que no debes alejarte de mí, sino te echaran por ser una niña". Dijo con un tono de broma al final.

Mitelt: "¡No te burles de mí, Yuuma! Que no me dejaran pasar al evento por mi estatura, no es motivo para que te burles de mi". Dijo molesta asiendo un berrinche infantil.

Raynare: "Pero, ¿Para que me llamaste a mí? Pudiste herbecerlo pedido a Yami, a ella también le gusta este tipo de cosas". Dijo curiosa.

Mitelt: "Ya lo había hecho, pero dijo que estaba ocupada". Dijo suspirando desanimada.

Raynare: "Ya veo". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, siguieron caminando por el evento, hasta que les dio ganas de descansar unos momentos, especialmente Raynare, se pusieron a descansar en la parte de a fuera de un restaurante que estaba en el evento.

Raynare: "Vaya, ya estoy cansada de estar siguiéndote, Mitelt". Dijo mientras tomaba jugo.

Mitelt: "¿De qué hablas, Yuuma? No es mi culpa que tu no puedas seguirme el ritmo". Dijo molesta.

Raynare: "Ya, ya, solo era una broma". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, un grupo de chicos entre 17 y 19 años se acercan a Raynare y a Mitelt, mirando lujuriosamente a la primera chica.

Joven líder: "Hola, hermosa. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a divertimos?". Dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Raynare y se acercaba a la chica.

Raynare: "No, gracias, no me interesas tu ni tus amigos". Dijo se alejaba un poco del chico.

Joven líder: "¿Qué dices, señorita? Estoy seguro que se divertirá con nosotros, que con su compañera, ¿O es que acaso quiere que también invitemos a tu pequeña amiga?". Dijo tratando de convencer a Raynare.

Mitelt: "Oye, ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo ella? Dijo que no le interesas. Y no soy pequeña, solo tengo unos problemas en mi estatura". Dijo con un tono molesta porque le dijeron pequeña.

Joven líder: "¿Y qué dices, hermosa?". Dijo ignorando lo que dijo Mitelt.

Raynare: "No me interesa". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Joven líder: "¿No me digas que es tu primera vez?". Dijo con un tono burlón. "Si ese es el caso, te tratare de una manera que especial, créeme". Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo detrás de Raynare, acercándola a ella, para luego empezar a tocar los muslos de Raynare.

?: "Oye, la señorita dijo que no le interesas". Dijo una voz que las chicas conocían muy bien.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, se encontraron con un chico peli-azul usando un traje de mayordomo junto con una bandeja con bebidas y pasteles, era Corey.

Joven líder: "Ara-ara. Fíjense quien es, pero si es el gran Corey Riffin. ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en de mayordomo?". Dijo burlándose de Corey.

Cor: "Nada que te sea importante, idiota. Como sea, este es el pastel de fresa y crema que pidieron, junto con un pastel de chocolate, con un jugo de naranja y un refresco, que lo disfruten, señoritas". Dijo mientras ponía lo mencionado en la mesa.

Raynare: "Muchas gracias, Cor". Dijo con un tono algo tímido y se sonrojaba.

Mitelt: "Muchas gracias, Cor". Dijo mientras se sonrojaba y empezaba a comer el pastel de fresa.

Entones, Corey se da la vuelta y se dirige al interior del restaurante. Al joven líder del grupo se molestó por cómo le ignoro y le contesto.

Joven líder: "toma esto, idiota". Dijo mientras le lanzaba una pelota de metal a la cabeza de Corey, pero este la atrapo con su mano libre sin tener que voltear su cabeza.

Cor: "Buen intento". Dijo calmado. "Ahora, ¿Veré si con esto le será suficiente?". Dijo mientras entraba a la tienda.

Joven líder: "Maldito…". Murmuro enojado.

Mitelt: "Entonces, ¿Se van a ir de aquí?". Dijo mientras comía su pastel de fresa.

Joven líder: "Vámonos". Dijo molesto mientras se iba del lugar seguido de su grupo.

Mitelt: "Creo que se enojaron…". Dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Raynare: "Déjalos, dudo que nos molesten de nuevo". Dijo tranquila.

Cor: "Y bueno, ¿De qué hablan, chicas?". Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba el líder del grupo. Esta vez llevaba ropa de calle.

Mitelt: "Oh, Cor, ¿Tan rápido te cambiaste?". Pregunto algo sorprendida.

Cor: "Sip, no tengo la intención de quedarme como mayordomo todo el día". Dijo mientras pasaba la pelota de metal de una mano a otra.

Raynare: "¿Y qué hacías aquí?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Estaba haciendo un favor a una amiga, ya que también quería atraer a chicas al igual que chicos". Dijo tranquilo.

Raynare: "Ya veo". Dijo rodando los ojos.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de comer se separaron de Corey, ya que este tenía varias cosas que hacer por el evento. Actualmente, Raynare y Mitelt, se encontraban caminando por las calles de vuelta a la mansión, pero el mismo grupo de chicos la rodeo enfrento de un callejón, donde no pasaban muchas personas.

Raynare: "Pero, ¿Es que no se cansa?". Pregunto suspirando.

Joven líder: "Ahora que el mayordomo no está, podremos divertimos". Dijo mientras miraba con lujuria el cuerpo de Raynare.

Raynare: "Déjanos, en paz". Dijo algo molesta.

Mitelt: "Si, ¿Por qué no molestan a otra persona?". Pregunto también molesta.

Joven líder: "Porque quiero a la chica morena". Dijo mientras empezaba a acercarse a las chicas junto a su grupo.

Entonces, el grupo termino de acorralar a las chicas en el callejón, para luego empezar a agarrarles los brazos y las piernas, para que no le peguen, y también le taparon la boca para que no gritara. Después de eso, el líder comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Raynare. Entonces, el líder empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Raynare, has dejar a la vista el sostén de la chica, para luego empezar a acercar sus manos a los pechos de la chica. Pero entonces, dejo de acercar sus manos a los pechos de esta al sentir que la presión del aire cambiaba, y luego sintió como alguien le cortaba la cabeza, junto a todos su grupo pero solo era una ilusión, después de eso soltó a la camisa de Raynare y empezó a correr lejos seguido de su grupo, en su cara se podría ver la representación de lo que sentían que era miedo puro, incluso hubo algunos de miembros del grupo que tenían los pantalones mojados. Unos segundos después de que el grupo se fuera apareció Corey con unas bolsas en su mano.

Cor: "Yare, yare. En serio, no hay gente que soporte ver lo que vieron ellos". Dijo sonriendo como si hubiese hecho una broma.

Raynare: "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?". Pregunto mientras se cubría sus pechos.

Cor: "Solo pasaba por aquí, algo me decía que entrara a este callejón, y mira lo que encontré". Dijo sonriendo.

Mitelt: "Muchas gracias, Cor. Nos hiciste un favor". Dijo mientras se paraba.

Cor: "No hay problema". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Mitelt, sonrojándola.

Raynare: "Bueno, sigo estando agradecida contigo". Dijo mientras terminaba de abrocharse su camisa. "Puedo hacer algo para recompensarlo".

Cor: "Uh, déjame tocar tus pechos". Dijo de manera seria, mientras estiraba su mano derecha y hacia como si tocara algo. Esto sorprendió a ambas chicas.

Raynare: "¿E-E-E-En serio?". Dijo mientras se volvía a cubrir sus pechos. "Si ese es el caso…". Dijo mientras empezaba a desabrochar su camisa.

Mitelt: "Yo también quiero… aunque mis pechos no sean tan grandes como los de Raynare". Dijo mientras se empezaba a desabrochar la parte de sus pechos.

Cor: "Cayeron". Dijo mientras empezaba a reírse a carcajadas.

Raynare, Mitelt: "¿Eh?". Dijeron confundidas.

Cor: "Solo era una broma, una broma". Dijo mientras se calmaba. "Además, Mitelt, creo que comparar tus pechos con los de Raynare, es como compara a un perro con un ratón, jaja". Dijo mientras se reía un poco.

Mitelt: "Soy un ratón". Dijo desanimada mientras se tocaba los pechos.

Cor: "Tranquila, te crecerán en el futuro, aun estas en desarrollo, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Mitelt: "Si, es verdad". Dijo mientras se volvía a sonrojar.

Cor: "Bueno, vamos a la casa de una vez". Dijo mientras se iba caminando a la mansión.

Mitelt: "Hai". Dijo mientras seguía al chico.

Raynare: "No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de bromas, Cor". Dijo mientras lo seguía.

Cor: "Pero fue graciosa, por lo menos para mí". Dijo riendo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**

* * *

 **Para el próximo capítulo, podrán elegir entre la siguientes chicas:** **Yui, Run, Rin, Kyoko, Mikado, Tearju y Oshizu.**

 **O tambien pueden elegir a Sonic para hacer la pelea.**

 **Como dije mas arriba,** **¿Pongo o no a Celine de mayor en el Harem?**

 **Tienen hasta el 15 de Julio.**


	41. Especial 13

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Kurama09: Muchas gracias, estoy sorprendido que tu me leas, pero supongo que era de esperar; lo de la Profesora y Directora de Maken ki no me parecen mala idea; lo de las Fairy tail, ya tenia pensado poner a Cana en el Harem, junto con las demás, pero lo de Erza no creo que sea bueno ponerla, ya que yo pienso que se ve mejor con jellar. Erza esta en un tal vez, dependiendo de como se desarrolle en el manga.**

 **Alber breaker: Es verdad, van a ir a toda pastilla XD, pero yo diria mejor que irian a toda prisa, porque estamos hablando de Sonic.**

 **Skull Flame: Y yo odio tambien el como empezar a responder, creeme... Fue algo difícil pensar en esa parte con Raynare y Mitlet XD; Sip, Celine de Mayor, yo tampoco he visto esa pareja, ya que Celine de mayor solo aparecio en un solo capitulo de su serie; lo de las chicas, tranquilo, no siempre uno consige lo que quiere, creeme me pasa lo mismo; y muchas gracias por el pulgar XD.**

 **Guest: Lo del especial de Hombre de** **lencería, aunque yo le pondría otro nombre, me gusto como quedo, pero vere que puedo hacer para que tambien entren Restia y Est, ademas ya las imagine esa parte que dices, con ellas dos, y no es mucho, ya que conociendo a Est, si el tio le logra destruir su ropa y eso llega a sus medias, entonces, toda la divercion se largara por el maldito caño, creeme; Y no me invente la toda el especial, solo una que otra parte, ese es el especial de High School DxD New; lo de los argumentos, no es por nada, pero no tuve inamunacion en esos momentos XD, asi que entiendo que parecio corto XD.**

 **kamijou killer: Lo de los padres Gremori, digamos que los pase por alto lo de ellos, me consentre en las hermanas carmesi, asi que tienen sentido que se viera un poco frio por su parte; Y lo de Sonic ya lo vas a ver ahora.**

 **Desmondmiles 2.0: Sip, perro y ratón, jejeje, curiosa pero graciosa XD; supongo que tienes razón en lo de Celine; lo de Sonic, como mi cabeza es un lio de vez en cuando, tal vez sea gracioso o tal vez sea divertido, cualquier cosa pasa; y lo mismo que lo anterior con los padres de las pelirrojas, me los pase por alto; y tienes toda la razon, uno aprende de los errores XD.**

 **Dark thandercat: Me alegro que por lo menos alguien se llenara de valor de preguntar sobre lo de Gasper F, pero creeme no puedo decirlo, por lo menos no por ahora, ya que no seria un secreto XD, pero es algo asi como lo que dijiste y al mismo tiempo no.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Rena Ryuuguu, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae, Index Librorum, Ram, Rem, Rito Tukimi, Liliruca Arde, Mira Yurizaki, Koji (Kon de Tokio Raven), Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, Mayuri, Tohka, Krul, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangū, Eiha,Fremy Speeddraw, Celine, Kobato Hasegawa, Pemoe, Titta, Tiamat, Ririn,...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 13.**

 **(Dentro de una especie de cráter-Apartado un poco de la cuidad).**

Actualmente se puede apreciar a todos los estudiantes el Club de lo Oculto, obviamente Azazel no cuenta como estudiante, por lo que no está; en frente de una maquina redonda (Imagínenlo como el portal a marte de Phineas y Ferb), todos se estimaban cubriendo la nariz, excepto Laney, Corey, Mikan y Kin; debido a que estaban cerca de unas aguas negras que salían de una tubería que parecía ir a la ciudad, además de que había una especie de plataforma por la cual también tenía techo, por lo cual no se podría ver desde la foto satelital.

Rías: "¿Que se supone que hacemos en este lugar?". Pregunto algo molesta, mientras se seguía tapando la nariz con una parte de su ropa.

Cor: "Cierto Kin, ¿Para qué nos hiciste venir a nuestro lugar de practica?". Pregunto sorprendiendo un poco a algunos de los presentes.

Kiba: "¿Aquí es donde practicaron para esa vez?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Cor: "Aquí no, este era el antiguo lugar de práctica, después de lo de mi garaje, decidimos dejar de usar este lugar debido al tiempo que nos llevaba llegar aquí". Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Lans: "Aunque de vez en cuando venimos a hacer unas cosas estúpidas como guerra de globos de agua, lodo o demás". Dijo tranquila.

Mikan: "Que recuerdos". Dijo sonriendo.

Kin: "Si es verdad, pero no los llame por eso". Dijo cruzado de brazos. "Los llame para mostrarles mi nuevo invento, un portal dimensional". Dijo señalando el portal, sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes.

Cor: "¿En serio?". Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Mikan: "No sé si decirte si eres un idiota o un terco". Dijo también con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lans: "¿Te atreviste a hacer otro invento, que posiblemente fracase?". Pregunto también con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kin: "Por favor, Laney. ¿Desde cuándo mis inventos fallan?". Dijo para que luego ninguno de los tres respondiera.

Cor, Lans, Mikan: "¿En serio quieres que respondamos eso?". Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Kin: "Si…". Dijo confundido.

Cor: "El casco de la "Perfección", que causo problemas en el festival suizo…".

Lans: "Las botas de aprendizaje, que convirtieron a Corey en un hípster accidentalmente…".

Mikan: "Tu sándwich de queso…".

Cor: "La mermelada viviente…".

Lans: "La máquina del tiempo…".

Mikan: "Los hologramas de Grojband…".

Cor: "El proyecto de química de la escuela…".

Lans: "Aquella poción del amor…".

Kin: "Ok, ok, mis inventos fallan de vez en cuando". Dijo algo molesto.

Cor, Mikan, Lans: "¿De vez en cuando o siempre?". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Kin: "Esta vez no pasara".

Cor: "¿Por qué será que no te creo?". Dijo cruzando los hombros. "Como sea, ¿Qué se supone que hará la maquina? Digo antes de que explote en una bola de fuego".

Kin: "Se supone que permite viajar entre dimensiones".

Mikan: "Por cierto, ¿Y tu hermano?". Pregunto viendo a que no estaba Kon.

Kin: "Por allá". Dijo señalando a un lado de la máquina.

Cuando el grupo se acercó pudieron ver que Kon se encontraba corriendo adentro de una esfera de vidrio, como un hámster, mientras extendía sus brazos para agarrar una bandeja llena de perros calientes, que al parecer no llevaba mucho tiempo.

Cor: "Me llevo esto, gracias". Dijo mientras tomaba los perros calientes. "Uh, tienen chile". Dijo después de comer uno.

Kon: "Oye, regrésame eso". Dijo mientras dejaba de correr, salía de la esfera y trataba de quitarle inútilmente los perros calientes a Corey.

Gasper: "Corey-sempai, ¿Dónde está Happy?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Él dijo que quería pescado, por lo que se quedó en la casa, comiendo pescado.".

Gasper: "Ya veo".

Kiba: "Bueno, volviendo a tema, ¿Seguro que esa máquina nos permitirá viajar entre dimensiones?". Pregunto cambiando el tema.

Kin: "Teóricamente". Dijo mientras asentía.

Cor: "Entonces, probemos si funciona". Dijo mientras seguía comendo los perros calientes.

Kin: "Preparados para alucinar". Dijo mientras empezaba a encender la máquina.

Entonces un pequeño hueco empezó a formase en el centro de la máquina, pero luego desapareció.

Cor: "Ahora que lo pienso, esta máquina parece muy compleja, dudo que se te halla ocurrido así como así". Dijo viendo a Kin.

Kin: "Bueno, quizás tome este plano prestado de tu casa, la vez que vino Berto". Dijo mientras sacaba un plano enrollado.

Cor: "¿Cómo?". Dijo mientras le quitaba rápidamente el plano y le daba la bandeja de perros calientes a Mikan, para luego ver lo que tenía el plano. "Idiota, aquí dice que "Está en fase experimental"". Dijo mientras señalaba una parte del plano.

Kin: "¿Y eso quiere decir que…?". Dijo mientras hacía girar un poco su mano para que continuara.

Cor: "En otras palabras, los números que aparecen no son correctos". Dijo pero como que era tarde, ya que el portal creo un agujero que estaba empezando a atraer todo a su interior.

Lans: "¿Por qué será que no estoy sorprendida?". Dijo cruzada de brazos.

Entonces, todo el grupo trato de sostenerse a algo para evitar se tragado por el portal, pero fue inútil, y al final fueron tragados por el portal que se apagó justo cuando todos entraron en ella.

 **(En el túnel dimensional).**

Actualmente, todos se encuentran flotando en el túnel.

Cor: "Escuchad, manténgase juntos, si nos separamos, podríamos incluso acabar en dimensiones diferentes". Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Mikan y de Laney.

Demás: "Entendido". Dijeron mientras se empezaban a juntar, pero entonces, accidentalmente a Asia se le resbalo la mano de Momo y se empezó a alejar del grupo, y en ese mismo instante una luz blanca los cubrió a todos prohibiéndoles la vista.

 **(En una dimensión-En el cielo).**

En el cielo de una noche estrellada, se abrió una especie de portal por el cual el grupo salo pero se encontraban cayendo. Entonces, algunos miembros extendieron sus alas y ayudaron a los que no podían volar, hasta aterrizar en el suelo suavemente, excepto Kon, que Corey lo soltó unos metros antes del suelo.

Cor: "Al parecer esta es la dimensión en la que paramos". Dijo viendo el paisaje.

Mikan: "¿Crees que Asia también este en esta dimensión, hermano?". Pregunto al notar que la rubia ex monja no estaba.

Cor: "Siento su energía, aunque está muy lejos de aquí". Dijo tranquilo.

Kon: "Eso es bueno, pero ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos o si apenas esta dimensión tiene habitantes?". Pregunto mientras se sobaba la cara, ya que cayó de cara.

Kin: "También, debemos saber el cómo volver a la nuestra". Dijo con un tono algo molesto, entonces sintió la mirada de Corey, Laney y Mikan. "Si, si, lo sé. Lo siento, debí leer con cuidado el plano".

Cor: "Bueno, ahora, debemos caminar o volar en aquella dirección". Dijo señalando a un lado.

Lans: "Pues vamos". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Yo me adelante". Dijo mientras invocaba a Sleipnir y se subía en ella.

Lans: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras volaba.

Entonces, Corey empezó a conducir a Sleipnir en dirección a donde él señalo, unos segundos después de que la moto se empezará a mover, rompió la barrera del sonido haciendo que Corey desapareciera en la vista del grupo.

Kon: "En serio, me sigo sorprendiendo por la velocidad de esa moto". Dijo sorprendido.

Kin: "Si es verdad". Dijo también sorprendido.

Mikan: "Bueno, vamos".

Entonces, de la nada apareció una luz azul a una gran velocidad, que hizo que el grupo se detuviera.

?: "Tengo una pregunto". Dijo una voz desconocida para el grupo, cuando miraron en dirección a la voz se encontraron con una especie de humanoide de erizo azul con los ojos verdes, con botas rojas y blancas.

Lans: "Primero presentante". Dijo con algo de nervios. 'No pude ver cuando llego, es demasiado rápido'.

Humanoide: "Eh, muy bien, me llamo Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog". Dijo presentándose (Su apariencia es la misma que la del juego "Sonic and the Black Knight", solo que sin el guante y la espada).

Lans: "Muy bien, Sonic, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?". Pregunto.

Sonic: "¿Ustedes son aliados del Dr. Eggman?". Pregunto confundido.

Lans: "¿Quién es ese?". Pregunto dudosa.

Sonic: "Ya veo, ustedes no son de esta dimensión, Eh". Dijo sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes.

Rías: "¿Cómo lo sabes?". Pregunto mientras un aura roja la cubría.

Sonic: "Bueno, nunca los he visto por estos lugares, además de que un agujero se formó en el cielo, supongo que de ahí vinieron". Dijo razonando mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cerraba los ojos.

Rías: "Yuuto". Dijo a su caballero que asistió con la cabeza.

Kiba: "Hai, Presidenta". Dijo mientras invocaba su espada sacro-demoniaca y atacaba a Sonic con gran velocidad, pero justo cuando Kiba movió su espada para cortar a Sonic, este desapareció. "¿Cómo?".

Sonic: "Eres rápido, muchacho, pero con esa velocidad ni siquiera me alcanzaras". Dijo mientras aparecía de pie detrás del grupo.

Xenovia: "Entonces, toma esto". Dijo mientras invocaba a Durandal y mandaba una onda de energía contra Sonic que la volvió a esquivar.

Sonic: "Tienes poder destructivo pero de qué sirve si no le atinas al enemigo". Dijo mientras aparecía a un lado del grupo. "Bueno, a ver si me dan algo de diversión". Dijo mientras empezaba a correr a gran velocidad, la suficiente para que nadie del grupo se diera cuenta, tomando a Durandal de Xenovia. "Esta espada es increíble, tiene una gran aura". Dijo mientras balanceaba a Durandal como si fuese un experto, lo que sorprendió a todo el grupo, ya que aparte de Xenovia, Durandal solo dejaba que Corey la tocara.

Xenovia: "¿Cómo es posible?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Sonic: "Bueno, a ver que puede hacer esta espada". Dijo mientras creaba una onda de poder notablemente más fuerte que la de Xenovia.

Pero justo cuando la onda de poder estaba por tocar al grupo, esta se desvía gracias a una gran fuerza de viento. El que provoco ese fuerte viento, no fue otro que Corey, que estaba usando su espada negra.

Cor: "Oye, se puede saber, ¿Qué haces atacando a mis amigos?". Pregunto serio.

Sonic: "Oye, oye, ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo, si fueron ellos quienes empezaron?". Pregunto tranquilo.

Cor: "Entonces, si es verdad. Devuélveme esa espada". Dijo mientras extendía su mano libre.

Sonic: "Ok, toma". Dijo mientras lanzaba a Durandal a Corey y este la atrapaba y se la daba a Xenovia. "Y bueno".

Cor: "¿Y bueno, que?". Pregunto confundido.

Sonic: "¿Cómo se llaman y de dónde vienen?". Pregunto curioso. "Por cierto, me llamo Sonic".

Después de que todos se presentase, y que Rías, Kiba y Xenovia pidieran perdón, cosa que Rías tuvo que hacer a regañadientes, Corey se puso a explicar la situación a Sonic.

Sonic: "Así, que para regresar a su dimensión tienes que ajustar los datos del portal y que también necesitáis una gran cantidad de energía para encenderla, ¿No?". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Cor: "No vas mal".

Sonic: "Si necesitáis de tecnología conozco a la persona que les puede ayudar".

Cor: "Perfecto".

Rías: "Pero tengo una duda". Dijo llamando la atención.

Cor: "¿Te preguntas el cómo funciona las dimensiones, verdad?". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Así es".

Cor: "Bueno es un poco difícil de explicar, lo haré lo mejor posible". Dijo mientras creaba unas cuantas bolas de energía azules y estas flotaban alrededor del grupo. "Imaginen que estas esferas son la Tierra. Ahora, la de rojo es la nuestra dimensión". Dijo mientras volvía una de las esferas, roja. "Llámenosle Tierra 1, ahora, de esta tierra, ahí una infinidad de Tierras, cada uno con su propias leyes, tiempos y espacios, pero siempre se ubican en el mismo lugar".

Rías: "Pero si se ubican en el mismo lugar, ¿Cómo es que no lo vemos o interactuamos con ellos?".

Cor: "Eso es porque las Tierras se encuentran vibrando en diferentes vibraciones por lo que no podemos interactuar con ellas". Respondió. "En la Tierra en donde estamos, creo que deberíamos ponerle Tierra 3". Dijo sorprendiendo un poco a algunos del grupo.

Kin: "Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir que esta es Tierra 3?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Oh, bueno, por lo menos para mí, esta es Tierra 3, como sea. Como dije antes, cada Tierra cuenta con sus propias leyes, y espacio-tiempo, por ejemplo, en la de color marrón, puede que nunca se extinguieron los dinosaurios; en la amarrilla, puede que nunca pasó nada acerca del Big Bang, por lo que sigue siendo una esfera de gases flotando en el espacio; la de negro, puede ser que las fracciones de Demonio, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos se autodestruyeran por seguir en Guerra;…". Fue interrumpido.

Sonic: "Uno en que los buenos sean malos y viceversa". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "La anaranjada, y esa es a la Tierra a la que fui anteriormente a esta, créanme no lo querrán ir; bueno, y así sucesivamente". Dijo mientras terminaba de cambiar de color las esferas cada una con un color distinto.

Rías: "Ya veo, pero, si las Tierras vibran en diferentes vibraciones, ¿Cómo…?". Fue interrumpida.

Cor: "La máquina, al reunir la suficiente energía, hace vibrar las partículas de la Tierras para crear el túnel dimensional, haciendo posible el viaje entre las dimensiones, aunque claro, esa es solo es una de las maneras de hacerlo". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Akeno: "En otras palabras, existen diversas maneras de viajar entre dimensiones, ¿No, Cor?".

Cor: "Claro, pero solo conozco dos, una de ellas es el portal dimensional, y la otra es la velocidad". Dijo confundiendo a los a la mayoría.

Kiba: "¿Cómo que la velocidad?".

Cor: "Al hacer mover las partículas de tu cuerpo a la suficiente velocidad, puedes abrir el portal sin la necesidad de la máquina, pero dependiendo de la Tierra a la que quieras ir, tendrás que mover tu partículas a la velocidad requerida, aunque esta es la manera más complicada, ya que si no lo logras tu cuerpo podría evaporarse". Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Sonic: "Ya veo, pero yo tengo el completo manejo de la velocidad, además soy el ser más rápido de mi Tierra". Dijo sonriendo confiado.

Cor: "Bueno, por ahora, ¿Podrías llevarnos con tu compañero tecnológico?". Pregunto.

Sonic: "Claro". Dijo.

Kin: "Antes de eso. Corey, ¿Puede que en las distintas dimensiones también existan dobles de las personas de cada Tierra?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Por supuesto. Y el ejemplo en este caso es más que claro". Dijo sonriendo mientras se apoyaba del hombro de Sonic.

Lans: "Tu y Sonic, son las mismas personas pero de distintas dimensiones, no está mal la verdad". Dijo riendo.

Sonic, Cor: "Es verdad". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras chocaban los puños.

Los demás: 'Si se parecen'. Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Bueno, vámonos". Dijo mientras que los demonios y ángeles caídos usaban sus alas y ayudaban a los que no podían volar.

 **(En frente de una casa con varias cosas tecnológicas).**

De camino a esta casa, todo el grupo noto que Sonic no decía mentira al decir que era el ser más rápido de esa Tierra, ya que cuando corría dejaba una destello azul claro por donde pasaba.

Actualmente, el grupo se encontraba enfrente de la casa mientras que Sonic se encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa.

Sonic: "Que raro, Tails, siempre está en la casa, posiblemente este en el taller". Dijo mientras caminaba a un enorme taller casi el doble de la casa.

Entonces, Sonic abrió el taller, mostrando un avión estilo Jet (Para que os hagáis una idea es el Tonado-X de Sonic X).

Cor: "Se ve que es veloz". Dijo después de silbar un poco.

Sonic: "Pues sí, Tails lo diseño para poder seguir mi ritmo desde el aire". Dijo mientras entraba al taller.

En eso Corey se puso a mira desde distintos ángulos el jet, con unos con una mirada pensativa.

Lans: "Hace tiempo que no veo a Corey así interesado en algo de ingeniería". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "¿En serio?".

Lans: "Digamos que Corey es mucho más listo de lo que aparenta, es como el "Genio detrás de la máscara del idiota"". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "Ya veo".

Sonic: "Oh, ahí estas". Dijo mientras empujaba una silla de donde se encontraba dormido una especie de lobo o zorro amarrillo del tamaño de un niño, ya que sus orejas eran peludas y tenía dos colas, las puntas de las mismas tenían el pelaje blanco, para algunas chicas, el zorrito le parecía lindo. "Despierta, Tails, necesito tu ayuda". Dijo mientras trataba de despertar al ahora conocido como Tails.

Tails: "¿Qué pasa, Sonic? Es raro me molestes a estas horas". Dijo con un tono cansado y soñoliento.

Sonic: "Necesito una ayudita". Dijo tranquilo.

Tails: "¿Para qué?". Pregunto, entonces, noto al grupo que acompañaba a Sonic. "¿Quiénes son ellos?".

Sonic: "Viajeros de otra dimensión o algo así, por lo que se necesitaran de tu ayuda para construir el portal para regresar a su dimensión". Dijo mientras se recostaba en una de las paredes.

Tails: "Pero, ¿Cómo llegaron a aquí en primer lugar?". Pregunto confundido.

Cor: "Digamos, que un tonto que se cree inteligente, tomo los planos incompletos y bueno, nos encontramos con tu amigo peli-azul". Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Kin: "Perdón por ser un tonto que se cree inteligente". Dijo desanimado.

Tails: "¿Tienes los planos?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Toma, por cierto, este Jet, no está mal". Dijo mientras le entregaba los planos.

Tails: "Muchas gracias, aunque fue difícil conseguir materiales y la fuente de energía". Dijo mientras aceptaba los planos.

Cor: "Me lo imagino, supongo que ya resolviste el problema de la congelación por la altura, ¿No?". Pregunto.

Tails: "Un poco, además aun no estoy interesado en viajes de gran altura". Dijo mientras empezaba a ver el plano. "Esto es raro, en efecto los números están erróneos, además de que los materiales no pueden ser de cualquier cosa".

Cor: "En efecto, menos mal que nuestra lengua es la misma". Dijo mientras se acercaba a ver también los planos.

Entonces, entre los dos se pusieron a discutir la base del portal dimensional. Esto sorprendió mucho a varios miembros del grupo, debido a que Corey nunca monstro su gran inteligencia.

Lans: "Les dije que Cor es mucho más listo que lo que aparenta". Dijo sonriendo.

Después de unos momentos charlando y discutiendo, al parecer Corey y Tails ya habían terminado de resolver los problemas con los planos.

Cor: "Listo, con eso, ya tenemos todos los problemas resuelto, ahora solo falta encontrar a Asia y construir el portal". Dijo mientras creaba una copia de los planos completo. "Me llevare estos para mi dimensión para Berto".

Sonic: "Muy bien, pues encontremos a esa amiga tuya, ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo les tomara construir esa máquina?". Pregunto.

Tails: "Como unas 4 horas, creo…". Dijo para luego mirar a Corey.

Cor: "Si, 4 horas como mínimo". Dijo de acuerdo.

Sonic: "Muy bien, yo iré a buscar por todo el planeta para encontrarla, además de que también tengo otras cosas que hacer".

Cor: "Yo te acompaño".

Sonic: "Tú debes quedarte a ayudar a Tails a construir el portal".

Cor: "Pero, ¿Acaso sabes dónde está mi amiga?". Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Sonic: "¿Y tú sabes?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Claro que si, después de todo tengo muy buenas habilidades sensoriales". Dijo con orgullo.

Sonic: "Pues bien, y ¿Cómo planeas guiarme?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Tails, enséñame a manejar ese Jet tuyo". Dijo sonriendo.

Tails: "¿Eh? Pero el Tornado-X tiene unos controles complicados que dudo que los aprendas a la primera".

Cor: "Tranquilo, yo aprendo rápido". Dijo sonriendo.

Tails: "Muy bien". Dijo suspirando. "Yo me quedare adelantando algunas cosas".

Cor: "Vale". Dijo para después dirigir su mirada a sus amigos. "Ustedes se quedan, con solo nosotros dos será suficiente". Dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba a Sonic.

Rías: "Pero…". Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por Corey.

Cor: "Quiero que ustedes mantengan un ojo sobre los gemelos, especialmente en Kin, no quiero que haga explotar los materiales ni el portal". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el Tornado-X.

Cuando Corey subió a la cabina del piloto Tails le explico cada uno de los controles, con lo que Corey los memorizo a la primera, sorprendiendo a Tails. Entonces Sonic se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Tails: "Bueno, Corey, ¿Listo para volar?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "Viejo, yo siempre estoy listo". Dijo sonriendo.

Tails: "¿Viejo?". Dijo confundido.

Lans: "No te preocupes, Tails, solo es una forma de hablar de él". Aclaro.

Tails: "Ok". Dijo entendiendo.

Cor: "Por cierto, Tails, ¿Qué tan velos es este jet?". Pregunto.

Tails: "Supera el Mach 5". Dijo haciendo que Corey silbara de la sorpresa.

Cor: "Con que 5 veces la velocidad del sonido, ¿Eh?". Dijo sorprendido. "¿Me puedes hacer unos planos de este vehículo? Creo que me será útil en mi dimensión".

Tails: "Muy bien". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, creo que nosotros debemos alejarnos de aquí". Dijo al grupo.

Raynare: "¿Por qué?". Pregunto.

Tails: "A menos que quieran quedar hechos cenizas, vámonos de esta parte".

Kin: "¿Y este lugar?". Pregunto señalando el interior del taller que es donde los motores se encenderán.

Tails: "No pasa nada, mira". Dijo mientras oprimía un botón de un control remoto, haciendo que detrás de los motores apareciera una especie de muro, bloqueando la onda de viento que pueda generar los motores (No sé si me explique bien, pero para que estén claros, es como una barricada).

Cor: "¿Listo para volar, Sonic?". Pregunto mientras empezaba a calentar los motores.

Sonic: "Seguro, amigo. Vamos a allá". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, lo motores empezaron a encenderse generando una gran onda que pudo haber destruido el taller sino hubiese sido protegido por la barricada, esto también provoco que el Tornado-X empezara a moverse ganando velocidad, antes de despegar.

Cor: "Atención, azulito, aumentando la velocidad a Mach 1". Dijo mientras usaba los controles para elevar el Tornado-X al cielo. "Hola, maravilloso espacio azul". Dijo mientras que el Tornado-X rompía la barrera del sonido.

Lans: "Sí que es veloz, ya los perdí de vista". Dijo viendo a donde se dirigía el jet hasta desaparecer de la vista.

 **(Con Sonic y Corey).**

Actualmente, se puede apreciar al Tornado-X volando a la velocidad del Mach 1.

Cor: "Es increíble, este Jet sin duda alguna es veloz". Dijo sonriendo.

Sonic: "Es verdad".

Cor: "¿Qué te parece si aumentamos la velocidad?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Sonic: "Activa velocidad Mach 3". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "A la orden". Dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad del Tornado-X a Mach 3, haciendo que el mismo rompiera otras dos veces la barrera del sonido. "¡Wooooooouuuuu!".

Sonic: "¿Verdad que es genial?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "Súper genial". Dijo para luego ver en una especie de radar que algo se acercaba al Tornado-X. "Agárrate fuerte, Sonic, tenemos compañía".

Sonic: "Seguramente son robots del Dr. Eggman". Dijo algo serio.

Cor: "¿Dr. Eggman? ¿Ese tipo es un huevo, tiene cara de huevo o qué?". Pregunto mientras se imaginaba a un huevo con piernas, brazos, ojos boca y una bata de lavatorio.

Sonic: "Algo así". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente. "¿Tienes algún plan?".

Cor: "Improvisar. Es mi fuerte". Dijo mientras oprimía unos botones, entonces, una voz sonó en la cabina.

[Control automático de activado].

Entonces, el vidrio de la cabina se abrió, mientras que Corey y Sonic salían disparados al aire.

Cor: "¡Oye Sonic, a ver quién grita más!". Dijo mientras empezaba a gritar divertido junto a Sonic, para luego empezar a caer, pero fueron atrapados por unas especies de jet con forma de aves robóticas.

Entonces, tanto Sonic como Corey empezaron a destruir a las aves que lo atrapaban hasta que quedaron sobre la misma ave.

Cor: "¡Te dije que tenía un plan!". Dijo con una sonrisa de diversión y levantando el pulgar, como si lo hubiese planeado de antemano.

Sonic: "¡Como digas!". Dijo sonriendo también divertido.

Entonces, un ave que estaba de la del dúo disparo unos misiles a esta.

Cor: "¡Nuevo plan!". Dijo mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego a los misiles haciéndolos explotar.

Sonic: "¡Oh, que guay!". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¡Y no es lo único!". Dijo mientras apuntaba sus manos al ave en la que se encontraba, entonces sus manos se vieron borrosas para luego entrar en el metal del ave, haciendo aparecer unos rayos de electricidad, que luego desaparecieron al momento que Corey saco la mano que se dejaron de ver borrosos. "¡Yo por ti, salto de aquí!". Dijo mientras saltaba a otra ave seguido de Sonic.

Sonic: "¡Oye, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?!". Pregunto con curiosidad.

Cor: "¡¿Qué? ¿No decías que eras el más veloz de tu Tierra?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no conozca esto? Es algo tan básico para moverse a gran velocidad!". Dijo confundido.

Sonic: "¡Si es algo tan básico, ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes y yo no?!". Pregunto algo molesto.

Cor: "¡No importa, te lo diré, es muy fácil. Concentra tu velocidad en tus manos, haciendo vibrar tus moléculas a la suficiente velocidad para hacerlas intangibles!". Explico.

Entonces Sonic, hizo lo Corey le dijo, haciendo que sus manos se vieran borrosas, pero solo duro unos segundos.

Sonic: "¡Oye, ¿Qué paso?!". Dijo confundido.

Cor: "¡Cierra los ojos, siente el aire que te rodea, imagina que te mueves tan rápido como ello, ahora concéntralo en tus manos!". Dijo dándole indicaciones a Sonic.

Entonces, Sonic hace lo que Corey le dijo, para que luego sus manos se vieran borrosas, pero esta vez duraron un más tiempo.

Cor: "¡Ahora, has como hice yo anteriormente, cuando tus manos estén dentro de la maquina detenlas un segundo y vuélvelas a mover sacándolas!". Dijo serio.

Sonic hizo lo que le dijo Corey, haciéndolo vibrar mientras metía las manos en el metal haciendo que estos salieran unas chispas, para luego tener que sacar sus manos, volviéndolas a la normalidad.

Sonic: "¡Esto es fantástico!". Dijo mientras veía sus manos.

Cor: "¡Ahora no es momento para eso!". Dijo mientras jalaba a Sonic a otra ave, al mismo tiempo que la que estaban anteriormente explotaba. "¡Por cierto, si estas aves que nos atacan son del Dr. Eggman, y nos estamos acercando al lugar donde mi amiga, ¿Quieres decir que mi amiga esta con ese tipo?!". Pregunto curioso.

Sonic: "¡Lo más posible!". Dijo algo serio.

Cor: "¡Mira, en ese edificio es de donde siento la energía de mi amiga!". Dijo mientras señalaba una enorme torre rodeadas de tecnología avanzada.

Sonic: "¡Y ese es el lugar del Dr. Eggman!". Dijo señalando al edificio.

Cor: "¡Pues a la carga!". Dijo mientras caía al edificio seguido de Sonic, pero fuero detenido sus avances debido a que unos misiles explotaron cerca de ellos, pero por lo menos salieron ilesos y aterrizaron en el suelo con algo de calma. "Eso estuvo cerca". Dijo calmado.

Sonic: "Es verdad". Dijo también calmado.

Entonces, aparecen un montón de robot enfrente de ellos impidiendo el paso a la torre.

Cor: "¿Algún consejo?". Pregunto.

Sonic: "Sip, llega a la punta de la torre y que no te destruyan". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Como digas". Dijo mientras se lanzaba a por lo robot, junto a Sonic.

De un momento a otro, tanto Corey como Sonic se encontraba ya muy cerca de la entrada de la Torre. Corey iba destruyendo a los robots con sus manos desnudas, mientras que Sonic usaba su velocidad para atravesar a los robots.

Cor: "Yo mejor voy entrando a la Torre, tenemos unos 10 minutos para que el Tornado-X, vuelva a por nosotros". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Sonic: "Ok". Dijo mientras seguía acabando con unos robots y se acercaba a gran velocidad a Corey, para luego bajar su velocidad.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, Corey, la tumbo con pura fuerza bruta. En la entrada se encontraban dos caminos.

Sonic: "¿Cuál escoges?". Dijo viendo ambos pasillos.

Cor: "La tercera opción". Dijo mientras saltaba y golpeaba el techo destruyéndolo subiendo a la planta superior.

Sonic: "Bueno, vamos". Dijo mientras saltaba al otro piso.

 **(En la punta de la torre).**

Actualmente, se puede ver en una enorme sala tecnología, un hombre alto, calvo, gordo con un bigote que a mí me grima, con un traje rojo y pantalones negros. Tenía dos robots a su lado, uno era flaco, alto y de color dorado, mientras que otro era gordo, enano y de color gris (Los robot son de la serie de Sonic-X). A un lado de ellos se encontraba una esfera del tamaño de un humano, en la cual dentro de ella se encuentran tres personas, o debería decir un humano y dos humanoides. El humano, es Asia que se encontraba sentada en posición fetal mientras tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos. Junto a ella se encontraban dos humanoides del tamaño de Asia, aunque una de ella era más pequeña como del tamaño de Koneko. La más pequeña era una chica humanoide con rasgos de conejo de color crema, estaba usando un vestido de una pieza, se encontraba abrazando a la otra chica humanoide de pelo rosa, que vestía un vestido rojo con unas líneas blancas y unas botas rojas, esta se encontraba mirando con enojo al hombre gordo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Hombre: "No puedo creer que Sonic consiguiese un amigo". Dijo molesto mientras veía una pantalla. "Nunca he visto a ese chico peli-azul, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la distorsión de la dimensión de hace una hora?". Dijo pensativo.

Chica rosa: "Sabes bien que Sonic acabara con tus planes malignos, Dr. Eggman".

Dr. Eggman: "¿Qué dices, Amy? Esta vez, no seré detenido, ya que aumente la seguridad, dudo que puedan llegar a este lugar tan…". Fue interrumpido debido a una explosión de la puerta de la sala.

Cor: "Ohayō". Dijo entrando de lo más tranquilo con un robot en su mano seguido de Sonic. "Oh, sí que se parece a un huevo, Sonic". Dijo riendo mientras señalaba al Dr. Eggman.

Sonic: "Te lo dije". Dijo riendo un poco.

Asia: "¡Cor!". Dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Cor: "Oh, Asia, sabía que estabas llorando". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la esfera y soltaba al robot, que estaba destruido. "Ok, apartarte del cristal, igual ustedes". Dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en el cristal. "Supongo que las vibraciones del cristal deben ser más alta que las de mi dimensión, así que aquí voy…". Dijo mientras que sus manos vibraban haciendo que estas vibraran el cristal. "Como lo pensé, el cristal de esta dimensión vibra a diferente velocidad que la de mi dimensión, bueno no importa". Dijo mientras aumenta las vibraciones de sus manos, después de un tiempo el cristal se rompió en pedazos, dejando libre a las chicas adentro. "Bueno, ya está". Dijo ayudando a las chicas a salir de lo que quedaba sin pisar los cristales rotos.

Sonic: "Bien, Corey, sácalas de aquí, te alcanzo en 3 minutos, ya que es cuando vuelve el Tornado-X, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo. "Ya ayudaste mucho".

Cor: "Muy bien, no mueras, no sería divertido si mi yo de esta dimensión muriera sin antes tener unas competencias conmigo". Dijo sonriendo. "Con permiso". Dijo mientras agarraba de la cintura a Asia y la ponía en su hombro izquierdo, y agarraba a Amy y hacia lo mismo solo que con su hombro derecho. "Oye tú, pequeña, sujétate de mi espalda, las sacare de aquí". Dijo mientras le daba la espalda a la pequeña humanoide, haciendo que ella se subiera en su espalda, pero se tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

Amy: "Oye, suéltame, el único que puede cargarme así es Sonic". Dijo mientras se movía para que Corey la soltase.

Cor: "Lastima. Ahora mismo, Sonic, está ocupado, además yo por ti me sujetaría bien". Dijo mientras empezaba a correr por los pasillos.

Dr. Eggman: "¡Que no escapen!". Ordeno a los robots.

Robot dorado: "Entendido, Dr. Eggman". Dijo mientras mandaba a otros robots tras el grupo.

Sonic: "¿Qué hay de mi Eggman?". Dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Dr. Eggman: "Para ti, tengo algo especial". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Con Corey).**

Corey se encuentra corriendo por los pasillos mientras seguía cargando a las chicas que no parecía ser problema para él.

Cor: "¿Y cómo se llaman ustedes?". Pregunto a las dos chicas. "Yo soy Corey".

Amy: "Yo soy Amy". Dijo ya calmada.

Humanoide pequeña: "Yo soy Cream, un placer". Dijo con un tono tímido.

Cor: "Con que Amy y Cream, no son malos nombres". Dijo tranquilo. "Bueno, no es como si mi nombre fuese la gran cosa".

Amy: "Eso es verdad".

Cor: "Supongo que tu Amy, estas enamorada de Sonic, ¿No?". Dijo calmado, sorprendiendo a Amy.

Amy: "¿Cómo lo sabes?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Porque me recuerdas a mi novia, además la manera de cómo lo mirabas también daba pistas". Dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Amy: "Con que te recuerdo a tu novia, ¿Eh?".

Cor: "Solo ten paciencia, solo deja que el tiempo haga lo suyo". Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Cream: "Cuidado, al frente". Dijo señalando a un enorme robot que obstruía el camino y haciendo que Corey abriera los ojos.

Cor: "¿Solo uno? Que aburrido". Dijo mientras desaparecía junto a las chicas y aparecía detrás del robot, entonces, el robot se destruye en miles de trozos. "Como dije que aburrido". Dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Cream: "¿Cómo es posible que seas tan rápido? Casi te mueves igual de rápido que Sonic". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Tengo mis trucos, pequeña". Dijo sonriendo.

Cream: "Y-Ya veo". Dijo mientras escondía su rostro en la bufanda de Corey con un ligero sonrojo.

Cor: "Bien, creo que aquí está perfecto". Dijo mientras se detenía para luego patear una pared destruyéndola y haciendo ver el exterior del edificio. "Sosténganse fuerte". Dijo mientras tomaba impulso.

Amy: "Espera, ¿Vas a saltar? ¿Estás loco?". Pregunto algo asustada.

Cor: "Sip y tal vez. Ahí vamos". Dijo mientras corría para luego salta, cuando iban a caer, Corey tomo un impulso formando una especie de plataforma en el aire, y luego volver a saltar ganando más altura, esto sorprendió a todas las chicas que sostenía. "Oh, ahí está". Dijo sonriendo viendo a una parte del cielo nocturno.

Entonces, todas las chicas miraron a donde miraba Corey y vieron como el Tornado-X se acercaba al grupo, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, el Tornado-X paso por debajo del grupo, haciendo que estos cayeran sobre este y debido a que aún iba a Mach 3 Corey tuvo que poner mucho Chakra en sus pies para no caer. Entonces, llevo a Asia y a Amy a la cabina extra y las puso en los asientos, ya que la velocidad, altura y algunos sustos hicieron que ambas se desmayaran. Cuando termino de poner a ambas vio que Cream aún seguía consiente y se encontraba agarrando su camisa con fuerza. Entonces, Corey le agarro una mano, haciendo que ella abriera un poco los ojos.

Cor: "¡Tranquila, yo estoy aquí, no dejare que te caigas!". Dijo sonriendo, mientras tomaba a Cream y la ponía en el regazo de Asia y le ponía el cinturón junto a Asia y a Amy. "¡Me voy!". Dijo mientras cerraba la cabina extra y se iba a la cabina del piloto. "Uf, por fin, hora de manejar". Dijo mientras desactivaba el piloto automático.

Cream: " _Pensé que solo Tails podría manejar el Tornado-X"_. Dijo desde la otra cabina.

Cor: "Oh, así que se puede conversar desde las otra cabina, ¿Eh?". Dijo sorprendido. "Y no está mal, considerando que apenas me tomo aprenderlo en unos minutos". Dijo sonriendo.

Cream: _"¿En serio? ¿Lo aprendiste en solo unos minutos? Estoy sorprendida, se supone que los controles son complicados"._

Cor: "No es problema para mí". Dijo sonriendo. "Ahora a por el erizo azul". Dijo mientras hacía que el Tornado-X se diese la vuelta para ir de nuevo a la torre.

 **(Con Sonic).**

Actualmente, se puede ver a Sonic corriendo siendo seguido de una especie de Robot, en la cual estaba Dr. Eggman, manejando al robot.

Sonic: "Oh, vamos, Eggman, aunque ese robot sea rápido, nunca me alcanzara". Dijo mientras corría y esquivaba los ataques del robot a gran velocidad.

Dr. Eggman: "Vamos, quédate quieto, para que pueda dañarte, Sonic". Dijo mientras seguía atacando.

Entonces, el Tornado-X pasó por encima de Sonic.

Sonic: "Oh, ya está aquí". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Toma, Sonic". Dijo mientras que hacía que el Tornado-X soltase una especie de anillo dorado del tamaño de una mano en dirección a Sonic.

Sonic: "Gracias, Corey". Dijo mientras tomaba el anillo en su mano derecha. Entonces, un aura dorada lo rodeo e hizo que empezara a girar sobre su eje, formando una esfera que luego se dirigió al robot, atravesándole el pecho destruyéndolo por completo.

Dr. Eggman: "Te odio Sonic y a ti también muchacho". Dijo mientras se iba volando junto a sus dos robots.

Sonic: "Bueno, se acabó". Dijo mientras veía como el Tornado-X descendía a la suficiente altura para que de un salto subiera en él y entrara a la cabina del copiloto.

Cor: "¿Cómo te fue?". Pregunto con un tono de broma.

Sonic: "Pan comido". Dijo sonriendo. "Es bueno ver que Amy y tu estén bien, Cream". Dijo mientras se asomaba un poco para ver a la cabina extra.

Cream: _"Si al igual que tú, además Corey se parece mucho a ti, Sonic"._ Dijo desde la otra cabina.

Sonic: "Me lo imagino". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En la casa de Tails).**

Actualmente se puede ver que a un lado de la casa de Tails se encuentra la una parte del soporte del a máquina dimensional se encontraba en construcción.

Tails: "Vaya, esto sí que toma algo de tiempo hacer". Dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco el sudor de su frente.

Lans: "Si que debe tomar mucho trabajo esto". Dijo mientras le daba un vaso de agua.

Tails: "Si, bueno, no es que me moleste, además, una vez que empiezo a construir algo, no me detengo, hasta terminarlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Ya veo". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, se escucha un sonido poderoso, que hizo que todos se pusieran alerta, a excepción de Tails.

Rías: "¿Qué fue eso?". Pregunto mientras veía a los lados.

Tails: "No te preocupes, a ese sonido se le llama boom sónico, se produce al…". Fue interrumpido.

Lans: "Al romper la barrera del sonido, ¿No?". Dijo terminando la frase de Tails. "Cor me hablo un poco de eso, si se está generando un Boom sónico, significa que ya se está acercando". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Entonces, el Tornado-X aparece en el cielo, para luego ir descendiendo su velocidad y altura hasta quedar enfrente de la casa completamente detenido.

Cor: "No estuvo mal, para ser el primer aterrizaje". Dijo mientras bajaba y ayudaba a bajar a Asia, que ya había despertado, y a Cream, mientras que Amy baja por sí misma.

Lans: "Asia, ¿Te encuentras bien?". Pregunto.

Asia: "Hai, solo estuve encerrada en un especie de esfera". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "En otra palabras, Asia, se encuentra en perfecto estado, tuvimos suerte de que el tío que las tenía no era muy malvado como decía". Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Lans: "Por cierto, Cor". Dijo llamando la atención del chico. "¿Y esa niña a tu espalda?". Dijo señalando a Cream, que efectivamente estaba agarrada a la espalda de Corey, asomando su cabeza por el hombro derecho de Corey.

Cor: "Oh, Cream, ¿Qué haces pegada a mi espalda?". Pregunto tranquilo.

Cream: "Es que me parece muy cálido". Dijo tímida mientras oculta su cara en el hombro de Corey, esto hizo que la mayoría de las chicas le vieran con estrellitas en los ojos.

Chicas: "Que linda". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lans: "Bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer mucho". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Si lo sé". Dijo riendo, entonces se empieza a acercar a Tails que está construyendo la máquina. "¿Necesitas una mano, Tails?". Pregunto para luego hacer el jutsu de clones de sombra, creando 4 clones a ambos lados de Corey. "Yo tengo muchas". Dijo sonriendo.

Tails: "Oh, eso sí que es genial esa técnica". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Genial, mientras mis clones te ayudan, daré unas competencias con Sonic". Dijo sonriendo mientras sus clones ayudaban a Tails.

Tails: "Ok". Dijo mientras se ponía a trabajar.

Sonic: "¿Qué tipo de competencia quieres hacer?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "Pues, primero planeaba una carrera de velocidad, luego una pelea mano a mano y después una pelea con todo nuestro poder". Dijo sonriendo.

Sonic: "Pero, ¿Puedes correr a velocidad Mach?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Yo no puedo moverme a tanta tan seguido pero puedo hacer esto, mira aquel lugar". Dijo señalando a un lugar, cuando todos vieron en esa dirección se pudieron encontrar con Corey aun con Cream en su hombro, esta tenía los ojos abiertos, junto con los demás. "No puedo correr a esta velocidad por más de unas 3 horas, 4 ó 5, si uso el poder de Kurama". Dijo sonriendo.

Sonic: "Entonces, corramos, solo es una vuelta, por lo menos hasta la punta de esa montaña y luego regresamos". Dijo mientras señalaba una enorme montaña.

Cor: "Si es así, adelante". Dijo sonriendo. "¿Por lo menos me puedes soltar, Cream?". Pregunto viendo a Cream.

Cream: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras se soltaba y caía al suelo y se acerca a algunas chicas.

Cor: "Muy bien, por cierto, si ves un destello anaranjado soy yo". Dijo mientras que se ponía en posición de carrera junto a Sonic.

Sonic: "Adelante". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Bueno, en sus marcas, listos…". Dijo mientras alzaba su mano derecha. "¡Fuera!". Dijo bajando la mano.

Esto hizo que Corey y Sonic levantaran una gran cantidad de humo, mientras salían corriendo a gran velocidad en dos destellos, uno anaranjado y otro azul. Aunque el azul se veía como una línea recta, mientras que la anaranjada desaparecía unos segundos y aparecía mucho más adelante, haciendo el mismo movimiento varias veces.

Lans: "Oye, Tails, ¿Tienes alguna forma de ver quién gano?". Pregunto.

Tails: "Si, tengo una cámara que capta solo los movimientos de alta velocidad". Dijo mientras señalaba una cámara.

Lans: "Muy bien, rápido, viendo la velocidad de esos dos, seguramente ya deben haber llegado a la montaña". Dijo mientras ponía la cámara y una cinta enfrente de la cámara. "Listo". Dijo sonriendo.

Kiba: "Creo que ahí vienen". Dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba a un lugar donde efectivamente se ven dos destellos a gran velocidad.

Rías: "¿Cómo son capaces de moverse tan rápido?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Lans: "Son ellos". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces, los dos destellos pasaron por a un lado del grupo, cuando vieron atrás de la cinta, esta estaba rota y a un lado de esto se encontraban Corey con el manto de Kurama, y Sonic aun lado de él.

Lans: "Como no pude ver nada, veamos la repetición de la cámara". Dijo haciendo que los demás asistieran con la cabeza y que también Corey desactivara el manto de Kurama.

Entonces, la cámara monstro una pantalla holográfica en donde se podía ver la cinta y luego ver como Sonic, en cámara súper lenta, aparecía y pasaba por debajo de la cinta sin tocarla, para luego posar enfrente de la cámara y volver a desaparecer, entonces aparece un destello anaranjado con la forma de Corey algo borrosa y a un lado Sonic pasando por la cinta al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Ya decía yo de a dónde te fuiste". Dijo suspirando.

Sonic: "Oh, ¿Lo sabias?". Pregunto algo sorprendido. "Pensé que fui demasiado rápido para que lo notaras".

Cor: "Lo note, porque vi que tu cuerpo se volvió muy borroso por unos segundos, para luego volver a la normalidad". Explico.

Sonic: "Ya veo, pensaba que no veías nada cuando desaparecías, pero me equivoque". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Cor: "Digamos que ese es una técnica que invente para poder moverme más rápido en combate". Dijo suspirando.

Sonic: "Bueno, ahora, ¿Qué quieres hacer?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Una pelea mano a mano". Dijo sonriendo.

Sonic: "Ok". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, se alejaron un poco del grupo, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, empezaron a pelear con puños o patadas. Sonic al parecer usaba un estilo marcial parecido al capoeira. Mientras que Corey usaba cualquier estilo que sabía. Ninguno de los dos lograba vencer al otro con sus formas de pelear.

Lans: "Como se ve de que ninguno de los dos puede ganar, ¿Qué les parece si lo dejan en empate?". Pregunto.

Cor, Sonic: "Muy bien". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Sonic: "Ahora, ¿Qué tienes pensado?". Pregunto.

Cor: "¿Tienes alguna forma más poderosa que la que tienes actualmente?". Pregunto curioso.

Sonic: "Sip, pero no puedo usarla ahora mismo". Dijo suspirando algo desanimado.

Cor: "Bueno, ni modo, y yo que quería luchar con mi yo de esta dimensión a mi máximo poder". Dijo desanimado.

Sonic: "Si, lo siento, pero ¿Qué te parece que cuando pueda usar mi máximo poder, voy a tu dimensión y luchamos ahí?". Pregunto levantando su puño derecho.

Cor: "Oh, eso suena bien". Dijo sonriendo pero luego siente que le jalan la oreja derecha, y la culpable de eso es Laney, que se lo jalaba sin culpa. "Ay, ay, ay… Lans… ¿Por qué?".

Lans: "Recuerda que tenemos problemas más importantes que tu pelea". Dijo mientras soltaba la oreja de Corey.

Cor: "Oh, es verdad". Dijo mientras se ponía serio.

Rías: "¿De qué hablan?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "El problema es que cuando alguien viaja entre dimensiones puede haber la posibilidades de que las dimensiones no estén en el mismo curso temporal". Dijo serio.

Satellizer: "¿Qué quieres decir, Cor-sama?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Quiero decir de que posiblemente nuestra dimensión este viajando más rápido que esta o puede que este se encuentre viajando más rápido que la nuestra, en otras palabras, puede que en nuestra dimensión haya pasado unos segundos desde que nos fuimos o puede que haya pasado varios días, cosas como esas, se deben tener en cuenta al viajar entre dimensiones". Explico. "Solo espero que nuestra tierra sea la que se está moviendo más lento, sería un problema explicar a todos". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Rías: "Ya veo, tienes razón en eso". Dijo mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

Cor: "Por ahora concentrémonos en construir el portal". Dijo mientras se acercaba al portal.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente se puede ver como Corey, sus clones y Tails, ya están terminando el portal.

Cor: "Bien con esto ya está terminado". Dijo mientras hacía desaparecer sus clones. "Ahora debemos encenderla". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Oh, pues, Tails, dijo que había una fuente de energía ilimitada en esta Tierra". Dijo sonriendo.

Tails: "Si es verdad, se le llaman Esmeraldas del Caos y son como estas". Dijo mientras mostraba dos esmeraldas, una de color rojo brillante y otro de color verde brillante, cada una estaba en una mano de Tails. "Con solo dos de estas serán suficientes".

Cor: "Pues bien, vámonos a casa". Dijo levantado su puño al aire.

Lans: "Si". Dijo imitando el gesto de Corey aunque más desanimado.

Después de que Tails pusiera las Esmeraldas en el portal, entonces el portal empezó a crear un agujero en el centro del mismo.

Tails: "Tienen unos minutos antes de que se cierre". Dijo calmado.

Cor: "Bueno, nos vemos, pronto, Sonic". Dijo mientras chocaba los puños con Sonic.

Sonic: "Tan pronto pueda acceder a mi máximo poder iré a por ti". Dijo sonriendo desafiante.

Cor: "Lo espero con ansias". Dijo sonriendo igual.

Lans: "No cambia". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, espero verlos otro día, Amy, Cream". Dijo a las dos chicas.

Amy: "Igualmente". Dijo sonriendo.

Cream: "Una cosa antes de que se vayan". Dijo mientras tenía unos collares de flores.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto mientras se agachaba a su altura.

Entonces, Cream le pone un collar a Corey sobre la bufanda de este, luego ella va con los demás miembros del grupo, para hacer lo mismo.

Cream: "Por favor, consérvelo como un recuerdo". Dijo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

Cor: "Tranquila, yo no te olvídale tan fácilmente". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza a Cream, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

Sonic: "Ya sé. Oye, Cream, ¿Qué te parece si cuando vaya a luchar con Corey en su dimensión, vienes conmigo?". Pregunto.

Cream: "Um, si no es mucha molestia". Dijo tímidamente.

Cor: "No, claro que no". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Cor, vámonos". Dijo mientras entraba al portal junto con los demás.

Cor: "Bueno, me voy, nos vemos". Dijo sonriendo mientras entraba al portal.

 **(En la dimensión de Corey).**

Actualmente se puede ver como un agujero se forma en el espacio en la cual aparecen todos los miembros del club.

Cor: "Ya llegamos". Dijo viendo a los lados.

Lans: "Al parecer estamos en el mismo lugar". Dijo también viendo a los lados.

Mikan: "Pero al parecer ya es de noche aquí". Dijo señalando el cielo.

Entonces, un periódico aparece siendo arrastrado por el viento hasta pegar en la cara de Corey.

Cor: "Veamos de que año es esto". Dijo mientras veía el periódico, reconociendo de qué fecha era, y luego soltó un suspiro. "Menos mal, el periódico sigue siendo de hoy". Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Lans: "Eso quiere decir que solo estuvimos fuera un par de horas". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Por así decirlo". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a casa. "Vámonos, tal vez preocupamos a las chicas".

Lans: "Tienes razón". Dijo suspirando.

Kin, Kon: "Tal vez Mamá nos mate por llegar tarde". Dijeron mientras se iban corriendo a su casa.

Lans: "Oye, Cor, ¿Vas a dejar el invento de Kin tirado por ahí?". Pregunto señalando a la máquina.

Cor: "Déjalo, vendré de vez en cuando a reparar esa cosa". Dijo alzado la mano y sacudiéndola.

Rías: "Muy bien, vámonos". Dijo mientras caminaban a casa.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**

* * *

 **Disculpen** **por la tardanza, deficiencia de imaginación XD.**

 **Para los próximos capítulos, no haré de protagonista a una chica en especifico, así que el próximo capítulo lo pondré en cualquier día, es decir, tan pronto como lo termine de escribir XD.**


	42. Especial 14

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Alber breaker: Es verdad en lo que dices de The Flash, si de muchas formas de usar la velocidad, y es cierto, la batalla epica de Corey al maximo contra Super Sonic llegara muy pronto.**

 **Guest: Me gusta esa mente pervertida que tienes, debes de hacer historias como estas, te ganaras muchos dinero, aunque aquí no pagan por eso TT-TT, tan pronto termine las modificaciones, lo pondré, por cierto referente al nombre del tio ese de la iglesia, yo pensaba en algo como bastardo, porque eso es lo que es XD.**

 **kamijou killer: Te pediria un refresco grande, pero no es posible, ademas de que es cierto lo de Cream y Asia, y lo de Guest XD.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Rena Ryuuguu, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae, Index Librorum, Ram, Rem, Rito Tukimi, Liliruca Arde, Mira Yurizaki, Koji (Kon de Tokio Raven), Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, Mayuri, Tohka, Krul, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangū, Eiha,Fremy Speeddraw, Celine, Kobato Hasegawa, Pemoe, Titta, Tiamat, Ririn,...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial** **14.**

 **(En la mansión Riffin-Tejado).**

Actualmente se puede apreciar a Corey acostado en la barandilla y con su espalda apoyada en una columna, con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, al parecer estaba durmiendo.

Entonces, la puerta de la entrada al tejado se abre de repente, rebelando a Oshizu, Kirin, Orihime y a Fear, haciendo que Corey se asuste un poco y casi se caiga.

Cor: "No hagan eso mientras estoy dormido, me asustaron". Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Oshizu: "Lo siento, Cor". Dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco en perdón junto con sus acompañantes.

Cor: "No importa, al fin y al cabo no puedo enojarme con ustedes. Y bueno, ¿Qué pasa? Para que estén así de motivadas". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Kirin: "¿Podrías contarnos cómo fue que conociste a Laney-sama, Kin-sama y Kon-sama?". Dijo mientras le brillaban un poco los ojos.

Cor: "¿Cómo los conocí? En otras palabras, ¿Quieren saber cómo formamos Grojband?". Dijo algo confundido, a lo cual todas asistieron rápidamente. "Pues bien, no veo porque no. Bien, yo ya conocía a Lans antes que a los gemelos, pero aquí voy…". Dijo mientras empezaba a contar.

 **Flashback.**

Actualmente se puede apreciar la academia Norresville, solo que en esta vez había muchos alumnos tanto de secundaria como de primaria. Entonces se puede ver una cabellera de pelo-azul con un pequeño gato azul en su hombro derecho. Era Corey y Happy.

Cor: "Ahora debemos buscar donde se encuentra el clase 5-1". Dijo mientras tenía un papel en su mano derecha.

Happy: "¿Por qué debemos de entrar en una escuela?". Pregunto confundido. "Además, ¿Qué le haría estudiar a alguien que reprobó todos y cada uno de sus exámenes de inteligencia?". Pregunto molestando al chico.

Cor: "¡Como si tu fueses más inteligente que yo, gato tonto!". Dijo molesto con una vena en la cabeza. "Como sea, el Ero-Sennin dijo que tenía que hacer algo más que entrenar y como Mikan estudia aquí, y solo es hasta el mediodía, puedo entrenar en la tarde y una parte de la noche, además de que también debo de molestar a Trina". Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Happy: "¿Y dónde planeas entrenar? Si siempre que entrenas destruyes la zona". Dijo confundido.

Cor: "No lo sé, a penas llevo como tres días en esta ciudad, al igual que tú, así que no te hagas el que conoce toda esta ciudad". Dijo con un tono molesto mientras se cruza de brazos.

Entonces, se escucha el sonido del timbre, haciendo que Corey notara que ya era hora de entrar en clases.

Cor: "Oh, diablos, tengo que ir a la clase". Dijo mientras empezaba a correr adentro del edificio.

 **(Clase 5-1).**

Actualmente se puede ver a un gripo de alumnos hablando entre ellos o haciendo algo de destrozos, debido a que su maestro todavía no había llegado. Pero como en cualquier clase (No sé si en su colegio ahí o había), ahí un grupo de tres personas, dos chicos y una chica, apartado de todos. Uno de ellos era gordo, uno flaco, y una pelirroja que se ve menor que todos en el salón, son Kon, Kin y Laney.

Kon: "¿Estas segura que el chico vendrá hoy?". Pregunto mientras comía unas patatas.

Lans: "¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?". Pregunto poniendo una mirada seria, asustando mucho a Kon.

Kon: "No es eso, aunque digas la verdad, puede ser que el chico este en otro salón o tal vez sea un año mayor que nosotros". Dijo mientras se escondía detrás de su hermano.

Entonces, aparece un profesor alto musculoso, con unos pantalones marrones, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y un chaleco sin manga verde oscuro, su cabello es de color rubio. Cuando el profesor apareció, todos y cada uno de los alumnos se sentaron en sus asientos que están de forma compartida para dos alumnos.

Profesor: "¡Quiero que todos se sienten y se callen!". Grito.

Chico: "Pero Bannister-sensei, ya todos estamos sentados". Dijo tembloroso.

Bannister: "¡Cállate! ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!". Grito haciendo que el niño se encogiera.

Chico: "Solo decía". Murmuro asustado.

Bannister: "¡Hoy, asistirá un nuevo estudiante, entra y presentante!". Grito viendo a la puerta.

Entonces, todos los alumnos miraron a la puerta, viendo entrar a un chico con el pelo-azul y una bufanda blanca a cuadro, junto con el uniforme del colegio. Todas las chicas suspiraron con corazones en los ojos, eso desanimo un poco a Laney, ya que todas las demás están más desarrolladas que ella.

Bannister: "¡Presentante!". Grito de nuevo.

Cor: "No necesita gritarme". Dijo mientras se limpiaba uno de sus oídos. "Bueno, me llamo Corey, Corey Riffin". Dijo tranquilo, y justo en el momento en que los demás escucharon su apellido se asustaron, incluso el profesor.

Chico: "¿Dijo R-Riffin?". Murmuro temblando.

Chica: "¿Sera el hermano de Trina Riffin, la que se cree Reina de la escuela?". Dijo también en murmuro.

Cor: "¿Uh? No se preocupen, no soy como mi tonta prima mayor, así que pueden estar tranquilos". Dijo sonriendo cálidamente, haciendo sonrojar a las chicas. "Pero eso sí, no me querrán ver molesto". Dijo con un tono de broma, que asusto a algunos de los chicos.

Bannister: "B-Bueno, puedes sentaste a junto a Laney". Dijo señalando a la pelirroja, ya que era el único lugar vacante.

Cor: "Ok". Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Laney, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco, además de provocar un poco de molestia en las demás chicas, ya que se sentó junto a la chica rara. "Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, Laney". Dijo mientras le estiraba la mano, para estrechársela con la de Laney.

Laney: "E-Eh, sí, yo también lo espero". Dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Corey, con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **(En la hora del recreo).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra rodeado de chicas que al parecer intentaban seducirlo.

Chica: "Oye, Corey, ¿Me podrías cuidar de tu prima si soy tu amiga?". Dijo con un tono algo seductor, pero, ¿en serio? 13 o 12 y ya tratan de tener novio.

Cor: "Yo lo dudo". Dijo mientras reía.

Entonces, noto que Laney salía del salón con una mirada triste seguida de Kin y Kon.

Cor: "Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que ir a la cafetería a comer, ya que no traje mi comida". Dijo mientras salía corriendo del salón hasta llegar a nivel de los gemelos y Laney. "Muy buenas". Dijo sonriendo.

Kin: "Oh, tu eres el nuevo, ¿No?".

Cor: "Sip, Corey Riffin". Dijo presentándose.

Kon: "¿En serio no eres como Trina Riffin?". Pregunto algo tembloroso.

Kin: "Si eso, ¿Seguro que podemos confiar en el primo de la que se cree reina de la escuela, que incluso los profesores le temen?". Pregunto señalando a Corey acusadoramente.

Cor: "Tranquilos, les aseguro que no soy como mi prima, además a mí me gusta hacerle bromas, pero muy pesadas". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?". Pregunto a los gemelos.

Kin: "Yo soy Kin Kujira". Dijo presentándose.

Kon: "Yo soy Kon Kujira". Dijo presentándose.

Kin, Kon: "Y somos gemelos". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras pasaban el brazo detrás del hombro del otro.

Cor: "Ya veo, con que son hermanos, ¿Eh?". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, ¿Saben dónde está el salón 3-2?". Pregunto curioso.

Lans: "Si, ¿Por qué?". Pregunto.

Cor: "¿Conocen a Mikan Riffin?". Pregunto.

Lans: "Si, es la prima de Trina… Un momento, ¿Ella es tu hermana?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Sip, aunque no vimos por primera vez hace unos 3 días, logramos entablar una buena relación de hermanos". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "¿Cómo es que ustedes son hermanos y nunca se vieron hasta hace 3 días?". Pregunto mientras guiaba a Corey.

Cor: "Digamos que pasaron muchas cosas por la cual no pudimos estar juntos". Dijo algo desanimado.

Kon: "Ya veo".

Kin: "Bueno vamos a por tu hermana antes de que acabe el recreo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En la cafetería).**

Después de buscar a Mikan, fueron a la cafetería, aunque también buscaron a Happy que se encontraba en viendo unos peces de la pecera del director. Algo que sorprendió a todo el colegio, mejor dicho a la mayoría de las chicas, se sorprendiendo ya que Corey estaba hablando con la rara del salón 5-1.

Kon: "Oye, Laney, ¿Qué planeas hacer en la competencia de hoy?". Pregunto.

Cor: "¿Competencia?". Pregunto.

Mikan: "Oh, es cierto, hermano, hoy hay una competencia, aunque es más un show de talento que otra cosa". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ya veo".

Lans: "Bueno, además de no tener un guitarrista, tampoco tenemos letra". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "¿Necesitan un guitarrista?". Pregunto, a lo que los otros asintieron. "Entonces, que bueno que estoy aquí, porque se tocar la guitarra". Dijo sonriendo.

Kin: "¿En serio? Genial". Dijo sonriendo,

Mikan: "Créanlo o no, aprendió a tocar hace dos días". Dijo sonriendo.

Kon: "Entonces, debe ser un principiante". Dijo algo desanimado.

Happy: "No te creas, Corey es alguien que aprende muy rápido, claro si eso no incluye los estudios". Dijo mientras comía un pescado.

Cor: "Te he dicho que te calles, gato tonto". Dijo molesto.

Kon: "Bueno, vamos a ver como lo haces". Dijo mientras se paraba, pero fue detenido por un grupo de chicos que parecían mayores que todos ellos.

Kin: "¿Pasa algo, Sempais?". Pregunto con algo de miedo.

Chico: "Trina-sama, mando a buscar a su tonto primo". Dijo señalando a Corey.

Cor: "Dile, que ella no es mi madre, por lo que no me puede mandar a hacer algo". Dijo cerrando los ojos cruzándose de brazos. "Vamos chicos". Dijo a los demás mientras que Happy se pone en su hombro derecho.

Chico: "Trina-sama, también dijo de que sino aceptabas podíamos usar la fuerza". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que un chico muy musculoso para su edad se pusiera en frente de Corey.

Cor: "Oye, dame permiso". Dijo con una mirada aburrida.

Chico musculoso: "No". Dijo mientras le ponía una de sus manos en el hombro libre de Corey, pero este le agarro la muñeca apretando con fuerza haciendo que el chico se arrodillara mientras trataba de hacer que Corey lo soltara.

Cor: "Solo diré una cosa, hágame enojar y veras a alguien peor que mi molesta prima". Dijo mientras soltaba la muñeca del chico dejándole una marca en la misma. "Bueno, vamos chicos". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Si, hermano". Mientras lo seguía, junto a los otros.

 **(En el salón de música).**

Después del incidente en la cafetería, los chicos fueron al salón de música, en donde encontraron una guitarra eléctrica.

Cor: "Oh, me gusta la guitarra que me compre hace dos días". Dijo para luego suspirar. "Bueno, no es que me importa, no puedo ser exigente". Dijo para luego empezar tocar, sorprendiendo a los presentes, excepto a Mikan.

Después de tocar, Corey les miro y se fijó que Kin y Kon estaban aplaudiendo con unas lágrimas en los ojos, y Laney estaba sonrojada.

Cor: "Bueno, eso es todo, ¿Qué me dicen?". Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Kin, Kon: "¡Estas dentro!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo con emoción.

Cor: "Genial, ¿Y tú que dices?". Pregunto viendo a Laney.

Lans: "B-Bueno, si a los gemelos no le importa, a mi menos". Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente.

Cor: "Bueno, vamos a ver que hacen ustedes".

Kon: "Ok, yo toco la batería". Dijo mientras se sentaba en detrás de una batería.

Kin: "Yo toco el teclado". Dijo sonriendo mientras iba al instrumento mencionado.

Lans: "El bajo". Dijo mientras sostenía un bajo.

Cor: "Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama su grupo?". Pregunto curioso.

Kon: "No tenemos uno". Dijo desanimado.

Cor: "Yo tengo uno". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos. "¿Qué le parece Grojband?". Dijo sonriendo.

Kin, Kon: "Me gusta". Dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Tú serás el líder".

Cor: "¿Cómo? ¿Líder? Vamos, solo fue una sugerencia". Dijo tratando de calmarlos.

Lans: "Vamos, Corey, ellos no pararan hasta que aceptes". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Muy bien, acepto, seré el líder de esta banda". Dijo suspirando.

Mikan: "Muy bien, hermano". Dijo mientras aplaudía.

Cor: "Bueno, vamos a probar como tocamos". Dijo para luego empezar a tocar junto a los otros tres, y a pesar de conocerse hace poco, los cuatro lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Después de tocar un poco se detuvieron para luego mirarse con algo de asombro.

Kon: "Esto es mucho mejor de lo que imagine. Contigo, Corey ganaremos seguro". Dijo sonriendo,

Cor: "Lo que digas". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, ¿Tienen una canción?". Pregunto, a cual los demás negaron con un aura desanimada. "Ya veo, no se preocupen conozco una forma de conseguir una buena letra".

Kon: "¿Tu sabes escribir letras?". Pregunto.

Happy: "Corey no puede escribir, a él no le llega la inspiración para escribir algo bueno". Dijo sonriendo como siempre.

Cor: "Ahora me están dando ganas de hacer un plato con pescado y gato, ¿Qué me dicen?". Dijo haciendo que la cara de Happy se pusiera en blanco.

Happy: "No he dicho nada". Dijo rápidamente, provocando risas en los demás.

Mientras que el grupo reía, de repente la puerta del salón se abrió, revelando a una chica con el pelorrosa chicle, con un buen cuerpo a pesar de tener 14, tiene una mirada enojada, dirigida especialmente a Corey.

Cor: "Oh, Trina, ¿Cómo estás?". Dijo sonriendo.

Trina: "¿Cómo que "Cómo estas"?". Pregunto con molestia. "Si te digo que vengas conmigo, te vienes conmigo". Dijo enojada.

Cor: "¿Y? A quien le importa. No eres mi hermana, ni mucho menos mi madre, para darme órdenes". Dijo mientras le hacía unas señas a Laney para que subiera el volumen del altavoz, lo cual entendió y lo subió rápidamente.

Trina: "¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!". Fue interrumpida, debido a que Corey toco una nota alta lo suficientemente para que algunos se taparan los oídos.

Cor: "Oh, perdón Trina, ¿Qué decías?". Dijo sonriendo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, provocando más a Trina.

Trina: "¡He dicho que…!". Fue interrumpida de nuevo por el mismo motivo. "¡He dicho…!". Esto se repitió por unos minutos, hasta que el enojo de Trina se hizo tal que al parecer se formó un círculo de fuego alrededor de ella, entonces, un libro rosa con un corazón se acercó a ella junto a un lápiz, entonces, ella empieza a escribir en el libro, cuando termino de escribir cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras que el libro caía en la mano de Corey.

Cor: "Listo, ya tenemos letra". Dijo sonriendo.

Kon: "¿Cómo? ¿De eso?". Dijo señalando el libro.

Lans: "¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Es el diario de Trina, no creo que se moleste más de lo que ya está, así que vamos a escribir". Dijo mientras habría una página y luego empezaba a leerlo en silencio. "Listo, ya termine de leer, dame una hoja y un lápiz, Mikan". Pidió a su hermanita que le dio lo que dijo. "Esto aquí… por aquí… luego esto… Termine". Dijo mientras le mostraba la hoja el grupo.

Cuando los otros tres terminaron de leer, tenían unos brillos en los ojos.

Kin: "Es perfecto". Dijo sorprendido.

Kon: "Vamos a usarlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "No está mal". Dijo para luego poner una mano sobre su pecho. "Yo seré la manager del grupo y Mikan será mi ayudante, ¿Qué tal?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Como quieras". Dijo sonriendo.

Kon: "Por cierto, ¿Dónde practicaremos?". Pregunto confundido.

Cor: "Yo tengo un Garaje espacioso, practiquemos ahí". Dijo sonriendo.

Kin, Kon, Laney, Mikan: "¡Sí!". Dijeron sonriendo.

Después fueron al show, en la cual ganaron dando a conocer el nombre de Grojband en la escuela, además de que después de que Corey llego, fue puesto, por las chicas de todos los salones y clases, como uno de los príncipes del colegio por debajo de un chico llamado Nick Mallory, pero a Corey no le importó.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Cor: "…Y eso es todo, el nacimiento de Grojband y la caída del mandato de mi molesta prima Trina, aunque ella siempre trataba de hacer que mi banda fracasáramos, pero nunca lo logro". Dijo riendo en lo último. "¿Y qué les pareció?". Pregunto a las chicas, que suspiraron algo decepcionadas.

Oshizu: "¿Eso es todo?". Pregunto algo decepcionadas.

Cor: "¿Creyeron que con solo conocer a Lans, me enamore de ella? Pues lo siento, me enamore profundamente de ella un par de meses después de conocerla". Dijo sonriendo algo forzado.

Kirin: "Cor-sama, ¿Cuándo fue su primer beso con Laney-sama?". Pregunto con liguero sonrojo.

Cor: "Digamos que fue más un accidente". Dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla. "Era la noche de víspera de navidad, estábamos tratando unos problemas que hizo mi prima, Lans y yo nos distrajimos y accidentalmente nos besamos". Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Orihime: "Ya veo, pero eso dio el comienzo de una bella relación entre un demonio y un dragón". Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

Cor: "Si, es verdad". Dijo sonriendo.

Oshizu: "Bueno, no se puede ser exigente en la vida amorosa de alguien como tú, Cor". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Eso es verdad". Dijo suspirando.

Kirin: "Por cierto, Cor-sama, ¿Dónde está su…?". Fue interrumpida.

Cor: "¿Quién? ¿Trina? La envié junto a Inglaterra a estudiar cerca de unos tíos, ya no la soportaba aquí, así que hice unos exámenes de inscripción bajo el nombre de mi prima y la mande a vivir por haya". Dijo mientras se empezaba a reír. "Fue una de las mejores bromas que hice".

Kirin: "Creo que mejor no me meteré con usted, si hace una broma como esa". Dijo temblando un poco.

Cor: "Tranquila, solo lo hice con Trina, porque me fastidiaba un poco que arruinara siempre los conciertos de Grojband". Dijo calmándose. "Bueno, es hora de entrar". Dijo mientras entraba a la casa seguida de las chicas. 'No sé qué hubiera sido de mí, sino hubiera conocido a Lans'. Pensó viendo a la nada, con una sonrisa.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**

* * *

 **Hago este especial como una muestra de aniversario para la historia; ya que se cumplió un año desde que publique el primer capitulo, y me gusta el camino por donde va XD. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir leyendo mis historias.**

 **Por cierto, pongo a votación si pongo o no a Y** **ukikaze Panettone y Eclair Martinozzi, ambas de la serie de Dog Dais.**


	43. Especial 15

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Kurama09: Medaka no suena una mala idea, aunque me ubiera gustado que me dijeras en donde planearas que la pusiera, pero no importa, ya se donde ponerla.**

 **Guest: No te preocupes, si el mundo funcionara por pervesion serias uno de los primeros XD; y tiene sentido lo que dices, a veces uno no cuenta con tanto tiempo como uno desea; y por su puesto que conosco la tecnica que usa Yukikaze, se parecen a una de las de Naruto XD, y las de Eclair, me recuerda al Getsuga Tensho de Ichigo cuando tiene a sus dos Zangestus XD, y por cierto ya termine las modificaciones.**

 **kamijou killer: Créeme quería a alguien como Trina, ya que son de los tipos de villanos que siempre fallan en sus planes, pero tienes razon es un grano en el culo XD; y muchas gracias.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Rena Ryuuguu, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae, Index Librorum, Ram, Rem, Rito Tukimi, Liliruca Arde, Mira Yurizaki, Koji (Kon de Tokio Raven), Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, Mayuri, Tohka, Krul, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangū, Eiha,Fremy Speeddraw, Celine, Kobato Hasegawa, Pemoe, Titta, Tiamat, Ririn, Eclair Martinozzi,Yukikaze Panettone, Medaka Kuromaki...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 15**

 **(En la mansión Riffin).**

Actualmente se puede apreciar al grupo, sin los gemelos y Azazel, junto con unas maids, incluso las ninjas estaban, en el patio trasero de la mansión, en la bella noche estrellada, la razón, al parecer solo Laney y Corey la conocen, ya que ellos se encuentran mirando el cielo, mientras que los demás lo veían curiosos y confundidos.

Cor: "Ya deben de estar por llegar, ¿No, Lans?". Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Lans: "Si. Dijeron que llegarían volando en la noche, en otras palabras, ahora". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Bueno, no desconfió de ti, pero, ¿Segura que le distes la dirección correcta?". Pregunto curioso.

Lans: "Aun cuando me equivocara en la dirección exacta de la casa, ellas tienen a alguien que puede guiarlos hacia nosotros". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Cor: "Solo espero que no ocasionen problemas. Bueno, como sea, Rías dijiste que te mandaron un trabajo para nuestro grupo, ¿No?". Pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

Rías: "¿Eh? Ah, sí es cierto, bueno, lo que nos mandaron es atrapar a un demonio renegado llamado Maverick". Dijo algo pensativa.

Cor: "¿Y el tío es fuerte?". Pregunto.

Lans: "No te llega ni a los talones, Cor". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Entonces, no tengo la necesidad de participar, ustedes pueden sin mí". Dijo mientras se acostaba en el piso, sorprendiendo a Rías.

Rías: "Pero Cor, posiblemente pasen problemas en la cual te necesitemos". Dijo tratando de convérselo.

Cor: "Rías…". Dijo con un tono serio, asustando un poco a la pelirroja. "Ahora mismo soy la pieza más importante de tu grupo, y a mi parecer, la mayor parte de las cosas que hemos solucionado han sido por mi ayuda. No siempre debo ser el prota, también están los demás del grupo, deben llamar la atención, además deben de aprender a no depender de mí siempre que pase un trabajo. Ahora, vayan, antes del que tío ese se esconda de nuevo". Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

Rías, por más que quisiera decir algo, no podría, ya que todo lo que dijo Corey, era verdad. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar designada.

Rías: "Muy bien, vamos, Yuuto, Akeno, Koneko, Gasper, Asia, Xenovia, Yami, Lucy. Mikan, Momo, Nana, Mitelt, ¿Podrían tomar el lugar de Cor, por hoy?". Pregunto viendo a las últimas mencionadas.

Mikan: "Yo no veo porque no, necesito pulir unas cositas". Dijo sonriendo.

Momo: "Hai, Presidenta". Dijo sonriendo.

Nana: "Voy". Dijo aceptando.

Mitelt: "¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?". Pregunto curiosa.

Rías: "Necesito tu ayuda". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida, seguido del grupo.

Mitelt: "Muy bien, hare mi mejor esfuerzo". Dijo mientras se ponía al mismo ritmo que el grupo.

Después de que el grupo de Rías se fueran, los que se quedaron se quedaron en silencio por el cual algunas chicas se sentaron alrededor de Corey, aunque Laney también se acostó en el suelo, pero estaba apoyando su cabeza en el abdominal de Corey, que no parece importarle, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. Después de un tiempo, los empezó a abrir lentamente.

Cor: "Ya llegaron". Dijo mientras movía la cabeza de su novia, haciendo que esta se sentara, al igual que el chico.

Entonces, todos en el grupo, a excepción de Corey y Laney, se pusieron a buscar con la mirada algo que les pareciera extraño, pero en vez de eso, empezaron a escuchar aleteos de alas, además de que se hacían más fuertes al pasar del tiempo. Entonces vieron como algo aterrizaba en el suelo frente a ellos. Cuando se fijaron bien, vieron a un dragón azul varias veces más grande que un humano normal, del cual bajaron varias personas, todas eran mujeres.

Una de ellas, era una chica joven de la edad de Corey, delgada, de cabello largo y rubio, con ojos de color azul claro, pero tiene dos ENORMES características, que son sus pechos que a simple vista parece más grande que los de Akeno. Aunque también tiene unas orejas puntiagudas como los de un duende, lleva un vestido verde con una cinta de color blanco que le rodea la cintura, unos guantes de color blanco, unas sandalias blancas y unas medias mallas blancas que llegan más arriba de las rodillas. Al parecer es la mayor del grupo.

Otra de ellas, era una chica joven de cabello corto negro y ojos azules. Tiene un uniforme compuesto por un traje de varios tonos azules, largos guantes blancos y unas botas negras.

Otra de ellas, era una chica joven de tez clara, con un pelo un pelo pálido azul corto, pero con unos mechones en ambos lados de la frente, con ojos color azul claro. Lleva un vestido verde y un carcaj de parte correa.

Otra de ellas, era una chica muy joven, con el cabello de color castaño claro, el cual está recogido haciendo una coleta a sus lados. Su vestimenta consiste en un traje rojo con una minifalda y medias largas oscuras. Al parecer tiene la misma edad que Koneko. Ella era Silica.

Otra de ellas, era una chica de pelorrosa corto, tiene unos ojos color rosa oscuro. Usa una horquilla blanca para sujetarse un flequillo. Tiene un uniforme de herrera aunque se parece más a uno de camarera: un conjunto rojo oscuro con mangas abullonadas y una falda acampanada del mismo color, así como un delantal blanco y una cinta roja sobre el pecho. Ella era Elizabeth.

Otra de ellas, era una chica joven con el cabello liso, rubio y largo hasta las caderas, que lo tiene recogido en una coleta con una diadema en forma de flor verde claro casi blanco con bordes verde oscuro. Su flequillo está en punta y deja a la vista un poco una parte de su frente, además de tener dos mechones a los lados de la cara. Tiene unos ojos verde muy llamativos. Tiene un traje verde y blanco con algunos toques marrones. Lleva un conjunto que deja al descubierto parte de sus pechos, lleva medias blancas y una especie de capa verde que cae de su cintura. Además de tener las misma orejas que la primera rubia solo que mas pequeños.

Y la última de ellas, es la más chica más joven de todas ellas. Es una niña que aparenta d años, con el pelo largo y oscuro, con ojos negros brillantes. Lleva un vestido blanco de una sola pieza y unas sandalias blancas.

Esta última, centro su mirada en Corey y Laney, entonces sonrió con mucha alegría y corrió hacia ellos.

Niña: "¡Papá, Mamá! ¡Los extrañe!". Grito mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Corey y Laney, que la recibieron con un cálido abrazo. Esto extraño a los demás y especialmente se sorprendieron cuando la pequeña llamo "Papá" y Mamá" a Corey y Laney, respetivamente.

Cor: "Hola, Yui, ¿Cómo has estado?". Dijo mientras cargaba a la niña identificada como Yui.

Yui: "Muy bien, Papá, Tiffa y Leafa me cuidaron muy bien mientras ustedes estaban de viaje". Dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

Lans: "Eso es bueno". Dijo para luego dirigir su mirada a las demás chicas. "Espero que Yui no haya causado muchos problemas, ¿Verdad, Tiffa, Leafa?". Dijo sonriendo viendo a las dos rubias.

Tiffa: "No, Laney, no te preocupes, ella es igual de tranquila que Corey". Dijo con una sonrisa, la mayor de las dos rubias nuevas.

Leafa: "Si, solo que también saco su rebeldía de vez en cuando". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Oye, Leafa, como que eres muy mala conmigo, ¿No?". Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Leafa: "¿Y qué? Además, ¿No se supone que a ti no te importa la opinión de los demás?"- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Si tienes razón", Dijo riendo.

Silica: "¿Cómo se encuentran Laney, Corey?". Pregunto sonriendo mientras se acercaba.

Cor: "Hola Silica, por lo menos yo me encuentro mejor que nunca". Dijo saludando aun manteniendo a Yui en sus brazos.

Lans: "Igualmente, y ¿Ustedes?". Pregunto con una sonrisa a las sobrantes.

Lisbeth: "Si, estamos en perfecto estado". Dijo sonriendo.

Chica pelo azul claro: "No te preocupes Laney, nosotras nos sabemos cuidar por nosotras mismas". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Eso lo sé, Sinon". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Es bueno, ver que todas están bien". Dijo al grupo.

Tiffa: "Oh, Corey, también es bueno ver que tu está bien". Dijo sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo.

Chica de pelo negro: "Es cierto, es bueno ver que estas de una pieza". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Vamos Sachi, sabes que es muy difícil cortarme". Dijo pero luego vio como el dragón azul se ponía detrás de él, acercando su rostro al del chico, para luego empezarle a lamer la cara de forma juguetona, sacándole unas risitas a Corey. "Jajajaja, sí, yo también te estrelle, Irukuku, ahora, cambia de forma". Dijo a lo cual el dragón le cubrió una luz azul claro que cegó a todos los presentes. Un momento después, la luz desapareció haciendo que los presentes volvieran a ver, para ahora encontrarse con una chica joven hermosa, voluptuosa y con el pelo azul claro, el problema es que estaba desnuda. "Se te olvido la ropa, Irukuku". Dijo riendo.

Irukuku: "Oh, eso no me importa, Corey". Dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo casi haciendo que Corey soltara a Yui.

Cor: "Bueno, cálmate, recuerda que tengo a Yui. Sera mejor que entremos a la casa y hablamos". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la mansión. "Ah, y Kirin ¿Podrías preparar ropa para Irukuku?".

Kirin: "Hai, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras se adelantaba.

Cuando el grupo entraron, el grupo de chicas nuevas se sorprendieron por lo grande y lujosa que era la casa por dentro, y más al ver que había una que otra maid caminando de un lado a otro.

Leafa: "Corey, sabía que tu podías conseguir mucho dinero en poco tiempo si te lo propones, pero esto es exagerar". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "A no, esto no es mi culpa, es del padre de Lans". Dijo riendo.

Sinon: "¿Tiene que ver que ahora eres un demonio al igual que Laney?". Pregunto mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sorprendiendo a los demás.

Cor: "¿Desde cuándo sabias que Lans era un demonio?". Pregunto curioso.

Sinon: "Digamos que aprendí hace poco, por lo que no sabía que Laney era un demonio hasta ahora". Respondió.

Cor: "Ya veo, bueno, vamos a hablar y a ponernos al día. Por cierto, Yui, te presento a alguien con quien puedes jugar". Dijo haciendo que la niña en sus brazos se alegrara.

Yui: "¿En serio? ¡Yeeeeei!". Dijo elevando los brazos.

Entonces, por arte de magia, Celine aparece corriendo hacia Corey, para luego saltar para abrazar a Corey, este la atrapo con un brazo mientras que con el otro mantiene a Yui.

Cor: "Yui, ella es Celine. Celine, ella es Yui". Dijo presentando a ambas chicas.

Yui: "Un placer, Celine". Dijo sonriendo.

Celine: "Mao". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ahora, vallan a jugar". Dijo mientras las dejaba en el suelo y ambas niñas se iban a jugar. "Síganme". Dijo a los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la sala se sentaron en los sofás, no sin antes hacer que Irukuku se pusiera la ropa que le dio a Kirin.

Cor: "Bueno, supongo de debemos presentarnos todos, primero empiecen ustedes chicas". Dijo mientras tenia a Yui en su regazo y a Laney a su lado derecho y a Tiffa en el izquierdo.

Yui: "Yo soy Yui, y soy la hija de Papá y Mamá". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Corey y a Laney.

Raynare: "No quiero ofender, pero ¿Por qué…?". Empezó a preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por Corey.

Cor: "Digamos que mientras Lans y yo estábamos en una cita en un parque, la encontramos inconsciente en uno de los árboles, cuando la llevamos a un refugio, la cuidamos hasta que despertó, al principio no pronunciaba bien nuestros nombres, por lo que le dije que nos llamara como más le guste…". Explico.

Lans: "Escogió "Papá" y "Mamá" respetivamente, lo cual tenía sentido, ya que Cor y yo nos veíamos como gente casada y así". Continuando la explicación.

Cor: "Por lo que dejamos que nos llamara así". Dijo terminando la explicación.

Raynare: "Ya veo". Dijo entendiendo, además de sentirse un poco celosa.

Yui: "Papá, ¿Por qué hay muchas chicas aquí?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Ni yo lo sé, Yui". Dijo suspirando.

Leafa: "Bueno, sigamos, yo me llamo Leafa, y ella es mi hermana mayor Tiffania". Dijo señalando a la rubia a su lado. "Somos mitad elfas y mitad humanos". Dijo sonriendo.

Tiffa: "Aunque me pueden llamar Tiffa, si quieren". Dijo algo tímida.

Sinon: "Me llamo Sinon, soy un humano, pero se usar magia". Dijo calmada.

Silica: "Yo soy Silica, también soy una humana". Dijo tímidamente.

Lisbeth: "Yo soy Lisbeth, soy humana". Dijo sonriendo.

Sachi: "Yo soy Sachi, soy una humana, un placer conocerlos". Dijo algo nerviosa.

Irukuku: "Y yo soy Irukuku, y soy un dragón de viento". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, el grupo que ya vivía se presentó, cuando terminaron de presentarse se pusieron a hablar de distintas cosas, como de cómo conocieron a Corey, sobre la unión de las tres fracciones, y demás cosas. Además de también decidir que iban a quedarse en la mansión ya que Corey le dijo que hay muchas habitaciones.

Leafa: "Vaya, han pasado muchas cosas en lo que va de año". Dijo algo sorprendida.

Sinon: "Pero que te hayas convertido en un demonio, solo porque te abriría las puertas a nuevos retos, no es algo muy bueno que se diga, Corey". Dijo levantando una ceja confundida.

Cor: "Oh, vamos Sinon, sabes que me gustan los retos". Dijo sonriendo.

Sinon: "Si, bueno, ese eres tú, pero seguro que morir a mano un dios malvado por no centrarte en el lobo ese, sí que fue mortífero, menos mal que tienes esa súper regeneración". Dijo calmada.

Yui: "Papá no vuelvas a hacer de nuevo algo tan peligroso como eso". Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Cor: "Vamos, Yui, no te preocupes, tendré más cuidado en mis combates". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la pequeña.

Yui: "Muy bien, pero estoy en desacuerdo de que más chicas aparte de Mamá y yo, duerman contigo". Dijo mientras cruzaba de brazos y ponía una cara de molestia.

Cor: "Pero no es mi culpa, ellas lo hacen porque quieren". Dijo suspirando.

Lans: "Tranquila, Yui, aun si las demás chicas tratan de quitarnos a Cor, nosotras haremos el mejor esfuerzo para que no pase, ¿Verdad?". Dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo a Yui.

Yui: "¡Aye!". Dijo imitando a Happy, sacando algunas risas de los presentes.

Entonces, la puerta de la entrada se empezó a abrir, revelando al grupo de Rías, al parecer no tenían un rasguño, cuando terminaron de entrar se encontraron con las nuevas chicas.

Rías: "Cor, ¿Quiénes son ellas?". Pregunto con una voz molesta y un aura intimidante.

Yui: "Ne, Papá, ¿Por qué esa chica tiene un parecido a Mamá? ¿Es al igual que Mio-nee?". Pregunto curiosa mientras volteaba a ver a Corey.

Cor: "Algo así". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Mikan, Momo, Nana: "¿Papá? ¿Mamá?". Dijeron confundidas.

Entonces, el grupo le procedió a explicar todo lo que paso, cuando terminaron de explicar, Rías soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Rías: "Cor, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una hija, aun si no es de sangre?". Pregunto mientras pone una mano en su frente.

Cor: "Porque no preguntantes". Dijo vagamente. "Además, sabía que tarde o temprano lo averiguarías, por lo que no quise adelantar nada".

Los que no conocían a Corey ya de hace mucho tiempo, que es la mayoría, tenían una gota de sudor en sus frente por la respuesta tan vaga de Corey.

Cor: "Ah, sí, por cierto Rías, ¿Lograron atrapar al tío ese?". Pregunto curioso.

Rías: "Si no lo hubiéramos hecho no habríamos vuelto, pero estamos aquí por otra razón, además de encontrar y atrapar al demonio Maverick, encontramos un laboratorio científico". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "¿Destruyeron todos el lugar y enviaron las investigaciones que hizo el tío ese?". Pregunto.

Rías: "Hicimos lo segundo, pero lo primero no, ya que quiero que vayas a ver si encuentras algo que raro aparte de los datos que enviamos". Dijo algo seria.

Cor: "¿No me digas que dejaste el lugar solo?". Dijo con tono de broma.

Rías: "Cor, ¿Por quién me tomas? Obviamente no iba a dejar ese lugar solo, por lo que deje a Gasper y a Kiba al cuidado". Dijo con cierta molestia.

Cor: "Ya, ya, no te molestes, se ve que no se puede gastar una broma si se incluyen tu orgullo. Bueno, si ese es el caso, tengo que irme, veré si consigo al raro". Dijo mientras bajaba a Yui de su regazo y se paraba. "Bueno, adiós". Dijo mientras desaparecía en un borrón.

Yui: "Siempre me sorprendo cuando Papá usa su Hiraishin". Dijo sonriendo.

Laney: "Es verdad". Dijo sonriendo.

Unos minutos, después de que Corey desapareciera, las chicas se pusieron a hablar de cualquier cosa para aliviar un poco la tensión. Entonces de la nada apareció Corey con un una cara calmada.

Rías: "¿Y bueno?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Nada, raro, al parecer su investigación no era para el uso de la mortalidad o algo parecido, pero tenía cosas que ver con las mujeres, además de que vi unas capsulas de nacimiento usadas pero están vacías, al parecer libero lo que sea que tenía antes de que llegaran. Eso es todo lo que se por ahora". Dijo suspirando. "El tío ese, ¿Dijo algo raro antes de que se lo atraparan?". Pregunto.

Rías: "Ahora que lo dices, cuando lo atrapamos dijo algo sobre mis pechos". Dijo con un dedo en la mejilla.

Akeno: "Además de que sus familiares se concentraron en mis pechos, en los de Lucy y los de Xenovia".

Cor: "Bueno, con lo que tengo ahora no puedo decir mucho, esperemos hasta que los informes nos digan algo". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación. "Tengo sueño, por lo que me voy a dormir". Dijo mientras bostezaba.

Yui: "Yo quiero dormir contigo, Papá". Dijo mientras corría hasta estar a nivel de su padre.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Yui: "Mamá, vamos". Dijo también llamando a Laney.

Lans: "Voy, voy". Dijo mientras se ponía a caminar en dirección a ellos.

Yui: "Y no quiero que nadie que nadie más que nosotras duerma con Papá, por lo menos por hoy, por favor". Dijo tiernamente, aunque algunas chicas, se molestaron por eso.

Rías: "¡¿Cómo dices, pequeña?!". Dijo con un tono molesto, mientras empezaba a emitir un aura de miedo, junto con las chicas que siempre duermen con Corey, excepto Asia, que tenía los ojos llorosos, y Lucy que se mantenía calmada.

Cor: "Chicas, déjenla, que se molesten por algo como eso es ridículo la verdad, dejen que de vez en cuando Yui duerma solo conmigo y Lans, algunas pueden soportar varios días sin mí, una noche no es problema". Dijo mientras agitaba su mano, haciendo que las chicas expulsaran más aura aterradora, haciendo que Yui usara a Corey como escudo por el miedo. "Uff, que problema". Dijo suspirando, entonces empezó a emitir su aura, con mayor fuerza que las otras chicas, haciendo incluso temblar la mansión, esto hizo que las chicas dejaran de emitir su aura y temblaran un poco. "Solo déjenla dormir con Lans y conmigo, por lo menos como… ¿Una vez a la semana te sirve, Yui?". Pregunto mientras dejaba de emitir su aura.

Yui: "Que sean 3 veces a la semana". Dijo provocando de nuevo a las chicas. "Ah, qué miedo". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Corey.

Cor: "Vamos, chicas, es mi hija, ¿No me digan que le tendrán celos incluso hasta de mi propia hija, aun si no es de sangre?". Pregunto haciendo que las chicas dejaran de emitir sus auras. "Listo, vamos". Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Yui y caminaba a su cuarto seguido por Laney que se reía en silencio.

Happy: "Se los tienen merecido, mira que tener celos de una niña…". Dijo mientras iba volando al cuarto de Corey.

Rías, Akeno, Momo: "¡HAPPYYYYYYYYY!". Gritaron molestar por el gato.

Así pasaron la noche. Las chicas que duermen con Corey (Por ahora) tuvieron que dormir a regañadientes solas en sus habitaciones, aunque Corey tuvo que convencer a Yui para que dejara que los familiares del chico durmieran con ellos, aunque también tuvo que converse a sus familiares para dormir con ropa.

 **(Al día siguiente).**

Después de discutir, de nuevo, lo de Yui, la pequeña de alguna forma logro convencer a las demás chicas para que pudiera dormir con sus padres 3 veces a la semana, logrando que Corey riera a carcajadas, ya que la niña solo tuvo que hacer que las chicas se confundieran y dijera que si a lo que decía ella. Según Laney, Yui le saco la gran habilidad de Corey para el engaño de personas.

Entonces, el celular de Corey empezó a sonar, extrañando al chico.

Cor: "¿Quién será?". Dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono, para ver quién era. "¿Saruyama? ¿Qué querrá para llamar?". Dijo confundido mientras contestaba. "Hola, Saruyama, ¿Pasa algo?".

Saruyama: _"¡COREY, ESTO ES MALO!"_. Grito desde la otra línea, haciendo que Corey apartara un poco su celular con molestia.

Cor: "Oye, no me grites a través del teléfono, eso duele, ¿Sabes?". Dijo mientras volvía a acercar su celular.

Saruyama: _"Jejejeje, perdón por eso. Quiero decir, Corey hay algo malo en la ciudad"._ Dijo mas calmado.

Cor: "¿Qué es?". Pregunto algo curioso.

Saruyama: _"En estos días he estado con Endo viendo a las chicas de grandes pechos, pero recientemente, algunas chicas se han ausentado en varios lugares"._ Explico.

Cor: "Puede ser porque ustedes las están acosando". Dijo gastando una broma. "Aunque puede ser una enfermedad extraña".

Saruyama: _"Según Endo, los médicos dicen que solo es anemia"._ Dijo mientras que en el fondo se escuchaba la voz de Endo.

Cor: "¿Anemia?". Dijo confundido. "Por cierto, sé que Endo está a tu lado, ambos explíquenme algo". Dijo con un tono algo molesto, ya que no entendía.

Endo: _"Esta es una pista para el problema real: todas las chicas tienen un factor en común"._ Dijo mientras se unía.

Cor: "¿Y ese es…?". Pregunto confundido.

Endo: _"Todas tienen pechos grandes"._ Dijo confundiendo más a Corey,

Cor: "¿Pechos grandes?". Dijo llamando la atención de los demás. "¿Por qué? Además, ¿Cómo es que sabes que son pechos grandes?".

Endo: _"Lo sé, porque tengo los datos de todas las chicas de la escuela y demás lugares. Por lo que no hay error"._ Dijo haciendo que Corey suspirara cansado y decepcionado.

Saruyama: _"¡Si esto sigue así, todas las chicas con pechos grandes se irán y seremos aplastados!"._ Dijo haciendo que Corey volviera a suspirar.

Cor: "¿Así que solo me llamaron para decirme eso? Aunque… Tienen un buen punto, ya que, una enfermedad que solo afecta a las chicas con grandes pechos, sí que es algo curioso". Dijo pensativo, aunque lo que dijo, provoco que algunas chicas de pechos pequeños suspiraran de alivio a no verse afectadas, mientras que las de pechos grandes se sorprendieron de dicha enfermedad.

Saruyama: _"Pero no solamente te llamamos por eso"._ Dijo haciendo que Corey volviera a prestar atención.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Para que fue?". Pregunto.

Saruyama: _"Fue para que cuidaras de las chicas que tienes con pechos grandes, aunque sienta envidia de ti, tengo que decirlo"._

Cor: "Hai, Hai. Si es solo eso, entonces, nos vemos". Dijo mientras colgaba antes de que Saruyama hablara. "Supongo que debo explicar algunas cosas, ¿No?". Pregunto viendo a las chicas que asistieron con la cabeza.

Pero entonces, antes de que Corey empezara a explicar un círculo mágico blanco se puso en el centro de la mesa de la sala, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, Presidenta". Dijo viendo a Rías. "¿Ese no es…?".

Rías: "Si". Dijo entendiendo la pregunta de Akeno.

Entonces, del círculo mágico aparece un holograma de Grayfia.

Cor: "¿Grayfia?". Dijo confundido.

Entonces, Grayfia empezó a explicarles sobre la información que obtuvieron del demonio renegado.

Rías: "¿Así que ese Demonio Maverick resulto ser un alquimista de los monstruos?". Dijo para ver si entendió.

Grayfia: _"Hai. En lo que respecta a este asunto, un problema surgió"._ Dijo con su voz seria.

Lans: "¿Un problema?". Pregunto confundida.

Grayfia: _"En el laboratorio se encontraron criaderos de una quimera, planta insectívoras y dragones. Estas cosas parecen haber sido puestas en libertad en la ciudad"._ Dijo informando.

Lans: "Ya veo". Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Yui: "Um…". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey, ya que ella estaba en su regazo. "¿Qué es una quimera?".

Cor: "Una combinación de distintas bestias". Dijo a lo cual su hija asintió entendiendo.

Yui: "Entiendo".

Rías: "Dejando de lado las plantas insectívoras… El "dragón" me preocupa un poco". Dijo con una mano en el mentón.

Lans: "No te preocupes, recuerda que tenemos a un Dragon Slayer de nuestro lado". Dijo viendo a Corey con una sonrisa. "Además yo le tendría lastima al dragón en vez de preocuparme".

Grayfia: _"Con esto concluye el informe. Me comunicare con ustedes tan pronto como sepamos algo más"._

Rías: "Si, por favor". Dijo sonriendo mientras que el círculo mágico desaparecía.

Kiba: "Presidenta, ya llegamos". Dijo mientras entraba a la sala con una sonrisa seguido de los gemelos.

Rías: "Bien, a juzgar por tu sonrisa, Yuuto, fuiste capaz de encontrar algo, ¿Verdad?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kiba: "Hai, encontré algo". Dijo sonriendo.

Kin: "Aunque esta algo alejado del lugar donde encontraron al tío ese". Informo.

Kon: "Además, de que al parecer, tiene como objetivo a las chicas de nuestra escuela y de algunas otras más". Dijo mientras comía una bolsa de patatas.

Yui: "¿Las chicas?". Pregunto confundida.

Lans: "Cor, ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la enfermedad que dijo Saruyama?". Pregunto a su novio.

Cor: "A estas alturas no lo dudo". Dijo suspirando.

 **(En la noche-En un bosque)**.

Actualmente se puede ver a todo el grupo Gremori, ósea todos los miembros del Club de lo Oculto, junto con algunas personas extras, que son Leone y Yumi, por parte de los ninjas, Sinon, Tiffania, Leafa, Irukuku, Lisbeth, Yui y Silica por parte de las nuevas magas, y Kirin como una maid. Aunque Yui, estaba agarrado de la mano derecha de Corey.

Kon: "¿Así que los rumores acerca de que las chicas se enferman de repente…?". Dijo para confirmar.

Rías: "Es cierto". Dijo confirmando la duda de Kon. "El verdadero problema es que estas chicas fueron infligidas con restos densos de magia demoniaca".

Silica: "¿Un monstruo mágico?". Pregunto confundida.

Rías: "Estaba preocupada, así que envié a Yuuto y a los gemelos a investigar". Explico.

Entonces, el grupo se encontró con una enorme planta.

Asia: "¿Un monstruo… botánico?". Pregunto confundida viendo a la planta.

Cor: "No… Esta sensación…". Dijo pensativo.

Entonces, una de las flores se empezó a abrir revelando la cabeza de un dragón con ojos verdes.

Silica: "¿Un dragón?". Dijo sorprendida.

Lans: "Grayfia nos dijo sobre esto. Al parecer nos ahorramos algo de tiempo". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Rías vio algo que la puso en alerta.

Rías: "Ocúltense. Alguien viene". Dijo mientras que el grupo se ocultaba en unos arbustos cercanos.

Entonces, se puede apreciar a dos chicas en pijama que se acercaban al dragón quimera, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudieron reconocer a ambas chicas.

Asia: "¿Esas no son Katase y Risa de nuestra clase?". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Si lo son". Dijo mientras estaba parado boca abajo, ya que estaba apoyando sus pies con chakra sobre una rama de un árbol.

Entonces, el dragón quimera extendió algunas de sus ramas, que en la punta se abrieron y se pegaron en los pechos de ambas chicas. Unos segundos después, se puede ver como una extraña luz rosa aparecía en donde están sus pechos y luego se ven absorbidos por las ramas. Por extraña alguna razón del universo, ambas chicas dejaron escapar unos gemidos.

Asia: "Se está moviendo…". Dijo viendo la escena.

Akeno: "Le esta succionando su energía espiritual". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Kon: "Ese bastardo". Dijo mientras pensaba en salir pero fue detenido.

Lans: "Espera, Kon". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Kon: "Pero Laney". Dijo tratando de entender.

Cor: "Teniendo en cuenta los indicios pasados… sus vidas no están en peligro. Por lo que vamos a observar un poco más". Dijo algo serio.

Kon: "Muy bien". Dijo aceptando.

Entonces, el dragón quimera aleja sus ramas de los pechos de ambas chicas, estas se dan media vuelta y se van del lugar aunque al parecer se van un poco cansadas.

Leone: "Parece un poco frágil, pero… parece que esas chicas están bien". Dijo suspirando.

Raynare: "Con que lanza un hechizo sobre sus objetivos y los atrae aquí por la noche".

Yumi: "¿Entonces, les chupa su energía espiritual y los envía a casa "Sanos y Salvos"?". Dijo confundida.

Silica: "¿Eso es posible?". Pregunto algo sorprendida.

Rías: "Bueno, va siendo hora de salir". Dijo sonriendo confiada mientras salía del escondite junto a los demás del grupo.

Esto hizo que el dragón quimera dirigiera su mirada hacia el grupo.

Rías: "Mala suerte para ti". Dijo con las manos en las caderas.

Leone: "Oye, Cor, ¿Ella siempre es así?". Pregunto en susurro señalando a la chica.

Cor: "Sip". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, el dragón quimera ataco al grupo usando sus ramas. Muchos lo esquivaron sin problema. Una de esas ramas logro golpear a Corey y lo empujo unos metros hacia atrás hasta chocar con un tronco.

Asia: "¡Cor!". Dijo con un tono preocupado.

Cor: "Estoy bien, Asia, pero ese golpe ni siquiera lo sentí, al parecer es muy débil para que yo intervenga, encárguense ustedes". Dijo mientras se acostaba apoyando su espalda al árbol y cerrando los ojos, entonces, Happy se sienta en la cabeza de Corey y al parecer se pone a hablar con el chico.

Lans: "Como tú quieras". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "Manténgase en alerta ¡Es hora de atacar!". Dijo mientras usaba su Poder de la Destrucción.

Akeno: "Hai, Presidenta". Dijo mientras cambiaba a su traje de sacerdotisa y usaba sus rayos.

Yumi, Laney, Tiffania, Satellizer, Mikan, Lucy, Raynare y Mitelt también atacaron con sus respetivos movimientos.

Koneko: "Lo voy a golpear". Dijo mientras se lanzaba a golpear al dragón junto a Leone y Kon.

Kiba: "Tengo que derrotar a aquellos que amenacen la paz de nuestra ciudad". Dijo mientras cortaba algunas ramas junto con Yami, Xenovia, Kirin, Leafa y Silica, la rubia elfa tenía una katana larga y firme, mientras que la peli-marrón tenía un cuchillo filoso.

Cor: "Si, vayan al ataque". Dijo con un tono aburrido desde el árbol, mientras que Momo, Nana, Kin, Restia, Gasper, Est, Yui y Asia se quedaban a su lado por protección.

Entonces, el dragón quimera volvió a atacar pero con muchas más ramas que anteriormente. Esta vez, fue más difícil para algunos golpearlo.

Kon: "Esta cosa es más inteligente de lo que aparenta". Dijo mientras esquivaba unos ataques.

Entonces, el dragón quimera comenzó a reconstruir las ramas que le arrancaban, cortaban o destruían a una gran velocidad.

Kiba: "Si esto sigue así, no habrá forma de vencerlo". Dijo mientras esquivaba algunos ataques.

Lans: "Su recuperación ocurre a la misma velocidad que nuestros ataques". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Raynare: "Debió de aprovechar en absorber más energía de lo que normalmente puede soportar". Dijo también con una mirada seria.

Rías: "La energía del aire y de la tierra de este mundo, junto con la energía espiritual de los estudiantes, lo ha hecho muy fuerte". Dedujo.

Lans: "Pero aun con eso, no parece molestarle a Cor". Dijo viendo unos segundos a su novio que estaba calmado.

Asia: "¿Todos estarán bien?". Pregunto con preocupación.

Entonces, debajo de ella y demás chicas, unas ramas empezaron a salir enredándolas, sip incluso a la ninjas, a excepción de Gasper, al parecer sabía que no era una mujer, y de Yui, que debió reconocer que aún es muy pequeña. Además de que al parecer todas esas ramas tenían algo viscoso encima, además de que algunas de esas ramas se pusieron sobre los pechos de las chicas.

Rías: "¿Q-Qué es esta cosa?". Dijo con un sonrojo en su cara.

Koneko: "Esta es la fantasía de todo hombre pervertido…". Dijo neutra.

Akeno: "¡Oh! ¡Ara-ara! ¡Que travieso es este monstruo! Ufufufufu". Dijo sonriendo como siempre.

Cor: "¿Oh? Ya veo, con que el monstruo sabe que tú no eres una mujer, Gasper, supongo que también debe saber que tu no estas desarrollada, Yui". Dijo mientras abría uno de sus ojos viendo al travesti y a su hija adoptiva.

Kon: "Corey, ¿No te fijas en algo?". Pregunto confundido.

Kiba: "El que tenga a las chicas lo vuelve más difícil de atacar". Dijo con un tono serio.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Happy: "Eso para mí, es un "No me importa", Aye". Dijo sonriendo, hablando por Corey.

Yui: "Típico de Papá". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, el grupo de hombres, a excepción de Corey que tenía los ojos cerrados, notaron como las ramas que sostenían a las chicas empezaban a derretir la ropa de las mismas, excepto en las medias de Est, que al parecer anulaba el poder derretir sobre las mismas.

Akeno: "¡Ara-ara! Que travieso…". Dijo aun riendo pero con un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

Yumi: "Esto es resbaladizo y áspero". Dijo con un sonrojo en la cara.

Sinon: "Mi ropa esta toda resbaladiza". Dijo con un tono avergonzado.

Leafa: "No es exactamente "resbaladiza"…". Dijo con un tono avergonzado y un sonrojo en la cara.

Restia: "Es mas como "Baboso"… ¡Una baba que derrite la ropa!". Dijo terminando la frase.

Yami: "Odio estas cosas pervertidas". Dijo con un tono neutro, pero algo cargado de odio.

Tiffa: "No, mi ropa". Dijo con un sonrojo en la cara.

Kiba: "Presidenta, ¿No puede usar su magia para quitárselo de encima?". Pregunto.

Rías: "¡No puedo! ¡Parece que no puedo canalizar correctamente mi magia destructiva!". Dijo con un sonrojo en su cara y avergonzada.

Akeno: "Me parece que tampoco puedo generar ningún rayo o relámpago". Informo.

Lans: "Yo tampoco". Dijo, entonces dirigió su mirada a las ninjas. "¿Ustedes pueden usar sus Chakra?". Pregunto a lo cual negaron con la cabeza.

Yumi: "También parece que anula nuestros poderes". Informo.

Rías: "Koneko, Leone, ¿Pueden usar sus poderes físicos?". Pregunto.

Koneko: "Todo esto es resbaladizo". Dijo con una voz neutra pero con un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

Leone: "Por lo que no podemos golpearlo como normalmente lo hacemos".

Kon: "¿Puede ser que esas ramas supriman su poderes?". Pregunto.

Kin: "Momo, Nana, ¿No pueden hacer que el dragón las suelte a todas? Ya que es tanto animal como planta…". Dijo a las chicas.

Nana: "No puedo controlar a seres, como dragones, por lo menos no por ahora". Dijo mientras trataba de soltarse.

Momo: "Lastimosamente, tampoco puedo hacerlo con la planta, ya que también esta fusionada con el dragón". Explico suspirando.

Kiba: "Si esto sigue así…". Dijo algo preocupado.

Ddraig: "Todas ellas… ¡Terminaran quedando desnudas!". Dijo con un tono pervertido mientras hacía aparecer la joya en la mano izquierda de Corey, que al parecer estaba dormido. "¡Esto es maravilloso-¡ ¡No, quiero decir que es horrible!".

Lans: "¡Ddraig, cállate! ¡Cor déjate el dormido, sé que estas despierto, ponte a luchar!". Dijo con algo de enojo.

Cor: "No, gracias, aun no tengo ganas". Dijo suspirando.

Kon: "Pues, ni modo, Kin, ¿Te acuerdas del truco de la otra vez?". Pregunto alzando el pulgar.

Kin: "¿La otra vez? Ah, sí me acuerdo, adelante". Dijo sonriendo. "Hagámoslo".

Entonces, el brazo derecho de Kon cambio de forma a una forma de bazooka, incluso más grande que su cuerpo, entonces la parte posterior del arma para arrancar una parte del suelo comprimiéndolo dentro del arma, entonces, apunta a la planta, y Kin se pone a un lado de su hermano, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hermano. Esto hizo que Corey, abriera un ojo para ver lo que harían esos dos.

Kin, Kon: "Fuego". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras que el cañón de Kon disparaba una bola de roca en dirección a la cabeza del dragón quimera, pero el mismo paro el ataque con sus ramas, que se pusieron en la trayectoria de la bola, esto hizo que los gemelos se quedaran en blanco, literalmente, y abrieran la boca de la sorpresa.

Cor: "Me lo imagine". Dijo mientras cerraba el ojo.

Ddraig: "¿No deberían de haberle puesto algo de magia para ayudar a penetrar la defensa?". Dijo con una voz decepcionada.

Lans: "Tontos". Dijo suspirando.

Yui: "Definitivamente". Dijo viendo a los gemelos.

Entonces, algunas ramas se aferraron a los pechos de las chicas con grandes pechos, mientras que soltaba a algunas de pechos pequeños a un lugar donde tiene una especie de fruta con forma de pecho que estaban en sus ramas, las que fueron arrojadas ahí fueron Koneko, Asia, Silica, Mikan, Nana, Mitelt, Restia, Est y Yami, ellas accidentalmente comieron la fruta, algunas enteras, otras solo una parte de la fruta. Y las que no fueron lanzadas a donde las frutas fueron, Sinon y Momo.

Rías: "¿Por qué solo las dejo ir a ellas?". Dijo mientras hacía un gemido, al sentir que sus son presionados por las ramas.

Akeno: "Se está aferrando a mis pechos". Dijo entre gemidos.

Lucy: "Puedo sentir como absorbe mi energía". Dijo entre gemidos.

Oshizu: "Que movimientos tan atrevidos". Dijo entre gemidos.

Todo eso al parecer fue mucho para la mente de los gemelos, ya que ambos expulsaron un chorro de sangre por su nariz, dejándolos inconscientes.

Cor: "Deben de aprender a ignorar esas cosas". Dijo suspirando viendo a los gemelos.

Momo: "¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba a Corey, tapándose sus pechos con una mano, junto a las demás chicas.

Ddraig: "Que magni- no. Que pervert- No. Quiero decir, ¡Es algo horrible!". Dijo pero con un tono pervertido, haciendo que su comentario se pasara por alto. "¡Ese maldito esta succionando la energía de los pechos de las chicas!".

Cor: "Pero, ¿Por qué de los pechos?". Pregunto mientras acercaba su mano a su cara, con una mirada aburrida.

Ddraig: "¡No preguntes algo tan obvio, compañero! ¡Me encantaría participar y succionar la energía de los pechos de todas esas chicas!". Dijo con un tono alegre y pervertido.

Cor: "No sé ni siquiera para que pregunte". Dijo suspirando.

Yui: "Dragon-ecchi". Dijo viendo la gema en el dorso de la mano de su padre.

Asia: "Por favor, Ddraig, no simpatice con el monstruo". Dijo mientras se cubría sus pechos.

Silica: "Si, es cierto". Dijo también mientras se cubre sus pechos.

Ddraig: "¿Simpatizar? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Estoy completamente celoso del monstruo! ¡Maldito succiona pechos! ¡Mientras que estoy con un portador que no le importa que una mujer este desnuda frente a él!". Dijo con un notable enojo y perversión.

Silica, Asia: "¡No digas eso!". Dijo con un tono algo de enojo.

Kiba: "¡Eso me recuerda que solo ataco a las chicas con grandes pechos!". Dijo serio.

Ddraig: "¡Eso es! ¡Esa cosa es un admirador de los grandes pechos!".

Lans: "Ddraig de por impresionarte por algo así, y Cor has algo- ¡Ah!". Dijo mientras dejaba salir unos gemidos.

Grayfia: _"Un demonio de alto rango no debe emitir sonidos tan obscenos"._ Dijo mientras aparecía en forma de holograma.

Rías: "¿Grayfia? ¡No importa eso! ¿Tienes alguna noticia?". Dijo con un tono avergonzada y con gemidos.

Grayfia: _"Hai. La quimera, absorbe energía de las chicas con pechos grandes"._ Explico.

Lans: "¡Ya sabemos eso! ¡Es lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo!". Dijo algo molesta mientras que volvía a soltar unos gemidos.

Entonces, el holograma de Grayfia voltea la mirada para encontrase con el dragón quimera.

Grayfia: _"Y una cosa más, parece que eso tiene un poder especial"._ Informo.

Happy: "¿Poder especial? ¿Algo más que sobar los cuerpos de las mujeres y desnudarlas?". Dijo con una mirada confundida.

Grayfia: _"Cualquier chica que coma los frutos de este monstruo, sus pechos se harán más grandes, no importa que tan pequeños hayan sido antes"._ Explico.

Ddraig: "¡¿Cómo has dicho?!". Dijo sorprendido y un tono pervertido.

Grayfia: _"Esto fue lo que menciono el Demonio Maverick…"_.

Entonces, se muestra un hombre casi igual de feo que Kokabiel, encadenado de los brazos a un muro, con la mirada hacia abajo.

Maverick: _"Si los pechos de las chicas crecen, ¡También lo harán sus corazones! ¡Y los corazones de todos los hombres se elevaran con los sueños! ¡Los pechos planos son pecaminosos! ¡Los pechos planos son crueles! ¡Escuchad! ¡El amanecer de una nueva era de grandes pechos está a la vuelta de la esquina…! ¡PECHOS Y PAZ!"._

Entonces, volvemos al bosque.

Grayfia: _"...Eso dijo"._ Dijo terminando de explicar.

Akeno: "Ara… Ara…". Dijo entre gemidos.

Ddraig: "¿Pechos… y Paz?". Repitió. "Que… ¡Que admirable sueño tenia!".

Kurama: '¡No sabía que alguien tuviera tales intenciones honorablemente lujuriosas!'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Ddraig, Kurama: "Quien hubiera pensado que un ser de vida como un demonio, se dedicara a eliminar las preocupaciones sobre el tamaños de los pechos de las chicas". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, aunque a Kurama, solo lo pudo escuchar Corey.

Cor: '¿Ahora tu, Kurama?'. Pregunto con un tono cansado. "Un momento, si, la chica que come la fruta de esa planta, se les aumentan sus pechos, entonces, tenemos un problema, uno grande". Dijo viendo a Koneko, Asia, Silica, Mikan, Nana, Mitelt, Restia, Est y Yami.

Entonces, las chicas que estaba viendo Corey, se les aumentaron los pechos a la siguientes medidas: Asia: 87 cm; Koneko: 85 cm; Silica: 84cm; Mikan: 82 cm; Nana: 79; Mitelt: 83; Est: 86; Restia: 85; Yami: 93.

Asia: "¡Mi-mis pechos!". Dijo avergonzada y sonrojada, mientras trataba de cubrir sus nuevos pechos, pero con su nuevo tamaño le costaba ocultarlo y solo lo hacia resaltar más.

Silica: "¡Kyaaaaa!". Chillo completamente roja y avergonzada mientras se ponia de rodillas intentando cubrir su desnudes.

Est: "Han crecido". Dijo neutra mientras se tocaba sus nuevos pechos haciendolos revotar y balancear notando que eran perfectos para para su pequeño cuerpo a pesar de su aumento.

Restia: "Ara-ara. Fíjate". Dijo riendo un poco.

Yami: "Esa fruta forzó mi Trans, para hacer crecer mis pechos a la fuerza". Dijo con una cara de que no se lo creía.

Irukuku: "¿Les han crecido los pechos de verdad? ¡Ah! ¿P-Por que reacciono así? N-No puedo cambiar a mi forma de Dragón, esta planta me lo impide. ¡Aaaaaaaaah!". Dijo entre gemidos al sentir como las ramas de la planta le succionaba su energía por sus pechos cada vez con mas fuerza.

Nana y Koneko se quedaron mirando sus nuevos pechos sorprendidas. Entonces la planta volvio a agarrar a Asia, Koneko, Silica, Mikan, Mitelt, Est, Restia y Yami.

Yami: "De nuevo". Dijo mientras trataba de usar su habilidad trans, pero no funcionaba.

Momo: "Lastima que mi hermanita, siga siendo una niña". Dijo mientras veía un poco el busto de su hermana que estaba al parecer un punto debajo de ella. 'Menos mal que no llego a mi nivel, ya que de otro modo no podría molestarla'. Pensó suspirando.

Nana: "¡Deja de burlarte, Momo!". Dijo mientras empezaba a pelear con su hermana.

Yami: "¿Ahora si somos de su agrado? ¡Ah! No puedo liberarme". Dijo entre gemidos mientras trataba de usar su Trans para zafarse pero no podía, al parecer la planta suprimía muy bien sus poderes.

Oshizu: "¡Ah". Dijo mientras seguía gimiendo, al parecer ella se adapto muy bien a su cuerpo artificial.

Yumi: "¡Que indecente! Suéltanos estúpido dragón quime... ¡Ah!". No pudo terminar su frase debido que las ramas se aprisionaron en sus pechos, apretándolos y chupando su energía. "¡Ah!".

Leone: "Es la primera vez que te veo con esa cara de excitación, Yumi. ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Kirin: "¡Aaaaah! ¡N-No! Mi ropa se esta evaporando por completo ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Ddraig: "Eso fue debido a que tenía mucho aprecio a los pechos grandes… que sentía la necesidad de traicionar a su maestro, ¡Por la ciencia de los pechos!". Dijo emocionado.

Cor: "Cállate". Dijo mientras golpeaba con fuerza su mano izquierda contra el suelo, haciendo un agujero en el suelo. "Además ya se acabó la diversión". Dijo suspirando.

Yui: "¿Vas a participar, Papá?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Yo no lo hare, pero Est ya se enojó". Dijo mientras veía a la peliblanca, que estaba emitiendo un aura de furia, la razón, pues sus preciadas medias, fueron evaporadas por la baba de las ramas.

Entonces, una potente haz de luz destruyo al dragón quimera, cuando termino el haz de luz, solo quedo una parte de la cabeza del dragón en el suelo, junto a algunas de las chicas estaban a su alrededor, con la ropa algo destruida.

Cor: "¿Lo ves, Yui? Recuerda que nunca debes meterte con las medias de Est". Dijo a su hija que estaba sorprendida.

Yui: "Lección aprendida". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, con una mirada fija en Est que estaba hecha ovillo en el suelo, de espaldas al grupo.

Kirin: "Esto si fue muy malo, me destruyeron mi ropa". Dijo mientras trataba de cubrirse sus pechos.

Lans: "¿Qué habrá pasado para que Est perdiera la concentración sobre sus poderes de anulación?". Pregunto viendo a la familiar de su novio.

Cor: "Seguramente se quedó viendo sus nuevos pechos, que se le habrá olvidado lo de la baba". Dijo mientras se aceraba. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde están las demás que se les aumentaron los pechos?". Pregunto mientras buscaba a Asia, Koneko, Silica, Mikan, Mitelt, Restia y Yami.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, las chicas a las que buscaba cayeron sobre el chico. Aunque no sé si fue obre del destino o coincidencia, pero Koneko y Asia estaban hundiendo la cara de Corey entre sus nuevos pechos, mientras que Yami y Silica estaban presionando sus pechos con el del chico, Restia de alguna forma termino en la espalda del chico. Corey, de alguna manera, logro, mantenerse de pie, agarrando a Koneko y a Asia. Todas esas chicas, se sonrojaron y se apartaron rápidamente, a excepción de Restia, que estaba aferrada a la espalda del chico, pegando sus nuevos pechos al del chico. Entonces, de la nada, aparece Est, pegando sus nuevos pechos en el brazo derecho del chico, con sus medias reconstruidas.

Cor: "¿Pasa algo, Restia, Est?". Pregunto a ambas chicas.

Restia: "Debido al repentino aumento de mi pecho, creo que no me siento sensible en esa área". Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Chicas: '¡Aprovechada!'. Pensaron la mayor parte de las chicas.

Cor: "¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?". Pregunto dudoso.

Restia: "¿Me podría tocar los pechos para ver sus sensibilidad?". Pregunto.

Ddraig: '¡Di que sí!'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: 'Pírate'. Pensó suspirando. "No quiero, gracias". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Restia.

Restia: "Hai". Dijo mientras aceptaba la acaricias.

Est: "Yo también, Cor, también quiero que me acaricies la cabeza". Dijo mientras ponía su cabeza hacia Corey.

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Est.

Yami: "Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de irnos". Dijo mientras trataba de cambiar su apariencia a su anterior, reduciendo sus pechos, pero no podía, algo que extraño a todos, especialmente a ella. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo reducirlo?". Murmuro para sí misma.

Cor: "¿Pasa algo, Yami?". Pregunto viendo a la chica, que miraba su nuevo busto.

Yami: "¡N-No es nada!". Dijo rápidamente, pero entonces, unas marcas negras aparecieron alrededor de sus pechos, y se extendieron alrededor de su cuerpo, entonces, las marcas dieron una brillaron con un color morado oscuro por unos segundos, para que luego Yami, se tirara al suelo, mientras gemía.

Esto provoco que todos fueran a su alrededor mientras que Corey la empieza a cargar a caballito, no sin antes darle sus chaqueta, para cubrirla, ya que estaban casi desnuda.

Cor: 'Que extraño. Su olor se intensifico, después de que las marcas dejaran de brillar'. Pensó mientras cargaba a Yami, que se estaba estremeciendo en su espalda. "Akeno, ¿sabes que son esas marcas?". Pregunto viendo a la chica, que ya tenía su ropa reconstruida, junto a las demás.

Akeno: "No, lo siento, pero creo que Maria sabrá". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Cor: "¿Y por qué Maria?". Pregunto confundido.

Akeno: "Porque una vez vi que ella usaba algo parecido a esas marcas". Explico.

Cor: "Pues si es así, me adelantare". Dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección a su casa.

 **Fin de capitulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**

* * *

 **Sip, como pudieron ver, le aumente los pechos a varias chicas** **, ¿La razón? Pues, me pareció curioso y divertido ver a las chicas a lo cual les aumente los pechos XD. Tal vez algunos me odien por eso, por arruinar, un poco, el aspecto de algunas, pero creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad.**


	44. Especial 16

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Guest: En eso que dices que fue mas divertido, tienes toda la razón; muchas gracias, fue difícil hacer el capitulo, pero el esfuerzo dio sus frutos (Literalmente); ademas de que no encontraba otro lugar mejor que este para ponerlas a ellas,** **créeme, ademas de que quería molestar a las demás chicas con Yui (SAO), con ella, algunas chicas se les bajaran los humos XD; sip, te digo como se me ocurrio, estaba trabajando en un capitulo, y de pronto, me llego la pregunta, ¿Y si le aumento los pechos a algunas chicas?, luego me acorde de las frutas de este dragón, por lo que me gusto ver como seria la historia con las chicas lolis o sin pechos con pechos grandes, no todas; a mi también se me incomo el pantalón mientras hacia el cap XD; por cierto, si se quien es Seky, me he leido unas cuantas historias suyas, y si te refieres a escribir los diálogos si el nombre de la persona, lo estoy pensando, ademas de que tienes razón, uno aprende de sus errores y yo ya cometí muchos en los primeros capítulos XD; por cierto, en lo de la primera persona, también lo he estado pensando hacer en un futuro no muy lejano.**

 **Alber breaker: Me tomo tiempo pero lo logre, y me salio tal, que hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido mi amigo, ademas de que yo también me sentí así mientras lo escribía, me alegro de haber escrito ese capítulo, y no me arrepiento de aumentarles los pechos XD.**

 **dark thundercat: Yo también lo pienso, pero eso de ser Dios, y ser respetado y temido, no es mi estilo, por lo que tengo que rechazar el cargo XD, ademas, de que mira lo que tengo pensado hacer en este capítulo, ahí se decidirá si soy o no el Dios-Eros XD; y es cierto, solo me falta la destreza de ese tío; pues si tu tuviste una erección al leerlo seguido, ¿Qué habrá pasado conmigo?, que escribí la historia XD; y supongo que tienes razón en esa parte de las chicas, solo debes tener una buena imaginación para imaginar a las con sus nuevos pechos, además de tener buenos ejemplos, pero no notaste que Ravel Phenex no tenia pecho la primera vez que apareció en el anime, pero cuando volvió a aparecer en Born, tenia sus enormes pechos, eso me lo un amigo, por lo que me surgió la pregunta, ¿Ravel se comió la fruta del dragón o hizo un ritual raro para aumentarlos? XD.**

 **kamijou killer: Si estas pensando en lo que yo estoy pensando, eso lo descubrirás ahora mismo XD, por ahora solo diré que es el peor castigo para alguien que odia lo pervertido XD.**

 **psilon drake: Pues si es asi, es bueno saberlo, porque no me arrepiento de hacerlo; ademas de que tienes razón en lo de los dibujantes XD.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Rena Ryuuguu, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae, Index Librorum, Ram, Rem, Rito Tukimi, Liliruca Arde, Mira Yurizaki, Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, Mayuri, Tohka, Krul, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangū, Eiha, Celine, Kobato Hasegawa, Pemoe, Titta, Tiamat, Ririn, Eclair Martinozzi,Yukikaze Panettone, Medaka Kuromaki...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

 **Hijas: Yui Riffin (Yui de SAO),** **Koji (Kon de Tokio Raven).**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 16.**

 **(En la mansión Riffin-Habitación de Yami).**

Actualmente, se puede apreciar a dos personas que se encuentran acostados sobre la cama de la habitación, una encima de la otra. Uno de ellos era la dueña de la habitación, Yami, esta se encontraba acostada boca arriba, desnuda, su cuerpo aún tenía las marcas extrañas, tiene un gran sonrojo en la cara. Mientras que la otra persona era el dueño de la mansión, Corey, este si estaba usando ropa, y estaba sobre Yami, él se encontraba tocando y acariciando el cuerpo de Yami delicadamente, provocando que ella soltara ligeros gemidos.

Yami: "¡Ah!…". Dijo mientras soltaba unos gemidos, ya que Corey le estaba tocando un muslo y luego iba a otras partes de su cuerpo.

Un momento, seguramente, muchos de ustedes se pregunten, ¿Por qué Corey y Yami están haciendo eso? Y cosas por el estilo, por lo que les daré un pequeño flashback para explicarlo.

 **Flashback.**

Actualmente, se puede apreciar a Corey, que ya había llegado a su casa, dejando que Maria revisara a Yami, después de explicarle las cosas. Cuando, Maria termino de revisar a Yami, que fue justo cuando las demás chicas que fueron con ellos, empezaron a llegar.

Cor: "¿Y bueno, Maria?". Pregunto esperando una explicación, mientras dejaba a Yami en el sofá de la sala.

Maria: "Lo que Yami-sama tiene es una runa maldita de Súcubos". Respondió.

Cor: "Por lo que…". Dijo no entendiendo.

Maria: "Mientras más fuerte sea la acción que le prohíbe la runa, mas excitación recibirá la persona, incluso podría matarla de tanta excitación". Explico.

Cor: "¿Y para qué demonios pondría una runa de súcubos el cuerpo de las chicas?". Pregunto al aire.

Maria: "Seguramente era un seguro para aquellas chicas que tiene la habilidad de cambiar la forma de su cuerpo como Yami-sama". Explico.

Lans: "Maria, ¿Existe una forma de quitar la runa?". Pregunto.

Maria: "Bueno, eso es como que otro cuento…". Dijo mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.

Lans: "¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto confundida.

Maria: "Etto, bueno…". Fue interrumpida.

Yukiko: "Lo siento, Laney-sama, pero quitarles esas runas será imposible en estos momentos". Dijo mientras aparecía en la sala.

Mio: "¿En estos momentos?". Pregunto confundida.

Yukiko: "Es posible quitarlo, pero primero debemos asegurarnos de que Yami-sama no vuelva a hacer la acción que prohíbe la runa, por lo menos por unos dos meses". Explico. "Después de ese tiempo, podemos quitar la runa, sin problema alguno".

Cor: "¿Dos meses? Eso es mucho tiempo, para Yami, ya que creo que inconscientemente pueda intentar reducirlo a su anterior tamaño". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Lans: "Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿Hay alguna forma de calmar la runa cuando se activa? Por favor digan que sí". Dijo lo último casi en suplica.

Yukiko: "Claro que hay una forma para detener la runa". Dijo alegrando un poco a Laney.

Mikan: "¿Y cómo lo hacemos?". Pregunto con un tono preocupado.

Maria: "Bueno, la forma para calmar las runas es hacer que el cuerpo de la portadora del mismo llegue al clímax". Explico.

Momo: "¿Qué? ¿Solo eso?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Sinon: "Yo pensaba que al ser una Runa de súcubos tendría que ser algo más distinto". Dijo también sorprendida.

Nana: "Eso es sencillo".

Momo: "Sencillo como tus pechos que siguen siendo pequeños". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Nana: "Cállate, Momo, además, ¿A qué viene mis pechos con lo de Yami?". Pregunto mientras se cubría sus nuevos pechos y empezaba a pelear con su hermana.

Lucy: "Entonces, será mejor que lo hagamos de una vez". Dijo ignorando a las dos pelirrosas.

Rías: "Supongo, que debe de haber un "pero", ¿Verdad?". Dijo haciendo que todos se pusieran un poco serios.

Maria: "Hai, Rías-sama, el pero en esta ocasión es que nadie más que el sexo opuesto de la portadora de la Runa podrá hacerla llegar al clímax, además de que esa persona debe ser de confianza". Dijo explico.

Lucy: "Eso lo vuelve más difícil. Cor, ¿Lo harías?". Pregunto viendo al chico.

Cor: "Podría, pero necesito la aprobación de Yami, como dijo Maria, la persona que debe calmar a Yami, además de ser de su sexo opuesto, debe ser de confianza para ella, por lo que no puedo hacer nada sin su autorización". Dijo calmado. "Yami, ¿Aun estas razonando? ". Pregunto a la chica.

Yami: "Un poco… ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: "Entonces, la pregunta de ahora seria, ¿Puedo hacer ese "tratamiento"?. Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Yami: "No… quiero que hagas… nada pervertido… a mi… cuerpo ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemido.

Cor: "Ahí lo tienen. A menos que Yami cambie de opinión no puedo hacer nada, además de que no quisiera ser tachado de aprovechado, solo abra dos formas para que yo intervenga. Una, es que Yami me dé permiso de hacerlo, o que la runa se vuelva lo suficientemente inestable para matar a Yami, mientras no sea por ninguno de los motivos anteriormente mencionados, no haré nada". Dijo mientras salía de la sala.

Así paso la noche, debido a que Yami fue muy terca en aceptar que Corey le hiciera algo pervertido, además de que inconscientemente intentaba reducir el tamaño de sus pechos, aumentando el efecto de las Runas malditas, pero luego recordó algunas escenas de ella y Corey: como la razón por la que le conto sobre ella y Tearju; del porque se calmaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él; entre otras cosas.

Al otro día, de broma se podía mantener la cordura, por lo que se rindió, y le pidió a Corey que la ayudara a calmar la maldición de las runas. Llevándolos a donde están ahora, y por si a las dudas, Corey puso una barrera de silencio alrededor del cuarto de Yami, para que nadie escuchara lo que pasaba dentro, dejando a algunas chicas con la intriga.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Entonces, estamos de nuevo en la habitación, solo que ahora, Corey y Yami estaban en otra posición. Esta vez, Corey estaba sentado en la cama con Yami sobre él, de frente al chico, ella estaba moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente, mientras que Corey la sostenía con un brazo a Yami en la espalda, mientras con su mano libre la tocaba otras partes del cuerpo, haciendo que Yami soltara unos gemidos placenteros.

Yami: "¡N-No lo hagas! ¡Cor!". Dijo mientras sentía como Corey masajeaba uno de sus pechos. "Ah… ¡Ah!".

Entonces, las marcas del cuerpo de Yami se empezaron a desvanecer de poco a poco.

Cor: 'Yosh, según lo que dijo Maria, voy por un buen camino'. Pensó mientras se quitaba un poco de sudor de su cara.

Ddraig: '¿Quién hubiera pensado que por fin harías algo pervertido a una chica?'. Dijo en la mente de Corey con un tono burlón.

Cor: 'Cállate'. Pensó suspirando mentalmente. "Vaya, Yami, sí que eres sensible". Dijo mientras dejaba de masajear el pecho de Yami.

Yami: "¡E-Eso no es cierto! ¡Tal vez es por las marcas!". Dijo mientras lo negaba.

Entonces, Corey, pasó su mano libre por la espalda de Yami, haciendo que soltara otro gemido, entonces, las marcas del cuerpo de Yami empezaron a tomar un ligero brillo morado oscuro.

Cor: "Veamos si con esto se acaba". Dijo mientras empezaba a masajear el trasero de Yami con algo de fuerza, haciéndola gemir con fuerza.

Yami: "¡Ahhhhhhh!". Grito mientras llegaba al clímax y las marcas negras de su cuerpo desaparecían, entonces, se pega al pecho del chico, escondiendo su cara en el mismo.

Cor: "Muy bien, con eso se acabó". Dijo suspirando. "Aunque, para odiar las cosas pervertidas, al parecer sí que disfrutaste de esto". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Entonces, Yami, se separa un poco mientras transforma varias partes de su cabello junto a una de sus manos y mira amenazadoramente a Corey.

Yami: "Le dices a alguien de esto, te mato". Dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

Cor: "Lo prometo, no se lo diré a nadie". Dijo riendo ya que su broma funciono, además de que se asustó un poco por la amenaza. "Además esa amenaza no me la debes decir a mí, Yami". Dijo confundiendo a la rubia. "¿No lo crees, Maria?". Pregunto viendo el armario de la habitación, haciendo que Yami imitara el gesto.

Entonces, la puerta del armario se empezó a abrir lentamente revelando la cara de Maria, que estaba sonriendo forzadamente debido a que la descubrieron.

Maria: "Lo que se esperaría de Cor-sama, me descubrió fácilmente". Dijo mientras trataba de evitar desmayarse debido a que Yami la miraba con una mirada furiosa. "¿Cuándo me descubrió?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Desde antes de entrar al cuarto de Yami. Supongo que tú no lo sabias, ¿Verdad, Yami?". Pregunto viendo a la rubia.

Yami: "No…". Dijo con un aura molesta.

Cor: "Por cierto, Maria, ¿Y esa cámara?". Dijo viendo que la súcubos tenía una cámara de video.

Maria: "Bueno… esto… es…". Dijo tratando de explicar.

Cor: "Espero que no tenga nada que ver con que nos hayas grabado haciendo lo anterior". Dijo provocando más la furia de Yami, que se bajó de Corey y empezó a caminar mientras era rodeada con un aura intimidante hacia Maria, que estaba temblando mucho.

Maria: "Yami-sama… cálmese… solo era para tener un recuerdo…". Dijo temblando. Entonces, miro a Corey buscando ayuda, pero no lo encontró en la cama de la chica, sino que el chico estaba por salir de la habitación. "Cor-sama, una manita… por favor…". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cor: "Tu problema, tú lo resuelves". Dijo mientras reía un poco. "Ah, y por cierto, Yami, te pido que la dejes vivía, ya que luego Yukiko e Ink le darán unos castigos, conociéndolas". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación y rompía la barrera de silencio, haciendo que todos en la mansión notaran los gritos de Maria.

 **(Más tarde-En la sala).**

Después de que Yami, Yukiko e Ink, terminaran de castigar y torturar a Maria. El grupo de la casa se encuentra reunido en la sala, a excepción de Laney y Yami, ya que esta se quedó durmiendo en su cuarto.

Cor: "Es raro que Lans no este. Ella no es de las que se quede dormida, aun si es verano". Dijo confundido.

Mikan: "Seguramente ya se despertó y se esté cambiando". Dijo calmada.

Cor: "Iré a verla". Dijo mientras iba a la habitación de su novia.

Cuando llego toco la puerta de la habitación y empezó a tocar.

Cor: "Oye, Lans, ¿Estas despierta? Es raro que estés dormida a esta hora, aun si es verano ¿Paso algo?". Pregunto mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Lans: "Si, ya estoy despierta. No es nada importante". Dijo con un tono nervioso desde el otro lado.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Por qué suenas nerviosa? Eso también es raro en ti". Dijo mientras miraba la puerta con una mirada confundida. "Voy a pasar, Lans". Dijo mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta, pero fue detenía de un portazo, volviéndola a cerrar. "Eso me dolió, Lans, me pegaste en la nariz con esta puerta". Se quejó mientras se sobaba su nariz.

Lans: "A-Ahora salgo, aún estoy escogiendo mi ropa".

Cor: "Pero, ¿Para qué te tardas tanto en escoger ropa? Tú no eres de las que escogen sus ropas y mucho menos si están en la casa, y sabes perfectamente que puedo traspasar esta puerta con mi velocidad". Dijo tratando de convencer a su novia para dejarlo entrar,

Entonces, la puerta se empezó a abrir un poco, revelando la cara de Laney que se miraba un poco molesta.

Cor: "Si frunces el ceño, te saldrán arrugas más pronto de lo que imaginas". Dijo con un ligero tono de broma. "Debes de tener un problema serio para que pongas esa cara".

Lans: "Cállate y pasa". Dijo mientras se apartaba dejando pasar a su novio.

Cor: "¿Y bueno? ¿De qué trata el problema?". Dijo viendo que su novia estaba en el torso desnudo. "Y no llevas camisa ni sostén, porque…". Dijo pero luego centra su mirada en el pecho de su novia. "Un momento, como que tu pecho está más grande, ¿No? Casi parece como los de Rías. ¿No se supone que tu talla de sostén es de 89?". Dijo con un tono analítico mientras seguía mirando los pechos de Laney, con una mano en su barbilla.

Lans: "Es cierto, mi talla es de 89, o eso me gustaría decir, pero como dijiste, al parecer mis pechos crecieron 10 cm, desde anoche". Explico mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo notar más sus pechos.

Cor: "Oye, ¿Cómo le hiciste para aumentar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Ayer en la noche eran de 89, pero ahora son de 99. Aumentar 10 tallas de la noche en la mañana, eso es absurdo, incluso para un demonio". Dijo queriendo una explicación. "A no ser que… ¿Te comiste una de las frutas que tenía esa quimera?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Lans: "No lo recuerdo, pero creo que mientras Est estaba usando su ataque sentí como algo se adentraba a mi boca". Dijo pensativa.

Cor: "Para ver". Dijo mientras tocaba la barriga de Laney y hacia como si estuviera masajeándola. "Tu barriga dice que debes dejar de comer mucha carne y dulce, que eso te hará ver gorda". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Lans: "¿Caso quieres un golpe recubierto por mis poderes de la Destrucción y Eletromaster?". Pregunto con cierto enojo.

Cor: "No se le puede hacer una broma de su peso a una chica, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Cor…". Dijo mientras se envolvía con una ligera capa de aura.

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo mientras seguía masajeando la barriga de Laney. "Bueno, al parecer lo que te comiste si era una fruta de esa quimera, detecto pedazos de magia ajena dentro de ti y son de esa planta". Dijo mientras retiraba su mano. "Lo raro es que no actuó hasta ahora, porque de haber sido así, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta ayer".

Lans: "Seguramente debió tener un efecto retardado". Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Cor: "Bueno, ahora, ¿Qué planeas hacer?". Pregunto. "Seguramente, todos tus sujetadores se romperán si los usas para tratar de poner esos pechos en ellos". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Lans: "No te burles". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "No encuentras una forma de decir que se te crecieron los pechos por la planta, ¿Verdad?". Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lans: "En el blanco".

Cor: "¿Por qué le pides a tus hermanas que te den uno de sus sostenes?". Pregunta.

Lans: "Eso planeaba hacer, pero…".

Cor: "No tienes excusa, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto a lo cual Laney asintió. "¿Por qué no le dices que estabas usando algo para aparentar que seguías teniendo tu misma medida?". Pregunto.

Lans: "Puede servir". Dijo pensativa.

Cor: "Por ahora, ponte una camisa, que no sea ajustada, y luego baja a comer, después le pediremos el sostén a una de tus hermanas, o también podemos ir al centro comercial, mañana y comprarlo". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Lans: "Si, si, ok". Dijo suspirando para luego buscar entre su ropa una camisa.

 **(Más tarde-En la sala).**

Después de haber terminado de comer, algunas chicas acordaron que mañana, saldrán a acompañar a Laney a comprar su ropa interior, además de que también algunas aprovecharan para hacer lo mismo, y le pidieron a Corey que los acompañara, a lo cual asedio, con la condición de que solo irán a comprar su ropa interior y comida si es necesario, nada más.

Actualmente, todos (Solo con algunas maids, ojo) se encuentran reunidos en la sala, junto con Kin, Kon y Azazel, el primero tenía una especie de pistola. Al parecer, Kin había terminado de explicarle lo que haría el aparato.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que con esa maquinita, se le puede cambiar el sexo a alguien por un tiempo indefinido o hasta que lo vuelvas a dar con la maquina?". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Kin: "Así es, mi buen amigo". Dijo asintiendo.

Cor: "¿Y que el cuervo te ayudo a eso?". Dijo señalando a Azazel.

Kin: "También". Dijo volviendo a asentir.

Cor: "¿Y el cuervo sabe que tus inventos fallan?". Pregunto.

Azazel: "Corey, deja de hablar como si no estuviera aquí, además con mi ayuda no pasara eso". Dijo con orgullo.

Cor: "¿Y para que se te ocurrió hacer ese invento de cambio de sexo?". Pregunto confundido.

Kin: "¿Es que a ti no te da curiosidad como se verían algunas chicas si fuesen hombres y viceversa?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Ya todos los presentes saben cómo me vería si fuese mujer, solo miren a Carrie". Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Kin: "No lo decía por Grojband, que ya todos saben, sino por los demás". Dijo.

Cor: "Lo que me interesa saber es si Gasper se viste de chica siendo un chico, ¿Qué pasaría si Gasper fuese una chica? ¿Se vestiría como hombre o seguiría vistiéndose de mujer?". Dijo mientras veía al travesti que estaba algo apartado del grupo.

Entonces, todo el grupo miro al medio vampiro, este se puso nervioso por las miradas.

Lans: "Si, en definitiva es una buena pregunta". Dijo pensativa.

Kin: "¿Quieres que le dispare para ver qué pasa?". Pregunto mientras apuntaba a Gasper con el arma, asustando al travesti.

Cor: "No, déjalo, y ¿Por qué planeas disparar dentro de la casa?". Pregunto.

Kin: "Oh, vamos Corey, aun si explota, tu casa lo soportara". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "De eso estoy seguro, pero de los presentes, nadie quiere quedar del sexo opuesto, aunque con Gasper, creo que le estaríamos haciendo un favor al mundo si lo convertimos en mujer". Dijo pensativo.

Laney: "En eso estoy de acuerdo". Dijo. "Quien esté de acuerdo levante la mano". Dijo, entonces, todos los que estaban en la sala, levantaron una de las manos, aunque hubo algunas que levantaron ambas manos.

Cor: "Bueno, decidido, darle un tiro a ese vampiro Kin". Dijo mientras que Kin apuntaba a Gasper.

Entonces, los ojos de Gasper brillaron parando el tiempo de las personas en la sala a excepción de Azazel, Kiba, Xenovia, Corey y sus familiares. Kiba y Xenovia, invocaron sus espadas respectivamente. Corey, esta vez, no invoco su Boosted Gear.

Cor: "Oh, vamos, Gasper, solo fue una broma, no era necesario usar tu poder". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Gasper: "Pero… tenía miedo". Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Azazel: "Si, creo que nos pasamos un poco". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Muy bien, Est". Dijo viendo a su familiar peli platino, que asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta el medio vampiro.

Est: "Cálmate". Dijo mientras tocaba la frente de Gasper, entonces el tiempo se movió con normalidad.

Rías: "¿Qué fue lo que paso?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Nos pasamos con la broma". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Entiendo. Discúlpanos, Gasper". Dijo sonriendo mientras se disculpaba.

Gasper: "Tranquila". Dijo temblando un poco.

Entonces, se escucha el sonido de algo descomponiéndose, haciendo que todos en la sala fijaran su mirada en Kin.

Cor: "Se descompuso, ¿Verdad?". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Kin: "No lo sé". Dijo mientras le pegaba ligeramente a la máquina, oprimiendo el gatillo accidentalmente, haciendo que la máquina dispara un rayo de luz pequeño en dirección a Gasper, que se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa.

Entonces, el rayo le dio a Gasper, haciendo que cayera de espaldas, siendo cubierto por unos muebles.

Cor: "Oye, Gasper, ¿Estas bien?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco, junto a los demás.

Gasper: "Si, solo que algo mareado". Dijo mientras se paraba del suelo, esto provoco un poco de sorpresa en los miembros de la sala, no por el hecho de que Gasper no cambiara mucho, ya que de por sí, él se parece mucho a una chica, lo que le sorprendió es en la parte del pecho del medio vampiro.

Cor: "Gasper, hagas lo que hagas, mira a tu pecho". Dijo con viendo al vampiro.

Gasper: "¿Eh?". Pregunto mientras veía su pecho, que a pesar de su ropa se puede apreciar unos pechos del tamaño que los de Momo. "¡¿Eh?! ¡Tengo pechos!". Dijo sorprendido.

Cor: "Revisa abajo, Gasper". Dijo, haciendo que Gasper se voltease y se revisara su zona.

Gasper: "No tengo…". Dijo pero fue callado por un golpe ligero de Corey.

Cor: "Ya entendimos, no hagas una escena, chaval, ¿O es que debo llamarte chava?". Pregunto con un tono de broma, mientras se reía un poco.

Gasper: "Corey-sempai… No juegos conmigo". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo reír a los demás.

Cor: "Bueno, oye, Kin, ¿Podrías…? Por lo que veo no". Dijo después de ver como Kin veía a su máquina desde distinto ángulos.

Kin: "Que molesto. ¿Por qué se dañó?". Pregunto para sí mismo, mientras que oprime un botón, haciendo que explote en su cara, destruyendo la máquina, ensuciando la cara del chico por el humo. "Puaff…". Dijo mientras expulsaba humo de su boca.

Cor: "Sip, me lo imagine". Dijo suspirando. "Creo que tendrás que aprender a vivir como una chica, Gasper, aunque creo que ya lo hacías". Dijo suspirando.

Gasper: "No juegues Sempai". Dijo.

Cor: "Bueno, por ahora te tendrás que quedar aquí".

Gasper: "Muy bien". Dijo asintiendo.

Entonces, Corey siente algo raro y pone una mirada algo seria, mientras caminaba a su habitación, confundiendo un poco a los de la sala. Un tiempo después, Corey bajo a la sala con ropa para salir.

Lans: "¿A dónde vas?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo salir a probar mi nueva moto por la calle?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Lans: "Ya veo, cuídate". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, Corey va al garaje y se monta en su moto deportiva, encendiéndola y empezando a ir por las calles a gran velocidad, esquivando los obstáculos que aparecían, hasta llegar a una zona con mucha vegetación, donde se detuvo en la puerta.

Cor: "Muy bien, estoy seguro que fue de aquí…". Dijo mientras se quitaba el casco, apagando su moto y bajándose de la misma, dejando su casco en la moto. "Pero, ¿No se supone que este lugar quedo marchitado hace unas semanas? ¿Cómo es que esta tan verdoso?".

Kurama: 'Corey, ten cuidado, siento dos presencias en el interior de este lugar'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: "Si, yo también lo siento, pero no es malvada, tampoco parece ser demoniaca, angelical, caído o ninja, sino humano, además de que no parecen tener mi edad". Dijo mientras se adentraba al lugar.

Ddraig: 'Pero, ¿Por qué tenemos que venir aquí? Mejor dejemos que tu ama o la chica Sitri se encarguen de esto'. Dijo su opinión.

Cor: "Estamos aquí, porque sentí como una chica lloraba de tristeza, y sabes perfectamente que no me gusta eso". Dijo mientras caminaba y veía a los lados.

Ddraig: 'Si, lo sé, solo espero que no llamemos mucho la atención'.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa Ddraig? ¿No se supone que te gusta las luchas?". Pregunto con gracia.

Ddraig: '¿No se supone que tu no haces cosas pervertidas?'. Pregunto.

Cor: "Ok, te entiendo". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, Corey siguió caminando hasta oír como alguien caminaba cerca de él, por lo que decidió esconderse por los árboles. Un tiempo después de que se escondió pudo ver caminando a una mujer joven de su edad, con una tez clara, una figura muy dotada, con el cabello platino largo hasta las caderas, con varios mechones enmarcando su cara, tienes unos ojos violetas brillantes, en su frente, ahí una marca blanca con forma de una luna creciente. Su atuendo consiste en un traje de lolita gótica, con una cinta en el lateral del pelo. Lleva como calzado, un par de botas de media alta negras hasta los muslos. Corey admitió que la chica es hermosa, casi al nivel de Xenovia e Irina, además de que tenía una especie de aura mágica.

Cor: '¿Quién será esa chica? ¿Es una maga? ¿Cómo es que no la detecte? ¿Acaso esta usado una magia para encubrir su aura?'. Pensaba mientras miraba a la chica.

Kurama: 'Seguramente es lo que piensas'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Entonces, la chica detuvo su avance y empezó a mirar a los lados, como si buscara algo.

Cor: '¿Me descubrió?'. Pensó mientras se preparaba para cualquier cosa.

Entonces, la chica empezó a crear una bola de fuego purpura en su mano derecha y la lanzo en la dirección a Corey. Este simplemente se movió a otro lugar, esquivando el ataque, que produjo una explosión pequeña cuando choco con un árbol, aun sin revelar que estaba ahí.

Chica: "Uhm, creo que fue solo mi imaginación, creía que había alguien ahí". Dijo mientras volvía a caminar.

Cor: 'Salvado por la imaginación de esa chica'. Pensó suspirando. 'Creo que mejor será seguir mi camino'. Pensó mientras empezaba a caminar a una dirección diferente a la chica, pero se detiene al sentir una presión en el aire. "Al parecer esa chica maga está peleando". Dijo viendo en dirección a donde estaba la maga, entonces puso una mirada seria. "Aunque creo que no es una pelea justa". Dijo mientras empezaba a correr a donde estaba la chica.

Cuando Corey llego a donde la chica maga estaba luchando, se encontró que no era una batalla, sino que se veía como una cacería, ya que la peli platino estaba atacando a dos chicas, una de la misma edad de Mikan, con un pelo azul oscuro largo, con una tez clara y un traje morado, con ojos rubís, no tenía calzado alguno. A un lado de ella se encuentra una muy pequeña, como d años, tiene el pelo amarillo casi castaño largo, con los ojos verdes, lleva un vestido blanco de una pieza amarrado en una cinta en la espalda, tampoco tenía calzado alguno, además de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Cor: 'Con que la pequeña fue la que se encuentra llorando, ¿Eh?'. Pensó mientras apretaba sus puños. 'Ah, ni modo'. Pensó mientras saltaba y aterrizaba enfrente del dúo de chicas, exhalando una bola de fuego destruyendo los ataques de la chica.

Peli platino: "¡¿Cómo?!". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "¿Ustedes dos están bien?". Pregunto mientras se volteaba a ver a las chicas, que asistieron rápidamente. "Oye, tú, chica, ¿Qué se supones que haces?". Pregunto con enojo.

Peli platino: "¿Cómo que "Que se supones que haces"? Trato de eliminar a esas demonios". Dijo señalando a las chicas detrás de Corey.

Cor: "¿Cómo qué "demonios"? ¿Es que no sabes identificar la diferencia entre demonios y humanos? Estas chicas solo tienen habilidades mágicas, pero no son demonios".

Peli platino: "Uhm, es cierto, ahora que lo dices es cierto, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tú eres un demonio". Dijo mientras apuntaba a Corey con su mano, generando una bola de fuego y lanzándola a donde Corey.

Cor: "¿Qué? ¿Acaso no notas que mi aura no es solo demoniaca?". Pregunto mientras se comía la bola de fuego, esto sorprendió a las chicas presentes. "Estas llamas no están mal para ser una cazadora de demonios".

Peli platino: "¿Quién eres?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Por ahora, soy Corey Riffin, un demonio al servicio de la encargada del territorio, pacíficamente le pido que abandone esto". Dijo con una mirada tranquila pero seria. "¿Quién eres tú?".

Peli platino: "Me llamo Kuesu, Kuesu Jinguji, y como dices, soy una caza demonios, y vengo de Inglaterra". Dijo presentándose mientras movía su pelo de forma arrogante.

Cor: "Ya veo, pero te daré una advertencia, odio pelear con las mujeres, especialmente si arruino la belleza de ella. Pero odio más que alguien haga llorar a una mujer, aun si es una niña, por eso destruiré a todo aquel que lo haga". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Kuesu: "Que miedo, mocoso, lástima que no funcionan conmigo". Dijo mientras lanzaba varias bolas de fuego en dirección a Corey, este solo exhalo la misma cantidad de bolas de fuego, provocando unas cuantas explosiones al chocar con las de la chica. "Por lo que veo, no te estas esforzando para detener mis ataques".

Cor: "¿Tú crees? Si usara más poder de lo debido, podrían saber que algo pasa aquí y no quiero llamar la atención". Dijo sonriendo un poco. "Por cierto, ¿Esto es tuyo?". Pregunto mientras tenía unas bragas moradas atrevidas.

Kuesu: "¿Eh?". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se miraba debajo de la falda, para luego voltearse con una mirada molesta y sonrojada. "¿C-C-Cómo es tomaste mis bragas sin que me diera cuanta, además de a esa distancia?". Pregunto molesta.

Cor: "¿Oh, son tuyas? Bueno, te las regreso y dejas a las chicas detrás de mí en paz, ¿Qué dices?". Dijo sonriendo. Sorprendiendo un poco a las chicas detrás de él.

Kuesu: "Eso será imposible, las tengo que eliminar junto contigo". Dijo creando una enorme bola de fuego y se la lanzaba a Corey.

Cor: "Parece que se le olvido un dato". Dijo para luego empezar a comerse la bola de fuego hasta que no quedara nada. "No puedes vencer a un Dragon de Fuego con Fuego, linda".

Kuesu: "Ya veo, entonces, toma". Dijo mientras sacaba una pistola de quien sabe dónde con su mano izquierda y empezaba a disparar.

Corey sabía que balas normales no lo dañarían, pero sintió una especie de escalofrió, por lo cual invoco una pistola en su mano derecha, con un numero grabado en ambos constados de la misma con el "XIII", parece un revolver pero no tiene un barril para las balas. Tiene unos detalles en oro y plata (Para que se les haga una idea, es la pistola de Black de To love ru, con partes de la de Train de Black Cat). Entonces, Corey empieza a disparar balas que chocaban con las que disparo Kuesu, esto sorprendió a la chica, ya que todas sus balas fueron neutralizadas por las balas de Corey.

Cor: '¿Qué son esas balas? Sentí como si mi cuerpo sintiera peligro o terror, pero ¿Por qué…?'. Pensaba en busca de respuesta, entonces vio una de las balas de Kuesu y noto que de ellas salía una especie de humo negro.

Kurama: 'Corey, será mejor que no toques esas balas por nada en el mundo, siento una energía maligna proviniendo de esas balas, si las tocas podría desatar tu ser salvaje y podrías destruir toda la ciudad y sus habitantes, y se volvería a repetir ese suceso'. Advirtió en la cabeza a Corey.

Cor: 'Ya se y no quiero que vuelva a pasar eso'. Pensó algo decaído. 'Deja de pensar en eso Corey y concéntrate'. Pensó para sí mismo.

Kuesu: "Eres bueno con una pistola, pero dudo que puedas con neutralizar magia y balas al mismo tiempo". Dijo mientras disparaba magia con su mano libre y usaba la pistola con la izquierda.

Corey se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió retadoramente, tranquilo mientras invocaba su chokuto en su mano izquierda y empezaba tanto a cortar como disparar las bolas de fuego y las balas, no dejando que ningún ataque lo tocase a él o a las chicas detrás de él, que lo miraban sorprendidas. Después de un tiempo, la pistola de Kuesu, se quedó sin balas, ya que cada vez que oprimía el gatillo no salían balas.

Cor: "Se te acabaron las balas". Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella, que creaba unas barreras con magia, pero Corey las destruía con su espada y balas.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Corey levanto su chokuto y la bajo para darle un corte a Kuesu, que cerró los ojos por instinto, esperando el ataque, que nunca llego. Entonces, fue abriendo los ojos hasta ver como la espada de Corey estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, que luego fue retirada.

Cor: "Toma, esto es tuyo, después de todo". Dijo calmado mientras le entregaba las bragas a Kuesu, desapareciendo su pistola.

Kuesu: "¿Por qué no me mataste?". Pregunto mientras tomaba sus bragas.

Cor: "Lo dije, ¿No? Odio luchar contra las mujeres porque no me gustaría arruinarle su belleza, además, prefiero no matar a alguien enfrente de personas como ellas". Dijo señalando con su espada a las dos chicas. "Prefiero que no vean el lado oscuro de la vida, aun son muy jóvenes". Dijo mientras dejaba de señalar al par de chicas y empezaba a caminar hacia ellas.

Kuesu: "Debes de ser muy valiente, para darle la espalda a tu enemigo". Dijo en murmuro mientras creaba una bola de fuego y la lanzaba contra Corey.

Entonces, Corey se da la vuelta, cambiando de mano la espada y cortando la bola de fuego, para luego lanzarse contra Kuesu, que retrocedió un paso, pero tropezó y casi se cae, casi porque Corey la agarro la agarro por la cintura pegándola a él, mientras que ponía el filo de su chokuto cerca del cuello de la chica, sin llegarla a cortarla, esto sorprendió y sonrojo un poco a Kuesu, ya que estaba cerca del chico, además de que el mismo no era para nada feo.

Cor: "Creo que debes saber a diferenciar el nivel del poder de tu enemigo antes de atacar, sino hubiese sido yo, te habrían matado en ese ataque. Por cierto, ponte tus bragas". Dijo mientras se separa de la chica y se iba a por el dúo. "¿Estáis bien las dos?". Pregunto mientras se agachaba a la altura de las chicas.

Chica de pelo azul: "Si, muchas gracias". Dijo viendo al chico.

Cor: "¿Cómo se llaman?". Pregunto.

Chica de pelo azul: "Yo me llamo Pan, y ella se llama Kusano". Dijo presentándose y a la chica.

Cor: "Con que Kusano y Pan, no son malos nombres, son lindos, perfectos para ustedes". Dijo sonriendo, sonrojando un poco a Pan. "¿Tienen algún lugar donde quedarse?". Pregunto.

Pan: "No, estamos viviendo en el bosq-…". Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

Cor: "No se diga más, ustedes dos se vendrán conmigo, y no hay peros que valgan". Sentencio con una sonrisa.

Kusano: "¿Por qué nos ayuda, Onii-chan?". Pregunto ladeando la cabeza tiernamente.

Cor: "¿Onii-chan?". Dijo algo sorprendido. "Las ayudo porque no puedo permitir que unas chicas como ustedes se queden vivan de esta manera, por lo que se vendrán a vivir conmigo". Dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie, desinvocando su chokuto y estirando su manos a las chicas. "¿Nos vamos ya?". Pregunto.

Entonces, Kusano, le da su mano y luego lo hace Pan. Luego se van a donde la moto de Corey. El chico fue el primero en subir, para luego poner a Kusano enfrente de él y a Pan detrás de él.

Cor: "Sostente fuerte, Pan, y Kusano, toma ponte esto". Dijo mientras le ponía el caso a la pequeña.

Pan: "Pero, ¿Tu no deberías de tener el casco?". Pregunto mientras se aferraba con los brazos a la cintura de Corey.

Cor: "Yo no lo necesito, pero la ley me prohíbe salir sin un medio de protección". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, vámonos". Dijo mientras encendía su moto y empieza a conducirla a una velocidad moderada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Corey dejo su moto en el garaje, para luego acompañar a las chicas a la entrada. Al entrar, Kusano se escondió detrás de la pierna de Corey, mientras que Pan agarraba la mano de Corey, tratando de coger coraje, ya que las chicas que estaban la casa las estaban mirando, unas con auras malignas, otras calmadas y otras llenas de estrellitas por lo hermosas que son las chicas.

Cor: "Yosh, chicas, les presento a Pan y a Kusano, me las encontré mientras estaba de paseo, además de que estaban solas, por lo que no estaría mal darles un techo, ¿No lo creen?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lans: "Espero que no hayas peleado mucho tiempo, Cor". Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Cor: "Con que lo sentiste, ¿Eh?". Pregunto.

Lans: "Claro, aumentaste un poco tu poder, pero dudo que mataras a la persona que te ataco".

Cor: "Tranquila, no creo que moleste mucho, por lo menos por ahora". Dijo tranquilo.

Asia, Tiffa: "¡Que lindas son!". Dijeron mientras iban a abrazar a las chicas que estaban con Corey. Asia abrazaba a Pan, mientras que Tiffania iba con Kusano.

Rías: "¿Me puedes explicar por qué estas con unas niñas?". Dijo con un tic en la ceja.

Cor: "Y ahí está la Rías celosa, ahora, no se puede ni decir "hola" a una niña porque crees que me pueden separar de ti, eso como que es algo tonto, y eso va con las demás, no solo con Rías". Dijo explico con una voz aburrida, haciendo como que una flecha imaginaria atravesaba a toda chica que se comportaba como Rías, incluyéndola. "Le diré lo mismo que le dije a Laney en una de nuestras citas, "los celos son el reflejo de tu inseguridad", por lo que cálmense, yo no me voy a ningún lado". Dijo mientras se iba de la sala.

Happy: "Tener celos de unas niñas, es lo más bajo que puede caer unas chicas de vuestro estatus, hasta ahora no hacéis más que dar decepciones. Aye". Dijo se iba volando con Corey.

Kin, Kon: "¡Ooooh, turn down for what!". Dijeron mientras salían pitando de la casa, por el aura que las chicas que molestaron, emanaban.

Lans: "Esto va a ser muy repetitivo". Dijo suspirando cansada.

Tiffa: "Ah, ustedes dos están muy sucias, lo mejor será darse un muy buen baño caliente". Dijo sonriendo.

Asia: "Si, no podéis andar por esta casa estando así". Dijo de acuerdo.

Lans: "Mejor vamos todas a darnos un baño". Dijo suspirando.

 **(En el baño).**

Actualmente se encuentra las chicas, en uno de los tantos humildes (Como no) baños de la casa, Tiffa y Asia estaban bañando a Pan y a Kusano. Algunas chicas acordaron en llamar a Kusano "Kuu-chan" como cariño (Yo también le pondré así para cuando hable, solo que sin "Chan").

Tiffa: "Vaya, sí que estaban sucias, ahora están muy limpias". Dijo después de terminar de limpiar a Kusano, y Asia a Pan.

Entonces, Akeno se pone detrás de Tiffa y se pone a agarra los pechos de Tiffa, sorprendiéndola.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, pensaba que había sido mi imaginación pero en verdad tus pechos son muchos más grandes que los míos". Dijo sorprendiendo a algunas chicas.

Leafa: "Oye, Akeno, deja en paz a mi hermana". Dijo con un tono molesto.

Restia: "No seas celosa, Leafa". Dijo mientras empezaba a tocarle los pechos a Leafa.

Leafa: "O-Oye, Restia, no juegues… con mis pechos… Ah".

A un lado de eso, se encontraban las chicas sentadas en el baño, Yui se encontraba jugando con Kusano y Celine, con las burbujas, y Pan estaba hablando con Mikan.

Silica: "¿Siempre será así cuando nos bañemos juntas?". Pregunto a Laney mientras señalaba al a las cuatro chicas.

Lans: "Peor es cuando están con Cor". Dijo suspirando.

Silica: "¿Se b-ba-bañan con Cor?". Pregunto mientras se sonrojaba.

Asia: "Eso es a veces, pero si, aunque no es tan malo como parece". Dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

Est: "Cor es bueno con las mujeres, sin excepción". Dijo mientras tenía unas burbujas en sus manos.

Sinon: "Oye, Laney, ¿Estás de acuerdo con compartir a Corey?". Pregunto curiosa.

Lans: "No mucho, pero creo que es una desventaja de ser novia de Corey". Dijo suspirando.

Mio: "Pero al parecer, Rías no quiere compartirlo, ni siquiera con la pequeña Yui". Dijo.

Lans: "Ella es así".

Rías: "¿Qué están hablando de mí?". Pregunto con una sonrisa, pero con un aura cubriéndola.

Lans: "De que todo lo que quieres tú lo quieres para ti sola, como en el pasado siempre obtuviste lo que querías, piensas que Corey es tuyo, y solo tuyo". Dijo sin inmutarse por el aura de su hermana.

Rías: "¿Cómo?". Pregunto aumentando su aura.

Kuu: "No peleen". Dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces, Laney se acercó rápidamente, tratando de calmarla.

Lans: "Tranquila, Kuu-chan, no estábamos peleando, esto es lo que se llama debate de opiniones, por lo que no pelearemos". Dijo a lo cual Kuu se calmó.

Kuu: "¿Debate de opiniones?". Pregunto inocentemente.

Lans: "Si, es cuando varias personas dicen sus opiniones, de forma calmada". Explicar.

Kuu; "Oh, ya veo". Dijo llevándose una mano a su barbilla infantil.

Yui: "Mamá, como que se te pego la manía de papá de no ver a una chica". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Solo la de no ver a chicas pequeñas como tú o Kuu-chan". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

 **(Con Corey).**

Actualmente Corey se encuentra ajustando unas cosas de su moto, además de que necesitaba mantenerse distraídos unos momentos, Happy se encontraba comiendo un pescado en una mesa cercana al chico.

Cor: "Oye, Happy". Dijo llamando la atención del gato. "¿Crees que me pase con las chicas con lo que dije?". Pregunto con un tono algo preocupado.

Happy: "No lo creo, a veces las personas necesitan una lección, tú lo sabes bien, Corey". Dijo para luego seguir comiendo el pescado.

Cor: "Si es verdad, gracias viejo, a veces eres un buen consejero". Dijo sonriendo.

Happy: "Aye. Para eso están los amigos". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Cierto, muy cierto… Amigos…". Dijo susurrando lo último. "Bueno, ya termine los arreglos". Dijo dejando las herramientas en una caja.

Happy: "Pero no lo entiendo, Corey". Dijo mirándolo confundido.

Cor: "¿Qué cosa?". Pregunto.

Happy: "¿Para qué arreglas tanto tus nuevos vehículos? ¿No puedes pedirle a las maid que lo hagan?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Primero, no me gustaría tener un accidente al tan poco tiempo de obtener mi vehículo, mi tío Force me mataría". Dijo con un tono de broma. "Y segundo, no debo acostumbrarme a depender siempre de las maid, tal vez sea bueno tenerlas, pero no es genial depender de ellas". Explico.

Happy: "Supongo que tienes razón". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, me voy". Dijo sonriendo.

Happy: "¿A dónde?".

Cor: "Por ahí". Dijo tranquilo.

Happy: "Muy bien".

 **(En un hotel lujoso).**

Actualmente se puede ver a Corey caminando a un hotel lujoso, parándose enfrente de la entrada.

Cor: 'Aquí es donde se está hospedando la chica del parque'. Pensó viendo el hotel.

Kurama: '¿Vas a ver a esa mujer?'. Pregunto en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Claro, tengo cosas que arreglar con ella'. Respondió mientras entraba al hotel y se iba a la recepción. "Disculpe, vengo a ver a Kuesu Jinguji, ¿Esta aquí?". Pregunto a la señora que estaba en la recepción.

Señora: "Si, la señorita Kuesu Jinguji se encuentra aquí, pero, dijo que no esperaba visita de nadie". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Solo soy un pariente lejano, me entere que vino a Japón por lo que le quiero dar una sorpresa y creo que no queremos arruinar la sorpresa, ¿No lo cree?". Pregunto mientras guiñaba el ojo.

Señora: "Ah, sí, claro, ella se encuentra en el último piso en la habitación 15-B". Respondió.

Cor: "Muchas gracias". Dijo mientras iba al ascensor, marcando el último piso. "Oh, un mosquito…". Dijo mientras se golpeaba con un poco de fuerza la parte superior casi llegando al hombro izquierdo. Cuando golpeo esa zona, se escuchó como un aparato se destruía. "Vaya, poner un aparato de vigilancia en una persona, sí que deben tenerla cuidando para que no haga nada". Dijo mientras se veía la mano, que estaba un aparato destruido.

Cuando, llego al piso fue a la habitación recomendada, tocando la puerta. Entonces abrió Kuesu que se sorprendió a ver a Corey.

Cor: "¡Ah, primita, ¿Cómo estás?! Vamos, saluda tu primo mayor". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Kuesu, confundiéndola. "Nos están vigilando, solo actúa". Le susurro en el oído, para luego separarse. "Oye, prima, vamos a hablar adentro y ponérsenos al día, ¿Si?".

Kuesu: "Claro, pasa". Dijo dejando pasar a Corey y cerraba la puerta. "¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido? No paso mucho desde que nos vimos". Dijo curiosa.

Cor: "Soy un dragón, Kuesu, solo tuve que seguir tu olor por la ciudad". Dijo tranquilo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la habitación. "Por cierto, eres buena actriz". Dijo sonriendo.

Kuesu: "Tu igual. Pero eso de seguir el olor de alguien, ¿No es como acoso sexual?". Pregunto con un tono de broma.

Cor: "No si la persona a la que persigo es la primera en atacarme". Dijo riendo.

Kuesu: "¿Y qué quieres de mí?". Pregunto queriendo ir al grano.

Cor: "Nada importante, solo que abandones esta ciudad tan rápido como llegaste, aun no le he dicho a mi ama sobre ti, por lo que tienes la oportunidad de irte, sin ningún cargo". Dijo.

Kuesu: "¿Solo eso? Vaya, para ser un demonio, tienes agallas a venir a mí, sin ningún apoyo o algo". Dijo con un ligero tono de arrogancia.

Cor: "Que va. Tal vez vine solo, pero lo hice para que no te sintieras muy presionada, además, ya te demontre que puedo vencerte sin ningún problema". Dijo relajado.

Kuesu: "Bueno, me gusta tu actitud, Corey". Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Corey. "¿Me prestas tu celular?". Pregunto mientras extendía su mano al chico.

Cor: "¿Para qué?". Pregunto mientras le entregaba su celular.

Kuesu: "No es por nada importante". Dijo mientras tocaba unas teclas del celular.

Cor: "Solo no veas mi historial de llamada o algo así". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Kuesu: "Toma. Me agregue bajo el nombre "Amor-Amor, Kuesu-sama"". Dijo mientras le daba el celular a Corey.

Cor: "Ohe, ¿Y eso por qué?". Pregunto confundido.

Kuesu: "Porque quiero que te conviertas en un cazador de demonios junto conmigo". Explico mientras se paraba del sofá.

Cor: "Ya veo, pero lo siento, no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas, no soy de los que matan por diversión o algo así. Además, debo darte las gracias, por hacer que me encontrara con la pequeña Kusano y Pan". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

Kuesu: "Suenas como si hubieras hecho algo de un plan elaborado de antemano". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Cor: "En parte, si, ya tenía vigilado a las dos desde hace unas semanas, reconstruir un bosque en tan solo una noche es algo raro, ¿Sabes?". Dijo tranquilo. "Pero no las quiero por tener ese poder, las quiero defender de los males que en un futuro pueda llegar a perseguirlas. En este mundo, no es bueno dejar que una habilidad como la de reconstruir un bosque pasar al lado del mal".

Kuesu: "Ya veo. Tienes un buen punto. Uno muy bueno". Dijo mientras se pasaba un mechón de su pelo a atrás de su oreja.

Cor: "Pero ese no es el problema. El problema es el lio que puedes hacer si te dejo por ahí vagando libremente cazando a los demonios. Aunque puedas hacernos el favor de eliminar a los demonios Renegados, no hay garantías que digan que posiblemente vallas a por mis compañeros demonios". Dijo mientras tenía una mirada algo seria.

Kuesu: "Vaya, tu mente es muy aguda". Dijo un poco sorprendida.

Cor: "Gracias. Pero me sorprendiste un poco cuando dijiste que me convirtiera en un cazador de demonios junto a ti. Lo que me deja a entender que me quieres por mi poder. Creo que haber leído que la familia Jinguji, es una de las pocas familias que actualmente cazan demonios. Teniendo eso en cuenta, supongo que me quieres por mi poder de dragón".

Kuesu: "En parte es verdad, lo que dices, aun". Dijo mientras tenía un tic en la ceja.

Cor: "No te culpo porque quieras revivir a la familia Jinguji, pero no soy de los que caen rendidos a una mujer solo por ser hermosa, por lo cual, digo que todas las mujeres lo son". Dijo riendo un poco. "Pero yo no uso mi poder para cumplir mis ambiciones, sino para proteger a mis seres queridos y amigos. Si no es por esa razón, no estoy interesado en usar mi poder". Dijo para luego esquivar un cuquillo que paso al lado suyo enterándose en el sofá. "Al parecer di en el blanco".

Kuesu: "¿Por qué mi voz no te alcanza?". Dijo con una mirada sombría y sin vida. "Al parecer, tengo que liberarte de esos pensamientos por mis propias manos". Dijo mientras invocaba un cuquillo en su mano derecha, para luego lanzarse a cortar a Corey, que desapareció de la vista de la chica, apareciendo de pie del otro lado del sofá.

Cor: 'Creo que me pase'. Pensó viendo como la chica tomaba el otro cuquillo del sofá y se volvía a lanzarse a cortar a Corey, que la esquivaba haciendo ligeros movimientos.

Cuando vio la oportunidad, Corey hizo un rápido movimiento atrapando las manos de Kuesu.

Cor: "Oye, cálmate, no quiero hacerte daño". Dijo mientras trataba de que Kuesu no se soltara.

Kuesu: "¡Cállate!". Dijo mientras empezaba lanzo una bola de fuego en el pecho de Corey.

Cor: "Tonta, recuerda que el fuego, no me hará daño".

Kuesu: "¡Cállate!". Dijo mientras invocaba una bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de futbol.

Cor: "Magia anúlate". Dijo haciendo que la bola de fuego desapareciera. "Tsk. Dije que te calmes". Dijo mientras le soltaba las manos a Kuesu, que aprovecho eso para intentar cortar a Corey por los hombros, pero no se esperó que el filo de los cuquillos se partiera tan pronto tocara la ropa de Corey. "Por favor, no quiero herir a una mujer, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer esto…". Dijo mientras se apartaba y dejaba caer las bragas de Kuesu al suelo.

Kuesu: "¿Otra vez ese truco?". Dijo mientras agarraba las bragas y se las ponía. "¿Cómo lo haces?". Pregunto un tanto molesta.

Cor: "Secreto". Dijo riendo. "Sabía que no me atacabas con verdaderas ansias de matar". Dijo sonriendo mientras se sienta en el piso viendo a la ventana, ya que Kuesu, destruyo un poco el sofá.

Kuesu: "Ya veo, con razón te mantenías esquivando mis ataques". Dijo mientras se sentaba viendo en dirección contraria a Corey pegando su espalda a la del chico.

Cor: "Te permito quedarte en la ciudad, si prometes no atacar a mis amigos". Dijo riendo.

Kuesu: "No lo hare por la familia Jinguji, pero me caes bien". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "¿No me digas que te enamoraste de mí?". Pregunto con un tono de broma.

Kuesu; "Puede ser". Dijo riendo un poco. "Todo estará bien, mientras no ataque a tus amigos, ¿No? Aunque si tus amigos se interponen en mi camino, no me contendré". Dijo mientras se paraba. "Además de que sé que tienes novia".

Cor: "Ufff, me investigaste bien, a pesar de haber pasado unas poca horas". Dijo riendo mientras se paraba.

Kuesu: "Claro que si, además de que si pasas más tiempo conmigo, notaras que soy mejor que ella". Dijo confundiendo a Corey. "Tú debes de estar buscando una de esas cosas, como los demás chicos de tu edad. Así que apuesto a que has mirado a tu novia o a tu ama de una forma pervertida, pero conmigo alrededor, eso llegara a su fin, estoy segura".

Cor: "Tía, ¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Kuesu: "Como dije, puedo encargarme de esos impulsos sexuales que tienes desde ahora en vez de que lo hagas con ellas". Dijo con un ligero sonrojo, pero luego se sorprende por lo que dijo. "¡¿Qué es lo que intentas que diga una poderosa bruja?!". Pregunto con una mirada enoja.

Cor: "Pero si lo dijiste tu misma, yo solo he estado escuchando". Dijo mientras se tapaba un poco los oídos.

Kuesu: "Como sea, lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptarme como tu legitima esposa y cállate". Dijo mientras tomaba el cuello de la camisa de Corey. "Con solo eso… yo… yo…".

Lans: "Cor, ¿Me lo puedes explicar?". Pregunto apareciendo de la nada con una mirada entrecerrada y con los brazos cruzados.

Cor: "Lans…". Dijo viendo a su novia.

Kuesu: "¿Cómo y cuándo entraste a aquí?". Pregunto molesta.

Lans: "Veo que no te diste cuenta que cuando Corey anulo tu magia también debió anular tu barrera, por lo que pude entrar". Dijo sonriendo un poco. "Por cierto, escuche todo tu avergonzado discurso".

Kuesu: "¿Cómo?". Pregunto mientras empezaba a irradiar su aura, al igual que Laney.

Cor: "Oh, vamos chicas, pueden calmarse". Dijo sonriendo un poco forzado, pero las chicas lo ignoraron.

 **(En la mansión Riffin).**

Actualmente se puede apreciar una gran cantidad de equipajes delante de la puerta de la mansión, en la que se puede ver a una nueva inquilina en el grupo, Kuesu.

Kuesu: "Un placer, demonios, me llamo Kuesu Jinguji, espero ser de ayuda". Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Rías: "Cor… ¿Qué significa esto?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Lo mismo que estás viendo, Rías. Kuesu, se quedara con nosotros debido a unos problemas que sufrió su apartamento, por lo que espero que nos podamos llevar bien… Aunque creo que será casi imposible…". Dijo lo último en susurro.

Rías: "Te escuche". Dijo emitiendo su aura.

Cor: "¿Y qué harás sabiendo eso?". Pregunto haciendo que Rías dejara de emitir su aura. "Es lo que pensé".

Lans: "Antes de entrar, Kuesu, tienes que hacer algo primero". Dijo confundiendo un poco a la chica. "Kuu-chan, Pan, vengan". Dijo llamando a las nuevas inquilinas, que tan pronto vieron a Kuesu, se escondieron detrás de Corey. "Kuesu, tienes que pedirles perdón por lo que hiciste".

Kuesu: "Bueno, bueno. Lo siento niñas, disculpen por atacarlas y todo lo demás". Dijo mientras veía a Kuu y a Pan.

Pan: "Bueno, estas perdonada, solo con la condición de que no nos vuelvas a atacar nunca". Dijo con algo de miedo.

Kuesu: "Mientras no se metan en medio de mis ataques, todo bien". Dijo sonriendo un poco amigable.

Cor: "Bueno, con todo esto arreglado, entremos, todo este gáleo me dio hambre". Dijo mientras cargaba a Kuu y a Yui, y entraba a la mansión.

Lans: "Mas bien, todo te da hambre, Cor". Dijo entrando a la mansión.

Cor: "No lo niego". Dijo riendo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario.**

* * *

 **También pueden visitar mi página de Facebook, iré poniendo cuando pueda, imágenes de algunos personajes de esta historia, especialmente el de algunos que me invente. Ya puse el de Corey.**

 **Y si queda algo forzado me disculpan, a veces cuesta que la inspiración salga a flote.**


	45. Especial 17

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **dark thundercat: Llevaba un tiempo queriendo ver como seria Gasper de mujer, por lo que simplemente lo discutí con un amigo para hacerlo, y me dijo lo mismo que tu, aunque tampoco es que no me agradaba Gasper como hombre, pero era molesto que el tío se vistiera como mujer y se comportara como tal, por lo que decidí arreglar el error de la naturaleza, por lo que ahora podrá disfrutar de vestirse como mujer sin molestar a nadie; lo de Yami, me llego de la nada, al ver uno de los capítulos de Shimai, obviamente no podía dejar de lado a nuestra querida Sucubos Maria; sobre Pan, no iba a poner a la de Dragon Ball, no es que tenga algo contra ella o parecido, solo que no la veo en este tipo de cosas, esta Pan es la de una serie llamada Mushiking: los guardianes del bosque, que solo lo dan en dailymotion; y Yukiko es una sucubos, no se de que anime es, ni tampoco se si ese es su nombre, solo tome su apariencia ya que necesitaba una maid, y alguien que sustituyera a la hermana mayor de Maria, por lo que Ink y Yukiko son ese sustituto XD.**

 **kamijou killer: Ok, tu fuiste sincero, entonces yo también lo seré, no es que odie a Rías, no mucho, sino que a veces molesta que al ser una niña mimada merece todo lo que quiera y solo para ella, por lo que cree a Laney para molestar un poco, ok, miento en esa parte, para molestar mucho a Rías. Además, también me agrada Xenovia, pero mi motivo es que da risa su forma de ser tan, tan, ¿cómo decirlo?, sin sentido común, al igual que Asia e Irina, aunque a Asia yo la veo como una hermana menor XD. Lo de Yami, tal vez odie lo ecchi, pero cuando se quita esa mascara, no se tiene palabras para describirla XD, además de que no dejaría que Maria se saliera con la suya XD, y me alegra haber resuelto el error de la naturaleza de Gasper, por decirlo de algún modo XD.**

 **merlindante: Claro que si mi amigo, solo que tomara tiempo, ya que tengo que hacer tanto la historia como lo de las imagenes.**

 **Cinos slayer: Personas, o seres, como esos son a los que se le deben dar un aplauso, por cumplir su sueño hasta el ultimo aliento XD.**

 **Kurama09: Lo de las chicas de Maken-Ki, me gusta mucho eso, por lo que estan adentro XD.**

 **Issei ouroboros: Bueno, para ser sincero, no creo que estaría mal, lo haré, y tratare de ponerlo tan pronto lo termine, que dudo que me tarde dias XD; además si suena un poco raro, pero estamos hablando de Restia, por lo que dudo que sea importante XD; y tranquilo, no estas abusando, si lo vuelve mas divertido para ustedes, a mi no me molesta.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Rena Ryuuguu, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae, Index Librorum, Ram, Rem, Rito Tukimi, Liliruca Arde, Mira Yurizaki, Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, Mayuri, Tohka, Krul, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangū, Eiha, Celine, Kobato Hasegawa, Pemoe, Titta, Tiamat, Ririn, Eclair Martinozzi,Yukikaze Panettone, Medaka Kuromaki, Cana Alberona, Yukino Aguria, Kahura Mikazuchi, Miliana, Hayuru Himekawa, Sylvia Silkcut, Ekaterine Kunae, Inaho Kushiya, Sarasvati, Maelstrom...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

 **Hijas: Yui Riffin (Yui de SAO), Koji (Kon de Tokio Raven).**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 17.**

 **(En la mansión Riffin-En la habitación de Corey).**

Ahora mismo, se puede apreciar a Corey con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, empezó a despertarse lentamente. Trato de pararse pero no podía, además de que cada vez que se movía, podía escuchar sonidos lindos débilmente.

Cor: 'Hmm, ¿Un sueño…?'. Pensó soñoliento, además de que sentía que algunas sensaciones suaves en ambos brazos. '¿Qué diablos es esto? Se siente suave…'. Pensó mientras agarraba lo que tenía en sus brazos y lo apretaba suavemente, sintiendo que eran suaves y elásticas.

?: "… Mmm, Cor… Eso es…". Dijo una voz que Corey reconoció, además de que también sintió una pequeña respiración cerca de su cuello, que ahora mismo no tenía su bufanda.

Cor: "¿Restia?". Pregunto abriendo los ojos, notando que la chica estaba usando solamente con sus bragas, además de tener una mirada picarona. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Pregunto tranquilo.

Restia: "Oh, ¿Ya despertaste, Cor-sama?". Pregunto sonriendo. "Como tu familiar, ¿No es normal que estemos en la misma cama?". Dijo mientras apretaba sus pechos contra el brazo de Corey.

Cor: "Primero, si, ya desperté, segundo, ¿No se supone que siempre dormimos juntos?". Pregunto algo confundido.

Restia: "Cor-sama, no arruine este momento". Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Cor: "Vamos, era una broma". Dijo riendo, viendo como el cabello negro de Restia le cubría un poco del rostro. "¿Por qué no llevas sostén?". Pregunto curioso.

Restia: "Lo que pasa es que mis viejos sostenes no pueden sostener mis nuevos pechos". Dijo con un tono seductor. "Sigamos durmiendo, Cor-sama, por lo menos hasta que vengan a buscarnos". Dijo mientras entrelazaba sus brazos al brazo de Corey.

Cor: "Como quieras". Dijo para luego sentir como su otro brazo era fuertemente agarrado. "Oh, Est, ¿Qué pasa?". Dijo viendo a la espíritu de acero que solo estaba usando sus calcetines hasta las rodillas.

Est: "Usted es mi amo. Por lo que tengo que estar a su lado". Dijo mientras presionaba sus nuevos pechos al brazo de Corey.

Restia: "Vamos, Est, debes dejarme un poco a Cor-sama". Dijo mientras apretaba el brazo de Corey en su escote. "Ufufufufu, Cor-sama, tu cuerpo esta calientito".

Est: "Cor, conmigo como tu espada y tu familiar, ¿No es suficiente ya?". Pregunto mientras apretaba su agarre con Corey.

Cor: "Bueno, no lo sé…". Dijo dudoso mientras podía sentir las respiraciones de ambas chicas en su cuello. "Pero cálmense, las dos son mis familiares, ustedes estarán conmigo hasta el fin de los tiempos, al igual que las demás chicas, por lo que no se preocupen". Dijo sonriendo.

Nana: "Cor, Mikan te está llamando. La comida… ya está… lista…". Dijo viendo la situación en la que se encontraba el chico.

Entonces, Restia, Est y Corey se miran entre sí, y luego, Corey golpea su puño con la palma de su otra mano, que se encontraban libres del agarre de los familiares del chico.

Cor: "Vamos, Nana. Únetenos". Dijo llamándola con la mano y una sonrisa en su cara.

Nana: "¡¿Q-Qu-Queeeeee?!". Grito tartamudeando mientras se ruborizaba y se desmayaba.

Cor: "Como que fue mucho para ella". Dijo riendo.

 **(Más tarde-En la sala).**

Después de que Nana recobrara la conciencia, los que fueron al incidente de la planta junto con algunas personas más, se encontraban en la sala, preparándose para ir al centro comercial. Entonces, sonó el timbre de la entrada, a la cual Mikan fue la se encargó de abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con un señor con un traje de Zoom (Es una empresa de envíos, por si no lo sabéis).

Mikan: "Buenos días, señor, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?". Pregunto calmada.

Empleado: "Eh, si, bueno, ¿Se encuentra Corey Riffin en la casa?". Pregunto a la chica.

Cor: "Si, soy yo, ¿Pasa algo?". Dijo apareciendo de la nada, haciendo que Mikan se retirara de la puerta.

Empleado: "Etto, sí, tengo un paquete para usted". Dijo mientras le entregaba a Corey una bolsa de viaje que parecía pesada para el empleado, además de que tenía unas etiquetas diciendo "Súper frágil". "Por favor, firme aquí". Dijo mientras le entregaba una tabla de madera con una hoja y un bolígrafo.

Cor: "Claro, ya está". Dijo terminando de firmar la hoja, para luego tomar de una cuerda la bolsa y guindársela por el hombro. "Gracias por la entrega". Dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

Entonces, Corey empieza a caminar a su habitación, pero Laney lo detiene.

Laney: "¿Quién está en esa bolsa?". Pregunto con una mirada algo seria.

Cor: "Oh, ¿Te distes cuenta?". Pregunto sonriendo tranquilo.

Lans: "Claro que sí, pero solo siento pulsos electromagnéticos que interpreto como el de una persona". Dijo algo pensativa.

Cor: "Supongo que debe ser alguna habilidad secundaria de tu Electromaster". Dijo también pensativo, para luego suspirar. "Bueno, supongo que tengo que revelar quien está en esta bolsa, ¿No?". Dijo mientras ponía la bolsa en el suelo, mientras que los presentes se ponían atención. "Solo, no la ataquen". Dijo mientras que abría la bolsa revelando a una joven voluptuosa en posición fetal, con el pelo rosa atada en dos coletas a los lados, tenía los ojos cerrados, además de que estaba desnuda. "¿Creen que primero tenga que tocarle los pechos?". Pregunto tranquilo, con un ligero tono de broma.

Yui: "Papá…". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Cor: "Jajajaja, tranquila, solo era una broma, Yui". Dijo riendo un poco. "Bueno, a lo nuestro". Dijo mientras empezaba a tocar el hombro derecho de la chica, empujándola suavemente. "Oye, Myuu, despierta… ¿Estas bien? ¡Hey!".

Entonces, la chica, identificada como Myuu, empezó a abrir los ojos, que son verde claro.

Myuu: "¿Eh?". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Bien, parece que estas bien". Dijo sonriendo mientras se aleja un poco.

Entonces, Myuu mira a Corey y a las presentes, para luego verse a sí misma.

Myuu: "¡Kyaaaa!". Dijo mientras se alejaba de Corey y se cubría como podía su cuerpo, especialmente sus pechos.

Cor: "Oh, venga, Myuu, relájate. Sé que puede ser bastante repentino, pero volvernos locos no nos servirá nada". Dijo sonriendo.

Myuu: "¡Mira hacia otro lado, Corey!". Grito algo molesta, haciendo que Corey le diera la espalda.

Cor: "Myuu, solo escúchame. Estamos en mi casa o debo decir mansión". Dijo pensativo. "Bueno, al caso, relájate, estas segura".

Myuu: "¿Relajarme?". Dijo no entendiendo, para luego recibir una manta de Mikan, que la uso para cubrirse su cuerpo. "Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy desnuda?".

Cor: "Yo que voy a saber. Posiblemente se desvanecieron con los sellos que tenían la bolsa para suprimir tus poderes". Dijo mientras volteaba un poco la cabeza, mostrando su cara sonriente.

Lans: "Cor, ¿Quién es ella?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Por ahora, solo les diré que ella es Myuu, y es como mi protegida o algo así". Dijo despreocupado.

Lans: "Entiendo".

Yui: "Que respuesta más vaga, aunque era algo compresible si es de papá". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Bueno, lo mejor será llevar a Myuu con nosotros, no trajo ropa, como pueden ven, por lo que creo que es el mejor momento para esto". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, Lucy, ¿Podrías prestarle algo de tu ropa a Myuu?, creo que la tuya le quedara bien".

Lucy: "Muy bien, ya vuelvo". Dijo mientras iba a su habitación.

Rías: "Cor, ¿Por qué no nos lo cuentas todo sobre ella? ¿Es que no confías en nosotras?". Pregunto con un tono dolido.

Cor: "Te equivocas, Rías. Si confió en ustedes, solo que tengo secretos, que por mucha confianza que tenga en ustedes, no puedo revelar. No es nada personal". Explico calmado.

Myuu: "Oye, Corey". Dijo llamando la atención del chico. "¿Puedes devolverme mis poderes?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Oh, cierto, ya te quito el ultimo sello". Dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Myuu.

Entonces, en la mano y antebrazo de Corey apareció una especie de cadena de energía azul oscuro pegada al cuerpo del peli-azul, que se movían alrededor del antebrazo del chico. Esto, por alguna razón, sorprendió demasiado a Koneko. Después de un tiempo, la cadena desapareció del antebrazo y mano de Corey.

Cor: "Con eso ya está todo hecho. Tus poderes mágicos volverán en poco tiempo, una hora a más tardar". Explico mientras retiraba su mano del hombro de la chica.

Myuu: "Ya veo". Dijo suspirando.

Lucy: "Cor, ya traje algo de ropa". Dijo mientras entraba en la sala, con algo de ropa en sus manos.

Cor: "Ok, dáselos a Myuu y vámonos". Dijo mientras se iba a sentar en el sofá, que le daba la espalda a Myuu.

Mientras que algunas hablaban con Myuu, que se encontraba vistiendo con la ropa de Lucy, que era una falda negra, una camisa roja manga larga, una chaqueta blanca manga corta, unas medias blancas y unos zapatos negros. Entonces, Koneko se acercó a Corey sentándose al lado del chico, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cor: "¿Pasa algo, Koneko?". Pregunto sonriendo mientras abría los ojos.

Koneko: "Esa técnica que usaste, estabas usando…". Dijo viéndolo a la cara. "¿… Era Ki?". Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: "Sip, pero mi técnica es diferente a la tuya y la de tu hermana. Si puedo usar el Ki al igual que ustedes dos, pero mi manera de usarlo es diferente. El nombre de mi técnica es Renkankei-kikou".

Koneko: "He oído sobre esa técnica, es el arte marcial definitivo para los que no pueden usar magia, chakra o parecido. Pensé que era un arte extinguido".

Cor: "Pues, como puedes ver, no está extinto". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "¿Por qué tiene ese poder? Si ya tienes tu chakra y magia". Pregunto con duda.

Cor: "Hay cosas o poderes que pueden hacer inmunes a mi chakra y magia, por lo que necesito algo con que contrarrestar ese defecto". Dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Koneko, sonrojándola. "Aprendí esto, por ese motivo".

Lans: "Oye, Cor, nosotras estamos listas, ¿Y tú?". Pregunto viendo al chico.

Cor: "Claro, vamos". Dijo mientras se paraba del sofá.

 **(En el centro comercial).**

Myuu: "¡In… In… Increíble!". Dijo sorprendida viendo la entrada del centro comercial.

Actualmente, todo el grupo se encuentra en frente de la entrada del centro comercial. Myuu, se quedó tan sorprendida por el centro comercial, que Corey la tubo que arrastrar hacia el interior del centro comercial.

Myuu: "¿Todo aquello son tiendas?". Pregunto mientras veía las distintas tiendas.

Cor: "Así es". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Aunque lo creas o no, este es solo uno pequeño, ahí uno mucho más grande un poco más alejado de este". Explico.

Pan: "Vaya, no sabía que había un lugar tan amplio por estos lados". Dijo viendo el centro comercial mientras agarraba la mano de Corey, junto a Yui.

Cor: "Bueno, eso pasa por vivir un tiempo en el bosque, Pan". Dijo sonriendo mientras tenia a Kuu sobre sus hombros.

Pan: "Cierto, pero el suelo está muy frío". Dijo viendo a sus pies descalzos pisando el suelo.

Cor: "Te dije que usaras por lo menos sandalias". Dijo riendo un poco.

Pan: "Pero estoy acostumbrada a estar descalzo, además de que siento que me aprietan los pies cada vez que me los pongo, y más si uso esas cosas a lo que llaman medias". Dijo un poco apenada.

Mikan: "Bueno, tenemos que quitarte esa manía, no puedes ir por ahí descalza, lastimando tus pies". Dijo con un tono algo preocupada.

Pan: "Pero ya estoy acostumbrada, además, no he tenido problemas con lo del suelo y esas cosas". Dijo mientras apretaba su agarre con la mano de Corey.

Cor: "Vale, vale, cálmense, no queremos llamar la atención, más de lo que lo hacemos ahora". Dijo sonriendo algo forzado.

Rías: "Tal vez, Cor, pero Pan, debes aprender a usar mínimo sandalias". Dijo mientras veía a la chica.

Pan: "Pero…". Dijo tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Rías: "Nada de "Peros"… te pondrás sandalias, aun si te tengo que obligar". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Pan: "Pero…". Dijo mientras se ocultaba detrás de Corey.

Tiffa: "Vamos, Pan, te va a encantar usarlos". Dijo juntando sus manos.

Pan: "Tal vez, pero como dije ya estoy acostumbrada a no usar zapatos".

Satellizer: "Pero Pan, entiéndelo".

Akeno: "Pan, si no te pones unas sandalias, te obligaremos". Dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

Pan: "No quiero…".

Lisbeth: "Vamos, Pan…". Dijo sonriendo animadamente.

Pan: "¡No quiero…!". Dijo mientras empezaba a correr por el centro comercial, seguida de Rías, Akeno, Satellizer, Lisbeth y Tiffa.

Mikan: "¿Las seguimos?". Pregunto a Corey.

Cor: "Solo has que no las conoces". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

 **(En una tienda de lencería femenina).**

Actualmente se encuentran todo el grupo en la tienda viendo los distintos accesorios y demás cosas, a excepción de Pan y sus perseguidoras, que seguían persiguiendo a la chica por todo el centro comercial.

Asia: "Nunca lo había pensado, pero tenerlas grandes también tiene sus desventajas". Dijo mientras baja su mirada a sus pechos.

Koneko: "Estoy de acuerdo, Asia-sempai". Dijo mientras se tocaba un poco sus pechos.

?: "Etto… Disculpe". Dijo una voz grave detrás del grupo, llamándoles la atención.

Cuando el grupo volteo, lograron ver a un hombre con el traje de seguridad, junto con todas las chicas que estaban persiguiendo a Pan, además de ella misma.

Guardia: "¿Ustedes conocen a estas chicas?". Pregunto. "Me dijeron que estaban con ustedes antes de que estas chicas empezaran a correr por el centro comercial". Explico.

Cor: "Debió habernos confundido, señor. No las conozco en los más mínimo". Mintió con normalidad, esto hizo que las chicas que estaban con el guardia sintieran que les atravesaban el corazón.

Guardia: "¿En serio? Pues ellas dijeron que estaban contigo, Corey". Dijo confundido.

Cor: "Me debieron confundir, amigo". Dijo agitando la mano en negación.

Guardia: "Bueno, me disculpo por esto Corey, pero como tengo trabajo que hacer, no puedo vigilarlas, ¿Puedo dejarlas bajo tu cuidado?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Sin problema". Dijo viendo como el guardia salía de la tienda.

Rías: "Cor, ¿Por qué dijiste que no nos conocías?". Pregunto con un tono enojado.

Cor: "Vamos a lo que vinimos". Dijo ignorando la pregunta de Rías.

Rías: "¡No me ignores, Cor!". Dijo mientras pataleaba.

?: "Oh, pero si es Corey y el grupo del ocultismo". Dijo una voz femenina detrás del grupo.

Cuando el grupo volvió a voltear se encontraron con Risa Momioka, que estaba con un traje de empleada.

Cor: "Oh, Risa, ¿Qué hay?". Dijo sonriendo.

Risa: "No hay nada malo, pero, me sorprende que estés en una tienda como esta y estés tan tranquilo".

Cor: "¿Cuál es la necesidad de incomodarse en lugares como estos?". Pregunto confundido, causando que Risa estallara en carcajadas.

Risa: "Jajajaja, entiendo, entiendo, ahora veo cómo es que te la puedes pasar junto a los pervertidos sin verte afectado, jajajaja". Dijo mientras reía. "Bueno, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?". Pregunto mientras ponía una mano en su cintura.

Cor: "¿Trabajas aquí?". Pregunto curioso.

Risa: "Claro, pero solo es por esta semana". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Entiendo. Bueno, ¿Puedes ayudarlas a conseguir nuevos sostenes a ellas? Hay algunas que no saben su talla". Pregunto mientras señalaba a las chicas.

Risa: "Si, no hay problema, pero si quieres que le revise a todas, necesitare una que otra ayuda. Por cierto, Corey, ¿Vas a estar con ellas todo este rato?". Dijo viendo a las chicas, para luego volver su vista en Corey.

Cor: "No, no te preocupes por mí, solo vine para acompañar. Bueno, me voy, tengo que llevar a estas pequeñas a escoger ropa". Dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Yui, Pan y Kuu, pero algo le agarro su mano libre, ya que estaba aún cargando a Kuu en sus hombros, deteniendo su avance. Cuando volteo su mirada se encontró con Myuu que le estaba agarrando la mano. "¿Pasa algo, Myuu?". Pregunto confundido.

Myuu: "Por favor, quédate a mi lado". Dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un tono tímido.

Risa: "Oh, parece que tienes a alguien muy apegado a ti, Corey". Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Cor: "Ok, me quedare aquí". Dijo mientras lograba soltarse del agarre de Myuu y le acariciaba la cabeza. "Y por cierto, Risa, lo que pasa con Myuu, es que yo soy el único al que le tiene mucha confianza, ya que acaba de llegar a la cuidad y se quedara en mi casa". Explico.

Risa: "Entiendo, pero, ¿Qué tan grande es tu casa? Porque cada vez que te veo con una chica siempre se queda viviendo en tu casa". Dijo curiosa.

Cor: "Remodelaciones por parte del padre de Lans y Rías, y no es mi culpa, ¿Sabes?". Explico.

Risa: "Bueno, ¿Qué harás con las pequeñas?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Kuu-chan, Pan Yui, ¿Les importaría que luego de esto vayamos a comprar su ropa?".

Yui: "No hay problema conmigo". Dijo sonriendo.

Kuu: "Esta bien, Onii-chan". Dijo asintiendo.

Pan: "No veo problema". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, lo dicho. Además, tengo un muy buen gusto. Puede que no lo parezca, pero cuando estaba de viaje estuve de guardia, por unos meses, en una fábrica de cortesanos. Y cuando estaba por ahí, a menudo ayudaba a las chicas a escoger sus lencerías". Dijo sonriendo, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes.

Risa: "Oh, entonces, ayúdame un poco con esto". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Cor, a nadie le interesa esas cosas triviales. Por lo que puedes guardar silencio…". Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras suspiraba.

Cor: "Ok". Dijo riendo un poco.

Después de que algunas chicas escogieran sus ropas y que Risa les midiera se fueron a los vestidores, hay que decir que Risa se sorprendió mucho al enterarse del gran aumento de los pechos de Asia, Koneko, Yami, Nana, Restia y Est. Además de que Risa le pidió una ayuda a la encargada de la tienda. Por alguna razón, Corey desapareció de la vista de las chicas, cuando entraron a los vestidores. Ahora nos encontramos en el vestidor de Koneko, que no llevaba nada puesto, a excepción de unas bragas con estampe de fresas.

Koneko: "Sigo sin aceptar que crecieran por la ayuda de una planta pervertida". Murmuro mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo, especialmente el de sus pechos. Entonces, cruzo sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, haciéndolos resaltar más. "Me pregunto si a él le gustan los pechos así…". Murmuro sonrojando viendo sus pechos antes de empezar a ponerse un sostén.

Cor: "A mí no me importaba que antes fuesen pequeños, Koneko, pero con los pechos grandes tampoco estas mal". Dijo apareciendo de la nada detrás de Koneko, viendo el reflejo de la chica en el espejo, haciendo que Koneko se sonrojara mucho y empezara a temblar.

Koneko: "Se-Se-Sempai, fu-fu-¡Fuera de aquí!". Dijo sonrojada mientras empezaba a lanzarle a Corey los sostenes que estaban cerca de ella.

Cor: "Vale, vale, ya me voy, me equivoque de vestidor, buscaba el de Myuu. Por cierto, el sostén negro, por alguna razón, me parece que te quedara bien". Dijo mientras salía del vestidor, logrando que Koneko dejara de lanzar los sostenes, para luego ver el sostén negro que le dijo Corey.

Koneko: "Creo que… le hace caso a Cor-sempai". Dijo mientras se ponía el sostén negro, que le quedaba perfecto. "Bueno, no me queda mal". Dijo viendo su reflejo en el espejo haciendo unas poses, luego se cambia sus bragas de estampado de fresa por unas que van con el sostén. "Si, no están mal". Dijo sonriendo un poco sonrojada.

Entonces, escucha que alguien toca la puerta del vestidor, provocando que Koneko se pusiera rígida.

Koneko: "¿Quién es?". Pregunto.

Maria: "Soy Maria, Koneko-sama, tengo algo que te puede gustar". Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta con alegría.

Koneko: "Muy bien, pasa". Dijo algo dudosa mientras dejaba pasar a Maria.

Maria: "Mire, Koneko-sama, con este traje estoy segura que puede atraer la atención de Cor-sama". Dijo mientras le mostraba un traje negro de cuero con detalles dorados, sin mangas, que dejaba a la vista la espalda y la zona del estómago hasta un poco más abajo del cuello, con unas correas y al parecer también tenía una especie de cola de gato negra. Maria tenía en su otra mano unas medias negras que al parecer llegan hasta encima de la rodilla con detalles negros y unos guantes negros largos con detalles dorados, además de llevar un cintillo con forma de orejas de gato negras.

Koneko: "Pero, como que el traje es muy atrevido, ¿No?". Dijo mientras tomaba el traje en sus manos.

Maria: "No te preocupes, estoy segura que Rías-sama usaría un traje mucho más atrevido para llamar la atención de Cor-sama". Dijo mientras dejaba las medias y guantes en un banquillo del vestidor y le ponía el cintillo a Koneko. "Bueno, voy a salir, también tengo cosas que hacer, vengo en unos minutos para ver cómo le queda". Dijo mientras salía del vestidor.

Koneko: "Creo que será una buena idea probarlo". Dijo dudosa mientras se quitaba su sostén y se empezaba a poner el traje, que le quedaba perfecto, para luego ponerse los guantes y medias, y verse en el espejo, haciendo varias poses. Una de ellas fue ponerse de rodillas, mientras se apoyaba en uno de sus brazos mientras que con el brazo libre lo ponía cerca de su cara y hacia una pose de gato. "Nya". Dijo muy sonrojada viéndole en el espejo (Pondré una imagen de Koneko con el traje en mi página de Facebook, para ayudar a imaginar, recuerden sus nuevos pechos).

Cor: "Vaya, que irónico, una gata vistiéndose de gato". Dijo detrás de Koneko, con los brazos cruzados y apoyándose en la pared, sonrojando más a la peli platino. "Por sí preguntas que hago aquí, María me dijo que querías mostrarme algo, pero pensar que ese algo era esto. Hmm, María, muy buena jugada, muy buena". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai, olvide lo que vio aquí". Dijo mientras agitaba sus brazos rápidamente.

Cor: "Creo que eso será imposible, no podré olvidar algo como eso, no lo digo porque sea malo, sino que es porque te quedo muy, pero que muy bien, además de que te ves hermosa con ese traje". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Koneko. "Bueno, me voy, tengo que ayudar a Risa sin que la encargada me descubra". Dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Koneko: "Sempai...". Dijo viendo a la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Corey se encontraba caminando entre los vestidores sin que la encargada se enterara. Entonces, a su nariz le llega un olor peculiar.

Cor: "El aroma de Yami… se volvió más intenso… ¿Será que…?". Murmuro para sí mismo. "Iré a ver qué hace". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el vestidor donde estaba Yami y toco la puerta. "Yami, soy Corey, ¿Puedo pasar?". Pregunto tratando de no llamar la atención de la encargada, que curiosamente estaba atendiendo a Leafa.

Yami: "A-A-Adelante". Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta gimiendo.

Cor: "Como lo pensé". Dijo mientras entraba al vestidor, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, viendo a la chica sentada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes del vestidor, usando solo unas bragas blancas y con las marcas negras en su cuerpo. "Supongo que fue un acto inconsciente, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la chica, que asistió con la cabeza, mientras temblaba un poco. "Bueno, tenemos que hacerlo esto rápido, no quiero tener problemas con la encargada". Dijo suspirando, acercándose a Yami, ayudándola a pararse y pegándola a él. "Bueno a lo nuestro…". Dijo mientras empezaba a masajear el muslo izquierdo, casi tocando el trasero de la chica sacándole unos ligeros gemidos.

Yami: "E-Es-Espera, ¿No ves dónde estamos?". Dijo entre gemidos mientras que Corey le levantaba la pierna y seguía masajeando el muslo de Yami. "No…".

Cor: "¿De qué hablas? No veo que te opongas a esto". Dijo sonriendo bajando la pierna de Yami, para luego empezar a masajear los pechos de la chica, sacándole unos gemidos, pero se apartó un poco rápidamente. "¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto confundido.

Yami: "¿Cómo es que puedes hacer esto con esa cara?". Pregunto cubriéndose un poco los pechos.

Cor: "Oh, ¿Solo eso?". Pregunto alzando una ceja. "Sabes que no soy un pervertido, pero al ser un dragón, tengo una gran habilidad para complacer a una mujer, o eso creo". Dijo pensativo. "El caso es que ahora no es el momento para eso, tenemos que quitarte esas marcas antes que la encargada me descubra". Dijo acercándose a Yami.

Yami: "¿Pero no crees que mis pechos aún son pequeños?". Pregunto mientras se pegaba a la pared y Corey la acorralaba.

Cor: "A estas alturas ya debes saber que a mí no me importa el tamaño de los pechos de una chica, la belleza de una mujer no viene de ahí". Dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba a masajear uno de los pechos de Yami, haciéndola soltar algunos ligeros gemidos.

Yami: "Pero… Rías la tiene más grande que yo, y todos los hombres la ven". Dijo entre unos pequeños gemidos.

Cor: "Estas diciendo incoherencia, Yami, ¿No se supone que a ti no te gusta que los pervertidos te molesten?". Pregunto.

Yami: "Odio a los pervertidos… ¡Ah!". Dijo al sentir que Corey le apretaba con algo de fuerza los pechos. "¡No, así no!".

Cor: "Oh, al parecer eres muy sensible si lo hago de esa manera, ¿O es que en verdad disfrutas de esto?". Pregunto mientras seguía masajeando los pechos de Yami.

Entonces, Yami fue acercando su rostro al rostro de Corey, más específicamente, tratando de besar al chico, pero este la detuvo dejando masajear los pechos de la chica y poniendo una mano en frente de la chica.

Cor: "Lo siento, Yami, pero no creo que este sea el momento de eso. Recuerda que solo estoy ayudando a que la maldición de las marcas desaparezca, por lo que no estoy incluyendo ningún sentimiento, espero lo entiendas". Dijo con una mirada algo seria. "Bueno, a seguir". Dijo mientras volvía a masajear los pechos de la chica, para luego masajear otras partes de la chica, sin llegar a tocar la intimidad de Yami.

Un tiempo después, que fue apenas uno o dos minutos, Yami llego al clímax, logrando hacer que las marcas de su cuerpo desaparecieran.

Yami: "¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta de esto?". Pregunto mientras se ponía un sostén, con Corey de espalda a ella.

Cor: "Porque puse la barrera de silencio al entrar al vestuario, ¿O querías que las demás personas se diesen cuenta de lo que hacíamos?". Pregunto con un tono bromista.

Yami: "¡Claro que no!". Grito rápidamente.

Cor: "Tranquila, solo era una broma. Bueno, ahora me voy, tengo que ver a Myuu". Dijo mientras salía del vestidor.

Entonces, se dirigió al vestidor donde se encontraba Myuu, pero en ese momento estaba siendo atendida por la encargada.

Encargada: "Hola, gracias por la espera". Dijo con una sonrisa, sujetando una cinta métrica. "Ahora, usare estas medidas para encontrarle algo del estilo que escogió antes". Dijo mientras salía del vestidor.

Myuu: "Oh, sí. Muchas gracias". Dijo mientras se cubría los pechos y veía salir a la encargada, para luego ver su reflejo en el espejo. "Tengo la sensación de que aún siguen creciendo…". Dijo mientras tocaba sus pechos. "Lo sabía…". Dijo para luego escuchar el de cómo alguien tocaba la puerta.

Encargada: "¿Puedo entrar?". Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Myuu: "¡Hai!". Dijo mientras veía a la encargada entrar y dejar unos conjuntos de sostenes en el banquillo del vestidor. "¿Are? ¿Pero no son esos demasiados grandes? Además de que veo sujetadores que ni siquiera escogí". Dijo después de ver los sostenes.

Encargada: "Esos son algunos que yo le recomiendo. ¡Si los lleva, ese atractivo novio suyo se pondrá muy excitado!". Dijo sonriendo refriéndose a Corey.

Myuu: "¡Lo ha malinterpretado! Ese chico en realidad no es mi…". Dijo tratando de explicar lo de Corey.

Encargada: "¿Are? ¿Entonces solo estas enamorada de él? ¡Entonces para asegurarte, llévate esto!". Dijo mostrándole un sujetador atrevido (El mismo que el de su serie). "¡Si alguien con tu cuerpo se pone algo como esto, el celebro de cualquier hombre se derretirá con solo verlo!". Dijo para luego ver a Myuu, negando con la cabeza repetidamente. "Pruébate este primero, estoy algo preocupada por lo grandes que las tienes, aunque ahí algunas de tus amigas las tienen más grandes". Dijo lo último algo pensativa. "Por lo que, hagamos una pequeña prueba para asegurarnos de que sabes cómo ponértelos. Te enseñare la manera correcta de ponértelo". Dijo sonriendo.

Myuu: "¿La manera correcta de ponértelo?". Dijo algo confundida.

Después de explicarle a Myuu la manera correcta de ponerse los sostenes, mientras le ponía el sostén anteriormente mencionado. Myuu se vio en el espejo con una mirada sorprendida.

Myuu: "¡Wow! ¡Mis pechos parecen incluso más grandes, y es como si estuvieran flotando!". Dijo sorprendida.

Encargada: "Si. Normalmente, hubiéramos probado algunos trucos para que abultara más. Pero usted ya tiene un cuerpo espectacular, así que no es necesario".

Myuu: "N-No tiene que decir eso…".

Unos minutos después, la encargada salió para atender a otras personas, mientras dejaba a Myuu con el conjunto del sujetador, para luego posar enfrente del espejo.

Myuu: "Me pregunto si a él le gustaría verme con esto". Dijo sonriendo, para luego sonrojarse por lo dicho. "¿E-En que estoy pensando?". Dijo mientras traba de quitase el sostén, pero no alcanzaba al cierre. "¿Are…?". Dijo mientras trataba de llegar al cierra de distintas maneras, hasta que escucho el sonido de algo romperse.

Cor: "Ah, lo has roto". Dijo haciendo que Myuu alzara la mirada viendo que Corey se encontraba de pie en la pared casi tocando el techo del vestidor, con las manos en los bolsillos, además de tener una sonrisa en la cara, lo cual dejo en shock a Myuu. "Buenas…". Dijo como si eso fuese normal.

Entonces, Myuu hace un pequeño grito, que no duro mucho ni tampoco fue muy fuerte. Luego Myuu asomo su cabeza por afuera de la puerta, revisando que nadie le haya escuchado.

Myuu: "No… no creo que nadie me haya oído". Dijo mientras volvía a entrar cerrando la puerta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Pregunto mientras se cubría sus pechos, viendo al chico que ya estaba en el suelo, sentado en el banquillo del vestidor.

Cor: "Me pediste que me quedara a tu lado, ¿Verdad?". Respondió tranquilo.

Myuu: "¡Esto es demasiado cerca!". Grito en voz baja, mientras apartaba la mirada.

Cor: "Pero ese no es el problema, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a esto?". Dijo mientras le mostraba el sostén, que tenía una parte rota, cerca del cierre.

Myuu: "¿Qué debería hacer?". Pregunto mientras tomaba el sostén en una de sus manos.

Cor: "¿Qué más puedes hacer? Discúlpate y págalo. Aunque sería algo difícil". Dijo mientras veía la etiqueta del precio que ponía "14.800 yenes".

Myuu: "No pensé que fuera tan caro". Dijo algo desanimada.

Entonces, se escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Encargada: "Señorita, lleva un rato ahí dentro, ¿Va todo bien?". Pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Myuu: "¡Oh-Oh no! ¡Si alguien nos viera a los dos aquí, sería el fin del mundo!". Dijo algo alarmada.

Cor: "Uh… no creo que el mundo vaya a llegar a su fin…". Empezó a decir calmado, pero fue interrumpido por Myuu, que tenía una mirada que daba algo de miedo.

Myuu: "¡Es-cón-de-te!". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Corey.

Cor: "Hey-Hey, ¿Dónde se supone que me voy a esconder?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Myuu: "¡Solo escóndete!". Grito en susurro.

Encargada: "Señorita, voy a entrar". Dijo alarmando más a Myuu.

Cuando, la encargada entro solo se encontró con Myuu, que la estaba viendo algo asustada.

Encargada: "¿Are? Señorita, ¿Aún se está probando ese sujetador?". Pregunto confundida.

Myuu: "Etto, bueno… Yo solo estaba…". Dijo tratando de encontrar alguna explicación.

Encargada: "¿Hay algún problema?". Pregunto confundida.

Myuu: "Bueno…". Dijo viendo disimuladamente al techo, notando a Corey en el mismo con los brazos cruzados. "Por favor, deme un poco más de tiempo". Dijo mientras sacaba a la encargada y cerraba la puerta.

Encargada: "Señorita, ¿Segura de que quiere estar sola ahí dentro?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "No hay nada más que puedas hacer. Dile la verdad y disculparte. Bueno, en Alazzard, eras la princesa de los demonios de halla. Aunque hicieras algo como esto, seguramente nunca tuviste que disculparte por nada". Dijo haciendo que Myuu, pusiera una mirada desanimada. "Pero en esta ciudad, tu eres mi protegida. Tienes que disculparte cuando hagas algo mal, ¿Lo entiendes?". Dijo regañando a Myuu gentilmente. "¿O es que no te gusta pedir perdón?". Dijo esperando una respuesta de Myuu. "Hey, no soy telépata, por lo que no sé lo que piensas". Dijo con un ligero tono de broma.

Lucy: "Myuu, soy yo". Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Mikan: "Myuu, ¿Pasa algo?". Pregunto también del otro lado.

Entonces, abrieron la puerta y la encargada estaba con ellas, junto con algunas chicas, sin incluir a Tiffa, Kuesu, Laney y Risa. Y digamos que la encargada se molestó al ver a Corey en el vestidor.

Encargada: "¡Tú! ¿Cómo entraste aquí?". Pregunto señalando a Corey, que se encontraba sonriendo tranquilo. "¡Para su información, no permitimos hombres en los vestidores femeninos! ¡Por favor, salga inmediatamente!". Dijo mientras regañaba a Corey.

Lucy: "Myuu, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto ignorando lo de la encargada y Corey, pero Myuu no dijo nada.

Lans: "Chicas, ¡Hacéis mucho ruido! ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?". Pregunto un poco molesta, abriendo la puerta que estaba en frente de la de Myuu.

Cor: "Oh, Lans". Dijo viendo a su novia.

Lans: "¿Cor? Pensaba que estarías ayudando a algunas chicas a escoger su ropa, pero no pensé que la encargada te descubriera". Dijo viendo a su novio.

Cor: "Me distraje". Dijo suspirando. "Pero tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Y tú sujetador?". Pregunto viendo que la chica no tenía sujetador ni camiseta.

Lans: "Lo sigo escogiendo". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Cor: "¿Y de que talla?". Pregunto.

Lans: "No te lo diré". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "Un momento Laney, ahora que me fijo, tu pecho se ve más grande". Dijo viendo los pechos de Laney.

Lans: "¿Qué dices, Rías? Debe ser imaginación tuya". Dijo alzando una ceja.

Rías: "Encargada, ¿Ya le midió el pecho a ella?". Pregunto señalando a su hermana.

Encargada: "Según recuerdo, la medida de sus pechos son de 99 cm". Dijo sorprendiendo a Rías y algunas más.

Rías: "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que tienes mis mismas medidas, Laney?". Pregunto algo molesta.

Lans: "Aun estoy en crecimiento, hermana, no deberías sorpréndete de cosas como esta". Dijo sonriendo con una mano en su mejilla molestando más a Rías.

Rías: "¡Pero que crezcan a mi nivel de la noche a la mañana es irreal hasta para nosotras!". Dijo con un tono molesto.

Lans: "Deberé de ser una excepción, al igual que Tiffa". Dijo sonriendo molestando más a Rías.

Rías: "Entonces, ¿Por qué me has mentido?". Pregunto molesta.

Lans: "Porque es más fácil y divertido para mí". Dijo riendo un poco siguiendo molestando a Rías.

Mikan: "¿Quién diría que Rías se molestaría al saber que Laney tendría el mismo tamaño que sus pechos?". Pregunto al aire.

Cor: "Bueno es compresible, si ves a la antigua Lans y a la actual, no la reconocerías". Dijo riendo.

Mikan: "Es verdad".

Kuesu: "Chicas, hagan silencio". Dijo apareciendo de la nada, para luego ver a Corey. "Corey, ¿Qué haces aquí?".

Cor: "Y yo te pregunto, ¿Por qué estas vestida así?". Pregunto viendo que la chica solo tenía una ropa interior atrevido negro y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación (El mismo que la chica peli verde de la serie de Myuu).

Kuesu: "E-Eh-Eh…". Dijo mientras se iba corriendo a su vestidor, que era el que estaba al lado que el de Myuu. "Disculpe, encargada ¿Podría venir un momento?". Dijo llamando a la señora.

Encargada: "Claro…". Dijo yendo al vestidor de Kuesu.

Kuesu: "¿Recuerda que le pedí algo de lencería que no me la puedan quitar mientras la llevo puesta?". Pregunto.

Encargada: "Hai. Esta lencería es difícil de quitar incluso para el más habilidoso de los hombres". Dijo sonriendo.

Kuesu: "Aun así, ¿De verdad espera que me ponga esto?". Pregunto algo molesta.

Cor: "Yo no sé, pero como que eso te favorece". Dijo apareciendo detrás de la encargada.

Kuesu: "¡Tu largo de aquí!". Dijo haciendo que Corey volviera al vestidor de Myuu. "¡Además, no importa si me "Favorece", no pienso ponérmelo!".

Mikan: "Pero si ya lo llevas puesto". Dijo confundida, mientras que Koneko y Kirin asentían en respuesta.

Lucy: "Además, creo que nos desviamos del tema…". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, Corey puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Myuu, llamando la atención de la chica.

Cor: "Tienes que disculparte por ti misma". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Myuu asintiera a las palabras del chico. "Bien, me gusta esa actitud". Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Myuu. "Aunque esta vez no has sido la única culpable". Dijo para luego poner una mirada pensativa. "Bueno… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?". Se preguntó a sí mismo, dirigiendo su mirada a la medida de los sostenes de Myuu, que tenían el número 94, dando una mirada confundida, pero luego hace como si le llegara una idea, dándose la vuelta para ver a la encargada. "Hey, señorita encargada. Perdón por interrumpir su plática de lo que estén haciendo ahí… pero mi amiga quiere probarse un sujetador diferente. Dice que no es de su talla". Dijo llamando la atención de algunos de los presentes, especialmente a la encargada.

Encargada: "¿Eh? Pero eso no puede ser. Perdóneme, pero le acabo de tomar las medidas, y…". Empezó a explicar, pero fue interrumpida por Corey.

Cor: "Tráigame uno tres talla más grandes". Dijo con tres dedos de su mano derecha levantados.

Encargada: "Pero, soy una profesional… Tres tallas más seria demasiado. Esa es una diferencia que un aficionado como usted nunca entendería".

Cor: "Esta bien, está bien. Solo haga lo que le pedí. Le prometo que vera algo increíble". Dijo haciendo que la encargada aceptara y se fuera a buscar un sostén tres tallas más grandes. "Gracias". Dijo para darse la vuelta para ver a Myuu.

Mikan: "Dudo mucho que tu plan sea correr mientras que la encargada no está, ¿Verdad, hermano?". Pregunto viendo a su hermano.

Cor: "¿Para que serviría huir?". Respondió con una pregunta. "Muy bien, ahora, Myuu, ponte de espaldas". Dijo viendo a la chica, que le negó con la cabeza.

Myuu: "No quiero. Te conozco. Sé que me harás algo pervertido, igual que la otra vez". Dijo confundiendo a algunas chicas.

Lans: "¿Igual que la otra vez?". Pregunto confundida, con una camisa puesta.

Akeno: "¿Qué significa esto, Cor?". Pregunto con un tono algo molesto.

Cor: "Oh, vamos, eso fue solo una broma, no te preocupes. Solo voy a devolver tu cuerpo a la normalidad. No haré nada pervertido". Dijo sonriendo, confundiendo a algunas chicas sobre devolver el cuerpo de Myuu a la normalidad.

Entonces, Myuu se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Corey, que se acercó un poco a ella.

Myuu: "Bien". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que Corey le hiciera algo pervertido.

Cor: "Oh, no te pongas nerviosa". Dijo mientras ponía su dedo índice derecho en la parte trasera del cuello de la chica, emitiendo un poco de energía en el cuello de Myuu, que hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido, para que luego, Corey ponga sus manos sobre los hombros de Myuu. "Quédate quieta". Dijo para luego empezar a sonar los huesos de los hombros de Myuu, haciendo que las demás chicas pusieran caras de dolor al escuchar crujir los huesos, agradeciendo que no sean ellas la que sufren eso.

Un tiempo después, la encargada volvió con un sujetador con tres tallas más grandes que lo que le llevo antes.

Encargada: "Aquí tiene". Dijo mientras le entregaba el sujetador a Corey.

Cor: "Bien. Ahora, vamos a probártelo. ¿Estas lista?". Dijo sonriendo.

Myuu: "¿Realmente funcionara?". Pregunto no muy confiada.

Cor: "No te preocupes. Cuando yo estuve de guardia en la fábrica de cortesanos. Yo era el que ayudaba con los accesorios finales". Empezó a explicar, mientras le ponía el sostén a Myuu, que soltaba ligeros gemidos. "Sus cuerpos son los medios de vida de las chicas, ¿Verdad? O por lo menos es lo que me dijeron. Cuando las vestía, sus pechos parecían más grandes. Las curvas de sus cuerpos también se normalizaban. Así que tenían muchos más clientes de lo normal. Sin embargo, había un inconveniente, o es como yo lo veo, era que las chicas lo sentían muy placenteros a veces". Dijo terminando de ponerle el sujetador a Myuu, dejando sorprendida a la encargada y a las demás chicas que estaban de espectador. "Bueno, simplificando, un sujetador es como "Un papel para regalos" para los pechos de las chicas".

Encargada: "Ahora lo entiendo. Usted sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando". Dijo viendo al chico.

Cor: "Bueno, así son las cosas. Lo siento, pero, el sujetador que trajo anteriormente para ella era demasiado pequeño. Y cuando estaba posando con él, se rompió". Explico.

Encargada: "Pensé que ese podría ser el caso. Está bien, no tiene que pagar por él. Yo soy una profesional y sin embargo, le di una talla equivocada. Fue mi culpa". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Oh, no, no ha sido culpa suya". Dijo confundiendo a la encargada. "En realidad, mientras no estaba, le hice algo al cuerpo de mi amiga".

Encargada: "¿Algo?". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Mi amiga ha perdido una parte de sus memorias. Así que cuando está sola, que es una gran parte del tiempo, su cuerpo se tensa. El cuerpo humano se hace más pequeño cuando se está nervioso. Así que libere su estrés con una técnica especial. Eso le dio una talla. Además, de que también esta acomplejada con su pecho, por lo que se encorva. Así tuve que corregir su postura, aumentando otra talla". Explico.

Encargada: "¿Qué hay de la última talla?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Por desgracia, es un secreto comercial". Respondió sonriendo. "Bueno, volviendo al tema, esa es la historia. Por lo que no tiene que culparse por eso, pagaremos por el sujetador roto. Pero estoy seguro que muchas de los presentes, sin incluirme, regresaran en un futuro. Cuando sea llegue ese momento, por favor, sea cuidadosa con algunas, ya que algunas tienes más pecho de lo que demuestran". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Entonces, Cor, ¿Estás diciendo que la medida original de Myuu es la misma que la mía?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Sip, por eso te pedí la ropa a ti, además de que me sorprendí un poco al ver que los sostenes tenían tres tallas menos". Dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

Myuu: "¡Esto está mal! ¡No ha sido así! ¿Por qué mientes? ¡Soy yo la que lo ha roto! ¡Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse! ¡Y no es que no quiera pedir disculpas! Yo simplemente… simplemente no quiero… que te metas en problemas por mi…". Dijo mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

Cor: "Oh, así que eso era lo que te preocupaba. Escucha. No importa cómo te sientas por mí, en Alazzard, o aquí, somos amigos, y yo protejo y apoyo a mis amigos, claro a mi manera". Dijo riendo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Myuu.

Maria: "Lo que debió haber sido un estúpido y fracasado cuanto erótico termino siento una dulce historia de amistad". Dijo suspirando desanimada.

Koneko: "A mí me gusto, un poco. Pero el hecho de que Myuu esté en ropa interior en un vestidor hace que todo sea un poco surrealista". Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Cor: "Oh, vamos, no todo puede ser perfecto Koneko". Dijo riendo.

Mikan: "Etto… ¿Eso debería pasa?". Pregunto señalando la ropa interior de Myuu, que se estaba volviendo trasparente.

Encargada: "¿No es asombroso? ¡Este es el último diseño de Río! ¡Cuando la temperatura del cuerpo aumenta, el tejido se vuelve más y más transparente!". Dijo juntando sus manos.

Cor: "Oh, que invento".

Mikan: "Entonces, deberíamos tener un problema, mi hermano, tiene una temperatura corporal más alta que alguien normal, y él fue quien puso el sujetador". Dijo viendo a Myuu cubrirse con los brazos.

Cor: "Sin contar el calor del ambiente". Dijo sonriendo.

Risa: "¡Oiga, jefa! ¡Tenemos un reto mucho más grande que la chica!". Dijo apareciendo de la nada.

Encargada: "¿Qué es, Momioka?". Pregunto confundida.

Risa: "Tenemos a una chica que tiene los pechos aún más grande que los de Akeno-sempai, y ella la tiene de 102 cm, la chica de la que le estoy hablando es de 105 cm". Dijo sorprendiendo a la encargada.

Cor: "Debe de ser Tiffa. Si es verdad, que los tiene grandes, además de que nunca uso un sujetador, al igual que tú, Leafa".

Leafa: "Bueno, no lo niego". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Por desgracia, no tengo un truco para ayudarlas con ese problema Encargada, Risa. Nos vamos, también Tiffa. Si encontráis un sostén para el tamaño de Tiffa, me llaman y la traeré lo más pronto que pueda. Risa tiene mi número, Encargada, por si las moscas". Dijo sonriendo, "Vístete, Myuu… Ara, pero si ya estas". Dijo al ver que la chica ya tenía su ropa puesta. "Es algo imposible que te hayas quitado la ropa interior y te hayas puesto otra, por lo que debo asumir que no te quitaste la ropa interior". Dijo viendo como la chica asentía. "Ya veo, supongo que no hay problema con eso, ¿Verdad, Encargada?". Pregunto.

Encargada: "Claro que no, y estaremos gustosas de que nos ayude con ese truco del aumento de talla". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, digamos que esa técnica no funciona en todas las mujeres, pero está bien, creo que no estaría mal, hacer algo diferente". Dijo riendo.

Rías: "¡Cor, tienes prohibido tocar el cuerpo de otra mujer!". Dijo con un tono molesto.

Cor: "No eres mi madre para decirme que debo o no hacer". Dijo sonriendo, molestando más a Rías.

Risa: "¿Qué le pasa a Rías-sempai?". Pregunto mientras se alejaba de Corey, ya que era el objetivo de Rías.

Mikan: "Lo que pasa es que Rías cree que Cor le pertenece, pero, mi hermano no le para mucho a sus órdenes, ya que no es ni su novia, madre o hermana, pero aun si es algo así, es difícil que mi hermano le haga caso igualmente". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de pagar por la ropa y demás cosas, regresaron a la mansión. Al entrar se encontraron con Sona y su séquito que estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala, junto con los gemelos, Azazel y Kiba. Entonces, Ayase, se acerca a Corey, mientras hace una ligera reverencia al chico.

Ayase: "Lo siento, Cor-sama, pero Sona-sama no…". Empezó a explicar pero fui interrumpida por Corey que levanto una mano.

Cor: "No te preocupes, Ayase. Supongo que viene para hablar de algo de suma importancia, ¿No, Sona?". Pregunto sonriendo caminando hasta el centro de la sala.

Sona: "Pensé que siempre me llamarías "Kaichou"". Dijo mientras bebía un poco de té.

Cor. "No estamos en la academia, ni tampoco en una reunión en donde tenga que ser formal, están en mi casa, así que no tenéis que ser formales. Claro, si le molesta, puedo seguir llamando "Kaichou"". Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Sona: "No, así está bien". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Cor: "Bien, y, ¿De qué quieres hablar?". Pregunto curioso.

Sona: "Hace unos minutos, la barrera de la ciudad detecto una energía demasiado alta, pero desapareció tan pronto entro a la barrera, para luego volver a aparecer justo en tu mansión, Riffin…". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Cor: "Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido culparme, desde que llegue, han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas". Dijo sonriendo. "Pero aun siendo usted, Sona, no puede obtener la información tan fácil".

Sona: "¿Acaso quieres que te obligue?". Pregunto afilando su mirada.

Cor: "Ohe, Ohe, no pongas esa mirada de miedo, no quiero pelear y destruir la ciudad en el proceso. ¿Qué te parece jugar un juego? El que usted decida. El perdedor tendrá que cumplir el capricho del ganador, pero aun si gano, después de que cumpla mi capricho le explicare lo que quiera saber". Dijo sonriendo confiado.

Sona: "Tu tono de voz… suenas como si fueras a ganar si o si". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Puede ser… Y hay dos condiciones más…" Dijo levantando dos dedos de su mano izquierda. "Primero, no se puede usar la magia durante el juego, en mi caso, no puedo usar ninguno de mis poderes. Y segundo, al igual que usted, Rías, no tiene idea de esto, por lo que ella no tendrá ninguna autorización de mandarme para lo de mi capricho". Dijo sorprendiendo algo a los presentes, a excepción de Gray y Juvia. "¿Qué? Ella puede ser mi ama, pero lo que quieren saber, no es algo que hice siendo su peón, por lo que no tiene autorización en eso". Explico.

Sona: "Entiendo, tiene sentido, viniendo de ti". Dijo con una mano en su barbilla.

Cor: "Bueno, y ¿Qué juego quieres jugar? Aconsejaría que escogiese uno en donde usted tuviese ventaja y yo no". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "¿Me estas ayudando?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "No, es solo que me encuentro algo aburrido, por lo que quiero jugar algo que de un reto". Dijo riendo un poco.

Sona: "Entiendo. Entonces, juguemos ajedrez". Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Cor: "Ok". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo aparecer un juego de ajedrez en la mesa del centro. "¿Quieres ser las blancas o las negras?". Pregunto.

Sona: "Escoge tu primero, insisto". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Cor: "Nah, no es mi estilo, por lo que dejémoslo a la suerte". Dijo sacando una moneda de su bolsillo. "Cara, usted usara las blancas. Cruz, yo las uso". Dijo mostrando ambos lado de la moneda

Sona: "Muy bien". Dijo viendo como Corey lanzaba al aire la moneda para luego atraparla con la mano derecha y ponerla en el dorso de su mano izquierda, retirando su mano derecha dejando a la vista la moneda que mostraba "Cara". "Bueno, yo uso las blancas". Dijo acomodándose para jugar, viendo como Corey se sentaba en el suelo de una manera relajada y despreocupada.

Entonces, se empezó a la partida, en donde muchos creyeron que era una partida ganada para Sona, especialmente su séquito y Rías. Pero se sorprendieron al ver que Corey bloqueaba los movimientos de Sona con eficacia. Sona, entendió que debe estar alerta, ya que Corey además de bloquear sus movimientos también hacia unos movimientos, que a simple vista parecías estar hechas al azar, tenían un significado oculto. Después de, como media hora, en el tablero solo había la Reina, Rey, ambas Torres, un alfil y dos peones por parte de Sona, mientras que Corey tenía la mayor parte de sus piezas, a excepción de dos peones. Hay que mencionar que Corey se la pasó silbando la mayor parte de la partida.

Sona: '¿Cómo es que lo hizo? ¿Cómo puede ser que me este ganado de una manera tan aplastante? Ni siquiera Rías Puede hacerlo'. Pensaba mientras trataba de idear un plan para darle la vuelta al juego. Entonces movió de lugar a su Rey, poniéndolo en medio de sus torres y Reina que estaba detrás del Rey, Corey dejo de silbar en ese momento, lo cual extraño a Sona. "¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto algo dudosa.

Cor: "Jaque…". Dijo poniendo a su Reina enfrente del Rey de Sona, con dos espacios de distancia, haciendo que Sona se sorprendiera, y aún más al notar que sus otras piezas, como el alfil, Reina y peones, están bloqueadas por otras piezas de Corey, y si movía al Rey hacia los lados, se encontraría, con las torres, caballos y alfiles. "Como dije, jaque… si quieres que se vuelva un jaque mate, solo deja el rey en su lugar o mueve tu Rey a cualquier lado". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Me rindo…". Dijo tratando de asimilar como lo ocurrido.

Cor: "Bueno, aunque no lo creas, mi capricho es muy sencillo de sobrellevar". Dijo sonriendo. "Lo único que tienes que hacer es vestirte de Maid, tomarte una foto frente al espejo con el traje puesto y luego envíaselo a tu hermana Serafall". Dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Sona: "¿P-Por qué quieres que haga eso?". Pregunto mientras se sonrojaba avergonzada.

Cor: "Tu hermana me lleva como la semana llamando de que te pida que hagas eso, solo quiero que deje de hacerlo, además de que puso, de alguna manera, la canción que me pidió como su tono de llamada en mi teléfono". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Aunque si no quieres hacerlo, entonces, las mujeres de tu séquito tendrán que arreglar el error de su Rey, vistiendo la ropa Maid, aunque la diferencia es que ellas tendrán que obedecerme por una hora y solamente a mí".

Mujeres del séquito de Sona (Sin Juvia): "¡¿Qué?!". Gritaron sorprendidas.

Juvia: "Juvia aceptara si el que la manda es Gray-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Cabeza de Hie…". Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

Gray: "Ni en sueños". Dijo interrumpiendo a Corey.

Cor: "Bueno, y yo que pensaba dejarte que me insultaras como quieras y yo te haría nada por un mes entero, pero si no lo quieres…". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "¿Eso es real?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Cor: "Al 100%, mi amigo". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "Bueno, si es así, creo… que por una hora no estaría… mal". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Acepto, Horno con patas…". Dijo suspirando.

Juvia: "Juvia está feliz". Dijo elevando los brazos.

Cor: "Bueno, al parecer a Saji le gustó la idea de ver a Sona con la ropa de Maid…". Dijo viendo a Saji que estaba viendo a Sona, tratando de imaginarla con un traje de maid. Entonces de la nariz de Saji empezó a salir un chorro de sangre, haciendo que se desmayara. "También parece que lo está disfrutando". Dijo sonriendo. "Como sea, ¿Lo vas a hacer, Sona?". Pregunto viendo a la chica, que se encontraba temblando ligeramente.

Sona: "Lo haré…". Dijo en susurro solo audible para los que estaban a su lado y para Corey con su aguda audición.

Cor: "Disculpe, pero, ¿Puede decirlo un poco más alto? Solo para asegurarme". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Lo haré… pero con una condición". Dijo un poco más alto.

Cor: "Vale… ¿Cuál es?". Pregunto.

Sona: "Nadie puede verme con el traje puesto". Dijo apartando un poco la mirada.

Cor: "Muy bien, pero como tengo que asegurarme de que lo hagas, yo tengo que verte". Dijo tranquilo.

Sona: "Solo no mires mientras me cambio". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Mientras más lo digas eso, mas curiosidad le entra a una persona". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Cor…". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Cor: "Ok, ok… Bueno, Sona se puede cambiar en una de las habitaciones, cuando termine de cambiarse, me llama para que pase y comprobar de que lo has hecho, se toma la foto, si quiere la borra una vez termine de enviársela a tu hermana, y luego te cambias y les explico todo lo que se de Myuu, pero solo de Myuu". Explico.

Sona: "Muy bien". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Ten, tu hermana me lo envió supongo que es el traje de sirvienta". Dijo mientras le entregaba a Sona una caja que invoco de la nada.

Sona: "Muy bien". Dijo suspirando mientras caminaba a una habitación.

Cor: "Oye, Kirin, ¿Puedes buscar un traje de sirvienta para Juvia? Aun si Sona se pone el traje, dudo que Juvia quiera dejar de lado tan fácilmente eso". Dijo a la chica.

Kirin: "Hai, Cor-sama" .Dijo mientras salía de la sala.

Cor: "Bueno, cuídense". Dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba Sona y se sentaba en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la puerta, cerrando los ojos, mientras bostezaba. "Dormiré un poco".

Unos minutos después, Sona abrió la puerta, que es justamente en la cual estaba apoyado Corey, y como son de las que se abren hacia la habitación, Corey cayo de espalda, abriendo los ojos, logrando mirar debajo de la falda de Sona. En ese mismo instante, Sona bajo la mirada, encontrando a Corey que le miraba debajo de la falda, lo que provoco que se sonrojara fuertemente. Además de que, por suerte para Sona, ninguno de los demás miembros le prestó atención.

Cor: "Ese conjunto… como que es muy atrevido para usted, Sona". Dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, haciendo que Sona se sonrojara más. "¿Ya terminaste de cambiarte?". Pregunto.

Sona: "¿E-Es qué no vistes?". Pregunto tratando de aguantarse las ganas de gritar.

Cor: "Solo pude ver esa lencería negra que lleva, además que la falda bloqueo mi visión. Por lo que podría ir con el pecho al aire, y yo ni lo vería en esta posición". Explico mientras se paraba. "¿Puedo entrar?". Pregunto.

Sona: "P-Pasa". Dijo con un tono avergonzada apartándose un poco de la puerta, dejando pasar a Corey, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Cor: "¿Ya te tomaste la foto?". Pregunto.

Sona: "S-Si".

Cor: "¿Y te respondió? ¿Tu hermana?". Pregunto.

Sona: "S-Si". Dijo apartando la mirada avergonzada.

Cor: "Ok, cámbiate y baja para la explicación". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba a la sala.

Lans: "Supongo que Sona ya habrá hecho lo de vestirse de Maid, ¿No, Cor?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Si, ya se está cambiado". Dijo suspirando.

Un tiempo después, Sona bajo con su ropa anterior, y se sentó en el anterior asiento que ocupo. Juvia se encontraba vistiendo un traje de maid, estando detrás de Gray, y el traje no le quedaba nada mal. Los gemelos tuvieron que despertar a Saji poniéndole hielo en la espalda, levantando un poco la parte de atrás del cuello de Saji y ahí le pusieron el hielo, haciendo que el chico se despertara rápidamente e intentara quitarse el hielo de adentro de su camisa. Luego de que lograra quitarse el hielo de su camisa se volvió a sentar, haciendo que el aire se pusiera tenso y serio, con todas las miradas puestas en Corey.

Cor: "Bueno, ahora, ¿Por dónde debo empezar?". Se preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Ah, ya se, ¿Alguno conoce sobre el Maou Galious?". Pregunto, sorprendiendo a algunos por la palabra "Maou".

Azazel: "¿Te refieres al Maou que murió a manos del Hagure Yuusha?". Pregunto algo sorprendido. "¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?".

Cor: "Que Myuu…". Dijo señalando a la chica, que estaba cabizbaja. "…Es la hija de ese Maou". Dijo haciendo que todos, a excepción de Myuu y Happy, se sorprendiesen mucho.

Sona: "¿Cómo que Myuu es la hija del Maou Galious? ¿Cómo es posible?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Rías: "Cierto, ¿Cómo es posible?".

Cor: "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No son ustedes casi iguales que ella? Ustedes están relacionadas con un Maou al igual que Myuu, no le veo lo sorprendente". Dijo confundido.

Azazel: "¿Y cómo es que está contigo?". Pregunto recuperando la compostura.

Cor: "Porque yo soy el Hagure Yuusha". Dijo sorprendiendo a muchas personas

Saji: "Pero, ¿Eso no significa "Héroe pícaro"?". Pregunto confundido.

Gray: "Saji, Hagure Yuusha, también significa "Héroe rebelde". Júntalo con algo que vaya con la personalidad del cabeza de carbón". Explico cruzándose de brazos. "Aunque ese título no te queda mal, te define a la perfección. Eres como un Héroe, pero hacer lo que se te venga la gana, como un rebelde. Si te queda". Dijo pensativo.

Cor: "Gracias. Bueno, volviendo al tema. Soy el Hagure Yuusha, por lo que yo fui el que mato al Maou Galious, mis manos están manchada de su sangre y bla bla bla". Dijo despreocupado, moviendo su mano derecha con desgana.

Azazel: "Espera, espera, espera". Dijo llamando la atención de todos. "Mataste a un Maou, pero no te sientes orgulloso de ello, ¿Por qué? Ese logro es difícil de alcanzar y más a tu edad".

Cor: "Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, tuve que ayudar a una amiga". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sona: "Entonces, ¿Por qué dejaste vivir a Myuu? Es su hija, la hija de un Maou, que tu mataste con tus propias manos… ¿La tienes por que la consideras como un trofeo?". Pregunto con una mirada seria, eso hizo que Corey se pusiera a reír a carcajada limpia.

Cor: "Jajajajaja… Buena broma, Sona, muy buena… jajajaja". Dijo mientras seguía riéndose.

Sona: "Yo no le veo la gracia". Dijo afilando su mirada.

Cor: "Ok… jajajaja… Ya paro…". Dijo mientras dejaba de reírse. "No puedo creer que a pesar de todo este tiempo que me llevan conociendo, no hayan descubierto que poner a una mujer como mi trofeo es algo muy bajo para mí". Explico. "Sí, es cierto, mate a su padre, pero justo en sus últimos momentos de muerte, Galious me recomendó su hija a mí, por si ella cae en las manos equivocadas o si ella se convierta en una Maou, pero eso solo generara otra guerra en Alazzard, al igual de la presencia de alguien con el apodo de "Héroe" como yo, por lo que me fui, junto con Myuu, tratando de no provocar una guerra. Pase un tiempo con Myuu, mientras se curaban mis heridas de mi batalla contra Galious. Luego me tuve que separar de Myuu, por varios motivos". Explico. "Por supuesto, seguramente se estarán preguntando, de que si yo mate al padre de Myuu, ella debe estar llena de venganza por mí, por lo que es un peligro tenerla a mi lado, pero Galious le dijo de que si Myuu no logra perdonarme, tiene todo el derecho de matarme, pero si me perdona puede quedarse conmigo todo el tiempo que quiera. Si Myuu, me mata, por el motivo anterior, no la culpen ni le hagan nada…". Dijo con una mirada seria, sorprendiendo a la mayor parte de los presentes.

Rías: "Pero Cor…". Dijo pero fue interrumpida por Corey.

Cor: "No es culpa de Myuu, es mía, por lo que asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos". Dijo calmado, haciendo que algunas chicas pusieran una mirada triste. "Hey, no lloren, saben que odio ver llorar a una mujer llorar, cálmense".

Azazel: "Por cierto, Corey". Dijo llamando la atención del chico. "En comparación con Sirzechs, ¿Qué tan fuerte era Galious?". Pregunto con un ligero tono de emoción.

Cor: "De que no haría esforzarse ni siquiera a Tannin". Dijo suspirando, entonces sintió algo extraño a su alrededor. "Al parecer tenemos que dejar la explicación para otro momento". Dijo confundiendo a los demás.

Entonces, un gran círculo mágico blanco aparece debajo de todos los presentes en la sala, esto sorprendió a todos, haciendo que los que estaban sentados se pararan.

Sona: "¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!". Pregunto al aire, mientras miraba el círculo mágico.

Azazel: "Oh, un círculo mágico que ni yo conozco, que interesante". Dijo con un gran interés.

Cor: "Parece que ella se aburrió de estar sola". Dijo riendo con las manos en los bolsillos además de que es el unió en la sala que está tranquilo.

Entonces, todas las personas que estaban en la sala desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

 **(En una zona desconocida).**

Actualmente, el grupo se encuentra playa de una isla tropical y al frente de ellos se encuentra una gran vista al mar. Parece estar en una zona tropical.

Rías: "¿Dónde estamos?". Pregunto al aire mientras veía a su alrededor.

Koneko: "¿Qué es esto?". Pregunto viendo una torre de unos 100 metros de altura, que estaba detrás del grupo.

Mikan: "¿En qué parte del planeta estamos?". Pregunto viendo a su alrededor tratando de averiguar su ubicación actual.

Todos el grupo se encontraba viendo a su alrededor, o apreciaban la torre o el mar, a excepción de Corey que no estaba sorprendido o algo y estaba mirando el cielo.

Yui: "Papá, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto acercándose al chico.

Cor: "No es nada de qué preocuparse, Yui". Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Yui, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Séquito de Sona: "¿Papá?". Preguntaron sorprendidos.

Cor: "Oh, cierto, se me olvido decirles, más tarde lo hago". Dijo confundiendo al séquito de Sona.

Lans: "Cor…". Dijo acercándose al chico, para luego mirar en donde Corey miraba para encontrarse con una niña con una apariencia de 10 años de edad, con el pelo rubio largo con toques platinos, ojos azules, lleva un vestido de Loli gótica, tenía una sonrisa confiada en la cara. Junto a la chica rubia, se encuentra una mujer joven con el pelo verde largo hasta las caderas, ojos azules y tiene unos odios mecánicos, además de tener una mirada neutra, parecido a la de un robot, al parecer tiene una mochila jet en su espalda que la mantiene en vuelo, lleva un traje de Maid. "¿Quiénes son ellas?". Pregunto viendo como ambas chicas descendían hasta el suelo, haciendo que todos los demás fijasen sus miradas en ellas.

Chica rubia: "Hola, niño, Cuanto tiempo, ¿No?". Dijo con un acento británico, viendo a una persona en específico, a Corey.

Cor: "Depende de cómo lo mires". Dijo sonriendo. "¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto calmado.

Chica rubia: "Bueno, solo vine a tener una reunión contigo y hablar de los viejos tiempos, cosas como esas". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cor: "Como que ese no es tu estilo". Dijo sonriendo.

Chica rubia: "Tu a veces dices que no todo es perfecto, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No me copies, por favor". Dijo suspirando.

Los demás estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento, se calmaron un poco al ver que la chica y Corey conversaban tranquilamente.

Lans: "Cor… no me respondiste… ¿Quiénes son ellas?". Pregunto curiosa, sin una pizca de celo.

Cor: "Hm… Como decirlo". Dijo algo pensativo.

Entonces, la rubia misteriosa sonríe al escuchar la pregunta de Laney y la respuesta de Corey.

Chica rubia: "¿Nunca le has hablado de mí?". Dijo mientras se lleva una mano al corazón y pone una mirada triste, con los ojos llorosos. "Eso es lo que dices de mi…". Dijo a punto de llorar.

Cor: "Deja de actuar, no ganaras nada con eso, ¿Sabes?". Dijo suspirando. "¿Qué quieres?".

Entonces, la chica pone una mirada seria.

Chica rubia: "Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos, ¿Por qué no tenemos una buena lucha como de costumbre?". Dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos.

Entonces, todos escucharon el sonido de un golpe junto con el de un objeto atravesando un muro de concreto. Cuando el grupo se dio cuenta, Corey no se encontraba en el lugar donde debería, sino que estaba la chica rubia en su lugar, con una mano extendida hacia la torre, que tenía un agujero y un par de pies asomándose por los agujeros. Entonces el grupo pone posición de pelea hacia la chica rubia, pero luego escucharon el sonido de alguien quejándose dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el agujero, para ver a Corey sobándose su hombro derecho, sin ninguna herida severa.

Cor: "Oh, ese golpe no estuvo mal, nada mal". Dijo tranquilo mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los escombros del agujero de la torre. "Me habría dolido si me hubiese dado directamente en mi cuerpo".

Chica rubia: "Menos mal que usaste ese Renkankei-kikou para cubrirte". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, ¿Quieres seguir con la lucha o quieres sentarte y tomarte un té?". Pregunto con ligera broma.

Chica rubia: "¿Necesito responder?". Pregunto mientras chasqueaba los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Entonces, un cubo de hielo del doble del tamaño de Corey, se dirigió hacia el chico, que solo estaba sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Eso es todo?". Pregunto mientras se lanzaba al cubo de hielo, golpeándolo con la mano derecha, en donde apareció la cadena de energía azul oscuro en su antebrazo, logrando destruir el cubo de hielo con facilidad. "No te estarás confiando, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto mientras aterrizaba enfrente de sus compañeros.

Chica rubia: "¿Quieres que te de algo de espacio?". Pregunto sonriendo desafiante.

Cor: "Te arrepentirás". Dijo mientras sacaba una joya pequeña redonda de color dorada, con un dibujo de un fuego de color rojo y azul, para luego apretarlo en su mano derecha, haciendo que esta brillara, cegando a todos los presentes.

Cuando la luz bajo la intensidad, los presentes abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa al ver a Corey. Ahora tiene una apariencia completamente distinta. Su cuerpo se volvió más alto y con un poco más de músculos. Su pelo es más largo, formando algo parecido a cuatro colas gruesas con las puntas de color, en medio de esas cuatro colas se encontraba una melena más grande y gruesa que las demás, esta no tenia en las puntas el color rojo, además de llegar casi al piso. En las extremidades de sus manos y pies se vuelven rojizas en donde le crecen dos pinchos en cada extremidad. Sus piernas cambian de forma a una en donde parece que puede dar mejores saltos. Su ropa también sufrió un cambio, desapareciendo totalmente, para formar una especie de traje con pelaje blanco en el pecho que se extiende hasta un poco por encima de los hombros, además de ganar un pincho en el centro del pecho. Tiene uno short negro corto que no superan sus rodillas. En su cara, gana una forma más canina, haciéndole notar más los colmillos de Corey, también parece que su pelo hace orejas de algún animal como perro o gato, también adquiere tres líneas negras en la cara, que pasan, dos por debajo de los ojos y la última por en medio de la frente, haciendo que las tres líneas se junten en la nariz de Corey. Todos los presentes notaron que el poder de Corey aumento de manera bestial, casi llegando a sentir que el aire era más pesado, además de lograr ver un aura alrededor del cuerpo de Corey.

Cor: "Yo estoy listo". Dijo sonriendo levemente con una mirada seria, su voz sonaba más grave que antes, además de que parecía imponer fuerza.

Chica rubia: "Oh, tu siempre con trucos nuevos, ¿Es que no te cansas nunca de aprender nuevos trucos?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "No puedo evitarlo, tengo que adaptarme a los distinto enemigos". Dijo para luego volver a su mirada seria. "Hay voy". Dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos y aparecía en frente de la chica rubia, preparando su puño derecho cubierto con una ligera capa de energía en su mano, para luego lanzarlo contra la chica.

Cuando el puño de Corey choco contra el objetivo se levantó una gran cantidad de arena junto con un fuerte soplido de viento. Haciendo que todos los demás se cubriesen la cara con sus manos, además de que Happy tuvo que sostener se Kon, para no salir volando por el aire. Cuando se disipo la arena, el grupo se sorprendió a ver que la chica rubia sostenía el puño de Corey con su mano izquierda, además de tener una sonrisa en la cara.

Chica rubia: "Oh, ese golpe no estuvo mal, parece que si mejoraste". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No te andes de chula, que me estuve conteniendo demasiado, de no haberlo hecho, habría destruido esta isla y varios kilómetros más a la redonda". Dijo sonriendo.

Chica rubia: "Mira quien dice que no se ande de chulo". Dijo mientras lanzaba a Corey al mar con gran fuerza.

Corey logro aterrizar sin problemas en el mar, caminando sobre el agua. Además de que parecía estar disfrutando de la pequeña pelea que tuvo, ya que está sonriendo.

Cor: "Diablos, sigue siendo igual de fuerte que antes". Dijo suspirando.

Kurama: '¿Por qué no le muestras lo que puedes hacer en este estado?'. Pregunto en la mente de Corey.

Cor: "Pensé que no lo dirías Kurama". Dijo sonriendo volviendo su mirada hacia la rubia, que se estaba acercando a él.

Chica rubia: "Oh, no lo has hecho mal, pero este combate ya es mío". Dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha al aire, haciendo aparecer una bola de energía sobre ella. Entonces, se empezó a formar bloques de hielo que se juntaban alrededor de la esfera.

Ddraig: 'Corey…'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: "Ya lo sé… no puedo dejarla entrar en ese modo". Dijo mientras empezaba a emanar una gran cantidad de energía, que hacia estremecer el mar a su alrededor, creando grandes olas. Entonces, levanta su mano derecha en donde se formó una esfera azul del tamaño de Corey, parecida al Rasengan.

 **(En la playa).**

Cuando Corey empezó a crear la esfera azul, los presentes pensaron que iba a usar el Rasengan, pero luego notaron que la esfera no emanaba ningún tipo de energía.

Rías: "¿Qué planea hacer? ¿No va a usar su Rasengan?". Pregunto sorprendida al aire.

Mio: "Eso no tiene chakra. De broma siento una pizca de energía en esa esfera. Dudo mucho que sea un Rasengan". Dijo viendo a la esfera seria.

Yumi: "Pero si no es un Rasengan, entonces, ¿Qué puede ser?". Pregunto.

Azazel: "Oh, interesante, muy interesante". Dijo llamando la atención de los presentes. "Creo que simplemente está comprimiendo el aire a su alrededor creando la esfera. Gastas mucho menos energía usando la energía de tu alrededor que creándola por ti mismo y moldearla, por lo que creo que Corey solo está acumulando aire en esa esfera". Explico con una mano en su barbilla.

Gray: "¿Qué tan poderoso puede ser el ataque del ojo viscos?". Pregunto serio.

Azazel: "¿Quién sabe? Como no emite una gran cantidad de energía no puedo asegurarlo, pero conociendo a Corey, no creo que eso produzca un viento relajado". Explico con un tono algo serio.

 **(De nuevo a la pelea).**

Chica rubia: "¿Crees que puedes vencerme con eso?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "No lo sé, ¿Quieres probarlo?". Pregunto mientras lanzaba la esfera que se movía a una gran velocidad a gran velocidad.

Cuando la esfera chocó contra la chica hizo una gran explosión de aire. Causando olas de gran tamaño y fuerza.

 **(En la playa).**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el ataque de Corey.

Gray: "Como dijiste cuervo, ese ataque no provocaría una relajante brisa". Dijo sonriendo.

Azazel: "Si tienes razón, pero cada vez, esto se vuelve muy interesante, aparte del poder de Corey, la niña esa no parece tener ningún problema con eso". Dijo sonriendo. "Oh, ya me acuerdo de quien es. Ahora me interesa saber quién puede ganar".

Mitelt: "Azazel-sama, ¿Acaso conoce a esa chica?". Pregunto confundida.

Azazel: "Si. Ella es muy famosa a su manera, además de que es conocida por muchos nombres diferentes". Dijo con una sonrisa interesada.

Saji: "Etto… ¿Ahí que preocuparse de ella?". Pregunto señalando a la chica de pelo verde, haciendo que la mayor parte de los presentes la miren.

Al parecer la chica se dio cuenta de las miradas.

Chica de pelo verde: "Oh, no, ignórenme. Solo estoy aquí para el servicio de mi ama". Dijo tranquila.

Azazel: "Tranquilos. Por ahora, ella no representa una amenaza". Dijo haciendo que los presentes volviesen a mirar al mar.

 **(De nuevo a la pelea).**

Cor: "Al parecer no lo logre a tiempo". Dijo viendo a donde antiguamente estaba la chica, para encontrarse con un grueso muro de hielo, con un enorme y profundo agujero en el centro.

Entonces, el muro de hielo se empezó a destrozar, convirtiendo en polvo, revelando a la chica, solo que con una nueva apariencia. Su piel y su cabello son del color plateado brillante, y detrás de ella se encontraba una flor de hielo. Y de un momento a otro, toda la zona alrededor de la isla se congelo, haciendo caer la temperatura de manera drástica. Esto provoco que Corey sonriera un poco.

Cor: "¿Quieres luchar contra mí a tu máximo poder?". Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Chica rubia: "¿Y por qué no? Sabes perfectamente que es difícil que yo use mi máximo poder. Por lo que hazme disfrutar de esta pelea, ¿De acuerdo?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Muy bien…". Dijo mientras era cubierto por sus llamas, que parecía algo más fuerte que de costumbre. "Veamos que es más fuerte, mi fuego y mis puños o tu hielo".

 **(En la playa).**

Gray: "Vaya, congelar todo en esta isla, sí que debe ser muy buena con la magia de hielo". Dijo algo sorprendido.

Juvia: "Gray-sama, tu ropa". Dijo haciendo notar que el chico solo estaba usando sus boxes negros.

Gray: "Mierda". Dijo mientras empezaba a buscar su ropa.

Yui: "Si que hace mucho frio". Dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma para generarse calor, al igual que varias personas.

Varias chicas miran con preocupación a Corey. Entonces, Laney, dirige su mirada a Azazel.

Lans: "Azazel, ¿Quién es ella exactamente?". Pregunto refiriéndose a la chica con la que luchaba Corey.

Azazel: "La chica con la que Corey combate es conocida por muchos títulos, como La Reina de la Noche, El apóstol de la destrucción, El evangelio oscuro. También es una temida vampiro…". Dijo para luego ser interrumpido.

Rías: "¡¿Ella es un vampiro?!". Pregunto perdiendo la compostura.

Azazel: "Si. Es una de las primeras vampiros de todos, la primera de su generación". Explico con una mano en su barbilla.

Gasper: "¿E-E-Ella es mi antepasado?". Pregunto tartamudeando y sorprendida.

Asia: "Pero tiene una apariencia de una niña de 10 años…". Dijo confundida.

Azazel: "En este mundo las cosas no son como aparentan". Dijo con una mirada algo seria.

Chica peli-verde: "… Mi ama tiene un cuerpo que no envejece". Dijo haciendo que los presentes la miraran.

Azazel: "Por curiosidad, señorita, ¿Usted es un robot?". Dijo llamando la atención de varios de los presentes.

Chica peli-verde: "Hai". Dijo asistiendo con una mirada neutra.

Gray: "Ya me lo imaginaba con esas orejas". Dijo mientras se ponía su camisa.

Leone: "Yo pensaba que esa chica estaba haciendo cosplay, pero bueno". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mitelt: "Yo pensaba igual". Dijo al aire.

Entonces, se escucha de nuevo el sonido de una explosión seguido de unas cuantas ondas expansivas, haciendo que el grupo dirigiese sus miradas a la pelea, en donde Corey atacaba engullendo sus puños y pierna en fuego, mientras que la chica rubia ataca congelando el aire, que se destruían por los destructivos golpes de Corey.

 **(De vuelta a la pelea).**

Después de unos cuantos minutos lanzándole hielo a Corey, la chica rubia se detiene mientras sonríe.

Chica rubia: "¿Que pasa niño? ¿Por qué no atacas usando tu fuego? ¿Es que tienes miedo de que se congelé con mi hielo?". Pregunto retando a Corey.

Cor: "Oh, no, claro que no. Lo que pasa es que cuando estoy en esta forma, mis capacidades físicas aumentan brutalmente, mientras que mis habilidades mágicas, con chakra y demás, sufre un ligero aumento, pero no lo suficiente como quiero. Por lo que uso solo tengo que recubrir mi cuerpo con mi chakra, magia y ki, para que mis golpes sean brutales". Explicó sonriendo ligeramente.

Chica rubia: "Oh, eso es interesante, pero todavía no doy todo mi poder, y creo que tu estas igual, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No lo sé, puede ser". Dijo mientras preparaba un puñetazo, pero esta vez permaneció en su lugar.

Chica rubia: "¿Que planeas?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Ya lo veras". Dijo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al aire en dirección a la chica rubia, cuando movió Corey movió el puño, el aire alrededor de él se distorsiono, haciendo como si fuese una poderosa bala de gran tamaño que se dirigía a gran velocidad a la chica (algo parecido a lo que uso Maito Gai en su lucha contra Madara), que se cubrió creando una barrera de hielo, muy gruesa delante de ella, pero el la bala de aire era tan potente que casi destruye la barrera, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores y a la chica rubia.

Chica rubia: "Que poder, menos mal que me cubrí, eso me hubiese roto un par de huesos y órganos, no creo que me equivoque de palabra, en vez de romper sería aplastar, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo con una mano en su barbilla. "¿Qué era eso?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Al mover mi puño a gran velocidad, puedo hacer que el aire se comprima de manera que haga como un caño de aire de gran poder. Es una técnica que se puede usar con un Taijutsu especial con unas consecuencias, pero en esta forma, tengo la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo sin tener efectos secundarios". Dijo sonriendo.

Chica rubia: "Creo que mejor no dejare que me toques con eso, un golpe directo sería demasiado". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Tú lo has dichos". Dijo mientras se volvía a preparar para hacer la misma técnica.

Chica rubia: "No te lo permitiré". Dijo mientras mandaba una gran andada de lanzas de hielo hacia Corey.

Cor: "Je...". Dijo riendo.

Justo cuando las lanzas estaban a punto de tocar a Corey, este desapareció para parecer encima de la chica, para luego mandar de nuevo una bala de aire en dirección a la chica, que se volvió a cubrir creando una barrera de hielo, haciendo que la bala chocara con la misma, pero luego se encontró con Corey de nuevo enfrente de ella, volviendo a mandar otra bala de frente a la chica, haciendo que ella repitiera el proceso de nuevo, pero luego vio detrás de ella, notando que Corey estaba a detrás lazando otra bala, para luego ir a los lado lanzando otras balas de aire, haciendo que la chica creara otras tres barreras de hielo, deteniendo por poco las balas de aire. Por alguna razón las balas de aire duraron más que la primera, logrando destruir una gran parte de la barrera de la chica. Cuando la chica disperso la barrera no encontró por ningún lado a Corey, lo cual la extraño.

Chica rubia: "¿Dónde estás, mocoso?". Pregunto mientras veía a los lados.

Entonces, sintió como una energía sobre ella se acumulaba, haciendo que ella levantará la vista, viendo a Corey haciendo una pose de combate, juntando sus manos detrás de las caderas, juntando una gran cantidad de energía de color azul.

Chica rubia: "Oye, ese ataque si tiene poder, si fallas destruirás toda la isla y varios kilómetros a la redonda". Dijo un poco alarmada y sorprendida.

Cor: "Je, ¿Tú crees?". Dijo mientras se preparaba para lanzar el ataque, pero en el momento justo apareció debajo de la chica mientras lanzaba una gran onda de energía en dirección a la chica, esa técnica logró despejar una gran cantidad de nubes al llegar al cielo, además de descerrajar una gran cantidad del congelado mar de la isla. "Lo esquivaste por poco, ¿Que te pareció mi nueva técnica?". Dijo sonriendo orgulloso, mirando atrás de él encontrándose con la chica que tenía unos ligeros rasguños y heridas, además de tener una mirada entrecerrada.

Chica rubia: "¿De "qué me pareció tu técnica"?". Dijo con un tono algo molesto. "Que es muy peligrosa si lo usas de la manera equivocada". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Cor: "Jajajajajaja... Si te molesta, puedo hacer una versión de menor poder...". Dijo sonriendo.

Chica rubia: "No olvídalo... Ya termine mi revisión, es todo por hoy, Corey". Dijo mientras volvía a su antigua forma. "Sí que has crecido mucho". Dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Cor: "Ya veo... Es bueno verte de nuevo, Eva-sensei". Dijo sonriendo mientras una especie de espiral de energía lo envuelve, transformándolo en su antigua forma, haciendo aparecer la joya al frente suyo atrapándola ligeramente con su mano derecha.

 **(En la mansión Riffin).**

Después de la pequeña "Pelea" de Corey y la chica rubia. Todo el grupo volvió a la sala de la mansión. Por lo cual, muchos pidieron que la chica rubia identificada como Eva se presentará a los demás.

Sona: "Así que, ¿Usted es uno de los maestro de Corey Riffin?". Pregunto viendo a Eva que estaba bebiendo té elegantemente.

Eva: "Así es, soy uno de sus tantos sensei". Dijo con algo de orgullo.

Algunos de los presentes: "Wow". Dijeron simplemente, sorprendidos.

Yui: "Papá, ¿Por qué no dijiste que tu maestra vendría a verte?". Pregunto curiosa sentada en el regazo de su padre adoptivo, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Cor: "Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría preparado para hacer una bienvenida decente para ella". Dijo suspirando.

Lans: "¿Y eso sería...?". Pregunto viendo a su novio.

Cor: "Sencillo, le hubiese hecho tener que pasar por un recorrido de armamento muy pesado, capaz de volver esta ciudad en un valle sin vida". Dijo sonriendo.

Eva: "Hai, yo también te extrañe, niño, especialmente tus bromas". Dijo con un poco de sarcasmos. "Bueno, me presentare, me llamo Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell".

Mikan: "Es un nombre algo largó". Dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Cor: "No hables, hermanita, que nuestros nombres también son así". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "No lo niego, hermano". Dijo suspirando.

Evangeline: "Aunque pueden llamarme Evangeline, Eva o Eva-chan, si piensan que es mejor". Dijo sonriendo.

Azazel: "Entonces ¿Qué hay de abuela Loli...?". Dijo siendo interrumpido al escucharse el sonido del algo caerse, resultando que era él con un cuchillo de hielo enterrado un poco en su cara, haciendo que sangre en el suelo.

Cor: "Ohe-Ohe, no manchen la alfombra que es nueva". Dijo riendo un poco.

Mitelt, Raynare: "¡Azazel-sama!". Dijeron con un tono algo preocupado.

Eva: "¿Cómo que ese Cuervo no tiene modales?". Dijo con un dedo señalando a donde estaba Azazel inconsciente, además de tener una vena respalda endose en su cara y tener un tic en su ojo derecho.

Cor: "Cálmate, Eva-sensei. No creo que sea bueno, matar al Cuervo jefe de la fracción de los caídos?". Dijo suspirando.

Eva: "Muy bien...". Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al té. "Por cierto, este té está muy bueno. ¿Quién lo hizo?". Pregunto viendo como Lizlet se acercaba un poco.

Lizlet: "He sido yo. Espero que este disfrutando su té". Dijo algo tímida.

Eva: "Si, está muy bueno. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiese hacer un té mejor que Chachamaru". Dijo sonriendo.

Algunos: "¿Chachamaru?". Preguntaron a los aires confundidos.

Cor: "¿Cómo? ¿Estuvieron con ella todo el tiempo que estuve luchando y no la reconocen?". Pregunto al grupo, que algunos asintieron en afirmación. "Bueno, Chachamaru es la chica robot que está detrás de Eva-sensei". Dijo señalando a la chica peli-verde.

Chachamaru: "Encantados de conocerlos. Soy una androide diseñada para obedecer a mi ama". Dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Cor: "Oye, Chachamaru, ¿Que te parecieron las ligeras modificaciones de tu mochilas jet?". Pregunto curioso.

Chachamaru: "Mucho más estables de lo que eran anteriormente". Respondió.

Cor: "Ya veo, es bueno saber eso". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, Evangeline, nota una tensión extraña, por parte de algunos demonios.

Eva: "¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy bienvenida a pesar de ser la maestra de Corey?". Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Rías: "N-No se lo tomé mal... Pero... Pensé que los vampiros no se llevaban bien con los demonios...". Dijo un poco rígida y temerosa.

Después de escuchar lo dicho por Rías, Evangeline vuelve a levantar una ceja, para luego empezar a reírse, confundiendo a la mayoría de los presentes.

Cor: "Yo te lo explico, Rías. Eva-sensei, es completamente distinta a lo que un vampiro se refiere, si fuese como un vampiro ordinario ya me hubiese matado hace mucho tiempo". Explicó suspirando.

Eva: "Jajajajajajaja... Si es verdad, no soy como los idiotas esos. Al fin y al cabo, nunca fue uno de ellos desde el principio, por lo que mis puntos de vistas son distintos a los de ellos". Dijo sonriendo, para luego ver a Gasper. "Me lo estuve pensando cuando te vi, pero... ¿Acaso eres un semi-vampiro? Ósea un Dhampir, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto haciendo que Gasper se escondiese rápidamente detrás de Corey. "Supongo que debió sufrir mucho, ¿Verdad?". Dijo viendo a Rías con una expresión algo triste.

Rías: "Hai... Algo triste...". Dijo con una mirada triste.

Cor: "Aunque hasta ayer era un chico travesti, ahora es una chica al 100%". Dijo suspirando, sorprendiendo al séquito de Sona.

Saji: "¿Cómo que Gasper es una chica?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Cor: "Culpa de Kin, hizo un tonto invento, que cambia el sexo de la persona a la que le da, le dio a Gasper antes de explotar y desaparecer, dejándola como una chica, hasta el fin de los tiempos". Dijo suspirando.

Gray: "Kin, no se sí eres un genio o un tonto". Dijo viendo al chico.

Kin: "Ya tengo mi orgullo bastante dañado con Corey, Laney y Mikan, como para que vengas tú, Gray". Dijo suspirando desanimado.

Sona: "Por cierto, Evangeline, ¿Tu antes pasados saben que estas aquí?". Pregunto llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Eva: "Que va. Eso tonto piensan que llevo muerta desde hace tiempo". Dijo confundiendo a algunos de los presente. "He existido desde hace tiempo en este mundo. Yo fui convertida en vampiro por brujería, no por una mordida. Creo que debo tener unos cuantos siglos. Tanto que puedo decir que conocí al Sekiryuutei y al Rikudo Sennin en persona, y no me refiero cuando estaba sellado en esos Sacred Gear, me refiero a que los conocí en carne y hueso". Dijo con mucha calma mientras volvía a beber té, esto sorprendió mucho a los presentes, a excepción de Corey.

Ddraig: "Eso es verdad. Nos vimos hace tiempo. Durante la gran guerra. No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso en ese tiempo". Dijo desde la mano izquierda de Corey.

Cor: "Ohe, súper viejo, habla tú también". Dijo viendo su mano derecha que se formó una joya con el símbolo del Yin Yang.

Hagomoro: "No voy a negar que lo que dice Evangeline sea mentira. Es verdad". Dijo desde la joya, haciendo sorprender más a los presentes.

Esto hizo que Evangeline, asintiera con la cabeza.

Eva: "En aquel entonces, era una maga infame y una medio vampiro. La gente me temía por muchas cosas. Incluso le pusieron precio a mi cabeza". Dijo calmada.

Gray: "No quiero ser maleducado o algo, pero... ¿Cuánto era el valor de su cabeza?". Pregunto

Eva: "Unos 6 millones de yenes...". Dijo tranquila mientras volvía a beber té.

La respuesta de Evangeline, hizo que la mayoría se sorprendiese de sobre manera.

Mayoría: "¿6 Millones de yenes...? ¿Sólo la cabeza...?". Dijeron sorprendidos.

Eva: "Así es, pero no creo que sea sorprendente, si lo comparas con Corey". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que todos miraran a Corey en busca de respuesta.

Cor: "Solo mi cabeza es cuatro veces más que la de Eva-sensei, y si estoy vivo y coleando, diría como unos 20 veces más lo de mi cabeza". Dijo pensativo haciendo que todos lo mira en sorprendidos.

Todos: "¡¿Cómo que 12 millones de yenes solo por la cabeza y 240 millones vivo?!". Preguntaron sorprendidos, casi gritando.

Cor: "En mi opinión, tiene sentido, si estoy vivo, con todos mis poderes, eso es como una hazaña muy buena, ya que me podrían usar y bla bla bla". Explico de manera vaga.

Yui: "Solo tu verías la recompensa por ti, con tanta naturalidad, Papá". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Pues claro, si me quieren capturar tendrían que enfrentar a un dragón celestial, al jinchuriki del Biju más fuerte, sin incluir al diez colas, también enfrentarías a un mago de Fairy Tail". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Saji: "Te tengo miedo, Corey". Dijo viendo al chico.

Cor: "Y deberías, mi amigo". Dijo con un ligero orgullo. "Como sea, dejando de lado el precio por mi cabeza, ¿Qué haces aquí, Eva-sensei?". Pregunto curioso, cambiado el tema.

Eva: "Solo he venido aquí y vivir con ustedes". Dijo sonriendo viendo al chico, esto provoco mucha sorpresa a los demás.

Cor: "Ya veo, creo que hay una habitación libre, para ti y Chachamaru". Dijo pensativo.

Eva: "Es bueno saberlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Alquilen vio a Myuu?". Pregunto viendo que la pelirrosa no se encontraba en la sala.

Kirin: "Cor-sama, creo haber visto a Myuu-sama ir a su habitación".

Cor: "Ya veo. Bueno, tengo algo que hablar con ella, por lo que me tengo que ir, lo siento". Dijo mientras bajaba a Yui de su regazo, parándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Myuu.

Lans: "Ahora, le tengo una pregunta, Eva". Dijo llamando la atención de la chica. "¿Usted sabe que fue esa transformación de Cor?". Pregunto curiosa.

Eva: "Para serte sincera, esta es la primera vez que la veo, supongo que lo consiguió después de entrenar conmigo, pero según él, esa transformación le aumenta drásticamente su características físicas, permitiéndole combates cuerpo a cuerpo con mayor fuerza. Pero dejando casi intacto sus poderes como el chakra, la magia o el ki". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "¿Y esa técnica que uso cuando apareció debajo de usted?". Pregunto.

Eva: "No tengo la menor idea, debe ser algo que también consiguió por su cuenta o es que se le ocurrió en el momento. De cualquier forma, ese niño, nunca me deja de sorprender". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "¿Qué será eso que tendría que hablar con Myuu?". Pregunto al aire, haciendo que a todos en la sala le entrasen la curiosidad.

Eva: "Por mucho que quiera ver, no creo que sea buena idea verlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Azazel: "Aunque si quieren ver que hace, ¿Por qué no vamos ahora?". Dijo ya recuperado, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Myuu, seguido de varias personas, especialmente las chicas de la casa de Corey.

 **(En la habitación de Myuu).**

Actualmente, Myuu, se encontraba sentada en el borde de su nueva cama, recordando algo que le dijo su padre antes de morir. Entonces, escucha como la puerta de su habitación se abre y se vuelve a cerrar, haciendo que Myuu, mirase a donde estaba la puerta para encontrarse con Corey, que llevaba dos latas en sus manos, además de tener una sonrisa.

Myuu: "Gracias…". Dijo mientras aceptaba la bebida, tomando un sorbo.

Cor: "¿Ya te adataste a tu cuarto?". Pregunto mientras permanecía de pie en frente de Myuu.

Myuu: "Si… un poco". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Que bueno". Dijo sonriendo. "Aunque creo que no estas siendo muy honesta conmigo. Creo que tengo la solución para ello". Dijo mientras tocaba la mejilla de Myuu con un dedo.

Myuu: "¡Ah! ¿Qué has hecho?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Nada malo. Solo algo que te hará más honesta". Dijo sonriendo.

Myuu: "Eso es mentira. Si sigues mintiendo de esa manera, llegara el día en que…". Dijo para luego detenerse para luego ver el piso con una mirada triste. "¿Are?". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Puedes llorar si quieres". Dijo confundiendo a Myuu. "Mírate… incluso después de que tu padre Galious muriera, no has llorado ni una sola vez".

Myuu: "Detente…". Dijo cabizbaja. "No me recuerdes tan de repente, es cruel ¿Qué… Qué crees que debería hacer". Pregunto.

Cor: "De verdad, eres una chica muy torpe. Pero ¿Sabes…? No hay razones para que te fuerces en que yo te comprenda. Estas tratando conmigo. Puedes solo golpearme. Con tu tristeza, tu ira, con todas esas emociones que estas reprimiendo. No importa cuál sea la razón, el hecho es que… yo mate a tu padre. Y seguramente quieres vengarle". Dijo sorprendiendo a Myuu. "Puede que fuera repentino. Puede que fuera doloroso. Pero no tienes por qué reprimirte. Si estas sufriendo, solo dime que estas sufriendo. Y entonces… Si me odias… podrías decírmelo con una espada apuntando a mi cabeza. Cuando quieras llorar… Si no puedes llorar por ti misma, yo te hare llorar de alguna forma. Porque ahora, el único que puede hacer eso, soy yo. Y por eso, quiero que llores. Te he hecho algo para que te ayudara a llorar". Dijo notando las pequeñas lágrimas que estaban en los ojos de Myuu, y viendo como Myuu se le lanzaba para abrazarlo por la cintura, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico, mientras lloraba. "Esto lo hago por tu bien. Sigue llorando hasta que hayas agotado hasta la última de tus lágrimas". Dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Myuu.

 **(Afuera de la habitación de Myuu).**

Actualmente los demás que habían seguido a Azazel, habían escuchado todo lo que dijo Corey, por lo que algunas chicas tenían unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Azazel: "¿Cómo es que ese chico puede verse tan genial, siendo cruel?". Pregunto a Gray y a Saji.

Gray: "¿Quién sabe?". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 **(Más tarde-En una habitación aparte).**

Después de que se aclaran las cosas y que el grupo de Sona, Kiba, Azazel y los gemelos se fueran, los que viven en la mansión se fueron a relajar.

Actualmente, Rías se encontraba dando una ducha en uno de los baños que estaban en la habitación. Asia, Restia, Est, Irukuku, Gasper, Koneko, Sayaka y Kurata estaban hablando o atendiendo a las demás chicas. También estaba Maria y Momo hablando entre ellas, pero estaban apartadas de las demás, además de estar hablando en susurros y tener un aura oscura a su alrededor de ellas.

Sayaka: "En mi opinión, yo creo que fue bueno no ir con ustedes a donde la misión de la planta de hace dos días". Dijo suspirando algo aliviada.

Asia: "Bueno, si lo ves desde tu punto de vista, si fue algo malo". Dijo un poco sonrojada al recordar lo sucedido.

Kurata: "Pero consiguieron un nuevo tamaño en sus pechos, así podrían combatir mejor para llamar la atención de Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Puede ser…". Dijo sonrojándose al recordar lo de Corey en el vestidor.

Restia: "Aunque, Cor-sama sí que es bueno en lo de la ropa interior de las chicas, mira lo que hizo con Myuu en el vestidor". Dijo sonriendo.

Est: "Eso fue una movida interesante". Dijo con una expresión neutra.

Entonces, Maria y Momo se acercan a las chicas con una bandeja con té en las manos que empezaron a repartir a las chicas.

Momo: "Espero que lo disfruten, me esforcé mucho". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "Si, yo también". Dijo también sonriendo.

Entonces, Koneko bebió un sorbo, para luego caer dormida profundamente en el sofá, las demás imitaron la parte de tomar un sorbo del té, pero ninguna se quedó dormida como Koneko. Lo cual extraño un poco a las demás, a excepción de Maria y Momo. Entonces, sale Rías del baño cubriéndose con una toalla su cuerpo, mientras se secaba la cabeza con otra toalla.

Rías: "¿Ara?". Dijo viendo hacia una mesa que se encontraba vacía. "Chicas. ¿No vieron ese té que deje en aquella mesa…". Dijo señalando la mesa vacía.

Momo: "¿Eh? Ah, ¿Hablas té que le dimos a Koneko?". Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa, pero función con las chicas.

Rías: "¿Eh? Pero le puse un hechizo en él". Dijo sorprendida, sorprendiendo a las demás.

Entonces, dirigiendo la mirada a Koneko que aún estaba dormida.

Gasper: "Al parecer, no está pasando nada malo". Dijo con un tono aliviada.

Rías: "Si es verdad". Dijo suspirando tranquila, para luego sorprenderse al ver que en la cabeza de Koneko aparecen sus orejas de gato.

Sayaka: "Solo por curiosidad, Rías, ¿Qué tipo de hechizo le pusiste al té?". Pregunto algo preocupada.

Rías: "Pensaba ver como seria Corey de pervertido. Así que use un hechizo para cambiar la personalidad de la persona". Explico.

Est: "¿Y por qué querías ver a Cor como pervertido?". Pregunto con una mirada neutra.

Rías: "¿Eh? Etto… Bueno… Eh…". Dijo tratando de responder la pregunta.

Pero para suerte de Rías, Koneko se empezó a despertar, llamando la atención de las chicas.

Asia: "¿Estas bien, Koneko?". Pregunto con un tono preocupado.

Koneko: "Asia-sempai…". Dijo en voz baja.

Asia: "Momo, tienes que disculparte con…". Dijo pero fue interrumpida por Koneko.

Koneko: "Como esperaba de Asia-sempai, esos son unos increíbles pechos. Nya …". Dijo con una voz animada, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Irukuku: "¿Nya?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Koneko: "Aunque tengo los mismo, no se comparan con los tuyos". Dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Asia, poniendo su cara en los pechos de la rubia. "¡Asia-sempai, siempre quise hacer esto!". Dijo mientras apretaba ligeramente los pechos de Asia.

Asia: "¡Chicas!". Dijo tratando de que las demás la ayuden.

Sayaka: "¿Pero qué…?". Dijo sorprendida.

Rías: "¡La personalidad seria de Koneko debe de haber sido revertida por el hechizo, haciéndola una pervertida…!". Dijo sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba un poco avergonzada.

Est: "Se volvió pervertida…". Dijo neutra.

Restia: "…Por culpa de una chica que cree que tiene que convertir a Cor-sama en pervertido". Dijo viendo a Rías con una mirada entrecerrada, además de cargar molestia en su voz.

Koneko: "¡Asia-sempai!". Dijo sonriendo, mientras acariciaba su cara contra los pechos de Koneko.

Asia: "¡No!".

Rías: "¡Detente en este instante, Koneko!". Dijo haciendo que Koneko la viera, pero no con ganas de hacerle caso a la orden.

Koneko: "¡Presidenta! ¿Por qué no te nos unes? Nya". Dijo mientras lanzaba se lanzaba a Rías.

Rías: "O-Oye, Koneko". Dijo tratando de escapar de Koneko, pero no lo logro.

Koneko: "¡No vas a escapar! Nya". Dijo quitando por accidente, o tal vez no, la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de Rías.

Asia: "¡No debes hacer eso, Koneko!". Dijo tratando de calmarla.

Entonces, Koneko arranca de un zarpazo la ropa de Asia, revelando los pechos de Asia.

Rías: "¡Asia!". Dijo preocupada, pero fue atrapada por Koneko que empezó a masajear los pechos de Rías.

Koneko: "¿Por qué tienes un dulce aroma, Presidenta?". Pregunto sonriendo, sacándole ligeros gemidos a la pelirroja.

Asia: "Presidenta, no creo que esto lo haga un pervertido común". Dijo mientras trataba de cubrirse los pechos, pero en realidad, los hacia resaltar.

Rías: "¡El hechizo debió haber sido demasiado poderoso! Y con su inmensa fuerza, no creo que sea capaz de detenerla". Dijo entre los gemidos provocados por Koneko.

Asia: "¿Q-Qué debemos hacer?". Pregunto con algo de preocupación.

Rías: "Incluso si logramos manejar la situación, no podemos permitirle irse de esta habitación. Si no va a ver problemas. De todos modos, tenemos que hacer algo hasta que los efectos de té desaparezcan ¡Ah!". Gimió al que Koneko le pellizcaba sus pezones.

Asia: "¿Eh? ¿Solo nosotras?". Dijo llamando la atención de Koneko, que tenían una mirada alegre. "Koneko, ¿Por qué no te calmas y jugamos algo divertido?". Dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Entonces, Koneko se lanzó de nuevo a Asia, masajeando los pechos de Asia, sacándoles unos gemidos.

Desde un lado apartado del trio, se encontraban las otras chicas, que se logaron alejar de Koneko a tiempo.

Sayaka: "Sera mejor que nos vayamos, antes que Koneko-sama se fije en nosotras". Dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero no se abría. "¿Pero qué está pasando?". Dijo mientras usaba más fuerza.

Maria: "Nadie sale de esta habitación". Dijo mientras le lanzaba, junto a Momo, una especie de limo verde sobre las chicas, que empezó a derretir la ropa de las chicas, a excepción de las medias de Est, además de tocar la zona privada de las chicas.

Restia: "¿Este no es el limo ese del bosque de los familiares?". Pregunto mientras trataba de cubriese y soltaba unos gemidos.

Momo: "Si, logre traer unos cuantos de estos limos cuando fuimos al bosque a por ustedes dos". Dijo con algo de orgullo mientras señalaba a Restia y Est.

Maria: "Koneko-sama, mira. Aquí hay muchas más chicas. También hay pasteles". Dijo llamando a la chica que miro a las chicas y se lanzó a por ellas, no sin antes tomar los pasteles de Maria.

Koneko: "Nya. Pasteles y pechos". Dijo mientras cubría a todas las que estaban desnudas, además de quitarle la ropa a Momo y a Maria de un zarpazo para luego cubrirlas a ellas también de pastel.

Maria: "Vamos a hacer un truquito más". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo la excitación de las demás chicas y ella misma aumentase.

Sayaka: "Espera, Maria, no hagas eso". Dijo al sentir que Maria le tocaba sus pechos cubiertos por pastel y el limo verde.

Maria: "¿Qué pasa Sayaka? Estamos entre chicas, por lo que estas cosas es normal". Dijo mientras masajeaba y apretaba los pechos de Sayaka, sacándole unos gemidos a la chica, además de que el limo también ayudaba un poco en la tarea.

Gasper: "D-Detente, Koneko". Dijo entre gemidos provocados por Koneko que le estaba tocándole varias partes del cuerpo.

Koneko: "Gya-chan, eres muy linda, además de que tus pechos son esponjosos y exquisitos, siempre me había esperado que lo de que eras un chico era una broma del karma, para mí fue una buena decisión que el invento de Kin-sempai fallara". Dijo mientras seguía masajeando especialmente los pechos de la mitad vampiro. "Además, tus gemidos son muy agradables, hasta cuesta creer que hasta ayer fuiste un chico".

Gasper: "N-No te burles". Dijo entre gemidos.

Momo: "Vaya, Irukuku, a pesar de ser un dragón, tu cuerpo de humano es muy sensible, o puede que sea gracias a la magia de Maria". Dijo mientras masajeaba los pechos de Irukuku.

Irukuku: "Pero esto sí que es nuevo para mí…". Dijo entre gemidos. "Ni siquiera sé porque mi cuerpo reacciona así, paso lo mismo en lo de la planta esa. Tampoco sé por qué hago estos sonidos. ¡Ah!". Dijo para después soltar un fuerte gemido debido a que Momo le pellizco sus pezones.

Momo: "¿Are? Esa fue una muy buena reacción ser tu primera vez haciendo esto". Dijo mientras seguía masajeando y pellizcando los pezones de Irukuku.

Restia: "Oye, Est, ¿Qué te parece si molestamos un poco a Kurata?". Dijo logrando quitarse el limo, dejándose el pastel, señalando a Kurata, que trataba de quitarse los limos.

Est: "Adelante". Dijo después de quitarse los limos.

Sigilosamente, Restia y Est se lanzaron a hacia Kurata, agarrándole los pechos, empezando a masajearlos y apretarlos, sacando unos gemidos a la chica.

Kurata: "E-Esperen, Est-sama, Restia-sama, no lo hagan". Dijo entre gemidos.

Koneko: "Ya sé". Dijo mientras se detenía de acaricia el cuerpo de Gasper, llamando la atención de todas. "Vamos a darnos una ducha". Dijo mientras arrastraba a Asia y a Gasper a la ducha.

Maria: "Si, vamos". Dijo empujando junto con Momo a las demás chicas, aun con los limos y pasteles encima.

Cuando el agua empezó a caer sobre las chicas, los limos se empezaron a mover más rápidamente en las zonas de las chicas, haciéndolas gemir con más fuerza.

Koneko: "Pasar tiempo con todas estas Onee-samas desnudas hace que mi corazón lata más fuerte. Nya". Dijo mientras agarraba uno de los pechos de Rías y lo frotaba con sus mejillas. "Y estos nuevos pechos son un auténtico regalo. Ahora Cor-sempai me vera como mucho más como una mujer. Nya. Debo darle las gracias a esa planta maravillosamente pervertida por concederme estas sandias". Dijo mientras se masajeaba con su mano libre su propio pecho, mientras que movía de arriba abajo su cola por el cuerpo cubierto de limo de Asia, haciendo que aumentaran sus gemidos.

Maria: "Es verdad, Koneko-sama, debe estar muy agradecida con esa planta". Dijo mientras masajeaba los pechos de Gasper y Sayaka, además de soltar unos gemidos debido a los limos que se movían rápidamente por su cuerpo.

Sayaka: "Y-Ya basta de tonterías Maria, suéltanos y déjanos márchanos ahora mis... ¡Aaaah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Gasper: "N-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me siento así? Por mucho que cambiara mi cuerpo no tiene sentido que estas clases de cosas me afecten de esta manera… ¡Aaaaah!". Dijo entre gemidos. "¡Mis pechos!". Dijo al sentir como tanto Maria como los limos le apretaban sus pechos.

Rías: "E-Espera Koneko, ¿Cuándo he dicho que te dejare que te acerques a Cor usando esos nuevos pe…? ¡Ah!". Fue interrumpida debido a que Koneko le agarro más fuerte su pecho.

Koneko: "Nya presidenta usted no es la novia de Cor-sempai, sino Laney, así que es a ella a la que debo de ganarme su aprobación para poder estar con el Nyaaa". Dijo sonriendo como nunca.

Rías: "E-es eso no es verd… ¡Aaaaah!". Fue interrumpida de nuevo dado que esta vez el limo le estaba tocando en círculos sus pechos y entrepierna,

Asia: "Pre-presidenta. Aaaah". Dijo completamente incapaz de contener sus gemidos mientras retorcía su cuerpo cubierto por los limos y al mismo tiempo que se retorcía sus pechos se balanceaban, casi pareciendo como si lo hicieran a propósito

Koneko: "Asia sempai, prueba esto también Nya". Dijo mientras agarraba los melones de la ex monja y los apretaba ligeramente

Asia: "Aaaaah! Ko-Koneko detente no hagas eso ¡Aaaaaaaaahhh!".

Rías: "A- Asia, chi-chicas tratad de resistir un poco más ¡Aaaaaah!". Dijo mientras gemía mucho al sentir que los limos llegaban a su entrepierna y amarraba fuertemente sus pechos.

Koneko: "Nya". Dijo mientras tomaba los dos enormes pechos de Rías volviendo a frotarlos contra su cara sacando un mayor gemido a su dueña

Rías: "¡Aaaaaaah!".

Momo: "Que mal que a mí no me paso eso". Dijo un poco desanimada mientras masajeaba los pechos de Irukuku, que también estaba cubierta de limos. "Además de que no es justo, ¿Por qué mi hermana tuvo nuevos pechos y yo no?". Se preguntó a sí misma.

Irukuku: "¡Noooo! Basta Momo ¿Pero que me ocurre? ¡Aaaah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Momo: "Ufufufufu, la verdad es que esos gemidos tuyos son música para mis oídos, ¡Ah!". Dijo soltando unos gemidos debido a que los limos estaban sobre ella.

Kurata: "Pa-Paren, dejan mis pechos. ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos provocados por Restia y Est.

Restia: "Ufufufufu. La verdad es que al igual que a Kirin, a pesar de tu edad, tus pechos están bien desarrollados, ¿No es verdad, Est?". Dijo mientras apretaba el pezón de uno de los pechos de Kurata.

Est: "La verdad es que sí, es extraño como pueden ser tan grandes aun para sus edades". Dijo mientras acariciaba el otro pecho de Kurata.

Maria: "Ustedes dos también deben tener unos limos". Dijo mientras volvía a lanzar unos limos sobre Restia y Est, también poniéndolo sobre Kurata y también sobre Koneko, que aún seguía jugando felizmente con los pechos de Rías y Asia. "Esta vez me asegurare de no dejarlas quitarse esos limos". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que el cuerpo de Restia y Est se estremeciera un poco al sentir como sus cuerpos se calentaban más.

Restia: "¿Qué es lo que has hecho con nosotras, Maria? ¡Ah!". Pregunto entre gemidos.

Maria: "Solo me quiero asegurar de que no se quiten los limos otra vez". Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Est: "¿Por qué? Solo estábamos siguiendo el jueg… ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡H-Hey! ¡No se metan ahí dentro, limos pervertidos!". Dijo entre gemidos al notar que los limos, al no poder romper las medias de Est, decidieron enredarse en sus pechos y meterse por dentro de sus medias.

Luego sucedió algo interesante, si se puede decir así. Los limos empezaron a moverse mucho más rápido, tal vez debido al agua de la ducha, los restregones y el calentamiento de las chicas provocaban que se enredasen aún más en ellas. Ahora, las estaban esposando a todas de las manos y pies, algunas estaban de pie apretujándolas entre ellas haciendo que se restregasen sus pechos por todas partes, otras se mantenían igual de esposadas y en la misma posición que las que estaban de pie, solo que en el suelo, tumbadas.

Koneko: "Nyaaa. Qué situación más excitante, es insuperables, todos estos pechos como los míos apretados de esta forma tan placentera. ¡Aaaaaah Nyaaa! Me encanta, en el fondo extrañaba estos limos. ¡Ah! Todos estos pechos a mi alrededor, suaves, flexibles y esponjosos, son exquisitos, si Cor-sempai estuviera aquí, ya sería el paraíso autentico ¡Aaaaaaah!". Dijo mientras soltaba un gemido muy fuerte.

Además de que el estar pegadas al igual que sus pechos, encadenadas por los limos, que al mismo tiempo, se arrastraba por sus entrepiernas y enredándose en sus pechos, les causaba a todas unos grandes gemidos, incluso para Est que era la más neutra de las presentes, por ahora, no podía evitar gemir.

Est: "¡Aaaaaah! ¡Noooo! ¡Basta!". Dijo entre gemidos con su cara sonrojada a más no poder porque algunos limos seguían adentro de sus medias, haciéndola estremecer lo suficiente como para hacer rebotar sus pechos, que también estaban enredados por los limos.

Restia: "¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? ¡Aaaaaaah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Irukuku, Kurata: "¡Noooo!".

Rías, Asia: "¡Aaaaaaah!".

Gasper: "¡Mis pechos! ¡Noooo! ¡Aaaaaaah!".

Maria: "¡Aaaaaah! Esto, esto es mucho mejor de lo que habíamos planeamos ¡Ah! Aun siendo una súcubos esto es….". Dijo entre gemidos.

Momo: "¡Ah! Si es verdad". Dijo entre gemidos.

Koneko: "El cielo, ahora comenzara la verdadera diversión". Dijo entre gemidos.

Todas: "¡Aaaaaaaaahhh!". Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo mientras llegaban al climax.

 **(Desde afuera de la habitación).**

Actualmente, Corey, Yui y Laney se encontraban caminando por al frente de la puerta, cuando empezaron a escuchar gritos y uno que otro gemidos.

Yui: "Papá, Mamá ¿Qué estará pasando hay adentro?". Pregunto señalando a la puerta.

Cor: "Seguramente, este en un caos, porque siento la energía de Maria y Momo hay adentro". Dijo pasando de largo de la puerta. "Sera mejor no involucrarnos en lo que sea que hagan hay adentro".

Yui: "Como digas Papá". Dijo caminando al lado de su padre.

Lans: "Si, vámonos". Dijo siguiendo a Corey y a Yui.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario, si les gusto.**

* * *

 **Como pueden ver, no fue solo uno ni dos, fueron tres caps con ecchi, mucho ecchi XD. Por si no saben de donde sale la escena de la ropa interior de Myuu y Kuesu, puede ver el cap 5 de Hagure Yuusha no Estetica. La imagen de Koneko y Sona con los trajes que se mencionaron aquí, las pondre en la publicacion en mi pagina de Facebook.**

 **Ya puse la imagen de Laney y de Happy, para la imagenes para los que no lo sepan.**

 **También podre las nuevas habilidades que vaya poniendo de los personajes que ya escribi al momento de publicar una historia.**

 **Y rompi mi record de palabras en este Cap, con mas de 19 mil palabras.**

 **Se me olvido preguntar, ¿Pongo o no pongo en el harem a Yura Tsubasa del séquito de Sona?**


	46. Especial 18

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **dark thundercat: Es bueno saber que sepas de ese anime, porque yo ni lo he visto, un amigo me la recomendó y me gusto la idea, por lo que la puse y lo de sus zapatos supongo que tiene sentido, ya que nunca los uso en su serie; lo del Facebook, lo entiendo completamente, por lo que cuestiono a nadie, y estoy de acuerdo en eso que solo leerlo es suficiente XD; lo de Koneko, digamos que mi imaginacion del Dios ecchi, no estuvo en la primera vez que lo escribi y me disculpo por eso, después vino y escribí todo eso que esta ahora, todo completamente arreglado y Zukulento XD.**

 **kamijou killer: Lo del talismán de Corey, es el mismo que uso un Pokemon tipo lucha, con eso ya te doy una pista de que pokemon es XD; lo de Koneko, no fue sencillo, estuve una hora pensando en eso, ademas de ver uno que otro video ecchi o parecido XD, luego me vino la inspiración y no deje de escribir hasta teminarlo; lo de Irukuku, si la nombre pero no le di un comentario, a veces es difícil, controlar a muchas personas, pero ya lo arregle, miralo si quieres; lo de Est, ella tiene la habilidad de anular la magia sobre ella misma, si quisera, los limos no podrian romperle la ropa, pero lo que mas le importa a Est son sus medias hasta los muslos, pero no, no estan hechas de un material especial, solo estan cubiertas por la magia de anulación de Est.**

 **Cinos slayer: Si es verdad, por lo menos aqui, uno puede hacer lo que se le ocurra en la cabeza sin ningun problema XD; por si te suena esa transformacion de Corey, es que debe ser que use como base una transformación de un Pokemon, adivina quien XD; y lo de Yami, no siempre sera así, mas adelante si habrá besos en estas cosas XD.**

 **Guest 1: Si es verdad, fue hermoso, yo tampoco paro de leerlo XD, aunque fue algo difícil pensar en todo eso, pero los esfuerzos rinden frutos, unos frutos muy pervertidos XD, y eso de crack, tengo mis momentos, pero como Corey no tengo pensado presumir de ello, por lo menos no mucho XD.**

 **Guest 2: Como que esos detalles están de mas en mi** **opinión, pero si falto eso, puedo ponerlo sin ningún problema.**

 **Issei ouroboros: Ya puse lo que me dijiste, lo de Koneko, como se lo explique a dark, en los primeros momentos, no me vino nada de nada y después si me vino, mi inspiracion es como la vergüenza de Rías, va y viene cuando quiere, y créeme que es muy difícil ofenderme; gracias por esos ejemplos que pusiste y todo lo demás, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y el de los** **demás.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Rena Ryuuguu, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae, Index Librorum, Ram, Rem, Rito Tukimi, Liliruca Arde, Mira Yurizaki, Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, Mayuri, Tohka, Krul, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangū, Eiha, Celine, Kobato Hasegawa, Pemoe, Titta, Tiamat, Ririn, Eclair Martinozzi, Yukikaze Panettone, Medaka Kuromaki, Cana Alberona, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Miliana, Hayuru Himekawa, Sylvia Silkcut, Ekaterine Kunae, Inaho Kushiya, Sarasvati, Maelstrom, Furano Yukihira, Yura Tsubasa...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

 **Hijas: Yui Riffin (Yui de SAO), Koji (Kon de Tokio Raven).**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 18.**

 **(En la sala-Mansión Riffin).**

Después del ataque de Koneko pervertida terminase y los efectos del hechizo pasaran, Koneko se disculpó miles de veces para luego encerarse en su cuarto avergonzada por lo que hizo. Mientras que las chicas victimas de ese plan, estando aun desnuda, por lo visto la escena las dejo lo suficientemente agotadas como para ponerse la ropa con magia, aunque al parecer aún tenía la suficiente fuerza para regañar a Momo y a Maria, ya que fueron las que tramaron todo el problema. Lo extraño es que los limos desaparecieron tan pronto se terminó todo, como si nunca hubieran existido en esa área. Rías y Sayaka le exigieron a Momo y a Maria que le dijesen donde escondían esos limos, pero ambas chicas se negaron rotundamente, sin importar los muchos chichones que se llevaron, siguieron sin decir donde los escondían, incluso Maria se atrevió a decir que "Incluso si el que me tortura es el mismo Maou, nunca lo dirá", por lo que Rías y Sayaka decidieron dejar de lado el castigo, diciendo que hablarían sobre eso en otro momento, (Como soy un troll con ellas, nunca sabrán el escondite de los limos XD), por lo que ahora empezaron con el regaño verbal. Así que actualmente, todas se encuentran en la sala, como dije anteriormente desnudas cubriéndose lo más que podían, a excepción de Est, y tratando de que Corey y las demás no las vieran, especialmente el chico. En el centro de la sala se encontraban Maria y Momo, aun desnudas, con varios chichones en la cabeza, sentadas en seiza, aunque tenían una mirada de no arrepentirse de nada en lo absoluto.

Rías: "Por Maou. Momo, Maria deben dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas". Dijo suspirando cansada.

Maria: "No pienso obedecer esa regla". Dijo inmediatamente, mientras Momo silbaba desviando la mirada, haciendo que Rías se moleste.

Rías: "Ustedes son tan tercas como una cabra y unas pervertidas incansables". Dijo molesta.

Maria: "Pero, Rías-sama, usted no tiene ninguna clase de derecho a decir eso ni darnos un sermón porque no eres mejor que nosotras dos". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Rías: "Pe-Pero si son ustedes y Akeno las que quieren volver a Corey un pervertido". Dijo molesta.

Maria: "Puede ser, pero nosotras tratamos de hacerlo de la manera más justa posible". Explico sonriendo.

Momo: "Cierto, cierto. Además de que nosotras no hacemos trampas, como para crear una poción para cambiar la personalidad de Cor, como lo hiciste tú. Eso parece desesperación y de estar seriamente necesitada. Somos pervertidas, si, lo admitimos, pero si tú no lo entiendes, nosotras tenemos orgullo, y no podíamos dejar pasar el que pusieras ese hechizo al té, así que nosotras solamente aprovechamos la poción para molestar un poco y disfrutar de la sensación de un momento algo Yuri". Dijo también con una mirada entrecerrada al principio y luego abrazarse a sí misma, haciendo resaltar sus pechos, moviéndose de un lado a otro, con una cara lasciva.

Sayaka: "Ahora que lo pienso, ellas tienen razón, Rías. Todo es tu culpa, por crear es poción y dejarlo por ahí sin decirnos algo o ponerle una protección". Dijo mirando a Rías con una mirada entrecerrada.

Rías: "¿Eh? Pero, ¿Qué dices Sayaka…?". Dijo sorprendida.

Lans: "Rías, ya basta de avergonzaste frente a todas nosotras. Aunque a mí no me importa". Dijo mientras bajaba a la sala, además de que tener su celular apuntando a las chicas. "Por cierto, digan Whisky". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de una cámara proveniente del celular de Laney.

Rías: "Laney, ¿Qué se supone que haces?". Pregunto mientras se sonrojaba avergonzada mientras se agachaba y se trataba de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, dándole la espalda a su hermana.

Lans: "Oh, nada, solo guardo la imagen de ti admitiendo que quieres a mi novio como un pervertido". Dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a tomar una foto.

Asia: "Laney, ¿No salgo yo, verdad?". Pregunto algo tímida.

Lans: "Tranquila, Asia, yo quiero molestar a mi hermana mayor, por lo que no ustedes no están en ellas". Dijo sonriendo, calmando un poco a algunas de las chicas.

Est: "Pero, ¿Por qué nos volviste a echar los limos, Maria? Restia y yo tan solo le seguimos la corriente". Dijo con su mirada neutra, pero con un ligero sonrojo, que le quitaba la seriedad.

Maria: "Me disculpo por eso, Est-sama. No es que no quisiera que nos apoyaran, es solo que me pareció muy cruel que se quitaran los limos, con lo que se estaban esforzando en hacernos sentir bien y ustedes los echan a un lado, solo lo corregí, no más, podrían haber continuado con lo suyo incluso teniendo a los limos encima, como hicimos Momo y yo". Dijo con una sonrisa y una mano en su mejilla.

Lans: "Sinceramente, me alegro no haber bajado con Yui. Por cierto, ¿Saben que le paso a Koneko? Tan pronto salió de esa habitación se encerró a en su cuarto. Trate de animarla pero no me dijo nada". Dijo con algo de preocupación por la gata.

Maria: "No es algo que se pueda contar, Laney-sama". Dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Cor: "Pues debió ser algo muy bueno, tanto que tuve que poner una barrera de silencio para que no molestara en toda la casa". Dijo apareciendo de la nada con las manos en los bolsillos, su aparición hizo que las chicas que estaban desnudas, a excepción de Est, Restia, Irukuku, Maria y Momo, se agachasen para cubrir sus cuerpos. "¿En serio? Bueno entiendo a Sayaka y Kurata, pero, ¿Tu, Asia?". Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Entonces, Gasper, corre hasta su caja de cartón para esconderse, que por cierto, estaba cerca de Corey, pero Gasper tropieza con la caja al ir demasiado rápido, chocando contra Corey, tumbando al chico con ella encima. Por accidente, Gasper termino besando a Corey en los labios, cabe resaltar que Gasper aún seguía desnuda. Esto provoco que Gasper acabara tan roja como el cabello de Rías y Laney, con los ojos en blanco, la boca abierta y con humo saliendo de su cabeza.

Cor: "Con que explorando nuevos horizontes como chica, ¿Eh, Gasper?". Dijo con un ligero tono de broma al separarse de Gasper.

Ese comentario hizo que Gasper se quedara inconsciente sobre Corey con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

Lans: "Cor, sabes bien, que no debes hacer ese tipos de bromas con Gasper". Dijo sonriendo divertida.

Cor: "¿Tú crees?". Pregunto confundido, mientras cargaba a Gasper de modo princesa y lo dejaba en el sofá. "Sera mejor llevarle a su habitación".

Lans: "Tienes razón". Dijo asintiendo. "Pero tú tienes otra cosa que hacer antes".

Cor: "¿Y qué es?". Pregunto curioso.

Lans: "Tienes que animar a Koneko, no sé qué paso, pero por culpa de Maria y Momo, Koneko se encerró en su cuarto".

Cor: "Hai, ya voy". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Koneko.

Lans: "Por cierto, Maria, Momo, no es que me guste la idea de que ustedes vuelvan a Cor pervertido, pero tampoco es que hubiera querido que mi hermana convirtiera a Cor en pervertido con esa posición, por lo que, gracias". Dijo mientras salía de la sala.

Momo: "No hay de qué". Dijo viendo a la pelirroja menor irse de la sala.

Maria: "Bueno, como ya terminamos con el castigo, Momo y yo nos retiramos". Dijo mientras se paraba junto con Momo y se salían corriendo de la sala.

Sayaka: "¡Esperen…!". Dijo pero fue tarde ya que las dos chicas salieron del lugar. "No puede ser". Dijo suspirando desanimada.

Irukuku: "Esas dos son rápidas escapando". Dijo viendo por donde se fueron Maria y Momo.

 **(En la habitación de Koneko).**

Actualmente, se puede apreciar a Corey en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Koneko.

Cor: "Koneko, soy Corey, ábreme". Dijo mientras tocaba la puerta, sin recibir respuesta. "Koneko, voy a entrar". Dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba en la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta. "¿Koneko?". Pregunto al ver a la chica en una esquina de la habitación, que estaba a oscura, con una manta cubriéndola el cuerpo entero, además de estar temblando mucho.

Entonces, Corey se acercó a la chica, cuando la toco del hombro, Koneko se asustó un poco, arrimándose más a la esquina. En eso, Corey noto que Koneko estaba desnuda.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa? Parece que vistes un fantasma. Además, ¿Qué haces desnuda?". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Koneko: "N-No es nada". Dijo mientras se cubría con la manta.

Cor: "Me encontré con Rías, Sayaka, Asia, Irukuku, Kurata, Restia y Est castigando a Maria y Momo, todas estaban desnudas, ¿Qué paso?". Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el piso, cerca de Koneko.

Koneko: "No es algo que sea bueno contar". Dijo sonrojada al recordar lo que paso.

Cor: "Ya veo, pero ¿Me puedes decir un poco?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Koneko: "La presidenta hizo una poción para volverlo pervertido a usted, Cor-sempai. Pero Maria y Momo-sempai, tomaron la poción y me la sirvieron a mí, haciéndome una pervertida. Hice cosas no quiero decirlo frente a ti, sempai". Dijo mientras se cubre su cara sonrojada con sus manos.

Cor: "Ya veo. ¿Estas avergonzada por eso?". Pregunto a lo cual recibió un asentimiento de la chica. "Bueno, es normal estar avergonzada por cosas como esas, pero no le des muchas vueltas, la culpa no es tuya, son de nuestro dúo de pervertidas. Además si no te hubieras bebido el té, otra lo hubiese hecho y sería lo mismo, pero quedarte en el cuarto avergonzándote no resolverá nada, debes aprender de los errores. Mírame, he cometido muchos errores en toda mi corta vida. Jejeje". Dijo riendo un poco al final.

Koneko: "Pero no es solo lo que hice sino también con lo que dije. En una parte muy dentro de mi deseaba hacer eso porque no soportaba que mis pechos no fueran de su gusto lo suficiente como para verla como una mujer". Dijo un poco desanimada. "Además de ser una egoísta al creer eso cuando usted me dice que estoy bien tal cual".

Cor: "Jejeje, bueno es lógico que aun tengas dudas dado a que nunca habías pasado por algo como esto, pero créeme y confía en mi cuando te digo estas hermosa tal cual como eres, con o sin pechos grandes, sigues siendo una mujer de verdad, una muy guapa, a su propio modo. Además, con mi poco tiempo de vida, he descubierto que la belleza de una chica no viene por sus pechos, sino del corazón. Pero algo que me gusta de ti, es tu actitud neutra y tu lado tímido que te hace ver como una mujer muy hermosa". Dijo sonriendo.

Lo último que dijo Corey provoco que Koneko se sonrojara a más no poder.

Koneko: "Si lo… dices así… me hace sentir aún más vergüenza por las cosas que dije…". Dijo avergonzada mientras se volvía a cubría su cara con sus manos.

Cor: "Oh… ¿Acaso mi sinceridad te está haciendo sentir incomoda?". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, no es que me moleste, pero te diré que ahora te ves tierna mientras estas de esa forma". Dijo riendo.

Koneko: 'Vamos, díselo, se valiente, deja de ser una gata asustadiza'. Pensó tratando de armase de valor. "Cor-sempai, ¿Me puede cumplir pedidos?". Pregunto con un tono tímido.

Cor: "Soy todo oídos, pero claro, tienen que estar en mis posibilidades". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "La primera, podría ser que en los momentos privados como estos, ¿Me pueda llamar Shirone?". Dijo apartando un poco su mirada.

Cor: "Según recuerdo, Kuroka te llamo así, supongo que ese debe ser tu nombre real, ¿No?". Dijo para recibir un asentimiento de la peli-platino. "Mientras no te moleste a ti, Shirone". Dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba un poco la cabeza de Koneko, sonrojándola y haciendo que Koneko sacara sus orejas de gato y su cola. "Veo que te gusta".

Koneko: "Si, pero ¿Podría llamarlo solamente "Cor" en las mismas circunstancias?". Pregunto.

Cor: "No veo problema, ningún problema". Dijo mientras le volvía a acariciaba la cabeza a Koneko.

Koneko: "Gracias, Cor". Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Cor: "¿Son todas?". Pregunto.

Koneko: "No… pero… Antes de la siguiente petición, ¿Puede cerrar los ojos?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, para luego abrirlos de golpe, al sentir una sensación cálida en sus labios. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara de Koneko, que tenía los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo en su cara, que lo estaba besando en los labios. Un tiempo después, Koneko se separó de Corey, mientras que sus orejas y cola de gato se movían de una manera que Corey interpreto de que estaba feliz. "Supongo que esa era tu petición, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Hai…". Dijo en casi susurro, pero con un tono feliz. "Mi otra petición es… que si puede usar mi regazo como almohada". Dijo mientras mostraba su regazo desnudo.

Cor: "¿Me puedes explicar esto?". Pregunto curioso.

Koneko: "Es que… me gustaría hacer lo mismo que las demás chicas". Dijo apartando la mirada un poco sonrojada.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en el regazo de Koneko, esta le empezó a acariciar un poco el cabello.

Koneko: "¿Cómo se siente?". Pregunto.

Cor: "No está mal, es relajante, al igual que con las demás". Dijo cerrando los ojos relajado. "¿Esta era tu última petición o hay más? No es que quiera romper este momento o algo".

Koneko: "No tengo una última petición, pero… es muy vergonzosa". Dijo apartando su mirada.

Cor: "Tratare de no reírme… mucho". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "¿Puede tocar… mis pechos?". Pregunto sonrojada, haciendo que Corey abriera un ojo curioso.

Cor: "¿Para?". Pregunto curioso.

Koneko: "Es que quiero saber la opinión sobre mis nuevos pechos si son reales o no". Dijo mientras su sonrojo seguía aumentando.

Cor: "Muy bien, lo haré". Dijo mientras se volvía a sentar y estiraba la mano hacia Koneko, que estaba dudosa, lo cual Corey noto. "Tranquila, recuerda, puedes confiar en mi…". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Koneko se quitó un poco la manta, revelando sus pechos.

Koneko: "Tóquelos gentilmente, por favor". Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada sonrojada.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo acercando su mano uno de los pechos de Koneko, cuando se acercó lo suficiente empezó a apretarlo suavemente, haciendo sacar unos ligeros suspiros a Koneko. "¿Sientes cuando las tocos?". Pregunto mientras seguía apretando suavemente uno de los pechos de Koneko.

Koneko: "Si…". Dijo mientras que su cola se enredaba en la muñeca de la mano de Corey que estaba tocando su pecho. '¿Esto es lo que sienten las demás cuando te toca el chico que te gusta?'.

Cor: "Ohe-Ohe, cálmate". Dijo mientras dejaba de apretar el pecho de Koneko.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abre un poco, revelando las caras de Momo y Maria.

Momo: "Mira Maria, al parecer el efecto de la poción de Rías, aun sigue activo". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "Si, es verdad. Parece que nuestra querida Koneko-sama quiere disfrutar del cuerpo de Cor-sama". Dijo con una mirada lasciva.

Himari, que cruzaba por ahí, voltio a ver a dentro de la habitación para ver la situación de Koneko.

Himari: "Oh, parece que la gatita se está volviendo más atrevida hacia el joven amo". Dijo sonriendo.

Esto hizo que Koneko se sonrojara hasta el punto de que se desmayó, cayendo sobre Corey.

Cor: "Vaya, fue mucho para ella". Dijo mientras dejaba a Koneko en la cama de la habitación y la cubría con las sabanas. "Bueno, ya que está más animada, yo me voy". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

 **(En la habitación de Mikan).**

Actualmente, Mikan, Isurugi, Mitelt y Gasper, que ya se había recuperado del desmayo. Mikan y Mitelt, iban con el torso desnudo, además de estar escogiendo entre varias camisas y sostenes. Isurugi estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación viendo a Mikan y a Mitelt, pero especialmente los pechos de ambas chicas con una mirada celosa y enojada, que rebotaban al mínimo movimiento. Gasper estaba sentado en su caja de cartón, con un ligero sonrojo.

Mikan: "Así que, Maria y Momo, le dieron a Koneko, una poción que Rías le preparo a Corey, para hacerlo pervertido, transformando a Koneko en una pervertida, que con ayuda de Momo y Maria, hicieron una escena Yuri, ¿Es así Gasper?". Pregunto con cierta duda.

Gasper: "Hai. Así es". Dijo sonrojada.

Mitelt: "Debiste de pasarla mal, Gasper". Dijo sonriendo.

Gasper: "¡No te burles, Mitelt!". Dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Mitelt: "Cálmate, Gasper, solo era una broma". Dijo sonriendo, para luego ver sus pechos. "Aunque ahora no soy una ratoncita". Dijo mientras se tocaba los pechos.

Mikan: "¿A qué te refieres, Mitelt?". Pregunto curiosa.

Mitelt: "Lo que pasa es que hace unos días, Raynare y yo fuimos a un evento, unos abusadores nos molestaron, Cor nos ayudó con esos tipos, y nos hizo una broma, algo mala". Dijo suspirando.

Mikan: "Supongo que tiene sentido". Dijo sonriendo.

Mitelt: "Dijo que comparar mis pechos con los de Raynare es como comparar un perro con un ratón". Dijo suspirando. "Pero ahora no soy tan ratoncillo". Dijo mientras alzaba su pecho con orgullo.

Mikan: "Para mi eres más como un gato, aun no eres un perro". Dijo riendo un poco. "Pero si Raynare es un perro, entonces, lo de Rías serian como un águila y los de Tiffa…". Dijo para que a todas las presentes le vengan a la cabeza la vez que vieron a Tiffa corriendo mientras que sus pechos revotaban haciéndose notar.

Mikan, Isurugi, Mitelt, Gasper: "… Como un elefante". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Isurugi: "Pero como que es injusto…". Dijo con una mirada algo molesta.

Mikan: "¿Por qué?". Pregunto.

Isurugi: "… De que ustedes tengan esos pechos, sabiendo que hace poco eran casi planas, y que haya muchas chicas tetonas en esta casa moviéndose de aquí para allá, y lo peor es que Gasper-sama era un chico y cuando se convirtió en chica tiene los mismos pechos que Momo-sama". Dijo señalando a la chica de la caja.

Mitelt: "Si es verdad, pero…". Dijo acercándose rápidamente a Mikan desde la espalda, para luego tomarla de los pechos. "… ¿No crees que tocar unos pechos grandes se siente genial?". Pregunto mientras masajeaba los pechos de Mikan. "Es increíble, estos pechos sí que son muy suaves". Dijo mientras seguía masajeando los pechos de Mikan, sacándole unos ligeros gemidos a la chica.

Mikan: "E-Espera, Mitelt… no hagas eso…". Dijo entre gemidos.

Mitelt: "Pero es que la sensación de tocar tus pechos es muy buena". Dijo sonriendo.

Isurugi: "¿En serio esas pechos falsos son tan suaves?". Dijo mientras se dirigía a tocar los pechos de Mikan. "Pues sí que son suaves, muy suaves". Dijo mientras masajeaba uno de los pechos de Mikan, mientras que Mitelt masajeaba el otro.

Mikan: "Ya dejen… de hacer eso… ¡Ah!". Dijo mientras gemía.

Gasper: 'Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué cuando Koneko me masajeaba mis pechos sentía unas descargas eléctricas que me hacían sentir bien?'. Pensó mientras se tocaba sus pechos suavemente, sacándole unos ligeros suspiros, ajena todo lo demás.

Mikan se fija en Gasper, para que luego se le ocurriese una idea algo malvada.

Mikan: 'Lo siento, Gasper… pero…'. Pensaba disculpándose. "Miren, chicas, al parecer… Gasper, trata de acostumbrase a su cuerpo de chica". Dijo haciendo que ambas chicas miraran a la chica vampiro.

Mitelt: "Oh, eso suena interesante. Gasper, ¿Qué te vamos a dar una manita?". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Gasper, junto con Isurugi.

Gasper: "¿Eh?". Dijo confundida, viendo como ambas chicas se acercaban a ella y empezaban a tocarle los pechos.

Mikan: "Uff…". Dijo suspirando suavemente, mientras trataba de ponerse un sostén y camisa, para irse de la habitación lo más rápido que pueda.

Isurugi: "Mikan-sama, ¿Planeaba escabullirse de esto?". Pregunto mientras aparecía detrás de Mikan, agarrándole los pechos a la chica.

Mikan: "¿Eh?". Dijo sorprendida.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación de Mikan se abre, llamando la atención de los que estaban en la habitación, la persona que abrió la puerta no era otro que Corey.

Cor: "Oye, Mikan…". Dijo deteniéndose a ver la situación dentro del cuarto, sonrojando a todas las chicas, para luego salir tranquilamente y cerrar la puerta sin decir ni pio.

Maria: "Oh, y yo que quería que entrara y las tomara a todas". Dijo mientras aparecía de la nada suspirando desanimada.

Mikan: "¡Maria!". Dijo mientras se dirigía a golpearla.

 **(Afuera de la habitación de Mikan).**

Corey se pasó unos momentos enfrente de la puerta de Mikan, para luego escuchar como alguien le daba unos cuantos golpes a alguien.

Cor: "Maria sí que debe de disfrutar de ser golpeada y torturada". Dijo oyendo los gritos de Maria.

Entonces, aparece Kirin a un lado de Corey.

Kirin: "Ano… Cor-sama. Rías-sama y Akeno-sama, le están llamando". Dijo algo tímida.

Cor: "Muy bien. Por cierto, dile a Yukiko y a Ink que vayan a buscar a su pequeña hermanita". Dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Kirin: "Hai". Dijo mientras se iba en dirección opuesta a Corey.

 **(En una habitación).**

Actualmente se puede ver a Corey junto con Rías y Akeno sentados en un sofá de la habitación, con Corey en el centro con Rías y Akeno a los lados, y al parecer estaban en unas posiciones provocativas.

Cor: "¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren?". Pregunto algo curioso.

Rías: "Si tanto te intriga, te demostraremos que podemos llamar tu atención locamente". Dijo con una voz juguetona.

Cor: "¿En serio?". Pregunto confundido,

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Por ejemplo". Pregunto sonreído.

Rías: "¿Eh? Pues por ejemplo… Déjame ver". Dijo mientras se llevaba un dedo su mentón pensativa.

Ddraig: 'Esto me llama la atención…'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Cierra el hocico'. Pensó algo molesto.

Rías: "¿Qué tal con un traje de instructora privada?". Dijo mientras se cambia su ropa con magia a uno de maestra con lentes rojos, que deja a la vista una parte de su sostén rojo carmesí con negro, con medias largas negras hasta el muslo, cruzando sus piernas dejando a la vista un poco de sus bragas rojas, además de tener un labial rojo fuego.

Ddraig: '¡Instructora! Serían las clases que todo chico amaría'. Dijo con una voz emocionada y pervertido.

Cor: 'Los chicos pervertidos, Ddraig. Conozco a un montón de chicos que odian a los profesores y más a los privados'. Pensó suspirando, para luego sentir como alguien agarra su mentón, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Corey, haciendo que el chico mirara a Rías, o mejor dicho su escote.

Rías: "Joven Corey". Dijo con un tono seductor y juguetón. "Esfuérzate en tu próximo examen. Si pasas el año apropiadamente…". Dijo para luego ser interrumpida por Corey.

Cor: "Pero si mis notas están entre las primeras, y ni me esfuerzo". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "Entonces, ¿Qué te parece tocar mis pechos en estos momentos el tiempo que quieras?". Pregunto mientras desabrochaba su sostén, que curiosamente tenía el cierre al frente, dejando a la vista sus pechos.

Ddraig: '¡Tócalas! ¡Tócalas!'. Decía con una voz emocionada.

Cor: 'Vete al demonio, Ddraig'. Pensó cansado.

Akeno puso una mirada molesta al ver lo de Rías, pero luego puso su sonrisa de siempre, aunque algo forzada.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Entonces, yo… Seré una esposa en delantal". Dijo mientras cambiaba su ropa con magia a solo un delantal blanco sin nada más encima, dejando poco a la imaginación.

Ddraig: 'Oh, una recién casada en delantal. Con ella se puede descubrir la juventud y hacer cosas de adultos'. Dijo emocionado.

Cor: 'Que te calles, tonto dragón'. Pensó cansado.

Entonces, Akeno se le pega a Corey de manera seductora.

Akeno: "Mi esposo esta ocupo en el trabajo. Siento pedirte esto". Dijo con un tono seductor mientras hacía círculos en el pecho de Corey.

Ddraig: "No es problema". Dijo desde la mano izquierda de Corey.

Akeno: "Aunque me gustaría que poder hacer algo por ti". Dijo pegándose más a Corey, haciendo que el chico notara los grandes pechos de la chica. "¿Qué debería hacer?". Dijo con un tono seductor.

Ddraig: "Yo hablo por Corey. Muéstranos tus grandes pechos". Dijo desde la mano de Corey.

Cor: "Te puedes callar, dragón de pacotilla". Dijo viendo a su mano izquierda.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Cor, debes de ser más sincero contigo mismo, además no se lo digas a mi esposo". Dijo mientras bajaba de sus hombros los tirantes del delantal dejando a la vista sus pechos.

Ddraig: "Oh, las mujeres casadas son lo mejor". Dijo en voz alta.

Cor: "Alégrate de que no puedo diseccionarme el brazo, Ddraig". Dijo con voz cansada.

Entonces, Rías, con una mirada molesta, agarra con una mano la cabeza de Corey, para hacer que la mirase, cambiando su mirada enojada a una sonriente forzadamente.

Rías: "Oye, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer luego de aprobar a la escuela de tu elección?". Pregunto para luego apoyarse de manera provocativa, sobre el sofá. "Te escuchare y hare todo lo que quieras". Dijo mientras se quitaba de manera provocativa sus lentes. "Te podría dar todo mi ser…". Dijo mientras abría ligeramente sus piernas.

Ddraig: 'Corey tómala de una vez, hombre. Hazla tu mujer, darle rápido'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Que te calles'. Pensó molesto. "Eso sería la hostia…". Dijo alegrando a Rías. "Pero no soy un pervertido y aun no quiero marcarte como mi mujer. Pero buen intento".

Ddraig: 'Vete al infierno, Corey'. Dijo con un tono molesto.

Cor: 'Soy un demonio, Ddraig, por lo que iré al infierno cuando quiera'. Pensó riendo.

Kurama: 'Entonces, vete al cielo, idiota'. Dijo con algo de molestia.

Entonces, Akeno, toma la cabeza de Corey y la acerco a la suya, que tenía una mirada seductora y algo lujuriosa.

Akeno: "Por error prepare cena para mi esposo. Si quieres puedes cenar o acaso lo que quieres comer… en vez de la cena… es a mí". Dijo mientras se ponía en una posición seductora y se quitaba lentamente el delantal de manera seductora.

Cor: "Pues no, yo quiero un Ramen, pero gracias". Dijo mientras se paraba del sofá. "Ahora, le preguntare a Berto si tienes unos materiales para hacer algo". Dijo pensativo mientras empezaba a caminar, pero fue detenido, debido a que tanto Rías como Akeno, lo tomaron de los brazos, Rías lo puso entre sus pechos desnudos y Akeno puso la mano de Corey sobre uno de sus pechos.

Rías: "Vamos, Cor, si pasas el test, podrás hacerme lo que quieras". Dijo tratando de tentar a Corey.

Akeno: "Ne, Cor, ¿No te gusta el sentido inmoralidad de tener a una mujer casada?". Pregunto tratando igualmente de tentar a Corey.

Cor: "Primero, no necesito de hacer un test para saber que soy inteligente. Segundo, Akeno, no estas casada, y son muy pocas las mujeres que intentan tentar a un chico solo porque su esposo no la satisface, pero tú no eres uno de ellas". Dijo calmado.

Rías: "¿Cómo puedes no estar ansioso o frustrado por tener sexo con dos bellezas?". Pregunto con un ligero enojo.

Cor: "No puedo estar frustrado de algo que ignoro, ni tampoco puedo tengo prisa en realizar esas cosas, somos demonios, tenemos todo un montón de siglos por delante. Adiós". Dijo mientras se iba de la habitación, pero luego asoma su cabeza por la puerta. "Por cierto, Rías, tu madre esta de camino, quiere ver cómo te va en el mundo humano cuando estas de vacaciones". Dijo sonriendo para luego volver a salir de la habitación, no sin antes escuchar un grito de Rías diciendo "¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!", lo que le provocó una risita.

 **(Más tarde-En la sala).**

Actualmente están la mayor parte de los inquilinos de la mansión, si, incluso Koneko, pero cada vez que veía a Corey se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada del chico; a la espera de Venelana, la madre de Rías, Laney y Mio. Entonces, la puerta de la entrada de la mansión, para mostrar a una mujer joven con la misma apariencia física de las tres pelirrojas, pero tiene un pelo castaño corto y ojos violeta, además de estar vestida con ropa que aparenta ser cara, muy cara, y tacones altos.

Cor: "Hola, Venelana-sama, ¿Cómo le en el viaje?". Pregunto cortésmente.

Venelana: "Fue un viaje algo largo, pero tranquilo". Dijo sonriendo. "¿Qué te parece las Maids? ¿Hacen bien su trabajo?".

Cor: "Nada que no sea preocupante". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Venelana: "Ya veo, eso me alegra". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Por favor, siéntese". Dijo señalando a los sofás de la sala.

Venelana: "Gracias". Dijo mientras iba a sentarse al sofá.

Cuando Corey se iba a sentar, algunas chicas discutieron, y con discutir me refiero a jugar a piedra papel y tijeras, para ver quiénes serían las que estarían en el regazo de Corey, y por muy extraño que parezca, Rías no quiso participar ni tampoco fue la de la idea. Quienes ganaron fueron Yui y Pan. Corey y Venelana se rieron un poco por el comportamiento de algunas chicas, además de provocar que Rías se sonrojara un poco de la vergüenza.

Cor: "Bueno, ¿Qué es de lo que quiera hablar, Venelana-sama?". Pregunto curioso.

Venelana: "Solo quise ver cómo van las cosas con tu relación con Rías, Mio y Laney". Dijo tranquilamente, sonrojando un poco a Rías.

Lans: "Conmigo, va bien a mi manera". Dijo tranquilamente mientras bebe té.

Mio: "Me estoy acostumbrando a todo esto aún. Ma-Ma…". Dijo tartamudeando.

Cor: "Ohe, Mio, tranquila, tiene sentido que aún no te salga. Solo ten paciencia". Dijo sonriendo.

Venelana: "Cor, tiene razón, pero solo por esta vez te la dejare pasar". Dijo sonriendo, recibiendo un asentimiento de Mio. "Por cierto, Cor, no es por ser maleducada pero, ¿Puedo ir al baño un momento?".

Cor: "Por supuesto. Kirin, ¿Podrías guiarla al baño?". Pregunto.

Kirin: "Hai, Cor-sama. Sígame, Venelana-sama". Dijo mientras salía de la sala junto a Venelana.

Cor: "¿Qué paso, Rías? Es raro que no hicieras la competencia". Dijo confundido.

Lans: "Lo que pasa es que Rías tiene un mal sentido de la vergüenza. Ella puede estar desnuda frente a ti, pero no podría ni atreverse a andar desnuda frente a Madre". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Y yo pensaba que Rías no tenía vergüenza, si va y viene con el uniforme escolar que ya es muy provocador". Dijo pensativo.

Rías: "Ese es el uniforme reglamentario, por lo que no es mi culpa, además no hablen como si no estuviera aquí". Dijo sonrojada y molesta.

Cor: "Ah, bueno". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces, tocan a la puerta, confundiendo un poco al grupo.

Cor: "¿Ustedes esperan a alguien más?". Pregunto a las chicas, que negaron con la cabeza. "Bueno, yo voy". Dijo mientras bajaba de su regazo a Pan y Yui, y se dirigía a la puerta, para abrir y llevarse una sorpresa por las tres personas que estaban ahí.

Una de ellas, era una hermosa mujer de baja estatura cuyo aspecto puede considerarse entre una niña y una adolecente femenina. Tiene ojos azules y pelo negro hasta sus caderas atados en dos coletas con adornos blancos en cada coleta. Su baja estatura acentúa sus grandes pechos, que pueden competir con los de Kirin Su vestimenta es un vestido blanco de una pieza con moño de una cinta azul en el cuello, un par de guantes blancos y una delgada cinta azul que la rodea completamente pasando por su espalda y debajo de sus pechos, haciendo un nudo en cada brazo, por encima de ambos codos.

Otra de ellas era una mujer joven y hermosa con pestañas largas con una piel blanca como la nieve, ojos rojos rubí, con piernas delgadas, con un busto que a simple vista parece superar los de Akeno (Una cosa, que se me olvido decir, hace varios cap., dije que los pechos de Akeno eran 104, pero en realidad son de 102, para que estén pendientes), pero no los de Tiffa, una figura curvilínea, con un pelo negro azabache hasta la cintura. Ella lleva un vestido de color piel, con iluminación similar a una túnica de algún tipo (Para que los hagan una idea, se parece a Navi de Seikoku no Dragonar solo que con el pelo negro y sin cuernos).

La última de ellas, es una chica de la estatura de Koneko, con el pelo blanco corto, con dos largos mechones que enmarcan su cara llegando hasta la base de del cuello, mientras que la parte media de su pelo casi llega a su nariz. En el lado derecho de su cabello, lleva una horquilla en forma de una oveja lanuda. Sus ojos son magenta profundo. Tiene el uniforme de una estudiante de secundaria. Y tiene una cara neutra. La apariencia de esta chica tan parecida a Koneko, que algunos de los presentes miró a la chica y a Koneko, para asegurarse de no estar viendo doble.

Cor: "¿Eh?". Dijo sorprendidos, para que luego la chica del vestido blanco se le lanzase encima abrazándolo, haciendo que Corey cayera al suelo, con la chica encima.

Chica del vestido blanco: "¡Cor, te extrañe tanto! ¡¿Tú también me extrañaste, verdad?!". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Corey con fuerza.

Cor: "Hola, Hestia, ¿Cómo le va?". Pregunto sonriendo tranquilo, sonrojando un poco a la chica identificada como Hestia.

Hestia: "Ah, qué bueno que me recuerdes, Cor". Dijo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Corey.

Chica peli-negra: "Oye, Hestia, deja que el chico se pare y salude como se debe". Dijo riendo un poco, su voz era calmada y suave, con un tono un poco burlón.

Hestia: "Muy bien". Dijo suspirando desanimada, mientras se para de Corey, haciendo que el chico se pare.

Lans: "Etto… Cor, ¿Quiénes son ellas?". Pregunto curiosa, mientras que algunas chicas desprendían auras de celos.

Cor: "Bueno, chicas. La pequeña de grandes pechos es Hestia, la diosa griega de la cocina, arquitectura, el hogar, o más apropiadamente, del fuego que da calor y vida en los hogares". Dijo presentando a Hestia, que inflo su pecho con orgullo, pero los presentes se sorprendieron por la palabra "diosa". "La señora mayor es Amaterasu-sama, la diosa sintoísta del sol y mi maestra de magia God Slayer de Fuego". Dijo, volviendo a sorprender a los demás, además de conseguir que la mujer identificada como Amaterasu, le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

Amaterasu: "¿Cómo que señora mayor, Corey? Es que no respectas a tus mayores, tal vez tenga muchos años de vida, pero en comparación con varios dioses aun soy muy joven. Debes llamarme señorita". Dijo con un tono algo molesto.

Cor: "Hai, lo siento mucho". Dijo mientras se soba la cabeza. "Y la chica que se parece a Koneko es Furano Yukihira, es la guardaespaldas personal de Amaterasu-sama". Dijo presentando a la última chica, que solo asintió con la cabeza. "Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué hacen aquí?". Pregunto curioso.

Amaterasu: "Solo quise ver cómo le iba a mi segundo aprendiz, pero que te convirtieras en un demonio, me sorprendí mucho cuando escuche los rumores". Dijo suspirando desanimada. "¿Por lo menos me puedes decir la razón de tu acto?".

Cor: "Solo puedo decir que me convertí en demonio para conseguir nuevos retos y expandir mi fuerza". Dijo calmado.

Amaterasu: "Suena mucho a ti, por lo menos pudiste a ver escogido un mejor bando que los demonios creídos". Dijo suspirando desanimada, haciendo que algunos demonios en la sala, la mirasen con algo de enojo. "Pero respecto tu decisión, siempre y cuando, no te vuelvas tan demonio". Dijo con un tono algo burlón, molestando a algunos demonios presentes.

Cor: "Sabe que no voy a ser así". Dijo suspirando. "Como sea, tu hermano, Susano-sama, ¿Está de acuerdo con esto?". Pregunto.

Amaterasu: "Claro que sí. Me encontré con Hestia de camino aquí, por lo que la invite también". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Me lo imagine". Dijo tranquilo.

Rías: "Cor, ¿Qué hace dos mujeres de categoría dios aquí?". Pregunto con un claro enojo y celos.

Amaterasu: "Cálmate, pequeña demonio engreída, ¿No vez que estoy hablando con mi aprendiz?". Dijo mientras ponía una mirada algo fría, asustando un poco a los demonios.

Rías: "Pero Cor es mi Peón, es mi siervo, es mío…". Dijo mientras aumentaba su aura, para que luego Laney le diera un golpe en la cabeza, con un claro enojo. "Pero, Laney, ¿Qué haces?".

Lans: "Es que no entiendes la situación, ¿Acaso crees poder vencer a uno de los maestros de Cor, aun si es una diosa?". Pregunto con una mirada enojada. "Y que no se te olvide que antes de ser tu peón, es mi novio". Dijo para luego suspirar y dirigir su atención a Amaterasu, que la estaba mirando curiosa. "Disculpe a mi hermana mayor, a veces se cree que Cor le pertenece, solo por ser su siervo". Dijo con un tono de disculpa.

Amaterasu: "Oh, ¿Con que la demonio engreída es tu hermana, Eh? Pero aparte del físico no se parecen en nada". Dijo viendo a ambas pelirrojas.

Lans: "Etto... creo que me debo presentar, me llamo Laney y soy la novia de Cor. Un placer conocer a uno de los maestros de Cor en persona". Dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Amaterasu: "Vaya, a pesar de conocerte de hace poco, y además de ser un demonio, me caes muy, pero que muy bien". Dijo con un tono sorprendido.

Lans: "Etto… me tomare eso como un halago". Dijo sonriendo algo forzadamente.

Amaterasu: "¿En serio eres un demonio? No lo pareces". Dijo mientras veía a Laney desde distinto ángulos con interés.

Cor: "Lans es una demonio, pero tiene el corazón de un humano". Dijo con un ligero tono de broma.

Lans: "Si, puede ser, al igual que tú, que eres un dragón pero tienes corazón de humano". Dijo también con un ligero tono de broma.

Cor: "Ya vez, somos tal para cual". Dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas. "¿Qué le parece si nos sentamos y hablamos de los viejos tiempos, Amaterasu-sama?". Pregunto señalando el sofá.

Amaterasu: "Si, por favor, el viaje fue muy largo y agotador a pesar de yo soy de Japón". Dijo riendo un poco.

Cor: "Es verdad". Dijo también riendo.

Amaterasu: "Por cierto, Corey, tu casa, no, creo que mejor la llamo mansión, es bastante lujosa, demasiado para que el dueño seas tú". Dijo viendo el interior de la sala.

Cor: "¿Cómo podría decirlo…?". Dijo para si mismo.

Rías: "No es solo tu casa, Cor". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Cor: "Es verdad…". Dijo alegrando un poco a Rías. "… La dueña de la mansión también es mi hermana menor, Mikan". Dijo señalando a su hermana, que se estaba riendo en silencio por cómo estaba Rías, que se quedó en blanco por el comentario de Corey.

Amaterasu: "Ya veo, ella es tu hermanita pequeña, sí que es hermosa". Dijo mientras veía a Mikan.

Entonces, aparece Venelana junto con Kirin, cuando Amaterasu vio a Venelana, puso una mirada enojada, al igual que Venelana, que tan pronto vio a Amaterasu puso una mirada molesta. El habiente en la sala se puso muy tenso, debido a que las dos mujeres mayores, se miraban con ganas de matar.

Amaterasu: "Con razón, esta mansión tiene tu sello en todas las paredes, Venelana. Además de que la demonio esa me recordaba vagamente a ti". Dijo con un tono molesto.

Venelana: "Cuando Cor dijo que tú fuiste la que le enseño varias cosas que sabe, me lo tome como una broma o que se encontró con alguien que tenía ese mismo nombre". Dijo también con un tono molesto. "Lamentablemente, tu aprendiz Cor, es el peón de mi hija, por lo que no tiene por qué obedecer tus órdenes". Dijo sonriendo.

Amaterasu: "Corey es su siervo, sí, pero eso es solo durante los Rating Game y batallas reales, por lo que mientras no estén en una batalla o en un Rating Game, Corey es un dragón". Dijo sonriendo.

Venelana: "Pero es novio de mi hija". Dijo tratando de responder señalando a Laney.

Amaterasu: "¿Cómo? ¿Laney es hija de alguien como tú?". Dijo sorprendida, para luego ver a Laney.

Lans: "¿Se sentiría mejor si dijera que no?". Dijo sonriendo algo forzada.

Amaterasu: "Ay, pobre niña, ¿Que clases de torturas te hizo pasar esa bruja?". Pregunto mientras abrazaba contra sus pechos a una conmocionada Laney, por como llamaron a su madre.

Venelana: "¿A quién llamas "bruja"?". Pregunto molesta.

Amaterasu: "Ne, Laney, ¿No quieres abandonar a tu familia para que te adopte?". Pregunto, separando a una sorprendida Laney de sus pechos.

Venelana: "¿Cómo?"

Laney: "Es muy repentino, pero creo que tengo que tengo que rechazarlo. A pesar de varias cosas que estoy en desacuerdo con mi madre, es mi madre y eso, pero aprecio la propuesta". Dijo mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Amaterasu.

Entonces, de repente Amaterasu se puso en posición fetal enfrente de una esquina, que curiosamente no estaba iluminada, con un aura deprimida a su alrededor.

Amaterasu: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Encontré aun demonio que es único y no quiere ser parte de mi familia". Dijo mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con un dedo.

Furano: "Es la primera vez que veo a Amaterasu-sama tan enoja y deprimida". Dijo hablando por primera vez.

Cor: "Bueno, dejemos que se le pase". Dijo suspirando.

Venelana: "Lastima, perdiste, tonta Diosa". Dijo sonriendo victorioso, provocando que Amaterasu se le quitara su depresión para ponerle una cara enojada.

Amaterasu: "¿Cómo que perdí? Zorra creída". Dijo molesta, mientras irradiaba un aura negra como las llamas God Slayer de Corey.

Venelana: "¿Cómo me llamaste?". Pregunto molesta mientras expulsaba su aura de color roja carmesí.

Cor: "Vaya, rollo". Dijo mientras veía como Laney, Tiffa y Asia le tapaban los oídos a Yui, Pan y Kusano, respectivamente.

Kusano: "No peleen". Dijo mientras se acercaba a donde Amaterasu y Venelana, con una maseta con una pequeña planta en sus manos, para luego alzar la maseta sobre su cabeza, haciendo que de un momento a otro la planta creciera de manera brutal ocupando toda la sala y enredando a todos los presentes en la sala, pero curiosamente, Corey quedo enredado con su cabeza en medio de los pechos de Amaterasu y Venelana.

Amaterasu: 'Mis pechos están cerca de la cara de Corey, que felicidad'. Pensó mientras lloraba internamente, sacando unos ligeros gemidos.

Cor: "Oye, Kuu-chan, ¿Por qué yo estoy en esto?". Pregunto mientras trataba de zafarse de las ramas, pero solo lograba sacar unos ligeros gemidos a las dos mujeres.

Kuu: "Perdón, se me paso la mano". Dijo sonriendo tiernamente, mientras aparecía entre una enorme hoja de la planta.

Furano: "Así que era cierto, Amaterasu-sama también está interesada en Corey, y también parece que a los hombres le gustan los pechos grandes. Entonces, no tengo muchas oportunidades". Murmuro con un tono tímido, que no encajaba con su mirada neutra, mientras miraba la escena de Corey, para luego ver sus pechos.

Rías: "Oye, Cor, ¿Qué le haces a mi Madre?". Pregunto molesta, mientras que estaba con Akeno.

Cor: "No es mi culpa. Además, en vez de fijarte en mí, ¿Por qué no tratas de zafarte del agarre y me ayudas un poco?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Después de que todos los presentes lograran liberarse de las ramas, que también tuvieron que destruirlas, vieron como Venelana y Amaterasu, siguieron discutiendo unos minutos hasta que Venelana se cansó.

Venelana: "No te soporto más. Me vuelvo a casa". Dijo con un tono molesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta, esto sorprendió a varias personas, debido a que Venelana, no era de las personas que parecían que no perdían en una discusión.

Amaterasu: "Eso es, ¡Vuelve a Babilonia zorra!". Dijo mientras los demás tapaban los oídos de las niñas más pequeñas con urgencia, luego fijo su vista a Laney, con una ligera sonrisa. "Ay no, perdona Laney, no quería que oyeses eso que le dije a tu madre pero me lo puso en bandeja, de verdad que lo siento".

Lans: "Sin problemas, supongo que tienen sus cosas". Dijo sonriendo algo forzada.

Amaterasu: "Si bueno, tenemos una historia algo complicada, tuvimos distintas opiniones sobre cierto asunto, y desde entonces no nos podemos llevar bien ya sabes, y ahora me preocupa más lo que tiene pensado hacer con Corey, conociendo su visión del amor, es probable que te haga las cosas más difíciles, o que haga que tu hermana sea la que te las ponga al ver como se parece a ella, y no me gusta, Corey es mi discípulo, no permitiré que le obliguen hacer algo que no quiera, y a ti tampoco".

Rías: "¿Sabe que estoy presente?".

Amaterasu: "Ara, Demonio creída, ¿Estabas aquí?".

Happy: "Pero sida igual que estés presente, no por eso no va ser verdad". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Bueno, Amaterasu-sama, ¿Qué hace por aquí? Y no diga que fue solamente que me vino a ver". Dijo suspirando.

Amaterasu: "Ah, muy bien. Pero primero me voy a sentar, ya estoy cansada de estar de pie". Dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala, mientras que Furano se quedaba de pie detrás de Amaterasu, y Hestia se sentaba en el regazo de Corey, con sus brazos enredando el cuello del chico, molestando a varias chicas. "Bueno Corey, cuándo fuiste a Roma, ¿Acaso encontrarte el Gorgoneion?". Pregunto con una mirada seria, varios de los demonios se sorprendieron al escuchar "Gorgoneion".

Cor: "Gor… go… ¿Qué?". Pregunto confundido.

Amaterasu: "Gor-go-nei-on". Dijo deletreando.

Cor: "Bueno, ¿Qué tengo que ver con ese Gorgo-no sé qué?". Pregunto curioso.

Amaterasu: "Recibí información de que trajiste el Gorgoneion a Japón, por lo que vine a verificarlo". Dijo tranquila, mientras bebía té.

Cor: "Vale, pero ¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto curioso.

Amaterasu: "Es un instrumento divino que le traería un grave peligro al mundo". Explico.

Cor: "¿Objeto divino? ¿Cómo mi grimorio o las Excaliburs?". Pregunto curioso.

Amaterasu: "Así es". Dijo riendo.

Cor: "Bueno, cuando fui a Roma, no encontré un objeto tan divino como dice, y aun si lo encontrara no lo traería a Japón". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hestia: "Ves, Amaterasu. Te dije que Corey era inocente". Dijo mientras apretaba el agarre del cuello de Corey.

Cor: "Pero por curiosidad, ¿Qué forma tiene esa objeto?". Pregunto.

Amaterasu: "Gorgoneion. En realidad, nunca lo he visto, pero mi hermano Susano si, y me dijo que luce como un medallón, más o menos así de grandes". Dijo mientras juntaba la punta de sus dedos formando un círculo, lo cual hizo que Corey abriera sus ojos, un poco sorprendido. "…Y tiene una serpiente grabada… y como está hecha de piedra, probablemente ha de pesar…". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos mientras hacía como si tuviera algo en su mano derecha.

En ese momento, Corey bajo a Hestia de su regazo, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, esto provoco que todos lo mirasen con ojos curiosos. Entonces, siguieron a Corey, a su habitación, que se encontraba en su armario, como si estuviera buscando.

Cor: "Broma de bomba apestosa…". Dijo ponía a un lado un frasco cristalino con un humo verdoso. "Broma de bomba de humo…" Dijo mientras ponía un lado otro frasco con un humo rojo oscuro, estuvo sacando un montón de cosas, que él mencionaba que era para una broma durante unos minutos para luego detenerse. "Creo que es esto…". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Amaterasu con un medallón que encaja perfectamente en la descripción de Amaterasu.

Amaterasu: "Si, más o menos…". Dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el medallón. "Pero, ¿Cómo…?". Dijo mientras miraba sorprendida a Corey.

Cor: "Etto… Lo encontré entre mi ropa. Pensé que era un simple medallón por lo que no le preste atención. Aunque tengo que admitir que sentí un poco de magia en ella, pero no la suficiente para crearme un problema". Explico mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Amaterasu: "Corey… ¿Es que no tomas en cuenta las cosas que ocurren a tu alrededor?". Pregunto con un ligero tono de molestia, mientras que su ojo izquierdo tiene como un tic nervioso. "Te recuerdo que tus acciones afectan a todas las personas a tu alrededor. Por lo que te advierto de que si cometes un pequeño error o haces algo que no sea la gran cosa para ti, podría guiarnos al fin del mundo". Dijo mientras trataba de golpear a Corey.

Cor: "Sabes que no tiene que ser muy cortes conmigo, ¿Verdad, Amaterasu-sama? Porque si lo haces así, no sabría decir si está enojada o solo intentas ser formal…". Dijo calmado.

Amaterasu: "¿Quieres que le diga a Susano que trajiste el Gorgoneion sin saber?". Pregunto dejando a un lado su cortesía.

Cor: "¿Por qué mejor no lo dejamos como nuestro pequeño secreto?". Pregunto rápidamente.

Amaterasu: "Muy bien, pero la situación es grave, muy grave. Japón podría convertice en un punto focal de la profecía". Dijo

Cor: "¿Profecía?". Dijo confundido.

Amaterasu: "Cuando un dios recupera su forma original, la Noche Sin Estrellas cubriera los cielos, y el mundo humano será arrastrado al Inframundo".

Cor: "No sabía que existía una profecía como esa". Dijo mientras se dirigía a su cama y se acostaba en el borde del mismo.

Amaterasu: "La Princesa Alice fue quien la tuvo. Ella ascendió hasta los rangos más altos del Cielo, y se dice que sus profecías nunca han fallado. El Gorgoneion es la Serpiente, una manifestación física del poder divino del Gorgón. Transformará a una antigua deidad en un poderoso y vengativo ser".

Cor: "Un momento… Entonces, ¿Por qué no solo lo destruimos?". Pregunto tranquilo.

Amaterasu: "No se puede. Está protegido por una magia muy poderosa. Incluso para mí, me costaría mucho el solo sellarla e incluso eso requeriría una gran cantidad de tiempo y magia". Explico suspirando.

Cor: "Que molesto…". Dijo suspirando.

Amaterasu: "¿Quién debió ser el irresponsable que se atrevió a dejarte la responsabilidad a ti?". Dijo para sí misma.

Cor: "¿Quién sabe?". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Kirin, ¿Podrías llamar a Yuri Mariya? Tengo una pregunta que hacerle".

Kirin: "Enseguida, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Un tiempo después, Kirin llego con Yuri Mariya.

Cor: "Yuri, hace poco dijiste que tienes algo como un sexto sentido, ¿No?". Pregunto a lo cual Yuri asintió algo confundida. "¿Podrías usar tu sexto sentido para ver si puedes detectar algo proveniente del medallón ese?". Pregunto mientras señalaba el medallón que tenía Amaterasu.

Yuri: "¿Eh? Pero es muy repentino…". Dijo bajando la mirada algo desanimada.

Amaterasu: "Un desastres a nivel mundial se acerca, pequeña". Dijo con una mirada seria mientras le daba el Gorgoneion.

Entonces, Yuri cerró los ojos y un aura verde claro la empezó a rodear.

Yuri: "La Serpiente; el ciclo de muda de su piel para regenerarla representa la inmortalidad. Tú controlas la generosidad de la tierra y la muerte sobre este planeta. Tú, cuyo linaje desciende desde la Gran madre… Noche… Ojos de la Noche. La diosa con cabello plateado. Se despojó de su edad y rango. Por lo tanto, es joven. Y por lo tanto, es ruin. Su nombre es… ¡Athenea!". Dijo para que luego el medallón empezara a emitir una pequeña luz morada. "¡Ah!". Dijo mientras dejaba que el medallón cayera al suelo.

Cor: "Esto no es bueno. Si la Diosa griega de la Sabiduría está buscando eso debemos de prepararnos para su llegada". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Amaterasu: "Es verdad, necesitaremos algo de ayuda. Lamentablemente no te puedo ayudar en el enfrentamiento contra Athenea". Dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes, sin incluir a Corey.

Cor: "Lo entiendo, eso sería como declararle la guerra a los dioses griegos. Parece que me tengo que ocupar de nuevo". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, vamos a tomar un descanso, luego vemos que hacemos. Rías, ¿Podrías llamar a Sona y a su sequito? Necesitaremos su ayuda para esto". Dijo haciendo que Rías asintiera con algo de duda. "Bien. Me voy al baño". Dijo mientras tomaba algunas cosas de su cuarto y se iba a los baños.

 **(En el baño).**

Actualmente, Corey está disfrutando de un baño caliente. Entonces, escucha el sonido de las puertas abriéndose y luego cerrándose, además de sentir el olor de alguien.

Cor: "¿Pasa algo… Shirone?". Pregunto viendo de reojo a Koneko que se encontraba con una toalla a su alrededor.

Koneko: "Por favor… no me mire". Dijo con un tono de vergüenza y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, para sentir algo grande y suave en su espalda, además de sentir como unos brazos lo rodeaban su cintura.

Koneko: "Cor, ¿Está seguro de querer realizar esto?". Pregunto con un tono algo preocupada.

Cor: "Si te refieres al enfrentarme a la Diosa Athenea, no te preocupes, tengo un as bajo la manga". Dijo sonriendo mientras pone una de sus manos sobre la mano de Koneko. "Sabes, es raro que estés comportándote de esta manera. ¿Paso algo para ese comportamiento?". Pregunto curioso.

Koneko: "No es por nada especial". Dijo mientras apretaba su abrazo.

Cor: "¿Quieres tomar mi coraje?". Pregunto.

Koneko: "Un poco". Dijo para luego soltar el abrazo. "¿Puedo… lavarle… la espalda?". Pregunto con un pequeño tono de vergüenza.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Pero, ¿Podría cerrar los ojos?". Pregunto con un sonrojo muy claro.

Cor: "Si eso te hace sentir cómoda, Shirone". Dijo mientras salía de la bañera y se sentaba en un asiento de plástico, mientras que se cubría su zona con una toalla.

Koneko se acercó a Corey, tomando una de las manos del chico, para empezar a usar el jabón con una esponja.

Kurama: '¿Quién lo diría? La siempre seria Gatita se muestra muy tímida y atrevida frente a Corey'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Ddraig: 'Es verdad. Oh, y esto se volverá muy interesante'. Dijo confundiendo a Corey.

Entonces, Corey sintió como una parte de su brazo era presionado contra algo suave, demasiado para ser el de la esponja.

Cor: '¿Qué es esto? Es muy suave'. Pensaba tratando de descubrir que era lo que Koneko estaba usando para limpiarle el brazo, como no podía ver, debido a que Koneko le pidió que no abriera los ojos.

Kurama: '¿Te lo digo?'. Pregunto con un ligero tono pervertido.

Cor: 'No, ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me digas. Por ese tono, no me gusta'. Pensó negando mentalmente.

Ddraig: 'En ese caso te dio una pista. Comienza por Pe, y está en la parte delantera de una mujer'. Dijo con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Comienza con "Pe"… y está en la parte delantera de una mujer, ¿Dices?'. Pensó, para que luego algo le viniese a la mente. '¿Está usando sus pechos, verdad?'. Pregunto.

Kurama, Ddraig: 'Sip, y está muy bien para el tacto'. Dijeron al mismo tiempo con un tono pervertido, y en realidad, es verdad, ya que Koneko tiene entre sus pechos una parte del brazo de Corey.

Cor: "Etto… Shirone, ¿Ya terminaste?". Pregunto curioso.

Koneko: "Ya casi…". Dijo con un tono de vergüenza.

Cor: "Muy bien…". Dijo tranquilo, luego sintió que Koneko soltaba su brazo, pero entonces escucha el sonido de cómo alguien caía al suelo. "Shirone, ¿Estas bien?". Dijo mientras abría los ojos para ver como Koneko estaba sentada en el suelo de trasero, dejando que Corey viese sus pechos.

Koneko: "Por favor, Cor… Vea a otro lado". Dijo mientras trataba de tapar lo más que podía con sus brazos, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cor: "Lo siento". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Entonces sienten una enorme energía entrar en la ciudad. "Oh, no, esto es malo". Dijo con una mirada seria.

 **(Más tarde-En las calles).**

Actualmente, se puede ver a Corey junto a Laney, Yui, que estaba siendo cargada a caballito por Corey; Saji, Tsubaki, Gray, Juvia, Furano, Koneko, Kirin, Erica y Shizuku, corriendo por la acera, logrando de alguna manera no chocar con las demás personas.

Cor: "Ella se está moviendo más rápido de lo que espere". Dijo mientras seguía corriendo con una mirada seria.

Gray: "¿En serio, crees que podamos retrasarla?". Pregunto serio. "Claro sin destruir nada".

Furano: "Si la dejamos en paz será el fin del mundo". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Y no te preocupes por la destrucción. Cuando se lucha con un Dios en el mundo humano. Normalmente se crea una barrera, alrededor del área para que las vidas inocentes no queden en medio del combate". Explico. "Por aquí". Dijo mientras entraba en un callejón.

Entonces, Corey empezó a subir por las paredes, poniendo chakra en sus pies, mientras que los demás, a excepción de Furano, usaban sus alas de demonio. Koneko tuvo que ayudar a Furano a subir.

Koneko: "Por alguna razón, tu hueles a perro". Dijo seria y con un ligero tono de molestia.

Furano: "Y tu hueles a gato. Parece que no nos llevaremos bien. Pechos de lona". Dijo sonriendo retadoramente.

Koneko: "Tonta sin pechos". Dijo con una mirada molesta.

Cor: "Tengan cuidado. Recuerden que nos enfrentamos a uno de los Dioses del Olimpo". Dijo serio mientras corría sobre los tejados.

Entonces, un búho aparece asustando un poco a Yui. Luego de que apareciera el búho, el escenario cambio. Entonces, en una parte del tejado, aparece una chica adolecente de pelo blanco y ojos violetas, usando un uniforme escolar con un gorro de lana, además de tener una mirada neutra.

Cor: "Esta aquí". Dijo viendo a la chica con una mirada seria, mientras bajaba a Yui de su espalda.

Saji: "¿Es ella?". Pregunto con una mirada algo asustada.

Furano: "La diosa Athenea". Dijo seria.

Athenea: "Tiempo sin vernos, Asesino de Dioses". Dijo viendo a Corey, mientras que el búho que asusto a Yui, se ponía en el hombro de Athenea. "Estoy encantada de que podamos reunirnos de nuevo".

Cor: "Con que eras tú…". Dijo sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes.

Athenea: "Soy la diosa que posee el nombre de Athenea. Asesino del Este. Escuchare tu nombre. Ya que nosotros pelearemos por la antigua Serpiente". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "¡No tengo motivos para pelear contigo!". Dijo serio.

Athenea: "Tú te llevaste el Gorgoneion. Cualquiera que me arrebate a la Serpiente, no importa quien sea, es mi enemigo. Ahora, dime tu nombre". Dijo insistiendo.

Cor: "Corey… Corey Riffin". Dijo serio.

Athenea: "Corey Riffin. Recordare ese nombre. Ahora, ¿Dime donde está el Gorgoneion? Al parecer no la traes contigo, tampoco tus acompañantes". Dijo mirando al grupo.

Furano: "Como lo pensamos. Puede sentir la localización del Gorgoneion". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Entonces, Athenea extendió su mano derecha en donde una energía oscura empezó a emerger y fue lanzada contra el grupo.

Cor: "Puño de Hierro del Dios del Fuego". Dijo mientras cubría su mano derecha con fuego negro y golpeaba la energía mandada por Athenea, creando una abertura para que el grupo no sufriera daños.

Athenea: "Ya veo. Eres un extraño Asesino. El poder robado de algunos de mis compatriotas es débil". Dijo seria. "Sin embargo, la inteligencia que hace a Athenea ser quien es, me informa que tú eres y serás una amenaza en el futuro". Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Cor: "Gracias por el halago. Y si es posible, ¿Podrías rendirte e irte?". Pregunto serio.

Athenea: "Ciertamente… La discusión entre un Dios y un Asesino es improductiva, continua hiriendo a ambas partes sin cansancio. Puede que sea más sabio arreglar una disputa con paz y no un conflicto". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Athenea: "Sin embargo…". Dijo haciendo que Corey volviese a poner una mirada seria. "Eso solo es ocasional". Dijo volviendo a extender su mano derecha, haciendo que un aura oscura apareciera a su alrededor, y haciendo aparecer varios ojos con una mirada seria.

Entonces, Erica, que invoca una espada europea y se cambia su ropa de Maid a un uniforme negro con líneas rojas; junto con Tsubaki, que invoca una naginata; Koneko, que entro en modo Nekomata; Laney, que invoco su estoque; Kirin, que invocaba su Katana; Saji, que invoco su Sacred Gear; Gray y juvia, que se preparaban para usar su magia; Shizuku, que también se preparaba para usar su magia; y Furano, que le aparecieron unas orejas de perro blanco y una cola de perro, esto sorprendió un poco a los demás del grupo, pero eso lo averiguarían después. Entonces, algunos de los mencionado intentaron acercarse a Athenea, pero un domo de luz trasparente los cubrió, dejándolos encerrados. Luego, el mismo domo encerró a los demás, a excepción de Corey.

Entonces, Athenea desapareció de la vista de todos.

Lans: "Cor, atrás de ti". Dijo mientras miraba a Corey, que es donde apareció Athenea.

Cuando Corey volteo vio solo un poco debido a que Athenea volvió a desaparecer, Corey volvió a girarse, para encontrarse con el mismo resultado, pero luego volvió a voltear, para ver a Athenea peligrosamente cerca, además de que estaba flotando un poco sobre el piso del techo.

Athenea: "Lo siento. Eres un buen hombre, pero también eres un God Slayer. Como Guerrero, no eres malo. Como Rey, lo tienes a medias… Cualquiera podría decir que esos son rasgos necesarios para un futuro Héroe. Me hubiera gustado ver tu futuro. Perdóname". Dijo mientras tomaba un hombro de Corey y lo acercaba a ella, dándole un beso en los labios a Corey.

Corey recibir el beso de Athenea, sintió como su fuerza se iba de su cuerpo.

Los demás: "¡Corey/Natsu/Papá/Cor/sempai/sama!". Dijeron respectivamente preocupados por el chico, y algunas chicas miraban con enojo a Athenea.

Kurama, Ddraig: '¡Corey separarte de ella, ahora mismo!'. Dijeron al mismo tiempo en la mente del chico

Entonces, Corey intento separarse sus labios de los de Athenea, lográndolo unos segundos, debido a que Athenea puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Corey, volviendo a besar a Corey, para luego meter su lengua en la boca de Corey, profundizando el beso. Entonces, Corey se fue arrodillando, debido a que su cuerpo se estaba quedando sin energías. En eso, Athenea deja de besar a Corey, dejando que el chico cayera al piso debilitado.

Athenea: "Yo busco el Gorgoneion. Marcha… hacia la tierra baldía del Inframundo, la parte más profunda de la oscuridad.

Entonces, Corey se paró con dificultad mientras encendía en llamas negras su mano derecha. Esto sorprendió un poco a la diosa Athenea.

Athenea: "¿Oh? Así que recibiste mis letales Palabras de Poder y aun así te mantienes consiente". Dijo con un tono sorprendido, pero neutro.

Cor: "Soy muy fuerte". Dijo mientras trataba de caminar hacia Athenea, que se alejó un poco al ver a Corey levantarse.

Athenea: "Creo que mejor será acabar contigo de una vez". Dijo mientras invocaba una guadaña y hacia un corte diagonal profundo en el pecho de Corey, que no lo pudo esquivar debido a que estaba debilitado, la herida empezó a sangrar en gran cantidad, provocando que Corey cayera al suelo boca abajo.

Lans: "¡Cor…!". Dijo viendo al chico.

Cor: "Lans… Chicos… Huyan…". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Athenea: "Ahora… ¿Qué tal si cortamos el cadáver en pedazos? Así no podrás usar ese entrometido poder tuyo…". Dijo mientras se preparaba para cortar a Corey.

Esto sorprendió a la mayor parte de los presentes. Entonces, Laney puso sus manos en una parte del domo, mientras dejaba su estoque clavada en el suelo, empezando a reunir energía del Poder de la Destrucciones en sus manos.

Lans: "Puño de Hierro del Dragon de la Destrucción". Dijo mientras golpeaba el domo con su puño derecho cubierto en una bola de Poder de la Destrucción, esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, rompiendo el domo en donde ella, Erica, Kirin, Tsubaki, Koneko y Furano se encontraban. "Toma, Puño de Hierro del Dragon de la Destrucción". Dijo mientras se dirigía a Athenea, mientras que sus acompañantes liberaban a los que estaban encerrados en los otros domos.

Entonces, Laney empezó a intentar darle unos puñetazos sin éxito a Athenea. Pero de un momento a otro, Erica, apareció detrás de Athenea con una lanza, que Athenea lo esquivo con eficacia.

Athenea: "Ustedes dos, una discípula de Hermes y una de las hermanas del actual Maou Lucifer y no el God Slayer, ¿Peleara conmigo?". Pregunto curiosa.

Lans: "Diosa Athenea, como novia del a que usted llama God Slayer, tengo que protegerlo". Dijo sonriendo, mientras que en sus manos se cubrían de Poder de la Destrucción.

Y de un momento a otro, Laney y Erica intentaban golpear a la Diosa, pero no lo lograban. Entonces, Erica intento hacer algo distinto.

Erica: "¡Botas de Hermes!". Dijo mientras que un círculo mágico aparecía debajo de sus pies y la impulsaba con más velocidad hacia Athenea, lo cual tomo un poco desprevenido a la Diosa, pero lo esquivo desapareciendo de la vista de todos y aparecía en otro lado.

Athenea: "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que un humano me hizo una herida…". Dijo mientras se miraba el dorso de su mano derecha, que tenía una pequeña línea de sangre.

Erica: "Una parte de la maldición de la Lanza de Longinus descansa en esta lanza. Aun si eres un Dios, no podrás permanecer ilesa después de un ataque de mi lanza". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Athenea: "Exacto. Sin embargo, es tu mala suerte, hija de hombre. Si no fueses leal al God Slayer, me habría encargado de cuidar de ti y concederte protección especial. Aun si eres un demonio". Dijo mientras que la herida del dorso de su mano se curaba.

Lans: "Has silencio, por una vez". Dijo mientras aparecía detrás de Athenea, cubriendo sus puños con Poder de la Destrucción, que Athenea logro esquivarla.

Entonces, Athenea, mando una ráfaga de energía hacia Laney, que desapareció al momento que la ráfaga de energía le toco.

Athenea: "Oh, ¿Una finta?". Dijo algo sorprendida.

Erica: "¡Lazos rojos de la cruz, atraviesen las escamas del Dragon, para sacarles las tripas!". Dijo mientras lanzaba su lanza a Athenea, que solo tuvo que mandar una mirada a la lanza para que esta se detuviera en el aire y se empezara a romper en pedazos a los lados de Athenea.

Athenea: "Así que has jugado tu última carta…". Dijo viendo a Erica.

Erica: '¡Ahora!'. Pensó mientras que los pedazos de sus lanzas se empezaron a juntar alrededor de Athenea, creando una jaula, con los barrotes de acero, encerrando a Athenea en ella.

Athenea: "¿Ah? Un truco bastante elaborado". Dijo viendo la jaula.

Gray: "Ice Make: Geiser de Hielo". Dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños, y creaba una gruesa capa de hielo alrededor de la jaula. "Ahora, vámonos". Dijo mientras veía, como Laney y Saji, tenían a Corey por los brazos sobre sus hombros.

Lans: "Yui, toma la forma de hada y ocúltate en mi ropa". Dijo a su hija, confundiendo a algunos de los presentes.

Yui: "Hai, Mamá". Dijo mientras que un brillo la cubría, para luego aparecer en forma de una pequeña hada y ocultarse en la ropa de su madre.

Lans: "Rugido del Dragon de la Destrucción". Dijo mientras exhalaba una bola pequeña de la destrucción al piso, creando una cortina de humo, que fue utilizada para la retirada del grupo.

 **(En un edificio abandonado).**

Actualmente, el grupo se encuentra entrando a un edificio vacío mientras dejaban a Corey en el suelo, boca arriba.

Gray: "¿Seguro que nos alejamos de ella lo suficiente?". Pregunto curioso.

Furano: "Hai. No siento la energía de la Diosa Athenea cerca de esta área. Además no debemos de preocuparnos de ella, por el momento. Su objetivo principal es el Gorgoneion". Explico.

Gray: "Ya veo". Dijo suspirando tranquilo. "Ahora debemos de preocuparnos por Corey. Lastimosamente no podemos traer a Asia, la necesitan para otra cosa". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Shizuku: "Yo conozco de un método de curación, pero necesito estar sola para poder realizarlo. Nano". Dijo con una mirada neutra, pero sonrojándose al final.

Lans: "Muy bien, quédate y cura a Cor. Los demás, vamos a afuera a esperar". Dijo mientras que los demás la seguían, dejando solos a Shizuku y a Corey.

Gray: "Ahora, Laney. Tengo una pregunta". Dijo llamando la atención de la chica. "¿Esos ataques que usaste, eran Dragon Slayer?". Pregunto curioso, sorprendiendo un poco a los demás.

Lans: "Hai, Gray. Esos ataques eran Dragon Slayer, pero no a nivel de los de Cor, pero en un tiempo, podre usarlo para luchar contra Dragones". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "¿Y cómo hiciste para obtenerlo?". Pregunto.

Lans: "El ser novia de Cor, tiene sus ventajas. Llevo un tiempo analizando la magia de Dragon Slayer de Cor, simplemente tuve que moldearlo y adatarlo a mi Poder de la Destrucción, creando el Dragon de la Destrucción, convirtiéndome en la primera persona en ser un Dragon Slayer de cuarta generación, en otra palabras, un Dragon Slayer sin entrenamiento de un Dragon ni una Lacrima del mismo". Dijo con orgullo.

Gray: "Ósea que tomaste como magia base la de Corey y la moldeaste para hacerla tuya, no está mal, nada mal, digna de la novia del cabeza de carbón". Dijo riendo.

Lans: "Gracias". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Eres increíble, Laney-sempai". Dijo con una mirada neutra.

Lans: "En serio, gracias, pero aún me falta mucho para estar al nivel de Corey, además de que es muy pronto para alagarme". Dijo sonreído.

Koneko: "Pero lo que me sorprende es que tú seas un licántropo". Dijo viendo a Furano.

Furano: "Te equivocas, no soy una licántropo, soy un mitad humano y mitad Inu, en otras palabras, soy una mujer perro". Dijo con una mirada neutra.

Lans: "Ya veo. Amaterasu sí que sabe escoger a sus guardaespaldas". Dijo algo sorprendida.

Furano: "En realidad, en el pueblo donde nací no me aceptaron, por ser mitad humano por mi madre y mitad perro por mi padre, la tribu de mi padre no le pareció aceptable la relación de mis padres, por lo que nos mandaron a matar, solo yo sobreviví, luego de un tiempo de vagar me encontré con Amaterasu-sama y me cuido como si fuese mi madre o mi hermana mayor, como le debía mi vida, me convertí en su guardaespaldas. Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir". Dijo con una mirada algo triste.

Gray: "Oye, no tenías que contarnos algo como eso". Dijo suspirando.

Furano: "No me importa". Dijo desviando la mirada

Después de un tiempo que estuvieron esperando a que Shizuku curara a Corey y además de discutir sobre unas cosas. Laney se cansó de esperar.

Lans: "¿Qué tanto se tarda Shizuku en curar a Cor? Aun si la herida es muy grave, con la súper sanación de Cor, no debe de ser un problema". Dijo mientras entraba al edificio, mala idea, debido a que encontró a Shizuku con solo sus bragas, sobre Corey que no tenía su camisa ni bufanda puestas, además de que Shizuku se estaba moviendo pegando su torso desnudo al torso desnudo de Corey, y soltando unos gemidos debido al toque con el chico. (Es la parte del comienzo del cap. 5 del anime Omamori Himari). "¿Qué estás haciendo, tonta?". Pregunto con un tono molesto, haciendo que los demás entraran para ver que hacían, algunas chicas, como Kirin, Koneko, Furano y Tsubaki se sonrojaran al extremo, mientras que esta última le tapaba los ojos a Yui que había vuelto a su forma original un tiempo atrás; y Erica, puso mirada enojada. A Gray, Juvia le tuvo que tapar los ojos con sus manos, mientras que Saji miraba la escena con envidia de Corey, que seguía inconsciente.

Shizuku: "Cálmate, Laney-sama. Nano. Solo curo las heridas de Cor-sama. Nano". Dijo confundiendo a los presentes.

Akeno: "¿Cómo?". Pregunto confundida.

Shizuku: "El agua pura tiene el poder de curar las heridas. Nano". Dijo mientras se separaba un poco del torso de Corey dejando a la vista un poco de la herida que este recibió de Athenea.

Lans: "¿Ah?". Dijo confundida.

Entonces, Shizuku, se para de Corey, dejando a la vista el torso ya curado de Corey.

Shizuku: "Ya termine. Nano". Dijo mientras se tapaba sus pechos con un brazo.

Lans: "Cor…". Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a ver a Corey.

Kirin: "Esta curado". Dijo con un sonrojo en su cara debido a que estaba viendo el torso de Corey.

Shizuku: "Es perfecto. Nano". Dijo mientras hacia el signo de paz con su mano libre.

Lans: "Hiciste un buen trabajo. Shizuku. Pero ¿Puedes explicarme la razón de que tuvieras que ponerte encima de Corey para ello?". Pregunto con ligera molestia.

Shizuku: "Me hace sentir bien". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Laney, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. "El sentimiento de estar cuerpo a cuerpo es una sensación muy placentera, y más si es con un mitad dragón". Dijo mientras movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Por favor, no me hagan decir cosas tan embarazosas otra vez. Nano". Dijo mirando el suelo.

Lans: "Entonces, toma…". Dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Shizuku. "Esto es por hacer eso con Cor. Ahora debemos esperar a que despierte. Ponte ropa". Dijo viendo a lo último a Shizuku.

Shizuku: "Hai". Dijo mientras se dirigía a donde su ropa y se la ponía.

Entonces, de la nada, Corey empezó a abrir los ojos.

Kirin: "Ya está despertando". Dijo llamando la atención de los demás.

Cor: "¿Um?". Dijo mientras miraba a los lados y se sentaba como podía.

Lans: "Cor, ¿Cómo te sientes?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "¿Sentirme?". Pregunto confundido. "Ah, cierto. Supongo que estuve muerto de nuevo". Dijo confundiendo a algunos de los presentes. "¿Cuánto tiempo fue?". Pregunto.

Lans: "Apenas unas horas, tranquilo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo suspirando.

Gray: "¿A qué te refieres con que moriste, Horno con pates?". Pregunto confundido.

Cor: "Se refiere a que el las mortales Palabras de Poder de Athenea me mataron pero reviví usando un poder especial". Explico suspirando.

Tsubaki: "¿Palabras de Poder?". Dijo confundida. "¿Hablas de cuando te beso?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Si, algo así. Al ser un God Slayer. La magia de los dioses se reduce si me golpea o se emplea en el exterior de mi cuerpo, pero eso no aplica en el interior de mi cuerpo". Explico.

Koneko: "Por eso pudiste aguantar los ataques de Loki, cuando estabas luchando, ¿No, sempai?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Hai, así es". Dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie inútilmente. "Parece que aún no me recupero por el ataque". Dijo mientras se apoyaba un poco en Laney. "¿Y Athenea?". Pregunto serio.

Erica: "Seguramente… persiguiendo el Gorgoneion. Tal vez no le tome mucho tiempo en encontrarlo". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Cor: "Entonces, los demás están en…". Dijo tratando de avanzar.

Lans: "Ellos están bien. Recuerdan que ellos son fuertes". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Es verdad. Por el momento, el Gorgoneion es más importante, Cor-sama". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Furano: "Cierto, Athenea lo tomara. No podremos evitarlo, lamentablemente". Dijo suspirando desanimada.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?". Pregunto con una mirada seria.

Amaterasu: "Hay dos opciones". Dijo llamando la atención de los presentes, ella se encontraba en la entrada del edificio, con las manos en las caderas. "O dejamos que Athenea recupere su verdadera forma y nos modernos las uñas mientras vemos el mundo caer en ruina". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Corey. "O aquellos con el poder de resistirse deberán oponerse. Tu eres el que decides, Corey, ya que eres un God Slayer". Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Cor: "Ah… No puedo sacar esa sensación de mi mente de que todo está saliendo como lo querías, Amaterasu-sama". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

Amaterasu: "Es no es verdad. Tú eres un God Slayer, al mismo tiempo que eres un Dragon Slayer. Alguien como tú siempre tiene un camino que debe recorrer esperándolo. Eso es todo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Y este es uno de ellos?". Pregunto curioso, viendo como la diosa se acercaba a él.

Amaterasu: "Así es". Dijo mientras hacia que Laney se separa de Corey. "¿Me permites un momento, Laney?". Pregunto curiosa.

Lans: "Depende". Dijo confundida, por la acción de la diosa, al igual que los demás, a excepción de Furano, que tenía un sonrojo en la cara.

Cor: "¿No hay ningún otro remedio? Siempre y cuando tenga suficiente conocimiento de un Dios, puedo usar mi as bajo la manga, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto.

Amaterasu: "Es cierto, pero la cantidad de información que debes aprender de Athenea es enorme. Si quisiera decirlo en palabras, incluso para ti, me tomaría unos 100 años como mínimo". Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Corey.

Cor: "Entonces, parece que no hay otra opción". Dijo suspirando.

Amaterasu: "Debo recordarte que es por la grave situación que estamos sufriendo". Dijo sonriendo con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Pero, si es así, no se comunicara nada. Recuerda que tienes que desearlo de verdad…".

Cor: "Muy bien…". Dijo suspirando. "¿Por qué hay una restricción como esa en una autoridad de un Dios?". Pregunto en un susurro, solo audible para Amaterasu.

Amaterasu: "Date prisa, el reloj avanza". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Vale. Dime todo lo que sepas de Athenea". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Amaterasu: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras acercaba lentamente a Corey a ella. "Bésate a Athenea y dejaste que te matara con sus Palabras de Poder. Me moleste en esos momentos, ¿Sabes?". Dijo sonriendo algo seductoramente.

Cor: "No fue mi intención…". Dijo suspirando.

Amaterasu: "Recuerda que te dije que en momentos como estos debes estar callado y escuchar. Es el truco para tratar con las mujeres". Dijo mientras besaba en los labios a Corey, haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas presentes sintiese celos y enojo de Amaterasu y trataron de separarlos, pero se detuvieron al ver que Corey no hacía nada, para apartar a Amaterasu, y luego notaron como un aura los cubría a los dos. 'El Gorgoneion fue hecho a la imagen de Medusa, quien aparece en la Mitología Griega. Un monstruo con forma de serpiente que fue derrotada por el héroe Perseo'. Pensó mientras transmitía esa frase en la cabeza de Corey.

Entonces, Corey la separo un poco de él, dejando a la vista que Amaterasu tenía la lengua afuera.

Cor: "Ohe, no uses la lengua". Dijo algo sorprendido.

Amaterasu: "Sabes bien que las Palabras de Poder se transfieren más rápido de este modo". Dijo mientras volvía a besar a Corey, con lengua, haciendo que algunas chicas temblaran de celos al ver esto. 'El padre de Athenea es el Rey de los Dioses, Zeus. Su madre es la Diosa de la sabiduría, Metis. Las palabras "Metis" y "Medusa" en realidad tienen la misma raíz. La cual es "Sabiduría". Medusa, la serpiente que tiene el mismo nombre de la madre de Athenea… Su cabeza fue presentada a Athenea. Su cabeza se convirtió en parte del escudo de Athenea y siempre lo porta. También podrías decir que Medusa es parte de la madre de Athenea. Hay pruebas de que Athenea fue también la diosa de las serpientes. Recuerda esto. La serpiente que aparece en la mitología es una Diosa de la Fertilidad de la Tierra. Es decir, un avatar de la Madre Tierra'. Pensó mientras transmitía todo ese conocimiento a Corey.

Cor: "Un momento". Dijo mientras separaba a Amaterasu.

Amaterasu: "¿Qué pasa? Aún no hemos terminado". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Mire". Dijo mientras veía por una venta el cielo que se estaba volviendo oscuro a pesar de que aún falta para que caiga la noche.

Furano: "Eso es…". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Parece que Athenea se está moviendo…". Dijo serio.

Amaterasu: "Sera mejor movernos de una vez, continuaremos el ritual durante el camino". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

Lans: "Oye, Cor, ¿Para que fue el beso?". Pregunto con cierto enojo.

Cor: "¿Recuerdas que dije que algunas habilidades de los Dioses no me afectan si me lo dan de forma externa?". Pregunto a los cual su novia asintió. "Pues, digamos que las Palabras de Poder son unas de esas habilidades, por eso es que me estaba besando". Dijo sonriendo algo forzado.

Lans: "Estoy segura que debe de haber otra manera de obtener información". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada mientras salía junto a los demás del grupo del edificio, para encontrarse con la camioneta de Corey, que por cierto es una camioneta Ford, con asientos de pasajeros y la parte de carga vacía, que estaba siendo conducida por Arriana.

Amaterasu: "Vámonos de una vez, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo que Corey estuvo inconsciente". Dijo mientras se subía a la camioneta, por los asientos de pasajeros. "Corey, debemos de terminar el ritual de una vez, los demás pueden ir en uno en donde el copiloto o en la zona de carga". Dijo mientras que Corey se sentaba su lado; Laney y Yui, se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto, Yui sobre el regazo de su madre, y los sobrantes en la parte de carga.

Cor: "Oye, Arriana, ¿Dónde conseguiste las llaves de la camioneta?". Pregunto con algo de broma.

Arriana: "Sabia que lo dejarías en uno de los estante del Garaje, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Muy bien, avanza. Necesitamos llegar a donde el Gorgoneion antes que Athenea". Dijo después de terminar de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad junto con Yui.

Arriana: "Hai. Laney-sama. Sujétese fuerte". Dijo mientras pisaba el acelerador y ponía a andar la camioneta a gran velocidad, haciendo que los que iban en donde la zona de carga de la camioneta, se sostuvieran fuertemente de donde sea, para no caerse.

Cor: "Lans, enciende la radio". Dijo viendo como su novia encendía la radio.

Locutor: _"Repentinas nubes de tormentas han causado apagones a lo largo de la región de Kuoh, y el tráfico ha sido duramente afectado"_. Dijo trasmitiendo las noticias.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo con una mirada seria. "Espero que los demás ya estén llegando al templo".

Lans: "Es lo más posible". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Cor: "Arriana, ¿Sabes el lugar a donde debemos ir?". Pregunto.

Arriana: "Hai. Templo Himejima. ¿Verdad?". Dijo mientras conducía por la acera, debido que había un gran tránsito en las calles, por lo que ese era el lugar más rápido para conducir.

Saji: "Oye, ¿Seguro que esto está bien? No estamos manejando donde deberíamos". Pregunto a través de una ventana trasera que va a los asientos.

Cor: "Es una emergencia, Saji. Olvida las reglas en estos momento". Dijo serio.

Saji: "Muy bien". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces de la nada una horda de búhos volando, aparecieron a los lados de la camioneta.

Gray: "Hey, Amaterasu, ¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto señalando a los búhos.

Amaterasu: "Son búhos, sirvientes de Athenea. Los búhos nocturnos eran vistos como un avatar del Dios de la muerte, capaz de viajar entre el mundo humano y el inframundo; cubierto de oscuridad". Explico.

Saji: "Entonces, ¿Por qué le sirven a Athenea? ¿Qué no es ella la Diosa de la Sabiduría?". Pregunto curioso.

Amaterasu: "Las historias del origen de los Dioses son profundas y complejas, así que, Corey, retomemos el ritual desde donde lo dejamos… ¿No sería mejor conocer la información de Athenea tan pronto como sea posible?". Dijo mientras sonriendo mientras atraía un poco la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: "¿Aquí?". Pregunto confundido.

Amaterasu: "Es la oportunidad perfecta. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Dudo mucho que Athenea te dé tiempo para hacer esto durante el combate". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Etto…". Dijo para ver a Arriana que estaba viendo por el retrovisor al dúo, al igual que Laney y Yui, que tenían unas miradas entrecerradas. "Arriana, mantén la vista en el camino". Dijo algo preocupado.

Arriana: "Lo estoy haciendo". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Amaterasu: "Oh, vamos de una vez". Dijo mientras acercaba la cara de Corey, más específicamente los labios del chico al sus labios, pero fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Corey que empezó a sonar.

Cor: "Un momento". Dijo mientras contestaba la llamada. "Hola, ¿Quién es?". Pregunto.

Rías: _"Cor, soy Rías. Espero llamar en buen momento"._ Dijo a través de la otra línea.

Cor: "Rías, ¿Han tenido éxito en sellar el Gorgoneion?". Pregunto serio.

Rías: _"No, aun no. Lo siento. Además, parece que Athenea se está acercando"._ Dijo con un tono desinado.

Cor: "Muy bien, entiendo. Si llega a pasar lo peor, quiero que lo dejen y huyan". Dijo serio.

Rías: _"¿Eh? ¿Me estás diciendo que lo deje y manche mi orgullo?"._ Pregunto con cierto enojo en su voz.

Cor: "No seas una tonta, Rías". Dijo serio. "Esto no es por orgullo o gloria, esta batalla no es nada en comparación con la que tuvimos con Loki. Además, nadie te juzgara, por fallar en algo como esto. Toda la culpa recaerá en mí, ya que yo fui quien trajo a Athenea a Japón". Dijo para luego escuchar el suspiro de Rías.

Rías: _"Muy bien, pero…"._

Cor: "No te preocupes. Yo lo arreglo. Después de todo, yo fui quien los involucro".

Rías: _"Pero yo soy Rías Gremori y soy la encargada de esta ciudad. No puedo simplemente huir en una situación como esta…"._

Cor: "Vale, vale. Puedes quedarte, por lo menos hasta que llegue. Por cierto, ¿Me puedes pasar a Yuri?". Pregunto curioso, entonces, escucho como Rías llamaba a Asia.

Yuri: _"Cor-sama, es Yuri"._ Dijo desde el otro lado, curiosa.

Cor: "Muy bien, Yuri. Escucha con atención. Por alguna razón, no puedo usar el Hiraishin en ustedes, es como si algo me bloquea sus sellos". Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Yuri: _"Entonces, ¿Cómo harás para venir aquí?"._ Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: "A eso voy ahora. Si las cosas se ponen peor de lo que están, quiero que digas mi nombre en alto y piensa en mí lo más fuerte que puedas, y si lo haces bien, te aseguro que podré llegar allí". Dijo serio.

Yuri: _"¿Ese es uno de tus Ases en la manga?"._ Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Tal vez".

Yuri: _"¿Tal vez? ¿A qué te refieres, Cor-sama?"._ Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "De hecho nunca lo he probado, ya que desde que aprendí el Hiraishin, no lo he usado, pero lo he estado guardando para situaciones como estas. Por lo que, no estoy muy seguro de que funcionara". Dijo serio.

Asia: _"¿En serio no cree que funcionara?"_. Pregunto preocupada. _"Nos aseguraste que podías llegar aquí pero, ¿No estás seguro?"._

Co: "Así es". Dijo simplemente. "Pero eres en la única de los que están ahí, en los que le puedo confiar esto".

Yuri: _"Muy bien, Cor-sama… Supongo que no consideras las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor o eres un total irresponsable"._ Dijo con un tono de gracia.

Cor: "Esas son palabras muy sabias, pero es verdad. Soy muy irresponsable. Pero en serio llegare, así que cree en mí y di mi nombre". Dijo serio.

Yuri: _"Hai, Cor-sama. Lo haré"._ Dijo.

Asia: _Cor, yo también gritare su nombre"._ Dijo desde la otra línea, haciendo que Corey soltara una risita.

Cor: "Muy bien, ya tenemos listo esa parte". Dijo serio. Entonces, vio que no había paso para la camioneta. "Arriana, aquí nos bajamos. La camioneta ya no nos servirá de mucho". Dijo mientras bajaba de la camioneta junto a los demás, a excepción de Arriana.

Arriana: "Hai, cuídense". Dijo viendo como el grupo se iba corriendo por la acera.

Gray: "Con que si pasa algo, Asia, tendrá que decir tu nombre". Dijo mientras corría.

Amaterasu: "Acaso planeas usar la Tempestad, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Así es, pero…". Dijo haciendo una ligera pausa.

Yui: "¿Qué pasa, Papá?". Pregunto curiosa, mientras era cargada por su padre en la espalda.

Cor: "No es nada, solo estaba pensando que termine involucrando demasiado a esta ciudad solo por traer eso sin preocupación". Dijo serio.

Lans: "Si, lo hiciste, pero siempre, de alguna manera encuentras una manera para resolver todo". Dijo sonriendo.

Amaterasu: "Además, si es así como te sientes, entonces, asegúrate de proteger a esta ciudad, junto con las personas en ella, aun si varios de ellos son demonios". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Siguieron corriendo, hasta que vieron como un relámpago morado deba cerca de un edificio que estaba al otro lado del río que estaba el grupo.

Saji: "¿Athenea?". Pregunto.

Furano: "Así es…". Dijo asintiendo. "Finalmente llego… al Gorgoneion". Dijo mientras veía como varios relámpagos morados caían por los mismos edificios que el anterior.

 **(En el templo Himejima).**

Actualmente se puede ver a los sequitos de Rías y Sona, junto con el grupo de los Ángeles caídos de la casa de Corey, a excepción de los miembros que estaban con Corey, y Tiffa. Tanto Akeno, como Yuri y Yumi, vestían ropas de "hime-miko", solo que de diferente colores. El de Akeno era rojo con blanco, el de Yuri de verde y blanco, y Yumi de color gris y blanco. El grupo se encuentra mirando con seriedad, a una dirección, en donde se encontraba Athenea.

Athenea: "Yo soy Athenea. Me gustaría que me entregasen la Serpiente". Dijo con una expresión seria.

Asia: 'Cor…'. Pensaba preocupada.

Athenea: "Si se rehúsan, lo tomare a la fuerza". Dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia el grupo.

Entonces, Rías y Sona, hacen un círculo mágico de barrera enfrente del grupo, mientras que Kiba usaba sus espadas Sacro-demoniacas para reforzar el mismo. También ayudaron algunos miembros del grupo en fortalecer la barrera.

Athenea: "Una barrera como esa…". Dijo mientras movía dos dedos de su mano derecha, creando grietas en la barrera con facilidad, sorprendiendo al grupo.

Asia: "Cor… ¡Por favor, ven!". Dijo en susurro viendo como la barrera se rompía en pedazos, creando una onda expansiva que hizo que algunos miembros del grupo cayera al suelo, algunos consientes y otros, no.

Leone: "Oye, Asia. Entrégale a esa loca ese medallón". Dijo en su modo bestia. Entonces, vio como Athenea mandaba una onda de energía, que lo bloqueo dando un puñetazo a la energía, logrando pararla con gran esfuerzo. "Entrégaselo de una vez". Dijo con un tono algo enojado.

Asia: "¡No puedo!". Dijo mientras apretaba entre sus pechos el medallón.

Leone: "Demonios…". Dijo mientras salía volando por la fuerza de la onda de energía de Athenea, empujando a Asia, haciendo que ella soltara el medallón.

Cuando Asia estaba buscando el Gorgoneion, lo encontró a unos pasos de ella, entonces, intento tomarla, pero el Gorgoneion, se fue volando hacia Athenea.

Athenea: "Serpiente Antigua. Al fin te encuentro. Sacerdotisas, demonios y Ángeles caídos, hablen de eso por generaciones. Porque la Reina, la trinidad, revivirá para descender a la Tierra una vez más". Dijo mientras era cubierta de un aura oscura.

Yuri: "Esto no puede ser…". Dijo sorprendida.

Athenea: "Cantaré… El himno de las deidades antiguas que gobernaron los cielos, la Tierra y la oscuridad. La lamentación de la Reina denunciada como una detestable serpiente. Mi nombre es Athenea. Quien alguna vez nutrió la Tierra, la Gran Madre de la Tierra. Quien controla la oscuridad, gobernante del Inframundo. ¡La Reina que conoce la sabiduría de los cielos! Aquí, juro… ¡Athenea se convertirá una vez más en la Athenea de antes!". Dijo mientras que era cubierto por completo por un aura oscura, además de soltar un humo oscuro, que hizo que los presentes empezaran a toser.

Rías: "¿Qué es esto? Cof… Cof…". Dijo tosiendo.

Cuando el aura que cubría a Athenea, se revela a una mujer de 20 años, con una toga griega, con una corona de flores en la cabeza y una guadaña.

Yuri: "¡Ruin… Athenea!". Dijo mientras tosía, viendo la nueva apariencia de Athenea.

Athenea: "¿Oh? Parece que aún no puedo ejercer este poder adecuadamente. Sin embargo, eso es solo temporal". Dijo viendo al grupo que se encontraba tosiendo.

Yuri: "Cor-sama…". Dijo mientras recordaba su conversación por teléfono con Corey. "Piensa en él tan fuerte como puedas…". Dijo mientras se esforzaba en ponerse de pie. "Cree en él". Dijo para sí misma.

Rías: "¡Aun hay alguien a quien debes enfrentar!". Dijo mientras se paraba como podía.

Athenea: "¿Oh? Hablas de algo muy interesante. Dime ese nombre". Dijo sonriendo retadoramente.

Yuri: 'C-Cree… Más… Más… ¡Más!'. Pensaba mientras se armaba de valor. "¡Date prisa y ven! Athenea está aquí. ¡Te necesitamos aquí! ¡Por lo tanto, Cor-sama!". Dijo parara luego sentir como sus fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo y empezaba a caer al suelo, pero detuvo su caída por un momento. "¡Corey Riffin-sama!". Grito al aire, para luego ir cayendo al suelo.

En ese momento una suave ventisca de viento paso por el lugar, haciendo que de un momento a otro, Corey apareciera de la nada, atrapando a Yuri con su brazo derecho.

Cor: "Yuri, ¿estás bien?". Pregunto algo preocupado, viendo como Yuri abría los ojos para ver al chico.

Yuri: "Cor… Viniste…". Dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Amaterasu: "Vaya, Athenea, ya me había olvidado de cómo te veías en tu forma original". Dijo apareciendo junto a los sobrantes del grupo.

Athenea: "Palabras muy vacías, para alguien como tu Amaterasu". Dijo con una sonrisa retadora. "Corey Riffin, ¿Sobreviviste a mis Palabras de Poder? No. Reviviste, ¿Verdad?". Dijo viendo a Corey

Cor: "Lo siento. Bueno, en realidad, no". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Esto provoco que Athenea se pusiera a reír a carcajadas.

Athenea: "Esplendido, por eso eres mi enemigo. Ostentando el detestable título de candidato a Maou". Dijo sonriendo, eso último confundió a algunos de los presentes.

Cor: '¿Acaso sabe sobre eso?'. Pensó para sí mismo, tragando saliva. "Chicos, ¿Están bien?". Pregunto sin apartar la vista de Athenea.

Rías: "Si, estamos bien. Solo…". Dijo para luego ser interrumpida debido a que empezó a torcer junto con los demás que estuvieron antes.

Amaterasu: "Esa tos…". Dijo seria.

Athenea: "Exacto, todos ellos fueron bañados en mi Viento de Muerte". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kiba: "¿Viento… de Muerte?". Dijo mientras trataba de evitar inútilmente toser.

Cor: "Debe ser lo mismo que me afecto aquella vez. Bien, parece que este es el mejor momento para usarla". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico dorado debajo de sus pies, en donde empezaba a aparecer una espada dorada casi del tamaño de Corey, que emita un aura sagrada, lo cual sorprendió a varios de los presentes. "¡Usando Palabras de Poder, yo doy origen a la justicia en este mundo!". Dijo mientras tomaba la espada con su mano derecha y la blandía. "Este conjuro es poderoso y elocuente". Dijo mientras elevaba su espada a un lado. ¡Poderoso y victorioso! ¡Poderoso y curativo!". Dijo para luego bajar su espada creando una pequeña onda expansiva que hizo que todos los que estaban tosiendo, le saliera una especie de humo negro que se desvanecían al salir del cuerpo de las personas, esto provoco que todos los que tosían dejaban de hacer esta acción, extrañándolos.

Sona: "¿Eh? ¿Acaso… una espada sagrada… nos curó?". Dijo viendo la espada de Corey

Amaterasu: "Con eso no se deberán de preocupar". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Te lo pediré una última vez, Athenea. No tengo deseos de pelear contigo. Por favor, vete y no hagas nada más". Dijo mientras ponía su espada al frente, apuntando a Athenea.

Athenea: "Las palabras que dices son torpes. Acabo de reclamar la antigua trinidad. Quisiera jugar un poco, al menos un poco". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Jugar…?". Dijo mientras apretaba el agarre de su espada y afilaba su expresión.

Athenea: "Oh… Me gusta tu expresión". Dijo mientras mandaba una ráfaga de energía que Corey desvió con facilidad con su espada dorada.

Cor: "Chicos, quiero que se alejen un poco y no se entrometan en esta pelea". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Rías: "Pero… Cor". Dijo tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a Corey.

Cor: "Lo he decidido… Yo te daré una paliza". Dijo viendo a Athenea.

Amaterasu: "Con que ya renunciaste a tu pacifismo falso". Dijo mientras se ponía al lado de Corey.

Cor: "¿Es necesario llamarlo falso, Amaterasu-sama?". Pregunto sin desviar la mirada de Athenea.

Amaterasu: "Corey…". Dijo haciendo que el chico la mirase. "Toma esta pequeña recompensa anticipada". Dijo mientras tomaba la cara de Corey y lo besaba en los labios, sorprendiendo a los que no lo habían visto antes.

Rías: "¡¿Eh?!". Dijo mientras temblaba de envidia. "Akeno, al parecer tenemos a otra como rival para el amor de Cor. Pero será más difícil con una mujer madura, y para colmo una diosa". Dijo suspirando.

Akeno: "Es verdad". Dijo viendo a Amaterasu con enojo.

Asia: "Mou. Ni con una diosa se puede bajar la guardia". Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Xenovia: "Con una diosa en medio será incluso más difícil tener un hijo de Cor". Dijo suspirando.

Momo: 'Que atrevida es esta diosa, aunque me siento mal, de que este besando a Cor enfrente de mí, pero aun así esto puede servirme para muchas cosas, debo de decirle a Maria, seguro que le gustara'. Pensó con estrellas en los ojos.

Yami: '¿Tiene que hacerlo delante?'. Pensó viendo con algo de envidia la escena.

Lucy: 'Esto es de cachondeo, ¿Verdad?'. Pensó mientras apretaba sus manos con celos.

Koneko: 'Al menos, yo también tuve un be-be-beso suyo antes'. Pensó algo calmada.

Tiffa: "Ah…". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta entre nerviosa y envidiosa, tapándose los ojos, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Furano: "Si es Amaterasu-sama, entonces, no hay nada que hacer, pe-pero ella dijo que me apoyaba, ¿Quiere decir que podemos compartir una relación? Además, al parecer es como pensaba, los chicos lo prefieren grandes". Dijo en susurro solo audible para ella, mientras se tocaba sus pechos tímidamente.

Kiba se encontraba mirado a esas chicas, riendo nerviosamente, para luego mirar con atención la espada de Corey.

Amaterasu: 'Esto es todo el conocimiento de la Diosa que Europa, África y el Oriente proclamaron como la más fuerte. Todo el conocimiento sobre Athenea. Acabala… Acaba a la Dios Ruin, Athenea'. Pensó mientras transmitía a Corey todo el conocimiento sobre Athenea.

Entonces, la espada de Corey empezó a brillar con más fuerza, mientras que unas letras aparecían alrededor de Corey y Athenea. De un momento a otro, toda el área cambio a un espacio con innumerables espadas duradas de distintas formas y tamaños, que se encontraban clavadas en el piso o flotando en el aire. Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Athenea: "Bastante interesante. God Slayer". Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Cor: "No me importa si eres una diosa. Te expulsare a la fuerza". Dijo apuntando a Athenea con su espada.

Athenea: "¡Veamos quien es el domínate aquí y ahora!". Dijo mientras emitía un aura oscura en donde aparecieron un montón de ráfagas de energía en dirección a Corey, que se lanzó hacia ella, blandiendo su espada con habilidad, desviando las ráfagas de energía que iban directamente a él.

Entonces, empezó la lucha, Corey intentaba cortar a Athenea con su espada, mientras que ella mandaba ráfagas de energía. Ambos esquivaban con eficacia los ataques del otro.

Desde el otro lado del área, en donde se encontraba el grupo mirando la pelea de Corey y Athenea.

Sona: "Amaterasu-sama, ¿Qué es esa espada dorada que tiene Riffin? ¿Y dónde estamos?". Pregunto seria.

Amaterasu: "La zona y la espada es una de las autoridades que Corey tiene en su poder". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "¿Autoridades?". Pregunto.

Amaterasu: "Hai. La Espada Dorada de Corey tiene la habilidad de cortar la divinidad de un Dios, en otras palabras, vuelve a un Dios en un simple mortal". Explico sonriendo, sorprendiendo a los presentes. "Pero ese gran poder, necesita de una condición que es que el usuario de la espada debe tener una gran cantidad de información sobre el Dios a derrotar".

Lans: "Para eso fue el beso… Amaterasu le estaba transmitiendo a Corey la información de Athenea por el beso, ya que por alguna razón, esa magia no funciona con Corey si se usa de manera externa". Explico con una mirada entrecerrada. "Pero en serio, ¿No hay otra forma de hacer eso?".

Amaterasu: "No que yo sepa". Dijo sonriendo tranquila.

Lans: "Bueno, lo que nos queda por ahora es observar. Además, Cor ya se puso serio". Dijo llamando la atención de todos. "Cuando Cor se pone así, se vuelve más vicioso que cualquiera". Dijo con una sonrisa.

De nuevo en la pelea, tanto Corey como Athenea trataban de lastimar al otro sin éxito. Pero entonces, Athenea mando una gran ráfaga de energías mayor a la de antes. Provocando que Corey se detuviera a desviar todas las ráfagas que intentaban darle.

Athenea: "¿Qué pasa, God Slayer? ¿Ese es tu único truco?". Pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad, entonces, vio como Corey salía corriendo en dirección contraria a ella. "¿Estas huyendo? Que decepción". Dijo mientras que hacia un gesto con la mano, haciendo aparecer en frente de Corey una enorme serpiente negra. "¿No te lo dije antes? Determinaremos al dominante. Nos encontramos y peleamos para provocarnos ruina al otro, y que el mejor emerge de ello". Dijo mientras se subía a la cabeza de otra serpiente que apareció en donde ella se encontraba, rodeando a Corey.

Cor: "Lo sé, lo sé. No estaba huyendo". Dijo confundiendo a Athenea. "Quería que me mostraras a la Serpiente. Eres una deidad que siempre ha tenido fuertes lazos con las serpientes". Dijo mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Athenea: "¿Oh? ¿Hablas de mi origen?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "Athenea y Medusa, son Diosas serpientes que comparten el mismo origen. La Diosa de la Sabiduría Ostentando el avatar de la temible Serpiente… ¡Y la antigua Madre Tierra!". Dijo mientras hacía que las espadas que flotaban apúntense su filo hacia las Serpientes.

Cuando algunas espadas, se clavaron en ambas Serpientes, hicieron que estas se convirtieran en piedra y se desmoronaran.

Athenea: "Esa espada, será posible que…". Dijo reconociendo un poco la espada mientras flotaba en el aire.

Cor: "La Diosa que controla la generosidad de la tierra no siempre fue amable. Cuando llego el invierno, tomo la vida que nace de la primavera. Provoco desastres naturales por capricho y los cultivos se marchitaron. ¡También era la Diosa de la Vida y la Muerte!". Dijo haciendo que las demás espadas que flotaban apuntaran su filo a Athenea y se lanzaban en dirección a la diosa tratando de darle.

Athenea: "¡Que desagradable! Una espada que me expone y me habla sin sutileza… ¡No me obligues a recordar mi pasado maldito!". Dijo con enojo mientras aterrizaba enfrente de Corey, que la estaba apuntando con su espada.

Cor: "Diosa de la Muerte Athenea, también se manifiesta como el búho, el ave que cruza la noche y el Inframundo… Gobierna sobre la muerte y la oscuridad…". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Athenea: "Actúas como si lo supieras todo". Dijo mientras reunía en su mano izquierda energía formando un arco, mientras que con su mano libre creaba una flecha y la lanzaba a Corey, que solo tuvo que poner el filo de su espada en la trayectoria de la flecha para cortarla por la mitad.

Cor: "Serpiente de la Madre Tierra, Ave de la Diosa de la Muerte y la Diosa de la Sabiduría femenina. Esa trinidad es la forma más antigua de tu divinidad. Alguna vez fuiste la reina, la serpiente alada". Dijo mientras seguía apuntando a Athenea con su espada.

Athenea: "¡Que espada tan desagradable! Pero…". Dijo mientras sus ojos toman un pequeño brillo violeta suave, haciendo que toda el área tomara un color grisáceo, cuando llego a donde Corey, su cuerpo empezó a tomar un color grisáceo como si se estuviera convirtiendo en piedra, pero al parecer esto no preocupo a Corey.

Cor: "Tú no eras la hija de Zeus. Tú eras la Reina de los Dioses. Ese era tu verdadero lugar, la Diosa de la Vida y la Muerte, la gran Diosa de la Sabiduría". Dijo mientras clavaba el filo de su espada en el suelo, des-transformando las espadas de piedras volviéndolas a la normalidad, incluyendo su cuerpo.

Athenea: "¡Silencio!". Dijo mientras invocaba una guadaña y detenía el ataque de la espada de Corey, que se lanzó a ella intentando cortarle.

Cor: "Pero después llego una rebelión de la reina, centrada en Zeus. Los Dioses varones se rebelaron, y él se volvió el Rey de los Dioses. La Mitología fue reescrita, y la antigua reina, Athenea, se convirtió en la hija del Rey. ¡Y medusa fue reducida a un monstruo!". Dijo mientras ponía fuerza en su espada, tratando de cortar el mango de la guadaña de Athenea.

Athenea: "¡Silencio!". Grito mientras empujaba a Corey, logrando que el chico se alejara.

Cor: "Por lo tanto, la Reina de la Sabiduría, la serpiente alada, perdió su forma de serpiente, volviéndose una simple Diosa hermosa". Dijo mientras hacía que las espadas que estaban flotando se clavaban en el domo que creo Athenea para protegerse.

Athenea: "Esas Palabras de Poder son bastante repugnantes". Dijo con una mirada seria y enojada.

Cor: "Y la serpiente, tu verdadera forma como Madre de la Tierra, fue eventualmente mencionada en cuentos como una criatura diferente. La serpiente alada… Es decir, el Dragón". Dijo logrando hacer que varias las espadas que estaban atravesando el muro lo lograsen, pero solo la punta. "¡El Dragón Maligno que el héroe derroto en la mitología es en realidad una forma degradada de la Diosa de la Madre Tierra, como tú! Una Reina derrotada… ¡Esa es… quien en verdad eres!". Dijo mientras daba un corte con su espada atravesando la barrera de Athenea.

 **(Con el grupo).**

El grupo, que estaba viendo atentamente la batalla se sorprendieron a ver que Corey acababa con la barrera de Athenea.

Sona: "¿Qué fue eso?". Pregunto curiosa.

Amaterasu: "Corey atravesó la divinidad de Athenea". Dijo tranquila. "Sus palabras profanaron la divinidad de Athenea, cortando su poder".

Gray: "¿Cómo puede hacer eso?". Pregunto serio.

Amaterasu: "La autoridad de Verethragna, la Espada Dorada, es en sí una clase de avatar que lo materializa a él". Explico.

Rías: "Entonces, Athenea…". Dijo con algo de alegría.

Amaterasu: "No, aun no". Dijo con una mirada seria, mientras caminaba hacia Erica. "Cuando la Espada Dorada se agote, este espacio desaparecerá. Necesitará de lago de apoyo. Por algo que me dijo Furano, tú tienes en tu espada una parte de la maldición de la lanza Longinus, ¿No es así?". Pregunto curiosa a Erica, esto hizo que la mayor parte de los presente, a excepción que los que estuvieron con ella anteriormente, se sorprendieran.

Erica: "Así es, Amaterasu-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Amaterasu: "Bien, cuando el área desaparezca, quiero que lances tu lanza a Corey, y él hará el resto". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Erica: "Hai". Dijo asistiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces, escuchan el sonido de dos objetos metálicos chocando, provocando que todos dirigieran su mirada a la batalla, encontrando que Corey se encontraba tratando de cortar el mango de la guadaña.

 **(Con Corey y Athenea).**

Actualmente, tanto Corey como Athenea estaban forcejeando para vencer al otro.

Cor: 'Se está agotando el tiempo de la Espada Dorada. En ese caso, esto será todo o nada'. Pensó mientras cubría con llamas negras su espada. "Toma". Dijo mientras daba un fuerte impulso haciendo que Athenea tuviera que retroceder. Corey intento dar un segundo golpe, pero entonces, toda el área desapareció, revelando que Corey y Athenea se encontraban en medio de un bosque. "Tsk. Habría sido bueno si hubiera podido derrotarte con esto". Dijo con una mirada algo molesta.

Kurama: 'Has usado tu mejor mazo y no la has derrotado. Piensa en algo rápido'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Ya lo sé, Kurama'. Pensó mientras trataba de buscar una solución.

Athenea: "Mi Serpiente simboliza la inmortalidad. Así que ya lo sé. Ya has desgastado esa espada, ¿Verdad?". Dijo con un tono de superioridad. "Y también sé que tu autoridad le pertenece al antiguo Dios Oriental de la Guerra, Verethragna". Dijo mientras trataba de cortar a Corey con su guadaña.

Cor: "¿Se dio cuenta?". Dijo mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Athenea con su espada.

Athenea: "El Dios de la Guerra es el principal compañero de Mithra, Dios Persa del Sol. Significa que puedes usar el fuego del Sol que ahuyenta a la deidad de la oscuridad". Dijo sonriendo mientras atacaba repetidamente a Corey.

Cor: '¿Con que descubrió mi as bajo la manga?'. Pensó mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Athenea. Entonces, recibe un rasguño en su brazo derecho, probando que Corey se aleje de ella por precaución.

Athenea: "Morirás sin poder usarlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Creo que mejor uso otra cosa". Dijo mientras hacía desaparecer su espada. "Aparece Atril Codex y Fragment Ilyas". Dijo mientas hacia aparecer dos libros pequeños, uno de color gris, delimitada con cadenas que llegan a enredar con el antebrazo del chico, y el otro es uno de color azul delimitada por cadenas delgadas que están enredadas al antebrazo del chico. "Conexión al tema de Superbia". Dijo mientras hacía que su ropa cambiara a la misma que uso en su batalla contra Mio y sus compañeras ninjas. Entonces invoca su pistola en su mano izquierda. "Sora, necesito que pongas algo tu poder junto con el mío en la pistola". Dijo viendo el libro gris.

Sora: "Hai, Master". Dijo mientras concentraba su poder en la pistola de Corey.

Cor: "Ilya…". Dijo viendo a su otro libro.

Ilya: "Hai, Cor". Dijo una voz de chica, haciendo que el libro empezara a emitir un aura azul que cubrió a Corey, que sintió que su poder aumentaba.

Cor: "Ahora…". Dijo mientras saltaba lo más alto posible, a unos varios metros sobre el suelo, y apuntaba a Athenea con su pistola. "Meteor God Dragon". Dijo mientras mandaba una gran esfera de energía azul, cubierto por un aura roja escarlata y negro azabache, que tomo forma de un dragón oriental, que se dirigía a Athenea.

Athenea: "Oh, parece que no quieras usar tu otra autoridad". Dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

Cor: "Ni lo creas". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, entonces, la imagen de un caballo apareció en su cabeza. "Ven a mí, por mi victoria… ¡Sol inmortal, préstame un rápido y brillante corcel! ¡Fuego del Sol que ahuyenta la oscuridad; que él te devore!". Dijo mientras que de alguna manera aparecía un brillo en el cielo, dando paso a un caballo de fuego que se fusiono con el ataque anterior de Corey.

Athenea: "Oh. Interesante. El caballo maldito imposible de montar junto con ese ataque tuyo". Dijo mientras que transformaba su guadaña en un escudo parando el ataque de Corey, con algo de dificultad. "No me subestimes, Corey Riffin. La victoria es mía si consigo extinguir la luz de este caballo y de tu ataque".

Cor: "Tu eres la que me subestima". Dijo llamando la atención de Athenea.

Athenea: "¿Qué?". Dijo mientras veía a Corey.

Cor: "No menosprecies a los humanos, a los demonios ni a los dragones". Dijo mientras atrapaba con su mano derecha la lanza que uso Erica en su lucha contra Athenea. "Ya era hora". Dijo suspirando.

Athenea: "¿Qué…? Tú… Eso es…". Dijo sorprendida viendo la lanza.

Cor: "Ya lo sabes, ¿No? ¡Esta lanza… tiene el poder de atravesarte incluso si eres un Dios!". Dijo mientras cubría la lanza de un aura negra azabache con unos ligeros rayos amarillos y negros y luego la lanzaba a Athenea, atravesándola por el estómago, haciendo que Athenea perdiera la concentración en el escudo, provocando que el anterior ataque de Corey también le diera, haciendo una explosión, destruyendo una gran parte de la zona.

Cuando termino la explosión, los miembros del grupo se acercaron a donde estaba Corey, que estaba parado enfrente de un enorme cráter con varios metros de profundidad, este miraba el cráter con seriedad. Esto provoco que el grupo mirara al cráter para encontrarse con Athenea con la su apariencia joven, con un hueco en su estómago.

Cor: "Al parecer de alguna forma me las arreglé para acabar con esto...". Dijo suspirando.

Amaterasu: "Es verdad...". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, el grupo miraron al cráter de nuevo, viendo como Athenea se paraba mientras se cubría sus pechos y un poco de polvo cubría su zona, si lo se, censura apareció.

Athenea: "Date prisa y da el golpe final...". Dijo mirando a Corey

Cor: "¿Eh?". Dijo confundido.

Athenea: "Ese es el derecho otorgado al vencedor". Dijo viendo como Corey apretaba el mango de la pistola, mientras empezaba a apuntar a Athenea.

Cor: "Solo vete de una vez de este país. Dejemos esta pelea hasta aquí". Dijo mientras dejaba de apuntar a Athenea, sorprendiendo a todos, a excepción de Amaterasu, Laney, Gray, Lucy y Juvia.

Athenea: "¿Que?". Dijo confundida.

Rías: "Cor, ¿Hablas en serio?". Pregunto con una mirada sería y sorprendida.

Cor: "Si. Lo dije, ¿No? Qué le daría una paliza y que haría que se fuera, es todo". Dijo suspirando.

Athenea: "Eres un hombre extraño, Corey Riffin". Dijo después de unos minutos en silencio. "Tallaré tu nombre en mi corazón...". Dijo mientras se tocaba cerca del corazón.

Cor: "Como quieras". Dijo encogiendose de hombros.

Athenea: "Toma esto como una recompensa por vencerme". Dijo mientras hacia aparecer enfrente de Corey dos cuchillas curvas hechas de oro, con unas cadenas a los mangos (Son las espadas de Athenea de God of War).

Cor: "Las aceptare con gusto". Dijo mientras tomaba las espadas, poniendo su pistola en un estuche que hizo en su cintura.

Athenea: "Entonces, nos vemos la próxima vez". Dijo mientras que un humo la cubría y desaparecía.

Cuando Athenea desapareció, Corey se tiró al piso, acostándose mirando el cielo estrellado.

Rías: "¿Lograste llegar hasta el final y ahora te hechas para atrás, Cor?". Pregunto con un tono algo molesta. "Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ¿Qué paso?".

Cor: "Nunca dije que tenía que matar a Athenea, que tu interpretarás que lo haría es tu problema". Dijo tranquilo.

Sona: "¿Como pudiste dejar escapar a una Diosa tan fácilmente? Pudiste tomar sus autoridades para ti, ¿No?". Dijo con una mirada sería.

Cor: "Con que Amaterasu-sama les contó sobre mis autoridades, ¿Eh?". Dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba.

Amaterasu: "Solo que tomaste las autoridades de Verethragna...". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Saben que pudo ser el fin del mundo si falla, ¿Verdad?". Dijo suspirando.

Sora: "En realidad, no creo que deberíamos de preocuparnos de eso, Master". Dijo mientras aparecía en su forma humana junto a otra mujer joven de cuerpo curvilínea, con un pelo gris claro sujetado por una diadema similar a una tela oscura. Su vestimenta es un mini vestido de manga larga oscura con un collar capa que tiene los bordes en blanco, atado con una cinta roja. Lleva unos calcetines hasta el muslo de color negro y unos zapatos marrones. "Después de todo la que lucho contra Athenea eras tú, Master". Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Cor: "Ohe-Ohe. Sora, Ilya, ¿No acordamos que no aparecerían hasta que se los permitiese?". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, no importa, es lo mismo".

Sora: "Mas importante, Master". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey.

Ilya: "¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?". Dijo mientras señalaba el enorme cráter.

Cor: "Sencillo…". Dijo llamando la atención de todos. "Se lo dejamos a cargo de los demonios, para que lo encumbran". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "¿Como que nos dejas eso a nosotros, Riffin?". Pregunto afilando una mirada.

Cor: "Como dije. Además no tengo el poder para ayudar en esta ocasión, gaste la mayor parte de mi energía en mi último ataque". Dijo suspirando.

Amaterasu: "Bueno, se ve que lo has hecho muy bien". Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba un poco a Corey.

Cor: "Si no cuentas la destrucción entonces, si". Dijo suspirando.

Amaterasu: "Por eso te doy esto…". Dijo mientras se agachaba y le daba un beso en los labios a Corey, sorprendiendo a él y a los presentes.

Rías: "Ah…". Dijo tratando de asimilar lo que ve junto con las demás.

 **(En la mansión Riffin-Al día siguiente).**

Actualmente todos los inquilinos de la mansión, con varias Maid, se encontraban mirando las noticias, notando que no se había hecho ninguna mención sobre el cráter que hizo Corey el anterior día.

Cor: "Vaya, Sona, es muy buena reparando los desastres". Dijo en voz baja.

Lans: "Pues claro. Sería un problema si los humanos descubrieran todo lo que hacemos". Dijo suspirando.

Amaterasu: "Eso es verdad". Dijo sonriendo mientras estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, viendo como Hestia estaba discutiendo en voz baja con Pan, Yui y Kuu, por sentarse en el regazo de Corey.

Rías: "Cor, ¿Por qué dejamos que seres de nivel "Dios" se queden aquí?". Pregunto molesta.

Cor: "¿Cuál es el problema, Rías? Al fin y al cabo, una de ellas es mi maestra y la otra es solo alguien que me lleve bien en un viaje". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "A mí no me importa si a Cor no le interesa". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rías: "Laney, deja de ser tan simple. ¿Qué no vistes lo que hizo con Cor ayer?". Pregunto tratando de que su hermana se pusiera de su lado.

Lans: "Necesitare de ser una ciega para no ver eso, Rías". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada. "Además, ¿Qué le podría hacer a alguien de nivel "Dios"? Viste que Madre perdió en una discusión con Amaterasu y si ella quisiera podría eliminarnos sin pestañar".

Amaterasu: "Eso es verdad". Dijo sonriendo.

Momo: "Pero yo tengo una pregunta importante". Dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes. "¿Cómo se hace eso trasmitir la información de un "Dios" a otra persona a través del beso? Como lo hizo usted con Cor, ayer". Dijo mitras tomaba las manos de Amaterasu, mirándola con estrellas en los ojos.

Amaterasu: "Oh, ¿Eso? No hay ningún secreto. Solo tienes que saber sobre el Dios a enfrentar. Como a Corey no les afectan extremamente las Palabras de Poder, tienes que encontrar una manera para que le afecte internamente". Explico sonriendo.

Momo: "¿Con que solo tengo que aprender sobre un Dios? Es suena fácil". Dijo mirando sorprendida.

Amaterasu: "No creo que digas lo mismo, cuando veas lo mucho que hay que saber sobre un solo Dios". Dijo suspirando.

El pensamiento de la mayor parte de las de la sala era sobre que Dios debe aprender para hacer lo mismo que hizo Amaterasu con Corey.

Xenovia: "Eso suena interesante". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Momo: "Será mejor tener un plan de estudio para que todas estudiemos a un Dios en específico". Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

Con esas palabras, todas las chicas presentes, a excepción de Amaterasu, Furano, Hestia, Kuu, Yui y algunas Maids, se reunieron en un círculo tratando de decidir que Dios investigara cada una.

Cor: "Vaya, bronca". Dijo suspirando.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario, si les gusto.**


	47. Especial 19

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **dark thundercat: Yo no considero raro eso de que Pan se vea mas guapa sin zapatos o algo, yo también lo veo así, y si, te aseguro de que habrá muchos momentos como esos XD; como dices, Koneko tiene que aprovechar sus nuevos pechos para lograr lo que quiere, pero ahora mira lo que tengo preparado en este cap. y di sino se aprobecho la delantera XD; lo de Laney, pues si, lo tome de esa historia, ya que como el tío lleva mucho tiempo sin hacer algo nuevo, y como dejo esa idea del Dragon Slayer de la** **Destrucción en el aire, decidí tomarlo y darle algo de uso, y si, dentro de poco se vera a Laney con algunos rasgos de Dragones, solo espera a que se entere de que los Dragon Slayer tienen problemas con los vehículos XD; lo de Amaterasu y Venelana, jo si supieras los problemas que ocacionaron esas dos en su pelea XD; y en lo de que Furano es un Clon de "Momento" te refieres a Koneko, entonces, tienes toda la razón XD.**

 **kamijou killer: Teóricamente, Corey se transformo en Mega-Lucario, algo nuevo que surgio en el Pokemon XY, solo estoy usando eso para la gran lucha de Saeroig, claro que tambien tendra otras cosas mas que revelare con el tiempo XD; y si es verdad, en donde la habitacion de Mikan falto algo picoso, pero no importa, porque en este cap. ya se sustituye ese pequeño problema y de la manera mas picante posible XD.**

 **Cinos slayer: Sabia que me habia faltado algo en ese momento de Gasper, pero lo que pase en este cap. con Gasper, seguramente no te lo esperabas para nada XD.**

 **Guest 1: Pues no te sorprendas mucho por solo un beso tranquilo de Koneko, porque en este cap, si que se le puede dar el nombre de Gata atrevida XD, ademas de que ya desviste de haberte dado cuenta de que en esta historia las cosas no serán como en el canon XD; y si, Furano es una mitad perro para dar algunas peleas con las chicas gato, especialmente Koneko; y si la pequeña discusión entre Amaterasu y Venelana fue buena, espera lo que pasara en un futuro con esas mismas mujeres XD.**

 **Guest 2: Los nuevos pechos de Yami seria como en ese momento en donde Yami aumenta sus pechos en el primer Ova de To love ru XD, cuando Rito esta en clase de Gimnacia y descubre a Yami en los vestidores XD.**

 **Guest 3: Pues ahora que me fijo, se no le he puesto atención a la gran francotiradora Mine, pero ya le llegara su momento, eso esta seguro.**

 **Wood Wolfer: Es verdad, puede que Corey empiece a despertar sentimientos por Koneko, pero aun queda un largo camino por recorrer; y espero que te guste lo que pasa al final de este cap. XD.**

 **jak nigthmare: Bueno, la razón del porque las chicas no destruyeron los limos es muy sencilla... Maria, fue por culpa de ella, que ninguna de las chicas pudo destruir los limos, y la explicación esta en este cap. XD.**

 **flame blood: Nuestra querida Valquiria de los 100 yenes esta en la banca reposando para su aparición, eso o estará en alguna tienda de 100 yenes XD.**

 **Issei ouroboros: ¿Me estoy volviendo predecible con los especiales o qué? XD, hombre y yo que hacer esto como una sorpresa, pero bueno, ya esta hecho, junto con varias cosas más XD, y en lo de Rías te equivocaste un poquito, no iba a dejarle a Laney el trabajo del baile, pero eso me dio una idea extra que ya lo veras XD (Si es que primero lees esto y luego lees la historia XD).**

 **ghost phamtom: No estaba muerto, estaba de parranda XD, no es broma, no lo pude evitar, la explicación de mi tardanza esta al final de todo, tuviste suerte de que no publicara ayer, que lo tenia todo preparado, pero lo quise dejar para hoy XD.**

 **Kurama09: Ya puse los nombres que querías, si falta alguno, lo pondré para la próxima.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Rena Ryuuguu, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae, Index Librorum, Ram, Rem, Rito Tukimi, Liliruca Arde, Mira Yurizaki, Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, Mayuri, Tohka, Krul, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangū, Eiha, Celine, Kobato Hasegawa, Pemoe, Titta, Tiamat, Ririn, Eclair Martinozzi, Yukikaze Panettone, Medaka Kuromaki, Cana Alberona, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Miliana, Hayuru Himekawa, Sylvia Silkcut, Ekaterine Kunae, Inaho Kushiya, Sarasvati, Maelstrom, Furano Yukihira, Yura Tsubasa, Tsukimi, Amaya Haruko, Chacha Akaza, Azuki Shinatsu, Aki Nijou, Kodama Himegami, Shiba Riffin, Kagami Kusakabe, Kanzashi Sarashiki,Tatenashi Sarashiki, Afrodita...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

 **Hijas: Yui Riffin (Yui de SAO), Koji (Kon de Tokio Raven).**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 19.**

 **(En el cuarto de Corey).**

Actualmente, Corey y las chicas que duermen con él, con la adicción de Sora e Ilya, que usaban pijama, se empezaban a despertar, especialmente el chico. Entonces, Corey, mientras bostezaba, extendió sus brazos a los lados, sintiendo como en su mano derecha sentía algo blando. Cuando miro a donde su mano derecha, vio que le estaba tocando uno de los pechos a Est.

Est: "Por fin despertaste, Cor". Dijo con una mirada neutra, mientras sentía como Corey apretaba ligeramente su pecho.

Cor: "Si, ya desperté, Est". Dijo para luego sentir como Est le daba un beso en los labios. "¿Por qué fue eso?". Pregunto curioso.

Est: "Es tu beso de buenos días". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "No, me refiero al porque de eso". Dijo curioso.

Est: "Es que me injusto que solo beses a alguien como a la Diosa Sintoísta. Puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo si quieres, ¿Lo sabes?".

Cor: "¿Cómo supiste sobre eso? Pensé que estabas ocupada cuidando la casa". Dijo algo sorprendido.

Est: "Al ser un espíritu contratado puedo ver un poco de tus sueños". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "Vaya, eso sí que no lo sabía". Dijo sorprendido.

Est: "Yo también quiero…". Dijo tranquila.

Cor: "¿Por qué?". Pregunto curioso.

Est: "Es natural, y mi derecho sobre como su espíritu después de todo. Por favor, cierre los ojos, amo". Dijo haciendo que Corey se sorprendiera.

Cor: "¿Amo?". Pregunto confundido, notando que había olvidado quitar su mano del pecho de Est.

Cuando Est, estuvo a punto de juntar sus labios con los de Corey, algo los detuvo.

Happy: "Esta espada humana tiene buenos pechos y es muy pervertida". Dijo imitando un poco la voz de Corey.

Cor: "Toma, Happy". Dijo mientras golpea a Happy en la cabeza.

Restia: "¡No es justo que sea solo Est! ¡Juegue con mis pechos también, Cor-sama!". Dijo con una mirada algo molesta, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Cor: "Oh, Restia, ¿Te has despertado?". Pregunto mientras quitaba su mano del pecho de Est.

Est: "¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres seguir jugando con mis pechos?". Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: "No, no es eso". Dijo suspirando.

Lans: "Hagan silencio, Cor, Restia, Est". Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, las demás chicas imitaron a Laney, sentándose en la cama.

Cor: "Lo siento. Hmm". Dijo llamando la atención de todas.

Lans: "¿Qué pasa, Cor?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Siento un peso extra…". Dijo mientras levantaba una parte de la sabana, rebelando a Gasper, que estaba durmiendo apoyándose sobre el cuerpo de Corey, usando una camisa blanca que le quedaba grande y unos pantalones cortos para dormir. Esto sorprendido a la mayoría de los presentes.

Chicas: "¿Gasper?". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la mitad vampiro se empezara a despertarse.

Gasper: "Hmm…". Dijo soñolienta, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se masajeaba los ojos con la manga de su brazo derecho, para luego mirar a su alrededor, sonrojándose a mas no poder.

Cor: "Hola, Gasper. Espero que hayas dormido cómoda". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Gasper: "Ky…". Dijo entre cortado.

Chicas: "¿Ky…?". Preguntaron todas confundidas.

Gasper: "¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!". Dijo mientras que un brillo en sus ojos.

De un momento a otro, las chicas, notaron que Gasper no estaba en el cuerpo. "Debió de haber regresado a su cuarto usando su Sacred Gear", fue el pensamiento de todas en la habitación debido a que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, cunado antes no lo estaba, además de que Corey estaba sentado en frente de su escritorio de su habitación con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Lans: "¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos detenidas?". Pregunto haciendo que Corey abriera los ojos.

Cor: "Un par de minutos". Dijo mientras se paraba del asiento.

Rías: "¿Y Gasper?". Pregunto algo preocupada.

Cor: "Se fue llorando a si habitación. Déjale que se le pase. No dijo nada antes de salir". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo me voy a dar un baño". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

 **(En el baño).**

Actualmente, Yami se encuentra mirando su reflejo desnudo en el espejo del baño, mientras se tocaba sus pechos.

Yami: "Me he estado preguntando, ¿De qué pasaría si aumentase mis pechos y luego lo redujera?". Dijo al aire. Entonces aumento su busto al nivel de los de Tiffa y luego lo reduce hasta el nivel de Rías. Las runas no se activaron, para sorpresa de Yami. "Así que las runas solo se activan si los redujo hasta mis nuevas medidas". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, la puerta de la entrada se abre, revelando a Corey, con solamente una toalla cubriéndole sus partes bajas. Esto asusto a Yami, provoco que volviera sus pechos tamaño original, pero no hablo del tamaño que le dio el Dragon quimera, sino que intento volver a su original tamaño, haciendo aparecer las runas en su cuerpo.

Cor: "Oh, Yami". Dijo tranquilo, para luego notar las marcas en el cuerpo de Yami. "Oh, vaya, creo que no debí aparece de la nada. Bueno, manos a la obra, Yami". Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, tomándola por la cintura con su brazo derecho, pegándola a él, mientras que con su mano libre empezaba a masajearle el trasero a Yami, sacándole unos gemidos. "Ohe, Yami, se me ocurrió una idea". Dijo mientras le daba la vuelta a Yami, haciendo que ella mirara al espejo y empezaba a masajearle los pechos. "Mira Yami, ¿Qué sientes al ver tu reflejo en el espejo? Fíjate la mirada lujuriosa que tienes, o puede ser que te excita ver tu cuerpo ser tocado". Dijo mientras alteraba entre masajear y apretar los pechos, o masajear y pellizcar los pezones de la chica.

Yami: "Ca-Cállate ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos al sentir como Corey aumentaba la fuerza del agarre de sus pechos.

Entonces, de la nada, la puerta del baño se vuelve a abrir, haciendo que tanto Corey como Yami miraran a la puerta, para encontrarse con Mio, Leone, Yoruka, Siesta, Restia, Satellizer, Momo y Maria, todas con una toalla cubriendo sus cuerpos. Estas últimas tenías una mirada como si hubieran planeado aparecer en ese mismo momento.

Cor: "Oh, hola, chicas, ¿Cómo están?". Pregunto tranquilo, mientras seguía masajeando los pechos de Yami, como si fuera normal.

Mio: "¿Q-Que es lo que estás haciendo?". Pregunto con sus mejillas sonrojadas, viendo a Corey masajear los pechos de Yami.

Cor: "Solo estoy calmado las molestas runas esas que tiene Yami". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Entonces, ¿Qué le parece si nos bañamos todos juntos?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Siesta: "Pero, ¿Segura que está bien tomar un baño en una situación así?". Pregunto mientras que miraba con ciertos celos a Yami.

Momo: "Pasar tiempos desnudos es perfecto para fomentar la confianza entre compañeros". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿No se supone que eso solo funciona entre personas del mismo sexo?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Maria: "No, no". Dijo negando rápidamente. "Si dos personas comparten la vergüenza, terminaran volviéndose más cercanas". Dijo sonriendo, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Cor: "Pero, yo no tengo vergüenza, por lo menos hasta lo que yo sé". Dijo pensativo.

Entonces, Leone se pegó a la espalda de Corey de manera coqueta.

Leone: "Entonces, ¿Deberíamos de lavarte el cuerpo, Cor?". Pregunto de forma juguetona.

Cor: "No, olvídenlo. Después de que haga que las marcas de Yami desaparezcan me voy a otro baño". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "¡No! ¡Mostrarte vulnerable al dejar tu espalda descubierta, es una manera excelente para desarrollar la confianza!". Dijo mientras empujaba, junto a Momo, a todos los presentes, si, incluso a Yami con las marcas, a la bañera, haciendo que Corey se sentara a uno de los asientos de plástico, de espaldas a todas las chicas, a excepción de Yami, que Corey aún le seguía masajeando su cuerpo con una de sus manos.

Momo: "¡Adelante, chicas! ¿Quién quiere ser la primera en lavarle el cuerpo a Cor? Pueden ir de dos en dos, si quieren". Dijo sonriendo.

Leone: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Corey y empezaba a lavarle la espalda con una esponja.

Momo: "Adelante, Mio. A menos que no quieras perder frente a tus hermanas, será mejor que muevas fichas". Dijo logrando hacer que Mio acepte.

Mio: "B-Bien… De acuerdo". Dijo mientras imitaba las acciones de Leone.

Momo: "Ne, Restia, ¿Podrías ayudar un poco a Cor con el problema de Yami, como lo hiciste con Kurata?". Pregunto en susurro solo para la chica.

Restia: "Considéralo hecho". Dijo mientras se iba a donde Yami, y empezaba a apretarle el pecho libre de la chica con una mano, y con la otra la usaba para tocar otras partes del cuerpo de Yami, sacándole más gemidos a la rubia.

Cor: 'Es increíble lo buena que se ha vuelto Momo en hacer de que alguien haga algo como lo quiere ella'. Pensó suspirando, mientras dejaba que Leone y Mio le lavaran la espalda, y él seguía con lo de Yami con su mano derecha.

Maria, Momo: "Cof… Cof…". Tosieron falsamente, haciendo que Leone y Mio, la mirasen sin detener la lavada de la espalda a Corey.

Entonces, Leone, con una sonrisa, se quitó su toalla para luego apretar la esponja, haciendo que expulsara un poco de jabón sobre sus grandes pechos, esta acción fue imitada por Mio, luego ambas pegaron sus cuerpos a la espalda de Corey, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiese un poco.

Cor: "Ohe, ¿Qué hacen?". Pregunto confundido, mientras que sentía en su mente, como Kurama y Ddraig se estaban riendo con un tono pervertido.

Mio: "¡N-No te muevas! Quédate quieto, por favor. Si te mueves, te matare 100 veces". Dijo con un sonrojo en la casa mientras restregaba su cuerpo en la espalda de Corey, junto con Leone, que tenía una sonrisa traviesa y un ligero sonrojo.

Las demás chicas, a excepción de Momo, Yoruka, Restia, Yami y Maria, miraban la escena con algo de celos.

Mio: 'Esto es muy vergonzoso. Pero ¿Por qué?'. Pensó mientras soltaba unos ligeros gemidos, junto con Leone.

Momo: "Bueno, Mio, Leone, creo que ya es suficiente, recuerden que también hay más personas queriendo hacer eso". Dijo con tratando de hacer que ambas chicas se separaran de Corey.

Cor: "Creo que es verdad, además, no hemos comido… si nos tardamos mucho, no comeremos". Dijo apoyando un poco a Momo.

Maria: "¡Sabia que sucedería algo como eso! ¡Por eso traje pastel!". Dijo mientras invocaba un pastel en sus manos. "Vamos, Cor-sama. Diga "Ah"". Dijo mientras le ofrecía un poco.

Cor: "Un momento. ¿Por qué comemos pastel en el baño? ¿Y a esta hora? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?". Dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Maria, haciendo que ella perdiese el equilibrio del pastel, provocando que le cayera a Corey, una parte en su brazo izquierdo, y otra parte por el pecho del chico, para que luego el pastel cayera al piso. "Comer pastel en el baño es demasiado difícil, además de que no ayuda de que apenas nos acabamos de despertar". Dijo suspirando. "Terminemos de bañarnos y…". Dijo para luego ser interrumpido por Maria y Momo.

Momo, Maria: "¡No!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Momo: "Maria y yo hicimos este pastel, por lo que aun con lo que paso, me lo comeré". Dijo sonriendo de forma lujuriosa, mientras se acercaba a la parte del brazo en donde le callo pastel a Corey.

Maria: "Yo también lo hare, deberá de estar delicioso". Dijo imitando a Momo.

Cor: "¿Se lo comerán?". Dijo para luego ver cómo tanto Maria como Momo, tomaban su brazo e iban lamiendo la parte en donde le había caído pastel.

Maria: "Seria muy descortés con el pastel si no probara lo que no cayó al suelo". Dijo relamiéndose los labios. "Está muy deliciosa. ¿Quieren probarlo, chicas?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "¿Eh?". Dijo confundido.

Las únicas que se atrevieron a hacer lo mismo que Maria y Momo, fueron Restia, Yami, que estaba influenciada por las runas; Mio, Leone y Yoruka, algunas lamian la parte que le cayó a Corey en su brazo y las otras en la parte que le cayó en la zona del pecho al chico. Siesta y Satellizer, estaban mirando con ciertos celos y timidez a la acción de sus amigas.

Satellizer: "Creo que eso es… mucho. Incluso si son Momo y Maria". Dijo mirando la escena sonrojada.

Siesta: "Cierto…". Dijo también mirando la escena sonrojada.

Maria: "Vamos, ustedes dos, también deben probar esto, está muy delicioso". Dijo deteniéndose. "¿O es que quieren algo de ayuda? En ese caso no hay problemas". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que tanto Satellizer, Siesta, ella misma y las demás, se le aumentase la excitación, sacando unos gemidos a todas. "Si quiere parar esto, Cor-sama, debe de hacernos sentir bien a cada una". Dijo con una mirada lujuriosa, mientras renovaba a su tarea, haciendo que las dos últimas chicas se uniesen también.

Cor: "Vale… Si es así como quieren jugar. No me importa jugar de ese modo". Dijo mientras lograba pararse y tomaba el pastel entre sus manos y lo aplasta. "Como me tomara mucho tiempo hacerlas sentir bien a cada una por separado, será mejor pedir un poco de ayuda". Dijo haciendo un sello de manos creando dos clones exactos, y cuando digo exactos me refiero a que también tenían el pastel que le cayó o aplasto Corey anteriormente. "Me asegurare de que ninguna de ustedes pueda comportarse de manera provocativa enfrente de mi de nuevo". Dijo mientras que cada Corey tomaba a tres chicas cada uno y las empezaban a masajear cada parte del cuerpo de las chicas, sacándoles unos fuertes gemidos a cada uno, además de que también las cubrían con el pastel que tenían en sus manos.

Siesta: "Iyan. N-No. ¡Cor-sama, deténgase! ¡Aaaah!". Dijo mientras gemía sin parar, mientras era sobada de un pecho, desde la espalda por uno de los clones de Corey.

Maria: "¡Esto es increíble! ¡Es mucho mejor de lo que pensé! ¡Cor-sama, usted es un auténtico amo en esto! ¡Aaaah!". Dijo entre gemido mientras sentía como uno de los clones de Corey le masajeaba el trasero.

Leone: '¡Aaaah! Ah, pero que bueno, ¿Esto es lo que se siente el que te toque un chico? Ah'. Pensó entre jadeos y gemidos mientras sentía como Corey le mordía o chupaba uno de los pezones.

Yami: 'Ah, Iyan no, esto no está bien, no puedo controlarlo, es demasiado, ¡Aaaah! Pero se siente bien, ah, ¡No! No es cierto, Ah, Cor yo, ¡N-No, esto no! Aaaaaah'. Pensó soltando un fuerte gemido al sentir sus pechos ser aplastados por Corey. "¡Iyaaaa!".

Mio: '¿Por qué me siento así? Aaaah, yo no, Aaaah'. Pensó mientras gemía.

Satellizer: "Aaaah, Cor-sama, usted es increíble en esto, ¡Ah!". Dijo soltando un fuerte gemido al ser acariciada del trasero y de los pechos por Corey.

Durante varios minutos, Corey y sus clones estuvieron masajeando a las chicas por todo su cuerpo, hasta que todas llegaron al clímax y cayeron sin fuerzas en el suelo.

Cor: "Muy bien, termine". Dijo mientras hacía desaparecer a sus clones, para luego entrar a la ducha, darse un baño rápido y luego salir. "Vaya, rollo. Estoy casi sordo por los gemidos de esas chicas". Dijo mientras se masajeaba su oído derecho.

Kurama: '¿Por qué no las tomaste en ese mismo momento, si se puede saber?'. Pregunto en la cabeza de Corey, con un claro enojo.

Cor: 'No tengo intenciones de tomar a alguna chica ahora. Tal vez en un futuro'. Pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras iba de camino a su habitación, se encontró con Furano, que tenía en sus manos una toalla y cosas para el baño.

Cor: "Oh, hola, Furano. ¿Ya te acostumbraste a tu habitación?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Furano: "Un poco…". Dijo con un tono tímido.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo sonriendo, para luego poner una mirada confusa, debido a que Furano estaba olfateando el aire.

Furano: "Una pregunta, Corey ¿Por qué tienes el olor de mujeres en ti?". Pregunto poniendo una mirada seria.

Cor: "Debe ser que como normalmente duermo con varias chicas, posiblemente parte de su olor se quede en mí y viceversa". Dijo pensativo.

Furano: "No. Sabía desde que llegue que tenías el olor de varias mujeres en ti, pero este olor es diferente, es la de una mujer en celos y no solo una, sino de varias". Dijo mientras seguía olfateando.

Cor: "¿En serio?". Dijo mientras acercaba uno de sus manos cerca de su nariz y se ponía a olfatearlo. "Parece que es verdad, bueno, no es que me importe mucho la verdad, algún día pasaría algo como esto". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Bueno, disfruta de tu baño, tengo otras cosas que hacer". Dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto.

 **(Más tarde-En el comedor).**

Actualmente, la mayor parte de los inquilinos de la mansión se encuentran comiendo en una gran mesa de lujo, sin incluir a las Maids, que comen después de ellos. Varias de las chicas que estuvieron en el baño con Corey, cada vez que miraban a Corey, desviaban la mirada a otro lado, sonrojada, recordando lo hicieron, mientras que el chico simplemente se encogía de hombros. Esto hizo que las demás chicas las miraran con una mirada entrecerrada.

Rías: "Entonces, Sora e Ilya, ¿Qué se supone que son para estar con Cor?". Dijo tratando de sacar conversación a las dos nuevas chicas.

Sora: "No somos nada más que Grimorios que Master usa para el combate". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "¿Grimorios? Cor, pensé que tu único Grimorio era el de los Dragones". Dijo viendo al chico con una mirada entrecerrada.

Cor: "¿En serio? Pues se me olvido decir sobre Ilya y Sora entonces". Dijo riendo.

Rías: "¿Cuándo será que nos cuentes todos tus secretos?". Pregunto con una mirada algo triste.

Cor: "Posiblemente… nunca". Dijo pensativo para luego poner una mirada entrecerrada.

Rías: "Pero ¿Por qué?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Tengo mis motivos". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego vio que Rías iba a hablar, por lo que la interrumpió. "Y si me quieres dar un sermón sobre que no debo tener secretos con ustedes, primero piensa en todas las demás personas que conocemos y no saben sobre nuestra identidades, a mí no me importaría revelar quién soy yo. Pero, ¿Y tú?". Pregunto.

Rías no sabía cómo responder a lo que le dijo Corey, más bien, ninguno de los presentes lo podía hacer.

Lans: "Al final, Cor fue quien les dio un sermón". Dijo riendo.

Rías: "¿Qué quieres decir, Laney?". Pregunto molesta.

Lans: "Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con Cor en ese sentido, tampoco me importaría revelar mi identidad, pero solo lo haría con amigos en los que sé que puedo confiar en cualquier circunstancia, como los gemelos". Dijo tranquila.

Sora: "Bueno, Master, ¿Ya se dio cuenta del increíble parecido físico de la chica Nekomata y la Inu?". Pregunto viendo tanto a Koneko como a Furano, que se enviaron miradas, que algunos pensarían que se están matando con la mirada.

Levi: "Si es verdad, son muy parecidas".

Koneko, Furano: "Yo no me parezco en nada a esta perra/Lola de Grasa". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, apartando la mirada molestas.

Koneko: "¿Qué has dicho?". Pregunto molesta volviendo a mirar a Furano.

Furano: "Aún con esas orejas, ¿Eres sorda o algo? Hay que ver si hasta un mono sabe que los pechos grandes son todo grasa". Dijo molesta, ganándose la mirada de enojada de varias chicas con pechos grandes de la sala.

Koneko: "¡Cá-Cá-Cállate! Tú no sabes nada y nunca lo entenderás al parecer". Dijo mientras trataba de cubrirse sus pechos, logrando el efecto contrario

Furano: "Te la estas ganando, gata lolas de silicona".

Entonces, se empezaron a mandar miradas molestas entre ellas de nuevo. Koneko tomo un poco de su comida y se la lanzo a Furano, esta hizo lo mismo, comenzado una pequeña pelea de comida entre ellas. Por accidente, un pedazo de comida salió volando dándole a una taza de té blanco antiguo con detalles en oro, que estaba en la sima de un estante, provocando que la taza se tambaleara hasta llegar a la punta, a punto de caerse, lo cual, alarmo a mucho a Lizlet, que fue corriendo intentando atraparla, pero no lo logro, cerrando los ojos, después no sentir nada, fue abriendo los ojos, notando como la taza estaba siendo sostenía por una cola naranja rojiza. Siguiendo con la mirada la cola, hasta llegar a donde Corey, la cola se extendía desde la parte de atrás de Corey, que seguía comiendo tranquilo.

Cor: "Koneko, Furano, cuidado a donde apuntan". Dijo suspirando. "Toma, Lizlet". Dijo mientras que movía la cola de manera que le entregaba a Lizlet la taza.

Lizlet: "Gracias, Cor-sama". Dijo algo sonrojada.

Cor: "Pero, ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por esa taza?". Pregunto curioso, mientras que hacia que la cola desapareciera.

Lizlet: "Es que este es mi verdadero cuerpo". Dijo algo sonrojada.

Cor: "Ya veo, con razón cuando tu cuerpo físico resulta herido, no queda ninguna herida. Bueno, guarda esa taza en un mejor lugar".

Lizlet: "¡Hai, Cor-sama!". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Corey, ¿Qué fue esa cola?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "La cola de Kurama". Dijo simplemente, sorprendiendo a los presentes. "Puedo materializar a Kurama tanto física como con chakra, pero me gusta la segunda". Dijo tranquilo.

Lans: "Ya veo". Dijo riendo.

Cor: "Volviendo con el tema principal, Koneko, Furano, resuelvan su discusión de una manera más pacífica". Dijo suspirando

Philuffy, Julie: "¿Y qué tal un duelo amistoso entre las dos para decidir esto?". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Mientras que sea en la sala de entrenamiento". Dijo mientras terminaba de comer.

Koneko, Furano: "De acuerdo. Te hare morder el polvo". Dijeron viéndose retadoramente.

 **(En la sala de entrenamiento).**

Después de que todos terminaran de comer, se dirigieron a la sala de combate, para espetar la batalla entre Koneko y Furano, que se haciendo unos calentamientos. Entonces, aparece Amaterasu, con una bata semitransparente, mientras bostezaba, al parecer se acababa de levantar.

Amaterasu: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?". Dijo mientras se frotaba ligeramente los ojos.

Cor: "Koneko y Furano tendrán una batalla". Dijo con los brazos cruzados, viendo a las dos peli-platinos.

Amaterasu: "Ya veo".

Rías: "¿Se puede saber qué haces así?". Pregunto con molestia viendo como los pechos de Amaterasu revotaban al mínimo movimiento suyo, además de que se notaban por la bata.

Amaterasu: "Es mi ropa para dormir". Dijo tranquila.

Rías: "¿Pero no te da vergüenza dormir así?". Pregunto molesta.

Cor: "No eres la indicada para decir eso, Rías, que tú duermes completamente desnuda". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Rías: "Cor, se supone que debes estar de mi lado". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "¿Quién dijo eso?". Pregunto confundido, provocando algunas risas en los presentes.

Entonces, la batalla entre Koneko y Furano empezó. Koneko se lanzó a por Furano simplemente con su velocidad da un paso hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de Koneko que creó un cráter en el suelo, Furano aprovecha para agarrar su brazo, para hace un giro y la devuelve al sitio de antes, haciendo que Koneko se golpeándose en el suelo.

Koneko: "Grñññ". Gruño con enojo.

Furano: "Venga ¿Eso es todo? Acabamos de empezar y ya estás a ras del suelo". Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Koneko: "Grrr. Ahora verás". Dijo mientras procedía a lanzarle su chakra de sus manos, pero antes de impactar en Furano, lo que parecía una barrera de cristal absorbió el ataque. "¡¿Pero qué?!". Exclamó asombrada al ver su ataque absorbido.

Furano: "Tus pies". Dijo sonriendo.

El ataque de Koneko, apareció debajo de ella esparciéndose como si de agujas se tratase, cortándola varias partes del cuerpo, además de rasgar su ropa haciendo que se notase un poco sus pechos y su ropa interior.

Koneko: "¡¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?!". Pregunto molesta en susurro.

Furano: "Inténtalo otra vez, vamos". Dijo retadoramente.

Koneko, enfadada y pese a sus heridas, volvió atacar de frente a Furano.

Koneko: "¡A esta distancia no podrás esquivarlo ni absorberlo!" Dijo mientras le lanzaba su chakra a quemarropa.

Furano: "Tonta gata imprudente". Dijo mientras que otra pared cristalina apareció delante de ella.

Koneko: "¡Imposible!". Dijo sorprendida mientras veía como su ataque era absorbida por la pared cristalina.

Furano: "Caíste en la trampa nada más empezar, es inútil cuanto me ataques te los devolveré". Le Dijo devolviendo otra vez el ataque de Koneko

Koneko: "Gha". Dijo mientras salía volando hacia atrás. Los cortes esta vez fueron un poco más profundos, haciendo que sangre salieran de las heridas, además de que ahora la chica estaba más expuesta porque su ropa casi se desgarró por completo dejando ver su sostén, su escote y parte de sus bragas.

Chicas: "¡Koneko!". Dijeron preocupadas por la gata.

Akeno: "Rías hay que parar esto, se están pasando". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Rías: "Es verdad, hay que detenerlas antes de que sea tarde". Respondió seria.

Cor: "De eso nada, no interfieran". Dijo serio, sin apartar la mirada del combate.

Rías, Akeno: "¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué, Cor?". Preguntaron sorprendidas, ya que él sería uno de los primeros en moverse en una situación así.

Cor: "¿Es que no lo entienden? Esto no empezó por una simple discusión absurda, es por algo más".

Lans: "¿Algo más?". Dijo curiosa.

Himari: "Es obvio, como soy una Bakeneko puedo entenderlo, ellas dos son de razas distintas, rivales por naturaleza, tenemos la necesidad de hacer ver a un némesis de quien es mejor, Yukihira es mitad Inu, Koneko y yo gatas, es inevitable que algo como esto ocurra de vez en cuando. Sería un insulto de que las detengamos". Explico con una mirada seria.

Cor: "Pero aun así, Furano no matará a Koneko, creadme ella no es así". Dijo serio. "Lo que deben de estar haciendo ahora es velar por Koneko y no apartar la mirada".

Koneko: '¿Cómo lo hace? No la he visto hacer ningún movimiento y sin embargó…'. Pensaba mientras trataba de descubrir el truco de Furano.

Furano: "Te preguntas el cómo lo hago, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo confiada.

Koneko: "¿Cómo has sabido lo que…?". Fue interrumpida.

Furano: "¿Pensabas? No te leí la mente si es lo que crees, tu cara me lo dice todo, nada más, y en cuanto a la respuesta a tu pregunta es solo que estas atrapada en mi Sacred Gear, Room of the Gravity". Explico.

Koneko: "¿Room of the Gravity?". Repitió confundida.

Azazel: "Hmm interesante, ese Sacred Gear es uno de los más peligrosos". Dijo con una mano en la barbilla, apareciendo de la nada.

Mikan: "Azazel-sensei ¿Qué sabe sobre ese Sacred Gear?". Pregunto curiosa, al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a las repentinas apariciones de Azazel.

Azazel: "Es un Sacred Gear del tipo espacio paralelo, es sencillo de entender, dentro de un área determinada, el portador puede moverse a su antojo y relejar cualquier ataque mágico o físico en su contra, es peligroso porque casi no tiene debilidades". Explico.

Amaterasu: "También puede controlar hasta cierto punto la gravedad alrededor de ella misma y del oponente, pero Furano aún no controla del todo bien esa habilidad". Dijo suspirando.

De repente, Furano se estaba hundiendo, como si estuviera en arenas movedizas, hasta desaparecer.

Koneko: ¡¿Dónde está?!". Dijo sorprendida viendo a los lados. "¡¿Abajo?!". Dijo viendo como debajo de ella aparecía algo parecido a una figura espectral de un perro emergiera y detrás de ella, aparecía Furano con sus garras preparadas.

Furano: "Toma esto". Dijo mientras atacaba con sus garras a Koneko, provocándole más heridas y de paso, desgarrando por completo sus ropa, dejando a Koneko solo con sus pantis y con los pechos al aire.

Koneko: "Cof… Cof…". Tosió un poco de sangre mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y ocultando inútilmente sus pechos con una de sus manos.

Furano: "Solo estamos empezando, gatita". Dijo mientras volvía a desaparecer hundiéndose en las piso.

Koneko trataba de sentir la energía de Furano para saber por dónde iba a venir pero los golpes que había recibido fueron demasiado para que pudiera concentrarse del todo. Entonces Furano emergió detrás de ella dándole una patada que la dejó en el suelo creando un cráter.

Koneko: "Guah". Vómito algo de sangre.

Furano: "No lograrás alcanzarme, en el área de mi Sacred Gear yo tengo el dominio, no eres más que mi presa". Dijo ocultándose de nuevo.

Koneko por su parte trató de levantarse pero solo consiguió ponerse de rodillas pensando en que hacer para detectarla, pero entonces pudo sentirlo, sacando sus orejas de gato que se retorcían lindamente y su cola se agitaba. Furano volvió a aparecer apunto de cortarla con sus garras.

Furano: 'Ahí voy de nuevo'. Pensó mientras se dirigía a Koneko.

Para sorpresa de Furano, Koneko consiguió esquivar por poco el zarpazo y darle un zarpazo a ella del mismo modo alcanzando su mejilla, haciéndola sangrar.

Furano: "Imposible ¿Cómo?" Se preguntaba mientras se tocaba la mejilla herida.

Gran error porque había bajado la guardia quedando desprotegida ante Koneko, que se preparaba para su próximo ataque.

Koneko: "Toma esto chucha". Dijo dándole un gancho derecho justamente en la barbilla de Furano, lanzándola por los aires hasta que cayó fuertemente al suelo.

Furano se levantó escupiendo un poco de sangre y luego se quitaba un poco de sangre que había en sus labios.

Furano: "Estúpida gata. Conque al final fuiste capaz de adelantarte a mis movimientos con tus horrendas orejas y ese feo Senjutsu". Dijo con una mirada enojada.

Koneko estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, se había sobre esforzado en ese golpe, además de que aún no se había recuperado de la paliza anterior.

Koneko: "Así es. Al estar tanto tiempo negándome a usar mi verdadero poder, causó que tuviera que volverme a acostumbrar a ser una Nekomata otra vez. Debería agradecértelo, porque gracias a ti por fin he recuperado mis sentidos de gata al cien por cien, y sumándolo con el Senjutsu, adquiero una habilidad sensorial bastante decente, aún sino está al nivel de Cor-sempai. Pero me es suficiente para anular tu estrategia. Ahora atácame todo lo que quieras, pero ahora te veré venir y contraatacaré". Dijo seria.

Furano: "No te creas tanto, gata. Puede que eso sea cierto pero no cambia el hecho de que estés hecha polvo por mis continuos ataques anteriores, yo aún tengo la ventaja". Dijo seria.

Koneko: "Da igual, no me rendiré, seguiré hasta el final, no puedo rendirme ahora, y menos si él ésta mirándome". Le responde levantase por fin pero al hacerlo hizo que sus pechos rebotasen un par de veces.

Eso causó que la cara de Furano se retorciera, y con una sonrisa forzada.

Furano: "Grrr. Incluso ahora me sigues restregando esas cosas en mi cara". Dijo molesta.

Koneko: "¿Qué?". Dijo confundida.

Furano: "Bien en ese caso me pondré un poco seria. Has olvidado una cosa, Gatita, y es que mi Sacred Gear no es lo único que tengo". Dijo mientras que el aire empezaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor.

Koneko: "Oh no". Dijo algo inquieta.

Furano: "Creo que te lo dije antes, gata tonta, no tenías ninguna oportunidad de ganar desde el principio". Dijo para luego desaparecer de repente.

Después de desaparecer de la vista de Koneko, Furano apareció detrás de ella agarrándola por la cola y empezó a sobarla sobándola con una de sus manos.

Koneko: "Nyaaaan ¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Furano: "No me gusta que incluso entre la espada y la pared me sigas restregando esa delantera tramposa". Dijo mientras seguía sobando la cola de Koneko. "Sé lo que son, ya me contaron como es que tú y varias de esas chicas, tienen esos pechos, eres una tramposa". Siguiendo acariciando la cola de Koneko de arriba y abajo, sacándole unos gemidos a la chica.

Koneko: "¡Aaaah! Pe-pero yo no lo pedí, fue un accidente, yo no tengo la culpa ¡Nyan!". Dijo intentando parar sus gemidos tapándose la boca mientras se retorcía sin parar tratando de quitarse de encima a Furano, a la vez sus pechos rebotaban arrítmicamente enfadando más a Furano, que empezó a sobar uno de ellos con su mano libre.

Furano: "Tú no mereces estas lolas de grasa, ni siquiera son reales, me niego a creer que sean reales, es imposible". Dijo siguiendo amasando uno grandes pechos a la vez que con su otra mano le acariciaba la cola a Koneko.

Koneko: "¡Nyaaaan! ¡Suéltame!". Grito expulsando su Senjutsu en una onda expansiva que alejó a Furano, agarrándola desprevenida, que esquivo por poco un súper golpe de Koneko que destrozó una parte de la pared.

Luego Koneko se voltio hacia Furano, con los ojos llorosos y la cara muy sonrojada y avergonzada y a la vez enfurecida.

Koneko: "¡Esta me las vas a pagar, perra!". Dijo molesta.

Furano: "A ver cómo lo haces chica ruda, ah, no espera no eres ruda sino una pervertida reprimida que se esconde bajo esa imitación barata de mi seriedad". Dijo burlándose, enfadando más a Koneko que, con velocidad, trató de darle un puñetazo cubierto de Senjutsu, pero cuando le dio a Furano la traspaso como si fuera un fantasma. Era una imagen residual.

Entonces, Furano apareció agachada debajo de Koneko, preparando un golpe con su puño derecho, que estaba cubierto por una clase de energía que Koneko y los algunos espectadores reconocieron al instante, Touki.

Furano: "Se acabó, Gatita". Dijo mientras daba el golpe de lleno a Koneko en la boca del estómago haciendo sacándole el aire a la chica, provocando que cayera en el piso inconsciente.

Cor: "Asia, cura a Koneko". Dijo cerrando los ojos, calmado.

Asia: "Hai, Cor". Dijo mientras se dirigía a donde Koneko.

Furano, que estaba pasando por al lado de Corey, se detuvo, como si estuviera esperando algo de Corey, aunque con una mirada algo triste.

Cor: "En parte de mi te agradece por todo, Furano". Dijo suspirando, sorprendiendo a todos o la mayor parte de los presentes, además de sacar una ligera sonrisa en Furano.

Rías: "Pero, Cor, ¿Es que acaso no vistes lo que le hizo a Koneko? Casi la mata". Dijo seria y molesta.

Cor: "Si, Rías, lo vi, pero no estás viendo el lado bueno, al final saliste ganando". Dijo abriendo los ojos.

Rías: "¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Koneko al final, logro aceptar al 100% su forma Nekomata, ahora podrá luchar mejor que como lo hacía antes. También nos demostró los fallos que tiene Koneko, que debemos arreglar". Dijo mirando a Rías.

Azazel: "Así que la verdadera razón, por la que dejaste que el combate siguiera era para eso, ¿Eh?". Dijo rascándose la barbilla.

Cor: "Algo así". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una ligera sonrisa.

Azazel: "No sé si eres un genio o algo, ni se me había ocurrido algo así". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "¿No se supone que los mocosos son más creativos que los adultos?". Dijo con gracia.

Azazel: "Supongo". Dijo volviendo a suspirar.

Luego de que Koneko, ya curada de sus heridas, recuperara la conciencia, miro a los presentes con una mirada triste, agachando la mirada.

Koneko: "Lo siento, Presidenta, chicos… Yo… yo…". Dijo con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir, además de estar apretando los puños.

Cor: "Lo has hecho muy bien, Koneko, que no pudieras vencer a Furano es normal, ella lleva muchos años entrenando con Amaterasu-sama. Además, te precipitaste, estabas demasiado alterada por tus instintos como para pensar con calma. Ya sabias de ante mano que Furano ha entrenado con Amaterasu-sama, por lo que Furano tenía ventaja, pero lo negaste al estar tan cegada por tus instinto, te descuidaste, imprudentemente fuiste a por ella, sin analizar la situación como era debido, te has dejado llevar por tus emociones. Por lo que desde el principio habías perdido". Dijo serio.

Amaterasu: "También está el problema de vuestra rivalidad como gata y perro, dejaste que tus instintos te cegaran, impidiéndote pensar como es debido. Una de las cosas que le enseñe a Furano desde el comienzo era a mantener la calma durante el combate, para evitar que el rival se aproveche de eso. Al contrario tuyo, pequeña gatita, Furano supo cómo controlar su instinto, aunque es cierto que dejo salir algo de su enojo, no fue para tanto, solamente te sobo". Dijo tranquila, haciendo que Koneko le saltaran algunas venas en la frente.

Koneko: "Ya… veo…". Dijo mirando a Amaterasu.

Furano: "También perdiste principalmente por no estar acostumbrada a unos pechos falsos tan grandes". Dijo burlándose de Koneko, haciendo que la misma le mirase con odio.

Cor: "Bueno, por ahora debes de estar feliz de que pudieras aceptarte completamente, Koneko". Dijo animando un poco a Koneko.

Koneko: "Hai, Cor-sempai". Dijo mientras sonreía un poco. "Por cierto, ¿Usted sabe usar Senjutsu?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Si, así es". Dijo confundido.

Koneko: "¿Podría enseñarme a usarlo? O por lo menos lo básico". Dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

Cor: "De igual manera te iba a entrenar en Senjutsu, solo esperaba que te aceptaras a ti misma. Empezamos mañana". Dijo mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento, haciendo que Koneko sonriera un poco.

Furano: "Etto… Cor". Dijo mientras corría detrás de Corey hasta alcanzarlo, antes de que cruzara la puerta.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa, Furano?". Pregunto curioso y confundido.

Furano: "Como una recompensa… por ganar… ¿Me podría dar un… b-beso?". Pregunto en susurro, solo audible para el chico, con un tono tímido y un sonrojo en la cara.

Cor: "Hm, vale". Dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente a Furano, haciendo que ella sonriera, además de que Koneko la mirar de mala manera. "Bueno, ahora si me voy". Dijo mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento.

 **(En la sala).**

Actualmente, Corey se encontraba acostado en el sofá tomando una pequeña siesta, que fue interrumpida cuando sintió que algo se ponía con fuerza sobre él, haciendo que abriera los ojos para encontrase con la cara de Irukuku, muy cerca de la suya.

Cor: "¿Pasa algo, Irukuku?". Pregunto curioso.

Irukuku: "Quiero ir a comer dulces". Dijo con una expresión algo seria, pero infantil.

Cor: "¿Por qué no le pides a alguien que te de unos dulces? Koneko tiene muchos". Dijo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Irukuku: "Pero es quiero uno que no haya probado. Vamos, Cor". Dijo mientras empezaba a dar ligeros saltos sobre Cor, impidiendo que el chico consiguiera dormir.

Cor: "Ah, muy bien, vete a cambiar y luego vayamos a una dulcería". Dijo suspirando.

Irukuku: "¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Que nadie saldría con solo una camisa blanca". Dijo viendo que Irukuku solo llevaba una camisa blanca que le quebrada grande, además de estar abierta un poco por la parte del pecho dejando a la vista una parte de sus pechos.

Irukuku: "Mou, entonces, ¿Qué me pongo?". Pregunto inflando sus mejillas.

Cor: "Abróchate mejor la camisa y ponte unos pantalones". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Irukuku: "Hai". Dijo mientras se abrochaba un poco la camisa.

Después de que Irukuku, se pusiera de mala gana otra ropa (La misma que usa en su serie en su forma humana), Corey e Irukuku se prepararon para salir, pero se encontraron con Sachi y Silica, esta última trataba de ocultar sus pechos.

Cor: "Oh, Sachi, Silica, ¿Van a salir?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Sachi: "Hai, Cor. ¿Y ustedes también saldrán?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Si, Irukuku, quiere unos dulces que no haya probado". Dijo mirando a la dragona que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Sachi: "Te acompañamos". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Como quieras". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 **(En la calle).**

Actualmente el cuarteto se encuentra caminando por la cuidad, las tres chicas llamaban la atención de la mayor parte de los hombres, especialmente Silica, que se encontraba tratando de ocultar sus pechos inútilmente con sus brazos, logrando el efecto contrario, haciéndolos resaltar más. Corey atraía la atención de la mayor parte de las mujeres, aunque él pasaba de largo de eso.

Sachi: "Por cierto, Silica, ¿Realmente te sientes bien con tu nueva condición? ¿Y no debe darte un problema?". Pregunto curiosa.

Silica: "Bueno, al principio me sorprendí mucho y me dio mucha vergüenza pero ya se me paso. Ahora solo estoy preocupada por como hare, ya que estos nuevos pechos no dejan de rebotar por un simple movimiento". Dijo sonrojada mientras intentaba hacer que sus pechos dejaran de rebotar, logrando lo opuesto.

Cor: "Mientras más trates de ocultarlos más resaltaran Silica". Dijo sin mirarla.

Silica: "¡¿Y cómo hago entonces?!". Pregunto sonrojada.

Cor: "Solo ignorarlos. Como Irukuku que le da igual". Dijo tranquilo.

Sachi: "Pero Irukuku es Irukuku, Cor". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Puede ser". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces, de la nada, alguien choca con Corey, ese alguien era Kyoko, que estaba usando una camisa blanca, una falda roja a cuadros, una corbata roja, y unos zapatos blancos.

Cor: "Oh, Kyoko, ¿Cuánto tiempo?". Dijo sonriendo.

Kyoko: "Hola, Corey, si, hace un tiempo. Aunque solo fue como unos dos meses". Dijo apartándose un poco de Corey.

Cor: "¿Y qué haces por aquí?". Pregunto curioso.

Kyoko: "Paseaba un poco y…". Dijo para luego ser interrumpida.

Entonces, un grupo de hombres con cámaras y bloc de notas, Corey identifico a esos hombres como paparazis, además de que lo empujaron alejándolo de Kyoko, rodeándola.

Hombre: "¿Kyoko-chan nos puedes dar tu autógrafo?". Pregunto unos de los hombres.

Kyoko: "Pero…". Dijo tratando de evitarlo.

Hombre: "Nosotros queremos que nos responda algunas preguntas".

Cada vez que uno hablaba aprisionaba más a Kyoko, sofocándola.

Cor: "¡Oigan, la están sofocando, idiotas!". Dijo mientras apartaba a los que podía, acercándose a Kyoko, entonces, extiende su mano derecha, logrando atrapar la mano de Kyoko, sacándola como mejor pudo del grupo de paparazis, cargándola a modo princesa. "Sachi, Silica, Irukuku, ya vuelvo".

Paparazis: "¡Oye, vuelve, déjanos entrevistar a Kyoko-chan!". Dijeron mientras perseguían a Corey.

Cor: "Estos tipos sí que tienen unos problemas". Dijo mientras seguía corriendo, esquivando los obstáculos y personas sin problema. "Oh, un callejón". Dijo mientras entraba al callejón, pero los paparazis lo seguían aun.

Irukuku: "Oye, Cor, ¿Necesitas una ayuda?". Pregunto mientras aparecía a un lado de Corey, corriendo.

Cor: "Depende… Si la ayuda es útil te daré el doble de los dulces de lo que planeaba". Dijo sonriendo.

Irukuku: "Oh, ¿En serio? Entonces, mira…". Dijo mientras hacía un círculo mágico por donde cruzo Corey, Kyoko y ella misma, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Sachi: "¿Un circulo de teletransporte? Sí que fue útil en estos momentos". Dijo viendo como los paparazis miraban a todos lados confundidos.

Silica: "Pero, Sachi… la mayoría de la ropa de ellos se quedó aquí". Dijo sonrojada viendo el suelo, donde estaba la mayoría de la ropa de Corey, Irukuku y Kyoko.

Sachi: "¿Eh?".

 **(En algún lugar desconocido).**

Actualmente, Corey, que solo tenía su bufanda y unos interiores negros, y Kyoko, que solo tenía su corbata y su falda roja, e Irukuku, que solo tenía sus zapatos, estaban en un lugar estrecho y estaban en una posición prometedora, debido a que Corey tenía una de sus piernas en medio de las piernas de Kyoko, además de que tenía una de sus manos en el trasero de Kyoko, además estar pegando sus pechos al pecho de Corey, e Irukuku, estaba pegada a la espalda de Corey, pegando sus pechos a la espalda del chico, además de que la mano libre de Corey, de alguna forma termino tocando el trasero de Irukuku.

Cor: "Vaya, que problema…". Dijo suspirando. "Por alguna razón, Irukuku, me recuerdas a Lala". Dijo en susurro.

Irukuku: "Lo siento". Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

Kyoko: "¿Quién?". Pregunto sonrojada en susurro.

Cor: "No es nada. Debemos de idear una manera de salir de aquí… Si alguien nos descubre así…". Dijo mientras inconscientemente mueve su pierna, que justamente es la que estaba en medio de las piernas de Kyoko, sacándole un pequeño gemido.

Kyoko: "¡Corey! Tú pierna… no la muevas". Dijo en susurro.

Cor: "Oh, lo siento, Kyoko. Está muy estrecho aquí…". Dijo moviéndose un poco, pero cada vez que se movía provocaba unos sentimientos de placer en Kyoko, que trataba de aguantar soltar unos gemidos, pero a veces se le escapaba uno que otro gemido, al igual que Irukuku.

Kyoko: "Por favor no te muevas…". Dijo entre unos ligeros gemidos.

Irukuku: "Opino lo mismo". Dijo también entre ligeros gemidos.

Cor: "Hai…". Dijo tranquilo, mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una forma de salir de ahí.

Kyoko: 'Esto es vergonzoso… El cuerpo de Corey… es duro y fuerte… A-Además…'. Pensaba mientras una gota de sudor iba por su mejilla y caía a sus pechos. 'Esta caliente…'.

Cor: 'Kyoko está sudando, debo encontrar una manera de salir, antes de que el calor la sofoque. Irukuku es un dragón, por lo que soporta bien el calor'. Pensó algo preocupado.

Kurama: 'Eso es verdad, pero, ¿Podrías hacerlas tuyas como siempre te decimos Ddraig y yo?'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Deja de molestarme, Kurama'. Pensó molesto.

Entonces, cuando Corey estaba volteando su mirada para ver a Irukuku accidentalmente se besa en la boca con la chica, debido a que justo en el momento en que Corey, Irukuku acerca su rostro al hombro del chico, dándole el beso al chico.

Durante unos minutos, Corey e Irukuku se estuvieron besando, bajo la mirada algo celosa de Kyoko. Entonces, Irukuku, por el calor del momento, profundiza el beso, haciendo una batalla de lenguas con Corey.

Entonces, la puerta de ese lugar se abre revelando a Mio, que tenía una mirada entrecerrada, especialmente en Corey, haciendo que Irukuku, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, se separa rápidamente de Corey, con un sonrojo en la cara.

Cor: "Hola, Mio, ¿Dónde estamos?". Pregunto con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Mio: "En mi armario".

Cor: "¿Nos hechas una mano y te lo explico?". Pregunto.

Julie: "Oh, Cor-sama". Dijo asomando su cabeza por a un lado de Mio.

Cor: "Hola Julie". Dijo mientras lograba salir del armario junto con Kyoko, que se cubría sus pechos, e Irukuku.

Hanbei: "C-Cor-Sama". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey, viendo como ella estaba temblando un poco, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de gritar.

Cor: "No llames la atención de más gentes, tengo una buena explicación para esto". Dijo mientras le tapaba la boca a Hanbei, que asistió con la cabeza.

Después de que Corey le explicara como llego con Kyoko e Irukuku al armario de Mio, Corey llamo a Silica para decirle donde estaban. Cuando llegaron y le dieron la ropa, especialmente a Kyoko, se pusieron a hablar sin llamar la atención de los demás inquilinos de la mansión.

Cor: "Que bueno que terminamos en un lugar conocido, si hubiese sido en otro lugar, el escándalo que se formaría seria brutal". Dijo calmado mientras terminaba de ponerse la camisa.

Hanbei: "Es verdad… y también menos mal que no fue en el cuarto de Rías-sama". Dijo algo tímida.

Cor: "Tienes razón". Dijo suspirando.

Mio: "¿Y qué hacemos con ella?". Pregunto en susurro señalando a Kyoko que no ha mirado a Corey a la cara desde que salió del armario.

Cor: "Nada, déjala en paz. Es una amiga de Lans y también mi amiga". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mio: "Pero, ¿No deberíamos de borrarle la memoria o algo así?". Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: "A nadie le gusta que jueguen con nuestros recuerdos, además, llegara un tiempo, en donde posiblemente debamos revelar nuestra identidad a todos". Dijo suspirando. "Pero Kyoko, ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de no contarle a nadie sobre esto?". Pregunto viendo a Kyoko, que estaba mirando el suelo, con un enrome sonrojo en su cara. "¿Kyoko?". Pregunto.

Kyoko: "Yo… ¡Me tengo que ir!". Dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Cor: "Vaya". Dijo suspirando.

Irukuku: "¿Mi ayuda fue de utilidad Cor?". Pregunto con inocencia y algo tímida.

Cor: "Por lo menos nos alejaste de esos tipos, por lo que igualmente te daré el doble de dulces de lo que pensaba". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Irukuku le abrazara con una sonrisa en la cara.

Irukuku: "¡Yei, tengo el doble de dulces!". Dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Corey, dejando la cara del chico en sus pechos.

Cor: "Ohe… suéltame. Suéltame". Dijo tratando de que Irukuku la soltara.

 **(En el baño-Mas tarde).**

Actualmente, Laney se encuentra bañando en la regadera, disfrutando de la ducha.

Rías: "Laney, ya va siendo hora de que empecemos el trabajo de demonios". Dijo desde afuera del baño.

Lans: "Muy bien". Dijo para luego suspirar. "Ah, qué bien se sienta ducharse con agua caliente". Dijo mientras dejaba que el agua corriese por su cuerpo, para luego moverse un poco, haciendo rebotar sus pechos. "Jo, otra vez vuelven a rebotar, no se quedan quieta nunca". Dijo mientras ponía sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, deteniendo el rebote de ellos, pero haciéndolos resaltar más. "Debí de haber mantenido la boca cerrada cuando la planta esa fue destruida, así no tendría tantos problemas como estos". Dijo suspirando, para mientras que el agua corría se fijó aún más en sus pechos, procurando de que nadie le oyera y luego lo hacía rebotar de nuevo, pareciendo estar algo feliz mientras lo hace. "Jejeje. Aunque debo reconocer que en parte está bien así, de este modo puedo molestar un poco a Rías". Dijo riendo con una cara traviesa mientras seguía haciendo rebotar sus pechos. "Aunque si tan solo Cor mostrara algo de interés en mis pechos, no quiero que sea un pervertido, pero… me alegraría un poco si dijera que le gustan. Nah, en que estoy pensando, no es como si fuera importante que me dijera eso, tal cual como es Cor, me parece perfecto". Dijo suspirando.

 **(En la sala de reuniones).**

Actualmente, todos los miembros demonios del grupo de Rías haciendo diversas cosas. Entonces Tiffa, Asia y Yui se acercan a Rías que estaban mirando unos documentos, con unos lentes.

Rías: "¿Un pedido para observar el trabajo de los miembros de mi sequito?". Pregunto apartando la mirada de los documentos, dejándola en Yui, Asia y Tiffa.

Tiffa: "Hai. Yui y yo sentimos curiosidad acerca sobre el trabajo de los demonios". Dijo algo tímida.

Asia: "Y yo quiero saber si estoy haciendo mi trabajo como debe ser". Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Rías: "Ya veo, bueno, tiene sentido que ustedes tengan curiosidad por nuestra forma de trabajo. Esto podría servir de aprendizaje para ustedes dos. Claro, si es que quieren hacer este tipo de trabajos". Dijo cerrando los ojos, pensativa.

Tiffa: "¿Entonces tenemos autorización?". Pregunto con un tono algo feliz.

Rías: "Sin embargo… No deben interferir en la manera que los demás hacen su trabajo, ¿Entendido?". Pregunto.

Yui: "¡Aye!". Dijo imitando a Happy.

Cor: "Bien, si ese es el caso, yo iré con ellas para asegurar que no les pase nada". Dijo tranquilo mientras terminaba de comerse una parte de los dulces que compro con Irukuku, Sachi y Silica.

Rías: "Muy bien". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **(En la casa de Morizawa).**

Actualmente, Corey, Tiffa, Yui, Asia, que tenía su traje de monja, y Koneko, aparecieron en la sala de Morizawa, que era un cliente común de Corey y de Koneko. Cuando Morizawa, vio a Corey se sorprendió un poco (No creo que sea necesario describirlo, su apariencia es la misma que la de su anime).

Morizawa: "Oh, ¿Riffin?". Dijo sorprendido.

Cor: "Hola, Morizawa. Ha pasado un tiempo". Dijo alzando una mano en modo de saludo.

Morizawa: "¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Nada importante, solo ser el vigilante de ellas, especialmente de esta pequeña niña". Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Yui.

Morizawa: "¿Vigilante?". Dijo confundido.

Cor: "Si, así es. No interferiré en nada de lo que haga". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Morizawa: "Bueno, eso no me importa, pero…". Dijo para luego ver a Asia, Tiffa y Yui, especialmente a las dos rubias. "¿Quiénes son ellas que están aquí? ¿Una "Hermana cosplay" especial y una rubia hermosa con…?". Dijo para que luego su mirada quedara en los pechos de Tiffa. "Oye, ¿Esos enormes pechos son reales? ¿No son operadas o algo así?". Dijo señalando los pechos de Tiffa, con asombro.

Tiffa: "Bueno, según la opinión de Cor… son reales". Dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Tiffa?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Cor: "Ella me pidió que los comprobara". Dijo tranquilo.

Asia: "¿Eh? N-No es justo, compruebe los míos también". Dijo sonrojada.

Morizawa: "Pero dejando esos enormes pechos de esa chica de lado, Koneko-chan, ¿De dónde sacaste esos pechos en tan poco tiempo?". Pregunto viendo los nuevos pechos de Koneko, sonrojándola, al recordar lo que paso con la planta y lo que hizo con Corey.

Koneko: "¡De-De-Detalles sin importancia!". Grito sonrojada mientras le daba un golpe en la cara a Morizawa, cubriéndose con su mano libre sus pechos. "Solo se lo permitiré a Cor-sempai tocarlos". Dijo en susurro.

Cor: "¿Dijiste algo, Koneko?". Pregunto curioso.

Koneko: "¡No es nada!". Dijo sonrojada.

Cor: "Ok". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yui: "Gatita ecchi". Dijo haciendo que Koneko fuera atravesada por una flecha imaginaria justo en el pecho.

Morizawa: "Entonces, ¿Para qué están las dos hermosas rubias y la pequeña niña?". Pregunto mientras se ponía servilletas en su nariz, ya que estaba sangrando por el golpe de Koneko.

Asia: "Yo estoy aquí para estudiar sobre el trabajo de los demonios". Dijo sonriendo.

Tiffa: "Yui y yo vinimos a aprender sobre el trabajo que realizan los demonios". Dijo sonriendo, un poco sonrojada.

Morizawa: "Oh, unas novatas. Gusto en conocerles". Dijo con una mirada algo pervertida, pero luego noto que Corey soltaba una ligera aura asesina, con una mirada calmada, hacia él, haciéndole temblar de miedo.

Asia: "M-Mi nombre es Asia Argento". Dijo inclinándose.

Tiffa: "Mi nombre es Tiffania, pero me puedes llamar Tiffa". Dijo inclinándose un poco, haciendo que Morizawa notara sus pechos, pero luego volvió a sentir el aura asesina de Corey, que aún tenía una cara calmada.

Koneko: "Entonces, ¿Alguna razón en especial para tu invocación?". Pregunto con un tono algo molesta.

Morizawa: "Oh, cierto". Dijo para luego enseñar el estuche de un videojuego. "¡Es esto!".

Cor: "¿Ese no es el Súper Road Martial Artist 4?". Pregunto curioso.

Morizawa: "Oh, ¿Acaso estas familiarizado con este juego, Riffin?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Es un juego de lucha muy popular, famoso por su modo de juego muy complicado, y se considera algo imposible para los meros principiantes". Dijo calmado. "Y para los pocos que pueden jugarlo, se le considera un título digno de un torneo de clase mundial".

Morizawa: "Oh, así es Riffin. En realidad, he estado jugando la versión árcade de este juego últimamente… pero solo en una consola de videojuegos. ¡Soy conocido como el "Terror Mori", que puede romper las fortalezas y debilidades de cualquier personaje jugable!". Dijo con orgullo. "Ahora, ¡Vamos a la batalla, Koneko-chan!".

Durante unos minutos, Morizawa jugo contra Koneko, perdiendo en todas las ocasiones de forma rápida, solo hay dos razones para eso, una de ellas es que Koneko es demasiado buena (Doble sentido XD) como para que Morizawa la pueda derrotar, y la otra es que Morizawa, una que otra vez, disimuladamente miraba a los pechos de Koneko.

Morizawa: "¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Todos mis personajes favoritos han sido derrotados!". Dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Koneko: "Tu tiempo de reacción basado en tu coordinación mano-ojo es demasiado lenta". Dijo con una mirada neutra.

Yui: "Guau, Koneko, nunca pensé que fueras tan buena en estos tipos de juegos". Dijo sorprendida.

Koneko: "Juego moderadamente una hora al día". Dijo calmada.

Cor: "Eso tiene que ser una broma, los gemelos juegan la mayor parte del día, y no tienen ni la habilidad para derrotarme incluso si juego con los ojos vendados". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Koneko: "Entonces, ¿Le apetece hacer una batalla, Cor-sempai?". Dijo con una mirada algo retadora.

Cor: "Muy bien, pero déjame practicar un poco, va a ser la primera vez que juego esto". Dijo para luego notar como Koneko le lanzaba una mirada entrecerrada. "Oh no, aprendo de camino". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Al final, Corey comenzó muy mal, ya que perdió la mayor parte de la vida de su personaje en un momento, luego de alguna forma, logro vencer a Koneko, dejándola sorprendida.

Cor: "Como lo pensé, no es fácil adaptarse al cambio de controles de los juegos de los gemelos". Dijo calmado, mientras dejaba el mando en la mesa. "Bueno, nos tenemos que ir".

Koneko: "¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿No se supone que era su primera vez?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Si, pero ya lo dije, aprendo rápido, muy rápido". Dijo calmado, mientras hacia un círculo mágico de teletransporte.

 **(En una casa desconocida).**

Actualmente el grupo se encuentra, en este caso con Kiba en vez de Koneko, en la sala de una casa algo lujosa, en donde pudieron ver a una mujer joven con ropa de empresa sentada en el sofá, de un modo algo sensual.

Señora: "Así que has venido, Kiba. Estoy feliz". Dijo viendo al rubio.

Kiba: "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mika. ¿El trabajo va bien?". Pregunto.

Mika: "Sí, en gran parte es gracias a ti". Dijo sonriendo.

Kiba: "Esta vez, tres novatos y un compañero me acompañan para observar mi trabajo. ¿Está bien si se quedan?".

Mika: "Esta bien. Pasen y siéntanse como en casa". Dijo mientras se empezaba a quitar el chaleco de su traje. "Hey, Kiba. Disculpa, pero ¿Puedes hacerlo como siempre hoy?".

Tiffa: "¿Cómo siempre?". Pregunto mientras que empezaba a imaginarse cosas, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas.

Kiba: "De acuerdo, ¿Y los materiales?". Pregunto.

Tiffa: "¿Materiales?". Dijo mientras empezaba a taparles los ojos a Yui.

Yui: "¿Eh? Tiffa, no puedo ver". Dijo tratando de quitar las manos de Tiffa de sus ojos.

Mika: "Allí…". Dijo con una voz algo cantarina, señalando la mesa, en donde se encontraban unos ingredientes y materiales para cocinar. "Bien, entonces, voy a tomar una pequeña siesta. Así que te dejo el resto, ¿De acuerdo?".

Kiba: "Déjemelo a mí", Dijo viendo como Mika se acostaba en el sofá.

Tiffa, Asia: "¿Eh?". Dijeron confundidas, haciendo que Corey se riera un poco de ellas.

Después de Mika se acostara, Asia la cubrió con una manta para que descansa mejor, mientras Kiba se ponía a cocinar.

Asia: "Ella parece muy cansada". Dijo con un tono algo preocupada.

Kiba: "Cuando Mika se abruma con su trabajo, ella siempre termina así. Es por eso que de vez en cuando cocino la cena para ella. Muy bien, he terminado". Dijo terminando de cocinar, sirviéndolo en un plato y llevándolo a la sala, dejando la comida en la mesa, para luego ponerse a despertar a Mika. "Mika. Mika, por favor, despierte. Tu udon está listo". Dijo despertando a Mika.

Tiffa: "Que sorpresa. Escuche que era una mujer asombrosa, así que pensé que ella necesitaba un tipo de servicio especial". Dijo algo tímida.

Cor: "¿Como de tipo sexual?". Dijo en susurro en el oído de Tiffa, haciendo que esta se sonroje mucho, provocándole una risita a Corey.

Tiffa: "No hagas bromas como esas, Cor". Dijo sonrojada.

Cor: "No puedo evitarlo. Soy un bromista por naturaleza". Dijo riendo.

 **(En un pent-houses algo lujoso).**

Actualmente, el grupo, con Akeno, esta vez aparecieron en un pent-houses de lujo, en donde estaba un hombre con un traje de negocio con una mirada seria.

Hombre: "Akeno, un buen trabajo, como siempre". Dijo mirando por la ventana.

Akeno: "Oh, presidente". Dijo con su típica sonrisa. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?".

Hombre: "Parece que tendrá que hacerse cargo de algunas cosas más". Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

Akeno: "¿Las cosas de siempre? No hay problema". Dijo poniendo una mirada de su modo "S" y luego se lamia el dedo.

Asia: "La petición del presidente de una gran empresa… ¿Me pregunto que podría ser?". Dijo juntando sus manos.

Yui: "Podría ser… ¿Una solicitud para asesinar a un alto ejecutivo de alguna empresa rival?". Pregunto al aire, con ligera curiosidad. "Eso sí sería un trabajo realmente digno de un demonio".

Tiffa: "Eso suena muy aterrador". Dijo temblando ligeramente.

Asia: "Pero me gustaría estudiarlo de inmediato como referencia". Dijo con algo de miedo.

Cor: "Ohe-Ohe". Dijo suspirando.

Unos minutos después, el hombre empresario que estaba sentado en un asiento, mientras que Akeno, con un traje de látex que dejaba poca cosa a la imaginación, se encontraba dándole un masaje a uno de los pies del hombre, un dato curioso es que, por alguna razón, los pechos de Akeno rebotaban cada vez que ejercía presión en el pie de hombre.

Akeno: "Usted parece estar acumulando mucha tensión, Presidente". Dijo sonriendo. "Voy a cuidar bien de usted esta noche".

Hombre: "¡Qué gran técnica de masaje! ¡Así! ¡Eso es! ¡Este es el masaje que me gusta! Duele, pero se siente bien. Es un dolor erótico". Dijo mientras seguía disfrutando del masaje que le daba Akeno.

Akeno: "Ufufufufu. Nuestro presidente, como pueden ver, se estresa mucho debido al trabajo, por eso las solicitudes para masajes en los pies por parte mía mientras se deja llevar". Explico sonriendo.

Desde atrás, los demás estaban mirando el trabajo de Akeno, excepto Yui, que Tiffa le había tapado los ojos debido al traje de Akeno.

Cor: "¿Y para que el traje?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada, pero fue ignorado por Akeno.

Asia: "Esos dos parecen estar disfrutándolo".

Tiffa: "Akeno, seguramente es la reina indiscutible del sadismo". Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Cor: "No. Conozco a una chica que es mucho peor que ella". Dijo sorprendiendo un poco a las chicas.

Akeno: "Si quieres, Cor, puedo darte un masaje a ti también". Dijo sonriendo, mirando de reojo al peli-azul.

Cor: "Como que a mí no me van esos masajes en los pies". Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Akeno: "No necesariamente tiene que ser en los pies, Cor. Lo puedo hacer a cualquier parte de tu cuerpo". Dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Asia: "No es el momento para eso, Akeno". Dijo algo sonrojada, imaginando algo que no debía al escuchar a Akeno.

Akeno: "¿Quién dijo que tenía que ser en este momento?". Dijo sonriendo.

Asia: "Mou". Dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

 **(En la mansión Riffin-Sala).**

Tiffa: "Desde jugar videojuegos hasta cocinar, jugar cartas, hacer de modelo de cosplay, ayuda de construcción. Ah y un masaje también". Dijo recordando las actividades de los demás.

Asia: "Hubo una gran cantidad de peticiones que me hizo sentir como estar sentada en una esquina jugando cartas". Dijo algo desanimada.

Rías: "Esa es la vida que los demonios están viviendo actualmente. El trabajo de un tiempo de paz". Dijo sonriendo, con los brazos cruzados, haciendo resaltar sus pechos.

Tiffa: "¿Así es como debería ser?". Pregunto curiosa.

Rías: "Pero ustedes tres pueden podrían tener suerte hoy". Dijo confundiendo a Tiffa, Asia y a Yui. "Parece que tengo un trabajo importante que hacer esta noche". Dijo sonriendo. "Quiero que ustedes observen y estudien bien".

Yui: "¿Un trabajo para la mandamás?". Dijo haciendo que a Rías le creciera una vena en la cabeza.

Rías: "Mira, Yui, sé que eres como la hija de mi hermana, pero ¿Me podrías tener un poco de respecto? Recuerda que me llamo Rías". Dijo con una sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa forzada.

Yui: "Perdón". Dijo suspirando.

Asia: "Pero, ¿Estas segura de esto, Presidenta?". Pregunto.

Rías: "Hai. Vamos". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En un museo).**

Actualmente, el grupo, sin Yui, que se quedó en casa diciendo que fue mucho lo que aprendió; con algunas maids, aparecen en medio de un museo con cosas egipcias.

Asia: "¿Dónde estamos?". Pregunto viendo el lugar.

Cor: "En un parque no, eso es seguro". Dijo bromeando.

Hombre: "Oh, pero si es la señorita Gremori". Dijo un hombre, llamando la atención del grupo.

Rías: "Buen día, profesor". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Estoy aquí para cumplir su solicitud".

Hombre: "Oh, estoy muy agradecido". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Este es el profesor Nishiura. Un investigador experto en civilizaciones antiguas". Presentando al hombre.

Cor: "Un placer". Respondió por todos.

Después de presentarse, fueron a una habitación en donde había una especie de sarcófago con garabatos egipcios.

Asia: "¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto curiosa.

Kiba: "Se parece a un antiguo sarcófago". Dijo lo obvio.

Cor: "Me he dado cuenta de que siempre dices lo obvio Kiba". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada, provocando que Kiba riera un poco nervioso.

Nishiura: "Bueno, como el chico rubio dijo, es un antiguo sarcófago sacado de unas ruinas arqueológicas. Es un artefacto importante que tiene una cantidad rica en historia". Explico.

Asia: "Acabo de sentir un frio antinatural en estos momento". Dijo mientras abrazaba uno de los brazos de Corey, pegando sus pechos al brazo del chico.

Rías: "En efecto, el actuad, sin duda alguna, emana un aura…". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Lans: "Siniestra". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Nishiura: "En realidad, las personas que han estado involucradas con este artefacto, han muerto de extrañas enfermedades. Algunos incluso sufrieron de accidentes muy extraños". Dijo con un tono algo feliz. "Y muchos otros casos desafortunados también han sido reportados".

Cor: "Y eso es emocionante, porque…". Dijo confundido.

Koneko: "El ataúd probamente este maldito". Respondió, haciendo que algunas chicas se pusieran detrás de Corey o de alguien cercano a ellas.

Gasper, Asia: "Tengo miedo". Dijeron mientras abrazaban a Corey.

Cor: "Oh, que interesante". Dijo calmado.

Nishiura: "Los jeroglíficos...". Dijo señalando una parte del ataúd. "Dos patrones circulares...".

Maria: "Parecen un par de pechos". Dijo viendo el ataúd.

Lans: "Maria, ¿Qué estás pensando en estos momentos?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Nishiura: "La inscripción escrita aquí dice: _"La única que puede despertarme de mi sueño, debe ser una hermosa mujer de origen demoniaco con… ¿Un buen par de pechos?"_.

Cor: "Una hermosa mujer… de origen demoniaco… con un buen par de pechos". Dijo pensativo.

Kurama: 'Me suena a alguien…'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Nishiura: "Así es. Por lo que concluyo que ¡Una hermosa mujer demoniaca debe de ser violada para poder despertar lo que está en el interior!".

Cor: "Me alegro de que Yui no esté aquí". Dijo viendo como Laney le tapo los oídos a Pan.

Lans: "Ese es una mala y apresurada conclusión". Dijo con un tono molesto.

Maria: "Aunque se entiende el deseo de violar a una hermosa mujer demonio". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Tu lo entiendes porque eres una súcubos". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Lans: "¿Se podría moderar un poco el lenguaje?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Vale".

Nishiura: "También… los científicos que fueron maldecidos, todos eran hombres feos de mediana edad". Explico.

Cor: "Entonces, los viejos verdes no pueden tocarlo, ¿Eh? Entonces, vamos a dársela al cuervo. El hombre ese debe de tener muchos años más que todos los hombres maldecidos juntos". Dijo sonriendo.

Raynare: "Cor, ni te atrevas". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Cor: "Solo era una broma". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "De todas formas, mi hermana y yo vamos a investigar el sarcófago por ahora". Dijo mientras se acercaba junto a Rías al sarcófago.

Entonces, Laney ve de cerca esos símbolos que, según Maria, parecen pechos.

Maria: "Vamos, que se están tardando". Dijo mientras empujaba a Laney, haciendo que los pechos de Laney cayeran justo en los símbolos haciéndolos brillas, provocando que Laney se apartara rápidamente.

Nishiura: "¡Oh, lo sabía! ¡Una hermosa mujer demonio fue sin duda la clave para abrir el ataúd!". Dijo viendo como el ataúd se abría, sacando un humo morado, que puso en alerta a todos.

Pan: "¿Qué está pasando?". Pregunto viendo como el humo morado se dispersaba.

Después de que el humo se terminara de disipar, Laney miro el interior del ataúd, observando un cuerpo cubierto de vendas con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Cor: "Oh, tío, una momia". Dijo viendo el ataúd al lado de su novia.

Lans: "Ten cuidado, Cor". Dijo algo seria.

Cor: "Pero si es una momia". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Entonces, uno de los ojos de la momia se abre mirando a Corey, que empezó quejarse, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Cor: "Ohe-Ohe, ¿Qué pasa?". Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Kiba: "¿El cuerpo de Corey ha sido poseído?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Happy: "Como que es imposible que puedan poseer el cuerpo de Corey, si esta con Kurama y Ddraig…". Dijo sonriendo.

Kurama: '¿Uh? Nah, esta momia no es tan fuerte, déjalo estar un tiempo en tu cuerpo Corey'. Dijo con un tono algo decepcionado.

Cor: 'Vaya, que molesto'. Pensó suspirando.

?: "¿Quién es el que me ha despertado de mi sueño?". Dijo una voz proveniente de Corey, pero no era la del chico.

Lans: "Yo fui quien te despertó". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Rías: "Hola, señor Momia". Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Unas: "Yo soy Unas, un sumo sacerdote. ¡Portado ceremonial de la magia y la hechicería!". Dijo con un tono orgulloso.

Cor: 'Pregunta, ¿Tu madre te puso ese nombre o fue un nombre que te pusieron por molestar?'. Dijo en la mente de Unas.

Unas: 'Cállate, idiota'. Pensó molesto. "Tienes mi gratitud por despertarme". Dijo viendo a Laney.

Lans: "Yo te daré mi gratitud cuando liberes a mi novio". Dijo con una mirada molesta. "Sal de su cuerpo de inmediato". Dijo mientras era rodeada por un aura carmesí.

Cor: 'Oh, la hiciste enojar, yo por ti, le hago cazo'. Dijo en la mente de Unas.

Unas: "No puedo acceder a su petición, por muy hermosa que seas, demonio". Dijo con un tono algo burlón.

Lans: "¿Cómo dices?". Pregunto afilando su mirada.

Unas: "¿Podría mi alma descansar en paz si regresa a ese cuerpo maldito?". Pregunto mientras señalaba el cuerpo cubierto de vendas. "¡No, no lo hará! ¡Por lo tanto no puedo!".

Cor: 'Oh, ¿Quieres descansar en paz? Pues tienes a la persona correcta para el trabajo'. Dijo riendo.

Unas: '¿Es que nunca te callas, Mocoso?'. Pregunto molesto.

Cor: 'No'. Respondió sonriendo.

Akeno: "¿Pero no es patético para un hechicero invocar una maldición sobre alguien como él?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Unas: "¡Silencio! Mi objetivo como hechicero era simplemente lograr un mayor poder. ¡Con el fin de desterrar a un demonio de alto nivel!".

Rías: "¿Un demonio de alto nivel? ¿Y quién es ese?". Pregunto curiosa.

Unas: "¡Escucha bien y asómbrate! ¡Era un demonio femenino de la antigua casa de Agares!". Dijo con orgullo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Akeno: "Por la antigua casa, ¿Te refieres a uno de los clanes reales capaces de procrear al siguiente Maou?". Pregunto confundida.

Unas: "¡Pero aquí viene la mejor parte! Finalmente, ¡Maldije y selle aquella magia del demonio femenino junto con su cuerpo! ¡Sin embargo! ¡Como una espada de doble filo, la maldición fue contraproducente y me obligo a entrar en un largo sueño!".

Cor: 'Que idiota, ¿Quién usa una maldición y se golpea a si mismo con ella?'. Pregunto burlándose.

Unas: 'Que te calles'. Pensó molesto.

Pan: "¿Golpeado por tu propia magia?". Pregunto confundida.

Koneko: "¿Cómo sucedió eso?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Unas: "Mientras se mantenga… Es imposible para mi regresar este cuerpo a su dueño".

Cor: 'Si ese es el caso, te hare sufrir un infierno por apoderarte de mi cuerpo'. Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Bueno. No es como si pudiéramos permitir que el cuerpo de un miembro de nuestra familia sea robado o algo por el estilo". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: '¿Por qué será que eso no me alegra mucho?'. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Rías: "Hechicero Unas, voy a ser quien remueva tu maldición". Dijo sonriendo confiada.

Unas: "Hm, aunque no estaría mal que tú lo hicieras, pero la otra pelirroja es la única que debe hacerlo, ya que me despertó con éxito, pero si quieres también puedes ayudar". Dijo viendo con interés tanto el cuerpo de Laney como el de Rías.

Lans: "Si es así. No tengo nada que hacer". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Unas: "Entonces, voy a confiar en ustedes para que se hagan cargo de las maldiciones…". Dijo sonriendo.

Sayaka: "Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que se deben hacer?". Pregunto con una mirada seria.

Unas: "Hay tres maldiciones que me atormentan. Removerlas requerirá algo demoniaco y una potente belleza como catalizador". Dijo mientras buscaba en el sarcófago, para sacar un par de una especie de ropa que deja muy poco a la imaginación. "¡Usen esta ropa y bailen delante de mí!". Dijo haciendo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran un poco.

Cor: 'Ohe-Ohe, ¿Qué es eso?'. Dijo viendo la ropa.

Entonces, Laney y Rías suspiran derrotadas.

Rías: "De acuerdo… Solo tenemos que usar eso y bailar, ¿Cierto?". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Unas: "Así es". Dijo sonriendo.

Tiffa: "¿Está bien que también pueda ayudar a Cor?". Pregunto tímidamente.

Irukuku: "Yo también quiero hacer. Parece divertido". Dijo sonriendo.

Esto sorprendió un poco a los presentes.

Unas: "Una medio elfa y una dragona ¿Eh? Pues no está mal, también tengo para ustedes". Dijo mientras sacaba otro par de trajes para Tiffa e Irukuku.

De un momento a otro, Rías, Laney, Tiffa e Irukuku se encontraban vestidas con la ropa de que le dio Unas, para luego empezar a bailar. Al principio, los movimientos de Tiffa, Irukuku y Laney eran algo erróneos en comparación a Rías, pero luego fueron a volverse mejores, incluso mejores que Rías, lo cual, por alguna razón, molesto a Rías.

Cor: '¿De dónde abra aprendido Lans a bailar así?'. Dijo tranquilo.

Kurama, Ddraig: 'Oh. ¡Esto es más que increíble!'. Dijeron al mismo tiempo con un tono pervertido, viendo al cuarteto, especialmente los pechos de las chicas.

Koneko: "Hay algo… extraño". Dijo en susurro.

Entonces, en el sarcófago, en donde apareció anteriormente un círculo mágico, donde una parte del mismo desapareció, dando a entender que había funcionado el baile.

Lans: "El sello…". Dijo viendo el círculo mágico, aún seguía vestida con la ropa que le dio Unas, al igual que Rías, Tiffa e Irukuku.

Rías: "De hecho, es el escudo de la familia Agares". Dijo viendo el círculo mágico.

Unas: "Parece que una de las maldiciones de Agares ha sido levantada". Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: "Todavía hay dos más".

Unas: "Para remover la siguiente maldición, necesitaremos el beso de un demonio femenino". Dijo para luego ver a Koneko, que tenía una mirada entrecerrada. "La pequeña belleza de allí. Has estado mirándome fijamente desde hace un tiempo, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "¿Acaso… Eres un pervertido? Porque Cor-sempai no lo es, ¿O estas siendo influenciado por la perversión de Ddraig o Kurama? Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Unas: "Oh, estas completamente equivocada". Dijo sonriendo. "Realmente sentí que tu mirada era apasionada. ¡Te nombro como la siguiente para levantar la segunda maldición! ¡Ahora, dame un beso tan apasionado como la mirada que tenías!". Dijo acercándose a Koneko.

Cor: 'Ohe-Ohe. No toques a la gatita, que luego viene y me pega'. Dijo con un tono de broma.

Ddraig: 'Yo creo que eso del golpe no te va a pasar'. Dijo tranquilo.

Cuando Unas se acercó a Koneko, esta se sonrojo y cerró los ojos inconscientemente, para que luego Yami, que tenía una mirada algo envidiosa, le diera un golpe en la cara a Corey, aunque en realidad seria a Unas, ya que está poseyendo el cuerpo de Corey.

Yami: "¿¡Se puede saber por qué casi te dejas besar, Koneko?!". Pregunto algo molesta.

Rías: "Eso mismo digo yo". Dijo algo molesta.

Koneko: "Hmm". Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Cor: 'Bueno, sabía que un golpe me iba a llevar'. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Unas: "Transformo su pelo en un puño, eso es increíble". Dijo sorprendido mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro debido al golpe.

Gasper: "¡Cor-sempai!". Dijo mientras tropezaba con la nada tumbando a Corey (Unas), besándolo en la mejilla accidentalmente.

Cor: 'Bueno, un beso es un beso, aun si es por accidente y es en la mejilla'. Dijo suspirando, viendo como Gasper se sonrojaba.

Entonces, en el sello, otra parte del mismo se desvaneció.

Rías: "En cualquier caso, dos de las maldiciones ya están levantadas". Dijo seria.

Unas: 'Solo una más. ¡Solo una más antes de que se complete mi resurrección!'. Pensó llamando la atención de Corey.

Cor: 'Oye, ¿A qué te refieres con resurrección?'. Pregunto curioso.

Unas: "La ultima maldición es más difícil de remover". Dijo ignorando a Corey.

Cor: 'No me ignores'. Dijo algo molesto.

Lans: "¿La más difícil?". Pregunto.

Unas: "Para removerla… Tengo que poner mi cara en los pechos de una mujer saludable". Dijo señalando a Ayase.

Kurama: '¡¿Cara en los pechos?! ¡Esas son palabras muy escandalosas para una momia putrefacta!'. Dijo con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Pero, espera un momento…'. Dijo haciendo que Unas se detuviera.

Unas: '¡No interfieras! ¡Pronto tú también serás libre!'. Pensó algo molesto.

Cor: 'No es por nada pero por lo que veo solo eres un idiota pervertido, que apuesto todo lo que tengo que no era bueno en nada. Seguro que eras abusado por los demás magos por tu nombre y por tu mala habilidad magia'. Dijo burlándose de Unas.

Unas: '¡Cállate! ¡Esos pechos me están esperando! ¡Esos pechos son mi entrada a la resurrección! ¡Esos pechos están justo ahí!'. Pensó mientras se iba acercando a Ayase que lo miraba con una mirada confusa.

Ddraig: 'Que increíble poder de perversión tiene esta momia. Corey, debes de aprender de este tipo'.

Cor: 'Ni en sueños'. Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada. 'Pero ese no es el problema, sino que es a quien quiere hacer eso'.

Unas: 'Pero imagina el momento en que tu cara este finalmente aterrice en esos pechos, sería como estar en el cielo'. Dijo tratando de convencer a Corey.

Cor: 'Me doy. Haz lo que quieras, al final yo sufriré'. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Unas: 'Si'. Dijo logrando acercase lo suficiente para rozar su cara con los pechos de Ayase, porque de un momento a otro Ayase le dio un golpe con una espada hecha de hojas justo en la cabeza.

Ayase: "No me toques, Momia de mierda". Dijo con una mirada algo fría.

Cor: 'Vamos, dos de dos, sabía que Ayase nos daría un golpe por pervertido'. Dijo riendo negando con la cabeza.

Unas: "Vaya, las vampiras de estos tiempos, aprendieron nuevos trucos". Dijo volviéndose a balancear de un lado al otro por el golpe.

Entonces, la cabeza de Corey (Unas) cayó en los pechos de Tiffania, sonrojando a la chica y provocando que la última parte del sello desapareciera, haciendo que un aura oscura saliera del cuerpo de Corey y entrara en el sarcófago.

Mio: "¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto viendo como el sarcófago brillaba de un color morado.

Cor: "El aura del sarcófago se hizo más grande". Dijo mientras seguía con su cara en los pechos de Tiffa, que le estaba abrazando la cabeza, aprisionándolo contra sus pechos, claro, Tiffa lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente.

Entonces, hubo una pequeña explosión, provocando que todos salieran de la habitación. Entonces, entre el humo apareció un hombre flaco cubierto por vendas, a excepción de la cara.

Unas: "Me llamo Unas, el gran hechicero. Ahora he resucitado. A todos los demonios que dudaban de mis habilidades y esa maldita mujer de Agares. Ahora que la maldición a ha sido completamente levantada, me encargare que se cumpla mi venganza". Dijo sonriendo confiado.

Leafa: "¿Con que nos engañó desde el principio para resucitarse?". Dijo mientras invocaba su espada.

Cor: "Yo puede haberles advertido, pero no podía debido a que estaba usando mi cuerpo". Dijo mientras su cabeza seguía en los pechos de Tiffa.

Rías: "Pensé que algo así iba a pasar…". Dijo sonriendo. "Si hubieras sido tan amable de haberlo dicho…". Dijo suspirando un poco.

Unas: "¿Qué cosa?". Dijo confundido.

Rías: "¿Por qué cayo una maldición sobre ti?". Pregunto, alarmando un poco a Unas.

Unas: "Bueno, el demonio femenino que invoque, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto jamás. Por lo que termine diciéndole mi deseo. Una proposición de matrimonio… ¡No! ¡Quiero decir! ¡Que le pedí que fuera mi esclava!". Dijo con orgullo.

Cor: "Cof-Cof Idiota… Cof-Cof". Dijo fingiendo tos.

Lans: "Así que solo era eso…". Dijo suspirando decepcionada.

Rías: "Ya que era una antigua clase de demonio. Tú necesitabas algo de igual valor a cambio de poder hacer ese tipo de pedido. No me extraña que hayas sido sometida por su ira". Dijo hablado como si fuese obvio.

Cor: "Yo me sigo preguntando de dónde diablos esta tu vergüenza, Rías". Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Rías: "¡Has silencio, Cor!". Dijo mirándolo con una mirada seria.

Cor: "Nah". Dijo apartando la mirada aburrido.

Unas: "¡Empezare por derrotarte, demonio!". Dijo apuntando a Rías con un bastón egipcio.

Rías: "Vaya tipo". Dijo mientras se ponía enfrente del grupo, que la mayoría se estaba preparando para pelear. "Profesor. Este hombre momificado es peligroso ¿Le importa si lo elimino?".

Nishiura: "Seria un desperdicio, pero bueno, no se puede evitar". Dijo suspirando derrotado. "P-Pero si es posible, le agradecería que pudiera dejar el ataúd intacto".

Rías: "Hai. Dejaremos el ataúd intacto, y tu serás eliminados". Dijo viendo a Unas.

Unas: "Ese orgullo imponente, me recuerda a la molesta cara de esa demonio". Dijo con un tono molesto.

Cor: "¿Podría ser porque ambas son demonios que tienen mucho orgullo?". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Rías: "Cor…". Dijo mirándolo con una mirada fría.

Cor: "Te saldrán arrugas más rápido si pones el ceño". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo, haciendo que Rías le mandara una mirada aún más afilada que antes.

Maria: "Un momento". Dijo mientras aparecida al lado de Unas, sorprendiéndolo, junto a los demás. "¿Puedo ayudarte?".

Unas: "¿Dices que quieres ayudarme?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: "¡Siiiii! ¡Ardo literalmente en deseos de crear una escena medio lésbica! Siempre y cuando no las mates". Dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Unas: "Bueno no voy a matarlas, ya que si no la diversión se va, pero son tus amigas ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que no te volverás en mi contra? Además, puede que me mientas con lo de ser pervertida". Dijo desconfiado.

Maria: "¡Soy una pervertida es verdad!". Alzó la voz con un ridículo orgullo.

Unas: "¿ah sí? ¿Cuánto?".

Maria: "Mucho, soy una Súcubos, después de todo". Dijo con orgullo

Unas: "...Vale te creo"

Maria: "¡Vivaaa!". Dijo celebrando.

Rías: "¡Maria! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡No simpatices con el enemigo!". Dijo molesta.

Maria: "A callar Rías-sama. Una pervertida reprimida no tiene nada que decir en este asunto". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada

Rías: "¿¡Que!? ¡No soy una pervertida reprimida!".

Maria: "Si, como no, si gozabas con los limos sobando todo tu cuerpo. Eres una mentirosa". Dijo con un tono burlón.

Rías: "Eso no es verdad". Dijo negándolo con un sonrojo en la cara.

Maria: "Te diré una cosa. Si hay algo que no me gusta, es que alguien se niegue admitir su propia lujuria, eso es ir en contra con los instintos primarios de cada uno y es perjudica la salud, el libido es sano". Dijo sonriendo.

Unas: "Concuerdo con eso". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Maria: "Y él no es un enemigo. Para mí, es un camarada pervertido, y como tal, yo, que estoy en la misma posición, debo de apoyarle con toda mi lujuria". Dijo sonreído.

Unas: "Eres agradable, chica súcubo". Dijo sonriendo.

Xenovia: "Me cuesta entender lo que pasa aquí". Dijo con una cara confundida.

Irukuku: "Yo igual" Dijo sonriendo despreocupada.

Koneko: "Son de lo peor". Dijo con una mirada enojada.

Tiffa: "Uh". No sabía que decir en esta situación.

Pan: "¿Por qué la habrán elegido como maid?" Dijo captando un poco lo que sucedía.

Unas: "Bien, querida súcubo, te cedo los honores, ¿Qué piensas hacer?". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "Algo que nos va a gustar mucho jujuju". Dijo y de repente sus ojos brillaron y al instante siguiente, toda la ropa de las chicas se desgarró dejándolas completamente desnudas, salvo por Est que como siempre consiguió impedir que sus medidas se rompieran.

Asia/Aria: "¡Noooo!". Chillaron mientras se abrazaban para tratar de cubrir su desnudez, cabe resaltar que los pechos de Asia se estaban restregando con las de Aria, molestándola internamente.

Akeno: "Ara-ara". Dijo con una mano en su mejilla.

Kirin: "¡Mi ropa otra vez no!". Dijo mientras se cubría.

Koneko: "¡Maldita súcubo pervertida!". Dijo tratando de cubrirse.

Shana: "¿Qué demonios?". Dijo sorprendida.

Pan: "¡Mi ropa!". Dijo cubriéndose.

Xenovia: "¿Cómo?". Dijo viendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Maelstrom: "Kyaaaa". Dijo cubriéndose, ella era una chica de pelo rubio corto, con dos flequillos a los lados, con el lado derecho de su cabello atado mediante una cinta, con unos pechos de igual tamaño que los de Rías.

Ayase: "Pero si ni siquiera se ha movido". Dijo sorprendida mientras se cubría.

Irukuku: "¡Que pasada! Ni siquiera se ha tenido que mover o tocarnos para rompernos la ropa". Dijo sorprendida.

Tiffa: "Irukuku este no es momento para sorprenderse". Dijo completamente roja mientras cubriendo sus grandes pechos con el cuerpo de Corey.

Mío: "¿Pero a qué viene esto?". Dijo mientras se cubría.

Laney: "¡Maria!". Dijo con un tono enojado mientras se cubría.

Restia: "¿Quién lo diría? Una súcubo resulta que es el enemigo de las mujeres en el campo de batalla". Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Est: "Muchas temerán tenerla de adversaria por esto" Dijo tranquila.

Unas: "¡Increíble, has superado absolutamente mis expectativas!". Dijo emocionado

Rías: "¡Se acabó, Maria! ¡Te la has a ganar por esto!". Dijo invocando su poder de destrucción en sus manos junto a sus hermanas.

Laney: "Cierto, debes saber cuándo parar, Maria". Dijo con una mirada enojada.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, veo que te gusta mucho que te torturen, querida Maria". Dijo con una sonrisa aterradora y sacando electricidad por sus dedos.

Ayase: "Me tienen harta tus locuras Maria". Dijo con una capa de aura cubriéndola.

Koneko se golpeó el puño con su palma.

Maria: "Ah, no, de eso nada". Dijo chasqueando los dedos, y entonces círculos mágicos aparecen debajo de los pies de las chicas.

Rías: "¿Qué es esto?". Dijo viendo el círculo mágico.

Cuando se desvanecieron los círculos.

Chicas desnudas: "¡Aaaaaaah!". Dijeron sintiendo como sus cuerpos se calentaban.

Est: "Mi cuerpo, se siente caliente de nuevo, ah". Dijo tratando de aguantar su repentina excitación amenazando con destrozar su carácter serio de nuevo.

Pan: "¿Qué es lo que me ocurre? Aaaah!". Dijo entre gemidos tumbada en el suelo y temblando

Kirin: "Mi cuerpo está… ¡Aaaah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Aria: "Siento como pierdo mi poder y… ¡Aaaah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Asia: "¡Noooo! ¡Aaaaah!" Gemía con mucha fuerza mientras su cuerpo se retorcía haciendo rebotar sus pechos.

Gasper: "Otra vez… No ¡Aaaah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Koneko: "Mi fuerza se desvanece. ¡Nyaaa!". Gemía y se retorcía sin control con sus orejas y cola extendida, por lo visto, su excitación hizo las aparecer a la fuerza, balanceando sin querer sus pechos.

Tiffa: "No puedo parar de… Aaaaaah". Dijo entre gemidos mientras seguía cubriéndose con el cuerpo de Corey.

Irukuku: "No puedo transformarme en dragón, algo me obliga a permanecer en esta forma, ¡Aaaah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Yami: "No puede ser que me ocurra esto en un mismo día otra vez… ¡Aaaaah!". Dijo entre gemidos mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie.

Lans: "No... Puedo... canalizar bien mi poder ¡Aaaah!". Gemía abrazándose a sí misma tratando inútilmente de evitar los gemidos, meneaba su cuerpo arrítmicamente logrado hacer rebotar sus pechos en la cara de Rías, enfadándola.

Rías: "Hey, Laney, no restriegues esos pechos en mi ca… Aaaah". No pudo acabar porque la excitación repentina también la afectó.

Lans: "N-No te centres en eso y piensa en alg… Aaaaah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, no puedo usar mis rayos tampoco". Dijo entre gemidos.

Mío: "Mi chakra tampoco funciona ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Ayase: "¿Qué-qué nos has hecho Maria? antes no podías hacer esto". Dijo mientras trataba de parar sus gemidos inútilmente.

Maria: "Claro que podía Ayase, es sólo que nunca quise mostrarlo hasta ahora, os he subido vuestra excita niveles óptimos y os he sellado vuestros poderes para que no podáis defenderse, no se preocupen, volverán, eso solo temporal, pero es tiempo suficiente, ahora nos divertiremos". Dijo sonriendo un poco lascivamente.

Unas: "Eres una pervertida muy sabia, pequeña súcubo". Dijo con una hemorragia nasal.

Maria: "Gracias, muchos años de experiencia, puede que no lo parezca, pero es posible que tenga más años que tú, ¿Sabes?

Unas: "¡¿En serio?! Pero espera, los demonios podéis cambiar de aspecto a cierta edad, ¿Porque sigues como una niña?". Dijo tapándose su nariz que aún seguía sangrando.

Maria: "Es que yo soy de esas que requiere de una condición para ser mayor, y aunque lo usara, sólo duraría muy poco tiempo, de todas formas ¿No crees que te va tocando?". Dijo haciendo que Unas se acordara de algo.

Unas: "Oh, esa cierto". Dijo haciendo que las vendas que lo cubrían ataran a todas las chicas, enredándolas por todo el cuerpo, especialmente por los pechos de algunas chicas.

Maria: "Oh, que interesante". Dijo sonriendo. "Vamos a hacerlo mucho más interesante". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo aparecer unas manos oscuras que empezaron a sobar a las chicas desde distintos ángulos.

Akeno: "Esto empieza a ponerse molesto". Dijo para luego soltar un fuerte gemido debido a las vendas y a las manos fantasmales.

Rías: "Esperen a que logre soltarme de estas cosas, porque cuando lo haga… ¡Ah!". Fue interrumpida debido a que las vendas le apretaron con más fuerza y las manos fantasmales le pellizcaban los pezones, haciéndola soltar un fuerte gemido.

Entonces, las vendas y las manos fantasmales juntaron a varias chicas, apretándolas entre ellas. Algunas se disculpaban entre ellas debido a eso, pero eran interrumpidas debido a las manos y las vendas. Como Rías estaba con sus hermanas, que al tener el mismo tamaño de pecho que ella, le provoco una molestia interna.

Rías: "Ustedes dos, dejen presumir de esos pechos enfrente de mi". Dijo molesta entre gemidos.

Lans: "Deja de preocuparte por cosas como estas". Dijo entre gemidos.

Koneko y Kirin terminaron juntas, pegadas de pechos, haciendo que Koneko notara que aun con sus nuevos pechos no le llegaba al nivel de Kirin.

Kirin: "Lo siento, Koneko-sama". Dijo entre gemidos.

Koneko: 'Aun con los pechos ganados por esa planta, sigo sin poder estar al nivel de Kirin, si que la vida es un Karma'. Pensó para sus adentros.

Durante varios minutos, las chicas estuvieron gimiendo debido a las manos fantasmales que invoco Maria. Que luego de un tiempo, su rostro se tornó aburrido.

Maria: "Bueno, ya se acabó la diversión, pensé que sería más divertido, pero veo que no es así". Dijo suspirando, sorprendiendo a Unas.

Unas: "¿Cómo?". Dijo sorprendido.

Maria: "¿De qué te sorprendes? Solo dije que te ayudaría, pero no especifique por cuanto tiempo, además ellas al final me castigaran por esto, por lo que mejor hago que sea lo más rápido posible". Dijo chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que las vendas de Unas y las manos fantasmales, desaparecieran liberando a las chicas.

Unas: "¿Qué? ¿Cómo has roto estas vendas que estaban hechas para ser irrompibles?". Dijo sorprendido.

Maria: "Tengo la habilidad de destruir la vestimenta que "lleven" las chicas, tus vendas es una vestimenta y la llevaban las chicas, por lo que puedo destruirla". Dijo sonriendo con orgullo, para luego recibir una patada de Koneko en la cabeza, haciendo que pegara su cara al piso. Cabe resaltar que Koneko, se trataba de tapar su cuerpo, especialmente sus pechos, pero en vez de ocultarlo los hace resaltar.

Koneko: "Deja de hacer estas cosas, Maria". Dijo con cierto enojo aumentando la fuerza de su pie.

Asia: "Maria, ¿Estas bien?". Dijo cubriéndose los pechos, haciéndolo resaltar.

Maria: "No puedo hacer eso, Koneko-sama, no me gusta que alguien niegue su lujuria, además soy un súcubos, por lo que vivo de la perversión". Dijo mientras se quitaba a Koneko de encima.

Ayase: "Ya cállate". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "Vaya cosas". Dijo para que luego Maelstrom le cayera encima, besándolo en la boca.

Entonces, Maelstrom se separa rápidamente de Corey.

Maelstrom: "¡Kyaaa!". Dijo sonrojada, para luego poner una mirada algo asustada. "No, no, no, esto no, ¿Pero qué he hecho?". Dijo mientras tartamudeaba.

Ayase: "¡Maelstrom! ¿Pero qué has hecho?". Pregunto molesta.

Sarasvati: "¡No me jodas, Maelstrom! ¿Te das cuenta del problema en el que te acabas de meter?". Pregunto también molesta. Ella es una chica atractiva con el pelo negro largo y unos penetrantes ojos carmesí.

Maelstrom: "Lo siento". Dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Lans: "A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que besara a Cor sin querer, pero tampoco es que fuera el fin del mundo". Dijo viendo a las tres vampiresas.

Shana: "¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un simple beso?". Pregunto mientras trataba de cubrirse.

Ayase: "¡Esto es mucho peor de lo que imaginan! Los vampiros de nuestra tribu en donde una de nuestra costumbre es de que si una mujer besa en los labios a un hombre, estos dos están casados automáticamente". Explico suspirando.

Después de la explicación de Ayase, hubo un silencio tal que incluso se podría escuchar el sonido de los grillos que estaban afuera.

Unas: "¿Ah?". Dijo abriendo la boca y los ojos a más no poder, sorprendido.

Maria: "¿Ups?". Dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Akeno: "¿Qué…?". Dijo con los ojos abiertos sorprendida.

Lans: "¿…Has…?". Dijo igual que Akeno.

Las demás: "¿…Dicho?". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas.

Rías: "¡Maelstrom, Cor! ¡Maldita sea, no se lo pienso perdonar a ninguno de los dos!". Dijo asustando a Maelstrom, que se escondió detrás de Corey.

Cor: "¿Eh? ¿Y yo que he hecho?". Pregunto confundido.

Asia: "Cor, ¿Cómo pudiste?". Pregunto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Xenovia: "¿Por qué las cosas se me complican por cada día que pasa?". Dijo con una cara sorprendida y con una mano en la cabeza.

Est: "¿Qué significa que están casados? ¿Y por qué me molesta el cómo suena eso cuando esta dirigido a Cor?". Pregunto aun con su mirada neutra, pero se podía notar que estaba molesta.

Restia: "¡Maldita vampiresa aprovechada!". Dijo con una mirada molesta.

Irukuku: "¿Por qué estoy molesta al oír?". Dijo mientras hacia un puchero con una cara molesta, que la hacía ver más linda.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Eso no es justo, Cor. Ni siquiera yo he podido…". Dijo con una mirada algo triste.

Cor: "Pero si yo no hice nada, culpen a Maria que fue su culpa de que esto pasara". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Lans: "Es verdad. Maria, cuando todo esto termine, tu recibirás el peor de los castigos". Dijo con una mirada enojada.

Maria: "Vaya, no sé como pero he conseguido empeorar las cosas para mi castigo". Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Entonces, Unas, que estaba tratando de irse del lugar, fue sorprendido, debido a que tanto Rías, Laney, Mio, Yami, Ayase y Akeno tenían en sus manos un ataque para acabar con Unas, dándole un escalofrió. Cabe resaltar que ellas, a excepción de Rías y Akeno, tenían su mano libre cubriendo una zona de su cuerpo.

Rías: "Más que en esa parte, tú también tienes la culpa de que una de mis peores pesadillas se hiciera realidad ¡Y deberás morir por ello!". Dijo molesta.

Unas: "¡Espera!". Dijo temblando un poco.

Akeno: "Ara-ara. Y eso que acabas de despertar de un largo sueño… Sin embargo, los chicos malos tienen que ser castigados". Dijo haciendo que todas las chicas mencionadas dispararan sus ataques a Unas, eliminándolo de una manera rápida e indolora, por lo menos para Unas.

 **(En la mansión).**

Después de que eliminaran a Unas, el grupo volvió a la mansión para descansar, además de empezar a planear el castigo de Maria.

Tiffa: "Así que al final, ¿Trabajar como demonio tiene que ver con seguir la corriente y mantener el estilo de vida tal y cómo es?". Dijo confundida.

Rías: "Los demonios pueden vivir durante mucho tiempo, ¿Sabes, Tiffa?". Dijo sonriendo. "Así que simplemente deben procesar las cosas a su propio ritmo".

Tiffa: "Supongo que tienes razón, Rías". Dijo asistiendo.

Maria: "Bueno, ya estoy lista para mi castigo". Dijo suspirando.

Ayase: "Muy bien, vamos". Dijo empezando a caminar afuera de la sala.

Maria: "Entonces, ¿Sera que Rías-sama me dará el castigo o qué?". Pregunto.

Ayase: "No Maria, quien te dará el castigo será Yukiko". Dijo calmada.

Maria: "¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Vamos, ella no, ¡Cualquiera menos ella! ¡Soportaría cualquier tortura vuestra pero por favor no se lo digan!". Dijo arrodillándose frente a Ayase, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ayase: "Y es por eso que se lo vamos a decir". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Lans: "En realidad, ya le dijimos a Yukiko, ella te espera en su habitación, Maria". Dijo calmada.

Maria: "Hai. Ya voy". Dijo suspirando empezando a dirigirse a la habitación de Yukiko.

 **(En la habitación de Yukiko).**

Actualmente se puede ver a Yukiko arreglando unos papeles, para luego ver como Maria entraba por la puerta, con una mirada triste.

Yukiko: "Rías-sama, Laney-sama, me contaron varias cosas que pasaron durante la misión, también me entere sobre algo que paso esta mañana en el baño". Dijo haciendo que Maria se sorprendiese un poco. "Las amas me dieron permiso para dejar el castigo a mi decisión, ¿Estas preparada?". Pregunto.

Maria: "Hai". Dijo mientras se quitaba su ropa de sirvienta, quedando solo con sus pantis y medias negras, mientras se cubría sus pechos.

Entonces, Yukiko se acercó a Maria con un látigo, pero luego ve como Corey entra a la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos, atravesando la puerta sin romperla o dañarla.

Cor: "Espera un momento, Yukiko. ¿Podrías perdonar a Maria?". Dijo calmado.

Maria: "¿Cor-sama?". Dijo sorprendida.

Yukiko: "¿Cómo has entrado en mi habitación?". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Lo siento por interrumpir, pero no hay lugar en esta mansión donde yo no tenga acceso". Dijo sonriendo.

Yukiko: "Ya veo, tiene sentido. Entonces, ¿A qué viene, Cor-sama? Aun si eres el dueño de la mansión podría llegar el día en que te toque recibir un castigo". Dijo seria.

Maria: "¡E-Espera, Yukiko-nee!". Dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Corey

Cor: "Oh, con que son hermanas, ¿Eh?, Tenia mis dudas, pero bueno, debo suponer que Ink también es su hermana". Dijo tranquilo.

Yukiko: "Cor-sama, póngase serio". Dijo mirándolo seria.

Cor: "Lo siento, pero Maria es una amiga, por lo que aun si sé que se merece un castigo, no puedo estar de brazos cruzados. Lo que ella hizo solo fue para animar las cosas". Dijo algo serio.

Maria: "Cor-sama…". Dijo sonriendo.

Yukiko: "Comprendo lo que sientes, Cor-sama, pero, ¿Qué hay de los sentimientos de Maria?". Pregunto. "Aunque digas que la perdonas, ¿Crees que eso haría que Maria evitara hacer lo mismo en otra situación?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Buena pregunta…". Dijo pensativo.

Yukiko: "Maria debe recibir su castigo. Ya que usted es el dueño de la mansión, ¿Prefiere darle su castigo en mi lugar?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Bueno, está bien, ya que no me tengo otra opción…". Dijo suspirando mientras se daba vuelta para ver a Maria. "Maria, tendré que disciplinarte". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Maria: "Hai, Cor-sama". Dijo retirando sus manos de sus pechos.

Entonces, Corey se sienta en uno de los sofás de la habitación, para que luego Maria se acostara en el regazo de Corey, levantando el trasero, donde recibió un ligero golpe de la mano izquierda de Corey, lo cual le hizo sacar un ligero gemido a Maria. Entonces, Yukiko, hace que Maria le vea los ojos, emitiendo un brillo morado ligero, que hizo que el cuerpo de Maria se estremeciera un poco.

Yukiko: "Conforme a las costumbre de las súcubos, hice que Maria entrara en un estado de excitación. Bien, puede empezar, Cor-sama". Dijo haciendo que Corey le diera una nalgada con algo de fuerza a Maria, haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido, además de tener saliva cayendo de su boca.

Maria: '¿Por qué me siento tan…?'. Pensó para luego recibir otra nalgada por parte de Corey, cabe resaltar que Corey cubrió un poco de su mano izquierda con su aura, haciendo que le doliera a Maria un poco más que la primera vez. 'Yo… me siento tan…'. Pensó para luego volver a recibir otra nalgada de Corey. Cada vez que Corey le daba una nalgada a Maria, ella ponía una cara de dolor, pero sacaba unos gemidos placenteros por alguna razón. 'Caliente…'.

Entonces, cambiaron de posición, Corey aún se mantenía sentado, solo que esta vez Maria estaba sentada sobre Corey mirándolo a la cara con una mirada algo asustada, además de que su trasero se tornó un poco rojizo debido a las nalgadas.

Cor: "Ok, aquí vamos…". Dijo para darle una nalgada con más fuerza que las anteriores, haciendo que Maria soltara un fuerte gemido, además de echar su cuerpo para atrás por el gemido y también por haber llegado al clímax. Sino fuese porque estaba agarrando a Corey del cuello y el la agarraba por la cintura, Maria se hubiera caído al suelo.

Maria: "Cor-sama…". Dijo incorporándose para luego darle un beso apasionado en los labios a Corey, si, con lengua y todo, y como fue repentino, Corey no tuvo oportunidad de detenerla.

Entonces, Corey fue alzando una de sus manos para darle otra nalgada a Maria, mientras ella seguía besándolo. Esto hizo que Yukiko se preocupara.

Yukiko: 'No puede ser'. Pensó moviéndose tratando de parar la mano de Corey, pero luego se fijó que la mano del chico solo toco el trasero de Maria para acariciarla suavemente, sorprendiendo a Maria.

Cor: "Has aguantado bien, Maria". Dijo sonriendo calmado, haciendo que Maria cayera inconsciente sobre el pecho del chico.

Entonces, Yukiko se da cuenta de que hay alguien en la puerta de la habitación. Entonces, chasquea sus dedos haciendo que la puerta de su habitación se abra, logrando hacer que tres personas cayeran al suelo, debido a que estaban apoyados en la puerta, esas tres personas son Kirin, Koneko y Julie. Las dos primeras tenían un ligero sonrojo en la cara, al parecer escucharlo lo que paso en la habitación anteriormente.

Cor: "¿Kirin, Koneko, Julie?". Dijo confundido mientras dejaba a Maria en el sofá.

Kirin: "¿Eh? Etto…". Dijo algo tímida.

Julie: "Pasábamos por aquí y vimos que Cor-sama entraba a la habitación y nos entró la curiosidad…". Dijo para luego hacer silencio debido a que Yukiko se les acerco con una mirada seria, que luego emitió un brillo morado suave, haciendo que las tres chicas sintieran como sus cuerpos se calentaban, en un intento de detener sus gemidos se abrazaron a sí mismas pero no funcionaba.

Cor: "Ohe, Yukiko, ¿Qué hiciste?". Pregunto algo preocupado.

Yukiko: "Ya se lo dije una vez, Cor-sama. No pueden hacer lo que quieran en este lugar". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos cerrando la puerta de la habitación, además de deshacer la ropa de las tres chicas, dejándolas solo con su ropa interior. "Este es mi cuarto. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con quienes actúen de forma sospechosa". Dijo mientras agarraba los sostenes de Koneko y Kirin con cada mano y se los quitaba, para luego también quitarle el sostén a Julie.

Cor: "Espera, Yukiko". Dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Yukiko. "Rías, dijo que solo debes darle un castigo a Maria, no dijo nada sobre ellas".

Yukiko: "En ese caso, deberías castigarlas también en mi lugar, tal como hiciste con Maria. Al ser usted, no debe haber problema alguno, Cor-sama". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Ah, muy bien". Dijo suspirando. "Pero, ¿Segura que ellas aguantaran eso?". Pregunto viendo a las chicas.

Yukiko: "Julie tiene un cuerpo fuerte aunque no lo parezca, lo podrá resistir sin problemas, lo mismo pasa con Koneko-sama, al ser una torre, su cuerpo puede soportar cosas como estas debido a la gran defensa que le proporciona su pieza del mal, y en el caso de Kirin, su cuerpo es único". Dijo confundiendo a Corey.

Cor: "¿Qué quieres decir?". Pregunto confundido.

Yukiko: "No sé cómo explicarlo, pero el cuerpo de Kirin es tal que incluso para su corto tamaño y edad, podría tener relaciones sexuales sin ningún problema y sin quedar embarazada, debido a que su cuerpo, de alguna forma, evita que se quede embaraza para que su vida no quede en peligro, por lo menos hasta que sea mayor". Explico.

Cor: "Ah… Vale, vamos haya". Dijo suspirando vencido, entonces, toma a Kirin, ya que es la más cercana que tenía, además de que quería ver algo. "Primero, vamos contigo, Kirin". Dijo mientras empezaba a masajear los pechos de Kirin, haciendo que ella soltara unos ligeros gemidos. "Oh, vaya Kirin, parece que al igual que Yami, te gusta que te masajee los pechos". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Eso… Ah… No es… Verdad… ¡Ah! Cor-sama…". Dijo entre gemidos negándolo inútilmente, además de pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Corey.

Cor: "Tu puedes decir que no… pero tus gemidos y tu cuerpo me dicen otra cosa". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Corey acostó a Kirin en el sofá, uno apartado de Maria; en donde Corey empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Kirin con suavidad, sacándole unos gemidos a la chica.

Cor: 'Su cuerpo, a pesar de ser muy joven, está muy bien proporcionado. Al parecer, Yukiko tenía razón, el cuerpo de Kirin podría sostener una relación sexual sin problema'. Pensó mientras tocaba el cuerpo de Kirin.

Entonces, Corey siente como dos personas se pegaban a su espalda, además de sentir como dos cosas grandes y suaves de un lado y del otro lado no sentía lo mismo. Entonces, siente como dos respiraciones agitadas, una en cada lado. Volteando su mirada a los lados, viendo que la de su derecha era Koneko, que tenía un sonrojo en la cara y sus orejas y cola de gato afuera, y en su lado izquierdo estaba Julie, que también tenía un sonrojo en la cara, destruyendo su mirada neutra.

Koneko: "Sempai… Es muy malo…". Dijo con un tono algo dolido con uno ligeros suspiros.

Cor: "¿Y por qué dices que soy malo?". Pregunto curioso.

Koneko: "Eres malo por empezar… Por Kirin que tiene un cuerpo mucho más formado que el mío". Dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Corey, al igual que Julie, además de ver como Kirin cruza sus piernas lentamente en su cadera para no dejarlo ir.

Cor: "Bueno, es que me llamo la curiosidad sobre el cuerpo de Kirin, pero no puedo dejar de lado a mi linda gatita". Dijo haciendo que Koneko moviera su cola de manera que él interpreto que estaba feliz.

Kirin: "C-Cor-sama…". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey, cuando Corey la vio, noto que ella estaba sujetando sus pechos, presionándolos. "Cor-sama, puede jugar con mis pechos todo lo que quiera, ya que son suyos". Dijo tartamudeando con un tono tímida y un gran sonrojo en su cara.

Koneko: "No es justo… Sempai se pondrá a jugar con los pechos de Kirin ya que son más grandes que los míos". Dijo algo triste.

Julie: "Ja". Dijo asintiendo.

Cor: "En ese caso, jugare con sus pechos también, Koneko, Julie". Dijo mientras ponía como podía a Koneko y a Julie a los lados de Kirin y empezaba a tocar los pechos de Koneko y Kirin, para luego ir alterando entre los pechos de las chicas. "Ustedes tres son unas chicas malas, espiar a la gente es un pecado muy malo y por ello debéis ser castigadas". Dijo sonriendo algo perversamente mientras seguía masajeando los pechos de las chicas. Entonces, Koneko, toma la cara de Corey y la besa con mucha pasión y amor, mientras que él seguía tocando los pechos de Kirin o Julie.

Kirin: "Déjame a mí, Koneko-sama". Dijo mientras le quitaba la cabeza de Corey a Koneko, para luego darle un beso en los labios al igual que Koneko a Corey.

Julie: 'Ah, ah, ah, mi cuerpo se siente muy caliente. Ah, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?'. Se preguntaba entre gemidos y jadeos, para luego ver como Koneko y Kirin se turnaban para besar a Corey. "N-No es justo que lo tengan solo para ustedes solas". Dijo con un lindo sonrojo mientras le arrebataba a Corey de las dos chicas para besarlo. 'Yo… no puedo controlar mis acciones, mi mente se está nublando, pero, esto… ya no me importa'. Pensó mientras seguía besando a Corey, empezando a usar la lengua.

Kirin: "¡Noooo!". Chillo envidiosa mientras separaba a Corey de Julie, para luego volver a besarlo. 'No… Ah… Esto no está bien, no tendría que estar haciendo esto. No puedo hacerle esto a Laney-sama, pero yo… no soy capaz de aguantarlo. Perdóneme, Cor-sama'. Pensaba mientras seguía besando a Corey, para luego agarrarle una de las manos de Corey y lo pone en uno de sus pechos y haciendo que le apretara, provocándole un fuerte gemido que murió al instante debido a que estaba besando a Corey.

Un tiempo después, Kirin y Corey tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de oxígeno. Kirin, que tenía una respiración entrecortada, miro a Corey con unos ojos tiernos y un sonrojo en su cara, que la hacía ver más atractiva.

Kirin: "Cor-sama, yo… yo…". Dijo tratando de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Koneko.

Koneko: "Sempai, no es justo. Usted dijo que yo era su gata, ¿No? Merezco que me mimes más". Dijo con una mirada tierna, mientras se acercaba lentamente a cuatro patas hacia Corey, como un gato, cabe resaltar que cada vez que daba un paso, sus pechos se balanceaban. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a Corey, le agarro la cabeza al chico y lo puso en sus pechos, provocando que Koneko soltara un fuerte gemido.

Kirin: "Koneko-sama, no me quites a Cor-sama. Jooo". Dijo con una cara llorosa.

Koneko: "No… Ah… Sempai es mío… Ah… Tu no me lo quitaras…". Dijo entre gemidos al presionar la cabeza de Corey contra sus pechos con más fuerza, pero Julie le quito la cabeza de Corey de los pechos a Koneko.

Julie: "No, Cor-sama es mío, ustedes se aguantan ¡Ah!". Gimió al poner la cara de Corey en sus modestos pechos.

Kurama: 'Vaya, otra chica para el montón, y Corey solo tuvo que hacer uno de estos castigos tan magníficos, eso sí que es velocidad, aunque bueno, hay que decir que existen muchos tipos de mujeres en el mundo'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Ddraig: 'Hablas como alguien que tiene experiencia en mujeres, Kurama'. Dijo también en la cabeza de Corey.

Kurama: 'Tuve dos jinchuriki mujeres durante varios años, se de lo que hablo'. Dijo con un tono algo orgulloso.

Cor: 'Les recuerdo a los dos que una de esas mujeres era mi madre, por lo que si pensáis en alguna estupidez sobre mi madre, les doy una paliza'. Pensó algo molesto.

Kirin: "Mou. No me dejéis fuera". Dijo mientras volvía a reclamar a Corey, volviéndolo a poner la cara de Corey en sus pechos.

Kurama: '¡Hombre!'. Dijo sorprendido

Ddraig: '¡Qué bien! ¡Esta niña es la hostia! ¡Mierda, que envidia te tengo Corey, ya quisiera ser yo el que este en tu lugar al introducir mi cabeza en esos pechos de malvaviscos!'. Dijo con un tono pervertido.

Kurama: '¡Serás idiota! ¡Eso ya sería zoofilia!'. Dijo con un tono algo frio.

Ddraig: 'Soy un ser razonable, puedo hablar y mi inteligencia es infinitamente mayor a un animal ¡Así que no cuenta, zorro tonto!'. Dijo con un tono molesto.

Kurama: 'Ddraig, te recuerdo que eres un dragón gigante de 500 toneladas. Dudo muchísimo que algo así vaya a funcionar con una cría de 13 añitos que tiene una figura humana y que sólo tiene de altura 1,55m'. Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada

Corey: 'Gracias por poner esa imagen en mi cabeza, Kurama. Por cierto, ¿Cómo hiciste para medir a Kirin?'. Pregunto curioso.

Kurama: 'No me desafíes, en cosas como esas Corey'. Dijo con orgullo.

Cor: 'Lo que digas'. Pensó suspirando, para luego sentir como recibía otro beso en la boca, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, para observar que era Kirin la que lo estaba besando, además de que también podía sentir como los pechos de Kirin se presionaban contra su pecho.

Julie: "¡Ah!". Dijo sorprendida.

Koneko: "¡Suéltalo Kirin!". Dijo mientras intentaba quitarle a Corey de encima junto con Julie, pero de algún modo Kirin fue capaz de mantener a Corey pegada a ella, incluso con la fuerza de la torre de Koneko, Kirin se mantenía aferrada a Corey sin intención de ceder su agarre sobre Corey, para luego pasar a profundizar aún más el beso con Corey.

Cuando termino de besar a Kirin, Corey, siguió masajeando los cuerpos de las chicas, mientras alternaba besando a las chicas. Entonces, mientras masajeaba el cuerpo de Koneko, ella toma una de las manos de Corey y empieza a lamer los dedos, a saber lo que estaba imaginando que eran los dedos de Corey.

Kirin: "Oye, Koneko-sama, déjame hacer eso". Dijo mientras le quitaba la mano a Koneko y empieza a hacer lo mismo que hizo Koneko.

Durante unos minutos, las tres chicas se turnaban para chuparle los dedos a Corey, después de dejar de chupar los dedos de Corey, Koneko y Kirin se turnan para poner la mano de Corey entre sus pechos, sacándole unos fuertes gemidos. Entonces, tanto Koneko como Kirin presionando sus pechos, apuntando a Corey, haciendo que notara como los pezones de las chicas estaban erectos.

Kirin, Koneko: "Hai, Cor-sama/sempai, ¿A cuál elegirás?". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, una con más timidez que la otra.

Cor: 'Vaya, sin duda Yukiko sabe cómo manipular la excitación, ellas acaban de perder completamente la razón'. Pensó suspirando mentalmente. 'Bueno, terminemos esto rápido, pero debo pensar esto con calma, si escojo a una, la otra me odiara. Ah, olvídalo'. Pensó para luego hacer que los pechos de Koneko y Kirin se juntaran, especialmente los pezones de las chicas. Entonces, Corey acerca su cara a los pechos de las chicas, y empieza a morder los pezones de ambas chicas, sacándoles unos fuertes gemidos a ambas chicas.

Después de un tiempo, en donde Corey estuvo entre chupar y morder los pezones de ambas chicas, mientras que con su mano izquierda masajeaba los modestos pechos de Julie, alterando entre apretar los pechos y pellizcar uno de los pezones de Julie, sacándole unos gemidos. Entonces, las tres chicas sueltan un fuerte gemido, dando a entender que llegaron al clímax. Entonces, Julie le da otro beso apasionado a Corey, para luego separarse de él, con un ligero puente de saliva uniendo sus bocas y caer sobre el chico inconsciente. Luego Corey recibe otro beso apasionado de Kirin, que al igual que Julie, cayo inconsciente sobre el chico. Entonces, Koneko le besa apasionadamente, pero al contrario de las otras dos, Koneko no cayo desmayada, sorprendiendo un poco a Corey.

Koneko: "Ahora que las demás están fuera de juego, puedo hacer que sempai me mime más". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como Corey dejaba a Kirin y a Julie sobre el sofá. "Si se pregunta por qué no he caído inconsciente es debido a mi poder como torre, además de que también use un poco de chakra para mejorar mi resistencia". Explico, mientras volvía a besar a Corey, haciendo una batalla de lenguas, para después de un tiempo separase con un ligero puente de saliva uniendo su boca con la del chico.

Cor: "Tómatelo con calma, Koneko". Dijo tranquilo.

Koneko: "Merezco que me mime mucho más por haber besado a Furano, aun si fue en la frente". Dijo negándose.

Cor: "Ya veo. Entonces, debo de mimarte mucho más, Koneko". Dijo mientras se acercaba y empezaba a masajear los pechos de Koneko, provocando unos gemidos a la gata. Entonces, Corey pega a Koneko de su pecho y empieza a masajear el trasero de Koneko, apretándolo firmemente.

Koneko: "Iyaaaa".

Cor: "Koneko, ¿Estas bien?". Pregunto algo sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

Koneko: "Hai, pero no me toque tanto en esa parte". Dijo con un sonrojo y algo de vergüenza, para luego soltar un fuerte gemido, debido a que Corey le volvió a apretar el trasero, para luego ir masajeando con algo de fuerza, sacándole unos gemidos a la chica. "Sempai, te dije que no". Dijo entre gemidos.

Entonces, Corey toca la cola de Koneko, provocándole otro fuerte gemido a la chica.

Koneko: "¡Sempai, no toques mi cola!". Dijo entre gemido, siendo ignorada por Corey.

Cor: "¿De qué me hablas? Como dije, espiar a la gente es un pecado muy malo, por lo que debo de castigarte por ello". Dijo mientras empezaba a mover su mano por la cola de Koneko, provocándole unos fuertes gemidos a la chica.

Entonces, Corey acerca su cara a uno de los pechos de Koneko, y empieza a chupar el pezón de Koneko, haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido.

Koneko: "¡Nyaaa!". Dijo mientras llegaba al clímax y, sin darse cuenta, expulsaba un aura de color azul, que se fusionaba con un aura azul, roja, anaranjada que proveía de Corey. Después de que las auras se funcionaran dentro de Corey, Koneko cayo inconsciente sobre Corey.

Cor: '¿Qué fue eso? Además, ¿Por qué me siento mucho mejor que antes?'. Pensaba mientras apretaba ligeramente su mano derecha. "Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Para ser jóvenes tienen mucha resistencia". Dijo suspirando, mientras dejaba a Koneko junto a Julie y Kirin. ' "Yukiko, no le cuentes a nadie de esto".

Yukiko: "Hai, Cor-sama, no se preocupe por esto. Nadie a parte de nosotros sabrá sobre esto". Dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Ddraig: "¿Y por qué no te uniste Yukiko?". Dijo desde la mano izquierda de Corey, en donde apareció una joya verde, haciendo que tanto Corey como Yukiko se sorprendan un poco.

Yukiko: "¿Cómo?". Pregunto confundida.

Ddraig: "Si, pudiste haberte unido al castigo junto a las chicas, incluso podrías llegar con Corey hasta el final". Dijo con un tono algo pervertido, sonrojando un poco a Yukiko.

Cor: "¿A qué viene ese comentario, Ddraig?". Dijo viendo la joya de su mano.

Ddraig: "Vamos, compañero, con Yukiko no tienes el problema de las demás chicas, ella ya debe tener mucha experiencia en eso, además, se nota que lo del "Castigo" la puso caliente, por lo que no creo que debe haber problema". Dijo haciendo que el sonrojo de Yukiko aumentase un poco.

Yukiko: "¿Se puede saber a dónde se fue aquel ser legendario que inspiraban respecto y miedo a todas las fracciones?". Dijo suspirando, con la cara aun sonrojada.

Cor: "Tú ya debes saber, Yukiko, que solo son en momentos, cuanto está en guerra, Ddraig es un ser muy poderoso y peligroso, pero cuando no está en guerra es un vago que me molesta todo el día, al igual que Kurama". Dijo suspirando.

Ddraig: "¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que este atrapado en este molesto aparato del Dios de la Biblia? Hombre, me aburro como una ostra la mayor parte del tiempo, necesito alguna motivación aparte de estar durmiendo todo el día como Kurama". Dijo con un tono algo molesto.

Kurama: 'No me incluyas en eso, Ddraig. Yo solo duermo porque no me gustan los espacios cerrados'. Dijo en la mente de Corey.

Cor: "Vale, ¿Y la motivación que necesitas es en recordarme cada vez, que tome a alguna chica?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Ddraig: "Tampoco tengo yo la culpa de que las mujeres de esta época sean tan increíblemente sexys incluso una niña de 13 años". Dijo algo molesto.

Cor: "Cuando descubra cómo hacer para que te materialices como lo hace Kurama a veces te daré la paliza de tu vida". Dijo suspirando.

Ddraig: "Aun para ser tú, Compañero, te falta mucho para considerarte un reto, cachorro". Dijo riendo.

Cor: "Entonces, simplemente veré como hago para hacer que te materialices, pero sin poder alguno y ya está". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario, si les gusto.**

* * *

 **Primero, quiero decir, lo siento por la tardanza, una parte fue porque no me lleva la inspiración, especialmente en el final, pero por fin me llego y escribi hasta que no pude mas XD, pero bueno, también debo decir que de que los proximos, especialmente el siguiente a este, tarde mucho, ya que va a ser el Ratting Game contra los Sitri, que ya de por si es largo, con algunas cosas que extra que hare, jo, ni que se diga más XD. Además, el hecho de que haya empezado mis clases, como que no favorece mucho esto. Pero, una cosa es seguro, es que les traeré ese especial, tan pronto como pueda.**


	48. Especial 20

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Kurama09: Las chicas que me has dicho, no estan mal, pero no me conosco muy bien ese anime, trate de verlo una vez pero no me llamo tanto la atencion, aunque el prota es gracioso, un pervertido único XD.**

 **kamijou killer: Te dire que fue muy dificil crear esas escenas, hubo una vez que trasnoche haciendo esa parte, pero lo que ahi en este cap, supera a lo que he hecho anteriormente XD, eso si es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, asi que disculpa si no es de mucho agrado.**

 **jak nigthmare: No retes a la loli sucubos, sino ya sabes lo que pasa XD.**

 **dark thundercat: Lo de Furano y Koneko ya lo puse, no fue una mala idea al final XD; perdona si la introduccion de Saras y Mael fue algo improvisada (Bueno, la mayor parte de la historia es improvisada) pero no encontraba otro momento para ponerlas, y si el castigo te gusto, posiblemente lo que pase en este cap te guste mas XD.**

 **issei ouroboros: Oye, al final, el consejo para lo de Irukuku, no fue mala idea, ¿Sabes? ahora Irukuku se pondrá un poco, solo un poco, mas tímida cuando este sola con Corey XD.**

 **Guest 1: Eso que dijiste no estuvo buena idea, al final, no se como pero yo me tardo horas, a veces, unos dias para pensar en las escenas, pero a ustedes se le ocurren incluso algunas un poco mejor que la mías XD.**

 **Guest 2: Gracias por el cumplido, y en donde Koneko en el vol. 17, supongo que es verdad, pero en este caso, es que son los celos, y no, no son los celos que le dan a Koneko en el Vol. 10 o 11, creo; y tal vez Furano llego tarde, pero tengo un regalito especial para navidad XD.**

 **seiryuus2: En eso, creo que si, podría hacerlo, no quedaría mal ese retoque en ese tiempo.**

 **Guest 3: Si eres seiryuus2 pues ya lo respondi y no es necesario que lo repitas, y sino pues... no es necesario copiarlo, ¿Vale?**

 **Guest 4: Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, pero lamentablemente, esa planta quimera solo aumentaba los pechos, aunque no estaria mal hacer una escena como esa en la historia, solo que en vez de que Yami trate de golpear a Corey, se tenga que hacer el "tratamiento" para calmar las runas XD.**

 **Guest 5: Lo mismo que respondí anteriormente.**

 **cinos slayer: En donde Gasper, creo que mejor lo dejamos como esta, ya fue mucha vergüenza para ella en esos momentos XD; y en donde Gasper en la cama de Corey, digamos que Gasper va a sufrir mucha vergüenza por un tiempo XD; y si Maelstrom, casada técnicamente con Corey, van a ver muchas escenas divertidas con esos temas XD, y sobre eso del almuerzo, ya lo menciono en el otro cap; y en donde el castigo, eso si fue un castigo, a ver es que Yukiko, Ink y Maria son sucubos, seres que viven del sexo y demas cosas pervertidas, tiene sentido que incluso los castigos sean asi XD, y si Kirin capaz de tener sexo, eso lo dejare para cuando vaya llegando el lemon, en otras palabras, para antes de la batalla de los Gremori contra Sairaog; y con Koneko, solo reza para que llegue lo mas pronto posible el proximo cap, para que veas que tengo preparado para ella XD.**

 **wood wolfer: Calma que se nos va la olla con Kirin, este sera uno de los muchos momentos con Kirin, por lo que prisas no se debe tener, y eso de Stella, hm, me parece una idea muy buena, demaciado que ya la estoy poniendo en cuenta, para un futuro cercano XD; y sobre algunas chicas el Harem, bueno, es verdad sobre algunas cosas que dijiste, pero lo de Eiha, yo la puse como licantopo, me suena como lo mejor, ademas, vi una pequeña escena de su serie y no parece ser muy misteriosa, ademas de que su voz suena algo animada, lo de Miliana, supongo que es verdad, lo de Azuki, tambien es verdad, yo tampoco la veo como una chica en un Harem, sobre shinoa y mitsuba, pues, ellas no son muy utiles como cazadores de vampiro, nah es broma, ellas y Gasper pueden hacer escenas graciosas XD, y Rena, pues no se que responder; y tienes razon, es dificil controlarlas a todas, pero todo se puede.**

 **yugo selatrop: Y eso de la cola de Lala y sus hermanas, supongo que es verdad, bueno, menos mal que ya tengo pensado en algo para eso XD, y se vera, creo que en unos dos o tres cap, si todo sale bien.**

 **ikki namikaze ex: Es verdad, menudo problema en que se a metido Maelstrom, solo espera a lo que tengo pensado en unos pocos cap con ella XD; sobre el trio de lolis albinas, pues esto es un fanfiction, nada, o por lo menos, en su totalidad, tiene que ser igual a la serie original, y no tienes ni idea de lo que es capas la excitación de una Sucubos XD, y supongo que es verdad, me falto Yoruka, bueno, da igual, en este cap se corrige ese fallo XD, y gracias por lo de Akame, ya esta dentro, pero no en donde el baño, sino en algo que esta en este cap XD; si, Gasper se metio en la cama de Corey, no, no te perdiste nada si has leido la historia completa, la razón, hasta yo la desconozco y soy el autor XD, y te aseguro que si volvera a haber mas escenas como estas con Gasper, ahi que aprovechar ahora que es una chica de verdad XD, por cierto, me diste una idea para las familiares, en este cap esta eso mismo que dices XD, de la manera mas ecchi posible XD, pero eso de que Corey pueda ver los sueños de Restia y Est, eso es un dato que no lo sabia, asi que gracias.**

 **spirit demon god: Supongo que tienes razón, en aquel tiempo me pareció perfecto que tanto Est como Restia se precentaran en frente de Corey, pero ahora que lo pienso, como dices tu tampoco suena mal, así que lo haré, y lo hare antes de hacer el prox. cap a este.**

 **greninja mecasma: Lo de la pelea de Vali? pues... no se, tal vez es cierto que lo hice de manera inusual y deprimente, pero una parte es que en ese tiempo no sabia como describir la pelea, y por eso me salio tal como esta, por cierto, me leere esos cap de Airen93, gracias por la recomendación, es bueno que me sugieran algunas historias de vez en cuando, y sobre Gabriel y Penemoe, que aqui es Pemoe, ya se donde ponerlas, por lo que no te preocupes por eso, si es que también mencionas la historia por eso.**

 **zexal raider: Sabes, eso que dices no suena mala idea, y también me agrada eso de hacer a Irina la primera en el harem, pero como que es muy dificil verla como la mandamas siendo como es, en mi opinión, ademas tengo una duda, el issei que estara en esa historia, ¿Su personalidad sera igual que la del Issei original?, ¿Igual o parecida a la del prota de mahouka koukou rettosei?que por cierto, es la puta hostia el tipo ¿O me lo dejas a mi libre albedrio? Y sobre la relación de Issei e Irina en el canon, pues te doy toda la razón, da pena, y en esta historia, trataba de fortalecer los lazos de Irina con Corey, pero eso es para mas adelante.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Rena Ryuuguu, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae, Index Librorum, Ram, Rem, Rito Tukimi, Liliruca Arde, Mira Yurizaki, Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, Mayuri, Tohka, Krul, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangū, Eiha, Celine, Kobato Hasegawa, Pemoe, Titta, Tiamat, Ririn, Eclair Martinozzi, Yukikaze Panettone, Medaka Kuromaki, Cana Alberona, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Miliana, Hayuru Himekawa, Sylvia Silkcut, Ekaterine Kunae, Inaho Kushiya, Sarasvati, Maelstrom, Furano Yukihira, Yura Tsubasa, Tsukimi, Amaya Haruko, Chacha Akaza, Azuki Shinatsu, Aki Nijou, Kodama Himegami, Shiba Riffin, Kagami Kusakabe, Kanzashi Sarashiki,Tatenashi Sarashiki, Afrodita...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

 **Hijas: Yui Riffin (Yui de SAO), Koji (Kon de Tokio Raven).**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 20.**

 **(En el cuarto de Corey-En la noche).**

Actualmente Corey se encuentra en su habitación, sentado en la silla de su escritorio viendo a las chicas que duermen con él, estaban teniendo una discusión, como la de siempre tenían antes de que Corey dijera que se fueran a dormir, con la adición de la diosa Hestia, que tenía su ropa.

Rías: "Asia, chicas, esta noche déjame a Cor a mí". Dijo con un tono autoritario, mientras que las demás tenían una mirada algo molesta.

Lans: "Rías, solo por ser la ama de Cor, no tienes derecho a decidir eso". Dijo molesta.

Cor: 'Oh, vaya, ¿Por qué pasa esto todas las noches?'. Pensó suspirando agotado, viendo como algunas chicas aumentaban sus auras, cabe resaltar que la mayor parte de las chicas están desnudas o semidesnudas. "Bueno chicas, cálmense un poco, ¿Si?".

Rías: "Entonces hagamos que Cor decida quien duerme con él". Dijo con un tono y una sonrisa victoriosa mientras se inclinaba un poco frente Cor haciendo rebotar sus pechos en la cara del chico.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, buena idea Rías. En ese caso, Cor me elegirá a mí porque mis pechos son los más grandes de esta habitación ¿verdad Cor?". Dijo mientras también se inclinaba haciendo rebotar sus pechos, para luego cruzar sus brazos debajo de sus pechos haciéndolo resaltar aún más.

Asia: "¿Eh? Entendido, Cor por favor". Dijo mientras también se inclinaba hacia él con una cara tierna haciendo rebotar sus nuevos pechos, pero al hacerlo provoca que algunos botones de su camisa salieran disparados, abriendo su camisa, dejando ver por completo su escote. "¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!". Grito mientras cruzaba sus brazos intentando cubrir sus pechos.

Maria: "Ara, los botones de la camisa de Asia-sama se debieron romper a la presión de sus nuevos pechos". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Dejando lo Asia a un lado. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta a estas alturas? La mayoría duermen conmigo". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada. "Pero bueno, no tengo ganas de tomar una decisión sobre eso, por lo que ¿Por qué mejor no lo deciden jugando a piedra, papel o tijeras? La ganadora duerme conmigo". Dijo suspirando.

Chicas: "Vale". Dijeron mientras hacían un círculo y empezaban a jugar. "¡Piedra, Papel o Tijeras!". Dijeron mientras que todas, absolutamente todas sacaran piedra. "¡De nuevo!". Dijeron para luego volver a empatar con tijeras y así durante un tiempo que dando siempre en empate.

Maria: "Bueno, como vemos que no pueden dejar de quedar en empate, ¿Qué les parece si hacen alguna competencia de ver quien tiene la mejor figura?". Dijo haciendo que las demás chicas la miraran confundidas.

Asia: "Pero entonces, la ganadora seria la Presidenta Rías o alguien como ella". Dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo que el ego de algunas chicas aumentase, especialmente el de Rías y Akeno.

Akeno, Rías: "La ganadora obviamente seré yo". Dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse entre ellas con un aura que daba miedo.

Maria: "Oh, no, claro que no, Asia-sama. Obviamente de que si la competencia fuera así, no sería para nada divertido". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Rías y Akeno dejaran de emitir su aura.

Levi: "¿Puedo dar mi opinión?". Pregunto apareciendo de la nada detrás de Rías mientras tocaba los pechos, amasándolos, haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja. "Oh, pero que increíble sensación al tacto tienen estos pechos, también tienen un equilibrio perfecto". Dijo mientras seguía masajeando los pechos de Rías, sacándoles unos gemidos.

Cor: "Oh, Levi, ¿Cómo estás?". Pregunto tranquilo.

Levi: "Muy bien, Cor. En serio, debes de tocar estos pechos son muy elásticos". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Nah, no gracias". Dijo suspirando.

Lans: "Bueno, volviendo al tema, Maria, ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?". Pregunto viendo a la súcubos.

Maria: "Bueno, la idea del juego es muy sencilla, se trata de ver quien tiene el cuerpo más sexy y erótico, pero como eso sería muy fácil para algunas, he decidido que no solamente deben tener un cuerpo sexy, sino que deben de usar también su personalidad para hacer que su figura se vuelva más sexy y erótica. La ganadora será decidida por Levi-sama y Cor-sama". Dijo haciendo que la ninja se encogiera de hombros al igual que Corey. "Y una cosa más, podéis usar estos objetos para aumentar su erotismo". Dijo mientras invocaba objetos como una cuerda de bondage, un pastel, miel, dulces y demás cosas. "Muy bien tomen las cosas que quieran y háganlo lo mejor posible". Dijo haciendo que algunas chicas tomasen lo que invoco Maria.

Entonces, Akeno, que se cambió con magia a un traje de latex mientras que tenía a Est de un lado, con las cuerdas de bondage atada en ellas, que estaba desnuda con sus medias negras, además de estar amordazada, pero seguía manteniendo su mirada neutra.

Maria: "Como que lo del erotismo y sadismo se lo tomo muy literal". Dijo casi en susurro.

Akeno: "Ufufufufu. ¿Y qué tal?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Entonces, Corey y Levi, como son los jueces de esto, primero se miraron entre ellos, para luego levantar un cartel. El cartel de Levi tenía el número 10, con la adición de la palabra "sádica", mientras el de Corey tenía el valor de 7, haciendo que Akeno mirase confundida a Corey.

Akeno: "¿Solo siete?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Para mí es un buen número, ¿O prefieres que ponga 5? A mí no me va el sadomasoquismo y por lo que veo, tampoco a Est". Dijo viendo como Est trataba de soltarse de las cuerdas inútilmente, haciendo que le apretase más.

Maria: "La siguientes". Dijo mientras veía como Momo, tomaba a Restia desprevenida por la espalda, mientras le ponía miel en el cuerpo de Restia, especialmente en los pechos de la peli-negra, para que luego, Momo empezara a tocar el cuerpo de Restia, sacándole unos gemidos.

Momo: "Mira Cor. La miel debe de estar deliciosa, y los pechos de Restia deben darle un sabor mucho mejor". Dijo mientras seguía masajeando el cuerpo de Restia, especialmente los pechos de la chica, esparciendo la miel por el cuerpo de Restia.

Entonces, Levi y Corey vuelven a levantar los carteles, sacando un 10 y un 7 respectivamente.

Momo: "Bueno, por lo menos quedamos en empate con Akeno". Dijo sonriendo, para luego lamer la miel de sus dedos. "Oh, pues si, esta miel si esta deliciosa, ¿Quieres probarlo, Cor?". Pregunto, pero en vez de poner una de sus manos, acerco a Restia a Corey, especialmente los pechos de la chica.

Entonces, Maria, que se acercó sigilosamente detrás de Corey, le dio un empujón a Corey, y como la silla en donde estaba Corey tenía ruedas, pues salió rodando chocando con Restia, haciendo que Corey cayera sobre ella, con su cara, adivinen donde, en los pechos de Restia, que no hay que olvidar que la chica todavía está cubierta de miel, además de que una de las manos de Corey termino por el trasero de Restia. Cuando Corey trato de levantarse, apretó ligeramente el trasero de Restia, sacándole un gemido a la chica.

Restia: "¡Aaaah! C-Cor-sama n-no tan fuerte se gen-gentil ¡Aaaah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: "Oh, lo siento, Restia". Dijo mientras quitaba su mano del trasero de Restia.

Restia: "No… hay problema". Dijo jadeando ligeramente.

Después de que Corey se limpiara la miel de su cara, al igual que Restia, que se tuvo que ir a bañar, siguieron con las demás chicas, que ahora le tocaba a Asia que tenía una caja de galletas. Entonces, toma una de las galletas.

Asia: "E-Etto, Cor, di "Ah" y cierra los ojos un momento, por favor…". Dijo con un tono tímido y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo cerrando los ojos, algo confundido. "Ah".

Entonces, Asia, pone la galleta que agarro en su boca mientras empieza a acercarse a Corey mientras cerraba los ojos. Cuando las demás chicas se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Asia se sorprendieron.

Chicas: "¡Asia!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Corey abriera los ojos para ver como Asia se encontraba acercando a él con los ojos cerrados, también el grito de las chicas, hizo que Asia abriera los ojos, para ver como Corey la miraba, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de unir la galleta que tenía en la boca con la boca de Corey.

Asia: "¡Kyaaa!". Grito mientras hacía que la galleta que tenía en la boca saliera volando por el aire. Cuando la galleta iba cayendo, Asia intento agarrarla, fallando y haciendo que la galleta terminara en sus pechos, además de que Asia apretó sus pechos haciéndolos resaltar, especialmente la galleta que estaba en medio de ellos. "Ano, si quieres… Cor… puedes comerlo de esta forma". Dijo con un tono de vergüenza, pero se notaba su determinación.

Cor: "Gracias". Dijo mientras tomaba la galleta de los pechos de Asia y se la comía. "No está mal". Dijo tranquilo, para luego levantar un cartel con el número 8, mientras que Levi volvía a levantar el mismo número que las otras veces, colocando a Asia delante de las anteriores.

Asia: "Yei". Dijo en susurro con felicidad, molestando un poco, mejor dicho, molestando mucho a Akeno.

Entonces, Satellizer, que estaba vestida con crema de pastel, dando vista a su gran escote, estaba caminando a gatas de manera sensual, quedando de frente a Corey.

Satellizer: "Cor-sama, la comida ya está lista, diga "Ah"". Dijo con una voz algo coqueta, mientras tomaba un poco de la crema que estaba por su pecho derecho con su dedo índice izquierdo acercándolo a la boca de Corey, haciendo que Corey probara la crema que estaba en el dedo de Satellizer. "¿Y cómo esta, Cor-sama?". Pregunto.

Cor: "La crema tiene un buen sabor". Dijo tranquilo, alegrando a Satellizer.

Al final, Satellizer quedo en el mismo puesto que Asia, haciendo que Akeno fuera expulsando un aura eléctrica algo violenta.

Entonces, Rías, con una sonrisa confiada, se puso encima de Corey, mirándolo de frente, para luego tomar la mano derecha de Corey y ponerla en su pecho izquierdo.

Rías: "Vamos, Corey, ponme el mejor puntaje y te dejare disfrutar de mi cuerpo tanto como quieras por esta noche". Dijo de una manera coqueta y juguetona.

Cor: "No". Dijo con la mirada entrecerrada.

Rías: "¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "La razón por la que preguntas el por qué no, me sorprende". Dijo suspirando, para luego levantar el cartel con el número 5, además de que Levi le puso el número 9, colocando a Rías en el puesto más bajo, desanimando mucho a Rías.

Maria: "Bueno. Es su turno Lucy-sama". Dijo viendo a la rubia.

Lucy: "¿Eh? Pero no sé qué hacer". Dijo algo tímida y sonrojada.

Maria: "Sin problemas, Lucy-sama". Dijo mientras saltaba sobre Lucy con unas prendas de ropa en las manos, que debemos de suponer que son eróticas ya que es Maria quien las tiene, y empezó a vestir a la fuerza a Lucy.

Cuando Maria termino de vestir a Lucy, ella se paró y monstro lo que llevaba que era un traje de gato erótico ajustado a su figura (Para que os hagáis una idea es el mismo traje de gato del primer Ova de Fairy tail).

Lucy: "Este traje… es muy vergonzoso". Dijo con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

Maria: "¡No! Tienes que decir "Nyan" al final". Dijo como si fuese una directora.

Lucy: "¿En…que puedo…ser de ayuda-Nyan?". Dijo de forma algo tímida.

Cor: "Por ahora, ¿Me podrías dar un masaje en los hombros?". Pregunto mientras se señalaba uno de sus hombros, mientras que con su mano libre ponía el cartel del número 8 y Levi volvía a sacar el cartel del 10.

Lucy: "Hai, Cor-Nya". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás del chico y empezaba a darle un masaje a Corey.

Maria: "Es "Cor-sama", Lucy-sama". Dijo suspirando.

Lucy: "Has silencio, Maria". Dijo sonrojada.

Est: "Es mi turno". Dijo llamando la atención de los presentes, especialmente, porque su voz sonaba un poco tímida, cuando voltearon a ver a Est, la encontraron vistiendo un traje de sirvienta, pero lo que más sorprendió al grupo fue que en vez de llevar su acostumbradas medias largas hasta los muslos, llevaba unas medias que superaban los tobillos, es como las usuales medias para las estudiantes femeninas, además de llevar un violín en su mano izquierda.

Cor: "Est, no es que me importe, pero ¿Y esas pintas?". Pregunto curioso.

Est: "¿No te gustan mis medias? Es vergonzoso mostrar mucho mis piernas". Dijo con un tono tímido.

Cor: "Nop, por alguna razón, me gusta más que estés con esas medias cortas, pero también se me hace raro verte sin tus medias largas". Dijo tranquilo, viendo de arriba abajo a Est. "Bueno, sigamos con el concurso". Dijo suspirando.

Est: "Esto lo vi hacer a Kurata hace unos días". Dijo mientras se ponía en posición para tocar el violín, y tan pronto como empezó a tocar, el sonido expulsado por el violín fue tan fuerte que todos en la habitación tuvieron que taparse los oídos, especialmente Corey, ya que sus orejas son las más desarrolladas (De nuevo, para que se hagan una idea de cómo fue eso, Kotori Ichinose, es todo lo que necesitan saber XD).

Todos: "¡PARA DETENTE, EST/SAMA!". Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo con gran fuerza, haciendo que Est parara de tocar.

Est: "No puede satisfacer a Amo". Dijo algo deprimida viendo como Corey tenía los ojos en espiral tapándose los oídos en el suelo.

Cor: "Eso sí que fue una nota alta, y lo digo sin broma". Dijo recuperándose ligeramente del ataque súper sónico. "Pero se agradece el detalle".

Est: "Si quieres, Cor, puedes volver a tocarme los pechos, si te entran ganas no me quejaría, ya que eres mi amo, y puedes pedirme todo lo que sea, que sus deseos son mis órdenes". Dijo neutra, además de que sus pechos se balanceaban un poco.

Cor: "Vale, primero, deja el violín donde estaba, hoy descubrimos que en manos equivocadas es un arma peligrosa, segundo, con eso es todo". Dijo suspirando mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla, con los ojos cerrados, para luego sentir como su mano derecha era agarrada con suavidad y dirigía a un objeto suave, cuando Corey abrió los ojos, se encontró con Est, que estaba presionando su mano derecha contra el pecho izquierdo de la chica, haciendo que Corey suspirara, mientras sacaba la misma puntuación que la de Asia, Lucy y Satellizer, al igual que Levi.

Maria: "Bueno, como la mayor parte de las chicas están en empate creo que será mejor hacer una ronda más". Dijo llamando la atención de los presentes, además de notar como Restia llevaba ya con su cuerpo libre de miel. "Y como ahora están todas diré el reto". Dijo haciendo una pausa dramática. "El reto es que se tienen que restregar sus cuerpos desnudos entre ustedes para demostrar el cuerpo más sexy". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que las chicas se mirasen entre ellas con miradas serias.

Entonces, las chicas empiezan a hacer lo que dijo Maria, restregarse sus cuerpos con las otras, haciendo que sus cuerpos se viesen más sexys, en mi opinión, además de que algunas estaban sonrojadas. Lo raro, es que ahora si estaba participando Laney, cuando en lo anterior no participo, ella estaba con su hermana.

Maria: "Cor-sama, venga, tengo algo que mostrarle". Dijo mientras agarraba de la mano a Corey y lo sacaba del cuarto sin que las demás chicas se dieran cuentan debido a que empezaron a discutir sobre quien tiene el mejor cuerpo.

Entonces, Maria llevo a Corey a una habitación apartada a la del chico, para que las demás no se dieran cuenta que ellos no estaban. Cuando entraron a la habitación, Maria hizo que Corey se sentara en la silla cerca del computador de la habitación, y se quitó la mayor parte de su ropa quedándose solo con una camisa morada que le quedaba grande, para luego sentarse en el regazo de Corey.

Maria: "Mire, Cor-sama, tengo un juego que puede ayudar en fortalecer la relación que tienes con las demás chicas". Dijo mientras que en el computador se mostraba un juego que a Corey le pareció extraño.

Cor: "Por mera curiosidad, ¿Este juego es un eroge?". Pregunto con la mirada entrecerrada, viendo cómo se iniciaba el juego.

Maria: "Hai, se llama "Como educar a tu hermanita" por lo que es muy útil incluso si quieres que Mikan participe". Dijo con orgullo, mientras se acomodaba un poco en el regazo de Corey, cabe resaltar que ella está moviendo sus caderas, obviamente a propósito, cerca de la entrepierna de Corey.

Cor: "¿Y de que servirá un juego como esos en lo de fortalecer mi relación con las chicas?". Pregunto confundido, viendo el juego.

Maria: "Ahora mismo, fortalecer la confianza entre las demás chicas y usted es la mayor prioridad. Y este juego te enseñara a domarlas a todas". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Creo que va siendo hora de decir esto que llevo en la cabeza desde hace unos días… Eres una tonta". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "¿De verdad? A mí me parece que es más tonto tener que luchar cara a cara en solitario contra un Dios como lo es la Diosa Athenea como lo hizo usted, Cor-sama". Dijo haciendo que Corey suspirara.

Cor: "Que le ganara a Athenea solo fue algo de suerte, ella se distrajo y le ataque". Dijo volviendo a suspirar.

Maria: "Bueno, volvamos al juego". Dijo haciendo que Corey mirara la pantalla. "Veamos, hay tres alternativas. Elija la que le parezca correcta, Cor-sama". Dijo volteando un poco su mirada a Corey.

Cor: "Vale, pero esa última me parece extraña, y como es un eroge, que tienen muy poca lógica, escojo la tercera". Dijo mientras movía el mouse a la tercera opción.

Maria: "¿Are?". Dijo algo sorprendida.

Entonces, en la pantalla aparece el personaje femenino del juego atada al estilo bondage, recibiendo nalgadas por el personaje masculino, y al parecer el personaje femenino lo estaba disfrutando.

Cor: "No estoy ligeramente sorprendido". Dijo tranquilo.

Maria: "Las chicas de voluntad fuerte, son muy sumisas en el interior cuando destruyes su coraza". Explico con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Sinceramente, no entiendo la lógica de las mujeres". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "En el caso de varias chicas, tendrás que despojarlas de su coraza por la fuerza". Dijo con una sonrisa un poco lujuriosa.

Cor: "No creo". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Maria: "Vamos, Cor-sama, no pierdas tiempo, tiene que formar un lazo inquebrantable con las demás chicas, y con su toque tan magnifico de dragón eso no será un trabajo difícil". Dijo sonriendo. "Pero primero, debemos hacer que su perversión salga a flote". Dijo mientras se paraba del regazo de Corey, y luego sacaba al chico de la silla para acostarlo con fuerza en la cama.

Cor: "Oye, con cuidado, ¿Si? No soy un objeto". Dijo algo molesto, para luego ver como Maria se le sentaba sobre su cintura, para luego un brillo cubriera a la chica, cuando el brillo ceso, Corey se encontrara con Maria, pero ella usaba un traje negro muy revelador que se pegaba a su pequeña figura, y luego ver como Maria empezaba a quitarle la bufanda y la tiraba lejos. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Maria? No tires mi bufanda en donde quieras". Dijo algo molesto.

Maria: "Oh, lo siento, Cor-sama, pero lo que voy a hacer ahora será darle algo de experiencia con el cuerpo de una chica, mucha más experiencia de la que llevas ahora mismo. Así que disfrute lo más que pueda de esto". Dijo con un tono algo lujurioso, para luego lamer un poco la cicatriz del cuello de Corey.

Cor: "¿Qué dices?". Pregunto algo dudoso.

Maria: "Parece que su auto control es muy fuerte, pero tengo un as en la manga que no podrá evitar". Dijo mientras hacía aparecer un círculo mágico enfrente de ella haciendo aparecer una llave antigua, a antigua me refiero a la forma, no que esta oxidada. Entonces, la llave se mete en una especie de cerradura que tiene el traje cerca de los pechos de Maria, además de hacer que la chica expulsara un gemido, mientras que era cubierta por un aura azul.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Maria empezó a cambiar, a hacerse más grandes, haciendo que su ropa se destruyera por el cambio repentino de su tamaño, además de que sus pechos se hicieron grandes, muy grandes a comparación a su forma de loli. Después de que su cuerpo dejara de aumentar su tamaño y proporción, se empezó a cubrir la desnudes de la chica con la misma ropa que lleva en su versión loli, pero ajustada a su nuevo tamaño, con la adición de unos guantes negros largos, superando sus codos. Después de un tiempo, la llave desapareció al igual que el aura, haciendo que Corey apreciara mejor a Maria, era como si fuese una versión más madura de Maria.

Cor: "Wow". Dijo algo sorprendido.

Maria: "Usted, Cor-sama, es uno de las pocas personas o demonios que han visto esta forma. Esta forma aumenta todos mis poderes, pero aun no puedo hacer que dure mucho tiempo. Aunque con el tiempo que tengo me será más que suficiente". Dijo sonreído. "Ahora estas a punto de sentir el mayor placer que puede dar una súcubos". Dijo para besarlo en la boca de manera apasionada, para luego separarse de Corey y mirarle a los ojos, que brillaron unos instantes, haciendo que los ojos de Corey perdiesen brillo, como si lo estuvieran controlando. "Muy bien, Cor-sama… Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo". Dijo con un tono seductor, mientras que Corey empezaba quitando una parte del traje de Maria, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos y luego hacia que Maria se acostara en la cama y él se posicionaba encima de ella. "Sabía que en realidad eras un impulsivo, Cor-sama". Dijo para luego ver como Corey empezaba a chupar su pezón izquierdo, mientras que con su mano izquierda masajeaba el pecho libre de Maria, sacándole unos gemidos a la chica.

Entonces, Corey, con su mano derecha empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de Maria, haciendo que ella ponga su pierna izquierda alrededor de la cadera del chico y su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Corey para prohibirle que se separe de ella, mientras que Corey seguía jugando con el pezón izquierdo de Maria.

Después de un tiempo, Maria, toma la cara de Corey y lo empieza a besar de forma apasionada, para luego separases con un ligero puente de saliva uniendo sus labios. Pero entonces, a los ojos de Corey volvió el brillo, deteniendo el masaje que le daba a Maria, además de sorprender a la chica.

Cor: "Oye, no hagas eso…". Dijo mientras jadeaba ligeramente. "Con que así se siente que te controle una súcubos, ¿Eh?". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente. "Sí que es algo difícil, pero ya está. Y como dijiste que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, entonces te daré un castigo para que no vuelvas a usar esa forma ni te comportes así conmigo". Dijo para empezar a masajear uno de los pechos de Maria con su mano izquierdo, con su mano derecha la usaba como punto de apoyo para mantenerse sobre Maria, mientras que con su boca le daba ligeros chupones al cuello de Maria, generándole ligeros gemidos.

Entonces, Maria empuja a Corey a un lado, para luego montarse sobre el chico, poniendo una de las manos de Corey sobre uno de sus pechos, haciendo que le apretar el pecho, mientras que ponía la mano libre de Corey en su muslo, haciendo que el chico empezara a acariciarle el muslo.

Cor: "Tu cuerpo en este modo sí que es increíble, pero al parecer te vuelve demasiado sensible". Dijo mientras seguía acariciando el cuerpo de Maria, y luego se sentaba en la cama, como puede.

Maria: "Le dije que debe tener experiencia para tratar a una chica". Dijo entre gemidos. "Ah… si… más". Dijo sintiendo como Corey volvía a jugar con su pezón, además de que también empezó a masajear el trasero de Maria. "No es justo que solo usted disfrute tocando mi cuerpo, Cor-sama, así que déjeme disfrutar de su cuerpo". Dijo mientras que hacía que su ropa se desvaneciera. Entonces, como pudo, se metió en la camisa de Corey, que menos mal que es elástica, porque si no, se habría roto. "De esta manera se puede disfrutar mejor el cuerpo del otro". Dijo para luego besar a Corey de manera apasionada, mientras tumbaba a Corey con ella encima, siguiendo besando al chico, presionando sus pechos desnudos al del chico.

Entonces, de la nada la puerta de la habitación, que por cierto, Maria había cerrado con llave, se abre con fuerza, haciendo que tanto Corey como Maria, se separan del beso, para ver que en la entrada se encontraban las chicas que estaban en la habitación de Corey, estaban aún desnudas o semi-desnudas, además de estar jadeando ligeramente y tener un poco de sudor por su cuerpo.

Cor: "Oh, holas chicas, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto confundido.

Rías: "¿Cómo que "Qué pasa", Cor? Se supone que ya me tienes a mí, debes de hacer lo mismo que le haces a Maria a mí y solamente a mí". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "Recuerdo que tu dijiste antes de la reunión de las tres fracciones, algo sobre "El que se mueve primero, gana"". Dijo riendo un poco.

Maria: "Cor-sama tiene razón. Ahora, si nos disculpan, estamos en medio de un momento muy excitante, a menos que quieran unirse a esto, váyanse, por favor". Dijo para luego volver a besar a Corey, haciendo que algunas chicas se enojaran con la súcubos.

Momo: "Ya lo has dicho, Maria". Dijo mientras se lanzaba a donde Corey y Maria y también se adentraba dentro de la camisa de Corey, que vuelvo a decir que menos mal que es elástica, para luego turnarse con Maria, para besar a Corey.

Rías: "Maria, Momo, dejen a Corey en este momento". Dijo mientras expulsaba su aura, al igual que su hermana, Akeno, Satellizer, Restia, Hestia y Lucy, haciendo que las dos chicas se salieran de la camisa de Corey a regañadientes.

Cuando Maria termino de salir de la camisa de Corey, las demás chicas se sorprendieron al ver la nueva apariencia de Maria, especialmente los pechos de la chica, que le recordaban a Akeno.

Rías: "Maria, ¿Qué son esos pechos? Si parecen de igual tamaño que los de Akeno". Dijo señalando los pechos de la chica.

Maria: "¿Dices de estos pechos?". Pregunto mientras apretaba sus pechos. "Pues esta es una forma temporal que me da mayor poder, pero al ser demasiada energía mi cuerpo sufre un cambio aumentando hasta el nivel en el que ven". Explico.

Furano: "¿En serio estos pechos son reales?". Pregunto apareciendo de la nada, acariciando los pechos de Maria desde la espalda de la chica, con una mirada entrecerrada, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, a excepción de Corey, debido a que no la notaron llegar.

Cor: "Furano, ¿Qué haces?". Pregunto viendo a la chica.

Furano: "Trato de ver si estos pechos de lona son de verdad". Dijo entrecerrando la mirada.

Maria: "¿Dudas de la realidad de mis pechos? Aun si es por forma temporal, estos pechos que estas tocando son reales, tan reales como los pechos de las demás". Dijo algo molesta.

Furano: "Eso es mentira, tus pechos… estos pechos son operadas". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "Ya ustedes dos". Dijo mientras les daba un ligero capón a ambas chicas, haciendo que ambas chicas se llevaran sus manos a la cabeza para sobarse. "Ahora, todos a dormir, mañana en el mediodía debemos ir al Inframundo, especialmente los siervos de Rías, ¿Recuerdan? Así que todos a dormir". Dijo mientras iba a buscar su bufanda y luego se iba de la habitación para ir a la suya.

Después de que Corey se fuera a su habitación, las demás chicas se fueron a dormir.

 **(A la mañana siguiente).**

Actualmente, se puede apreciar a Corey, junto con las demás chicas durmiendo, el despertador del cuarto empezó a sonar, pero dejo de sonar unos momentos después, no logrando su función de despertar a las personas de la habitación. Entonces, debajo de las mantas, más específicamente, en la que esta Corey, se empezaron a mover, acercándose más a la cara del chico, para revelar la cara sonriente de Maria, solo que ahora estaba en su versión loli.

Maria: "¡Ya amaneció! ¡Despierte, Cor-sama!". Dijo casi en susurro para no despertar a los demás, a excepción de Corey.

Cor: "¿Maria?". Pregunto algo soñoliento, para luego notar que la chica estaba de nuevo dentro de su camisa, completamente desnuda. "Ohe, ¿Qué se supone que haces?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: "Oh, Cor-sama, sé que le gusta que le haga esto… Vamos, se sinceró conmigo". Dijo juguetonamente.

Cor: "¿Para qué? Solo salte sal de mi camisa". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Me niego". Dijo con una mirada neutra, sorprendiendo un poco a Corey. "Si quieres deshacerte de mí, tendrás que decirme "Maria, quiero estar dentro de ti". Vamos, dilo con un dulce susurro. Esto es como una compensación por lo de ayer por no poder haber terminar de disfrutar de mi momento". Dijo juguetonamente.

Cor: "No te lo diré". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Maria: "Oh, que malo es, Cor-sama". Dijo suspirando. "Pero esto que estoy a punto de hacer no me lo niega ni usted". Dijo mientras besaba en la boca a Corey, sorprendiendo al chico. "Ese es su beso de "Buenos días"". Dijo sonriendo, después de separarse del beso.

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, Rías se despierta para encontrase con Maria.

Rías: "¡Maria, ¿Qué se supones que haces aquí?!". Pregunto con un tono molesto y alto, haciendo que las demás chicas también se despertaran.

Maria: "¿Qué pasa, Rías-sama? No veo nada malo en que un amo comparta la cama con un sirviente. Usted lo hace siempre con Cor-sama. Por lo que no hay problema que yo también lo haga". Dijo tranquila acomodándose más en la camisa de Corey.

Rías: "Entonces, te prohíbo el acceso a esta habitación de por vida". Dijo molesta.

Maria: "Esta habitación no es suya, así que no puede dar esa orden". Dijo neutra, viendo como Corey se quitaba como podía su camisa, dejársela a la chica.

Cor: "Antes de que las cosas pasen a mayores, tengo una pregunta". Dijo llamando la atención de los presentes. "¿Por qué siento mi cuerpo más pesado?". Pregunto mientras quitaba una parte de la manta, para revelar a Yoruka, Leone, Julie, Siesta, Koneko, que estaba con sus orejas y cola de gato afuera, y a Kirin, las tres primeras no llevan nada de ropa, mientras que Koneko, Siesta y Kirin si tenían ropa, la primera solo tenía una camisa blanca que le quedaba grande, mientras que Siesta y Kirin tenía una pijama blanca y rosa respectivamente. Cabe resaltar que esas chicas estaban usando las piernas de Corey como almohada, también el hecho de que Koneko está apoyada, especialmente sus pechos, peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de Corey. Y creo que no es necesario decir que eso sorprendió a los presentes, especialmente por Koneko y Kirin.

Maria: "Ah sí, es verdad, esta mañana las note también en la cama. No les di mucha atención". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cor: "Bueno, menos mal que esta nueva cama es enorme, porque si fuese por mi cama anterior, más de uno dormiría en el suelo". Dijo suspirando con algo de gracia.

Leone: "¿Qué es todo ese ruido?". Pregunto soñolienta, para luego notar en donde estaba, sonriendo. "Oh, es cierto. Ven, Cor". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Corey para luego darle un beso en los labios al chico, dejándolo sorprendido. "¿Are? Al parecer alguien ya te dio el beso de buenos días". Dijo viendo disimuladamente a Maria, que sonreía victoriosa. "Bueno, será para otro momento". Dijo para luego volver a acostarse, pero esta vez sobre Corey, apoyando sus pechos contra el chico.

Yoruka: "Oh, yo también quería darle el beso de buenos días". Dijo despertándose. "Nah, creo que al igual que Leone-sama, será en otro momento". Dijo mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación, caminando de manera tranquila, haciendo un sexy movimiento de caderas.

Entonces, Koneko se empieza a despertar, para luego ver a Corey.

Koneko: "Buenos… días, Cor-sempai-Nya". Dijo algo soñolienta para luego acercarse hasta el pecho del chico y volverse a dormir sobre el chico, al igual que Leone. "Calientito-Nya". Dijo acurrucándose más en Corey, provocando que el chico le acariciara la espalda suavemente, haciendo que ronroneara.

Cor: "Sip, es una buena gatita". Dijo sonriendo.

Siesta: "Cor…Sama". Dijo acercándose a Corey mientras seguía dormida.

Cor: "Si, tú también duerme". Dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Siesta.

Entonces, Julie se iba despertándose, sentándose en la cama, mientras que se sobaja ligeramente los ojos para despertarse.

Julie: "Buenos días, Cor-sama, chicas". Dijo algo soñolienta.

Cor: "Por curiosidad, Julie ¿Por qué estas desnuda?". Pregunto.

Julie: "Es que hace mucho calor, por lo que es mejor dormir así". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "¡¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí?!". Dijo molesta, después de recupérense del shock.

Debido al grito de Rías, esto hizo que Kirin se fuera despertando, para notar en donde se encontraba, sonrojándose al instante, incluso con vapor saliendo de su cabeza.

Cor: "Hola, Kirin ¿Cómo estás?". Pregunto sonriendo calmado.

Kirin: "¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!". Grito mientras salía corriendo de la habitación de Corey.

Cor: "Oh, vaya". Dijo tranquilo viendo la puerta por donde salió Kirin.

Rías: "¡Respondan!". Dijo a las intrusas, entonces, también vio como Hestia se ponía detrás de Corey, y pegaba sus pechos en la cabeza de Corey.

Hestia: "Yo estoy aquí porque quiero estar con Cor, tú no me mandas en donde debo o no estar, niña". Dijo apretando su agarre, haciendo que la cabeza de Corey se hundiese más en sus pechos.

Rías: "¿Cómo?". Pregunto molesta.

Cor: "Ya, ya chicas. Es demasiado temprano para empezar a pelear". Dijo suspirando.

Lans: "Cor, tiene razón". Dijo suspirando cansada.

 **(En la habitación de Kirin).**

Después de que Kirin saliera chillando de la habitación de Corey, se fue a su propia habitación, lanzándose a su cama y abrazando una almohada, muy avergonzada.

Kirin: "No puedo creer que de verdad haya entrado en los aposentos de Cor-sama de ese modo, que vergüenza. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué ahí. Juraría que me había metido en mi propia cama, no creo que a mitad de la noche me levantara durmiendo para ir con Cor-sama ¿No?, Joo ¿Pero qué es lo que me paso?". Se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras pensaba en su situación actual, de repente empezó a recordar poco a poco su "castigo" realizado por Cor, haciéndola sonrojar cantidad al recordar lo bien que se sentía en aquel momento, sobre todo al besar a Corey y…

Kirin: "¡Kyaaaa! No puedo creer que realmente llegara a besarle no una sino varias veces". Chilló llena de dicha la loli con pechos, enterrando su cara enrojecida hasta las orejas en su almohada mientras daba vueltas en la cama, luego de unos segundos se detuvo poniendo una cara de ensoñación aún enterrada en la almohada y apretándola con más fuerza. "Pero no estuvo bien, no debí haberlo hecho, Cor-sama es el novio de Laney-sama y el siervo de Rías-sama, por muy influenciada que estuviera por la magia de súcubos, aun así tendría que haber soportado más la tentación. Soy horrible, seguro que Cor-sama me odia por aprovechada y tampoco podré ser capaz de mirarme a la cara ahora ni tampoco a Laney-sama". Suspiró mientras dejaba soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de culpabilidad. "Debo... disculparme con Cor-sama, y también con Laney-sama, aún si me duele esto no es más que un capricho mío, no lo merezco, lo haré después de darme una ducha rápida. Sí, eso". Dijo para luego pararse para ir al armario buscado sus cosas para luego ir al baño.

Mientras iba de camino al baño se encontró con Maria, que al igual que ella, tenía cosas para el baño, haciendo que Kirin se pusiera algo nerviosa e inquieta.

Kirin: "¡Ma-Ma-Maria! Bu-buenos días". Dijo algo sorprendida y un poco inquieta.

Maria: "Oh, hola, Kirin, buenos días a ti también, ¿Acaso también vas al baño a ducharte?". Pregunta con una actitud algo sospechosamente indiferente y con un rostro indescifrable, raro en ella.

Kirin: "S-Si, así es". Dijo todavía nerviosa.

Maria: "Genial, yo también. Vamos, a ducharnos juntas, ¿Te parece?". Le dijo sonriendo aún con esa extraña actitud tan inusual en ella.

Kirin: "¿E-Eh? N-no hace falta. E-E-Esperare a que tu acabes". Dijo poniéndose más nerviosa.

Maria: "Venga ya, no seas tonta, de esta forma no te tardas tanto". Dijo mientras le cogía de la mano ligeramente e iban al baño.

Kirin: "Bu-Bueno, de acuerdo". Dijo aceptando. 'Está demasiado normal, cre-creo que planea algo'. Pensó para sí.

 **(En el baño).**

Después de que Maria llevara a la fuerza a Kirin al baño, se pusieron a bañar en las regaderas. Todo ese tiempo, Kirin estuvo en alerta de que Maria tratara de hacer algo, pero ella no hacía nada, solo se comportaba de manera muy normal. Entonces, Maria decide empezar una conversación.

Maria: "Por cierto, Kirin, ¿También piensas ir a ver el debut de Rías-sama y compañía para el mundo demoniaco al igual que las demás?"

Kirin: "E-eh. Bueno si, me interesa un poco como se desenvolverán Cor-sama y todo el mundo contra los demás demonios jóvenes, como Sona Sitri-sama, yo no la conozco muy bien, pero los demás dicen que en cuanto en tácticas se refiere, Sona-sama es mejor que Rías-sama y gran parte de los demonios novatos". Dijo algo preocupada.

Maria: "Y razones no les falta, yo la he visto desde muy niña y siempre ha demostrado mucho talento estratégicamente, aún le falta pulir bastantes cosas pero en unos años más será una de los mejores de tipo técnica". Dijo tranquila. "Sin embargo después de ver a Cor-sama ganarle al ajedrez el otro día. Si hubiera un Rating Game de Sona-sama contra Rías-sama, no me cabe ninguna duda de que Rías-sama ganaría el encuentro, aunque no sería como debería". Dijo suspirando.

Kirin: "¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto confundida

Maria: "Veras Kirin, he oído decir a Rías-sama muchas veces que admite su inferioridad comparada a Sona-sama, a su primo Sairaog-sama, incluso de su hermano y Grayfia-sama, que no es tan buena planeando tácticas como Sona-sama y que tampoco posee el poder de Sairaog-sama, que solo ha sido, irónicamente, bendecida con sus esclavos, y que por eso mismo se siente molesta consigo misma dado que tampoco puede liderarlos como es debido, palabras ciertas, pero ¿Qué hace para corregir eso? Nada". Dijo suspirando algo decepcionada. "Ella puede mejorar sus tácticas y poder con experiencia y también trabajando duro, pero no lo hace, no se da cuenta pero ella en el fondo cree que no le hace falta. Es verdad que tiene un extraño don único para reunir a aquellas personas con talento abrumador, como lo sería Cor-sama o Kiba-sama, pero ella sigue estancada y no se esfuerza ni la mitad de lo que trata aparentar y eso es malo, muy malo".

Kirin: "Pe-Pero yo no creo que sea así, Maria. Creo que estas exagerando un poco, Rías-sama es muy amable, es sólo que tiene problemas como cualquiera de nosotras, las chicas". Dijo algo dudosa.

Maria: "Ay Kirin, mi querida e ingenua Kirin, aún eres joven para percatarte de cosas como estas, aunque no negare que lo que has dicho sea cierto, pero debes saber que Rías-sama aunque trate de no serlo, sigue siendo una niña mimada, no tengo ni idea de cómo, cuándo ni por qué, pero ella está viviendo aterrada y con muchas manías de querer demostrar que es la mejor y su atractivo físico también, odia tanto la idea de verse inferior a gente tan cercana a ella que se siente triste y obsesionada de mostrar lo contrario, como he dicho no sé todo pero ella tiene un orgullo que muy de tanto en tanto no viene al caso y que acaba volviéndose en su contra, todo por no conseguir verse impotente ante cualquiera, ¿no me dirás que no te has dado cuenta, aunque sea solo un poco, que ella tiene una personalidad algo dubitativa? Por decirlo de algún modo".

Kirin no sabía que contestar a todo eso. Por lo que sólo se acarició la barbilla pensando y empezó a estar algo confusa, porque algo de razón sí que tenía Maria. Rías se portaba a veces como muy extraña, no todas las mujeres tienen una vergüenza tan viene y va como la de ella que parece que no le molestaría estar desnuda delante de la hermana de Corey y tomárselo como algo normal, para que luego con su propia madre le entre en ese momento como si se le despertara la vergüenza, cabe decir que eso no lo entendió Kirin por muchas vueltas que le dé, y lo de que tiene un orgullo desmedido, eso es algo que la pequeña de Kirin que ha empezado a fijarse. El orgullo de Rías claramente la mete en líos como la misma Kirin pudo comprobar en lo del dragón quimera. Un escalofrío se produjo en su espalda al recordar ese evento haciendo que se sonrojaba un poco.

Kirin: "Pu-Puede que en parte no estés equivocada, pero yo sigo queriendo creer que es buena chica". Dijo algo dudosa de sus palabras.

Maria: "Nunca he dicho que no fuera buena chica, pero hay que ser realistas de vez en cuanto y poner los puntos sobre las rieles. Rías-sama es de buen corazón, pero le falta mucho por madurar de verdad. Bueno creo que me fui por las ramas y te he dado mucho en que pensar sin querer. Perdona no quería confundirte, mejor salgo ya". Dijo mientras salía de la regadera.

Kirin se quedó un par de segundos ahí aún pensativa, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Kirin: "¡Maria, espera, tienes que secarte bien!". Dijo viendo como la chica iba caminando sin toalla, para luego seguirla con una toalla. "Maria, debes secarte bien". Dijo mientras hacía que Maria la mirase, pero la mirada de Maria se desvió al cuerpo de Kirin, provocándole un sentimiento de peligro, debido a que Maria le mirada detenidamente el cuerpo, especialmente los pechos de Kirin. "¿Qu-Qué ocurre?". Pregunto alegándose un poco de la loli súcubos.

Entonces, Maria acerca, a gran velocidad, una de sus manos intentando tocar el cuerpo de Kirin, que por simple reflejo bloqueo la mano de Maria.

Kirin: "¡Kyaaaa! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estabas planeando algo desde el momento en que te vi actuar muy normal!". Dijo mientras se ponía en guardia y se sonrojaba, tratando de cubrirse con una de sus manos.

Maria: "¿Are? Creo que te equivocas un poco, querida Kirin, yo en realidad no tenía pensado hacer nada en este día, pensaba tomármelo con calma y relajarme un poco, haciendo los quehaceres de maid, pero claro al verte así, mostrando casi todo tu cuerpo desnudo, pues pulsaste sin querer mi interruptor de súcubos y como ves, una vez se activa tarda mucho en desconectarse jujuju". Dijo riendo para luego volver a acercar sus manos a Kirin, que las bloqueabas con una sola mano, intentando que la súcubos no la tocara.

Kirin: "¿Para qué haces esto?". Dijo deteniéndose al ver a Maria detenerse.

Maria: "Desde los tiempos más inmemorables, se conoce que los pechos de las mujeres crecen si los tocas". Dijo volviendo a atacar intentando tocar los pechos de Kirin.

Kirin: "¡Eso es mentira!". Dijo mientras bloqueaba sin cesar las manos de Maria. "¡Ya detente!".

Maria: "Bueno, está bien, pero antes, contéstame algo, si conmigo no quieres qué te toque, ¿Qué pasaría entonces si fuese Cor-sama?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Kirin: "¿¡E-Eh!? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?". Pregunto mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

Maria: "Tu contesta. Sé perfectamente que ayer, por la magia de súcubo de Yukiko-nee, te dejaste llevar y dejaste que Cor-sama te tocara, pero dejando eso a un lado, si Cor-sama te pidiera de por favor, que le dejaras tocarte tus pechos ¿le dejarías?". Pregunto con una cara seria.

Kirin ya se puso completamente colorada al recordar aquella escena con Corey. Para luego bajar la mirada muy roja y jugar con sus dedos de forma tímida.

Kirin: "Bu-Bu-Bueno, s-si fuese él quien me lo pidiera, ta-ta-tal vez no me importaría". Decía tartamudeando y avergonzada expulsando vapor por la cabeza mientras sujetaba sus pechos un poco, bajando su guardia, lo cual Maria aprovecho para tocar los pechos de Kirin, sacándoles unos gemidos a la chica.

Maria: "Si Cor-sama puede tocar tus pechos, no veo porque yo no puedo". Dijo mientras apretaba los pechos de Kirin.

Kirin: "¡No! ¡Suéltame!". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos.

Maria: "No lo hare. No hasta probar el sabor de un pezón como el tuyo". Dijo acercando su cara al pezón de Kirin, pero fue interrumpida debido a que la puerta del baño se abre.

Cuando Maria y Kirin desviaron su mirada a la puerta, se encontraron con Corey y Yoruka, que estaban usando las toallas para cubrirse sus partes, y al parecer no se percataron de la presencia de las dos lolis.

Cor: "Oh, Maria, Kirin. ¿Cómo están?". Pregunto calmado.

Kirin: "¡Kyaaaa!". Grito sonrojada mientras se agachaba para cubrirse.

Cor: "Tranquila, Kirin. Yo no muerdo". Dijo riendo un poco.

Maria: "Cor-sama, ¿Por qué no nos bañamos todos juntos?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "A mí no me importa la verdad, pero… ¿Y ustedes?". Pregunto a las chicas.

Yoruka, Maria: "No vemos problema". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras arrastraban a Corey y a Kirin a la bañera.

Cor: "Bueno, cálmense". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se metía en la bañera y ponía la toalla en su cabeza, junto con las demás chicas, Kirin se puso a un lado fuera del rango de visión de Corey. "Ah, qué bien se sienten estos baños, ayuda a relajarse. Ahora siento los hombros algo rígidos. Debió de por culpa del problema de anoche". Murmuro suspirando mientras se masajeaba uno de sus hombros.

Entonces, Corey siente algo blando en su espalda, además de sentir como algo le agarraba los hombros. Cuando volteo su mirada noto que era Yoruka, quien estaba pegando sus pechos a la espalda del chico.

Cor: "¿Qué haces, Yoruka?". Pregunto curioso.

Yoruka: "Pensé que debería lavar su espalda, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo, presionando aún más sus pechos contra la espalada de Corey.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo suspirando.

Yoruka: "No tiene que contenerse, Cor-sama. Estoy entrenada en las formas de curar el trabajo duro de un hombre…". Dijo con un tono seductor y juguetón, haciendo sonrojara a Kirin, que se imaginó algo que no debía por lo que dijo Yoruka.

Maria: "Si, yo también he sido entrenada en esos rangos, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo seductoramente mientras pegaba sus pechos al brazo izquierdo de Corey.

Ddraig: '¿Quieres que te lo recuerde lo que siempre digo, Corey?'. Pregunto con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Ni los pienses'. Pensó con un tono molesto. "Solo quiero que me laven la espalda, chicas". Dijo suspirando, haciendo que dos las chicas empezaran a lavar su espada echándole jabón a sus pechos y empezaron a usarlos para limpiar la espalda y el brazo de Corey. "Tengo una pregunta Yoruka". Dijo haciendo que la chica le prestara atención. "¿Por qué decidiste unirte a donde los Gremori? No es que me importe ni mucho menos, solo soy curioso".

Yoruka: "Solo es por un contrato que hice con Lord Gremori, no es algo que deba preocuparlo". Dijo tranquila.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo suspirando. "¿Y tú, Maria?". Pregunto.

Maria: "He estado con los Gremori desde que tengo memoria, incluso mis hermanas, por lo que no es algo muy grande lo que se pueda decir". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cor: "Vaya, ¿Y tú, Kirin?". Pregunto viendo de reojo a la chica, que se acercó un poco con el tiempo.

Kirin: "Bueno, yo… no sé si deba decirlo". Dijo poniendo una cara triste, además de darle la espalda a Corey, para luego sentir como algo la rodeaba. Cuando volteo la mirada, noto que Corey le estaba abrazando por la espalda. "Cor-sama… ¿Qué hace?". Pregunto sonrojándose.

Cor: "No me lo preguntes, no tengo respuesta". Dijo riendo un poco. "Soy un tonto cabeza hueca, por lo que solo sentí que debía hacerlo".

Kirin: "Usted no es un tonto, Cor-sama". Dijo tímidamente.

Cor: "Ya veo, es bueno saberlo. Como sea, solo te pregunte de cómo acabaste con los Gremori, solo es para sacar conversación, así que no es necesario que me respondas". Dijo mientras le acariciaba un poco la cabeza a Kirin.

Kirin: "Bueno… M-Mi padre es considerado un criminal en el mundo demoniaco y trato de ayudarlo, con la ayuda del clan Gremori". Dijo triste.

Cor: "¿Hm?".

Kirin: "Hace como unos 5 años… un demonio exiliado entro a la tienda en donde estábamos papá y yo. Me tomo como rehén y mi padre lo mato para protegerme. Aunque debieron considerarlo defensa personal, pero no había muchas evidencias que le apoyaran, por lo que fue a la cárcel". Conto triste.

Cor: "Ya veo. Que idiotas son esos hombres del consejo". Dijo suspirando.

Kirin: "Aunque en un principio pensaron en ejecutar a mi padre, el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, logro que mi padre solo acabara encarcelado. Pero si lo pienso ahora, yo pude haber acabado con el ladrón aun si solo tuviera 8 años. Pero como soy una miedosa, me acobarde. A este paso, mi padre no saldrá de la cárcel en décadas". Dijo mientras apretaba su agarre a los brazos de Corey. "Mi tío intento ayudarme a sacar a mi padre, pero el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, dijo que mejor estaría con la familia Gremori como una Maid. No sé por qué, pero por alguna razón mi tío se enoja cada vez que ve a Sirzechs Lucifer-sama o algún miembro de la familia Gremori".

Cor: "Entiendo, creo que aun eres muy joven para entender eso de tu tío". Dijo mientras le volvía a acariciar la cabeza de Kirin. "Pero eres muy valiente, aun después de eso, puedes sonreír sinceramente, son pocos los niños que a tu edad pueden hacer eso. Estoy seguro de que lograras de que tu padre salga sin problema". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Pero yo no puedo hacer nada por mí misma". Dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Cor: "No estas solas en eso, Kirin, me tienes a mí y a los demás. Por cierto, ¿Sabes cuál es la zona que más me gusta de una mujer?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Kirin: "No, no lo sé, ¿Cuál es?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "La curva más importante de una mujer, la más hermosa y la que tiene toda mujer es su sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera. Si me prometes que sonreirás sincera por mí, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ayudarte con tu padre. Pero si sientes las ganas de llorar como hace unos minutos o ahora, ven a mí, y yo te consolare". Dijo mientras apretaba su abrazo con Kirin, sorprendiendo un poco a Kirin.

Kirin: "¿Cómo supo que llore hace unos minutos?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "No lo sé muy bien, pero tengo esa extraña habilidad de saber cuándo una chica está llorando de tristeza. Y como odio ver a una chica llorar de tristeza, iré y destruiré lo que sea que las haga llorar, y si es por mi culpa, les dejare espacio para que puedan desahogarse, pensar y decirme lo que les hice para hacerlas llorar, y tratare de no cometerlo de nuevo". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Hai, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Cor: "Espero que ahora te sientas mejor, Kirin". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Hai, mucho mejor". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bien, así se hace". Dijo mientras se separaba de Kirin, para luego acariciarle la cabeza. "Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que salga". Dijo para luego ser detenido por Maria.

Maria: "Cor-sama, recuerde que me tiene que compensar por lo de anoche". Dijo juguetonamente.

Cor: "Pensé que te había compensado cuando me distes el beso de "buenos días", Maria". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Maria: "Eso fue solo una parte de mi compensación". Dijo apretando sus pechos con el brazo de Corey.

Yoruka: "Si, Cor-sama, yo también que me compense". Dijo imitando a Maria.

Cor: "No". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Maria: "Vamos, Cor-sama". Dijo soltaba el brazo de Corey y caminaba a donde Kirin, poniéndose detrás de la chica, para tocar los pechos de Kirin, sonrojándola mucho. "Podrá disfrutar de este grandioso cuerpo de Kirin, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Yoruka: "Y no solo su cuerpo, Cor-sama. También con los nuestros". Dijo mientras ponía la mano de Corey entre sus pechos.

Cor: "Seguiré diciendo no". Dijo tranquilo.

Maria: "No sea malo, Cor-sama. Kirin está pidiendo a gritos que le toque y le haga sentir bien". Dijo sonriendo. "Recuerda lo que le dije sobre fortalecer su relación con las demás chicas, y que mejor manera de hacerlo con tus sirvientas".

Cor: "Maria eso lo dices porque te mueres de ganas que te toque, eres una aprovechada". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada

Maria: "No soy una aprovechada... soy una ninfómana que no es lo mismo". Dijo con orgullo.

Cor: "Lo que digas". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "¿Por qué no aprovecha de comernos, Cor-sama?". Dijo mientras invocaba una jarra con miel y se lo ponía a los pechos de Kirin, para luego ir masajeando el cuerpo de Kirin, esparciendo la miel por el cuerpo de Kirin, sacándole unos gemidos a la chica, además de ir poniéndose miel sobre ella misma. "Cor-sama, como le dije la otra vez, la única forma de parar esto es que nos haga sentir bien".

Yoruka: "Si es verdad, Cor-sama. Juegue con nosotras". Dijo mientras tomaba la cara de Corey lo besaba en la boca, para luego poner las manos de Corey en su trasero.

Cor: "Con que no puedo hacer nada más que cumplirles sus demandas, ¿Eh? Parece que tengo que castigar a unas Maids muy rebeldes". Dijo suspirando después de separarse del beso con Yoruka.

Entonces, Corey se acerca, junto a Yoruka, a Kirin y a Maria, tomando a Maria.

Cor: "Primero iras tú, mi querida Súcubos, aún me debes un castigo y eres la más problemáticas de todas". Dijo haciendo que Maria sonriera.

Maria: "Hai, Cor-sama, ¿Quiere que use mi forma adulta?". Pregunto sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Cor: "¿Estas segura? La usaste anoche. Y no parece que esa forma tuya pueda usarse muy seguido". Dijo algo preocupado.

Maria: "No se preocupe Cor-sama, puedo usar esa forma una vez cada 5 horas, ahora mismo lo puedo usar tranquilamente". Dijo sonriendo, para luego transformase en su versión adulta. "Vamos, Cor-sama, puede jugar con mi cuerpo todo lo que le plazca".

Cor: "Eso ya lo sé". Dijo mientras tomaba uno de los pechos de Maria y lo empezaba a masajearlo, mientras que chupaba el pezón del pecho libre de Maria.

Maria: "Ustedes dos, vengan, que de observadores no se quedaran". Dijo entre gemidos, chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que la excitación de todas las chicas presentes aumentaran.

Yoruka: "No tienes que decirlo, Maria. Vamos, Kirin". Dijo arrastrando a la chica a los lados de Corey, haciendo que Corey tomara un pecho a cada una de las dos chicas, mientras seguía chupando el pezón de Maria.

Kirin: "Cor-sama… Ah… no podemos". Dijo entre gemidos, tratando de que no pasara lo mismo que la noche anterior.

Cor: "¿Por qué no podemos? Yo soy el amo y ustedes son las sirvientas, y yo soy un dragón, por lo que hago lo que se me antoje, por lo que si digo que te desnudes, te desnudas, ¿Entendido?". Dijo con un tono autoritario, parando de chupar el pezón de Maria, para luego seguir chupando el pezón de Maria y luego ir alterando entre las otras chicas.

Kirin: "Hai, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras dejaba que Corey chupara su pezón, que aún tenía la miel que le hecho Maria anteriormente.

Entonces, se escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse, haciendo que los cuatros mirasen a la misma, para encontrarse con Kuesu, Leone, Philuffy y Celine, todas estaban con unas toallas cubriéndolas, además de que Celine estaba siendo cargada por Kuesu. Cuando Celine, vio los pechos desnudos de Maria, se bajó tan rápido como pudo de los brazos de Kuesu y se lanzó a Maria empezando a chupar con entusiasmo los pechos de la chica, para luego ir alterando entre Kirin y Yoruka.

Cor: "Oye, Celine, cálmate, que yo estaba primero". Dijo suspirando.

Kuesu: "¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Cor?!". Pregunto sonrojada y sorprendida.

Cor: "Lo que se me venga en gana". Dijo tranquilo.

Leone: "Parece que llegamos en un muy buen momento". Dijo mientras se quitaba su toalla y se acercaba a Corey, sumándose a la actividad.

Philuffy: "Cor-sama, ¿Quiere que le lave la espalda?". Pregunto ignorando completamente las acciones.

Cor: "No, gracias, ya me lavaron la espalda". Dijo tranquilo.

Philuffy: "Entiendo". Dijo algo desanimada.

Maria: "Pero si quieres ayudar a Cor-sama, ¿Por qué no participas en esto?". Pregunto chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que a Philuffy, a Leone y a las demás chicas aumentara la excitación, a excepción de Kuesu y Celine, la última por ser muy joven.

Leone: "¿Qué pasa, Kuesu? ¿Acaso quieres participar?". Pregunto lujosamente.

Kuesu: "¿Cómo? ¿Qué cosas dices, Leone?". Dijo sonrojándose aún más.

Maria: "Yo me ocupo". Dijo mientras hacía brillar ligeramente sus ojos, haciendo que la excitación de Kuesu y Philuffy, haciendo que ambas chicas se sumaran a la actividad.

Durante unos minutos, Corey se encontraba masajeando y tocando el cuerpo de las chicas, mientras que Celine chupaba los pechos de las chicas, como si quisiera algo más de ellos. Después de un tiempo todas las chicas llegaron al clímax, y cayeron inconscientes a excepción de Maria, que volvió a su forma de loli después de llegar al clímax, Leone, Yoruka y Kirin. Y Celine seguía chupando el pecho de Leone, que estaba dejando que Celine lo hiciera tranquilamente.

Leone: "Hai, Hai, Celine. Puedes seguir chupando". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Celine.

Kirin: "Ano, Cor-sama". Dijo llamando la atención del chico.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto curioso.

Kirin: "Lo que dijo sobre… de que usted me dice que me desnude y eso… ¿Era verdad?". Pregunto un poco dudosa.

Cor: "No te preocupes por eso. Solo lo dije para seguir con la atmosfera, solo en cosas como estas en donde Maria tiene sus problemas, pero por lo demás, no te daré ordenes como estas". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Ya veo…". Dijo suspirando algo aliviada.

Cor: "Pero si quieres que te ordene cosas pervertidas, solo dímelo". Dijo en susurro con un ligero tono de broma en el oído de Kirin, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara incluso llegando a expulsar vapor de su cabeza.

Kirin: "¡Cor-sama… no digas cosas… como esas!". Dijo sonrojada y tartamudeando.

Cor: "Jajajajaja, tranquila solo era una broma". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Kirin. "Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que salgamos de la ducha". Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Cuando Corey estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, esta se abre revelando a Yukiko y a Ink, con una toalla cubriéndolas a cada una. Cuando ambas chicas vieron a Corey, desviaron su mirada a la zona del chico, que no estaba cubierta por la toalla ya que Corey la tenía por su hombro, haciendo que ambas chicas se sonrojaran mucho.

Cor: "Oigan, chicas, mis ojos están aquí arriba". Dijo señalando su cara, haciendo que las dos súcubos se sonrojaran aún más.

Maria: "¿Quién diría que mis hermanas se sonrojaran solo por ver el miembro de Cor-sama?". Dijo riendo, haciendo que sus hermanas la miraran con odio.

Yukiko, Ink: "Maria… Castigo". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Maria: "¿Qué? Solo era una broma…". Dijo mientras se ponía azul del miedo.

Cor: "Jajajajaja". Dijo riendo.

 **(En la sala).**

Después de lo del baño, Corey salió a su cuarto para prepararse. Cuando Corey iba bajando por las escaleras, se fijó que Mikan veía un paquete envuelto con curiosidad.

Cor: "¿Pasa algo, Mikan?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba.

Mikan: "El repartidor me dio esto para ti. Su envoltura es extraña, además de que viene de parte de alguien llamado "Seigen"". Dijo mientras leía donde decía quien la enviaba, eso sorprendió a Corey.

Cor: "¿Seigen? ¿Ese hombre trasnochado me envió algo?". Dijo tranquilo mientras caminando a donde Mikan y tomaba el paquete, quitando la envoltura, para ver una maleta pequeña.

Mikan: "¿Vas a abrirla?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Nah, lo abro más tarde. Ahora tenemos lo del ir al inframundo". Dijo suspirando mientras caminaba a su cuarto, con la maleta en su mano derecha.

Mikan: "Si, tienes razón". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Más tarde-En el tren Gremori).**

Actualmente todo el grupo del Club del Ocultismos, junto con la adición de Sayaka, Yui, Kirin, Yukiko, Maria, Julie, Yoruka, Yumi, Mio, Leone, Furano y Azazel y sus guardaespaldas, esperando su llegada que el tren llegara a su destino, mientras perdían su tiempo haciendo distintas cosas.

Cor: "A ver, ¿Alguien me puede explicar el por qué usamos el tren cuando ya podemos usar los círculos de teletransporte para el inframundo?". Pregunto algo molesto.

Azazel: "¿Qué pasa, Cor? ¿El todopoderoso Sekiryuutei no le gustan los trenes?". Pregunto riendo.

Cor: "Como sigas con eso, tú serás al que no le gustaran los trenes". Dijo suspirando.

Azazel: "Si, si, como digas". Dijo riendo.

Lans: "Bueno, al principio íbamos a usar los círculos mágicos, pero Madre nos pidió que usáramos el tren". Dijo sonriendo algo forzadamente.

Cor: "Que aburrida. Y yo que pensaba empezar con lo del entrenamiento de Koneko al llegar a la mansión Gremori". Dijo suspirando.

Koneko: "Si… quiere podríamos entrenar ahora". Dijo algo nerviosa.

Cor: "No, mejor no. Estamos en movimiento, por lo que la práctica no se puede hacer". Dijo volviendo a suspirar. "Por ahora, conformémonos con lo teórico. Dime todo lo que sepas sobre el Senjutsu, Koneko".

Koneko: "El Senjutsu es la habilidad de usar la energía de la naturaleza que nos rodea para fortalecer nuestros cuerpo, aumentando nuestros sentidos y poderes. También permite leer el flujo de energía, pudiendo ayudar a encontrar enemigos escondidos, aun si están ocultando su presencia". Dijo con una mirada seria, para luego apretar sus puños. "Pero si no se tiene cuidado, la energía maligna que está en la naturaleza puede corromper al usuario".

Cor: "En parte no está mal, estas por un buen camino, pero…". Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa. "¿Segura que el Senjutsu tiene ese problema que dijiste al final?". Pregunto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. "Si es cierto, tu hermana Kuroka es mala, pero eso es por otra cosa, no es por el Senjutsu, estas muy confundida como para entenderlo ahora. En realidad el Senjutsu es el campo especial en donde podemos sentir la energía de la naturaleza que nos rodea para usarlo a nuestro favor. Los mejores usuarios en esta área pueden hacer que dicha energía penetre en ellos y se combine con su chakra o energía, aumentando drásticamente todos los rangos del usuario. En ningún momento se dice que el usuario absorbe la energía maligna del mundo. Eso es ridículo". Dijo tranquilo.

Azazel: "¿Por qué dices que es ridículo?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Porque si no, yo ya sería malvado". Dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. "Si, es en serio. Cuando uso el Senjutsu, absorbo demasiada energía natural debido a mi chakra, magia y demás, ya que si la energía natural es muy poca, no me sirve, y si es al revés, digamos que me convertiría en piedra". Dijo suspirando. "Koneko, solo ten en mente esto, si el Senjutsu de verdad transforma a malvadas las personas, entonces, Kuroka, en el momento en que nos vimos en la reunión, nos pudo haber matado a todos, especialmente a Rías o a ti, entonces, ¿Por qué no lo hizo?". Dijo viendo a Koneko, que tenía los ojos como platos. "Ya terminamos con la clase teórica". Dijo mientras se acostaba en el sofá. "Cambiado de tema, ¿A dónde fueron Amaterasu-sama y Eva-sensei?". Pregunto curioso.

Azazel: "Ambas fueron a reunirse con los Maou, Miguel y Odín". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "¿Y por qué no estas con ellos?". Pregunto confundida.

Azazel: "Porque soy su sensei". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Pa' fuera, a volar con los cuervos". Dijo mientras lanzaba a Azazel por la ventana, además de que se pudo escuchar un "Cabrón" de Azazel, antes de que el hombre sacara sus alas para volar.

Rías: "¡Cor! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Me provoco". Dijo tranquilo mientras se volvía a acostar.

Rías: "¡Pero…!".

Cor: "Tranquila, el tío sobrevivió a una guerra contra el Dios Bíblico, dudo mucho que algo como eso lo mate". Dijo riendo.

Rías: "Cor…". Dijo afilando su mirada.

Cor: "No me interesa". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "Koneko-sama, ¿No cree que debe de fortalecer su relación con Cor-sama?". Dijo sonriendo, en susurro solamente para la gata.

Koneko: "¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto curiosa, también en susurro.

Maria: "De que deben de estar haciendo unos momentos muy eróticos, al igual que en el momento del cuarto de Yukiko-nee". Dijo sonriendo sonrojándose ligeramente.

Koneko: "Eso no fue lo que paso en realidad, ¿Y cómo sabes sobre eso?". Pregunto sonrojada.

Maria: "Koneko-sama no debe ser tan mentirosa, usted sabe que le gustó mucho el castigo, jijiji. Después de todo si eres una gatita erótica"

Koneko: "¡No-no-no es verdad! ¡Todo fue por Yukiko que controló mi excitación! ¡Cor-sempai solo trató de ayudar!". Dijo tratando de negarlo.

Maria: "Pues mira que gozabas, además que te dejaste llevar al punto que le besaste con mucha pasión".

Koneko: "¡Yo-Yo-Yo!". Balbuceaba con una cara tan carmesí como el pelo de las hermanas Gremori.

Maria: "Jujuju, no intentes negarlo, incluso sin el hechizo de perversión sigues siendo lasciva. Aaaah, y me estoy imaginando a todas nosotras desnudas, amontonadas en las piernas de Cor-sama estando este sentado en un trono, es tan maravilloso".

Koneko: "¡Ah!". Era oficial la cara de Koneko había adquirido una nueva tonalidad de rojo al pensar en ella misma completamente desnuda y en el regazo de "su sempai" en ese trono.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta ninguna de las dos albinas, es que las demás chicas escucharon su conversación. Algunas chicas, se sonrojaron al oír lo último que dijo Maria, mientras que algunas se excitaban al pensar en eso. Pero hubo una pregunta que se hacían la mayor parte de las chicas, a excepción de Kirin, Julie y Yukiko, y era ¿A qué castigo se refería Maria?

 **(En la mansión Gremori-Habitación de Corey).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra cambiando a un traje de gala, debido a que habrá una fiesta para el debut de los jóvenes demonios en el Rating Game, en lo cual estarán muchos demonios de clases altas, muy orgullosos.

Cor: "Que problemático será esto". Dijo suspirando mientras trataba de ponerse inútilmente la corbata.

Lans: "¿Aun no te sabes la corbata?". Pregunto riendo desde la puerta.

Cor: "¿Por qué no puedo usar mi bufanda?". Pregunto viendo a su novia, que tenía un vestido carmesí que se ajustaba a su figura, dando vista a su escote, y también tiene un corte que mostraba su pierna derecha. Tenía un poco de maquillaje en su rostro. "Sabes es raro verte con vestido, pero debo decir que te ves hermosa con uno".

Lans: "Gracias. Y por lo de tu bufanda es porque vamos a un lugar de mucho lujo, así que no puedes ir con eso, aun si eres un dragón. Ahora déjame ayudarte". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Corey, y empezaba a amarrar la corbata del chico. "Listo, ya estas". Dijo después de colocarle la corbata.

Cor: "Gracias, aunque, ¿A juro tengo que usar corbata?". Pregunto mientras soltaba un poco el moño.

Lans: "Desgraciadamente". Dijo sonriendo algo forzadamente.

Cor: "Que molesto". Dijo suspirando. "Por cierto, ¿Y eso que usas escote?". Pregunto curioso.

Lans: "Normalmente preferiría un traje menos escotado, pero mi madre dijo que una dama de alta sociedad tiene que vestir apropiadamente, y al parecer esto es apropiado para ella". Dijo suspirando viendo su vestido.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo suspirando.

Lans: "Por cierto, tengo una pregunta". Dijo con una mirada algo molesta.

Cor: "¿Qué cosa?". Pregunta confundido.

Lans: "¿A qué se refiere Maria con castigo? Cuando estábamos en el tren, Maria y Koneko hablaron sobre eso, y al parecer tú estabas en eso". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Cor: "Oh, bueno, ¿Cómo lo digo? Digamos que interrumpí el castigo que le iba dar Yukiko a Maria y al final se lo di yo, y digamos que hubo unas intrusas que tuve que castigar igualmente". Explico vagamente.

Lans: "Entiendo, debo suponer que una de esas intrusas es Koneko, ¿No?". Pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento de Corey. "Ya veo. Es todo lo que necesitaba". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Suenas como si no tuvieras celos". Dijo suspirando.

Lans: "Porque no los tengo. Ahora vámonos que nos están esperando". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo riendo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala se encontraron con los demás miembros del grupo. Los hombres tenían trajes de lujo. Y las chicas tenían vestidos de lujos y algo reveladores, además de que tenían maquillaje resaltando su belleza.

Cor: "Bueno, no se ven mal chicas". Dijo haciendo que algunas chicas se sonrojaran.

Leone: "¿Y por qué en vez de no solo alagarme, me haces algo mucho más interesante, Cor?". Dijo con un tono sensual, además de soltarse un poco su vestido, haciendo que algunas chicas se molestaran.

Yui: "Papá…". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Cor: "Tranquila, Yui. Solo es una broma que hace Leone". Dijo riendo un poco.

 **(En un edificio lujoso).**

Actualmente, el grupo se encuentra llegado a un hotel de lujo, con Rías al frente, y por si preguntan lo que pasa con la pequeña Yui, ella está caminando tomada de la mano de su padre. Cuando llegaron a la zona de la reunión, se encontraron con dos grupos, cuyos líderes eran conocidos. Eran Sona y Sairaog, con sus sequitos respectivamente.

Sairaog: "Oh, Corey, Rías, Laney, chicos, ¿Cómo ha estado sus vacaciones?". Pregunto riendo chocando el puño con Corey.

Cor: "Yo, durmiendo hasta el mediodía". Dijo riendo.

Sairaog: "Ya veo, ¿Estas preparada para hacer tu debut, Rías?". Pregunto viendo a su prima.

Rías: "Claro que sí, he estado esperando por esto por mucho tiempo". Dijo sonriendo confiada.

Cor: "¿Y usted, Kaichou?". Pregunto viendo a la pelinegra.

Sona: "Estoy preparada". Dijo tranquila.

Cor: "Eso es bueno". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "Esperemos que el cabeza de humo no haga alguna de sus estupideces". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Tu ropa". Dijo haciendo notar que Gray solo tenía sus boxes.

Gray: "Diablos". Dijo mientras iba a buscar su ropa, por donde sea que lo haya dejado.

Cor: "¿Y cuándo será que hacemos los debut?". Pregunto curioso.

Sairaog: "Todavía hay que esperar a que los nobles lleguen". Respondió tranquilo.

Cor: "No sé por qué, pero esos nobles me suena a que son de esos tipos que tienen un orgullo muy asqueroso". Dijo suspirando.

Sairaog: "Ahí no te lo niego". Dijo también suspirando.

Cor: "Por cierto, ¿Has visto a la gran oveja negra de Glasya-Labolas?". Pregunto viendo a todos lados.

Sairaog: "Si, está en la sala, ¿Por qué?". Pregunto confundido, viendo como Corey se separaba del grupo, dejando a Yui con Laney.

Lans: "Digamos que a Cor le gusta molestar a la gente como Zephyrdor". Dijo riendo.

Sairaog: "Ya veo". Dijo riendo un poco, entonces, vio a Mio. "Tú debes de ser Mio, la hija perdida de los Gremori, ¿Verdad? Me llamo Sairaog Bael, soy tu primo por parte de tu madre". Dijo estirando la mano a Mio.

Mio: "Oh, un placer, Sairaog". Dijo algo tímida estrechando la mano con el chico.

Sairaog: "Aunque no lo creas, en tan solo pocos días, te has vuelto muy famosa". Dijo calmado.

Mio: "No quiero saber porque". Dijo suspirando.

Sairaog: "Jajajaja, bueno, no es muy difícil saber él porque eres famosa. Eres igual de hermosa que tus hermanas y al parecer te has vuelto un objeto de interés para algunos clanes demoniacos". Dijo calmado.

Lans: "Es verdad, pero con todo lo que pasa ahora, las prensas le prestaran más atención a Rías y a su sequito, al igual que a ti y a Sona". Dijo suspirando.

Sairaog: "Si es verdad". Dijo riendo un poco.

Rías: "Bueno creo que por ahora, debemos esperar a por los demonios nobles". Dijo tranquila mientras se iba a halar con algunas amigas, al igual que muchos de su grupo.

Durante un tiempo, el grupo estuvo esparcido por el lugar, algunos comiendo, otros charlando entre ellos, el único que no hacia eso era Corey que estaba junto a Zephyrdor, y al parecer el hombre temblaba del miedo con la presencia de Corey junto a él, como si tuviera a un monstruo a su lado, literalmente. Entonces, Corey decidió separarse del chico para ir a comer, encontrándose con Laney.

Cor: "Hey, Lans. ¿Qué te parece ir a comer un poco?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Lans: "Claro". Dijo sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron a donde la comida, Corey se dio cuenta de algo.

Cor: "Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está Kirin? No la he visto hablando con alguna chica y tampoco parecer de esas personas que socialicen muy rápido". Dijo viendo a su novia.

Lans: "Es verdad. Creo que la vi hace poco rodeada de unos demonios masculinos". Dijo tranquila.

Cor: "Vale, ya vuelvo". Dijo mientras iba un grupo de hombres en donde el centro de atención era Kirin, que estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hacer nada. "Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero esta chica viene conmigo". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Kirin y la tomaba por la muñeca y la sacaba del grupo de hombres, que se quejaron molestos.

Kirin: "Gracias, Cor-sama". Dijo tímidamente.

Cor: "No hay problema, estabas pidiendo a gritos que te sacaran de eso, simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer". Dijo sonriendo.

Anunciador: _"Disculpen la demora, pero los demonios nobles junto con los cuatros Maou-samas han llegado. Les pedimos que vayan a sus mesas respectivas para poder empezar la reunión"._ Dijo una voz desde los altavoces.

Cor: "Bueno, dicho y hecho. Vamos con los demás". Dijo tranquilo, mientras Kirin asentía a sus palabras.

 **(En una sala diferente).**

Actualmente, todos los miembros que estaban en la sala anteriormente, especialmente los nuevos jóvenes demonios, se encontraban sentados en mesas cercanas. Los demonios nobles, que eran unos ancianos o mayores de edad, con el fin de "intimidar" o "provocar" miedo a los nuevos siervos, para hacerles recordar cuál era su lugar en la jerarquía demoniaca, los "superiores" se ponen sobre el nivel visual de los "inferiores". Y por encima de los demonios nobles, se encontraban los cuatros Maou, por los que los hacen los de mayor rango en la sala.

La situación de los jóvenes demonios actualmente era mal vistos, como con desprecio, por los demonios de nivel superior, especialmente a los humanos, la mayoría se tuvo que sentar en una mesa algo alejada a los demás. Aunque al parecer, los demonios jóvenes estaban acostumbrados.

Cor: 'Con que el de mayor rango mira hacia abajo y los de menor rango hacia arriba. No estoy ni medio sorprendido, mejor dicho, me lo esperaba'. Pensó suspirando.

Kurama: '¿Crees que debemos ejercer un poco de nuestra aura para demostrarle que ellos no son superiores a nosotros?': Pregunto en la mente de Corey.

Cor: 'Nah, déjalos que piensen que nos intimidan y nos tienen bajo control, será cuestión de tiempo para que sepan la verdad'. Pensó tranquilo.

Kurama: 'Como quieras, Corey'. Dijo riendo un poco.

Cor: '¿Qué pasa?'. Pregunto confundido.

Kurama: 'Me estoy imaginando la cara de esos vejestorios al verse imponentes frente a ti'. Dijo riendo.

Cor: 'Ya veo'. Pensó riendo también al imaginarse lo mismo que Kurama.

Yui: "Papá, ¿Estas bien?". Pregunto sentada en el regazo de su padre, notando que el chico sonreía.

Cor: "No te preocupes, Yui. Solo conversaba con Kurama". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de Yui.

Yui: "Hai". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Pero si pudieran dejarme de mirar con esos ojos tan molestos, me harían un gran favor, ¿Saben? No es que me guste que me miren como si me tuvieran lastima". Dijo calmado, haciendo que los demonios de alto nivel les apareciera una vena en la frente.

Demonio anciano: "¿Has dicho algo, Mocoso Sekiryuutei? Muestra más respecto a tus superiores, es gracias a nosotros que personas como los humanos que te acompañan pueden estar aquí, y también es por nosotros que tu ama, Rías Gremori, puede participar en el Rating Game". Dijo con enojo.

Cor: "Primero, no sabía que había una autoridad aún más grande que las de los cuatros Maou, segundo, el respecto se gana no se regala, porque si fuese regalada, sería demasiado estúpido la palabra respecto, y tercero, soy una persona muy simple, por lo que siempre digo lo que pienso, así que si mi comentario te hirió, mal por ti". Dijo tranquilo.

Demonio anciano: "Estúpido mocoso, si quisiera puedo hacer que la participación de tu ama sea cancelada y que te expulsen a ti y a los humanos del Inframundo". Dijo molesto, sonriendo satisfecho al ver la reacción de Rías, pero esa sonrisa se esfumo al escuchar que Corey se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

Cor: "Jajajajaja. Me das gracia, mucha gracia, como ves que no puedes intimidarme, intentas que cese usando a mi ama como rehén. Jajajajaja. Pero desgraciadamente para ti, abuelo, no me echare atrás. Porque justo ahora, cuento, como mínimo, el apoyo de dos Maou y también con el apoyo de varios Dioses de muchas regiones. Y creo que mejor no digo mucho más, porque sé que te echarías a llorar". Dijo sonriendo.

Al parecer, a Sirzechs le estaba empezando a caer de manera excelentemente bien el peli-azul, no solo por ser una persona alegre, bromista, carismática, calmada, despreocupada y entre otras cosas que hacían a Corey una buena persona, sumado a que también era audaz y directo, aparte de ser alguien de que no dejaba que alguien le intimidara, eso hacía a Corey una persona en la cual confiar sin ningún problema, sin duda Igneel le enseño a Corey a como ser un dragón en toda regla. Estaba contento de que estuviera de su lado y también de que estuviera en la familia Gremori, aparte de ser el novio de una de sus hermanas. Mientras que Serafall seguía observando al chico, y debía admitir que el chico se estaba viendo demasiado genial encarando a los viejos nobles, haciendo que se interesara aún más en Corey. Mientras que por parte de los otros dos Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub, pensaba del que el chico era simplemente interesante, mientras que el último Maou, pensaba que el inframundo será aún más entretenido.

Mientras que la mayor parte de los jóvenes demonios, a excepción de Laney, estaban sorprendidos, debido a que Corey estaba dando la cara al demonio noble, aun si eso significaba que su ama sea descalificada de los Rating Game, Sairaog se encontraba aplaudiendo mentalmente a Corey por su valentía, mientras que el delincuente de Zephyrdor se encontraba aumentando su odio y miedo hacia Corey, ya que incluso él no se atreve a encarar a los ancianos.

Sirzechs: "Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué tal si dejamos de lado esa discusión, que no tiene nada que ver con el tema de la reunión, y vamos de una ves a lo importante?". Pregunto intentando ir al tema principal.

Debido a las palabras del Maou Lucifer, el demonio noble se tuvo que tragar sus palabras a regañadientes, debido a que no podía ir contra las palabras de su gobernante. Esto hizo que Corey sonriera un poco.

Sirzechs: "Ya que nos hemos reunidos, con el fin de observar las caras de todos los presentes, quienes llevan sobre sus hombros la carga de la siguiente generación. También es una reunión que se realiza cada ciclo regular, de manera que podemos ver a los nuevos jóvenes demonios…". Dijo con una voz calmada.

Demonio noble: "Aunque al parecer no lucharon como la vez pasada, hubiera sido divertido ver eso…". Dijo con un tono calmado, y sarcásticamente.

Cor: "Lo de la vez pasada fue solo que un tonto se hizo el duro y por vestirse de delincuente". Dijo también sarcásticamente, haciendo que Zephyrdor empezara a mirarle con odio. "Pero fue más un debate de opiniones que una lucha".

Demonio noble del comentario anterior chasqueo la boca mientras fruncía el ceño. Esto provoco otra sorpresa en los demás demonios, mientras que Sairaog y Laney, trataban de usar toda su fuerza para no reírse, ya que sabían que no había muchos demonios que molestaran a los demonios nobles. Mientras que algunos Maou, también trataban de aguantar sus risas.

Sirzechs: "Ustedes seis son todos los demonios de la próxima generación que tienen el más alto rango entre las noblezas. Por lo que quiero, que compitan antes de su debut oficial y así poder aumentar sus habilidades…". Dijo sonriendo calmado, haciendo que la reunión se pusiera seria.

Sairaog: "¿También lucharemos con la Khaos Brigade con el tiempo?". Pregunto de forma directa y calmada. Esto hizo que Corey le mirara algo de interés.

Sirzechs: "Eso no lo sé. Sin embargo, no quiero enviar a los demonios jóvenes a una guerra, si es posible". Dijo con sinceridad.

Sairaog: "¿Por qué? Incluso si somos jóvenes, nos dedicamos a realizar los trabajos de los demonios. Si simplemente nos limitamos a recibir la bondad de nuestros predecesores, incluso a esta edad…". Fue interrumpido.

Cor: "No es por nada, Sairaog. Pero es evidente la respuesta a tu pregunta, todos los demonios jóvenes presentes, incluyéndome, estamos aún en desarrollo de nuestros poderes y habilidades, si nos envían a la guerra, sin que nosotros hayamos desarrollado nuestros poderes, sería demasiado imprudente, ya que si se presenta el peor de los escenarios, sería una gran pérdida para el Inframundo el solo perder a los demonios de la próxima generación". Dijo llamando la atención de todos, además de hacer que Sairaog meditara sus palabras.

Sirzechs: "Sairaog, reconozco tu gran valentía. Sin embargo, como dice Corey Riffin, eres imprudente. Por encima de todo, me gustaría evitar enviarlos a todos ustedes, que aún siguen en desarrollo, al campo de batalla. Y como también lo dijo Corey Riffin, sería una perdida demasiado grande para el inframundo, espero que los entiendas. Todos ustedes son el tesoro muy valioso para nosotros. Es por eso que quiero que experimenten las cosas paso a paso y de este modo crezcan". Dijo haciendo que Sairaog asintiera en entendimiento a las palabras de Sirzechs, aunque la expresión del peli-negro se mantenía insatisfecha.

El discurso o charla, como mejor lo vean, se extendió por un tiempo, en donde los demonios nobles usaban palabras muy cultas y sofisticadas, que Corey podría adivinar que escondían un odio hacia los siervos de los reyes. Luego se empezó a hablar sobre los Rating Game. Y después de eso se empezó otro tema de conversación.

Sirzechs: "Ahora bien, me disculpo por mantenerlos entretenidos por esta larga conversación. Bueno, todos vemos nuestros sueños y esperanzas en todos ustedes, los jóvenes. Quiero que entiendan por lo menos esto. Ustedes son el tesoro del Inframundo…". Dijo haciendo que los jóvenes demonios se quedaran con esas palabras. "Para terminar las cosas, ¿Podemos escuchar sus respectivos sueños o metas para el futuro?". Pregunto.

El primero en responder a la pregunta de Sirzechs fue Sairaog Bael.

Sairaog: "Mi meta es llegar a ser un Maou". Respondió con confianza y firmeza, haciendo que Corey sonriera un poco al recordarle algo del pasado.

La declaración de Sairaog hizo que hasta los demonios nobles se sorprendieran.

Demonio noble: "Oh…". Dijo sorprendido uno de los vejestorios nobles.

Demonio noble: "No hay ningún precedente de un miembro de la familia del Gran Rey siendo elegido Maou". Dijo sorprendido.

Sairaog: "Cuando la gente del Inframundo sienta de que no hay más elección, excepto el hacerme un Maou, entonces me convertiré en uno". Dijo manteniendo su confianza.

La siguiente en tomar la palabra fue Rías Gremori.

Rías: "Mi objetivo es vivir como la próxima líder del Clan Gremori, y ganar en cada Rating Game que participe". Dijo haciendo que los demonios nobles asintieran a sus palabras.

Cor: 'Algo me dice que solo asienten a lo de Rías porque de ese modo, ella no se involucrara con ellos en términos de política y pensaran que la tendrán bajo control'. Pensó mientras veía calmado a los demonios nobles.

Kurama: '¿Esos tipos no te recuerdan un poco a Danzo?'. Pregunto en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Tú lo has dicho, no yo'. Pensó sonriendo.

La siguiente en tomar la palabra fue Sona Sitri.

Sona: "Quiero construir una escuela sobre el Rating Game en el Inframundo". Dijo con su tono calmado y serio, haciendo que los demonios nobles arrugaran las cejas, como si le molestase.

Demonio noble: "Si se trata de aprender sobre el Rating Game, ¿No existe ya una en el Inframundo?". Pregunto como si estuviera asegurándose de lo que escucho.

Sona: "Esa escuela es solo una a la cual los demonios de clase alta o de rango privilegiado tienen acceso. La escuela que planeo construir es una en la que incluso los demonios de clase media, clase baja y reencarnados también puedan asistir sin ninguna discriminación". Respondió con el mismo tono que antes, haciendo un breve silencio, en donde varios miembros de su nobleza, Serafall y Corey sonrían por el sueño de la heredera Sitri.

Sin embargo… al parecer no muchos apoyaban eso. Debido a que luego de que Sona afirmara sus palabras, la risa de todos los demonios nobles resonó en la habitación.

Demonios nobles: "¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!". Reían a carcajadas, al parecer le parecía gracioso el sueño de Sona.

Demonio noble: "¡Eso es imposible!". Dijo mientras se reía riendo del sueño de Sona.

Otro noble: "¡Esto es simplemente genial! ¡Un muy buen chiste!". Dijo mientras seguía riendo.

Otro noble: "¡Ya veo! ¡Eres una soñadora! ¡Es bueno ser joven!". Dijo riendo. "Sin embargo, para que la próxima líder del clan Sitri declare algo como eso como su sueño. Tengo que decir que dijiste esa tontería aquí, en lugar de tu debut oficial…". Dijo riendo un poco.

Y así siguieron diciendo sus desacuerdos con el sueño de Sona.

Yui: "Papá, ¿Por qué esos tipos se burlan del sueño de Sona?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Seguramente sea que si incluso el Inframundo "actual" ha cambiado mucho desde la discriminación del pasado, aun entre los demonios de alto rango, con los de clase baja y reencarnados todavía existe la discriminación". Explico tranquilo.

Sairaog: "Eso es cierto, también hay un montón de demonios que piensan que esto es natural". Dijo ayudando a entender la confusión de Yui.

Yui: "Ya… veo". Dijo asintiendo un poco confundida.

Cor: "Si quieres, más tarde te aclarare tus dudas, ¿Vale?". Pregunto sonriendo, haciendo que Yui asintiera en compresión.

Sona: "Lo digo en serio". Dijo con una voz firme.

Serafall le estaba sonriendo a Sona, como si estuviera diciendo "Bien hecho". Al parecer, con su posición de Maou, no puede ayudar mucho a su hermana menor, pero se preocupaba por ella.

Entonces, un demonio noble tomo la palabra.

Demonio noble: "Señorita Sona. Los demonios de clase baja y los reencarnados simplemente trabajan para sus amos, los demonios de clase alta, y solo se seleccionan a aquellos que tienen un gran talento. La construcción de una escuela como esa, ¿No provocaría la perdida de clase a una vieja familia, que valoran la tradición y el orgullo? Tal vez sea cierto que el Inframundo este pasando por un estado de cambio, pero el cambio puede ser tanto buena como mala. Algo como eso de enseñar a demonios de clase baja. Realmente no hay nada de interés en eso". Dijo con un tono frio.

Al parecer, Saji no podría aguantar más en silencio, pero antes de que el rubio actuara, se empezó a escuchar una risa en la sala. Cuando todos los miembros que estaban en la sala miraron a quien le pertenecía la risa, los demonios nobles fruncieron el ceño, debido a que el dueño de la risa no era otro que Corey.

Demonio noble: "¿Se puede saber que te da tanta gracia, mocoso Sekiryuutei?". Pregunto enojado.

Cor: "Vamos, es por la excusa que dijo tu compañero. Me es muy graciosa esa tonta excusa de que "Los demonios de clase baja y los reencarnados solo obedecen a sus amos, los demonios de clase alta". Jajajaja, esa excusa es tan tonta y vieja que da hasta risa". Dijo riendo. "Yui, ¿Puedes ir con tu madre un momento?". Pregunto, haciendo que Yui se bajara de su regazo y fuera a donde Laney. "Con razón, los demonios cuentan con una taza demasiada alta de traición cuando son tratados con discriminación". Dijo mientras ponía una mirada seria y se ponía de pie.

Demonio noble: "¿Qué has dicho, mocoso insolente?". Pregunto el mismo demonio que le dijo a Sona las palabras frías sobre su sueño.

Cor: "Sé que me escuchaste perfectamente, no te hagas el sordo, los demonios son seres que cuentan con un muy buen sentido del oído, a menos que tu edad provoque te tus oídos se volviesen sordos, en ese caso, ¿Por qué no dejas tu puesto para dejarle a otro demonio tu cargo?". Pregunto con un tono de burlón. "Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, déjame expresar mi punto de vista de todo esto, especialmente esa excusa que dijiste que sirve para ocultar tras una máscara tu miedo… Mejor dicho, no solo tu miedo, sino el miedo de los demonios más antiguos y nobles, que es el simple hecho de que le temen a los reencarnados y los clases bajas por su enorme crecimiento en términos de fuerza en los últimos años, de ahí proviene tu excusa sobre que "los reencarnados y los clase bajas solo obedecen a sus amos", que sigo diciendo que es una estupidez con solo escucharla. Ustedes le temen a que los reencarnados y los clases bajas, al crecer con una mayor rapidez que los pura sangre pertenecientes de las 72 casas demoniacas, que actualmente solo quedan menos de la mitad, son los únicos que permanecen igual o disminuyen de poco a poco. Pero por lo que veo su temor es otro, mucho más profundo de lo que se piensa, y ese temor es el que los demonios de clase baja y reencarnados se revelen contra ustedes, los demonios puros y nobles. Por eso tú y los demás que piensan como tú se inventan cosas como la que acabas de decir para "Limitar" a los de menor rango que ustedes, ya que como no pueden reducir su crecimiento en términos numéricos, entonces, por lo menos deben impedir su crecimiento intelectual, por eso no le permiten el acceso a información de suma importancia, tanto física como mágica al no contar con escuelas en donde se puedan capacitar su crecimiento de forma adecuada. Y solo por el problema de que la gente como tú, se sienta amenaza de ellos, por lo que se dejan cegar por el miedo, pero se vuelven tan ciegos como para no darse cuenta, que por culpa de sus miedos y costumbres, las cuales siguen enseñando a las siguientes generaciones, son las causantes de todo este alboroto y también sobre el hecho de que los demonios de clase baja y reencarnados traicionen a sus amos dando origen a una guerra sin sentido, ya que ellos se hartaron de ser maltratados tanto física como psicológicamente, lo cual lo único que traerá consigo será la destrucción de toda la fracción de los demonios, cosa que menos mal que no ha ocurrido todavía, y todo eso por culpa de demonios como tú, que son tan paranoicos con sus viejas costumbres". Dijo para luego suspirar, y tomar un ligero respiro. "En serio, no saben cómo me desagradan las personas como ustedes que tienen esos ideales que no dejan avanzar en lo absoluto a la sociedad con la mayor fluidez posible. Los ideales como los de Sona Sitri traen con ella un cambio para bien, llegando primero con el inicio de la igualdad entre los demonios, y quien sabe con qué otras cosas más. Pero claro, para los demonios que viven en la era medieval, sería el comienzo de sus mayores temores, ya que no aceptan que el tiempo medieval termino cuando los humanos dejaron a un lado la esclavitud de las personas". Dijo para luego recibir un silencio que reino durante un tiempo durante unos instantes, debido a su discurso.

Después de unos minutos en completo silencio, el demonio noble a cual Corey le llamo "cobarde", lo rompió con un tono molesto.

Demonio noble: "Mocoso estúpido, como te atreves a…". Dijo pero fue interrumpido.

Cor: "¿Qué me atrevo a que exactamente? Simplemente estoy diciendo lo que pienso, ¿No es así como funciona todo? Además, solo digo lo que nadie puede hacer. Como ya lo dije, tus ideales de esclavitud y de clase sociales término en el mismo momento en que los humanos dejaron de lado tus mismos ideales y eso fue hace años". Dijo sonriendo. "Y guárdate todas esas amenazas y reclamos, carecer de poder para darme miedo. Mis palabras las mantengo, repito y se lo restriego a todos los tipos como tú, incluso podría llegar a usar mis puños para hacerlos entender". Dijo haciendo que volviera a reinar el silencio en la habitación.

Varias personas presentes debían admitir que el chico si era muy osado al encarar a los demonios nobles de frente, además de que algunos estaban de acuerdo con la idea de que había que darle un poco de su merecido a los vejestorios nobles. En el caso de Rías, estaba ligeramente temblando por la actuación de Corey, creyendo de que le echaran la culpa a ella por ser la ama de Corey, mientras que Laney estaba que casi no se podía aguantar reírse.

Demonio noble: "Rías Gremori…". Dijo haciendo que la chica se tensara un poco. "Debe de aprender a educar a sus siervos, mire lo que esta… causando…". Dijo con una voz molesta al principio, pero fue deteniéndose al ver a Corey reírse.

Cor: "Ya veo… ya veo. Como ven que no ganan nada amenazándome, simplemente amenazan a mi ama para que yo ceda por culpa de eso, pero has hecho mal, porque ya debes saber lo que pasa cuando te metes con un dragón, ¿No? Supongo que debiste ver la batalla de Ddraig y Albión, ¿Verdad? Esos dos solos causaron una gran destrucción por si solos, que provoco que las tres fracciones tuvieron que unir fuerza para solamente sellarlas. Ahora deberías de tener cuidado que con tus palabras y acciones, si me llego a enterar de la más mínima acción contra mi ama, familiares o amigos, todos ustedes, montón de vejestorios engreídos, les hare vivir el peor de los infiernos posibles". Dijo con un tono serio y haciendo emitir su aura.

Esto provoco que por alguna razón, los demonios nobles empezaran a temblar un poco de miedo.

Demonio noble: "Tu solamente eres un portador de ese dragón, no es como si fueras a ser un problema". Dijo tratando de disimular su temblor.

Cor: "Pero, ¿Acaso no sabes que también soy el jinchuriki del Kyuubi? Y déjame decirte que lo se manejar perfectamente a mi biju, si quieres pregúntaselo a Tannin, experimento en primera mano mis poderes". Dijo sonriendo confiado.

Demonio noble: "¿Ta-Tannin?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Cor: "Si, así es". Dijo sonriendo, mientras dejaba de emanar su aura. "Bueno, creo que he alargado mucho mi intervención. Lo siento mucho por mantenerlos entretenidos por tanto tiempo, Maous-sama". Dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia, para luego sentarse en su asiento.

Sirzechs: "No hay problema, gracias por expresar tu punto de vista, joven Corey Riffin". Dijo sonriendo calmadamente.

Sona: "Gracias por su compresión, Maou-sama". Agradeció con una ligera sonrisa, mientras que Gray y Saji le enviaban miradas de agradecimiento a Corey, que solo levanto el pulgar mientras sonreía.

Demonio noble: "Pero, Sirzechs-sama, aun no podemos abandonar la tradición sin pruebas reales de que sueños como esos sean obstáculos o que los reencarnados reciban tal honor". Dijo tratando de hacer que Sirzechs cambiara su opinión.

Sera: "En ese caso, si mi Sona-chan logra resultados espectaculares y una buena puntuación en los Rating Game, permitirán que el sueño de Sona-chan se cumpla sin ninguna queja, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo, pero se notaba que estaba cabreada, además de que la estaba cubriendo una ligera capa de aura azulada. "Ya que se quieren burlar y atormentar a mi querida Sona-chan, ¿Por qué no le muestran que tan fuerte es esa tradición?".

Lo que dijo Serafall, provoco que Corey suspirara sonriendo ligeramente, mientras que Sona se tapaba la cara por la vergüenza.

Sirzechs: "Muy bien, muy bien. En ese caso, vamos a realizar un partido entre los jóvenes. Rías Gremori y Sona Sitri, ¿No les gustaría luchar? Si el grupo Sitri logra una gran popularidad y puntuación en la retransmisión, se abandonaran públicamente las tradiciones sobre la discriminación de las clases. Sin embargo, si la puntuación es pésima implicara que esta tenga más peso. Lo mejor es que dicha opinión y puntuación dependan del público, no de los altos mandos, así no habrá manera de hacer alguna trampa, ¿Les parece?". Pregunto para luego ver como Rías y Sona se vieran entre ellas con una mirada retadora, al parecer las cosas se iban a poner interesantes. "La fecha del juego será en dos días, tiempo humano. Los detalles serán enviados a las casas de ambas familias más tarde. Tienen hasta dos días para prepararse".

Sona: "Aun si no es un partido oficial, que sepas que no seré amable en el juego, Rías". Dijo seria.

Rías: "Eso mismo planeaba decirte, Sona". Dijo sonriendo confiada.

Cor: "Al parecer, esta temporada tendrá un comienzo interesante". Dijo suspirando.

Lans: "Eso seguramente lo estaba planeando desde las sombras Onii-sama". Dijo suspirando.

Luego del anuncio del partido la reunión se dio por terminada, pero antes de que el grupo Gremori se fuera de la sala, el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer llamo a Corey.

Sirzechs: "Joven Corey Riffin, antes de que te retires me gustaría conversar un momento contigo…". Dijo haciendo que varias personas se extrañaran por el hecho de que quisiera conversar con el chico, pero por respecto al Maou, se retiraron del lugar, a excepción del grupo Gremori. "Lo siento, Rías, Laney, pero voy a tener que pedirle a Corey por unos momentos". Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco.

Lans: "No veo problema, Onii-sama, pero, ¿Nos podrías decir para que quieres a Cor?". Pregunto confundida.

Sirzechs: "Solo será una conversación sobre algunos temas triviales, además de que también tengo ganas de presentarle a los demás Maou". Dijo mientras se llevaba a Corey.

Cor: "No creo que tarde mucho, vuelvan a la mansión. Tan pronto como termine de hablar con los Maou, iré a la mansión". Dijo para luego seguir a Sirzechs.

Lans: "Bueno, nos vemos". Dijo mientras que ella y los demás se iban de la sala.

Cuando el grupo Gremori se fue de la sala, los otros tres Maou se teletrasportarón para estar de frente a Corey. Digamos que tan pronto como Serafall apareció en frente de Corey, se le lanzo a abrazarlo del cuello.

Cor: "Serafall-sama, estamos enfrente de los demás Maou". Dijo suspirando.

Sera: "Mou. Te dije que me llamaras "Sera-chan"". Dijo inflando sus mejillas infantilmente.

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo volviendo a suspiran.

Sirzechs: "Bueno, llegando al tema que nos interesa, Corey, debo decir fue muy divertido ver como encaraste y casi humillaste a los demonios nobles, aun sabiendo los riesgos que implicaba eso". Dijo sonriendo calmado mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cercanía.

Cor: "De hecho, eso fue solo un paseo en el parque de lo que realmente puedo llegar a humillar a alguien lleno de orgullo". Dijo sonriendo, sorprendiendo un poco al Maou rojo. "Personas como esos tipos son geniales cuando le rompes su orgullo. A ello le gusta molestar a los débiles, pero no saben cómo reaccionar cuando lo molestan a ellos. Esto es como pasatiempo que tengo, me gusta romper el orgullo de las personas como ellos".

Sirzechs: "Ya veo. Se nota que sabes cómo hacerlo, parecías como si solo jugaras con ellos". Dijo riendo.

Cor: "Como dije, solo fue un simple paseo en el parque". Dijo tranquilo.

Sera: "Te agradezco mucho el que ayudaras a mi querida Sona-chan, aunque fuera de forma indirecta, Cor-chan". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No es nada, Serafa… Sera-chan". Dijo corrigiendo al instante al notar la mirada de Serafall. "Como ya he dicho, me gusta molestar a los brabucones, además de que tampoco soporto a aquellos que se burlan del sueño de otros. Si puedo hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, mucho mejor para mí". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sera: "Es por eso que te daré esta recompensa". Dijo mientras le besa le mejilla a Corey, muy cerca de la boca del chico, lo cual no solo sorprendió a Corey, sino que también a los otros Maou, además de que se podría apreciar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ajuka: "Un placer conocerte en persona, hijo de Igneel y también Sekiryuutei, Corey Riffin. Soy Ajuka Beelzebub". Dijo mientras extendía la mano para estrecharla con el chico, lo cual Corey hizo sin dudar.

Cor: "También es un placer conocerlo, Ajuka-sama". Dijo cortésmente, para luego dirigir su mirada al último hombre que era un hombre alto, cuya cabeza es calva, Corey debió suponer que era el último Maou. "Supongo que usted debe ser Falibium Asmodeus-sama, ¿No?". Pregunto calmado.

Falibium: "Si, así es y no es necesarios que seas muy formal, chico". Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Corey.

Cor: "Tratare". Dijo riendo un poco. "Por cierto, ¿Es todo lo que querías conmigo, Sirzechs? No es que tenga algún problema". Pregunto viendo al pelirrojo.

Sirzechs: "¿Qué paso con eso de llamarme Nii-sama?". Pregunto.

Cor: "No se pase, ¿Quiere?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Sirzechs: "Vale. Pero tengo una última pregunta, Corey". Dijo poniendo una mirada algo seria.

Cor: "¿Qué es?". Pregunto confundido.

Sirzechs: "Cuando estabas hablado con los demonios nobles, en el momento en que comenzaste a emanar tu aura, acaso… tu… ¿Usaste una habilidad llamada Haki?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Con que lo descubrió, ¿Eh? Bueno, no puedo engañar a alguien que sabe sobre el Haki, así que si, si lo use contra esos vejestorios, aunque no creo que sea necesario decir cuál es el Haki que use". Dijo calmado.

Sirzechs: "El Haki del conquistador, permite doblegar a cualquier persona que el usuario de la técnica quiera, siempre y cuando, la victima sea alguien de voluntad débil o que no tenga conocimiento sobre ella. Hace tiempo que no veía a alguien usar un Haki". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Un viejo me ayudo en el entrenamiento". Dijo sonriendo.

Sirzechs: "Ya veo. Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora, además de que debes de prepararte para el partido dentro de dos días". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Vale, si es todo lo que necesitan de mí, entonces me voy". Dijo mientras separaba ligeramente a Serafall de él, pero fue detenido por la misma, que estaba presionando el brazo derecho del chico en sus desarrollados pechos.

Sera: "Mou. Yo no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes más tiempo aquí, Cor-chan… No es justo". Dijo quejándose infantilmente.

Cor: "No se preocupe, Sera-chan, no es como si fuera un "adiós", es más un "nos vemos"". Dijo calmado mientras le acariciaba ligeramente la cabeza a Serafall, sonrojándola.

Sera: "Vale". Dijo triste pero al mismo tiempo feliz, soltando el brazo de Corey, viendo como el chico se empezaba a alejar.

Cor: "Oh, se me olvidaba algo". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta e iba en donde Serafall, para darle un beso en la frente a la chica, sonrojándola a montón. "Bueno, ahora si me voy". Dijo mientras abandonaba la sala.

 **(Más tarde-En el cuarto de Corey).**

Actualmente, todos los que acompañaron al grupo Gremori y los mismos se encontraban en la habitación de Corey del castillo Gremori discutiendo sobre el Rating Game dentro de dos días.

Cor: "Se puede saber, ¿Por qué todas las reuniones que hacemos en el Inframundo se localizan en mi cuarto?". Pregunto confundido, mientras tenía en su regazo a Yui y a Kusano, cada una en una pierna, además de que tenía a Celine jugando con su cabello.

Azazel: "Rías, no nos deja entrar a su cuarto, Laney tampoco, Mio, aún le están preparando su habitación en la mansión. La tuya es la más grande a la que tenemos acceso". Explico calmado.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Azazel: "Bueno, por lo que tenido en cuenta de ti, Corey, tu puedes equiparte de tu Balance Breaker al segundo, que es un tiempo demasiado corto como para detenerte. Las habilidades individuales del Boosted Gear son muy esenciales en la lucha, pero el Balance Breaker también es importante, especialmente contra enemigos poderosos. ¿Cada cuánto disminuye el tiempo de tu uso del Balance Breaker al usar los Boost?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Dependiendo de qué tan necesario sea el uso de los Boost". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Azazel: "Ya veo, Rías, Sona Sitri sabe sobre tu sequito hasta cierto punto, ¿No?". Pregunto.

Rías: "Hai, ella nos entiende más o menos. Por ejemplo, ella sabe que los de mayor ataque son Corey, Kiba, Xenovia, Akeno y Yami. También debe contar con las grabaciones de la lucha contra Raiser, que fueron mostradas en público, después de todo. Y también debe saber sobre los poderes Koneko y Gasper". Respondió.

Azazel: "En otras palabras, sabe mucho o todo sobre ustedes, ¿Eh?". Dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla. "En ese caso, Sona ira principalmente a por ti, Corey". Dijo viendo al chico.

Cor: "Ya lo sé, seguramente envía a Gray con Juvia para detenerme". Dijo calmado.

Azazel: "Ahora, ¿Cuándo sabes sobre ellos, Rías?". Pregunto a la pelirroja.

Rías: "Se de las habilidades de Sona, también de su Reina y algunos de sus siervos, aunque debo admitir que algunas de las capacidades de sus siervos son desconocidas, especialmente la de los nuevos integrantes".

Azazel: "Así que estas en una completa desventaja en términos de información. Bueno, uno una cosa esta bien para un juego o una batalla real. Esto es a menudo el caso de muchos juegos y batallas. También puede llegar el caso en el que el Sacred Gear evoluciona o transforma durante el combate. Debes prestarles una cuidadosa atención a ellos. El número de oponentes es de 10". Dijo calmado.

Cor: "Un Rey, una Reina, una Torre, un Caballero, dos alfiles y cuatro peones, para un total de 10 personas. Aun sino tiene el juego completo, puede dar un buen combate, ya que tenemos la misma cantidad de personas, pero nosotros tenemos un poco de ventaja en términos de poder, pero con Juvia y Gray ahí…". Dijo calmado, diciendo lo último en susurro.

Rías: "Cor, tiene razón en eso". Dijo sonriendo confiada. "Pero aún me interesaría saber de qué son capaces de hacer Gray y Juvia".

Cor: "Gray usa magia para moldear el hielo, pudiendo formar cualquier objeto con el hielo y poder manipularla. La razón por la que se ganó su apodo de stripper es porque tiene la costumbre de quitarse la ropa, como ya saben, pero eso lo hace para poder captar más frio del habiente". Empezó a explicar. "Cuanta menos ropa tenga más frio capta su cuerpo y más hielo puede moldear. Por suerte para la vista y los niños, siempre suele dejarse sus pantalones o los calzones, pero tengan en mente esto, cuando está sin camisa es cuando es más peligroso. Y Juvia, se unió no hace mucho al gremio, pero por lo que tengo entendido es que ella es capaz de usar magia de agua, a un estilo muy superior a Sona, incluso llegando a convertir su cuerpo en agua para que los ataques físicos no sultán efecto, eso es todo lo que se de ella, aparte de ser una completa acosadora con Gray".

Azazel: "Entiendo, así están un poco emparejados". Dijo para luego empezar a escribir en una pizarra blanca. "En los Rating Game se clasifican a sus participantes en diferentes tipos, que son "Poder", "Técnica", "Apoyo" y "Asistencia". De ellas, Rías es de tipo "Asistencia", que son los que tienen un gran manejo sobre la magia, por decirlo de alguna manera. Akeno, Kiba, Yami, son de tipo "Técnica", que pelean usando tanto la velocidad y técnica. Asia, Lucy y Gasper son de tipo "Apoyo", que como su nombre lo indica, tratan de apoyar a los demás, pero analizándolo más a fondo, Asia y Lucy se acercan un poco a los tipo "Asistente", mientras que Gasper se acerca tipo "Técnica". Xenovia y Koneko está en los de tipo "Poder", que son los que usar fuerza bruta y de los que dan un enorme daño en un solo ataque". Explico para luego ver a Corey. "Por último, Corey, tu eres de tipo "Poder", por cosas que no es ni necesario mencionar, pero también eres de tipo "Técnica" debido a que eres un ninja, de tipo "Apoyo" debido al poder de transferencia de tu Boosted Gear, y de tipo "Asistencia" al saber que puedes usar magia para ayudar a tus compañeros aun si no estás en la primera línea. En otras palabras, tú te encuentras en todos los campos". Dijo suspirando, mientras terminaba de dibujar una especie de cruz en la pizarra en donde cada punta tenía el nombre de cada campo, en donde puso el nombre de cada integrante mencionado en su respectivo campo, con Asia, Lucy y Gasper, en medio de "Apoyo" y "Asistencia" las dos primeras, y en medio de "Apoyo" y "Técnica", mientras que Corey estaba en el centro de la cruz, representando que el chico estaba en todos los campos.

Gasper: "¡Es impresionante, Cor-sempai!". Dijo con admiración.

Koneko: "… Increíble, lo que se esperaría de Cor-sempai". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Lans: "Me lo esperaba". Dijo riendo un poco.

Mikan: "Entonces, descartando a los miembros del sequito de Rías, ¿Cómo nos calificaríamos nosotros?". Pregunto levantando la mano.

Azazel: "En tu caso, Mikan, tu serias de tipo "Técnica" y con un poco de "Asistencia", con Kon, el seria de tipo "Poder", su hermano seria de "Apoyo", Laney, estaría con su hermana Rías en "Asistencia" y "Técnica", pero con su nuevos poderes, se estaría acercando a los de "Poder", Mio, lo mismo que Rías, pero con un poco de "Técnica", y así sucesivamente". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, pasemos a lo importante. Los de tipo "Poder" deben de tener cuidado son de aquellas personas de tipo "Técnica" que tienen la habilidad de contraataque. Estos tipos son capaces de devolver un golpe lanzado y con aun más poder".

Xenovia: "Si hay algún tipo de contraataque, simplemente debo superarlo en poder". Dijo tranquila.

Azazel: "Puede ser, pero es muy distinto si esa persona es un genio en el campo. Si ese es el caso, lo mejor será atacar con la menor cantidad de energía posible. Es mejor enfrentarse a esos tipos con personajes como Akeno, Kiba o Gasper o también puede ser con las habilidades de Corey, entre otras cosas. Todo depende de la compatibilidad. Los de tipo "Poder" son increíblemente poderosos, pero sufren mucho riesgo cuando se enfrentan a un tipo "Técnica"". Explico, haciendo que Xenovia se pusiera a meditar un poco las palabras.

Satellizer: "Cor-sama, no es por crearle un problema, pero ¿Usted no tiene alguna habilidad de contraataque? La que uso con Tannin en el entrenamiento, ¿No?". Pregunto, haciendo que los demás pusieran atención a Corey.

Cor: "¿Hablas del Full Countrer? ¿Qué pasa con él?". Pregunto confundido, sorprendiendo un poco a los demás.

Azazel: "¿Desde cuando tienes una habilidad de contraataque? ¿Y cómo se te ocurre ponerle a una técnica "contraataque" como nombre?". Pregunto algo sorprendido.

Cor: "La tengo desde hace un tiempo, y no se me ocurrió otro nombre más que ese". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rías: "¿Y no tenías pensado decirnos eso?". Pregunto cruzándose de brazos, algo molesta.

Cor: "¿Cuál es el problema de eso?". Pregunto volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

Azazel: "Bueno, volviendo al tema, yo diría que ustedes tendrían una posibilidad del 80% o un poco más para ganar en este juego. Personalmente siento que van a ganar, pero no es un ganar "Seguro". Y el valor de las piezas tampoco es absoluto. Al igual que el ajedrez real, el valor cambia de acuerdo a la situación en el tablero". Dijo mientras cerraba el marcador. "He vivido mucho tiempo. En ese tiempo, he visto una gran variedad de batallas. Es por eso que les diré esto. He visto a chicos ganar a pesar de que estén teniendo menos del 10% de las posibilidades de ganar. No subestimen a sus oponentes, incluso si tienen una posibilidad del 1%. Como ya dije, creo que definitivamente van a ganar. Sin embargo, creo que ellos también quieren ganar a toda costa. Este es mi último consejo por ahora".

Kiba: "Solo esperemos que no nos una condición de no destruir". Dijo sonriendo algo nervioso. "Si es así entonces tendremos un poco de problemas".

Lucy: "Tienes razón, Kiba. Cor trata de no destruir nada, ¿Vale?". Dijo mirando al peli-azul.

Cor: "Tratare…". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que cree una estrategia para combatir contra Sona, especialmente para Gray y juvia".

Cor: "No te preocupes por Gray…". Dijo llamando la atención del grupo. "Gray y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver, y ahora que Erza no está, podremos luchar sin preocupación". Dijo sonriendo de manera que los demás entendieron que mejor se lo dejaran a él.

Rías: "Si lo dices tú, Cor. Entonces te lo dejamos a ti". Dijo calmada.

Azazel: "Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide chicos, he recibido una parte de las reglas del juego". Dijo haciendo que todos le prestaran atención. "Al parecer, ustedes tendrán una reducción increíble en fuerza de combate".

Cor: "Dilo de una vez, Azazel". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Azazel: "Vale, vale. La cosa es que, debido a la increíble actuación de Corey en la reunión, los ancianos esos pusieron unas reglas a tus poderes, Corey. Y son…". Dijo mientras sacaba un papel doblado de su ropa, para empezar a leerlo. _"El Sekiryuutei tiene prohibido usar más de un solo tipo de magia Dragon Slayer en toda la partida, solo puede usar dos técnicas ninja en todo el partido, y solo podrá usar a un solo familiar en el partido, si escoge a las espíritus espadas, ellas tienen completamente prohibido su modo de espada en el partido y solo pueden ser usadas como apoyo, al igual que la otra familiar. Si se incumple las reglas anteriormente nombradas, el Sekiryuutei quedara completamente descalificado del partido"_ , eso es lo que dice". Dijo después de terminar de leer el papel.

Cor: "Me han hecho un gran nerf. Esos ancianos nobles que humille. Quieren asegurarse de que pierda, pero eso no será posible, eso solo hará el desafío aún más interesante". Dijo sonriendo. "Estoy que ardo". Dijo sonriendo.

Azazel: "¿Cuáles serán las habilidades que usaras con magia y chakra? ¿Y cuál de tus familiares usaras? Todas ellas son muy poderosas".

Cor: "Con mis habilidades ninjas, con solamente el Jutsu clones de sombras y el de sustitución me serán suficientes, con mi magia será mi magia básica, la del Dragon Slayer de Fuego y con lo de mis familiares, no lo he decidido todavía". Dijo calmado.

Azazel: "Ya veo. Cambiando de tema, Corey, siempre me he preguntado, ¿Tu acaso quieres un harem?". Pregunto, haciendo que algunas chicas lo miraran con algo de enojo. "Lo pregunto por como tratas y comportas con las chicas". Dijo ignorando las miradas de las chicas.

Cor: "Si quiero o no un harem no es de tu incumbencia, Azazel". Dijo suspirando.

Ddraig: "Yo te aseguro, cuervo, que Corey si quiere tenerlo". Dijo desde la mano izquierda de Corey.

Azazel: "Ya veo, es bueno saberlo. ¿Crees que deba darte algunos consejos para los harems? Aunque no lo creas, soy alguien que ha tenido cientos de harems en el pasado, ¿Sabes? No perderías nada por escuchar mis consejos". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Que hayas tenido muchos harems y que no tengas ningún hijo, por alguna razón, eso me sorprende más que lo que estás diciendo, cuervo". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Kon: "Estoy de acuerdo con Corey". Dijo asintiendo levemente la cabeza.

Azazel: "No le den importancia a eso, chicos. El caso, siempre es bueno ser un hombre capaz de seducir hasta las mujeres más hermosas, como Amaterasu o Tiffa". Dijo sonriendo.

Furano, Leafa: "¿Qué tiene que ver Amaterasu-sama/mi hermana en la conversación, cuervo de pacotilla?". Preguntaron al mismo tiempo con una mirada entrecerrada, mientras que Tiffa se sonrojaba un poco.

Maria: "Pero aun ahí una persona que supera la increíble belleza de Tiffa-sama y Amaterasu-sama, y esa es la más poderosa y la más bella mujer del cielo, la gran Serafín del cielo, Gabriel-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Azazel: "Oh, eso no lo discuto, Maria. La bella Gabriel. Pagaría todo el dinero del mundo y de las fracciones para hacer que Gabriel caiga a nuestro lado, pero el tonto de Miguel no deja que ella abandone el cielo". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "¿Gabriel? Me suena el nombre". Dijo en susurro para sí mismo.

Azazel: "Ningún hombre ha visto los pechos al desnudo de Gabriel, pero según algunas mujeres ángeles que la vieron, dicen que esos pechos emiten un resplandor muy sagrado". Dijo sonriendo intentando imaginarse los pechos de Gabriel.

Cor: "No quiero saber cómo obtuviste información de esas chicas ángeles, cuervo". Dijo suspirando.

Azazel: "¿Qué pasa, Corey? No hay nada de malo en eso. Es más, la razón por la que me convertir de Ángel a Ángel caído es porque solía agarrar los pechos de las mujeres humanas". Dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

Cor: "Eso no sería algo de lo que estaría orgulloso, y como tengo entendido, todos los líderes de Grigori cayeron por la tentación de mujeres humanas". Dijo pensativo. "Sin duda alguna, tu viejo estaría algo decepcionado".

Azazel: "Si, pero qué más da, son cosas que pasan, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Si es verdad, y ahora que me acuerdo, Azazel. ¿Te sabes el chiste de no y yo tampoco?". Pregunto con una mirada seria.

Azazel: "No…". Dijo confundido, mientras levantaba una ceja.

Cor: "Yo tampoco". Dijo haciendo que Azazel se empezara a reír, al igual que varias personas presentes. "¿Has entendido el chiste?". Pregunto.

Azazel: "Si". Dijo deteniéndose unos momentos.

Cor: "Yo también". Dijo sonriendo un poco, haciendo que volvieran a reír. "Bueno, ya que les he contado mi chiste, déjame escuchar uno tuyo, cuervo".

Azazel: "Toc. Toc". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Pase". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Azazel chasqueara la lengua.

Azazel: "Oye, así no se puede contar un chiste". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Cor: "No sabes cuantos chistes me han y he hecho con eso de la puerta". Dijo riendo un poco.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente Corey se encuentra en su habitación, viendo a Restia y a Satellizer mirándose a la cara con una mirada enojada, la razón, pues las dos se encuentran discutiendo para ver quién debe ir con Corey en el partido, cabe resaltar que las dos estaban desnudas.

Satellizer: "Esta más que claro que debo de ser yo quien vaya con Cor-sama. Tengo más habilidades de apoyo". Dijo afilando su mirada.

Restia: "Eso es lo que tú dices, Satellizer". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Corey podía sentir como las miradas de sus dos familiares desprendían chispas.

Cor: "Chicas, vamos, cálmense, ¿Si? Debe de haber una forma más calmada de hacer esto". Dijo suspirando.

Restia: "Es verdad, Cor-sama, y creo que se cuál sería la mejor forma". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Corey y sonreía de forma coqueta. "Cor-sama, ¿Qué le parece si usted elije a la chica que lo acompañara en el juego?". Pregunto acercando su cara a la cara de Corey, intentando juntar sus labios.

Est: "… Cor, ¿Qué estás haciendo con la espíritu oscuro?". Pregunto llamando la atención de los presentes. Ella se encontraba en la cama, completamente desnuda, a excepción de sus medias hasta los muslos. Permanecía aun con su expresión neutra, pero se notaba que estaba molesta.

Cor: "Est, que te parece si nos calmamos un poco, ¿Si?". Pregunto.

Restia: "Oh, querida, ¿Tienes alguna objeción, señorita espada sagrada?". Pregunto sonriendo tiernamente, dándole la cara a Est, que aún mantenía su mirada.

Est: "Espíritu oscuro, deja a Cor, por favor. Cor es mi amo". Dijo afilando un poco su mirada.

Restia: "Sabes que yo soy la primera espíritu que hizo un contrato con Cor-sama, tú, en cambio, estas obstaculizando en este momento".

Satellizer: "Si hablas de quien hizo primero el contrato de familiares con Cor-sama, esa fui yo". Dijo alzando la voz.

Est: "La espíritu contratada de Cor, soy yo".

Restia: "No, si insistes tanto en eso, ¿Por qué no me demuestras tus palabras con tu poder?". Pregunto sonriendo.

De nuevo, Corey podía sentir como unas chispas chocaban por las miradas que se mandaban sus familiares.

Cor: "Etto… ¿Chicas?". Pregunto sin poder hacer algo. "¿Acaso no se pueden llevar bien?".

Satellizer, Restia, Est: "No". Dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Qué raro que estemos de acuerdo en algo".

Restia: "Resolvamos esto aquí y ahora". Dijo sonriendo.

Est, Satellizer: "Estoy de acuerdo, Espíritu oscuro/Restia". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Oigan, no creo que sea lo mejor pelear aquí adentro". Dijo pero su opinión no fue escuchada.

Restia: "¡O relámpago negro, capaz de incinerar las almas hacia el olvido Hellblast!". Dijo mientras era cubierta por unos rayos negros y los enviaba a Est.

Est: "Para mí, que poseo unas grandes habilidades de anti-magia, tu magia no tiene ningún efecto en mi". Dijo mientras que los relámpagos desaparecían a su alrededor sin problemas.

Restia: "Lo que se esperaría de la legendaria "Demon Slayer"". Dijo sonriendo.

Satellizer: "Sin embargo…". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Est se sorprendiera debido a que los relámpagos de Restia solo eran una distracción para Est. Permitiendo que tanto Restia como Satellizer se pusieran detrás a la espalda de Est al instante.

Est: "¿Qué paso?". Pregunto sorprendida, mientras sentía como sus brazos eran sostenidos por Satellizer, que luego la tumbo a la cama, manteniéndola sostenida de los brazos. "… ¿Qué piensan hacer…?".

Restia: "Fufu, algo muy vergonzoso para ti…". Dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en las puntas de las medias de Est, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de inmediato.

Satellizer: "Señorita espada sagrada, creo recordar que tienes una particular vergüenza a exponer tus piernas descalzos, ¿No, Restia?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Restia: "Hai, así es, Satellizer". Dijo mientras tomaba las medias de Est y empezaba a bajárselas.

Est: "Uwah". Dijo entre un ligero gemido.

Restia: "Señorita espada legendaria, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que podías hacer sonidos tan lindos?". Dijo con un tono algo burlón.

Est: "No hagan eso… deténganse". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos y muy sonrojada.

Satellizer, Restia: "Nos negamos ". Dijeron con un tono algo cantarín, mientras que Restia seguía con su tarea, llegando hasta los tobillos de Est.

Est: "… Ooh, ah… No…". Dijo entre gemidos, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, que luego dirigió la mirada a Corey.

Cor: "Chicas, ¿Pueden cálmense?". Pregunto suspirando.

Restia: "Oh, Cor, querido. ¿Acaso no quieres ver los pies desnudos de esa pequeña?". Pregunto curiosa.

Satellizer: "Cierto, cierto". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cor: "En cierta manera, me da algo de curiosidad, ¿Y a ti, Maria?". Dijo viendo como la puerta de su habitación se abría dejando paso a Maria, que tenía una sonrisa forzada.

Maria: "Como siempre, Cor-sama, me descubre". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "¿A qué vienes, Maria?". Pregunto curioso.

Maria: "Lo que pasa es que sentí que algo interesante y vine lo más rápido que pude". Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Cor: "Ya veo…". Dijo suspirando.

Restia: "Maria, ¿Por qué no vienes y nos hechas una mano con Est?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Maria: "Vale, debo hacerlo para comprobar algo". Dijo aprovechó al ver a Restia y Satellizer burlándose de Est intentando casi exitosamente de quitarle sus medias estando desnuda, así que aprovechó el momento al ver lo extrañamente sensible que se puso que probó algo.

Entonces, las manos de Maria fueron directo a amasar y apretar los nuevos grandes pechos de Est.

Est: "¡Eh! ¡Aaaah! ¡¿M-Maria que haces?! Iaan". Pregunto entre gemidos.

Maria: "Ufufufufu, vaya, ¿Qué le ocurre, señorita espada sagrada? Normalmente no sientes gran cosa cuando te manosean las tetas". Dijo sonriendo.

Est: "Iaan ¡N-No-No lo sé! Yo tampoco entiendo por qué mis senos se sienten tan sensibles ahora ¡Aaaah!". Gimió al sentir como Maria apretó muy fuerte sus pezones.

Restia: "Jijiji, creo que yo tengo una teoría". Dijo mientras seguía quitando las medias de Est muy lentamente.

Satellizer: "¿Y cuál es, Restia?". Pregunto curiosa.

Restia: "Los pies de la señorita espada sagrada no son sólo sensibles, también provocan sensibilidad a las partes menos sensibles de su cuerpo, por ejemplo antes cuando le tocas sus pechos no sentía gran cosa, pero ahora que le estamos molestando sus pies, eso ha causado que al tocarlos ahora sí que los sienta muy sensible". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "Cor-sama, ¿Qué le parece si viene y juega también con los pechos de Est-sama?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No…". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Restia: "Eso me recuerda, Cor-sama. Que usted jugo con los cuerpos de Koneko, Kirin y Julie ayer en la noche". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa con eso?". Pregunto confundido.

Restia: "Usted juega con los cuerpos de esas tres chicas, pero no lo hace con nosotras, usted es muy malo". Dijo algo molesta y fingiendo dolor, para luego seguir molestando a Est.

Satellizer: "Eso es verdad, Cor-sama, debe de mimarnos a nosotras, que somos tus familiares". Dijo mientras soltaba a Est y se movía a donde Corey, y se sentaba sobre el chico de frente. "¿No me diga que te gusta más el cuerpo de una niña que el mío?". Pregunto algo desanimada. "Dijiste que no haría que me sintiera sola, lo prometiste cuando me hice tu familiar". Dijo en susurro triste, para luego sentir como era acariciada por la espalda, para luego ver a Corey, que sonreía tranquilo.

Cor: "Eso es verdad, te lo prometí, pero yo solo seré el pilar central. Y no es que me guste el cuerpo de Kirin, solo fueron accidentes". Dijo sonriendo.

Satellizer: "Entonces, quiero que esto sea como esos "accidentes"". Dijo para luego tomar una de las manos de Corey y ponerla en uno de sus pechos. "Por favor, Cor-sama, hágame lo mismo que a Koneko y las demás". Dijo con un tono algo seductor, pero en el fondo se notaba algo tímida e insegura.

Cor: "¿Por qué siempre termino haciendo esto?". Pregunto suspirando.

Ddraig: '¿Por qué no sencillamente ya las haces tus mujeres? Cuatro chicas no debe de ser problema para ti'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Cállate'. Pensó molesto. "Vale, vale, no tengo mucho más que hacer para que se queden quietas, ¿Verdad?". Dijo mientras empezaba a apretar el pecho de Satellizer, sacándoles unos ligeros gemidos. "Tienes un aroma dulce y delicioso, Satellizer, ahora veré si tu sabor es igual". Dijo en susurro mientras acercaba el pecho de Satellizer y empezaba a chuparle el pezón, sacándole unos fuertes gemidos a la chica. "Desde tu momento en el baño, Satellizer, note que te gusta mucho que te toque los pechos, especialmente si uso mi boca". Dijo para seguir chupando el pezón de Satellizer.

Entonces, de la nada, aparece Restia por la espalda de Satellizer y le agarra el pecho libre de la chica, haciendo que Satellizer se sorprendiera.

Restia: "Hada de combate tramposa. Mientras que Maria y yo seguíamos sobando el trasero y el pecho de Est, aparte de seguir quitándole las medias, tú te vas y haces que Cor-sama te mime primero. Mereces un castigo". Dijo para luego morder la oreja de Satellizer, mientras que masajeaba el pecho libre de la chica y Corey seguía con lo suyo, esto hizo que Satellizer soltara fuertes gemidos.

Maria: "Como me gustan las cosas como estas". Dijo sonriendo mientras seguía acariciando el cuerpo de Est, además de prohibir que la chica se ponga sus medias, haciendo que siguiera con su gran sensibilidad. "Cor-sama, creo que ya va siendo hora de que empiece a jugar con el cuerpo de Est". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No, aun no". Dijo deteniéndose un momento. "Primero quiero escuchar la dulce voz de mi querida hada de combate". Dijo para luego acercar la cara de Satellizer a la suya, pero dirige su boca a la oreja de la chica, dándole un ligero mordisco a la oreja de Satellizer, haciendo que un poco de su energía pasara a través de la oreja al cuerpo de la chica, provocando que Satellizer soltara un fuerte gemido además de haber llegado al clímax, acabando sobre Corey. "Bien, con esto, no podrá moverse por unos momentos". Dijo mientras se paraba de la silla y dejaba a Satellizer en ella, de manera que la chica se sintiera cómoda. "Ahora, les toca a ustedes tres chicas". Dijo mientras veía como Restia iba a la cama y empezaba a ayudar a Maria con lo de Est.

Maria: "Primero empiece con Est-sama, ella esta lista, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo suspirando mientras se dirigía a su cama. "Relájate, Est, prometo no hacerte daño". Dijo mientras masajeaba uno de los pechos y también dándole ligeros masajes a las piernas desnudas de Est, sacándole unos gemidos a la chica, que aun conservaba su mirada neutra, pero tenía un enorme sonrojo en la cara. "Tu piernas desnudas son muy lindas, Est, ¿Por qué no pasas más tiempo sin las medias?". Pregunto mientras seguía masajeando los muslos de Est.

Est: "Pero… es que es… vergonzoso". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos.

Cor: "¿No habías dicho ayer que mis deseos sus tus ordenes?". Pregunto confundido.

Est: "Si, pero… ¡Ah!". Dijo para luego soltar un fuerte gemido debido a que Maria y Restia le empezaron a chupar un pezón cada una. "¡No…!".

Entonces, de la nada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando a la vista a tres personas que se cayeron al abrir la puerta, eran tres mujeres, que fueron reconocidas al instante por los que estaban en la habitación.

Cor: "¿Raynare, Mitelt, Misubi?". Pregunto viendo a las tres chicas, que tenían un sonrojo en la mejilla, por lo menos Raynare y Mitelt.

Mitelt: "Bu-Buenas noches, ¿Cómo están?". Pregunto tartamudeando un poco, sonrojándose mucho al ver como estaban las cosas en la habitación.

Restia: "¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban vigilando a escondidas?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Misubi: "Yo estaba buscando a Akame y a Leone por esta enorme mansión y me encontré con Raynare y Mitelt por el camino". Dijo tranquila.

Raynare: "Y luego vimos a Maria delante de la puerta de la habitación, para que luego entrara, tan solo nos queríamos asegurar de que no pasara nada malo". Dijo tartamudeando un poco, tratando de sacar una excusa.

Maria: "Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza, ¿Sabes, Raynare-sama?". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Restia: "Ara, así que estuvieron espiando desde el principio, ¿Eh? Cor-sama, como que estas chicas se merecen un buen castigo por hace algo como esto, ¿No lo cree?". Pregunto sonriendo algo lujuriosa y malévola, por lo menos para Raynare y Mitelt.

Cor: "No lo sé". Dijo mirando al techo pensativo.

Restia: "Vamos, Cor-sama, ¿No se supone que usted le dio un "Castigo" a Kirin, Koneko y Julie por hacer lo mismo que hicieron ellas?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "Eso es verdad". Dijo pensativo.

Maria: "Entonces, todo está dicho". Dijo mientras que chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que la ropa de las tres chicas, más su ropa de Maid, se convirtiera en partículas y desaparecieran en el aire, estoy hizo que Raynare y Mitelt trataran de cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos con sus brazos. "Ahora, lo más importante". Dijo mientras volvía a chasquear los dedos, haciendo que la excitación de las chicas presentes. "Con esto Cor-sama, ya puede empezar con jugar con nosotras". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ohe-Ohe, Maria…". Dijo suspirando para luego sentir como algo grande y suave se presionaba contra su espalda, haciendo que Corey volteara su cabeza para ver a Satellizer, que se había recuperado y se fue a la espalda de Corey, sin que este se diera cuenta. "¿Satellizer?".

Satellizer: "Cor-sama, que malo es, dejándome de lado en un momento como estos". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Corey, haciendo que sus pechos presionaran aún más en la espalda del chico.

Cor: "Bueno, discúlpame, lo que pasa es que es más difícil mantenerlas controladas sin son muchas, y pensé que no tendrías problemas con eso". Dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada, mientras que Maria y Restia empujaban a las tres nuevas chicas a la cama del chico.

Maria: "Cor-sama, debe de entender el corazón de una chica, cosas como la que dijo son cosas que no se tiene que decir, ya que la chica odia que se enfoquen más en otras que en ellas, eso es un dato importante, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Gracias por compartir información crucial, Maria". Dijo de forma sarcástica, para luego sentir como algo filoso se posa sobre su garganta, para ver cómo era una versión pequeña de la espada de Satellizer, que tenía una pequeña aura oscura a su alrededor.

Satellizer: "Cor-sama, ¿Qué hace poniéndole más atención a Maria que a mí, que soy tu primer familiar?". Pregunto algo fría.

Cor: "Te equivocas, Satellizer, solo le pregunte algo a Maria, pero eso no significa que tu no seas de prioridad, Satellizer". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente, logrando que Satellizer quitara el cuchillo de su garganta.

Satellizer: "Entonces, demuéstramelo haciéndome sentir bien". Dijo mientras soltaba a Corey y le daba vuelta, para tumbarlo a la cama, con ella sobre él, poniendo las manos de Corey sobre su pecho y su trasero, respectivamente.

Restia: "Satellizer, no acapares toda la diversión, deja que otras chicas disfruten, especialmente las nuevas". Dijo protestando.

Satellizer: "Um… No". Dijo desviando la mirada, con un claro enojo.

Cor: "Satellizer… dices que soy malo, pero que no dejes que las demás se diviertan al igual que tú, eso sí es ser malo". Dijo suspirando, sentándose como podía mientras dejaba a Satellizer sobre él.

Satellizer: "Pero… Si Cor-sama está mimando a otra chica… Se terminara alejando de mi". Dijo algo triste.

Cor: 'Al parecer, el hechizo de Maria hizo que Satellizer se volviese, aparte de atrevida, insegura'. Pensó algo sorprendido por lo dicho por su familiar. "Tranquila, no importa con que chica este o que haga, yo no te abandonaría, ni a las demás, eso solo haría que me viera como un idiota en vez de un hombre". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Satellizer.

Satellizer: "Si lo dices así… entonces, está bien". Dijo mientras dejaba que Corey le acariciara la cabeza.

Maria: "Bueno, basta de cháchara. Pasemos a la acción". Dijo sonriendo mientras llevaba a Raynare y a Mitelt a los lados de Corey, cabe mencionar que ambas chicas jadeaban mucho y tenían un gran sonrojo en la cara. "Creo que lo mejor será enseñarle a estas dos ángeles caídos sobre lo que hacemos en momentos como estos".

Raynare: "No… por favor…". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos y jadeos.

Mitelt: "Mi cuerpo… está ardiendo… y no sé porque". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos.

Cor: "Tranquilas, Mitelt, Raynare, las calmare dentro de poco". Dijo mientras tomaba de la cintura a ambas Ángeles caídos, haciendo que se acercaran más a él. "Veamos si en verdad las Ángeles caídos son tan sensuales como dicen". Dijo mientras empezaba a tocar el cuerpo de ambas chicas.

Satellizer: "Cor-sama, mis pechos". Dijo mientras acercaba sus pechos a la cara de Corey.

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo mientras empezaba a chupar y morder ligeramente los pezones de Satellizer al mismo tiempo, debido a que ella junto sus pezones lo más que pudo.

Raynare: '¿Por qué… me siento… así? ¿Por qué me siento… tan celosa de que… Cor esté chupando los pechos de Satellizer?'. Se preguntaba en su pensamiento mientras que miraba celosa a Satellizer. "Cor… yo también". Dijo haciendo que Corey dejara de chupar los pezones de Satellizer, que protesto ligeramente, para ponerse a chupar los pezones de Raynare, sacándole varios gemidos a la peli-negra.

Mitelt: "Yo también… no me dejen afuera". Dijo haciendo que Corey también empezara a chupar los pechos de la rubia loli, y así alterar entre las tres chicas.

Maria: "Oye, Restia-sama, ¿Qué te parece si molestamos un poco más a Est-sama y hacemos que Misubi-sama también se una?". Pregunto sonriendo lujuriosamente, mientras veía como Est se empezaba a subir sus medias rápidamente.

Restia: "Adelante. Tu ve a por Misubi, mientras yo me encargo de Est". Dijo mientras que se aproximaba a Est por la espalda para detener a que la albina se pusiera sus medias, además de tocarle un pecho a Est. "¿Qué pasa, Señorita Espada Sagrada? ¿Intenta ponerse sus medias para eliminar tu súper sensibilidad?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Est: "No… Deja que me ponga mis medias". Dijo entre ligeros jadeos.

Maria: "Misubi-sama, ¿Por qué no se acerca a donde Cor-sama y disfruta del placer que él pueda darle?". Pregunto mientras le tocaba los pechos a la chica, que soltaba ligeros gemidos.

Misubi: "Bueno, no lo sé…". Dijo algo pensativa entre ligeros gemidos.

Maria: "No niegues que te mueres de que Cor-sama te haga sentir bien… Anda ve y díselo". Dijo tratando de tentar a Misubi, que cosa que logro hacerlo, ya que Misubi se movió hasta donde Corey, poniéndose en el espacio que había entre Mitelt y Satellizer para que Corey también empezara a chuparle los pechos. "Ahí, que bonita escena ecchi…". Dijo sonriendo orgullosa. "Ah, qué hago yo sin hacer nada…". Dijo para luego ir a donde Corey y ponerse en medio Satellizer y Raynare, para que Corey le chupara los pequeños pechos de Maria.

Restia: "No nos dejen aparte". Dijo mientras movía a Est al lado de Raynare y ella se ponía al lado de Mitelt. "Raynare, no dejes que Est se ponga sus medias".

Entonces, la puerta la habitación, que Maria había cerrado anteriormente, se volvió a abrir, hacía que los que estaban en la habitación dirigieran sus miradas a la puerta para encontrarse con Sinon, Akame y a Leone, esta última tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Cor: "Akame, Leone, ¿Sinon? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?". Pregunto confundido.

Sinon: "Bueno, yo te estaba buscando… para preguntarte algo". Dijo sonrojada tratando de apartar la mirada de donde estaba Corey y las chicas de la habitación.

Akame: "Yo solo estaba caminando junto con Leone. Nos encontramos en el camino y vimos a las dos cuervos y a Misubi entrar en tu habitación, cuando nos acercamos un poco, Leone nos empujó adentro de tu habitación". Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, viendo como Leone cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Leone: "Nada más escuchar lo que pasaba dentro, no quise hacerlos esperar". Dijo mientras le ponía la cerradura a la puerta para luego empezar a desnudarse y acercarse a la cama de manera sensual.

Cor: "Es eso, ¿O es que eres igual que Maria?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Leone: "Bueno, una de las cosas que tuve que aprender es el de ser un tanto seductora para engañar a algunos de mis enemigos, pero eso de ser igual Maria, no sé, creo que no, es solo que cuando noto que lo podemos pasar en grande y dejar de lado el aburrimiento, pues digamos que no pierdo el tiempo eligiendo que hacer". Dijo con sonrisa coqueta.

Cor: "Si, definitivamente eres una ninfómana, al igual que Maria". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Leone: "Neh, eso no me molesta, Cor". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se acercaba a donde Corey, caminando a gatas sobre la cama, cabe resaltar que al moverse sus pechos rebotaban a los lados.

Maria: 'Esta chica en serio me cae bien'. Pensó sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Cómo no te va a caer bien, Maria? Si casi en todas las cosas que haces esta Leone". Dijo viendo a la Súcubos, que estaba sorprendida.

Maria: "Imposible… ¿Acaso lo dije en voz alta?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Cualquiera sabría que eso era lo que estabas pensando, Maria, ni siquiera es necesario saber leer mentes para esto". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Usted es bueno leyendo las expresiones de la gente, Cor-sama". Dijo suspirando.

Leone: "Entonces, ¿Van a seguir o no?". Pregunto coqueta mientras se pegaba a la espalda de Corey, presionando sus pechos a la espalda del chico.

Maria: "Claro que si vamos a seguir, aun la noche es muy joven". Dijo sonriendo, además de recibir un asentimiento de las chicas que estaban antes de la interrupción.

Sinon: "Maria, en mi opinión, tu estas mal de la cabeza". Dijo con una ligera gota en la cabeza.

Entonces, la mirada de Maria se vuelve un poco oscura, cosa que Corey noto.

Maria: "¿Qué estoy mal? Pues no debería de estar sorprendida, con todo lo que he visto…". Dijo casi en susurro. "Pero eso que importa, no estamos aquí para escuchar esas cosas, estamos aquí para pasar una buena noche de placer. Venga que les ayudo con la ropa a ustedes dos". Dijo mientras que sus ojos brillaban levemente, haciendo que la ropa de Sinon y Akame desapareciera en partículas de energía.

Sinon: "¡Mi ropa!". Dijo sorprendida.

Maria: "Vamos, Cor-sama, continuemos". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que la excitación de las chicas aumentase.

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo suspirando. 'Esto será agotador'.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra viendo a través de la gran ventana que tiene en su habitación el cielo oscuro del Inframundo. Luego dirige su mirada a su cama, para ver a las chicas, completamente desnudas, descansando en su cama.

Cor: "Menos mal que logre que todas ellas se calmaran antes de que pasáramos al siguiente nivel". Dijo suspirando, para luego ver que su torso estaba completamente desnudo y también como sus pantalones estaban ligeramente rasgados. "Demonios, por lo menos solo lograron quitarme la camisa. Esas, Maria y Leone, me rompieron la camisa tratando de quitármela". Dijo volviendo a suspirar, recordando lo sucedido anteriormente.

Ddraig: "¿Por qué no dejaste que pasaran al siguiente nivel?". Dijo mientras hacía aparecer una joya verde en la mano izquierda de Corey.

Cor: "Ya te lo he dicho, Ddraig. Aun no quiero hacerlas mis mujeres". Dijo suspirando.

Leone: "Eso es ser muy malo, ¿Sabes? Y yo que me esfuerzo para que me hagas todas esas cosas". Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama del chico para luego pararse y acercarse al chico.

Cor: "¿Con que aun sigues despierte, Leone?". Pregunto viendo a la chica acercarse.

Leone: "Bueno, creo que ya me acostumbre a sentir tu calor al dormir, aun si solo he dormido contigo una vez". Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla, cerca de Corey.

Cor: "Lo hiciste sonar como si hubiéramos hecho algo de amantes". Dijo suspirando. "Me alegro de haber convencido a Yui de que durmiera con Lans". Murmuro.

Leone: "Eso es verdad, si supiera lo que su padre hace, diría que le está siendo infiel". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Cor: "Tienes razón". Dijo suspirando.

Leone: "¿Quieres ir al baño y volver a realizar estas cosas en el baño?". Dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Maria: "Me apunto". Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama rápidamente.

Cor: "Déjame en paz, Leone. Y tu sigue durmiendo, Maria". Dijo suspirando. "Aún es demasiado temprano, lo suficiente como para que aun haya gente por los pasillos".

Leone: "Entonces, eso significa que quieres hacerlo de nuevo, ¿Eh?". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "Cor-sama, se está volviendo más pervertido". Dijo con una mano en la mejilla.

Cor: "No es lo que dije". Dijo volviendo a suspirar.

Leone: "Que malo, debes de ser más sincero, ¿Sabes?". Pregunto algo molesta, mientras hacía revotar sus pechos.

Cor: "No trates de seducirme, Leone". Dijo suspirando.

Leone: "Ah… tengo ganas de ir a tomar una ducha". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Pues ahora que lo dices, no estaría mal". Dijo pensativa.

Cor: "Pues vayan, ¿Quién se lo está negando?". Pregunto confundido.

Leone: "Lo que pasa es que no sé dónde queda y quiero ir contigo para que así si se disfrute la ducha". Dijo sonriendo, mientras apretaba con sus brazos sus pechos, haciendo que a Maria se le encendiera un bombillo en la cabeza.

Cor: "¿No fuiste a ducharte antes de ir a la fiesta? ¿Por qué no vas a ese? Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué no dejas que Maria te lleve?". Pregunto confundido.

Leone: "Primero, si fui a bañarme antes de ir a la fiesta esa, segundo, no me acuerdo de donde esta eso, y tercero, en mi opinión, es más divertido preguntarte a ti que a Maria". Dijo sonriendo mientras se golpea la cabeza suavemente con su mano.

Maria: "Yo también los acompaños". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bien, te acompañe al baño, Leone, aprovechare para tomar una ducha". Dijo suspirando.

Leone: "¡Yei!". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Pero pónganse ropa, no quiero tener problemas por su culpa". Dijo, recibiendo una aprobación de Maria.

Leone: "Vale…". Dijo mientras se ponía a buscar entre las cosas de Corey, para encontrarse con la maleta que Corey recibió en la mañana. "¿Qué es esto?". Pregunto tomando la maleta.

Cor: "Es algo que un viejo maestro me envió, no le des importancia". Dijo mientras le lanzaba una bata a Leone, además de ver que Maria se ponía una de sus camisas. "Póntelo y vámonos". Dijo mientras se ponía una camisa negra.

Est: "Cor, ¿A dónde… vas?". Dijo soñolienta mientras se sentaba en la cama, por cierto, sus medias ya estaban en su lugar de siempre.

Cor: "A tomar un baño, ¿Vienes?". Pregunto viendo a la albina, que asintió.

Después de salir del cuarto de Corey, sin haber despertado a las demás chicas, el cuarteto se dirigió al baño más cercano a la habitación de Corey. Cuando llegaron, Corey intento ir a la parte de los hombres, pero Leone y Maria, lo empujan a donde las mujeres.

Cor: "No creo que sea buena idea que este aquí". Dijo suspirando mientras que era empujado por Leone y Maria.

Leone: "No te preocupes por cosas como esas, Cor". Dijo sonriendo divertida.

Maria: "Si, es verdad. Además déjenos agradecerle por habernos hecho sentirnos bien". Dijo sonriendo algo lujuriosamente.

Cor: "Ufffff…". Suspiro.

Después de que se quitaran la ropa, para ponerse la toalla, hicieron que Corey se sentara en un asiento de plástico, para que Leone le empezara a lavar la espalda.

Cor: "Sigo sin entender cómo es que termino aceptando estas cosas". Dijo suspirando.

Leone: "Porque eres muy fácil de convencer en estas cosas". Dijo sonriendo. "Oh… No puedo creer que aun si tienes muy bien marcado tus músculos, son más suaves de lo que aparentan".

Cor: "Una parte es porque estoy relajado, además de que Happy me ha usado mucho como almohada". Dijo suspirando.

Leone: "Entiendo". Dijo sonriendo. "Ok, todo listo".

Cor: "Gracias". Dijo tranquilo.

Leone: "Ahora falta el lado de enfrente". Dijo llamando la atención de los presentes, especialmente de Maria. "Pórtate bien por Onee-chan". Dijo sonriendo mientras movía sus manos de forma extraña, además de darle la vuelta a Corey y hacer que Maria se pusiera a su lado, imitando a Leone.

Cor: "Ohe, ¿Qué les pasan con sus manos?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria, Leone: "Uhu…". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras que en un movimiento rápido, le quitaron la toalla a Corey para queda algo embobadas por el miembro erecto de Corey.

 **(Un aviso importante, por eso las negrillas, a partir de aquí, se viene escenas para mayores de 18, y no, no hablo del Lemon, aún es tempano para eso. Yo aconsejo que no lean esto si no son mayores de edad, pero cada quien se hace responsable de sus actos. Yo ya me limpio las manos).**

Leone: "Oh… ¿Y cómo es que se puso esto así?". Dijo viendo el miembro de Corey, casi con admiración.

Maria: "Esta mañana no estaba así de animado". Dijo sonriendo.

Ddraig: 'Veo que estas chicas ya no quieren esperar más para ser tus mujeres. O tomas la iniciativa tú, o lo harán ellas'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey, con un tono pervertido y emocionado, debido a lo que estaba presenciando.

Cor: '¿Quieres callarte, Ddraig?'. Pensó molesto.

Leone: "Maria, tenemos que limpiar apropiadamente aquí también, ¿No lo crees?". Dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el miembro de Corey.

Maria: "Si, tienes toda la razón". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Maria se transforma a su forma adulta, para que luego, junto con Leone, besaron la punta del miembro de Corey, para luego ir lamiéndolo.

Cor: "Oigan, ¿Qué se piensan que hacen?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Leone: "Lo dijimos, ¿No? Vamos a limpiar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, y eso incluye este lindo amiguito". Dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente, mientras tocaba un poco el miembro de Corey.

Maria: "Oye, Est-sama, ¿Por qué no vienes y nos ayudas?". Pregunta viendo a la loli albina.

Est: "Muy… bien". Dijo mientras se acercaba sin apartar la mirada del miembro de Corey.

Leone: "¿Qué pasa, Est? ¿Acaso es la primera vez que ves el pene de un hombre excitado?". Pregunto juguetona, recibiendo un asentimiento de la loli. "Entonces, tienes suerte. Mira y aprende de Maria y de mi". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "Es verdad, Cor-sama, nosotras te daremos un servicio muy especial". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se quitaba la toalla, junto a Leone y Est, que le estaba imitando.

Entonces, se escucha el sonido de personas caminando acercándose a donde está el cuarteto. Cuando las personas se acercaron lo suficiente, se pudo apreciar que eran tres chicas, Yumi, Tiffa y Leafa, que cuando miraron lo que hacían el cuarteto, se sonrojaron como tomates, y mucho más al ver el miembro de Corey.

Leafa: "¡Cor! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!". Pregunto sorprendida, intentando de encontrar un punto en donde mirar a Corey, sin que se desviara al miembro del chico.

Leone: "¿Qué no es obvio?". Pregunto confundida.

Maria: "Estamos limpiando el cuerpo de Cor-sama". Dijo como si fuera obvio.

Yumi: "¡Esa no es la manera!". Grito sonrojada.

Maria: "Una pervertida reprimida como tú, Yumi-sama, no puede decir cuál es la manera en debemos limpiar el cuerpo de Cor-sama". Dijo mientras que Est y ella ponían sus pechos alrededor del miembro de Corey. "Vamos, Cor-sama, disfrute de la sensación que puede darle nuestros pechos". Dijo sonriendo, para que luego empezara a mover sus pechos, y lamiera la punta sobresaliendo del miembro de Corey, al igual que Est, solo que lo hacía de una manera un poco torpe.

Leone: "Mientras ella juegan con tu "amiguito", yo jugare con tu cara". Dijo mientras besaba a Corey de manera apasionada, para luego separarse, dejando un ligero puente de saliva al separarse.

Maria: "¿Y ustedes tres chicas? Vengan y échenos una mano, Cor-sama tiene una gran resistencia al ser un dragón". Dijo mientras hacía brillas sus ojos suavemente, haciendo que todas las chicas presentes se le aumentase la excitación.

Leafa: "Oye, Maria… ¿Qué se supone… que has hecho?". Pregunto mientras se abrazaba a si misma tratando de calmar su excitación, al igual que su hermana y Yumi.

Maria: "Solo les diré que la única forma de calmar sus cuerpos es que hagan lo mismo que nosotras". Dijo sonriendo, para luego seguir con su trabajo.

Tiffa: "Lo hare…". Dijo mientras se acercaba a donde Corey y empezaba a dejar que él la tocara los pechos, y luego empezaba a chuparle los pezones de Tiffa, haciendo que soltara fuertes gemidos. "Esto… es muy vergonzoso… ¡Ah! Pero no puedo… detenerme". Dijo sonrojada, entre gemidos, debido al placer que le daba Corey.

Leone: "Oye, Maria, cambiemos de lugar, es mi turno". Dijo viendo a la súcubos.

Maria: "Yo no quiero cambiar, Leone-sama, ¿No es mejor preguntárselo a Est-sama? Ya que es la que menos idea tiene de esto". Dijo viendo a la loli albina.

Leone: "Est…". Dijo llamando la atención de la albina, que asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias". Dijo mientras cambia de lugar con Est. "¿Y bien, Cor…? ¿Esto se siente bien?". Dijo con una mirada coqueta, mientras lamia la parte sobresaliendo del miembro de Corey, junto con Maria.

Cor: "Bueno… Digamos que no lo hacen mal". Dijo sonriendo, tranquilo. Entonces, siente una respiración algo agita cerca de su cuello y algo suave presionarse contra su espalda, cuando volteo ligeramente la mirada, Corey se encontró con Leafa completamente sonrojada. "¿Leafa?". Pregunto confundido.

Leafa: "Cor… Lo siento, pero no puedo detenerme". Dijo mientras restregaba su cuerpo a la espalda de Corey.

Maria: "Cor-sama… avísenos cuando vaya a acabar, ¿Si? Eso es un dato importante, para nosotras". Dijo mientras seguía moviendo sus pechos.

Cor: "Si, si". Dijo mientras mordía o chupaba los pezones de Tiffa, Est y Leafa.

Yumi: "Cosas pecaminosas como esas son el mal…". Dijo sonrojada, viendo con envidia a las demás chicas.

Leone: "Vamos, Yumi, no seas reservada, esto no se lo diremos a nadie". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "Yumi-sama, ¿Acaso necesita de otra motivación para entrar?". Pregunto sonriendo, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a brillar ligeramente, haciendo que aumentando la excitación de las chicas de nuevo, logrando esta vez que Yumi se uniera.

Yumi: "Cor… Discúlpame, no puedo… detenerme". Dijo mientras dejaba que Corey le chupara uno de sus pezones. 'Se supone que estas cosas no están bien, pero… Ah… se siente muy bien el cómo usa su boca en mis pezones… ¡Ah!'. Pensaba entre gemidos.

Cor: "No te preocupes, Yumi, me asegurare de que se calme tu cuerpo". Dijo deteniéndose un momento para luego seguir con su tarea.

Maria: "Cor-sama, su pene ya está palpitando, ¿Acaso ya está a punto de venirte?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "Si, ya viene". Dijo mientras soltaba una gran descarga de una sustancia blanquecina sobre los pechos de unas excitadas Leone y Maria, además de que varias gotas de semen cayeron sobre la cara de esas dos.

Maria: "Pero mira cuanto semen tenías ahorrado, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo mientras que con sus manos tomaba algo del semen de sus pechos y se lo comía. "Tiene un sabor exquisito, y tampoco es muy espeso".

Cor: "Solo tu calificarías el semen de esa manera, Maria". Dijo suspirando.

Leone: "Pero eso es verdad, esto tiene un gran sabor. Ahora si debemos limpiar a este amiguito". Dijo mientras empezaba a meter el miembro de Corey en su boca para empezar a chuparlo con algo de fuerza. "Ah… Listo, todo limpio". Dijo sonriendo.

Est: "Yo quiero probar esa sustancia blanca". Dijo mientras empezaba a chupar el semen que Leone conservaba en sus pechos, sacándole unos ligeros gemidos a la chica.

Leone: "Gracias, Est, me hiciste un favor". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "Miren, chicas, al parecer el "amiguito" de Cor-sama aún tiene energía". Dijo mientras tocaba el miembro aun erecto de Corey.

Leone: "Vamos a seguir, entonces". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Dos días después-Día del partido).**

Después de que pasara la noche en el baño, que de alguna forma, Corey siguió sin llegar a segunda base (Los chicos que son más grandes entenderán a lo que me refiero), en donde Tiffa, Leafa y Yumi, no se atrevieron a mirarle a la cara a Corey en esos dos días, mientras que Maria y Leone, se la pasaron con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Algunas chicas que estaban en el cuarto de Corey ese día también se sonrojaban cuando veían a Corey. Corey logro convencer a Est de que no le contara nada a nadie de lo que paso tanto en el baño como en la habitación.

Durante los dos días restantes, Corey estuvo entrenando a Koneko sobre el Senjutsu, el cual Koneko tuvo que poner mucho esfuerzo. Además, Corey ya decidió a cual familiar usar en el partido, pero no dijo nada, para mantener la sorpresa.

Actualmente, el grupo Gremori, se encuentran sobre un círculo mágico de teletransporte, que los llevaría a la zona del juego. Parecía que la mayoría del grupo tenía puesto la ropa de la academia, a excepción de Asia, Yami y Xenovia, que la primera usaba su ropa de monja, la segunda su ropa gótica y la última usaba su ropa de exorcista. La mayoría de ellos, al parecer, estaban llenos de espíritu de lucha.

Lord G.: "Asegúrate de ganar el combate, Rías". Dijo sonriendo.

Venelana: "Libra una batalla que no te haga quedar en vergüenza como la próxima Jefa del Clan Gremori". Dijo tranquila.

Milikas: "¡Da lo mejor de ti, Rías-nee-sama!". Dijo animándola.

Lans: "Suerte, Rías". Dijo sonriendo, mientras que Mio asentía con la cabeza.

Azazel: "Bueno, ya les he enseñado sobre las cosas que se necesitan para estar informado para esta ocasión. Todo lo que queda es que vayan y den lo mejor de sí mismos". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Ganare". Dijo con una sonrisa decidida.

Asia: "Ano, Presidenta, Cor no está presente". Dijo algo tímida, haciendo que el grupo notara que Corey y sus familiares no estaban.

Rías: "Es verdad. ¿Dónde estará él? El juego estará por empezar". Dijo algo inquieta y preocupada por el chico.

Lans: "No te preocupes, Cor es de las personas que nunca falta en algo como esto. Llegará, seguramente se esté terminando de vestir". Dijo riendo un poco.

Entonces, las puertas de la sala se abren con fuerza, llamando la atención de los presentes, de ellas se ven cinco sombras debido a la luz, cuatro de esas sombras tenían figuras femeninas, y la última era varonil. Cuando las figuras se acercaron lo suficiente se pudo apreciar que eran Corey y sus familiares, junto a Maria que tenía una caja en sus manos, lo único que destacaba con Corey era su ropa, que era un uniforme negro con líneas rojas, en su brazo derecho tenía una manga suelta, y en su mano izquierda no tiene manga, rebelando una manga pegada al brazo de Corey, también cuenta con unos guantes negros con puntos rojos en donde sus nudillos, en su cintura llevaba una especie de cinturón blanco, también tenía en la parte de atrás del cinturón dos bolsas pequeñas y su inseparable bufanda blanca en su cuello (Es como el traje de Rokuro Enmano de Sousei no Onmyouji).

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el nuevo aspecto de Corey.

Cor: "¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece mi nueva vestimenta?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Rías: "Te queda muy bien". Respondió mientras veía la nueva vestimenta de Corey.

Kiba: "¿A qué viene ese traje, Corey?". Pregunto confundido.

Cor: "Este es un traje que me envió un viejo maestro hace dos días, me lo quise poner para probarlo en esta ocasión". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "¿Eso era lo que contenía la maleta que te envió ese Seigen?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Si, así es". Dijo para luego ver que no se encontraban ni Sirzechs ni Grayfia. "Debo suponer que Sirzechs-sama y Grayfia se encuentran en una sala aparte para ver el partido, ¿No?". Pregunto.

Lord G.: "Si, así es". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Bueno, vamos al combate". Dijo mientras que Corey y Est se ponían junto al grupo. "Con que al final decidiste usar a Est".

Cor: "Después de mucha disputa entre ellas tres, escogí a Est ya que ella es capaz de anular los ataques mágicos y también tiene unos cuantos trucos de apoyo". Dijo sonriendo mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza de Est.

Maria: "Una cosa antes de que se vayan, Rías-sama, venga un momento, al igual que las demás". Dijo llamando la atención de Rías y de las chicas, tanto del grupo Gremori como las demás, sin incluir a las Maids, apartándolas de Corey, que se puso a hablar con Kiba y los gemelos. "Las chicas deben de tener cuidado con el combate, por eso les traje esto". Dijo mientras abría la caja revelando unas cantas pulseras de muñeca de distintos colores.

Lans: "¿Qué son esas pulseras?". Pregunto mientras tomaba una de color escarlata.

Maria: "Son unos amuletos que Cor-sama les hizo en su tiempo libre, pero no le den las gracias de frente, eso le aumentaría el orgullo". Dijo sonriendo, teniendo cuidado de no levantar mucho la voz.

Asia: "¿En serio?". Pregunto mientras tomaba una pulsera amarrilla.

Maria: "Si. Estos amuletos, aparte de crear una barrera de seguridad alrededor del usuario que aumenta un poco sus poderes, también tiene uno que otro truco oculto". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Supongo que una gran capacidad de estas pulseras estarán limitadas al estar en el Rating Game, ¿No?". Pregunto viendo la pulsera.

Maria: "Hai, Cor-sama dijo que posiblemente las pulseras sean prohibidas en el juego si se revelan su verdadero potencial, pero también dijo que se las diera a todas para cuando haya una pelea de verdad que es donde se revelara su mejor potencial. Ah, y también tienen unos comunicadores integrados". Explico.

Satellizer: "Cor-sama, nos dio el nuestro antes de venir aquí". Dijo mientras mostraba su muñeca derecha en donde tenía una pulsera verde con amarillo.

Lans: "Bueno, es un regalo de Cor, no sería bueno desaprovecharlo". Dijo mientras que se ponía una, al igual que las demás, esto hizo que Maria tuviera una sonrisa algo malévola.

Después de que las chicas se terminaran de poner las pulseras, la que participarían en el Rating Game se pusieron en el círculo mágico para prepararse.

Lans: "Buena suerte, Cor, chicos. Aunque, no creo que sea necesario contigo". Dijo sonriendo.

Yui: "Buena suerte, Papá". Dijo sonriendo animando a su padre.

Happy: "Voy con ustedes". Dijo mientras se ponía sobre la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: "Hai, Hai, mi amigo felino". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Cor-sama, gane el juego". Animo un poco tímida.

Tiffa: "Te deseo suerte en el combate Cor". Dijo animando.

Cor: "Oh, claro, que ganare". Dijo sonriendo y haciendo una seña de formando una pistola con sus dedos índice y medio estirados, y su pulgar se hacía como una mira, mientras que el círculo mágico comenzara a brillar, teletransportando a todos los miembros del grupo Gremori a la zona de juego.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario, si les gusto.**

* * *

 **Primero, quiero decir, lo siento por la tardanza, casi 2 meses, una gran causa de esto fue por unos venditos examenes de Lapso de mi insti. por las ultimas dos semanas anteriores, sin incluir esta, que no me dieron tiempo para escribir, ni siquiera para ver anime T-T, pero bueno, por lo menos ya empezaron las vacaciones de navidad, por lo que tratare de hacer lo mayor posible, empezando por la modificacion de la aparicion de Restia y Est, y luego hare la segunda parte del combate, que al principio pensaba ponerlo aqui tambien, pero por mitad de camino decidi cortarlo en dos parte, porque sino nunca terminaria. Y como parte de una compensación hice este cap, bien largo, incluso que tiene mas de 28 mil palabras, y muchas de ellas son de las escenas ecchi XD.**


	49. Especial 21

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **Kurama09: Amigo, solo me dices chicas de enormes pechos, ¿Verdad? ¿Solo piensas en eso? Personalmente a mi, no solo me gustan las chicas de pechos grandes, tambien las planas o las de pechos medios, un ejemplo de pechos planos es Nana o Koneko XD.**

 **kamijou killer: Si eso te sorprendió, espera a ver lo ultimo que hay en el cap, que seguro te sorprenderá aun mas XD, y con Maria, todas las escenas ecchi rozaran el Hentai, pero no llegaran, por lo menos por ahora XD, y cuando te acuerdes de la magia esa la dices, ¿Vale?**

 **issei ouroboros: Mucha gracias, pero el que merece el titulo de Puto Amo, seria Corey, y abajo se muestra lo que se supone que hizo Maria con las pulseras XD.**

 **zx nova: Tu tranquilo, ya tengo eso cubierto.**

 **zexal raider: Primero, creo que si eres el unico que se dio cuenta de eso XD, y con lo de lo demás, osea, lo de la historia de Issei e Irina, pues creo que ya se como hacerla.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Rena Ryuuguu, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae, Index Librorum, Ram, Rem, Rito Tukimi, Liliruca Arde, Mira Yurizaki, Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, Mayuri, Tohka, Krul, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangū, Eiha, Celine, Kobato Hasegawa, Pemoe, Titta, Tiamat, Ririn, Eclair Martinozzi, Yukikaze Panettone, Medaka Kuromaki, Cana Alberona, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Miliana, Hayuru Himekawa, Sylvia Silkcut, Ekaterine Kunae, Inaho Kushiya, Sarasvati, Maelstrom, Furano Yukihira, Yura Tsubasa, Tsukimi, Amaya Haruko, Chacha Akaza, Azuki Shinatsu, Aki Nijou, Kodama Himegami, Shiba Riffin, Kagami Kusakabe, Kanzashi Sarashiki,Tatenashi Sarashiki, Afrodita, Suu, Fuse Midori, Maya Shimon, Elena Arshavina, Stella Vermillion, Fumika Mitarai, Shibata Mizuki...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

 **Hijas: Yui Riffin (Yui de SAO), Koji (Kon de Tokio Raven).**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 21.**

 **(En la dimensión del Rating Game).**

El grupo Gremori fue transportado a un sitio que habían muchas mesas, como un comedor de un restaurante comida rápida.

Cor: "Debo suponer que este que estamos en el centro comercial cercano de la academia". Dijo viendo a su alrededor.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Lucy: "Escoger un lugar como estos para el Rating Game". Dijo viendo a su alrededor.

Rías: "No esperaba que el centro comercial cerca de la academia seria usada para el escenario". Dijo mientras se ponía al lado del peli-azul.

Yami: "Tal vez escogieron este lugar porque ambas reyes tiene conocimiento sobre este lugar". Dijo calmada.

Cor: "Por lo que nadie tiene ventaja de terreno". Dijo completando la frase de Yami.

Grayfia: _"¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡Yo, la Reina del Sequito del Maou Lucifer, Grayfia, llevare el papel de árbitro en el Rating Game entre el Grupo Sitri y el Grupo Gremori en esta ocasión!"._ Dijo desde los altavoces del centro comercial.

Cor: "¿Acaso Grayfia será nuestra arbitro en todos nuestros Rating Game?". Pregunto sonriendo, con un tono de broma.

Grayfia: _"Cor-sama, le recuerdo que el partido está siendo trasmitido, por lo que debería dejarse de bromas"._ Dijo desde el altavoz.

Cor: "Lo siento". Dijo suspirando.

Grayfia: _"En el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, velare por la batalla de las dos familias. Para hacer una partida justa, el campo de batalla de hoy es una copia del centro comercial cerca de la "Academia Kuoh" a la cual asisten Rías-sama y Sona-sama"._ Explico a los jugadores.

Cor: "Bueno, no será una pelea tan justa como uno piensa". Dijo suspirando.

Yami: "Eso te pasa por meterte con personas de gran cargo". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Si no lo hacía, no podría ser yo mismo, Yami". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Bueno, esto hará el juego algo más interesante". Dijo sonriendo algo forzadamente.

Grayfia: _"Ambos grupos han sido enviados a sus respectivas "bases". La "base" de Rías-sama es en el segundo piso del lado este, mientras que la "base" de Sona-sama es en el primer piso del lado oeste. Con el fin de que los peones puedan promoverse, por favor, dirigirse a la "base" de su oponente"._ Explico.

Lucy: "Nuestras bases están en ambos extremos del centro comercial, ¿Eh?". Dijo pensativa.

Cor: "Entonces, solo vayamos a saco. A destruir se ha dicho". Dijo riendo.

Yami: "Objetivo de los peones, llegar a la base enemiga y promoverse". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Happy: "Eso suena sencillo. Aye". Dijo sonriendo.

Grayfia: _"Esta vez, no habrá muchas reglas especiales. Los artículos especiales han sido enviados a cada grupo, por favor, úsenlo sabiamente. Una sola botella de "Lagrima Phenex" se le ha dado a cada grupo. El tiempo límite para crear estrategias antes de comenzar el juego es de 30 minutos. Ponerse en contacto con el enemigo durante el tiempo de estrategia está prohibido. El juego está programado para empezar en 30 minutos. Después de eso, será el momento para poner en marcha las estrategias"._ Explico.

Rías: "El campo de batalla se basa en el interior del centro comercial cerca de la Academia Kuoh. Así que es una batalla interior". Dijo mientras ponía sobre una mesa un mapa del lugar.

Entonces, todo el grupo se reunión alrededor de la mesa para planear una estrategia, y como la otra vez, el mapa estaba dividido en casillas de ajedrez. Todos los presentes conocían este lugar ya que deberían de haber venido mucho antes.

Ahora, Rías leía una nota que estaba junto al mapa.

Rías: "La regla en esta ocasión es la de no destruir el centro comercial, que es el campo de batalla. En otras palabras, no podemos hacer ninguna batalla llamativa". Dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Cor: "Con lo que no se puede hacer técnicas muy destructivas. Eso es un problema para algunos". Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Xenovia: "… Ya veo, así que para mí, la vice-presidenta, Cor, Yami y Lucy se trata de un campo desventajoso. No podemos hacer ataques que golpeen una zona amplia". Dijo algo analítica.

Lucy: "Ciertamente, Xenovia tiene razón, en este campo no podemos hacer ataques poderosas, pero supongo que podríamos usar ataques débiles, ¿No?". Dijo algo pensativa.

Cor: "Bueno, no importa. No es como si necesitara de mis súper ataques para luchar. Por estos momentos, no creo que el Balance Breaker y el modo control de Kurama me sean útiles, por lo menos, no con esas reglas".

Akeno: "Eso es realmente preocupante. Una batalla de ataque en masa ha sido neutralizada en su mayor poder". Dijo mientras se ponía una mano en su mejilla, con una mirada preocupada.

Rías: "Aunque, al parecer ahí un espacio que lo permite". Dijo llamando la atención del grupo. "Hay unos espacios especiales, en ubicaciones desconocidas en el mapa. Cuando una persona entra en ello está perfectamente protegida, debido a que ningún ataque inferior a Clase Ultímate puede destruir la barrera. Sin embargo, un bando puede estar dentro de la barrera durante un tiempo límite de 40 segundos, antes de que los miembros en el espacio sea descalificado". Explico.

Cor: "En palabras simples, dentro de ese espacio podemos luchar con todos tipos de ataques ultra-poderosos, ¿No?". Pregunto para asegurarse.

Rías: "Así es, Cor. Cuando ambos bandos entren en el espacio, la barrera se cierra en una dimensión distinta a esta. En ella, la ley de los destrozos no se aplica y tampoco hay un límite de tiempo. Sin embargo, será difícil dirigir a las personas indicadas a esos espacios". Dijo sonriendo en la primera parte, para luego poner una mirada seria al final.

Lucy: "Seguramente pusieron eso por Gray y por ti, Cor". Dijo viendo al chico.

Cor: "Si, es verdad, pero como dije, no se preocupen por Gray, él es mío". Dijo sonriendo. "Y Rías, no trates de encontrar una forma para atraer a una persona como Gray a esos espacios, conociéndolo, seguramente podríamos caminar hasta la entrada y Gray no nos atacara".

Rías: "Entiendo, tiene sentido, después de todo, tanto tu como Gray son magos que usan ataques de gran alcance". Dijo asintiendo.

Cor: "Bueno, volviendo al tema, los ojos de Gasper no nos serán útiles, hay muchos lugares para esconderse". Dijo tranquilo.

Akeno: "También parece que todos los bienes y productos se han reproducido con exactitud, por lo que hay una gran cantidad de objetos para obstruir la visión. También existe la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa… Es preocupante. Este campo de batalla es desventajoso para la mayoría de nuestras especialidades. Debido a que el fuerte del Grupo es la lucha sobresaliente, estamos completamente sellados". Explico.

Rías: "No, los ojos de Gasper no podrán ser utilizados desde el principio. Pusieron una restricción a eso. _"El uso del Sacred Gear de Gasper Vladi esta prohibido"_ es lo que dice. La razón es clara y sencilla. Dado a que todavía no lo controla perfectamente, se consideró que sería problemático si el juego entero se echara a perder porque sus ojos se salieron de control. Darle la sangre de Corey también está prohibido. Al parecer le han dado un sello especial para su Sacred Gear con unas gafas que desarrollo Azazel. Como fueron hechas especialmente para Gasper, no tendrá ninguna influencia dañina en su cuerpo". Explico.

Cor: "Entonces, Gasper, te toca combatir usando tus habilidades vampíricas y mágicas". Dijo a la semi-vampiro, que asintió energéticamente, además de sonrojarse un poco.

Rías: "Desde el principio, su habilidad para detener el tiempo tenía un gran riesgo. El otro bando, aparte de tener a Gray y a Juvia, también tienen a Saji, que posee un Sacred Gear que puede absorber los poderes de los demás, por lo que no sabes cómo serán los contras que nos harán". Dijo pensativa, mientras que Gasper se ponía unas gafas.

Lucy: "Esto sí que es difícil". Dijo algo seria.

Rías: "… El Rating Game no es algo que se pueda ganar simplemente teniendo una enorme cantidad de energía. La situación de una batalla cambia completamente de acuerdo a las reglas y al campo de batalla. Debido a que este es un terreno en donde los demonios que no son fuertes pero tienen sabiduría, pueden subir más alto, se ha hecho popular en el Inframundo y entre las otras fracciones. Las reglas en este partido son perjudiciales para nosotros. Sin embargo, si no podemos compensar esto, no seremos capaces de ganar y avanzar en los juegos de ahora en adelante. Incluso un peón puede derrotar a un Rey. No es solamente una ley básica en el ajedrez, sino también un proverbio de los Rating Game. En otras palabras, implica que cualquiera puede ganar con el método apropiado". Dijo calmada.

Akeno: "Eso es verdad. Puede haber batallas interiores de este tipo en verdaderos campos de batalla de ahora en adelante. Si ese fuera el caso, no seriamos capaces de mostrar verdaderamente nuestro poder. Esto puede ser una buena oportunidad para nosotros. La batalla de hoy es la más adecuada para acostumbramos a las batallas interiores en equipo". Dijo aprobando las palabras de Rías.

Happy: "Rías, Akeno, saben que en el tiempo que les tomo decir ese buen sermón, que ya todos sabemos, Sona pudo haber hecho como mínimos unas cuatro o cinco estrategias, ¿Verdad?". Dijo mientras comía pescado, haciendo que una flecha atravesara el pecho de ambas chicas con la palabra "habladoras".

Lucy: "Bueno, es verdad que esta batalla nos será de ayuda". Dijo tranquila.

Rías: "Cor, esta batalla puede que sea el peor escenario para ti. Tu poder es enorme. De acuerdo con las reglas, el destruir el edificio es la descalificación inmediata. Por eso quiero…". Dijo para ser interrumpida.

Cor: "Rías, cálmate, no te preocupes por mí, lo tengo todo bajo control, no es mi primera batalla en interiores". Dijo tranquilo.

Rías: "¿Acaso tienes algún truco en mente, Cor?". Dijo sonriendo confiada.

Cor: "Como dije, no te preocupes por mí, concéntrate en personas como Asia o Gasper". Dijo sin apartar la vista del mapa.

Rías: "Bueno, es verdad, pero incluso si nos atacan, el atrio de este centro comercial es un problema. Puedes entender el progreso del oponente en el primer y segundo piso. Es lo mismo para el otro lado". Dijo mientras miraba la tienda.

Akeno: "He pensado en un ataque desde el estacionamiento, pero también estoy pensado el cómo ponerlo en ejecución". Dijo expresando su opinión.

Rías: "Si, lo mismo pasa con la azotea. Ya se trate de romper por el centro, desde el techo o por el estacionamiento, tenemos que avanzar a lo largo de las rutas. Puesto a que no podemos salir del centro comercial en sí". Dijo viendo el mapa.

Akeno: "No debería haber vehículos en el estacionamiento. Eso es lo que creo, pero después de ver que se reprodujo incluso la mercancía y los estantes, es posible que también hayan copiado los vehículos que estaban estacionados". Explico.

Al parecer había una discusión entre Rey y Reina. Entonces, Kiba levanto la mano.

Kiba: "Presidenta, voy a ir a buscar en la azotea y el estacionamiento. Como ahí escaleras cercas, voy a ver que hay". Dijo su opinión.

Cor: "Te ayudo, Kiba. Encárgate de la azote, yo iré al estacionamiento". Dijo mientras se paraba de la silla.

Rías: "Espera un momento, Cor. ¿No estarás planeando usar los vehículos como armas?". Pregunto con una mirada seria.

Cor: "No, sería peligroso ir en el interior del centro comercial en auto, pero no en moto, además, dudo que Sona sea alguien que conduzca imprudentemente, pero yo soy otro cuento". Dijo sonriendo.

Happy: "¿También planeas usar las parte de los coches para hacer alguna trampa?". Pregunto.

Cor: "No, de ninguna manera". Dijo calmado.

Lucy: "¿Crees que alguien se ponga a descansar dentro de un auto?". Pregunto a Rías mientras que Corey y Kiba salían de la sala.

Rías: "Posiblemente, pero ahora que lo pienso, Gasper, por favor, transfórmate en murciélagos y vuela en cualquier lugar dentro del centro comercial. En la apertura del juego nos informaras de la situación del lugar a detalle". Indico a Gasper.

Gasper: "¡Hai!". Dijo mientras hacia lo que le pedía Rías.

Lucy: "Gasper, ten cuidado". Dijo haciendo que Gasper asintiera con la cabeza.

Rías: "El partido empezara en unos 20 minutos a partir de ahora. Nos reuniremos aquí en 10 minutos. Todos, por favor, permanezcan en modo de espera con sus respectivos métodos de relajación hasta entonces". Dijo a su sequito.

Después de que formar las estrategias, el grupo se dispersó en varios lugares, por ejemplo, Rías y Lucy fueron a una tienda a tomar té. Gasper, después de volver, fue a una tienda de donas, comiéndose algunas cuantas. Asia y Xenovia estaban hablando sobre cualquier cosa cerca en frente de una tienda de hamburguesa, mientras que Yami estaba escuchándolas mientras comía una hamburguesa. Kiba y Corey, después de revisar el estacionamiento y la azotea, se dirigieron a una farmacia y a caminar por el lugar, respectivamente.

Corey se encontraba caminando por la zona comercial hasta encontrarse con una tienda de música.

Cor: "Nah, tomare unos audífonos". Dijo mientras entraba y tomaba unos audífonos y salía de la tienda, para dirigirse a una librería, tomar un libro y sentarse a leerlo.

Entonces, siente algo grande y suave pegándose a su espalda.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa, Akeno?". Pregunto mientras se quitaba uno de los audífonos, sin apartar la mirada de libro.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, Cor ¿Me reconociste solo con el tacto de mis pechos? Te estas volviendo algo pervertido". Dijo sonriendo. "Veo que mis actos han logrado su función, me siento aliviada de que funcione, es bueno que no seas tan simple como pareces, Cor".

Cor: "¿Eh? Que dices, es solo que sentí tu energía acercándose". Dijo confundido.

Akeno: "¿Ah, sí? Pues vaya". Dijo suspirando algo disgustada, pero al parecer no quería darse por vencida todavía. "¿Has venido a leer un poco?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Tú lo has dicho". Dijo tranquilo.

Akeno: "Entonces, deberías de leer esta clase de libros". Dijo mientras que le daba uno de los libros que había por ahí.

Cuando Corey abrió en una página al azar y vio el contenido, noto que más que letras había fotos de chicas desnudas o con trajes sugerentes, haciendo algunas poses provocativas.

Cor: "No sé qué tiene de interesante, ¿Por qué no se los das a Maria? Ella lo aceptara felizmente". Dijo suspirando.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, Cor, debes de intentar ser un poco más pervertido, el libido es sano, ¿Sabes?". Dijo con un tono algo preocupada.

Cor: "No puedo ser algo que no quiero". Dijo tranquilo.

Akeno: "Bueno". Dijo suspirando algo desganada. "Por cierto, ¿Crees que deba llevar algo como esto la próxima vez que vayamos a la piscina o a la playa?". Pregunto señalando un escaparate, que de traje de baño no tiene nada (Es el de Rubí de Rosario +Vampiro).

Cor: "Lo que tu lleves no es mi decisión". Dijo suspirando.

Akeno: "En ese caso, de acuerdo, ya que eres especial me lo pondré". Dijo riendo un poco, haciendo que Corey se encogiera de hombros. 'Joo, ¿Por qué no funciona? Se supone que los chicos a esta edad se interesan en estas cosas, incluso Yuuto tiene un poco de interés, aun si es pequeño, pero al parecer Cor no. No lo entiendo, con todo lo que me esfuerzo para desmotarle todo mi amor de la manera más erótica posible para hacerlo feliz, incluso me basta de que se ponga tan rojo como un tomate y también muy nervioso, así se vería más lindo, ¿Cómo habrá hecho Laney, que se lo toma todo con calma, para que Cor fuera su novio?'. Pensaba para sus adentros, para luego abrazar con fuerza a Corey, confundiendo al chico.

Cor: "¿Akeno?". Pregunto confundido.

Akeno: "… Estoy tomando prestado de nuevo tu coraje, Cor". Dijo con un tono de voz temblorosa. "Necesito valor para luchar… Porque voy a tener que usar de nuevo el otro poder que fluye dentro de mí, y tengo miedo. Odio ese poder. Por eso, quiero que me prestes tu coraje, como en la lucha contra Loki". Respondió apretando su abrazo.

Cor: "En ese caso toma todo el coraje que necesites". Dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Akeno: "Cuando use mi poder de luz, ¿Me veras, Cor? Si me miras, entonces, voy a ser capaz de usarlo". Dijo apretando su agarre.

Cor: "Si de esa manera puedes usar tu poder, entonces, eso no es problema". Dijo mientras le daba una ligera palmada en la cabeza de Akeno.

Akeno: "… Soy muy feliz. Si estoy junto a ti, Cor, sin duda… le perteneces a Laney y a Rías, pero aun así, siempre lo hare… a tu lado…". Dijo en voz baja mientras acercaba su cara a la cara de Corey, haciendo que el chico notara que los ojos de Akeno estaban algo húmedos.

Entonces, Akeno comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Corey haciendo que sus labios estuvieran a punto de tocarse.

Koneko: "… Cor-sempai, es casi la hora para reunirnos". Dijo apareciendo de la nada, haciendo que Akeno y Corey se separan antes de que sus labios se tocaran.

Cor: "¿Koneko?". Dijo confundido. "Ah, sí es verdad, ya va siendo hora". Dijo haciendo que Koneko suspirara.

Akeno: "Ara-ara, Koneko. Nos viste. Ufufufufu. Cor, gracias. Ya estoy bien". Dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

Cor: "No hay de qué". Dijo viendo como Akeno se disponía a salir del lugar, quedándose unos minutos en la salida.

Akeno: "…Sera para la próxima". Dijo en susurro.

Ddraig: 'Socio, esa chica está esperando mucho de ti'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'No es momento de decirme cosas que ya se, Ddraig'. Pensó suspirando.

Ddraig: 'De no ser por la gatita, hubieras besado a la chica'. Dijo en la cabeza.

Cor: 'Que ya lo sé'. Pensó para luego sentir como alguien le tomaba la mano, y resulto ser Koneko quien lo hizo. "¿Pasa algo?". Pregunto curioso.

Koneko: "Bueno… Etto… Um". Dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

Cor: "¿Quieres que te de coraje al igual que Akeno?". Pregunto sonriendo. "Si es así, sabes que no hay problema alguno".

Koneko: "No, no es eso, es solo que… desde hace un tiempo he querido pedirte disculpas". Dijo algo cabizbaja.

Cor: "¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué?". Pregunto confundido.

Koneko: "Durante el entrenamiento que tuvimos, tú me habías dicho que no me sobre esforzara y que te pidiera ayuda cuando fuese, pero no lo hice, porque pensé que no serias capaz de ayudarme con mi problema y al final acabe por causarle más problemas a ustedes, especialmente a ti, y lo siento, he estado todo este tiempo tratando de encontrar la manera y momento para decírselo, pero…". Dijo mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos.

Cor: "¿Creías que te lo echaría en cara, verdad, Shirone?". Pregunto haciendo que Koneko asintiera con la cabeza y luego bajar la cabeza apenada, hasta que sintió como le acariciaban la cabeza, notando que era Corey, esto la hizo que ronroneara un poco sonrojada.

Koneko: "Nya…". Dijo ronroneando un poco.

Cor: "Jejeje, no tienes de que preocuparte, no estoy molesto ni mucho menos, te entiendo, créeme. En el pasado yo también habría actuado como tú, pero tranquila, al menos tú me tienes a mí y a los demás, somos tus amigos y lo seremos siempre, así que no te desanimes por eso, es imposible que llegue a odiarte a ti". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "¿De verdad? ¿Aun sabiendo que soy una Nekomata?". Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: "Mucho menos sabiendo eso". Dijo riendo un poco.

Koneko: "Aun después de desconfiar de ti y ver de lo que puede hacer Onee-sama con su poder y lo que puede hacer para atraparme, ¿Sigues sin temerme u odiarme?". Pregunto de nuevo dudosa.

Cor: "A lo único que le tengo miedo es lo que puede causar mi poder en manos equivocadas". Dijo tranquilo. "Además, ¿Cómo quieres que le tenga miedo a una gatita tan guapa como tú, Shirone?". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Koneko se sonrojara a más no poder, y debido a la felicidad de la chica, provoco que sacara sus orejas y cola de gato, además de lanzarse a abrazar al chico con fuerza, apretando sus pechos al del chico.

Koneko: "Cor… Yo… Yo". Dijo tratando de decir alguna palabra. 'Te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti Cor, te amo'. Es lo que intentaba decir la joven Nekomata, pero no podía, aún no se atrevía a dar un paso tan grande, además de que todavía existía una parte de ella que temía el hacerle daño a Laney por interponerse de este modo.

Cor: "Ya, ya, tranquila, te prometo que estaré a tu lado en lo mayor que pueda". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la chica. "Bueno, creo que mejor nos ponemos en marcha, sino los demás se preguntaran en donde estamos". Dijo viendo como Koneko seguía con el abrazo, pero luego aflojo un poco el abrazo y de manera algo tímida miro a Corey a los ojos, aun un poco sonrojada pero con determinación.

Koneko: "Si… es verdad, pero a-antes de eso… ¿Me po-podría hacer un favor?". Pregunto tartamudeando.

Cor: "Depende de que seria". Dijo tranquilo.

Koneko: "¿Me… darías otro beso?". Pidió con una mirada algo suplicante y roja.

Cor: "Hm…". Dijo confundido.

Koneko: "S-S-Si no quiere está bien, no importa, no es que quiera obstaculizar tu relación con Laney-sempai, en serio, no podría perdónamelo". Dijo mientras tartamudeaba y trataba de desviar el tema.

Era inevitable, no importaba cuanto de culpable se sienta al hacer esto, aún si es cierto que no quiere entremeterse en la relación de sus Sempais, en el fondo sigue siendo una chica enamorada, simplemente no puede evitar hacer esa petición egoísta, realmente aún con la culpabilidad consumiendo en su interior la loli Nekomata sigue teniendo esperanzas de compartir una relación, además de que la influencia de las demás chicas la hacen creer con más fuerza que es posible, sin embargo, ella como buena camarada y amiga antepone los deseos de sus compañeros que antes que los suyos propios.

Koneko: "M-Me-Mejor olvide lo que le acabo de pedir, he sido una tonta, lamento haber pedido algo como…". Dijo para luego ser interrumpida por Corey, pero no de la manera que uno espera, sino que el chico le estaba besando en los labios, haciendo que la chica se tensara debido a la acción de Corey, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, se fue relajando hasta que simplemente cerró los ojos, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, queriendo que el chico no se separara.

Después de unos segundos, los dos se separaron debido a la falta de oxígeno, dejando un fino hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas.

Cor: "Solo no te emociones demasiado por esto". Dijo sonriendo.

Por su parte, Koneko solamente se quedó roja mientras le mostraba una de las mejores sonrisas que no había mostrado hasta ahora, una sonrisa que sin lugar a dudas, hasta ella misma creyó que había perdido por su trauma y que ahora acababa de recuperarla.

Koneko: "Hai, Cor". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Oye, me gusta esa sonrisa". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, Shirone, incluso si te sales de control con tu poder de Nekomata, yo te detendré, aun si eso implica que se me rompan los huesos. Usare todo mi poder para protegerte a ti y a los demás, sin importar que. Si Kuroka regresa a por ti de nuevo, te protegeré de nuevo, y también de todo aquel que se atreva a lastimar a mis amigos. Así que no necesitas tener miedo". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Koneko.

Koneko: "… Sí que eres un Sekiryuutei suave y gentil". Murmuro sonriendo.

Cor: "Gracias, pero ya lo sabía". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente el grupo se encuentra reunido en el piso del comedor, esperando para el inicio del juego.

Grayfia: _"Ahora es el momento de comenzar el Rating Game. Por otra parte, el plazo de tiempo para este juego será de un estilo de bombardero de 3 horas. Luego, sin más preámbulos, el juego comienza"._ Anuncio por los altavoces.

Cor: "Ya veo, no será un juego indefinido como con el pollo frito, este tendrá un tiempo límite. Bueno, a veces, se deben de tener limitaciones en estas cosas". Dijo pensativo.

Lucy: "Tienes razón, Cor". Dijo asistiendo con la cabeza. "Esto nos da el tiempo suficiente para ganar el Rating Game, ¿No?".

Cor: "Si todo sale bien". Dijo calmado.

Entonces, Rías se levantó de su asiento y miro al grupo.

Rías: "Sus instrucciones son como las acordamos antes. Se dividirán en dos grupos: Cor, Koneko, Yami y Est, y después Yuuto y Xenovia. El primer grupo ira a través de las tiendas, mientras que el segundo grupo avanzaran a través del Garaje. Gasper, transfórmate en muchos murciélagos y has vigilancia y presenta los informes dentro de la tienda. De acuerdo a la condición de su progreso, Akeno, Asia, Lucy y yo iremos por la vía del grupo de Corey". Explico con espíritu de lucha.

Cuando Rías término de hablar, Corey, Happy y Kiba, que eran lo que no tenían la pulsera, se pusieron unos audífonos en los oídos, para el uso de la comunicación.

Rías: "¡Ahora bien, mis lindos sirvientes! ¡Vamos a ganar este Rating Game! ¡Demostremos el poder del grupo Gremori!". Exclamo con el mismo espíritu de lucha anterior.

Entonces, de la nada, las pulseras emitieron un pequeño brillo, haciendo que los demás lo vieran con interés, y de un momento a otro, la ropa de las chicas cambio a otra nueva, un poco más erótica. Ahora, la ropa de Asia pasó a ser una especie de ropa egipcia de color rosa, con varios velos rosa transparente, que estaban pasando de brazo a brazo conectándose por unos anillos que tenía Asia en el dedo índice; la de Xenovia cambio un poco, aun conservando un poco de su traje de exorcista, pero ahora está abierto entre sus pechos dando vista a su escote, además de estar abierto en tres zonas a los lados de sus costillas a cada lado de la cintura, revelando más piel de Xenovia; la de Est cambio a un vestido blanco con los bordes azules de una pieza pequeño y un poco transparente, amarrado por un listón azul en medio de sus pechos, que no estaban sostenido por un sostén, pero aún conservaba sus medias, zapatos y sus bragas; la de Lucy cambio a una egipcia, al igual que Asia, pero a diferencia de la rubia menor, Lucy estaba un poco más cubierta que Asia; la de Koneko cambio a un Kimono parecido al de su hermana Kuroka, con la diferencia de que el Kimono es de color blanco, con los bordes negros y un obi en su cintura de color azul, como el pelo de Corey, también sus zapatos cambiaron a las mismas sandalias que Kuroka solo que de color blanco; la de Rías cambio a un traje rojo carmesí de cuero muy revelador que estaba amarrado a un botón con forma de corazón en medio de sus pechos, junto con unos guantes rojos carmesí sin dedos hasta por encima de los codos, unos zapatos rojos de tacón medio y unas medias hasta la mitad de los muslos roja carmesí, en los bordes de los guantes y medias esta de color negro, además de que también se formaron unos cuernos de demonio en la cabeza de Rías de color morado oscuro y una cola, también de demonio, del mismo color; la de Yami cambio a un traje de conejita negro, con orejas y todo, y unas medias negras; y la de Akeno cambio a un traje erótico negro muy revelador, como si solo usara ropa interior erótica, que cubría solo lo esencial, junto a unos guantes morados metálicos con algunos detalles dorados y negros y unas botas de tacón alto junto unas medias hasta la mitad de los muslos, además de que también tenía uno que otro detalle de plumas negras, como las alas de los ángeles caídos. Esto hizo que las chicas se vieran su nueva ropa, para que luego algunas chicas se sonrojaran.

Rías: "Pero… ¿Qué paso…?". Pregunto viendo su nueva vestimenta.

Asia: "Fue por las pulseras, ¿No?". Pregunto viendo a su pulsera.

Yami: "Cor…". Dijo con un aura oscura cubriéndola, mientras transformaba su brazo derecho en una cuchilla filosa.

Cor: "¿Por qué es mi culpa? Es cierto que hice las pulseras, pero nunca instale un programa de cambio de ropa, porque al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué haría eso en combate?". Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Lucy: "Entonces, ¿Quién fue?". Pregunto ladeado la cabeza.

Cor: "La única persona que me ayudo en la construcción de las pulseras fue… ah… bien hecho, muy bien hecho". Dijo como si recordara quien fue, mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

Rías: "¿Quién es, Cor?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Fue Maria". Respondió simplemente. "Ella es la única, sin incluirme a mí, que se acercó a las pulseras mientras seguían en construcción. Debió instalarle un programa de ropa que se activara en los Rating Game".

Yami: "Entonces, ¿Por qué la ropa son muy pervertidas?". Pregunto viendo su ropa y el de las demás, notando que los más eróticos son los de Akeno y Est, especialmente, el de la última, que casi no cubre nada.

Cor: "Al final ella es una súcubos, ¿No?". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para luego ver como Rías estaba tratando de aguantar las ganas de gritar, pero…

Rías: "¡MARIAAAAA!". Grito molesta y sonrojada.

 **(Salas Vip-Gremori).**

Venelana: "Ara-ara esos trajes no son los que debería usar una señorita en combate". Dijo sonriendo mientras veía lo que pasaba con su hija mayor.

Lans: "Un momento, ¿Eso quiere decir que ellas lo pueden usar pero fuera de combate?". Pregunto viendo a su madre con cara de que no se lo creía.

Venelana: "Ara. Laney, ¿No se supone que tú y varias chicas más, aparte que las del sequito de Rías, también tienen esas pulseras?". Dijo sonriendo gentilmente, pero para Laney y algunas chicas, esa mirada era malvada.

Amaterasu: "Sabia que apenas tenía vergüenza esa chica, pero yo creo que esto es exagerado, aunque no me sorprende que fuera una súcubos quien hiciera una broma como esa". Dijo suspirando.

 **(De nuevo a la dimensión del Rating Game)**

No creo que sea necesario poner los comentarios de la mayoría de los hombres del público, ya que es lo típico, y es lo mismo que estarán pensado ustedes al leer la descripción de la ropa.

Yami: "Bueno, creo que antes de empezar, me cambio de ropa". Dijo pensando en usar su Trans en su ropa, pero justo en ese momento, de su pulsera apareció una pantalla holográfica en donde aparece Maria con una sonrisa.

Maria: "Yami-sama, le advierto que ni intente quitarse su traje usando el Trans, pues si lo hace, no quería mostrarle a los demás como es cuando estas en "Esos" momentos, ¿Verdad? Y mucho menos en un juego como este". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Yami se tensara.

Rías: "¡Maria! ¿Qué se supone que has hecho?". Pregunto viendo la pantalla.

Maria: "Ah, una cosa, esto es un mensaje guardado por lo que no intenten discutir conmigo". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Rías apretara sus puños.

Cor: "Lo tenía todo planeado, ¿Eh?". Dijo al aire.

Maria: "Y si alguien se pregunta si lo tenía todo planeado, pues si, así es, es más posible que en estos momentos este siendo perseguida por mis hermanas o alguien más por lo que hice, pero merece la pena con tal de expandir el poder de la lujuria hasta los confines de la tierra". Dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

Cor: "Luego le preguntare como lo hizo, por ahora, lo mejor será que le hagas caso, Yami, no creo que sea bueno que sufras eso en un evento como este". Dijo mirando a la chica que asintió con la cabeza.

Xenovia: "Bueno, mientras pueda luchar, por mi está bien". Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Kiba: "Bueno, vamos, Xenovia". Dijo llamando la atención de la chica.

Xenovia: "Muy bien, Kiba". Dijo mientras salían del lugar para dirigirse al estacionamiento.

Cor: "Bien, somos los siguientes, Koneko, Yami, Est". Dijo calmado mientras seguía cruzado de brazos, notando que Koneko se acomodó un poco su nueva ropa, para no revelar mucha piel.

Koneko, Est: "Hai, Cor/Sempai". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Yami: "Terminemos este evento para ir a darle su merecido a Maria". Dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Cor: "Bien, adelante". Dijo mientras avanza junto a las tres chicas por uno de los caminos.

El cuarteto se encontraba avanzando a su propio ritmo, que no era ni caminando ni corriendo, era algo parecido a trotar. La orden que tenían ellos principalmente, era distraer a los demonios que iban por el camino principal, y luego seguir avanzando para ocupar territorio.

Yami: "Que raro, aun no nos hemos encontrado con ningún oponente, y llevamos unos cinco minutos desde que salimos, sin contar el tiempo que estuvimos hablando sobre los trajes". Dijo dando su opinión.

Est: "¿Sera alguna estrategia del enemigo?". Pregunto con una mirada neutra.

Koneko: "… Déjenmelo a mí, por favor". Dijo mientras sacaba sus orejas y cola de gato. "Se están moviendo. Son cuatro personas que se desplazan en línea recta hacia nosotros". Respondió seria.

Yami: "Ya veo". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Emplear el Senjutsu para el uso de técnicas sensoriales es algo básico para la manipulación del Senjutsu, antes eras algo torpe en eso, pero con el poco entrenamiento… digamos que has avanzado muy bien, Koneko". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la gatita, haciéndola sonrojar.

Koneko: "Es gracias a que usted me ha estado enseñando… a leer la señales de energía de las personas y del ambiente, aunque aún no puedo hacerlo a nivel de usted, Cor-sempai". Dijo sonrojada.

Cor: "No te preocupes, yo ya llevo un tiempo usando el Senjutsu". Dijo calmado.

Yami: "Entonces, ¿En cuantos minutos nos encontraremos con las cuatro personas que se dirigen hacia nosotros?". Pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

Cor, Koneko: "Unos 10 minutos". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Yami: "Ya veo". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Cor: "Pero… hay alguien que se está moviendo más rápido, quizás llegue unos minutos más temprano". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, el cuarteto espero hasta que el grupo Sitri llegara. Además de que Corey tenía una mirada sonriente, que decía que esperaba que llegara alguien.

Cor: "Espero, que esta sea una buena batalla…". Dijo cruzándose de brazos. "… Gray".

Ddraig: '¿Seguro que no quieres nuestra ayuda para derrotar a ese mago de hielo?'. Pregunto en la mente de Corey, hablando también por Kurama y Hagomoro.

Cor: 'No, gracias. Esto es algo que yo y el stripper debemos resolver con nuestros propios poderes'. Pensó tranquilo.

Tras unos minutos, el grupo estuvo esperando, hasta que al parecer llego alguien, ese alguien era Gray, que usaba una cadena conectada en el techo, haciendo que se deslizara muy al estilo Tarzán.

Gray: "¡Corey…!". Grito mientras se soltaba de la cadena, generando unos guantes de hielo.

Cor: "Ya era hora, Gray…". Dijo mientras saltaba para interceptar a Gray en el aire, usando sus puños cubiertos de fuego.

Ambos chicos dieron un puñetazo con mucha fuerza justo a la cara del otro, haciendo que ambos volaran hacia atrás, chocando contra un muro o una pared, logrando que ninguna se destruyera por el impacto.

Cor: "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Solo un saludo?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Gray: "Lo mismo pregunto". Dijo sonriendo mientras juntaba sus puños. "Ice Make: Lanza". Dijo mientras creaba una lanza de hielo y la lanzaba contra Corey, pero la lanza se dividió en una lluvia de flechas de hielo.

Cor: "Rugido del Dragón de Fuego". Dijo mientras exhalaba una bola de fuego de suficiente tamaño para destruir la lluvia de flechas. "Lástima que no pueda usar todo mi poder, habría hecho más que destruir tus flechitas si no fuera por la regla principal". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "Es verdad, yo también hubiera hecho más…". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "¡Cor-sempai! ¿Se encuentra bien?". Pregunto preocupada mientras se ponía detrás del chico junto a las otras dos chicas.

Cor: "Tranquila, Koneko, estoy bien". Dijo tranquilo.

Gray: "Ice Make: Canon". Dijo mientras creaba una bazuca de hielo y disparaba un bloque de hielo contra Corey.

Cor: "Fire Make: Escudo del Dragón de Fuego". Dijo mientras creaba un muro de fuego derritiendo el bloque de hielo de Gray.

Gray: "Con que lo que dijo Sona era verdad, ¿Eh? De que inventaste una nueva magia moldeadora". Dijo tranquilo.

Cor: "Es para hacer más divertido nuestra pelea". Dijo mientras creaba una espada de fuego en cada mano.

Gray: "Me lo imaginaba". Dijo creando también una espada de hielo en cada mano.

Pero entonces, aparece otra figura que vino de la misma manera que Gray.

Saji: "¡Riffin…!". Dijo mientras aterrizaba a un lado de Gray. "¡El primer ataque es nuestro!". Dijo con una mirada seria, además de se podría mostrar que estaba cargando a alguien en la espalda, era la otra peón del grupo, que estaba sonrojada.

Cor: "Oh, Saji, Ruruko, la que falta ahora es Juvia". Dijo viendo como aparece la chica peli-azul de la nada poniéndose en posición de pelea a un lado de Gray. "Bueno, ya están todos reunidos".

Gray: "Si, así es". Dijo sonriendo, notando que Saji se estaba preparando para atacar a Corey. "Saji, quédate quieto".

Ruruko: "¿Eh? Pero Gray, esta es una buena oportunidad, aun si estamos igualados en número, Est solo estará de apoyo". Dijo confundida, bajándose de la espalda de Saji.

Gray: "Eso lo tengo claro, pero Corey es mío. Esta es una oportunidad única para arreglar nuestras cuentas. Al final, eso no hará ningún cambio en la estrategia de Sona". Respondió a la duda de la chica. "Por eso quiero que me dejen a Corey a mí, después seguiremos con el plan. De todas formas, la prioridad es sacar a Corey de la batalla, ¿No?". Dijo serio.

Ruruko: "Supongo que tienes razón". Dijo algo inquieta.

Gray: "Espero que nadie de tu grupo se interponga en esto Corey". Dijo serio.

Cor: "Sin problemas. Deje en claro de que no quiero que nadie se meta en nuestra batalla. Pero mi pregunta es, ¿Juvia podría aguantar ver cómo le dio paliza a su "Gray-sama"?". Dijo con un toque de broma.

Juvia: "Juvia le prometió a Gray-sama que no se interpondría en la batalla entre Gray-sama y usted, Natsu". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Cor: "Vale. Entonces, ¿Seguimos?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Gray: Muy bien, pero será en el espacio de aislamiento que ahí a unos metros a la derecha. ¿Te parece?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Me has leído la mente, viejo". Dijo sonriendo.

Como ya habían intercambiado golpes, Corey y Gray se dirigieron tranquilamente a la zona de aislamiento, con sus respectivos compañeros siguiéndoles. Una vez que entraron a la zona, no hubo ningún cambio físico en el ambiente, por lo menos hasta que se activaron los altavoces.

Grayfia: _"Cuatro peones de Sona Sitri-sama, y dos peones y una torre, junto con el familiar de uno de los peones, de Rías Gremori-sama han sido transferidos a la zona de aislamiento. Permiso para destruir sin límites concedido"._ Dijo desde los altavoces.

Esas seis últimas palabras fueron el detonante de Corey y Gray, que se lanzaron a por el otro sin pensarlo dos veces. Colisionando sus espadas en el medio, creando una onda de choque, además de esparcir sus propios elementos por toda la zona, quemando varios escaparates y decoraciones, o destruyendo con unos trozos de hielo muchas tiendas.

Gray: "Ice Make: Lanzas". Dijo mientras creaba lanzas de hielo.

Cor: "¡Balas Fisuras de Aire!". Dijo señalando con su mano derecha en forma de pistola, a las lanzas de hielo, mientras que unas rocas de su alrededor eran cubiertas por un aura azul para dirigirse a gran velocidad contra las lanzas de Gray, destruyéndolas sin problemas, además de que aún conservan la suficiente energía como para dirigirse a Gray.

Gray: "Ice Make: Escudo". Dijo creando un gran muro de hielo enfrente de él, parando el ataque de Corey. "Ice Make: Sierra". Dijo creando una sierra giratoria que la lanzo contra Corey.

Cor: "Rugido del Dragón de Fuego". Dijo exhalando una bola de fuego, contrarrestando el ataque de Gray.

Gray: "Ice Make: Ice Impact". Dijo creando un gran martillo de hielo, para luego dirigir a Corey.

Cor: "Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego". Dijo golpeando con su puño derecho el martillo, generando una gran onda de choque. "¡¿Pero qué…?!". Dijo sorprendido mientras era aplastado por el martillo que destruyo una gran zona cuando toco el suelo, esto sorprendió a los acompañantes de ambos chicos.

Saji: "¿Ya? ¿Le ganamos a Riffin?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Gray: "¡Claro que no! ¡No seas tonto, Saji! ¡¿Crees que con solo ese ataque se puede vencer a Corey?!". Grito serio, deshaciendo el martillo de hielo, notando de que no había nada aparte de la destrucción del imparto. '¿Acaso… uso el Jutsu de Sustitución? ¿O fue el jutsu de Clones de sombras? No, conociendo a Corey, debió usar el primero'. Pensaba mientras buscaba a Corey con la mirada.

Entonces, debajo de Gray se empezó a agrietar, haciendo que Gray diera un salto hacia atrás, creyendo que Corey atacaría verticalmente, pero justo en el momento que Corey salió del suelo, se lanzó directamente a Gray, sorprendiéndole.

Corey: "¡Toma!". Dijo tomando la cara de Gray con su mano izquierda. "Alas del Dragón de Fuego". Dijo mientras prendía fuego en sus manos y las movía creando unas alas de fuego dándole a Gray haciendo que retrocediera, un poco chamuscado.

Gray: "Maldición, pensaba que harías lo mismo que hiciste en tu batalla contra Neji en el examen Chunin". Dijo mientras se apoyaba un poco de la pared.

Cor: "Sabes perfectamente que no soy un caballo de un solo truco". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "Si, lo olvide". Dijo suspirando, para luego tomar su camisa y arrancándosela revelando su torso. "Es hora de ponerse serios".

Cor: "Si, es verdad". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, se volvieron a lanzar entre ellos, destruyendo todo a su paso. Por su parte, los acompañantes de estos, por decirlo de una manera correcta, dos monstruos, estaban en una zona apartada.

Ruruko: "Saji, Juvia, ¿Están seguros de que no podemos ayudar a Gray?". Pregunto algo preocupada, pero temblando ligeramente. "Esto es brutal".

Saji: "No… Ellos llevan esperando por esto demasiado tiempo, es su oportunidad de saldar cuentas". Dijo apretando los puños. "Solo podemos observar y esperar. Además, no es como si pudiéramos atacar libremente, ya que tanto Yami y Tojo nos atacaran y Est les apoyara". Dijo serio, mientras que Juvia asentía con la cabeza.

Y era verdad, ya que aun si las tres chicas miraban atentamente el combate, vigilaban cada movimiento que el trio Sitri hacía. Un solo pasó en falso y ellas les atacarían. ¿Podrían vencerlas? Con Juvia ahí, tenían algo de posibilidad, pero posiblemente eliminen a dos de los tres. Por ahora solo podían observar como Gray era consumido en llamas… o eso es lo que aparenta, ya que tenía una espada de hielo que cortaba las llamas de Corey como si fuera mantequilla, además de que también congelaba una que otra llama.

Cor: "¿Qué es esa espada?". Pregunto serio. "¿Cómo puede esa espada congelar mis llamas?". Pregunto viendo como Gray no sujetaba directamente la espada, sino que usaba un guante de hielo en ambas manos.

Gray: "Ya debiste darte cuenta de que esta no es una espada de hielo común, ¿No? Especialice esta espada de hielo en un volcán, fue difícil pero logre conseguir congelar hasta el mismo magma de ese volcán". Dijo sonriendo. "Lo malo es que incluso me puede llegar a congelar a mí, por eso lo guantes".

Cor: "Ya veo, entonces…". Dijo sonriendo. "Fire Drive". Dijo mientras que sus llamas se envolvían a su alrededor, pero eran distintas a las normales, ya que estas parecían ser parte del cuerpo de Corey. "Esta es una habilidad especial de los Dragon Slayer, que si se baña en sangre de Dragón hace que sus poderes aumente, incluso sino logro matar al dragón. Ya debes saber que le hice una buena herida a mi Tío". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "Si, esto se pondrá interesante. Veamos cual es más fuerte y se lleva el premio. Tu fuego o mi hielo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Me has quitado las palabras de la boca". Dijo sonriendo.

Y se volvieron a lanzar de nuevo, pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza, haciendo ver la anterior batalla como un simple calentamiento. Cabe resaltar que cada vez que sus ataques colisionaban creaban enormes ondas de poder que devastaban el suelo y las paredes. En un choque de los golpes, la magia formo un pilar de fuego y hielo, que destruyo el techo.

Cada golpe que se daban era tan devastador, que destruían parte de la zona debajo de ellos y una gran zona debajo de ellos. Corey tenía complicaciones con la espada de Gray, ya que congelaba una parte de sus llamas y su cuerpo al momento de tocarla, por lo que tenía que concentrar parte de su energía en derretir sus extremidades. Mientras que con Gray, que manejaba la espada de hielo como un experto, tenía una que otra dificultad al tratar de protegerse de los golpes de fuego de Corey, pero de alguna manera lograba esquivarlo o reducir el daño cubriendo la zona del impacto con hielo. Ambos chicos estaban atacando sin ningún tipo de cuartel, con ganas de vencer al otro.

Entonces, de la nada, Gray tomo una gran distancia de Corey.

Gray: "Ice Make: Flechas". Dijo mientras ponía su mano al frente y creaba un montón de flechas de hielo.

Cor: "Ni lo piensen… Rugido del Dragón de Fuego". Dijo mientras exhalaba una bola de fuego, deteniendo el ataque de Gray, para luego lanzarse contra él. "Puño…". Dijo dando un golpe con su brazo derecho cubierto en fuego, que Gray simplemente bloqueo poniendo su espada en medio de la trayectoria, congelando el brazo Corey, que solo sonreía. "¡Y Garras!". Dijo mientras encendía su pierna derecha y daba una patada pasando la defensa de Gray, haciendo que saliera volando, soltando la espada. "Toma eso". Dijo mientras derretía su brazo derecho.

Gray: "¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en esto? ¿25 minutos? Con ataques que pueden destruir una ciudad sin ningún problema". Dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de su boca.

Cor: "No sé, no estoy contándolo, pero diría que estaría entre los 27 minutos". Dijo suspirando.

Gray: "Al parecer, los demás están esperando que nuestro combate termine". Dijo jadeando un poco.

Cor: "Ya lo sé. En ese caso, acabemos esto de un solo ataque". Dijo mientras extendía sus brazos a los lados, creando una bola de fuego mucho más caliente que las que mando anteriormente, tan caliente que distorsionaba el espacio alrededor de las llamas. "Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego". Dijo mientras juntaba las dos llamas de sus manos en una más grande por encima de su cabeza y la lanzaba contra Gray.

Gray: "Muy bien… Hagámoslo a tu manera". Dijo juntando sus manos. "Ice Make: Unlimited: Danza Caótica Unilateral". Dijo mientras creaba una gran serie de armas unidas en una espiral, para luego lanzarlas contra la bola de fuego de Corey.

Cuando ambos ataques chocaron, aun pareciendo que el ataque de Corey tenía ventaja, el ataque de Gray logro detenerlo, haciendo que el hielo se derritiera y se formara una capa de niebla entre Corey y Gray.

Gray: "Cuchilla de Hielo: Danza de Siete Cortes". Dijo mientras creaba una cuchilla de hielo en cada brazo, y luego se lanzaba contra Corey que, debido a la niebla, no pudo verlo llegar. En donde Gray hace cinco ataques únicos para luego rematar con un ataque doble justo en el pecho de Corey, además de hacer que el hielo se destruya. "Con eso debió ser suficiente". Dijo viendo a su alrededor, que se encontraba cubierto por un montón de hielo, fuego y magma fundido de las paredes, pudo notar que los acompañantes de ambos se encontraban volando para no salir heridos de eso.

Cor: "Ni en tus sueños". Dijo mientras se lanzaba a Gray, que tenía la guardia baja, agarrando la cara de Gray. "¡Agarre del Dragón de Fuego!". Dijo mientras prendía fuego, creando una gran llamara, que después de desaparecer, se podía apreciar un poco a Gray, de alguna manera con quemaduras menores. "¡Aun no termino! ¡Loto carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego!". Dijo mientras mandaba una ráfaga de golpes de fuego contra Gray. "¡Y… Loto carmesí: Cuchilla de Llama Explosiva!". Dijo mientras hacía girar una potente ráfaga de fuego, que más bien serian definidas como cuchillas ardientes que explotaban cada vez que tocaban a Gray.

Después de recibir tremendo combo de golpes por parte de Corey, Gray cayó al suelo completamente herido, con algunas quemaduras graves, para que luego fuera cubierto por una luz azul y desaparecer.

Grayfia: _"Un Peón de Sona Sitri-sama ha sido derrotado"._ Dijo desde los altavoces.

Cor: "Yes, he ganado". Dijo algo agotado, viendo la destrucción de su combate contra Gray. "Sí que aguanto este edificio". Dijo calmado, viendo como sus acompañantes iban a su ayuda.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai, ¿Estas bien?". Pregunto preocupada.

Cor: "Si, solo fue cuestión de tiempo". Dijo suspirando. "Pero aun esto no ha acabado". Dijo viendo como una bala de agua se dirigía a él, pero se detenía enfrente de ellos y luego caía al suelo, debido a que Est uso su habilidad para detener la magia de Juvia.

Entonces, dos sombras se acercaron rápidamente a Corey, intentando atacar al chico, que se logró bloquear del golpe poniendo sus brazos en cruz enfrente de él. Saji y Ruruko al ver que iban a ser atacados por Yami y Koneko, se alejaron de un salto poniéndose al lado de Juvia.

Saji: "Riffin…". Dijo serio.

Cor: "No se andan con juegos, ¿Verdad?". Dijo suspirando.

Saji: "Por supuesto que no vamos con juegos". Dijo serio. "He hecho algo de entrenamiento durante estos días y el resultado es esto".

Cor: "Ya veo. Pero algo que no se te debe olvidar, Saji, es que yo entrene con un dragón que es muchas veces más fuerte que yo". Dijo suspirando.

Saji: "Aunque estoy sorprendido".

Cor: "¿Sobre qué?". Pregunto confundido.

Saji: "Que aun con esa gran batalla con Gray, tu ropa siga casi intacta". Dijo haciendo notar que la ropa de Corey estaba, efectivamente, casi intacta, ya que tenía uno que otro rasguño por su toda su ropa.

Cor: "Bueno, fue hecha para mí, tiene sentido que resista mucho". Dijo sonriendo.

Grayfia: _"Un alfil de Rías Gremori-sama, se retira"._ Anuncio sorprendiendo al grupo Gremori, a excepción de Corey.

Cor: "¿Asia…? No, aún es muy temprano para haberla eliminado, entonces seria Gasper". Dijo serio.

Saji: "Así es… Ya que el Sacred Gear de Gasper fue sellado de acuerdo a las reglas, como tal, iba a ser inevitable que usara sus poderes de vampiro en su lugar. "Ella se convertirá en murciélagos y vigilara la situación desde la tienda", eso fue lo que pensó Kaichou. Así que usamos nuestra base como cebo". Dijo sonriendo. "Primero, uno de nuestros miembros se movió sospechosamente en la base. Entonces, Gasper, que estaba haciendo la vigilancia, naturalmente, estaría interesada y les seguiría, ¿No? Entonces, cuando nos viéramos más sospechosos, ella llamaría a los demás murciélagos. Si algo le pasa a los murciélagos cuando están todos reunidos, vuelven a su forma original. Cerca del lugar donde se reunieron los murciélagos, usamos ajos, uno de los mayores disgustos para los vampiros. Ya que nuestra base es una tienda de comida en el primer piso. Había muchas cantidades de ajo. Era fácil atrapar Gasper con eso". Explico sonriendo.

Cor: "Ya veo… Lástima, Gasper se esforzó mucho en tratar de ayudar". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, será para la próxima".

Saji: "Es muy simple de entender, ¿No? Pero incluso si digo esto, este tipo de métodos, no funcionara de nuevo. Kaichou lo dijo. No importa cuánto entrenamiento realizo, ella todavía no está ni cerca de superar su aversión al ajo, por lo que estará en guardia desde ahora. Fue una gran coincidencia que tuviéramos una base en un lugar como ese, pero aun así, una derrota es una derrota".

Cor: "Bueno, es cierto, que Gasper tiene muchos puntos débiles, pero solo será cuestión de tiempo para que esas debilidades no funcionen". Dijo suspirando.

Koneko: "Sempai… Yo combatiré con Nimura unos metros más lejos". Dijo neutra.

Yami: "Yo me ocupare de Juvia". Dijo seria mientras transformaba sus manos en unas cuchillas.

Est: "Yo te daré apoyo desde atrás, Cor". Dijo neutra.

Cor: "No, Est, ve con Yami, recuerden que Juvia es inmune a los ataques físicos, por lo que le será de ayuda tu habilidad de neutralizar la magia". Dijo serio. "Yo me encargare de Saji, aun no estoy tan agotado como para requerir una ayuda, Est". Dijo sonriendo.

Est: "Muy bien, Cor". Dijo mientras seguía a Yami, alejándose con Juvia.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Ya empezamos, Saji?". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "Si, con esto empieza". Dijo mientras enviaba una bola de energía mágica a Corey, que en un principio pensó en dejar que lo tocara, pero justo en el momento del impacto, el ataque resulto ser mucho más fuerte de lo que imagino, creando una gran nube de humo.

Cuando la nube de humo desapareció, se pudo apreciar que en el lugar donde se debería encontrar Corey, había unas cuantas rocas. Para que luego se mostrara a Corey a una distancia prudente de Saji.

Cor: '¿Qué demonios fue eso? Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Tengo entendido que Saji tiene una cantidad de magia baja, ¿Cómo hizo eso, para que tuviera que usar el "Jutsu de Sustitución"?'. Pensó serio. "Tch, no importa, vamos al ataque". Dijo mientras se lanzaba contra Saji que le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que Corey tuvo que admitir que eso no era de un aficionado. "Un buen golpe, pero no es lo suficiente". Dijo mientras le regresaba el golpe a Saji, mandándolo a volar.

Ddraig: 'Compañero, has gastado mucha de tu energía mágica en el combate contra el otro Peón de Sona Sitri. Además, creo que va siendo hora de que yo salga a relucir'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Por ahora, estoy de acuerdo'. Pensó mientras invocaba su Boosted Gear. "Boosted Gear".

 **{Boost}.**

Cor: "Veamos que tanto has mejorado, Saji". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "Si, pero gracias, me hiciste un favor". Dijo mientras que le lanzaba dos líneas de su Sacred Gear, enredándolas en el brazo izquierda de Corey, justo en el Boosted Gear. Una de ellas estaba conectada directamente al Sacred Gear de Saji, pero la otra, no se sabía a donde iba, al parecer iba al escenario principal.

Ddraig: 'Compañero, ahora multiplicar tus poderes será peligroso. Ahora que estas conectado al Sacred Gear de ese chico, te robara una parte del poder que te multiplique'.

Cor: '¿Vas a dejar de decirme lo obvio?'. Pregunto algo molesto.

Ddraig: 'Una buena forma de quitarte esa línea será usando la post-transformación del Balance Breaker'.

Cor: 'Eso sería un malgaste de energía si solo luchamos con Saji'. Pensó calmado.

Ddraig: 'Entonces, concentra tu energía en tu otra mano y afilara lo más que puedas'. Dijo.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras hacia lo que le dijo Ddraig y luego cortaba una parte de las líneas. "Al final, la idea era que tanto Xenovia como Kiba intentaran eliminar al Rey enemigo y varias otras piezas. Akeno eliminaría la defensa enemiga, mientras que Asia curar tanto a Rías como a Lucy. Por lo que yo actuaba de cebo y elimine a quien esté a mi paso. El tonto de Gray ya está fuera, por lo que simplemente me toca acabarlos a ustedes". Dijo calmado.

Saji: "Si, así es". Dijo mientras lanzaba su cuerda a un almacén. "¡Nimura, Juvia! ¡Pónganse los lentes de sol!". Grito mientras que se ponía unos lentes de sol, al igual que las otras dos chicas, a la vez que una luz brillaba, cegando al grupo Gremori.

Cor: "Diablos". Dijo cerrando los ojos, dijo para luego recibir un puño de Saji, que sonreía. "Atacar después de cegar a su enemigo, sin duda una técnica efectiva". Dijo mientras dirigía su mano derecha a uno de las dos bolsas de su cintura, sacando cuatro Shuriken. "Pero esa luz se acaba… Ahora". Dijo mientras lanzaba las Shuriken apagando la luz cegadora.

Entonces, Saji lanza de nuevo una bola de energía mágica como la anterior, a lo cual Corey tuvo que enviar una bola de fuego para detenerlo, haciendo que ambos ataque chocaran haciendo una explosión moderada.

Cor: 'En serio, ¿Cómo hace eso?'. Pregunto en su mente, para luego ver como una de las líneas de Saji estaba conectada en su pecho, más concretamente, en su corazón. "¡Saji! ¿Estas trasformando tu energía vital en poder mágico?". Pregunto molesto.

Saji: "¡Correcto! Con mi baja cantidad y manejo de magia, esta es la única manera para mí de hacer ataques de gran alcance. Puedo convertir mi vida en poder mágico con la capacidad de mi Sacred Gear. Así es como se ve. Estoy arriesgando mi vida, por así decirlo". Dijo serio.

Cor: "¡Idiota! ¿Qué pasara con tu sueño si mueres…?". Pregunto apretando los puños.

Saji: "Si, es cierto, tengo la intención de morir. Tengo la intención de golpearte aun si muero. ¡¿Es que no entiendes nuestra frustración?! ¡¿Por qué se burlaron de nuestro sueño?! ¡¿Comprendes nuestra desesperación ya que creemos en nuestro sueño?! Esta batalla está siendo transmitida a través de todo el Inframundo. ¡Tenemos que demostrar la seriedad del grupo Sitri a esos tipos que se burlaron de nosotros!". Dijo sonriendo con una mirada seria.

Cor: "¿Y crees que… muriendo demostraras que tu sueño es posible?". Pregunto serio. "¡Si mueres, tu sueño se volverá eso, un simple sueño efímero, si quieres que nadie se burle de tu sueño, no te mueras!".

Mientras que Corey y Saji se seguían mirando entre ellos, Koneko se estaba enfrentando a Ruruko, que parecía tener complicaciones contra la albina, mientras que Yami y Est se enfrentaban a Juvia, que gracias a su cuerpo de agua, los ataques físicos de Yami no tenían efecto. Por ahora, concentrémonos en la batalla de Koneko contra Rukuko. La albina mando un golpe que rozo la mejilla de Rukuko, algo paso. El cuerpo de Ruruko se sacudió un poco, por lo que Koneko aprovecho para darle una patada, haciendo que Rukuko cayera al suelo, que se empezó a parar con dificultad. En ese momento, Koneko se colocó delante de ella y le dio un puñetazo cubierto de un aura blanco pálido en el pecho de Rukuko, que hizo que la chica cayera de rodillas.

Koneko: "… En ese último ataque, concentre la energía natural dentro de ti. El golpe daño tus flujo de magia que está en tu interior, por lo que no serás capaz de liberar más magia, por lo menos un tiempo. Por otra parte, el daño también fue a tus entrañas… Te aconsejaría que no te movieras más". Dijo seria.

Cor: 'Hm, Shirone… Has progresado muy bien'. Pensó desviando un momento su mirada de Saji.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Rukuko empezó a brilla.

Rukuko: "…Saji-sempai, Juvia… lo siento". Dijo mientras desaparecía.

Grayfia: _"Un Peón de Sona Sitri-sama se retira"._ Dijo desde los altavoces.

Cor: "Muy bien hecho, Koneko. Ve a ayudar a Yami y a Est". Dijo tranquilo, viendo como Saji jadeaba pesadamente.

Koneko: "…Pero…". Dijo algo preocupada.

Cor: "Si que debo estar muy agotado para que te preocupes de mí, Koneko". Dijo suspirando. "Ve, Koneko, ellas te necesitan más que yo". Dijo mientras recibía un asentimiento de la chica, que fue a ayudar a Est y a Yami.

Saji: "Como están las cosas, Sekiryuutei… ¡No voy a rendirme ahora! ¡Voy a derribarte aun si es lo último que pueda hacer!". Grito mientras mandaba una ráfaga de balas mágicas a Corey.

Cor: "Rugido del Dragón de Fuego". Dijo exhalando una bola de fuego deteniendo el ataque de Saji, que usaba su vida como moneda de cambio para usar poder mágico. 'Se está arriesgando mucho…'.

Saji: "¡Toma!". Dijo mientras le enviaba una bala de energía mágica, pero esta vez era distinta a las demás. Era una gran bola de fuego negro, que Corey, al ser un Dragon Slayer de Fuego, no le afectaría el fuego, por lo que se dejó consumir en las llamas.

Durante unos momentos, todos se quedaron viendo como pasaban las cosas, preguntándose con lo que pasaría… para que luego pasara algo que tomo por sorpresa a todos. Se empezaron a escuchar gritos de dolor proveniente de las llamas negras.

Cor: "¡AHHHHHHH!". Grito mientras trataba de quitarse las llamas inútilmente. "Ahhhh… maldición… ¡QUEMA, QUEMA! ¡MALDICION!".

¿Cómo era posible? Era el pensamiento de muchos de los que conocían a Corey. Era un Dragon Slayer y God Slayer de Fuego, ¿No se supone que era inmune al fuego y el calor? Incluso se pudo ir a hundir a magma ardiente y no le pasaba nada.

Cor: "Diablos…". Dijo mientras se lanzaba a un rio de lava, que se creó por la batalla contra Gray, logrando hacer detener las llamas negras, saliendo con parte de la ropa quemada, mostrando parte de su piel quemada. "Ha… ha… ha… eso no me lo espere… ha… Saji, ¿De dónde has sacado las llamas de un God Slayer?". Pregunto sorprendiendo a muchos.

Saji: "¿God Slayer? ¿Cómo tu fuego negro?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Cor: "La magia God Slayer, capaz de matar a los dioses. A diferencia de la Dragon Slayer, el God Slayer es superior o por lo menos eso dicen". Dijo jadeando mucho.

Ddraig: "Vritra debió de haber intentado juntar su fuego negro con el fuego God Slayer, pero al parecer no lo logro, solo pudo cambiar el núcleo de su fuego". Dijo desde el Boosted Gear.

Cor: "Maldición… Ya tuve suficientes problemas aprendiendo la magia God Slayer. Lo que significa que esas llamas son superiores a las mías". Dijo mientras que veía a Koneko acercarse a él, tratando de ayudarlo.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai…". Dijo con un tono preocupado.

Cor: "No te preocupes, Koneko. Estas quemaduras son de primer grado. Sanaran dentro de poco". Dijo mientras que, efectivamente, sus quemaduras empezaban a curarse a una gran velocidad. "Ve a ayudar a Yami y a Est".

Koneko: "¡No… Cor-sempai!". Dijo con unos ojos cristalinos.

Cor: "Escucha, sé que estas preocupada por mí, pero esto es una batalla entre Saji y yo". Dijo serio.

Koneko: "Pero…". Dijo pero fue interrumpida.

Cor: "Sé que es una batalla de equipo. Pero, mientras Saji luchaba conmigo, no las ataco a ninguna de ustedes, al igual que Juvia no me ha atacado. Si ambos quisieran, hubieran hecho algún ataque combinado. ¿Por qué crees que Juvia se está tomando la molestia de pelear contra ustedes tres y no conmigo?". Pregunto mientras lograba pararse de alguna manera.

Saji: "… Lo siento, Koneko Tojo, Yami y Est. Quiero ganar contra Riffin, en contra del Sekiryuutei y el jinchuriki del Kyuubi en uno a uno. Lo dije, ¿No? Nuestro sueño es serio. Vamos a construir una escuela sin discriminación en el Inframundo. Y voy a convertirme en maestro… Ese es mi sueño… Esta batalla está siendo transmitida a través de todo el Inframundo. Es por eso que esto debe ser así, Peón contra Peón… Sekiryuutei Corey Riffin… ¡Voy a derrotar al Sekiryuutei! ¡Voy a ganar y decir con valentía! ¡Que me convertiré en maestro!". Exclamo serio, sin una pequeña sombra de duda.

Cor: "Si rechazo esto, quedare como un cobarde, aun si no lo soy. Por lo que tengo que hacerlo. Este idiota está apostando su vida, por lo que como su amigo y rival, tengo que detenerlo, antes de que se le ocurra una locura peor a estas". Dijo serio. "Además, esta pelea aparte de ser entre demonios y peones, también es de Dragones. Es algo que simplemente tengo que hacerlo".

Después de escuchar eso, Koneko asintió con la cabeza mientras se alejaba para ir a ayudar de nuevo a Yami y Est.

Cor: "Gracias". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Saji empezó a reunir energía mágica en sus manos, convirtiéndola en bolas de fuego negro, que consumían su vida.

Saji: "Esto podría destruir tu cuerpo, o en el mejor de los casos, causarte quemaduras de segundo grado". Dijo sonriendo. "Sabes, estoy completamente celoso de ti. Eres el orgullo de tu maestra y sempai. Todo el mundo sabe de ti, al final eres el Sekiryuutei, el jinchuriki del Kyuubi, hijo del Rey de los Dragones de Fuego, sobrino de un Ex Rey Dragón, un ninja muy conocido, eres la reencarnación del hijo menor del Rikudo Sennin, un mago de un gran Gremio, eres un gran guitarrista y cantante en el mundo humano, incluso mataste al Maou Galious tu solo, esto es muy injusto. Pero a pesar de ser un Peón, al igual que tú, no tengo nada comparado contigo. ¡Nada! Por eso obtuve el orgullo y la confianza en mí mismo. ¡Voy a matarte, Sekiryuutei!". Grito decidido, sin darse cuenta que dijo un detalle que hizo que muchos espectadores se resaltaran.

Yami: "Este imbécil es un bocazas". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada, mientras suspiraba.

Cor: "No es mi culpa que yo sea como soy…". Dijo suspirando.

 **(En sala Vip).**

Actualmente, los mismos demonios que se fueron humillados por Corey hace dos días, se sobresaltaron al oír que Corey pudo matar a un Maou, él solo.

Demonio: "¡Imposible! ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡¿Cómo un mocoso como él, que tan solo lleva unos meses de reencarnado, pudo matar a un demonio clase Maou?!". Pregunto no creyéndose lo que escuchaba.

Demonio: "Ese mocoso debe ser eliminado por tal desgracia. Apenas acabe el Rating Game, será llevado a la cárcel y eliminado lo más pronto posible". Dijo molesto.

Eva: "Ara. ¿Acaso intentan eliminar a mi estudiante?". Pregunto apareciendo en la habitación, junto con Amaterasu, ambas tenían una mirada seria, aunque Amaterasu tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Amaterasu: "Lo que ustedes están haciendo es perder el tiempo". Dijo calmada.

Demonio anciano: "¿Cómo dice?". Pregunto molesto.

Demonio: "Aparte de interrumpir una importante unión entre clanes y una gran fuente de generación de demonios sangre puras se perdiera, también mato a un demonio clase Maou".

Demonio: "El Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama y los miembros del Clan Gremori deben de estar muy indignados de tener a alguien como ese chico con ellos".

Eva: "¿Acaso se están escuchando? ¿Quieren ejecutar a alguien que es un símbolo de esperanza y fuerza para los reencarnados? ¿Saben lo que eso significara?". Pregunto.

Amaterasu: "Evangeline, tiene razón, muchos reencarnados o demonios de clase baja, ven a Corey Riffin como un modelo a seguir. Ejecutarlo públicamente seria como agitar un panal de avispas". Dijo con una mirada seria, apoyado a Eva.

Demonio: "¿De qué diablos está hablando una diosa como usted, Amaterasu-dono? Ejecutándolo le daríamos a entender a los reencarnados y los demonios de clase baja que nosotros somos sus amos y que la rebelión o traición será pagada con la muerte". Dijo molesto.

Eva: "Creo que aun todos estos años de vida que tienen, aun no aprenden nada, los reencarnados los superan en número y poder, incluso hay algunos que llegan a demonio clase suprema. Si llegaras a ejecutar a uno de ellos, por ejemplo, Corey Riffin, los reencarnados responderán como una horda furiosa, y no solo eso, varias de las religiones del mundo están a favor de Corey, por lo que se juntarían con los reencarnados y clase baja para derrotarlos". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Demonio anciano: "Eva-dono, ellos son nuestros siervos, imponemos nuestra autoridad para que todo signo de rebelión sea sometido, ellos jamás se atreverían a revelarse". Dijo molesto.

Amaterasu: "Eso era el pensamiento de los anteriores Maou y muchos de los demonios… y mira el resultado. Los demonios son la raza con mayor posibilidad de traición de todas las razas". Dijo sonriendo un poco. "Bueno, aunque en el caso del Maou Galious es distinto". Dijo en susurro mientras superaba.

Demonio: "Amaterasu-dono, esto es muy diferente, los que gobiernan somos nosotros, y ellos no tienen ni voz ni derecho de alzarnos la mano, les dimos una vida, ellos solo están para obedecer y cumplir como los siervos que son". Dijo serio.

Esas palabras molestaron mucho a las dos chicas.

Demonio: "Además, aun si ustedes no nos apoyan, ustedes son solamente unas invitadas, así que lo podríamos hacer sin su apoyo". Dijo serio.

?: "Creo que eso no se hará posible…". Dijo una voz de chica infantil, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Todos desviaron la mirada al lugar de la voz, para encontrarse con Sirzechs y Serafall, y ambos no tenían una mirada de buenos amigos, especialmente Serafall.

Demonio: "¡Sirzechs-sama! ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Sirzechs: "Bueno, iba de camino a la sala Vip de mi familia para hablar sobre el joven Corey Riffin. Serafall fue la que me dijo que entráramos a ver qué pasaba, al ver a Evangeline y a Amaterasu, pero para asegurarme, ¿Qué se supone de que hablaban de Corey Riffin?". Pregunto sonriendo calmado.

Demonio anciano: "Sirzechs-sama, hablábamos sobre lo que hacer con el reencarnado del grupo Gremori". Dijo confundiendo a Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: "¿Sobre Corey Riffin? Por lo que veo, no hay nada malo con él". Dijo confundido.

Demonio: "Sirzechs-sama, ese reencarnado ha causado muchos problemas desde que llego, irrumpió en el compromiso de Raiser Phenex, uno de los sangre pura más talentosos en el Rating Game, con su hermana Rías Gremori, humillando a Raiser de una manera ridícula y para colmo se atrevió a desafiar y matar al Maou Galious, eso para el Inframundo es una gran ofensa". Dijo molesto, mientras señalaba a Corey en la pantalla.

Sirzechs: "Bueno, teniendo en cuenta eso… quisiera saber… ¿Qué tienen pensado para el chico?". Pregunto con un tono serio, dejando de lado su tono calmado.

Demonio: "Pues lo que se hace cuando un demonio reencarnado o clase baja se revela, Sirzechs-sama, matarlo". Dijo para que en otro minuto acabar inconsciente en su haciendo, debido a que tanto Serafall, Amaterasu y Evangeline como Sirzechs, debido a que emitieron su aura de manera amenazante.

Sirzechs: "¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir en contra de Corey Riffin?". Pregunto serio, viendo como los demás demonios no decían nada. "Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces, yo expresare mi punto de vista y espero no tener ninguna interrupción". Dijo ganándose la atención de todos. "Corey Riffin que se ha ganado todo mis respecto en el poco tiempo que lleva como demonio… A diferencia de muchos herederos de sangre pura, él demostró que la sangre o el titulo no importa si estas enfrente de la batalla, y sin querer elevo la estima de los reencarnados para hacerse más fuertes… Aun si ustedes lo ven como algo malo o peligroso, es en realidad un beneficio único para el Inframundo, ya que si llegase una guerra, él sería el apoyo que necesitaríamos para elevar nuestro valor para defender nuestro hogar". Dijo haciendo que los demás se quedaran callados. "El inframundo se ha vuelto el hogar de muchos reencarnados y como ex humanos, ellos defenderán su hogar si se viese amenazado. Corey Riffin no es la chispa de una rebelión, es la esperanza de un futuro mejor para el Inframundo".

Amaterasu: "Esas son unas muy buenas palabras, para ser un demonio". Dijo suspirando.

Eva: "Eso demuestra que no todos los demonios son tan malos". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(De nuevo a la zona del Rating Game).**

En la zona del Rating Game, Saji aún tenía dos esferas de fuego negro en sus manos, mirando a Corey, que estaba esperando el ataque de Saji. Entonces, Saji, finalmente lanza su ataque con todas sus fuerzas, pero Corey no realizó ningún tipo de amago para esquivarla, recibiendo las llamas negras directamente con una sonrisa.

Y de la nada unas llamas normales empezaron a cubrir a Corey dentro de las llamas negras, pero solo fue momentáneo, ya que las llamas negras las consumieron, empezando a quemar a Corey.

Saji: "¿Gane? ¿Derrote a Riffin?". Se preguntó sorprendido, para que luego se empezara a escuchar como si algo se comiera algo, haciendo que Saji se asustara al ver como Corey se comía sus llamas negras, sin dejar ni una sola. "¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿No se suponía que esas llamas eran superiores a las tuyas?".

Cor: "¿Cómo crees que hice en la pelea contra el Dios Hades para conseguir sus llamas azules? En aquel momento, no sabía cómo usar las llamas God Slayer, así que, en un momento de desesperación, anule mi magia dentro de la suya para poder crear un vacío en mi núcleo mágico, lo suficiente como para lograr absorber llamas aún más fuertes que las mías". Explico serio. "Aun si salgo un poco lastimado, el aumento de poder que gano es lo suficiente para sobreponerme a la situación". Dijo mientras mostraba una parte de su brazo derecho, que estaba quemado debido a la llama negra, pero luego se empezaba a regenerar.

Saji: "Ya veo, en ese caso". Dijo mientras lanzaba dos líneas enredando a Corey por el cuerpo, para que luego empezara a absorber su energía. "¿Eh? ¡Ahhhh!". Grito de dolor mientras dejaba de absorber la energía de Corey. "Pero… ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto mientras temblaba un poco.

Cor: "¿Por qué crees que no deje que absorbieras mi energía la primera vez? La respuesta es que al tener magia Dragon Slayer y tú un Sacred Gear de tipo Dragon, mi energía es veneno para ti, Saji". Explico tranquilo. "Pensé que eso estaba claro, por lo que nunca lo dije".

Saji: "Maldición… ¿Por qué no lo pensé?". Pregunto jadeando adolorido.

Cor: "No te preocupes, por lo menos solo absorbiste una pequeña parte, por lo que tu vida no sufre mucho más riesgo, por lo menos no como lo has hecho antes. Y ya que estamos en eso de revelación de cosas, es mi turno". Dijo mientas hacia que en su mano derecha aparecía un guante parecido al Boosted Gear, solo que de color blanco con la joya azul. "Divide Gear". Dijo mientras tocaba con su Divide Gear las líneas de Saji.

 **{Divide}.**

Esto sorprendió de nuevo a todos los presentes. Las líneas de Saji se dividieron a la mitad, debido a que Corey uso su nuevo poder en ellos, logrando desatarse sin problema.

Saji: "¿Mi poder fue dividido a la mitad?". Dijo sorprendido.

Cor: "En mi lucha contra Vali, ímplate una de sus joyas en mi armadura, sabía que para usarlo necesitaba de entrenamiento, por lo que el tiempo que pase con mi tío Tannin valió demasiado la pena". Dijo sonriendo. "Lo único que tengo que hacer para acceder a él es gastar un poco de mi energía, sea tanto de Kurama como mía". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "¿Por qué no empleas tu Balance Breaker? ¡¿Acaso me estas subestimando?!". Pregunto molesto.

Cor: "Te equivocas, simplemente no quiero revelar todas mis cartas para ganar". Dijo con una mirada tranquila. "Acabemos con esto de una vez". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, ambos empezaron una pelea de puños, en donde Corey tenía una ventaja clara. Ya que Saji, estaba muy agotado. Además de que Corey tenía habilidad mata dragones y mucha más resistencia. Por parte de Saji, que había perdido la ligera ventaja que tenía con sus llamas, pero aún no se rendía en lo más mínimo.

El ambiente en donde peleaban se había convertido en un infierno, debido a que las llamas rojas y negras de Corey se entremezclaban con las llamas negras de Saji.

Saji, sin importar lo mucho que Corey lo derribara, se paraba y seguía luchando, aun si sus piernas temblaban. Sus puños ya estaban rotos, llegando al punto de que sus dedos se doblaban a donde no era. Entonces sonó un anuncio que hizo que Corey y Saji se detuvieran brevemente.

Grayfia: _"Un Caballero de Rías Gremori-sama y un Caballero y una Torre de Sona Sitri-sama se retiran"._ Dijo desde los altavoces.

Cor: "Xenovia, esa cara de chorlito…". Dijo suspirando.

Saji: "¿Cómo sabes que es Xenovia la quien fue eliminada?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Cor: "Porque Xenovia solo tiene habilidades de tipo Poder, por lo que Kiba es el que más tiene de sobrevivir en una batalla de tipo Técnica". Explico, para luego ver como otra de nuevo Saji conectaba una línea a él. "Ya te dije, Saji, no podrás absorber mis poderes, es como si te bebieras veneno". Dijo para luego ver como la cuerda era conectada a la que se encontraba conectada con el otro espacio. 'Esta se ve que es más difícil de quitar, y al parecer no me está quitando energía, bueno, mientras no me quite energía no hay problema'. Pensaba calmado, mientras volvía a atacar a Saji, tumbándolo cientos de veces, tratando de hacer que el chico se retire lo más pronto posible, pero Saji se paraba siempre.

Saji: "… Voy a ganar… Hoy te voy a derrotar… Voy a dar el primer paso hacia mi sueño…". Dijo mientras escupía algo de sangre.

Entonces, Corey recuerda algo que le dijo Tannin durante su entrenamiento, sobre un golpe que es la representación de los deseos de las personas, que no importa que tan fuerte seas o que tanta defensa tengas, siempre te dará.

Cor: 'El viejo tenía razón, Saji está atacando con toda su voluntad'. Pensó mientras seguía con su ataque.

Ddraig: 'Compañero, perdón por interrumpir pero creo que siento su espíritu, El Dragon Prisión, Vritra, está respondiendo a los sentimientos del chico '. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Kurama: 'Por lo que ese dragón se encuentra despertando dentro de ese mocoso, ¿Eh?'. Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "¡Riffin!". Exclamo mientras avanzaba hacia Corey, tratando de darle un golpe, pero no lo lograba, ya que Corey estaba en mejor condición. "¡Quiero preguntarte algo! ¿Qué se siente? ¿En serio los pechos de tu ama son blandos? ¿Es el cuerpo de una mujer en serio como el pudin que no se derrumba?". Pregunto mientras que en sus ojos se mostraba celos y envidia.

Cor: 'Creo… que me pase con mis golpes… ahora esta alucinado como un borracho'. Pensó suspirando mientras se sacude ligeramente sus manos.

Kurama, Ddraig: 'Estoy de acuerdo'. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ddraig: 'Pero tengo que decir que lo que pregunta tiene razón, los cuerpos de las mujeres sí que son como un pudin que no se derrumba'. Dijo riendo un poco.

Cor: 'No es el momento, Ddraig'. Pensó suspirando.

Entonces, Saji disparo una línea contra Corey, que simplemente esquivo, haciendo que la línea se conectara a un pedazo de concreto, que Saji aprovecho para usarlo como proyectil, pero Corey solo incendio el pedazo de concreto.

Saji: "¿Qué es lo que piensas cuando tocas el pecho de alguna de las chicas? ¡Maldito!". Dijo celoso, mientras empezaba a lanzar diversos ataques de energía y fuego negro.

Cor: "Jutsu de Clones de Sombra". Dijo mientras creaba dos clones a cada lado para luego exhalar cada uno una bola de fuego que se unieron creando una enorme esfera ígnea deteniendo los ataques de Saji. "Saji, viejo, creo que deberías calmarte, estás hablando cosas sin sentido". Dijo mientras mandaba varios Kunais, junto con los clones, con un pedazo de papel pegado a ellos, que se clavaron en el suelo cerca de Saji. "Explota". Dijo para que luego los papeles se encendieran y explotaran, creando una gran nube de humo, además de deshacer sus clones.

Pero, para sorpresa de muchos, Saji logro salir, con ciertas quemaduras en su cuerpo, además de tener cierta dificultad para mover su cuerpo, parecía un milagro, por muy irónico que suene, que no haya sido retirado del juego.

Saji: "¡También quiero frotarlas! ¡Quiero tocarlas!". Dijo mientras sacaba algunas lágrimas de frustración. "¡Ni siquiera he visto los pechos de una chica todavía! ¡No sabes cuánto he rezado para que pudiese tocar unos pezones, aun si fuese una vez en mi vida! ¡Y sin embargo, tu llegaste a hacer todo eso!".

Cor: "Oye, eres un demonio, si sigues rezando te morirás por el dolor de cabezas". Dijo suspirando.

Yami: "¿De verdad no podemos interferir, Cor? Quiero cerrarle de una vez la boca a ese pervertido". Dijo mientras que era cubierta por un aura negra y oscura, haciendo notar su enfado.

Est: "Creo que decir eso vestida de conejita es un poco hipócrita, Yami". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada, mientras que Yami sentía su orgullo ser destrozado, haciendo que quiera golpear aún más a Maria.

Saji: "Pero ¡Riffin! ¡Los pechos no es lo que yo quiero más! ¡Voy a ser un maestro! ¡Un maestro! ¿No puedo ser un maestro? ¿Por qué tenemos que dejar que ellos se rían?". Dijo frustrado. "¡Nosotros no declaramos nuestro sueño para que ellos se burlen y se rían…!". Exclamo enojado.

Cor: "Ohe-Ohe, no creo que sea el mejor momento para desahogar tus penas, Saji". Dijo suspirando, para luego poner una mirada seria. "Pero tengo que admitir una cosa, es imposible que reírse de un sueño cuando esa persona está poniendo su voluntad en cada golpe y arriesga su vida como lo estás haciendo ahora". Dijo mientras se movía hasta Saji para darle un puñetazo en toda la cara con una gran fuerza, viendo como Saji lo aguantaba sorpresivamente, pero tenía una línea de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Saji: "¡Hoy lo hare! ¡Te superare!". Grito mientras se acercaba a Corey, que respondió con una rápida ráfaga de golpes, para que luego dar un golpe a la cara, que hizo que Saji cayera al suelo, pero luego se levantó, aun cuando sus piernas parecían querer ceder. "Yo ganare… Yo ganare…". Dijo para luego salir corriendo a por Corey.

Cuando Saji estaba a punto de golpear a Corey, este lo esquiva apartándose del camino, haciendo que Saji saliera corriendo justo a donde se encontraba Est, que estaba de espaldas a Saji, haciendo que Saji tropezara con Est, tumbándola. Cuando Saji abrió los ojos, una de sus manos se encontraba tocando una de las medias de Est. Entonces, de un momento a otro, Saji se encontraba en el aire, con un corte que pasa de su hombro derecho a su abdomen, que expulsaba sangre. Cuando el cuerpo de Saji toco el piso, empezó a brillar para luego desaparecer.

Est: "Lagarto pervertido…". Dijo con una mirada neutra, pero se notaba que estaba enojada.

Grayfia: _"Un peón de Sona Sitri-sama se retira"_. Dijo desde los altavoces.

Cor: "Recuérdame nunca hacer eso de nuevo, ¿Vale?". Dijo suspirando mientras se acercaba a Est.

Koneko: "Pero… ¿Eso no hará que seas eliminado, Sempai?". Pregunto confundida y preocupada.

Cor: "No, no cuenta. Porque Est hizo lo que tenía encargado, ósea, dar apoyo. Me apoyo a retirar a Saji del partido, por lo que no se clasificaría como que ella hizo un ataque directo". Explico mientras desactivaba sus Sacred Gear.

Koneko: "Ya veo…". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Rías: _"Equipo de ataque, ¿Me escuchan? Ahora estamos avanzando hacia la base enemiga"_. Dijo informando a todos.

Cor: "Muy bien, Rías, pero aun nosotros no hemos acabado nuestra batalla, aún falta un peón, Juvia". Dijo viendo como la chica peleaba con Yami.

Yami: "Cor, yo la mantendré distraída, adelántense y acaben esto". Dijo mientras seguía su combate contra Juvia.

Corey estuvo meditando lo que dijo Yami por unos segundos.

Cor: "Muy bien, cuídate y no hagas nada estúpido, Yami". Dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia el otro lado. "Koneko, Est, vámonos". Dijo haciendo que ambas chicas lo siguieran.

Después de salir de la zona especial, avanzaron directamente hacia la batalla final. Actualmente el grupo se encontraba entrando a lo que parecía ser la zona central del centro comercial. Justo en frente de ellos se encontraba el jefe final, Sona Sitri, junto a sus dos alfiles.

Sona: "¿Cómo están? ¿Corey Riffin, Est, Koneko Tojo? Por lo que veo, en ninguno de los dos combates has tenido que usar el Balance Breaker y sin desobedecer tus limitaciones en el partido. Además de que pude sentir tú batalla contra Gray hasta aquí, aun si estaban en la zona especial. Es natural que las personas te consideren como alguien peligroso". Dijo con un tono sereno y tranquilo, estando cubierta rodeada por una barrera, generada por sus dos alfiles.

Cor: "No te creas… No solo Gray, sino que también Saji lucho de buena manera, destruyendo también gran parte de la zona". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Ya veo, me siento orgullosas de ellos. También parece que dejaron a Yami luchando contra Juvia, no será una desventaja para ella debido a que usa ataques físicos". Dijo calmada.

Cor: "Bueno, solo teníamos una oportunidad de vencerte, y era venir con todo contra ti, por lo que ella decidió quedarse para mantener distraída a Juvia, que sería como la más peligrosa". Dijo suspirando, para mirar que la cuerda que estaba en su brazo izquierdo, iba a donde las alfiles de Sona. "Así que usas mi poder en la barrera, ¿Eh? Saji sí que hizo un buen trabajo". Dijo suspirando. "Est…". Dijo mientras que la chica hacia una pequeña daga en la mano izquierda de Corey, que este uso para cortar la cuerda, que expulso un líquido rojo oscuro, que extraño a Corey.

Entonces, de la nada, aparece la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil y Reina del Sequito de Sona, Tsubaki Shinra. Después de que ella llego apareció Kiba, que sonrió cuando vio al grupo.

?: "Sona, sí que eres muy audaz. Haber llegado al centro…". Dijo una voz detrás del grupo de Corey, perteneciente a la Rey del grupo, Rías, que estaba junto a Asia, Lucy y Akeno.

Sona: "Esas no son palabras que tu debas decir, Rías. Tú, al igual que yo, eres un Rey y estas en el centro de la batalla". Dijo calmada.

Rías: "Si, pues ya hemos llegado a la etapa final de cualquier manera. A pesar de tener un resultado muy diferente a lo esperaba…". Dijo sonriendo confiada, de hecho su plan era que Kiba o Xenovia acabaran con Sona.

Entonces, de la nada Corey tuvo que apoyarse en una rodilla para poder mantenerse en pie, mientras que se sujetaba un poco la cabeza. Esto llamo la atención de los demás, además de hacer que el grupo Sitri sonriera un poco.

Rías: "¡Cor!". Dijo mientras se acercaba al chico, viendo como Asia se acercaba al chico, para usar su Sacred Gear en el, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza de Corey desapareciera, aunque aún se sentía algo cansado.

Cor: "Ya veo… así que esto es lo que planeo Saji desde el principio". Dijo mientras que una de sus manos tocaba el charco del líquido rojo que estaba en la línea, notando como el líquido se quedaba un poco en su mano. "Así que esto es sangre, mi sangre, ¿Eh?". Dijo haciendo que su grupo se sorprendieran.

Sona: "Así es, Riffin, esa es tu sangre. Ni el Sacred Gear de Asia ni las lágrimas del Fénix tendrán efecto alguno". Explico con una pequeña sonrisa. "Rías, Riffin, saben perfectamente que vi las repeticiones de su Rating Game contra Raiser, y además de presenciar la batalla de Riffin contra Kokabiel. Por lo que entendí que Riffin no se dará por vencido en la batalla, por lo que destruirá o arrasara todo a su paso, llegando al punto de ser aterrador. Puede que no seamos capaces de derrotarlo con ataques directos. Sin importar cuanto lo ataquemos, nos aplastara y seguirá adelante. Para nosotros, sus "Agallas y Espíritu" son tan asombrosas como su propio poder. Esa fuerza de voluntad se conecta directamente a la fuente de poder del Sekiryuutei y aumenta sus poderes varias veces por encima de lo normal. Combinando eso con sus poderes Dragon Slayer, God Slayer y Shinobi… Estoy segura de que entiendes el punto". Dijo riendo ligeramente. "Es por eso que no teníamos más remedio que derrotarlo con un método diferente por decirlo de alguna manera". Explico mientras que sus alfiles, Momo Hanakai y Reya Kusaka, mostraban en donde la línea de Saji se conectaba, era una bolsa transparente, llena de un líquido rojo, sangre, la sangre de Corey.

Sona: "Esa es tu sangre, Riffin". Dijo calmada. "Eres un humano que reencarno en demonio, aun si tienes algunos rasgos de dragón. Para un humano normal, es muy letal que pierda la mitad de su sangre. Lo sabes bien, ¿No? Las reglas básicas del Rating Game. Cuando un demonio llega al punto de no poder seguir luchando durante el juego o está casi al punto de morir o estar llegando a un estado grave, se teletransporta a la fuerza a la sala medica". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Cor: "Bueno… fue una muy buena táctica". Dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso, respirando con algo de dificultad.

Rías: "Sona…". Dijo molesta.

Sona: "Es cierto. He usado el Sacred Gear de Saji para succionar de poco a poco la sangre de Riffin. Hasta entrar en un estado peligroso. Usando de forma continua un Sacred Gear, cuya habilidad principal es succionar energía, para chupar sangre en su lugar, un considerable entrenamiento y control era necesario. De alguna manera, Saji logro conseguir de manera correcta". Dijo algo fría.

Cor: "Entiendo… Saji aprovecho que estaba agotado por la batalla con Gray…". Dijo suspirando.

Sona: "Riffin, estas a punto de salir del combate. Solo deberías ser capaz de hacer uno o dos ataques como mucho, si es que puedes levantarte, claro. La razón es la pérdida de sangre. Si somos incapaces de derrotar físicamente, haremos que las reglas del partido se encarguen de eliminarte". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Cor: "Si, si… lo sé". Dijo calmado.

Sona: "Rías, ¿Qué estas dispuesta a apostar por esta batalla? Estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida. Mi sueño es muy difícil de lograr. Si no destruyo los obstáculos uno a uno, no puedo cortar y abrir otro camino". Dijo seria. "Rías, voy a destruir tu orgullo y tu estima". "Dijo viendo como Rías tenía una mirada furiosa, para luego pasar su mirada a Corey. "Saji… Él siempre decía que iba a superarte. Para Saji, eres un compañero Peón, un amigo y un rival al que quiere superar. Sin embargo, tienes unos seres legendarios dentro de ti, aparte de tener muchas hazañas increíbles. Con solo que tú seas el Sekiryuutei, poseía un complejo de inferioridad hacia ti. Quería transmitir a ese chico que podía pelear, y al final funciono. La línea no desapareció en ningún momento, aun si Saji fue derrotado. Lleno esa línea con los sentimientos intensos que llenaban su corazón. Del mismo modo que proponías llegar a la cumbre, Saji estaba corriendo hacia el objetivo de derrotarte. ¡El que te derroto fue Saji Genshiro!".

Entonces, Corey empezó a recordar lo que decía Saji durante su combate sobre derrotarlo.

Cor: "Je… ese rubio idiota. Sí que me hace recordar mi pasado". Dijo en susurro sonriendo algo melancólico. "Bueno, creo que será bueno gastar esos ataques que tengo…". Dijo alzando la voz mientras se paraba con algo de dificultad. "Algo que no has tenido en mente en tus planes, Sona, es que esta no será la primera vez que ataco estando casi muerto…". Dijo sonriendo salvajemente. "Aun si tengo pocos ataques para salir del juego hare que esos ataques valgan la pena… La pregunta seria, ¿Pueden soportarlo?". Dijo para luego empezar a olfatear el aire. "Una cosa que me he estado preguntando desde un principio, Sona, ¿En dónde diablos te encuentras?". Pregunto sorprendiendo a todos.

Rías: "¿A qué te refieres, Cor?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Otro dato extra que se te debió olvidar, es que al ser un Dragon Slayer… Aparte de darnos sus poderes, también nos dan los sentidos de un dragón… Puedo captar el olor de tu Reina y tus arfiles, pero no capto el tuyo, pasa lo mismo con tu energía, no la siento por esta zona… Lo que significa que estas en otro lugar".

Sona: "Tch… Es verdad, había olvidado ese detalle… Supongo que Rías ya lo puedes imaginar, ¿No? Esta barrera especial, es sencillamente un señuelo. Solo mi espirito ha sido colocado dentro de esta barrera, y mi cuerpo es solo una imagen holográfica. Ya que mi espíritu se encuentra aquí, es posible hacer que la presencia de mi cuerpo desaparezca y que se vea como mi aura está dentro de la barrera, logrando engañar la percepción de Tojo, y pensaba que lograría engañar la tuya Riffin… Pero, claro que… No voy a decir dónde está mi verdadero cuerpo". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Estas en el techo, detrás de la entrada para el techo, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, especialmente a Sona.

Sona: "¿Cómo lo sabes?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Elementar mi querida Watson". Dijo sonriendo. "El techo es una de las zonas más segura, por lo menos con las reglas en el Rating Game".

Sona: "Ya veo". Dijo ajustándose los lentes.

Entonces, Juvia, con varios rasguños en su cuerpo y en su ropa, aparece y se pone junto a la Reina Sitri, para que luego apareciera Yami, muy herida y se ponía cerca de su grupo.

Juvia: "Juvia lo siente, Sona, no pude eliminar ni a Natsu ni a Yami". Dijo disculpándose.

Sona: "No te disculpes, Juvia, lo has hecho bien". Dijo tranquila.

Asia: "Yami, te voy a curar". Dijo mientras se aproximaba a la chica rubia.

Yami: "No lo hagas, Asia". Dijo viendo como una de las alfiles, Momo Hanakai, salía de la barrera y se aproximaba a Asia, que estaba siendo cubierta por un aura verdoso, resultado de su entrenamiento.

Momo: "Como se esperaba". Dijo sonriendo. "Reverse". Dijo haciendo que el aura verde pálido de Asia cambiara al instante a uno rojizo (Aviso desde ya, habrá momentos en donde esta Momo y la Momo de To love ru estén en la misma escena, para cuando pases cosas como esas, para identificarlas, con esta Momo pondré "Momo S." para aclarar que es del grupo de Sona, y con la otra Momo pondré "Momo D.").

Asia: "¡Ah…!". Grito de dolor mientras desaparecía del partido.

Juvia: "Látigo de Agua". Dijo mientras que se formaba un látigo de agua directo a Yami, que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, haciendo que la rubia se estrellara contra una pared con fuerza, provocando que Yami fuera desapareciendo.

Momo: "El reverso de la curación es el daño… y la capacidad de curación de Argento es enorme… ¿Qué pasaría si es invertido?". Pregunto sonriendo, para luego sentir como algo le daba en la espalda y eran unas cuantas Shuriken y Kunais provenientes de Corey, además de que también tenía un poco del daño producido al cambiar la sanación de Asia por daño. "Derrote… a la sanadora de los Gremori… Kaichou…". Dijo mientras desaparecía.

Grayfia: _"Un Alfil y un Peón de Rías Gremori-sama y un Alfil de Sona Sitri-sama se retiran"._ Anuncio.

Cor: "Maldición… Al parecer, la pérdida de sangre me hizo algo lento". Dijo entre jadeos. "No importa… Como ya sabemos dónde se encuentra Sona, lo mejor sería ir a por ella, eliminando los obstáculos…". Dijo mientras que era envuelto en un aura roja ardiente. "¡Dragon Force!". Dijo mientras que aparecían muchas más escamas rojas en su cara que la primera vez que Corey revelo su Dragon Force, además de que también cubría su cuerpo de escamas.

Happy: "¡Destrúyelo todo, Corey! ¡Aye!". Dijo sonriendo despreocupado, haciendo que Lucy se diera cuenta de la intención de Corey.

Lucy: "¡Todos al suelo, pronto!". Grito mientras que su grupo lo hacia lo más rápido que podían, mientras que los Sitri lo intentaron.

Cor: "¡Rugido del Rey Dragon de Fuego!". Dijo mientras expulsaba una bola de fuego ardiente que destruyo la barrera tan pronto la toco y derretía todo lo que tocaba o lo que se acercaba a él.

Después de que el polvo del ataque y que el calor se redujera un poco, todos notaron como la barrera ya no se encontraba en su lugar al igual que la otra alfil y Juvia, al parecer esta última no podía soportar el calor de las llamas de Corey.

Grayfia: _"El alfil y el Peón de Sona Sitri-sama se retiran"._

Akeno: "Sin duda era una barrera resistente al estar hecha con el aura de Cor, pero…". Dijo sorprendida, mientras que se levantaba junto a los demás.

Tsubaki: "Incluso sin entrar en Balance Breaker o usar la Boosted Gear, fue capaz de destruir una barrera hecha por su aura… Eso sí que es asombroso". Dijo sorprendida, temblando un poco.

Rías: "Koneko ¿Tienes la ubicación de Sona?". Pregunto a la albina.

Koneko: "Hai, justo como Cor-sempai dijo, Kaichou se encuentra en el techo, en la parte más profunda". Explico mientras movía sus orejas ligeramente.

Rías: "Parece que has perdido Sona. Salvo por Asia, Gasper, Xenovia y Yami, tengo a todos mis siervos y a ti solo te queda tu Reina".

Tsubaki: "No importa… De igual forma ganaremos". Dijo mientras tenía una naginata en frente.

 **(En la sala Vip).**

Ahora nos encontramos en la sala donde se mostraba a Odín, Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall, Evangeline y Amaterasu.

Azazel: "Es increíble que aun con todas las limitaciones que tuvo en este Rating Game, pueda dar un gran combate". Dijo sonriendo mientras veía la destrucción causada por Corey. "Sí que es un Sekiryuutei poderoso…".

Aun si han visto el combate de Corey contra Raiser, en ese combate no mostraba tanto poder como ahora, por lo que llamo mucho más la atención de los demonios.

Odín: "Que batalla más interesante… Hohohohoh". Dijo mientras miraba la batalla. "Sirzechs…". Dijo llamando al Maou pelirrojo.

Sirzechs: "¿Hai?". Pregunto.

Odín: "Acerca del Peón con el Sacred Gear de Dragon…".

Sirzechs: "¿Corey Riffin?". Pregunto confundido.

Odín: "No, ya conozco a ese mocoso, es igual de talentoso que Minato e será igual de poderoso que Igneel, tiene un buen futuro. Hablo del Peón de la familia Sitri. Es un buen demonio. Debes tener cuidado de él, se volverá alguien muy fuerte, si le pudo plantar cara al mocoso de Igneel, aun si tuvo una lucha intensa antes, pudo soportar el combate. Aumento su fuerza en medio del combate. Esto es lo que pasa en un partido de verdad". Dijo dando respecto a Saji.

Sera: "¡Así es, eso es correcto! Odín Oji-chan realmente entiende las cosas, después de todo". Dijo también elogiando al grupo de su hermana.

Odín: "Sin embargo, el mocoso Sekiryuutei sí que es realmente peligroso al igual que sus dos padres". Dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Corey por la pantalla, notando que estaba jadeando.

 **(De nuevo en la dimensión del Rating Game).**

Tsubaki, notando que no tenía otra posibilidad de derrotarlos de frente se fue corriendo de la zona. Kiba intento seguirla pero fue detenido por Corey.

Cor: "Kiba, yo me ocupo de la Reina, tu apoya a Rías…". Dijo mientras que le quitaba la espada a Kiba.

Kiba: "Pero… tu estas agotado". Dijo dudoso.

Cor: "No te preocupes, Akeno y Est me acompañaran por si acaso". Dijo señalando a las chicas con el pulgar, ya que estaban detrás de él.

Kiba: "Muy bien…". Dijo asintiendo.

Rías: "Entonces, Koneko, Kiba, Lucy y yo iremos a por Sona. Nos reuniremos en el tejado una vez acaben con la Reina". Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Koneko: "Suerte, Cor-sempai". Dijo algo preocupada.

Cor: "Si. Con toda esta destrucción… lo mejor sería ir volando para alcanzar a la Reina Sitri". Dijo sonriendo mientras veía como Est se le abrazaba por el cuello pegando su cuerpo al cuerpo de Corey. "Ah, es verdad, no puedes volar, Est. Bien, agárrate". Dijo mientras extendía sus alas de demonio, tomando a la albina por la cintura, haciendo que algunas chicas emitieran un aura oscura, por la chica albina.

Entonces, Corey y Akeno salen volando a por la Reina Sitri, para ver como intentaba alejar a Corey de Akeno.

Cor: "Est, Akeno, quédense aquí, y ataquen a distancia, yo atacare de cerca". Dijo mientras dejaba a Est en el suelo, además de ocultar sus alas de demonio.

Akeno: "Pero… Como dijo Kiba, aun estas débil". Dijo preocupada.

Cor: "Suenas como si me fuera a morir, Akeno. No estoy tan débil, viste lo que hice hace un momento". Dijo sonriendo. "Además, aun no me has enseñado ese poder de ángel caído".

Akeno: "Pero…". Dijo temblando ligeramente.

Tsubaki: "Una apertura". Dijo mientras atracaba por la espalda a Corey, al ser el más débil, pero se sorprendió como Corey se defendía del filo de su Naginata con la espada sacro-demoniaca sin problemas.

Cor: "Te equivocas, yo nunca tengo aperturas". Dijo viendo como Tsubaki retrocedía a gran velocidad. "Tiene sentido que vengas por mí, pero como dije aun si estoy débil, soy de la clase de persona que se vuelven mejor peleando cuando la sangre se le sube a la cabeza". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo. "Akeno, espero que te hayas preparado". Dijo mientras se disponía a atacar a Tsubaki, con la espada sacro-demoniaca que le quito a Kiba.

Tsubaki: "Tal vez esa espada sea poderosa contra un demonio, pero no es suficiente si no está en manos de su portador original". Dijo mientras aplicaba fuerza en su naginata rompiendo la espada en pedazos.

Cor: "Si, es cierto, estas espadas son fuertes en manos de Kiba, pero aun puedo luchar". Dijo mientras que usaba su fuego para hacer el filo de la espada, para luego seguir combatiendo. "Rugido del Dragon de Fuego". Dijo mientras exhalaba una bola de fuego.

Tsubaki: "Espejo de Alice". Dijo mientras sonreía confiada, creando su Sacred Gear enfrente de ella, haciendo que la bola de fuego de Corey chocara con ella, destruyendo el espejo, devolviendo el ataque a Corey.

Cor: "¡Akeno!". Grito mientras la chica aparecía a un lado, con un ala de demonio y un ala de Ángel caído.

Akeno: "… Con Cor aquí puedo emplear el poder que tanto odio…". Dijo mientras que era cubierta por rayos amarillos. "¡Rayo Santo!". Dijo mientras que disparaba un relámpago hacia la Reina Sitri.

Tsubaki: "No…". Dijo mientras esquivaba los relámpagos.

Cor: "No tan rápido". Dijo mientras movía la espada en frente de la bola de fuego y hacia que se dirigiera a donde Tsubaki, para luego ponerse en frente del relámpago de Akeno, haciendo lo mismo que con su bola de fuego.

Tsubaki: "¿Pero cómo…? Eso no estaba en nuestros datos". Dijo sorprendida viendo como la bola de fuego se fusionaba con el relámpago, dándole de lleno.

Grayfia: _"Reina de Sona Sitri-sama se retira"._ Anuncio.

Akeno: "Cor… ¿Me viste…? ¿Me viste…? ¿Cómo estuve?". Pregunto mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Corey .

Cor: "Pero que mujer eres… Si, te vi, y lo hiciste de maravilla… Muy bien hecho". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de Akeno. "Ahora debemos ir con Rías para…". Dijo mientras sentía un pequeño dolor en el cuerpo. "Tch… Parece que me agote más rápido de lo que pensé". Dijo jadeando un poco. "Necesito algo de apoyo, Akeno, Est". Dijo viendo como ambas le ayudaban a mantenerse de pie. "Vale, vamos". Dijo mientras iba a donde las escaleras.

 **(En la azotea).**

Ahora Rías y Sona estaban en la azotea del centro comercial. El cielo tenía una aureola entre morada y verde, despejado de cualquier cosa.

Sona: "Bienvenida Rías, y su grupo". Dijo dándoles las bienvenidas al grupo.

Rías: "Sona, ¿Te puedo preguntar por qué en el techo?". Dijo sonriendo confiada.

Sona: "El Rey debe sobrevivir hasta el final. Ese es su deber. Si el Rey pierde, el equipo pierde, ¿No es verdad?". Dijo viendo como Corey aparecía apoyándose de Akeno y Est.

Rías: "… Bueno, en eso te doy la razón". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Si tenías en cuenta eso, Rías. ¿Por qué no descubriste que Sona no hiciera esa jugada?". Pregunto suspirando.

Rías: "Cor…". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "Calma, calma, solo era broma". Dijo volviendo a suspirar.

Sona: "Tu realmente tienes unos fuertes sentidos, Riffin. Para incluso poder encontrarme estando tan agotado". Dijo con una sonrisa algo amarga.

Cor: "¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy un tío muy genial después de todo". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "No estás en posición para presumir, Cor-sempai". Dijo suspirando.

Sona: "Una cosa, Riffin. Saji quería derrotarte. Ni tu ni tu grupo han cometido ningún error. Por favor, no te tomes a ese chico a la ligera. Vosotros no sois los únicos desesperados". Dijo calmada.

Cor: "Si, es verdad, Saji perdió contra mí. Y por cierto, ¿Cuándo dije que tome a la ligera? Yo soy de los que pelean con todo su poder. Además, quería darle una lección a ese idiota sobre lo que significa luchar por lo que uno cree. El muy tonto le pareció lo mejor morir por su sueño sin tener en cuenta la tristeza de sus camaradas y compañeros al verlo caer, solo quise hacerlo para que viera que estaba equivocado y que debería vivir para lograr sus sueños y objetivos. Y Saji, como me estés viendo ahora y no me hagas caso, te destruiré todos los huesos". Dijo con un tono amenazador al final.

Sona: "Ya veo, sí que te preocupas por tus amigos". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Cor: "Por algo soy yo, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, Rías dio un paso al frente, encarando a Sona.

Cor: "¿Planeas luchar contra Sona en un uno contra uno, Rías?". Pregunto.

Rías: "Si, tengo que derrotar a Sona". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Ya veo, si las cosas se complican y se vuelven peligrosas, entrare a la batalla. Y no me importa tu egoísmo". Dijo serio.

Kiba: "Y yo ayudare". Dijo también serio.

No hacía falta que los demás dieran sus opiniones, sus miradas hablaban por ellos. Pero ella no dijo nada, pero lo tenía muy en cuenta, el Rey debe sobrevivir hasta el final.

Rías: "Resolvamos esto, Sona". Dijo mientras era cubierta por un aura de la destrucción.

Sona: "Si, tienes razón, Rías". Dijo mientras era cubierta por un aura de agua, que poco a poco empezó a reunir, al parecer provenía del centro comercial.

Rías dio un paso hacia adelante y comenzó a usar su poder de la destrucción, creando balas mágicas de poder de la destrucción, lanzándolas sin vacilación contra Sona. Pero Sona manipulo e, agua y lo transformó en una pared de agua. Cuando el ataque de Rías entro en contacto con el muro de Sona, el muro de agua fue hecho añicos.

Sona: "Ahora bien, Rías. Yo debería demostrar todas mis habilidades de agua para ti". Dijo seria mientras empezaba a manipular el agua, haciendo que tomaran forma de animales, como halcones, serpientes, leones, lobos, dragones y otros.

Rías: "Eso es lo que deseaba, Sona". Dijo sonriendo sin miedo mientras comenzaba a ampliar y comprimir su poder de la destrucción, para luego crear un sin número de balas mágicas a su alrededor.

Ambas sobresalían en cantidad de magia se refiere, pero Rías destacaba en poder y Sona lo hacía en técnica. Ambas listas para pelear con todo su poder, para luego desatar su poder al mismo tiempo.

Grayfia: _"Renuncia confirmada. La victoria es para Rías Gremori-sama"._

 **(En el centro médico).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra acostado en una camilla de hospital, esperando a que la transfusión de sangre terminase.

Cor: "Que aburrido". Dijo mientras se quitaba la aguja de la transfusión. "Con la sangre que me dieron y la sangre que he estado produciendo por mi cuenta, ya estoy en perfecto estado". Dijo mientras cambiaba su ropa a la ropa de la academia.

Maria: "Cor-sama, es bueno ver que se encuentra muy bien". Dijo entrando a la sala junto a Leone y Amaterasu.

Cor: "Oh, Maria, Leone y ¿Amaterasu-sama? ¿Qué hacen aquí?". Pregunto viendo a las tres chicas confundido.

Maria: "Solo vinimos a darle una recompensa por ganar y resistir hasta el final, aun estando al borde de la muerte". Dijo sonriendo algo coqueta.

Cor: "¿Ah sí? ¿Qué recompensa?". Pregunto confundido, además de notar como Amaterasu se sonrojaba un poco.

Leone: "Tú no te preocupes, Cor. Solo acuéstate y relájate". Dijo mientras empujaba con Maria a Corey a la camilla.

Maria: "Solo disfruta, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa, junto con Leone.

Cor: "Un momento. Amaterasu-sama, ¿Acaso… estás de acuerdo con esto?". Pregunto confundido.

Leone: "Logre conversarla. Cuando dije lo que te haríamos, acepto muy rápido". Dijo sonriendo tranquila, terminando de quitar la camisa a Corey, para luego empezar a desnudarse, junto a Maria.

Cor: "Ninfómanas molestas". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Eso no hará ninguna diferencia, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras entraba en su versión adulta y tomaba una mano de Corey para ponerla en su pecho, al igual que Leone.

Amaterasu: "Oigan, ustedes dos, no acaparen toda la diversión". Dijo mientras se acercaba, quitándose un poco de su túnica, para revelar sus enormes pechos.

Maria: "Oh, pero que grandes pechos tienes, Amaterasu-sama". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Amaterasu y empezaba a masajearlos, sacándole unos ligeros gemidos a la diosa.

Cor: "Pero, ¿Qué es lo que planean?". Pregunto confundido, mientras que Leone se acerca a su oído.

Leone: "Sera lo mismo de siempre, Cor". Dijo en susurro de manera seductora. "Pero… solo que ahora no podremos jugar con tu "amiguito"". Protesto ligeramente.

Cor: "¿Eso en verdad te lo crees?". Pregunto con la mirada entrecerrada.

Maria: "¿Qué tiene de malo, Cor-sama? Usted ya está recuperado de la batalla". Dijo para luego soltar los pechos de Amaterasu. "Vamos, Cor-sama, ¿Por qué no juegas con los pechos de Amaterasu-sama? ¿Por qué no disfruta de esta recompensa que muchos quisieran?".

Cor: "Ah… Muy bien, juguemos con sus reglas". Dijo después de un profundo suspiro.

Ddraig: 'Hm, será interesante. La última vez que tocaste los pechos de esa diosa eran muy suaves. Ahora, me intriga saber de qué sabor serán'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey, con un tono pervertido.

Kurama: 'Tendrán un sabor delicioso, eso es seguro'. Dijo también con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Dejen de molestar, ¿Si?'. Pensó suspirando.

Leone: "¿Qué pasa, Cor? ¿Problemas con tus bestias?". Pregunto sonriendo. "Dijiste que jugarías con nuestras reglas, ¿No?".

Cor: "Si, si, lo dije, vamos a jugar". Dijo mientras tomaba a Amaterasu y hacia qué se sentara sobre él, haciendo que los pechos de Amaterasu quedarán de frente a la cara de Corey. "Probemos estos pechos, que son los de una diosa". Dijo mientras empezaba a chupar o morder los pezones de Amaterasu, haciendo que la diosa soltara unos fuertes gemidos.

Leone: "Con que empezando por la novata, ¿Eh? Que malo eres, Cor". Dijo algo molesta.

Cor: "Por supuesto, pero eso no significa que las he olvidado, Leone". Dijo mientras empezaba a chupar tanto los pechos de Amaterasu, como los de Leone y Maria, sacándole varios gemidos a las tres.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abre, haciendo que los que estaban dentro vieran a la puerta para encontrarse con dos personas, Laney y Yoruka, que tenía una sonrisa cómplice.

Cor: "¿Lans?". Dijo viendo a su novia.

Lans: "Debo suponer que todo esto es por Maria, ¿No?". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Cor: "Eso… Creo". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Maria: "Eso no importa mucho, ¿Verdad? Además, ¿Crees que llegaste aquí por mera casualidad?". Pregunto sonriendo. "Le pedí a Yoruka que te trajera aquí".

Lans: "¿Y para que necesitabas que me trajeran, Maria?". Pregunto confundida mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo resaltar sus pechos, inconscientemente.

Maria: "Pensé que como eres la novia de Cor-sama, creía que te alegrarías que te unieras a estas cosas y de ese modo puedan avanzar en su relación". Dijo tranquila.

Lans: "¿Cómo?". Pregunto confundida, más que sorprendida.

Cor: "Eso suena mucho a ti, Maria". Dijo suspirando.

Leone: "¿Y eso qué? No hay nada malo de que alguien más se una, cuanto más mejor, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "Eso es verdad, vamos, Laney-sama, únete". Dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, haciendo que la ropa de Laney y de Yoruka, y la túnica de Amaterasu, dejándolas completamente desnudas, al igual que ella y Leone.

Lans: "¡Maria!". Dijo molesta mientras se cubría un poco.

Maria: "Ahí, Laney-sama, ¿Por qué se avergüenza de mostrar su cuerpo, cuando la mayoría de los que están aquí la han visto desnuda?". Pregunto confundía.

Lans: "Pero…". Dijo no muy convencida.

Maria: "No te preocupes, nadie sabrá de lo que pase en esta habitación". Dijo mientras que sus ojos brillaban, haciendo que la excitación de las chicas aumentaran. "Ahora si será una muy buena fiesta por la victoria de Cor-sama".

Lans: "Mou. Vale, quieren que me una, me uniré. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿No?". Dijo mientras se dirigía a donde estaban las demás.

Cor: "Oigan, cálmense, chicas". Dijo viendo como empezaban una pequeña pelea verbal de las chicas. "Muy bien, terminemos esto de una vez". Dijo mientras juntaba los pechos de Laney y los de Amaterasu, especialmente sus pezones, para luego empezar a morderlos o chuparlos al mismo tiempo.

Maria: "Cor-sama, no se centre solamente en Laney-sama y Amaterasu-sama. Nosotras también estamos aquí". Dijo mientras tomaba la cara de Corey y los ponía en sus pechos, haciendo que este empezara a chupar o morder los pezones de la súcubos.

Leone, Yoruka: "Cierto, cierto". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras hacían lo mismo que Maria, provocando que Corey fuera alternando entre las 5 chicas.

Durante unos minutos, las 5 chicas llegaron al clímax, y por alguna razón, ellas tenían ganas de mas, por lo cual, Corey tuvo que hacer que las chicas volvieran a llegar al climax.

Cor: "Bueno, lo mejor será irme a ver a los demás". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Lans: "Vale, nos vemos". Dijo viendo como Corey iba a una dirección.

Entonces, Corey se detuvo al ver una puerta ligeramente abierta, mientras que a su nariz le llegaban unos olores conocidos.

Cor: "¿Saji, Juvia, Gray, Sona y Sirzechs-sama?". Dijo para sí mismo mientras se ponía a un lado de la puerta para escuchar lo que hablaban en la habitación.

Sirzechs: "Por favor, tomen esto". Dijo mientras le entregaba a Gray y a Saji una pequeña caja de aspecto costoso a cada uno.

Gray: "¿Qué cosa es esta?". Dijo

Saji: "Um… ¿Esto es…?". Dijo temblando de los nervios.

Sirzechs: "Esto es algo que se le da a la persona que sobresale y lucho contra el más impresionante en el Rating Game". Respondió con una sonrisa calmada.

Saji: "Pero… Yo perdí… contra Riffin… Yo simplemente no debo recibir esto". Dijo mientras apretaba la sabana con arrepentimiento y frustración.

Gray: "No sabes cuánto me molesta, pero Corey también me derroto". Dijo con un suspiro de derrota. "Pero creo que me doy una idea de porque nos los dan, Saji".

Saji: "¿Eh?". Dijo dudoso.

Gray: "Dudo que se lo den a los ganadores, sino a aquellos que han brillado por una gran actuación. En mi caso, me esforcé más de lo normal en mi combate, y si a los expertos les gusto, no puedo negarme. Pero tú, aun si fuiste derrotado, hiciste que Corey se debilitara de manera que casi tuviera que salir, le diste a Sona un apoyo con eso, y lograste sacar un nuevo poder durante tu combate. Yo desde el principio tenía posibilidades contra Corey, pero tú, Saji, te mereces la mayor parte del crédito con creses". Dijo sonriendo.

Sirzechs: "Es cierto, vimos ambas batallas desde la zona Vip. Incluso Odín, el Padre de Todo de los nórdicos, unos dioses olímpicos y varias personas importantes los eligieron y vieron que están en crecimiento aun, especialmente tú, Saji Genshiro". Dijo mientras sacaba de ambas cajas una medalla cada uno. "No se den pocos créditos, cualquier demonio puede aspirar a la cima. Estoy feliz de que puedo ver demonios jóvenes con un gran futuro. Dedíquense al máximo, tengo grandes expectativa en ustedes dos". Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras empezaba a acariciarle la cabeza a Saji. "Está bien, no importa cuántos años o décadas necesites, sé que cumplirás tu sueño. Convierte en maestro de los Rating Game". Dijo viendo como Saji empezaba a llorar en silencio, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Kurama: 'No sé tú, Corey, pero yo digo que ese mocoso de Saji no se merece esa medalla debido a su salida tan humillante'. Dijo haciendo que Corey riera un poco.

Sirzechs: "Gray y Juvia, ustedes dos, son sin duda alguna, unos magos muy talentosos. Aun si no tienen el objetivo de volverse maestro, sin duda serán de ayuda para Sona. Cuídenla, por favor". Dijo viendo a ambos magos.

Gray: "No se preocupe, somos de Fairy Tail, nos cuidamos los uno a los otros sin importar que. Le ayudare en lo que más pueda". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Juvia: "Juvia opina lo mismo que Gray-sama". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sirzechs: "Muchas gracias, a ambos". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Si, sí, mucho amor y mucha felicidad a todos". Dijo mientras entraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Gray: "Deja tus bromas, Cor". Dijo suspirando. "Veo que te has recuperado".

Cor: "Si, bueno, aun me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero sí, estoy recuperado". Dijo sonriendo. "Fue una de las mejores batallas que tuve en un tiempo".

Saji: "…Riffin". Dijo por lo bajo.

Cor: "Tengo unas cosas que decir… Primero, Gray…". Dijo mientras sonreía con superioridad.

Gray: "Búrlate…". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "¡Ajajajajajaja! ¡Has perdido amigo, simplemente reconócelo! ¡Jajajajaja!". Dijo riendo.

Gray: "Déjame en paz, en serio". Dijo suspirando. "O te destrozare la próxima vez". Dijo serio.

Cor: "Quiero ver que lo intentes". Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Durante unos minutos, ambos estuvieron discutiendo, para diversión de los espectadores, hasta que sin un ganador en la discusión, se separaron. Haciendo que Corey mirara a Saji.

Cor: "Saji… Muy buena pelea". Dijo sonriendo. "Una de las mejores, créeme, tenemos que combatir de nuevo, sin prensiones la próxima. Eres alguien fuerte, Saji, ten algo de fe en ti, eres parte dragón gracias a tu Sacred Gear, al igual que yo. Eso te trae tantas cosas geniales mi amigo". Dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía el puño. "Pero a partir de aquí, somos tanto amigo como rivales, no quiero perder contra ti, y espero lo mismo de ti".

Saji simplemente se pudo inclinar para proceder a llorar de alegría debido al reconocimiento de todos. Quizás este sea su mejor día hasta la fecha.

Cor: "Bueno, yo tengo unas cosas que hacer, por lo que me tengo que ir". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, deteniéndose un momento. "Ah, cierto, Sona Kaichou, dentro de unos días tengo pensado hacer una actividad grupal con el sequito de mi ama y el suyo, aunque claro, si usted acepta". Dijo viendo a Sona, que se encontraba confundida.

Sona: "¿Eh? ¿Por qué también mi sequito?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "La actividad grupal que planeo hacer no es nada más que un entrenamiento para hacer que ambos equipos sean más fuertes, también irán unas cuantas personas extras para fortalecernos, pero claro, si usted no quiere no tiene por qué hacerlo". Explico.

Sona: "Ya veo. Entonces, no tengo que pensarlo mucho, sé que necesitamos mejorar y hacernos más fuertes, y creo que contigo sería la mejor manera de hacerlo". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Cor: "Ya veo, entonces, le enviare la información mañana o pasado". Dijo mientras intentaba seguir su camino, pero fue detenido por Gray.

Gray: "Oye, Corey, una pregunta. ¿Qué pasa con la vestimenta de las chicas durante el juego? No es que me importe, pero esos trajes eran muy reveladores, ¿No?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Ah, sobre eso, culpa de Maria. Ella le instalo un programa de vestimenta en las pulseras de las chicas". Dijo riendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Bueno, nos vemos". Dijo abandonando la habitación.

 **(Minutos más tarde).**

Corey seguía caminando tratando de encontrar a su grupo.

Cor: "Demonio, esto es demasiado grande". Dijo quejándose.

?: "Cor-sama". Dijo una voz llamándole, haciendo que Corey viera de dónde provenía la voz para encontrar sé con Kirin, que se encontraba corriendo a él con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Estuvo increíble, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Eso crees?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Rías: "Claro que sí. Lo has hecho muy bien, Cor". Dijo desde la espalda de Corey, junto con Laney y Mio, solo que esta vez, Rías con la ropa de la academia.

Cor: "Veo que te has cambiado Rías". Dijo mientras se acercaba a las pelirrojas.

Rías: "Si, bueno, la ropa de todas cambio cuando se terminó el juego, pero es increíble lo que Maria puede hacer ella sola". Dijo algo molesta, mientras que Laney se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Cor: "Si, bueno, es parte de ella diría, pero supongo que no viene al caso, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo algo forzosamente.

Rías: "Bueno, muchas gracias, Cor". Dijo confundiendo al chico. "Muchas gracias, por tu arduo trabajo en el Rating Game. Lo has hecho muy bien". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ya veo, es bueno saberlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Sabes Cor, gracias a ti Akeno ha supero por completo sus miedos por sus poderes en este juego. Esto es algo por lo que se debe estar feliz". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Me lo imagino". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Y todo es gracias a ti, Cor. Gracias a ti, el grupo de mi hermana ha superado muchos obstáculos". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Si es cierto, además de que has salido victorioso de todas las cosas que me preocupaban. Estoy muy agradecida por ti, Cor". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Que va, así soy, no hay que agradecer". Dijo sonriendo.

Azazel: "Veo que te las pasas bien, aun después del desgaste de energía en el Rating Game, Corey". Dijo apareciendo de la nada.

Cor: "¿Qué quieres, cuervo?". Pregunto viendo como el ángel caído venía acompañado de otras tres personas, dos de ellos eran Odín y Amaterasu, junto a una niña de 14 años de edad, con el cabello negro largo con una franja y un flequillo largo a cada lado de su cara, con ojos azul oscuro, que tenía una mirada seria. Lleva un traje de Loli Gótica, con unos zapatos de tacón rosa. "¿Natsuki-chan…?". Dijo viendo a la chica loli, que se acercó al chico y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un abanico cerrado. "¿Y a que vino eso, Natsuki-chan?". Dijo para luego recibir otro golpe por parte de la loli, identificada como Natsuki.

Natsuki: "Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames con el sufijo de "Chan", Cor". Dijo con un tono serio y estricto.

Cor: "No es mi culpa que tengas el cuerpo de una niña, Natsuki-chan". Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Rías: "Cor, ¿Acasos conoces a esta niña?". Pregunto confundida.

Natsuki: "No soy una niña. Tengo 26 años, para tu información, pequeña". Dijo mientras que Rías y sus hermanas se sorprendían.

Lans: "¿Eh? ¿26? Pero pareces una niña". Dijo sorprendida.

Natsuki: "¿Y? ¿Eso es algo malo?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Lans: "No, no es nada, olvídelo". Dijo moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro rápidamente.

Odín: "No lo has hecho mal, mocoso Sekiryuutei, toda esa destrucción me recuerda mucho a tu padre Igneel". Dijo riendo un poco.

Cor: "Gracias…". Dijo tranquilo.

Odín: "Pero nunca he visto a esta chica de aquí". Dijo mientras veía a Mio, especialmente sus pechos.

Mio: "Eh, ah, bueno, mi nombre es Mio Gremori, un placer, Odín-sama". Dijo cortésmente, para luego ver como Odín se ponía a ver sus pechos y los de sus hermanas.

Odín: "Ya veo, ya veo. Los tienen del mismo tamaño, no es una mala vista". Dijo mientras veía los pechos de las pelirrojas y de vez en cuando los pechos de Kirin.

Cor: "Anciano, tu vista pervertida fuera de mi chica". Dijo mientras tomaba a Laney de la cintura, haciendo que se pegara a él, para sorpresa de algunos presentes.

Odín: "Oh, bueno, entonces la pequeña maid de…". Dijo suspirando mientras cambiaba su vista a Kirin, para luego ver como Corey repetía lo mismo que hizo con Laney, solo que esta vez es con Kirin, haciendo que se sonrojara. "¿Qué? ¿También esa niña?". Pregunto algo sorprendido.

Cor: "Si, también". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada, mientras que Kirin y Laney sonreían un poco felices, aunque Kirin estaba sonrojada como tomate.

Odín: "Al parecer, no te gusta compartir tus mujeres". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Obviamente, soy un dragón". Dijo mientras emitía ligeramente su aura, haciendo que Amaterasu, Rías y Mio, miraran a Laney y a Kirin con ojos envidiosos.

Ross: "¡Caramba! ¡Ya le he dicho que los ojos indecentes están prohibidos! ¡Cómo va a ser la reunión importante en este momento, por favor, serénese como el Dios Rey de los Nórdicos!". Dijo mientras aparecía de la nada y golpeaba a Odín en la cabeza con un abanico.

Odín: "… Verdaderamente una Valquiria sin aberturas. Ya lo sé. Se trata de una conferencia sobre las contramedidas del terrorismo con los ángeles, caídos, demonios, Zeus de Grecia e Indra del Monte Sumeru". Dijo con un tono algo molesto.

Cor: "Seguramente será una buena forma de hacer frente a la Brigada". Dijo suspirando.

Odín: "Es cierto, bueno. Hermanas de Sirzechs y Sekiryuutei. El mundo no está lleno de pruebas, también hay cosas divertidas. Avancen hacia delante, mientras tanto disfruten plenamente. Ser imprudente es la única manera para que los jóvenes crezcan. Ohohoho". Dijo mientras se iba del lugar seguido de Ross.

Cor: "Que anciano más molesto". Dijo suspirando.

 **(En la estación de trenes del Clan Gremori).**

Ahora el grupo estaba a punto de volver al mundo humano mientras recibían una despedida en la estación.

Lord G.: "Bueno, entonces, Corey. Espero con interés el día en que podamos volvernos a ver. Sabes que puedes volver aquí en cualquier momento y sin vacilar. Piensa en los Gremori como tu familia". Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cor: "Etto… Muchas gracias, Zeoticus-sama. Espero no estar ocasionando problemas". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

Venelana: "No, en lo absoluto, Cor. Por favor, cuida de mis hijas en el mundo humano. Tal vez porque mis hijas pueden llegar a ser egoístas, por lo menos dos de ellas, me preocupo". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans, Rías: "¡M-Madre!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo algo sonrojadas.

Cor: "No hay de qué preocuparse". Dijo riendo por las reacciones de las pelirrojas.

Zeoticus: "… Uh, estoy tan conmovido que tengo lágrimas. El futuro de la familia es muy brillante…". Dijo mientras lloraba.

Venelana: "Espera un minuto, querido. ¿No se supone que este es el lugar y momento en que el padre toma represalias diciendo al como "No voy a entregarte a mis queridas hijas todavía"?". Pregunto suspirando.

Zeoticus: "Incluso si dices eso, Corey ya ha superado mis poderes al haber derrotado a un Maou y a varios Dioses, ¿No es suficiente? Creo que estará bien, incluso si se establece pronto". Dijo sonriendo.

Venelana: "Por favor, espera hasta que Rías o Laney se halla graduado de la escuela secundaria, por lo menos antes de hablar de tu jubilación". Dijo suspirando.

Yui: "¿Cómo? ¿Qué tiene que ver la graduación de Mamá con la jubilación del abuelo?". Pregunto confundida, siendo ignorada su pregunta.

Sirzechs: "Rías, Laney, Mio envíenos cartas durante el verano que queda". Dijo a sus hermanas, mientras llevaba a Milikas en sus brazos, con Grayfia de pie a su lado.

Rías: "Hai, Onii-sama. Cuídate, Milikas". Dijo sonriendo.

Milikas: "Hai, Rías-nee-sama. Hasta luego, Laney-nee-sama, Mio-nee-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, el grupo empezó a subir en el tren mientras daba sus despedidas a todos.

 **(En la Mansión Riffin-En el cuarto de Corey).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra en su escritorio de la habitación, revisando algunas cosas en su computadora. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse le llamo la atención, por lo que volteo su mirada para encontrarse con las chicas del sequito de Rías, Satellizer, Restia, Est, Laney, Yumi, Mio y Furano.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa, chicas?". Pregunto confundido.

Rías: "Cor. Lo siento, pero tengo que regresarte esta pulsera. Es muy útil, pero como Maria hizo lo de la vestimenta… digamos que no sería bueno usarlo". Dijo mientras se quitaba su pulsera, al igual que las demás.

Xenovia: "Bueno de hecho, a mí no me importaría usar la vestimenta de la pulsera, pero ellas dijeron que no lo hiciera". Dijo suspirando mientras se quitaba también la pulsera.

Gasper: "Lo siento, Cor-sempai". Dijo disculpándose con un ligero sonrojo en la cara, recordando la vestimenta que le dio la pulsera (Cosa que no describí, pero es una imagen que está en la wiki de High School DxD en inglés, la última vez que lo vi, estaba en la parte de Otros en la galería, en medio de la segunda fila, solo imaginen que es mujer y todo solucionado).

Cor: "No importa, lo entiendo. Veré si puedo quitar la programación que le puso Maria". Dijo mientras veía como las chicas ponían las pulseras a un lado del escritorio.

Lans: "Vale, no te sobre-esfuerces". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "¡Cor-sama…! Le tengo algo importante que decir". Dijo mientras entraba por la puerta rápidamente, para luego ver a las chicas. "No me digan que se quitaron las pulseras".

Cor: "Si, ¿Pasa algo malo, Maria?". Pregunto confundido al ver a la súcubos algo alterada.

Maria: "Digamos que aparte de poner el programa del cambio de ropa, también puse un programa de seguridad extra". Dijo mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos.

Cor: "¿Qué tipo de programa de seguridad le pusiste?". Pregunto para luego ver como las pulseras brillaban para luego dirigirse a las muñecas de las chicas.

Maria: "Digamos que el programa de seguridad hace que las pulseras vuelvan a su portador, aun si ellas mismas se la han quitado, la única que puede quitarle las pulseras sin activar el programa soy yo, sabía que no les iba a gustar el programa de la vestimenta, así que puse el programa de seguridad, y cuando se activa el programa de seguridad, digamos que… les ponen unos trajes hechos de pastel que les impedirán moverse por donde quieran. Jejejeje". Dijo sonriendo inocentemente, y como dijo, la ropa de las chicas cambiaron a hasta ser un traje de pasteles.

El de Laney era un traje de chocolate blanco con varios detalles de chocolate oscuro, el de Lucy era un traje de chocolate con varias galletas oreos, el de Asia era de chocolate blanco, el de Xenovia era de nata, el de Rías era de fresa, el de Koneko es de chocolate, el de Furano era de vainilla, el de Satellizer era una combinación de chocolate y vainilla, el de Restia es de vainilla, el de Est es de chocolate, el de Mio de vainilla, el de Yumi de chocolate y chocolate oscuro, el de Gasper era de plátano y el de Akeno era chocolate negro. Todos estaban muy bien hechos además de ser muy eróticos. Por cierto, en la parte inferior de los trajes, las chicas aún conservan sus bragas solo que cubiertas por el pastel.

Rías: "¡Maria…!". Dijo tanto enojada como sonrojada.

Maria: "Ah, y también he puesto un poco de mi magia de Súcubos, que hace un efecto de afrodisiaco…". Dijo sonriendo con una mirada entrecerrada, mientras que las chicas empezaban a soltar unos gemidos, debido a que la magia de Maria ha empezado a actuar.

Laney: "¿Y cómo se hace para calmar esto, Maria? Ah". Dijo entre gemidos.

Maria: "La única forma es que Cor-sama nos haga sentir bien, en otras palabras, Cor-sama tiene que hacernos llegar al Clímax". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Eh?". Dijo confundido.

Maria: "Hai, Cor-sama, como escucho". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Eres molesta". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Eso no es de sorprenderse, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Restia: "Vamos, Cor-sama, ¿No quiere jugar con nuestros cuerpos?". Pregunto con un tono coqueto.

Cor: "Uff, muy bien, muy bien". Dijo mientras tomaba de primero a Mio y a Yumi. "Primero irán ustedes dos, queridas ninjas". Dijo mientras comenzaba chupando los pechos de Mio, para luego ir alterando con Yumi, sacándoles varios gemidos a ambas chicas. "Oh, estos trajes sí que tienen un buen sabor, sumado con su propio sabor…". Dijo mientras se quitaba un poco del pastel que le quedo cerca de la boca.

Maria: "Cor-sama, no se olvide de las demás". Dijo mientras ponía a Koneko y a Furano a los lados de Corey, alejando a las otras dos chicas.

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo suspirando mientras tomaba a Koneko y a Furano y hacia lo mismo con ellas, haciendo que ambas chicas soltaran unos gemidos, pero luego ellas se vieron entre ellas para lanzarse miradas retadoras.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai, ¿Le gusta mis pechos, verdad? Son muchos más grandes que los de la perra que está aquí, pero aún son muy pequeños en comparación con el de las demás chicas". Dijo tartamudeando sonrojada mientras presionaba sus pechos y sacaba su cola y orejas de gato.

Furano: "Tal vez mis pechos sean pequeños, pero en comparación a los pechos de lona de la tonta gata, mis pechos son reales". Dijo también sonrojada mientras también apretaba sus pequeños pechos y sacaba su cola y sus orejas de perro, cabe resaltar que tanto ella como Koneko, cuando sacaron sus colas, estas estaban un poco cubiertas del pastel.

Koneko: "Los míos también son reales, Cor-sempai los comprobó". Dijo sonrojada, haciendo que las chicas le mandaran miradas de envidia.

Furano: "Entonces, eso significa que eres una gata pervertida". Dijo con un tono algo molesta, haciendo que Koneko la mirada enojada, para que luego ambas soltaran un fuerte gemido debido a que Corey les agarro la cola a ambas chicas con fuerza.

Cor: "Los celos en frente de mí, no, chicas, ambas son buenas en su propio sentido, a mí me gustan ambas, cada una es única, y no tiene nada que ver con los pechos". Dijo calmado.

Furano: "Muy bien, Cor". Dijo algo molesta mientras apartaba la mirada de Koneko.

Koneko: "Lo que digas, Sempai-Nya". Dijo haciendo lo mismo que Furano, lo cual causo cierta risa al chico.

Cor: "Veo que no entienden, ¿Verdad? Entonces, debo de hacerlo de la manera difícil". Dijo mientras empezaba a sobar las colas de ambas chicas, haciendo que las chicas soltaran varios gemidos.

Maria: "Cor-sama, creo que debería de quitarse la camisa para no mancharla, ¿No lo cree?". Pregunto haciendo que tanto Furano como Koneko, empezaran a quitarle la camisa lo más rápido posible, para observar el cuerpo tonificado de Corey.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai…". Dijo mientras restregaba su cuerpo con el de Corey, llenando con un poco de pastel en torso del chico, al igual que Furano.

Mientras que Koneko y Furano estaban con Corey, Maria fue juntando a las demás chicas, haciendo que ellas empezaran a jugar con los cuerpos de las demás, debido a que estaban, la mayoría, muy excitadas, por ejemplo, Xenovia se puso a jugar con los pechos de Asia y de vez en cuando las lamia, Restia y Est se pusieron a jugar con los pechos de Gasper, Akeno con Rías, Mio con Yumi, Satellizer molestaba tanto a Laney como a Lucy, pero estas contraatacaron. Al final, Maria se puso a molestar a Yami. El cuarto se llenó de los gemidos de las chicas.

Xenovia: "Hm, esto es una buena práctica para cuando llegue la hora de hacer bebes con Corey". Dijo haciendo que Asia soltaba varios gemidos.

Asia: "No… Xenovia. Mou". Dijo para luego contraatacar tocándole los pechos a la peli-azul, sacándole unos gemidos a la chica.

Xenovia: "Muy bien, Asia, así se hace". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos, para luego soltar uno más fuerte, debido a que Maria apareció detrás de ella, tomando uno de los pechos de la chica y empezaba a masajearlo, mientras que la otra mano de Maria se fue a la entrepierna de Xenovia, por dentro de su bragas, empezando a frotar la zona intima de Xenovia, no sin antes dejar a Yami, con las familiares lolis de Corey.

Maria: "¿Qué fue lo que has dicho? ¿Una práctica para hacer bebes? ¿Sabes que por solo decir eso mereces un castigo, Xenovia-sama?". Dijo con una mirada algo sombría mientras aumentaba la velocidad y además de morderle la oreja, haciendo que Xenovia, soltara varios gemidos.

Xenovia: "Pero… Maria… ¿Qué pasa con eso?". Pregunto confundida entre fuertes gemidos.

Maria: "Digamos que yo veo de tener bebes como un gran problema, pues eso, para mí, significaría que estaría todo el tiempo cuidando de unos bebes llorones que no dejan de amargarme estos tipos de momentos tan ecchis, por eso me gusta que los demonios, especialmente los súcubos, tengamos una tasa de natalidad casi nula, y que una ex exorcista que se volvió demonio diga eso, que interesantes son tus intenciones de hacer bebes, por lo que me crea mucha gracia". Dijo sonriendo. "Aunque algo es cierto, tampoco es que no quiera descendencia, pero no los quiero ahora, quiero disfrutar del gran pecado de la lujuria". Dijo sonriendo. "Se nota que no sabes lo mucho que disfruto de estos momentos ¿Y tú pretendes destruirlo tratando de criar a una mocosa que lloraría la mayor parte del día? De eso nada, ex exorcista, no creas que permitiré tal cosa, te quitare ese pequeño sueño a base de mucho ecchi". Dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus caricias, haciendo que Xenovia soltaba más gemidos. "Por muy difícil que sea el obstáculo, no me rendiré, sea como sea, con el poder del pecado de la lujuria, sé que triunfare".

Mientras que Maria y Asia, que estaba atacando los pechos de la peli-azul, se ocupaban de sus asuntos, Corey seguía con ambas chicas bestias, que empezaron a turnarse para besar a Corey en la boca de manera apasionada, mientras Corey tocaba las colas de ambas, de vez en cuando tocando los traseros de ambas chicas, haciendo que soltaran unos cuantos gemidos, que morían al instante.

Entonces, Corey acerca su rostro a los pechos de ambas chicas, para empezar a chupar los pezones de ambas chicas, sacándole varios gemidos.

Cor: "Muy bien, ahora cambien, las otras también deben tener su tiempo". Dijo mientras dejaba de chupar los pezones de ambas chicas.

Furano, Koneko: "Hai, Cor/Sempai". Dijeron al mismo tiempo se alejaban un poco de Corey, aunque fue una muy mala idea, ya que al momento en que se terminaron de alejar de Corey, ambas chicas empezaron a pelear.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai jugo con mis pechos más tiempo que con los tuyos…". Dijo mirando a Furano con una mirada enojada.

Furano: "Eso es mentira. Cor, jugo con mis pechos más tiempo…". Dijo también con una mirada enojada.

Koneko: "Perra molesta".

Furano: "Gata de pechos de lola". Dijo empezando una pelea de insultos con Koneko, hasta que Furano se hartó, por lo que hizo un círculo mágico en su mano derecha apuntando a Koneko, de donde salieron varias cadenas salían de ellas para tomar las muñecas de Koneko. "Listo, ahora te daré un castigo por ser una completa molestia". Dijo para luego ver como Koneko intentaba quitarse las cadenas inútilmente. "Es inútil que lo intentes, gata, estas cadenas son muy especiales, no puedes destruirlas, ya que están reforzadas por el aura de Cor, el aura de un dragón, lo que las hace tan resistentes como los poderes de Cor". Dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

Cor: "Aviso, pechos de pequeña Nekomata a punto de ser atacados por una Inu salvaje, probabilidad de salvación, 0%". Dijo con un tono de broma, viendo a ambas chicas bestias.

Entonces, Akeno dejo de masajear a Rías, para acercarse a Furano, aun manteniendo su sonrisa de siempre, solo que ahora se notaba que esa sonrisa tenía intenciones pervertidas y lujuriosas.

Akeno: "Oye, Furano, ¿Me podrías poner esas mismas cadenas?". Pregunto a la albina.

Furano: "Hai, Akeno, pero… ¿Para qué…?". Pregunto confundida.

Akeno: "Ya lo veras. Ufufufufu". Dijo riendo.

Furano: "Muy bien…". Dijo mientras que ponía las cadenas a Akeno, para que luego la chica se fuera a acercar a Corey, mientras que ella se acercaba a Koneko para empezar a lamerle o chuparle los pechos a la gata, sacándole varios gemidos.

Akeno: "Cor, por favor, dame el castigo que más quieras". Dijo mientras le mostraba su trasero a Corey, además de moverlo un poco para tentar a Corey.

Cor: "¿Dices que quieres un castigo?". Pregunto confundido, para luego suspirar y sonreír ligeramente, siguiéndole el juego a la peli-negra. "Si, tienes razón, mereces un castigo por tener un cuerpo tan lascivo". Dijo para luego darle una nalgada con fuerza al trasero de Akeno y empezar a darle varias nalgadas con la misma fuerza, logrando que la chica soltara fuertes gemidos por cada nalgada, haciendo que la excitación de la chica y el de las que estaban presenciando, tanto el castigo de Xenovia y Koneko, como el de Akeno, aumentaran. "¿Para que necesitas un cuerpo tan pervertido para seducir a los hombres?".

Akeno: "Hai, Cor… Lo siento. Soy tan pervertida… que merezco un castigo". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: "Si te lo mereces". Dijo para luego darle la vuelta a Akeno y empezar a lamer o chupar los pezones, mientras que aún le daba nalgadas a la chica, haciendo que aumentaran los gemidos de la chica.

Rías: "Cor… ¿Acaso planeabas dejarme de lado mientras juegas con el cuerpo de Akeno?". Pregunto algo molesta mientras se acercaba al chico.

Cor: "Me sería imposible olvidarme de ti, Rías, si siempre te molesta que haga algo con alguien más". Dijo mientras tomaba a la pelirroja mayor con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra seguía dándole nalgadas a Akeno. "La fragancia de la fresa, cuyo nombre en latín, significa su olor, si, definitivamente va bien contigo, Rías". Dijo mientras lamia el cuerpo de la pelirroja, quitando el pastel de fresa del cuerpo de la chica, para luego centrarse en los pechos de la misma, haciendo que soltara fuertes gemidos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Corey dejo a Rías y a Akeno, para luego recibir de lleno a una Satellizer, que se le lanzo encima, tan pronto como la chica vio que las anteriores se retiraban, después se les unió Lucy y Laney.

Cor: "Ohe-Ohe, Satellizer, cuidado…". Dijo para luego ver como Satellizer lamia su cuerpo quitándole la crema que tenía en su cuerpo, gracias a las otras chicas.

Satellizer: "Maria tenía razón, hubiera sido un desperdicio toda la crema de pastel que estaba en tu cuerpo estuviera en su camisa". Dijo con una mirada sonrojada mientras apretaba sus pechos. "Ahora quiero que también me satisfaga los pechos, Cor-sama".

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo mientras empezaba a chupar los pezones de la rubia, haciendo que soltara unos gemidos.

Lans: "Mou, Cor, estas consintiendo demasiado a tu familiar, estas olvidándote de tu novia…". Dijo mientras se acercaba junto con Lucy, ambas con claros celos de Satellizer.

Lucy: "Yo también quiero Cor".

Cor: "Tranquilas, no las he olvidado tampoco, solo me tomo mi tiempo. Vengan, veamos cómo es su sabor con el de los pasteles". Dijo mientras que alternaba entre las tres chicas, chupando o lamiendo los pechos de las tres chicas, o a veces tomando una de las galletas que estaban en el traje de Lucy y se las comía.

Lans: "Cor… aquí… aquí". Dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Corey y la llevaba a su zona intima, por debajo de sus bragas.

Cor: "Si tú lo dices". Dijo mientras empezaba a tocar la zona intima de su novia, haciendo que soltara unos fuertes gemidos.

Lans: "Si… así". Dijo entre gemidos.

Después de varios minutos, donde Corey estuvo cambiando de chicas, en este orden, Laney, Lucy, Satellizer, Restia, Est, hasta que llegó el turno de Gasper, que estaba junto a Mio y Yumi.

Gasper: "Sempai… no… yo soy hombre". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: "Eras hombre, en pasado, Gasper, ahora eres una mujer, que piensa que por solo ser un hombre en el pasado se puede librar de esto". Dijo en susurro en el oído de la media vampira, mientras tomaba los pechos de Gasper, que eran del tamaño de los de Momo, para empezar a chuparlos, sacándole varios gemidos a la media vampira. "Una vampiro que antes era hombre, sí que debe ser algo humillante, pero claro, no aplica contigo, Gasper, ya que te comportabas como una mujer siendo hombre". Dijo riendo.

Gasper: "No se burle… Cor-sempai…". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: "No me burlo, solo digo la verdad". Dijo riendo, para luego ver como Mio y Yumi se acercaban. "Oh, aun quieren más, ¿Eh?". Dijo suspirando, mientras que ambas chicas también se sumaban.

Un tiempo después, las tres chicas se separaron de Corey, que al poco tiempo fue ocupado por Xenovia y Asia, mientras que Maria volvía con Yami. Después de eso, Maria cambio a ambas chicas por Yami.

Yami: "Espera… Aaaah… Cor no… Ah… e-ecchi". Gemía sin parar mientras Cor amasaba sus grandes pechos, esparciendo aún más toda la crema que había en su cuerpo entero, mientras ella se retorcía inútilmente tratando de zafarse.

Yami: '¡Ah! No otra vez… n-no puedo dejar que esto pase de nuevo… odio esto… Aaaah… o-odio el ecchi ahora más que nunca, me las pagaras María… Aaaah'. Pensaba entre gemidos.

?: 'Jajajaja, eso no te lo crees ni tú, chica'. Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Yami.

Yami: '¡¿Quién dijo eso?!'. Pregunto mientras que todo a su alrededor se congelaba, cuando la extraña voz, que no sabía de donde venía y que le parecía muy familiar.

?: '¿En serio? ¿No lo sabes o es que eres una tonta de verdad?'. Dijo con burla.

Yami: 'Déjate de tonterías y dime, ¿Quién eres?'. Exigía con autoridad, aunque perdía seriedad debido al gran sonrojo y jadeos que mostraba.

?: 'Tú ya lo sabes, es más, soy lo que tanto odias reconocer por tonta, pero bueno centrémonos en lo importante ¿Quieres? Jijiji, vamos sabes que quieres ir más allá de todo este soft hentai'. Dijo riendo (Para quien no sepa que es un soft hentai, es algo similar al ecchi, pero en este género, se muestran las relaciones sexuales, pero no son explicitas, en otras palabras, no se muestras los genitales, un buen ejemplo es Yosuga no Sora).

Yami: '¡N-No! ¡Es mentira! ¡No estoy disfrutando para nada esta situación tan indecente!'. Pensó entre gemidos.

?: 'Jajajaja qué palabras más vacías me estás soltando, nena, pero sin estás tan segura mira a Cor un segundo'. Dijo riendo.

Yami no sabía porque hizo lo que le sugirió la voz, pero lo hizo, miró a la cara de Cor, que seguía inexpresiva y calmada, mientras le daba la vuelta al cuerpo de Yami, llevando sus manos al trasero de la chica, para luego proceder a masajearlo cada vez con más fuerza haciéndola soltar grandes gemidos "Aaaaah n-no… Cor basta… pervertido… Aaaah". Dijo entre gemidos.

?: 'Que hipócrita eres al llamarlo pervertido, no está ni cerca de serlo en realidad, pero para convertirlo realmente en un pervertido necesitará de tu pleno apoyo'. Dijo riendo con un tono pervertido.

Yami: '¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!'. Pregunto confundida en su mente.

?: 'Deja de hacerte la idiota conmigo, sabes que muy dentro de ti que estás gozando con esta escena, y quieres más, mucho más, incluso tu preocupación por interferir en la relación del chico y la chica pelo carmesí corto, parece patético comparado a tus deseos sucios y ocultos. Deja de negarlo, Konjiki no Yami, pues sabes que lo deseas con todo tu cuerpo, míralo y sabrás que tengo razón'.

Yami: 'Y-Yo no…'.

Yami estaba confusa y sonrojada, incapaz de pensar con claridad, pero una parte de ella le decía que esa voz tenía razón, en ese preciso instante quería mucho más placer que le daba Corey, por mucho que intentase ocultarlo o negarlo, ya fue tarde, sus ojos se quedaron atraídos en Cor mientras observaba como él seguía a lo suyo, las pupilas de Yami perdieron su brillo en ese momento.

Yami: "Más…". Dijo apenas audible, llamando la atención de Corey.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa, Yami?" Pregunto mientras se detenía.

Aquello parecía perturbar más a Yami, pues abrazó a Corey con tanto impulso que acabaron los dos en el suelo, ella encima de él.

Cor: "Oye-oye, pero ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto algo extrañado por la repentina actitud de Yami mientras llamaba la atención de las demás que detuvieron sus auto sesiones aunque seguían excitadas, muy excitadas.

Yami: "Mucho más…".

Todos los presentes estaban confundidos por la actitud de la chica.

Yami: "¡Dame más placer, mucho más placer, amo!". Exclamó mientras que de repente alzaba la cabeza, mostrando una cara muy erótica, como nunca antes se la había visto.

Cor: "¿Cómo?". Pregunto por como lo había llamado Yami.

Todo el mundo: "¡¿Eeeeeh?!". Gritaron confundidos y sorprendidos.

Yami: "¡Bésame!" Grito.

Cor: "¿Qué?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Yami: "¡Ahora mismo, quiero que me beses!". Volvió a gritar.

Cor: "Oye, cálmate, ya te dije la última vez qu-".

Yami: "Entonces, empezaré yo". Dijo no dejando a Corey acabar la frase mientras sorpresivamente juntó sus labios con los suyos. Dejando en shock a todos.

María: "Vaya, ¿y a esta que le ha dado ahora?". Dijo confundida y sorprendida.

Corey trataba de separarse del beso pero le fue inútil, Yami se había aferrado con muchísima fuerza a él, restregando sus pechos al suyo moviéndose de arriba abajo su cuerpo, profundizando el beso empezando a usar la lengua, mientras con sus pechos esparcía todo el pastel por el torso de Corey.

"¡Yami detente ahora mismo!", "¡Suelta a Cor, ya!", "¡No es justo!", "Te has pasado, Yami" dijeron las chicas, y a pesar de su excitación, trataron de pararle los pies a Yami, lo cual fue un grave error, pues ella, percatándose de sus intenciones, procedió a usar su Trans en su pelo, para crear varias manos para aferrarse a los cuerpos de las chicas deteniendo sus movimientos y al mismo tiempo las masajeaban por todas sus partes íntimas sacándoles unos grandes gemidos. A excepción de Maria, que simplemente veía lo que pasaba.

Finalmente, Yami se separó de Corey, que estaba sorprendido por la acción de la chica, y con sus bocas conectadas con un puente de saliva.

Yami: "¡No os atreváis a meterse en medio! Este es mi momento, vosotras ya tuvieron el suyo, ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Amo, volvamos a besarnos!". Dijo mirando a Corey con una mirada lujuriosa.

Cor: "Pero ¿Quieres calmarte ya? Creo que te estás pasando, está no eres tú, Yami, algo raro te pasa". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Yami: "Ya veo, ¿Conque un beso aún no basta, verdad?". Dijo suspirando, no parecía haber escuchado algo de lo que le dijo Corey, por lo que se separó un poco de él para hacer algo. "Muy bien, amo, si con eso no sirve, entonces lámeme mis masivos pechos, disponga de ellos como guste, haga con ellos lo que desee, son de su propiedad". Dijo mientras aumentaba sus pechos y su cuerpo para hasta estar con las mismas medidas de Amaterasu, haciendo que Yami se viera mucho más hermosa.

Cor: "Espera, Yami, ya dije, no eres la mis…". Dijo tratando de detener a la chica, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

Yami: "Por lo que tampoco esto es suficiente, ¿Eh?". Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Maria: "Yami-sama, debería dejar que las demás también le ayuden a tentar a Cor-sama". Dijo algo molesta.

Yami: "No… Estoy segura de que si dejo a las demás, ellas harán que el Amo no me preste atención, y no quiero eso". Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Cor: "¿Celosa?". Pregunto sonriendo ligeramente, digamos que los ataques de celos de algunas chicas, en su opinión es graciosa, cuando no involucran la pelea, claro.

Yami: "Por supuesto, ellas ya tuvieron su momento, no sería justo que tuvieran más tiempo contigo, Amo". Dijo algo desanimada.

Cor: "Muy bien, cumpliré tu demanda, pero con la condición de que vuelvas a ser la misma Yami que antes". Dijo calmado. "Ah, y que también dejes a las demás chicas, ¿Si?".

Yami: "Muy bien, Amo". Dijo mientras soltaba a las demás chicas.

Cor: "Bien, bien". Dijo mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza a Yami, pero esta tomo la mano del chico y la puso en su trasero.

Yami: "Recuerde que dijo que cumpliría mis demandas y esas son que me haga sentir bien, Amo". Dijo mientras volvía a besar a Corey de manera apasionada, mientras que este apretaba ligeramente el trasero de la chica, sacándoles unos gemidos que morían al instante por el beso apasionado de ambos chicos, generándole varios celos a las demás.

Al separarse, ambos tenían un puente de saliva que unía las bocas de ambos chicos. Entonces, Yami dirigió la cara de Corey a sus pechos, para que este empezara a lamerlos, quitando lo poco de pastel que los cubría para luego empezar a chuparle los pezones, sacándole muchos gemidos a la chica.

Rías: "Mou, Cor, ¿Por qué consientes más a Yami que a mí. No es justo". Dijo molesta.

Lans: "Tampoco es justo que solo te consienta a ti, Rías". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Maria: "Calma, chicas, Cor-sama, nos consentirá a todas por igual, ¿No es verdad, Cor-sama?". Pregunto viendo al chico, que se detuvo de chuparle los pezones a Yami.

Cor: "No tengo otra opción, ¿Verdad?". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "No, para nada, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Muy bien, pues entonces, terminemos con esto". Dijo mientras que veía como las demás chicas se acercaban.

Yami: "Eso es Amo". Dijo mientras que en su cuerpo aparecían las runas, para que luego brillaran un poco, algo que llamo la atención de Corey y de Maria.

 **(Más tarde).**

Después de que Corey acabara de hacer que las chicas llegaran al clímax, ayudado por ellas mismas, dejando a la mayoría inconscientes en su cama, a excepción de Laney, Lucy, Satellizer, Restia, Est y Maria, que estaban despiertas, junto con Corey. Por alguna razón, Maria tenía una sonrisa de que tramaba algo.

Cor: "Comí demasiada azúcar, tanta que no puedo cerrar los ojos". Dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla, con su torso ya limpio de crema de pastel.

Lans: "Y nosotras te ayudamos con eso… por lo que también estamos igual que tu". Dijo bostezando ligeramente.

Lucy: "¿Qué hora es, por cierto?". Pregunto curiosa. "Nosotras llegamos después de la cena".

Cor: "Son como las 11: 30 de la noche". Dijo viendo su teléfono.

Maria: "Entonces, que bien que guarde algo especial para este momento". Dijo mientras iba al armario de Corey y lo abría, para revelar a dos chicas muy conocidas sentadas en el piso del armario.

Lans: "¿Raynare… Mitelt?". Dijo sorprendida viendo como ambas chicas tenían un sonrojo en su cara, además de que Raynare tenía su blusa y sostén arriba, rebelando sus grandes pechos, con una mano en uno de sus pechos y la otra en su zona intima, debajo de sus bragas, y Mitelt, tenía ambas manos en sus pechos, esto demostraba que ambas chicas se pusieron a jugar con ellas mismas debido a la actividad de las personas en la habitación. Cabe resaltar que debajo de ellas había un pequeño charco de agua que al parecer provenía de ambas chicas, ya que también sus bragas estaban mojadas.

Cuando la puerta del armario se abrió, ambas Ángeles caídas, se sonrojaron y se avergonzaron muchos, por ser rebeladas de esa forma frente a Corey y las demás chicas, pero especialmente frente al chico.

Lans: "Maria, ¿Desde cuándo están ellas dos aquí? ¿Y qué hacían hay?". Pregunto algo alarmada.

Cor: "¿Y cómo es que no las detecte antes?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: "Primero, Laney-sama, ellas han estado en el armario de Cor-sama, desde antes de que empezáramos, lo que hacían hay no era nada más que calentarse mutuamente como lo hicieron usted, Lucy-sama y Satellizer-sama. Y para responder su pregunta, Cor-sama, bueno, ya va siendo hora de que estas caídas muestren ser como deben ser realmente". Dijo sonriendo. "Sabía que, Cor-sama estaría despierto, pero no espere que también ustedes, Laney-sama". Dijo viendo a Laney, Lucy, Satellizer, Restia y Est.

Satellizer, Restia: "Somos las familiares de Cor-sama después de todo". Dijeron con orgullo al mismo tiempo, mientras que Est asentía con la cabeza.

Lucy: "Oigan, eso es mucho orgullo para ustedes, ¿No lo creen?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que debería pasar ahora?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: "Lo que ha estado pasando en todo este tiempo. Aunque no salió como pensaba, ya que pensaba que solamente estaría usted, Cor-sama, pero eso no detendrá el plan original". Dijo sonriendo. "Piense en esto como el postre".

Cor: "¿Cómo? ¿Más postre? Ya comí suficiente". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Maria: "Solo que esta vez, no habrá nada de azúcar, ya fue suficiente con lo de los pasteles". Dijo sonriendo mientras llevaba a ambas Ángeles caídas a Corey, haciendo que ellas se sentaran de frente al chico en su regazo, cada una en una pierna. "Ahora puede divertirse con toda seguridad, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Aprecio lo que haces Maria, pero creo que empezar algo como esto de nuevo ahora, podríamos despertar a las demás y eso lo haría más difícil". Dijo mientras agarraba a ambas chicas de la cintura, pegándolas a él, notando que el olor de ambas estaba muy intenso.

Maria: "Entonces, ¿Por qué no vamos al baño o a algún otro lugar tranquilo y así no nos molestan?". Dijo sonriendo tranquila.

Lans: "Y ese no es el único problema. Conociendo tanto a Rías como a Akeno y Xenovia, ahora que saben sobre las habilidades de Corey en esto y lo sencillo que es convencerlo para que haga esto, creo que ya no querrán tentar a Corey, sino que querrán pasar al otro nivel". Dijo viendo de reojo a su hermana, que dormía tranquilamente en la cama.

Cor: "Si, es cierto, esa era una de las muchas razones por lo cual trataba de no hacer que esas tres entraran en estos momentos". Dijo suspirando mientras le daba ligeras caricias a las dos Ángeles caídas, sacándoles unos pequeños gemidos, además de que ambas chicas restregaban sus cuerpos por el torso de Corey.

Maria: "Por eso no se preocupen, Cor-sama, Laney-sama, aparte de poner el programa de seguridad, que solo se desactivara si es usted quien las toca, Cor-sama, también les puse, a algunos, un sistema de borrado de memoria parcial, que solo borra la memoria del momento en que el sistema de seguridad de las pulseras se active hasta que se desactive, haciendo que la chica que lo sufra piense que lo que paso fue solo un sueño de lo más erótico o una simple ilusión". Dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

Lans: "Pero si es así, ¿Por qué no ha surtido efecto en mí?". Pregunto confundida.

Lucy: "Tampoco a mí". Dijo igual de confundida, junto con las tres familiares de Corey.

Maria: "Eso es porque ustedes no lo tienen, solo los he puesto y le puse más prioridad a los de Rías-sama, Akeno-sama, Xenovia-sama, Asia-sama y Yami-sama, las tres primeras principalmente, porque si no lo hacía, ellas serían las que estarían con Cor-sama todo el día y no dejarían que las demás también participaran, y Asia-sama, bueno, sin ofender pero ella no parece de las personas que pueden guardas muchos secretos". Explico calmada.

Lans: "¿Y Yami?". Pregunto confundida.

Maria: "Si no lo hacía, Yami-sama me matara sin dudarlo un segundo, y mucho más si sabe lo que hizo en este momento, cuando la lujuria la cegó". Dijo algo inquieta. "Y yo no he hecho muchos de mis sueños más eróticos". Dijo en susurro.

Cor: "Por cierto, Maria, hablando de Yami. ¿Por qué las runas se activaron cuando Yami no había reducido sus pechos?". Pregunto curioso.

Maria: "Ah, ¿Eso? Pues no lo sé del todo, pero se parece mucho al modo del pacto". Dijo pensativa.

Cor: "¿Pacto? ¿Qué pacto? ¿El pacto con los familiares?". Pregunto curioso.

Maria: "No, no es ese, sino otro, se la enseñare en otro momento, Cor-sama". Dijo tranquila.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Entonces, tanto Raynare como Mitelt sueltan un fuerte gemido debido a que Maria se acercó a ellas y les deba una nalgada a cada una, además de que el sonido de la nalgada fue fuerte. Esto alarmo un poco a las otras chicas, ya que quizás pudo haber despertado a las demás, cosa que no paso, para alivio de algunas.

Lans: "¡Maria! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!". Pregunto enojada.

Maria: "Lo que pasa es que ya no puedo esperar por ver como son las Ángeles caídas, he escuchado que son bastantes sumisas y también masoquistas, por lo que me intriga saber si eso es verdad". Dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro con una cara lujuriosa.

Lans: "¿Ah? ¡Esa no es razón suficiente…!". Dijo algo molesta, mientras que Lucy le tapaba la boca con una mano para que no elevara tanto la voz.

Lucy: "Recuerda que si elevas la voz y despiertas a las demás, Cor tendrá muchos problemas, y nosotras también". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Si, cierto, Lucy, pero tampoco es que tengamos otra cosa más que hacer, ya que al final, por culpa de alguien, no puedo cerrar los ojos". Dijo mientras veía a Maria, que tenía una sonrisa inocente.

Maria: "Vamos, Cor-sama, no creo que sea bueno dejar a ambas Ángeles Caídas estén así de excitadas, cuando usted nunca deja a una chica así". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ah, muy bien, vayamos al baño, deberíamos quitarnos un poco el olor de los pasteles". Dijo calmado.

Lucy: "¿Y cómo planeas ir al baño con esas dos pegadas a ti?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada, y con un tono ligero de celos, mientras señalaba a ambas Ángeles caídas, que aún seguían restregando su cuerpo en Corey.

Maria: "Parece que Lucy-sama esta celosa". Dijo riendo un poco.

Cor: "Vale, vale, vamos de una vez, antes que esto pase a mayores". Dijo mientras intentaba pararse, pero ambas caídas no querían separarse del chico. "Raynare, Mitelt, si no se paran no podré levantarme".

Maria: "Entonces, les ayudare en eso". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, creando un círculo mágico que teletransporto a los que estaban despiertos al baño, completamente desnudos, si desnudos, y bueno, digamos que Raynare y Mitelt, no soltaron a Corey en ningún momento. "Ahora sí, podemos continuar sin preocuparnos".

Cor: "Muy bien, muy bien. Pero, ¿Era necesario que también me quitaras mi ropa, Maria?". Pregunto confundido, para luego empezar a chupar los pechos de Raynare, debido a que ella los puso en su cara.

Maria: "Pensaba que sería bueno que también nos diéramos una ducha todos juntos, y también disfrutar de una buena sección muy ecchi". Dijo sonrojadnos ligeramente con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Lans: "¿Estas de broma?". Pregunto confundida.

Maria: "No, para nada, cuando se tratando de estos momentos ecchi, no suelo bromear". Dijo sonriendo aun. "Bueno, vamos a la acción". Dijo mientras volvía a chasquear los dedos, haciendo que las chicas presentes aumentaran su excitación. "Ahora, Cor-sama, empezamos con nuestro momento". Dijo mientras se transformada en su versión adulta para acercarse a Corey, tomando el miembro semi-erecto del chico entre sus manos, para empezar a masturbarlo. "Debo suponer que ninguna de las presentes a llegado a este nivel en la relación con Cor-sama, ¿Verdad?". Dijo mientras procedía a lamer el pene del chico, mientras que este seguía chupando los pechos de Raynare y Mitelt.

Lans: "¿Cómo dices? Ya verás". Dijo mientras se ponía a un lado de Maria y hacia lo mismo que la chica.

Lucy: "Déjeme a mí también". Dijo mientras también hacia lo mismo que Laney.

Satellizer: "Yo también, pero con tres es suficiente por ahora". Dijo suspirando.

Restia: "Ahora que recuerdo, Est, tu tomaste ventaja durante la estancia en el Inframundo, tu, al igual que varias chicas más, haciendo esto". Dijo molesta.

Est: "No es mi culpa, Espíritu Oscuro, eso te paso por dormirte". Dijo calmada.

Restia: "¿Ah sí? Entonces, creo que debes merecer un castigo, señorita espada sagrada, ¿No lo crees, Satellizer?". Pregunto viendo a la rubia.

Satellizer: "Si, tienes razón". Dijo mientras ambas chicas iban por detrás de Est, que estaba dirigiéndose a donde los demás, para que luego ambas chicas empezaban a tocar tanto los pechos de Est como sus muslos, tratando de quitarles las medias, haciendo que Est soltara unos fuertes gemidos.

Est: "¡Ah! ¡No… No de nuevo!". Dijo entre gemidos, les recuerdo que cuando las piernas de Est amenazan por ser liberadas, la sensibilidad de Est aumenta.

Restia: "Esto es por adelantarte a nosotras, Est". Dijo mientras que le daba la vuelta a Est, para luego empezar a chuparle un pezón, mientras que Satellizer atacaba el trasero de Est.

Satellizer: "Cierto… Eres una tramposa, Est". Dijo para luego empezar a chupar el otro pezón de Est, sacándole más gemidos.

Por su parte, Corey dejaba que Laney, Lucy, Maria, Raynare y Mitelt jugaran con su ahora erecto pene, mientras que él masajeaba la retaguardia de ambas Ángeles caídos.

Cor: "Uff... esto es sorprendente". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "¿Sobre qué, Cor-sama?". Pregunto sonriendo, deteniendo su actividad. "¿De qué está viviendo el sueño de todo pervertido?". Dijo volviendo a su actividad.

Cor: "No, no es eso… sino que es sorprendente que por ti, todas estén haciendo esto". Dijo riendo un poco.

Maria: "Oh, solo por eso le daré un mejor servicio, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras tomaba sus pechos y los ponía alrededor del pene de Corey.

Lans: "Oye, Maria, déjame a mí también". Dijo mientras también ponía sus pechos.

Lucy: "Yo igual quiero". Dijo haciendo lo mismo.

Ahora mismo, Corey estaba teniendo un paizuri, no de una o dos chicas, sino de tres chicas de grandes pechos. Entonces, Raynare y Mitelt empiezan a besarlo con pasión, mientras que el chico seguía jugando con los traseros de ambas caídas.

Cor: "En serio, son buenas". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Un momento, Cor-sama, antes de que libere su carga. Creo que debería mostrarle a ambas Ángeles caídas, quien es el amo en este momento". Dijo mientras se detenía, lo cual provoco ligeras protesta por parte de Lucy y Laney. "No se preocupen, Laney-sama, Lucy-sama, al ser Cor-sama un dragón tiene una gran resistencia, que también aplica para estos momentos". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans, Lucy: "Muy bien…". Dijeron suspirando decepcionadas.

Cor: "¿Qué se supone que quieres hacer, Maria?". Pregunto confundido, viendo como Maria, tomaba a ambas Ángeles caídas y las ponía en frente de Corey, haciendo que ambas mostraran sus traseros a Corey. "¿Eh?".

Maria: "Cor-sama, debe de hacer que estas caídas se vuelvan leales a usted, y para hacerlo, debe de hacer que ellas sucumban a usted, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es dándole un castigo a estas caídas". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Castigarlas?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: "Hai, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo, para luego ver como también se juntaban Laney y Lucy. "Vamos, Cor-sama, mientras más se tarde, más difícil será complacerlas". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Corey, presionando sus pechos en la espalda del chico, aparte de ir masturbando el miembro erecto del chico.

Cor: "Si, ese es el caso y tengo que castigarlas, tú también mereces el mismo trato, Maria". Dijo mientras ponía a Maria entre ellas, para luego ir dando nalgadas a las chicas, sacándoles varios gemidos a las chicas.

Entonces, Corey siente como algo grande y suave es presionado en su espalda, volteando su mirada, para encontrarse con Satellizer.

Satellizer: "¿Se divierte, Cor-sama?". Pregunto sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Cor: "Quizás". Dijo suspirando ligeramente, para luego dirigir su mirada a donde se encontraba Restia y Est, viendo como la pelinegra estaba besando a la albina, mientras que la pelinegra seguía molestando el cuerpo de la albina. "Veo que disfrutan de molestar a Est, Satellizer". Dijo riendo un poco.

Satellizer: "Hai, Cor-sama, pero veo que debo de mantenerlo entretenido mientras castiga a las demás". Dijo mientras iba lamiendo el cuello de Corey, para luego ir bajando, hasta llegar al miembro del chico y comenzar a chuparlo con fuerza.

Maria: "Mou, Satellizer-sama, no es justo, deje que Cor-sama nos castigue". Dijo quejándose mientras que se movía para quedar a la altura de la cintura de Corey, para luego ir alternando con Satellizer para chupar el pene de Corey.

Cor: "En serio, ustedes son problemáticas". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, Laney y Lucy también se unieron, turnándose con las demás chicas, logrando que el chico terminara en la boca de Laney, que no se lo trago, sino que tomo el rosto de Lucy y la besaba, pasándole el semen del chico, para que luego cada una, tomara la caída de Satellizer y Maria y hacían lo mismo, para que al final, las cuatros chicas tragaran lo que quedaba en su boca.

Cor: "Oh, pero cuanto erotismo hay aquí". Dijo con un tono de broma por lo que acaba de presenciar.

Maria: "Ah… Cor-sama, una broma como esa viniendo de usted en este momento. Creo que no es el más indicado". Dijo calmada.

Cor: "Si, si, como digas, cambiado de tema, ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo? Porque si no me largo a mi habitación y ya, ¿Saben?". Dijo suspirando.

Satellizer: "Pero cuanta osadía tiene Cor-sama de decir que aquí se acaba esto". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "Además, Cor-sama, aún debe hacer debe hacer sucumbir a las dos Ángeles caídos". Dijo mientras hacía que ambas caídas se dieran la vuelta.

Cor: "Vale, vale". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Raynare, para jugar con sus pechos.

Raynare: "Cor… Cor…". Dijo entre gemidos, mientras sentía como Corey jugaba con sus pechos.

Maria: "No, no, Raynare-sama. Quien está jugando con sus pechos, no es nadie más que su nuevo amo y debieras llamarlo como tal…". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Raynare y le tomaba su rostro para hacer que mirara a Corey.

Raynare: "Cor… Cor-sa… ¡Cor-sama!". Grito mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido debido a que Corey le mordía uno de sus pezones, con una mano libre jugaban con el otro pezón, y su mano libre iba a la zona intima de Raynare, empezando a jugar con ella, provocando que la chica llegara al clímax.

Después de un tiempo, Corey tuvo que hacer que Mitelt también llegara al clímax, y que al igual que Raynare, también llamo a Corey "Cor-sama", y después de eso, las chicas estuvieron turnándose para estar con Corey, estando normalmente una o dos chicas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que las chicas llegaran al orgasmo, al igual que Corey. De alguna manera, Corey logro no llegar al sexo con las chicas.

Después de terminar de bañarse, todos fueron a dormirse a la habitación de Corey, logrando acomodarse de alguna manera entre el grupo de mujeres que había en la cama del chico.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario, si les gusto.**

* * *

 **Primero, quiero decir, de nuevo, lo siento por la tardanza, cas meses sin poder escribir, gracias a las tareas, y también es que me faltaba la inspiración, especialmente en las ultimas partes. Segundo, para el que no se haya dado cuenta, ya termine la re-edición del especial de Restia y Est, y espero que le guste. Otra cosa que me fije gracias a este cap, es que en la pelea de Corey contra Vali, no tenia en cuenta lo peligroso que seria que Vali absorviera la magia Dragon Slayer, por lo que le daré un retoque.**

 **También** **aviso que estoy pensando hacer un nuevo proyecto, por lo que responderé algunas preguntas comunes que pueden pasar. ¿Es sobre DxD? Por supuesto. ¿Tendrá parecido con este Fic? Un poco. ¿Habra escenas como la de este Fic? Claro que si. ¿La principal es Rías? Para nada.**

 **Para el que no lo sepa, los genitales son tanto para** **referirse al pene del hombre, como a la vagina de la mujer, lo busque antes de ponerlo.**


	50. Especial 22

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **kamijou killer: Si ya amaste a Shirone por eso, ¿Entonces que harás con lo que ella hará aquí? XD.**

 **zexal raider: Tenia ganas de hacerle entender a Xenovia lo de los bebes, pero como ella es una inútil cabeza hueca, seguirá con eso por siempre, por lo menos hasta que tenga a su hijo. Y los genitales sirve para describir el pene del hombre, como la vagina de la mujer, como dije, lo busque antes de ponerlo.**

 **Monochrome dexte: Lo que le paso a Yami, fue que la lujuria la domino, y lo que dijiste sobre la confianza entre Corey y ella, es completamente verdad, ella le tiene una gran confianza al chico, aun si trata de negarlo.**

 **Dark thundercat: Hombre cuanto tiempo. Bueno, primero, el primer cap del nuevo proyecto, aunque no es necesario, ya que ya lo leiste y comentaste XD. Con el enhorabuenas, lo acepto, es muy difícil pensar en esos momentos ecchi. Lo que paso con Saji, fue que toco el pie de Est, enojandola, así que ella uso su poder de espada para hacerle un corte del hombro al estomago, forzando la salida de Saji, eso es todo XD, pero si, da miedo tocarle sus pies. Lo de las chicas como Mio, Yumi o Amaterasu hicieran la escena ecchi, es algo parecido a lo que has dicho, que por cierto me gusto como lo pensante, pero recuerda que con la Diosa lo habían discutido con ella con anterioridad, por lo que termino aceptando, además, no creo que ella se arrepienta de eso XD. Lo del borrado de memoria estaba claro que lo necesitaba, porque sino Rías, Akeno y Xenovia estarían haciendo lo mismo que las Rías, Akeno y Xenovia del Fic Dragon del Genesis, y eso seria aburrido y molesto, en mi** **opinión, porque me acusarían de copion, y con lo de Yami, pues es algo parecido a lo que dijiste, pero no, no es Nemesis, ya lo entenderás en un futuro no muy lejano, y las runas se activaron por algo muy parecido a lo que dijiste, parece que tengo a alguien que esta descubriendo mis trucos, porque casi la pegas todas, casi, pero no XD (Como me gusta esa frase XD), y lo de las pulseras, pues si, en el próximo cap verán lo que dicen en el Inframundo sobre las pulseras XD. Aparte, yo tambien odio a esos vejestorios demoníacos, tanto que aqui enseño en como humillar usando las matemáticas XD.**

 **Guest 1: Ya notaras que de vez en cuando, Corey no usara los clones para esos momentos, porque de seguro Maria hará que las chicas juegen con ellas mismas o con las demás. Y el nuevo proyecto se llama "** **DxD School The Return of the Democ Lenged", que ya esta publicado, por lo menos el primer cap.**

 **Guest 2: Ya esta el proyecto publicado, por si no lo has visto, y lo de poner a Rebeca Hawkins, pues no se, quizás.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Mavis, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae, Index Librorum, Ram, Rem, Rito Tukimi, Liliruca Arde, Mira Yurizaki, Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, Mayuri, Tohka, Krul Tepes, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangū, Eiha, Celine, Kobato Hasegawa, Pemoe, Titta, Tiamat, Ririn, Eclair Martinozzi, Yukikaze Panettone, Medaka Kuromaki, Cana Alberona, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Miliana, Hayuru Himekawa, Sylvia Silkcut, Ekaterine Kunae, Inaho Kushiya, Sarasvati, Maelstrom, Furano Yukihira, Yura Tsubasa, Tsukimi, Amaya Haruko, Chacha Akaza, Azuki Shinatsu, Aki Nijou, Kodama Himegami, Shiba Riffin, Kagami Kusakabe, Kanzashi Sarashiki,Tatenashi Sarashiki, Afrodita, Suu, Fuse Midori, Maya Shimon, Elena Arshavina, Stella Vermillion, Fumika Mitarai, Shibata Mizuki, Astrate...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vallan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

 **Hijas: Yui Riffin (Yui de SAO), Koji (Kon de Tokio Raven).**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 22.**

 **(En la habitación de Corey).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra despertando debido a un molesto aparato llamado alarma despertadora, logrando, después de varios intentos, dejar de hacerlo sonar, para luego soltar un fuerte suspiro.

Cor: "Ah, debo de recordar hacer que el despertador deje de sonar durante las vacaciones, es molesto". Dijo volviendo a suspirar, para intentar sentarse en la cama como pudo, debido al montón de chicas que estaba en la misma, durmiendo plácidamente, cabe decir que Corey tenía unos chores negros y el torso al descubierto. "Voy a decirlo de nuevo, menos mal que esta cama es enorme, sino más de uno se hubiera caído de la vieja cama. Esa Maria, cuantos problemas me crea esa súcubos".

Himari: "Puede ser, Joven Amo, pero yo creo que debería considerar esos problemas como una buena fiesta para un chico en plena juventud". Dijo mientras aparecía en frente de Corey con una yukata blanca que mostraba su busto, además de estar con su cola y orejas de gato afuera.

Cor: "¿Himari? ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto confundido.

Himari: "Vengo a esto". Dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Corey, sorprendiéndolo, aunque no tanto, ya que todos los días, es despertado de la misma manera.

Cuando se separaron, Himari empezó a notar como alguien le enviaba una mirada de odio, para luego encontrarse con Koneko, que tenía una mirada entrecerrada con un aura oscura cubriéndola, cabe resaltar que estaba solo con sus bragas y que tenía su cola y orejas de gato afuera.

Himari: "Ara, parece que la pequeña gata se ha despertado de mal humor". Dijo sonriendo victoriosa.

Koneko: "¿Qué se supone que haces, Pechos de vaca?". Pregunto con un pequeño tic en el ojo. "Además, no toques a Cor-sempai". Dijo mientras tomaba la cara de Corey y lo ponía entre sus pechos.

Himari: "Oye, solo fue un beso de "Buenos días", no veo que tiene de malo. Muchas de las que están aquí presentes le han dado uno". Dijo algo molesta.

Koneko: "Me da igual, era mi derecho darle a Cor-sempai el beso de "Buenos días"". Dijo apretando el agarre de Corey, con un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

Himari: "Calmada, gatita, que solo por dejarte tener una ventaja sobre el Joven Amo al principio, no es razón suficiente para que te creas tanto". Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Koneko: "¿Qué quieres decir, Pechos de vaca?". Pregunto confundida.

Himari: "¿En verdad creíste que esas situaciones tan intimas con tu "sempai" fueron solo entre ustedes? En realidad, yo pude haber interrumpido en todas esas ocasiones y quitarte la diversión, sin que pudieras hacer algo, pero no lo hice, ¿La razón? Pues tu eres la más pequeña de las dos, y por mera pena decidí darte algo de ventaja, creyendo que eso sería algo amable". Explico con una sonrisa. "Pero eso se acabó, ahora voy a ir con todo, por lo que te tienes que preparar, gatita, porque en cualquier momento puede que intervenga sin que tú puedas evitarlo". Dijo sonriendo confiada.

Koneko: "¡Muy bien, acepto tu reto, Pechos de vaca!". Dijo roja de la ira mientras presionaba aún más la cabeza de Corey contra sus pechos ante las demás, que se acaban de despertar, por la pelea de ambas gatas.

Chesie: "Cor-sama… es la hora de despertar…". Dijo entrando por la puerta, quedándose de piedra por lo que acaba de escuchar al igual que varias de las chicas.

Cor: "Oigan, es muy temprano para pelear, ¿Podemos dejar de lado eso?". Pregunto confundido, cuya respuesta llego en gruñido por parte de Himari y Koneko, que se miraban con furia una a la otra. "Sabía que era imposible". Dijo suspirando, viendo como una especie de pelea volvía a empezar.

Yami: "Hagan un poco de silencio. Trato de dormir". Dijo mientras se despertaba, para luego mirar a su alrededor, notando que no era su habitación, recuerden que Maria puso la magia de borrado de memoria parcial a ella, a Rías, a Xenovia, a Akeno y a Asia. "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, Cor?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada al chico.

Cor: "Pregúntaselo a Maria". Dijo señalando a la albina súcubos.

Yami: "¡Mariaaaaaaa!". Grito enfadada mientras transformaba su pelo en cuchillas.

Maria: "Bueno, yo me voy, vampirito". Dijo acariciándole la cabeza a una sonrojada Gasper, para luego irse velozmente de la habitación, perseguida por Yami, que iba generando destrozos por donde pasaba.

 **(Más tarde-En la cocina).**

Actualmente se encuentra Koneko en la concina con un delantal, tratando de cocinar algo.

Koneko: 'Hm, me pregunto si a Cor-sempai le gustara esto'. Pensó mientras veía una olla con algo de Ramen de carne, que según entendía ella, era uno de los platillos favoritos de Corey, a lo que se refiere a Ramen. 'Es la primera vez que cocino esto, espero que me haya quedado bien'. Pensó mientras recordaba unos sucesos antes del día del Rating Game.

 **Flashback.**

Ahora Corey se encontraba junto a Koneko y Xenovia, que le estaba pidiendo unos consejos de cómo usar mejor la onda de choque de Durandal, en el campo de los Gremori.

Cor: "Xenovia, ya te dije, un espadachín no solo tiene que ser con uso de poder, también se necesita técnica". Dijo suspirando.

Xenovia: "Pero…". Dijo tratando de convérselo.

Cor: "Estas absorbiendo más energía de lo que puede usar Koneko". Dijo mientras le daba a Koneko un ligero golpe en la cabeza, que estaba en posición de meditación a su lado.

Koneko: "Pero es que no lo entiendo". Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, inflando las mejillas.

Cor: "Calma, apenas estamos empezando, llevas mucho tiempo sin hacer estos ejercicios, es normal que no puedas hacerlo correctamente". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai, ¿Cómo hace para hacer que el Senjutsu abandone mi cuerpo?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Cuando ya manejes el Senjutsu, te lo enseñare". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Hai". Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Entonces, aparecen Maelstrom y Kirin con una pequeña caja cada una en las manos.

Cor: "Oh, Mael, Kirin, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué traen?". Pregunto viendo las cajas que ambas chicas tenían en sus manos con curiosidad.

Mael: "Es el trabajo de la esposa traerle comida a su esposo". Dijo sonrojada pero con determinación mientras que le entrega la caja a Corey.

Cor: "¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije, no tienes que hacer eso de tu tribu, sino quieres". Dijo suspirando.

Mael: "Claro que sí debo, es el deber de la esposa el que su esposo coma bien". Dijo sonrojada.

Kirin: "Ano, Cor-sama, no soy muy buena en la cocina, pero hice esto para usted". Dijo tímida mientras le entregaba su caja a Corey, cabe mencionar que como lo dijo la hizo ver muy linda.

Cor: "Oh, bueno, creo que no tengo otra opción". Dijo sonriendo, para luego ver el contenido de ambas cajas de bento, notando que la de Mael, tenía unos cuantos onigiris (son las bolas de arroz con forma triangular) acompañado de un poco de carne. "Hm, unos onigiris con carne para acompañar, no es una mala elección para comer". Dijo sonriendo, para luego ver el de contenido de la caja de Kirin para encontrarse con unos cuantos sushi, un cuenco de arroz, una porción de pescado. "Hm, se ve muy deliciosa esta comida". Dijo sonriendo, mientras empezaba a comer el contenido de las cajas.

Xenovia: "¿Puedo probar un poco, Cor?". Pregunto señalando a la comida.

Cor: "Claro, toma". Dijo mientras tomaba un sushi de la caja de Kirin y se lo daba a Xenovia.

Cuando Xenovia, empieza a masticar se detiene quedándose congelada literalmente.

Xenovia: "Esto… sabe mal". Dijo mientras iba corriendo al baño.

Cor: "Lo sé". Dijo riendo un poco, aparte de desanimar un poco a Kirin. "Pero no voy a botarlo, sería demasiado cruel con quien lo hizo, que se esforzó en hacerlo aun cuando no sabe cocinar". Dijo alegrando a Kirin.

Kirin: "Cor-sama…". Dijo sonriendo sonrojada.

Cor: "Todo es cuestión de práctica, hasta los mejores chef necesitan practicar para hacer sus platos". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kirin, sonrojándola.

Xenovia: "Cor, ¿Cómo haces para no vomitar una comida que está mal hecha?". Pregunto curiosa ya recuperada.

Cor: "Digamos que aprendí este truco mientras que Lans aprendía a cocinar, es en comer la comida tan rápido y tragarlo que no logras captar el sabor de la comida, yo recomiendo hacer esto cuando tienes el apoyo de una bebida, para poder ablandar la comida". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "¿Laney-sempai no sabía cocinar?". Pregunto algo sorprendida.

Cor: "Digamos que ella sabía solo cocinar lo básico". Dijo calmado.

Xenovia: "¿Y cómo es que tú sabes cocinar?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Estuve cuidado de Happy y de mí mismo durante un tiempo, por lo que necesite aprender a cocinar, aparte de que cuando estaba viajando por el mundo tuve que aprender a cocinar los platillos ya que eran muy deliciosos". Dijo sonriendo. "Sin incluir de que también fue en parte para que el abuelo no nos matara con su comidas extrañas". Dijo en susurro.

Kirin: "¿A qué se refiere?". Pregunto algo tímida.

Cor: "Digamos que mi abuelo, con el que Mikan, Lans, Happy y yo pasamos un verano, tenía un gusto, como decirlo, ¿exquisito? Porque todas sus comidas incluían algo extraño". Dijo rascándose la mejilla.

Mael: "Pero, ahora no estabas comiendo rápido, sino lento, ¿Cómo haces entonces?". Pregunto confundía.

Cor: "Ah, para eso, solo combino un poco del que trajo Mael con el que trajo Kirin y el sabor se vuelve neutro". Dijo sonriendo.

Mael: "Oh, interesante". Dijo mientras tomaba notas en un block que saco de quien sabe dónde.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Koneko: "Aunque no es que a Cor-sempai le moleste que la comida este buena…". Dijo pensativa.

Maria: "¿Qué hace, Koneko-sama?". Pregunto llamado la atención de Koneko.

Koneko: "¡Ah! ¿Maria? Nada importante, pero ¿Por qué estas desnuda?". Pregunto señalando a Maria, que efectivamente, no tenía nada cubriendo su cuerpo.

Maria: "¿Y qué tiene de malo, Koneko-sama? Al final, el único hombre en esta casa es Cor-sama y a él no le importa si no llevamos nada encima. Además, Yami-sama no me dejo tiempo de cambiarme". Dijo despreocupada, para luego sonreír pícaramente. "Acaso, ¿Planeas hacerle el desayuno a Cor-sama?".

Koneko: "¿Eh? No… Claro que no". Dijo sonrojada tratando de negarlo inútilmente.

Maria: "Pero si es Ramen de carne, uno de los platos de Ramen favoritos de Cor-sama". Dijo viendo el contenido de la olla.

Koneko: "Eso es para mí…". Dijo tratando de que Maria le creyera.

Cor: "Ah, pues qué pena, tiene un agradable olor, me gustaría probarlo, pero bueno". Dijo apareciendo de la nada, sonrojando mucho a Koneko.

Lans: "Hablas mucho, Cor". Dijo suspirando, apareciendo junto a su novio.

Ambos chicos se fueron a sentar en la mesa de la cocina. Entonces, Maria, se fue a sentarse en el regazo de Corey, moviendo un poco su cadera cerca de la entrepierna de Corey, tratando de tentarlo.

Lans: "¿Qué planeas comer de desayuno, Cor?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "No sé, cualquier cosa estaría bien, aunque un poco de Ramen de carne tampoco caería mal". Dijo suspirando.

Koneko: "Laney-sempai, ¿Me podría ayudar un poco en hacer algo más del Ramen?". Pregunto, haciendo que Corey riera un poco.

Lans: "Si, no hay problema, Koneko". Dijo mientras iba a ayudar a Koneko.

Maria: "Cor-sama, como dijo que podía desayunar cualquier cosa, ¿Por qué no nos come a nosotras?". Pregunto con una sonrisa lujuriosa, en un susurro solo para Corey.

Cor: "Maria, ya es suficiente". Dijo también en susurro.

Maria: "Vamos, Cor-sama, sé que le gustaría comer junto con una chica de la manera más erótica posible". Dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Cor: "Eso es lo que quieres tú, Maria". Dijo suspirando.

Chesie: "¿Pasa algo, Cor-sama?". Pregunto entrando junto con Akame, Yoruka, Leone, Himari, Momo y Nana.

Nana: "¡Oye, Cor, ¿Qué se supone que haces con Maria en planea luz del día?!". Pregunto molesta señalando a Maria.

Cor: "No me eches la culpa a mí, Nana". Dijo suspirando.

Leone: "Maria, ¿Por qué estas desnuda?". Pregunta curiosa a la súcubos.

Maria: "Como solo viven chicas en esta casa, a excepción de Cor-sama, y como a él no le importa vernos desnudas, entonces, ¿Cuál es la importancia de llevar ropa? Si de esta manera es más cómoda". Dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

Leone: "¡Oh, es cierto!". Dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa rápidamente y se sentaba en el regazo de Corey, dado a que Maria le dio espacio. Ambas chicas movían sus caderas sobre el regazo de Corey tratando de tentarlo, cabe decir que cuando Leone se quitaba su ropa, la lanzaba al aire y caía justamente sobre la cara de Nana, haciendo que la chica la mirara con enojo.

Cor: "¿Acaso no pueden estar sin hacer nada?". Dijo algo molesto.

Leone, Maria: "No". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras cada una tomaba una mano de Corey y las ponía en sus pechos.

Leone: "Según vi en tu habitación, Cor, tuviste una muy buena fiesta con las chicas". Dijo con una mirada lujuriosa mientras hacía que la mano de Corey le fuera masajeando sus grandes pechos, al igual Maria con sus pequeños pechos.

Cor: "Culpa de una molesta súcubos". Dijo suspirando. "Y una cosa, se olvidaron de contar a Happy".

Maria: "Happy-sama lo cuento como mascota, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Bueno, prácticamente, eso es lo que es". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, ustedes dos, aléjese de Cor, ya se tuvo mucho con lo de anoche".

Leone: "Pero yo no estuve anoche en esa emocionante escena, estuve con Akame ayudándola en un entrenamiento". Dijo sonriendo tranquila.

Momo: "Yo tampoco estuve ahí, por lo que yo también debo recibir el tacto de Cor en mi". Dijo mientras se quitaba rápidamente la ropa, y quitaba a Maria de un empujón, poniéndose en su lugar, dejando su ropa en la cabeza de su hermana.

Nana: "¡No soy un ropero ni armario para que me estén dando su ropa!". Dijo molesta.

Yoruka: "Yo tampoco estuve en escena anoche, Laney-sama". Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a donde Corey.

Momo: "Por cierto, Maria, ¿Por qué no me invitaste a lo de anoche? Pensé que éramos amigas". Dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos cómicamente.

Maria: "Ah, bueno, lo siento, Momo". Dijo riendo algo forzadamente. "Pero lo bueno es que no te perderás este" Dijo sonriendo.

Lans "Maria, ni se te ocurra". Dijo afilando su mirada.

Maria: "Muy tarde, Laney-sama". Dijo sonriendo inocentemente mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que la excitación de las chicas presentes aumentase.

Lans: "Maria te dije que ni te atrevieras". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos.

Maria: "No obedeceré ninguna orden que niegue estos momentos ecchi". Dijo sonriendo. "Ahora, Cor-sama, creo que no tiene otra opción, según mi punto de vista". Dijo para luego ver a Akame. "Ah, Akame-sama, ¿No se va a unir?". Pregunto viendo como la chica trataba de mantenerse alejada.

Akame: "No es por nada, solo que toda mi vida fui entrenada para ser una asesina fría, y esta oportunidad que me dieron de vivir una vida normal, bueno, no tan normal, pero aun así, no creo que deba cumplir con estos momentos. La primera vez me tomo por sorpresa, pero ahora, no creo que puedas…". Dijo para luego ser interrumpida.

Maria: "¿Terminaste, Akame-sama? No es que me moleste, pero ahora déjeme explicar las cosas según yo lo veo. Yo solo veo a una chica adolescente que no ha experimentado los placeres de la vida, y lo que trato de hacer es que lo experimentes, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con el hombre capaz que con solo tocarte un poco te da un enorme placer". Dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Akame: "Bueno… Creo que podría intentarlo". Dijo algo pensativa.

Nana: "¡Yo no quiero estar involucrada en esto!". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos.

Maria: "Es muy tarde para decir eso, Nana-sama". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a Nana y empezaba a desnudarla. "Vamos, Nana-sama, no sea tímida". Dijo mientras procedía a masajearle los pechos, sacándole varios gemidos a la chica.

Por su parte, Corey, estaba con Leone y Momo, jugando con la zona intima de la rubia, mientras que con la pelirrosa jugaba con su pecho derecho, sacándole muchos gemidos a ambas. Entonces, Chesie se acerca a donde Maria y Nana, para luego ponerse a jugar, junto a Maria con el cuerpo de Nana, mientras que Yoruka se ponía a molestar los pechos de Laney y Akame, y Himari se ponía a molestar a Koneko, desnudándola y desnudándose en el proceso.

Leone: "Cor… Ah… Si tus manos… al tocarme ya me daban mucho placer… Si las usas así, harás que me vuelva loca". Dijo mientras soltaba fuertes gemidos.

Cor: "Oh, con que disfruta que te toque aquí, ¿Eh?". Dijo sonriendo divertido.

Momo: "Cor…". Dijo llamando la atención de Corey.

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo mientras empezaba a chupar el pecho libre de Momo, sacándole varios gemidos.

Maria: "Cor-sama, deje que las chicas que no han experimentado su toque sean primero". Dijo mientras empujaba a Nana y a Chesie.

Leone: "Todavía… no…. Maria". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: 'Está aguantando más de lo normal'. Pensó mientras soltaba a Momo. "Dame un momento, Momo". Dijo para luego llevar su mano al pecho de Leone y empezaba a apretarlo, aparte de morder una de las orejas de Leone, aumentando los gemidos de la chica.

Leone: "Si, mas… ¡Ah!". Dijo mientras llegaba al clímax, para luego darse la vuelta y darle un beso en los labios a Corey. "Ahora si puedes disfrutar de las demás". Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios al separarse.

Cor: "En serio, eres una ninfómana". Dijo suspirando.

Leone: "Esto fue por lo de anoche". Dijo sonriendo mientras se separaba de Corey.

Cor: "Oh, qué mala". Dijo riendo un poco.

Maria: "Ahora le toca a estas dos mujeres". Dijo mientras empujaba a Nana y a Chesie.

Nana: "No… te atrevas a tocarme… Cor…". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: "Tranquila, Nana. Terminare pronto". Dijo mientras acercaba a Nana y procedía tocar su cuerpo de manera delicada, como si estuviera buscando un punto donde tocar para que Nana llegara al clímax lo más rápido posible.

Nana: "¡Ah!". Dijo mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido cuando Corey apretó el trasero de la chica.

Cor: "Hm, interesante. Una pequeña ventaja de las chicas planas, que me he dado cuenta, Nana, es que tienen un trasero bien formado". Dijo mientras seguía apretando el trasero de Nana. "Pero como ahora no solo tienes trasero, sino que también pechos, vamos a probarlos un poco". Dijo mientras acercaba a Nana, para luego empezar a chuparle los pechos mientras apretaba el trasero de la chica, aumentándole los gemidos a la chica.

Chesie: "Cor-sama… Yo también quiero". Dijo algo tímida y sonrojada.

Cor: "Si… Un momento". Dijo mientras le mordía con ligeramente la oreja a Nana, provocando un fuerte gemido a la chica, demostrando que ha llegado al clímax, provocando que cayera sobre el pecho de Corey, jadeando pesadamente. "Yosh, Nana lista, ahora si te toca a ti, Chesie". Dijo mientras dejaba a Nana en un asiento, para luego tomar a Chesie. "Veamos como lo haces tú, Chesie". Dijo mientras empezaba a masajear los pechos de la chica, provocándole varios gemidos.

Chesie: "Hm… Cor-sama…". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos.

Cor: "Vaya, esto pechos sí que están muy bien equilibrados". Dijo mientras hacía rebotar los pechos de la chica en sus manos. "Veamos como saben". Dijo juntando los pezones de la chica para luego empezar a chuparlos al mismo tiempo, provocándole unos fuertes gemidos a la chica.

Maria: "Cor-sama, ¿Qué le parece agregar algo de sabor a los pechos de Chesie?". Pregunto mientras tenia una lada de crema batida.

Cor: "No suena mal". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como Maria vertía un poco de crema en los pechos de Chesie.

Maria: "Ahora sí, Cor-sama, puede comer todo lo que quiera". Dijo sonriendo, mientras amasaba los grandes pechos de Chesie desde atrás, haciendo que la crema se fuera esparciendo por los pechos de la rubia.

Cor: "Yosh, a comer". Dijo mientras procedía a chupar los pechos de Chesie, para luego ir dándole pequeños mordiscos por todo el busto de la chica, quitándole la crema de cada rincón del busto de Chesie, sacándole unos fuertes gemidos a la rubia.

Chesie: "Cor-sama… Más". Dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza de Corey y la presionaba contra sus pechos.

Cor: "Ok, solo relájate". Dijo mientras iba chupando el pecho derecho de la chica, mientras que jugaba con el otro pecho con su mano derecha.

Chesie: "¡Ah…!". Gimió fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia atrás, llegando al clímax, para luego apoyarse sobre el pecho de Corey, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Maria: "Ok, Cor-sama, ahora es el turno de Himari". Dijo mientras que tomaba a Chesie, para que Himari, junto con Koneko, se acercaran a Corey.

Himari: "Muy bien, Joven Amo, puede usar mi cuerpo como mejor le placa, de esa manera le mostrare a esta pequeña gatita lo que puede hacer una gata madura". Dijo con orgullo, mientras presionaba sus grandes pechos con sus manos.

Koneko: "¿Cómo dices?". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Himari: "Bueno, es que tienes un cuerpo pequeño, por lo que no creo que puedas darle al Joven Amo el placer que es necesario para satisfacerlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Koneko: "Ya verás". Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrándose, reuniendo la energía natural de su alrededor, combinándolo con una energía blanquecina que fue rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de Koneko, esa energía blanquecina era Touki.

La mezcla de ambos poderes empezó a tomar forma, cada vez más grande. Cuando el pequeño haz de luz ceso, apareció una chica muy parecida a Kuroka, solo que en vez de tener el pelo negro lo tiene blanco, junto con dos colas de gato y orejas blancas, era Koneko, y su nuevo cuerpo tenía una gran semejanza a Kuroka, pero aparte de tener el pelo blanco, también sus medidas eran algo más grandes, especialmente la de los pechos, que se podría comparar con los de Tiffa. Está usando una prenda parecida a la que uso Akeno cuando se quedó a dormir en la casa de Corey, antes de la reunión de las tres fracciones.

La nueva apariencia de Koneko sorprendió a todos los presentes, pero en especial a Himari, ya que no se esperaba que Koneko usara algo para verse mayor.

Cor: "¿Koneko…?". Dijo después de ver cómo la albina se apoyaba sobre él.

Koneko: "Hai, Cor-sempai, mi cuerpo ha crecido debido a que he absorbido la energía de la naturaleza y la combine con mi Touki. Aunque no puedo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo…". Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Cor: "Oh, ¿Cuándo lo obtuviste?". Pregunto curioso.

Koneko: "Durante el entrenamiento de los dos días, cuando estaba entrenando por mi cuenta, me paso lo mismo. Pensaba usarlo en el Rating Game, pero como no lo había dominado no lo use". Explico presionando sus pechos contra Corey.

Cor: "Entiendo, creo que fue una buena idea". Dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Koneko. 'Otra cosa que necesito tener en cuenta para el entrenamiento'. Pensó sonriendo.

Himari: "Oh, que buen truco, gatita, debo admitirlo". Dijo mientras también pegaba sus pechos a Corey, empezando una pelea de miradas con Koneko.

Cor: "Solo por curiosidad, Koneko, ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para este modo?". Pregunto deteniendo la pelea de las gatas.

Koneko: "Pensaba llamarlo… Mo-Modo Shirone…". Dijo algo tímida.

Cor: "Hm, es un lindo nombre… Shirone". Dijo lo último en susurro en el oído de la chica.

Koneko: "Hai, Cor-sempai…". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ahora, como ustedes dos se pusieron a pelear, cuando saben que a no me gusta que peleen enfrente de mí, ya verán que pasa cuando no me hacen caso". Dijo sonriendo para luego agarrar con fuerza las colas de ambas chicas, sacándole un fuerte gemido a ambas. "En serio, sus colas sí que son muy sensibles, incluso si las toco suavemente". Dijo sonriendo mientras masajeaba las colas de ambas gatas. "Hm, creo que tienes algo en el oído, Koneko". Dijo mientras acercaba su cara a donde Koneko, para luego morder ligeramente la oreja de gato de Koneko, haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido. "Oh, fue una reacción mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora, te toca a ti, Himari". Dijo haciendo lo mismo que le hizo a Koneko, sacándole un fuerte gemido a Himari.

Maria: "Cor-sama, creo que debe de tocar aún más directamente el cuerpo de Koneko-sama para ver qué tan sensible es en esa forma". Dijo juguetonamente mientras procedía a quitarle a Koneko, la poca y reveladora ropa que tenía, de una manera sensual y lenta.

Cor: "Si, si". Dijo mientras tomaba a la ahora desnuda Koneko, para luego empezar a masajearle los pechos, que Maria aprovecho para cubrir con crema, esparciendo la crema por todo el cuerpo de la albina, sacándole varios gemidos. "Creo que al final, Furano tenía razón, eres una gatita muy pervertida, Koneko". Dijo en susurro en el oído de Koneko.

Koneko: "Eso no es… verdad ¡Nyaaaan!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Por qué estas soltando gemidos sin parar?". Dijo sonriendo para luego proceder a chupar los pechos de la chica, aumentando los gemidos de Koneko, aparte de usar su mano libre para agarrar una de las colas de Koneko.

Himari: "Mou, Joven Amo, yo también quiero…". Dijo mientras hacía que Corey se apartara un poco, para ver como Himari restregaba su cuerpo por el cuerpo de Koneko, haciendo que parte de la crema que le quedaba a Koneko se le pasara a ella. "Ahora, Joven Amo, quiero que también juegue conmigo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Pero que gatas más problemáticas". Dijo mientras se acercaba a ambas chicas.

Después de hacer que ambas gatas llegaran al Clímax, haciendo que Koneko volviera a su forma loli, Corey se puso a jugar con Akame, Momo y Yoruka, haciéndolas llegar al clímax, para luego ponerse a jugar con Leone, Maria y Laney.

Maria: "Ah… Cor-sama, en serio, usted tiene un gran don para saber cómo dar placer a una mujer… Ah". Dijo entre gemidos. "Aunque creo que aún le falta para poder hacerme llegar al clímax".

Cor: "¿Eso crees, Maria? ¿Entonces, que te parece esto?". Dijo mientras iba bajando una de sus manos hasta la zona intima de la súcubos y empezar a jugar con ella, aumentándole los gemidos a Maria.

Lans: "Cor… Yo también". Dijo mientras llevaba la mano libre de Corey a su zona íntima, para que el chico comenzara a jugar con ella.

Ddraig: 'Que increíble espectáculo tenemos para empezar el día'. Dijo con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Cállate, estúpido dragón'. Pensó suspirando mentalmente.

Leone: "Ne, Cor, creo que va siendo hora de que me des algo especial". Dijo mientras metía su mano en el pantalón de Corey hasta encontrar lo que quería y lo sacaba. "Oh, pero que animado se ve". Dijo mientras se relamía los labios para empezar a lamer el miembro erecto del chico.

Maria: "Cor-sama, como agradecimiento, me encargare de que se sienta bien". Dijo mientras se acercaba a donde Leone y se ponía a lamer también el miembro del chico.

Cor: "¿Pero es que nunca se cansan?". Pregunto suspirando, viendo como Laney también se unía a Leone y Maria.

Leone: "Tu mismo lo dijiste, Cor, somos unas ninfómanas". Dijo deteniéndose un momento para luego seguir.

Cor: "Es verdad, lo dije". Dijo suspirando, para luego sentir como algo se pegaba a su espalda, haciendo que volteara su mirada, para encontrarse con Koneko.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai, no es justo, yo también quiero que juegue conmigo". Dijo sonrojada, pero determinada, tomando la mano derecha de Corey, dirigiéndola hacia su zona íntima, para que este empezara a frotarla lentamente, sacándole ligeros gemidos a la chica.

Cor: "Cálmate, Koneko, ve con calma". Dijo mientras jugaba con la intimidad de la albina de manera suave.

Himari: "Joven Amo, yo también". Dijo mientras tomaba la mano libre de Corey y hacia lo mismo que Koneko, haciendo que soltara varios gemidos.

Por su parte, Chesie, al ver lo que estaba pasando con Corey, empezó a jugar con ella misma, para que luego Yoruka se pusiera a molestarla.

Yoruka: "Oh, Chesie, que lujuriosa expresión tienes ahora mismo. Creo que si Cor-sama te viera en este estado, estaría muy decepcionado de que seas una espíritu del té muy pervertida". Dijo de manera juguetona, mientras jugaba con uno de los pechos de la chica con una de sus manos y con la otra jugaba con la zona intima de la misma, sacándole varios gemidos.

Chesie: "Eso… no es verdad… ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Mientras tanto, Momo se encontraba jugando con Nana, que ya se había recuperado.

Nana: "Momo… Detente… ¡Ah!". Dijo soltando un fuerte gemido, debido a que su hermana empezó a jugar con su intimidad.

Momo: "Ah, Nana, que bonita reacciones tienes. Cor se va divertir viendo tus reacciones". Dijo divertida.

Nana. "No… No quiero que ese pervertido me toque… ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos.

Por su parte, Corey se encontraba besando a Koneko en los labios, que se había sentado sobre la cintura de Corey, sin molestar a las chicas que estaban entretenidas con el miembro del chico, que por cierto, se habían unido Himari, Chesie, Yoruka y Akame a la actividad.

Leone: "Oye, gatita blanca, cambiemos de lugar". Dijo mientras hacía que Koneko se pusiera a donde estaba ella y empezara a lamer el miembro de Corey, junto a las demás. "Ahora es mi turno, pero en vez de lamer mis pechos, quiero que lamas esto". Dijo con un tono seductivo mientras se daba la vuelta, quedando boca abajo, respecto a Corey, apoyando sus muslos sobre los hombros del chico y usando sus manos para apoyarse sobre los muslos del chico, además de sentir como Corey la agarraba por la cintura, esto permitió que el chico mirara la intimidad de la rubia. "De esta manera, podré disfrutar mucho mejor". Dijo mientras procedía a lamer el miembro del peli-azul.

Cor: "Cuantos problemas me causan ustedes, chicas". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, ni modo". Dijo mientras empezaba a lamer la intimidad de la chica, provocando que sacara algunos gemidos a la chica.

Durante unos momentos, las chicas estuvieron jugando con el miembro del chico, mientras que el último, seguía jugando con la intimidad de Leone, hasta que la chica llego al clímax, manchando la cara del chico con su esencia, al igual que Corey, que también había llegado al clímax, bañando de semen a las chicas, que luego se pusieron a limpiar el miembro del chico.

Después de hacer que las chicas llegaran al clímax y se calmaran, Corey tuvo que terminar de hacer la comida, debido a que las chicas estaban recuperando un poco el aliento.

Cor: "Coman, necesitan recuperar las energías después de eso". Dijo mientras servía un poco de comida para las chicas, cabe mencionar que tiene un ligero moratón en su mejilla, cortesía de Nana.

Maria: "Cor-sama, ¿Por qué no nos hizo sus mujeres? Yo pensaba que no lo hacía porque no se encontraba Laney-sama, pero no fue así". Dijo suspirando desanimada.

Cor: "Sencillamente, porque no es cuestión de que este Lans o no, simplemente no quiero, y no, no tiene nada que ver con alguna prohibición física o psicológica". Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a un vaso de agua.

Leone: "Y yo que quería sentir el mayor placer de una mujer otorgada por un dragón". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Igual, Leone-sama". Dijo también suspirando.

Cor: "Ninfómanas". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai… Ano… ¿Cómo estuvo el…Ramen?". Pregunto algo sonrojada.

Cor: "Hm, no estuvo mal. Tenía un buen sabor. Aunque le falta una que otra cosa, pero no es importante". Dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la chica, sonrojándola aún más. "Bueno, yo tengo que ir al baño". Dijo mientras se disponía a irse.

Maria, Yoruka, Leone: "Te acompaño". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa.

Lans: "Ni lo sueñen, chicas". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Leone: "Ah, qué mal". Dijo desanimada.

Yoruka, Maria: "Te apoyo". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Jajajaja, bueno, ya me voy". Dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la cocina.

 **(En el baño).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra en la bañera, descansando.

Cor: "Diablos, esas ninfómanas de Maria, Leone y Yoruka, como agotan". Dijo mientras se acariciaba los hombros.

?: "¿Necesitas que te lave la espalda?". Pregunto una voz atrás del chico.

Cor: "Si, por favor…". Dijo mientras sentía como algo suave y viscoso se presionaba en su espalda. 'Un momento, ¿Cómo que viscoso?'. Pensó mientas se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer madura limo azul transparente, con un gran busto y unas marcadas caderas, con un cabello verde con puntas amarillas, con unos ojos verde celestes. "Etto, ¿Quién eres?". Pregunto confundido.

Suu: "Mi nombre es Suu. Mucho gusto". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Mucho gusto, me llamo Corey". Dijo sonriendo algo forzado. "¿Y cómo fue que llegaste aquí?". Pregunto.

Suu: "Hm, no lo sé. Solo buscaba algo para comer y me encontré aquí". Dijo despreocupada.

Cor: "Entiendo". Dijo suspirando.

Suu: "Ahora, deja que te lave, Master". Dijo mientras pegaba sus pechos a la cara de Corey, bueno, recuerden que es una limo, así que prácticamente es pura agua.

Cor: "Espera, espera. Me vas a ahogar si lo haces así". Dijo mientras apartaba la cabeza.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente, Suu, se encuentra en una versión más joven, usando un impermeable amarillo y unas botas del mismo color.

Mikan: "Hermano, ¿Quién se supone que es ella? Y también, ¿Por qué tiene un impermeable?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Bueno, tiene el impermeable, porque, bueno, digamos que al usar otro tipo de ropa, digamos que la ropa se humedecía y ella se deshidrata o algo así, porque antes tenía la forma de una mujer madura con una figura muy parecida a la de Leafa". Explico con los brazos cruzados.

Leafa: "¿Eh? ¿Una figura parecida a la mía?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Debo suponer que, como es un limo, cuando toma suficiente agua, su cuerpo se adapta al aumento de su masa. Por lo menos eso es lo que pienso". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Por el momento, te la dejo a tu cuidado, Mikan". Dijo mientras se disponía a irse del lugar.

Mikan: "¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿A mí? Espera, hermano, no me puedes hacer esto".

Cor: "Ya lo hice". Dijo sonriendo, mientras si iba de la sala.

Mikan: "Mou". Dijo para luego ver como Suu la imitaba.

Leafa: "Parece que su mentalidad es como la de una niña pequeña". Dijo suspirando.

 **(En la terraza).**

Actualmente, Kirin se encuentra viendo el paisaje que otorga la terraza de la mansión. Hasta que escucha el sonido de la puerta de la terraza abrir, volteando para encontrarse con Corey.

Cor: "Oh, Kirin, ¿Cómo estás?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba.

Kirin: "Cor-sama… Me encuentro bien, ¿Qué hace aquí?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Solo vine a tomar aire fresco". Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla. "¿Y tú?".

Kirin: "Yo solo he terminado todos los quehaceres que me encargaron, que esta vez fueron muy pocos, por lo que vine a tomar un descanso y quise ver el paisaje". Dijo volviendo su vista al paisaje.

Cor: "Hm, con que te gusta el paisaje, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Así es, ojala pudiera ver más de la ciudad, ya que hasta ahora no he podido ver mucho de la ciudad debido al trabajo, junto con el enfrentamiento con la Diosa Athenea, y la visita al Inframundo para los Rating Game". Dijo algo desanimada.

Cor: "¿Quieres que te enseñe la ciudad algún día?". Pregunto curioso,

Kirin: "¿Lo dice enserio?". Pregunto muy nerviosa.

Cor: "Pues claro, y si quieres, podría ser ahora mismo". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Kirin: "Ah, me encantaría, pero…". Dijo mientras que la imagen de Laney aparecía en su mente. "¿Puede esperar un momento? Tengo algo que hacer". Dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Cor: "Claro, sin problemas. Nos vemos en la entrada cuando estés lista". Dijo sonriendo. "Al igual que tú, Kirin, yo tengo algo que hacer también". Dijo mientras que su mano izquierda se transformaba en el Boosted Gear.

 **(Con Kirin).**

Kirin: "Y es por eso que quise preguntarle si podría ir con Cor-sama en una visita por la ciudad, Laney-sama". Dijo en frente de la pelirroja, jugando con sus dedos tímidamente.

Resulta que, lo que tenía que hacer era pedirle permiso a la chica con mayor rango en relación con Corey, y esa es Laney.

Lans: "Bueno, en parte entiendo, y al menos eres, entre todas las demás chicas, la única en armarse de valor, de, por lo menos, pedirme permiso". Dijo suspirando y con una mirada algo aburrida, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Kirin. "Muy bien, pásatelo bien, Kirin". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Kirin sonriera.

Kirin: "Ok, Laney-sama, muchas gracias". Dijo mientras sale corriendo a su habitación.

Lans: "¡Pero no te pases, ¿Vale?!". Grito sonriendo. "Ah, pero que animada esta esa chica".

 **(Con Corey).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra sentado en una silla con Irukuku sentada en su regazo, que estaba solo usando una camisa blanca mal ajustada, rebelando su busto, abrazando entre sus pechos el Boosted Gear de Corey, que poco a poco va regresando a formar una mano humana. Ahí un aura azulada cubriendo a ambos.

Cor: "Disculpa que te pida esto, Iru, pero tener que pedírselo a Akeno o a ti, prefiero a ti. No es por nada, pero la especial diferencia entre ustedes, es que tú eres una dragona, por lo que puedes absorber mejor la energía dragonica de mi brazo". Explico mientras sujetaba con su mano libre a Irukuku por la cintura.

Irukuku: "No pasa nada, Cor". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?".

Cor: "Digamos que andar por ahí con mi Sacred Gear al aire es como que algo incómodo y molesto". Dijo riendo un poco.

Iru: "Ya veo, por cierto, toma". Dijo mientras besaba en los labios a Corey, lo cual sorprendió al chico. "Con esto, tu fuerza dragonica no transformara tu brazo por un tiempo". Dijo después de separarse. "Ahora…". Dijo mientras metía en su boca los dedos de la mano izquierda de Corey, mientras que el resto del brazo de Corey seguía en los pechos de Irukuku.

Hasta que la mano de Corey volvió a la normalidad completamente, Irukuku no soltó ni dejo de morder la mano de Corey, chupando la energía dragonica de la mano de Corey.

Iru: "Ah, listo, toda la energía dragonica ha salido". Dijo mientras dejaba la mano de Corey, con un poco de su saliva en los dedos de Corey unidos a sus labios. Cabe mencionar que está un poco sonrojada.

Cor: "Muchas gracias, Iru". Dijo sonriendo.

Iru: "No hay de qué". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, ahora debo prepararme". Dijo mientras hacía que Irukuku se bajara de él.

Irukuku: "¿A dónde vas?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Quede con mostrarle la ciudad a Kirin, así que, nos vemos". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se iba del lugar.

Irukuku: "Ok". Dijo para luego ponerse pensativa. "¿Debería de comer algún dulce?".

 **(Con Kirin).**

Kirin: "Ahora, ¿Qué debería usar para ir con Corey?". Dijo mientras tarareaba feliz, tratando de escoger una ropa adecuada, pero luego se percata de algo en la mesa de su cuarto, una pulsera de color platino, como su cabello. "Ah, pero que bonita pulsera, creo que me la llevare". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Más tarde).**

Cor: "Debo imaginar que Kirin ya debe estar por venir". Dijo mientras estaba apoyado de una farola de la entrada de la casa, usaba una camisa azul, con una chaqueta ligera negra, con pantalones grises, unos zapatos negros con blanco y su inseparable bufanda blanca.

Kirin: "¡Cor-sama, disculpe la tardanza!". Dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia Corey, usando una camisa blanca y una falda negra con cuadros grises, con la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda y unos zapatos negros.

Cor: "No pasa nada, Kirin, de hecho, yo también me tarde en prepararme". Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Kirin.

Kirin: "No encontré gran cosa para ponerme". Dijo tímida notando la miraba de Corey.

Cor: "No, tranquila, no te vez mal, nada mal". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?". Dijo mientras extendía su mano.

Kirin: "¡Hai, Cor-sama!". Dijo sonriendo mientras que le daba la mano a Corey.

Durante un tiempo, ambos chicos estuvieron paseando por la ciudad, hasta que se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa para comprar una que otra ropa a Kirin.

Encargada: "Buenas tardes, señor y señorita, ¿Han encontrado algo que le llamo la atención?". Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Por ahora no, pero me gustaría que dejaras que ella pruebe varias de sus ropas". Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Kirin, sonrojándola.

Encargada: "Oh, ¿Con que quiere algo para que su novia se lo pruebe, verdad, joven?". Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Kirin se sonrojara mucho más.

Cor: "Algo así". Dijo sonriendo.

Encargada: "Muy bien, entonces, déjeme esto a mí, señor, usted puede esperar mientras ayudo a su novia a buscar ropa". Dijo mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Kirin y se la llevaba a los vestidores.

Cor: "¿Debí decirle que Kirin no es mi novia? Nah, no importa mucho la verdad". Dijo sonriendo despreocupado poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, encogiéndose de hombros, para luego poner una mirada seria. "Creo que la encargada mantendrá distraída a Kirin el tiempo suficiente para hacerme cargo de unos asuntos". Dijo mientras procedía a salir de la tienda.

 **(Con Kirin).**

Actualmente, Kirin se encuentra cambiando de ropa a una falda rosa, una camisa rosa claro de botones dorados manga larga, unas botas rosas y unas medias largas blancas.

Kirin: "¿Cómo que esta camisa es muy reveladora, no?". Dijo viendo como su camisa mostraba gran parte de su busto debido a que los botones de esa zona no son capaces de juntar los extremos. "¿O será que mis pechos son muy grandes? Aunque no sé si a Cor-sama le guste de esta manera". Dijo algo tímida.

Encargada: "Señorita, ¿Ya termino de probarse el conjunto?". Pregunto tocando la puerta del vestuario.

Kirin: "¡H-Hai! Pero no sé si me agrade". Dijo algo alarmada.

Encargada: "Entonces, ¿Por qué no deja que la vea su novio y le diga su opinión?". Pregunto curiosa.

Kirin: "¡No creo que sea necesario!". Dijo aún más alarmada, aunque en el fondo no le molestaría que Corey la viera así.

Encargada: "No tiene de que preocuparse. Ahora mismo traigo a su novio". Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Kirin: "¿Eh? ¡E-Espere, por favor!". Dijo tratando de detener a la mujer, pero fue inútil.

Durante el tiempo en que la encargada fue a buscar a Corey, Kirin estuvo haciendo algunas poses frente al espejo.

Cor: "Kirin, la encargada me ha dicho que quieres mi opinión para algo". Dijo mientras tocaba la puerta.

Kirin: "Pero es que me da algo de vergüenza". Dijo tímida.

Cor: "Entiendo". Dijo tranquilo. "Entonces, esperare a que te armes de valor". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Espere, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras abría un poco la puerta, mostrando su perfil, para luego poco a poco ir mostrando su cuerpo. "¿Y-Y qué le parece, Cor-sama?". Pregunto algo tímida.

Cor: "Hm, te queda de maravilla, Kirin". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "¿Seguro? ¿No muestra mucho mis pechos?". Pregunto viendo su modesta delantera.

Cor: "¿Y eso que tiene que ver? En mi opinión, eso te hace aún más hermosa". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como Kirin se sonrojaba al punto de que su cabeza expulsaba vapor.

Kirin: "Entonces, creo… que comprare este". Dijo algo tímida.

Cor: "Muy bien. Encargada, nos llevamos este". Dijo mientras iba con la encargada. "Ah, por cierto, encargada. "¿Le importa si ella sique usado la ropa?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Encargada: "Se ve que ha sido cautivado por la belleza y encantos de la señorita". Dijo sonriendo con una mano en la mejilla, sonrojando a Kirin.

Cor. "Quizás". Dijo sonriendo. "Vámonos, Kirin".

Kirin: "¡H-Hai!". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Corey. "Muchas gracias". Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a la encargada.

Después de salir de la tienda de ropa, ambos se dirigieron a un parque de diversiones. Kirin estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había en el mismo, provocando que Corey riera un poco.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿A cuál de estos juegos quieres ir, Kirin?". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "No lo sé, es la primera vez que veo un lugar como estos. Ah, Cor-sama, ¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto señalando la montaña rusa.

Cor: "Esa es la montaña rusa, es increíblemente rápida". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "¿Podemos ir?". Pregunto viendo el juego.

Cor: "Vale, pero debes de tener una gran fuerza de voluntad, eso es un consejo". Dijo sonriendo, para luego mirar por encima del hombro, a un grupo algo grande de chicas que reconoció al instante, eran las chicas de la casa, al parecer, tuvieron curiosidad de ver cómo era la "cita" de Corey y Kirin. 'En serio, sí que son unas acosadoras'. Pensó sonriendo. 'Pero, parece que Kirin no se ha dado cuenta'. Pensó viendo a Kirin, que estaba tomado de la mano del chico, dirigiéndose, con una sonrisa, a la montaña rusa.

Ddraig: '¿Cómo estas tan seguro?'. Pregunto curioso.

Cor: 'Porque conociendo a Kirin, ella estaría muy nerviosa de solo estar tomada de la mano conmigo'. Pensó sonriendo.

Ddraig: 'Si, es verdad. Creo que lo mejor será que finjamos que tus acosadoras no están'. Dijo riendo un poco.

Cor: 'Supongo'. Pensó sonriendo, mientras pagaba las entradas de la montaña rusa. "Sujétate bien, Kirin". Dijo sonriendo mientras entraban en uno de los coches de la montaña, notando que sus seguidoras también subían en los coches de atrás.

Kirin: "Hai, Cor-sama". Dijo temblando un poco.

Cor: "¿Te estas arrepintiendo, verdad?". Dijo viendo como Kirin temblaba un poco, haciendo que abrazara el brazo de Corey, apretándolo contra sus pechos.

Kirin: "U-Un poco…". Dijo temblando.

Cuando el coche termina de subir la primera colina, empezó a bajar el mismo a gran velocidad, haciendo que Kirin apretara su agarre, temblando como gelatina del miedo, mientras que Corey se estaba divirtiendo.

Después del que el coche terminara el recorrido, Kirin estaba completamente aferrada al brazo de Corey, temblando como gelatina, murmurando que no se volvería a subir a eso. Las seguidoras del dúo, o estaban igual que Kirin, o estaban algo mareadas.

Cor: "Calma, calma, ya paso, Kirin". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la chica, logrando que se calmara un poco. "¿Qué te parece si vamos a un juego que sea más calmado?". Dijo mientras veía a su alrededor, para ver un carrusel. "¿Qué te parece ese juego?". Dijo calmado, señalando el juego.

Kirin: "Ok, Cor-sama". Dijo algo más calmada.

Después de disfrutar de los varios juegos y comer varios aperitivos, se fueron del parque de diversiones para ir a un parque que estaba cercano, mientras caminaban, Corey empezó a sentir una presencia extraña, aparte de notar que no había visto a ninguna persona desde hace un rato.

Cor: "Un momento, Kirin". Dijo mientras se detenía, haciendo que la chica le mirara confundida. "Muéstrate, sé que estas aquí". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Entonces, donde Corey había plantado la mirada, fue apareciendo un hombre de una apariencia de entre los 30 o 40, con pelo corto, con ropa de mercenarios y varias armas.

Hombre: "Oh, usted es increíble, chico, poder sentir mi presencia…". Dijo sonriendo calmado.

Cor: "Fue muy sencillo, solo tuve que preguntarme esto, ¿Por qué no hay personas en el parque? Cuando estamos al mitad del verano y en mediodía". Dijo sonriendo. "Solo tuve que juntar las piezas y ya. Debo suponer que los tipos que derrote hace un momento eran tus compañeros, ¿Verdad, Señor Mercenario demoniaco?". Dijo haciendo que Kirin se sorprendiera.

Kirin: "¿Mercenarios…?". Dijo confundida, mientras aferraba su agarre a la mano de Corey.

Cor: "Así es, Kirin. Cuando estuviste en la azotea, cuando llegamos a la tienda de ropa. En esos momentos, había mercenarios cerca, pero eran muy débiles, así que no fue ningún problema para mí". Explico a la chica.

Mathias: "Por favor, llámame Mathias". Se presentó con una sonrisa. "Y no, esos no eran mis compañeros, eran más bien mi competencia. Mi trabajo es llevarme a la pequeña a tu lado". Dijo señalando a la chica.

Cor: "¿Y qué te hace pensar que te la daré por la buenas?". Pregunto mientras se ponía delante de Kirin.

Mathias: "No tengo nada personal contra ti o contra la chica, joven, el caso es que un hombre debe cumplir con sus responsabilidades, y esta misión que me recomendaron es una de mis especialidades, uno debe ganarse el pan de cada día de alguna manera, ¿No lo piensas igual?". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

Cor: "Solo diré esto. Quiero que me digas el nombre de tu contratista, que me expliques porque lo hizo y que te vayas de aquí en paz". Dijo mientras cambiaba su ropa su traje negro, junto con su espada negra en su espalda.

Mathias: "Así no es como se negocia con un mercenario como yo, joven. Tienes que ofrecerme algo mejor de lo que me dio mi cliente para este trabajo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Aceptas resolver estos asuntos de manera pacífica solo si ganas más dinero?". Pregunto curioso.

Mathias: "Como dije, solo si me ofreces algo mejor de lo que mi cliente, podría hacer algo". Dijo tranquilo.

Cor: "Muy bien, entonces, ¿Qué te parece un 15% más de lo pensado? Si es que me dices el nombre de tu cliente". Dijo sonriendo.

Mathias: "¿El 15% más de mi paga? Eso me agrada, muy bien, joven, tenemos un trato, como debes imaginar, pediré mi paga al final del trabajo". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Bueno, entonces, te diré el nombre de mi cliente, su nombre es Kouichirou Toundo". Dijo haciendo que Kirin abriera los ojos de la sorpresa.

Cor: "¿Toundo?". Dijo algo sorprendido. "Kirin, ¿Acaso… ese no es…?". Dijo mientras veía a la chica.

Kirin: "Hai, Cor-sama… Kouichirou Toundo es mi tío. El que le hable la otra vez". Dijo con un tono triste.

Cor: "Pero, ¿Por qué lo haría? Es el hermano de tu padre". Pregunto al aire.

Mathias: "Bueno, es cierto que su tío quiere a su familia, pero su complejo de inferioridad y diferencias hacia el padre de la chica, por no decir de las enseñanzas de los demonios, el hombre debió adquirir un carácter bastante cínico con una gran obsesión de subir de rango entre los demonios por cualquier medio posible". Explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Cor: "Es cierto, típico de un demonio, debo decir". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, lo que quiero que hagas, Mathias, es que vayas a ver al hombre ese y que le digas que el Sekiryuutei quiere verlo, si es que quiere a su sobrina de vuelta". Dijo serio.

Mathias: "Aaaaaah, muy bien. Espero que sepas lo que haces, joven". Dijo suspirando mientras se teletransportada, dejando solos a la pareja.

Cor: "Ven, Kirin, vamos a tomar un refresco para calmarnos". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, junto a una muy desanimada Kirin. "Esto es molesto, sé que aquí había una máquina expendedora, pero no está". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Happy: "Corey, Kirin, ¿Cómo están?". Dijo mientras tenía una lata de refresco en sus patas.

Cor: "¿Happy? ¿Qué haces aquí, amigo?". Pregunto a su compañero.

Happy: "Las demás chicas se enteraron de su cita y me dijeron que si luego les contaba cómo les fue a ustedes dos, me darían una buena ración de pescados. Aye". Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, Kirin, toma, un regalo de mi parte". Dijo mientras le daba la lata a Kirin.

Kirin: "Gracias, Happy-sama". Dijo mientras tomaba la lata. "¿En serio les contaras a las demás?". Pregunto nerviosa.

Happy: "Aye. Todo por el pescado". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: 'Me impresiona que Kirin no se ha dado cuenta de las demás, bueno, creo que mejor así'. Pensó sonriendo. "Bueno, Happy, ¿Y si te doy el doble de pescados si mantienes la boca cerrada?".

Happy: "Hecho, no diré ni pan". Dijo sonriendo, esto logro calmar un poco a Kirin. "Bueno, me voy, solo me acerque porque necesitaba darle la lata de refresco". Dijo mientras se iba volando.

Cor: "Gato molesto". Dijo suspirando. "¿Cómo está tu refresco, Kirin?". Dijo viendo como la chica le daba un sorbo a la lata y se sentaba en uno de los bancos que estaba cerca.

Kirin: "Bien. A decir verdad, Cor-sama, sabía sobre la tensa relación de mi padre y mi tío, pero me quise engañar a mí misma para no creer que en serio mi tío pensara en usarme para subir de rango y no en ayudar a mi padre. Y me siento como una tonta, pues así podría haber algo como eso y he demostrado lo inútil que soy". Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

Cor: "Es completamente normal que decidieses creer en una mentira como esa, pues cuando ves a dos personas de tu familia discutir entre si hasta el punto en que llegan al odio, uno siempre tiende a negar los hechos para no caer en la tristeza. Pero has sido muy fuerte por aguantar tanto tiempo". Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Kirin y hacia que ella se apoyara en él, sorprendiéndola. "Te lo dije, ¿No? Cuando tengas ganas de llorar, ven conmigo y me encargare de hacer que no llores más". Dijo sonriendo, mientras le quitaba unas lágrimas a Kirin.

Kirin: "Gracias, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras abrazaba a con fuerza a Corey, ocultando su cara en el pecho del chico.

Durante un momento, estuvieron en esa posición, hasta que Kirin se calmó.

Kirin: "Muy bien, ya estoy mejor". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraba del banco.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Qué prefieres hacer ahora?". Pregunto con una sonrisa, viendo los ánimos de Kirin recobrados.

Kirin: "Podríamos seguir con nuestra cita… ¡Quiero decir, con nuestro paseo!". Dijo nerviosa.

Cor: "Claro, vamos". Dijo sonriendo mientras se paraba del asiento.

Entonces, de la nada, la pulsera de Kirin, que tomo antes de empezar con la cita, empezó a brillar, produciendo un haz de luz, cegando ligeramente a la pareja. Cuando el haz de luz termino, Kirin tenía una ropa muy peculiar, mejor dicho lo único que tenía era un delantal blanco, nada más, solo el delantal.

Cor: "Esa pulsera… Maria, ¿Eh?". Dijo suspirando, con la imagen de la súcubos albina riendo en su cabeza.

Kirin: "¡Kyaaaa!". Dijo mientras hacía todo lo posible para cubrirse. "¡Cor-sama, no mire!". Dijo muy sonrojada.

Cor: "Vale". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. 'Esto es cosa de Maria, estoy seguro'.

Kirin: "Ano, Cor-sama, ¿Acaso… esto me queda bien?". Pregunto sonrojada y avergonzada mientras modelaba su poca vestimenta.

Cor: "Hm". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta ligeramente, mirando a Kirin. "Si, te queda muy bien, Kirin". Dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la chica.

Kirin: "Cor-sama, si quiere… cuando me toque cocinar… ¿Lo podría hacer usando solamente esta misma vestimenta? Claro, si usted está presente". Dijo tan roja como el pelo de las hermanas Gremori.

Cor: "Si te hace estar más cómoda, claro que puedes, pero primero deberías de aprender a cocinar, así que te enseñare a cocinar". Dijo calmado.

Kirin: "¿En serio?". Dijo con una ligera sonrisa. "¿Y no le importa si uso solo un delantal mientras me enseña?".

Cor: "Como dije, si te sientes cómoda, no me molesta". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En unos arbustos cercano a la pareja).**

Como se podrán imaginar, la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban escondidas viendo que hacían la pareja, y digamos que hubieron muchas reacciones diferentes.

Xenovia: "Que haya dicho eso solo con un delantal como vestimenta y aguantando su increíble vergüenza, es de aprovechar muy bien la situación, es muy buena, merece mis más absolutos respetos". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Rías, Akeno: "Si, definitivamente esta niña es impresionante". Dijeron al mismo tiempo con una mirada seria.

Maria: "Estoy muy, muy orgullosa de ella". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, por lo que hizo Kirin.

Leone: "Adoro esta niña". Dijo levantando los brazos y mirando al cielo.

Yumi: "¿E-E-E-E-Eh? Eso, en mitad en las afueras e-e-e es in-inmoral". Dijo señalándolos con los ojos en blanco y súper sonrojada.

Akame: "Es sorprendente que se viera capaz de hacer eso aún con la vergüenza que debe sentir". Dijo con un pequeño hilo rojo en sus mejillas.

Myuu: "Es-Eso no… n-no está permitido, no es justo… digo no es legal". Decía completamente roja y nerviosa, cofcofenvidiosacofcof

Yui: "Tengo sentimientos contradictorios, por un lado esto no lo veo bien, pero por otro esa chica parece que, al menos, sabe pedir permiso para actuar así". Dijo suspirando.

Laney: "Jo, ahora no sé si fue buena idea de decirle que estaba bien sin que se pasara, y no sé si esto es pasarse o no". Dijo suspirando con una mano en su frente.

Koneko: "Lo sabía, sabía que con ella no se puede bajar la guardia. Su actitud tímida y gentileza, su atrevimiento y atractivo físico, es sin lugar a dudas mi mayor rival loli". Dijo inflando las mejillas.

Furano se miró su pecho plano para luego murmurar en voz demasiado baja para ser oída salvo para ella misma.

Furano: "¿Porque tengo tan mala suerte? No, no puedo deprimirme ahora, todavía debo tener oportunidades, no perderé ante nadie ni contra esas gatas lolas de silicona ni con esa loli de melones". Decía de forma tímida que no encajaba en su cara inexpresiva.

Mikan: "Guau ¿Por qué he venido también? Si no era asunto mío". Dijo con una cara en shock por lo que acababa de ver, con ciertos celos.

Momo: 'Esto es una maravilla, Maria tenía razón, que ganas tengo de incluirla en las perversiones futuras, con un cuerpo como el suyo y esa ternura, hasta Cor tendrá que ceder al fin'. Pensó fantaseando y cayéndosele la baba.

Nana: "Mujeriegoooo, grrr y encima tenía que ser con la de los pechos anormalmente grandes". Decía de mal humor al compararse por enésima vez con Kirin.

Hestia: "Maldita sea, esa niña me las va a pagar". Dijo apretando los dientes además de emanar su aura.

Amaterasu: "Tu tranquila, Hestia, que ya te llegará tu momento". Dijo tratando de calmar a la loli. 'No creo que sea bueno… decirle lo que paso en el Inframundo, después del Rating Game, ¿Verdad?'. Pensó mientras se sonrojaba con los ojos cerrados y tocándose las mejillas con las manos, recordando los sucesos en la enfermería.

Kuesu: "¿Incluso una niña se me adelanta? ¿Y qué le pasa a esos pechos? No son normales, para nada normales". Dijo irritada y sin creerse lo de los pechos de Kirin.

Yami: "Esto ya es típico de Lolicon". Dijo con una cara amarga y apretaba sus puños.

?: 'Eso lo dices porque el Amo no te lo dice a ti'. Dijo la voz dentro de Yami.

Yami: '¡Cállate, idiota!'. Dijo sonrojada mientras se imaginaba a si misma con solo un delantal.

Satellizer: "Bueno, al menos yo tuve unos momentos mucho más emocionantes que este con Cor-sama". Dijo recordando lo de la noche anterior.

Shizuku: "¿De verdad le gustan los pechos grandes? no le veo lo interesante". Dijo visualmente tranquila, pero con agua generándose en sus manos temblando.

Himari: "Que astuta es esta niña, sabe aprovechar muy bien su atuendo erótico para decir algo tan audaz como eso, no me dejaré humillar así, yo también le haré el desayuno al Joven Amo". Dijo determinada y con una cara de estar molesta.

Lucy: ·Te he visto cocinar Himari, creo que pides mucho". Dijo ella sin expresión pero se estaba mordiendo las uñas de la envidia.

Sinon: "Hm". Dijo para luego observar su modesto busto para luego pensar apenada. 'Siendo así, ¿Le gustarán los míos de este tamaño?'.

Tiffa: "Joo, que suerte tiene Kirin. Ojala yo fuera tan cercana a Cor, y de utilidad". Dijo con un dedo en la boca y con una cara envidiosa.

Leafa: "La verdad es que desde que llegamos no hemos sido de mucha ayuda, creo que habría que pensar en algo". Decía algo que no tenía nada que ver acerca de esa escenita con Kirin, aunque una de sus manos estaba agarrando el borde de su falda con mucha fuerza al ver eso.

Restia: "Grrr, eres buena Kirin Toundo pero no lo bastante, ya veras, yo también me pondré a prepararle el desayuno a Cor-sama solo en delantal". Dijo con ligera molestia.

Est: "¿Tú sabes cocinar?". Le pregunta a Restia que se quedó en la misma posición que antes hasta que puso una cara de indignación.

Restia: "Pues no". Dijo suspirando derrotada.

Est: "Que mal, yo tampoco sé, pero aun así lo intentaré, no es justo que Cor sea tan infiel si para eso me tiene a mí". Dijo con su típica cara aunque con las mejillas infladas.

Iru: "¿Yo también podría hacer eso?". Pregunto con una sonrisa. "Pero un momento, ¿Qué es un delantal?"

Sayaka: "¿Pero qué está pasando?". Pregunto tartamudeando sonrojada, se esperaba algo parecido de Maria o Yoruka, pero nunca de Kirin.

 **(Con Corey y Kirin).**

Kirin: "¿En serio no me estará molestando?". Pregunto tímida, mientras hacía unos movimientos que demostraban que estaba muy avergonzada.

Cor: "Claro. Como dije, si te sientes cómoda, por mi está bien". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Cor-sama…". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Cor: "Oye, tranquila". Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Kirin: "Ano… Cor-sama…". Dijo llamando la atención del chico. "¿Me podría besar? Digo si es que no es mucha molestia". Dijo sonrojada.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se iba acercando a Kirin, a una velocidad tortuosa para la chica.

?: "Disculpen, espero no estar irrumpir nada". Dijo una voz femenina detrás del chico, de donde provenía la voz era de una chica joven con ropas de Maid, esto provoco que Kirin se asustara porque alguien más, aparte de Corey, la estaba viendo casi desnuda.

Kirin: "¡Kyaaaa!". Grito mientras se escondía detrás de Corey.

Cor: "Ah, sí interrumpió algo, pero creo que lo dejare para otro momento". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, ¿Quién eres?".

Maid: "Soy una de las sirvientas de Kouichirou-sama, para informarle al Sekiryuutei-sama, que mi amo a aceptado su propuesta". Dijo tranquila.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿En dónde será la reunión?". Pregunto.

Maid: "El amo dijo que usted escogiera el lugar de encuentro". Dijo calmada.

Cor: "Muy bien, dile que será en mi casa en el mundo humano. Espero que eso no le cause mucho problema". Dijo con una ligera sonrisa. '¿Acaso me está dejando escoger el lugar de encuentro para que piense que es generoso?'.

Kurama: 'Quien sabe, Corey, pero mantente alerta'.

Cor: 'Si, eso hare'.

Después de hacer que el programa de la pulsera se desactivara, haciendo que Kirin volviera a usar su ropa. Corey decidió comprarle algo a Kirin de camino a la residencia, por aguantar lo de la pulsera.

 **(Más tarde-En la mansión Riffin).**

Actualmente, están todos los que viven en la mansión en la sala a la espera del tío de Kirin. Cabe mencionar que las chicas cuando llegaron después de Corey y Kirin, dijeron que habían salido a comprar varias cosas, haciendo que Kirin les creyera. Cabe resalta que Kirin, se cambió a su ropa de maid, aunque no le importaría seguir usando la ropa que le compro Corey durante su cita.

Lans: "Entonces, el tío de Kirin va a venir personalmente a discutir sobre Kirin, ¿No?". Dijo con una mano en su barbilla.

Cor: "Así es". Dijo cruzado de brazos, para luego ver a una dirección con una mirada seria. "Ya llego, ¿Eh?". Dijo mientras veía como un círculo mágico aparecía en la sala, haciendo que los presentes se pusieran serios.

Entonces, del círculo mágico apareció un hombre de edad media, entre los 40 o 50 años, usando traje de negocios marrón, y tenía una mirada seria, que cuando se plantó en Kirin, hizo que la chica temblara un poco y se acercara a Corey, tomándole de la mano.

Cor: "Es un placer que haya aceptado mi invitación, señor Kouichirou". Dijo cortésmente.

Kouichirou: "Ambos sabemos, Sekiryuutei, que no eres muy cortes con los de mayor rango como yo". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Cor: "Con que quiere ir al grano, ¿Eh?". Dijo suspirando. "¿Asiento?". Dijo mientras iba al sofá.

Kouichirou: "Hm…". Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de al frente de Corey, que tenía a Laney y a Rías a sus lados y los demás estaban detrás de ellos.

Cor: "Entonces, empecemos por lo importante, ¿Por qué envió mercenarios a por Kirin? ¿Acaso su orgullo es lo suficientemente grande como para no venir a por ella por ti mismo?". Pregunto con una mirada seria, sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes.

Kouichirou: "No te confundas, muchacho, claro que tengo mi orgullo, pero soy precavido, así que no me pareció una buena idea venir en persona a por ella y llevármela, ya que se podría malinterpretar y preferiría no tener problemas con un dragón". Dijo suspirando. "Por eso utilice a los mercenarios, pero les deje en claro de que no formaran un gran alboroto de ser posible".

Cor: "Se nota que algunos no escuchan". Dijo con gracia. "Pero me sorprende que alguien de la clase alta con mucho orgullo sea tan respetuoso con un demonio reencarnado como yo".

Kouichirou: "Bueno, en el fondo creo que los reencarnados tienen el potencial para sobrepasar la sociedad actual de los demonios y por eso pienso que es mejor mantenerlos con cierto respecto". Explico con una ligera sonrisa.

Cor: "Ya veo, ¿Y qué opina del padre de Kirin?". Pregunto sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Kouichirou: "Estoy molesto de mi hermano por nunca apoyar mi punto de vista y por escoger otro sendero, además, se metió en donde no le llamaban y de ese modo acabo en el lio en donde está, se lo busco por tonto". Dijo con un tono molesto. "Pero, digamos que también estoy triste, pues no logre ayudarlo en el juicio, hice lo que pude para que evitara quedar en la cárcel, la mezclas de esos dos sentimientos me perturban y quizás por eso trate a mi sobrina Kirin como herramienta para subir mi estatus, pero también para ayudar a mi hermano, aunque eso fuera secundario, debido a que en verdad quería ser más importantes que esos ancianos de clase alta y darle una lección que le tienen bien merecida". Esto sorprendió completamente a todos los presentes.

Kirin: "¿Quién eres?". Pregunto llamando la atención de todos.

Kouichirou: "¿Qué dices? Soy tu tío, Kirin". Dijo tranquilo.

Kirin: "No diré que el escuchar eso de mi tío me alegra mucho, pero sé, en el fondo de mi corazón, que eso no algo que mi tío diría fácilmente". Dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en su pecho.

Cor: "Además, de que por muy mentiroso que sea una persona, no puede hacer que su energía, al mentir, no cambie ligeramente, por lo que los ninjas sensoriales o cualquier persona experta en sentir energía, notaria ese cambio". Dijo sonriendo.

Furano: "También esta las personas que tienen una audición increíble, pueden oír las pulsaciones del ritmo cardiaco, que al mentir cambia ligeramente". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Cor: "Y también está que la energía y olor de los miembros de una misma familia, no voy a decir idénticos porque mentiría, pero son parecidos, en tu caso, no tienen ni pisca de parecidos a los de Kirin". Dijo calmado.

Xenovia: "¿Eso es verdad, Mikan?". Pregunto con una mano en su cabeza.

Mikan: "No soy la más indicada para decir eso, Xenovia". Dijo suspirando.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai, tiene razón". Dijo con una mirada seria. "La energía de ese hombre no se parece por nada a la de Kirin".

Cor: "Así que, ¿Quién eres?". Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Kouichirou: "Je… Jejeje… ¡HAHAHAHAHA!". Dijo mientras se empezaba a reír de manera desquiciada y se pará del sofá. "Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien me descubre cuando estoy transformada". Dijo mientras que empezaba a cambiar su apariencia a la de una adolescente con rasgos andróginos (Hermafrodita) y su pelo era de color verde oscuro con un aspecto que recordaba a una palmera, utilizando como vestimenta una falda corta, una bandana negra y un top a juego. "Vaya, sí que son muy buenos detectores". Dijo con un tono de voz femenino, pero se notaba algo macabra y cruel.

Cor: "¿Quién eres?". Pregunto tranquilo, mientras que los demás estaban en completa alerta de los movimientos de la chica.

Envy: "Eso no te importa, pero lo diré de todas formas. Me llamo Envy". Dijo con una sonrisa cruel. "Bueno, como me descubrieron creo que debería matarlos a todos ustedes, empezando por ti, niño de piña azul". Dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvía más macabra y cruel, señalando a Corey.

Cor: "Inténtalo, chica palmera". Dijo sonriendo confiado.

Justo antes de que Envy se lanzara a Corey, un círculo mágico se empezó a formar en suelo, haciendo que Envy se detuviera y chasquera la lengua.

Envy: "No puede ser, ¿Por qué viniste? Estaba a punto de empezar mi diversión". Dijo se cruzaba de brazos viendo como en el círculo mágico aparecía Kouichirou, que tenía una mirada seria y fría.

Cor: "Ahora si está el verdadero". Dijo calmado.

Lans: "¿Lo tenías todo pensado, verdad?". Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

Cor: "No, para nada". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, ahora si se podrá hacer una buena negociación". Dijo calmado.

Kouichirou: "¿Qué tipo de negocio, mocoso?". Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá, mientras que Envy se ponía atrás del tipo.

Envy: "Como vea que alguien de tu grupo haga un movimiento en falso, los matare a todos, chico de piña azul". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Cor: "Bueno, Kouichirou, ¿Qué le parece si hacemos un trato?". Pregunto calmado.

Kouichirou: "Debo suponer que el premio es Kirin, ¿Verdad?". Dijo serio.

Cor: "Para eso estas aquí, ¿Verdad? Para llevarte a Kirin, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo. "Entonces, hagamos esto". Dijo mientras creaba un tablero de ajedrez en la mesa. "Como sabes, en un tablero de ajedrez a ahí 64 casillas…".

Kouichirou: "Ve directo al punto, mocoso. No tengo mucha paciencia". Dijo afilando la mirada.

Rías: "Cor…". Dijo algo nerviosa y desconfiada.

Cor: "Tranquila, Rías, lo tengo todo bajo control". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, digamos que por la primera casilla me darás una moneda, en la segunda casilla habrá el doble de la anterior, ósea dos, en la tercera serán cuatro, en la cuarta habrá ocho, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la sexagésima cuarta casilla, luego sumas todas las monedas que te dieron en las casillas y esa será la cantidad que me debes de dar y cuando sepa que son auténticas las monedas, entonces, te entregare a Kirin". Dijo con una sonrisa confiada, haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieran.

Kouichirou: "¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo quieres que te de unas míseras monedas?". Dijo confiado y orgulloso. "Je, lo que se esperaría de un demonio reencarnado".

Cor: "Tomate el tiempo que quieras para reu…". Dijo para ser interrumpido por la risa de Kouichirou.

Kouichirou: "Para una suma miserable de monedas como las que me pides, para mañana ya las tendré lista". Dijo confiado.

Cor: "Muy bien, será mañana, a esta misma hora, si para mañana no cumples con mi demanda, la cantidad será el doble de lo que pido. También te advierto, como sepa que me estas mintiendo con la cantidad de las monedas o que las monedas son falsas, la cantidad será 100 veces mayor a la inicial, si lo juntas con el doble que dije anteriormente, sería un… Hm… ¿200 veces la cantidad inicial? Si, así es, unas 200 veces la cantidad inicial. Ah y una cosa más, a partir de mañana, cada mes que pase en el mundo humano, la paga aumentara de manera creciente, me explico, que al pasar mañana y no me traes la paga, al mes siguiente, en vez de ser el doble, será el tiple de la cuenta final de mañana, en otras palabras, será el triple del doble, y al siguiente mes será el cuádruple del tiple del doble, ósea que será la cifra inicial a la dos, que al mismo tiempo esta elevado a la tres y que al mismo tiempo esta elevado a cuatro, y así sucesivamente hasta que me pagues". Dijo con una sonrisa confiada. "Asegúrate de no mentirme y no aplazar la fecha límite".

Kouichirou: "Tranquilo, mocoso, te entregare esa cantidad de dinero mañana". Dijo con soberbia.

Cor: "¿Entonces, es un trato?". Dijo mientras se paraba del sofá y extendía la mano, para terminar el trato. "¿O acaso necesita de un contrato físico para hacer el trato? Sencillamente, no lo sé, al final, no conozco los métodos que se usaban en la antigüedad". Dijo con burla.

Kouichirou: "Tenemos un trato, mocoso. Y no es necesario un contrato físico". Dijo mientras se para de su asiento y estrechaba la mano con Corey, sellando el trato. "Nos vemos". Dijo mientras iba creando un círculo mágico en el suelo.

Cor: "Jaque Mate". Dijo sonriendo, confundiendo a Kouichirou.

Cuando ambas personas se fueron de la sala, los presentes se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Corey empezó a caminar.

Cor: "Bien, ya está todo solucionado". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se disponía a irse, pero fue detenido por Rías que le estaba jalando la bufanda a Corey, haciendo que apretara un poco el cuello al chico. "Oye, pero, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto confundido.

Rías: "¡¿Cómo que "Qué pasa" o "Esta todo solucionado"?! ¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¡¿Planeas cambiar a Kirin solo por dinero?! ¡Pensé que serias de las últimas personas que se atreverían a cambiar a sus amigos por dinero!". Grito toda enfadada, mientras que Kirin bajaba la cabeza triste.

Cor: "Acaso… ¿No entiendes lo que acabo de hacer?". Pregunto alzando una ceja.

Rías: "¡No! ¡Lo único que entiendo es que eres la peor persona del mundo!". Grito aun enojada.

Cor: "Ahora noto la confianza que me tienes, Rías". Dijo calmado.

Rías: "¡Si, ya no te tengo confianza para nada". Grito enojada.

Lans: "Rías, cállate". Dijo con un tono serio.

Rías: "¡Pero Laney…!". Empezó a gritar sorprendida, debido que aun así, su hermana defendía a Corey.

Lans: "¡Que te calles! ¡Estoy tratando de pensar en el trato que hizo Cor!". Dijo mientras miraba a su hermana con una mirada fría, que hizo que se congelara del susto. "Hm, Cor… acaso…". Empezó a decir como si hubiera descubierto el truco.

Cor: "¿Lo notaste?". Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica. "¿Y usted, Amaterasu-sama?". Pregunto a la diosa que estaba con una mano en la barbilla, viendo el tablero de ajedrez.

Amaterasu: "Simplemente diré que eres un genio, Cor". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "¿Qué quieren decir?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Toma", Dijo mientras le daba una calculadora electrónica a Rías. "Empieza a calcular las monedas según las casillas".

Entonces, Rías empezó a calcular las monedas necesarias para llegar a la casilla 64, unos minutos después, Rías estaba más que sorprendida.

Cor: "¿Qué tal? ¿Fabuloso, no?". Dijo sonriendo por la expresión de Rías.

Rías: "Esto es ridículo, apenas voy por la casilla 21 y ya va con una cifra de 7 dígitos, si luego se tienen que sumar, eso seria demasiado". Dijo sorprendida (Si quieren ver que no miento, háganlo ustedes, intente llegar a la casilla 64 para ver que no miento cuando digo que es enorme la cantidad XD).

Kirin: "Cor-sama, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?". Pregunto viendo al chico.

Cor: "No soy de los que cambian a sus amigos por dinero, eso deben tenerlo muy en claro, pero si tengo la oportunidad de molestar a un tipo con mucho orgullo como tu tío, Kirin, no me lo perderé, así que no escogería ningún trato en donde yo no fuera el que saliera ganando". Dijo sonriendo. "Simplemente jugué con las matemáticas, el número de las monedas totales de las 64 casillas es tan grande que prácticamente, para conseguirlo, se debería acabar con toda el agua de los mares, hacer trabajar a todos los humanos del mundo, y aun así no tendría ni una décima parte de lo que quiero, y aun si cuenta con la ayuda del Inframundo, en donde no hay ni mares ni océanos, él no tiene el poder sobre todos los terrenos del mismo, y aun si combinas el trabajo de ambos mundos, no tendrían el dinero necesario para dármelo mañana ni en un mes ni para el otro mes, y además, aun si lo lograra por mera casualidad, yo necesito ver que son auténticas, pero un humano normal, aun si dedica toda su vida, no podría ni ver ni la milésima parte de las monedas. Necesitaría la ayuda de varias generaciones para verlo". Dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes.

Amaterasu: "Usaste la misma táctica que la que uso el creador del ajedrez en el mundo humano, ¿Eh?". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "¿Dónde aprendiste eso?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "De un libro que me leí hace tiempo, llamado, creo que era "El divertido juego de las matemáticas", era divertido los retos que ponía así que use uno de ellos. No veo que problema habría". Dijo sonriendo (Por cierto, si existe ese libro, yo lo tengo y es genial las cosas que se pueden hacer).

Kirin: "Pero, ¿Por qué dinero?". Pregunto confundida.

Rías: "Es cierto, Cor, ¿Por qué el dinero? No se supone que por ser solo mi sirviente, ya ganas un sueldo que es más que suficiente para la vida de un humano común". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "Tal vez me gane mucho dinero por ser miembro del clan Gremori, pero Grayfia no me deja ni siquiera usar un centavo de eso. Así que no me importa si es la esposa de un Maou o si es la Reina más fuerte del mundo, ella no me prohibirá usa el dinero que el tío de Kirin me dará mañana". Dijo sonriendo confiado.

Lans: "¿Y cómo sabes que lo hará?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "¿Le viste la cara cuando se fue? Estaba tan confiado que cuando se entere de la cantidad de dinero necesario que necesita darme, ya será muy tarde, por lo que le queda dos opciones. O dejar pasar mañana y pagarme el doble de lo que pedí y seguir aumentando con el trascurso de los meses, o intentar engañarme y aumentar el 200% de la cifra inicial". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "¿Sabes que podría decir que nunca dijo sobre eso? Ya que solo hicieron un apretón de manos". Dijo calmada, viendo como le respondería su novio.

Cor: "Yui". Dijo viendo a su hija.

Yui: "Hai, papá. Yo grabe todo el trato". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un teléfono de su espalda con la aplicación de notas de voz.

Mikan: "Estoy empezando a tener miedo de Yui". Dijo mientras que recibía un asentimiento de varios a su alrededor.

Lans: "Se nota que Yui heredo la astucia de Cor". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Es verdad". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a Kirin y ponía su mano derecha en la cabeza de la chica. "Sé que lo acabo de decir, pero no cambiaría a ninguno de los presentes por nada en el mundo, quiero que eso lo tengan muy presente". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, me voy. Tengo que pensar en que hare con el dinero que recibiré".

 **(Al día siguiente).**

Actualmente, Corey y los demás estaban esperando a que apareciera el tío de Kirin.

Cor: "Ya va siendo hora de que aparezca". Dijo calmado viendo un reloj.

Entonces, aparece un círculo mágico donde aparece Kouichirou, que tenía una cara entre molesta y frustrada, junto a cuatros bolsas que podría competir con el tamaño de Kon.

Kouichirou: "Aquí está tu paga, mocoso. Ahora dame a mi sobrina". Dijo mientras apretaba el puño derecho.

Cor: "Trajo más de lo que esperaba en el primer momento". Dijo cruzándose de brazos. "Pero… ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Esperas que crea que en esas cuatro bolsas hay todo el dinero que para cumplir mi demanda?". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Eso sí, no diré que no me quedo tu dinero, así que gracias, aun me debes lo restante, sumado a que no cumpliste toda mi advertencia, así que la demanda sube unas 200 veces a lo inicial". Dijo sonriendo.

Kouichirou: "Espera, aun no lo tengo todo, solo tengo una parte". Dijo tratando hacer que Corey cambiara de opinión.

Cor: "Entonces, hubiera dicho, "Aquí esta una parte de tu paga, mocoso" en vez de decir que "Aquí está tu paga, mocoso", esos son frases completamente diferentes, las palabras tienen mucho poder, para eso hay que saber usarlas". Dijo sonriendo.

Kouichirou: "Maldito mocoso…". Dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

Cor: "Ah, y por si planeas ir al mundo demoniaco y no seguir pagándome, le daré un regalo a los Maou sobre nuestro acuerdo de ayer". Dijo sonriendo.

Kouichirou: "¿Y qué pruebas tienes? Al final solo hicimos un trato estrechando las manos, nadie creerá en ti". Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Cor: "Eso no es lo que yo pienso". Dijo mientras ponía a reproducir la nota de voz que tenía en su teléfono, haciendo que Kouichirou se sorprendiera. "¿No lo dije ayer antes de que te fueras? En ese caso, te lo recordare, dije "Jaque Mate"". Dijo sonriendo confiado. "El Jaque en el ajedrez es cuando un Rey o Reina es amenazado por una pieza del contrincante, y Jaque Mate es amenazar al Rey enemigo de manera que no pueda defenderse, esto es lo que es, un Jaque Mate".

Kouichirou: "Maldito… ¡Mocoso!". Dijo mientras empezaba a crear un círculo mágico para atacar a Corey, pero el círculo mágico se rompió al instante. "¡¿Pero qué?!".

Cor: "Es una lástima que no puedas usar tus poderes, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo con soberbia. "Ya te lo dije, esto es un Jaque Mate".

Envy: "No seas tan orgulloso, maldito". Dijo mientras aparecía de la nada dispuesta a atacar a Corey.

Yui: "Bakudo 4: Cuerda Trepadora". Dijo mientras creaba una cuerda de energía amarilla que enredo el cuerpo de Envy, haciendo que cayera al piso y tratara de liberarse inútilmente. "¡Yei, lo logre!". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Perfecto, Yui. Gracias". Dijo volteando su mirada ligeramente. "Ahora váyanse de aquí. Están en propiedad privada". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos creando un círculo mágico en el suelo. "Esto te llevara a al Inframundo".

Después de que Kouichirou se fuera junto con Envy, Corey tuvo que hacerse cargo de las bolsas llenas de monedas, de oro. Y también tuvo que darle la paga del trato que hizo con Mathias, digamos que fue uno de los sacos completo, pero como el tío de Kirin debía seguir pagando, eso no le importó mucho a Corey. Después de eso, Corey tuvo que salir a dar un paseo para calmarse un poco. Actualmente se encuentra en la cima de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, sentado en el borde, apreciando el paisaje.

Cor: "Aaaaaah". Dijo mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Kurama: "¿Te arrepientes de hacer lo que hiciste al tío de Kirin?". Pregunto mientras aparecía en una versión cachorrito de sí mismo a un lado de Corey.

Cor: "Oye, Kurama, que puedas aparecer en una versión en miniatura solo para estar libre es genial, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo viendo como Kurama se ponía en su cabeza.

Kurama: "Solo responde". Dijo mientras se acostaba sobre la cabeza del chico.

Cor: "Sabes que son muy pocas las cosas de las que me arrepiento en mi vida, esto no es una de ellas". Dijo sonriendo, para luego dirigir su mirada al horizonte. "Simplemente quise ver la ciudad desde una gran perspectiva".

Kurama: "Esto debe recordarte al monte ese de la aldea, ¿No?".

Cor: "Si, así es". Dijo sonriendo algo melancólico. "¿Hm?". Dijo mientras sentía como algo vibraba en su chaqueta, para luego sacar su teléfono. "¿Momo?". Dijo viendo la persona quien la llamaba, para contestar. "¿Qué pasa, Momo?".

Maria: _"Cor-sama, soy Maria, tome prestado el teléfono de Momo-sama y quiero decirle que venga al salón del club en la Academia Kuoh"_. Dijo al otro lado de la línea.

Cor: "¿Para que necesitas que vaya al club, Maria?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: _"Sera una clase de fiesta para Kirin para celebrar que se quedara con nosotros"._ Dijo con un tono alegre.

Cor: "¿Y por qué no lo hacemos en la casa?". Pregunto aún más confundido.

Maria: _"Kirin quiere hablar con usted a solas"_.

Cor: "Vale, ya voy para allá". Dijo mientras colgaba. "¿De qué me querrá hablar Kirin?". Dijo para sí mismo.

Kurama: "Seguro, quiere pedirte algo pervertido". Dijo riendo un poco mientras se transformaba en un chakra anaranjado, entrando en el cuerpo de Corey.

Cor: "Kirin es demasiado tímida para eso, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensaba hasta ayer. Además esta con Maria, por lo que eso sería lo primero que me espero que sea". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, me voy". Dijo mientras se desaparecía en un parpadeo.

 **(En el salón del club).**

Actualmente, Maria se encuentra sentada en uno de los sofás del salón, y al frente estaba Kirin, que se encontraba algo incomoda por estar a solas con Maria.

Kirin: "¿C-Cuándo se supone que Cor-sama llegara?". Dijo mientras sentía la mirada de la súcubos llena de lujuria.

Cor: "¿Me llamabas?". Pregunto mientras entraba por la puerta.

Maria: "Cor-sama, Kirin quiere decirle algo". Dijo tranquila.

Cor: "¿Eso es verdad, Kirin?". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Kirin: "Bueno, es que quería agradecerle por la amabilidad que me mostro en todas estos momentos y una forma de hacerlo sería hacerme su maid personal, y Maria dijo que conocía un método para hacerlo que yo desconozco". Dijo jugando con sus dedos tímidamente.

Maria: "Así es, se trata del pacto Amo-sirvien… ¡Espera un momento, Kirin! ¡Dime, por favor, que por lo menos sabes realmente en que consiste el pacto!". Dijo sorprendida.

Kirin: "P-Pues, no lo sé del todo". Respondió jugando con sus dedos algo desanimada.

Maria: "¡Pero serás ingenua!". Grito molesta. "¡No puedes decidir hacer este pacto sin saber por lo menos lo básico, no es ningún juego, un error en el ritual y lo arruinas! ¡Madre mía, Kirin, venga ya!".

Kirin: "Lo-Lo siento no lo sabía". Dijo algo nerviosa.

Cor: "Vamos, Kirin, lo harás bien. Solo vele explicando lo que tiene que hacer durante el pacto, Maria". Dijo mientras se acercaba a ambas albinas.

Maria: "Buah, si supieras en que consiste habrías cambiado de opinión, Kirin". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Bueno, cálmate, Maria, que se supone que debemos hacer". Dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

Maria: "Cor-sama, esto que haremos es un pacto amo-sirviente, con ella, las almas entrelazadas pueden sentirse entre sí. Sería muy útil cuando los enemigos ataquen o secuestren a Kirin. Pero también sirve para demostrar que Kirin le pertenece a usted, aun si no han tenido relaciones sexuales". Dijo con una sonrisa, sonrojando a Kirin en la parte de "relaciones sexuales".

Cor: "¿Y cómo se hace eso? Me refiero a lo de hacer el pacto correctamente". Pregunto confundido, viendo como Maria creaba un círculo mágico en el suelo.

Maria: "La única forma de hacer el pacto correctamente, Cor-sama, es hacer que Kirin sucumba a usted, en pocas palabras, usted tiene que hacer que Kirin alcance el clímax las suficientes veces como para que le jure lealtad". Dijo mientras que una marca rosada aparecía en el cuello de Kirin, haciendo que soltara unos ligeros gemidos, aparte de abrazarse a sí misma. "Le dije que si supiera como era la forma, pudo cambiar de opinión". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Debo suponer que ese pacto es de procedencia de súcubos, ¿Verdad?". Pregunto suspirando.

Maria: "De hecho no, pero cuando las súcubos lo usan, produce un efecto afrodisiaco, incluso cuando se activa la maldición… ¡Ops!". Dijo mientras se tapaba la boca rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente.

Cor: "¿Me podrías explicar que es eso de la maldición?". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Maria.

Maria: "Etto…". Dijo mientras reía nerviosamente. "Bueno, el objetivo principal del pacto es conservar la lealtad del sirviente. Así que cuando un sirviente se pone rebelde o hace un acto de traición, se activa la maldición, que como dije, actúa como un efecto afrodisiaco".

Cor: "¿Eso significa que Kirin activo la maldición?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: "No, no, no, Cor-sama, Kirin ya le tiene bastante lealtad, la suficiente para hacer cualquier cosa que usted le diga. Como dije anteriormente, Cor-sama, usted tiene que hacer que Kirin llegue al clímax. Es la forma correcta en la que el pacto funcione de maravilla cuando se usa la magia de una súcubos".

Cor: "Tonta". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "No hay problema, Cor-sama. Ahora mismo, el cuerpo de Kirin está muy sensible gracias a los efectos afrodisiacos de mi magia". Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras empujaba a Corey a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala. "Pero con sus increíbles habilidades, Cor-sama, no creo que dure mucho haciendo que Kirin llegue al clímax". Dijo mientras acercaba a la chica, no sin antes, quitarle la ropa a Kirin dejándola solamente con su ropa interior, algo reveladora, y sus pantimedias oscuras.

Cor: "Pero es que serás tonta". Dijo suspirando.

Kirin: "Cor-sama, por favor, hágame su sierva oficialmente". Dijo tartamudeando mientras se apoyaba encima de él, con la cara completamente sonrojada y jadeando. Mientras las runas de su cuello empezaban a brillar con mayor intensidad.

Cor: "Kirin, ¿Realmente estas segura de esto? No me parece que vaya a ver marcha atrás después". Le pregunta mientras veía como la loli con pechos, tímidamente, pero con decisión, se quitaba su sostén azul turquesa y así revelando sus generosos pechos bien desarrolladas para una niña de 13 años, sacudiéndose de arriba abajo un par de veces, debido a la reparación agitada de la chica.

Kirin: "Cor-sa… No, Cor, tú m-me-me-me gustas mu-muchísimo, y yo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que significa para mí toda la amabilidad que me ha mostrado hasta ahora. Qu-Quiero servirle en todo lo posible, a-aun siendo de forma pervertida, si a usted le gusta esas cosas, yo solo quiero serle de utilidad, Cor, expresar mis sentimientos de forma más honesta, por favor, hágame suya". (Ojo, se refiere suya en plan a que la haga su sierva por lo del pacto, no se refiere al sexo XD) Expresó ella cogiendo la mano de Corey entre las suyas mirándole con un rostro avergonzado y tímido pero con una sonrisa sincera y dulce que combinada a su cara sonrojada la hacía ver más hermosa.

Cor: "Pero, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable, tu aún eres muy joven, y ya ni hablo de lo que pensaría tu familia de enterarse de estas situaciones que tenemos entre nosotros, y mucho menos de tu padre". Dijo tratando de hacer que la chica cambiara de parecer.

Maria: "Tampoco es que vayan a descubrirlo en algún momento dado, ni creo que nadie se vea capaz de mencionárselo en su cara". Dijo pensativa.

Kirin: "Yo, asumiré las consecuencias de ser ese el caso, pero aun así, eso no cambia el que quiera hacerlo, no voy a retractarme de mis propias palabras, y tampoco pienso arrepentirme. Estoy absolutamente segura de hacer esto, Cor". Dijo con una mirada determinada.

Corey no hizo más que mirarla expectante para luego sonreír un poco y acariciarle la cabeza a Kirin, que lo encontró muy agradable.

Kirin: ¨Ejeje¨. Dijo disfrutando de la caricia.

Cor: "Bueno, si lo tienes completamente decidido y me lo dices con ese coraje, no me queda nada más que darte lo que quieres".

Kirin: "Cor". Dijo mirándolo fascinada viendo como poco a poco se iba acercando a ella, pero Kirin fue más rápida, puso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Corey, atrayéndolo hacia ella, para así juntar sus labios en un beso tierno, que luego se empezó a tornar apasionado.

Maria: "Oh, parece que Kirin se ha liberado". Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Kirin: "¡Kya!". Dijo soltando un fuerte gemido, separándose del beso con Corey, debido a que el chico le empezó a masajear el trasero con fuerza.

Cor: "Oh, qué bonita reacción, Kirin". Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a los pechos de Kirin, para empezar a chupar el pecho derecho de la chica, sacándole varios gemidos a la chica.

Entonces, Kirin se separó un poco de Corey, haciendo que el chico dejara de chuparle los pechos, para luego darle un beso a Corey en los labios, mientras dirigía las manos del chico adentro de sus bragas, permitiendo que Corey tocara directamente el trasero de la chica.

Maria: "Si, Kirin se ha corrompido". Dijo sonrojada con algo de baba escurriendo por su boca mientras que una de sus manos se iba a su intimidad debajo de sus bragas, para empezar a jugar con ella misma.

Momo: "Maria, ya llegue". Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación abriendo la puerta de par en par, siendo acompañada por Irukuku, Maelstrom, Laney y Oshizu.

Kirin: "¡Kyaaaa!". Grito avergonzada mientras se separaba de Corey y se trataba de esconder detrás del sofá.

Maria: "Mou, Momo-sama, se ha adelantado, aún no ha terminado el pacto de Kirin". Protesto molesta, notando las miradas sonrojadas de Oshizu y Mael, la mirada de indiferencia de Irukuku, y la mirada molesta de Laney, que estaba cruzada de brazos.

Momo: "¿En serio?". Dijo sorprendida. "Bueno, no importa, ahora podremos hacer un pacto aún más grande". Dijo mientras entraba. "Además, con lo que vi al entrar, se ve que se estaba volviendo muy intensa". Dijo viendo a Kirin.

Kirin: "¡Por favor, olviden eso!". Dijo sonrojada de la vergüenza, además de que la marca en su cuello no cesaba.

Lans: "Cor…".

Cor: "¿Qué? ¿Quieres una explicación? Muy bien, Kirin quería ser mi sirvienta personal, Maria tenía una forma de hacerlo, obviamente incluyendo cosas eróticas, y estábamos a mitad del pacto". Explico de manera desinteresada.

Kirin: "¡Mou, Cor-sama! ¡No es necesario que diga cosas como esas!". Dijo sonrojada aún más que antes.

Lans: "Ya veo, ¿Con que pacto, eh?". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, obviamente, para que Maria nos haya traído es para alguna de sus estupideces".

Maria: "Hai, Laney-sama. Además, si, hipotéticamente, el enemigo nos captura, e intentan sacarnos información. ¿No sería útil que no pudiéramos dar información por tanto que intenten?". Dijo sonriendo, mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que la marca del cuello de Kirin, también aparecieran en los cuellos de las demás, a excepción de Maria.

Lans: "Bueno, es verdad, sería útil. Pero ¿Qué más se supone que puede hacer este pacto? Sin incluir lo del afrodisiaco, que está claro que tiene, la obediencia y la marca rara del cuello". Pregunto mientras se tocaba ligeramente el cuello, donde tenía la marca del pacto.

Maria: "Pues es muy simple, cuanto mayor sea la lealtad hacia Cor-sama, más fuerte y sólido se vuelve el vínculo, el cual otorga más fuerza a los usuarios, tanto al esclavo como al amo, piensa en eso como el Boosted Gear, dependiendo de la fuerza del usuario, el poder y la fuerza podría aumentar ilimitadamente, el pacto actúa de manera similar, además de que permite saber la ubicación tanto del esclavo como del amo, sin importar en que parte del mundo o Inframundo este, pero eso también depende de lo sólido y de la confianza que se tiene cada uno hacia el otro". Explico calmada.

Mael: "¿Y cómo se aumenta la fuerza usando el pacto?". Pregunto curiosa.

Maria: "Para eso se necesitan unas secciones muy eróticas, que por cada vez que se haga, más fuerza se otorga a los usuarios y cuanto más intensa sea la sección, mayor poder se obtiene". Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

Lans: "Me esperaba algo como eso". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "¿Y cuál fue la excusa para que ustedes hayan venido?". Pregunto curioso.

Lans: "Dijeron que programaron una pequeña fiesta para Kirin, y querían que lo celebráramos las chicas aquí presentes, ellas le creyeron, pero yo tenía mis dudas, así que pensaba en evitarlo, pero alguien me estuvo molestando para detenerme". Dijo mientras miraba a Mael.

Mael: "Solo tenía miedo de que evitaras mi vida de casada". Protesto sonrojada.

Lans: "No estas casada". Dijo suspirando.

Oshizu: "Ano, ¿Por qué estoy incluida en esto?". Pregunto algo tímida, mientras levantaba la mano.

Maria: "Con que también puede afectar a fantasmas como Oshizu-sama, ¿Eh?". Dijo mirando a la peli-negra.

Lans: "Ósea, que simplemente trajiste a Oshizu para ver si el pacto también pasa con fantasma, ¿No?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Oshizu: "Pero…". Dijo algo nerviosa.

Momo: "No te preocupes, Oshizu, estas a punto de experimentar algo que harás que sientas que estas más viva que nunca". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Oshizu: "¿Eh? ¿Sentir que estoy más vivas?". Dijo sorprendida. "Bueno, aunque sea un momento, puede que esté bien". Dijo sonrojada jugando con sus dedos.

Irukuku: "Prácticamente yo no entiendo nada. Pero tiene algo que ver con que Cor nos toque, ¿No?". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Corey y apretaba la cabeza del chico contra su busto.

Maria: "Aparte de eso, Irukuku-sama, podrá saborear algo muy adictivo para las mujeres de tu raza". Dijo con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa.

Irukuku: "¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?". Pregunto curiosa y emocionada.

Maria: "Ya lo vas a ver". Dijo sonriendo.

Mael: "¿Y qué pinto yo aquí?". Pregunto confundida.

Momo: "¿No decías que eras la esposa de Cor? ¿No se supone que es el deber de una esposa satisfacer a su esposo en todo lo que pueda?". Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Mael: "Si, es cierto, como soy la esposa de Cor-sama debo de satisfacerlo en lo que necesite". Dijo determinada con un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

Maria: "Ahora, Kirin, ¿No dijiste que ibas a servir a Cor-sama, incluso si se trata de cosas pervertidas?". Pregunto sonriendo, tratando de que la albina con pechos también se uniera.

Kirin: "Pero… es que me da vergüenza. No era tanto cuando estaba solo con Cor-sama, pero ahora, con las demás aquí". Dijo sonrojada.

Maria: "Cosas como están pasaran de vez en cuando, Kirin, lo mejor será acostumbrase a estas situaciones. Además, es muy difícil que una sola pueda satisfacer completamente a Cor-sama al ser un dragón". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Bueno, está bien". Dijo mientras se empezaba a mover, tapando sus pechos con sus manos.

Maria: "Ahora…". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que la ropa de las chicas presentes desapareciera, dejándolas completamente desnudas. "Cor-sama, ahora puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotras". Dijo con un tono juguetón y lujuriosa, haciendo que el círculo mágico en el suelo brillara un poco, haciendo que las chicas que tenían la marca del pacto en el cuello empezaran al soltar ligeros suspiros placenteros.

Cor: "Vale, manos a la obra". Dijo suspirando, mientras hacía que Irukuku se pusiera en su regazo, de espalda a él. "Veamos de que eres capaz, Irukuku". Dijo mientras empezaba a masajearle los grandes pechos a la dragona.

Iru: "¡Ah…! ¿Qué es esto? Se siente mejor que cuando unía mis labios contigo". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría si hiciera esto?". Dijo mientras besaba en los labios a Irukuku, haciendo que los gemidos de la chica murieran al instante.

Maria: "Cor-sama, no se olvide de que también tiene a otras sirvientes a cual sentir bien". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Ohe-Ohe, ¿No se supone que las sirvientas son las que tienen que hacer sentir bien al amo?". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Solo será esta vez que estará invertido, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Que molesta eres, Maria". Dijo separándose ligeramente de Irukuku, que dio una ligera protesta.

Maria: "Debe empezar por ellas, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras ponía a Mael y a Oshizu a los lados de Corey.

Mael: "Yo soy su esposa, así que es mi deber…". Dijo mientras se ponía a besar a Corey en los labios, mientras que el chico dirigía una de sus manos a Oshizu, empezando a masajearle los pechos, sacándole varios gemidos a la chica.

Cor: "Solo dices esposa esto y esposa aquello, también dices sobre tu deber eso y tu deber aquello, eso molesta y mucho". Dijo tranquilo, mientras volvía a besar a Mael, solo que de manera apasionada, aparte de aumentar la fuerza en la que masajeaba los pechos de Irukuku y Oshizu, sacándole unos fuertes gemidos.

Oshizu: "Yo también, Cor". Dijo entre gemidos mientras tomaba la cara de Corey, haciendo que se separara de Mael, para luego darle un beso a Corey.

Maria: "Ahora, nos toca a nosotras". Dijo mientras que se unía a la actividad, junto con Kirin, Laney y Momo.

Durante unos momentos, Corey tuvo que ir turnando a las chicas, teniendo mayormente dos chicas al mismo tiempo, a veces tres. De alguna manera, las chicas han aguantado para llegar al clímax, quizás era por el efecto afrodisiaco del pacto. Actualmente, Corey se encuentra con Laney, Irukuku y Kirin, que se estaban turnando para besar a Corey, especialmente Irukuku, que está sentada sobre la cintura del chico, de frente a él, mientras que Corey le jugaba con los pechos de Laney y Kirin.

Maria: "Laney-sama, Irukuku-sama, Kirin, va siendo hora de que hagamos sentir bien a Cor-sama". Dijo mientras hacía que Irukuku dejara de besar a Corey.

Irukuku: "¿Y cómo hacemos eso?". Pregunto entre ligeros jadeos.

Maria: "De esta manera, Irukuku-sama". Dijo mientras hacía que Irukuku se bajara de Corey, para luego empezar a desabrocharle el pantalón a Corey, dejando en libertad el miembro erecto del chico. "Ahora si podemos dar un mejor servicio, ¿No lo cree, Cor-sama?". Pregunto con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Cor: "Eso es en tu opinión". Dijo suspirando, mientras veía como Laney e Irukuku se ponían al lado de Maria, para luego empezar a jugar con el miembro del chico.

Kirin: "Ano…". Dijo llamando la atención del chico. "¿Yo también… debo hacer eso?". Pregunto sonrojada, viendo como las tres chicas se ponían a lamer el miembro de Corey.

Cor: "Eso sí que…" Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Momo.

Momo: "No hay problema, Kirin, esta será tu primera vez haciendo algo como esto, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir aprendiendo a medidas que avanzas". Dijo mientras también se sumaba a la actividad junto con Mael.

Oshizu: "Cor…". Dijo mientras besaba a Corey en los labios de manera apasionada.

Maria: "Cor-sama, le recuerdo que debe de hacer que las chicas lleguen al clímax". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No me lo recuerdes". Dijo después de separarse de Oshizu, que estaba pegando sus pechos al pecho de Corey, al igual que Kirin, poniendo sus manos en los traseros de ambas chicas y apretarlo ligeramente, sacándole varios gemidos a ambas. "Bueno, ya me harte así que hare que este pacto acabe". Dijo mientras iba mordiendo ligeramente el cuello de Kirin, mientras que con Oshizu, masajeaba el trasero de la chica, provocando fuertes gemidos a ambas chicas.

Después de hacer que las chicas llegaran al clímax, al igual que Corey, manchando a las chicas de su semen, y terminar el pacto amo-sirviente oficialmente, aparte de que las marcas del pacto de las chicas cambio de color al color de pelo respectivo de cada chica, y dos de las chicas presentes cayeron inconscientes una vez llegaron al clímax, que fueron Mael y Oshizu. Actualmente, Corey estaba sentado en el sofá tomando un pequeño descanso, pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo debido a que Irukuku se sentó sobre su cintura, de frente al chico, restregando su cuerpo con el torso desnudo del chico. Cabe mencionar que las chicas aún seguían desnudas, con la diferencia, que Kirin era la única que traba de tapar su desnudez.

Cor: "Ohe, Irukuku, cálmate". Dijo suspirando, mientras sostenía a la dragona de la cintura.

Irukuku: "Pero yo quiero más… mucho más". Dijo inflando sus mejillas, cabe mencionar que tiene unas ligeras manchas blancas en su cara y cabello.

Maria: "Cor-sama, creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad para reforzar la relación amo-sirviente con las chicas presentes". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿En serio? ¿No te cansas nunca?". Pregunto suspirando.

Maria: "Claro que no, Cor-sama, pero creo que lo mejor será que aprovechemos a darnos una ducha, ya que estamos algo sucias y sudadas". Dijo suspirando.

Lans: "Bueno, en eso tienes razón, Maria". Dijo suspirando. "Podríamos usar la ducha que mi hermana Rías instalo en la habitación".

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Estás diciendo que quieres tomar una ducha mientras repetimos esto?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Maria: "No creo que eso sea un problema para usted, Cor-sama, además así aprovechamos para aumentar nuestro poder. ¿Ya se lo dije, no? Gracias al pacto, quienes lo comparten, pueden aumentar sus fuerzas haciendo estos tipos de secciones que acabamos de hacer". Dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Irukuku: "Vamos a tomar un baño, Cor". Dijo sonriendo mientras hacía que Corey se parara del sofá.

Kirin: "¡Y-Yo me esforzare!". Dijo sonrojada pero determinada.

Lans: "Yo tengo curiosidad de ver que tan útil es este pacto". Dijo tranquila.

Momo: "Si, vamos, vamos". Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba el brazo libre de Corey y ayudaba a Irukuku a empujar al chico a la ducha.

Cor: "Ohe-Ohe. Cálmense, chicas…". Dijo suspirando mientras que Momo, Irukuku y Maria le iban quitando su ropa, dejándola tirada por el piso, dejando al chico completamente desnudo. "No tenían por qué hacer esto, yo solo puedo hacer esto". Dijo suspirando mientras que Irukuku y Momo lo empujaban a la ducha.

Maria: "Cor-sama, recuerde que ahora es el amo, así que si suceden estas cosas es completamente normal". Dijo sonriendo mientras abría la llave del agua, haciendo que empezara a caer el agua de la regadera, mojando los cuerpos del grupo.

Cor: "Que molesta". Dijo para luego sentir como algo grande y suave se presionaba en su espalda, haciendo que volteara su mirada, para encontrar a Laney, que estaba sonriendo, aparte de notar como la marca del pacto, que había desaparecido del cuello de las chicas una vez llegaron al clímax, volvía a aparecer.

Lans: "Cálmate, Cor. Déjanos encargarnos de ti, ¿Vale?". Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Cor: "Para que lo digas así, Lans, sí que debes querer ver cómo funciona ese pacto". Dijo suspirando. "Vale, está bien, vamos allá". Dijo volviendo a suspirar, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Momo y de Irukuku para empezar a sobarle y apretar el trasero a ambas chicas, sacándole ligeros suspiros a ambas.

Maria: "Bien, creo que es momento de hacerlo más intenso". Dijo mientras se transformaba en su versión adulta para luego agacharse y ponerse a la altura del miembro erecto de Corey. "Ah… Gracias por la comida". Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia mientras empezaba a poner el miembro de Corey en su boca para empezar a chuparlo con fuerza.

Momo: "Yo te ayudo, Maria". Dijo mientras se ponía al lado de Maria y se turnaba con Maria, dejando su lado a Laney.

Lans: "Ne, Kirin, ¿No dijiste que te ibas a esforzar para cumplir con los pedidos de Cor?". Pregunto sonriendo, mientras sentía la mano de Corey apretar su bien formado trasero.

Kirin: "Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer?". Pregunto algo tímida.

Lans: "Entonces, te encargo este lugar". Dijo mientras se separaba de Corey, que se encontraba besando de manera apasionada con Irukuku, que lo tenía sujeto del cuello, prohibiendo que el chico se separara, pero no es que el chico quisiera hacerlo.

Kirin: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras tomaba el lugar de Laney, para luego empezar a turnarse con Irukuku, para besar a Corey en los labios, mientras que Laney se turnaba con Maria y Momo.

Después de unos momentos en eso, cambiaron de lugar. Ahora, Corey se encuentra amasando los generosos pechos de Laney desde la espalda mientras la besada en los labios, matando todos los gemidos de la chica, que estaba apoyando sus brazos de la pared, además de sentir el miembro del peli-azul entre sus piernas, siendo frotado con su intimidad, manchando de su esencia el miembro de Corey.

Maria: "Ah. Tener el miembro de Cor-sama entre las piernas, aun si no es adentro, debe de ser realmente estimulante". Dijo mientras tenía una mano en uno de sus pechos y la otra la tenía en su intimidad, jugando consigo mismo.

Momo: "Si, tienes toda la razón, Maria". Dijo mientras también jugaba consigo misma.

Irukuku: "Mou, Cor, yo también quiero. Laney, aprovechada, mala". Dijo mientras inflaba las mejillas.

Cor: "Tranquila, Irukuku. Ahora sería tu turno". Dijo mientras dejaba que Laney recuperara el aliento después de llegar al clímax.

Irukuku: "¿En serio?". Pregunto alegre.

Cor: "Si, ¿Por qué mentiría?". Dijo mientras tomaba a la dragona entre sus brazos. "Veamos si el ser una dragona te beneficia, Irukuku". Dijo mientras empezaba masajearle el trasero a la chica, aparte de ir dándole ligeros mordiscos en el cuello de Irukuku.

Irukuku: "Ah… Cor". Dijo mientras daba un ligero salto, para luego envolver con sus piernas la cintura de Corey.

Cor: "Cálmate, dragona, apenas estamos empezando". Dijo para luego empezar a besarla, apoyaba la espalda de Irukuku en la pared, mientras que Irukuku hundía sus uñas en la espalda de Corey.

Maria: "Mou, yo también quiero que Cor-sama me ponga contra la pared". Protesto algo celosa.

Momo: "Yo también". Dijo con baba escapando de su boca.

Cor: "Cálmense, chicas. Lo mismo que le dije a Irukuku, apenas estamos empezando". Dijo sonriendo, para luego sentir como Irukuku hacia que se volvieran a besar de manera apasionada.

Después de un tiempo, las chicas hicieron que Corey se apoyara en la pared, para que luego Maria y Laney se pusieran a los lados del chico, presionando sus pechos con los brazos del chico, moviéndolos de arriba abajo, lamiendo el cuello del chico obscenamente, Momo se puso en frente de Corey, presionando sus modestos pechos contra el chico, mientras lo besa, mientras que Irukuku y Kirin usaban sus pechos para hacer un paizuri a Corey, lamiendo la parte sobresaliente del miembro de Corey.

Maria: "Cor-sama, ¿Disfruta de nuestro servicio?". Pregunto con un tono lujurioso.

Cor: "¿Qué quieres que diga? Al final, todo esto es por tu culpa". Dijo sonriendo.

Maria: "No es del todo mi culpa, Cor-sama, también es de usted que tiene un toque especial". Dijo sonriendo para luego seguir lamiendo el cuello de Corey.

Después de seguir un tiempo con el momento del fortalecimiento del pacto, que cabe resaltar que Irukuku dio mucha pelea en llegar al clímax, al igual que Maria y Laney, aparte de por culpa de ellas, junto con Momo, por poco llegan al sexo, por poco, muy poco. El grupo se puso a descansar hasta que Mael y Oshizu se levantaron, completamente ajenas a la actividad anterior, por lo menos hasta que Maria menciono que Mael la decepciono un poco, debido a que no pudo aguantar tanto como Laney, lo cual hiso que Mael inflara las mejillas enojada.

Una vez terminada toda la conversación se fueron a la mansión, recibiendo muchas preguntas de en donde se habían estado todo ese tiempo, simplemente Maria dijo que les dio un castigo severo, pero con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa, cosa que convenció de todo a la mayoría de las personas, a excepción de Leone, Yukiko, Ink y Lucy. La última había notado que las chicas que acompañaban a Corey, estaban aún más pegadas a él que dé costumbre.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario, si les gusto.**

* * *

 **Primero, apuesto a que todos quisieron una escena lemon en la ultima parte, se que si loquillos XD, pero no, aun no habrá nada de lemon, por lo menos por ahora, pero habrá lemon, os lo aseguro, pero ahora no. El pacto amo-sirviente es algo que con Maria de Shinmai Mao en la historia no puede faltar XD, ademas de que empezamos fuerte, 6 chicas, no estoy contando a Maria, en el primer pacto, ufff XD.**

 **Segundo, para lo que no lo han notado, ya he puesto el nuevo proyecto llamado "DxD School The Return of the Democ Lenged", que fue tomado muy bien, de hecho, mejor de lo que pensé.**

 **Tercero, para tenerlo claro, normalmente ire poniendo un cap de cada Fic, por ejemplo, si puse uno de DxD Ninja (Esta es mi manera de diferenciar las historias XD) la siguiente seria de DxD School, si hago doble cap, seria que fue porque me llego la maxi inspiración de una. También** **diré, aunque esta mas claro que el agua, no respondo preguntas del otro Fic en este y viceversa.**


	51. Especial 23

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **kamijou killer: Lo de Oshizu y Mael, se arregla un poco en este cap, y lo de la "quejadera" de Corey, bueno, es algo difícil de explicar, pero ten en cuenta que para cualquier pervertido, lo que pasa aquí seria como estar en un paraíso, por decirlo de algún modo, pero para alguien como Corey, que le importa muy poco esto, estar todo el día en lo mismo, como que aburre por muy despreocupado que seas, pero no significa que se estará quejando todo el rato, por ejemplo en este cap, creo que casi no se quejo en lo absoluto, lo digo principalmente, porque, ¿Acaso tú puedes estar todo el dia, haciendo lo mismo?.**

 **Lux-kun: A Irukuku la saque de un anime llamado Zero no Tsukaima, una serie de 3 temporadas, en donde ella aparece, creo que en la tercera temporada, o sino en la segunda, por lo menos con su forma humana XD; Kirin, es la heroina loli de todos XD; Momo, si la puse mas decidida y menos insegura que en su anime, pero es que sino, solo Leone y Maria (De momento) serian la que provoquen todas esas escenas, y con lo de la maldición del pacto, muchas cosas pueden pasar XD; Oshizu, pues si, pero es mas extraño que una demonio llegue al cielo XD; lo de Laney, no es su culpa, es culpa de la influencia de alguien, pero lo de los celos, ahora no podrá tenerlos, al igual que cada chica que haga el pacto con Corey, ¿La razón? Mas abajo se explica; y esto es lo que pasa cuando combinas Shinmai Maou no Testament con Masou Gakuen HxH.**

 **Guest50: El mundo ninja, bueno, digamos que este Fic se encuentra ubicado un tiempo después de la guerra ninja, y no creo que haya algo interesante que mostrar en este fic, porque lo demás que sigue del anime es sobre después de la pelicula de Naruto: The Last, y unas historias random, y con el mundo de Fairy tail, el Fic se encuentra en medio de la saga de Edolas y el de la Isla Tenrou, creo que era como se ponía, bueno, en todo caso, si haré capitulos especiales sobre Fairy tail, pero aun falta un tiempo para eso, yo diría hasta, después de la pelea de Sairiog, pero antes del acenso a demonio clase media para Akeno y Kiba, y tambien esta lo del Torneo Mágico de Fairy Tail.**

 **Guest: Tu pregunta se responderá casi al final del capitulo XD.**

 **Aquilus eyes: Lo de Gasper, no te preocupes, solo lo iba a usar una sola vez, porque en principio pensaba que seria divertido, pero luego note que no lo era, solo lo deje por mero capricho.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae, Index Librorum, Ram, Rem, Rito Tukimi, Liliruca Arde, Mira Yurizaki, Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, Mayuri, Tohka, Krul Tepes, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangū, Eiha, Celine, Kobato Hasegawa, Pemoe, Titta, Tiamat, Ririn, Eclair Martinozzi, Yukikaze Panettone, Medaka Kuromaki, Cana Alberona, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Hayuru Himekawa, Sylvia Silkcut, Ekaterine Kunae, Inaho Kushiya, Sarasvati, Maelstrom, Furano Yukihira, Yura Tsubasa, Tsukimi, Amaya Haruko, Chacha Akaza, Aki Nijou, Kodama Himegami, Shiba Riffin, Kagami Kusakabe, Kanzashi Sarashiki, Tatenashi Sarashiki, Afrodita, Suu, Fuse Midori, Maya Shimon, Elena Arshavina, Stella Vermillion, Fumika Mitarai, Shibata Mizuki, Astrate, Kanon Kanase, La Foila Rihavein, Risty El Da Sherfied...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vayan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

 **Hijas: Yui Riffin (Yui de SAO), Koji (Kon de Tokio Raven).**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 23.**

 **(En la habitación de Corey).**

Actualmente, Corey estaba terminando de revisar unas noticias del Inframundo en su computadora, que de alguna manera, logro conseguir, ¿Cómo? No tengo ni idea.

Cor: "Con que "Gran conmoción por parte de las mujeres del grupo Gremori al usar trajes eróticos durante un serio juego del Rating Game", ¿Eh? Por lo menos no me echan la culpa a mí, eso ya sería molesto". Dijo sonriendo terminando de leer la portada del titular. "Estoy seguro de que no podremos volver al Inframundo en un largo tiempo, por lo menos hasta que pase todo esto".

Entonces, Corey escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse, para encontrase con las chicas que normalmente duermen con él, con la adición de Kirin, Irukuku, Mael y Oshizu, que estaban usando, Kirin, una camisa blanca manga larga que le quedaba grande, aparte de revelar un poco su busto, Irukuku, que estaba usando una camisa blanca igual a la de Kirin, que era su vestimenta habitual cuando está en la casa, aunque a veces iba desnuda, Mael, que tenía una pijama rosa, y Oshizu, que usaba una pijama morada clara. Digamos que a las chicas, a excepción de Maria, Laney y Momo, no les gustó mucho la idea de tener a más chicas en la misma cama. Además, de que se sorprendieron de que sus integrantes sean Kirin y Oshizu, y razones no le faltan.

Rías: "Cor, ¿Por qué están Kirin, Oshizu, Mael e Irukuku aquí?". Pregunto con un tic en el ojo.

Mael: "Es el deber de la esposa estar con su esposo, así que decidí empezar a dormir con Cor-sama". Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Cor: "No ayudas". Dijo suspirando.

Irukuku: "Yo quiero dormir con Cor". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Corey, poniendo la cabeza de Corey en sus pechos.

Kirin: "Yo quiero pasar algo de tiempo con Cor-sama, así que dormiré aquí de vez en cuando. Si no les importa". Dijo tartamudeando con la mirada en el suelo.

Koneko: "¿Y por qué solo usas esa camisa?". Pregunto con una mirada afilada.

Kirin: "¿Eh? Pues… Maria, me dijo que esta sería la mejor vestimenta para dormir". Dijo jugando con sus dedos tímidamente.

Koneko: "¿Y por qué esa camisa tiene el olor de Cor-sempai?". Dijo afilando un poco la mirada, con su cola y orejas de gato afuera, moviendo su cola de manera que se entendía que estaba molesta.

Maria: "Eso es porque es una de las camisa de Cor-sama que tome". Dijo con orgullo, haciendo que Kirin sonrojara, además de abrazarse a sí misma, como si tratara de captar algo, para luego sonreír.

Cor: "Con razón decía que me faltaba unas cuantas camisas blancas". Dijo suspirando. "¿La camisa que usas también es mía, verdad, Irukuku?". Pregunto a la dragona.

Irukuku: "Hai, Maria me la dio". Dijo sonriendo indiferente.

Cor: "¿Cuántas camisas tomaste, Maria?". Pregunto viendo a la loli súcubos.

Maria: "Solo para Kirin e Irukuku-sama. De momento". Dijo lo último en susurro.

Cor: "Entiendo". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "Pero si te quedas con la camisa de Cor, entonces, ¿Por qué andas desnuda la mayor parte del tiempo?". Pregunto viendo a Irukuku.

Irukuku: "Es que me es cómodo sin ropa y me muevo libremente". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Entonces, ¿Por qué usas la camisa de Cor?". Pregunto alzando una ceja.

Irukuku: "Porque tiene el olor de Cor". Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo enojar más a Lucy y a Rías.

Oshizu: "Yo también dormiré aquí de vez en cuando". Dijo tímida.

Rías: "Mou, ¿Pero qué está pasando para que ocurra esto?". Pregunto molesta, deben de saber por sobra que Rías quiere es a Corey para ella sola.

Cor: "Por favor, que pueda dormir bien". Dijo suspirando, mientras que varias chicas empezaban una pelea.

Por alguna razón, las tres familiares de Corey no se unieron a la pelea, sino que se mantuvieron hablando con Maria, apartadas del grupo. Una vez que se calmaron las chicas, entiendan que Corey tuvo que calmarlas dándole un ligero capo en la cabeza a todas las que estaban peleando, fueron todos a dormir, pedido por Corey. Cabe mencionar, que a Rías y a Asia le quitaron el lugar de los brazos de Corey, por Irukuku y Laney, respectivamente, mientras que en el pecho del chico se encontraban Kirin y Koneko, cada una acurrucada en el pecho del chico, y en el centro de ellas se encontraba Maria. Incluso dormidas, se podía ver la cara de enfado de Rías y la cara con lágrimas de Asia.

 **(A la mañana siguiente).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra despertando ligeramente debido al peso extra que tiene en el pecho, aunque no decía que las tres lolis albinas eran pesada por separada, pero deben entender que juntas hacen un gran peso sobre el chico.

Cor: "Ah, esto es agotador". Dijo suspirando, para luego mirar el reloj de su alarma. "Me desperté más temprano, ¿Eh?". Dijo suspirando, mientras movía, como podía, su brazo derecho, que era ocupado por Irukuku, para que cuando la alarma empezó a sonar, la apagara de inmediato. "Con esto me aseguro de descansar un poco más". Dijo cerrando los ojos, poniendo su brazo en la espalda de Irukuku, haciendo que la dragona se acurrucara un poco más.

Maria: "Cor-sama, ¿No debería de estar pensando en hacer las secciones con las chicas del pacto? ¿O pensando en que chica unir al pacto amo-sirviente?". Pregunto en susurro con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Nah. Ya tuve suficiente con el pacto de ayer. Además, no estoy de humor ahora". Dijo con un tono cansado.

Maria: "Cor-sama, debe hacerse más fuerte, quien sabe cuándo puedan atacar lo de la Brigada del Caos o los ninjas que lo persiguen". Dijo con algo de preocupación.

Cor: "¿Con quién crees que hablas, Maria?". Dijo riendo un poco.

Maria: "Cor-sama, creo que va siendo hora de tomar un baño". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Hm? ¿Por qué lo dices?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: "Porque está muy tenso, Cor-sama, tanto que no puedo volver a dormir". Dijo calmada.

Cor: "Muy bien… Igualmente ya tengo que ir". Dijo suspirando. "Pero tengo el problema de que como salgo de aquí".

Maria: "No se preocupe, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras que chasqueaba los dedos, teletransportando a ambos al baño, sustituyendo a donde estaba Corey por unas almohadas para las chicas.

 **(En el baño).**

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra disfrutando de la ducha. Maria dijo que tenía algo que hacer, por lo que no se encontraba con el chico.

Cor: "Aaaaaah, que relajante". Dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

Maria: "Cor-sama". Dijo mientras entraba.

Cor: "Sabia que esto de disfrutar un baño tranquilo, siendo Maria quien lo sugirió, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad". Murmuro suspirando con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Maria: "Cor-sama, traje a tres nuevas chicas para hacer el pacto". Dijo con un tono feliz.

Cor: "¿Y quiénes son?". Dijo para luego encontrarse con sus tres familiares, que estaban con una toalla cubriendo sus cuerpos, a excepción de Est, que tenía sus medias. "Satellizer, Restia, Est, ¿Qué hacen aquí?". Pregunto curioso.

Restia: "Cor-sama, ¿Acaso olvido que Est y yo somos capaces de ver sus recuerdos?". Pregunto con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se quitaba su toalla, al igual que Satellizer, mostrando sus cuerpos desnudos.

Est: "Cor realizo actos sexuales con varias chicas, sin mí. Eres muy malo e infiel". Protesto neutra, pero Corey podría notar que estaba enojada.

Satellizer: "Entiendo lo de las otras veces, pero lo del pacto amo-sirviente, debió de empezar con nosotras, Cor-sama". Dijo se señalaba a sí misma y a sus compañeras, al parecer, las espíritus espadas le contaron lo que paso.

Cor: "No fue mi culpa, Maria… Un momento ustedes dos pueden verlo, Restia, Est". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Satellizer: "Pues ahora nos toca a nosotras hacer el pacto amo-sirviente". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Estoy seguro de que no me dejaran de molestar hasta que lo haga, ¿No?". Dijo suspirando.

Satellizer, Restia: "Así es". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras que Est asentía con la cabeza.

Maria: "Bueno, manos a la obra". Dijo mientras creaba un círculo mágico en el suelo, haciendo que la marca del pacto apareciera en el cuello de las familiares de Corey, que empezaron a soltar unos ligeros suspiros.

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo se acercaba a las tres chicas y empezaba masajeando los pechos de Satellizer y de Restia.

Maria: "Bueno, los dejo solos. Yo tengo que buscar unas cosas". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

Satellizer: "Bueno, ahora tenemos más privacidad, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras empujaba, junto con Restia, a Corey haciendo que se sentara en un asiento de plástico.

Restia: "Ah, como esperaba hacer esto desde que vi su recuerdo, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo coqueta.

Satellizer: "Y no tiene derecho a quejarse, Cor-sama". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Ohe-Ohe, ¿No te estás pasando mucho con tu autoridad?". Pregunto sonriendo. "Te recuerdo que tú eres la que va a ser la sirvienta". Dijo mientras tomaba a la chica de la cintura, pegándola a él. "Sabes, creo que he sido muy amable con ustedes tres, por lo que deberé de ser algo más agresivo". Dijo mientras acercaba uno de los pechos de Satellizer para empezar a chuparlo con fuerza, sacándole unos fuertes gemidos a la chica, que se tuvo que sentar sobre la cintura del chico, para más comodidad.

Restia: "Mou, Satellizer, no ocupe a Cor-sama para ti sola". Dijo inflando sus cachetes. "Bueno, entonces, me encargare de esto". Dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el miembro de Corey, que aún no estaba erecto. "Es momento de empezar la diversión". Dijo mientras empezaba a masturbar el miembro de Corey, lamiéndolo de vez en cuando.

Est: "Cor, no solo juegues con la hada, también juega conmigo". Dijo mientras presionaba sus pechos con sus brazos.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras alteraba entre chupar o morder los pechos de ambas.

Satellizer: "¡Hyaaaaa!". Grito de sorpresa al sentir el miembro erecto de Corey rozar su intimidad.

Cor: "Ohe-Ohe, ¿Qué paso con ese grito de avergonzada? ¿Acaso tu atrevimiento es solo una máscara?". Dijo sonriendo.

Satellizer: "E-Eso es mentira, Cor-sama, solo me tomo por sorpresa". Dijo sonrojada. "¡Kyaaaa!". Gimió fuertemente al sentir la mano de Corey jugar con su intimidad.

Cor: "¿Estas segura de eso? Porque yo creo que no". Dijo sonriendo, para luego chupar el pecho de Satellizer, sacándole un fuerte gemido.

Después de un tiempo, cambiaron de lugar, haciendo que Corey se acostara en el suelo, para que luego Satellizer se sentara sobre la cara de Corey, permitiendo que el chico mirara su intimidad.

Cor: "Oh, que atrevida". Dijo mientras empezaba a lamer la intimidad de la chica.

Satellizer: "Ah… Cor-sama". Dijo soltado varios gemidos.

Restia estaba en donde el miembro de Corey usando sus pies para masturbarlo.

Restia: "Ufufufufu, ¿Qué le parece, Cor-sama? ¿El tacto de mis pies es muy excitante, verdad?". Pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

Cor: "¿Qué prefieres que diga?". Dijo deteniéndose un momento, para luego seguir jugando con la intimidad de la rubia hada.

Est: "Cor…". Dijo mientras ponía una de las manos de Corey entre sus pechos.

Unos minutos después, Restia dejo de masturbar el miembro del chico con sus pies, para luego ponerse a lamerlo, junto con Est y Satellizer, que se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Corey, que aún seguía jugando con la intimidad de la chica.

Restia: "Cor-sama, ¿Acaso ya está a punto acabar?". Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Si, así es". Dijo sonriendo, deteniéndose un momento, aumentando la intensidad de cómo jugaba con la intimidad de la rubia, sacándole unos fuertes gemidos a Satellizer.

Restia: "Entonces, no sería bueno que se desperdicie su semen, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras se turnaba con las otras dos chicas para chupar el miembro de Corey, hasta que el chico termino en la boca de Satellizer, que beso a Restia y luego a Est, pasándole parte del semen de su amo, además que Satellizer había también llegado al clímax, manchando de su esencia a Corey, aparte de que la marca de las tres chicas cambiaba al color respectivo de su cabello.

Entonces, la puerta del baño fue abierta, revelando a Maria junto con dos acompañantes, que eran Raynare y Mitelt, que tenían la marca del pacto en sus cuellos, además de tener un sonrojo en la cara y estaban desnudas.

Maria: "Cor-sama, aquí le traje a otras chicas para que haga el pacto". Dijo sonriendo.

Raynare: "Cor-sama…". Murmuro casi con admiración mientras daba un ligero paso, al igual que Mitelt.

Cor: "Sabia que volverías con algo así". Dijo suspirando mientras que sus tres familiares, ahora sus nuevas siervas, estaban entretenidas en lamer su miembro.

Maria: "Por supuesto, Cor-sama. Además, no es como si Raynare-sama y Mitelt-sama se intentaran resistir, es más, apenas lo mencione, Cor-sama, aceptaron. Sin mencionar, aun sin el pacto, ellas lo consideran su amo y, por muy avergonzadas que parezcan, siguen siendo Ángeles caídos que deben aprender a seducir a los hombres, en este caso, usted, Cor-sama". Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Ahora, ¡Vayan, Ero-Datenshis! ¡Vayan y complazcan a Cor-sama, junto con sus familiares!". Dijo mientras le daba una fuerte nalgada a ambas Ángeles caídos, que soltaron un fuerte gemido.

Raynare: "Cor-sama…". Dijo mientras se arrodillaba y se ponía a ir a gatas de manera sensual hacia Corey, al igual que Mitelt.

Después de que se unieran Raynare y Mitelt, las cinco chicas se pusieron a atender a Corey, cada una tomando diferente lugares, cambiando cada cierto tiempo. Ahora Corey se encuentra acostado, con Mitelt y Raynare, que juntaron sus intimidades y entrelazaron sus piernas, con el miembro de Corey entre sus intimidades, para que luego empezaran a moverse de arriba abajo, frotando sus intimidades con la de Corey, manchando de su esencia el miembro de Corey.

Cor: "Oh, que eróticas se ven ustedes dos". Dijo mientras sostenía a ambas chicas por la parte baja de la espalda.

Restia: "Cor-sama…". Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cara de Corey, mostrándole su intimidad, para que luego Corey empezara a lamerlo.

 **(En la habitación de Corey).**

Irukuku no podía dormir, de alguna manera se despertó de repente de manera extraña, pues ella no es que sea una dragona muy madrugadora.

Aunque a decir verdad, ella tampoco es que fuera la típica dragona.

Los había de muchos tipos, no solo de clase elemental, sino que también en personalidad.

Los había mayormente orgullosos, sobre todo en su fase de "adolescencia" y aun si también mostraban cierto egoísmo, en realidad, los de hoy en día pueden ser diligentes y respetuosos.

Pero otros tan solo se importaban ellos mismos, irónicamente eso les llevaba a pelear como auténticos locos de combates, llevándose mal entre el resto de machos.

Ahora que lo pensaba Irukuku, en el pasado, cuando estaba usando su forma de dragón más que la humana, hubo veces en que algunos dragones machos hacían cosas estúpidas e imposibles de entender para ella, tratando de llamar su atención,

Las dragonas maduras le hablaron de ese extraño comportamiento, le dijeron que era una especie de cortejo de parejas. No era tan ingenua como para no saber que eran eso de las parejas pero tampoco era que tuviera interés.

No era porque la irritasen ni que los repudiara ni nada de eso, es solo que al contrario que la mayoría, Iru sabía que era distinta.

No era ni egoísta ni muy rencorosa, ni siquiera era orgullosa como la mayoría de su raza, si realmente había algo de lo que se sintiera orgullosa, era sobre cuantos caramelos era capaz de tragarse a la vez y sin ponerse mala (sin duda era la campeona de eso).

Pero aparte de los dulces realmente Iru no estaba muy interesada en encontrar un compañero, aún era inmadura, de buen corazón pero inmadura y como tal se centraba más en otras cosas.

Hasta ahora, el día en que conoció a Corey, un usuario del dragón celestial y un Dragon Slayer, aunque ella nunca había visto un Dragon Slayer, siempre les tuvo pavor tanto a los magos de dicha magia como los que portaban armas de ese tipo, sin embargo no sintió ningún miedo de Corey, sino otra cosa, que si bien era dolorosa en parte, era un dolor agradable.

Fue ahí cuando al pensar en eso, sintió de nuevo como su cara volvió a arder, pero luego se percató de algo.

Iru: "Hablando de Cor, ¿Dónde está?". Dijo mientras que pensaba que quizás no sería tan malo interesarse en lo de las parejas ahora.

Al no encontrarse con su "Nuevo amo" en cama con ellas, con ella, se sintió extrañamente vacía.

Acaricio la camisa de Corey que se había puesto para dormir y sintió un cierto aroma provenir de ella.

Iru: "El aroma de Cor…". Murmuro quedándose como absorta y acerco la camisa a su nariz e inhalaba el aroma tan adictivo que hacía que perdiese el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Su linda cara obtuvo un agradable sonrojo y durante unos segundos, que le parecieron horas a la dragona, se separó de la camisa para quitársela y así olerla con más facilidad, podía notar como su corazón latía salvajemente, sin dar signos de ralentizarse, mientras que los pezones de sus pechos se ponían erectos.

Iru: "Cor… quiero verte". Dijo para sí misma con los ojos cerrados, mientras la marca de amo y siervo aparecía en su cuello, brillando como estrella, como si respondiera a su deseo de ir junto a su amo y pareja.

Irukuku solo se dejó guiar mientras una extraña energía violeta azulada la envolvía.

Kirin: "Hm, Irukuku-sama, ¿A dónde va?". Pregunto soñolienta viendo como la dragona salía de la habitación. "Cor-sama, ¿Dónde está?". Pregunto mientras se preocupaba al no ver al chico peli-azul.

Mael: "Kirin, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto mientras se despertaba junto con Oshizu.

Kirin: "Cor-sama no se encuentra aquí, e Irukuku-sama ha salido envuelta por una ligera aura". Dijo algo preocupada por el chico.

Mael: "Entonces, vamos a seguir a Irukuku-sama". Dijo mientras se bajaba como podía de la cama, sin despertar a las demás, junto con Kirin y Oshizu.

El trio logro alcanzar a Irukuku rápidamente, debido a que la dragona se encontraba caminando a paso lento. Se acercaron a la dragona, ya que al parecer no le molestaba que la siguieran.

Kirin: "Ano, Irukuku-sama… ¿A dónde se dirige?". Pregunto curiosa.

Iru: "A donde se encuentre Cor". Dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Entonces, Irukuku se detiene en frente de la puerta del baño.

Iru: "Aquí se encuentra Cor". Dijo mientras dejaba la camisa de Corey en el suelo.

 **(En el baño).**

Durante el tiempo en el que el cuarteto se iba acercando al baño, los del baño ya habían terminado el pacto, pero como ninguna de las chicas cayo inconsciente, Maria sugirió lo del fortalecimiento del pacto amo-sirviente, y eso es justo lo que se encontraban haciendo. Corey se encontraba lamiendo la intimidad de Raynare, mientras que Satellizer y Maria se encontraban chupando con fuerza los pechos de la chica, sacándole unos fuertes gemidos.

Raynare: "Ah… Cor-sama". Dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza de su amo y la acercaba a su cara, para luego besarlo con pasión.

Cor: "Ohe, Raynare, ¿No dije que no podías mover tus brazos?". Pregunto después de separarse del beso de Raynare.

Raynare: "Es que… Ah… No pude evitarlo… Cor-sama". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: "Vaya, parece que aun debo de prepárate". Dijo mientras dirigía su mano derecha a la intimidad de la chica y empezaba a jugar con ella, sacándole varios gemidos a la chica.

Mientras tanto, Restia y Est se encuentran jugando con el cuerpo de Mitelt, que estaba soltando gemidos sin parar.

Mitelt: "Cor-sama… Ah… ¿Cuánto más?". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: "Hasta que yo lo diga". Dijo sonriendo, notando como Raynare envolvía con sus piernas, la cintura del chico.

Entonces, la puerta del baño se abría con fuerza, haciendo que el grupo mirara a la puerta para encontrarse con el cuarteto, liderado por Irukuku.

Iru: "¡Hey! Son muy malas, ¿Por qué no me han avisado? ¡Yo también quiero que Cor juegue conmigo!". Exclamo mientras que de un salto se pegaba a Corey, para que el chico sintiera sus pechos en la espalda.

Mael: "¡Oye dragona, quita del medio, Cor-sama es mío y debemos reforzar nuestra unión!". Protesto molesta.

Maria: "Kirin, ¿Por qué estás aquí?". Pregunto viendo a la chica.

Kirin: "Yo solo me preocupe porque Cor-sama no se encontraba en la cama". Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Maria: "Kirin realmente eres un sol, más pura que la luz para ser un demonio. Bueno, ya no tan pura con esto todo esto jijiji ¿Soy buena o soy buena?". Dijo con orgullo mientras que Kirin se sonrojaba.

Oshizu se encontraba tartamudeando tanto que apenas se le entendía, por lo visto, ni ella misma sabia él porque estaba ahí, aunque claro, para Maria eso significa que es porque quiere probar más sobre el pacto.

Maria: 'Jujuju las súcubos llevamos mucho tiempo adquiriendo experiencia sobre todo el erotismo, no solo creando escenarios pervertidos, sino también aprenderemos a usar nuestro "Susurro de Súcubos", que es un arte erótico bastante difícil de dominar por completo, incluso yo necesito usarlo en más de una ocasión para lograr despertar la lujuria interior de las personas, que una vez despierta, ya resulta del todo imposible volver a contenerla'. Pensó con una sonrisa.

Hare una explicación rápida sobre el "Susurro de Súcubos". Consiste en alterar la voz de las súcubos con sus poderes demoniacos para que cuando empiece a tentar a las personas en hacer perversiones, lo logre mediante unas ondas invisibles estimulantes en sus voces, desata la lujuria interior del objetivo, cada súcubos lo contrala a un nivel distinto. Por ejemplo, Maria es la que lo tiene a un nivel imperfecto, siendo necesario para ella usarlo en más de una situación pervertida para que sea eficaz. Sin embargo, en el caso de Yukiko, lo tiene a un nivel perfecto, y si ella quisiera, podría lograr tentar a la primera hasta la chica más terca y hacerla participar enseguida y por un largo tiempo. Esa es la razón por el cual, muchas chicas son capaces de entrar en estas situaciones sin rechistar. También funciona en hombres, pero siempre debe de haber una excepción, en este caso, Corey.

Iru: "Mou. ¿No se supone que ahora Cor es mi amo dragón? Creí que eso significaba que jugaría conmigo pero están dejándome fuera, malvadas". Protesto muy lindamente mientras inflaba sus mejillas molesta, haciéndola ver aún más linda.

Restia: "Tu eres demasiado inmadura para que Cor-sama juegue contigo. Si eso es lo quieres, empieza a ser más directa y puede que te tomemos en serio, incluso". Dijo mientras dejaba a Mitelt con Est.

Iru: "Pe-Pero yo ahora soy su compañera y sierva dragona, ¿No? Merezco ser mimada por mi compañero y amo ¿No? Nunca antes había sentido estas cosas, pero quiero aprender para esforzarme en ser una buena sierva, como es que se dice, creo, ¿Acaso no puedo ser igual de especial para Cor que ustedes?". Pregunto mientras apretaba su agarre.

Est: "No me gusta presenciar tanta infidelidad y que me dejen al margen". Dijo molesta mientras dejaba a Mitelt, que estaba recuperando el aliento.

Satellizer: "Si quieres protagonismo entonces deja que el amo, Cor-sama, juegue con tus piernas". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de la chica y empezaba a quitarle sus medias, activando la sensibilidad de Est, que sumado con el afrodisiaco del pacto, pues bueno, un gran gemido proveniente de Est.

Est: "No… Ah… Por favor… Hada de combate… Solo Cor tiene permitido… tocarme los pies… ¡Ah!". Dijo soltando un fuerte gemido.

Cor: "Calma, Est. Yo seguiré ahora". Dijo mientras tomaba a la chica y empezaba a masajearle los pechos con una mano, mientras que con la otra, le iba acariciando una de las piernas a Est, por dentro de las medias.

Est: "¡Ah! ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Amo…eso es…! ¡Aaaah!". Dijo soltando un fuerte gemido.

Maria: "Entonces, Kirin, Oshizu, ¿Quieren participar?". Dijo viendo como las marcas del pacto aparecía en los cuellos de ambas, aparte ver como Kirin, que tenía un gran sonrojo en la cara, se iba quitando la camisa, quedando solamente con unas pantis blancas, que también se las quito, junto con Oshizu, que se fue quitando su ropa lentamente.

Después de que se unieran las dos chicas, el fortalecimiento del pacto siguió por un tiempo. Actualmente, Corey se encuentra chupando los pechos de Mael y Oshizu al mismo tiempo, mientras jugaba con las intimidades de ambas chicas, provocándoles muchos gemidos a ambas.

Oshizu: "Cor… Cor". Dijo mientras se turnaba con Mael para besar a Corey.

Maria: "Oshizu-sama, Mael, ¿Por qué no usan su pechos para limpiar a Cor-sama?". Pregunto mientras que le echaba a ambas chicas jabón en sus pechos.

Oshizu, Mael: "Hai…". Dijo mientras que ambas ponían sus pechos en el miembro de Corey, comenzando a moverlos.

Maria: "¿Qué le parece, Cor-sama? Estos pechos son increíbles, ¿Verdad?". Dijo mientras veía como Irukuku y Kirin se ponían a turnarse para besar a Corey.

Cor: "No está mal". Dijo tranquilo.

Satellizer: "Cor-sama, yo ayudare". Dijo mientras que también se echaba jabón en sus pechos y se unía a Oshizu y a Mael.

Raynare: "Yo… también". Dijo mientras hacía lo mismo que Satellizer.

Maria: "Chicas, laven el cuerpo de Cor-sama con todas sus fuerzas". Dijo mientras que todas las chicas iban poniendo jabón en sus pechos y los iban restregando en el cuerpo de Corey.

Después de que las chicas terminaran de lavar a Corey, continuaron con el fortalecimiento del pacto, hasta que las chicas llegaron al clímax, cayendo inconsciente la mayoría de las chicas, a excepción de Kirin, Irukuku, Maria, Mitelt, Raynare, y Satellizer. Cabe mencionar que Oshizu, al momento de llegar al clímax, su alma salió de su cuerpo, por lo que su alma estaba volando por el baño.

Actualmente, Corey se encuentra en la bañera, con Raynare, Satellizer, Mitelt e Irukuku pegadas a él, las dos primeras tienen los brazos del chico entre sus pechos, restregándolos de arriba abajo, mientras que Mitelt e Irukuku restregaban su pecho, contra el de su amo, cubriendo de jabón el cuerpo de Corey. Mientras que el chico se encontraba masajeando los traseros de Raynare y Satellizer.

Maria: "Quién hubiera dicho que después de lavarle, necesite de otro baño, Cor-sama. Ah, por cierto, ¿Acaso necesita que alguien le lave la espalda?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "Si, por favor". Dijo tranquilo. 'Pero lo que necesite otra lavada es por completo tu culpa'.

Kirin: "Y-Yo me ocupo, Cor-sama". Dijo tartamudeando mientras ponía algo de jabón en sus grandes pechos y se pegaba en la espalda de Corey, imitando a las demás chicas, que estaban soltando varios suspiros placenteros.

Cor: "Gracias, Kirin". Dijo calmado.

Maria: "Cor-sama, ¿Por qué no nos ha tomado como sus mujeres?". Pregunto inflando sus mejillas.

Cor: "Ya te respondí eso hace dos días, Maria. ¿Cuál es la importancia de eso?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: "¿Recuerda que le dije que mientras más intenso más fuerza se obtiene? Bueno, el sexo es más intenso que estas secciones, y por mucho, por la misma razón, la cantidad de energía que se obtendrá será mucho mayor". Dijo sonriendo, tratando de convencer a Corey.

Cor: "Hm, quizás sea cierto que se obtenga más energía, pero no estoy del todo interesado". Dijo calmado.

Maria: "Mou, Cor-sama. ¿Por qué no, por lo menos, lo experimenta una vez y luego dice si le gusto o no?". Pregunto.

Cor: "El que insista tanto, me da a entender que quieres que lo haga contigo, cosa que aún no pienso hacer". Dijo riendo un poco.

Maria: 'Debería estarme agradecido, Cor-sama ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo mucho que me cuesta el controlarme para no intentar violarle? Es agotador'. Pensó inflando sus mejillas. 'Todo por querer que él sea quien lo empiece. Debe de ser más excitante de ese modo, por lo menos eso pienso'.

Cor: "Maria…". Dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a la súcubos. "Dime, por favor, que no estás pensando en hacer otro pacto con otra chica". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Maria: "Por supuesto, Cor-sama. Es necesario que tenga un gran número de siervas con el pacto para que tenga una gran cantidad de poder para proteger a sus siervas y que ellas puedan defenderlo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Así que, ¿Lo haces por eso y no por los momentos ecchi? Eso es nuevo". Dijo riendo.

Maria: "Claro que también lo hago por los momentos ecchi, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Más tarde-En la habitación de Mio).**

Actualmente, Mio se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, mostrando a Corey, acompañado de Maria.

Cor: "Yo, Mio, ¿Cómo estás?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba.

Mio: "Estoy bien, Cor". Dijo mientras se sonrojaba al recordar los sucesos de hace unas noches.

Cor: "Ya. Me contaron que apenas ayudas en algo como en lavar los platos y esas cosas, y me pidieron que hablara contigo". Dijo calmado.

Mio: "¿En serio? ¿Qué se siente que todo lo tengas que hacer tu? Ya que eres el único hombre de la casa". Dijo como si se estuviera burlando.

Cor: "Nah, eso está bien para mí. Yumi y Leone me contaron algo sobre ti durante el tiempo en la asociación ninja esa". Dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de la pelirroja.

Mio: "¿Y qué te dijeron?". Pregunto algo insegura.

Cor: "De que te marginaron por ser una demonio y que tuviste que hacer muchos esfuerzos para llegar a ser respecta por algunos de la organización, cosas como esas". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "También sé que cuando te reuniste con los Gremori no lloraste, ni siquiera en la noche". Dijo sorprendiendo a Mio.

Mio: "¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vigilas? ¿Por qué te molesta si lloro o no?". Pregunto alterándose.

Cor: "Primero, si, te vigilo, aun cuando no me ves, te vigilo. Segundo, sí, me molesta si lloras o no, porque debiste haber llorado cuando conociste a los Gremori, de felicidad, de encontrarte con tu familia, después de 15 o 16 años prácticamente". Dijo serio.

Mio: "¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Me dijeron que mis padres me habían abandonado cuando nací! ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me entere que era mentira?!". Grito con los ojos llorosos, para luego sorprenderse al recibir un abrazo con fuerza de Corey.

Cor: "Ya, calma. Lo entiendo, créeme, no es una broma. Lo entiendo". Dijo mientras le palmeaba la cabeza a la chica.

Mio: "Cor…". Dijo mientras que sus lágrimas empezaran a caer.

Cor: "Conmigo puedes llorar lo que quieras". Dijo mientras apretaba su abrazo.

Durante un tiempo, Corey y Mio estuvieron con el abrazo, mientras que Maria estaba con una sonrisa.

Maria: "Bueno, Cor-sama, ¿No cree que va siendo hora de empezar con el pacto amo-sirviente?". Dijo mientras interrumpía la escena.

Mio: "¿Pacto amo-sirviente? ¿A qué se refiere, Cor?". Pregunto separándose del chico.

Cor: "El pacto es…". Dijo tratando de explicarlo.

Maria: "El pacto amo-sirviente es magia que junta el alma de dos personas, que una es el amo y el otro es el sirviente, con ello ambos usuarios pueden saber la ubicación del otro, sin importar en donde se encuentre del mundo o Inframundo". Dijo sonriendo.

Mio: "¿Y por qué sería necesario saber nuestra ubicación?". Pregunto confundida.

Maria: "Es necesario saber la ubicación del otro por si acaso los ninjas o la Brigada del Caos atacan y capturan al otro, así podremos ir al rescate del otro". Dijo sonriendo. "Además, no es por nada, Mio-sama, pero es mayormente para mantenerla un ojo más encima, ya que muchas chicas aun no confían mucho en usted ni en sus amigas, y hay que estar alerta en todo caso". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Mio: "Ya veo, entiendo. Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido". Dijo tranquila, haciendo que Corey suspirara. "¿Qué pasa?".

Cor: "No, nada. Solo espero que no te retrates después".

Mio: "¿Por qué debería?". Pregunto confundida. "Dime. ¡Dímelo!".

Cor: "No, mejor no lo arruino". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Muy bien, vamos allá". Dijo mientras creaba un círculo mágico, haciendo que la marca del pacto apareciera en el cuello de la chica, que saco un ligero gemido.

Mio: "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto entre ligeros gemidos.

Cor: "Te dije que te arrepentirías después". Dijo suspirando, mientras que Mio se apoyaba de él.

Mio: "Entonces, ayúdame, tonto". Dijo entre gemido.

Cor: "Muy bien, pero no me odies". Dijo mientras hacía que Mio se acostara en la cama para apoyarse de frente a la chica, usando sus manos como punto de apoyo.

Mio: "¡Hyaaaaa!". Dijo soltando un fuerte gemido, al sentir el toque de Corey sobre su brazo derecho, y voy a ser un énfasis, la ropa que está usando Mio es un conjunto de ropa ajustado y revelador (Es la misma ropa que ella usa cuando está en casa en su serie). "No… No lo hagas. ¡Tonto! Si lo haces, te matare cien veces". Dijo entre gemido.

Cor: "Lo siento, pero ríndete. No tardare mucho". Dijo mientras llevaba una de sus mano a uno de los pechos de Mio, sacándole un fuerte gemido a la chica al tocarlo, empezando a masajearlo.

Mio: 'No… ¿Q-Que hago? A este paso…'. Pensó mientras veía como Corey adentraba su mano derecha debajo de su camisa para poder tocar su pecho directamente, sacándole un fuerte gemido. "¡Ahí no! ¡No lo hagas, Cor!".

Cor: "Oh, qué buena reacción". Dijo mientras ponía su otra mano en el pecho libre de Mio, esta vez, masajeándola sobre la camisa.

Mio: "Por favor, Cor…. No lo hagas". Dijo mientras hacía que la marca del cuello brillara con más fuerza.

Maria: "Ah, no puede ser". Dijo haciendo que Corey se detuviera.

Cor: "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto dudoso.

Maria: "Al parecer, Mio-sama, ha activado la maldición del pacto. Quizás en el fondo de su corazón debió rechazar el pacto amo-sirviente. Pero mientras que no lo jure lealtad a Cor-sama, esta sensación no desaparecerá, Mio-sama". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Mio, apoyando la cabeza de la chica en sus muslos. "Quien está frente a usted, Mio-sama, es su maestro. A quien debes jurarle obediencia". Dijo mientras hacía que Mio mirara a Corey, usando el mismo método que uso con Raynare y Mitelt.

Mio: 'Maestro, Mae…'. Pensó mientras fijaba su mirada en Corey. 'Esta persona es mi maestro…'. "No…".

Maria: "Cor-sama, por favor, sea más agresivo". Dijo suspirando haciendo que Mio se alarmara.

Mio: "¿Eh?". Pregunto alarmada.

Maria: "Cor-sama, usted ya debe de conocer muy bien el cuerpo de Mio-sama, debido a los momentos ecchi que ha tenido con ella anteriormente". Dijo seria mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la chica. "Lo digo porque parece que no podrá calmarla si lo hace tan simple".

Cor: "Hm, muy bien". Dijo suspirando, mientras llevaba su otra mano a adentro de la camisa de Mio, subiéndosela lentamente mientras dirigía su mano izquierda a al pecho de la chica.

Mio: "No, no lo hagas, Onii-sama. ¡Onii-sama!". Dijo haciendo que Corey se detuviera.

Cor: "¿Eh?". Dijo confundido.

Mio: 'N-No puede ser… ¿Por qué a mí?'. Pensó mientras recordaba lo que había dicho. 'Ya veo, así es como realmente quería llamar a Cor. Es tan vergonzoso…'.

Cor: '¿Onii-sama? ¿Yo?'. Pensó algo sorprendido.

Kurama: 'Bueno, pensándolo bien, no es malo, ya que tú te comportas muchas veces como un hermano mayor'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Ddraig: 'Además, según la cultura japonesa, los cuñados pueden llamar al novio de sus hermanos o hermanas, Onii-sama o Onee-sama'. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 'Aparte, ya tienes a dos hermanas pelirrojas muy buenas, siendo tus sirvientas personales. Eso sí que es muy bueno'.

Cor: 'Ddraig, cállate'. Pensó suspirando. "Bueno, solo aguanta un poco más, Mio". Dijo mientras terminaba de subirle la camisa, revelando los pechos de Mio.

Mio: "No…". Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada avergonzada.

Maria: "No haga eso, Mio-sama. Por favor, observe cuidadosamente lo que le sucederá a continuación, como en todos los otros momentos". Dijo mientras hacía que Mio mirara a Corey.

Cor: "Yosh, ahí voy". Dijo mientras masajeaba el pecho derecho de Mio, mientras que pellizcaba el pezón del otro pecho, sacándole varios gemido a la chica. "Veamos que tanto ha cambiado tu sabor, Mio". Dijo mientras empezaba a chupar con fuerza el pezón derecho de Mio, sacándole unos fuertes gemido a la chica, mientras que su mano libre masajeaba el trasero de la chica.

Durante el tiempo, Corey estuvo masajeando el cuerpo de Mio, haciendo que llegara al clímax varias veces, pero Mio aún no aceptaba a Corey del todo como su amo. Después de un tiempo, el sonido de la puerta abrase de golpe resuena por toda la habitación, haciendo que el grupo mirara a la puerta para encontrarse con varias personas muy conocidas.

Cor: "¿Furano, Koneko? ¿Himari y Leone también?". Pregunto viendo al grupo, notando que las dos lolis estaban tumbadas en el suelo, al parecer ellas fueron quienes abrieron la puerta por estar apoyadas sobre el mismo, mientras que las otras dos estaban de pie con una sonrisa en la cara. Cabe mencionar que Koneko, Himari y Furano, tenían sus respectivas colas y orejas afuera.

Leone: "Parece que te diviertes mucho con Mio, ¿No, "Onii-sama"?". Dijo con un tono de burla.

Himari: "Ah, el Joven Amo está haciendo que Mio-sama sea su sierva. Como quisiera que lo hiciera conmigo". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lans: "Oigan, chicas, ¿Podrían calmarse y dejar las tonterías?". Dijo suspirando mientras aparecía cruzada de brazos, haciendo resaltar sus pechos.

Leone: "¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta hace poco, pero creo que te estas tomando esto de una manera muy normal, demasiado en mi opinión". Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo resaltar sus pechos. "¿Tiene algo que ver con lo del pacto?".

Lans: "Maria nos explicó que el pacto se basa en la confianza mutua. Así que aun si actuó de manera rebelde, si es por el bien del amo, en este caso Cor, la maldición no se activará". Explico tranquila.

Maria: "Exactamente, Laney-sama. La maldición responde a los pensamientos de traición en contra de su amo. Por lo que, mientras no tenga ninguna inseguridad o algo parecido, incluso algo como los celos, la maldición no se activara". Dijo sonreído.

Cor: "Bueno, eso es un dato importante, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?". Pregunto.

Furano: "Bueno, la gata erótica de lolas y yo estábamos discutiendo, cuando te vimos junto con la Loli súcubos maestra del erotismo entrar en la habitación de la Tsundere Pervertida, y como sabemos que con la Loli súcubos maestra del erotismo presente siempre acaban en momentos pervertidos, queríamos detenerla cuando ocurriese. Pero durante ese tiempo, la gata madura de silicona y la leona ninfómana, aparecieron, deteniéndonos". Explico neutra, pero se le notaba un ligero tono de envidia.

Cor: "¿Gata erótica de lolas? ¿Loli súcubos maestra del erotismo? ¿Tsundere Pervertida? ¿Gata madura de silicona? ¿Leona ninfómana?". Dijo confundido. "Debo imaginar que te refieres a las chicas, ¿Verdad?".

Furano: "Hai, Cor. La gata madura de silicona y la leona ninfómana nos retuvieron, haciéndonos mirar".

Cor: "¿Y Lans?". Pregunto viendo a su novia.

Furano: "La injusta primera novia apareció de la nada". Respondió neutra.

Cor: "¿Injusta primera novia?". Dijo riendo un poco.

Furano: "Si, ella". Dijo señalando a Laney.

Lans: "¡Yo no soy injusta! ¡¿En qué momento he sido injusta?!". Pregunto molesta.

Koneko: "Yo no soy una gata erótica de lolas". Dijo inflando sus mejillas molesta.

Leone: "¿Leona ninfómana? Eso es para mí, completamente". Dijo orgullosa de su apodo.

Maria: "Mi apodo es de lo mejor". Dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

Koneko: "Pervertidas".

Leone, Maria: "Mira quién habla". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Himari: "Las gatas tenemos la obligación de ser así para nuestro Amo, y ese insulto sobre mis pechos suena muy vacío viniendo de una envidiosa que tiene poco o nada que ofrecer de esa área. Incluso la gatita tiene algo que ofrecer". Dijo mientras hacía revotar sus pechos con elegancia, haciendo que una vena apareciera en la frente de Furano.

Koneko: "Bueno… eso es verdad". Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Mio: "¿En qué momento se te ocurrió ponerme esa chorrada de sobrenombre? ¡Ah!". Pregunto mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido.

Maria: "Bueno, ¿Qué le parecen hacer el pacto todas juntas?". Pregunto con una sonrisa, viendo como Leone y Himari, cerraban la puerta.

Koneko: "¿Pacto? ¿Lo mismo que está haciendo Cor-sempai y Mio?". Pregunto curiosa.

Maria: "Hai, también Laney-sama ha hecho el pacto con Cor-sama, como ya dijo, Leone-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Leone: "Si eso incluye situaciones igual de eróticas como las de siempre, yo estoy dentro". Dijo sonriendo.

Himari: "Todo por complacer al Joven Amo". Dijo también con una sonrisa.

Koneko: "Bueno… Si, Cor-sempai, quiere… por mí no hay problema". Dijo sonrojada.

Furano: "S-Si eso m-me a-ayuda a ser más fuerte para mi señora Amaterasu, entonces, hare un sacrificio". Dijo sonrojada.

Maria: "Si, claro, como no". Dijo con sarcasmo.

Leone: 'Si supiera lo que ha hecho su señora con Cor'. Pensó con una sonrisa pícara.

Cor: "Pero, ¿Seguras que quieren hacerlo, Furano, Koneko? ¿Eso no sería como traicionar a Amaterasu-sama o a Rías?". Pregunto a las dos albinas.

Maria: "De hecho, Cor-sama, ni que la fueran a matar por eso como a cualquier exiliado, esto no es una traición, solo muestran lealtad a usted también. Si fuera al revés, entonces sí que sería un problema". Explico calmada.

Koneko: "Si, tiene razón". Dijo sonrojada tartamudeando.

Furano: "Si, eso". Dijo también sonrojada y tartamudeando.

Maria: "Bueno, vamos a allá". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo aparecer la marca del pacto en los cuellos de las chicas, mientras que el de Laney aparecía, resaltando su color rojo carmesí.

Leone: "Bueno, manos a la obra, ¿O debería decir cuerpos a la obra?". Dijo mientras se iba quitando la ropa, igual que Himari y Laney, acercándose a la cama.

Maria: "Si, es mejor decir "cuerpos a la obra" en estos casos". Dijo sonriendo mientras se transformaba en su versión adulta, para luego ir quitándole la ropa a Mio.

Furano: "Es una lástima, pero parece que la gata erótica de lolas no puede hacer mucho debido a sus pechos". Dijo sonriendo, burlándose de Koneko.

Koneko: "De acuerdo, ahora veras, chucha". Dijo mientras se transformaba en su modo Shirone, sorprendiendo a Furano, y más al ver el tamaño de los pechos de Koneko.

Furano: "Esos pechos no son reales. Es imposible que sean reales". Dijo sorprendida.

Koneko: "Son reales". Dijo mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo, presumiendo en la cara de Furano, los 105 cm de su pecho.

Furano: "¡Maldita gata!". Dijo mientras atacaba los pechos de Koneko, haciendo que la chica soltara varios gemidos. "Ahora veras". Dijo mientras quitaba un poco la vestimenta de la gata, para luego empezar a chuparle uno de los pechos.

Maria: "Hey, ustedes dos, vengan acá. La idea es que Cor-sama también juegue con ustedes". Dijo mientras iba a donde ambas chicas bestias para empujarlas a la cama.

Entonces, Maria puso a Furano, Himari y Koneko con Corey, que estaba en un principio con Leone, uniéndose también Maria. Dejando a Laney con Mio.

Lans: "Bien, hermanita. Creo que deberíamos de llevar esto un poco más allá, ¿No lo crees?". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras masajeaba los pechos de Mio, haciéndola estremecer de placer, mientras que le lame una de las orejas.

Mio: "¿Cómo es que te volviste tan pervertida, Laney?". Pregunto entre gemidos.

Lans: "No es mi culpa, pero simplemente ya no me puedo quitar esta costumbre". Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en la cara, para luego proceder a lamer la zona del cuello de Mio, justo donde estaba la marca de Mio, mientras jugaba con los pezones de su hermana.

Maria: "Todo es gracias al toque tan adictivo de Cor-sama ¡Ah!". Dijo soltando un fuerte gemido, junto con al sonido de recibir una nalgada en su trasero con fuerza por parte de Corey.

Cor: "Oye, a mí no me eches la culpa". Dijo tranquilo, mientras que Koneko le daba un beso en los labios.

Koneko: "Sempai… Más". Dijo separándose de Corey, ya completamente desnuda.

Leone: "Oye, Cor. No te quedes con la camisa". Dijo mientras que con la ayuda de Maria y Himari, le quitaban la camisa y la bufanda a Corey, dejándole el torso descubierto al chico.

Maria: "Ahora, debe de acostarse". Dijo haciendo que el chico se acostara. "Laney-sama, ¿Podría traer a Mio-sama?". Pregunto haciendo que la chica llevara a su hermana con Corey. "No se preocupe, Mio-sama. En un tiempo usted también querrá esto". Dijo mientras hacía que la chica se pusiera sobre la cintura del chico.

Mio: "No… Yo no…". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: "Ven aquí, Mio". Dijo haciendo que Mio se apoyara sobre él, más específicamente acerco los pechos de la chica a su cara, para empezar a chuparlo con fuerza.

Lans: "Yo también, Cor". Dijo mientras se ponía a chupar el pecho libre de su hermana aumentándole los gemidos a la chica.

Después de un tiempo, cambiaron de posición, y esta vez, Mio, ya completamente cegada por la lujuria, estaba besando, junto a su hermana y Himari, a Corey, mientras que Maria y Leone, molestaban a Koneko y a Furano, respectivamente. Maria estaba jugando especialmente con Koneko, para saber la sensibilidad y los puntos débiles de su nuevo cuerpo. Mientras que Leone, simplemente lo hacía para divertirse de Furano.

Leone: "Ne, Maria, creo que va siendo hora de que pasemos al otro nivel, ¿No lo crees tú?". Dijo mientras tenía una de sus manos en el pecho de Furano, y su otra mano en la entrepierna de la chica, sacándole varios gemidos, pero la chica no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, sino que estaba atacando los pechos de Leone.

Maria: "Si, es una buena idea, Leone-sama". Dijo mientras hacía que las chicas se reunieran alrededor de Corey.

Leone: "Vamos, Cor, creo que es hora de que nos muestres tu hombría". Dijo mientras desabrochaba, junto a Himari, el pantalón de Corey, quitándoselo junto a sus interiores, dejando expuesto al miembro erecto de Corey. "Oh, que animado se ve". Dijo para ponerse a lamer el miembro de Corey, junto a Laney, Maria, Mio y Himari, mientras que Koneko y Furano se ponían a combatir por la boca de Corey, hasta que a Maria le vino una idea.

Maria: "Koneko-sama, ¿No cree que debiera de sacar provecho de esos enormes pechos?". Pregunto haciendo que Koneko dejara de besar a Corey, para luego mirar sus pechos.

Koneko: "¿Qué quieres que haga, Maria?". Pregunto mientras apretaba sus pechos.

Maria: "Venga y le muestro". Dijo mientras hacía que Koneko se pusiera a nivel de ella, mirando embobada el miembro de su sempai. "Ahora, pon tus pechos alrededor del pene de Cor-sama…". Dijo mientras que Koneko hacia lo que le decía. "Bien, ahora le mostraste lo que debe hacer". Dijo mientras apretaba los pechos de la gata y empezaba a moverlos. "¿Qué les parece los pechos de Koneko-sama en esta forma, Cor-sama?". Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Son suaves". Dijo tranquilo.

Furano: "Estúpida gata erótica de lolas". Dijo inflando las mejillas.

Maria: "Furano-sama, ¿Qué le parece si ayuda a Koneko-sama a complacer a Cor-sama?". Pregunto mientras dejaba que Koneko moviera sus pechos por su cuenta, con algo de torpeza.

Furano: "¿Eh? Bueno… Está bien". Dijo mientras se ponía a lamer la parte sobresaliente del miembro de Corey, junto a Koneko.

Leone: "Miren, se hace es así". Dijo mientras se unía, junto con Himari a lamer al miembro de Corey, haciendo también un paizuri con sus pechos.

Lans: "Nosotras nos encargamos de aquí". Dijo mientras se ponía, junto a su hermana, a besar a Corey en la boca, mientras que el chico, les masajeaba el trasero a ambas.

Maria: "Ah, que maravillosa escena". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Corey, apretando sus pechos contra la espalda del chico, para luego empezar a moverlos de arriba abajo.

Leone: "Ne, Cor, ¿Cuándo vas a acabar? Ya quiero saborear tu semen". Dijo mientras dejaba de hacer el paizuri y empezaba a chupar el pene de Corey, turnándose con las otras chicas bestias.

Cor: "Cuantas prisas". Dijo riendo.

Leone: "Vamos, no sea malo, amo". Dijo mientras procedía a chupar con fuerza el miembro de Corey, haciendo que Corey terminase en su boca, y a diferencia de las demás chicas, parecía que Leone no quería compartir lo que tenía.

Himari: "Mou, Leone-sama, no sea mala. Yo también quiero". Dijo mientras se lanzaba a Leone, para besarla en la boca, haciendo que le pasara el semen del chico que tenía en la boca, para que luego ambas lo tragaran. "Ah, que delicioso". Dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Furano, Koneko: "Mou, yo también quería". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras inflaban sus mejillas.

Maria: "No se preocupen, Koneko-sama, Furano-sama. Cor-sama aún tiene energías". Dijo mientras hacía que Mio se acostara boca arriba. "Vamos, Cor-sama, ponga su pene en medio de los pechos de Mio-sama y experimente el placer de sus pechos". Dijo mientras veía como Corey se arrodillaba sobre la cintura de Mio, poniendo su miembro entre los pechos de Mio, haciendo que la chica los apretara con sus manos, envolviendo el pene de su amo, que empezó a moverse.

Después de un tiempo, Corey llego al clímax, manchando de su semen, la cara y pechos de Mio, que dejo que Furano y Koneko la limpiaran, para que luego las tres limpiaran el miembro de su amo.

Cor: "Uff, vale, creo que se acabó". Dijo suspirando tranquilo.

Leone: "Te equivocas, Cor, aun te falta cosas por hacer". Dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre el chico, junto con Laney.

Cor: "Aaaaah, bien, vamos allá". Dijo suspirando mientras masajeaba con fuerza el trasero de ambas chicas.

Leone: "Si, vamos, Cor". Dijo mientras besaba a Corey, tunándose con Laney.

Mio: "Ah… Onii-sama". Dijo mientras le hacía un paizuri a Corey, con la ayuda de Koneko.

Maria: "Muy bien, Koneko-sama, Mio-sama, sí que han mejorado". Dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Furano: "Esta es mi venganza, Loli súcubos maestra del erotismo". Dijo mientras se disponía a atacar a Maria, con una mano en el pecho de la chica, y su mano libre iba a la entrepierna de la súcubos, sacándole unos ligeros gemidos.

Maria: "Ah… Furano-sama, como usted dijo, soy la maestra del erotismo, así que esto que hace es muy simple para mí. Le mostrare como debe hacerlo". Dijo mientras se quitaba las manos de la chica, para proceder a masajear el cuerpo de la chica, sacándole muchos gemidos. "¿Lo ve, Furano-sama? Aún tiene mucho que aprender para hacerme llegar al clímax por usted misma". Dijo sonriendo para luego proceder a chupar uno de los pechos de la chica, sacándole fuertes gemidos.

Himari: "Yo te ayudare, Maria. Esta perra debe aprender una lección". Dijo mientras que se ponía a chupar el otro pecho de Furano.

Leone: "Cor… ¿No deberías de ser más agresivo? Nosotras somos tus siervas, ¿No? Deberíamos de ser capaces de soportar tu agresividad, ¿Verdad?". Dijo haciendo que las marcas del pacto de las chicas que estaban con Corey brillaban un poco, provocando que sacaran un ligero gemido.

Cor: "¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Maria: "Cor-sama, Leone-sama hizo que las chicas tuvieran culpa de que usted se esté conteniendo, activando la maldición". Explico deteniéndose de su actividad con Furano, para luego seguir.

Leone: "¿Ves, Cor? Tú debes cumplir tu función de amo y nosotras la de tus siervas, así que no deberías de contener". Dijo sonriendo coqueta.

Cor: "Muy bien, quieres que sea agresivo, seré más agresivo". Dijo mientras hacía que Koneko y Mio se detuvieran de su actividad, para luego poner a Leone a cuatro.

Leone: "¿Planeas hacerme tu mujer, Cor?". Dijo excitada, moviendo su trasero de un lado a otro, tentándolo.

Cor: "Je, claro que no, ya te lo dije, ¿No? Aun no pienso hacerte mi mujer, pero esto debería de ser un sustituto por el momento". Dijo mientras ponía su miembro entre los muslos de Leone, rozando la intimidad de la chica.

Leone: "Oh, ya veo, será un sustituto del sexo perfecto". Dijo mientras sentía como Corey empezaba a moverse, haciendo que su esencia fuera manchando el miembro de Corey.

Cor: "Bien, ahora…". Dijo mientras pegaba la espalda de la chica a su pecho, procediendo a masajearle los pechos a Leone.

Lans: "Mio, ayudemos a Cor". Dijo mientras que, con su hermana, chupaban los pechos de Leone cada una, mientras que Koneko, se ponía a besar a Corey.

Leone: "Si… más… más". Casi gritaba del éxtasis, debido al placer que sentía, tanto en su intimidad como en sus pechos.

Maria: "Leone-sama…". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y la besaba apasionada, matando los gemidos de Leone, que no le importaba que Maria la besara, mientras que Furano y Himari se ponían a combatir con Koneko para besar a Corey.

Entonces, Mio se acuesta en la cama, mientras que Laney se acostaba sobre ella, presionando sus pechos.

Lans, Mio: "Cor/Onii-sama…". Dijeron respectivamente llamando la atención del chico.

Maria: "Cor-sama, creo que debe de entretener a Laney-sama y Mio-sama". Dijo dejando de besar a Leone, que había llegado al clímax, debido a las múltiples estimulaciones.

Cor: "Muy bien… Ahí voy". Dijo mientras ponía su miembro en el espacio entre las intimidades de las chicas, para luego empezar a moverse, haciendo que las chicas soltaran unos gemidos, mientras que apretaba el trasero de Laney.

Koneko: "Sempai…". Dijo mientras se volvía a besar a Corey, presionando sus pechos al brazo del chico.

Furano: "Cor…". Dijo mientras se ponía al otro lado de Corey, y también se ponía a besarlo, turnándose con Koneko.

Himari: "Yo ya quiero mi turno, Joven Amo". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Corey, empujando las caderas del peli-azul, haciendo que el chico aplicara más fuerza y velocidad en sus envestidas, provocándoles muchos gemidos a las hermanas.

Después de unos minutos, las hermanas Gremori llegaron al clímax, junto con Corey, manchando con su semen a las hermanas, que se limpiaron entre ellas.

Koneko: "Sempai, mi turno". Dijo mientras besaba a Corey, haciendo que el chico se acostara, mientras que el chico le masajeaba el trasero.

Cor: "Creo que olvide hacer algo importante". Dijo deteniendo un momento, para luego hacer que Koneko soltara un fuerte gemido, debido a que le agarro las colas con fuerza.

Koneko: "Sempai… Le he dicho que no toque mis colas". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos, debido a que Corey estaba masajeando sus colas.

Cor: "¿Y qué pasa si hago esto?". Dijo mientras procedía a chupar uno de los pechos de la gata, aumentándole los gemidos.

Koneko: "Hm, Cor-sempai…. ¡Iyaaaa!". Gimió al sentir la mano libre de Corey en su intimidad.

Cor: "Que buenas reacciones, Koneko". Dijo riendo un poco, para luego seguir chupando el pecho de la chica, mientras que jugaba con la intimidad y colas de la chica.

Koneko: "¡Nyaaaaaaa!". Gimió mientras llegaba al clímax, mientras que su aura azulada salía de su cuerpo para fusionarse con el aura azulada, anaranjada y roja de Corey, para que luego ambas auras entraran al cuerpo de Corey, mientras que Koneko, volvía a su forma de loli y se ponía a recuperar aliento, apoyándose sobre Corey.

Cor: 'Ha pasado de nuevo, ¿Qué es eso que hace Shirone? ¿Por qué hace que me sienta más fuerte y en mejor estado?'. Pensaba mientras veía a la gata loli en su pecho.

Himari: "Mou, Joven Amo, no se quede con la pequeña gata, recuerde que aún necesita satisfacernos a nosotras". Dijo mientras se acercaba junto a Furano y Maria.

Cor: "Ah, es verdad, lo siento". Dijo sonriendo. 'Pensare eso más tarde, primero debo de ocuparme de estas mujeres'. Pensó suspirando.

Ddraig: 'Con la que podrás hacer estos momentos siempre que quieras, estés lo que estés haciendo'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey, con un tono pervertido.

Kurama: 'Sin mencionar, que ellas no se negaran en lo absoluto en hacer estas cosas'. Dijo también con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Déjenme en paz, par de pervertidos'. Pensó suspirando, mientras ponía a Koneko a un lado de él, permitiendo que descansara.

Kurama, Ddraig: 'Lo dice el que está haciendo todo esas cosas pervertidas'. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: 'Ah, mierda, me provoque un Turn no For What'. Pensó suspirando, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por Maria, que le beso.

Maria: "Cor-sama, no se distraiga hablando con sus bestias, aunque no estaría mal que sus sentidos salvajes tomaran el control". Dijo sonriendo, mientras que Furano y Himari se ponían a los lados de Corey.

Cor: "Si, pero no creo que sea lo mejor en estos momentos". Dijo suspirando, viendo como Leone se incorporaba, junto a las gemelas Gremori. "Aunque creo que deberé de ser un poco más agresivo".

Después de hacer que todas las chicas llegaran al clímax, y se calmaran, que es lo más importante, Corey se puso a descansar, para luego vestirse y salir del cuarto, dejando que las chicas recuperaran el aliento.

Cor: "Ah, vale. ¿Ahora qué hago?". Pregunto suspirando mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ink: "Cor-sama. Lucy-sama, le llama a su habitación". Dijo mientras se acercaba al chico.

Cor: "¿Eh? ¿Lucy?". Dijo mientras se dirigía, junto a la súcubos pelirrosa, a la habitación de la rubia.

 **(En la habitación de Lucy).**

Cor: "Lucy, ¿Me llamaste?". Pregunto mientras tocaba la puerta.

Lucy: "¡Adelante!". Grito desde el otro lado de la puerta, y se notaba algo avergonzada.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa, Lucy?". Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación, junto con Ink, para encontrarse con Lucy usando una ropa interior reveladora blanca, con un gran sonrojo en la cara. "¿Y esas pintas?".

Lucy: "Cor, ¿Por qué no me invitaste a lo del pacto?". Dijo inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Cor: "¿Cómo supiste lo del pacto?". Pregunto algo sorprendido.

Lucy: "Me encontré con Irukuku más feliz de lo normal y le pregunte la razón, y me dijo lo del pacto". Dijo mientras inflaba las mejillas, enfadada.

Cor: "Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que también querías estar presente en donde el pacto, eh?". Dijo mientras se acercaba a donde la rubia, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Lucy: "Si, por lo menos me lo hubieras invitado". Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Cor: "Oye, ¿No te estás pasando un poco? Me estas pidiendo que haga cosas pervertidas contigo". Dijo mientras que Lucy se iba apoyando sobre él.

Lucy: "Pero no es como si no lo hubieras hecho ya". Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Cor: "Ah, vale, está bien. Supongo que lo haces porque no quieres quedar por debajo de Lans, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Mou, Cor. No juegues. Tú sabes que me molesta eso". Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Cor: "Ok, muy bien, hare el pacto contigo". Dijo sonriendo. "Oye, Ink, ¿Tu sabes cómo hacer el pacto amo-sirviente?". Pregunto a la súcubos pelirrosa.

Ink: "¿Eh? Claro, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras procedía a hacer un círculo mágico en el suelo y hacia aparecer la marca del pacto en el cuello de Lucy.

Cor: "Bien". Dijo mientras procedía a besar a Lucy, que no se resistió en lo absoluto.

Lucy: "Ah… Cor… mis pechos". Dijo mientras llevaba las manos de Corey a sus pechos, haciendo que el chico notara los pezones erectos de la chica, aun sobre los sostenes de la chica.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras empezaba a masajearle los pechos a la chica, sacándole ligeros suspiros. "Vamos a probar algo, Lucy". Dijo mientras hacía que Lucy se pusiera sobre su regazo, de espalda a él, con las piernas abiertas. "Ahora…". Dijo mientras metía su mano izquierda dentro de la braga de Lucy y empezaba a jugar con la intimidad de la chica, provocándole unos fuertes gemidos, mientras que su mano derecha masajeaba el pecho derecho de Lucy. "¿Qué te parece, Lucy?". Dijo mientras le daba unos ligeros mordiscos al cuello de la chica.

Lucy: "¡No! ¡Ink está viendo como me tocas! ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos, mientras que la pelirrosa, se sonrojaba y trataba de mirar a otro lado, pero no lo lograba.

Cor: "¿Estas avergonzada? Pero esto me dice que te gusta". Dijo mientras sacaba su mano de las bragas de la rubia, haciendo que la chica notara que estaban húmedos.

Lucy: "No… ¡Ah!". Gimió al ver como Corey volvía a meter su mano dentro de las bragas de la chica.

Cor: "Veamos algo". Dijo mientras hacía que Lucy se sentara de frente a él, para luego apartar un poco del sostén de la chica, dejando a la vista sus pechos. "Espero que tengas un buen sabor, Lucy". Dijo para luego empezar a chupar el pecho derecho de Lucy, mientras que sus manos iban al trasero de la rubia, masajeándola con fuerza.

Silica: "Lucy, he encontrado algo que tal vez te agrade…". Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación, viendo la situación, para luego sonrojarse y empezar a tartamudear. "¿Lucy…Cor…?".

Cor: "Hola, Silica, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto tranquilo.

Silica: "¡Siento la interrupción!". Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente y se iba.

Cor: "Oye, Ink, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?". Pregunto a la súcubos, que se puso rígida al instante.

Ink: "¡Hai, Cor-sama!".

Cor: "¿Puedes hacer que Lucy se mantenga entretenida?". Pregunto.

Ink: "¿Hai?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Eras una súcubos, ¿No? Aun si no te comportas como Maria, deberías de mantenerla entretenida por unos minutos". Dijo tranquilo mientras dejaba a Lucy a un lado, que protesto un poco.

Ink: "¿Usted que va hacer, Cor-sama?". Pregunto mientras veía como el chico caminaba hacia la puerta.

Cor: "Iré a hablar con Silica rápidamente". Dijo mientras salía del cuarto, encontrándose con la chica, aun sonrojada, tratando de calmarse. "Silica…". Dijo haciendo que la chica se asustara un poco.

Silica: "Ah… Cor… Yo en serio siento la interrupción". Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza disculpándose.

Cor: "De eso no te preocupes, Silica". Dijo sonriendo. "Seguro te preguntas porque estoy haciendo eso con Lucy, ¿No?".

Silica: "¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que dice, Cor?". Dijo tartamudeando. "Bueno… un poco". Murmuro jugando con sus dedos.

Cor: "¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que no". Dijo sonriendo con un tono de broma.

Silica: "Mou, Cor. ¡No juegue así conmigo!". Dijo sonrojada mientras se ponía a darle ligeros golpes a Corey en el pecho.

Cor: "Lo que hacíamos era un pacto amo-sirviente". Dijo haciendo que Silica parara.

Silica: "¿Pacto Amo-sirviente?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Así es, es una magia que permite saber dónde se encuentran las personas que lo portan, pero como te lo puedes imaginar, se necesita de alguien que sea el amo y otro que sea el sirviente". Explico.

Silica: "Entonces, ¿Usted es…?". Empezó a preguntar.

Cor: "¿El amo? Si, lo soy. Y la manera de hacer un pacto formalmente, es que el sirviente le jure lealtad al amo, y para ello el sirviente debe alcanzar el clímax las veces que sea necesario". Dijo suspirando.

Silica: "¿Llegar al clímax? ¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes?". Pregunto algo sorprendido, recibiendo una negación de la chica. "Ah, ya veo, aun eres joven para saberlo, ¿Eh?". Dijo suspirando.

Silica: "¿Eh? ¡No me trates como una niña, Cor!". Protesto inflando las mejillas.

Cor: "Etto… Es que resulta algo difícil de explicar con palabras". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Maria: "Yo sé cómo explicarle como es llegar al Clímax". Dijo mientras aparecía de la nada. "Pero la mejor manera de explicarlo es experimentarlo de primera mano, Silica-sama".

Silica: "¿En serio?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Maria: "Así es, pero antes, Cor-sama, tiene que terminar formalmente el pacto amo-sirviente con Lucy-sama. No debe dejar a una mujer así, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras señalaba a Corey.

Cor: "Maldición…". Dijo mientras entraba en la habitación, siendo seguido por ambas chicas.

Al entrar, el trio se encontró con Lucy, que ya no tenía su sostén, además de tener una venda en los ojos y con unas esposas en sus muñecas, ese apesto la hacía ver lujuriosa. Cabe mencionar que Ink al ver entrar al trio, suspiro aliviada por alguna razón.

Maria: "Oh, buen trabajo, Ink, se nota que eres una súcubos". Dijo sonriendo.

Ink: "Deja de molestarme, Maria". Dijo apartando la mirada.

Maria: "Bueno, vamos, Cor-sama, haga que Lucy-sama le jure lealtad". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Lucy, empezando a masajeándole los pechos a la rubia.

Cor: "Bien, bien". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica, empezando a masajearle los muslos, para luego ir subiendo terminando en los pechos de la chica, masajeándolos con fuerzas.

Lucy: "¡Ah!… No… No, Cor… ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemidos, para luego sentir como alguien le empezaba a chupar su pecho.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¿Acaso te gusta esto?". Pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras seguía chupando el pecho de la chica, sacándole muchos gemidos.

Silica: "Ah… Pero… ¿Qué es esto?". Pregunto sonrojada tapándose los ojos con sus manos, pero veía a través de unos espacios entre sus dedos.

Maria: "Esta es una de las maneras en la que una chica puede llegar al clímax, Silica-sama, pero no se preocupe, ya lo experimentara". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo aparecer la marca del pacto en el cuello de Silica, haciendo que soltara unos ligeros gemidos.

Silica: "Maria, ¿Qué me has hecho?". Pregunto entre unos cuantos gemidos.

Maria: "¿No dije que deberías de experimentarlo, Silica-sama? Que mejor forma de experimentarlo que con Cor-sama". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero creo que primero será que te prepare un poco". Dijo mientras empezaba a desnudar y masajear el cuerpo de Silica, especialmente sus pechos. "Oh, parece que es muy sensible en tus pechos, Silica-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Silica: "No… Maria… No hagas eso". Dijo entre gemidos.

Lucy: "¡Ah!". Dijo soltado un fuerte gemido mientras llegaba al clímax, haciendo que la marca de su cuello cambiara de color a amarillo y luego caía sobre el pecho de Corey, recuperando el aliento.

Maria: "Cor-sama, ahora tiene que terminar el pacto amo-sirviente con Silica-sama". Dijo mientras llevaba a Silica a donde Corey, completamente desnuda.

Silica: "No… Cor…". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos.

Cor: "Tranquila, Silica, terminare pronto". Dijo mientras tomaba a la chica y la acercaba más a él, haciendo que ella pegara sus pechos a él. "Solo relájate". Dijo mientras le daba un ligero mordisco en el cuello de Silica, mientras que usaba sus manos para masajearle el cuerpo a la chica, sacándole muchos gemidos.

Silica: "No… Cor… Laney se… ¡Ah!". Dijo soltando un fuerte gemido.

Maria: "¿Te preocupa la opinión de Laney-sama sobre esto, Silica-sama?". Pregunto sonriendo, mientras se pegaba a la espalda de Silica. "No tiene por qué preocuparse por eso, Silica-sama. Cor-sama ya ha hecho a Laney-sama su sirvienta usando este mismo método". Dijo mientras atacaba el trasero de la chica.

Después de unos minutos, Silica llego al clímax, cayendo inconsciente sobre Corey, recuperando el aliento.

Cor: "¿En serio tienes que ser tan pervertida como para incluir a Silica, Maria?". Pregunto mientras ponía a Silica al lado de Lucy, que también estaba descansando.

Maria: "Eso no es le debe preocupar, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Ink, que aparto la mirada rápidamente. "No es bueno que te quedes con las ganas, Ink. Mucho menos si esta Cor-sama, presente". Dijo mientras iba a donde su hermana, para empezar a darle ligeros masajes al cuerpo de la chica.

Ink: "No… Maria… Déjame en paz…". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: 'Aun si tiene una personalidad seria, sigue siendo una súcubos, ¿Eh?'. Pensó suspirando. "Maria, ya déjala, no es momento de tus tonterías". Dijo suspirando mientras se disponía a irse de la habitación.

Maria: "Mou, Cor-sama, por lo menos debería de hacer que Ink experimente su toque". Dijo inflando sus mejillas y dejaba a su hermana.

Cor: "Ah, y ahora que me acuerdo, creo que debo de darle un castigo a una súcubos que se pasó más de la cuenta". Dijo suspirando, mientras hacía que Maria se alegrara. "No te hare nada pervertido en 2 semanas, ni aunque me lo pidas de rodilla". Dijo mientras que le ponía una mano en la cabeza a Maria.

Maria: "¿Eh? ¿Cómo dijo?". Pregunto confundida y algo temerosa.

Cor: "Me he dado cuenta de que los castigos, mientras sean pervertidos y dados por mí, te van a gustar, así que lo mejor será que estés unas 2 semanas sin perversiones, y como se te ocurra hacerlo, le diré a Yukiko que te puede castigar por todo un día". Dijo con una mirada tranquila.

Maria: "¡N-No es justo, Cor-sama! ¡Soy una súcubos! ¡Dos semanas sin esto es mucho para mí! ¡Usted es un completo sádico, pero no del sentido pervertido!". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cor: "Para eso es el castigo, tonta". Dijo mientras le daba ligeras palmadas a la cabeza a Maria. "Pero como hagas algo pervertido conmigo en medio, le diré a Yukiko". Dijo haciendo que Maria se desanimara un poco.

Maria: "Cor-sama, soy su sierva súcubos personal y también soy quien escoge a las chicas para que hagan el pacto, ¿Cómo piensa escoger a las chicas y hacer el pacto?". Pregunto mientras abrazaba a Corey de la pierna.

Cor: "Ya te lo dije, no estoy pensando mucho en eso". Dijo mientras le palmeaba la cabeza a la albina, que dejo de abrazar la pierna de Corey.

Cor: "Bueno, me voy". Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Ink: "Espere, Cor-sama…". Dijo mientras se ponía al lado del chico. "¿Está seguro de que Maria cumplirá con ese castigo que le puso?".

Cor: "Conociéndola, aun si no soporta estar sin hacer alguna perversión por un día, no querrá arriesgarse a sufrir un castigo de Yukiko por todo un día". Dijo sonriendo

Ink: "Pero…".

Cor: "Tranquila, confía en mí, no lo haría sino estuviera seguro que Maria lo cumpliría". Dijo sonriendo mientras le acaricia la cabeza a la chica.

Ink: "Sí que es terco, Cor-sama". Dijo inflaba sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Cor: "Si no lo fuera no estaría donde estoy". Dijo riendo un poco.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente, se el grupo se encuentra en la sala junto a unas cuantas maletas o bolsos de viajes grandes agrupados en una zona de la casa.

Lans: "¿Seguro que necesitamos tantas cosas, Cor? Solo estaremos una semana afuera". Dijo viendo las maletas.

Cor: "Pero estaremos entrenando hasta mas no poder, por lo que se necesitara mucha ropa". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Especialmente tu". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Tú también, recuerda que estarás entrenando conmigo para fortalecer ese Dragon Slayer tuyo". Dijo viendo a la chica.

Lans: "Muy bien". Dijo volviendo a suspirar.

Kon: "Cor, llegamos y trajimos al grupo de Sona-Kaichou". Dijo mientras entraba junto a su hermano y el grupo de Sona, todos con unas maletas o bolsos de viaje.

Sona: "Hola, sentimos la interrupción". Dijo mientras ponía sus cosas junto al de los demás.

Cor: "Bien, ya estamos todos, o por lo menos todos a los que debemos entrenar". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona, Rías: "¿A qué te refieres?". Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "No pensaron que me encargaría de entrenarlos a todos, ¿Verdad? Son muchos, incluso para mí". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Pero, ¿No tienes a tus clones?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Si, pero el problema es que lo aprendido por el clon va a la mente original…". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "¿Eso no es bueno? Estarías sabiendo nuestros progresos todo el tiempo". Dijo confundida.

Cor: "¿Han tenido en cuenta de que si muchos clones desaparecen al mismo tiempo, y trasmiten todo lo que aprendieron al original? ¿Qué crees que pasen?". Pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

Yumi: "Te da un dolor de cabeza momentáneo". Dijo mientras que los demás se sorprendían.

Cor: "Exacto, y prefiero evitarme eso, ya tuve suficiente de eso cuando estuve aprendiendo el Rasen-Shuriken". Dijo suspirando.

Sona: "Entiendo, entonces, ¿Quiénes serán tus compañeros?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Ya están llegando, por lo menos una parte del grupo". Dijo sonriendo, confundiendo al grupo, hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta. "Ah, ya llegaron". Dijo abriendo la puerta, para que de repente ser tumbado al suelo, por culpa de una chica pequeña, casi de la misma estatura de Koneko, con el pelo cortó blanco, con un flequillo que cubre su frente, sostenido por un cintillo negro, con ojos jades, usa como vestimenta un uniforme de alguna escuela. "¿Eh? ¿Shiba? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes tanta energía?". Pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza y veía a la chica, que estaba sonriendo.

Shiba: "Mou, Onii-sama, no sea así de malo". Dijo mientras acercaba su cara a Corey, besándolo en la boca, sorprendiéndolo junto a los presentes, provocando la ira de muchas chicas presentes.

Maria: "¡Ah! ¡Increíble es esto!". Dijo sonriendo, viendo, junto a Momo, la escena desde distinto ángulos, como si estuvieran tomando fotos en su mente, a diferencia de Kin y Kon que estaban tomando fotos desde sus teléfonos, cada uno.

Mikan: "¿Por qué tiene que ser ella?". Pregunto suspirando, mientras que sus manos estaban en su falda con furia.

Shiba: "Te extrañe todo este tiempo, Onii-sama". Dijo después de separarse de Corey, con un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas.

Cor: "¿Eh?". Fue lo único que dijo.

Rías: "¡Oye, Cor! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡¿Y quién demonios es ella?!". Pregunto con un aura roja cubriéndola, mientras que Mio trataba de hacer que sus celos no activaran la maldición de su pacto, inútilmente.

Cor: "Yo… No sé qué decir". Dijo suspirando.

Shiba: "Por supuesto, nos besamos". Dijo como si fuese obvio. "Besarse es una prueba de afecto. Un acto superficial hecho por un hombre y una mujer, quienes tienen una frágil y estrecha relación, como amantes. Entonces, es natural que un hermano y hermana, que están unidos por un fuerte lazo lo hagan. Es un saludo en algunos países".

Lans: "¡Ya para de bromas, Shiba!". Dijo con una mirada seria, mientras le daba un golpe con fuerza en la cabeza de la chica, seguido de uno de Mikan.

Mikan: "Tu broma ha ido demasiado lejos, Shiba". Dijo con una mirada seria.

Shiba: "Ah, pero si son Laney y Mikan, eh. Ahora déjenme di…". Dijo para luego ser levantada en el aire por una energía color rosa, que la sostenía por la cintura. "¿Eh? ¡Onii-sama, ayúdame!". Dijo mientras trataba de liberarse de la energía rosa.

Cor: "Ah… Creo que eso fue exagerado, ¿Verdad?". Dijo viendo a la chica en el aire.

?: "Vamos, Cor, ¿En serio dejaras que tu primita incestuosa te de un beso? Aun cuando tienes a tu novia en frente". Pregunto una voz femenina en la puerta.

Cor: "Déjame en paz… Gwen". Dijo viendo la puerta, viendo a una chica, un año mayor a él, con el pelo-naranja atado en una cola de caballo, lleva una camisa blanca debajo de una suéter azul oscuro, con medias negras debajo de una mini falda, y unos tacones negros altos.

Gwen: "Ha pasado unos meses, Cor". Dijo mientras esperaba a que el chico se parara, para luego abrazarlo.

Cor: "Si, pero tampoco es que no habláramos mucho". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Cor… ¿Quiénes son ellas?". Pregunto con una mirada seria, al igual que varias chicas.

Lans: "Hola, Gwen, cuanto tiempo". Dijo mientras saludaba a la chica, junto a Mikan, ignorando a las chicas.

Gwen: "Laney, Mikan, ¿Cómo están mi cuñada y mi primita favorita?". Pregunto sonriendo mientras abrazaba a ambas chicas.

Rías: "Cor…". Dijo haciendo que el chico suspirara.

Cor: "Tranquila, ella es mi prima Gwen, creo haberla mencionado antes de que empezaran las vacaciones". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "No puedo estar tranquila, porque incluso tu "prima" te besa". Dijo mientras miraba a Shiba, que seguía intento liberarse.

Cor: "Gwen ya tiene novio". Dijo haciendo que las chicas se calmaran. "Además, aún falta para que me maten". Murmuro para luego sentir como alguien le abrazaba por la cintura, provocando que desviara su mirada, encontrándose con una niña de cabello rubio largo y suelto, con unos hermosos ojos verde azulados, usa una cinta azul en la parte superior de su cabeza, que combina perfectamente con su cabello, lleva un vestido azul, por encima de la rodillas, con una corbata roja y un corsé blanco. "Ah, hola, Maya, ¿Cómo te ha ido?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Maya: "Muy bien, Cor. Por cierto, ven". Dijo mientras hacía que Corey se arrodillara para estar a la altura de la chica, permitiendo que ella le diera un beso tierno a Corey, que parpadeo rápidamente después de eso. "Ahora, ya estoy bien". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ya…veo". Dijo confundido, para luego sentir la mirada de enojo de varias chicas.

Rías: "Cor… ¿Quién es ella?". Dijo afilando su mirada, junto a Akeno.

Maya: "Yo soy Maya, Maya Shimon y soy una futura miembro de su harem". Dijo sonriendo abrazando al chico, esto provoco que varias chicas expulsaran su aura.

Rías: "¡Cor…!". Grito enojada.

?: ¡Maya-sama, Cor-sama! ¡Recuerden que su relación no es oficial hasta que ambos hayan cumplido la edad máxima para casarse!". Dijo una chica parecida a Ravel, pero una manera más madura en aparecía, de la edad de Rías, estaba usando un uniforme rojo carmesí con varias líneas negras y blancas, con unas medias negras y unas botas marrones, lo más destacable de su aparecía, aparte de su parentesco con Ravel, eran sus pechos que recordaban a los de Kuroka.

Cor: "Claire, cálmate, por favor". Dijo suspirando.

Ddraig: '¿Te arrepientes de invitar a tu prima incestuosa y a la pequeña Maya?'. Pregunto burlándose de Corey.

Cor: 'Déjame en paz, Ddraig'. Pensó suspirando. "Vale, chicas, explicare rápidamente, Maya, es como decirlo, la hermana pequeña de la dueña de una empresa que quiere hacerse socia de la empresa de mi tía y recurrieron a lo del compromiso arreglado, pero debido a que mi tía no tiene hijo, recurrieron a mí, que desgraciadamente estaba de viaje por allá en ese tiempo". Explico vagamente.

Rías: "¿Matrimonio arreglado?". Dijo recordando sus momentos por Raiser.

Cor: "Pero a diferencia con Raiser, Maya, por alguna razón quería hacerlo, en mi opinión, me da igual, con tal de que mi tía me deje de molestar". Dijo suspirando.

Lans: "¿Y la versión mayor de Ravel? ¿Quién es ella?". Pregunto viendo a la rubia que tenía un parentesco increíble con Ravel, con la diferencia de que es mayor.

Cor: "Ella es Claire Harvey, ella es como, decirlo…". Dijo pensativo, mientras veía como Yui se ponía pelearse con Maya, para abrazar a Corey.

Claire: "Yo soy la secretaria de Cor-sama". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Si, eso mismo". Dijo suspirando.

Gray: "¿Cómo que "secretaria"? ¿Acaso el cabeza de humo tiene trabajo?". Pregunto alzando una ceja.

Claire: "Cor-sama es el director de la zona de productos electrónicos de entretenimientos de THI". Dijo seria.

Gray: "¿Cómo?". Pregunto confundido.

Cor: "En palabras simples, soy como el jefe de la zona de entretenimiento, ósea las computadoras, las consolas, todo que tenga que ver con entretenimiento". Dijo aburrido.

Gray: "¿En serio?". Pregunto no creyendo lo de Corey.

Cor: "Si, lo bueno es que no necesito estar siempre en la empresa para eso, con que solo diga cosas para crear entretenimiento es suficiente". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Claire: "Cor-sama, le recuerdo que su tía le puso a cargo del departamento de entretenimiento especialmente porque usted es un vago para las demás actividades". Dijo suspirando, provocando algunas risas del grupo.

Sona: "Un momento, ¿THI? ¿Las siglas en ingles de Industrias Trans Humanas de Estados Unidos? ¿Una de las famosas empresas de productos del mundo? ¿Tu tía es dueña de esa empresa?". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Si, durante mi viaje en solitario con Happy, fuimos a ver a la tía Molly y ella me pidió que trabajara mientras estaba por allá, y bueno, ella pensó que podría estar en donde los productos tecnológicos, pero como vio que no me interesaba el tema me cambio al área de entretenimiento, eso es todo". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Gray: "Que vaga explicación, típico de ti". Dijo suspirando.

Lala: "¡Cor!". Dijo mientras entraba corriendo a abrazar a Corey, tumbándolo.

Nana, Momo: "¡Onee-sama!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas.

Los demás: "¿Onee-sama?". Preguntaron sorprendidos, a excepción de Yami y Happy.

Cor: "Ah, ella es Lala Deviluke y es la hermana mayor de Nana y Momo, y es, aunque parezca infantil, una genio tecnología que trabaja con mi tía". Dijo tranquilo.

Nana: "Así que por eso Onee-sama no estaba aquí, ¿Eh?". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Si, y aunque no lo crean, la fuerza de Lala es mucho mayor a la de una persona normal, mucho". Dijo calmado.

Sona: "¿Era necesario remarcarlo?". Pregunto suspirando.

?: "Cor siempre ha sido así de despreocupado e inútil, cuando no se trate de peleas y no se haya puesto serio, claro está". Dijo una chica joven de ojos rojos y pelo amarillo largo, que consiste en un estilo de pelo de rizos y un pelo absurdo por encima de su cabeza, lleva un vestido hasta las rodillas de color rosa y negro, con varios toques blancos, con mangas largas y múltiples cintas, también tiene unas medias blancas, una diadema negra con cuatro adornos de plumas blancas y unos zapatos negros.

Cor: "Despreocupado, lo admito, lo soy completamente, pero ¿Inútil? ¿No eres muy mala con un dragón de rango superior a ti, y encima que soy un Dragon Slayer?". Dijo sonriendo. "¿Verdad, Fredrika?".

Fredrika: "Aun cuando es el Sekiryuutei, y varias cosas más, aun su aura no es lo suficiente para imponer como debería, Cor". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Aunque no me sorprendería que en un par de años o meses logre emitir un aura incluso mayor". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Que buena estima". Dijo riendo.

?: "Ni lo menciones. Creo que debería de prepárame para poder detenerte cuando pierdas el control, ya sabes, cuando te enojes". Dijo con un tono de broma, un joven alto y musculo, de una edad mayor a la de Corey, con ojos negros y pelo negro, tiene una camisa negra sobre una camisa manga largas gris, tiene unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras.

Cor: "Pero entonces, ¿Quién te controlaría a ti, Kevin? Se supone que al absorber poderes de otras personas pierdes el racionalismo, ¿No?". Dijo riendo chocando los puños con el chico, confundiendo al grupo en la parte de "absorber los poderes".

Kevin: "Si, es cierto, eso sí sería molesto". Dijo sonriendo.

Rías: "Cor… Una explicación. Por favor". Dijo cruzándose de brazos, haciendo resaltar sus pechos.

Kevin: "Oh, pero mira que buen par, ¿Verdad?". Dijo con un tono burlón, mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Corey y señalaba a Rías.

Cor: "Calla hombre". Dijo riendo un poco. "Bueno, chicas, chicos, este tipo de aspecto rebelde se llama Kevin Levin y es el novio de Gwen". Dijo sonriendo. "Ah, por cierto, Gwen, ¿Podrías soltarla?". Pregunto mientras señalaba a Shiba, que ya se había rendido.

Gwen: "Claro". Dijo haciendo que la energía rosada que tenía a Shiba, permitiendo que la chica cayera al suelo para acercarse a Corey.

Shiba: "Mou, Onii-sama, que malo es en dejarme así". Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Cor: "No hables más, Shiba". Dijo riendo.

Sona: "Me imagino que todos ellos conocen sobre nosotros, ¿No, Riffin?". Pregunto a Corey.

Cor: "Claro, sino no los hubiera invitado, ¿Verdad?". Dijo riendo. "Bueno, los presentares. Gwen es mi prima, me lleva un año de diferencia, es muy buena en lo que se refiere a hechicería…". Dijo sonriendo.

Gwen: "Sera un placer ayudar a los magos". Dijo sonriendo.

Kevin: "Hablando de hechicería, Corey, hace unos meses, Gwen y yo nos encontramos con Charmcaster". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Oh… ¿Y como esta?". Dijo riendo.

Kevin: "Muy ardiente. Bueno, no tanto como varias chicas de aquí, pero muy ardiente". Dijo sonriendo.

Gwen: "Chicos, ya paren…". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Bueno, él es Kevin, tiene la capacidad de absorber los poderes de las demás personas, pero llega a perder un poco de su racionalismo, debido al hambre insaciable de energía, pero ya controla un poco eso, además, de que no necesariamente necesita absorber los poderes y energías de las otras personas". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "Ósea, ¿Cómo?". Pregunto confundido.

Cor: "Muéstrales". Dijo mientras que Kevin caminaba hasta una mesa, para tocarlo, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera adaptando el color de la madera, incluso su ropa.

Kevin: "Como medida para no perder el control, puedo absorber los materiales que se encuentren a mi alrededor". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "Impresionante". Dijo sorprendido.

Gray: "¿Puedes absorber cualquier tipo de materia?". Pregunto viendo como Kevin volvía a la normalidad.

Kevin: "Si, siempre y cuando haya suficiente material". Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña pelota de hierro, haciendo que solo su mano derecha tomara el material de la pelota.

Gray: "Ya veo". Dijo suspirando. "Pero, ¿Es enserio que puedes absorber los poderes de las personas?". Pregunto dudoso de esa parte.

Kevin: "¿Esto responde tu pregunta?". Respondió mientras creaba en su dedo una llama negra cubierta de unos rayos negros.

Lans: "Eso es magia God Slayer, son de Corey". Dijo tranquila.

Rías: "¿Acaso ya lo conocías, Laney?". Pregunto viendo a su hermana.

Lans: "Si, así es". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "Y nunca me dijiste". Dijo algo molesta.

Lans: "A Cor le gusta mantener el misterio". Dijo riendo.

Sona: "Pero, ¿No se supone que pierde su racionalismo al absorber los poderes de alguien?". Dijo algo inquieta.

Kevin: "Si, es cierto, pero solo si absorbo mucho poder, si absorbo poco, no tengo ningún problema, ya que puedo usarlo poco tiempo, si absorbo mucho, le toma más tiempo a mi cuerpo utilizar, asimilar o hacer que esa energía abandone mi cuerpo, provocando mi perdida de racionalismo". Explico tranquilo.

Sona: "Entiendo…". Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

Cor: "Bueno, sigamos". Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Shiba. "Shiba es una maga de agua, controlándola al punto de hacerla tan pura como para hacerla menos inductora a la electricidad". Dijo sonriendo. "Y también es muy buena en el uso de la espada corta o Tanto". Dijo sonriendo (Les recuerdo que el Tanto es una espada corta que suelen usar algunos ninjas de la serie de Naruto, un ejemplo, Sai).

Shiba: "También se sobre la magia de congelación y de curación". Dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba que Corey le acariciara la cabeza, causándole algo de molestia a Koneko, Kirin, Furano e Irukuku.

Cor: "Si. Maya es una maga talentosa, pero lo que la mejor la define es de una magia que crea un domo en donde los ataques físicos y mágicos no pueden herirte, solo afectaran a tu mente, por lo que aun sentirán dolor, pero en el peor de los casos, quedaran inconscientes, por lo que nos permitirá entrenar sin ningún problema con sufrir daños físicos". Dijo sonriendo mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Maya. "Además, tampoco es que tengamos algún problema, tenemos a muchas curanderas en el grupo".

Maya: "Daré mi mejor esfuerzo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Claire, aparte de ser muy mandona y seria, no tiene nada interesante". Dijo recibiendo un golpe por parte de la chica, que uso un abanico de papel. "Jejeje, bueno, si incluyes su armadura, ella es alguien dura de roer".

Sona: "¿Armadura?". Pregunto.

Cor: "¿Recuerdan el cañón que use contra Loki y las plataformas voladoras?". Pregunto, haciendo que los que estuvieron presentes en ese incidente asintieran. "Bueno, esas armas prácticamente no son mías, son de Claire, solo los estaba probando para saber qué pasaría si esas cosas las usaba yo". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sona: "¿Por qué una secretaria de la zona de entretenimiento tiene un armamento como esos?". Pregunto dudosa.

Claire: "¿Cree que alguien como Cor-sama puede tener a una secretaria normal?". Pregunto suspirando. "Y todos los problemas que crea son igual de malos que su irresponsabilidad".

Cor: "Quejas, quejas, son solo quejas". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, Fredrika es una dragona de un rango mayor al de Irukuku, y tiene una gran fuerza y conocimiento, pero no es lo suficiente para ser una Reina Dragon". Dijo riendo.

Fredrika: "Sera un placer prestar mis conocimientos para su desarrollo". Dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Iru: "Mou, Cor ya me tiene a mí, no es necesario otra dragona". Murmuro para sí misma.

Cor: "Y Lala, como ya dije, tiene una gran fuerza, aunque no lo parezca, si no tienen cuidado les romperá varios huesos". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Lala: "Tratare de que eso no pase". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, con la ayuda de ellos, se podría hacer unos grandes avances en el desarrollo de sus poderes y habilidades". Dijo sonriendo.

Gwen: "Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos durante esta semana". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, el teléfono de Corey empezó a sonar.

Cor: "Oh, parece que ya está listo". Dijo mientras contestaba. "¿Hola? ¿Ya está listo? Si, muy bien, ya nos dirigiremos para allá". Dijo mientras cortaba. "Vale, vamos a prepararnos chicos". Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso de viaje.

Gray: "¿Y a dónde vamos?". Pregunto confundido.

Cor: "Ya lo veras". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(Más tarde-En un aeropuerto abandonado).**

Actualmente, el grupo se encuentra desempacando enfrente de una puerta cerrada del aeropuerto.

Sona: "¿Por qué en un aeropuerto abandonado?". Pregunto viendo a su alrededor.

Rías: "Aparte de que no quieren ver a nadie adentro". Dijo viendo los carteles de peligro y de prohibido el paso.

Cor: "El aeropuerto no es de nadie técnicamente, pero digamos que es mío y nosotros fuimos quienes escribimos eso, mira detrás de los carteles". Dijo mientras veía como Rías le daba la vuelta para ver un dibujo de un cráneo blanco, como el símbolo de la banda. "Se los dije". Dijo mientras abría la puerta, permitiendo que el grupo pasara.

Kevin: "Creo que dejare mi auto por aquí". Dijo mientras se bajaba de un Dodge Challenger R/T 2008, verde con 2 líneas negras, con una gran toma de aire en la parte delantera y ventanillas negras.

Cor: "No es necesario que lo dejes, Kevin, llévalo al único hangar que se ve estable". Dijo mientras abría la puerta lo suficiente para que el auto de Kevin pasara.

Kevin: "Ni que quisiera pensaba en dejar mi auto aquí". Dijo sonriendo, mientras entraba y aceleraba su auto, levantando polvo sobre Corey.

Cor: "Fantástico, manchado de polvo". Dijo tosiendo un poco.

Lans: "Es bueno ver que aún es amable, a su estilo, me refiero". Dijo mientras aparecía atrás del chico.

Cor: "Tuviste suerte de ponerte detrás de mí, ¿Sabes?". Dijo mientras se quitaba el polvo, para luego ver como Kon también entraba usando la camioneta de Corey.

Kin: "No es justo, amigo, ¿Por qué Kon si puede usar tu camioneta?". Pregunto algo enojado.

Cor: "Porque él no destruye nada tecnológico". Dijo riendo mientras se ponía a cerrar la puerta.

Kin: "Oye, no hago explotar toda la tecnología". Dijo suspirando.

Sona: "¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?". Pregunto curiosa, viendo a su alrededor.

Cor: "Ya lo veras". Dijo mientras se ponía a caminar, siendo seguido por el grupo, hasta llegar a un hangar de aviones. "Muy bien, vamos a entrar". Dijo mientras entraba en el hangar, seguido del grupo.

Todos: "Guao". Dijeron sorprendidos al encontrarse con un gran jet de color azul, con unas líneas negras.

Gray: "¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Cor: "Es un súper jet, no tenía inspiración para el nombre, así que lo llame el "Camper"". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "¿Es tuyo?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Cor: "Si, así es". Dijo riendo.

Lans: "¿Lo compraste o lo construiste?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "Lo segundo, aunque fue difícil". Dijo sonriendo.

Gwen: "Déjame adivinar, recibiste ayuda de Kevin y de Berto". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Algo así". Dijo mientras chocaba los puños con Kevin. "Suban". Dijo mientras que una plataforma bajara en la parte de atrás del jet, permitiendo que Kevin y Kon subieran los autos. "Ahora, ¿Dónde se encuentra él?". Dijo mientras se disponía a ver todo el lugar. "Ah, justo ahí". Dijo sonriendo, mientras le daba vuelta a una silla haciendo que la persona sentada en él, se cayera.

Rías: "¿Berto?". Dijo sorprendida viendo al chico, que era quien Corey tumbo de la silla.

Berto: "Si, sorpresa. Oye, hermano, ¿Qué pasa? Estaba durmiendo". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Cor: "Hora de irnos, hermano". Dijo sonriendo.

Después de la ligera charla de ambos chicos, el grupo se puso a subir al jet, quedando, la mayoría, sorprendidos por la gran cantidad de tecnología que había en el jet.

Kevin: "Oye, Corey, creo que sería bueno explicar unas cosas de esta belleza". Dijo sonriendo mientras entraba en la cabina del piloto, junto a los demás.

Cor: "Es supersónico en la atmosfera, propulsores en los laterales del jet, y otro artefacto que le pusimos por aquí y por allá". Dijo sonriendo.

Gwen: "Oigan, se puede acceder a cualquier base de datos desde aquí, hasta las protegidas, es increíble". Dijo sonriendo viendo una pantalla.

Cor: "De nada". Dijo sonriendo. "Pero dejare en claro algo, si el cuervo intenta algo estúpido y trata de sacar información de este jet, se encontrara con una fea sorpresa". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "¿No confías en él?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "Lo hago, pero una cosa es confiar en ese hombre, y otra cosa es dejarle completo acceso a los archivos que puedo tener en este jet". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Lans: "Hablando de Azazel, ¿Dónde está?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Esta con Amaterasu-sama, Hestia, Eva y Natsuki-chan en una reunión con Sirzechs y Serafall". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Quizás no estén hasta pasado mañana".

Lans: "Entiendo". Dijo asintiendo.

Kevin: "¿Vamos a despegar o qué?". Pregunto algo irritado.

Cor: "Ni pienses que tu conducirás, Kevin". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se dirigía al asiento del conductor.

Kon: "Por cierto, Corey, ¿Esto tiene armas?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "Lo siento, Kon, pero por el momento no hay armas. Apenas lo terminamos de construir ayer". Dijo mientras se oprimía diversos comandos.

Saji: "Espera un momento, si lo terminaron de construir ayer, ¿Lo habrán probado, no?". Dijo algo temeroso.

Cor: "Pues no, no lo hemos probamos. Lo del entrenamiento era mi excusa para probarlo". Dijo tranquilo.

Saji: "¿Cómo no lo has probados? Debieron de haberlo hecho una vez terminaron de construirlo". Dijo alterándose un poco.

Cor: "Exageras, Saji, ¿Qué puede salir mal? Además, Kin no ayudo en lo absoluto a la construcción de este jet, por lo que miedo a que explote no deberías tener". Dijo sonriendo.

Kin: "Oye". Protesto.

Kevin: "No es como si fuera la primera vez que hacemos algo como esto".

Berto: "Los únicos problemas que tendríamos seria que la naturaleza no este de nuestro lado". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, vamos a despegar". Dijo sonriendo. "Berto, ¿Los honores?".

Berto: "Claro". Dijo mientras oprimía un botón, haciendo que las puertas del hangar se abrieran lo suficiente para dejar pasar al jet.

Cor: "Muy bien, vamos a allá". Dijo mientras hacía que el Jet se pusiera a avanzar, para luego ponerse a despegar.

Rías: "Bueno, cambiando de tema, Cor, ¿Desde cuándo Berto sabia sobre que nosotros éramos demonios?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Desde… ¿Siempre?". Dijo dudoso. "No sé, no lo tengo claro".

Rías: "Cor…". Dijo

Cor: "Estoy seguro que Lans dijo algo de que me gusta mantener el misterio". Dijo sonriendo, para luego ver ligeramente a Kirin que estaba temblando un poco. "Oye, Kirin, ven". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la chica se acercara. "Ahora, aquí". Dijo mientras ponía a la chica en su regazo, haciendo que se sonrojara, aparte de recibir la mirada de odio de algunas chicas. "Listo, ahora solo cálmate". Dijo sonriendo.

Kevin: "Déjame adivinar, la niña de pechos es muy apegada a ti". Dijo sonriendo, con un tono de broma, sonrojando aún más a Kirin, para luego recibir un golpe de una energía rosa en su cabeza. "Oye". Dijo viendo a Gwen, que tenía su mano izquierda cubierto por una energía rosada.

Gwen: "Deja de molestar, Kevin". Dijo con una mirada algo entrecerrada.

Kevin: "¿Qué? Solo era una broma". Dijo riendo un poco.

Cor: "Si, si, muy gracioso". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como Maya y Yui se ponían a su lado, abrazado los brazos del chico. "Llegaremos en unos minutos a las coordenadas".

Lans: "Sí que es veloz". Dijo sonriendo, viendo el paisaje de la ciudad a una gran velocidad.

Cor: "Bueno, ya hemos llegado". Dijo mientras bajaba la velocidad del Jet, haciendo que los demás vieran el paisaje, un bosque extenso con varias montañas alrededor.

Asia: "Gua, que lindo lugar". Dijo viendo el paisaje.

Lans: "Si, una lástima que sea nuestro lugar de entrenamiento". Dijo riendo un poco.

Cor: "Bien, te encargo los controles, Kevin". Dijo mientras baja a Kirin de su regazo y se disponía a ir a la parte trasera del jet.

Kevin: "Muy bien. Ya era hora". Dijo mientras tomaba los controles.

Cor: "Los demás vengan, a excepción de Gwen, Berto, Kevin, Fredrika, Claire, Maya, Celine, Suu, Yui, Kuu, Pan y no sé si tú también, stripper". Dijo mientras empezaba a tronarse los nudillos.

Gray: "Depende, ¿Qué planeas?". Dijo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Cor: "Es un juego, casi. Lo explicare rápidamente". Dijo mientras sacaba dos cascabeles pequeños. "Es una prueba, para ustedes, para mí, sería un juego, solo tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles. Yo aconsejaría que me atacaran con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisieran matarme, si es que quieren una oportunidad de quitarme los cascabeles". Explico mientras ataba los cascabeles a su cinturón.

Gray: "Entonces, no participare, ya me hablaste de eso, aun si voy con todo, no podré quitártelo, ya que esta vez, no estas limitado a solo usar tu magia". Dijo tranquilo.

Juvia: "Si Gray-sama no participa, Juvia no participara". Dijo tranquila.

Saji: "¿En serio? Entonces, nuestras posibilidades de conseguirlo son muy bajas, casi nulas". Dijo suspirando desanimado.

Sona: "Sin mencionar de que solo son dos cascabeles". Dijo seria.

Rías: "¿Seguro que nos puedes aguantar si vamos con todo, Cor?". Pregunto algo insegura.

Cor: "Si no estuviera seguro no lo diría, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo.

Leone: "Si conseguimos quitarte esos cascabeles, quienes lo hagan, ¿Obtendrán una recompensa?". Pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, llamando la atención de varias chicas, especialmente a las del pacto y a Maria.

Cor: "Depende, si lo logran, quizás…". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kevin: "Oye, Berto, esa chica es muy erótica". Dijo sonriendo.

Berto: "Si, lástima que ya tiene sus ojos en alguien". Dijo riendo.

Cor: "Chicos…". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, como dije sígame". Dijo mientras iba a la parte trasera del jet.

 **(Parte trasera del jet).**

Cor: "Muy bien, chicas, chicas, lo que haremos ahora es ver si ustedes pueden quitarme los cascabeles". Dijo sonriendo.

Tiffa: "Ano… Cor…". Dijo levantando la mano, llamando la atención del chico.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa, Tiffa?". Pregunto curioso.

Tiffa: "¿Qué pasa si no logran quitarte los cascabeles?". Pregunto, generando una duda a los demás.

Cor: "Hm, buena pregunta, creo que hare lo mismo que mi sensei…". Dijo haciendo que los demás prestaran atención. "Los atare a todos a un árbol y me comeré su comida enfrente de ustedes, pero como comieron antes, creo que hare lo de la comida en la noche". Dijo riendo un poco, ante las reacciones de los demás.

Kon: "Eso es broma, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?". Pregunto algo asustado, junto a su hermano.

Cor: "Quien logre quitarme los cascabeles, se salvara de la tortura psicológica que hare en la noche". Dijo sonriendo.

Kon, Kin: "No se hable más". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, provocando algunas risas de Corey, Mikan y de Laney.

Shiba: "Ne, Onii-sama, ¿Por qué tengo que participar en esto?". Pregunto inflando las mejillas.

Cor: "Serás de gran ayuda, Shiba". Dijo sonriendo.

Shiba: "Muy bien, Onii-sama". Dijo apartando la mirada, algo molesta.

Cor: "Maya, ¿Podrías…?". Pregunto viendo a la chica.

Maya: "Hai, Cor". Dijo mientras que hacia un canto mágico, para que luego creara un domo que se fue extendiendo, cubriendo toda la zona que se usaría como entrenamiento. "Listo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Muy bien, vamos a empezar con algo simple. Tienen que atrapar y quitarme los cascabeles, cuando toque el suelo tienen 30 minutos para quitarme los cascabeles, son unas reglas muy sencillas, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "Un momento, ¿Qué quieres decir con "Cuando toque el suelo"?". Pregunto algo asustado. "¿No aterrizaremos primero?".

Cor: "Kevin, la compuerta". Dijo mientras que la compuerta del jet se empezaba a abrir, dejando que un gran soplido de viento entrara, provocando que varias chicas sostuvieran sus faldas para que no se mostraran sus bragas, aparte de intentar que su pelo no les prohíba la visión. "¡¿Responde tu pregunta, Saji?!". Grito sonriendo, mientras que caminaba hasta la punta de la rampa. "¡Nos vemos en el suelo!". Grito mientras saltaba al aire.

Saji: "¡¿Es una broma?!". Grito sorprendido.

Lans: "¡¿Por qué será que no estoy sorprendida?!". Dijo viendo como los gemelos iban a donde el salto.

Kon, Kin: "¡Bala de cañón!". Gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras saltaban.

Lans: 'Ni modo. Menos mal que decidí ponerme un pantalón'. Pensó para luego ir corriendo a donde la rampa y salta.

Saji: "¡Ustedes no están tan locos como para saltar, ¿Verdad?!". Pregunto viendo a los demás, que muchos se miraron a sí mismo, para luego asentir, con una sonrisa o una mirada seria. "Si, si lo están". Murmuro para sí mismo.

Mikan: "¡Happy!". Dijo mientras que el minino se ponía en su espalda y usaba sus alas.

Happy: "¡A por los cascabeles, Aye!". Dijo sonriendo mientras llevaba a Mikan.

Leone: "¡Adiós, chicos!". Dijo mientras saltaba, seguida de Maria, las familiares de Corey y ambas ángeles caídos.

Sona, Rías: "¡Vamos!". Gritaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los demás también saltaran, a excepción de Saji.

Saji: "¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!". Dijo mientras se aferraba al auto de Kevin, para intentar no ser arrastrado por el aire.

Gwen: "¡Lo siento, Saji!". Dijo mientras entraba a la zona, y usaba su poder para empujar a Saji al vacío.

Saji: "¡Maldición!". Grito mientras caía.

Happy: "¡Oye, Saji! ¡¿Por qué gritas como niña?!". Pregunto mientras se acercaba al chico.

Saji: "¡Estamos en caída, vamos a morir si caemos al suelo!". Grito.

Happy: "¡Pero si eres un demonio, puedes volar!". Dijo haciendo que Saji se acordara de eso.

Mikan: "¡Tampoco olvides que gracias a la magia de Maya, lo peor que te puede pasar es que quedes inconsciente!". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "¡¿Por qué no estas asustada?!". Pregunto mientras extendía sus alas de demonio, logrando mantener el equilibrio.

Mikan: "Porque es algo que mi hermano no haría sin tener en cuenta nuestra seguridad". Dijo sonriendo.

Kon: "Eso es verdad. Corey es de los que no hacen algo sin una razón, por lo menos la mayoría de las veces". Dijo sonriendo, mientras tenía en la espalda unas alas compuestas por un par de turbinas gigantes, manteniéndolo en el aire, llevando en la espalda a su hermano y a Sinon, que tenían un cable que estaba amarrado a una mochila en la espalda de Kon.

Entonces, el grupo se empezó a reunir en un punto en el cielo, debido a que los demonios usan sus alas para volar, al igual que las dos Ángeles caídos, mientras que Nana invocaba a varias bestias aves de gran tamaño, permitiendo que varios que no pueden volar se posicionaran sobre las bestias, además de que Irukuku se trasformó en su versión dragón, llevando a Tiffa, Leafa y Oshizu. Cabe mencionar que todos se prepararon invocando las armas, quienes lo necesitan, mientras que los magos preparaban algunos hechizos.

Leone: "Te asustaste mucho, muchachito". Dijo burlándose de Saji.

Saji: "¡Calla, déjame en paz!". Grito molesto.

Cor: "¡Bien, bien! ¡Nada mal!". Dijo llamando la atención del grupo, viendo que el chico estaba sentado en una plataforma negra flotante, mientras se encontraba aplaudiendo.

Lans: "¿Las Esferas de la Búsqueda de la Verdad?". Dijo viendo la plataforma negra.

Cor: "La, Lans, en singular, la esfera de la Búsqueda de la Verdad. En mi estado normal puedo usar solo una de las esferas, pero es más que suficiente, ya que solo lo usare como plataforma". Dijo cruzando sus brazos. "Aunque lo usare para cubrirme de algunos ataques". Murmuro viendo al cielo pensativo.

Kiba: "¡No te distraigas, Corey!". Dijo mientras aparecía detrás del chico, preparando para atacar al chico usando su espada Sacro-demoniaca.

Cor: "Ni lo pienses". Dijo mientras que la plataforma se movía hacia abajo, permitiendo que Corey esquivara el ataque de Kiba. "Que no se te olvide, Kiba, con quien piensas combatir".

Akeno: "¡Relámpagos!". Grito mientras lanzaba un gran relámpago santo a Corey.

Cor: "Oh, sin contenerse, ¿Eh?". Dijo mientras se paraba sobre la plataforma. "Espero que "él" no se entere de esto". Murmuro sonriendo mientras que en su mano derecha se genera una gran cantidad de electricidad de color azul, que luego apunta al ataque de Akeno, logrando que se uniera con la electricidad de su mano.

Yumi: "¿Magia? No… Chakra". Dijo sorprendida viendo el ataque de Corey.

Cor: "Oh, vaya, que interesante". Dijo mientras hacía una especie de sable de electricidad y relámpagos. "Venga quien quiera". Dijo sonriendo.

Sinon: "Oye, Laney, ¿No se supone que los demonios tienen debilidad contra la luz?". Pregunto viendo a la chica.

Lans: "Pero Cor no es un demonio común, tiene la habilidad del chakra de elemento rayo y los poderes de los Dragon Slayer y God Slayer". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Es me recuerda". Dijo mientras que en el sable de electricidad, se le sumaba un relámpago negro, dando un aspecto más intimidante.

Akeno: "¿Esta combinando todos esos poderes?". Dijo sorprendida.

Xenovia: "Es no me afecta a mí y a Durandal". Dijo mientras lanzaba una onda de choque de energía sagrada.

Cor: "Ahí Xenovia, ¿No aprendes, verdad?". Dijo suspirando, para luego poner una mirada seria y hacer un movimiento, logrando que su plataforma estuviera enfrente del ataque de Xenovia, bloqueándolo por completo. "Lo siento chicos, pero se debieron de dar cuenta que las Esferas de la Búsqueda de la Verdad, pueden anular cualquier ataque que toque, sin importar si es de magia y de chakra". Dijo sonriendo.

Mine: "Veamos como haces con esto". Dijo mientras usaba su arma para disparar unas cuantas balas, junto con las flechas de Sinon y las balas de Aria.

Cor: "Tampoco funciona". Dijo mientras que con su mano libre la movía con fuerza, creando una onda de viento que desvió todos los ataques.

Sona: "Esto será difícil". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Aun si no use todos mi poderes, y ni que me ponga serio, recuerden con quien piensan combatir". Dijo sonriendo. "Ah, Satellizer, ¿Me podrías dar a…?". Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

Satellizer: "Por supuesto que no, Cor-sama, las tres vamos a ir con todo". Dijo seria mientras tenia a Restia y a Est en su forma de espada.

Cor: "Hasta mis dos familiares espadas no quieren ayudarme". Dijo suspirando, fingiendo dolor.

Satellizer: "De esta manera, las tres podemos compartir la recompensa". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Vaya, debí haber dicho que no". Dijo volviendo a suspirar.

Lala: "Ahí voy". Dijo mientras trataba de golpear a Corey desde la espada.

Cor: "Otto, tranquila". Dijo mientras hacía como si surfeara en el aire, esquivando el ataque de Lala, que estaba usando unas alas parecidas a las de los demonios.

Rías: "¿Ella también es una demonio?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Te equivocas de cabo a rabo, Rías. Las alas que usa Lala es un invento de ella". Dijo tranquilo.

Lala: "Hai. Estas son alas anti-gravitacionales, en otras palabras puedo volar con ellas. Aye". Dijo sonriendo.

Happy: "¡Me imita muy bien, Aye!". Dijo mientras que a Mikan le crecía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Sinon: "Si, Happy, muy interesante". Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras apuntaba con sus flechas a Corey. "Ahora si no fallare". Dijo mientras lanzaba sus flechas, que antes de llegar a Corey se dividieron en un gran número de flechas más pequeñas.

Cor: "Nada mal, Sinon". Dijo mientras se ponía a cortar las flechas con el sable de su mano derecha.

Sinon: "Tch, lo que se esperaba de Cor". Dijo sonriendo algo forzada.

Lans: "Mio, Rías, juntas". Dijo mientras que las tres atacaban con su Poder de la Destrucción, que se combinó en un punto, aumentando su potencia.

Cor: "Ser atacado por el Poder de la Destrucción de las tres hermanas Gremori es un gran honor". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que el sable de electricidad se trasformara en una lanza, que luego lanzo contra el ataque de las pelirrojas, creando una gran explosión. "Otto, mala idea". Dijo intentando resistir el gran soplido de aire que se produjo por la explosión, además de que estaba más cerca de la explosión que los demás.

Kirin: "Ahí voy". Dijo mientras aparecía detrás de Corey y empezaba a intentar darle con su espada a su amo.

Cor: "Nada mal, nada mal". Dijo mientras esquivaba los ataques rápidos de Kirin. 'Sin duda tiene una buena técnica y es rápida, también pudo haber aumentado con la ayuda del pacto'. Pensó sonriendo.

Lans: "Te ayudare, Kirin". Dijo mientras invocaba su espada y también se ponía a atacar a Corey, intentando acorralarlo.

Cor: "Espada del Dragon de Hierro". Dijo mientras que su mano derecha se trasformaba en una espada y empezaba a pelear contra ambas chicas.

Yami: "Aquí voy". Dijo mientras también se unía, transformando sus manos en espadas.

Cor: "Diablos, esto se está poniendo mal. No puedo mantenerlos a todos usando solo mi brazo". Dijo mientras trataba de alejarse del grupo, volviendo a la normalidad su mano derecha. "Ni modo, creo que creare alguna distracción y me mantendré alejado". Dijo mientras hacía unos sellos de manos. "Elemento Tormenta: Circo de Laser". Dijo mientras que apuntaba su mano derecha al grupo, generando una gran cantidad de haces de luz, que se dirigen a los demás a una gran velocidad.

Lans: "Esquívelo". Dijo mientras volaba tratando de esquivar los ataques, al igual que los demás.

Yami: "Me defenderé con esto". Dijo mientras transformaba sus brazos en un gran escudo que puso en frente del ataque de Corey, cosa que le provoco gracia al chico, debido a que antes de que los haces de luz tocaran el escudo de Yami, se desviaran al punto de que al segundo siguiente, estaban impactando contra la espalda de Yami. '¿Puede alterar su dirección incluso a la gran velocidad a la que van?'. Pensó sorprendida, mientras recibía varios impactos.

Lans: "¡Yami!". Dijo preocupada, viendo como la chica iba cayendo a gran velocidad, inconsciente aparentemente.

Cor: "Otto, ya te tengo". Dijo mientras agarraba a la chica en el aire, cargándola al estilo princesa. "Ya veo, un impacto de un ataque basado en luz en este domo, representa que un demonio cae inconsciente, ¿Eh? Al final, creo que me pase". Murmuro mientras veía a la chica.

Leone: "Toma…". Dijo mientras aparecía y trataba de golpear a Corey, que lo esquivo sin problemas. "¡Oye, no te muevas!". Protesto molesta.

Cor: "Ni pienses que voy a hacerte caso". Dijo viendo cómo, gracias a una cuerda, Leone subía sobre una de las bestias que invoco Nana. "Ya veo, con que los que no pueden volar, utilizan una cuerda, ¿Eh? Nada mal, muy bien pensado". Murmuro sonriendo. "Bueno, va siendo hora de dejar a esta rubia gótica en algún lado". Dijo mientras procedía a descender, ocultándose en los arboles durante un par de minutos, saliendo volando ahora sin Yami en los brazos. "Bien, estará segura ahí, por lo menos mientras siga inconsciente".

Lans: "Ahora". Dijo mientras que atacaba al chico junto a sus hermanas, usando sus Poderes de la Destrucción.

Cor: "Mierda…". Dijo viendo que no tenía otra cosa más que hacer que recibir el ataque, que produjo una gran explosión al tocarlo.

Sona: "¿Habrá sido suficiente?". Pregunto acercándose al trio, junto a los demás.

Lans: "Conociendo a Cor, lo dudo, lo dudo mucho". Dijo seria.

Cor: "Maldición, no me lo esperaba". Dijo mientras aparecía entre el humo, sin ninguna herida.

Kiba: "¿Cómo pudo soportar eso? Aun con la barrera, debió de sufrir algún daño, ¿No?". Dijo entre serio y sorprendido.

Koneko: "No, Kiba-sempai. Cor-sempai no ha sufrido ningún daño, ni siquiera su fuerza a disminuido". Dijo con sus orejas afuera, mirando a Corey, que se está limpiando el polvo.

Saji: "¿Cómo se pudo cubrir de semejante ataque?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Cor: "Es bastante sencillo la verdad, Saji, solo concentre un poco de mi energía ki en mi cuerpo, creando una barrera impenetrable contra la magia o chakra. En palabras simples, cualquier ataque mágico o de chakra, que sea de igual a mi poder o inferior, no será capaz de dañarme". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "¿Eso es posible?". Pregunto sorprendido.

Koneko: "Había escuchado que un profesional en el manejo del Renkankei-kikou podía hacer que su ki se acumulase en su cuerpo, proporcionándole una barrera anti-magia y chakra incluso de seres divinos". Explico mientras apretaba sus manos.

Kon: "En otras palabras, Corey es invencible para nosotros, ¿No?". Dijo mientras se ponía al lado de la albina.

Koneko: "Hai". Dijo asintiendo.

Kin: "Bueno, no es momento de ponernos a pensar en eso". Dijo mientras que en su antebrazo derecho iban apareciendo una especie de picos. "Para eso entrenamos, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo mientras movía su brazo derecho, lanzando varias espinas que se dirigieron a Corey.

Cor: "Oye, Kin, hazme el favor de no copiarme". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se preparaba para algo. "Rugido del Dragon del Sonido". Murmuraba mientras soltaba unas ondas de frecuencia ultrasónicas, que al momento de tocar las espinas de Kin, se desviaron completamente.

Kin: "¿Cuenta con un ataque sónico? Eso sí que nos dificultas las cosas". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Hm, un momento". Dijo mientras que atendía su teléfono. "Berto, ¿Qué quieres? Sabes perfectamente que no es el momento… ¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo has terminado? Bien, tráemelo". Dijo sonriendo. "Prepárense para lo que se avecina, muchachos". Dijo viendo como el Jet pasaba sobre él, dejando caer tres objetos que Corey atrapo. "Hora de probar esto". Dijo mientras se ponía una especie de auriculares inalámbricos pequeños, de color azul y negro, poniéndoselos. "Ahora, esto". Dijo mientras se ponía unos guanteletes azul metálico, con dedos negros, con unos aparentes altavoces de fondo negro y borde gris, ubicados en el dorso y palma de las manos. "Estoy listo". Dijo sonriendo.

Sinon: "¿Qué demonios es eso?". Pregunto poniéndose alerta.

Lans: "No sé, pero para que Corey lo use, no debe de ser inofensivo". Dijo seria.

Sinon: "Entonces, veamos que hace". Dijo mientras lanzaba una flecha, que Corey esquivo solo moviendo su cabeza. "Lo que esperaba". Murmuro sonriendo, viendo como su flecha se desviaba e iba hacia la espalda de Corey.

Cor: "No lo creas". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba la flecha sin problemas, rompiéndola. "Además…". Dijo mientras miraba de reojo como se acercaban un gran grupo de murciélagos. "…No tengo un punto ciego, y es la peor manera de atacarme es con los sensibles a los sonidos". Dijo mientras que concentraba su energía en sus altavoces.

Gasper: "¡Kyaaa!". Grito mientras se volvía a juntar, transformándose en su forma humana, tapándose los oídos.

Rías: "¿Qué está pasando, Gasper?". Pregunto alarmada, viendo como también Koneko, Himari, Leone, Furano, los animales de Nana, Irukuku y Laney estaban tapándose los oídos.

Nana: "Hey, ¿Qué les pasa, chicos?". Pregunto a sus compañeros animales, que estaban moviéndose agitadamente, como si algo les molestara.

Cor: "No pueden escucharte, Nana, bueno, pueden, pero no algo los molesta". Dijo mientras tenia a Gasper sobre su hombro izquierdo, tapándose los oídos.

Rías: "¿Qué has hecho, Cor?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Nada importante, solo que estoy haciendo unas ondas sonoras de alta frecuencia, que solo pueden captar ciertos animales, en estos casos, murciélagos, gatos, perros, dragones, búhos, otros". Dijo sonriendo mientras ponía en frente un brazo derecho.

Kin: "¿Quieres decir que esas cosas que tienes son unos altavoces especiales?". Pregunto viendo a Corey.

Cor: "Exactamente, Kin, están hechos específicamente para usar mis poderes del Dragon Slayer del Sonido, que es en la que necesito un catalizador de sonido para poder usar mis poderes al máximo". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Pero si la onda sonora afecta a dragones, ¿Por qué tu estas bien?". Pregunto seria, recibiendo como respuesta, que Corey se señalara sus auriculares.

Cor: "Estos audífonos también son especiales, aparte de prohibir que cualquier ataque sónico, sea producto mío o de mi enemigo, me afecte, también es útil para lograr crear un eco-mapa en mi cabeza de mi alrededor usando los revotes del sonido, por lo menos esa es la teoría". Dijo sonriendo. "Ah, y no se preocupen por los afectados, solo están aturdidos, no están sufriendo ni nada". Dijo mientras lanzaba a Gasper, siendo agarrada por Lala. "Bien, vamos, aun no me han logrado quitar los cascabeles". Dijo sonriendo, mientras que los afectos por el sonido volvían en sí.

Lans: "Ya… no me molesta el sonido". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Solo estaba probando lo que puedo hacer, chicos y eso no es mucho que se diga". Dijo sonriendo.

Durante un par de minutos, el grupo intento quitarle los cascabeles a Corey, usando todas sus fuerzas, pero el chico desviaba los ataques o los esquivaba sin problema alguno, estando más concentrado en probar sus nuevos aparatos que otra cosa. Hasta que decidió ir al suelo, indicándole al grupo que ya está llegando el punto de acabar la prueba, tratando de vencer al chico, durante varios minutos.

Yumi: "Elemento de Hielo: Jutsu Dragon de Hielo". Dijo mientras creaba un gran dragón de hielo que iba a atacar a Corey, que estaba corriendo por el bosque.

Cor: "No funciona". Dijo mientras ponía su mano izquierda en frente del ataque de Yumi, creando un pulso sónico que destruyo el dragón de hielo. "El hielo, al igual que el cristal, al ser golpeado por un pulso sónico especifico, puede romperse con gran facilidad".

Leone: "Vamos, Laney". Dijo mientras atacaba junto con la pelirroja a Corey con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo esquivado por el chico.

Lala: "Yo ayudo". Dijo mientras también se unía.

Cor: 'Estas tres no se coordinan mal, a pesar de que solo conocieron a Lala hace unos minutos'. Pensó sonriendo. "Bomba sónica". Murmuro mientras juntaba sus manos, creando un pulso de sonido tan fuerte que empujo a las tres chicas y también provoco que los arboles a su alrededor fueran destruidos por el pulso, creando un cráter, con Corey en el centro. "Entre una bomba de nucleares y una sónica, en mi opinión las sónicas son las mejores, ya que son capaces de acabar con sus oponentes sin dañar tanto el ambiente como las nucleares". Murmuro viendo la destrucción.

Kon: "Aquí voy". Dijo mientras atacaba a Corey desde la espalda usando sus brazos mecánicos.

Cor: "Nada mal, Kon". Dijo esquivaba el golpe de Kon. "Ahora toma esto". Dijo mientras lanzaba uno de los altavoces de sus guanteletes, que estaba flotando alrededor de Kon.

Kon: "¿Pero qué es esto?". Pregunto mientras intentaba darle al aparato.

Cor: "Solo diré que es un mando a distancia". Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que el aparato creaba una onda sónica que empujo a Kon hasta chocar contra algo.

Kon: "Esa cosa es increíble". Dijo algo adolorida.

Cor: "Por eso lo uso, Kon". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como los demás lo rodeaban, con la incorporación de Leone y Laney, que se habían recuperado un poco. "Vaya, esto es problemático". Dijo suspirando.

Rías: "Ataquen". Dijo mientras que todos los de larga distancia atacaban.

Cor: "Lamentablemente, se acabó el tiempo". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como todos los ataques desaparecían.

Sona: "¿Pero qué…?". Dijo sorprendida.

Cor: "Se acabó la prueba". Dijo mientras procedía a quitarse los guanteletes, haciéndolos desaparecer en un círculo mágico. "Me quedare con esto por un tiempo". Dijo quitándose sus auriculares poniéndolos en su cuello, encima de su bufanda.

Rías: "¿Cómo es que nuestros ataques… desaparecieron?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Berto…". Dijo mientras que el chico aparecía, junto a los demás que no estaban participando en la prueba.

Berto: "Buenas, ¿Disfrutaron de su prueba?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "No están mal, falto poco". Dijo sonriendo.

Kevin: "Es bueno que no haya ninguna civilización por estas zonas y también de que mi auto no esté involucrado". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Riffin. ¿Tú fuiste el que detuvo los ataques?". Pregunto calmada.

Cor: "Quién sabe. Puede que sea yo, como también puede ser que no lo sea". Dijo sonriendo.

Gwen: "Bueno, creo que debemos de dividir los grupos para empezar con el entrenamiento, pero no creo que hagamos muchas cosas, solo tenemos unas horas antes de que anochezca". Dijo sonriendo, mientras que usaba sus poderes para reconstruir toda la zona destruida, sorprendiendo a los demás.

Cor: "Cierto, culpa mía, lo siento". Dijo sonriendo. "Bien, primero empecemos con Nana". Dijo llamando la atención de la pelirrosa.

Nana: "¿Conmigo?". Pregunto señalándose.

Cor: "Así es, tengo a un amigo que te caerá muy bien". Dijo mientras silbaba al aire.

Entonces, una especie de líquido negro con líneas verdes cae en frente de Corey.

Cor: "¿Fue dura la caída, Ship?". Pregunto viendo como el líquido se empezó a mover como si tuviera vivo, recreando una forma similar a un animal cubierto por un gran patrón de circuitos verdes, con un ojo de color verde, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Ship: "Ship, Ship". "Dijo" mientras que saltaba los brazos de Corey.

Cor: "Cierto, no puedes ser dañado así". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, Nana, los presentare, él es Ship, es una forma de vida tecno-orgánica, su cuerpo es blando como el gel y esta compuestos de sustancias metálicas fluidas en nano-tecnología. Ship, ella es Nana". Dijo presentando.

Sona: "¿Forma de vida tecno-orgánica? ¿Quieres decir que es un ser vivo pero al mismo tiempo es tecnológico?". Pregunto seria.

Cor: "Sip, y eso no es todo". Dijo mientras invocaba su pistola en su mano derecha y disparaba una bala a un árbol cercano, creando un gran hoyo. "¿Ship?". Pregunto haciendo que la mascota se fusionara con su pistola, dándole una apariencia negra con patrones de circuitos verdes, aparte de hacerla parecer más tecnológica, para luego, que el chico dispara contra el mismo árbol, esta vez con un rayo con mucho más poder que el anterior, destruyendo varios árboles. "Su capacidad es el de mejorar cualquier tipo de tecnología, aumentando todas sus capacidades, como ya vieron". Dijo viendo como Ship se separaba de su pistola. "Usado sabiamente, Ship puede ser un gran recurso, por lo que quiero que tú lo controles o algo, Nana, aunque tampoco es que no sea bueno obedeciendo órdenes". Explico mientras dejaba a Ship en el suelo.

Nana: "¿Estás seguro? No creo que pueda. Ni siquiera entiendo lo que dice". Dijo algo desanimada.

Cor: "Tranquila, yo aún no lo entiendo del todo, solo se 3 de 6 palabras que dice, aparte de que solo dice su nombre". Dijo riendo. "Además, no es que sea difícil entablar amistad con Ship, es muy amigable, yo diría que es como un perro o un gato muy cariñoso". Dijo sonriendo.

Nana: "Bueno, lo intentare". Dijo mientras tomaba a Ship entre los brazos. "Un placer, Ship".

Ship: "Ship, Ship". Dijo moviendo su cabeza, de una manera que Nana interpreto como feliz.

Cor: "Bueno, ya está lo de Ship, ahora, Lans, nosotros entrenaremos en alguna de las montañas, necesito enseñarte el uso de la magia Dragon Slayer y ver qué tan buena eres usándolo". Dijo señalando alguna montaña.

Lans: "Y entrenaremos lejos para no molestar a los demás con nuestra pelea, ¿No?". Dijo llamando la atención de los demás.

Rías: "¿Pelea?". Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: "Es mas una pelea de entrenamiento que otra cosa, chicos". Dijo calmado a algunos. "Pero antes de irnos voy a algunos detalles, ¿Ok?".

Lans: "Si, no hay problema". Dijo sonreído.

Sona: "Tengo una pregunta". Dijo cortésmente.

Cor: "Adelante". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "No veo ninguna cabaña o sitio donde podamos descansar". Dijo viendo alrededor.

Cor: "Ah, eso. Pensé que estaba claro. Esto será, aparte de una manera para entrenar, será un campamento al aire libre, muy al estilo humano". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir dormiremos en medio de la nada?". Pregunto alarmado.

Cor: "¿Qué tiene de malo? Además no es como si fuéramos a dormir en medio de la nada, tenemos un montón de tiendas de campañas, y si fuese a haber alguna tormenta, tenemos al Camper". Dijo calmado.

Mikan: "Bueno, hace tiempo que no acampo al aire libre, no creo que sea malo". Dijo sonriendo.

Kon, Kin: "Muy bien". Dijeron mientras chocaban las palmas.

Cor: "¿A ustedes les molesta, Sona, Rías?". Pregunto a las dos herederas demoniacas.

Rías: "Yo no veo ningún problema, suena interesante". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Yo no sé". Dijo algo dudosa.

Cor: "Pero Sona, ¿Quieres crear una escuela, no? Esto podría ayudar para crear actividades estudiantiles al aire libre para poder estudiar las clases de Biología y muchas cosas que solo se pueden encontrar al aire libre". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "Hm, es verdad, no parece una mala idea". Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

Cor: "Bien, está decidido, antes de que empecemos con los entrenamientos pondremos las tiendas y demás". Dijo sonriendo.

Happy: "¡Aye!". Dijo por todos.

Saji: "Yo no diría "Aye"". Murmuro desanimado.

Después de poner las tiendas de campañas y una fogata, y también de que las chicas terminaran de discutir sobre quien dormirá con Corey cada noche de esa semana, y en tres de esos días esta Yui, debido a que no ha podido dormir con sus padres desde hace unos días; el grupo se puso a realizar los entrenamientos. Corey se encuentra entrenando con Kirin el uso de la espada, utilizando espadas de madera.

Cor: "Muy bien, Kirin, para". Dijo mientras que la chica detenía su ataque con la espada a unos centímetros de la cara del chico.

Kirin: "¿Qué sucede, Cor-sama?". Dijo mientras retiraba la espada de madera de la cara del chico.

Cor: "Nada importante, solo quiero saber, ese estilo de espada que usar, ¿Es usado normalmente por hombre?". Pregunto curioso.

Kirin: "Hai, Cor-sama, ¿Por qué? ¿Hago algún movimiento mal?". Pregunto algo alarmada.

Cor: "No, no, claro que no, Kirin, es solo que tú y los que mayormente usan este estilo de espada son de géneros distintos, lo que significa que tanto tu estructura corporal como tus músculos son diferentes a los de los demás". Dijo suspirando. "Hay una diferencia muy clara en los estilos de espadas creadas para hombres, como para las creadas para las mujeres o los mixtos, como lo es el Kendo, eso si no incluimos la manera en la que manipulas la espada".

Kirin: "¿En serio?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Si, los hombres son en la mayoría fuerza bruta, y las mujeres son técnica, pero no aplica a Kiba y a Xenovia, ellos dos están invertidos". Dijo suspirando.

Kirin: "Entiendo, Cor-sama". Dijo riendo un poco.

Cor: "Bueno, creo tener una forma de arreglar tus movimientos, pero…". Dijo haciendo una pausa. "Tendría que cambiar un poco tu manera en la que peleas, tendrás que tomar el riesgo que una vez corregidos y acostumbrado los movimientos, no podrás volver atrás".

Kirin: "Si puedo ser de ayuda y no ser una carga, entonces, lo haré". Dijo con una mirada determinada. "Por favor, Cor-sama".

Cor: "Muy bien, entonces, confía en mi". Dijo sonriendo, para luego ver un punto. "¿Qué hacen aquí?". Pregunto viendo como aparecían Rías, Laney, Yui, Sayaka, Yumi, Leafa, Mio, Koneko, Sona, Tsubaki e Irukuku.

Lans: "Solo vinimos a ver un poco". Dijo tranquila.

Cor: "Ya… Bueno, Kirin, volviendo al tema, ¿Podrías ponerte en guardia?". Pregunto mientras se empezaba a mover, poniéndose en la espalda de la loli albina.

Kirin: "Hai". Dijo algo nerviosa debido a la audiencia.

Cor: "Muy bien, ahora…". Dijo mientras se agachaba y luego empezaba a tocar el muslo de Kirin, que estaba usando aun su ropa de maid, solo con la diferencia de que esta vez, no tenía medias, por lo que la chica podía sentir el tacto de Corey en su muslo, sonrojándose al instante.

Rías: "¡Cor! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?". Pregunto tanto enojada como sorprendida, además de estar irradiando su aura, las demás chicas solo estaban sorprendidas y varias sonrojadas, aunque tanto Koneko como Irukuku mostraban signos de celos hacia la loli albina tetona.

Yumi, Sayaka: "¡Si, ¿Qué se supone que haces?!". Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, sonrojadas, una más que otra.

Cor: "Solo intento corregir su postura. Kirin, sé que es algo embarazoso para ti y eso, resiste unos momentos". Dijo mientras movía sus manos por los muslos de Kirin, sacándole varios ligeros suspiros a la chica.

Kirin: "H-Hai". Dijo tratando las ganas de soltar algún gemido.

Cor: "Solo te moveré un poco, prácticamente unos milímetros, así que concéntrate para que puedas sentir la diferencia entre las posturas, y quiero que recuerdes su localización". Dijo mientras movía sus manos.

Kirin: "Muy bien". Dijo sonrojada.

Cor: "Las mujeres tienen una gran ventaja sobre los hombres cuando se habla de flexibilidad y agilidad, especialmente, en la cadera. La pelvis es más ancha para el momento del embarazo y debido a eso, su cadera puede hacerse más flexible, dándole mucha más movilidad que a los hombres, permitiéndole moverse mucho más rápido hacia los lados". Dijo mientras que ponía una de sus manos dentro de la falda de la chica, siguiendo corrigiendo la posición de la chica. "Esta es una de las ventajas que tienen las mujeres. Si se usa las caderas para mover el cuerpo, tus movimientos aumentan su velocidad y fuerza". Dijo mientras sentía entre sus manos el sudor de la chica, aparte de ir subiendo sus manos peligrosamente por debajo de la falda de la albina, para el punto de vista de algunas chicas.

Kirin: "Ah… Ah…". Dijo tratando de recuperar el aire.

Cor: "Muy bien, con esto debería de bastar". Dijo mientras quitaba sus manos de los muslos la chica. "Soy consciente de lo que hice y todo, pero ¿Estas bien?". Pregunto mientras se paraba.

Kirin: "Hai, estoy bien". Dijo temblando un poco, mirando hacia abajo, notando como un pequeño hilo de una sustancia iba bajando por la parte interna de sus muslos.

Cor: "Bien, vamos a probar tu nueva postura". Dijo mientras se ponía al frente de la chica.

Kirin: "Hai". Dijo mientras soltaba un gran suspiro, calmándose, poniéndose en guardia.

Cor: "¿Y bien?". Pregunto curioso.

Kirin: "Se siente algo apretado". Dijo viendo como el chico ponía su espada al frente.

Cor: "Tranquila, ya lo notaras, solo acostúmbrate a la diferencia, ¿Vale?". Dijo mientras se preparaba, recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica. "Bien, aquí voy". Dijo mientras iba a hacer un corte vertical ha Kirin, que apenas lo bloqueo, contraataco, poniendo su espada muy cerca de Corey en cuestión de segundos, sorprendiendo a la chica y a los observadores.

Lans: "Eso fue mucho más rápido que de lo de normalmente es". Dijo algo sorprendida. '¿Puede ser que también el pacto tenga algo de influencia en esto?'. Pensó mientras se mira su mano izquierda.

Yumi: "Es cierto, es increíble". Dijo sorprendida.

Sayaka: "Cuando Kirin se defienda, ahora puede usar la parte baja su cuerpo, aparte de sus brazos para defender y atacar. Es sorprende". Dijo sorprendida.

Kirin: "¡Wow! ¡Es increíble, Cor-sama!". Dijo sonriendo.

Leafa: "En serio eres un maestro de la espada, Cor". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Creo que aún es muy pronto para decir eso, Leafa, una amiga mía, de mi gremio, es mucho más fuerte que yo a lo que se refiere en el manejo de espada y también a lo que es en poder en sí, cuando solo uso mi magia, claro". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "¿En serio?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Si, pero lo malo de ella es que demasiado impulsiva y sus métodos para enseñar son… digamos que muy exigentes". Dijo suspirando.

Lans: "Es Erza, ¿Verdad? Ella es la única miembro femenino de Fairy Tail que pueden detener tus peleas con Gray, ¿No?". Dijo haciendo que Corey suspirara.

Cor: "Ella es un monstruo, ella es de las pocas personas a las que quiero enfadar". Dijo suspirando. "Pero ella es buena amiga". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, vamos a seguir con los entrenamientos, primero iré con Koneko, luego entrenare contigo, Lans". Dijo tranquilo.

Koneko: "Hai, Cor-sempai". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Yui: "Ne, Papá, tengo que ir con la tía Gwen, Leafa y Tiffa para practicar mi magia". Dijo mientras se acercaba al chico.

Cor: "Ya veo, ¿Y qué esperas? Ve a practicar tu magia, quiero seas una de las mejores magas que este mundo pueda ver, ¿Vale?". Dijo sonriendo.

Yui: "¡Hai, Papá!". Dijo sonriendo, mientras iba con Leafa para practicar su magia.

Cor; "¿Y ustedes?". Pregunto viendo a las demás.

Rías: "Yo solo vine a ver". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Cor: "Bien, ya viste, ahora ve a entrenar tus poderes al igual que los demás". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Rías: "Pero, ¿No había dicho Azazel-sensei que necesitara un entrenamiento básico?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Si, el cuervo dijo que puedes hacer un entrenamiento básico, pero lo que quiero que hagas ahora es que aprendas a manipular de mejor manera tu Poder de la Destrucción". Dijo serio. "Ya viste lo que Lans y Mio pueden hacer con sus Poderes de la Destrucción, Lans lo usa combinado con su estoque, aumentando su fuerza de corte, aparte de que ahora creo su nuevo poder de Dragon Slayer, que aún debe practicarlo, mientras que Mio lo puede moldear para crear clones de ella misma o crear bestias a base de ese poder. A menos que quieras perder contra tus hermanas, yo digo que empieces a trabajar".

Rías: "Muy bien, lo haré". Dijo suspirando mientras se iba del lugar.

Cor: "¿Y ustedes?". Pregunto viendo a Sona y a Tsubaki, principalmente.

Sona: "No solo vine a preguntar una cosa, pero creo que no será necesario". Dijo mientras se iba del lugar, seguida de su reina.

Sayaka: "Cor-sama, ¿Era totalmente necesario que tocara los muslos de Kirin para corregir su postura?". Pregunto algo enojada, haciendo que Kirin se volviera a sonrojar.

Yumi: "Si, si, y enfrente de más personas, eso es completamente indecente e inmoral, y más para una niña, como Kirin". Dijo mientras que ella y Sayaka se ponían regañar a Corey.

Cor: "¿Y cómo querían que corrigiera su posición sin tocarla?". Pregunto confundido.

Sayaka: "Cor-sama solo se está inventando escusas para eso, ¿No?". Pregunto molesta.

Kirin: "Sayaka, no se preocupe, no me molesto en lo absoluto". Dijo sonrojándose.

Sayaka: "Pero Kirin…". Dijo tratando de cambiar la opinión de Kirin.

Cor: "Sayaka, no tenía ninguna intención excepto lo de corregir su postura para luchar". Dijo tranquilo.

Happy: "Tranquilo, Corey, ellas son solo unas celosillas que también quieren experimentar eso". Dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía en la cabeza del chico.

Sayaka: "¡Happy-sama!". Dijo enojada mientras invocaba su espada para ponerse a seguir a Happy, junto a Yumi, pero esta última tropezó, cayendo al suelo.

Yumi: "Ite, eso dolió". Dijo mientras se masajeaba la nariz.

Cor: "¿Estas bien, Yumi?". Pregunto mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Yumi: "Hai, gracias". Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Corey, ayudándola a pararse.

Cor: "Creo que lo mejor será que no sigas a Happy, y que se lo dejes a Sayaka". Dijo sonriendo.

Yumi: "Si, eso hare". Dijo suspirando.

Entonces, se escucha el sonido unos gemidos detrás de ellos, para luego ver como Mio estaba sentada en el piso, con un gran sonrojo en su cara, además de estar abrazándose a sí misma, al igual que Koneko, mientras que Irukuku soltaba algunos suspiros placenteros, todas ella tenían la marca del pacto en su cuello.

Cor: "¿La maldición?". Dijo viendo a las tres chicas.

Lans: "Parece que no pudieron aguantar la maldición, pero creo que eso lo hizo peor". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Bueno, no creo que sea bueno que estén todo el día así". Dijo mientras se acercaba a las tres chicas.

Yumi: "Un momento, ¿Maldición? ¿Qué se supone que pasa?". Pregunto viendo como Corey creaba una barrera alrededor de los presentes.

Cor: "Es algo complicado de explicar, pero no es el momento". Dijo mientras tomaba a Irukuku de la cintura, pegándola a él.

Iru: "Cor…". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos.

Cor: "Cálmate, terminara en unos minutos". Dijo mientras procedía a desabrochar la camisa de Irukuku, liberando sus pechos.

Iru: "¡Ah!". Dijo soltando un fuerte gemido, al sentir como Corey procedía a chupar sus pechos, sintiendo como sus piernas perdían sus fuerzas, cayendo sentada, con Corey aun con ella.

Yumi: "¿Pero qué está pasando?". Dijo tartamudeando, completamente sonrojada, viendo como Mio, Koneko y Kirin, sorprendiéndola la última, se acercaban al dúo.

Lans: "¿Por qué lo preguntas?". Pregunto con la marca del pacto en su cuello, mientras se ponía detrás de Yumi, tocándole los pechos a la albina, sacándole varios gemidos a la chica. "Oh, pero suaves son".

Mientras tanto Corey se encontraba entre chupando o mordiendo los pezones de Koneko, Kirin, Mio e Irukuku.

Mio: "Onii-sama…". Dijo mientras tomaba la cara de Corey y lo besaba apasionadamente.

Cor: "Calma, calma". Dijo mientras procedía a besar a las demás chicas.

Iru: "Cor…". Dijo mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, aprisionándolo, haciendo que el chico se apoyara en uno de los árboles.

Yumi: "No, Laney. Por favor… No juegues con mis pechos". Dijo soltando unos ligeros gemidos.

Mio: "Yo te ayudo, hermana". Dijo mientras se acercaba a Yumi y le quitaba parte de su yukata, revelando los pechos de la chica, comenzando a chuparlo.

Yumi: "¡No! ¡Ah!". Dijo entre gemido.

Después de unos tiempo, el trio se unió a donde Corey y las chicas.

Cor: "Yumi, pensé que no te gustaba este tipo de cosas". Dijo sonriendo mientras masajeaba, desde la espalda, los pechos de la chica, cabe mencionar que no se encontraba con su camisa ni su bufanda, debido a que se la quitaron las otras chicas.

Yumi: "No me gusta, no me gusta nada". Dijo entre gemidos, mordiéndose un poco sus labios, ahogando varios gemidos, debido a que Corey le pellizco sus pezones.

Cor: "Veamos qué pasa si muerdo aquí". Dijo mientras le daba un mordisco al cuello de Yumi, haciendo que la chica soltara un fuerte gemido. "Oh, qué buena reacción". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "¿Qué pasara si hago esto?". Pregunto mientras procedía a chupar uno de los pechos de Yumi.

Iru: "Yo también". Dijo mientras chupaba el pecho libre de Yumi, sacándole más gemidos.

Mio: "Onii-sama". Dijo mientras besaba a Corey.

Cor: "Quieta". Dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la intimidad de la chica, sacándole varios gemidos.

Koneko: "Cor-sempai". Dijo mientras besaba Corey, que le provocaba a Yumi una gran envidia.

Yumi: 'Esto es inmoral, muy inmoral, pero, ¿Por qué siempre que estoy en estas situaciones, soy incapaz de rechazar lo que me haga Cor?'. Pensó entre gemidos.

Después de unos minutos, cambiaron de posición, esta vez Yumi estaba apoyada de espalda sobre uno de los árboles que había, para luego sentir el toque de Corey sobre uno de su pecho y sobre uno de sus muslos, que estaban descubiertos.

Cor: "¿En serio consideras que esto es inmoral? Porque no veo que te niegues, Yumi". Dijo mientras volvía a chupar el pecho libre de la chica.

Yumi: "Eso… no es verdad". Dijo entre gemidos, sintiendo como Corey metía su mano dentro de las bragas de la chica, comenzando a jugar con la intimidad de la chica, provocándole muchos gemidos, hasta que la chica llego al clímax.

Cor: "¿En serio? Esto me dijo otra cosa". Dijo mientras sacaba su mano de las bragas de la chica, para luego sentir como lo empujaban, haciendo que se separara de Yumi, notando que fueron Mio, Laney e Irukuku, que empezaron a desabrocharle su pantalón. "Ohe-Ohe, chicas". Dijo suspirando, viendo como las tres chicas sacaban su miembro y empezaban a lamerlo.

Koneko: "Sempai…". Dijo mientras que hacía que el chico la besara, para luego ir turnándose con Kirin.

Yumi: 'Están haciendo lo mismo que Leone y Maria en el baño de la mansión Gremori'. Pensó mientras recordaba lo sucedido en el Inframundo, llevándose una mano a sus labios. 'Yo también…'.

Cor: "Vaya, se lo toman muy enserio lo del pacto amo-siervo". Dijo suspirando, viendo cómo Yumi se unía a lamer su miembro.

Yumi: "No sé qué me pasa… pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero hacer esto". Dijo mientras procedía a meter el miembro de Corey en su boca, comenzando a chuparlo, turnándose con las otras tres chicas.

Ddraig: 'Compañero, esa chica ya debería de considerarte su amo, por lo que deberías de hacer el pacto con ella de una vez'. Dijo con un tono pervertido.

Cor: 'Déjame en paz'. Pensó suspirando.

Irukuku: "Cor… ¿Lo disfruta?". Pregunto deteniéndose un momento.

Cor: "Si, lo hago". Dijo sonriendo, recibiendo un beso de Koneko.

Después de unos minutos, Corey termino en la boca de Yumi, que lo paso a sus compañeras por un beso. Entonces, Mio se para, mientras se quitaba su falda y se quitaba un poco sus bragas, para luego apoyarse de espalda a un árbol.

Mio: "Onii-sama, juega conmigo… Por favor". Dijo con un tono casi suplicante.

Cor: "Muy bien, aquí voy". Dijo mientras ponía su miembro entre los muslos de Mio, comenzando a moverse, agarrando el trasero de la chica, sacándole varios gemidos.

Mio: "¡Onii-sama…!". Dijo entre gemidos mientras abrazaba al chico del cuello.

Iru: "Mou, Cor, yo también quiero". Protesto inflando sus mejillas.

Lans: "Calma, Irukuku. Recuerda que estamos empezando". Dijo mientras se ponía a jugar con Koneko.

Koneko: "Laney-sempai… No". Dijo entre gemidos.

Lans: "¿Y por qué no, Koneko? Cor si podía". Dijo mientras jugaba con uno de los pechos de la chica y con su mano libre jugaba con la intimidad de la albina.

Yumi: "Cor…". Dijo mientras empezaba a jugar consigo misma.

Cor: "Veamos…". Dijo mientras tomaba los pechos de Mio, juntando sus pezones, para luego chuparlos, sacándoles muchos más gemidos a la chica.

Mio: "Onii-sama, ya estas al punto de venirte, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Cor: "Si, así es. ¿Alguna petición, Mio?". Pregunto mientras aumentaba sus embestidas.

Mio: "En mi boca…". Dijo mientras que Corey sacaba su miembro de los muslos de Mio, permitiendo que la chica se arrodillara y poner el inicio del miembro de su Onii-sama en su boca, comenzado a chuparlo con fuerza, mientras que usaba sus manos para masturbar la parte sobrante del miembro del chico, logrando que el chico acabara en su boca, procediendo a tragarlo. "Ah…".

Yumi: "Cor… Yo también quiero". Pidió mientras se quitaba su yukata, apoyándose de frente a un árbol, apartando un poco sus bragas.

Cor: "Parece que ahora si te gusta estas cosas". Dijo mientras insertaba su miembro entre los muslos de la chica, comenzando a moverse mientras que masajeaba los pechos de la chica, jugando con sus dedos medios los pezones de la chica.

Yumi: "Cor… Mi cuello… mi cuello". Dijo casi suplicando, haciendo que el chico le mordiera ligeramente el cuello, aumentando sus gemidos.

Cor: "Espero que esto no te moleste". Dijo mientras se ponía a besar a la chica en los labios, que ella correspondió con mucho gusto, que luego se empezó a volver apasionado.

Yumi: "Que malo, Cor… Tomaste mi primer beso". Dijo entre gemidos, después de separarse.

Cor: "No vi que lo negaras". Dijo sonriendo.

Yumi: "¡Ah!". Dijo soltando un fuerte gemido mientras llegaba al clímax, manchando de su esencia el miembro de Corey.

Entonces, Irukuku se acercó a Corey, poniendo uno de los brazos del chico entre sus pechos, restregándolos, para luego ir mordiendo y lamiendo el cuello de Corey, además de que dirigió su mano al miembro de Corey, comenzando a masturbarlo, mientras que su marca del pacto y una energía violeta azulada la envolvía, haciendo que las demás protestaran, pero hizo que la maldición incrementara por los celos. Laney, que fue la única en no alterarse, después de suspirar para luego acercase.

Lans: "Relájate, Iru, contente un poco, ¿Si? Si quieres sentirte bien, lo haces muy mal". Dijo mientras se acercaba al dúo.

Iru: "Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?". Dijo entre jadeos.

Lans: "No es bueno apresurarse y para empezar se debe ir lento para que de esa manera el placer aumente". Dijo mientras ponía una de las manos de su amo en uno de los pechos de Irukuku. "Ya puedes empezar a masajearlo, Cor". Dijo mientras que el chico dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras empezaba a masajear lentamente el pecho de Irukuku, sacándole leves suspiros y gemidos a la dragona, que fueron aumentando hasta que el chico agarro con fuerza el pecho de la chica, provocándole un fuerte gemido a la chica, mientras que saliva escurría por su boca.

Kirin y Koneko miraban con expresiones anhelo, provocando un aumento eficaz de la maldición, tanto que no pudieron abrazarse entre ellas mismas juntando sus pechos entre jadeos estimulantes.

Laney, que con una mano estaba atacando el otro pecho de Irukuku, que había caído de rodillas, miro a las dos lolis con pechos.

Lans: "Hey, ustedes dos, acérquense un poco". Dijo mientras que ambas albinas lo hacen, para luego quitarle la parte de arriba de la ropa, provocando que ambas chicas intentaran taparse sus pechos. "Oigan, ¿Pero qué hacen?". Dijo mientras que tomaba una mano de cada loli y lo pone en sus pechos, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

Kirin, Koneko: "¿Por qué?". Preguntaron sorprendidas.

Lans: "Al parecer, ustedes dos no se enteraban, pero estaban mirando muchos mis pechos, y se notaba que querían tocarlos con envidia. Pero, en este momento, necesitan sentirse bien, porque aún queda mucho entrenamiento que realizar y esto se puede usar para ver si es cierto lo del incremento de fuerza del pacto". Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces, las dos lolis albinas comienzan a masajear los pechos de la pelirroja con ambas manos.

Kirin: "Esto…". Dijo tímidamente mientras miraba a Koneko, que le devolvió la mirada.

Koneko: "Parece que estos pechos han crecido un poco más". Dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

Lans: "Yo aseguro que no he comido nada raro". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos.

Koneko: "No es justo. Aun si soy capaz de adoptar una forma en donde mis pechos son superiores a estos, es por un corto tiempo. Laney-sempai es una tramposa y merece un castigo". Dijo mientras ponía su cara entre los pechos de Laney, comenzando a lamer el valle entre ellos, esparciendo su saliva entre los pechos de Laney, provocándole unos fuertes gemidos, mientras que Kirin comenzaba a tocar las orejas de gato de Koneko, lamiéndolas de vez en cuando, generándole varios gemidos a la gata, que morían al instante al tener su cara entre los pechos de Laney.

Después de un tiempo, Laney se encontraba de espaldas a Corey, con el miembro del chico rozando su intimidad, presionando el miembro del chico con sus muslos, sintiendo como Corey aumentaba sus envestidas, aparte de notar como el chico le hacía que le viera para besarla con pasión, haciendo una batalla de lenguas. Mientras que Irukuku y Yumi tomaban cada uno de los brazos de Corey, presionando sus pechos con los brazos del chico, restregándolos de arriba abajo, mientras que Mio se aferraba a la espalda de su Onii-sama, restregando sus pechos de arriba abajo, mientras que ambas lolis con pechos se encontraban chupando los pechos de Laney, que sentía como el placer recorría todo su cuerpo, provocándole muchos gemidos que morían al instante por estar besando a Corey.

Lans: "Cor… Mas ¡Ah!". Dijo con un pequeño hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca, mientras aumentaba sus gemidos debido a que Corey puso sus manos en la cintura de Laney, aumentando sus envestidas, cabe mencionar que a Laney le estaba gustando y la excitaba mucho el sonido de su piel chocar con la de Corey, cada vez que él la envestía, y que Kirin y Koneko estén chupando sus pechos, hacen que quiera llegar aún más rápido al clímax. "Cor… ¿Ya quieres acabar? Si es así, lo quiero sobre mis pechos y cara… ¡Ah!". Dijo con un tono lujurioso, mientras llegaba al clímax, bañando de su esencia el miembro de Corey.

Cuando Laney termino de venirse, Corey saco su miembro de los muslos de su novia, mientras que ella se daba vuelta, arrodillándose en frente de Corey, y las demás chicas se ponían a su alrededor, mientras que Corey se masturbaba enfrente de las chicas, que estaban con la boca abierta, a la espera del semen del chico, hasta que unos segundos después, el chico se vino en la cara de las chicas, especialmente en la cara de Laney, que lo saboreo lo más que pudo, al igual que las demás chicas a la que le cayó el semen del chico, que se fueron limpiando entre ellas, para empezar a turnándose para lamer el miembro de Corey, limpiándolo.

Cor: "Hm…". Dijo mientras veía al cielo. "Hey, chicas, vístanse y póngase a entrenar, que aun si la barrera cubre el sonido y aleja un poco a las personas, si se los demás dan cuenta de la barrera, podrían entrar y descubrirnos". Dijo mientras veía como las chicas se turnaban para lamerle su miembro. 'Y eso me ahorrara una ronda de preguntas molestas'. Pensó suspirando.

Chicas: "Hai…". Dijo algo desanimadas mientras obedecían al chico.

Después de que las chicas terminaran de arreglarse, al igual que Corey, se fueron a sus respectivos entrenamientos, especialmente Corey y Laney, que se fueron a una montaña a entrenar los poderes de Dragon Slayer de la chica, ¿Cómo? Pues muy sencillo, teniendo una batalla amistosa, pero con todas sus fuerzas, que tan pronto empezó la lucha, destruyeron la montaña en donde se encontraban, dejando rastros de llamas o Poder de la Destrucción, en palabras simples, convirtieron la montaña en simplemente un hoyo de polvo, fuego, ceniza, entre otras cosas.

 **(En un onsen-En la noche).**

Actualmente, Corey se encontraba disfrutando de un onsen creado de manera artificial por culpa de un invento de Lala, pero no es que nadie se haya quejado, sino que dividieron la zona para los hombres y mujeres de una vez, sin mucha discusión.

Cor: "Ah, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que un aparato de Lala nos seria de utilidad?". Dijo con un tono de broma, mientras se daba un ligero masaje en su hombro.

Entonces, se empiezan a formar unas burbujas a un lado del chico, llamándole la atención.

Cor: "Hm… ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto viendo donde se generaban las burbujas, viendo como aparecía Est cubierta de unas sustancias en su cuerpo, además de tener un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. "¿Est?". Dijo notando como la sustancia en el cuerpo de la chica se iba moviendo, generándole varios suspiros. "¿Qué has hecho?". Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Est: "Quería pasa un tiempo con usted, Cor…". Dijo entre jadeos y gemidos. "Pero este espíritu de bajo nivel no quería que entrara. Y les dije que estorbaba y lo quite del medio, pero al parecer no le gusto". Dijo mientras que el espíritu de agua le enredaba sus pechos, manos, zona íntima y sus piernas, que Corey noto que Est no estaba usando sus medias.

Cor: "Est… ¿Y tus medias?". Pregunto viendo los muslos desnudas de la chica, debido a que el agua tapaba lo demás, lo cual le daba algo de curiosidad, ya que solo ha llegado a ver los tobillos de la chica, y eso fue por culpa de una broma de Restia y Satellizer.

Est: "No… Amo, no mires ¡Veras mis piernas desnudas!". Dijo entre suspiros y ligeros gemidos, mientras tapaba con sus manos, como podía, los ojos de Corey.

Cor: "Pero… hasta donde llega el agua, solo puedo ver tus muslos". Dijo mientras que la chica le quitaba sus manos de los ojos, debido a que el espíritu de agua estaba dando un masaje al cuerpo de Est, generándole varios gemidos. "¿Por qué estás aquí?".

Est: "Ya… se lo dije, quería tomar un baño con usted". Dijo entre gemidos mientras se apoyaba sobre Corey. "Por favor… Amo… ayuda". Suplico con suspiros placenteros.

Cor: "Pero no estoy sorprendido de lo que hiciste, debiste dejar al espíritu de agua tranquilo. Debes sufrir las consecuencias de ser arrogante, mi querida Est". Dijo sonriendo, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la orilla del estanque.

Est: "Lo siento… Amo… Por favor… ayuda". Dijo mientras enlazaba sus piernas con la de Corey, aparte de presionar sus pechos al del chico.

Cor: "Oh… ¿Y por qué debería ayudarte? Si es tu culpa el que te tenga amarrada". Dijo sonriendo, dejando que la chica restregara su cuerpo con el del chico, que sumado a lo que le hacia el espíritu de agua en Est, le provocaba varios gemidos a la chica.

Est: "Amo…". Dijo entre suspiros placenteros.

Cor: "Muy bien, te ayudare con el del espíritu de agua". Dijo suspirando mientras hacía que su aura envolviera a Est, haciendo que el espíritu del agua se fuera de la chica, que dejo de restregar y abrazar el cuerpo de su amo.

Est: "Gracias… Cor". Dijo para que luego la marca del pacto apareciera en su cuello, haciendo que Est, con una cara sonrojada, se abrazara a sí misma, mientras que la marca en su cuello brillaba, provocándole sensaciones de placer imposibles de detener para ella, meneando levemente su cuerpo mojado de agua, mientras que sus pechos se balanceaba al compás de su hermoso pelo albino, igual de mojado, toda húmeda, con las gotas de agua cayendo y resbalando por su piel como perlas brillando en una playa desierta.

Cor: "¿La maldición?". Murmuro viendo el cuello de la chica. "¿Qué paso, Est? ¿No querías que te ayudara? ¿O será que te sientes culpable por hacer que te ayudara con algo como esto?". Dijo viendo como Est soltaba un ligero gemido en la última pregunta, aparte de que la marca brillo un poco más. "Oh, con que eso era, no quieres que yo te ayude, pero me pides ayuda, sí que eres muy irónica".

Est: "L-Lo siento… Ah". Dijo mientras soltaba un ligero gemido.

Cor: "¿En serio?". Dijo mientras empezaba sujetándola de los muslos y besarla en los labios, para luego bajar a por su cuello y seguir, mientras masajeaba el suave trasero de la albina, mientras que ella jadeaba y sacaba varios gemidos, incluso hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda de Corey.

Est: "Amo…". Dijo entre gemidos, mientras sentía como Corey hacia que la chica levantara los brazos, para luego empezar a lamerle las axilas, mientras apretaba el pecho opuesto a donde lamia con suavidad.

Cor: "Oh, vaya, que divertido, parece que todo tu cuerpo se está convirtiendo poco a poco en una zona erógena". Dijo con un tono de broma, deteniendo las lamidas, procediendo a masajear los pechos de la chica, chupándolos de vez en cuando, dejando rastro de su saliva. "Hm… Vaya, esto es curioso, muy curioso. Est, parece que te han crecido los pechos, aunque sea un poco". Dijo curioso.

Est: "Puede ser a ese dicho de que si un chico toca los pechos de la chica, ellas crecen poco a poco". Dijo entre gemido y un sonrojo en su mejilla.

Cor: 'Si ese dicho es real, a la larga, como siga con esto, las chicas tendrán mucho más pecho y creo que a Rías no le gustara quedar atrás de sus hermanas'. Pensó riendo.

Entonces, Est pone sus manos en los hombros del chico, mientras lo besa con pasión cerrando los ojos, a la vez que entrelaza una de sus manos con la de Corey, mientras que presionaba sus pechos al pecho del chico, variando la manera en la que los restriega entre de arriba abajo, derecha izquierda o circular, mientras que la mano libre del chico acariciaba el muslo de la chica con suavidad. Al separarse, Est, jadeando un poco, aprieta sus pechos para luego mirar a Corey.

Est: "Mi amo, por favor… saboréalas mucho más". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos y con un tono algo suplicante, cosa que Corey no iba a rechazar, alterando entre chupar, morder y lamer los pezones de la chica, mientras le acariciaba el hermoso pelo plateado brillante a Est, quedando maravillado con lo suave y liso que era. "¡Amo!". Grito mientras llegaba al clímax mientras que un aura rosa azulada la cubre juntándose con una azulada, anaranjada y roja perteneciente de Corey.

Cor: 'Hm, quizás no haga lo mismo que Koneko de darme más resistencia o algo, pero noto un gran aumento en mi energía, y esto empezó despues de que hice el pacto con ella esta mañana, al igual que con las demás'. Pensó mientras veía el cuello de Est, notando que la marca del pacto no había desaparecido. "¿Todavía no estas satisfecha, Est?". Pregunto sonriendo, recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica.

Kurama: 'Ya decía yo que esa espada loli legendaria no aguantaba mucho estas secciones, pero parece que ahora se ve que va progresando'. Dijo con un tono bromista y soñoliento.

Cor: 'Calla, hombre, vete a dormir'. Pensó suspirando, sintiendo como Est lo besaba apasionadamente.

Suu: "Ah… Qué bonita escena". Dijo ligeramente sonrojada, ¿Cómo? ni idea, mientras aparecía, y estaba riendo y en su forma de adulta, pero había una clara diferencia a la de antes, y era que sus pechos eran mucho más grande que antes y sus caderas también estaba más marcada, su apariencia recordaba a la de Tiffa.

Cor: "¿Suu?". Dijo separándose un momento de Est, debido a que la chica lo volvió a besar.

Suu: "Hola, Master… ¿Cómo está?". Dijo sonriendo, mientras reía sin detenerse, acercándose al dúo.

Est: "Fuera de aquí, chica de agua". Dijo mientras presionaba la cabeza de Corey en sus pechos, generando que la marca brillara un poco más.

Suu: "¿Y por qué no puedo? Al final, el que estés en esta situación es por mí". Dijo mientras presionaba sus pechos a uno de los brazos de Corey.

Cor: "Eso suena a algo que diría Maria". Dijo suspirando. "Sabía que podías haber sido tú, Suu". Dijo suspirando, logrando soltarse del abrazo Est.

Suu: "Pero Master… no creo que le haya molestado en lo absoluto. Además…". Dijo mientras señalaba a una parte, en donde se encontraban Misubi, Philuffy, Kuesu y Sinon, que estaban enredadas por unos tentáculos de agua, que le estaban apretando sus pechos, sus intimidades y sus bocas, prohibiendo que las chicas soltaran sus gemidos, pero se notaba que ellas lo estaban disfrutando.

Cor: "Esto me recuerda a una de esas escenas de los eroges de tentáculos que hablaban Endo y Saruyama". Dijo suspirando, viendo como Suu soltaba a las chicas, notando como Philuffy se acercaba.

Phi: "Un permiso, Est-sama, es mi turno". Dijo con una mirada neutra, mientras quitaba a Est de Corey, poniéndose ella en su lugar, restregando su cuerpo al cuerpo de Corey, soltando varios suspiros.

Suu: "Yo también". Dijo mientas que Phi hacia un espacio para Suu, para que ambas empezaran a restregar sus cuerpos con el de Corey, aparte de ir lamiendo el cuello del chico.

Est: "Oye, criada, deja a mi amo". Dijo inflando sus mejillas, enojada.

Kuesu: "Oigan, ustedes dos, no se queden solo con Cor". Dijo mientras se ponía a restregar sus pechos con el brazo derecho de Corey, al igual que Misubi, que tomo el brazo libre del chico.

Misubi: "Cierto, cierto". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, con una mirada sonrojada e ingenua.

Sinon: "Esto… esto es una broma, ¿No?". Pregunto entre ligeros suspiros.

Suu: "¿Por qué no te unes, Sinon?". Pregunto viendo a la chica.

Sinon: "Prefiero mantenerme alejada… de varios problemas". Dijo apartando la mirada.

Suu: "No tienes por qué ser tan reservada, Sinon". Dijo mientras se acercaba, dándole un beso a la chica, sorprendiéndola.

Est: "Somos las que han experimentado el toque del amo y conocemos de primera mano que es difícil aguantar estar tanto tiempo sin querer el toque de esto". Dijo mientras se ponía a masajear los pechos de Sinon, mientras que Suu la seguía besando.

Siendo molestada por dos zonas al mismo tiempo, no falto mucho para que Sinon llegara al clímax.

Sinon: "¡Ahhhh!". Gimió fuertemente, cayendo de rodillas por el intenso clímax.

Suu: "Parece que ya está lista". Dijo viendo al grupo en donde estaba Corey, que las chicas estaban restregando su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de Corey, mientras que Philuffy se estaba besando con Corey de manera apasionada.

Est: "Si, vamos allá". Dijo mientras hacía que Sinon se uniera.

Después de unos minutos, las chicas se pusieron a jugar con el miembro de Corey, comenzando por un paizuri por parte de Kuesu, Misubi y Suu, que le estaba enseñando a las otras dos chicas, mientras que Sinon, Est y Philuffy se estaban turnando para que Corey chupara sus pechos. Hasta que Suu se separó, apoyando sus manos en la orilla, enseñándole a Corey su trasero.

Suu: "Vamos, Master… Por favor". Dijo mientras que sentía como Corey ponía su miembro en medio de los muslos de la chica, comenzando a embestirla con fuerza.

Ddraig: 'Curioso, aun si es una limo, si ella quiere, puede hacer que su cuerpo se sienta como el de una humana'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Calla, lagarto'. Pensó suspirando.

Sinon: "Cor… Yo… Yo quiero". Dijo llamando la atención del chico, que dejo a Suu para ir con Sinon, que estaba acostada en la orilla, sintiendo como Corey ponía su miembro rozando su intimidad, mientras Corey hace que los muslos de la chica, presionen su miembro, para luego empezar a moverse, provocándole muchos gemidos a la chica.

Cor: "Eh… Vaya, no estas nada mal, Sinon". Dijo mientras se movía para besar a la chica, mientras seguía con su miembro entre los muslos de la chica, para luego sentir como lo apartaban de Sinon, notando que era Suu, quien lo empujo, para luego ponerse sobre Sinon, de frente a la chica.

Suu: "Master… Yo quiero disfrutarlo así". Dijo con una voz seductora.

Cor: "Muy bien… Aquí voy". Dijo poniendo su miembro entre las dos intimidades de las chicas, empezando a moverse.

Misubi: "Cor…". Dijo llamando la atención del chico, para empezar a besarlo con pasión.

Después de un tiempo, era el turno de Kuesu, que se estaba besando con Corey, separándose dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que unía sus labios.

Kuesu: "No te quedes sin hacer nada… Puedes jugar con mis pechos". Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de sus pechos, haciéndolos resaltar.

Cor: "Ok". Dijo mientras se ponía a masajearle los pechos a la chica, para luego empezar a chuparlos, sacándole unos cuantos gemidos a la chica.

Kuesu: "¡Ah…!". Dijo soltando un fuerte gemido, para luego hacer que Corey se sentara en la orilla, para ponerse al nivel del miembro erecto del chico, empezando a lamerlo y luego chuparlo con fuerza.

Cor: "Eh, no está mal". Dijo suspirando, viendo como Kuesu dejaba de chupar su miembro para ponerlos entre sus pechos, empezando a moverlos.

Kuesu: "¿Qué te parece, Cor? ¿A que he mejorado en esto desde hace unos minutos?". Dijo sonriendo confiada, lamiendo la parte sobresaliente del miembro de Corey de manera erótica.

Cor: "Si, has mejorado". Dijo sonriendo, mirando como Misubi también se unía, acabando en la cara de ambas chicas.

Misubi: "Yo sigo, Cor…". Dijo se ponía sobre Corey, restregando su cuerpo con el del chico.

Cor: "Vaya, que impetuosa". Dijo mientras empezaba a masajear el trasero de la chica, mientras le daba ligeros mordiscos en el cuello, sacándole unos fuertes gemidos a la chica.

Phi: "Mi señor, ¿Puede continuar conmigo aun, por favor?". Dijo acercándose de nuevo, abrazando el brazo de Corey entre sus pechos, solo había algo que no concordaba, su rostro inexpresivo, seguía sin ningún cambio, a pesar de todo, parecía que le ganaba a Est, en ese aspecto.

Cor: "¿Aun quieres seguir? No, en serio, te lo pregunto, porque resulta muy difícil saber si quieres o no, Philuffy". Dijo riendo algo forzadamente.

Phi: "Phi-chan…". Dijo confundiendo al chico.

Cor: "¿Cómo?". Pregunto confundido.

Phi: "Quiero que Cor-sama me llame Phi-chan". Dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas, que combinado con su mirada neutra, le hacía ver aún más linda.

Cor: "¿En serio quieres que te llame…?". Pregunto pero fue interrumpido.

Phi: "Si no lo hace lo ignorare y no dejare que toque mis pechos como ahora". "Amenazo" mientras ponía una de las manos de Corey en sus pechos.

Cor: "Vale, vale, tu ganas, Phi-chan". Dijo suspirando, volviéndola a besar, mientras le acaricia su pelo rosa, siendo la primera vez que la ve con el pelo suelto, lo cual la volvía más atractiva.

Phi: 'Este sentimiento, sigo sin saber que es, pero… Es muy cálido'. Pensó para sí misma mientras profundizaba su beso, cerrando sus ojos, a la vez que Corey le apretaba su pecho.

Suu: "Bu, Bu. Phi-chan no acapares tanto al Master solo para ti, nosotras también queremos seguir jugando. Hic". Protesto algo enojada mientras se acercaba.

Kuesu: "Mi novio no debería de tomarse tanta libertades con sus siervas a menos que yo esté en medio. Como miembro de Jinguji, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada".

Musubi: "Joo, esto es divertido. Dejad que continúe por faaaa". Protesto sonriendo, mientras seguía restregando su cuerpo con el de Corey.

Sinon: "Cor, debes de asumir las responsabilidades de lo que me has hecho". Dijo sonrojada.

Est: "Amo, sus deseos son mis órdenes, ¿Acaso no es suficiente conmigo?". Dijo mientras soltaba unos ligeros gemidos, abrazándose a sí misma, mientras que su marca brillaba con más fulgor por su acto de "rebeldía".

?: "¡Un momento!". Grito una voz ajena al grupo, sorprendiéndolos, provocando que voltearan para ver a Momo, que estaba en la orilla del onsen, desnuda y con una mirada molesta. "¡¿Qué creen que hacen sin avisarme siquiera?! ¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo! ¡Me niego a quedar fuera de esto como una de las concubinas iniciales y planeadoras del Plan Harem de Cor!". Grito mientras daba un gran salto, cayendo en medio de Corey, Philuffy y Misubi en el agua.

Cor: "¡Oye, cuidado!". Dijo suspirando, notando como todas las chicas presentes se ponían a acercase a él. "Esto se está poniendo difícil". Dijo suspirando mientras hacía un sello de mano, creando varios clones.

Durante un tiempo, las chicas estuvieron con un clon cada una, aunque algunas de ellas, a veces tenían dos clones en vez de uno, al igual que como Corey o sus clones a veces tenían dos chicas en vez de una, donde los clones y Corey estuvieron amasando los pechos o los traseros de las chicas, mientras que ellas lo satisfacían, como podían.

Una vez todas las chicas se calmaran, se pegaron a Corey, tratando de recuperar el aliento, siendo ya casi el momento de salir del onsen, para la mayoría de los presentes, quedándose en la orilla del mismo.

Est: "Amo, estuvo increíble". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Oye, Est, ¿Por qué ahora me llamas "Amo" de vez en cuando? Creo que cuando nos conocimos, tu lo sugeriste, pero lo negué". Pregunto viendo a la chica, que se sonrojo.

Est: "No estoy segura, pero simplemente de repente me empezó a gustar llamarlo así". Respondió.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo sonriendo con ironía, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Est, que cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación, mientras se pegaba al chico.

Momo: "Si que tenía razón al decir que usted será un gran Rey del Harem, no, mejor dicho será un auténtico Dios del Harem". Dijo mientras se aferraba a Corey con mucha felicidad, presionando sus pechos con el brazo del chico.

Cor: "Oye, oye, creo que estas exagerando, Momo, además, nunca pensé en serlo". Dijo riendo un poco, recibiendo un beso por parte de Momo.

Momo: "No hace falta que sea modesto, Cor, es más, tendrías que estar orgulloso de eso. Además, usted está poniendo muy poca resistencia para negarse a estos momentos". Dijo sonriendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cor: "Eso es porque no tiene sentido que me moleste en negarme, si al final no me harán caso en ese sentido,seria una perdida de tiempo, así que simplemente lo hago de esa manera, todo se calma mas rápido y sin discusiones". Dijo suspirando.

Momo: "Sin importar como lo vea, Cor, usted es un dios y nosotras sus sirvientas, y nos esforzaremos en apoyarlo siempre". Dijo mientras que las demás chicas asentían de acuerdo con la chica, provocándole una pequeña risa a Corey.

Cor: "¿Con que soy un dios, eh? No suena mal". Dijo mirando el cielo nocturno, pensativo. "Pero ser un dios del harem es algo loco, al fin y al cabo soy un demonio". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Momo: "Entonces, será el Maou del harem". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Hai, Hai". Dijo suspirando.

 **(En el campamento-Mas tarde).**

Actualmente el grupo se encuentra alrededor de una fogata, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, aparte de que algunos estaban asando unos malvaviscos, entre ellos, los gemelos, Corey y Yui, otros comían una comida prepara de antemano.

Rías: "Oye, Laney, ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el arpa?". Pregunto viendo que su hermana estaba tocando unas notas suaves con una vara de madera flexible y un alambre amarrado en las puntas, junto a Tiffa, que tenía una versión pequeña de un arpa.

Lans: "Esto no es un arpa, es un Birimbao, un instrumento del capoeira, es diferente al arpa. Y respondiéndote a tu pregunta, me lo compre cuando fuimos a Rio de Janeiro, donde conocimos a Nico y Pedro". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Que buenos recuerdos". Dijo sonriendo.

Kon: "Especialmente porque fuimos a mitad de verano y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasábamos en la playa". Dijo sonriendo.

Kin: "O cantando". Dijo riendo.

Saji: "Parecen muy calmados para ser gente de ciudad, ¿Saben?". Dijo con una mirada aburrida viendo como su malvavisco se asaba.

Lans: "Cor cada vez que podía, nos pedía que fuéramos de acampadas. Como los gemelos siempre aceptaban, Mikan y yo lo hacíamos para que ellos no rompan nada o algo". Dijo causándole algunas risas a los demás.

Cor: "Digamos que cuando era muy chico y vivía en mi villa, no podía hacer este tipos de cosas, principalmente porque los padres de los demás niños me tenían miedo por ser el jinchuriki de Kurama, pero eso quedo atrás". Dijo sonriendo.

Kon: "Pero, ¿A que esto maravilloso? Buenos amigos, buena comida, un fuego crujiente". Dijo melancólico. "Esto trae tantos buenos recuerdos". Dijo sonriendo.

Kevin: "¿Saben lo que nos falta para completar el ambiente? Una buena historia de miedo". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como Corey se le crecía un bombillo en la cabeza.

Cor: "Oh, sí, sí, yo se una de mucho miedo". Dijo sonriendo, pareciendo un niño.

Saji: "No gracias, olvídalo, ¿Vale? Yo no quiero oír historias de miedo en mitad de la nada". Dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono, notando que no tenía señal. "Ni mucho menos, sin música ni cobertura de teléfono".

Cor: "Pero esta es una historia buenísima, y es cierta hasta la última palabra". Dijo mientras bajaba Yui de su regazo y se ponía de pie. "De hecho, sucedió por esta zona". Dijo sonriendo, para luego poner una mirada seria, que combinado con la sombra de la fogata, le daba una apariencia oscura. "Una noche muy parecida a esta…". Dijo para luego ser interrumpido, por unos quejidos de Saji. "Tío, todavía no he empezado la historia". Dijo viendo como el rubio se tapaba la nariz.

Saji: "Ah… Se ha metido un mosquito en la nariz. ¡Se ha metido un mosquito en la nariz!". Dijo mientras empezaba a correr por todos lados, quejándose, hasta que Yami le dio un golpe con una parte de su cabello que se transformó en un sartén, notando como, efectivamente, un mosquito salía de la nariz de Saji.

Yami: "Mucho ruido…". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Cor: "Gracias…". Dijo a la chica, viendo como el rubio recibía una bolsa con hielo, porque el golpe fue muy fuerte.

Kevin: "Prosigue, Corey". Dijo haciendo que todos miraran al peli-azul.

Cor: "Vale… Una noche muy parecida esta. Un grupo de campista parecidos a nosotros, montaron sus tiendas en este mismo punto, pero accidentalmente molestaron a un monstruo diabólico del bosque". Dijo viendo como los demás prestaban atención, notando como unos pocos de los miembros temblaban, entre ellos Saji. "¡El monstruo ataco a los campista y uso sus poderes oscuros para robarles las cabezas!".

Saji: "¿Y eso tiene que darme miedo?". Pregunto sonriendo forzadamente.

Cor: "No, miedo no. ¡Terror!". Dijo mientras se ponía a caminar. "Porque hay quien dice que los fantasma de los campistas vagan todavía por este mismo bosque, buscando sin cesar las cabezas que perdieron". Dijo mientras salía del campo de visión de Saji, cubriéndose el cuerpo con una manta azul. "Y los fantasmas están desesperados, quieren una cabeza, ¡Cualquier cabeza! ¡Aunque sea la tuya!". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Saji, tocándole los hombros al chico, haciendo que gritara del susto.

Saji: "¡Cállate!". Grito después de calmarse y darse la vuelta, encarando a Corey, que tenía tapada la cara con la manta, provocándoles risas a los demás.

Cor: "Yo había dicho que era buena". Dijo sonriendo, quitando la parte de la manta que le cubría la cara.

Gwen: "Se nota que Cor aún conserva su truco por las historias de miedo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Qué dices? Ni me esforcé. La siguiente si será una historia de miedo hecha y derecha". Dijo sonriendo.

Kon: "Mejor no, Corey, porque si no, alguien va a estar mojando la cama en lo que queda de semana". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "¡Oye, te escuche!". Dijo molesto.

Kon: "¿Quién dijo que eras tú, tío?". Pregunto riendo.

Gwen: "¿A que es genial estar de esta manera? Con toda la paz…". Dijo viendo al cielo.

Rías: "Si, con lo que nos pasa ahora, son pocos los días que son así". Dijo sonriendo.

Kon: "Es verdad, pero ahora estamos juntos, estamos a salvo y estamos secos". Dijo para que luego se escucharan unos relámpagos y empezara a llover, empapándolos a todos.

Lans: "Kon, di mejor, "Estábamos secos"". Dijo suspirando.

Kon: "Vale, por lo menos, seguimos juntos y…". Dijo mientras que el grupo se ponía a entrar en sus respectivos campamentos.

Cor: "¡No hables más, que luego nos pasa algo!". Grito enojado, mientras cerraba su tienda, donde también estaba Yui, Laney, Maya, Celine, Pan y Kuu, que fueron la que ganaron la oportunidad de dormir con Corey.

Kon: "Lo siento…". Dijo cabizbajo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario si les gusto.**

* * *

 **Primero, ¿Alguien a notado que Corey realizo el pacto con casi 16 o 17 chicas en tan solo dos cap XD?, sino, pues ya lo sabe ahora XD.**

 **Segundo, este cap es uno de los mas largos que he escrito, ¿La razón? Pues para celebrar el segundo aniversario de este Fic, ¡YEI! XD.**

 **Tercero, estos momentos picantes son solo por los momento para el pacto amo-sirviente de Corey y varias chicas, por eso la gran cantidad de escenas, pero no es como si a mi o a ustedes le moleste, yo hacerlas y ustedes leerlas; solo digo que habrá momentos en donde no haya ni una escena ecchi, como estas o habra otros en donde el cap entero sera de pura escenas ecchi, creo, aun no lo he pensado.**

 **Cuarto, he sacado a Mavis de Fairy tail del harem, la razones son, bueno, los que han seguido el manga de Fairy Tail lo sabrán y entenderán, para los que no lo han hecho, daré un pequeño Spoiler, pero aunque creo que era obvio, Mavis amaba y sigue amando a Zeref, solo diré eso para no spoilar a quienes lo siguan, o quien quiera leerlo.**

 **Quinto, ¿Qué dicen de poner a Risa Momioka de To love ru en el harem? Esperaba ver a como terminaba su manga, pero como lleva quieto como casi dos meses, no puedo saber a 100% si debe estar aquí, pero hay escenas tanto en su manga como en el anime, que va perfecto para este Fic.**

 **Sexto, Shiba Riffin es Shizuku Kurogane de la serie de Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry, Fredrika es de una serie llamada Hitsugime no chaika.**

 **Séptimo** **, no se olviden que mas temprano he publicado el segundo cap de DxD school, por lo que pasen si gustan.**

 **Y para finalizar, ahora si, teniendo en cuenta la forma para activar la maldición del pacto, creen que Rías, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, pueda hacer el pacto? XD.**


	52. Especial 24

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime a continuación, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada vez que pueda.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd, SAO, Naruto, otros.**

* * *

 **LEDN: Con lo de Zeref, de hecho, pensaba hacer eso desde que me entere que Zeref es hermano de Natsu, y creo que tengo una forma de hacerlo posible, y que Corey sea END; y con lo de Risa, vale XD.**

 **Guest 1: Primero, gracias por el consejo, pero prefiero mantener esta forma de escribir, no por nada, sino que es porque lo empece de esta manera, lo debo terminar de esta manera; y Segundo, ¿Hay alguna regla que diga que no se pueda tener un harem tan grande? Ademas, es mi Fic, y yo decido si el harem es de 100000 chicas o de 10 chicas, pero gracias por decirlo.**

 **Guest 2: Quizás hables de kurama09, él tiene tres historias de lo mismo, pero a diferencia de él, que copia de otras Fic cambiando solamente el nombre, habilidades y demás, yo uso mis palabras, y aunque varias de mis escenas son parecidas a las suyas, las mías son solo escenas, y el de él es todo.**

 **Patrol time: Lo de Rías, es que es claro, de momento, ella no hará el pacto, quizás en un futuro; y has pedido Asia, pues aquí esta Asia, solo que sin el pacto, de momento, quizás en unos capítulos lo haga XD.**

 **Xam-D: Parece porno del duro, pero no hay penetración, por lo que no es Lemon XD; y no te preocupes por Irina, ya se una manera de hacer escenas muy eroticas sin que ella tenga que caer, ella y toda aquella ángel, que en unos caps lo mostrare XD.**

* * *

 **Harem: Laney Gremori, Rías Gremori, Lucy Heartfilia, Momo Deviluke, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Nana Deviluke, Koneko Tojo, Yami, Satellizer L. Bridget, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix, Hinata Hyūga, Est, Restia, Irina Shido, Mikan Riffin, Yui Kotegama, Run Elsie, Rin Kujō, Kyoko Kirisaki, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse , Ophis, Raynare, Mitelt, Sayaka Kirasaka, Tearju Lunatique, Mikado Ryouko, Oshizu, Serafall Leviathan, Kirin Toundo, Julie Sigtuna, Eucliwood, Irukuku, Tifania, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Lizlet L. Chesie, Lala Deviluke, Erica Blandelli, Bennia, Origami Tobiichi, Himari Noihara, Lisanna Stratuss, Mirajane Stratuss, Fear Kubrick, Saki Tenjōin, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kanade Tachibana, Mea Kurosaki, Némesis, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tsubaki Shinra, Miku Izayoi, Hanbei Takenaka, Yoruka Kirihime , Philuffy Aingram, Shizuku, Uzume, Misubi, Wendy Marvell, Sachi, Akame, Leone, Kurata Yui, Abe Kiyome, Elmenhide Karnstein, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Maria Naruse, Kurumi Nonaka, Mio Gremori, Yuki Nonaka, Ink, Yukiko, Athenea, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, Karen Jankulovski, Liliana Kranjcar, Yuri Mariya, Kuno, Raven, Diana, Mastu, Kuesu Jinguji, Gasper (F), Pan, Kusano, Yumi Hara, Riara, Gabriel, Lieselotte Sherlock, Mira Yamana, Levi Kazama, Arin Kannazuki, Amaterasu, Enriqueta Ana Estuardo (Henrietta), Hisui, Sora, Ilya, Tabitha/Charlotte, Seraphim (Ayase), Isurugi, Orihime Inoue, Aria, Shana, Claire Harvey, Hestia, Myuu Ousawa, Kya (Kyoko de Kore wa zombie desu ka), Yoko Littner, Mine, Lilian, Tamamo no Mae, Index Librorum, Ram, Rem, Rito Tukimi, Liliruca Arde, Mira Yurizaki, Yuzuru y Kaguya Yamai, Mayuri, Tohka, Krul Tepes, Shinoa Hiragi, Mitsuba Sangū, Eiha, Celine, Kobato Hasegawa, Pemoe, Titta, Tiamat, Ririn, Eclair Martinozzi, Yukikaze Panettone, Medaka Kuromaki, Cana Alberona, Yukino Aguria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Hayuru Himekawa, Sylvia Silkcut, Ekaterine Kunae, Inaho Kushiya, Sarasvati, Maelstrom, Furano Yukihira, Yura Tsubasa, Tsukimi, Amaya Haruko, Chacha Akaza, Aki Nijou, Kodama Himegami, Shiba Riffin, Kagami Kusakabe, Kanzashi Sarashiki, Tatenashi Sarashiki, Afrodita, Suu, Fuse Midori, Maya Shimon, Elena Arshavina, Stella Vermillion, Fumika Mitarai, Shibata Mizuki, Astrate, Kanon Kanase, La Foila Rihavein, Risty El Da Sherfied, Risa Momioka, Julia, Chisato Riffin, Nayuta Hida, Osiris, Hokuto...**

 **Si quieren que meta a otra chica de las que vayan apareciendo, aparecieron o que sean de otro anime, déjelo en los comentarios y veré que podre hacer.**

 **Hijas: Yui Riffin (Yui de SAO), Koji (Kon de Tokio Raven).**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial 24. Entrenamiento, pelirrosas, problemas y lolis.**

 **(De mañana).**

Actualmente, todo el grupo se encuentra durmiendo tranquilamente mientras los rayos de luz del sol comenzaban a asomarse por el valle. Un podría decir que eran por las 5 a.m. Desgraciadamente, para los que estaban durmiendo, una persona del grupo se despertó temprano a la espera de que alguien más se levantara, esa persona era Berto.

Berto: "Aaaaah, nada mejor que empezar el día con el olor de la naturaleza humedecida por la lluvia". Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, a despertar a los demás". Dijo con una sonrisa algo maligna tomando una sartén y una cuchara de metal, empezando a chocarlos con fuerza repetidamente, provocando un fuerte ruido, que molesto y asusto a todos. "¡A despertarse chicos, estamos perdiendo luz diurna!". Grito deteniéndose y viendo como algunos del grupo se iban saliendo de sus tiendas, sin arreglarse la mayor parte de sus atuendos, aparte de taparse las orejas.

Rías: "¿Qué pasa, Berto? ¿Cuál es la necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo?". Pregunto confundida, algo soñolienta, saliendo en pijama, menos mal, junto a Akeno.

Kon: "Yo no sabía que existían las 5 de la mañana". Dijo con un tono sarcástico y soñoliento.

Kin: "Te apoyo". Dijo mientras bostezaba junto a su hermano.

Berto: "Vamos, chicos, lo mejor es aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, y para ello, levantarse a las 5 de la mañana es necesario". Dijo sonriendo.

Gray: "Si, pero parece que cabeza de humo no te escucho". Dijo viendo la campaña de Corey, que no había salido, ni él ni Laney.

Berto: "Veamos, veamos". Dijo mientras se dirigía a la campaña de Corey, cuando la entrada de la campaña y asomo su cara, se encuentra con una pistola apuntando a su frente, siendo sostenida por el brazo izquierdo de Corey.

Cor: "Atrévete a hacer ruido y tendrás un nuevo agujero". Dijo con un tono frio, mientras tenía su cara tapada por su antebrazo derecho, aparte de tener a Laney y a Yui a sus lados, usándolo como almohada, junto con Kuu y Celine que estaban acostadas sobre el pecho del chico, mientras que Maya y Pan estaban pegadas a Laney y a Yui, respectivamente, usándolas como almohada.

Berto: "Bueno, vale, que aburrido eres, no es necesario sacar un arma". Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Cor: "No lo hago por ser aburrido, solo que las 5 de la mañana es demasiado temprano para las niñas". Dijo mientras veía como Haruna, en su forma de hada, se acercaba soñolienta y se acostaba en el pecho del chico.

Haruna: "Tengo sueño, Onii-sama". Murmuro mientras bostezaba y se volvía a dormir.

Berto: "Bueno, que ellas sigan durmiendo, pero tú y tu novia se vienen a entrenar". Dijo mientras que Corey quitaba la pistola de la frente.

Cor: "Vale, ya salimos". Dijo mientras hacía que su pistola desapareciera.

Berto: "Vale". Dijo mientras salía de la campaña, para luego suspirar. "Uff, me salve, menos mal que no disparo".

Rías: "¿Suele pasar esto?". Pregunto a Gwen, que ya estaba un poco arreglada.

Gwen: "Algo así". Dijo riendo un poco.

Kevin: "Me voy a bañar". Dijo mientras se iba con una toalla en el hombro.

Berto: "Yo no lo haría, Kevin, después de todo, al final van a volver a sudar". Dijo sonriendo. "Yo aconsejo que se bañen después de hacer este ejercicio para calentar".

Cor: "Eso no tiene sentido, Berto, si entrenamos y luego nos bañamos, estaríamos por donde empezamos, nuestros cuerpos se enfriarían". Dijo mientras salía con Laney de su tienda de campaña.

Berto: "Pero tenemos un onsen, por lo que no debería de haber problema". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Eso causaría que nuestros músculos se relajaran". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Berto: "Vamos, esa es la idea, después de hacer varios trotes y ejercicios de calentamiento, sus cuerpos deberían de estar muy tensados, para eso podemos usar el onsen y luego comer y después seguir con sus respectivos entrenamientos". Dijo cruzándose de brazos orgulloso.

Kevin: "Viéndolo de esa manera, suena entendible". Dijo pensativo.

Cor: "Bueno, vamos a hacer esos ejercicios". Dijo suspirando.

Berto: "Bueno, primero deberían de cambiarse de ropa". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "Como me gusta las acampadas". Dijo con sarcasmo, entrando en su tienda, que la compartía con los gemelos.

Cor: "Si, si". Dijo mientras veía a los demás volver a entrar a sus respectivas tiendas con sus compañeros. "Bueno, ¿Vamos?". Dijo viendo a Laney, que asintió con la cabeza.

Lans: "Si, adelante". Dijo mientras seguía al chico.

Un tiempo después de que el grupo termino de cambiarse a ropa de deporte, todos se reunieron en un lugar.

Saji: "¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos?". Pregunto aun un poco soñoliento.

Berto: "Yo recomiendo empezar por un trote de 3 kilómetros, no debe ser ningún problema para la mayoría, ya que o son demonios o Ángeles caídos o sus cuerpos ya están entrenados". Dijo sonriendo.

Saji: "Eso es mucho". Dijo suspirando agotado de solo pensarlo.

Silica: "Ano, yo no soy un demonio, ni tampoco mi cuerpo está lo suficientemente entrenado". Dijo tímida mientras levantaba la mano, recibiendo un asentimiento de algunas cuantas chicas más.

Berto: "En cuyo caso, solo troten hasta que sientan que no pueden más, pero traten de superarse cada vez que lo hagan, la idea de este entrenamiento es hacerse más fuerte que como llegaron". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Aaaaah, solo den lo mejor de sí, ¿Vale?". Dijo suspirando. "En todo caso, si se sienten cansadas descansen un momento y luego sigan".

Silica, Kirin: "Hai, Cor/Cor-sama". Respondieron con espíritu, por todas las demás.

Cor: "Excepto tú, Saji". Dijo viendo al chico.

Saji: "¿Y por qué yo no?". Pregunto confundido.

Cor: "Porque eres hombre y un demonio". Dijo con una mirada neutra.

Saji: "Maldito". Dijo apretando los puños.

Una vez que el grupo empezó a trotar, al cabo de unos minutos varios del grupo ya estaban cansados.

Berto: "Vamos, chicos, sigan trotando lo más que puedan". Dijo "animando" a todos desde una bicicleta de montaña.

Saji: "Berto… ¿Por qué…no nos acompaña… y sufres con nosotros?". Pregunto jadeando algo agotado.

Berto: "No seas llorón, Saji, yo solo superviso, además mi cuerpo no es de los atléticos". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Hm, ¿Te encuentras bien, Koneko?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la chica, que tenía una cara sonrojada y parecía que ya estaba en su límite.

Koneko: "Si, me encuentro bien". Dijo respirando con dificultad, perdiendo el equilibrio, siendo atrapada por Corey, que se detuvo para atraparla.

Cor: "¿Qué te ha pasado?". Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre la frente de la gata, notando que su temperatura estaba con mucho más caliente de lo normal. "Estas caliente, y no en el buen sentido". Murmuro serio.

Berto: "Oye, hermano, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto curioso a Corey, deteniéndose, haciendo que los demás también se detuvieran.

Cor: "Koneko, parece que se enfermó". Dijo mientras cargaba a Koneko a modo princesa.

Saji: "Pero, ¿Cómo? Aun si Maya-chan está dormida, el domo aún sigue presente". Dijo confundido.

Cor: "El domo solo cubre las heridas físicas, no cubre las enfermedades ni algo parecido". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el campamento.

Berto: "¿Y la magia curativa? ¿Funciona?". Pregunto curioso.

Cor: "No parece ser una enfermedad común". Dijo mientras veía ligeramente como Himari silbaba mientras apartaba la mirada, tratando de disimular. "La llevare al campamento para que descanse".

Berto: "Vale, pero tendrás que hacer el doble del trote, pero corriendo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Si, si". Dijo suspirando.

 **(En la tienda de Koneko).**

Después de llevar a Koneko al campamento y dejarla en su tienda, se sentó a un lado de la chica, que estaba acostada en una bolsa para dormir.

Cor: "¿Te sientes mejor?". Pregunto mientras aplicaba magia Dragon Slayer del Cielo en la chica.

Koneko: "Un poco". Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cor: "Aun no soy un experto en la magia de curación con mi poder Dragon Slayer como una amiga de mi gremio, pero mínimo debo ser capaz de calmar tu temperatura". Dijo tranquilo. "Por cierto, ¿Qué comiste ayer? Quizás algo te cayó mal".

Koneko: "Comí arroz, malvavisco, calamar crudo…". Dijo siendo interrumpida por Corey.

Cor: "¿Calamar crudo? Oye, Himari, ¿No fue eso lo que no comiste?". Pregunto haciendo que Himari se asomara con una sonrisa forzada.

Himari: "Hehehe. El Joven Amo me descubrió". Dijo mientras aparecía. "Pero, ¿Cómo sabe que es el calamar crudo?". Pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de Corey.

Cor: "Simplemente, porque no hay más chicas gatos en este lugar, ¿Verdad?". Dijo suspirando.

Himari: "Bueno, tiene sentido". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Aparte, trataste de disimular silbando mientras mirabas a otro lado, y eso es algo muy típico". Dijo suspirando.

Himari: "Jejeje". Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Cor: "Bueno, mejor vuelvo para entrenar, descansa, Koneko". Dijo mientras se paraba un poco. "Himari, cuídala". Dijo sorprendiendo a la gata mayor.

Himari: "¿Por qué debo ser yo?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Porque si nos hubieras dicho sobre la alergia del calamar crudo, no estaríamos aquí". Dijo tranquilo.

Himari: "Pero… yo pensaba que… la pequeña gata ya lo sabría". Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Cor: "Igualmente te quedas". Dijo mientras salía de la tienda, dejando solas a las dos gatas. "Ah, y olvide decirlo, Koneko, mientras tanto puedes practicar tu Senjutsu de manera curativa, a diferencia de ti, en eso no te puedo ayudar, soy muy malo usando el Senjutsu de esa manera". Dijo mientras asomaba su cabeza y luego se iba.

Himari: "Bueno, no tengo más opción que obedecer al Joven Amo". Dijo suspirando.

Koneko: "Hm…". Murmuro pensativa mientras recordaba lo último que dijo Corey.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente, el grupo se encontraba descansando y recuperando el aliento debió al trote de 3 kilómetros que tuvieron que dar.

Saji: "Esto es sorprendente… Aun siendo un demonio, estoy agotado". Dijo mientras se acostaba en el piso. "¡Ah, diablos! ¡Caí en lodo!". Dijo mientras se limpiaba la espalda.

Leone: "¿Qué dices, chico? Yo aún puedo seguir". Dijo sonriendo, mientras era veía como sus compañeras ninjas asentían, al igual que varios chicos atléticos, bueno, hay más mujeres que hombres, la verdad.

Kevin: "Ya de por si es agotador trotar por 3 kilómetros, pero debido a la lluvia, el terreno dio más problemas que los que debería dar". Dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a una botella con agua.

Saji: "Eso lo hizo aún más agotador". Dijo suspirando. "Lo que me sorprende es que Laney pudo soportar trotar 3 kilómetros sin problema".

Lans: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Saji? ¿Dices que no parezco de las que no hacen ejercicio?". Pregunto con una sonrisa forzada mientras era cubierta un aura carmesí.

Saji: "¡Ah! ¡No, no me refiera a eso! Bueno, no del todo, ¡Quiero decir! ¡No pensaba que tuvieras tanta resistencia!". Grito asustado mientras se ocultaba detrás de Kon, que era el más cercano.

Kevin: "Es lo que tiene tener a un chico como Corey como novio". Dijo sonriendo.

Sona: "¿Te refieres a que es bueno en artes marciales y combates de cuerpo a cuerpo?". Pregunto mientras lograba recuperar su aliento.

Kon: "Eso y que siempre se metía en peleas con los brabucones que nos molestaban". Dijo sonriendo.

Kin: "Y Corey siempre ganaba". Dijo sonriendo.

Gwen: "Bueno, ahora que Laney también es una Dragon Slayer es normal que necesite entrenar con Corey, y más si es para destruir". Dijo riendo un poco.

Kevin: "Hablando de Corey, ¿Dónde está?". Pregunto curioso, para luego escuchar el sonido de un estruendo y ver una torre de agua un poco alejada del grupo, que luego desapareció. "Olvídelo, ya se la respuesta". Dijo suspirando.

Después de un tiempo, Corey apareció con una gran bolsa en su espalda y arrastrando un oso, que estaba muerto.

Cor: "Vale, ya conseguí lo que podríamos comer". Dijo tranquilo mientras pasaba de largo del grupo.

Gwen: "¿Y el oso?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Me ataco y me enojo…". Dijo simplemente.

Gwen: "Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cor: "Vale, entonces, vayan preparando los peces y yo le quitare la piel al oso este". Dijo mientras dejaba la manta en el suelo, dejando que se abriera, mostrando a un montón de peces, al parecer había uno que otro vivo, ya que daban ligeros saltos, tratando de buscar agua.

Después de terminar de quitarle la piel al oso, Corey también fue cortando el cuerpo del mismo para irlo entregando a las chicas que se encargaban de la cocina.

Saji: "¿Es seguro comer un oso?". Pregunto confundido.

Kevin: "Sabrá como a una carne normal, hombre". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Bueno, yo ya termine mi parte, así que me iré a dar un baño, necesito quitarme el olor de la carne de oso y pescado". Dijo mientras se iba al onsen.

 **(En el onsen).**

Actualmente, Corey estaba descansando, apoyando su espalda contra la orilla del onsen, disfrutando del agua.

Cor: "Ah, que relajante, como debería ser". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Entonces, se empieza a escuchar el sonido de diversas personas entrando al onsen y también se hablaban entre ellos, y las voces le indicaron a Corey que todas eran mujeres.

Cor: "Maldición". Dijo suspirando.

Momo: "Ara, Cor, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto con una sonrisa tranquila, junto con Lisbeth, Lala, Nana, Mine, Philuffy, Myuu y Aria, cada una llevaba una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

Nana, Mine, Myuu, Lisbeth y Aria al ver que Corey se encontraba ahí, tomaron sus toallas, prohibiendo que se intentaran soltar de su cuerpo, mientras que Philuffy, Lala y Momo se quitaron las toallas de su cuerpo con toda confianza.

Cor: "Solo me tomo un baño, Momo". Dijo suspirando, viendo como Philuffy, Lala y Momo se acercaban.

Lala: "Cor, ¿Se puede?". Pregunto mientras se ponía en el lado derecho de Corey, presionando sus pechos con el brazo del chico.

Cor: "No preguntes cuando ya lo has hecho". Dijo mientras que sentía como Philuffy hacia lo mismo que Lala, pero en el lado opuesto, conservando su mirada neutra.

Nana: "¿Q-Qué se supone que haces aquí, Pervertido?". Pregunto señalando a Corey, sonrojada a mas no poder, principalmente por lo que le paso hace unos días.

Cor: "Ya lo he respondido, Nana, me estoy bañando". Dijo con una mirada neutra, viendo como Momo se sentaba en su regazo, de espalda a él.

Nana: "¡No me refiero a eso, sino a que haces en el baño de mujeres!". Grito enojada.

Myuu: "¡Cierto, cierto!". Dijo de acuerdo.

Cor: "Pero si cuando yo entre, este era la zona marcada para hombres". Dijo para luego darse cuenta de algo, mirando a Momo. "¿Tu entraste primero, cierto, Momo?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Momo: "Hai, ¿Estuvo mal, Cor?". Pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

Cor: "Serás…". Dijo suspirando.

Lisbeth: "Bueno, no es que me moleste que Corey esté aquí, pero se siente algo incómodo". Dijo mientras se metía en el agua con inseguridad, al igual que las demás chicas, aunque también sentían celos de las tres chicas que estaban con Corey.

Myuu: "A mi si me molesta". Dijo cubriendo su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Phi: "Pues a mí no me molesta que Cor-sama este aquí". Dijo neutra, mientras restregaba sus pechos contra el brazo de Corey.

Momo: "Cierto, Phi-chan tiene razón, solo las que no tienen la más mínima confianza en sus propios cuerpos, lo esconden para que Cor no pueda verlas". Dijo sonriendo, molestando a varias chicas.

Mine: "¿Qué quieres decir, niña?". Pregunto enojada.

Momo: "Ara, Mine, ¿A quién llamas niña? ¿Acaso no ves que mis pechos son más grandes que los tuyos?". Pregunto mientras ponía sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, haciéndolos resaltar. "Con la única con la que podrías ganar de las presentes, seria con Aria, ya que es pecho plano". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que ambas mencionadas se pusieran a comparar sus pechos con el de las demás.

Mine: "¿Cómo puede ser que haya tanta diferencia entre nosotras? ¡Diablos, esa Momo me supera solo por 3 míseros cm! ¡Incluso Nana, por 2 cm me supera!". Murmuro para sí misma mientras cruzaba sus brazos cubriendo sus modestos pechos, al igual que Aria, que tenía una que otra lagrima en los ojos (Para el que no lo sepa, Mine tiene unos pechos de 77 cm, y Aria, ni idea).

Lala: "¿Pasa algo, Mine?". Pregunto confundida.

Mine: "Esta vez me ganan pero me no pienso rendir". Dijo molesta mientras apartaba la mirada, al igual que Aria, que estaba inflando sus mejillas.

Nana: "¿Eh?". Dijo llamando la atención del grupo.

Cor: "¿Pasa algo, Nana?". Pregunto confundido, viendo como la chica se ponía a tocar su espalda baja con una de sus manos, soltando un pequeño gemido, confundiendo al grupo, pero Corey empieza a sentir como algo va recorriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo, además de ver como Momo empezaba a soltar unos pequeños suspiros. "Pero, ¿Qué es esto?". Dijo mientras tomaba lo que le molestaba, provocando un fuerte gemido a Momo, sacando una especie de cola negra, que termina en forma de corazón de punta, que se extendía hasta la parte baja de la espada de Momo, por lo menos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista de Corey.

Momo: "Cor… Por favor, no tan… fuerte". Dijo entre gemidos, confundiendo al chico.

Cor: "¿Eh?". Dijo confundido, para luego seguir con su mano libre la cola, tocando la espalda de Momo, notando como estaba unida a la chica. "Oh…".

Nana: "Pero… ¿Qué demonios es esto?". Pregunto mientras tenía la misma cola que Momo en ella, acariciándola un poco, soltando un poco de suspiros placenteros.

Lala: "¡Ah, qué bien, Momo, Nana! ¡Ya tienen una cola!". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraba alegremente, mostrando como la misma cola de sus hermanas salía de ella, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Lisbeth: "Yo pensaba que esa cola venía con el traje que usabas, Lala, así que no le pare". Dijo sorprendida.

Myuu: "Si, yo igual". Dijo también sorprendida.

Aria: "Pero, ¿Por qué a Nana-sama y a Momo-sama le salieron una cola?". Pregunto confundida y curiosa.

Nana: "Ahora que recuerdo, de niña, le pregunte a Papá como era eso de que el tuviese una cola, y él solo me respondió que lo sabría algún día, pero no le di mucha importancia y se me olvido con el tiempo. ¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad se refería a esto?". Dijo mientras se tocaba su cola ligeramente, sintiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Momo: "Pero Onee-sama, si sabías sobre esto ¿Por qué no nos lo mencionaste mucho antes hasta ahora? Es más, ¿cómo es que nunca nos percatamos de que tenías cola?". Pregunto curiosa, dejando que Corey siguiera tocando suavemente su cola.

Lala: "Bueno es que normalmente, cuando no uso el traje que use ayer, suelo llevarla enrollada en mi cintura como un cinturón. Jejeje, me pareció lo más práctico". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Creo recordar que su familia suele tener colas, pero me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que ustedes no tenían, Nana, Momo, pero creo que ya veo porque". Dijo tranquilo, soltando la cola de Momo.

Lala: "Según me dijo Papá, las colas aparecen cuando nuestros cuerpos maduran". Dijo sonriendo.

Momo: "Oh, ¿Entonces, eso significa que estoy más cerca de ser una adulta, eh?". Dijo con un ligero tono seductor mientras se pegaba a Corey, moviendo sus caderas sobre el regazo del chico, tentándolo un poco.

Nana: "¡No creo que se refiera a ese tipo de madures, Momo!". Grito molesta, para luego soltar un fuerte gemido, debido a que Lisbeth le agarro la cola.

Momo: "Bueno…". Dijo suspirando. "Por cierto, Cor, ¿No crees que sería una buena idea hacer un pacto con las chicas aquí presentes?". Pregunto, confundiendo a las chicas presentes.

Cor: "Oye, creí que solo ellas eran capaces de crear un pacto". Dijo confundido.

Momo: "Tranquilo, Cor, tengo una alternativa que permitirá hacer el pacto, incluso sin ellas cercas". Dijo sonriendo mientras se paraba de Corey. "Muy bien, chicas, quiero que por favor tomen estas píldoras que les daré, serán de una gran ayuda". Dijo mientras invocaba una botella en donde había unas píldoras con forma de corazones de distintos colores. "A ver, para, Phi-chan y Onee-sama serán una verde para cada una, para Myuu será la mitad de una verde y la mitad de una azul, al igual que con Lisbeth, Nana, Mine y Aria". Dijo mientras iba entregando las píldoras, confundiendo a las chicas. "Y para mí, una blanca". Dijo sonriendo, mientras hacía desaparecer la botella.

Nana: "Ne, Momo, ¿Para qué son estas píldoras?". Pregunto dudosa.

Lisbeth: "¿Para que el uso de colores en ellas?". Pregunto viendo sus píldoras, dudosa.

Mine: "¿Y porque solo tú no te tomas una verde?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Myuu: "¿Y qué es eso del pacto?". Dijo dudosa.

Aria: "Cor-sama, ¿Sabe algo?". Pregunto viendo al chico.

Cor: "Es la primera vez que veo eso". Dijo tranquilo.

Momo: "Cada pregunta será respondida una vez se tomen sus pastillas, bueno, pueden masticarlas de hecho. Ah y no se preocupen, no tienen efectos negativos en nosotras, por lo que es seguro". Dijo mientras ponía la píldora que tenía en su boca, comenzando a masticarla, siendo imitadas por las demás chicas después de dudar por un tiempo pequeño, excepto por parte de Philuffy y de Lala.

Cuando las pelirrosas tragaron las píldoras ya masticadas, pasaron unas cosas muy interesantes, si se podría decir. Primero, el busto de Momo creció 7 cm, lo cual la deja en 87 cm. Y segundo, las marcas del pacto aparecieron en el cuello de las demás chicas, que soltaron un pequeño gemido, especialmente Philuffy, ya que estaba junto a Corey.

Momo: "Ah, guau, pensaba que crecerían algo, pero esto es más de lo que espere, 7 cm más". Dijo mientras jugaba con sus nuevos pechos.

Lisbeth: "¿Q-Qué es lo que pasa?". Pregunto tratando de aguantar sus gemidos.

Momo: "La píldora que me comí era una que hacia crecer mis pechos, aparte de aumentar su sensibilidad por lo que veo". Dijo mientras seguía jugando con sus pechos. "La píldora verde, era la que generaba el pacto amo-sirviente, por lo que todas ahora serán siervas de Cor. Y la píldora azul que se comieron Lisbeth, Nana, Aria, Myuu y Mine aumentan el sentimiento de que Cor quiera que las toque, solo se las di a ustedes, porque serían las que querían resistirse más".

Cor: "Esas píldoras te las dio Maria, ¿Cierto?". Pregunto con una mirada entrecerrada.

Momo: "Hai, Cor, y también me dijo sobre que hace estas píldoras y una que otra restricción, pero todas aumentan la excitación". Dijo sonriendo, mientras pegaba sus nuevos pechos al pecho de Corey, sintiendo como muchas más descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo que cuando ella jugaba con sus nuevos pechos. "Como lo pensé, cuando restriego mis pechos en tu cuerpo, Cor, siento aun mayor placer que antes".

Nana, al igual que Mine y Aria, intentaban de resistir los efectos de las píldoras, pero era inútil, la píldora verde no solo las había preparado para convertirlas en las siervas de Corey, sino que también, sumado al sentimiento de querer ser tocadas por Corey de la píldora azul, las había vuelto muy vulnerables, al punto de que se veían incapaces de usar sus poderes, por mucho esfuerzo que pusieran, se sentían débiles y sin fuerzas, ni siquiera Mine podría usar su chakra correctamente, ni Aria podría invocar sus armas.

Lisbeth también intento resistirse, pero al igual que las anteriores, se encontraba impotente y sus nuevas sensaciones de éxtasis la estaban volviendo loca, apenas podía pensar con claridad, mientras que Myuu acabo apretando sus pechos en la espalda de Lisbeth, presumiendo inconscientemente su tamaño contra la espalda de Lisbeth, mientras que jadeaban y gemían cada vez con mayor intensidad. Entre eso, las toallas que cubrían a Mine, Aria, Lisbeth, Myuu y Nana se soltaron de su cuerpo, dejándolos a la vista.

Nana: "Tengo que aguantar esto… Ah~. Así no seré tocada por ese pervertido". Dijo entre gemidos, oponiendo resistencia, provocando que su marca brillara con más fuerza.

Momo: "Oh, Nana, no debes hacer esto, es inevitable que caigas entre el placer, y mucho más si es con Cor". Dijo mientras agarraba a Nana desde la espalda, jugando con los pechos de su hermana, mientras que los presionaba contra su espalda.

Nana: "Suéltame, Momo… ¡Ah~!". Dijo mientras soltaba varios gemidos por como Momo jugaba con sus pechos.

Momo: "Ne, Cor, ¿Por qué no vienes y haces que esta nueva sierva entienda su lugar? Parece que se comporta muy rebelde". Dijo con una voz coqueta, viendo como Corey se acercaba. "Esto será de ejemplo para quien quiera comportarse de manera rebelde".

Nana: "No… No te acerques". Dijo jadeando y con varios gemidos a Corey, viendo cómo se acercó lo suficiente para empezar a tocarla suavemente, sorprendiéndola debido la ternura con la que Corey la tocaba, lo cual solo hizo que se encendiera más.

Cor: "Esto se acabó, Nana, será peor para ti si te resistes". Dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Nana, pegándola a él, procediendo a besarla en los labios de manera suave, mientras jugaba con uno de sus pechos.

Nana: 'No… No me agrada que este pervertido me esté besando, pero, ¿Por qué no puede rechazarlo y quiero que sigua?'. Pensó mientras que soltaba un ligero gemido, debido a que Corey le pellizco su pezón, momento en que aprovecho para profundizar el beso con Nana, sorprendiéndola.

Momo: "Mou, Cor, recuerda que no solo esta Nana. Además, ya debió de haber perdido las ganas de negarse a ti". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como Nana y Corey se separaban, dejando un puente de saliva uniendo sus labios, con Nana mirando a Corey de una manera tierna.

Lala: "Cor, por favor, yo también quiero". Dijo sonrojada y gimiendo, acercándose al chico. "Cor, no sé qué pasa, pero se siente igual que cuando toco mi cola".

Cor: "Ah, ya se, Nana, Momo, Lala, júntense". Dijo mientras llevaba a las tres hermanas a la orilla, haciendo que ellas se apoyen en la orilla mientras le mostraban sus traseros al chico. "Veamos qué tan sensibles son sus colas". Dijo agarrando con fuerza las colas de las tres chicas, provocándoles unos fuertes gemidos de placer en las tres chicas, para luego empezar a chupar la punta de las colas.

Momo, Nana, Lala: "¡Kyaaaaaaa~!". Gritaron mientras soltaban un sonoro gemido, incluso comenzaron a forcejear por intentar salir, pero en lugar de eso, fueron restregando sus cuerpos entre ellas, pegando sus pechos, provocando muchos fuertes gemidos. "¡AMO~!" Gritaron mientras llegaban al clímax y eran cubiertas por una luz rosada azulada, al mismo tiempo que las marcas de Nana y Lala brillaban aún más y cambiaban de color a sus respectivos cabellos.

Corey se alejó de ellas un poco, dejando que el trio tomara aire, dejando que las demás chicas miraran con algo de celos y ganas de que le toque su turno.

Lisbeth: "¿Sera así como vamos a terminar cuando nos toque?". Murmuro sorprendida, y queriendo que sea su turno.

Aria: "¿Eh? Eh… Etto". Ella no sabía que decir.

Phi: "Es mi turno, Cor-sama, disfrute de mi cuerpo tanto como guste". Dijo con una mirada neutra, mientras se pegaba a Corey, restregando su cuerpo con el de su amo, provocándole ligeros suspiros a la chica.

Myuu: "¡Espera, Phi, no creo que sea bueno que empieces tú!". Dijo para después taparse la boca con sus manos, sonrojándose aún más por lo que dijo.

Phi: "Entonces, ven si tú también quieres". Dijo tranquila mientras se ponía a besar a Corey.

Momo: "Una cosa que no he dicho…". Dijo con una voz algo cansada, llamando la atención de las demás. "Mientras más intenten rechazar a Cor, mas excitadas se pondrán, y la única forma de calmarlas es que Cor las complazca". Dijo sonriendo.

Lisbeth: "Otra cosa que no sepamos". Dijo tratando de aguantar sus gemidos.

Momo: "De hecho si, y tiene que ver con que si dejan que Cor juegue con sus pechos, Lisbeth, Aria, Mine, ellos crecerán". Dijo sonriendo, mientras pegaba sus pechos a la espalda de Corey. "Y el efecto aumenta si se toman la pastilla blanca, pero eso sería para otra ocasión".

Entonces, Aria se fue acercando a donde Corey, tomando la mano izquierda de Corey, dirigiéndola a sus pequeños pechos.

Aria: "L-Lo siento, Cor-sama, pero no puedo aguantarlo… ¡Ah~!". Gimió al sentir como Corey comenzaba a jugar con sus pechos.

Cor: "No tienes de que preocupes, no me molesta". Dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de Aria, para darle un beso a la chica, que correspondió al instante.

Aria: "Siento… que mis pechos no sean más grandes". Dijo después de separarse, mientras miraba con recelo como la mano derecha de Corey se hundía en el gran pecho de Philuffy.

Cor: "No importa, igualmente son lindos". Dijo mientras bajaba su cara hasta la altura de los pechos de la chica, para luego comenzar a chupar uno de los pezones, provocándole muchos gemidos a la chica.

Lisbeth: "Si Laney descubre esto…". Dijo tratando de conservar la razón.

Momo: "No tienen que preocuparse por Laney, ella también tiene el pacto y no le molesta que Corey tenga a varias chicas con quien hacer cosas como estas". Dijo mientras se iba a por la chica, comenzando a jugar con su cuerpo.

Lisbeth: "¡E-Espera, Momo! ¡Ah~!". Dijo tratando de detener a la chica, que estaba masajeando sus pechos.

Mine: "No creo que sea correcto, aun le considero un enemigo, aunque no lo suficiente para matarlo". Dijo viendo como Corey se acercaba, pegándola a él. "O-Oye, no seas brusco". Dijo sonrojada y poniendo algo de resistencia.

Cor: "¿No habías dicho que me consideras un enemigo? Entonces, ¿Por qué dejas que te haga esto?". Pregunto mientras dirigía sus manos al trasero de la chica, empezándolo a apretar y a masajear con fuerza, provocándole unos fuertes gemidos a la chica, y aprovechando eso, Corey la besó, matando todo gemido de la chica.

Mine: 'Si me besas mientras tocas mi trasero… me volveré loca~'. Pensaba tratando de aguantar, pero le era imposible, mucho más cuando Corey comenzó a profundizar el beso y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Mine con delicadeza con una mano, mientras que la otra seguía masajeando su suave trasero.

Cor: "¿Aun me consideras tu enemigo, Mine?". Dijo separándose del beso con una sonrisa, notando como la chica ya había dejado de oponer resistencia. "Me tomare eso como un "no"". Dijo sonriendo, volviendo a besar a Mine, que esta vez correspondió con gusto, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, pegando aún más su cuerpo al del chico.

Momo: "¡Cor! ¡Que Lisbeth sea la siguiente!". Dijo mientras empujaba a la chica hacia el chico, provocando que Lisbeth chocara con la espalda de Corey, que había dejado de besar a Mine, que protesto ligeramente.

Lisbeth: "No es necesario que te molestes, Cor… Puedes seguir con lo tuyo". Dijo sonrojada tratando de apartarse, pero Corey le agarro de la cintura, pegándola a él, manteniendo a Mine aun pegada a él.

Cor: "Muy bien, seguiré con lo mío, pero esta vez, mi objetivo es otro". Dijo mientras que se ponía a besar a la chica, que trato de oponer resistencia al principio, pero Corey no dejaba que se separara.

Momo: "Ah, Cor le está robando el primer beso a todas, que atrevido". Dijo mientras se ponía a jugar con los pequeños pechos de Aria, presionando los suyos contra la espalda de la loli.

Cor: "Ahora que son mis siervas es natural que sea yo a quien le den su primer beso, ¿No?". Dijo separándose de Lisbeth, que ya no oponía resistencia.

Lisbeth: "No sigas presumiendo mucho, que seguro que si Momo no se encontrara aquí, tu no estarías haciendo esto". Dijo comportándose de manera Tsundere, presionando aún más sus pechos contra Corey.

Cor: "¿Tú crees?". Dijo sonriendo mientras agarraba con fuerza el trasero de Lisbeth, provocándole un fuerte gemido. "Hm, ahora que lo pienso, solo falta una". Dijo volteando la mirada, mirando una roca que estaba en medio del onsen, lo suficientemente grande para que varias personas se escondieran detrás de ella. "Un momento". Murmuro mientras dejaba a Mine y a Lisbeth, caminando lo más sigiloso posible, para mirar detrás de la roca, encontrándose con Myuu, que se encontraba tapando su boca con una mano, mientras que su mano libre jugaba con sus pechos. "Vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí, alguien que no quiere que su amo la toque". Dijo sorprendiendo a Myuu, que se dio la vuelta rápidamente, tratando de echarse para atrás, pero Corey la acorralo contra la roca. "¿Me podrías decir porque no estabas allá, Myuu?". Pregunto mientras ponía sus brazos a ambos lados de Myuu, prohibiendo que intentara escapar.

Myuu: "Eh… bueno… Etto…". Dijo tratando de explicarlo. "¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Esto no debe ser así!". Grito tratando de desviar el tema, provocando que su marca brillara un poco más, generándole más placer a la chica.

Cor: "Se nota que uno no puede ser amable contigo". Dijo mientras se iba acercando a la chica, acercando su rostro para besar a la chica, viendo como ella aparta la cara, mientras cierra los ojos, haciendo que el beso nunca llegara. "Eh, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto confundido.

Myuu: "Esto no debe ser así, yo aún no he decidido si quiero quedarme aquí o matarte". Dijo tímidamente, sintiendo como la maldición hacia que su cuerpo se empezara a volver loco.

Cor: "Myuu…". Dijo con una voz seria. "Eres la hija de un Maou, eres la que más peligro corre si llegan a saber tu identidad, con este pacto, me asegurare de que nadie se atreva a lastimarte, le prometí a tu padre que te mantendría a salvo y eso es lo que pienso hacer, incluso si voy en contra del mundo, y no pienses que eso lo hare solo contigo, sino que también lo haría con cualquiera de mis chicas". Dijo mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica y la obligaba a mirarle. "Y terminare este pacto, aun si es a la fuerza". Dijo mientras besaba a la chica, que se sorprendió mucho y trato de poner resistencia, pero Corey no le permitía escarparse, llevando su mano a la cintura de la chica, haciendo que el cuerpo desnudo de Myuu se fuera pegando a su cuerpo.

Myuu: "No… Para…". Dijo entre cada momento en que se separaba del beso.

Cor: "¿Y por qué debería?". Dijo deteniéndose, llevando su otra mano a la cintura de Myuu.

Myuu: "Porque… porque…". Dijo tratando de buscar alguna palabra, para luego notar como algo duro era presionado contra ella en la parte baja de su estómago. "Oye, eso que se presiona…".

Cor: "Sorpresa, yo también me excito y siento placer, pero no soy un lujurioso, así que no pierdo el control ante la lujuria". Dijo mientras volvía a besar a Myuu, esta vez profundizando el beso, notando como Myuu ya había dejado de resistirse. "Listo, ahora son todas". Dijo sonriendo.

Myuu: "Solo lo hare, para… que me dejes". Dijo apartando la mirada de Corey.

Cor: "Parece que tengo muchas Tsunderes pelirrosas por aquí, ¿eh?". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como las demás chicas se iban acercando a ellos.

Momo: "Cor… Recuerda que debes hacernos someter a ti para terminar los pactos". Dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

Cor: "No lo he olvidado". Dijo sonriendo. "Bien, ¿Con quién debería empezar?". Dijo viendo a las chicas. "Ya sé. Primero, ustedes dos". Dijo mientras tomaba a Lisbeth y a Mine. "Veamos e que son capaces ustedes dos juntas". Dijo mientras comenzaba a turnar para besar a ambas, para luego ir bajando hasta los pechos de ambas, juntando los pezones erectos de ambas lo más posible, para comenzar a chuparlos al mismo tiempo, provocándoles muchos gemidos a ambas.

Momo: "Cor, ¿Por qué no va a la orilla?". Pregunto mientras se pegaba a la espalda de Corey, dirigiendo sus manos a la parte bajas del chico.

Cor: "Buena idea". Dijo mientras iba a la orilla seguida de las chicas, para luego sentarse en la orilla, cosa que provoco que algunas chicas desviaran su mirada al miembro erecto del chico, excitándolas. "Ven aquí, Aria". Dijo tomando a la loli, haciendo que se sentara en su regazo, de espalda a él, poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho derecho de la chica, mientras que su mano izquierda iba a las piernas de la chica. "Dime, Aria, ¿Has jugado alguna vez con tu lindo cuerpo?". Pregunto mientras iba masajeando el pecho de la chica e iba dirigiendo lentamente su mano izquierda a la intimidad de la chica, que había cerrado sus piernas por mero reflejo.

Aria: "No… nunca había… hecho algo como esto ¡Ah~!". Dijo tímidamente, sintiendo como las manos de Corey recorrían su pequeño cuerpo.

Cor: "Oh, ya veo. Entonces, cuando te sientas incomoda, dímelo y me detendré". Susurro en la oreja de la chica mientras centraba sus manos en los pequeños pechos de la chica, además de morder ligeramente la oreja de la chica, haciendo que soltara unos fuertes gemidos.

Aria: "Hai… Cor-sama". Dijo entre gemidos, viendo como las demás chicas se le acercaban.

Momo: "Rápido, Aria. Ya quiero mi turno~". Dijo mientras se ponía a besar a la loli, mientras que Nana y Lala se ponían a chupar los pezones erectos de Aria, provocando que llegara al clímax, haciendo que su marca cambiara al color de su cabello, cayendo agotada sobre el pecho del chico.

Cor: "Si que tienen prisas, ¿Eh?". Dijo sonriendo, mientras ponía con suavidad a Aria a un lado, dejando que descansara. "Las siguientes son ustedes". Dijo tomando a Mine y a Nana, haciendo que cada una se sentaba sobre una pierna del chico.

Momo: "Mou, Cor, yo quiero mi turno". Protesto lindamente.

Cor: "¿Qué dices, Momo? Te recuerdo que jugué con Phi-chan y contigo ayer. Así que debes entender que primero debo empezar por las demás". Dijo mientras masajeaba el trasero de Mine y Nana, que se pusieron a turnare para besar de manera apasionada a su nuevo amo.

Phi: "Si es lo que mi señor desea, lo obedeceré". Dijo neutra mientras se ponía detrás de Corey, presionando sus pechos contra la espalda del chico, comenzando a restregarlos. "Pero… si me lo permite, déjeme usar mis pechos para limpiarle la espalda".

Cor: "No me molesta". Dijo mientras dirigía sus manos a las intimidades de Nana y Mine, jugando con ellas suavemente, provocándole varios gemidos.

Después de hacer que ambas chicas llegaran al clímax, le llegó el turno a Myuu y a Lala, pero a Momo se le ocurrió una idea que hacer esta vez.

Momo: "Ne, Cor, ¿Qué le parece si hacemos un ligero cambio?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Cambio?". Pregunto confundido.

Momo: "Hai, creo que llego la hora de que las siervas tengan que complacer al amo". Dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente, recordando como la cosa de Corey no había recibido atención. "Por favor, Onee-sama, Myuu, ¿Podrían poner sus pechos alrededor del pene de Cor?". Pregunto haciendo que ambas se miraran la una a la otra, para luego ver sus grandes pechos.

Lala: "A mí no me molesta". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Myuu: "B-Bueno, si sirve de algo". Dijo tímidamente.

Entonces, ambas hacen lo que le dijo Momo, cubriendo parte del miembro del chico con sus pechos.

Myuu: "Wow… Siento como palpita entre mis pechos". Dijo sonrojada, viendo como la punta del miembro de Corey sobresalía.

Lala: "También es muy grande, no podemos cubrirlo del todo con nuestros pechos". Dijo sorprendida.

Momo: "Ahora, Phi-chan, ¿Podrías ayudar a Myuu con lo que viene?". Pregunto mientras se ponía detrás de su hermana mayor, agarrando los pechos de la chica.

Phi: "Si luego mi amo me deja hacerlo, entonces, ayudare". Dijo conservando su expresión, posicionándose detrás de Myuu, agarrando los pechos de la chica. "Relájate, solo debes seguir las instrucciones para complacer al amo". Murmuro a la chica, que estaba nerviosa.

Myuu: "Muy bien". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Momo: "Vale, ahora lo que deben hacer es mover sus pechos de arriba abajo, empezando con lentitud". Dijo empezó a decir, mientras comenzaba a mover los pechos de su hermana, igual que Philuffy movía los de Myuu. "Con el paso del tiempo, pueden ir acelerando y también pueden aumentar la fuerza con la que sus pechos aprietan el pene de Cor". Dijo sonriendo. "Ahora, inténtelo ustedes solas". Dijo mientras que ella y Philuffy soltaban los pechos de Lala y Myuu, dejando que ellas continuaran solas.

Phi: "¿Se siente bien, Amo?". Pregunto mirando a Corey.

Cor: "Si, no está mal, le falta práctica, pero no está mal". Dijo sonriendo.

Momo: "Tampoco se olviden de lamer la punta, Onee-sama, Myuu, de esa manera podrán lubricarlo con su saliva". Dijo sonriendo, mientras se pegaba al lado izquierdo de Corey y Philuffy lo hacía en el lado derecho del chico.

Myuu: "¿La-Lamerlo?". Dijo sonrojándose aún más. "¿Así?". Dijo mientras se ponía a lamer la parte sobresaliente del miembro de Corey de manera tímida, al igual que Lala, que lo hacía más animada.

Momo: "Si, así. Ahora, junten sus pezones lo más posible con el pene de Cor, y no se olviden de seguir lamiéndolo". Dijo mientras que ambas chicas hacían lo que le dijeron. "¿Cómo se siente, Cor? Tener los pechos de Onee-sama y de Myuu debe de ser muy agradable, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Si, es muy agradable, son muy suaves los pechos de ambas". Dijo sonriendo.

Phi: "Aumenten la velocidad con la que mueven sus pechos". Dijo neutra mientras que ambas chicas le hacían caso.

Momo: "Cor, Estoy segura que ya debería estar por acabar, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo, comenzando a restregar sus pechos con el brazo de Corey, siendo imitada por Philuffy en el otro brazo, mientras que Nana y Mine se encargaban de la espalda del chico, estimulándolo.

Cor: "Así es, aquí viene". Dijo mientras acababa en los pechos de ambas chicas, con varias gotas de la sustancia blanquecina salpicadas en sus caras.

Momo: "Guaaaa~… Cor, eso fue una gran descarga~". Dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Myuu: "¿Y ahora qué hacemos con esto?". Pregunto mientras veía la sustancia blanquecina en sus pechos.

Momo: "Sencillo… Lo tomamos". Dijo mientras comenzaba a lamer los pechos de Lala, mientras que Philuffy lamia los pechos de Myuu.

Myuu: "¿Eh?". Dijo viendo como Philuffy iba quitando el semen del chico de sus pechos. "O-Oye, no te lo quedes todo". Dijo para luego recibir un beso por parte de Philuffy, sintiendo como le pasaba algo, un líquido espeso, decidiendo saboréalo para luego tragarlo. "¿Eso era lo que Cor soltó?". Pregunto a la chica, que asintió con la cabeza.

Momo: "¿Qué te parece el sabor, Onee-sama?". Pregunto sonriendo, viendo como Lala tomaba algo del semen que tenía sus pechos y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Lala: "No sabe mal". Dijo sonriendo.

Nana: "Yo también, Onee-sama". Dijo mientras ponía su cara entre los pechos de Lala, tomando parte del semen sobrante, al igual que Mine con Myuu.

Aria: "N-No me dejen fuera, Cor-sama". Dijo ya recuperada mientras iba a donde el chico y se ponía a lamer tímidamente el miembro del chico, limpiando los restos del semen del chico.

Cor: "¿Ya te has recuperado, Aria?". Dijo mientras recibía un asentimiento de la chica. "Bien, ahora solo falta una, de nuevo, por lo menos no es la misma". Dijo con un tono de broma, viendo a Lisbeth, que estaba algo apartada, jugando con sus modestos pechos.

Lisbeth: "No creo que con estos pechos pueda satisfacerte con un paizuri". Dijo algo insegura.

Cor: "No lo sabrás hasta inténtalo, Lisbeth". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica. "¿O acaso quieres que use otra parte de tu cuerpo para que me satisfagas?". Dijo mientras pegaba el cuerpo de la chica al suyo.

Lisbeth: "¿Podrías… usar mis muslos? Si quieres". Dijo algo tímida, sintiendo como el miembro de Corey era presionado contra la parte baja de su estómago.

Cor: "¿Harías los honores?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Lisbeth: "Hai, Amo". Dijo mientras tomaba el miembro erecto de Corey y lo ponía entre sus muslos, sintiendo como el miembro de su nuevo amo tocaba su intimidad. "Listo". Dijo nerviosa mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor el cuello de Corey y apretaba lo más que podía el miembro de Corey con sus muslos.

Cor: "Cálmate, solo asegúrate de apretar tus muslos". Dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente, frotando su cosa con los muslos y la intimidad de la chica, que lo estaba bañando de su miel cada vez que se movía. "Dime, ¿Quieres que aumente la velocidad?". Dijo viendo como la chica se mordía su labio para aguantar los gemidos.

Lisbeth: "Hai, si es lo que desea, no me molesta". Dijo mientras sentía como Corey aumentaba sus embestidas. "¡Hyaaaaa~!". Gimió mientras que llegaba al clímax, manchando aún más de su esencia el miembro de Corey. "No… logre satisfacerlo… Amo". Dijo entre cortada, mientras bajaba la mirada.

Cor: "No, de hecho estoy muy satisfecho, nada mal para ser tu primera vez en esto". Dijo sonriendo, mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda de la chica. "Ahora, probare a otra chica". Dijo mientras miraba como Momo se le lanzaba.

Momo: "Es mi turno, Cor". Dijo mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Corey.

Phi: "También es mi turno". Dijo mientras tomaba la espalda de Corey, presionando sus pechos contra el chico.

Cor: "Muy bien, es su turno". Dijo mientras hacía que Momo se acostara en la orilla, mientras que ponía a Philuffy sobre la chica, de frente a ella. "Veamos, veamos". Dijo mientras se ponía a lamer las intimidades de ambas chicas, probando la miel que salía de ambas chicas, sacándole varios gemidos a ambas. "Hm, sigue siendo dulce, me gusta". Dijo sonriendo.

Momo: "Ne, Cor, ¿Quién de las dos tiene mejor sabor?". Pregunto sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Cor: "No puedo decidirlo, ambas saben bien". Dijo mientras insertaba sus dedos medio y anular en el interior de Momo, y su pulgar en el interior de Philuffy, comenzando a mover sus dedos dentro de ambas, provocándole muchos gemidos.

Momo: "No~… Cor, yo quiero su pene. Me gusta cuando frota su pene contra mí~". Dijo entre gemidos.

Phi: "A mí también… me gusta". Dijo entre gemidos, conservando increíblemente su mirada neutra, pero se le notaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cor: "Sé que les gusta, pero estoy seguro de que si lo hago, no lo voy a poder disfrutar tanto como quiero". Dijo sonriendo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos.

Momo: "Pero eso tiene una solución… ¡Ah~!". Dijo soltando un gemido, viendo como Nana se acercaba a Corey.

Nana: "Yo… quiero intentarlo… lo del paizuri". Dijo tímidamente mientras presionaba sus pechos tímidamente.

Cor: "Si no es mucha molestia". Dijo viendo como Nana se agachaba a la altura de su miembro, para luego poner sus pechos alrededor del mismo, tratando de cubrirlo con ellos, pero su tamaño no era suficiente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el chico. "Pon tus manos de este lado y con eso está solucionado". Dijo mientras agarraba las manos de Nana y hacia que cubrieran lo sobrante, lo cual hizo que Nana ganara algo más de confianza y comenzara a mover sus pechos, además de comenzar a lamerlo.

Momo: "¿Ve? Solucionado~". Dijo sonriendo, comenzando a gemir de nuevo cuando Corey comenzó a mover sus dedos.

Después de un tiempo, Philuffy y Momo llegaron al clímax al igual que Corey, que mancho de su semen a Nana.

Cor: "Uff, no lo has hecho mal, Nana". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como la chica iba quitando el semen del chico y se lo llevaba a la boca, disfrutando de ello. "Phi-chan, Momo, ¿aún están conscientes?". Pregunto viendo como ambas chicas jadeaban fuertemente, pero aun conscientes, moviendo sus trasero, tentándolo. "Bien, entonces, hare lo que llevan rato pidiendo". Dijo mientras ponía su miembro entre el espacio de las intimidades de ambas chicas, comenzando a moverse con fuerza, sacándole muchos fuertes gemidos.

Lala: "Cor…". Dijo mientras se pegaba al chico.

Cor: "Ven aquí". Dijo mientras que hacía que Lala se acostara sobre Philuffy, mostrando su intimidad a Corey, que aprovecho para comenzar a lamerlo, sacándole varios gemidos a la chica, mientras seguía embistiendo a Philuffy y a Momo. "¿Listas, Momo, Phi-chan?". Dijo mientras acababa en las dos chicas, al mismo tiempo que Lala, Momo y Philuffy llegaban al clímax. "Aaaaaah, en serio, estas secciones son algo agotadoras, pero me ayuda a quitar el estrés". Dijo suspirando, ayudando a Lala a bajar de Philuffy, permitiendo que se sentara junto a Momo.

Momo: "Ah, como siempre, Cor aún tiene energía". Dijo mientras se ponía a lamer el miembro junto a Philuffy.

Kurama: 'Oye, Corey, con tanto rosa me dan ganas de comer un chicle'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey.

Cor: 'Es verdad'. Pensó riendo. "Bien, ya hemos terminado con las formalidades del pacto, Momo. Explícame más sobre esas píldoras". Dijo con una mirada seria, haciendo que Momo notara que no era momentos de bromas.

Momo: "Bueno, Cor, si, estas píldoras me las dio Maria, pero dijo que para hacer los pactos, debía escoger las píldoras verdes, y también me explico sobre las píldoras blancas y azules". Dijo notando como sus pechos volvían a la normalidad. "Oh, me gustaban mis pechos más grandes".

Cor: "Por lo que entendí, la verde genera el pacto, las blancas aumentan momentáneamente los pechos, y las azules, no lo capte muy bien". Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

Momo: "Según Maria, las azules provocan un sentimiento de soledad y quieren que su amo le preste atención, dijo que podía afectar incluso a la más terca, y eso es una completa". Dijo tranquila.

Cor: "Por lo que los efectos se reducen al partir por la mitad las píldoras, ¿Eh?". Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Momo: "A excepción de las verdes".

Cor: "¿Qué otras píldoras tienes?". Pregunto curioso, viendo como las demás chicas iban restregando sus cuerpos con el de él.

Momo: "Bueno, por el momento solo tengo verdes, azules y blancas". Dijo riendo algo forzadamente.

Cor: "Entiendo". Dijo tranquilo. "¿Alguna restricción o algo?". Pregunto mientras tomaba a Myuu y a Philuffy de las cinturas, pegándolas a él.

Momo: "Me dijo que con solo una píldora para cada chica sería suficiente, y que si quería combinar las píldoras, que las partiera por la mitad reduciendo su efecto, excepto de las verdes como ya he dicho. También me dijo que no sería necesario combinar dos del mismo color, y también sobre lo de no tomar bajo la influencia de alcohol, en mujeres ya encendidas sexualmente y de mujeres embarazadas, lo usual". Dijo despreocupada en lo último.

Cor: "Ya veo". Dijo mientras masajeaba los traseros de Myuu y Philuffy.

Momo: "Bueno, de hecho, ella me dijo que hablaras con ella cuando lo descubrieras". Dijo tranquila.

Cor: "Bien, eso pienso hacer". Dijo suspirando.

Momo: "Pero aún falta para tengas que hablar con Maria, Cor. Aprovechemos para estrechar nuestros lazos y seguir preparando el Plan Harem". Dijo mientras que las demás chicas la apoyaban.

Cor: "Aaaaah, muy bien.". Dijo suspirando. "Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos".

Todas: "Hai~". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Oye, Momo…". Murmuro llamando la atención de la chica. "¿Estas segura de ir revelando sobre ese Plan Harem?".

Momo: "Tranquilo, Cor… No veo ningún problema de que se vaya revelando a las chicas con la que hagas el pacto, ya que se supone que lo aceptan como su amo". Dijo mientras besaba a Corey.

Cor: "Supongo que tienes razón, después de todo, tu eres la organizadora". Dijo después de separarse.

 **(Más tarde).**

Actualmente, el grupo se encuentra comiendo tranquilamente.

Saji: "Oye, Akame… Etto". Dijo viendo como la chica tenía un gran trozo de carne del oso.

Akame: "No te pienso dar mi parte". Dijo apartando su comida del chico.

Saji: "No, no, no pensaba tal cosa, sino, que siempre está con esa espada". Dijo viendo como Akame tenía su espada a un lado.

Tomoe: "También parece que la limpias con mucho cuidado". Dijo curiosa.

Leone: "Yo les explico…". Dijo llamando la atención de ambos. "La espada de Akame es una espada especial". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Akame: "Esta es una espada maldita…". Dijo seria.

Los demás: "¿Eh?". Dijeron sorprendidos.

Leones: "Jo, debiste dejar algo de suspenso y misterio, Akame". Dijo con un tono divertido.

Sona: "¿Espada maldita? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?". Pregunto.

Akame: "Mi espada se llama Murasame, tiene la habilidad de que con solo un corte, por más pequeño que sea, puede matar a mi oponente, pero a Murasame no le interesa mucho quien la porte, por lo que incluso si me corto un poco con ella, muero". Dijo seria. "Eso lo vuelve realmente estresante en el momento de su cuidado".

Saji: "¿Dices que esa espada tiene conciencia? ¿Eso no es algo absurdo?". Dijo para luego recibir un golpe de una roca en la cabeza por parte de Restia y Est. "Ah, lo siento".

Gray: "Bueno, de hecho no es tan absurdo, la magia es capaz de crear milagros y también es capaz de desafiar la lógica". Dijo mientras comía algo de carne y arroz.

Saji: "Es verdad". Dijo pensativo.

Tomoe: "Pero, ¿Cómo hace para matar a las personas incluso con un solo rasguño?". Pregunto curiosa.

Akame: "La espada inyecta un veneno mortal en quien recibe su corte, por eso debo tener especial cuidado". Explico tranquila.

Rías: "Entonces, solo debemos curarte antes de que el veneno actué, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Akame: "No es posible, el veneno actúa al instante, por lo que no hay cura y es imposible sobrevivir a su veneno". Dijo seria, cerrando los ojos.

Gray: "¿Incluso el cabeza de humo con el poder de su Grimorio de los dragones?". Pregunto curioso.

Akame: "No se responder a eso". Dijo bajando la mirada.

Kevin: "Vamos, ¿Por qué se preocupan por ese loco? Yo más bien andaría despreocupado con ese tío cerca". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿De hablan, chicos?". Dijo apareciendo.

Kevin: "Sobre la espada de Akame". Dijo tranquilo.

Cor: "Oh, ya veo". Dijo mientras recibía un abrazo de Yui, Kuu, Haruna y Maya, que la última le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual les provocó molestia a varias chicas. "¿Y Pan?". Pregunto viendo que la chica no estaba.

Yui: "Dijo que quería algo de aire". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Oh, ya veo". Dijo sonriendo. "Ahora, ¿Dónde está Maria?". Pregunto curioso.

Leafa: "Mi hermana está hablando con ella". Dijo algo preocupada.

Cor: "Bien, gracias, tengo algo que hablar con Maria". Dijo sonriendo, acarícienle la cabeza a Yui. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan despiertas, niñas?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Yui: "Desde hace poco, olimos un olor sabroso lo cual nos despertó y era la comida que ya estaba hecha". Dijo con energía.

Lans: "Yui, recuerda que aún no has comido, igual tú, Cor". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor, Yui: "Hai". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cor: "Aunque, yo voy a hablar primero con Maria, así que ya vuelvo". Dijo mientras se iba a buscar a Maria.

 **(Con Maria y Tiffa).**

Maria: "Entonces, Tiffa-sama, ¿Qué necesita de mí?". Pregunto curiosa.

Tiffa: "Ano, ¿Puedo pedirte que cambies mi traje cuando esta pulsera se activa?". Pregunto algo sonrojada, mientras le enseñaba a Maria una pulsera amarilla que tenía en su muñeca izquierda.

Maria: "¿Acaso el traje no es lo suficientemente erótico para que Cor-sama sea atraído a usted?". Pregunto llevándose una mano a la boca, sorprendida. "Yo pensaba que ese traje sería suficiente".

Tiffa: "¡No es eso! ¡Es demasiado erótico! Me daría mucha vergüenza que alguien me viera con eso". Dijo sonrojándose mucho.

Maria: "¿Segura? Bueno, ¿Y qué le parece esta?". Dijo mientras tocaba unas cosas de la pulsera, para que luego la ropa de Tiffania cambiara a una especie de traje ajustado al cuerpo de Tiffa de blanco con líneas negras y unos pantalones ajustados hasta por encima de la rodilla de negro, solo había un problema, los pechos de Tiffa eran muy grandes, tanto que dejaron una abertura en la parte del pecho, dejando a la vista su escote.

Tiffa: "Mou. También es muy vergonzoso y además, ¿Por qué la parte de mis pechos está abierta?". Pregunto mientras cubría sus pechos con sus brazos.

Maria: "¿En serio? Para mi es más que conveniente, te da la posibilidad de guardar varias cosas en tu escote. Además, es tedioso tener que abrir solo la zona de los pechos para que le puedas dar un paizuri a Cor-sama con esos enormes pechos". Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, en donde Tiffa imagino como guardaba cosas de Corey en su escote, además de recordar lo sucedido en la mansión de los Gremori días atrás.

Tiffa: "¡No pienso dar ese tipo de servicios en público!". Grito avergonzada. "Tampoco pienso repetir eso ultimo…". Murmuro sonrojada.

Maria: "Ah, pero le gustaría, ¿Verdad?". Dijo sonriendo picara.

Tiffa: "¡Claro que no!". Grito sonrojada. "Por lo menos, ¿No hay alguna forma de poder escoger tu ropa?".

Maria: "Bueno, ahí una forma, pero incluye la parte de tu subconsciente". Dijo pensativa. "Si pues trasmitir tus sentimientos, podrías sacar algo bueno. Por mucho que no me guste la idea". Murmuro lo último con desgana.

Tiffa: "¡Lo intentare!". Dijo con energía. "Concéntrate… concéntrate… concéntrate…". Murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos, para que su ropa empezara a cambiarse a uno de Maid, que hacía hincapié en sus grandes pechos, además de que la falda estaba muy corta, demasiado, casi parecía que con el mínimo movimiento se mostrarían las bragas de Tiffa. "¿Eh? Pero si uso esto…". Dijo mientras imaginaba como era sometida por Corey con ese mismo traje. "¡No cuenta! ¡Lo hare de nuevo!".

Maria: "¿Segura? A mí me parece que quieres ser sometida por Cor-sama, mientras gritas "Amo" o "Maestro" Dijo sonriendo.

Tiffa: "¡Claro que no!". Grito para volver a hacer que su ropa cambiara al de una enfermera muy sexy, volviendo a imaginar que era sometida por Corey. "¡Espera! ¡No, no, no!". Dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Esta vez lo hare correctamente!".

Maria: "A mí, esto solo me dices que quieres ser sometida por Cor-sama, Tiffa-sama". Dijo suspirando con una sonrisa.

Tiffa: "¡Claro que no!". Dijo mientras volvía a cambiar de ropa esta vez a uno de conejita muy revelador y ajustado, con medias de rejillas, con unas orejas de conejo negras y una colita de algodón blanca, pero volvió a provocar que imaginada de nuevo como era sometida por Corey. "¡No, no puedo!".

Maria: "Esos trajes solo se están volviendo más eróticos. Eso solo hará que Cor-sama se excite más". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Me llamaron?". Dijo apareciendo de la nada. "Oh, Tiffa, ese traje de conejita… No te queda mal". Dijo viendo a la elfa.

Tiffa: "¡No mires!". Dijo mientras se agachaba rápidamente, tratando de cubrir su cuerpo.

Cor: "Maria, tengo algo de qué hablar contigo". Dijo serio, llamando la atención de la chica.

Maria: "¿Acaso…Cor-sama quiere quitarme el castigo y darme un castigo mucho más apropiado para una súcubos como yo?". Dijo con un tono emocionado.

Cor: "Obvio no". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada, desanimando a la loli.

Maria: "Pero no es justo… Usted se ha estado divirtiendo con varias chicas, incluso ha hecho el pacto hace tan solo un momento con varias chicas. Y no poder hacer nada pervertido hace que me estrese". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "Si te portas bien, reduciré el tiempo de tu castigo a una semana". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Maria: "¿En serio?". Dijo con una mirada iluminada.

Cor: "Solo dime que son esas píldoras que le distes a Momo". Dijo conservando su mirada.

Maria: "Entonces, ¿No viene para profanar aún más el cuerpo de Tiffa-sama?". Pregunto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Cor: "No". Dijo cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que Tiffa se sintiera tanto aliviada como algo molesta.

Maria: "Bueno…". Dijo suspirando. "¿Dijo sobre las píldoras que le di a Momo-sama? Debo suponer que habla de las "Píldoras Ero-ecchi"". (Si, lo sé, que buen nombre XD).

Cor: "Ni idea, pero me dijo que cuando supiera de ellas, te preguntara a ti". Dijo mientras se recostaba de un árbol.

Maria: "Es cierto que le pedí a Momo-sama que te dijera eso…". Dijo pensativa. "Bueno, antes de empezar con la explicación, ¿Me podría decir las que ha visto?".

Cor: "Verde, Azul y Blanco, según Momo, todos con la función de afrodisiaco, pero cada uno tiene una función en específico".

Tiffa: "¿Función en específico?". Pregunto curiosa. "¡E-E-Espera, has hecho "eso" con…Momo!". Dijo tartamudeando sonrojada.

Cor: "Ella es igual de persistente que Maria". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Bueno, de hecho existen muchas más que solo esas tres. Solo le entregue a Momo-sama de esos tres colores porque me pareció conveniente para ella". Dijo mientras invocaba una botella algo grande trasparente y con una etiqueta, esta vez, había muchas más píldoras de distintos colores que con Momo. "Tenga. Están son para usted… No, mejor dicho, son para que se las de a las chicas cuando quiera hacer una sección". Dijo mientras le entregaba a Corey la botella.

Cor: "Vale…". Dijo aceptándolo con indiferencia, viendo como Tiffa se ponía a su lado.

Tiffa: "¿"Restricciones"?". Dijo mientras leía la etiqueta de la botella, que tenía las siguientes restricciones.

 _{Restricciones:_

 _-No usarse bajo influencia del alcohol._

 _-No usarse en mujeres embarazadas._

 _-No usarse en mujeres que ya estén encendidas sexualmente. A menos que seas un dragón._

 _-No recomendado para dragones hembras y bestias hembras, mucho menos cuando están en temporada de celos, especialmente las primeras. A menos que seas un dragón._

 _-Solo una píldora para cada chica en cada sección._

 _-No es necesario tomar dos píldoras del mismo color, sino los efectos serán muy peligrosos… para el amo._

 _-Si desea combinar los efectos de las píldoras, por favor, parta a la mitad las píldoras que quiera combinar, esto reducirá los efectos de las píldoras, excepto de las verde._

 _-Solo se pueden consumir las rosas en casos de emergencia y que el amo este de acuerdo.}_

Cor: "¿A qué se refiere eso de "Amo", Maria? ¿Y por qué se habla en femenino?". Pregunto confundido.

Maria: "Estas píldoras solo afectan a las mujeres, Cor-sama, por lo que no debe preocuparse de que se la coma, aunque sería un desperdicio". Dijo tranquila. "Como ya debe saber, las píldoras verdes hacen posible el pacto, sin tener a una súcubos cerca; las azules producen un sentimiento de soledad en la consumidora, pidiéndole al amo que le preste atención de la manera más sumisa posible; y la blanca, hace crecer los pechos de quien lo tome, con el efecto secundario, de que lo va haciendo crecer cada vez que las tomes". Dijo sonriendo.

Tiffa: "¿Eh?". Dijo sonrojada al máximo.

Cor: "Si, lo sé". Dijo asintiendo.

Tiffa: "¿No… te molesta… que hable de eso?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Es una súcubos, ¿Qué quieres que haga?". Dijo suspirando. "¿Cuál es esa píldora rosa que se menciona en la última restricción?".

Maria: "Esa píldora, tiene la capacidad de neutralizar la maldición del pacto, aumentando los poderes de quien la consuma por un tiempo limitado, pero esas son difíciles de crear, por lo que están separadas del resto. Además, son las únicas píldoras que no se relacionan con el ecchi. Tenga". Dijo mientras le entregaba una botella mucho más pequeña que la anterior con solamente píldoras rosas. "Le pido que solo las use en caso de emergencias, Cor-sama".

Cor: "Muy bien…". Dijo tomando la botella. "¿Algo más que me quieras decir?".

Maria: "Solo le voy a explicar las píldoras de color negro, quiero que vaya averiguando las funciones de las demás píldoras por sí mismo, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras también le entregaba otra botella con puras píldoras negras, esta era algo más grande que el de las rosas. "Las píldoras negras provoca un efecto embriagador para quien la consuma, convirtiéndola en unas auténticas siervas devotas a su amo, obteniendo un alto sentido de la responsabilidad en lo que se refiere a satisfacer al amo para ganar fuerzas juntos, y lo consideran su Maou-sama sin importar como lo vean, para después acabar olvidando lo que sucede como un efecto secundario". Dijo sonriendo con orgullo. "Con esas píldoras, incluso podría hacer que Sayaka, Ayase o Sona-sama sean capaces de estar en alguna de esas escenas".

Cor: "Ya… Veo". Dijo algo dudoso. "Ahora, ¿Cómo se escoge al amo? Debo suponer que hay alguna forma, ¿No?".

Maria: "Hai. Y la forma es simplemente atracción, puede ser tanto física como sentimentalmente, siempre y cuando sienta atracción hacia el amo, y el mismo solo puede ser hombre. Después de todo, no soy buena siendo una Tachi". Dijo con sus manos en las mejillas (Para el que no entendió la referencia, en las relaciones lésbica, la activa es "Tachi" y la pasiva es "Neko").

Tiffa: "¿"Tachi"?". Pregunto confundida, siendo ignorada.

Cor: "No puedo creer que existan este tipo de cosas". Dijo mirando las píldoras, que las había puesto en el suelo, a un lado de él.

Maria: "Soy una súcubos, Cor-sama, crear este tipos de cosas es mi especialidad, al igual que el de mis hermanas". Dijo con orgullo. "Ah, y una cosa más. Hay varias píldoras que no es bueno dárselas a un determinado grupo de mujeres, por ejemplo, las blancas, que aumentan los pechos y los hace crecen con el paso de tiempo, por lo que las que ya tienen pechos grandes no les será muy beneficioso".

Cor: "Tiene sentido". Dijo suspirando. "Al igual que darle una verde a una chica que ya tiene el pacto".

Maria: "Exactamente, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Qué tan efectivo es esa píldora negra?". Pregunto mientras hacía desaparecer las botellas de las píldoras.

Maria: "Lo suficiente como para que la mujer cumpla con cualquier pedido de su amo, ya se lo dije, hasta puede afectar a Sayaka, Ayase o Sona-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Produce alguna adicción? ¿Cómo las drogas?".

Maria: "La única adicción que provoca es la de seguir queriendo obedecer al amo. No apoyo el hecho de usar drogas para hacer las secciones". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Entiendo".

Maria: "Cor-sama, ¿No quiere probar alguna píldora con Tiffa-sama? Mire que ella le está pidiendo a grito que le prestes atención. Incluso pego sus pechos a usted cuando se puso a leer la etiqueta, y también se puso un traje de conejita solo para usted". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Tiffa se pusiera nerviosa.

Cor: "¿Hm?". Dijo mirando a la chica, que llevo el traje de conejita durante todo ese tiempo.

Tiffa: "¿Eh? Eh, ¡Eh!". Dijo nerviosa mientras se ponía a mirar a todos lados.

Cor: "Quizás en otro momento…". Dijo aliviando a Tiffa, aunque también sentía una pequeña molestia. "Pero primero…". Dijo mientras tomaba la pulsera de Tiffa y hacia unas cuantos toques en la pulsera, cambiando la ropa de Tiffa a la que suele usar. "Ahora, iré a comer". Dijo mientras se iba de regreso al campamento.

Maria: "Aaaaaah. Y yo que quería ver como Tiffa-sama era profanada por Cor-sama". Dijo suspirando.

Tiffa: "Oye, Maria". Dijo sonrojada.

 **(Más tarde).**

Después de comer, Corey busco a Pan, encontrándola jugando con el rio, creando unas burbujas en el agua.

Cor: "Hey, Pan, ¿Cómo estás?". Dijo mientras se acerca, sentándose a su lado.

Pan: "Me encuentro muy bien, Cor". Dijo algo pensativa.

Cor: "¿En qué estás pensando?". Pregunto curioso.

Pan: "En lo que soy". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Cor: "¿En lo que eres? ¿No eres una humana?". Pregunto confundido.

Pan: "Mi apariencia es humana, pero no me siento tan humana, también de que haya aparecido en un bosque, al igual que Kuu-chan y Yui". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Cor: "Entonces…". Dijo dudoso.

Pan: "Creo que tener una teoría de lo que soy".

Cor: "Es hipótesis". Dijo cerrando los ojos, confundiendo a Pan.

Pan: "¿Cómo?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "La hipótesis es la idea sobre un tema, y teoría es el conjunto de hipótesis probadas. Muchas personas suelen confundirlas". Dijo tranquilo. "Siento por interrumpiste".

Pan: "No importa. Bueno, la hipótesis seria que soy una "Eco vital"". Dijo viendo a Corey.

Cor: "¿Eco vital?". Pregunto confundido.

Pan: "Los Eco vitales son la representación física de los sentimientos positivos de las personas y del mundo, esa es la razón por la que sabemos cuándo alguien está verdaderamente feliz o cuando alguien es verdaderamente confiable". Explico mientras miraba sus manos. "Eso también explica porque cuando salimos heridas sanamos muy rápido, como si las heridas nunca hubieran estado en nosotras".

Cor: "¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Y por qué Yui está incluida?". Pregunto confundido.

Pan: "Yui está incluida porque apareció en un bosque, al igual que Kuu y yo, además, siento como si conociera a Yui de antes". Dijo mirando el rio. "Y creo que la razón por la que aparecimos en un bosque cerca de ti, Cor, es porque tú siempre te encuentras feliz, relajado, positivo, prácticamente eres como una fuente de emociones positivas, lo que explica por qué nos sentimos muy cómodas cuando estamos cerca de ti".

Cor: "Pero, ¿Eso no significaría que también soy un Eco vital?". Pregunto confundido.

Pan: "No, solo he dicho que como siempre esta tan positivo, y hace que los que estén a su alrededor siempre estén positivos. Eso no quiere decir que usted sea un Eco vital".

Cor: "Ya…". Dijo suspirando.

Pan: "¿Pasa algo?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "No, nada malo, solo que me parece tonto que te pongas a pensar en cosas como esas, dices que el mundo hizo que estuvieras aquí, con nosotros, y si el mundo quisiera, te irías. En mi opinión, dice que solo eres una marioneta del mundo, pero eres una chica, una chica que solo representa lo bueno del mundo".

Pan: "Ya veo… Me alegra". Dijo con una ligera sonrisa triste. "Cor, si algo llegara a pasarme… quisiera que…".

Cor: "Denegado". Dijo interrumpiendo a la chica. "¿Ibas a decir algo como "Quisiera que me olvidaras", no?". Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica. "Entonces, denegado. Llevas el suficiente tiempo conociéndome como para saber que no voy a obedecer eso. Si el mundo quiere que te vayas, yo hare que el mundo no pueda ser capaz de hacerlo".

Pan: "Eres alguien egoísta". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente, solo que ahora era de felicidad.

Cor: "Todos los dragones somos egoístas". Dijo riendo, viendo como la chica se acercó lo suficiente a su cara para besarlo en la boca, sorprendiéndole.

Pan: "Gracias por ser egoísta". Dijo separándose con una sonrisa.

Cor: "Je…". Rio tranquilo.

Pan: "Creo que debemos volver. Tú debes estar ocupado con los entrenamientos de los demás, especialmente con el de Laney". Dijo mientras se paraba y se ponía a caminar al campamento.

Cor: "Oh, es verdad". Dijo sonriendo, poniéndose al lado de la peli-negra, que le agarro la mano una vez lo tuvo al lado. "¿Hm?".

Pan: "Déjeme hacer esto, por lo menos por ahora". Dijo sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo asomándose por sus mejillas.

Cor: "Como yo puedo ser egoísta, tú también, si es un capricho como este, entonces, hazlo sin dudar". Dijo sonriendo.

Pan: "Gracias". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(En el campamente).**

Actualmente, varios miembros del grupo se encontraban viendo como Saji trataba de pelear contra Julie, teniendo dificultades, debido a que no podía igualar la velocidad de la chica, incluso usando la promoción del caballo, por lo que estaba muy a la defensiva.

Saji: "Recuérdenme… ¿Por qué hago…Esto?". Dijo bloqueando con sus Sacred Gear de los brazos las espadas de Julie.

Cor: "Es para que te acostumbres a pelear con personas que pueden ser más rápido que tu". Dijo sentado en indio y los brazos cruzados, con Haruna en su modo hada sentada sobre su cabeza, y Maya sobre su regazo.

Saji: "¿Pero de que serviría?". Pregunto logrando esquivar un ataque de la albina.

Kevin: "Sirve para… ¡Esto!". Dijo mientras creaba una lanzaba de madera y la lanzaba contra Saji, que estaba de espalda a él.

Saji: "¿Eh? Kuah…". Dijo volteándose un poco, para ser atravesado por la lanza.

Kevin: "Amigo… se supone que debes esquivarlo". Dijo suspirando viendo como el chico lograba sacar la lanza de su estómago, viendo que solamente su ropa estaba dañada.

Saji: "Ten más cuidado, Levin, si no fuera por la cúpula de Maya-chan, yo tendría problemas". Se quejó molesto.

Kevin: "Pero si fue por eso que lo hice, tonto". Dijo riendo.

Sona: "¿Es bueno que él haga eso, Riffin?". Pregunto algo preocupada por su peón.

Cor: "Mientras estemos dentro de la cúpula de Maya, no hay problema". Dijo tranquilo.

Kevin: "Es verdad, sé lo que hago, no se preocupen". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Bueno, como sea. Me voy, tengo que seguir con los demás". Dijo mientras paraba a Maya de su regazo.

Maya: "¿Con quién estarás ahora?". Pregunto dudosa.

Cor: "Con Iru, Sayaka y Yumi". Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Sayaka: "Solo no me hagas lo mismo que a Kirin". Dijo poniéndose al lado del chico.

Iru: "Mi turno…". Dijo mientras se pegaba a la espalda de Corey, presionando sus pechos contra el chico.

Yumi: "Cálmate, Irukuku". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Vamos a empezar con…". Dijo mientras que ponía una mirada seria y agarraba los brazos de Sayaka y Yumi, atrayéndolas a él.

Entonces, se escucha el sonido de un poderoso estruendo, cuando el grupo dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba Corey y las tres chicas anteriormente, ahora se encontraba un enorme hombre, que superaba con facilidad los 2 metros y medio, con el pelo y barba negra, con un conjunto de ropa de piel y un martillo de grandes proporciones, que lo superaba en tamaño, lleno de sangre y con púas en ambos extremos. Su cuerpo se veía raro, ya que parecía descompuesto, debido a que se veían uno que otro hueso, en la parte de la cabeza y algo de los brazos, además sus ojos brillaban en fuego, al igual que las puntas de su barba.

Rías: "¡Cor, Sayaka, Irukuku, Yumi!". Grito preocupada por el cuarteto, viendo a donde el enorme hombre miraba, que estaba en una enorme cortina de humo.

Cor: "Tranquila, Rías". Dijo mientras que el polvo comenzaba a disiparse mostrando una armadura plateada, con apariencia dragonica, con dos cuernos plateados saliendo de su cabeza, una especie de faldón negro, con unos guanteletes con interior roja y bordes plateados en sus antebrazos, parecía una armadura resistente pero a la vez ágil y veloz. "Todos nos encontramos bien". Dijo desde dentro de la armadura, además de dejar ver que tenía a las tres chicas entre sus brazos, abrazándolas de manera protectora.

Hombre: "Bhuajajajajajajaja, no lo has hecho mal, Moscoso dragón. Parece que no te has oxidado nada". Dijo mientras reía frenéticamente.

Cor: "Y parece que a ti te gusta los ataques sorpresa, maldito muerto viviente". Dijo escuchando como parte de su armadura crujía. "Tch, ¿Cómo es que ese martillo es capaz de hacer un rasguño a Incursio?". Pregunto algo molesto.

Hombre: "Jajajaja, ¿Acaso no puede verlo por ti mismo?". Pregunto sonriendo, poniendo el martillo sobre su hombro derecho.

Iru: "Cor… Ese martillo… Me da miedo". Dijo mientras se pegaba más a Corey, temblando todo su cuerpo.

Fredrika: "Cor, ese martillo tiene rasgos Dragon Slayer". Dijo seria, alarmando a los presentes.

Cor: "Ahora tiene sentido que dañara a Incursio". Murmuro serio.

Rías: "Cor, ¿Quién es ese hombre?". Pregunto curiosa, en estado de alerta, al igual que todos los demás.

Rey Bárbaro: "Yo soy el Rey Bárbaro y soy el campeón del Lord Hades". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que todos se pusieran aún más en guardia. "¿Aun recuerdas ese día, Mocoso?".

Cor: "¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo se encuentra tu cabeza?". Pregunto con un ligero tono de broma.

Rey Bárbaro: "Me encuentro bien". Dijo sonriendo llevando una de sus manos a su cuello, mostrando la cicatriz de un corte que va por todo su cuello.

Cor: "¿Para que el dios esquelético te ha revivido?". Pregunto mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

Rey Bárbaro: "No sé, pero tampoco me importa. Lo que quiero es cobrar mi venganza". Dijo mientras señalaba con su martillo a Corey.

Saji: "Ese tipo, ¿Esta muerto?". Pregunto confundido.

Lans: "Claro, no he oído de ningún hombre que siga vivo cuando está en un estado de descomposición como ese". Dijo mientras envolvía sus manos con poder de la destrucción.

Gwen: "No olviden que dijo que era el campeón de Hades, si lo era cuando estaba vivo, quiere decir que era muy fuerte, ahora que es un muerto viviente, su cuerpo no tiene límites". Dijo mientras creaba unas esferas de energía rosada alrededor de sus manos.

Rey Bárbaro: "Y con esa misma lógica, este domo en donde nos encontramos me da ventaja, ya que los daños solo afectan al cerebro, para alguien como yo, que es un muerto viviente, me crea una posibilidad nula de perder". Dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

Kuu: "¿Por qué piensas eso, señor?". Pregunto tímida mientras se cubre detrás de Yui, que se cubría detrás de Pan, que se cubría detrás de Maya, que al mismo tiempo se cubría detrás de Yukiko, que tenía a Celine en sus brazos, que estaba despreocupada, jugando con los pechos de la albina súcubos.

Cor: "Un muerto viviente ya no siente dolor, la única forma de derrotarlos es destruyendo sus cuerpos, pero en este domo, donde el cuerpo físico no sufre daños y el dolor solo va al cerebro, un muerto viviente es inmortal aquí dentro". Explico serio, haciendo que todos notaran la gran desventaja que tenían. "Pero… Maya".

Maya: "¡Hai! ¡Domo desaparece!". Grito haciendo que el domo desapareciera.

Rey Bárbaro: "Bah, que aburrido, sí que eres rápido, Mocoso…". Dijo sonriendo, viendo el cielo, para luego volver su mirada a Corey, que estaba justo a su lado, con una gran lanza gris con una gran punta roja metálica, apuñalándolo en el pecho. "Buah… En serio eres rápido". Dijo mientras iba a agarrar a Corey.

Cor: "Hm…". Dijo mientras hacía que la lanza cortara hacia arriba al Rey Bárbaro, cortándolo a la mitad vertical, viendo como el cuerpo caía al suelo. "Muévete. Una herida como esa no puede con un Muerto viviente". Dijo mientras tomaba su distancia.

Rey Bárbaro: "Jajajajaja, voy a regresarte lo que me hiciste, maldito Mocoso". Dijo mientras se recuperaba del ataque. "Veamos que eres capaz de hacer". Dijo mientras que se desvanecía en el aire.

Cor: '¿Dónde está? No puedo sentirlo'. Pensó mientras que miraba a todos lados.

Rey Bárbaro: "¡Te tengo!". Grito mientras aparecía detrás de Corey y lo atacaba con el martillo.

Cor: "Mierda…". Murmuro mientras intentaba bloquear el ataque del hombre con su lanza, sintiendo como el aura Dragon Slayer del martillo era expulsado contra él, mandándolo a volar contra Sayaka, Yumi e Irukuku, que trataron de disminuir la fuerza del impacto de Corey, siendo mandadas a volar junto con el chico lejos del grupo.

Rey Bárbaro: "¡Ajajajajajaja! ¡Mira cómo se va! ¡Bhuajajajajaja!". Grito mientras se reía a todo pulmón, para luego sentir como algo explotaba en su espalda. "¿Hm?". Dijo mientras se daba vuelva, viendo a Laney que tenía su mano extendida. "Niña, déjame en paz, ni tu ni ninguno de ustedes me interesan". Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde lanzo a Corey. "Aunque eso no evitara que los mate después de que mate al Mocoso". Dijo sonriendo.

Kevin: "Entonces, no te dejare ir". Dijo mientras absorbía la madera de un árbol y transformaba sus puños en mazas, atacando al muerto viviente, viendo como el tipo no reaccionaba a sus golpes. "¿Es enserio?". Pregunto suspirando.

Rey Bárbaro: "Si, es enserio". Dijo mientras le daba un golpe a Kevin, enviándolo a unos árboles cercanos.

Kevin: "Mierda… Que fuerte. ¿Cómo hizo Corey para derrotarlo?". Murmuro mientras veía como el Rey Bárbaro se desvanecía.

Lans: "Asia, cura a Kevin, rápido. Vamos a ayudar a Corey". Dijo viendo a la rubia.

Asia: "¿Eh? Hai, Laney". Dijo mientras iba a donde Kevin, usando su Sacred Gear para curarlo.

Yui: "Mamá, ¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto mientras señalaba una zona.

 **(Con Corey, Sayaka, Yumi e Irukuku).**

Después de lograr aguantar el impacto, Corey derrapo una gran distancia, mientras tenía a las tres chicas en sus brazos, chocando con una roca que detuvo su avance, incrustándose en el mismo.

Cor: "Maldito, Rey, que fuerte es ahora". Murmuro viendo como su armadura se desvanecía y se transformaba en una espada. "Parece que fue mucha aura Dragon Slayer para Incursio". Dijo mientras soltaba a las chicas.

Yumi: "¿Seguro que estas bien, Cor?". Pregunto preocupada.

Cor: "Si, solo algo adolorido, no esperaba que ese martillo me doliera tanto". Dijo sonriendo algo forzado.

Sayaka: "¿Por qué dice que "fue mucha aura Dragon Slayer para Incurso", Cor-sama?". Pregunto mientras ayudaba a Corey a salir de la roca.

Cor: "Incursio es una armadura hecha a base de la carne de una bestia mística, más específicamente, un Dragon, por lo que es débil contra armas o magias Dragon Slayer, pero no sé porque me deja que la use". Dijo mientras se estiraba un poco después de salir de la roca.

Sayaka: "¿Te deja que la uses?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Incurso es un arma viviente, por así decirlo, el decide quien es capaz de usarla, también tiene la capacidad de evolucionar para adaptarse a la situación o para adaptarse a su portador. En mi caso, es la forma en la que vieron". Dijo mientras tomaba la espada. "Descansa, no ayudaras mucho contra este tipo". Murmuro mientras desvanecía la espada.

Irukuku: "¿Tienes alguna forma de derrotarlo?". Pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados preocupada.

Cor: "…Ven aquí". Dijo mientras abrazaba a Irukuku con fuerza. "Sé que tienes miedo de esa arma, Iru, pero trata de aguantar, yo me ocupare de que nada malo pase".

Iru: "Hai, Cor…". Dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

Cor: "Bien, ahora lo que debería hacer es…". Dijo mientras se separaba un poco. "Vaya, estoy algo desgastado… Puse mucho esfuerzo tratando de amortiguar esos ataques y golpes". Murmuro mientras miraba su mano derecha.

Sayaka: "¿Cómo piensa derrotar a ese muerto viviente con tu poca energía?". Pregunto preocupada.

Cor: "Podría absorber algo de sus poderes y restablecerme". Dijo pensativo, para luego poner una mirada seria. "Por aquí…". Dijo mientras agarraba de las muñecas a Sayaka y a Irukuku para luego llevarla un árbol, ocultándose detrás del grueso tronco, mientras que Yumi también iba con él.

Sayaka: "¿Cor-sama?". Pregunto para luego ver como Corey ponía la mano con la que la agarraba, en su boca, al igual que con Irukuku, mientras que Yumi se apoyaba en el pecho del chico de frente.

Cor: "Shh… Esta aquí". Murmuro serio, asomando su cara lo justo, para ver como el Rey Bárbaro aparecía.

Rey Bárbaro: "¿Dónde estás, Mocoso? ¿Acaso estás jugando a las escondidas? Típica jugada que haría un cobarde como tú". Dijo mientras miraba a los lados. "Veamos, veamos… ¿Estarás…Aquí?". Dijo mientras asomaba su cara en uno de los árboles, sin encontrar lo que buscaba. "Pues no…". Dijo mientras iba a buscar en otro lugar.

Cor: 'Estuvo cerca…'. Pensó suspirando, resulta que el árbol en donde se encuentran, está un poco más adelante del que vio el Rey Bárbaro. "Bien, estamos a salvo de momento". Susurro mientras quitaba su mano de las bocas de Sayaka e Irukuku.

Sayaka: "¿Esta seguro?". Susurro separándose un poco del chico.

Cor: "Si, tuvimos suerte". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Rey Bárbaro: "¡Yo lo dudo, Mocoso!". Grito rompía el árbol en donde estaban los chicos, dejando solamente la base.

Cor: "Por favor, denme un respiro". Dijo suspirando, viendo como el martillo del Rey se dirigía hacia ellos de manera verticalmente, dispuesto a aplastarlo. "Se ve que no". Murmuro mientras se movía como podía con las tres chicas a un lado, esquivando por poco el martillo.

Rey Bárbaro: "¿Qué paso con tu instinto asesino, Mocoso? ¿No te has ablandado mucho? ¡Mhuajajajaja!". Empezó a reír mientras quitaba su martillo del hueco que hizo.

Cor: "¿Qué va? Sigo siendo yo, solo que en aquel tiempo estaba algo mal de la cabeza". Dijo sonriendo de manera forzada. "Rápido, corran ustedes". Dijo mientras empujaba a las tres lejos de él. "Puño de hierro del Dragon de Fuego". Dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo al martillo con su mano derecha, logrando detener el martillo que venía hacia él. "Mierda…". Dijo mientras lograba esquivar la patada del muerto viviente. "Creo que subestime a este tipo". Murmuro mientras tomaba su distancia. "Y con las prisas, no tome mis armas ninjas". Murmuro mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la parte trasera de su cintura, donde debería de estar uno de sus bolsos para sus herramientas.

Rey Bárbaro: "Estas en una clara desventaja, Mocoso". Dijo sonriendo. "Me divertiré mientras te mato".

Cor: "Bien, creo que no será mala idea combatir sin armas". Murmuro suspirando, sonriendo ligeramente, poniéndose en posición de combate.

Rey Bárbaro: "Jejeje". Rio mientras se acercaba al chico, que solo se preparó para atacar.

Cor: "Un consejo, en el próximo ataque, no defiendas, esquiva". Dijo mientras giraba rápidamente sobre su eje, dando la espalda al muerto viviente, dirigiendo una patada con fuerza a la cabeza del hombre, que lo bloqueo usando el mango de su martillo. "Te lo dije, no defiendas, esquiva". Murmuro sonriendo, llevando su pierna izquierda, que es con la que pateo, por encima del mango del martillo atrayéndolo al suelo, rompiendo la defensa del hombre. "3º posición de Hwechook". Murmuro mientras daba un rápido giro sobre su eje, dándole con el talón derecho en la parte derecha del guerrero, para luego patear inmediatamente el lado opuesto de la cabeza y por ultimo atrás del hombre. "Suficiente". Dijo mientras estaba de espalda al guerrero.

Rey Bárbaro: "¡Buah!". Grito mientras sentía como una presión se generaba en su cabeza, dejando que callera de rodillas. "¿Cómo es posible?". Pregunto mientras caía en el suelo.

Cor: "Aaaaah, vale, me quedare con tu martillo, gracias". Dijo mientras agarraba el mango del martillo. "Es pesado". Dijo mientras trataba de levantar el martillo.

Yumi: "¡Cor, cuidado, detrás de ti!". Grito mientras advertía al chico.

Cor: "¿Eh?". Dijo confundido, volteando su mirada, encontrándose con el Rey Bárbaro que le dio un fuerte puñetazo, mandándolo a volar contra las chicas. "Mierda".

Rey Bárbaro: "Fue un duro golpe, pero no es lo suficiente para derrotarme, ¡Mocoso!". Grito mientras agarraba su martillo y golpeaba el suelo con fuerza, rompiendo el suelo, en donde dejo caer al grupo.

Cor: "Mierda". Dijo mientras iba a por las chicas. "¡Iru, Sayaka, no vuelen!". Grito mientras las agarraba a las chicas, dejando que se agarraran a él. "Amortiguare el golpe". Dijo mientras creaba unas manos de chakra de Kurama, llevándolas a las paredes del acantilado, frenándolos. "Uff, cerca". Dijo mientras bajaba lentamente, hasta llegar al suelo.

Sayaka: "Se puede saber, ¿Por qué no podemos volar, Cor-sama?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "A menos que quieras recibir un ataque de ese tipo, vuela". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Sayaka: "¿En serio? ¿Es capaz de eso?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Ese tipo era conocido por ser un cazador que fue lo suficiente como para ser considerado el campeo de Hades…". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Sayaka: "Olvide la pregunta, Cor-sama". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Bien, lo mejor será descansar un poco, aun con mis ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, no puedo derrotarlo". Murmuro mientras que se ponía a mirar a su alrededor.

Yumi: "Pero, Cor, ¿No podrías usar tu chakra o el mío para lograr subir?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Por alguna razón, algo está bloqueando mi chakra y mi parte de mi magia están bloqueados, solo puedo usar pocas cantidades, como hice ahora". Dijo serio.

Sayaka: "¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "¿Hm?, creo que desde el momento en que el tipo me ataco con su mazo la primera vez". Dijo suspirando. "Pero no importa mucho, puedo arreglármelas". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sayaka: "¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan despreocupado como usted?". Pregunto suspirando, adelantando a Corey, tropezando con una piedra, cayendo hacia atrás, sobre Corey, tumbándolo.

Cor: "Oye, cuidado". Dijo suspirando. "¿Are?". Pregunto viendo como sus manos, por alguna razón, cayeron en los pechos de la chica.

Sayaka: "¿Qu...? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!". Pregunto sonrojada, mientras se paraba rápidamente.

Cor: "Oye, cálmate, fuiste tú la que caíste sobre mí". Dijo suspirando mientras se paraba.

Irukuku: "Mou… Cor… Yo también quiero que me toques mis pechos". Se quejó.

Cor: "Cálmate, dragona". Dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la frente con su dedo índice.

Sayaka: "¡¿Por qué te comportas como si no hubiera sido nada?!". Pregunto algo ofendida.

Cor: "No soy princeso". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada.

Sayaka: "¿Princeso?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Cambiando de tema, ¿estás bien?". Pregunto curioso.

Sayaka: "¿Por qué?". Pregunto.

Cor: "Acabas de ser tocada por un hombre… Según Lans, odias que los hombres te toquen o algo". Dijo tranquilo.

Sayaka: "N-No es eso… es solo que… solo que…". Dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla de Corey y lo pellizcaba.

Cor: "Auch…". Se quejó ligeramente. "¿Eso por qué fue?".

Sayaka: "Por nada…". Dijo apartando la mirada sonrojada.

Irukuku: "No me dejen fuera…". Dijo mientras se pegaba en la espalda de Corey.

Cor: "Ah… Lo siento, Iru". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la chica. "Lo mejor será ir por otro lado". Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Sayaka: "¿Trata de atacar por la espalda del Rey Bárbaro?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Claro". Dijo tranquilo, sintiendo como la humedad empezaba a sentirse con mayor intensidad. "Humedad… Eso es que hay agua, mejor vayan preparan…do…se". Dijo mientras veía a las tres chicas, viendo como la ropa de las tres se humedecían, pegándose a sus cuerpos.

Sayaka: "¿Eh? ¡Cor-sama!". Grito mientras se daba la vuelta, sonrojada, al igual que Yumi.

Cor: "Tomen". Dijo suspirando, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la daba a Sayaka, y a Yumi su camisa, quedando su torso desnudo. "No tengo nada sobrante, Iru".

Sayaka: "Si me pongo una chaqueta saturada con tus fluidos pervertidos, terminare embarazada". Dijo con la chaqueta de Corey en sus manos.

Cor: "Exagerada". Dijo suspirando.

Sayaka: "Pero… ¿Eso no sería injusto para Laney?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Ella ni nadie tiene algo que ver con esto". Dijo suspirando. "Solo pónganselo".

Sayaka: "Ne, Cor-sama…". Dijo llamando la atención del chico. "Soy bastante grande, ¿No?".

Cor: "Si hablas de tus pechos, he visto más grandes, pero no son malos". Dijo tranquilo.

Sayaka: "¡No hablaba de eso, Baka-sama! ¡Hablaba de mi estatura!". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "Ya lo sé, simplemente odio la tensiones de ambientes". Dijo suspirando. "Bueno, tu estatura es promedio. Aunque, eres alta, un poco, para alguien de tu edad".

Sayaka: "Es cierto, soy alta para ser una chica. Y siempre cuando no estaba Yukiko o algunas de las sirvientas mayores, yo era la que cargaba y ayudaba a las otras chicas… Por lo que me alegro un poco… Cuando me llevo usted, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo un poco y algo sonrojada.

Cor: "¿En serio? Pensé que te había asustado". Dijo viendo a su alrededor, para luego sentir como era abrazado.

Sayaka: "Así que no se lo digas a Laney". Dijo abrazando a Corey con fuerza, dejando que el chico se diera la vuelta. "Para agradecerlo… Te daré lo que necesites para que te cures con tus poderes. Solo por esta vez".

Cor: "…". Se quedó callado viendo como la castaña lo abrazaba.

Sayaka: "¿No soy lo suficientemente buena?". Murmuro insegura.

Cor: "No, claro que no… Pero ¿Estas segura?". Dijo suspirando, viendo como Irukuku tenía un mohín y a Yumi con una mirada algo molesta.

Irukuku: "¿Por qué es necesario esos cariños afectuosos en una situación como esta? Y enfrente de mi". Protesto en susurro.

Yumi: "Aun después de haber hecho a-a-aquello, parece que no soy suficiente". Murmuro mientras giraba la cabeza molesta.

Sayaka: "Aunque me parezca extraño, no tengo miedo de tocarte o algo. A pesar de ser quien eres". Dijo sonrojada, separándose un poco del chico.

Cor: "Entiendo…". Murmuro viendo como la chica abría un poco el cierre de la chaqueta que tenía puesta, para luego apartar un poco la parte del cuello de su ropa, mostrándole su cuello al chico. "¿Para qué haces eso?".

Sayaka: "L-Laney me dijo que tenías el poder del Dragon de la Sangre, por lo que deberías de poder tomar la sangre como si fueras un vampiro". Dijo algo tímida y sonrojada.

Cor: "Es verdad que puedo hacerlo, pero nunca lo que hecho, por lo que no estoy seguro o que pueda pasar". Murmuro.

Sayaka: "No me preocupa, confió en que no me hará nada peligroso". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Vale, lo haré". Dijo mientras tomaba de la cintura a la chica y la pegaba a él, acercando su rostro al cuello de la castaña. "Ah, pero que precioso cuello tienes, Sayaka". Murmuro mientras tocaba ligeramente el cuello de la chica con su mano libre.

Sayaka: "No digas eso… es vergonzoso. Además es innecesario". Murmuro temblando ligeramente de vergüenza.

Cor: "Claro que es necesario… Por lo menos para mí". Dijo sonriendo mientras sus colmillos se hacían más prominentes. "Algo me dice que la sangre sabrá más dulce de ese modo". Dijo mientras mordía el cuello de la chica, introduciendo sus colmillos.

Sayaka: "Iyaa~". Gimió ligeramente mientras que sentía como su sangre era succionada por Corey, además de abrazar con más fuerza al chico, bajo la mirada de molestia de las otras dos chicas.

Cor: "Fuu…". Dijo mientras dejaba a Sayaka, viendo la marca de sus colmillos en el cuello claro de la chica. "Gracias por la comida". Murmuro mientras veía como la marca iba desapareciendo poco a poco. "Interesante… Bien, Iru, Yumi, también necesito tomar algo de su sangre". Dijo serio viendo a las otras dos, mientras dejaba que Sayaka se sentara a descansar.

Iru: "Vale". Dijo sonriendo con confianza.

Yumi: "Bueno, si no hay más opción". Dijo sonrojada y tímida.

 **(Con el Rey Bárbaro).**

Rey B.: "¿Dónde se habrá metido ese chico? Esto no debió haber sido suficiente para matarlo". Dijo mientras miraba el cráter, para luego sentir una fuerte presión recorrer todo su cuerpo. "¿Qué?". Dijo para luego ver como una especie de Dragon azul de energía salía volando del cráter, para luego aterrizar a un lado de él, desapareciendo, mostrando a Corey con las chicas.

Cor: "Vale, debió ser suficiente con eso. Ahora… ¡Viene el segundo round, Rey de los muertos!". Dijo mientras se preparaba.

Rey B.: "Jejeje". Rio mientras se preparaba también.

Cor: "Voy a destruirte". Dijo mientras que ponía fuerza en sus piernas, para luego lanzarse contra el muerto viviente.

Rey B.: "No me hagas reír". Dijo mientras movía su martillo de un lado a otro, tratando de dar a Corey, que lo esquivo agachándose.

Cor: "Destruye… Raijin". Susurro mientras que era cubierto por un aura azul oscuro que empezó a tomar la forma de un Dragón oriental. "¡Ataque del Dragon Azul!". Grito mientras golpeaba con sus dos palmas el pecho del hombre, lo que provoco que el dragón azul atravesara al guerrero y siguiera destruyendo lo que había detrás del mismo.

Rey B.: "¿Q-Qué me pasa? No puedo moverme". Dijo mientras caía al suelo.

Cor: "Aun no termino…". Dijo mientras alzaba su pierna derecha. "Creo que dije que voy a destruirte". Dijo mientras bajaba con fuerza su pierna, dándole con el talón en la cabeza del guerrero, mientras que el dragón azul seguía la trayectoria de la pactada, destruyendo un poco la zona a su alrededor y levantando un montón de humo.

Después de que el humo se dispersara, se mostraba al Rey Bárbaro, o por lo menos sus piernas, toda la parte superior había sido destruida por completo.

Cor: "Bien, con esto será suficiente". Dijo suspirando, mientras que el Dragon azul desaparecía y se ponía a quemar la parte restante del cuerpo del guerrero con las llamas God Slayer azules.

Sayaka: "Eres un imprudente, Cor-sama. Es cierto que salimos a salvo, pero eso fue gracias a que ese Dragon nos dejó, ¿Pero de verdad hacía falta crear algo como eso?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "No sé si es una queja o una reclamación, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que disculpa por todo eso". Dijo volviendo a suspirar.

Yumi: "No sé si decir que estamos a salvo si nos quedamos contigo o si es peligroso". Dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Iru: "Lo bueno es que nos encargamos de ese tipo". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Si, y tengo arma nueva". Dijo mientras agarraba el martillo. "Oh, ahora no expulsa tanta aura Dragon Slayer como antes". Dijo sonriendo, haciendo desaparecer el martillo en un círculo mágico.

Iru: "Ahora vamos a por los demás". Dijo sonriendo.

Sayaka: "Seguro que los demás deben de estar preocupados". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Yumi: "Especialmente las niñas". Dijo riendo un poco.

Cor: "Es cierto…". Dijo mientras ponía una mirada seria al ver cómo había humo saliendo del lugar de campamento. "¡Rápido, al campamento!". Grito mientras empezaba a correr en dirección al campamento.

Sayaka: "¡Hey, Cor-sama, espere!". Dijo mientras usaba sus alas y seguía al chico, mientras que Yumi iba con Irukuku, que se transformó en dragona.

Yumi: "En serio, Irukuku, debes aprender en convertir la ropa en magia o algo". Dijo mientras llevaba la ropa de Irukuku entre sus brazos.

 **(En el campamento).**

Gray: "Mierda, que fuertes". Dijo mientras creaba unas barreras de hielo, bloqueando unas lanzas de luz que provenían del cielo. "¿Quiénes son esas ángeles?". Pregunto viendo como dos chicas con alas de ángeles, vestidas de vendas, cubriendo lo necesario, con unas mascaras cubriendo sus caras, solo se podía identificar que una era pelinegra largo y la otra era albina corta, que se lanzaban unas flechas de luz, y alguna que otra salía hacia el grupo.

Sona: "Pero no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué dos Ángeles pelearían?". Pregunto confundida.

Rías: "Es cierto, hay algo raro aquí, pero ellas no parecen querer charlar". Dijo seria.

Laney: "Es claro que no quieren hablar". Dijo mientras creaba un círculo mágico de protección.

Saji: "Pero, ¿No creen que es un poco extraño? No se siente igual que con Irina o el señor Miguel, su energía se siente demasiado agresivo, como que quisieran sangre, ¿No?". Dijo esquivando por poco uno de los ataques perdidos de las dos ángeles.

Kevin: "Si, su instintos asesinos son tan grandes que se pueden cortar". Dijo riendo un poco, apoyándose en un árbol tranquilo.

Gwen: "¿Se puede saber qué haces, Kevin?". Pregunto ayudando en la barrera.

Kevin: "Vamos, sabes que me especializo en ataques cercanos, no puedo ayudar en esto". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Berto: "Por lo menos deberías ayudar con tu auto, mínimo debe tener una que otra arma de larga distancia". Dijo para luego ver como un gran ataque era dirigido hacia ellos. "¡Cúbranse!". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Kon.

Kon: "¿Eh? ¿Por qué detrás de mí?". Pregunto confundido.

Berto: "Es que eres el más rellenito". Dijo sonriendo.

Justo cuando la flecha de luz estaba por chocar, fue atrapada por Corey, que estaba de pie sobre la barrera casi destruida.

Cor: "Eso ha estado cerca, ¿No?". Dijo serio mientras destruía la flecha.

Sinon: "¿Ya has acabado con el tipo?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Cor: "Si, ¿Datos?". Pregunto mientras bajaba de la barrera.

Gray: "Un poco de ayuda con el muro sería útil". Dijo algo molesto.

Cor: "Vale. Tengo una idea". Dijo mientras invocaba su grimorio negro. "Sora, voy a necesitar que detengamos a esas dos".

Sora: "Hai, Master". Dijo desde el libro.

Cor: "Veamos si aún recuerdo esa magia". Dijo sonriendo, mientras que un triángulo mágico morado aparecía en su espalda, de donde salieron unas cadenas moradas que encadenaron a las dos ángeles (Vaya juegos de palabras que hice).

Kevin: "¿Puedo ayudar en algo?". Pregunto para luego ver una espada cristalina verdosa. "¿Y esto?" Dijo tocando la espada, absorbiendo parte del material. "Tadenita… ¡Bien!". Dijo mientras tomaba la espada. "Oye, guaperas rubio tómala". Dijo mientras se la daba a Kiba.

Kiba: "Hm… Es pesada". Dijo sorprendido, tratando de mantener el equilibro.

Kevin: "Es obvio, es de Corey la espada". Dijo sonriendo. "Las cadenas son sólidas, ¿No, Corey?".

Cor: "Las tengo atrapadas, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo.

Kevin: "Ahí voy". Dijo mientras corría sobre las cadenas.

Laney: "Kevin siempre al ataque". Dijo riendo un poco.

Cor: "Si…". Dijo tratando de mantener las cadenas, pero fueron destruidas por la ángel pelinegra que empezó a expulsar su aura sacra de manera desbordante.

Kevin: "¡Mierda!". Dijo mientras salía volando por el aire al estar cerca de la chica.

Gwen: "Lo tengo". Dijo mientras extendía su energía hasta el chico creando un tobogán, dejando al chico en el suelo.

Kevin: "Vaya… Gracias, Gwen". Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza. "Oye, Corey, ¿Cómo rompieron esas cadenas? Casi me intentan freír con esa energía". Pregunto confundido.

Cor: "No es mi culpa, esta es una magia copiada, no la domino bien. Además, ¿De qué te quejas? Estas cubierto del mineral más fuerte del universo". Dijo molesto.

Sona: "Riffin, Levin, no es momento de pelearse". Dijo mientras señalaba a la ángel pelinegra, que estaba viendo al grupo.

Kon: "Parece que la ha tomado con nosotros". Dijo viendo como la ángel emanaba una gran aura sacra, creando una gran lanza de luz, casi tan grande como la de Kokabiel.

Cor: "Vale, sin contenerse". Dijo mientras inhalaba aire, para luego poner sus manos enfrente de su boca. "¡Rugido del Dragon de Fuego!". Grito mientras exhalaba una gran bola de fuego en dirección a la chica ángel, devorando por completo la lanza de energía sacra.

Ángel pelinegra: "¡Guaaaaaaaah!". Rugió mientras dispersaba las llamas con facilidad.

Gray: "Dispersar las llamas de Corey, cuando usa sus manos como cañón, eso sí que necesita un mérito". Dijo sorprendido por la chica.

Kevin: "Es eso, ¿O que Corey se contuvo como siempre lo hace?". Dijo molesto.

Cor: "Déjame en paz, Kevin". Dijo mientras era cubierto por unas llamas negras en sus brazos, cubriendo hasta sus hombros. "Probemos entonces con mis llamas más fuertes". Dijo preparándose para atacar a la chica ángel, que estaba creando otra lanza de luz igual de grande que la anterior.

Justo cuando la ángel pelinegra iba a atacar, fue atravesada por otra lanza de luz desde la espalda, esto hizo que todos miraran a la otra ángel, que la habían olvidado por completo, que se lanzó contra la pelinegra, que estaba cayendo al suelo, para luego estrellarla contra el suelo, enfrente de donde estaba el grupo.

Yui: "Si que habíamos olvidado a la ángel albina". Dijo mientras se cubría detrás de su madre.

Gray: "La próxima no será igual". Dijo mientras que el grupo se asomaba un poco, viendo como la ángel albina apuñalaba a la pelinegra con su mano desnuda, machándose de su sangre.

Saji: "La ángel albina… ¿Acaba de… salvarnos?". Pregunto confundido.

Cor: "No, simplemente aprovecho que su oponente estaba distraído". Dijo serio.

Asia: "¿No deberíamos de ayudarla?". Pregunto asustada.

Cor: "No… Eso no sería una buena idea". Dijo viendo la escena con una mirada seria.

Rías: "Pero Cor… La está matando". Dijo tratando de ir, pero era detenida por Corey.

Cor: "Si la salvas y la curas, te va a matar, y si no la salvas y atacas a la otra, morirás igual". Dijo serio.

Entonces, la ángel pelinegra ataca con la poca fuerza que le queda a la ángel albina, rompiendo la máscara que llevaba.

Mikan: "No puede ser… Hermano, ¿Ella no es…?". Murmuro sorprendida, viendo como la albina destrozaba la cara de la pelinegra.

Cor: "Tch…". Chasqueo la lengua mientras se lanzaba al ataque. "¡Puño de Hierro del Dragon de Fuego!". Grito mientras trataba de golpear a la ángel albina, que lo esquivo volando al cielo. "Estas llorando porque no querías matarla… ¿Verdad, Kanon?". Murmuro viendo como la ángel albina se perdía en el cielo.

Gray: "Oye, idiota, no digas que no ataquemos para que luego tu vayas al ataque". Dijo molesto.

Cor: "Ah, lo siento". Dijo riendo forzadamente.

Lans: "¿Y qué hacemos con la chica?". Pregunto viendo el cadáver de la chica ángel.

Cor: "Primero, la llevare con Mikado-sensei, veré que puede decirme". Dijo mientras cargaba el cadáver.

Sona: "¿No sería mejor que se encargara Berto?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "Berto es ingeniero, no médico. Además, confió mucho en Mikado-sensei". Dijo tranquilo. "Laney, Mikan, vengan conmigo. Los demás, intenten contactar con el cuervo y Miguel". Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Himari: "Joven Amo, ¿Qué ha pasado?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba.

Cor: "Nada que no se pueda arreglar. ¿Cómo esta Koneko?". Pregunto curioso.

Himari: "Ah, no se preocupe, había un círculo mágico defendiéndonos". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Vale, entonces, sigue cuidado a Koneko". Dijo haciendo que Himari suspirara.

Himari: "Hai… ya voy, Joven Amo". Dijo mientras se alejaba.

 **(En la casa de Mikado).**

Cor: "¡Mikado-sensei! ¡Abra, necesito su ayuda!". Gritaba enfrente de la puerta.

Mikan: "¿Seguro que está aquí, Hermano?". Pregunto viendo que nadie respondía.

Cor: "Si". Dijo mientras empezaba a escuchar la puerta abrirse, encontrándose con Tearju.

Tearju: "¿Eh? Corey, Laney y Mikan, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?". Pregunto asomando un poco su cara por la puerta.

Cor: "Tearju, necesito pasar". Dijo mientras hacía que Tearju se fijara en el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos.

Tearju: "Eh. Claro, claro, pasen". Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Mikan: "Muchas gracias". Dijo mientras entraba junto a su hermano y Laney.

Mikado: "¿Qué pasa, Tearju? ¿Quién era?". Pregunto mientras aparecía. "Oh, Corey, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Y ese cuerpo?".

Cor: "¿Puede ver el cuerpo? La encontré tirada por ahí y la traje lo más rápido que pude, pero no la traje con vida". Dijo mientras la llevaba a una camilla.

Mikado: "Vale, te llamare cuando termine y te diré lo que encontré". Dijo mientras veía el cuerpo de un lado a otro. "¿Y estas alas?". Pregunto tomando una de las alas.

Cor: "Ni idea, por eso la traje contigo". Dijo suspirando.

Mikado: "Entiendo". Dijo tranquila.

Mikan: "Etto…Mikado-sensei". Dijo llamando la atención de la mujer.

Mikado: "¿Si, Mikan-chan?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Mikan: "¡¿Por qué solo lleva ropa interior?!". Pregunto resaltando como efectivamente Mikado solo llevaba ropa interior sexy purpura, junto con una bata de lavatorio.

Tearju: "Eso mismo le dije yo, Mikan-chan". Dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Mikado: "Pero es que hace mucho calor". Se quejó mientras se daba aire con la mano, sonriendo tranquila.

Lans: "Sí que es despreocupada, Mikado-sensei. Me recuerda a alguien". Dijo viendo de reojo a Corey.

Cor: "Bueno, entonces, nos vamos. Nos llamas cuando termines, Mikado-sensei". Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Mikado: "Hey, hey. Detente hay, Corey". Dijo mientras le agarraba la bufanda al chico. "No puedo dejarte ir con tu ropa y manos manchadas en sangres". Dijo señalando las partes manchadas de Corey.

Cor: "Es cierto… Quizás deba lavarme". Dijo viendo su cuerpo.

Mikado: "Te ofrezco el baño y la lavadora. Y a ustedes dos también, quizás puedan tener algo del olor de la sangre encima". Dijo mirando a Laney y a Mikan.

Cor: "Vale, ya voy". Dijo suspirando.

Mikado: "Ve al baño que está arriba". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Ok". Dijo mientras iba a donde le dijo.

Lans: "Te acompaño". Dijo mientras seguía al chico.

Mikan: "Yo voy después". Dijo suspirando.

 **(En el baño).**

Cor: "Vaya, no pensaba que Mikado-sensei tuviera un baño lujoso". Dijo mientras se quitaba su ropa, para ponerla en la lavadora y luego entraba en la ducha.

Lans: "Si, es cierto". Dijo mientras también se quitaba la ropa. "Dejando de lado eso, ¿Qué piensas sobre la chica ángel? ¿Y también sabes quién es la chica albina que Mikan reconoció?". Pregunto mientras entraba con Corey.

Cor: "No sé qué sean, pero Ángeles como Irina o Miguel, no son, deben ser experimentos que fallaron antes de que se perfeccionara, y la chica albina, es Kanon Kanase". Dijo mientras abría el chorro del agua.

Lans: "¿La Santa de la academia Norrisville? ¿No se había mudado hace ya unos meses?". Pregunto sorprendida, mientras se pegaba a Corey.

Cor: "Si, yo también escuche eso, pero la vi sin las mascara, era su cara". Dijo serio.

Lans: "Ahora entiendo porque se me hacía familiar esa ángel". Dijo recordando la apariencia de la chica albina, ahora identificada como Kanon Kanase. "Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo del reforzar el pacto?". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Eh? Sí que has cambiado, sino te conociera, diría que te has vuelto una pervertida". Dijo sonriendo, llevando una de sus manos a los pechos de la pelirroja.

Lans: "Solo soy una pervertida cuando es necesario, Cor". Dijo mientras lo besaba de manera apasionada y aparecía la marca del pacto en su cuello.

Cor: "Vale, disfrutemos de este momento entonces". Dijo mientras llevaba su boca a los pechos de la chica, para empezar a lamerlos.

Lans: "Ah~. Cor~". Gimió mientras llevaba su mano derecha al miembro de su novio, comenzando a masturbarlo.

Cor: "Se nota que disfrutas cuando hacemos esto". Dijo mientras iba besando el área alrededor del pezón derecho, para luego ir a por el otro.

Lans: "Por supuesto, al fin y al cabo, soy tu novia y tu sierva". Dijo entre gemidos, sintiendo como Corey chupaba sus pechos. "Bien, ahora es mi turno de satisfacerte". Dijo mientras se arrodillaba a la altura del miembro erecto del chico para luego ir lamiéndolo.

Cor: "Ah…". Dijo suspirando, sintiendo como Laney empezaba a introducirlo en su boca.

Laney sintió la sensación de algo golpeando el interior de su mejilla, además de sentir el placer dentro de su boca propagarse por todo su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a mover su cabeza, chupando con fuerza el miembro del chico.

Cor: "Ah, qué bien se siente…". Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza de Laney, para comenzar a moverse, haciendo que Laney fuera grabando en su mente la forma del miembro de Corey, hasta que el chico termino en su boca.

Lans: "Ah~". Gimió mientras tragaba el semen de su novio.

Cor: "Vale, Lans… Levanta la pierna". Dijo mientras se acostaba en el suelo, agarrando la pierna izquierda de Laney con su mano, que le siguió obedientemente, poniéndose sobre el chico, viendo en direcciones opuestas. "Bien, vamos". Dijo mientras comenzaba a lamer la intimidad de la pelirroja, que se puso a atender el miembro de Corey.

Corey notaba que la cadera de Laney estaba temblando ligeramente, y que su miel tenía un pequeño toque dulce. Debe ser un clímax ligero. Además de sentir como el cuerpo de Laney se pegaba sobre el suyo.

Mikado: "Ara~, parece que se divierten~". Dijo mientras entraba en el baño con una toalla en su cuerpo.

Cor: "Mikado-sensei…". Dijo viendo a la mujer sorprendido.

Mikado: "Tranquilo, Corey. Siendo sinceros, me interesa este tipo de actividad. Además…". Dijo mientras mostraba dos de las píldoras ero-ecchi, una de color verde y otra amarilla, partida a la mitad cada una.

Cor: "Esas píldoras… Son de Maria". Dijo sorprendido.

Mikado: "Momo-chan y una linda niña albina vinieron hace unos dos días y me entregaron estas píldoras y me dijeron que la usara cuando tu estuvieras aquí". Dijo mientras se comía la mitad de la píldora verde y la mitad de la píldora amarilla. "Hm~". Gimió ligeramente, mientras que la marca del pacto aparecía en su cuello.

Cor: "¿Eh, en serio?". Pregunto sorprendido, viendo como Mikado se acercaba a él.

Mikado: "Laney-chan, ¿Me permites?". Pregunto mientras veía que la pelirroja se baja del chico. "Gracias…". Dijo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del chico, para cubrir el miembro con sus pechos, empezando a moverlos. "¿Y bien, Corey? ¿Qué te parece mi técnica?". Pregunto mientras lamia la punta sobresaliente de la cosa del chico.

Cor: "Ah…". Suspiro mientras disfrutaba como Mikado lo complacía.

Mikado: "Oh~, sí que lo disfrutas". Dijo sonriendo, para luego meter el miembro del chico en su boca, comenzando a chuparlo, para sentir como el semen del chico llenar su boca. "Ah~, pero que delicia~". Dijo después de tragar el líquido del chico.

Cor: "Mikado-sensei…". Dijo mientras se sentaba, siendo silenciado por la mujer, que puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico.

Mikado: "Tranquilo, Corey… Puedes llamarme simplemente Mikado durante estas actividades". Dijo mientras se pegaba al lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Corey, mientras que Laney hacia lo mismo del otro lado.

Cor: "Bueno… Mikado, ¿Por qué hace esto?". Pregunto algo curioso.

Mikado: "Es que este cuerpo tuyo… es peligroso para las mujeres, es tan atractivo… bien ejercitado… y muy apetitoso para la vista… atrae tanto a las mujeres… Provoca un gran deseo sexual en ellas". Dijo con un tono coqueto, mientras pasaba su mano por el cuerpo de Corey.

Lans: "Yo apoyo eso". Dijo sonriendo, restregando su cuerpo con el de Corey.

Mikado: "¿Y ustedes que dicen, Tearju, Mikan-chan?". Pregunto viendo a la puerta, sorprendiendo a Corey y a Laney.

Desde la puerta del baño, aparecieron ambas chicas, Tearju tenía la marca del pacto en su cuello, y estaba moviendo sus piernas ligeramente, mientras que Mikan tenía una mirada sonrojada, con una pequeña luz en forma de corazón flotando en sus ojos.

Cor: "¿Mikan…? ¿Tearju?". Dijo sorprendido.

Mikado: "No te preocupes, Cor… También les di esas pastillas a ellas. Bueno, a Mikan le di una píldora negra completa, mientras que a Tearju le di la otra mitad de las mías". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como Tearju tenía su mirada fija en el miembro de Corey. "¿Qué pasa, Tearju? ¿Quieres participar?". Pregunto riendo un poco.

Tearju: "¿Eh? ¿Yo…?". Dijo desviado ligeramente su mirada.

Mikado: "¿Y tú, Mikan-chan?". Dijo viendo a la chica, que se acercó rápidamente para sentarse sobre la cintura de su hermano, moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente, frotando su intimidad con el miembro de Corey. "Parece que le gusta". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikan: "Onii-chan…". Murmuro mientras se pegaba al pecho de Corey, restregándose contra el él.

Cor: "Mikado… ¿Habías dicho que le diste a Mikan una píldora negra, verdad?". Pregunto viendo a la castaña mayor.

Mikado: "Claro… Era necesario para que participara". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Entiendo". Dijo para luego recibir un beso apasionado de Mikan.

Mikan: "Ah~… Onii-chan~". Dijo entre ligeros gemidos.

Cor: "Mikan…". Dijo viendo los ojos de su hermana, notando como una luz con forma de corazón bailaba en cada uno de sus ojos, embriagada por la excitación.

Mikado: "Tranquilo, Corey… No debes preocuparte por cosas como estas, solo debes disfrutar como mejor puedas". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Es cierto, Cor, será como esa vez con Restia y Est". Dijo también sonriendo.

Cor: "Muy bien… Lo haré". Dijo sonriendo mientras llevaba una mano al trasero de Mikan, comenzando a masajearlo un poco, y se ponía a besar a Mikado.

Tearju: "Eh… Eh…". Dijo viendo la escena con ciertos celos.

Mikado: "Corey, creo que hay que hacer que Tearju se una, ¿No lo crees?". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como Corey dejaba de besar a Laney.

Cor: "Es cierto…". Dijo mientras bajaba a Mikan de él, que protesto lindamente, para luego acercarse a Tearju, que trataba de alejarse lentamente del chico, hasta chocar con una pared. "Veamos qué tan lascivo es este cuerpo tuyo". Dijo mientras acorralaba a la mujer rubia.

Tearju: "Pero… Iyaa~". Gimió ligeramente al sentir el tacto de Corey en su enorme pecho.

Cor: "Si que son enormes estos pechos, mi mano se hunde en él". Dijo mientras movía su mano.

Tearju: "No digas… eso… Es vergonzoso~". Dijo sonrojada y excitada.

Mikado: "Vamos, Corey, apresúrate~". Dijo mientras se pegaba al chico, provocando que el chico se pegara a Tearju, dejando que la rubia sintiera como el miembro era presionado contra su estómago.

Cor: "Cálmate, Mikado, primero debo estar con Tearju". Dijo mientras que besaba a la rubia, que trato de resistirse en un principio, pero le fue correspondiendo y haciéndolo más apasionado.

Tearju: 'Cuando me besa de esa manera… Toda mi fuerza se va… Hara que me vuelva loca~ '. Pensó mientras veía como Corey dirigía su cara a sus pechos.

Cor: "Voy a averiguar qué tan sabroso serán estos pechos". Dijo mientras besaba ligeramente el pezón izquierdo de la rubia, para luego chuparlos con fuerza.

Mikan: "Mou, Onii-chan… Te gustan las de pechos grandes. Se nota que estoy perdida". Dijo desanimada, llamando la atención de Corey.

Cor: "Claro que no, mi querida hermanita, a mí no me molesta que tus pechos sean pequeños". Dijo mientras pegaba la espalda de Mikan a él, jugando un poco con sus pechos.

Durante unos minutos, Corey estuvo jugando con las mujeres, comenzando con las dos mayores. Corey estaba con Tearju, jugando con los pechos de la mujer desde la espalda, mientras tenía su miembro entre los muslos de la rubia.

Tearju: "Corey… No tan brusco~". Dijo sintiendo como el miembro de Corey era frotado contra su intimidad.

Cor: "Pero es que tu cuerpo es muy suave. No puedo evitarlo". Dijo mientras se ponía a besar a la rubia.

Mikado: "Ah~". Gimió ligeramente mientras se ponía a lamer los pechos de Tearju.

Tearju: "¡Iyaa~! ¡No, Mikado~! ¡No hagas eso~!". Gimió al ser estimulada desde distintas partes de su cuerpo, provocando que llegara al clímax.

Mikan: "Onii-chan… Préstame atención a mi~". Dijo llamando la atención de su hermano.

Cor: "Vale, Mikan, es tu turno". Dijo mientras dejaba a Tearju descansar, agarrando uno de los pechos de Mikan, mientras recorría su cuerpo con su mano libre.

Mikan: "Onii-chan~". Dijo entre gemidos mientras frotaba su intimidad contra la de su hermano, manchándolo de su miel.

Lans: "Oh, mira que hay aquí~". Dijo mientras se ponía a lamer la parte sobresaliente del miembro de Corey, lamiendo de vez en cuando a Mikan. "El sabor de ambos es delicioso~". Dijo mientras seguía su actividad.

Después de unos minutos, cambiaron de posición, ahora Corey se encuentra acostado en el piso, con Mikado acostado sobre él de espalda, disfrutando como Corey masajeaba sus pechos y de su intimidad siendo frotada con la del chico.

Mikado: "Ah~. Qué bien se siente cuando juegas con mis pechos y mi vagina". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: "Bueno, debo estar a tus expectativas si decidiste ser mi sierva". Dijo mordiendo ligeramente el cuello de la mujer.

Mikado: "Ufufufufu~. ¿Así que eso significa esta marca en mi cuello, eh?". Dijo sonriendo.

Lans: "Creo que va siendo mi turno, ¿No?". Dijo sonriendo mientras besaba a Corey.

Cor: "Si, es cierto… De hecho, Mikado, Tearju, ¿Pueden hacer algo por mí?". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikado: "Creo que sé lo que quieres". Dijo mientras se bajaba de Corey para luego cubrir su miembro, con sus pechos. "Ven, Tearju". Dijo mientras que la rubia la imitaba con cierta timidez.

Tearju: "Guau… Aún sigue tan dura~". Dijo sorprendida.

Mikado: "Esto demuestra lo saludable que estas". Dijo mientras movía sus pechos, lamiendo la punta sobresaliente, junto a Tearju.

Cor: "Ah… Bien, Lans". Dijo mientras la pelirroja se sentaba sobre su cara, dejando que le lamiera su intimidad, provocándole ligeros gemidos.

Mikan: "Mou… Onii-chan, no me dejes fuera". Protesto mientras se unía a Tearju y a Mikado.

Mikado: "Oh~… Mikan-chan se ha vuelto celosilla~". Dijo con un tono cantarín, siguiendo con su actividad.

Después de que Corey y Laney llegaran al clímax, donde Mikan, Mikado y Tearju estuvieron una excitante sección de besos pasándose el líquido sexual del chico, cambiaron de posición. Ahora Corey se encuentra con Mikan, que estaba acostada en el piso, con su hermano en medio de sus piernas, frotando sus intimidades ligeramente.

Cor: "Mikan…". Murmuro ligeramente mientras ponía a besar a la castaña menor, que lo correspondió al instante.

Mikan: "Onii-chan~…". Dijo entre cortadamente, mientras cruzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del peli-azul.

Ddraig: 'Vaya, Corey, hasta tu hermana te quiere tanto que no parece importarle que sean hermanos'. Dijo sorprendido.

Cor: 'Eso puede ser culpa de la píldora de súcubos…'. Respondió mientras aumentaba la velocidad con la que frotaba su miembro con la intimidad de su hermana, logrando hacer que Mikan aflojara su agarre.

Kurama: 'Pero… ¿No había dicho la súcubos que solo te vería como amo si sentía alguna atracción tanto física como sentimentalmente?'. Dijo con un tono divertido.

Ddraig: 'Por lo menos, sabemos que ha Corey tampoco le importa la relación sanguínea para decidir a sus mujeres'. Dijo riendo.

Cor: 'Cállate, Ddraig'. Pensó mientras veía como Laney se ponía encima de Mikan, mostrando su trasero a Corey. "Muy bien, Lans, Mikan, seré más brusco". Dijo moviéndose rápidamente, frotando su intimidad con la de Laney y Mikan, sacándoles muchos gemidos a ambas.

Mikado: "En serio…Tu cuerpo es muy peligrosos para las mujeres~. Estas tú solo con cuatro mujeres. Dos adultas, una adolecente y una pre-adolecente… Y aun así, no pareces estar cansado en lo más mínimo~". Dijo coqueta, mientras se pegaba al lado izquierdo de Corey, y Tearju se ponía al lado opuesto de su amiga.

Cor: "Je… Me tomare eso como un halago". Dijo mientras besaba a la castaña mayor.

Tearju: "Si… Eve-chan…". Murmuro viendo la escena.

Cor: "Recuerde, Tearju, Eve ahora se llama Yami". Dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia.

Tearju: "Bueno… Si Yami-chan sintiera esto…". Dijo sonrojada.

Mikado: "Quizás todas las chicas que están alrededor de Corey ya sean adictas a esto~". Dijo sonriendo.

Ddraig, Kurama: 'Bueno, no todas, pero si la mayoría'. Dijeron sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Cor: 'Tch… Déjenme en paz'. Pensó molesto. "Ah… Mikan, Lans…". Dijo mientras iba aumentando sus embestidas.

Lans: "¿Estas por acabar, no~?". Pregunto sonriendo excitada.

Mikan: "Tranquilo… Onii-chan, vente en nosotras~". Dijo también excitada.

Lans, Mikan: "¡Hyaaaaa~!". Gimieron al mismo tiempo mientras llegaban al clímax, al igual que Corey, que acabo en el espacio entre las dos.

Mikan: "El semen de Onii-chan… me está cubriendo ~". Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Mikado: "Oh, parece que esta marca ha cambiado de color". Dijo viendo la marca de Tearju, que se había vuelto a amarilla.

Cor: "Eso significa que ahora son mis siervas oficialmente". Dijo separándose un poco de Laney y Mikan, llevando una mano a la cintura de Mikado y de Tearju, pegándolas a él.

Mikado: "¿Ser la sierva de un hombre menor que yo? No sé por qué… Pero me excita esa idea~". Dijo sonriendo, restregando su cuerpo con el de Corey.

Cor: "¿En serio? Pues no sé si tomármelo bien o mal". Dijo sonriendo.

Mikado: "Todavía tenemos tiempo antes de que se termine de lavar tu ropa~. Podemos seguir hasta que se acabe~". Dijo excitada.

Cor: "¿Y cuándo se tardaría?". Pregunto besando ligeramente a la mujer castaña.

Mikado: "¿Hm? Mi lavadora es pésima, así que digamos que unas dos horas~". Dijo regresando el beso del chico.

Cor: "¿Dos horas, eh? Entonces, no me molestaría ocupar esas dos horas en esto". Dijo sonriendo, procediendo a besar a Mikado.

 **(En el campamento-Mas tarde).**

Actualmente, Corey, Laney y Mikan llegando al campamento, después de terminar la espera de la lavadora de Mikado.

Kevin: "Tardaste, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?". Pregunto algo molesto.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa? Mikado-sensei me obligo a darme una ducha y a esperar a que su lavadora limpiara mi ropa". Dijo con una mirada entrecerrada. "¿Y qué han descubierto?". Pregunto curioso.

Berto: "No mucho, trate de encontrar rastro de la ángel albina, pero nada de nada, y es raro, porque se supone que ella debería de expulsar energía sagrada, pero no encuentro nada de energía sagrada, a excepción, de las chicas de aquí". Dijo mientras tocaba un holograma de una computadora enfrente de él.

Sona: "Ya le hemos avisado a Azazel y dijo que intentaría hablar con el Señor Miguel". Dijo con su semblante serio.

Cor: "Bien, ¿Y Amaterasu-sama y las demás?". Pregunto curioso.

Sona: "También están buscando información sobre el ataque a las demás fracciones para que estén pendientes". Respondió.

Cor: "Entiendo. Entonces, sigamos con los entrenamientos". Dijo haciendo que la mayoría del grupo lo mirara confundido.

Rías: "¿Cómo? Espera, Corey, ¿Qué quieres decir?". Pregunto confundida.

Cor: "De momento, no podremos hacer mucho, estamos cansados por el entrenamiento y además, no contamos con mucha información, sé que soy muy impulsivo e improvisador, por lo que iría sin dudarlo, pero eso sería si estuviera solo, estoy con ustedes, es mejor que no haga nada". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sona: "Bueno, tiene sentido". Dijo suspirando.

Cor: "Venga, vamos a entrenar". Dijo mientras caminaba.

Gray: "Ni modo… Vamos, Saji, hay que seguir entrenando". Dijo mientras tomaba al chico del cuello de su camisa.

Saji: "E-Espera, Fullbuster". Dijo tratando caminar bien.

Cor: "Vale, vamos, sigan entrenado". Dijo mientras tomaba de las muñecas a Yumi y a Sayaka. "Debemos de entrenar, al final no pudimos entrenar".

Maria: "Oh, ¿Acaso Cor-sama pensaba tomar a Sayaka y a Yumi-sama?". Pregunto sonriendo ligeramente, haciendo que varias chicas, especialmente Rías y Akeno, expulsaran auras oscuras, o se ponían celosas, además de sonrojar mucho a las dos chicas.

Cor: "Eso solo pasa en tu cabeza de súcubos, Maria". Dijo suspirando.

Maria: "Eso es normal, después de todo soy una súcubos". Dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

Yukiko: "Maria…". Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

Maria: "Vale… Dejare las estupideces". Dijo rápidamente.

 **(Más tarde-En el onsen, de nuevo).**

Cor: "Ah… Debo dejar de entrar solo en los baños. ¿Cómo es posible que me pase esto?". Pregunto suspirando con sus brazos apoyados en la orilla, viendo como Shiba y Restia iban restregando sus cuerpos contra el suyo.

Restia: "Vamos, Shiba, muévete un poco más. A Cor-sama le encanta eso". Dijo sonriendo coqueta mientras lamia el cuello de su amo, pegando su cuerpo desnudo aún más a Corey, teniendo una de sus manos en los genitales del chico, estimulándolo.

Shiba: "Onii-sama se ve muy energético". Dijo mientras iba lamiendo el pezón del chico, con una de sus manos en el miembro del chico, también estimulándolo.

Cor: "Pero Shiba…". Dijo viendo a su prima.

Shiba: "Vamos, Onii-sama, no venga con cosas de que no se puede porque somos familia… Mejor dicho, esto debe ser completamente normal entre nosotros". Dijo mientras aumentaba la estimulación de Corey, al igual que su compañera.

Restia: "Además, Cor-sama, yo sé que no le importa si es una pariente de sangre". Susurro coqueta cerca del oído de su amo, lamiéndolo ligeramente.

Cor: "¿Eh?". Dijo mientras veía a la pelinegra.

Restia: "Sabe perfectamente que no puede ocultarme nada, Cor-sama". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "Aaaah, eres molesta, Restia". Dijo para luego sentir como algo caliente y húmedo tocaba su miembro, viendo a su prima atendiéndolo con su lengua.

Shiba: "Gua~, Onii-sama… sí que se ve muy sabroso". Dijo mientras se ponía a lamer la cosa del chico.

Cor: "¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?". Pregunto para sí mismo, recibiendo un beso de Restia.

Restia: "Cor-sama, no nos deje así de excitadas, quien sabe lo que podríamos hacer si nos no calmas". Dijo sonriendo, teniendo la marca del pacto en su cuello.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras besaba a la pelinegra, llevando un brazo a la cintura de la loli, pegándola aún más a él.

Restia: "Sabia que al final aceptaría, Cor-sama". Dijo separándose un poco, gimiendo ligeramente al sentir la mano de Corey tocar su intimidad.

Cor: "Nah, a veces debe estar bien pasar tiempo con tus chicas, por lo menos en tiempos de relajación". Dijo sonriendo, introduciendo su dedo medio en la intimidad de Restia, provocándole un fuerte gemido a la chica.

Shiba: "Onii-sama… ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?". Pregunto sonriendo un poco, frotando su mejilla con el miembro erecto del peli-azul.

Cor: "No lo haces mal… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?". Pregunto mientras llevaba su mano libre a la cabeza de Shiba, acariciándola ligeramente.

Shiba: "Je, Je. Eso es un secreto, Onii-sama. Aunque no te preocupes, Onii-sama, no lo he hecho con ningún hombre". Dijo sonriendo, comenzando a introducir el miembro del chico en su boca, dibujando su forma con su lengua, grabándolo en su mente. '¿Eh? No puedo… ponerlo entero… en mi boca… So-Sorprendente~'. Pensó mientras comenzaba a mover su cabeza lentamente.

Restia: "Vamos, Shiba, esfuérzate un poco más". Dijo mientras iba con la albina, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la chica, marcando un ritmo acelerado, logrando que poco a poco la albina fuera tomando todo el miembro del chico en su boca. "¿Qué tal, Cor-sama?".

Cor: "Ah… Es buena, muy buena". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Restia: "Bueno, Cor-sama, ¿No cree que le debe dar una de esas buenas píldoras que le dio Maria?" Pregunto sonriendo, soltando a Shiba, que seguía concentrada en su actividad.

Cor: "Oye, como sigas revisando cada una de mis actividades en mi cabeza, te voy a…". Dijo algo molesto.

Restia: "¿Dar un castigo? ¿Qué tipo de castigo?". Dijo sonriendo coqueta.

Cor: "Algo como esto…". Dijo tomando a la peli-negra de la cintura haciendo que se posicionara sobre él, en posiciones opuestas. "Veo que estas muy mojada, Restia". Dijo procediéndose a lamer la intimidad.

Restia: "Aaaah~. Cor-sama… Mas~". Gimió ligeramente, sintiendo como Corey aumentaba la intensidad.

Shiba: 'Onii-sama… Con solo tenerlo en mi boca… siento mucho placer~'. Pensó siguiendo su actividad, llevando su mano a su intimidad, comenzando a jugar con ella misma.

Unos minutos después, Restia llego al clímax, bañando de su esencia la cara de Corey, mientras que él acababa en la boca de Shiba, que trato de no dejar que se escapara ni una gota del esperma del chico.

Restia: "Cor-sama… ahora debe ser… un buen momento… para darle una de esas píldoras… a Shiba". Dijo tratando de recuperar el aire, viendo como la albina soltaba el miembro del chico.

Cor: "Muy bien, abre la boca, Shiba". Dijo teniendo una píldora verde en su mano derecha.

Shiba: "Ah~". Dijo abriendo su boca, mostrando como estaba cubierto por una sustancia blanquecina, teniendo un ligero hilo del líquido saliendo de su boca, dejando que Corey le diera la píldora.

Restia: "Vale, Shiba. Ahora ve saboreándolo, y asegúrate de masticar la pastilla". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como la albina obedecía.

Shiba: "Ah~. Mira, Onii-sama, soy una chica obediente, ¿No?". Dijo mientras que aparecía la marca del pacto en su cuello, pegándose al chico, restregando su pequeño cuerpo contra su nuevo amo.

Cor: "Si, eres una chica muy obediente". Dijo llevando una mano a la espalda de la albina, viendo como ella enredaba sus piernas en su pierna derecha.

Restia: "Ahora debes asegurarte de que sigas obedeciendo a Cor-sama". Dijo imitando a Shiba del lado izquierdo del chico.

Est: "No es justo". Dijo apareciendo de la nada, llamando la atención del trio. "Están acaparando al amo cuando no estoy presente".

Restia: "Eres una aguafiestas, Est, además tuviste mucho con tu rato a solas con Cor-sama ayer". Dijo molesta, mientras que Shiba seguía con Corey.

Est: "Eso da igual, yo soy la mejor de sus espíritus contratados, es normal que me consienta más". Dijo mientras que se acercaba para hacerle un paizuri a Corey.

Shiba: "Oye, yo estaba atendiendo a Onii-sama". Dijo molesta.

Cor: "Oigan, cálmense". Dijo suspirando, escuchando el sonido de alguien entrando, encontrándose con Kirin, Julie, Hanbei, Kurata, Fredrika, Shana, Shizuku, Silica y Pan entraban.

Fredrika: "Ara~. Parece que Cor se está divirtiendo con sus mujeres". Dijo sonriendo divertida.

Silica: "Ah… Cor". Murmuro sonrojada recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.

Hanbei: "Chicas… ¿Qué se supone que hacen?". Pregunto sonrojada a más no poder, tapándose los ojos con sus manos, al igual que Pan y Shana, aunque la última veía por un hueco entre los dedos de su mano, interesada.

Restia: "¿Tu qué crees, pequeña? Complacemos a Cor-sama de las maneras más pervertida posibles". Dijo sonriendo coqueta, pegándose a Corey, al igual que Shiba, mientras que Est seguía dando el paizuri. "Por cierto, ¿No te piensas unir a complacer a tu amo?".

Hanbei: "¿Quién piensas que va a serlo?". Pregunto quitando sus manos, para luego ver como Kirin se aproximaba, notando como ella tenía la misma marca de cuello que Restia, Est y Shiba.

Kirin: "D-Disculpe, E-Est-sama, déjenme ayudarla". Dijo algo tímida, por el hecho de que habían más chicas presentes.

Est: "No… Eres una que hará que mi amo no me preste atención". Dijo haciendo un mojin.

Restia: "No, no, Est, si sigues así, no dejara posibilidades de que Cor-sama juegue con las demás siervas, ¿No, Cor-sama?". Pregunto viendo al chico, que dio una ligera sonrisa.

Cor: "Es cierto, Est, he jugado mucho contigo, deja que juegue con las demás". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la albina espíritu. "Y quizás te recompense luego". Murmuro acercando a la chica, lo cual le llamo la atención.

Restia: "Est, Shiba, ¿Qué les parece jugar con las nuevas para prepararlas para Cor-sama?". Pregunto sonriendo, haciendo que algunas lolis se alarmaran.

Shiba: "Es una buena idea". Dijo sonriendo.

Fredrika: "En ese caso, yo las ayudo". Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de Hanbei y empezaba a masajear su cuerpo, sacándole ligeros gemidos a la chica.

Cor: "Eso es sorpresivo, Fredrika". Dijo viendo como Restia, Est y Shiba se dirigían rápidamente a atacar a Shana, Silica y Pan, respectivamente.

Fredrika: "Es que vi a esa dragoncita y me dijo que era tu Dragona exclusiva por ser tu sierva y que es mejor que yo, y eso me molesto ligeramente". Dijo sonriendo, mordiendo ligeramente el cuello de la chica.

Shizuku: "¿A Cor-sama no le molesta que hagamos cosas vergonzosas enfrente de suyo-Nano?". Pregunto curiosa.

Cor: "No me molesta, siempre que sea en momentos como estos". Dijo sonriendo mientras que Kirin se pegaba a su lado izquierdo.

Shizuku: "Entiendo-Nano". Dijo acercándose un poco a Kurata. "Entonces, voy a molestar a Kurata-Nano". Dijo pegándose a la espalda de la chica, jugando con los pechos de la chica.

Kirin: "Vale, entonces, me encargare de usted, Cor-sama". Dijo comenzando a restregar su cuerpo contra el de Corey, aparte de que llevar una de sus manos al miembro del chico para empezar a estimularlo.

Cor: "Hm, ahora que me doy cuenta, Kirin, no tienes tus trenzas… Aunque no me molesta, eso te hace ver más guapa, la verdad". Dijo sonriendo.

Kirin: "Bueno… A veces, me las quito… Ah~". Gimió ligeramente mientras que su marca brillaba con algo más de fuerza.

Cor: "¿Oh? ¿Acaso me estas mintiendo, Kirin?". Pregunto riendo un poco.

Kirin: "La verdad es… que me lo quite para ver que le parecía". Dijo soltando ligeros suspiros placenteros.

Cor: "Hm… No me gusta que me mientan, Kirin". Dijo mientras hacía que la chica se fuera posicionando sobre él.

Kirin: "L-Lo siento, Cor-sama". Dijo sintiendo el miembro de Corey tocar su intimidad.

Cor: "Voy a hacerte entender con tu cuerpo que no debes mentirme". Dijo mientras besaba a la chica, llevando sus manos a los muslos y trasero de la misma, provocándole varios gemidos.

Mientras que Corey estaba con Kirin; Restia, Est, Shiba, Fredrika y Shizuku jugaban con las demás.

Restia: "Oye, Julie… ¿Me ayudarías un poco con Shana?". Pregunto sonriendo, teniendo una mano en el pequeño pecho de la chica y la otra en su intimidad.

Julie: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras se ponía a jugar con las partes bajas de Shana, mientras que Restia se concentraba en la parte de arriba.

Shana: "No~. Déjenme en paz~. No voy a permitir que sigan con esto". Dijo entre gemidos mientras comenzaba a cubrirse de un aura de fuego.

Restia: "A no, ni lo pienses~". Dijo sonriendo dando un ligero mordisco en la oreja derecha de la chica, provocando que Shana sintiera una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

Shana: "¡IYAAAAAAA~!". Gimió mientras llegaba al clímax, manchando de su esencia a Julie, que estaba lamiendo su intimidad.

Restia: "Oh~. Estas orejas son tus debilidades, ¿Eh? A Cor-sama le gustara esto". Dijo sonriendo de manera coqueta.

Pan: "No~. Suéltame Shiba. Iyaa~". Gimió tratando de usar su magia inútilmente, debido las estimulaciones que recibía. 'Esto se siente aún más fuerte que cuando paso lo de la momia'.

Shiba: "¿Por qué debería? Tu cuerpo aun es joven, debo hacer que se acostumbre al placer antes de que Onii-sama se ponga a jugar contigo". Dijo mientras comenzaba a chupar el pecho derecho de la chica, pellizcando ligeramente el pezón libre.

Pan: "¡No~! ¡No hagas eso~!". Fue gritando tratando de mantenerse de pie, siendo sostenida por Shiba.

Fredrika: "Dime, pequeña Hanbei~, ¿Disfrutas que te toque una dragona como yo?". Pregunto en susurro cerca del oído de la albina, que temblaba por los toques de la dragona.

Hanbei: "Por favor~. Déjame de hacer que me venga~". Dijo entre gemidos, sintiendo como Fredrika le pellizcaba un pezón, y jugaba con su intimidad.

Fredrika: "No sé porque te quejas de mi toque, el de Corey debe de ser mucho mayor, al final es un hombre dragón". Dijo sonriendo, mordiendo ligeramente la oreja de la albina.

Hanbei: "¡NOOOOOO~!". Grito mientras llegaba al clímax.

Fredrika: "Ahí, querida, mira cuantos líquidos de amor has soltado… Y eso que no me he puesto seria~". Dijo mientras veía la mano que estaba en la intimidad de la chica albina.

Shizuku: "¿Disfrutas de esto, Kurata-Nano?". Pregunto lamiendo uno de los pechos de la chica, que estaba acostada en el suelo.

Kurata: "Si~, lo disfruto mucho~ Kyaaa~". Gimió ligeramente.

Shizuku: "Entonces, te mostrare algo mejor-Nano~". Dijo mientras usaba sus poderes de agua para jugar con el cuerpo de la albina.

Kurata: "¡Hyaaaaa~!". Gimió mientras llegaba al clímax.

Silica: "No~. Est… Por favor, para~". Dijo entre gemidos, apoyada de espalda en un árbol, con Est jugando con sus pechos.

Est: "El amo ya ha jugado contigo, por lo que no debería de contenerme". Murmuro viendo el cuello de Silica, en donde se veía la marca del pacto.

Silica: "Eso fue~… ¿Gua~?". Gimió ligeramente al sentir como Est la besaba. '¿Eh? ¿Por qué me besa? ¿Por qué no puedo negarme? Se siente muy bien, pero no se siente igual a cuando Cor me beso~'. Pensó mientras que poco a poco iba correspondiendo al beso de Est.

Est: "Puede que hagas hecho el pacto con el amo, pero no eres sincera con tus sentimientos, no como ella". Murmuro con cierta envidia, haciendo que Silica viera a donde esta Corey, que estaba con Kirin, besándose… acariciándose… disfrutando la presencia del otro… rodeados por una aura rosada azulada plateada.

Silica: '¿Eh? No están haciendo nada muy erótico… pero aun así, parecen… que lo disfrutan mucho… Qué envidia'. Pensó mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

Kirin: "Cor-sama…". Murmuro teniendo un ligero puente de saliva uniendo su boca con la de Corey.

Cor: "Tranquila… Kirin…". Murmuro mientras hacía que la chica se sentara en la orilla del onsen. "Veamos qué puedo hacer". Susurro sonriendo ligeramente, besando suavemente la parte interna de la rodilla derecha de Kirin, para luego ir besando el muslo de la chica.

Kirin: "¡Iyaa~!". Gimió fuertemente al sentir los labios de Corey tocar su intimidad, llamando la atención de las demás.

Fredrika: "Oh~. Parece que alguien está disfrutando mucho sus juegos". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "No molestes, Fredrika". Dijo relamiéndose los labios, probando la miel de Kirin que tenía por sus labios. "¿Lo disfrutas, Kirin?". Pregunto viendo a la chica.

Kirin: "Hai, Cor-sama…". Dijo para ir soltando gemidos al sentir los labios de Corey recorrer su estómago, para luego ir subiendo a por sus pechos. "Kya~".

Cor: "Eres muy sabrosa, Kirin, ¿Ya te lo he dicho?". Pregunto en murmuro mientras besaba el pezón derecho de la chica, masajeando el pecho libre con suavidad.

Kirin: "Siempre lo dice cuando está conmigo~". Dijo sonriendo entre gemidos.

Cor: "Eso demuestra lo cierta que es mi palabra". Dijo riendo un poco, subiendo un poco más, besando el cuello de la chica.

Kirin: "Hyaaaaa~". Gimió al sentir como el chico introducía un dedo en su intimidad, para luego ser silenciada por un beso de Corey.

Restia: 'En serio, Cor-sama sí que se esmera mucho cuando esta con esa niña'. Pensó molesta, desatando su furia en Shana, que no podía mantenerse de pie debido al gran placer sobre su cuerpo, Julie había ido a ayudar a Est con Silica.

Cor: "Estas muy mojada, Kirin… Y tu interior me acepta con gusto". Murmuro mientras jugaba con la intimidad de la chica, teniendo dos dedos de su mano derecha en ella, usando su pulgar para jugar con el botón de la chica, haciendo que la albina se fuera acostando en el suelo.

Kirin: "Ah~… Ah… Eso es… Ah… porque es usted… Cor-sama ¡Iyaaaa~!". Gimió un poco alto.

Cor: "Vamos, Kirin… Gime… Sigue gimiendo… Has que las demás chicas se exciten escuchando tus gemidos". Murmuro mientras aumentaba la fuerza con la que jugaba con Kirin.

Kirin: "¡KYAAAAAAA~!". Gimió fuertemente al llegar clímax, mojando la mano del chico con su miel.

Cor: "Vale… Descansa, ahora Kirin". Dijo acomodando a la chica, para que descansara la chica. "Bien, ahora, ¿Quién sigue?". Pregunto viendo a las demás.

Fredrika: "Nosotras~". Dijo mientras empujaba a Hanbei hacia Corey, que la sostuvo cuando estuvo a su alcance.

Hanbei: "Iyaa~". Gimió al sentir el tacto de Corey sobre su ya estimulada piel.

Cor: "Eso fue un lindo sonido, Hanbei". Dijo sonriendo, agachándose a la altura de la chica para besarla suavemente. "Dime, Hanbei, ¿Acaso Fredrika te ha besado o yo he sido tu primer beso?".

Hanbei: "Fredrika-sama me dio un beso…". Dijo tímidamente, desviando ligeramente su mirada al miembro del chico.

Cor: "Oh, así que la dragona mala te ha besado primero". Dijo riendo un poco, viendo como Fredrika se acercaba.

Fredrika: "Eso era para demostrarte que yo soy mejor que tu". Dijo sonriendo orgullosa, pegándose al lado libre de Corey, llevando una mano al miembro de Corey, comenzando a masturbarlo.

Cor: "Entonces, veamos cómo lo haces tú, Fredrika". Dijo besando a la dragona de manera apasionada.

Hanbei: "Cor-sama, y-yo también quiero". Pidió al chico de manera tímida.

Cor: "Vale… Si me lo pides así". Dijo besando a la chica.

Hanbei: "¡Iyaa~!". Gimió al sentir como Corey sujetaba su muslo.

Cor: "¿Oh? Así que tus muslos son tus puntos erógenos, ¿Eh? Me gusta~". Dijo sonriendo jugando un poco con los muslos de la albina, sacándole varios gemidos.

Fredrika: "Oye, Cor. Hazme un favor, siéntate en ese lugar". Dijo mientras señalaba una roca.

Cor: "¿Y por qué debo de hacerlo?". Pregunto sonriendo, viendo como Hanbei ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Fredrika: "Porque pienso hacerte sucumbir ante mí". Dijo sonriendo confiada.

Cor: "Oh, ¿En serio?". Dijo sonriendo. "¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?". Pregunto curioso.

Fredrika: "Ven y le muestro". Dijo mientras hacía que Corey se aproximara con Hanbei, para luego ir apoyándose en la roca. "Vale, ahora te hare sucumbir ante mí, Cor". Dijo arrodillándose a la altura del miembro del chico. 'Guau, parece más grande que antes… Incluso es más grueso que mi muñeca…'. Pensó sorprendida, pegando su espalda a la roca.

Cor: "¿Qué pasa? ¿No ibas a hacerme sucumbir?". Pregunto sonriendo un poco, mientras iba besando a Hanbei, que por la diferencia de tamaño con su amo, tenía que ser cargada por el chico.

Fredrika: "¡C-Cállate, sé lo que tengo que hacer!". Dijo molesta, comenzado a lamer el miembro del chico, y luego comenzar a meterlo en su boca.

Cor: "Oye, disculpa pero si solo haces eso no voy a acabar, así que no podrías hacerme sucumbir". Dijo mientras bajaba a Hanbei, para luego poner sus manos en la cabeza de Fredrika, para empezar a moverse con fuerza, cosa que sorprendió a la dragona.

Fredrika: '¿Eh? E-Espera… ¡No te muevas así de repente!'. Pensó sintiendo como el miembro del chico invadía su boca a la fuerza.

Después de unos segundos, Corey acabo en la boca de la dragona, que trago lo más que pudo del esperma del chico.

Cor: "Ah… Ah… Ah…". Jadeaba ligeramente, separándose un poco de Fredrika. "Vaya, no ha estado mal, aunque podría mejorar". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Restia: "Mou, Cor-sama… Ni siquiera conmigo ha sido así de brusco". Dijo molesta y también celosa.

Cor: "A diferencia tuya, Restia, Fredrika es una dragona, es normal que sea más brusco". Dijo sonriendo.

Hanbei: "Y-Yo quiero intentarlo, Cor-sama". Dijo tímidamente.

Kurata: "Yo también quiero intentarlo, Cor-sama~". Dijo acercándose con Shizuku.

Shizuku: "Si, yo también". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Cor: "Muy bien, es su turno". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como las tres chicas se ponían a atender su miembro.

Después de unos minutos, Corey se puso a jugar con las tres lolis, mientras ellas se turnaban para satisfacer a su amo.

Cor: "No sé porque, pero me parece que estas con muchas ganas, Kurata". Dijo sonriendo, besando ligeramente a la albina.

Kurata: "E-Es por culpa de Maria…". Dijo correspondiendo al beso.

Cor: "¿Esa súcubos? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? Dímelo y veré que hago con ella después". Murmuro sonriendo.

Kurata: "Me puso un hechizo para que sintiera lo mismo que siente Kirin, por lo que siempre usted ha jugado con ella, siempre lo sentía… Y no podía evitar jugar conmigo misma". Dijo tímida.

Cor: "Ya veo, entonces, veamos qué tan sensibles eres". Dijo mientras insertaba su dedo medio en la intimidad de la chica, jugando furiosamente con ella.

Kurata: "¡IYAAAAA~!". Gimió mientras llegaba al clímax.

Cor: "Pues… como me lo imagine… Muy sensible". Dijo viendo la miel que había en su dedo.

Kurata: "Ah~". Jadeo mientras tomaba la mano del chico para luego ir lamiendo su dedo.

Cor: "Ah… Oye, Shizuku, esa lengua tuya es increíble". Dijo mientras veía a la peli-verde atender su miembro, viendo como una larga lengua de serpiente salía de ella, enredando su miembro.

Shizuku: "Siempre que haga que se sienta bien, por mi bien". Dijo mientras comenzaba a chupar el miembro del chico, moviendo su cabeza.

Cor: "Ah, el interior de tu boca que es muy suave y resbaladiza". Dijo sonriendo, llevando su mano libre a la cabeza de la chica, aumentando la velocidad de la chica.

Hanbei: "Cor-sama~". Dijo mientras besaba al chico.

Un tiempo después, Corey ahora estaba con Est, Julie y Silica, con la primera y la última con su marca brillando con ligera fuerza.

Est: "Amo… ¿Acaso lo estoy haciendo bien?". Pregunto mientras le hacía un paizuri al chico.

Cor: "Tienes suficiente experiencia para responderte sola esa pregunta". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como Silica y Julie agarraban sus manos y las llegaban a sus pechos. "Vale, ustedes dos, voy a jugar con sus pechos". Dijo mientras hacía que ambas se pegaran a él.

Silica: "Cor…". Dijo mientras besaba al chico.

Cor: "Veo que estas muy motivada, Silica". Dijo sonriendo.

Silica: "Bueno… es que…". Empezó a decir tímida.

?: "¡Hyaaaaa~!". Grito una voz aparte de las chicas presentes, provocando que el grupo mirara a un lado, encontrándose con Asia, Gasper, Mitelt y Yami, con las dos primeras sonrojadas a más no poder.

Gasper: "Cor-sempai… ¿Qué se supone… que hace?". Pregunto mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus manos, viendo a través de los huecos de sus dedos.

Restia: "Cor-sama, es nuestro turno". Dijo mientras llevaba a Shana a donde el chico.

Shiba: "Nosotras también, Onii-sama". Dijo llevando a Pan.

Est: "No… Aún no he terminado". Dijo mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su paizuri.

Asia: "Cor… Hacer esto está mal… Está muy mal… No es correcto". Dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Yami: '¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todas están haciendo algo tan pervertido con Cor?'. Pensó algo molesta.

?: 'Eso no parece ser lo que te molesta, ¿Cierto? Te molesta que el amo no te haya invitado a la increíble actividad'. Dijo una voz femenina en la cabeza de Yami.

Yami: 'Déjenme en paz, en todo caso, ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo hiciste para meterte en mi cabeza?'. Pensó molesta, viendo como todo se volvía azul y se quedaba parado en el tiempo.

?: 'Esas preguntas no son verdaderamente importantes, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Eres completamente sincera con tus sentimientos?'. Pregunto la voz con una risa.

Yami: 'Siento que esta conversación ya la tuve'. Pensó viendo a todos lados.

?: 'Porque la tuvimos, pero para que no mataras a la súcubos albina enana, que es muy buena en mi opinión, borro tu memoria de una escena muy erótica. Pero yo si lo recuerdo'. Dijo mientras le mostraba a la rubia lo sucedido en el cuarto de Corey hace unos días.

Yami: '¿Eh? ¿Qué me hiciste hacer? Yo nunca haría… algo así'. Respondió sonrojada.

?: 'Claro… Y no eres rubia'. Dijo con sarcasmo. 'Ahora si me disculpas, voy a hacerte una chica sincera con tus sentimientos'.

Yami: '¿Eh?'. Dijo mientras veía como su alrededor volvía a la normalidad.

Mitelt: "Mou… ¿Por qué no me invitaron, chicas? Yo también quería hacer algo como esto". Dijo mientras iba a donde Corey, que estaba jugando un poco con Shana y Pan, con la marca del pacto apareciendo en su cuello.

Yami: "Yo también participare, Amo~". Dijo mientras que en sus ojos se mostraba una pequeña luz en forma de corazón, acercándose a donde Corey, aparte de aumentar sus medidas a las de Amaterasu, eso incluye su altura. 'O-Oye, espera… Deja de controlar mi cuerpo…'.

?: 'Vamos, no seas tan molesta, solo se cómo… eh… Las demás presentes, solamente hago que expreses tus sentimientos más lascivos y pervertidos, no puedes quejarte de nada'. Dijo mientras que el cuerpo de Yami se pegara al de Corey.

Yami: "Que cruel, Amo… No me aviso de esta fiesta tan erótica~". Dijo sonriendo coquetamente, sintiendo como sus pechos se posicionaban sobre la cabeza de Pan.

Cor: 'Parece que ha pasado de nuevo, Yami cambio, interesante'. Pensó viendo a la rubia cambia formas. "Discúlpame, Yami, pero pensaba que no querías participar en algo así". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "Amo, duda de mi… Si es por usted, yo haría lo que fuera". Dijo mientras besaba al chico de manera apasionada, dejando que la lengua del chico fuera invadiendo su boca.

Mitelt: "Cor-sama~". Dijo mientras se pegaba en la espalda de su amo, restregándose contra él, llevando sus manos al miembro del chico, comenzando a masturbarlo.

Pan: "Yami… Por favor… No puedo respirar bien". Dijo entre el espacio que había entre Corey y Yami, que la rubia iba cerrando, aplastando a la pelinegra.

Cor: "Yami… Al frente". Murmuro viendo como la rubia se ponía en el centro de Pan y Shana, pegando sus enormes pechos contra él, mientras que él seguía masajeando a ambas pelinegras.

Mitelt: "Mou, Yami, si te pones ahí, no puedo satisfacer a Cor-sama". Protesto mientras que la rubia mayor se pegaba al chico, dejando que el miembro del chico se fuera pegando a ella.

Yoruka: "Cor-sama~". Dijo apareciendo, llamando la atención de los presentes, que vieron como Yoruka tenía a Ink a un lado, sonrojada a más no poder y con una marca de pacto en el cuello. "Mire su regalo de mi parte por conseguir a muchas siervas en poco tiempo". Dijo sonriendo coquetamente, acercando su cara al oído de Ink. "Has lo que te dije, recuerda, sin incluir a Yami-sama y a Asia-sama. Si lo haces correctamente, Cor-sama te dará una recompensa digna de una súcubos pervertida". Susurro mientras que agarraba uno de los pechos de Ink.

Ink: "Hai… Sí es por Cor-sama~". Murmuro entre gemidos, creando un círculo mágico sobre todo el grupo, haciendo que las marcas del pacto empezaran a aparecer en las demás chicas, a excepción de Asia y de Yami, para que luego el círculo desapareciera.

Cor: "¿Así que mi regalo de conseguir a muchas siervas es tener más siervas? No sé qué decir". Dijo suspirando.

Yoruka: "Tranquilo, Cor-sama… Aún no he terminado con el regalo". Dijo sonriendo, dejando a Ink, que se fue acercando a donde Corey, juntándose con Mitelt.

Ink: "Cor-sama~". Gimió mientras se restregaba con Mitelt en la espalda de Corey.

Asia: "¿Eh? ¿Qué es esa marca en sus cuellos?". Pregunto curiosa, viendo los cuellos de las demás chicas.

Restia: "Estas marcas, querida Asia, significa que somos propiedad de Cor-sama, y que solo le debemos obedecer a él, especialmente, cuando se trata de momentos como este". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "Oh, entonces, yo soy muy devota a mi amo, tanto que no necesito de ese hechizo". Dijo sonriendo coqueta, pegándose aún más a Corey. "Además, también indica que son apenas unas niñas, y seguirán siéndolo si no aceptan al amo como tal. Aunque eso es bueno para mí, así podré tener al amo solo para mí". Murmuro coqueta.

Asia: "¿Eh? No es justo… No es justo… ¡Yo también quiero! ¿Por qué no han hecho el pacto conmigo?". Pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

Yoruka: "Ay, Asia-sama, haga silencio". Dijo mientras besaba a la rubia, que estaba tan sorprendida que no reacción. "Ah~. Ahora mastíquelo". Dijo sonriendo, después de separarse del beso, con su lengua afuera.

Asia: "¿Hm?". Dijo mientras que masticaba algo que tenía en su boca, para luego tragarlo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se encendía sin parar. "¿Qué fue lo que me diste, Yoruka?".

Yoruka: "Simplemente te di una de píldora especial que hará que muestres tu verdaderos sentimientos, Asia-sama". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como una luz aparecía en los ojos de Asia, tomando la forma de un corazón.

Asia: "Ah~". Gimió ligeramente, sintiendo la necesidad de ir con Corey, haciendo que Yami le diera un espacio, para que ella le diera un paizuri a Corey con sus modestos pechos, aunque de manera torpe. "¿Lo disfrutas, Cor?". Pregunto lamiendo ligeramente la punta del miembro del chico.

Yami: "Así no es como se hace. Yo te muestro, pequeña". Dijo mientras apartaba a Asia, tomando la actividad con gran habilidad.

Yoruka: "Bueno, ahora vamos a seguir con el regalo, Cor-sama". Dijo mientras ponía una gran manta en el suelo, y aun lado ponía varias botellas de plástico y un gran tazón opaco. "Por favor, Cor-sama, acercase".

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo curioso, viendo como Yoruka hacia que las chicas se pusieran a un lado de la manta.

Yoruka: "Ink, ¿Me ayudas?". Pregunto sonriendo, vertiendo un liquito transparente brilloso viscoso de las botellas en el tazón.

Ink: "Hai. Cor-sama, por favor, acuéstese aquí". Dijo mientras hacía que el chico se acostara en la manta.

Cor: "Vale, ¿Qué piensan hacer?". Pregunto viendo como Yoruka le daba el recipiente a Ink.

Ink: "Le haremos un masaje erótico, llamado "Masaje Nuru" y es algo que tanto como nosotras como usted disfrutaremos". Dijo mientras cubría sus manos con el líquido, para luego ir esparciéndolo por el cuerpo del chico.

Yoruka: "Esto es un lubricante especial, aparte de ser solo resbaladizo, tiene componentes orgánicos, por lo que no hay problemas si también hacemos cosas muy eróticas". Dijo mientras lubricaba las piernas de Corey, para luego centrarse en el miembro de Corey. "La última vez que participe en una actividad como esta, no había llegado tan lejos". Murmuro mientras comenzaba lamer el miembro del chico. "Ah~. Es tan sabroso~". Dijo sonriendo.

Ink: "Le daremos una demostración de cómo hacerlo correctamente". Dijo comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo con el lubricante de manera sensual, al igual Yoruka, para luego ir restregándose contra Corey, soltando gemidos al rosar su cuerpo contra el del chico.

Yoruka: "Ah~. Qué bien se siente". Dijo mientras restregaba su cuerpo con el chico, centrándose especialmente en las piernas del chico.

Cor: "Vaya, ese lubricante sí que se siente bien". Dijo mientras agarraba de la cintura a Ink, pegándola a él, además sentir como Yoruka empezaba a chupar su miembro.

Ink: "Iyaa~". Gimió ligeramente.

Cor: "Aunque parece que ustedes son las que disfrutan más, ¿Serias capaz de decirme lo que tenía ese lubricante, Ink?". Dijo sonriendo viendo como varias chicas empezaban a cubrirse con el lubricante y empezaban a restregarse las unas a las otras, cubriendo en poco tiempo el lugar de unos sonoros gemidos.

Ink: "Hai… Puse un hechizo en el lubricante, trata de que si es aplicado en el cuerpo de una mujer, hace que todo su cuerpo se convierta en una zona tan erógena que incluso sin ser tocadas, podrían llegar al clímax~". Dijo entre gemidos. "Y me he tomado la molestia de ajustarlo para que seamos más sensibles usted, especialmente a su aura".

Cor: "Oh, sí que te has muchas molestias solo para mí, entonces, primero te recompensare como se debe". Dijo acercando la cara de la pelirrosa besándola suavemente, para luego ser apasionado.

Yami: "Mou… Amo, yo también quiero lubricarlo con mi cuerpo". Protesto mientras se dirigía a donde Corey, tomando el lado izquierdo de Corey, restregando su cuerpo contra él, especialmente el brazo izquierdo del chico. "Iyaa~. Esto… es mucho mejor que antes". Dijo entre gemidos.

Cor: "¿Solo por tener mi brazo entre tus pechos y tu intimidad ya has acabado? He sentido como tu cadera tembló". Dijo sonriendo, logrando sentarse de alguna manera, viendo como Yoruka no quería soltar su miembro.

Yami: "Este lubricante sí que es efectivo… Con solo rosar mi cuerpo contra el Amo, me hace acabar~". Dijo entre gemidos, agarrando sus grandes pechos, aplastando el brazo izquierdo del chico entre ellos.

Ink: "Y lo mejor es que hace que la piel se vuelva más suave~". Dijo también restregando su cuerpo contra el brazo derecho de Corey.

Cor: "Me gusta". Dijo viendo ligeramente a Gasper, que estaba jugando consigo misma, teniendo una mano en su pecho y otra en su intimidad, con su piel blanca brillando debido al lubricante, acabando al sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella. "Yami, quiero que traigas a Gasper".

Yami: "¿Eh? No quiero… ¿Acaso no soy suficiente?". Pregunto poniendo carita de cachorrito.

Cor: "No es eso, Yami… Pero quiero jugar también con la pequeña vampiresa". Dijo sonriendo.

Yami: "Pero…". Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Cor: "Tráela y luego te daré una buena recompensa". Susurro en el oído de la rubia, pasando su dedo medio por la intimidad de la chica, sintiendo como la miel de la chica se iba quedando en su dedo.

Yami: "Ah~". Gimió ligeramente, para luego sonreír mientras abrazaba a Corey. "¡Hai, amo! ¡Ya lo hago!". Dijo mientras que controlaba su pelo para ir a por Gasper llevándolo hasta el chico.

Cor: "Vale, buena chica… Como dije, te daré tu recompensa más tarde". Dijo sonriendo, mientras que Gasper era puesto sobre su cintura, sin molestar a Yoruka, que seguía concentrada en su actividad.

Gasper: "Cor-sempai…". Murmuro sintiendo como sus pelos se erizaban por solo tocarlo, al igual de sentir como su intimidad se volvía loca.

Cor: "Hola, Gasper, ¿Cómo vas? He visto que no te has unido en ningún momento, lo cual me llama la atención, porque te veía que jugabas con tu cuerpo de manera apasionada". Dijo sonriendo, llevando sus manos a la cintura de la vampiresa.

Gasper: "Eh… Eh… Bueno… Iyaa~". Gimió ligeramente al sentir como Corey agarraba con fuerza su trasero.

Cor: "Me pregunto qué puedo hacer para participes de manera sincera". Dijo besando a la chica.

Ink: "Yo sé que hacer, Cor-sama~". Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Corey que estaba en la espalda de Gasper, mordiendo con algo de fuerza el dedo medio del chico.

Cor: "Auch…". Se quejó ligeramente mientras veía como un pequeño hilo de sangre escurría por su dedo.

Ink: "Ahora, Gasper-sama, ¿Podrías por favor lamer la sangre del chico?". Pregunto sonriendo, viendo como Gasper miraba fijamente la sangre.

Gasper: "Ah~". Dijo tomando la mano de Corey y llevando el dedo medio a la boca, chupando la sangre del chico. "Puah~". Gimió ligeramente mientras tenía un ligero hilo de saliva, que conectaba su boca con el dedo de Corey.

Cor: "Gracias, Gasper…". Dijo para luego ver como la vampiresa se acercaba a su cuello, sintiendo como ella clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello, bebiendo su sangre. "Oye, con cálmate, chica vampiresa, no seas brusca". Dijo dejando que la chica tomara su sangre.

Gasper: "Guah~". Gimió dejando el cuello del chico, que tenía la marca de los colmillos de la chica.

Cor: "Oh, vaya, te has motivado mucho". Dijo viendo como el cuerpo de Gasper era cubierto por un fuerte brillo, sintiendo un peso mayor a lo de antes, para que después del brillo, se encontrara con una mujer hermosa de ojos rojos, con el cabello largo y rubio, con un cuerpo superior al de Rías. "Wow, ¿Gasper?".

Gasper: "Hai… Dear Master~". Dijo sonriendo, pegándose aún más a Corey, dejando que el chico viera como la piel de Gasper era más brillante debido a la loción.

Cor: "Vaya, parece que has absorbido mucho de mi sangre". Dijo sonriendo, recibiendo un beso a apasionado de Gasper, que hizo que se volviera a acostar en el suelo.

Yoruka: "Guah~". Gimió llamando la atención de Ink y de Yami, que vieron como la pelinegra se separaba del miembro de Corey, teniendo un ligero rastro de un líquido blanco escapándose de su boca. "Ah~. El semen de Cor-sama es delicioso~". Dijo mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a su boca y su mano izquierda a su intimidad.

Yami: "Es mi turno de que pruebe la cosa del amo~". Dijo mientras se acercaba al miembro del chico.

Ink: "Yo también quiero probarla~". Dijo también acercándose al miembro del chico.

Gasper: "Quédense quietas…". Murmuro separándose de Corey, mirando a ambas chica, que fueron cubiertas por un aura morada, quedándose paradas en el acto, al igual que Yoruka, que estaba justo en medio de ambas.

Cor: "Gasper… ¿Acaso usaste tu…?". Pregunto siendo silenciado por la vampiresa.

Gasper: "Es mi turno de hacerlo sentir bien, Dear Master". Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, quedando en una posición opuesta a Corey, presionado su cuerpo contra el de su amo. "Voy a asegurarme de hacerlo sentir mejor, mucho mejor que ellas, Dear Master~". Dijo mientras comenzando a lamerlo con necesidad, para luego empezarlo a chupar con habilidad.

Cor: "Si que te has vuelto más atrevida, Gasper, me gusta~". Dijo mientras comenzaba a lamer la intimidad de Gasper, que estaba desbordada de la miel dulce de la chica, además de hacer que el cuerpo de Gasper se moviera ligeramente de adelante atrás, esparciendo la loción junto con el sudor de ambos por sus cuerpos.

Durante unos minutos, Corey y Gasper se estuvieron complaciendo, en donde la chica usaba todo su cuerpo para satisfacer a su amo, mientras que Corey se sorprendía por lo sensible que era el nuevo cuerpo de Gasper.

Kirin: "Cor-sama, nosotras también queremos". Dijo llamando la atención del chico, notando como la albina estaba acercándose con Pan, Shana, Silica y Asia.

Gasper: "No interrum… ¡Kyaaa~!". Empezó a decir, siendo interrumpida por Corey, que inserto un dedo en la intimidad.

Cor: "Oye, no seas así con tus compañeras, ¿O será que no tienes tanta confianza que necesitas parar el tiempo de las demás?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Gasper: "¿Acaso está diciendo que puedo perder con unas niñas, Dear Master?". Pregunto algo molesta. "Me ofende mucho".

Cor: 'Me lo imagine, se ha vuelto algo creída'. Pensó sonriendo. "Bueno, si tienes tanta confianza, ¿Por qué no les enseñas a como satisfacerme?". Pregunto acercándose a la oreja de la vampiresa. "Hazlo y te daré una recompensa". Murmuro sintiendo como su dedo era presionado con mayor fuerza por la carne de Gasper.

Gasper: "Hai, Dear Master~". Dijo mientras veía como las 5 chicas se acercaban. "Vale, chicas aquí". Dijo mientras que Shana, Kirin y Asia se acercaban a donde el miembro del chico. "Miren, se hace así~". Dijo mientras comenzaba a lamer el miembro del chico con habilidad, siendo imitada por Shana, Asia y Kirin, notando como la última chica mostraba más habilidad.

Cor: "Bien… Ustedes dos se quedaran aquí, todavía no he jugado suficiente con ambas, especialmente contigo, Pan". Murmuro pegando a ambas chicas a él, sintiendo como los cuerpos de ambas temblaban.

Pan: "Pero Cor… Aun no sé si pueda hacerlo". Dijo restregando un poco su cuerpo contra el del chico.

Cor: "Entonces, Silica, ¿Te importaría enseñarle a Pan a cómo hacerlo?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Silica: "Hai…". Murmuro disfrutando de la sensación resbaladiza de su cuerpo chochando con el de Corey, especialmente en sus pechos.

Ya Silica había llegado tantas veces al clímax y sentía tanto placer que su mente estaba en blanco y su sentido de vergüenza estaba de paseo. Ahora lo único que estaba en su mente era en satisfacer a su amo de todas las maneras que pueda.

Cor: "Quizás esto se sienta muy bien para ti y será difícil que no te muevas, Silica, pero trata de no molestar mucho a las demás chicas". Dijo mientras masajeaba con algo de fuerza uno de los modestos pechos de Silica.

Silica: "¡Ah~! Iyaa~… Cor~… ¡No, Cor~! ¡Ahí no! ¡HYAAAAA~!". Gimió completamente embriagada de placer.

Cor: "Levanta los brazos, Silica". Dijo viendo como la castaña los subía lentamente. "Pan, sostenlos". Dijo mientras que la pelinegra obedecía, restringiendo la movilidad de los brazos de Silica.

Silica: "Ah~". Gimió ligeramente, no sabiendo porque, pero se sentía mucho más excitada, queriendo que Corey la sometiera. "Se lo ruego, sea gentil~… Mi señor~". Dijo llegando ya al punto de que no le importaba ya muchas cosas y no se negaría a nada de lo que le pidiera Corey.

Cor: "Lo seré, Silica". Dijo acercándose a la axila de la chica, mordiéndola ligeramente.

Silica: "¡Iyaaaaaaaaa~!". Gimió con fuerza, sintiendo como un gran tsunami de placer invadía por completo su cuerpo.

Cor: "Oh~, que bonita reacción". Dijo sonriendo. "Bien, ahora vienes tú, Pan". Dijo usando una mano para recorrer el pequeño cuerpo de Pan.

Pan: "¡Kyaaa~!". Gimió al sentir la mano de Corey tocar su ombligo.

Cor: "Tu punto débil es el ombligo, ¿Eh?". Dijo sonriendo, notando como Yami, Ink y Yoruka se movían al fin.

Ink: "¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo fue que Cor-sama acabo así?". Pregunto viendo a donde el chico, que estaba turnándose para besar a Pan y a Silica.

Yami: "Mou… ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!". Dijo mientras se preparaba para usar su poder.

Cor: "Otto… Ni lo pienses". Murmuro mientras cubría su mano con el manto de Kurama, creando una mano de chakra, agarrando con fuerza el pecho derecho de Yami.

Yami: "¡NYAAAAA~!". Gimió llegando al clímax. "Ah~… Ah~… Ah~". Jadeaba fuertemente, siendo sostenida por Ink. "Eso se sintió mucho mejor que antes~". Dijo entre gemidos sintiendo como la mano de chakra iba masajeando su gran pecho.

Cor: "Tranquílate, Yami, no seas celosa, aun te debo tu recompensa, pero si te portas mal, no te la daré". Dijo sonriendo, viendo como las otras chicas faltantes se iban acercando, al igual que Ink y Yoruka, comenzando a frotarse una contra las otras.

Yami: "Hai Amo~". Dijo mientras que la mano de chakra desaparecía.

Cor: "Bien, pero falta una cosa". Dijo mientras extendía su mano de chakra a donde un árbol.

?: "¡Iyaa!". Grito una voz de donde estaba el árbol, para luego ver a Furano siendo sostenida por la mano de chakra, y al parecer tenía su marca del pacto activada.

Cor: "Vigilar a escondidas a tu amo, Furano, ¿Eso no dice que desconfías de mí?". Pregunto sonriendo, dejando a Furano a un lado de ellos, viendo como la marca de Furano brillaba con más fuerza.

Furano: "Yo… no trataba de… hacerlo… Ah~". Gimió debido al placer que le provocaba la maldición.

Cor: "Yoruka, ¿Te encargarías de Furano?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Yoruka: "Hai, Cor-sama, pero quisiera pedirle algo después". Dijo sonriendo, acercándose al tazón, agarrando un poco de la loción para ir cubriendo el cuerpo de Furano con ella.

Cor: "Muy bien, lo haré". Dijo sonriendo, recibiendo un beso de Mitelt. "Veamos si la loción hace que sepas mejor, mi pequeña ángel caída Mitelt". Dijo mientras comenzaba a chuparle uno de los pezones a la chica.

Mitelt: "¡Ah~!". Gimió sintiendo como Corey jugaba con su intimidad. "He… He… He… Cor-sama, pareces un bebe… ¿Acaso le gusta muchos mis pechos?". Pregunto riendo mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello al chico.

Restia: "Mou, Cor-sama. No solo chupes los pechos de Mitelt. ¡También chupe los míos!". Exclamo haciendo que Corey fuera alternando entre las dos.

Después de un tiempo, Corey dejo descansar a Mitelt, que había llegado ya a varios clímax de manera repetitiva, mientras que Restia seguía con ganas, por lo que Corey tuvo que aplicarle el "Sustituto del sexo" para complacerla.

Restia: "¡Ah~! ¡Cor-sama~! ¡Es demasiado brusco~!". Gemía con fuerza, estando de rodillas, con su trasero levantado, con su cara y pechos pegados al suelo, con el miembro de su amo entre sus muslos, rosando su intimidad, manchándolo de su miel, que juntado con su sudor y la loción aplicada en su cuerpo, hacían que la actividad fuera mucho más excitante.

Cor: "Lo siento, Restia. Pero no parece molestarte que sea muy brusco". Dijo mientras disminuía la fuerza, viendo la cara de placer de su espíritu contratado, que tenía un hilo de saliva escurriendo de su boca.

Ddraig: 'Estaba claro que con estas mujercitas te descontrolarías, aunque sea un poco'. Dijo en la cabeza de Corey. 'Después de todo… las lolis tienen algo que las vuelven más apetecibles'.

Kurama: 'Estoy de acuerdo, casi te vuelves tan rudo como cuando estas con Laney o alguna de esas mujeres'. Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: 'Cállense, par de molestos'. Pensó molesto.

Restia: "Por favor... Cor-sama… Muévase~". Dijo entre jadeos, haciendo que Corey notara que se había detenido.

Cor: "Vale, pero dime, ¿Cómo lo quieres? ¿Fuerte o suave?". Pregunto sonriendo, pasando una mano por la espalda de la chica, para luego dirigirla a uno de los pechos de Restia, haciendo que la espalda de ella se pegara a él.

Restia: "Fuerte~. ¡Lo quiero con fuerza~!". Grito para luego sentir como Corey empezaba a embestirla con fuerza. "¡Hyaaaaa~!".

Los fuertes gemidos de Restia, hacía que las demás empezaran a jugar con ellas mismas alrededor del dúo, además de irse restregando las unas con las otras, queriendo estar en el lugar de Restia.

Cor: "Restia… Estoy por acabar". Dijo jadeando ligeramente.

Restia: "¡Hai~! ¡Puede acabar sobre mi~!". Gimió llegando al clímax, mientras que Corey sacaba su miembro de ella, acabando tanto en la espalda baja y trasero de la pelinegra. "Ah~… Ah~…".

Cor: "Bien… Descansa, Restia". Dijo dejando que su espíritu contratado descansara. "Yoruka, me dijiste que querías algo, ¿No?". Dijo viendo como la chica se acercaba.

Yoruka: "Hai~. Aquí tiene". Dijo mientras le entregaba una vara flexible con una trencilla de correa en la punta.

Cor: "¿Una fusta? Oh, entiendo". Dijo sentándose posicionando a la chica sobre su regazo, haciendo que levantara su trasero, acariciando suavemente el trasero de la chica. "Que buen trasero, es una lástima que su dueña sea una masoquista". Dijo dando un ligero golpe con la fusta, escuchando un ligero gemido de Yoruka.

Yoruka: "Iyaa~. Vamos, Cor-sama, sea más rudo~". Dijo moviendo su trasero.

Cor: "Muy bien". Dijo comenzando a golpear el trasero de la peli-negra con el instrumento, aumentando la fuerza de los azotes, al igual que los gemidos de la chica.

Yoruka: "Hyaaaaa~… ¡Ah~! Iyaa~". Gemía sin parar cada vez que recibía un golpe de Corey.

Gasper: "Ne, Yami… ¿No crees que la cosa del Dear Master ha estado sin amor durante un tiempo~?". Pregunto acercándose a la rubia cambia forma.

Yami: "Hai~". Dijo mientras que ambas se acercaban a Corey, que ahora tenía a Yoruka acostada en el suelo con su trasero levantado, enrojecido por los golpes.

Cor: "Gasper, Yami, ¿Qué hacen?". Pregunto viendo como ambas rubias empezaban a turnarse para lamer su miembro.

Gasper, Yami: "Le damos amor a su pene Dear Master/Amo~". Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, siguiendo con su actividad.

Cor: "Ya veo, entonces, Gasper, ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Gasper: "Lo que sea por usted, Dear Master~". Dijo acercando su cara al del chico, escuchando su petición. "Hai~". Dijo mientras miraba a Yoruka, haciendo brillar sus ojos, cubriendo a la pelinegra de un aura morado, paralizándola en el tiempo.

Cor: "Yami, ¿Puedes hacer varias de estas Fustas con tu cabello?". Pregunto mostrándole el instrumento a la chica.

Yami: "Me molesta que lo dude, Amo~". Dijo creando varias fustas en las puntas de su pelo.

Cor: "Ahora, ve castigando a Yoruka". Dijo viendo como la rubia iba golpeando con las fustas el cuerpo de Yoruka.

Yami: "Mou… Yo quiero escuchar sus gemidos". Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Cor: "Si, pero ahora detente". Dijo agarrando el trasero de Yami, pegándolo a él, haciendo que la chica fuera restregándose contra su cuerpo, y que dejara de pegarle a la pelinegra. "Gasper, tu turno". Dijo mientras introducía su dedo medio en la intimidad de Yoruka, que volvió en sí.

Yoruka: "¿Eh? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!". Gimió llegando al clímax con fuerza, al sentir una gran oleada de placer inundar su cuerpo, manchando de su esencia el dedo de Corey. "Ah… Ah… Ah…". Jadeo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cor: "Oh~. Veo que cuando estas paralizada en el tiempo, todo lo que sufrió tu cuerpo, lo sentirás cuando vuelvas en sí. Me gusta~". Dijo sonriendo. "Bien, Gasper, Yami, es hora de su recompensa". Dijo mientras hacía que Yami se acostara en el piso boca abajo levantando el trasero ligeramente, posicionándose sobre ella, con su miembro entre el trasero de la chica.

Yami: "Voy a ayudarle, Amo~". Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su trasero, apretando el miembro de su amo, aparte de controlar su pelo para que se fuera enredando en los brazos y torso de Corey.

Cor: "Ah… ¿Acaso te gusta que te jalen el pelo, Yami?". Pregunto llevando una de sus manos a la cintura de la chica, para empezar a moverse con fuerza, aparte de jalar el cabello de Yami, que estaba soltando gemidos sin parar. "¿Así o más fuerte, Yami?".

Yami: "Mas~… Mas~… ¡Más fuerte, Amo~!". Gritó entre gemidos, sintiendo como su amo aumentaba la fuerza, que gracias a su sudor y la loción aplicada en ellos, la sensación era mucho mejor.

Después de unos minutos, Yami se dio la vuelta, quedando con el miembro de Corey enfrente de su cara, chupando con amor y lujuria, abrazando la cintura de Corey con sus brazos, hasta lograr que su amo acabara en su boca.

Yami: "Ah~". Dijo abriendo su boca, mostrando como el esperma del chico llenaba su boca.

Cor: "Buena chica". Dijo acariciándole la cabeza a la chica, viendo como ella tragaba su esperma. "Bien, Gasper, es tu turno". Dijo mientras iba a donde la vampiresa rubia.

Gasper: "Hai, Dear Master~". Dijo mientras se pegaba de espalda a su amo, poniendo la cosa del chico entre sus muslos, sintiendo como su intimidad se derretía al tocar el miembro del chico, bañándolo de su miel.

Cor: "Que hermoso cuerpo tienes, Gasper. Como no estoy seguro si este cuerpo será permanente o no, estoy deseando que te vuelvas mayor, así voy a disfrutar de este cuerpo tuyo todos los días". Murmuro en el oído de la vampiresa, envolviendo su estrecha cintura con su brazo, pegándola a él, además de agarrarle uno de los pechos, masajeándolo suavemente.

Gasper: "Este cuerpo no es duradero lastimosamente, Dear Master. Siento como la energía que tome al beber su sangre se va liberando de mi cuerpo, especialmente cuando llego al clímax. Creo que puedo aguantar otro clímax y luego volver a mi forma auténtica". Dijo sonriendo coqueta, sintiendo como su amo se movía lentamente.

Cor: "Ya veo, por lo menos sabemos que si bebes mucha de mi sangre, podrás acceder a esta forma por poco tiempo. Podría ser útil en algunos casos". Dijo mientras iba besando ligeramente el cuello de la vampiresa, para luego besarla en los labios de manera apasionada, mientras que empezaba a embestir con fuerza a la chica, sintiendo como ella temblaba entre sus brazos. "Ah~. Sí que has mejorado besando, Gasper". Dijo teniendo un pequeño puente de saliva, uniendo su boca con la de Gasper.

Gasper: "Todo por complacerle, Dear Master~. Ah~". Dijo tratando de aguantar los gemidos inútilmente.

Cor: "Ya veo, entonces, desea complacerme desde el fondo de tu corazón". Dijo aumentando su fuerza, aparte de empezar a irradiar un aura azulada y aumentar su temperatura corporal, haciendo que Gasper aumentara sus gemidos.

Gasper: "¡AH~! ¡NO~! ¡ESTA MUY CALIENTE, DEAR MASTER~! ¡AH~! ¡AH~! ¡HYAAAAAAAA~!". Gimió llegando al clímax con fuerza, sintiendo como su amo acababa en su trasero.

Cor: "Ah… Ah… Ah". Jadeó fuertemente viendo como el perfecto cuerpo de Gasper, brillaba ligeramente, cambiando a su forma original, apoyándose sobre Corey, completamente agotada. "Descansa, Gasper". Dijo mientras la dejaban en el suelo.

Entonces, Corey se acercó al grupo de chicas, que se pegaron a él.

Cor: "Vale, Furano, Ink, su turno". Dijo mientras acostaba a la albina en el suelo y luego ponía a la pelirrosa sobre ella, poniendo su miembro entre el espacio entre las intimidades de ambas, comenzando a moverse, produciéndoles varios gemidos a las dos chicas.

Furano, Ink: "¡HYAAAAA~!". Gimieron fuertemente, llegando al clímax, junto con Corey, que mancho de su esperma la zona del pecho de ambas.

Cor: "Ah… Ah…". Jadeo ligeramente, separándose un poco de ellas, viendo cómo Ink se bajaba de Furano. "Voy a seguir jugando contigo, Furano". Dijo mientras se acostaba en el suelo y ponía a Furano sobre él, pegada a su pecho, haciendo que se fuera restregando sus cuerpos.

Furano: "Cor… S-Se siente~". Dijo entre gemidos, tratando de guardar la calma, pero le gustaba la sensación resbaladiza y estimulante que estaba sintiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Cor: "¿Increíble? Pues sí, se siente increíble, y apuesto a que se sentiría aún más increíble si liberas tu cola y tus orejas". Dijo viendo como la chica hacia lo que le dijo. "Mira, de esta forma". Dijo agarrando la cola esponjosa de Furano, produciéndole un gran gemido a la chica. "Ahora, tus oídos". Dijo mordiendo ligeramente la oreja peluda de Furano, enviando un poco de su poder a través de su cuerpo.

Furano: "¡Hyaaaaa~!". Gimió llegando al clímax, apoyándose en Corey tratando de recuperar el aire.

Cor: "Oye, relájate, aun debo de mostrarte que no debes espiar a tu Amo". Dijo sonriendo.

Después de un largo tiempo, en donde Corey estuvo complaciendo a las chicas, al igual que ellas a él, logrando que ellas se calmaran y que algunas acabaran inconscientes por el cansancio, quedando solamente Kirin, Fredrika, Shiba, Julie y Hanbei.

Cor: "Ah… Se nota que tú no te cansas, Fredrika". Dijo viendo como la dragona complacía su miembro, junto con Julie y Shiba.

Kirin: "Ano… Cor-sama, ¿Es seguro guardar el secreto sobre esto de las demás?". Pregunto mientras se pegaba al chico.

Hanbei: "Es cierto, Cor-sama, quizás no me haya molestado en participar, pero eso fue por el momento, ¿Qué hubiera hecho si alguien nos viera?". Pregunto con algo de miedo, pegándose al chico tratando de conseguir valor.

Cor: "¿Qué hubiera hecho? Pues… Si algunos de los chicos, los hubiera noqueado, ningún otro hombre, excepto yo, debe verlas desnudas, y si fuera alguna chica, dependiendo de quién sea puedo actuar de una forma u otra, porque tengo a varias chicas con el pacto". Dijo tranquilo, acariciando la cabeza de Hanbei y de Kirin.

Ink: "¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?". Pregunto mientras se levantaba un poco soñolienta, para luego recordar lo que paso hace unos minutos, sonrojándose a más no poder. "¿Eh? ¡KYAAAAAA!". Grito mientras salía corriendo.

Hanbei: "¿Qué paso?". Pregunto confundida por la acción de la pelirrosa.

Cor: "Aunque Ink actuó muy atrevida, ella en realidad es muy tímida, seguro que Yoruka le dio algo para que actuara así, además de que pudo absorber algo de la energía que soltábamos antes de que ella apareciera". Dijo tranquilo.

Hanbei: "Entiendo…". Dijo apoyándose en el chico.

Fredrika: "Pero, ¿Qué pasara con la rubia curandera? Según he visto, ella no parece ser alguien que guarde secretos". Pregunto curiosa, deteniéndose un momento de la actividad.

Cor: "Como reacción Asia después de besar a Yoruka, seguro que le dio una píldora de súcubos negra, que tiene el efecto secundario de hacer que quien la tomo olvide lo que paso durante la sección. Lo mismo paso con Mikan". Dijo tranquilo, provocándole una ligera envidia a Shiba.

Kirin: "¿Cor-sama lo hizo con Mikan-sama?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Cor: "Solo ha sido por hoy. Y aun si no lo fuera, si a alguien le molesta eso, pues que lastima". Dijo riendo un poco.

Fredrika: "He oído de dragones machos que incluso lo han hecho con sus propias hermanas dragones". Dijo sonriendo.

Cor: "¿Alguna molestia con eso, Fredrika?". Pregunto sonriendo.

Fredrika: "No, para nada. Cor-sama". Dijo mientras volvía a su actividad.

 **(Más tarde).**

Cor: "Ah… Que buen baño… Ya de por sí, el onsen me quita algo de estrés, con esa actividad me libro de mucho estrés". Dijo caminando a su tienda de campaña, secándose un poco el pelo, con ropas ligeras.

Ayase: "Oh, Cor-sama". Dijo llamando la atención del chico, viendo que ella estaba con Yumi.

Cor: "Yumi, Ayase, ¿Acaso van al onsen?". Pregunto viendo como ambas tenían una toalla en sus brazos.

Ayase: "Si, aunque también me gustaría tener un buen masaje, la verdad es que me estoy sintiendo muy tensa". Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Cor: "Debe de ser molesto tener que cumplir todos sus cargos y aparte entrenar aquí". Dijo riendo un poco.

Ayase: "Aunque seguro que usted debe térnelo más difícil, es quien tiene que cuidar y ayudar a la mayoría, quizás una vez deba darle un masaje". Dijo sonriendo ligeramente, sonrojándose un poco.

Cor: "Bueno, quizás la próxima". Dijo sonriendo.

Yumi: "B-Bueno, nos vemos después. Vamos, Ayase". Dijo sonrojada empujado a Ayase al baño.

Cor: "Fue mi imaginación o… Nah, fue mi imaginación". Murmuro encogiéndose de hombros.

Kevin: "Oye, Corey, que bueno que te encuentro, necesito a alguien con quien hablar de hombre a hombre". Dijo sonriendo, apareciendo con una caja de bebidas en latas en su mano derecha, pasando su brazo izquierdo por el hombro de Corey.

Cor: "Tío, hueles a alcohol". Dijo para luego suspirar. "Vale, será unas pocas bebidas".

Después de alejarse un poco, Kevin le dio una lata de cerveza a Corey, poniéndose a tomar el contenido, viendo el cielo estrellado.

Kevin: "Una vista que solo se consigue lejos de la ciudad". Dijo sonriendo, viendo al cielo.

Cor: "Ah… ¿Y bien? ¿Para que necesitas que beba contigo?". Pregunto curioso.

Kevin: "Eres el único con el que puedo confiarle una cerveza y no se emborrachara por no saber beber". Dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Cor: "Ya…". Dijo no muy convencido.

Kevin: "Dime, ¿Con cuántas de esas mujeres o chicas lo has hecho ya?". Pregunto sonriendo pícaramente.

Cor: "Con ninguna". Dijo suspirando.

Kevin: "Vamos, ¿Ni siquiera con Laney o alguna de sus hermanas? ¿O la chica elfa superdotada? ¿Ni siquiera has tenido un rose erótico con alguna?". Pregunto algo sorprendido.

Cor: "¿Por qué tengo que hablar eso contigo, tío?". Murmuro suspirando.

Kevin: "Oh~. ¿Lo has hecho? Así se hace, hombre". Felicito sonriendo. "Aunque siento tú, hombre, yo ya hubiese tenido sexo con ellas, incluso tendría algún horario para hacerlo con ellas". Dijo riendo.

Cor: "Ah~… Lo voy a hacer con ellas cuando se me antoje. No me molestes por eso". Dijo bebiendo un sorbo del contenido de la lata. "Aunque no tiene sentido conversar algo como eso, con alguien que ya está borracho".

Kevin: "No estoy tan borracho, hombre. Cálmate". Respondió sonriendo. "Aunque, siendo serios, yo siendo tú, por lo menos iría tomando una o dos chicas cada cierto tiempo, no por nada, sino porque hay veces, que el amor no es tan paciente".

Cor: "Lo dice un pandillero borracho". Dijo suspirando, aplastando la lata vacía de cerveza. "Bueno, me voy".

Kevin: "Oye…". Dijo haciendo que Corey volteara a mirarlo, atrapando unas dos botellas medianas blancas, con el Kanji de Sake en ellas. "No me gusta el alcohol de Japón, pero seguro que alguien como tu si lo podrá disfrutar".

Cor: "Gracias". Dijo viendo las dos botellas.

Kevin: "Ahora, vete, debes tener a una ardiente mujer esperándote para dormir". Dijo con un tono de broma.

Cor: "Emborráchate más y has una estupidez, me divertirá ver como Gwen te castiga". Dijo riendo un poco, retomando su camino a su tienda, entrando en ella. "¿Lans? Ya estoy… Aquí". Dijo sintiendo como traspasaba un círculo mágico de teletransporte. "¿Eh? ¿Mi habitación?". Pregunto viendo a su alrededor, viendo como en su puerta estaba el círculo mágico que lo trajo.

?: "Cor~". Dijo una voz femenina de manera coqueta, desde el interior de la habitación.

Cor: "¿Hm?". Murmuro viendo su cama, encontrándose con cinco chicas, Laney, Mio, Leone, Lucy y Nana, completamente desnudas y sus marcas del pacto activada, con varios platos llenos de comida a su alrededor.

Leone: "Ven, Cor~. Tenemos comida y mucha diversión~". Dijo sonriendo coqueta, moviendo su dedo de manera sensual para atraer a Corey.

Cor: "Ah. Qué bueno que traje bebidas". Dijo suspirando, con una ligera sonrisa, acercándose al grupo de chicas.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentario si les gusto.**

* * *

 **Por fin, de subir un cap cada semana a cada casi meses, que problema, pero es por mi inspiración, que viene y va, como la vergüenza de Rías (ya use este chiste antes, lo se) y aunque no lo parezca, yo creo que si, es que prácticamente toda la historia esta improvisada, yo solo tengo pensando en la linea** **cronológica, pero no tengo pensado ni tengo un guion, por eso es que tardo mucho XD.**

 **Como verán, he inventado un producto muy interesante XD, las pildodas Ero-Ecchi, que tienen efectos muy interesantes y pervertidos XD, y aparte de los que he mostrado en este cap, tengo varias mas, 15 efectos, incluyendo las que mostre XD, pero acepto cualquier sugerencia para las pildodas, y si me gustan los efectos, lo podre XD.**

 **Lo de Gasper, por favor, quien siga la novela ligera de DxD, sabrá que Gasper ya es muy especial, por lo que, no debe de ser nada nuevo que lo vuelva mas especial, ¿no? XD**

 **Lo deYami, esperen, que ya van a descubrir quien es la voz en su cabeza XD.**

 **Ah, cambio la categoria a M, porque, coño, estoy siendo muy descriptivo en las secciones, ademas, me dara algo de espacio para ser mas descriptivo y eso, al final, sera mejor para ustedes.**

 **Y también he puesto de una vez a Mikado y a Tearju, simplemente porque quise, y ¿Quien no quiere que dos mujeres maduras estén haciendo cosas pervertidas contigo? XD.**


End file.
